Tales Of Flame
by Buwaro
Summary: A psychotic Charmander, a mentally-unstable Umbreon, an alcoholic Treecko and a lot of ninja asskickery from our third-person speaking Scyther. Oh and a genderbending psychic cat for good measure. Yep, no normal here. Redux chapters: 6
1. Capture

For all those who are only just starting, please bear with me while I slowly trudge my way through the earlier chapters and tune them up. And expect a very long read a head of you.

For all those that decided to reread the old episodes, then this'll look a bit unfamiliar to you. Wait, could it be? Yep, I finally got around to redoing the first Episode. Less typos, more length and added character interaction.

I will probably go through all of the chapters and fix typos and whatnot over time, but only the first few arcs will get this kind of rewrite. Don't worry; the basic plot in them will stay the same. I'm just fleshing them out with more random stuff and maybe a subplot or two. If you see any blatant errors in spelling or continuity then please point them out using a PM or something so I can fix it.

I guess, seeing as this is an early chapter again, that I better do the whole disclaimer thing again. I do not own the Pokémon franchise. I own a fair few of the handheld games, that's about it.

**Arc One: First Impressions**

**Episode One: Capture **(_redux_)

I stretched as I looked around the small clearing that I had made my home. It wasn't big enough to attract the attention of roving bands of Pikachu or the occasional Trainer, but it was large enough for me. I yawned again as I stepped out of the dark shadow of the large apple tree that grew at the clearing's edge and into the paler shade of the oaks that surrounded me instead. My first port of call was to turn back to the tree and look up at the tantalising red fruits that hovered way out of my reach.

As much as I wanted them, they'd have to wait a few minutes. I yawned and scratched the back of my head as I plodded over the large puddle that had formed in the rainstorm the night before. I plonked myself down in front of it and splashed the cool water over my face, wiping off any grime I had picked up since the last rainstorm. When I had finished, I gave my reflection a quick glance over. Dark blue eyes stared back at me, standing out against bright orange scales. I ran one claw over the large white scar that ran down my muzzle, scowling at the memory of the events that had put it there.

I wrenched my gaze away from my reflection, determined to focus on something other than that. I needed something to distract me and I was about to turn to the best distraction around, food, when there was a rustling in the bushes behind me. I slowly smirked to myself, if it was those damn Pikachu that tried to prank me every few days then they were going to end up with a lot of burns by the time I was through with them. The advantage of being the only fire type within the entire forest, no one ever messed with me twice. Ever. (Especially those Humans that dumped non-edible stuff on the floor, they never ever did that again after I'd caught them.)

Unfortunately, it wasn't those Pikachu and I had to dive to the side to avoid a red and white ball that suddenly shot towards me.

"Damnit," I growled as I leaped back to my feet and glared as a Human came out of the brush. It was a male, I could tell that much, with rather messy black hair. At least, I assumed it was messy. There was a stupid green hat on his head that hid most of it, and made him look like a complete moron. The fact that the rest of his clothing was that same bright red and green helped with the retard image he seemed to be going for. Anyway, he was too small to be a full adult but way too large for a child. So I pegged him somewhere in the middle of the two, I wasn't sure how long that was in Human years and I really didn't care.

The Human, or Moron as I decided to call him, (us Pokémon are very impulsive when it comes to names or nicknames, that and I was annoyed at the time) took another one of those balls off of his belt and threw it at me. How it expected something that didn't work the first time to work again, was beyond me, but I didn't dive clear. I spun around and smacked the ball rather firmly with my tail, sending it flying backwards and strait into Moron's face. He clutched at his nose, which I noticed was little a little blood, and actually looked angry with me. Who the hell did he think he was? He waltzes into my home, throws stuff at me and expects me not to have a go back? Yep, definitely worthy of the title Moron.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," the kid muttered as he reached down and took out another one of those stupid balls. Now I was starting to consider laughing at his sheer idiocy, if two didn't work then lobbing a third really was stupid. However, he didn't throw this one at me. He clicked a button on the front and threw it upwards into the air instead. I watched it go, a little confused now. Untill it suddenly burst open and a beam of red light shot to the floor and seemed to form something.

"Go Squirtle!" The kid yelled as this blue turtle thing formed in front of me. It was slightly shorter than me and had brown eyes that matched the shell it wore. To put it simply, it didn't look as stupid as its owner.

"Squirtle, water gun attack!" Moron yelled and the turtle inhaled. I almost wanted to laugh at the sheer stupidity of yelling out orders, thus telling me exactly what to expect. I pulled my tail closer to my back, shielding the precious flame with my chest, as the Squirtle fired a stream of water strait at me. The blast was powerful enough to force me to take a step back, but it wasn't enough to knock me over. I looked up when the attack was over, water dripping from my paws and muzzle. The turtle was looking a little tired, firing all that water must have knackered him out. This made my life that little bit easier.

"You are going to wish that you had never done that," I growled to myself, mentally smirking as the Squirtle recoiled when I let a tiny plume of smoke rise out of my nostrils.

"Squirtle," the kid yelled out again, oh how much I wanted to set his stupid hat on fire right then, "try again! Don't let the Charmander scare you."

The Squirtle glanced over at the Human, which gave me enough time to adopt a rather toothy grin by the time he looked back. Despite the order it had just been given, I could see the slight fear in the blue turtle's eyes. Wise policy. Unfortunately, the Squirtle had decided to follow the other order it had been given and prepared to blast me with water again. This time I didn't bother going on the defensive and ducked to the side, the attack sailing past me.

The Squirtle tried to change its aim in mid-attack but I was already moving further to the side. It wanted to throw water at me then I was going to throw things back. I inhaled a gulp of air and launched a ball of fire strait at the turtle's head. The Squirtle ducked, but its strange curly tail got in the way and there was a satisfying yell from the turtle as it felt the burning. It instantly leaped up and turned to examine the damage, which was yet another mistake.

I charged forwards and tackled the Squirtle to the floor. I scooted on top of its shell, my claws easily finding grip in the small grooves that ran along the unusually smooth surface, and pulled back my paw. Just as I was about to slam my claws strait into the turtle's face, there was a cry from the Human behind me and I felt something hit my back.

"Pokéball go!"

I was about to turn and blast the little brat when I was engulfed in red light and felt this strange tugging sensation. I couldn't breath, couldn't move. Couldn't do anything to resist. I could just make out a red and white ball, which I was being pulled inside.

"Oh bugger," were the last words I managed to form before I vanished from my home.


	2. Matador

Yeesh, these things are a lot harder to do then they look. Having to expand on something without removing any of the main events is tricky at best, and this redux is probably the expanding at its hardest. There was so little to play with and I couldn't spoil later events either (although I did change a little detail here and there) so there was a lot of fiddling. And several draft forms. Still, the next few should be easier and really start to expand on what the originals missed. I'll try and work on them when I get the chance.

Anyway, our maverick lizard finally gets an identity; and a major attitude problem. Cue chaos.

**Episode Two: Matador** (_redux_)

I couldn't believe where I found myself. I'd been transported out of my clearing, strait back into it! The place looked identical, but I could tell that it was a fake. There was no breeze or scent to it. I slumped to the ground, looking up at the even more fake sky and growling softly to myself.

"That kid is going to wish he'd never been born with legs after I'm finished with him."

---

However I was snapped out of my beautiful mental picture of what I was going to do to Moron by that tugging feeling, it wasn't as sudden as last time but it was there. This time, I didn't mind though. Mainly because it was pulling me out of the simulated clearing and into a real one instead. I got to my feet when I'd reappeared, sneaking a quick glance around. It wasn't my home clearing, the grass was much darker and the clearing was a lot smaller. There was no apple tree, but the rest of the trees seemed to be the same. We were still in Viridian that much was for certain.

---

There was a whistling coming from above and I glared up against a bird that was barely half my size, which isn't exactly large to say the least. Anyway, while I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on, this bird was hopping back and forth along a branch while staring at me the entire time. It was kind of creepy. Those large piercing eyes just staring. Not blinking.

---

"Flame! Attack the Pidgey!" that familiar annoying voice of Moron sounded out from behind me and I growled, turning around to stare at the little brat.

"What did you call me?" I snarled, making sure that my rather pointy teeth were bared. I couldn't believe it, I'd been caught by an idiot who expected me to just attack things for no reason at all. That and he'd given me a stupid name, while that Squirtle didn't. How was that justice?

---

I growled again, feeling the inside of my throat heat up as a fireball began to take shape. Just as I was about to launch it at the confused Human's face, just to show him that I wasn't going to listen to his retarded orders, when there was a loud screech from behind me and I instinctively dived face first onto the floor as a shadow shot over head. That bird, that I now knew was a Pidgey, had tried to divebomb me. I growled and launched the fireball I'd prepared strait after the damn thing but it just swerved and came back for another go.

"Oh, hell no," I muttered to myself, spotting just how nasty looking those claws were and rolling to the side to avoid being gutted by them. The brown feathered freak spun around and landed on the branch again, it's wings still outstretched and ready. That didn't matter anymore, sod trying to talk my way out. It'd attacked, it'd started the game and I intended to win. Another fireball was charged and launched, the bird diving off of the branch just in time for the flames to shoot past and just miss its tail feathers.

---

I pushed myself up so I was standing and kept using small fireballs to keep that bird away from me. It was ducking and dodging everything I threw at it, even that rock I'd snuck in, and I was really starting to get annoyed. The fact that its damn squawking was giving me a headache wasn't helping much either.

"Just die, you stupid birdbrain!"

"_Fire doesn't seem to be working, maybe we need a new plan here,_" a voice in my head spoke up, I heard it occasionally when I was in a scrap and it usually provided helpfull advice. Although sometimes it did just get plain abusive.

----

But I decided to listen, stopping my fireball barrage. Slight problem was that I hadn't came up with a new plan and the bird now had a clear shot at me. I barely avoided serious injury as I dived to the side, its talons raking my shoulder enough to cause a small cut in the scales and flesh. Moron was mercifully silent as I spun around to see a follow up attack coming and evaded that too. That one I managed to dodge completely unscathed, just. The gust of wind that followed was enough to send me crashing to the ground.

"I'm out of here," I growled under my breath as I hauled myself back up and inhaled, the movement causing the Pidgey to veer away to avoid a fireball that never came. I wasn't planning on using fire, I was going to use a much different airborne attack from my arsenal. I exhaled and a massive cloud of thick black smoke that rapidly spread out around me. The arid taste almost caused me to gag, I hated using that technique, and it did manage to make my eyes water. Which made no difference to how far I could see, the smoke was that thick that I could barely see my feet. But that meant that the Pidgey would have a problem seeing me too.

Unfortunatly, the fact that I hadn't moved kinda made the Pidgey's inability to see sorta pointless. I only knew it was coming by the sound of its wings and the smoke waving in the wind they kicked up. I threw myself out of the side of the cloud and rolled onto my back. The talons had shot over my spine, I'd felt the points just scrape over my scales. The Pidgey blasted out of the rear of the cloud, looking a little disoriented itself for a few seconds before pulling up and letting the smoke finally fade away.

But that didn't matter to me, I'd had an idea. I now had a weapon or, more specifically, several potential ones. I hauled myself to my feet as the Pidgey turned back, ducking under its attack and hauling tail towards the nearest tree. I let loose another smokescreen, one much thicker and having an even worse aftertaste than the first. Again I heard the Pidgey approach and this time I dropped strait down, the bird shooting overhead. There was a loud crack, kinda merged with a squawk, and I smirked as the smokescreen started to fade and revealed the bird crumpled to the floor. There was a large spiderweb of cracks in the bark of the tree, where the Pidgey's beak had hit.

"Beaten by a tree," I sighed, untill a loud cheer came from nearby.

---

I frowned, I'd forgotten about the Human idiot completely.

"You did it, Flame!" the Moron in question said as he leapt up and down, waving his hands in the air, "I knew you could do it. A little unorthadox but you won!"

"No thanks to you, numbnuts," I growled, flaring my tail flame up as Moron removed another of those red and white balls from his belt. No way was he throwing anymore of those around. Not in my forest. He dropped the ball, and himself, to the ground as I launched a fireball strait at his grinning face.

Stupid brat deserved it.


	3. Realm Of Humans

Who'd have thought, these things are actually getting fun to write (or rewrite, depending on how fussy you are about dialect) I guess it's the chance to go back and add jokes I missed out, and there are many, many jokes that I could have made during the first few arcs and just plain forgot about. Plus the whole comparing old crap to newer crap, just to go back and improve stuff. I never understood the point of it in school but it actually makes sense now. Anyway, before I get sidetracked and turn this into a rant about how much I've improved in the last year (If you want to know; then ToF's official birthday, which is when I first started sketching out ideas, is May 15) On with the show.

Flame is dragged along after Moron, leaving his old home behind. And, in the process, makes a dangerous nemisis; sort of.

**Episode Three: The Realm of Humans** (_redux_)

Unfortunately, for me, the smokescreen had made me a little groggy. That, and the fact that the stupid kid decided to duck, meant that I missed and didn't get to burn his face off. Instead I just torched a very large bush that must have been older than the kid. Luckily, again for me, it was early in the morning so the dew and moisture in the air stopped the bush from igniting under the force of my small fireball (I say small because I didn't make it a big one, I made it small for a reason. Because the burns hurt a hell of a lot worse at the cost of raw power. I can make large fireballs too, just felt like pointing that out.)

I was just about to adjust my aim and blast him again when there was the strange sound that signalled that red and white ball device opening, it was that damn Squirtle thing again. I glared at it as it formed just paces away from me, only a meter stopping me from throttling the blue idiot.

"You know, typically, the Pokémon don't attack their trainers," said git spoke up with a small smile. Definitely male and definitely someone worthy of being killed.

---

The meter vanished as my claws found their way inside the head-hole of his shell and was about to start choking the hell out of him when I spotted Moron pointing a Pokéball at me.

"_Oh, hell no,_" I thought to myself as the human's finger pressed a button on the center before giving an order.

"Flame, return!" And the red beam of light fired towards me, I reacted instantly and used my grip on the Squirtle to hurl him into the beam's path.

---

It worked, no being sucked into a little ball for me. Only the Human moved around the slightly stunned turtle and tried again, this time I dodged via the tried and true method of getting the hell out of the way. It was kind of amusing, watching this Human kid getting more and more frustrated as I avoided being sent back into the ball, the beams missing me each time. Eventually the kid gave up and the ball shrank into a smaller form, which the brat hung on his belt.

"Fine, you can stay out," he grumbled, turning away, "we've got a lot of walking to do if we want to get out of the forest by lunchtime."

"What on earth makes you think I want to leave? This is my home, you retard!" I yelled back, getting ready for another fireball.

The Squirtle stepped in before I could fry Moron, "we're about three miles from where your clearing was; there was a Beedrill nest between here and there. They'll be up and awake soon. If you want to risk it, go ahead. But don't think that we're just going to let you walk into a Twin needle to the face without a fight."

---

My heart sank at that, I knew the Beedrill swarm that the Squirtle was talking about. I'd had a few run-ins with the buggers before; they rarely ended well for me. (The Beedrill came off worse; I believe I took down about twenty of them the last time they decided to have a pop at me. They fly so close to each other when they swarm that a few well placed fireballs will take most of them down as the ignited ones collide with the others. But the swarm learned, mainly to avoid me. The feeling was mutual) There was no way I'd manage to trek through their nest, not if what the Squirtle said was true. And going around would take forever, they have a massive territory. On the other paw, there would be few other Pokémon that would have made their homes so close to the swarm. The Pidgey that I'd flattened and myself were the only two that I knew of.

---

I sighed... I was screwed, all because of one brat. I clenched my fists again, shoulders shaking as I tried as hard as I could not to start crying or yelling.

The Squirtle stepped closer and actually placed his own paws on my shoulders, "you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm out of it?!" I asked, loudly, as I jerked my head up and looked him right in the eye. He was shorter than me, so it wasn't difficult. "You and Moron over there stole me from my home! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get a small territory like that? I've been here longer than those Beedrill!"

"Calm down," Squirtle replied, somewhat softly even though his grip on my shoulders tightened a little, "you'll be fine with us. You can tag along and we'll find you a better home, one away from bugs and other Humans. You have my word; and I'm not one who makes promises that I cannot keep."

---

I actually did calm down at that, stunned by the water type's determination. He'd sounded so calm and truthful, even though he could not have had any idea just how hard it would be to find a new home for me.

"_Go for it, better than wandering around here like a dope for the next few months. He's trustworthy, and you can always beat the crap out of him if he doesn't stick to his promise,_" that strange voice in my head told me, with what I swear was a small purr. I was about to start wondering why my inner voice was purring when I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and slowly nodded.

---

"Heh," the Squirtle said, cracking a big grin at me, "I knew you'd be alright once you stopped trying to kill me!"

"Whatever," I brushed his paws off, "the moment I get a chance, I'm out." I meant it too.

"Fair enough, but that'll probably be a few days away. The nearest bug free place is after the city beyond this forest," he didn't seem phased at all by my hostility, which piped my curiosity. Just what were his motives?

---

"You two coming?" Moron called over his shoulder, "unless you want to be left behind, let's get going!"

"Yes, Moron," I grumbled, with a slight mocking tone to my voice. Who the hell did that kid think he was? Ordering me about like that.

"His name isn't Moron," Squirtle rolled his eyes at me, which did little to help my mood, as he started walking after the Human brat.

"Like I care, that's all he is to me. Him and his retarded hat," I replied, catching up and walking alongside the water type.

---

Squirtle laughed at that, a soft laugh that seemed surprisingly fitting for him, "I'll agree with you on that one, he hasn't exactly got the best fashion sense. When I first saw his clothing, I thought he was a Christmas tree."

I blinked, "Christmas tree?" The name sounded familiar but I couldn't think of where I had heard it before. Maybe a relic from before I came to Viridian.

"It's a Human thing; they take these really weedy looking trees and put lots of shiny stuff and whatnot on to decorate them. Very flashy, but no one cares about the tree." Squirtle explained, not bothered by my total lack of knowledge about Human crap.

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

---

And so we kept walking, Moron leading the way while I looked around at the scenery we passed. It had been so long since I'd last visited that part of the forest. There was the small pond near where a Pikachu tribe would live during the colder months. Then was another clearing, this one filled with white and yellow flowers that would be flocked by Butterfree during the sunset hours. Seeing as it was still fairly early in the morning, the only Pokémon that were around was the occasional Metapod that didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Stupid immobile things, I used to take great pleasure in poking them with a stick from behind just to make them squeal in fright. This time, we walked on past without paying them any attention. They were no threat (unlike their Kakuna counterparts; and those are only dangerous because seeing one meant that there was always Beedrill nearby)

Of course; just as I was getting bored of the endless walking, the Squirtle started talking again. I won't go into what he said, seeing as it was a long explanation of why he was on the whole retarded trip to begin with and I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't care in the least about his reasons, I just wanted to get the damn trip over and done with so I could be on my way again. Who cared about this traveling the world crap anyway? I blinked, that part had actually sounded interesting.

---

"Wait a sec," I interrupted before he could explain some other piece of crap, "you are on this whole thing just to get to see places?"

"See places, win competitions, become stronger. Yeah," he shrugged, "Do a lap of Kanto then maybe head onto a different Region and travel around there too!" He paused and glanced over at me, "why, are you actually interested?"

"Nah, bored," I shrugged him off again, "just wanted to if you really were that stupid." That was a lie, if you hadn't figured it out on your own. I wouldn't want him thinking that I liked the idea, now would I? (Rhetorical question, idiots)

"Okay, what would make you want to travel across the world?" Squirtle asked, not bothered by my insult. His question caused me to look away, off into the brush as we trundled past. I didn't want to think about that, that reason I had moved into the forest in the first place.

"None of your business," I managed to choke out eventually, feeling his stares on the back of my head. I just knew that he'd opened his mouth to ask why, but thought better of it and kept quiet.

---

It must have been another hour before the trees around us started to thin out as Moron came across a small stone path. It was the trail that led Humans though the forest, one that I'd done well to avoid untill just then.

"The border of Viridian Forest," the Human said, glancing back over to us. Squirtle smiled while I just kept an impassive scowl on my face, "and we made better time then I thought we would. Still two hours 'till lunch."

"Whoo-freaking-hoo," I rolled my eyes, Squirtle laughing again and causing me to glare over. "What is your problem?"

"No problem, that just sounded amusing to me," he chuckled before pointing with his paw, "look over there."

---

I followed his gaze, staring at the massive stone structure. I had to admit, Humans were good at building things. Much better than Pokémon, all Pokémon ever really do is adapt existing places like hollows in the ground. A little moss here, a little pebble wall over there to keep the water out, which was about it. These guys would make whole new stuff out of practically nothing. But, I wasn't going to let Squirtle know about my feelings of amazement. So I shrugged.

"I've seen better." I had too but, again, I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Spoilsport," Squirtle sighed as Moron upped his pace, heading for the structure, "hey, race you!" And, with that, he dashed off and overtook the Human.

---

"The hell that I'm losing to a water type," I growled and dashed off after him, dropping to all fours to make use of the added forward speed. I got ahead and headed for an opening in the grey stone walls. Slight problem, it wasn't an opening. I hit this invisible barrier head on, a loud bang sounding out from the very solid material. And a crack coming out of my neck as it was wrenched rather violently to the side. I hit the floor; vision blurred as my dazed brain tried to work out what the hell had just attacked me. Then there was laughter, coming from Moron this time.

"Flame, that's a door. You have to open it first," he laughed, reaching up for a brown thing that jutted out of the invisible barrier (and way, way out of my reach) and Squirtle helped me to the side as the Human pulled.

---

I stared as there was a click, then a glint as sunlight bounced off of the barrier that swung open. Moron glanced back at me, the look in his eyes causing me to snarl. Then he stepped through the opening and held onto the barrier, Squirtle releasing his hold on my shoulders to head after the Human. I stared silently for a few seconds before slowly heading after them, glancing out of the corner of my eye at the confounded Wall Demon.

"Mark my words, you will pay for that," I growled under my breath, the barrier glinting slightly from the light. I growled louder, the damn thing was mocking me. And I was not one who would take being mocked.

---

Squirtle grabbed a hold of my shoulders and started pulling me away before I could lash out with fire and claws, "come on, Flame! There's some apples up on the counter and I'm starved."

A loud rumble in my stomach agreed with the blue idiot and so I allowed myself to be led away. I hadn't had breakfast, so revenge could wait.

"_I'll be back, Wall Demon._" I vowed as I went, untill the smell that confirmed the location of the fruit reached my nose and all my attention snapped to the more important matter at paw. Namely, snack time.


	4. Asphyxiation

Well, at least I can get some of these done when waiting for my partner in crime to show up. There was so many jokes that I could have made in the original version but I'd missed them out. Some of the best ones get included here. Hell, the whole scene in the Rest House is new. And we finally get a description of Joanne! I like that description, it seems to suit what little part in the storyline that she's played so far.

So, brief summery. Let's see here; They take a small break before moving on to Pewter. And then the gang gets its first Trainer Battle, a double one. Cue halarity and disaster.

Anyway, comment away. Or recomment, or whatever.

**Episode Four: Asphyxiation** (_Redux_)

The building we had entered as a 'Public Rest House' which was essentially a place that people heading into or out of the forest could catch their breath and get ready for the next leg of the tip. Pretty self explainatory, you could have figured that much out from the name of the place without me having to explain it. Well, most of you could. Anyway, me and Squirtle had found our way onto a counter (that was fireproof, so I couldn't accidentaly burn the place down. Shame, would have been good for a laugh and it'd have taken out that damn Demon Wall) and had dragged over a large bowl full of apples. Or, at least, it had been full of them before we got to it. As for Moron, who really cares what that idiot was up to? I had more important things to do than pay attention to the stupid brat.

"So, how'd you like them apples?" Squirtle asked, which was a stupid question considering that I'd downed three and was most of the way through a forth. Ripe, plump and juicy as the rich taste filled my mouth, and eventually my stomach, with fruity goodness (the thought of such perfection is making my mouth water, so I'll stop)

"Mhhph," I shrugged a reply, swallowing the mouthfull and took one last bite before throwing the apple core at the water type's head.

---

He ducked and the apple core spun through the air before it impacted, with a satisfying squelch, right on the back of Moron's head and knocked his hat off. I'd managed to get the apple core across the entire lobby, which happened to be around twice the size of my clearing. Shame that most of the force had gone by the time it struck so the core didn't splatter on impact and coat the retard's spiky black hair. Which sucked, really. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked by the mental image of him trying to get sticky apple juice out of that hair of his.

Back to the story at hand; said Human spun around and gave me the most evil glare he could muster, which was pretty pathetic. I countered his glare with a very toothy smirk, followed by a small plume of smoke.

"You want to pick a fight, Human?" I spoke up, my tone of voice getting the message across even though he wouldn't understand the words themselves.

"You do realise that you'll be killed if you try to murder a Human, even if it is Moron," Squirtle piped up, I turned my head to stare at him.

"I thought you said his name wasn't Moron, so why're you calling him it?" I asked.

"The name fits, I guess," he shrugged back, before sighing as he stared over at Moron before getting to his feet and hopping off the counter, "time to go. To adventure!"

"Screw you, I want a nap," I replied, laying on my back and staring up at the ceiling. There was these small orbs attached to it, called Light Bulbs which was pretty self-explanatory although I had to wonder how they managed to grow them. The glowing was almost mesmerising.

---

Just as I was about to doze off, something wrapped around my middle and I snapped back to attention just in time to be lifted into the air. I stared, having to look up, at Moron's face as he smirked down at me. That...git had gone and picked me up.

"We're going and you are coming with us, got that?" He asked, and I squirmed against the feel of his hands on my stomach. No one picked me up, especially not some self-rightous Human brat.

---

And so I did what I did best, I sank my claws into his wrists. While I didn't have enough leverage or momentum to pierce the flesh (Human skin is surprisingly strong, I'll tell you that much. Not as strong as scales though and no where near strong enough to stop me) the sudden pressure did make him wince and his fingers opened up. I was about to fall when I snapped my head to the side and opened my jaws. I slammed my mouth shut as I was about to fall past his arm and my body jerked to a halt, my neck hurting a little from the sudden stop as I hung from Moron's limb. Attached to the Human via teeth, perfect.

At least my teeth weren't long enough to pierce the jacket and shirt underneath or I'd probably have been choking on the blood. They did, however, prick the skin and that definitely shocked the hell out of him. How do I know this? Well, the fact that he started yelling and waving his arm around like a 'tard as he attempted to dislodge me were pretty big clues. Unfortunately, for him, my jaws were stronger then that and I held on tight. I was aware of Squirtle laughing his merry tail off somewhere below me and even the few other Humans around seemed to be finding it funny. I wasn't seeing the funny side, being shaken around like a cocktail (you do not want to know how I know what a cocktail is, it's a long and frankly rather boring story that ended with headaches all around)

---

Eventually he stopped flailing and I unhooked my teeth from his arm before landing perfectly back on the counter. I gave another toothy smirk at the glare that Moron was giving me as he clutched the arm. I even stuck out my tounge, for good measure.

"Fine, be that way," he grumbled, folding his arms.

"I will." I folded mine too, scowling slightly.

"We're done then."

"Good." Now I was smirking slightly.

"Stay here if you want," Bingo, I thought with an even bigger smirk; one that vanished Moron added, "surrounded by walls."

---

'_Damn that Moron._' I thought a few minutes later as I found myself standing on the grass outside, rubbing my sore nose from where the Wall Demon had attacked again. He'd pulled the trump card, my distrust of Humans and especially those invisible walls so I had no choice but to follow him outside. It didn't help that we were now in a large open plain, covered in grass with massive oaks growing here and there and providing vital shade to the various living things. However, most of those living things were Human and I felt a little nervous at being surrounded by so many. Can't exactly blame me, one of the buggers had caused enough trouble so I didn't exactly want to find out how much grief that all those could cause.

Squirtle, however, was taking the whole thing in his stride as he dragged me along after the marching Moron.

"Calm down a little," he advised, "you're too jumpy."

"No I'm not." I would just like to point out that lying is not one of my strong points, being on my own for so long meant that I hadn't gotten any practice in at all. So, naturally, the water type saw straight through that fib and frowned.

"Ack! What's that?" He said loudly, suddenly looking worried and pointing behind me, and I spun around to where he was pointing with a fireball ready to go. There was nothing there.

---

"See, you're jumpy," Squirtle said as I turned back, panting slightly.

"You are an arse," I swore, which didn't happen that often back then but Humans did have this amazing habit of unlocking a torrent of verbal abuse.

"Really? I thought my shell hid it," Squirtle chuckled slightly, "just calm down a little. You'll attract attention to yourself if you keep on being terrified."

"I'm not scared of them! That's the most retarded thing I have ever heard, I'm just slightly uncomfortable," I insisted.

"They are not that bad, most Trainers are fairly decent and all the nasty ones wouldn't hang around here for very long. I oughta know, I've seen a fair few of them as I was growing up back in Pallet."

"You grew up around Humans?"

"Yeah. There were a load of us, I was the one who figured out how Human stuff worked so the others could break it or whatever. Nothing quite like reprogramming the VCR to record hour after hour of the shopping channel."

"...I am really looking forward to when I can leave, I'm going to kill you before I go." I meant it too, that guy was way too weird. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about but it sounded stupid.

"Nice to know that I'm appreciated," he smirked again, before stopping and staring over at Moron, "Oh, hello. Looks like we'll have some fun now."

---

I glanced over, insantly noticing that another Human had walked over and the two were now in some sort of conversation. The newcomer was female, according to Squirtle. She seemed to be a bit smarter than Moron, simply because her clothing didn't look quite so retarded. Sturdy looking, bluish trousers that I would later learn were called Jeans. A nice light brown jacket, it was the colour of sand. She had a fairly tall, yet sturdy, build. Topping it all off was some fairly tidy, shoulder length, brown hair complimented by bright blue eyes. Nothing fancy or unpractical like those stupid rings that people stick in their ear, only for someone to pull it out during a fight. So, overall, not a bad specimen. I'd seen a lot worse, that much was for sure. One of these bad examples of Humanity was the git in front of me that we all know as Moron.

My attention snapped to what they were saying when a certain word popped up. The girl had just said 'battle' and I wanted to start laughing, instead I turned to Squirtle.

"She's gonna flatten Moron in one punch. This'll be good for a laugh," I smirked, my smirk vanished when he shook his head.

"Although that'd be funny; they're not going to be the ones battling."

"What the hell is that supposed to-" I stopped in mid-question as I spotted the girl reaching for a pair of Pokéballs at her belt, "you have got to be kidding me. No way."

---

Moron just turned around and walked away, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. There was no chance in hell that I was just going to fight for that brat. Squirtle headed along after with me tagging along behind. I almost ploughed into the turtle when both he and the Human stopped and turned back. We'd only gone a few meters.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked, confused at this random moving and stopping thing.

"Room to battle," Squirtle was suddenly looking very serious. I didn't like it one bit, and I wasn't exactly fond of him when he wasn't serious.

"I already told you, I'm not fighting." I crossed my arms, sneaking a glance back at the Human girl as she threw the two Pokéballs to the ground.

---

Suddenly, my whole reluctance to get involved in this scrap vanished in an instant as two Pokémon materalised. One, a small and fairly weedy looking weed, I ignored as my eyes narrowed and locked onto the second Pokémon. A familiar sight to me, a yellow rat. Pikachu. Small, furry and a pain in the tail ever since I'd started living in Viridian; I hated those stuck up gits with what could only be described as slight discontent. Okay, okay, I made it a habit to set them on fire whenever I got the chance. Usually as revenge for when the rats had woken me up in the middle of the night via a jolt of electricity. (Although sometimes I just did it for the sheer hell of it, it was good for a laugh.)

"Great, I've got a type disadvantage against both of them," Squirtle sighed, "our best bet is if you take down the Bellsprout while I keep the Pikachu busy untill we can both gang up on it."

"Bellsprout?"

"The weed thing."

"It looks retarded. And I don't mean as an appearence." It was just standing there and waving slightly in the breeze. And staring, while sap oozed out of what looked to be its mouth.

"It doesn't have to be smart to follow its Trainer's orders, she looks smart. Unlike ours, best to ignore him."

"I was going to do that anyway," I shrugged as I locked my eyes on the weed in front of me.

---

Both Humans yelled out 'Go' at the same time, so I took that as the signal to start and fired off a quick fireball. The weed flopped to the floor, the small stalk that held it up just seemed to bend and refuse to take its weight, and the fireball sailed over it. I growled, right up untill I heard shouting from nearby.

"Just get close and blast it!" Squirtle was yelling as he grappled with the Pikachu, who shoved him back and forced him to dive to the left in order to avoid being shocked.

"Fine by me," I muttered to myself as I turned back to the Bellsprout thing before I charged.

---

And straight into what the girl called a Vine Whip. One of the 'arms' suddenly lashed out as I was only around half a meter away and caught me across the chest. I skidded to a halt, that had stung, and quickly glanced down to make sure there was no serious injury. There was no injury at all, my scales has shrugged off the worst of the blow. So, I returned my gaze to the Bellsprout and glared at it as hard as I could. Unfortunately, it was too retarded to faint at my awesome display of anger.

So I went with plan C, dropping plan B and it's fireball usage altogether as I flexed my claws. It lashed out again and I stopped the whip with my forearm, not even wincing at the stinging sensation as I used that moment to get closer and lashed out with a swipe of my own. I struck, my paw slamming into the side of its stalk. One problem, it was bendy enough to simply roll with the blow without taking any real damage. My momentum forced me to keep going and I skidded to a halt on the other side of it, trying to figure out what had just happened, when its vines came back for another go.

This time, they didn't bother with a whip and just wrapped around my throat. My eyes widened as the pressure rapidly increased and I suddenly found it impossible to breath. The vines were too small for my claws to grasp and pull off, they hid in the small crevices between my scales. And I couldn't use my firebreath even if I could hit them with it. So I was helpless as it became harder to stay standing and the sounds of fighting from the Pikachu and Squirtle suddenly seemed so far away.


	5. Last Reptile Standing

Another fairly short Redux chapter, again because of the lack of things to work with. I have ideas on how to expand the rest of the pure battling chapters and even a few new plot twists but this is one of the two that I just can't fiddle with too much. Well, that was the idea anyway. We found out Pika's name and gender earlier than before. And, if you read the original, you'll figure out what the 'squawk' is.

Summery time: Flame ends up fighting the Pikachu after already being weakened in the previous battles, naturally he isn't going to back down. And it doesn't look like the yellow rat is going to back down either.

**Episode Five: Last Reptile Standing **(_Redux_)

I felt like shouting and swearing at the Bellsprout but the fact that I was suffocating made that impossible. So I did the next best thing and slowly moved my tail so that it was underneath the vine that was choking me. As my vision started to blur and my legs became heavy, I managed to flare up my tail flame and the Bellsprout's grip pulled away enough to me to slip my claws under the vines and rip them off of my throat.

I was stuck on all fours for a few seconds, having to catch my breath, but the moment that I had recovered enough to stand upright then I turned on the Bellsprout. It yanked its vines out of my paws at the order of its Trainer before lashing out again. I raised a paw to my throat, preventing it from being able to wrap around and choke me again. Those few seconds were enough time for me to get another fireball ready but I ended up accidentally swallowing it back down as something brown and blue smashed into the weed.

Squirtle was crushing the plant underneath him, which I found slightly amusing. On top of that, he was definitely unconscious. The main clues to that revelation were the facts that he was drooling, twitching and the fact that he didn't care when an electrical attack came out of no where and belted the water type. There was a bit more twitching, this time the Bellsprout joined in, before both Pokémon lay still. Twin beams of red shot forth, one from each Human, and sucked up their respective Pokémon.

Which left just two Pokémon standing; just plain ol' me and the Pikachu. I smirked to myself as I slowly turned to face it. I knew that it couldn't keep up the electrical attacks for long, whereas I could keep blasting away with fireballs for hours if I had to. And it didn't have claws, I did. In other words, I had an advantage in terms of damage. On the other paw, I knew that Pikachu were buggers to actually hit. They were a lot more agile than I was. But there was always a way around that, namely setting fire to the ground so that it runs out of places to run.

Of course, just as I was about to put that plan into action, things went horribly wrong. The Pikachu's Trainer yelled out an order, one that the rat Pokémon obeyed without thought. I barely had time to register what the girl Human had yelled out before the Pikachu rammed into me and I went sprawling over the ground. Face first in the dirt, fantastic (please note, sarcasm. I'm a very sarcastic person, if you couldn't tell)

"Quick attack, let's see you keep up with that!" The Pikachu boasted as I slowly pushed myself back up. I frowned to myself, the voice it used told it was a female, they were the worst ones; loud, generally insulting and just plain messed up in the head. (Not like us noble fire types, we'd just rip your head clean off instead of insulting and yelling it first)

"Just what I needed, another self-centered brat," I growled, loud enough that the Pikachu would barely be able to hear.

---

It got a reaction, her cheeks were sparking with what I presumed was rage. Hell, I didn't know, those things would throw out sparks for anything. I only knew for sure that I had hit a mark after it hit me again, this time with a fairly nasty slap. I took a step back, rubbing my cheek scales with one paw and ducking under a second slap before getting way out of range of those paws. That had hurt, slightly. Not much but it did sting a little. Well, it stung enough to warrant me sending a fireball straight into the Pikachu's face. (like I needed a reason, although she did have it coming) Which she managed to dive clear of, I found her lack of manners rather insulting.

And so a contest of dodging and blasting started off between the two of us. Her with 'Thundershock' and me with my good old fashioned fireballs. Not one of those 'official moves' that I'm supposed to have but they had a much better range than the puny 'Ember' attack that Moron kept wanting me to use. Yes, fire breath is powerful but the range is cruddy and I can't keep it up for very long. Plus it's pretty knackering. A snapshot with a fireball is not, something the Pikachu found out when it had to leap over one to avoid another two that I'd fired the second after.

"Pika, hit it with a Tail Whip!" The Human girl yelled out, I had to cock an eyescale at that order; the name too. Yeesh; and I thought that Moron was unoriginal... (I would later learn that it was Humanity at a whole that was the problem)

---

Still, what was worse was that the Pikachu actually listened to that order and spun around, looking to smack me with it. I pre-empted her and caught her tail in mid-swing. The stupidly shaped thing was caught firmly in my claws, yet the Pikachu laughed. Then it hit me, 'it' being a fair chunk of electricity that came straight down the tail I was holding and through my entire being. I would have let go but my paws were refusing to listen to my commands and clenched tighter. The only reason the shocking stopped at all was because the yellow rat had to stop and catch her breath.

I managed to get my pulsing muscles to listen to me again, dropping the thunderbolt shaped tail before spinning around and smacking her between the eyes with my own.

"See how you like it," I growled as I held the tail flame to her forehead, watching and smelling the burnt fur. I had to stop too, eventually, after she tried to belt me again and I was forced to leap back or take the Thundershock.

"You are going down, lizard boy," she snarled in reply.

"Step over here and say that, rat face," I countered with a smirk. There went the cheek sparking again, so predictable.

"You think you can take me?"

---

Any further banter was stopped by a loud and eerily familiar squawk coming from far above and the Pikachu looked up. I didn't, I was too busy darting forwards. She looked down just in time to get a nice punch straight on the snout.

"_Oooh, nice one,_" came some rare praise from the voice in the back of my mind as I followed up the punch with a nice and firm grip on both of her ears and yanked the rodent into the air. She swung there, howling slightly as her Trainer yelled out an order that I couldn't hear over the damn screaming.

---

I figured it out though, using my amazing deduction prowess once more. Yeah, she started electrocuting me again. And this time it was really hurting, the repeated abuse of the day was starting to take its toll on me. Yet there was no way in hell that I was going to let her go without a goodbye present, so I fought my way through the endless mass of pain and slammed my forehead onto hers. There was a crack, she hit the floor.

"Whooo. I kicked your tail!" I muttered, staggering slightly as my legs suddenly decided to feel out of sync. Then they decided to not feel anything and just collapsed, taking me with them. A few seconds before I blacked out, I was aware that the Pikachu was out cold as well. I'd taught her a valuble lesson, never underestimate a Charmander's headbutt. We have very solid skulls.

---

"_Oh boy, are you going to have one hell of a surprise when you wake up,_" the voice in my head said, just as I slipped into unconsiousness. I didn't even have time to wonder what that was supposed to mean.


	6. Central Mishap

I finally got this done. 'Cause I am awesome... and because I really need to get around to getting it done. Anyway, should have a proper chapter up soon, and that'll come with a rather nice announcement.

I just realised... now that I have this done, I'll have to do Episode seven. Crap. Well, at least it'll be somewhat closer to the good stuff.

Anyway... Flame wakes up, gets annoyed at that voice of his, and then tries to escape from the clutches of the Humans.

**Episode Six: Central Mishap **(_Redux_)

"Yow," I murmured as I finally opened my eyes, rapidly shutting them against the piercing light that felt like it was stabbing my brain. It was not something you wanted to wake up to with a headache. "What the hell did I eat last night?" I thought as I finally felt well enough to handle the light and opened my eyes again. It took a few seconds for my vision to focus but, when it did, I found myself staring up at a hideous white ceiling that just had to belong to a Human building (No Pokemon, ever, would put up with a white like that. Even if you were stupid enough to live in a chalk cave, you tended to cover the walls in dirt or something to darken the place up. White just made your home easier to spot, which made you an easy target for every single nasty out there. Like snakes...)

There was some sort of fabric underneath me, which was surprising considering how flammable most Human stuff was. My tail was resting on it, the fire happily flickering away, and nothing caught alight. Traitorous fire.

"_The bed sheet is fireproof, you idiot._"

"Oh good, you're still around," I muttered, practically oozing sarcasm, "There was me hoping that being knocked out would kill you."

"_No such luck. Anyway, the room is ward 6B of the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. So you essentially saved yourself an hour's walk by having the crap kicked out of you._"

"Hey. I didn't get the crap kicked out of me! I won, remember?"

"_You keep telling yourself that._"

"I want a new voice, one that isn't so much of a prat."

"_Well you're stuck with me._"

Now that I think about it, I should probably explain about Mr high and mighty voice here. It was a rather recent development, around a year or so before Moron had blundered his way through Viridian forest. I suppose it kept me company whenever I got bored of torching the yellow rats that constantly tried to wind me up. And, talking about annoying yellow rats...

"_Uh... why the hell did they put you in the same room as the one you were fighting?_"

"Why the hell would I know?" I paused for a second, running over the options, "I say we kill her and make our escape."

"_I say that is a stupid idea. Killing her would have the Pokemon Control Unit after your blood. And they'd take every last drop of it too._"

"How do you know this crap?" The was no answer, so I sighed before continuing, "So, then we just beat her up a little more instead of killing her. I'm sure the dimwitted Humans won't notice a few more bruises."

"_Which would be a good idea; if she wasn't waking up. I want it noted that it was you yapping so damn loudly that is to blame for this. Okay... escape route... window!_"

I paused, wondering what the hell the voice was on about. There was a mental sigh.

"_The hole in the wall just above you, it's open. Your call; stay and fight, probably dooming yourself to further servitude to that Human, or make the leap for freedom._"

I didn't even bother to think about it, freedom was the magic word after all. I spun around, eyes instantly locking onto the part of the wall that revealed the outside world, as I shot forwards. My claws, blunt as they were, were more than a match for the crappy walls, gouging holds that allowed me to climb my way up to the window. The sound of movement from the other bed was more pronounced now, the Pikachu was definitely waking up.

"_Knew I should have blasted her before doing this..._" I thought to myself as I hauled myself up onto what that all-knowing inner voice of mine called a windowsill.

"What the hell are you doing?!" There was the yell from down below. Well, no going back now. I squeezed through the opening, amazed that it didn't turn out to be a Demon Wall. Then I stopped, feeling the afternoon sun beating against my scales as I spotted just how far away the floor was.

"Holy mother of Mew!"

"_Let's leave her out of this, okay? You might tick off the wrong person if you keep bringing up their mother_" Oh good, annoying voice was back,"_Look, you just go down the drainpipe to your left. Easy enough._"

I looked to the left. Didn't see anything bar more wall.

"_Other left!_" The voice half-yelled; half-sighed at me. Okay, what seemed to be some sort of fake tree, made out of a tacky black (Humans, black and white. That's all they seem to be able to manage) material, leading from the roof to the floor. Easy, I went for the pipeline, even if the voices coming from the room behind me had gotten louder. Then I paused for half a second... voices? As in more than one?

Then Human hands grabbed me around the waist and yanked me back inside. I ended up facing the Moron.

"Don't do that again," he said, slowly and patronising. I rewarded him for it, and grabbing me, by locking my jaws around his wrist. It took him less time to stop screaming 'get it off!' and to actually succeed in getting my teeth out of his arm, solely because to female Human was helping out, after having a good old giggle as I was shaken around, attached to the Human only by the physical sense.

So, once I'd been levered off of Moron, and deftly landed on my paws, the scowling Human reached for one of those ball things. I bared all my, rather pointy, teeth and just reaffirmed my pure resentment of going into that damn device. Well, it wasn't the device itself that really bugged me, more the freaky sensation that was given when you were pulled into or back out of the thing.

"_You should see a Great Ball's pull, it's worse. Then you get Ultras that are stronger still. Masters are said to be even stronger, I really wouldn't want to be in one of those._"

"What the hell is with you?! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" The Pikachu brought her muzzle right in front of mine, invading my breathing air.

"_Oh good, all I need, a yellow rat acting all uppity._"

She growled... I could have sworn that I had said that in my head. Guess not. Well, only one way to salvage the situation now. So I let loose a toothy smirk, right before unleashing a whisp of thick black smoke straight into her staring eyes. While she was blinded, another of my headbutts put her out for the count. Again. Then I was hauled into the air once more, about to sink my teeth into the stubborn Human flesh when I was aware of the fact that the hold was slightly less rough... and one handed, the other actually patting my head.

"See, you just need to be gentle," the girl was saying. Right untill I jabbed her in the wrist with my claws, and then the Pikachu electrocuted me, before the Human'd let me go.

So, one frizzy haired female Human and one more headbutt for the Pikachu, I ended up being dragged behind that damn turtle again, as he tried to keep up with Moron, who was still laughing at the Joanne person-thing.

"We're going to the gym!" The turtle was exclaiming, sounding way too happy for my liking...

"What the hell is a gym?"

"You'll see when we get there." Ugh, if there is one thing I hate more then irritating yellow rats, it's cryptic turtles.

"...I hate you."

"I love you too," was the sarcastic reply.

"No, I really do hate you. Here, I'll prove it!"

He turned right into the punch that sent him crashing to the floor.


	7. Pika

Yet another disclaimer.

Flame and the Pikachu have a conversation, that goes from threats to friendship. But is all what it seems?

**Episode Seven: Pika**

The Pikachu came over and decided it would be a good idea to threaten me. Is it really wise to annoy someone who can set you on fire without so much as thinking about the consequences? (Wow, big word. See, even we forest Pokémon have smarts. )

The rodent kept going on about how I was to stay away from 'her human'. Like I'd want to get close to one. The thing finally shut up when I yawned and went to see what Squirtle was doing. Rude maybe, but effective. My conscience told me I should apolagise but I told it to shut up with a few mental curses, which it dutifully replied. I have a very abusive conscience, probably explains my mentality.

Anyway, the Pikachu ran infront of me and actually apolagised herself, that was one heck of a shock. Which I showed by being unable to reply for a good minute or so. Eventually I snapped out of my stupour and told her I forgave her. I have no idea why and I probably never will. I remember thinking that maybe she wasn't as bad as I had thought.

"I guess I was just angry about you being able to beat me, thats never happened before," the Pikachu explained. I tried my hardest not to laugh; failing horribly. After she glared me out of my laughing fit, which had attracted the attention of the two Humans, I decided to reply with the truth.

"I didn't beat you, I passed out too. Which is a first for me. Call it a draw and we'll have a rematch sometime, no stupid weed thing to foal things up," I grinned. The Pikachu did the same, which was kind of creepy.

"Bellsproat? Oh, he's harmless. Very dim." She giggled, which turned into full blown guffaws after I told her that the thing had nearly choked me to death. (The whole thing did seem a bit funny,)

"Well looks like Joanne and your trainer will be travelling together, guess we're stuck with each other," The Pikachu said, a bit to nicely for someone who I had given a few large bruises too. That made me a little suspicious, I decided I'd have a word with Squirtle later and warn him.

"Joanne must be a bit dim, if she wants to team up with Moron," I said, making her do that annoying giggle again. It was starting to give me an ear ache.

"The name's Pika," she said, holding her paw out.

"I currently go by the, ever so crap, name of Flame. Moron came up with it," I replied, taking her paw and shaking it vigorously although I was still suspicious of the Pikachu and her intentions


	8. We nearly have a plot!

Guess what, more disclaimer.

Thanks for the reviews and for the 300 odd hits.

Flame gets a little confused about the Human town, and Squirtle has a laugh.

**Episode Eight: We nearly have a plot**

As we left the center, I found myself in the center of a human settlement, the thought was scary but I payed it no heed. I heard Moron mention something about a Gym. I really had to start paying attention to what they were saying or I'd end up relying on Squirtle to translate their psycho-babble.

Fortunatly Pika was walking alongside me and noticed my confused and borderline homocidal expression. She sighed slightly before explaining, "A Gym is where Trainers battle a leader to get badges to show their battle skills."

Seemed simple enough, so I nodded and looked around to get my bearings.

A fair way behind the Pokémon center there was a field of what I recognized as Pewter Daisies. (Hey stop complaining, you got the Human name. Count yourself lucky, the Pokémon one contains a few of what you would call rude words.) Humans have some weird hobbies. Anyway, back on topic, to our right was a large pathway that led into a canyon. Far off into the distance, I could see a large mountain with its peak lost in the clouds.

"Not bad," I said to myself. I heard the distinct sound of Squirtle laughing from behind me. I could tell that he has laughing at me so I spun round and faced him.

"What's so damn funny?" I growled, which caused even more laughing. Even Pika gave a small chuckle. It was a good thing that my scales couldn't change colour, or my cheeks would be right red.

"You just admitted that Human's were not bad. So much for the 'I hate all humans' thing, Flame," Squirtle managed to say before falling on his front and laughing his blue head off.

Needless to say, my temper was boiling. I tried to keep calm but my conscience told me to let it out but in a subtle way. So naturatly, I listened. I slowly reached down and picked up a fairly hefty looking rock. One, not too suble, thump later and Squirtle was no longer laughing, instead nursing a large lump on his forehead.

Moron, as usual, wasn't paying attention to what we were doing, so I let out what was left of my supressed rage by lobbing my rock at the back of his head. Fortunatly, for him this time, my throwing arm wasn't too good and the rock sailed past his ear.

He let out a yell that sounded suspiciously similar to a Pidgy slamming into a tree at high speeds. Pike was cracking up laughing while Moron tried his hardest to keep calm and not throw a temper tantrum, even Purfume looked amused although I got the impression that her amusment was directed at me.

Moron finally got himself back under control and glared at me for a few minutes. It was a staring contest that I was determined to win, unfortunatly Squirtle choose that moment too run screaming in the direction of a large building with a red sign on it. I think he did it to difuse the situation, but I cannot be certain. Water Pokémon work in strange ways.

Moron turned back and ran after Squirtle, shooting back a parting glare which I returned with one of my extra toothy grins and a wave. Pike got her laughter under control just before it made me start foaming at the mouth. Purfume grinned at both of us.

"Off to the Gym we go then," she said before following in Moron's tracks.


	9. Gym Numero Uno

Whoo more disclaimers.

Squirtle gets stuck into the battle, while Flame argues with his brain.

**Episode Nine: Gym Numero Uno**

The inside of the Gym was more impressive than the outside. It looked as though someone had taken a cave and moved it here. Boulders and stalagmites were everywhere. Moron gave his challange to a tougher and older looking trainer, I didn't catch his name. Lights blasted on, illuminating white lines that marked out an arena. The Gym Leader ran over the rules of the match.

Pokémon were disqualified if they are either unable to continue the battle or leave marked arena. I grinned, the arena was huge so there wasn't much chance of the second one affecting me. Moron and the Gym Leader took their places at opposite ends of the arena and the battle began.

The Gym Leader started off with what looked like a floating boulder with arms.

"Go Geodude!" He called, giving me the stupid thing's name. (What kind of name is Geodude? It's almost worse than Flame on the moronic scale) Moron decided to leave me in reserve and start off with Squirtle. A wise move, even though I didn't want to get left out of the scrap, rocks don't get affected by my fireballs.

The Geodude dropped to the floor and began rolling towards Squirtle, rapidly gaining speed as it did so. Moments before impact, Squirtle dodged and began shooting blasts of water at the ground around him. I wondered what the heck he was up to while hoping that, whatever his plan was, it worked.

The Geodude came back, still using the move that its Trainer called Rollout and was forced to slow down when it encountered the bog that Squirtle had pretty much created. Squirtle took the opening, grabbing the Geodude's arms and throwing him out of the arena. Round one to us.

Out came another Geodude, this one looked a fair bit stronger than the other one and not as stupid either. Squirtle looked a little worried, but stood his ground as everyone on our side cheered him on. He made his way across his bog and onto open ground, realising that his trick wouldn't work twice.

This time, he went for the more direct aproach. Soaking the Geodude with as much water as he could churn out, not allowing it to charge. Worked fine untill the Geodude picked up a boulder and lobbed it into the air, forcing Squirtle to stop his attack in order to get out of the way. That one moment of weakness proved to be disasterous as the Geodude swiftly slammed into Squirtle and sent him flying, strait into a very large stalagmite head first. Moron recalled the dazed Squirtle and looked at me. I swore mentaly as I knew what was coming.

"You're up." Great, now I had to go into a suicidal battle since my pride wouldn't let me back down. Stupid pride, I hate you.

_'I hate you too,'_ my brain replied.


	10. Snakephobia

Do I really need to keep putting disclaimers?

A bit of a scrap, an anticlimaxe and a deathwish. Thats Flame for you.

**Episode Ten: Snakephobia **

Me and the Geodude had a staredown, the kind before any good scrap. I realised I didn't have any sort of plan, so I was going to have to improvise. I made the first move, which was nothing more than a good old middle claw salute. Just to get things started. (What? I didn't know what else to do and I might as well make my death an offencive one, it seemed to have more effect than a fireball would have)

If the Geodude had any veins, they would have stood out. I could almost feel its anger from where I stood. It went strait into another Rollout so, me being me, I stood my ground as it bared down apon me. Moron was yelling something at me but I was too focused on the oncoming Pokémon to pay any attention. (That and whatever orders he'd give me would probably be crap and get me killed, although my brain's idea was not much better)

I legged it too the left, feeling the blast of air as the Geodude shot past me. It couldn't turn very well at the speed it was going, giving me a small advantage. I also realised that it probably couldn't see very much as was only able to attack me because of my bright orange scales, so I dashed over to the bog that Squirtle had created and covered myself in muck in order to give myself a little more camouflage. (Although the fact I had a fire burning on my tail, probably didn't help me to blend in)

I heard it come to a stop, not that far away. My instincts told me to dive to the side, which I did, allowing me to avoid a boulder that was lobbed in my direction. One survival instints, nil Geodude. _'Two can play at this game,' _I thought to myself as I picked up a fair sized rock and bunged it at the Geodude, which bounced off and did bugger all.

The Geodude started to laugh it me but, while it did so, I took the time out to sneak a glance at Squirtle and saw that he was consious again and cheering me on from the sidelines. The fact he was okay sent shivers of relief down my spine. (What? I can care for my friends if I want too.)

So, with that off my mind I could focus fully on kicking the floating rock's butt. (Not literally, that'd break my foot) I dropped to all fours and charged strait for the Geodude. I caught it off guard and clamped my jaw over one of its arms before using my momentum to swing it round as fast as I could. I kept building up speed before letting it go, and sending it strait into a stalagmite. But, instead of the sickening crunch when Squirtle hit one, it smashed strait through and kept going untill slamming into the Gym's wall which happed to be situated a few meters out of the arena. Not only was it out of the arena, but the Geodude was actually unconsious.

The Gym Leader laughed a little, unnerving me slightly, as he took out another Pokéball. _'How many of these things does he have?'_ I asked myself, getting a little ticked off. However, instead of calling out Geodude as he threw the ball, he called out Onix. I found myself looking up at a huge snake, literally made out of boulders. (Each boulder was bigger than me. Alot bigger.) To be honest, I was scared half to death. I always had a fear of snakes ever since I got attacked by a Ekans when I was only a few weeks old. Admitedly, I shouldn't have breathed fire on its tail in the first place but thats not the point.


	11. Deathwish Denied

Flame's temper comes into play. A little conversation heavy.

**Episode Eleven: Death Wish Denied**

Now, as I have already estabilished, I don't like snakes and this one was about thirty times my size. Unfortunatly, usually for me, I tend to make wisecracks whenever I get scared.

"What the heck do they feed you?" I blurted out. (Although I made a good point, how much food would would that thing need? I doubt you could carry the amount needed for a light snack, let alone a full day)

The Onix didn't seem to realise that I had hinted at it's weight, so my wisecrack instinct kicked in again.

"Is your brain made of rock too, dipstick?" I practically yelled at it. This time it figured out I had insulted it, and swung its tail at me.

Now, the tail is made of rock and hit me very hard. I was pretty sure that it'd broken a few of my ribs, since it hurt like hell to get back up. I made a mental note not to insult things that weigh fifty times more than me, and to kill Moron if I ever got out of that arena alive.

The Onix wrapped its tail around a stalagmite and ripped it out of the ground and hurling it in my direction. I spotted the pointy end zooming strait for me and I was too injured to get out of the way. I closed my eyes and waited for the enevitable, but it never came. A strange tingling sensation washed over me and I felt myself being pulled from the battle into one of those Pokéball contraptions.

I sat in the simulated meadow and almost thanked Moron for that timely intervention, even though he got me into the mess. So I decided not to kill him, just put him in about the same amount of pain as I was going through. I begged my brain to let me pass out, and it dutifully obliged.

I woke up, on what I swear was the exact same bed in the Pokémon Center I had been in before. Squirtle was at the other end of the bed, covered in bandages but seemed to be okay. I slowly got to my feet, suprised that the pain in my ribs had shrunk to a small throb. Unfortunatly, I was very dizzy and proceeded to fall flat on my face. (Luckily the bed was squishy, so it didn't hurt. It was also fireproof, unlike most human beds.)

The sudden moment, and the fact I may have cried out a little when I fell over, caused Squirtle to snap out of his doze. One of his eyes was bloodshot as it gazed into my own.

"About time you woke up," he said, yawning slightly, "You've been out cold for about a day now. Nurse Joy managed to patch up your ribs."

Well that explained why my limbs didn't seem to want to move but it didn't explain everything.

"What happened back there?" I managed to croak. (I hadn't had any water in about a day, can you blame my voice for going?)

"The Onix beat the living crap out of you," Squirtle said. Wiseass.

"I think I gathered that much, I meant what happened afterwards. You didn't seem that injured when I was fighting."

"Oh, that was easy. After you were pulled out, I got sent back into the fight. The Onix tried to do the same thing it did to you on me, but my shell is a little harder to crack than your puny ribs. Needless to say, I won."

Well that filled a few gaps in my memory. Although there was still one thing I had to ask.

"Where's Moron?"

"I didn't think you cared about him," Squirtle laughed

"I don't, I want to set his stupid flipping head on fire for sending me on a suicide run," I growled. Squirtle laughed, before realising that I was serious. (I don't make idle threats, unless I've had too many Oran berries. In which case, I'm not in any state to carry them out anyway)

-----------

Authors remarks: A fair point gets raised, why do pokemon never break bones? And where does alchohol come from in the pokemon universe? I always pictures pokemon getting drunk on Oran berries, explains why they are so often held by things in the games. It also explais snorlax, he is too drunk to do anything.


	12. Morose Moron

Sorry for the delay. Me is lazy.

Squirtle seems to have issues and Flame shows a few morals.

**Episode Twelve: Morose Moron**

For several minutes, there was nothing but uncomfortable silence. It was finally broken by someone knocking on the Wall Demon. _'Moron!'_ My brain screamed at me, so I inhaled as much air as I could to get a nice big fireball to greet him with. Squirtle noticed what I was doing and clamped my jaws shut.

"That's Nurse Joy, you idiot. She always knocks before she comes in," he practicaly yelled at me, while the Wall Demon opened itself and Nurse Joy did, in fact, step in. She noticed that Squirtle still had hold of my jaw and asked what was going on.

Squirtle immediatly let go and turned to face her, grinning sheepishly and blushing. (For reasons, that I have a hunch, I do not want to know) I took that oppertunity to give him a hard push and send him flying off the bed. Unfortunatly, my sense of balance was still a little dodgy and I toppled off after him. (Turtles do not make for a soft landing, just thought you might want to know that.)

Nurse Joy made a sound that a Weedle makes if roasted over an open fire (Don't ask) before running over to me and plonking me back on the bed.

"You idiot. You're supposed to be resting, not trying to break you ribs again," she scolded, well she used a more polite version but that was the gist of it. (A lot more polite gist than if I had phrased it)

Moron chose to walk in at that very moment, saving me from further lecturing. He ran over and was about to hug me, when he tripped over Squirtle and fell flat on his face. Nurse Joy tried her hardest not to laugh as she helped him up (I, of course, was laughing my merry head off)

Moron got too his feet, with a mild nosebleed where he had hit the bedpost on the way down, and looked over at me.

"Well at least you're awake," he said, while I struggled to get my laughter under control. When it finally died down, I had to wipe a small tear from my eye. I have no idea why it was so funny, but what was even weirder was that I didn't feel the need to torch his face off anymore.

Squirtle finally managed to climb back onto the bed, scratching at one of the bandages as he did so. Moron choose this chance to give us both a hug and exclaimed loudly, "we got the boulderbadge!"

When he showed me the badge, all friendliness vanished in an instant. Only to be replaced with murderous rage. He had put me through hell, for a tiny piece of bloody metal. A quick glance at Squirtle told me, he felt the same way. Unfortunatly for my temper, Nurse Joy seemed to realise what was coming and quickly pushed Moron out the door before closing it behind her.

"Do you want to kill him, or do I get the honours?" Squirtle asked me, his happy exterior gone.

"You kill him, but I get first dibs on his stuff," I growled, snorting a puff of smoke as I did so.

"Agreed," he said and we shook paws. An Alliance had been formed, Moron was going to pay.


	13. Operation Murder

A small episode for you (Well, smaller than usual) due to me running out of ideas and deciding to work on the next one instead.

Flame and Squirtle continue with their plan, but suffer a few complications. One of which is Squirtle's odd behaviour.

**Episode Thirteen: Operation Murder **

Now the first thing that stood between us and Moron's demise was the Wall Demon. I wanted to blast it down but Squirtle insisted we simply opened it quietly so Moron wouldn't hear us coming. When I asked how we'd convinve it to open, he laughed and pointed to a handle. _'Ah, so thats how it works. I know your weakness now Wall Demon,'_ I said mentaly, grinning.

I noticed that although it was too high up for me to reach, if me and Squirtle combined our hieghts then we'd be able to open the Wall Demon easily. I stood up against the 'door' and went down on all fours. I looked over my shoulder to tell Squirtle my plan and found him staring at me. It was kind of unnerving

"Look, I know I have a nice tail but can you stop looking at it like that?" I asked, wondering what the heck was wrong with Squirtle today. Maybe he'd hit his head or something.

"Climb on my shoulders, I'll lift you up so you can reach the Demon's handle," I told him, glad when he snapped out of his trance and did what I said.

After I had made sure he wouldn't fall off, I rose back up on my hind legs. I had to prop myself up, using my tail, to prevent me from falling backwards from the extra weight. (Luckily I have a sturdy tail, thanks to my reptilian body. I wouldn't recommend trying it if you have any other kind of tail. Actually, go ahead. I could always use a laugh)

After a few fumbles, and a few encouraging curses from me, Squirtle managed to get hold of the handle and the door swung open. But it swung inwards and knocked me over as it did so, leaving Squirtle hanging for dear life. (I told you those door things are evil.) I managed to get back to my feet and told Squirtle to jump, I'd catch him.

Naturatly, I got out of the way as he jumped. I'm not stupid enough to stand under a falling shell. But, after he got up and stopped whining, Squirtle was okay. So we moved onto phase two of Operation Murder. (Squirtle came up with it, I wanted to call it Operation Rip Moron's Annoying Head Off. He said it was too long and it had to be kept simple) We snuck out of our room and found ourselves in a long corridoor, with many Wall Demons leading off into other rooms.

I concentrated and managed to dim my tail flame while Squirtle navigated his way to the waiting room. There was no Wall Demon leading too it, giving us a clear view of Moron sitting on a large red thing that Squirtle called a Sofa. (What is it with you Humans and weird names for things?)

I was about to let rip with a long range fireball when Purfume walked into the room. (You may have noticed my use of both her names, I call her by her Human one when the stinky stuff isn't as strong. In this case, I could smell it from my position in the corridoor.) Moron got up from his seat and engaged her in a conversation, now I would have taken my shot anyway but something prevented me from risking harming her. I guessed it was the stinky Purfume stuff and vowed to get rid of it at the earliest opportunity.


	14. Friendly Fire?

Yet more short chapters as the current plot arc comes to a close, next one will have longer chapters. I swear.

Flame has a few inner monologues and an inner falling out, while Squirtle comes up with Plan B.

**Episode Fourteen: Friendly Fire?**

So, as fireballs were out of the question thanks to my conscience, we had to go with Plan B. Which turned out to be, more fireballs. Great. Stupid conscience. _'I think you're stupid too,' _it countered. Now, there is nothing more annoying than having a disembodied voice that lives in your head badmouth you.

So, I set a potted plant on fire too take that little bit of rage out. Unfortunatly, I went a little overboard and the plant was incinerated. Oopsie. Anyway, I decided to ask, yes ask, Squirtle for help. Seeing as his idea wouldn't involve too many fireballs to civilians faces, I hoped.

"We pretend we're okay with everything. Perfume won't be around forever, so the moment she leaves Moron then we can ambush him," Squirtle said after a few seconds thought.

"But that involves me having to be nice," I whined.

"Yeah. Unfortunatly, I don't have anything to record you being nice. Oh well, I'll have to make do with imprinting the sight of you not going into homocidal rages into my memory"

Smug bastard. I need homocidal rages, they are like my air. But there was no other option that my conscience would follow, so I had to agree. Bloody conscience. If it didn't have the ability to cause me unlimited mental torture, I'd have ignored it and blasted Moron. (Note to self: find way to kill conscience)

"So, should we go back to our room then?" I asked, using the thought of extracting Moron's kidneys to keep my temper under control.

"Good idea. Oh, before I forget, we are not taking his kidneys."

"Eh? How did you know I was thinking of that?"

"Call it a hunch," Squirtle said, winking as he did so. Cryptic bastard.

_'Wow, you really are using all your insults today,' _my conscience laughed mentaly. Oh how I wanted to smash some sense into him. So I did.

Smashing your head against a brick wall is painfull, and stupid. But mainly painfull. Squirtle was looking at me funny, and not haha funny either, I can't describe it. It was a cross between confusion and amusment. Maybe with a little bit of fear thrown in for good measure.

He stopped after I stared at him for a half minute or so. _'Maybe, he's decided your are as sane as you normaly are. Although I have my doubts,'_ my conscience voiced it's opinion, which I ignored. No use getting into fights with your head, you always lose. Anyway, we both turned back into the corridoor and headed to our room. Good thing too, my legs felt like they were about too fall off. I needed a power nap, or two. Maybe three. _'Prat.'_


	15. There is nothing to fear except fear

Whoo the start of the second plot arc. Go me.

Flame continues his internal conflict, and gets a a little external conflict too.

**Episode Fifteen: There is nothing to fear exept scary things.**

Anyway, we had managed to sneak back to our room and act like we were calm. I think me being calm scared Moron more than me being enraged. Which gave me a little satisfaction, but not as much as borrowing his internal organs would have done.

A few hours later; we checked out of the Pokémon center, again. (We had visited it way too much for my liking,) I was instructed by a Pokémon nurse to take it easy and Squirtle wasn't allowed to battle full stop. Lucky sod. Our group headed out of the town and into a valley that lead towards the mountain.

Pika was being carried by Perfume, who was busy chatting to Moron. (I'm pretty sure he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, he seemed to be lost in thought and was staring at the ground) I was trudging along as rearguard while Squirtle was inside his Pokéball. It gave me pleanty of time to think, over what I had lost and what I could very well have gained. I was still a loner at heart, but now I had friends. (although they were ones I tended to hit over the head with rocks, hard)

Well, as the town faded from view, I began to hear a rustling noise in the long grass that ran alongisde the well worn path that we walked upon. Naturaly, I became cautious and slowed my pace a little which caused me to fall further behind the Humans.

The noise became louder and it was definatly something moving in the grass. Moving very fast but I couldn't tell what it was and in what direction it was moving. Those things soon became clear too me when a pink rabbit like thing burst out of the grass and bowled me over.

I climbed to me feet, clutching my sore chest as I turned to look at the rabbit thing. It had skidded to a halt and was crouching down in a submissive position. I snuck a glace at Moron, who had actually managed to spot the comotion, and gasped when a huge wave of pain burst out of my chest. For a few seconds, I could barely breathe before the pain faded into a tingling sensation. I look down at my chest and spotten some green liquid seeped out of a small cut that had appeared there.

_'Poison,'_ I realised. I had been on the resieving end of it a few times before, but weedle poison was no where near as effective as what was now coursing through my body. I looked up at the rabbit which grinned and ran past me, strait back into the undergrowth.

I turned and was about to blast the grass with a wave of fire when the pain returned again, this time worse. It was so bad that I fell to my knees and nearly cried out. My vision began to blur over as the pain faded again. The Pokémon that attacked me had managed to practicaly disable me in one attack. That fact made me feel even worse.

My head swam and I could barely hear Moron's footsteps. I knew they would be heading towards me, but they seemed to be getting quieter as if he was going the other way. It felt as though something was forcibaly detatching me from my body and the last thing I saw before passing out was a vivid purple blur shooting towards me. It wasn't the rabbit thing, but a much brighter hue. But something about it triggered a memory in my subconsious, a memory I didn't have time to completely recall but still had enough time to recognize the colour. Ekans purple. It was a snake, one of my greatest fears. _'Aww crap!'_


	16. Guardian Serpent

As many people would tell from the title, the Ekans is a good guy. And Flame suffers from a bout of heroism. More plot twists to come.

**Episode Sixteen: Guardian Serpent**

I opened my eyes and waited for my vision to focus itself. I couldn't remember what had happened, although my subconscience soon fixed that. I tried to swear as I remembered the attack, but my tounge didn't want to move. I think it was swollen. A quick check proved that my arms and legs were immobile as well, although they didn't seem to have swelled up.

"Ah, You's awake at last I see," a dry voice hissed from behind me. The bazarre wording confused me momenterally, although I soon realised what was going on when the hissing continued. There was a snake right behind me. I wanted to yell as loud as I could (for intimidation purposes, of course. I wasn't afraid. Nope. Not me.) but my mouth and voicebox still didn't want to work properly so all I managed was a small whimper. Not the most intimidating of things.

"There is no need to be scared, young Charmander," the purple snake said as it slithered round infront of me, giving me my first proper look at it. The Ekans's scales had been dulled with age and one of its eyes was milky white as though it no longer worked properly. I was looking at a very old Ekans. _'Great, a snake with brains.'_

"You must be wondering why you are still alive," the elder Ekans said. Admitedly, that thought had crossed my mind. But I was more concerned with how long I would stay alive.

"I found some berries, whose juice counter acts the poison you were suffering from, and forced some down your throat while I pulped the remaining berries and spread that over your wound. Unfortunatly, the juice does cause swelling but that should go down soon. The paralisis was just something I did to stop you panicing or over reacting. But better unable to move than dead, right?"

Okay, now I was confused. I had heard about berries that cure poison, but they were supposed to be nearly impossible to find. Plus, for a Ekans, I was effectivly easy prey. Why didn't the snake eat me? Why did it use rare berries to save my life? None of it added up.

"You are wondering why I saved you, yes? You show your thoughts in your eyes," it laughed, the hissing chuckles didn't do much to help my nerves. The snake noticed my edginess and stopped, with a small apolagy he continued.

"I'm getting old, can barely catch my own food. My time is getting nearer, I want people to be sorry I died. That involves helping them. You remember the Pokémon that attacked you? Well that one is part of a large group that have been going around attacking or terroising everyone."

I definatly remembered the attack, my side still hurt a little from when the bastard's horn had pierced the flesh. I managed to nod my head, the paralisis was wearing off, and the Ekans continued.

"I saw them sneak up on you, so I managed to scare most of them off but was too late to stop that one. He escaped while I took you back here to my home so I could patch you up. I'm too weak to battle them all, especially as my poison is usless against them, and need a little extra firepower. When you are healthy, then you can choose to help me stop the Nido's or go back to your trainer. Its your call."

I didn't even need to think about it, I already wanted to get payback. The fact they were going after other people just made my resolve stronger. My fear of snakes had practicaly evaporated, replaced by a heroic duty to kick some rabbit Pokéarses along with my new ally. Plus, Moron thought I was dead, so I was free again. _'This is going to be fun'_


	17. Meeting the troops

The preparation for the battle with the Nido gang continues, as Flame meets an old enemy.

**Episode Seventeen: Meeting the troops**

A few hours later, the paralisis had completely worn off and the swellings had gone down. I had taken stock of my surroundings, the Ekans had taken up residence inside a large hollow oak tree. But, impressed as I was by its determination, there were still things I needed to know.

"What are we up against, numbers wise?" I asked the Ekans

"There are about thirty of them, but if we take out the leaders then the rest should run off. Besides, we're not the only two in this," the Ekans laughed as he slithered out through the entrance, bekoning me to follow. I was a little pencive but decided to follow, Ekans seemed to know what he was doing.

I climbed through the hole and followed my companion through seemingly random bushes and fields, all the while keeping a close check on my surroundings. There was no way in hell that I was going to let those rabbit things get me again. Eventually, we came to a stop in the center of a field of flowers. There was a small clearing up ahead which Ekans headed for.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, completely clueless.

"Introducing you to the troops," Ekans replied. _'Well that made a lot of sense,'_

A shrill whistle sounded out and suddenly, a hoard of blue furred rodents burst out of the undergrowth. There must have been at least fifty of them, all crowding around us. It was somewhat disturbing, to say the least. Many of them were speaking at the same time, making everything sound like gibberish. Ekans managed to stop them with a shake of his tail rattle thing.

"Charmander, meet our troops," he said, leaving me to wonder what I had gotten myself into.

"Who's the new guy, General?" One of the rodant Pokémon asked.

"General?" I piped up, the Ekans laughed at my confusion.

"I used to live near a Human Military base, I picked up some of the lingo."

Well that made much more sense. Anyway, General Ekans soon explained that this load of Rattata were our trooper. They had all agreed to fight in order to save their families, unfortunatly they were a little skittish and prone to running away at the slightest noise.

"So we can go kick butt now?" I asked, eager to get underway.

"I'm 'fraid not, while we outnumber them. They have poison attacks and we don't have enough berries to heal the wounded a head on assault would result in. Besides, we don't want to take any casualties," General Ekans sighed.

"So what's the plan then?"

"We attack suddenly, without warning, then melt away before they can react."

"A hit-and-run. Should work nicely, but we need to know exactly what they are doing," I said, thoughtfully. General Ekans chuckled.

"Way ahead of you there. We already have a scout. He should be arriving in a minute," he said. Right on cue, a pidgey landed amougst us. A very familier looking Pidgey. It turned to look at me, and recognition flashed across its face. (well, what little expression it could show, its hard to be expressive when all you have on your face is a beak)

I immediatly raised my arms, ready to deflect the attack I was sure was going to come. The Pidgey just laughed at my reaction and stepped foward.

"Relax, we're on the same side now. You put up a damn good fight back in Viridian Forest. I'm known as Scout," it said, offering its wing.

It took me a few seconds to process that information. A Pokémon who tried to kill me, and who I nearly killed back, was telling me too relax. I decided to proceed, but very cautiously. I reached foward and shook his wing with my hand. The Ratatta troop cheered as I did so. I had passed some sort of test.

"I'm Flame."


	18. The Plan

Still havn't got to the fighting. Yet. Well Flame finally gets his lazy arse in gear (wish I could do the same)

**Episode Eighteen: The Plan**

Scout gave his report, the Nido's were in a clearing west of our position. They were dozing, although three were on lookout duty. Scout said that around dusk, the sentries would be getting tired and would be half asleep. So naturally, that was when we were going to strike.

"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" I asked, Scout laughed and explained the plan in more detail.

"Simple, about a half hour before we attack, the Rattata's will sneak into the tall grass around the clearing and effectivaly surround the Nido's. Then I signal the attack by divebombing the ones in the sentry while the Rattata's swarm the ones around the edge."

I liked the plan, however I felt one thing was missing.

"You didn't mention me, what to I do? I can't exactly do stealth, fire on tail is a warning beacon."

"Ah, You will be in a tree overlooking the field. The first attack will be a quick attack, the Rattata's will back off a little and I'll land close by you. When we are clear of the area, you tell them to surrender or we will keep foricably make them leave. If they refuse, then take a few potshots with your fireballs and I'll get us both out of the area."

Seemed reasonable, not as much fighting as I would have liked but we have to give them to option to leave because we're the good guys. If they refused, then I was going to make sure I got into the second fight. I definatly wasn't being messenger boy twice. However still something bothered me.

"What's Ekans going to be doing while we are fighting?" I asked and again Scout answered

"Good question, he is going to be taking care of any wounded we may take."

It made sense, Ekans would probably just get himself killed within five seconds of the fighting. Besides, he knew where the poison curing berries were. Well, I hoped he knew. Because if our plan went wrong, there'd be alot of injuries.

We began to move out, but me and Scout were told to stay behind by General Ekans. He proceeded to give us a pep-talk but I zoned out. I really need to stop doing that, might make my recollection that little bit more interesting. All I caught of the talk was Ekans's final words (Of the speech, not his life. You morbid Humans.) "Good luck you two, especially you Sergeant."

Ekans turned away, so I asked Scout what the hell a Sergeant was. He laughed, people seemed to do that alot when I ask things. Bastards.

"I believe that is his name for you, seeing as you are essentially leading us in battle so he gave you a military name or something. I dunno."

"Fair enough, one last question. How did you end up here?"

"Similar way you did. After our last encounter, I ended up losing my territory to a Spearow because of the injuries you gave me," Scout started, but I interupted him. before he could get any further.

"I didn't give you any injuries. You flew into the tree. I didn't touch you."

"Oh yeah, well after that I flew over pallet town. I saw your fight with that Pikachu. If there hadn't been fire and lightning flying everywhere, then I'd have ambushed you. But I kept moving and ended up here, knackered from the flight. I was half injured still, so it wasn't as easy as it used to be. Anyway, one of those Nidoran things had a go at me but General Ekans stopped him and I've been here ever since."

"Nice story, but why are you not trying to extract revenge on me for all the crap I did to you?"

"Simple. We're on the same side, and we have a job to do. If you don't mess this up then we'll call it even. The poisoning you suffered from is punishment enough. Anyway, lets get moving Sarge."

Well that made a little sense, I think. So, we headed out for the Nido's camp and got ourselves ready for the next stage of the operation. The arse-kicking stage. Those rabbits were not going to see this one coming, I was looking foward to hunting out the one that got me. Looking foward to it so much, that I was running through what I was going to do to it in my head. (I won't describe my thoughts, some of you are a little squeamish and I don't want to get blamed for the mess on the carpet.)


	19. Health vs Pride

Yes I am aware of how short chapters are, I intend them that way. It stops me getting bored and allows me to update fairly regually. Besides, its not like this will ever get published so I don't need them to be reasonable lenth

Anyway, Flame has a severe phase of idiocy (not a word, but it gets my point across)

**Episode Nineteen: Health vs Pride.**

Did I mention how much I hate climbing trees? No? Well I'm sure many of you smarter Humans can figure out way. Climbing is hard enough, without trying not to set your handholds on fire. Luckily I had learnt a way to control my tail flame so it wouldn't ignite things, which is sometimes handy. However, it takes a fair load of concentration which I really needed to spend focusing on handholds and whatnot.

After nearly falling for about the sixteenth time, I managed to reach the branches and could rest. I was hidden from the Nido's view thanks to the foliage but I could peek out at them if I wanted. So I did. Many of them were asleep, and the ones that were not were near the edge of the clearing and dozing off. Which made our job alot easier. Many of them were the pinkish purple males but about ten or so where females. However, right in the center lay two Pokémon of what looked like a cross between a rabbit and a rhino. A Nidorino and a Nidorina. '_Looks like they are the ringleaders._'

The signal went up, a butterfree call that Scout had spent the journey practising, and one of the Nidoran's in the center was engulfed by a brown feathers as Scout divebombed him. The Rattata's proceeded to take out their targets with lightning speed. From my position, it looked simple but from down there it must have seemed like they were appearing out of thin air. I could barely see the unfortunate Nidorans as they were mobbed by the troopers that I essentially led.

The assault ended as quick as it started, the rattata's vanishing back into hiding and Scout taking to the skies once more. They left behind many wounded Nidorans, only ten or so were still standing. Unfortunatly, the Nidorino was completely untouched but his mate had taken a few battle wounds. I slowly stepped foward out of my cover, walking along a thick tree branch. They spotted me almost instantly. (Bright orange scales and a flame. Not exactly easy to miss) I grinned down at them as I picked out the one that had posioned me, he had survived the attack unharmed.

"I am Sergeant Flame, you have seen what my troops are capable of. You can either leave by your own will or we can drag your broken bodies out here, one by one. Your call," I called, staring down at the Nidorino. It laughed, which got my blood boiling.

"You wouldn't be able to take any of us one on one, when you can do that then maybe we will surrender."

Scout landed behind me and looked at me.

"Don't think about it Sarge, they are trying to lure you into a trap," he advised. Unfortunatly, I'm pathetic when it comes to taking advice.

"I never back down from a fight. Not then, not now. Not ever," I told him as I lept off the branch and landed well within the clearing. (Luckily my legs are good shock absorbers or I'd have fallen on my arse. Not exactly a very intimidating move)

"You are a good fighter but you are too headstrong," the Nidorina told me as the ten remaining Nidorans surrounded me. I snickered as I stared down the one that had poisoned me.

"Well I do have my moments, besides I have to give a few of your lackies a little payback. You're next lassy," I said, drawing out the last few words.

"It is ten against one, you cannot win,"

"I'm known for getting out of tight spots. You'd be amazed at the crap I can survive. Anyway, who said I was the only one fighting?" I laughed as Scout's familier battlecry sounded out and he dived down on one of the Nidorans.

"Kill them!" The Nidoran yelled as the Pokémon charged, most of them towards me.

'_Well at least these guys are not immune to a good old fasioned fireball.' _


	20. First blood, ick

the fight, 'nuth said.

**Episode Twenty: First Blood... Ick**

I puffed out a large cloud of smoke and completely immerced myself in it, grinning as I listened to the Nidorans get closer and closer. I launched a fireball in a random direction and heard it come in contact with what I hoped was a Nidoran, who cried out in pain as the burning kicked in. There was now a way out of their charge, which I intended to take advantage of.

I dived out of the smoke cloud as the Nidorans burst through it, colliding with each other as they did so. The cloud disperced as the Nidorans managed to drag themselves off of each other, the two at the bottom unconsious and out of the fight. I was left facing just five, while Scout was dealing with his three.

"I can do this all day," I leered at the Nidos as they spread themselves out and advanced again, this time more cautiously. This time they formed a semi circle and charged one after another, so my smokescreen trick wouldn't work again. However, my fireballs still managed to take out the first. Four.

Suddenly, a Rattata emerged out of no where and slammed one of the blue Nidorans strait to the ground, the others were unable to stop their charge and had to keep thundering towards me. I pulled my clawed hand back and curled it into a fist, copying something I had seen another Pokémon do once before.

As the first Nidoran approached I focused on the area of its head, right below the horn and I tensed my arm muscles up. At the last second I slammed my hand foward as hard as possible and the Nidoran came to an arupt halt as its head snapped back. It nearly did a backflip before crumpling to the ground, its head leaking a little bit of red stuff. Some of which was now on my hand. '_Ick._'

The last two Nidorans were distracted by their comrade's screams so I used those few seconds to my advantage, grabbing hold of one's horns and psychicaly lifting it into the air. I spun around a few times before letting the flailing rabbit go, laughing as it landed right ontop of its mate. I had ran out of things to beat up, the Rattata was still tearing its opponent to pieces. Scout, however, still had two left. One of which was the Nidoran that had got me.

So naturally, I ran towards it and tackled the bastard from behind. We rolled around the floor, scratching and biting. I had the weight and size advantage but I had to be carefull that it didn't spear me with that horn, so I held back a little. It took advantage of that and lashed out with its hind legs, sending me flying several feet before crashing into the ground.

"Ow. Little bastard," I managed to gasp out as I got back on my feet, winded and with several cuts and bruises from the brawl. It laughed and slowly advanced, keeping its horn pointed strait at my chest. I let it get closer, a cunning plan forming in my mind.

It pounced and was about to impale its deadly poisoned horn into my ribcage when I reacted. My hand shot out and grabbed hold of its horn and slammed it to the ground, taking its owner with it. I held its head down with one paw as I wrenched my other upwards. With a reasounding snap, the horn came off and the Nidoran blacked out from what I assume was pain and shock.

"Looks like your croneys were a little weaker than you thought. So much for impossible odds," I laughed as I looked up at the Nidorino and held up the horn so he could see.

"Oh can I keep this or would you rather I ram it up your stuck up arse?" I asked, smiling as sweetly as I possibly could. It was a good thing no Humans could see me, or I'd be crushed in what you call friendly hugs. (Friendly my foot, they end up nearly breaking my ribs and I kind of need those) Its even better that no Humans could understand me, I have enough things after my blood as it is.

The Rattata had vanished back into the long grass and the moon had begun to rise. The Nidorino's fur actually turned red from rage. I only had won half the battle, the hard scrap was looking me right in the face. And I'd just pissed it off. Definatly not one of my wisest moves.


	21. Fried Rabbit

Wow, over 1500 hits. Thanks to all those who read and especially to those that leave reviews.

The battle continues and Flame doesn't have a plan this time.

**Episode Twenty-One: Fried Rabbit**

Scout landed right beside me, having finished off his opponents, and stared down the much much larger Nidorino

"Think we can take them, Sarge?"

"Easy," I said, before noticing something. There was no sign of the lady rabbit-ish thing.

"Uh Scout, the Nidorina's buggered off somewhere," I said, sneaking a glance behind us. Just in case. I wasn't scared or anything, I just didn't want to get ambushed. Okay I was scared, a little. Anyway, suddenly the ground underneath us began to shake.

"This can't be good," Scout muttered as small cracks began to form. He became airborne while I had to struggle to keep my balance. I had a hunch the missing Nido was behind it, but I was too busy trying to stand to do anything about it.

"A little help here!" I yelled as the miniture earthquake got more violent. I tumbled onto my back, arms flailing for something to grab onto.

Luckily Scout did decide to lend some aid, and my hand managed to find his talons. He hauled me to my feet and managed to drag me onto nice solid, non-moving, ground. Just in time too, the Nidorina burst out of the ground and snarled in our direction. And I had thought she was ugly before, that face was going to give me nightmares for years.

"Thanks Scout."

"No problem, I'll take care of her. She can't pull that trick on me."

" 'Kay. Just be carefull," I told him. The nice guy thing was starting to get to me, I had started caring.

"Don't worry about me, you just be worrying about the pink one."

I had to admit, he had a point. Scout and me had to dive clear as the Nidorino nearly bulldozed us into the ground.

"Sneaky bastard," I muttered to myself as I got back to my feet and caught my breath. The Nidorino skidded to a halt and turned to face me, its eyes seemed to glow with hatred.

He shot back towards me, like a coffee-seeking Human, and again I dodged in the nick of time. However, that time I landed on my feet and was able to send a fireball strait after him. Ol' Pinky managed to swerve out of the fireballs path and again came to a standstill.

We glared at each other, and again he charged. This time he had his head down and his horn pointed strait at me. Pinky was moving even quicker than on the first two attempts, I had no time to dive to the side. So I took the easier option and dropped to the floor. He was unable to slow down and had to plow over me, his legs only just landing either side my torso, if I had been an ich either side then I'd have been crushed.

However, my dodge had one other effect. He had to run strait over my tail flame, and underbelly fur is very flammable. I got up and turned to see him be completely engulfed in flames. Pinky was unable to stop his charge thanks to the pain, and plowed strait into a tree.

Unlike when Scout did when he had collided with one, Pinky managed to knock the tree down. It was loud, very loud. But, the impact did stop Pinky. He lay in the dust, smouldering. I could actually smell the burning from where I was, several meters away.

"Thats going to hurt in the morning," I said aloud, even though it probably hurt right then. Well it would have done, if Pinky had still been consious. He wasn't even pink anymore, more of a charred brown.

'_Well it looks a little better than pink. Much more masculinity. Probably more than bright orange. I hate being cute,_' I thought, being truthful too.


	22. A Tearfull Farewell

A very emotional chapter that ties up the Story Arc. This episode may make you want to cry.

**Episode Twenty-Two: A Tearfull Farewell **

After me and Scout had beaten the gang leaders, Ekans and the Rattatas showed up. Apparently he had managed to herd them back to give us assisstance but was a little late. I had my doubts but I let it go. later, once they had been given medical attention, many of the Nidorans apolagised to the Rattatas, saying they were only doing what they did out of fear.

Ekans gave them the choice to either leave with their leader or stay and make up for the damage they caused. Most of them chose to stay, so their leaders where kicked out almost solo. The Nidorina threatened that they would return with even more gang members to get revenge, but she soon shut up when Scout shouted his battle cry. The Nidorino just limped away slilently, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Any Human walking by would have been astounded at the sight of the Rattata's and the remaining Nidoran's cheering.

As the defeated vanished beyound the horizon, Ekans asked me and Scout to follow him back to his home. We did the short walk in complete silence, although Scout was doing more hopping than actuall walking. me and Scout were wondering what Ekans wanted, well just Scout. I was busy thinking about food, I was hungry. (Can you blame me? The last time I had eaten was before I left Moron's group)

We made it back to Ekans's treehouse thing and he told us to wait there before vanishing inside. I looked over at Scout who was staring at the stars.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked, he sighed and stretched his wings before replying.

"Not a clue. I hope he doesn't take too long, I've got an itch."

Ekans slithered back into view, dragging behind him something wrapped up in a leaf.

"You two are the reasons we won that fight without taking any casualties. You're practicaly heroes. We know you won't stay with us forever so we decided to give you little reminders of us. Medals, so to speak."

I didn't have a clue what he was on about, Scout didn't seem much better off either. Ekans noticed our confused expressions and laughed. His laugh was a combination of a chuckle and a hiss, which was kind of scary. He unwrapped the leaf bundle and handed (Well, he used his tail. Maybe the expression is tailed) one of the items inside to me.

It was the Nidoran's horn I had broken off, someone had attached a vine through it so it could be worn around my neck.

"The Nidoran wanted you too keep it, it was no use to him anymore anyway,"

"Well that was thoughtfull of him."

To Scout he gave a curved tooth, with a vine loop just like mine. I had to put it over Scout's head seeing as my companions had no hands.

"We had to file it down a bit, but again I no longer have any use for it," General Ekans said, smiling. I could actually see that his left fang was no longer there.

"What do you mean you don't have a use for it anymore?" Scout asked, tilting his head to the side like birds do when they are confused.

"Well its falled out for a starters. And as I told Flame when I first spoke to him, I'm too old to catch food. Way too old. My kids probably have kids of their own by now."

Ekans looked up at the moon before speaking again, "it is getting late and I'm tired. I hope you two don't forget all of the Pokémon here. Goodbye you two." He turned away and began to slither back to his home

Now I knew perfectly well what he meant, Scout seemed to realise too as tears formed in the bird's eyes.

"Goodnight Sir, sleep well," I called after him, fighting back my own tears. I hadn't known him long, but I had grown close to the snake Pokémon.

"I will, nothing is going to wake me up tonight," was the reply as General Ekans vanished into his home.

I turned away from the tree, there was no longer a point in watching anymore, and walked away down a trail. I had no idea where it leaded, and I didn't care. I just had to move on. Scout quickly caught up with me, openly crying. Obviously he was fond of the General too.

"So where too now?" He asked me, his voice a little shaky.

"I dunno, lets just leave. We can deal with our destination when we get there," came my deadpan reply as I fixed my stare on the path ahead.

Scout stopped and had one last look back at Ekans's home. I waited for him, giving him the time he needed.

"Goodbye General," he muttered as he brought his wing up to his head in a salute. I saluted too. for a full minute we both stood there before turning back to go towards whatever lay ahead of us, the Nidoran's horn bumping against my chest with every step I took as I found myself lost in thought.

_'We met in the mist of morning and parted deep in the night. Farewell Ekans, at least you did what you set out to do. We'll meet again someday, I'm sure of it.'_


	23. Morons and Spices

Welcome... to the Third Arc! Some weird stuff is going to happen in this one, and there are going to be some more humour based episodes. Warning you in advance.

Anyway, Flame and Scout continue on their travels. But all doesn't go as planned.

**Arc Three: Trances and Rockets.**

**Episode Twenty-Three: Moron and Spices **

We had been walking through the entire night, my feet hurt and Scout looked about ready to pass out. So I called a rest stop, right next to a bush of red berries. Scout flopped to the floor and fall asleep almost instantly, while I sat down and rubbed the sorest of my feet. (I can see why most Pokémon don't travel much)

After a few minutes of that and listening to my stomach rumble, I headed over to the berry bush and plucked a few of them. After sniffing them to smell if they were ripe or not, I threw my head back and swallowed them whole. It took about three seconds for the spiciness of the berries to kick in, then my eyes began to water.

I gasped for cool air, throwing the berry I had in my hand to the side. The spiciness grew to almost unbearable levels so I threw my head back and tried to cry out. But instead of words, all that came out of my mouth was a stream of white hot flames.

Now normaly, I could only cause a stream of fire for a few seconds and even then it would only cause light burning unless my target was very flammable. But that blast lasted for several seconds and incinerated the foliage above me.

The noise had woken Scout up, and he looked at me as I lowered my muzzle. The spicy aftertaste had vanished and all that was left was the the burning of the trees.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Scout stammered, he was just as shocked as I was.

"Berries were too spicy," I replied, my voice was a little croaky but it was still understandable.

"Remind me not to piss you off after you've eaten," Scout said, laughing.

"Just be thankfull it came out of my mouth," I countered. Charmanders with gas are very dangerous things to be around, even the smallest toot can cause a loud explosion. The look on Scout's face after he realised what I meant was so funny, I cannot describe the sheer hilarity.

After a few seconds of staring at eachother in silence, we both cracked up laughing. I stopped when I heard muffled shouting from somewhere off in the distance.

"Uh Scout. Go find out what that is would you?" I asked in the most polite voice I could muster. Scout frowned slightly before replying, "alright Sarge. But you better not fall asleep while I'm gone."

"I wouldn't dare," I smirked. I was telling the truth too. There was no way I was going to sleep if it was going to tick off someone who could go into homocidal rages and had access to sharp talons.

As he flew off I picked up the berry I had threw away and held it up to the light. Its general redness was amazing and I wanted to see what the juice looked like to I crushed it in my hand. The juice was an even more vivid red and was very sticky. It didn't want to wipe off my hand and there was no way in hell that I was going to lick it off. So I breathed a small burst of fire on it.

There was a smallish boom and my hand was completely ingulfed in flames, if I wasn't fire proof that might have concerned me. The shockwave from the explosion did tingle a bit, I was glad it was only one berry. I couldn't concieve how much damage would be caused if the whole bush was set alight.

Scout flew back and stared at my hand, which was still on fire. The juice was a very slow burner. I stared back at him untill he told me what the noise I had heard was.

"It was your old Trainer. Seems he got himself into a bit of a fix with some bandits. Call themselves Team Rocket. What dumbass came up with that?" Scout said, shrugging as he continued, "Anyway you Trainer and some other girl are tied up and the Bandit has all their Pokéballs."

Well that sucked. Now my new-found sense of heroism wanted to go save them but my general hatred of Moron wanted me to laugh. However I didn't have anything against Joanne so I went with the heroic option.

"Lets go beat up some bandits!"

"Aye aye Sarge. But it looks like the Bandit has a few Pokémon of his own."

"As long as one isn't an Onix, we'll be fine."

"I got a better idea, how 'bout we steal back the captured Pokémon and let them out. Then we can gang up on anything the Bandit has," Scout said. His idea made sense, so I nodded before saying one last thing, "lead the way."


	24. Friends or Foes?

Anyway, updates might be a little slower from now on, maybe two episodes a week. And that's if I don't get much work for the summer holidays. Anyway, bit of a plot twist coming up. Poor Flame, he seems to attract these sort of situations.

**Episode Twenty-Four: Friends or Foes?**

We had been walking for five or so minutes before Scout stopped and turned to look at me.

"Can you please stop your hand burning, we might want to be a little more stealthy," he said. I had completely forgotten that my hand was still on fire, as amazing as that sounds. I plunged my hand deep into some loose soil, which smothered the flames. My hand was still a little sticky and was now covered in dirt, but not on fire.

Scout nodded at me and pointed with his wing towards a large overgrown bush. I climbed inside, being carefull not to ignite anything, and peeked out through some foliage. I nearly gasped at the situation. Moron and Joanne were tied up, back to back, and were being given a speech by two other Humans in white clothing. I assumed they were the Team Rocket bandits, but I wasn't interested in them. What caught my eye was the two Pokémon standing behind them.

"Squirtle? Pika? What the hell is going on? I can understand ganging up on Moron but not Perfume," I said to myself.

Scout was perched beside me and whispered in my ear, "they are not in control of themselves. That Hypno over there has them under its mind control."

I spotted the Hypno almost instantly, the ugly looking yellow furred thing. (Not Pika. Well it was more ugly than Pika. But don't tell her I said that) It seemed to be focusing on the ropes binding Moron and Joanne. I followed its gaze and noticed that the ropes were actually vines. I had a hunch of exactly who those vines belonged too.

"Bellsprout too? This is going to be tricky."

Suddenly I spotted the Hypno spin to face in our direction and raise a hand in which it held a silver disk of some kind.

"This can't be good," I muttered as the disk glinted against the moonlight. Scout screeched and plunged out of the hiding place, flopping on the floor as if losing control of his body.

"Definatly not good," I said as he suddenly stopped and flapped to his feet, staring strait at me.

I decided that there was no more need for stealth and dived out of cover, breaking into a sprint strait towards the Hypno.

Out of the corner of my vision, I could see Moron's eyes almost popping out of his head in shock. But I didn't care about that, all I wanted to do was get hold of the Hypno, the demon puppet master, and tear it limb from limb.

It raised its over hand and I expected to suddenly fall under its spell too.

"You are lucky that I can only control four victims at a time,"I heard a strange voice echo in the back of my mind. I realised that was the Hypno using its telepathy, and seeing as it couldn't control me. I thought I was in the clear to extract my revenge.

Boy was I wrong. It laughed, out loud this time, and suddenly I felt myself knocked off my feet by some sort of invisable barrier. The voice in my head laughed at me and whispered it would make my death a painfull one. I didn't want to know what he meant, but the sound of Scout's battle cry soon told me what his plan was.

I dived to the side as Scout flew past, the barrier had vanished and let him fly through.

"Scout! Stop this!" I cried, only to hear a familier giggle from behind me. I slowly turned and saw Pika laughing with a toothy grin upon her face.

"You may be a good fighter, but how to you fare against those you care about?" she shouted as sparks flew from her cheeks.

I took a step backwards, more out of shock than anything, and a blast of water shot past. Literally where my head had been a few seconds before. The force of it rushing past was enough to knock me off balance, I was glad it didn't actually hit me or I'd probably end up unconsious. A lightning bolt slammed into my chest and sent me flying a few meters backwards. They really were trying to kill me, I knew they inwardly didn't want too (Well I hoped they didn't) and I definatly wasn't going to let that Hypno get its way.

"You want a fight. Come and bloody get one!" I roared as I clenched my fists and puffed out a small amount of smoke through my snout.


	25. Psychological Warfare

Somehow I managed to churn this one out too. Anyway, Flame fights dispite it becoming increasingly obvious that he hasn't got a chance. I warn you in advance of the mild gore and the incredibaly nasty cliffhanger.

**Episode Twenty-Five: Psychological Warfare**

Dispide my yells, I had no plan, no back up and no chance of escape. Needless to say, it did not look good and the Hypno knew it. I heard its gloating laughter echoing through my mind as my friends formed a triangle around me. Pika infront of me, Squirtle to my left and Scout to my right, on my blind side.

"Damnit Pika, don't let this bastard control you!" I gave it one last shot. She laughed and started stepping towards me.

"Would you much rather he controlled you?" She said. The words sent shivers down my spine when I realised that if I did take one of them down, he would simply release his control of them and use it on me instead.

"You cannot win this battle," came Squirtle's voice, mocking me.

"You are usless, you always were," Scout added. I knew Hypno was forcing them to say those things but it still hurt.

"Shut up," I muttered. All three of them laughed and stepped closer, closing the triangle even tighter.

"Why should we? You have no power over us," Squirtle said, voice filled with scorn.

"You never helped your family, why should anyone helped you?" Pika laughed.

I was in shock, I had never mentioned my family to any of them. I realised the Hypno could read my memories. Their words brought painfull memories back into the foreground of my mind. Ones I had locked away, hidden from the world.

"I did help them!" I yelled, trying to reassure myself as much as stop the torture.

The triangle was still slowly shrinking as they all got closer, one step at a time.

"You got them killed!"Scout yelled back. I felt tears running down my face as the vision of my sister screaming in agony as poison slowly killed her from the inside.

"You. Lie!" I finally snapped and was about to give the bird Pokémon the blasting of his life when I felt something slam into me from behind.

I was knocked to the floor and was unable to get up before Scout attacked with tooth and claw. I could feel him tearing at my back, ripping away scales and the soft skin underneath. I had to wave my tail to get him to back off, the movement ripping open the wounds even further.

Slowly managing to get to my feet, I looked at him and felt a sudden jolt course through my body as Pika zapped me from behind. Again I fell to the floor, this time landing on my knees. I could hear Moron and Perfume yelling something, but their voices suddenly seemed very far away.

Squirtle walked over to stand infront of me and inhaled, I could tell that that was going to be the final blow and I was determined not to let the Hypno win.

"Squirtle. I'm sorry," I managed to choke out before leaping fowards and tackling him, literally head on. My headbutt stunned him and knocked him to the ground, with me landing on top of him, but it didn't stop Pika launching a second bolt in my direction.

Both me and Squirtle cried out as the electrisity flowed through us and sent our body is convulsions. I rolled off of Squirtle and slowly managed to climb to my feet, smoke pouring out of my mouth as I breathed. Hypno was determined to take me down and didn't seem to care who he sacrificed to do so. Even Moron wasn't that bad. New determination flowed through me and I pushed the pain to the back of my mind.

"Okay Hypno. You want to play dirty? Fine by me," I muttered to myself as I legged it, on all fours, out of the fighting and towards the bushes that surrounded the clearing. I zigzaged my way across the ground as lightning bolts shot past me, I didn't dare look back. I was only meters away from the bushes when a large blast of water slammed into me from behind and send me tumbling over to the ground. It had also managed to nearly put out my tail flame and in doing so, drained a large amount of my energy. I couldn't even roll over onto my back and closed my eyes to await my downfall.


	26. Defiant to The Very End

Flame continue to struggle, but the Hypno is determined to win. Can Flame pull off the nearly impossible and win? And if so, at what cost to himself?

**Episode Twenty-Six: Defiant To The Very End**

"Truely pathetic, looks like your friend's opinion of your strength were completely wrong," The Hypno said, from out of my vision. "And here I thought that you would put up an entertaining fight. Well at least I will get a little joy out of finishing you off," it added.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my throat an lift me into the air, but there was nothing actually touching me. The psychic hand lifted me untill I was a meter or so above the ground. It turned me so I hung, facing the Hypno. It wasn't actually choking me, which was suprising.

"You are completely powerless. For that, your Trainers will die and your allies will become mine," Hypno sneered and suddenly I felt myself thrown backwards at very high speed. I slammed into a tree and found myself crumpled on the floor once more. My back was in complete agony by this point and I was close to passing out, but the Hypno had other plans.

"I will make this slow," it laughed and spat on the ground infront of me. Again, I felt the psychic hand lift me up and again it rammed me up against the tree. Leaves were shaken loose and fell all around me, a few landed in my shrunken tail flame and it began to flicker back to life.

With a small amount of energy restored, I managed to climb to my feet. I stood facing the Hypno, swaying on unsteady legs.

"Go too hell," I gasped out as I felt my throat be constricted. I was lifted into the air and this time I was thrown towards a thorn covered bush.

"Defiant all the way, well little good that will do you Charmander."

I winced as my back connected with one of the bushes branches. Thorns where piercing the damaged flesh all over, but I was determined not to cry out. I wasn't going to give the sick bastard any enjoyment out of my torture. I saw Hypno walking towards me, taking his time. There was no rush, I couldn't go anywhere.

I was certain that I was doomed when I smelled a familier scent. A very spicy scent. Out of the corner of my eye, to m right, was a small red berry. I was about to make a move for it when the Hypno threw his hand forward and my body suddenly felt as though someone had punched me in the lungs.

I fought through waves of pain, trying not to black out. All my hopes were on the small berry laying only centimeters away. I slumped to my left, crying out as the thorns widened the injuries in my back. The Hypno laughed and picked up its pace, it was only meters away. Little did it know that my tail was flopped right next to the berry.

I felt something fill my mouth and spat but instead of saliva, it was blood. The pain was really starting to get to me, I only had one shot.

'_Please let this work,_' I thought, hoping against all hope that my last action wouldn't be futile. My tail flame touched the berry and it ignited with a loud boom. The small explosion fully re-ignited my flame and filled my with energy again.

The Hypno was stunned by the loud explosion and I dug in my claws before launching myself at it. The Hypno was unable to react in time and I knocked it to the ground. I pulled back my fist let all my rage and energy flow into the one punch that landed right between the Hypno's eyes.

Needless to say, I did a lot of damage to that. As it fell into unconsiousness, its controll over the others went with it. I heard Pika and Squirtle rushing over to Moron and Perfume, presumably to help them. I managed to roll off of the Hypno and collapsed onto the floor. Scout appeared in my view, concern was evident in his eyes.

"Sorry Sarge, none of us meant any of that," he said, glaring at the unconsious (or dead, I really couldn't tell) Hypno.

"I know. Don't worry about it," I managed to say between breaths. Breathing was becoming very difficult and my vision was starting to blur. I had won the battle, but at what cost?

I was aware of someone, Moron I presume, placing some sort of cloth on my back before lifting my sore body up.

"You saved us Flame, lets hope we can do the same," I heard Squirtle's voice say as my vision completely vanished. My last thoughts before gladly falling unconsious were simply, '_hope. I can do that._'


	27. The New Inmate

Flame wakes up too find himself in a very unusual position. He'd gotten out of the frying pan and into the freezer, but can a slightly cracked ally help him out? And is Flame slightly cracked himself?

**Episode Twenty-Seven: The New Inmate**

I remember waking up that night, finding myself being carried in the arms of someone. I assumed it was Moron, my body didn't want to move so I couldn't look to find out. This person was running along a dirt trail as fast as its legs could go. Of course, I had no idea where I was being taken but I hoped it was some sort of Pokémon Center before I blacked out once more.

I had this weird dream. I was floating, everything around me was black. There was a white flash of light and this pink furred cat-like thing was before me. Although I had never seen it before, I knew exactly what it was. Mew, ancestor of all Pokémon.

"Be strong and you will come out of this intact. Your friends will save your life, but not in the way you initially expect," Mew said in its soft, purring voice. It made no sense to me, but I assumed it had some meaning. Unless Mew was one to go around putting fake crap in Pokémon's heads for a laugh. I didn't know and didn't really want to think about it.

Suddenly, the whole world around us exploded in a flash of white and my head filled with the most immense pain imaginable. I was yanked back to reality and regained consiousness screaming. The pain vanished as quick as it had come and I was able to take stock of my surroundings.

I was laying on a cold stone floor, looking up at a equally stone ceiling. I sat up, amazed that my back was no longer hurting. I looked around, puzzled as to my location. I definatly was not in a Pokémon Center, unless they come in black stone and were sealed.

The room was about ten paces long from wall to wall, in both directions. One of the walls was made of steel and I could hear muffled talking on the other side of it. Small slits ran along it, presumably to let in air. The only light was the little that came through the air slits and what was provided by my tail flame.

Suddenly - the entire room jerked and I fell forward, cracking my head on the steel. A loud clang rang out, both literally and inside my skull. As I rubbed my head and got to me feet, I became aware that the voices outside my confinement had stopped.

The steel wall swung, yes swung, inwards a small. I guessed it was some sort of flap, which explained how I got in. A small ball was rolled in through the small hole. In the dim light I could make out the familier red and white markings.

"Oh hell no," I managed to say as a red beam struck me in the chest and I was pulled inside.

I was held in the simulated prison for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Before I felt a small pull that pretty much yanked my essence and body back into the real world once more. This time, I found myself in a much larger stone room.

I spun round to blast Moron and came to a dead halt when I found myself looking, not at my Trainer but at one of the Team Rocket bandits. The bandit was standing on the other side of some bars with a stupid grin on his face.

"You may have defeated my Hypno but we still managed to grab you and escape. You are ours now," he laughed, then his grin vanished and he coninued in a much less jolly voice, "And later, I will have you punished for the damage you inflicted on Hypno."

I snorted in disgust and stared the bandit bastard strait in the eyes. We stared each other off for several seconds before the Human turned away and walked out of sight from my cage.

"Bastard. Now what am I supposed to do?" I said to myself, flopping to the floor. You can picture my suprise when I got an answer.

"You wait, soon all of us prisoners are going to bust out of here. We ware going to make those Rockets pay," came a low growl from behind me. I lept up and turned to see a small, fox Pokémon standing behind me. My companion had six curled tails and its fur was mottled with dirt, which was why I hadn't spotted it initially.

"Welcome to hell," the Vulpix said with a slight grin, "I'm Alpha. Leader of the Pokémon Rebelion here."

"Flame, now you mentioned something about busting out of here. How are we going to manage that?"

"Not sure yet, me and the others are working on that. But we must have faith, or we will be in here untill they break our wills and mould us to their evil cause," The Vulpix said.

I got the distinct impression that he was a little loose in the head but I was stuck with him. Plus, he was my only way out. There was no way that I was going to stick around if there was any chance of escaping there and burning it to the ground.

"Okay. Fill me in and lets see what I can do to help."


	28. The Rebel Leaders

The Rebel leaders are just as trapped as everybody else. They have no plan and are stuck in a endless loop. Flame, however, might just have a brainwave that could change all that. But will it be successfull?

**Episode Twenty-Eight: The Rebel Leaders**

Alpha slowly plodded over to the corner of our cage, where grime has seemingly stockpiled, and began digging in it. I wanted to ask what the hell he was doing, but I didn't want to risk angering the crazy.

Eventually, it began to make sense as a small hole was uncovered. It led to the cage next door. Alpha whistled through the hole and stepped back as a green face appeared.

"What can I do for you boss?" The face asked

"I got a newbie, Bulbasaur, so I'm introducing him to everyone."

"Righto, have you told him about the brainwashing?" The Bulbasaur asked, I nearly had a heart attack when I heard it.

"Brainwashing? You were serious about that?" I asked, Alpha laughed.

"We do not kid around. The Pokémon that live in the cage to the left of us were brainwashed. Now they obey the Rockets without question."

I had only one responce to that news, "Shit."

There as a clang from below us. I wondered what it was and went over to the cage bars to have a looksie.

A brown, tallish Pokémon walk out of the cage door, which had opened on its own.

"Thats Hitmonchan," Alpha said, with a shake of his head.

"Why is he being let out?"

"The brainwashed get let out everyday for some exercize, they also get slightly better food."

"So he's a mindless slave then?"

"Pretty much. All us sane Pokémon just ignore him, he is prone to throwing hissy fits."

Well my Vulpix cellmate definatly wasn't sane, but I didn't want to risk my life and find out what a hissy fit was. Hitmonchan walked off, seemingly knowing exactly where to go. I decided to ask a question that I hoped Alpha would know the answer to, "So how exactly are they brainwashed?"

"None of us know, we think hyponsis."

"Can't be. I came up against one of those bastards's Hypno. It could only control four Pokémon at a time. And by the sound of it, there are a fair few Pokémon here and I doubt they would be able to control that many Psychic waves in such a short area," I said. I didn't know where I got the insight into Psychic waves but I didn't exactly care.

Alpha was impressed by my theory and went back to the cell hole too discuss it with the Bulbasaur. I waited by the cell door, calmly hoping that a Rocket would walk past for me to shout at. Unfortunatly, for my temper, none decided to approach.

"Hey Newbie! Our tech support agrees with you on that one," Alpha called, bekoning me over. I decided to ignore the newbie remark.

"Tech support?" I asked, having never heard that term before.

"The free-minded Pokémon that's in the next cage to Bulbasaur. It is able to hack into Human technolagy at will. Handy little guy, we once rigged all the cage opening devices to go off when the fire alarm did. But it didn't work, because we can only set the alarm off manually so we changed it back. Seeing as there is only one Porygon around, he'd be executed on the spot if the Rockets found out that we could do that."

I understood that a little better, we had a Pokémon that could fiddle with the Rocket's stuff from its cage and was nearly able to open all the cages at once and cause a mass rebellion. Unfortunatly, it didn't work.

"So we'd need to be outside the cage in order to set of the alarm and open the cage?"

"Pretty much, and we can't set the alarm off from the cages. It is out of sight from the cages and even if it wasn't, we don't have anything to throw at it to try and set it off that way" Alpha sighed. I looked towards the cage bars and grinned before saying, "I think I may have just got a plan."


	29. Escaping the Cage

Flame puts his plan into action, but can he pull of the pokemon's version of The Great Escape? Reviews please, its the only way I can keep him calm.

**Episode Twenty-Nine: Escaping the Cage **

After explaining my plan to the rebellion leaders. (Which I won't reveal just yet, because I'm evil like that) I waited near the cell bars for my chance. Luckily, my chance wasn't waiting around.

"Hello Hitmonchan," I called, giving my nicest and toothiest grin along with a little wave.

The fighting Pokémon completely ignored me and pressed a button on a keypad. His cage door swung open and he was about to step inside when I tried again.

"Team Rocket are bloody morons!" I yelled at him. Now that got a reaction and a half. His head shot up and he looked into my eyes for about a second. I grinned once more, which seemed to further piss the prat off. It punched the keypad thing, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Nice to see I finally got your attention," I called down as it glared at me.

"You will pay for that," the brainwashed Pokémon said through gritted teeth. My brain quickly processed a sarcastic reply, which I delivered perfectly, "Do you take rocks or will berries have to do?"

I think it's brain was close to exploding thanks to my extreme annoyance, but it still reacted exactly as I wanted it too. It began yelling verious naughty words, some of which even I hadn't heard of before, while climbing up a small water pipe. It climbed up untill it was hanging just to the side of the cage I was in.

I stepped back as it swing with a free fist and smashed the lock to pieces. The cage door swung open and it lept inside, snarling so loud that even a fully grown Arcanine would flee. Of course, me being me, I didn't flee. Besides, even if I wanted to, where could I go? There only way out was past the Hitmonchan.

Naturally, I wanted to get out of the confining cage but first I had to deal with the challange in front of me. The Hitmonchan stepped closer, its arms raised and ready to pound my head. As it got into the middle of the cage, I shouted out my signal (which consisted mainly of me shouting as loud as possible) and shot forwards as Alpha dived out of the dirt by the wall and tackled the Hitmonchan from behind.

I grinned as I ran past the brawl, grabbing onto the water pipe and sliding down it as fast as I could. I could hear the Hitmonchan cursing even more, most of it directed at Alpha this time. I filed away some of the expletives for future use and set off across the floor towards the corner of the corridoor around which, I had been told, was the fire alarm button that the escape attempt hinged upon.

Just as I was about to reach it, I heard an explosion from behind. I spun round to see Alpha tumble strait out of the cage and fall several meters to the floor. I looked up at the cage entrance to spot a very pissed off looking Pokémon. The Hitmanchan lept strait out of the cage, landing without even stumbling. He stared at me and walked closer, taking his time.

Alpha managed to get to his feet and dive once more on the Hitmonchan. I was torn between helping the Vulpix and running for the button. In the end, I didn't get to make a choice as Alpha was once again sent flying by a devastating punch.

"Alpha!" I heard the Bulbasaur cry out from its vantage point in its own cage. We had definatly underestimated the fighting type. The Hitmonchan charged towards me, not wasting anymore time. It had its fist ready to decend on my face. I couldn't react in time, shock left me motionless as it got closer and closer.

It was only paces away before I came to my senses and jumped back as its fist shot down and caught me in the stomach. I would have taken severe injuries had I not been in midair and able to roll with the punch. Even so, it still knocked the wind out of me and sent me sprawling on the floor. (I seemed to be spending alot of time sprawled on the ground)

I looked up as it pulled back both its fists and was about to bring them down on my skull when a vine shot out of the cage to my left and wrapped around them. I don't know who was more suprised, me or the Hitmonchan. I looked over into the cage and saw something that I definatly wasn't expecting.

"Bellsprout!"

I was sure it was the same Bellsprout, I could smell the faint waft of perfume. Bellsprout yanked back the Hitmonchan like I've seen fisherman do when they have a catch, only not as pathetic looking. The Hitmonchan was straining his arms to try and break free but it was no good, the vines were too strong.

"Thanks Bellsprout," I called as I climbed to my feet and ran for the corner as fast as I could, I didn't know how much time I had left before a Rocket showed up. Unfortunatly, it turned out that I didn't have any at all. Just as I was reaching the corner, one stepped around it and spotted everything that was going on.

"Aw crap," the Rocket said. My thoughts were exactly the same.


	30. It's Not Over, Yet

The Escape attempt continues, but Flame gets a little dose of the unexpected. Reviews please.

**Episode Thirty: It's Not Over, Yet **

I knew I only had this one chance to get out of the prison and I was damn well going to take it. I shot strait between the Rocket's legs, not forgetting to launch a fireball upwards as I did so, aiming strait for the fire alarm. As I got closer, I realised that it much higher up than I had thought. A lot higher, there was no chance of me reaching it with my small size.

I kept running full tilt, leaping up and still coming short. I slammed into the wall, which hurt, but my claws managed to find small cracks and I didn't fall backwards. After waiting a few seconds to catch my breath, I slowly clambered up the concrete, all the while aware of the screaming coming from the flambéed thief. I was only centimeters away from the red button that I so desperatly wanted to press, when several more Rockets appeared out of no where and came running towards me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted one of them ready a Pokéball and raised his arm to throw it. I was so close to that button, my claws were only just below it. The Rocket sent the ball shooting towards me and I literally lept up the wall. The ball collided with my rips as my clawtips brushed across the switch.

I fell towards the floor and was expecting to be hit with red light when I heard a Pokémon form above me. It collided with me in midair and we both slammed into the ground, me on the bottom of the pile. I felt something sharp diging into my shoulder but I didn't care anymore, there was a siren blazing somewhere in the base.

I had done it, from underneath the other Pokémon, I could just see around part of the corner. There was a crash as all of the cages burst open at once and their inhabitants burst free. Most of them stood, stunned, for several moments before making their way out of their cages. Some of the newer inhabitants shot out almost instantly, a few going after the Hitmonchan and the rest heading strait in my direction.

"Oh shit!" One of the human Rockets shouted as they all retreated, not forgetting to return the Pokémon that was ontop of me as they ran away. The small mob of freed Pokémon chased after them, I spotted several familier bug types and a fair few fire and water types too as I climbed to my feet.

When the Rocket thugs had fled out of view, the escapees surrounded me. I found myself being hugged as they all cheered. When the pack parted, I saw Alpha being helped along by Bulbasaur and Bellsprout. I walked over slowly.

"Well we're out of the cages, whats next?" I asked with a cheerful grin.

"Easy, we march out of here and find the nearest town. Then the Humans will put our mass arrival on the news and our trainers can find us," Alpha said, wincing after each word. He was bleeding from a torn ear and a few broken teeth but he seemed okay. I spotted the Hitmonchan slowly step around the corner, arms by his sides.

It stepped up infront of me, I raised my arms in order to (hopefully) block or at least absorb any blows. I almost hand a heart failure when it held out its hand and said, "Good job."

"What the hell? I thought you were a brainwashed moron," I managed to say. The Hitmonchan laughed.

"I was, untill a few minutes ago. Your weed friend tugged me in front of the cage doors so when they burst open when the alarm went off: well, lets just say they knocked some sense into me."

Everyone laughed at that, before cheering again as I shook the offered paw. Hell, I already knew not to piss him off again so I'd do anything to keep him calm. The cheering turned to yells of confusion as a loud boom sounded off in the distance.

"That cannot be good," I yelled over the sudden noise.

"I'll say! That's the direction of one of the exits!" A pinkish Pokémon muttered in its emotionless voice.

"Well that sucks Porygon. What about the other exit?" Bulbasaur asked the newcomer.

"Just give me a second to locate it," came the monotone reply.

"You better hurry," I said, "there's smoke heading down this corridoor."


	31. Halfway Through Hell

The escape operation continues, although there are a few 'slight' difficalties. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Episode Thirty-One: Halfway Through Hell **

All of the Pokémon around me were backing away from the smoke. Even I could feel the heat slowly rising. (It's ironic really, setting off the fire alarm before the fire even starts.) I spotted small licks of fire starting to come round the corner.

"Porygon, hurry up. We need to get moving, now!" Bulbasaur yelled, there was sweat (or dew, I couldn't tell) on the plant Pokémon's forehead.

There was no responce from the Porygon for several agonizing seconds. Just as the other Pokémon were about to flee in random directions, Porygon finally said, "this way," and began floating down the corridoor. The freed Pokémon followed while me and Alpha took up the rear.

We had been moving through the maze of tunnels and corridoors, I had never realised just how big the Rocket's base was, for only a few minutes when I heard the roar of the flames. I looked back and saw it rushing up behind us, we were going through a newer tunnel that had wooden floorboards.

Everyone broke into a sprint (exept Porygon, who just speeding up his floating) as we raced against the blaze. The smoke was starting to affect us, we were slowly being sapped of energy. The stronger Pokémon were carrying the weaker and slower ones on their backs.

"In here!" Porygon yelled as he shot down a side alley.

We all shot in and each of us felt a sudden chill as we ran under some holes in the ceiling, I could spot something spinning behind the grills. The smoke was sucked into these air vents and away from us, plus the stone floor prevented the flames from being able to reach us.

"Catch your breath as fast as possible, we're only about half way there," Porygon said in its usual emotionless voice. It wasn't even breathing heavily. Hell, I'm not entirely sure it was breathing at all.

"Only half way? And this was to the nearest exit from where we were?" A scyther asked, panting.

"The nearest one that wouldn't get us incinerated within minutes," came Porygon's reply. If its voice wasn't so empty, I'm sure there would have been sarcasm in it.

Anyway, Porygon moved further down the tunnel we were in. I suddenly noticed that we were in a dead end.

"Uh Porygon? You do realise we are in a dead end, right?"

"We are not in a dead end at all."

I thought the weird floating Pokémon had gone crazy when I heard something in the walls and the end of the corridoor suddenly opened up into another tunnel. It led further down but even so, we had no other option. The stone floor below us was heating up from the fire that still blazed away behind us and many of the Pokémon looked ready to pass out from heat exaustion.

While Hitmonchan and another Vulpix herded the others down the new passageway, I noticed that the stone nearest the flames was starting to melt and the small flow of molten rock was gaining on Alpha. Alpha was slowing down with every step, I could see that his right hind-leg was swollen.

"Crap! Alpha!" I yelled as I sprinted towards the fellow Rebel. The roof above us was also starting to melt as was close to collapsing. The ground was becoming increasingly fragmented as cracks in the floor grew wider. I found myself leaping from one plate to another.

Eventually, I reached Alpha. He looked up at me and grinned.

"I thought you'd buggered off without me."

"Me? Nah, I only do that to complete prats," I laughed as I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pretty much hurled him in the direction of the others. The other Vulpix helping him up and took him down after the others while Hitmonchan waited for me.

As I shot off once more, the whole rock face shook and I nearly fell over. A steady stream of small pebbles were falling from the cracks in the ceiling as I lept over the larger cracks. There was a huge roar as the place where we were standing was crushed beneath a tonne or so of rock as a cave in started.

The wave of dust and debris gave me a little extra boost of speed but the cave in was catching up and, unlike fire, I wasn't impervoius to being crushed. I gulped in as much air as I could and shot over a large crack in the floor without even breaking my stride. The one after it however, caught me out.

"Crap!" I yelled as I tumbled to the floor. I had only been meters away from the safety of the passageway too. I mentaly wondered how much being crushed would hurt, but I luckily didn't find out. Hitmonchan hauled me to my feet and we both started running for our lives.

We both dived through the doorway just in the nick of time. Literally as I hit the floor, the entrance was burried under the rubble. I slowly got back to my feet, shaking like I had been in freezing water for too long, and let out a sigh of relief.

"They are going to need to redecorate in there," I managed to say, causing small chuckles from the crowd of Pokémon.

"We can't hang around, lets keep moving," Porygon said from the front, snapping us all back to reality.


	32. Rallying The Troops

The Pokémon are close to their goal, they overcame several challanges to get to the exit. But, can they overcome the final one or will the pressure cause them to lose it? Comments/reviews please.

**Episode Thirty-Two: Rallying The Troops **

Everyone went to move off again, while I had to snatch a quick breather before following them down the tunnel. The lights overhead flickered and, after a few seconds, went out completely, leaving everyone in darkness. Porygon suddenly started glowing a strange green light. I had no idea what else he was capable of, but so far he was impressive.

The glowing, plus my and the few other Charmander's tail flames, made decent enough lighting to navigate through the maze of tunnels that we were going through. But, even though there was no longer the fire chasing us, I still felt a sense of unease. We may have escape the flames but we were still underground and very much vunerable to a cavein. (As I proved)

It seemed as though my fears were shared by many, they were all listless and fidgeting. The slightest rumble would send them into a panic, which didn't help our position much. But, not suprisingly, Porygon was unfazed by all the talk of impending doom. (Although the term 'wall of fire' did get a small reaction out of him)

We moved on through the network of dark, deserted, silent tunnels. Our only hope of freedom, and survival, was somewhere ahead of us. There was no way back, it was now or never. However, never had a habit of catching up to us.

We had come across a crossroad. Porygon floated strait across onto the opposite path but the rest of us froze. I could see, from my place in the middle of the small crowd, that the floor we had to cross was made of wood. And all of us could hear the raging fire, that we had barely got away from last time, coming in our direction.

"Everyone over, fast! Water types on the outside. Move it!" Bulbasaur yelled out as he darted across the path and onto the safer stone one on the other side. The slower Pokémon went next, while a few water breathers stayed in the center of the gauntlet.

As part of the final group to undertake the crossing, I had to wait while the deadly fire (to the others) and the even more deadly smoke (to me) was heading towards us. It was still out of sight, but I knew it was still there and homing in on us. As the Pokémon infront of me raced across the gap, me and Hitmonchan shot off after them.

As we reached the center of the gap, I heard a Poliwag cry out a warning. I didn't need to look to realise that the fire had caught up with us. The water types all launched a massive volley of water, but it only managed to slow it down a little. I heard most of the water evaporating before it even reached the flames, the hissing making it sound like the fire itself was very pissed off at us.

I skidded to a halt and started pushing the rest of my charges along. The water volley was losing momentum, the Pokémon were not used to maintaining such an attack for any length of time and were having to take short breaks to regain their breath.

"Everyones over, move it!" I yelled at the water Pokémon, who all stopped blasting and ran for their lives while I gave them that little extra shove in the right direction. The same Poliwag that had shouted out the warning tripped up and fall over, so I grabbed it by the tail and dragged it the last few steps onto non-flammable land.

The floorboards behind me ignited as the fire shot past. A bit of it spilt over into our tunnel but we had kept running and were well out of range.

"Good thing I decided to take the shortcut," Porygon said as he kept moving with everyone else behind.

After a few more minutes of walking through the small tunnels, we found ourself in a large cave. Various glowing crystals lit the immence cavern... and the huge steel door that barricaded our way out.

"How are we supposed to open that?" Alpha asked as he hobbled towards it.

"It wasn't supposed to be shut in the first place and I can't open it because there is no electrisity anymore," Porygon sighed, with the first true emotion I had heard him use so far. Trust it to be dispair.

"So we can't escape? We're all doomed!" A pink puffball of a Pokémon cried out. Everyone started panicing and were about to decend into a howling mass when I stepped up.

"Look at you, I've seen better Humans. Fighting and screaming helps no one. So we cannot open it up automaticaly. Big whoop. You forget one importent little detail and that is this: We're Pokémon. If we put our minds to it than we can conquer anything. This is a machine and machines can be broken," I called as I grabbed onto a small notch in the door and began heaving it to the side.

"He has a point. Panicing and arguing doesn't get us anywhere," Hitmonchan said as he stepped up beside me, took hold of another small handle and began pulling along with me. The other Pokémon soon joined in, those without hands used their teeth and the ones that could fly took the holds further up. Slowly, but surely, we heard machinery began to strain on its own and the door began to move.


	33. Fiery Demise

Flame is so close from escaping, but does fate intend on letting him escape this one? Comments please

If you havn't already read, I have a second pokemon fanfic. (Details in the last chapter, go have a looksie)

**Episode Thirty-Three: Fiery Demise **

A crack of sunlight shone though the tiny opening we had created, but it was there. The tiny sliver of hope. (Corny, but that is what it was to us all)

"Heave!" Alpha yelled. We all pulled as one and the opening became wider and wider, millimeter by millimeter.

As we continued our excursion, I asked Porygon what exactly this cave was.

"A loading bay, supplies came in through here. This huge door is here to stop any unwanted guests getting in."

"But it is not going to stop us getting out!" I grunted as I shoved with all my strength.

It looked as though we were going to get out without a problem, untill fate decided to royally crap on that idea. Smoke began to filter in through a small side entrance, and there was alot of it. It was slowly beginning to fill up the room.

"Keep going!" Alpha cried, as he began to launch fireballs up at the mechanics near the top of the door. The gears began to weaken under the heat barrage and some of the resistance the door put up faded, allowing our progress to speed up.

However, fate definatly wasn't going to give us up easily. I heard a small rubbling coming from the tunnel we had left, which quickly turned into a huge roar as it collapsed and sent half-melted debris flying everywhere. The cave we were in slowly heated up as the flames filled all the connecting tunnels and slowly melted the rocks nearby.

"Damnit. Water types, try and cool off the rock around us!" I yelled as I pushed withthe extra force that only death's approach can bring. '_We are not going to perish here. Not when we are so damn close! _'

Many of the smaller Pokémon had to slow down and catch their breath, while the rest of us continued to slave away.

Suddenly, we all heard a huge hiss as the water types launched volleys of freezing water in an attempt to cool the surrounding rocks and prevent the impending meltdown. It was a futile task, and we all knew it, but it did buy us some time. Time we deperatly needed.

As the crack got wider, the heat and smoke that surrounded us got more intense. Some Pokémon looked just about ready to collapse, I felt the same way but I dare not show it. Me and Alpha were all that was stopping them from giving up full stop.

Alpha had given up his fireball tactic and had instead gone on and was organising the water types so there was always a constant stream of water pelting the rocks, some of which were beginning to glow as they began to melt. The Pokémon nearer the cave walls had to move closer to the center in order to avoid the molten rock and blistering heat.

As the space we had got smaller and smaller, pokemon got more and more restless. Soon, several of the smaller ones lost it completely and squeased outside through the gap in the door. I could have followed, but I didn't want to leave the larger Pokémon to die. Even I wasn't that heartless. I used to be but my past experiences, plus the memory of the encounter with Mew, drove me to stay. Even if it led to my downfall. I could tell Alpha and Bulbasaur felt the same as they could also have escaped but instead stayed behind. (Bellsprout also stayed, but I'm not to sure that was heroism.)

Soon, the rocks infront of the escape route began to melt so we couldn't escape anyway. We were all too tired and were fighting for breath to care, one by one we all flopped to the ground and watched as the stream of fiery rock came ever closer.

'_Bollocks. Well at least I'm going to die in a slightly bigger cage than the one I was in earlier. Next time, never listen to the pink cat._'

-**To Be Continued-**


	34. One Last Shot at Freedom

Flame begins to hallucinate and, afterwards, somehow manages to find the strength to try to escape. comment please.

**Episode Thirty-Four: One Last Shot at Freedom **

As the smoke thickened and the heat rose even further, I was even starting to sweat from it, I began to hallucinate. I saw the same Hypno I had beaten before, laughing at me. I know it was him because of the squashed nose from where I had smacked him.

"How pathetic," it said, "unable to stand and fight to the end. Can't even take a little heat. No wonder your friends never bothered to find you."

I hated to admit it, but Hypno was right. They hadn't shown up and I didn't have that much longer left. All of the other Pokémon had lost consiousness and I was too weak to even stand.

My vision faded, an all too familiar occurrence, before returning again. What suprised me a little more, however, was the white light that shone in the center of the room. From within the light, I could just make out a small figure from within.

"I know you told your self you wouldn't listen to the 'pink cat thing' but just hear me out this once. Kay? I'll take that as a yes. You are not dead yet, so why give up? There is still plenty of time to escape, if you try hard enough. Got that? We will meet again," Mew lectured before vanishing in another blast of light.

Suddenly, I felt as though my energy had come back and the smoke had thinned a little. I jumped to my feet and looked down at the other Pokémon. Alpha had his eyes open, but still seemed out of it. The rest were definatly still unconsious. Looks like I was saving everyone solo.

I bent down and grabbed hold of Bellsprout, slung him over my shoulder and ran for the exit. I lept clear over the molren rock and dashed through the opening. I took a few moments to breath in the cold and clear-er air and dumped the grass Pokémon on the ground before charging back into the underground furnace.

I chose to haul out the Scyther next, seeing as the bug looked close to catching on fire. I just managed to lift him off the ground and again managed to get him outside, dispite the tight squeeze to fit through the door. I plopped him onto the ground next to Bellsprout, who had regained consiousness.

"Look after him. If it gets too hot, get out of here!" I yelled as I dived back into the smoke and made for Bulbasaur.

For someone who was in a prison cell, that guy was heavy but I did manage to get him to safety, just. Bellsprout used its vines to drag the prone Pokémon clear while I caught my breath. Each trip was getting harder, mainly due to the slowly incresing amount of burning rocks to clear.

I managed another five trips, saving the rest of the grass and water types, before beginning to tire properly.

"Damnit. I don't think I'd be able to save everyone," I gasped between gulps for air.

"Well don't. Scyther can give Flame assistance," Scyther said as he used his wins to hover above the ground. I wanted to argue, but I didn't want to waste the energy. Well, that, and I needed the help.

The two of us shot back in, while the two water types (A wartortle and Poliwag respectivly) cooled down some of the rocks nearer the exit to give me a slightly easier job.

"Scyther! Go get Hitmonchan, I'll take Alpha!" I yelled as I searched for the dirt covered Vulpix in the smoke. After several seconds of frantic searching, I found him. Unfortunatly, he was partially buried under rubble.

I was about to dive in and try and dig him out when I heard Scyther yelling, "leave him! We'll get him last."

So I turned away and hauled a Ryhorn to its feet and dragged it towards the exit. Dispite it being only a baby, it was still bloody heavy. I don't know what they fed that thing, but it was nearly crushing my back.

I finally managed to haul it over the heated rocks and let the grass Pokémon drag it clear. Scyther had managed to free many of the remaining Pokémon, using its speed to get them clear in record time. All that was left was Alpha and a large Geodude.

"Scyther will try to free Alpha. Flame go get Geodude," the flying bug type said as it shot off through the smoke. I lept off over the rocks and rubble that littered the cave and landed behind the only rock with arms. I hoped I'd found the right one as I lept ontop of it and started running, using its rolling to move it towards the exit.

I lept off on the final stretch, letting its momentum take it the rest of the way as I ran back towards Alpha. The entire place was rumbling as more and more of the surrounding tunnels caved in, a steady stream of dust and debris was falling from the ceiling as our cave slowly weakened.

Scyther was using its blunt blades to haul off rocks as it tried to free Alpha, but it was struggling with the huge slab of rock that had Alpha pinned. The heat was starting to affect it, I could see its body glisten with sweat.

"Leave him Scyther! I'll take care of it." I cried out as I lept ontop of the rock and pulled back my fist.

Scyther nodded and lept off towards the exit as I brought my fist down on the slabs center. There was a massive crash as my fist hit the rock and my claws split the thing in two.

'_That was louder than I expected,_' I thought, untill a boulder crashed into the ground next to me. The cave was finally giving way.

I literally threw the broken slab of rock off of Alpha and picked up the injured Pokémon before bursting into a fast a sprint as my two hind legs could manage. The entire place was coming down around me, the smoke and dust practicaly blinding me. I was navigating by the voices as the Pokémon me and Scyther had saved yelled out.


	35. Luckyish

Has anyone else noticed that the Episodes are getting progessively longer. That can only be a good thing, right?

re they ever going to get out of that Rocket base? Flame is starting to get a little annoyed, and who can blame him? Throw in a few awkward situations and you have a ToF Episode. Comments please.

**Episode Thirty-Five: Lucky-ish**

I had never really noticed how far away the exit was from where I had freed Alpha, but I was definatly aware of it now. The half molten rock, while not hurting me, was slowing me down. (I'd liken it to trying to run as fast as possible through a wet muddy field, while having huge boulders lobbed at you)

Needless to say, the pressure was definatly building. I started to curse my heroism and my awfull luck. Moron too, even though he'd never directly caused me any harm. I wasn't even sure why I had suddenly remembered Moron, seeing as my mind should have been more focused on getting the rest of me out of the danger zone in one piece.

Then I noticed a high, shrill voice that stood out from the rest of those that guided me. A voice that usually gave me a headache after a while. Pika's voice. Looks like my friends finally decided to show up.

"Better nearly too late then never, I guess," I muttered as a dodged around a boulder.

Suddenly, the yells of encouragement turned to screams which were rapidly drowned out by a loud crash as boulders fell all around me. I moved so that I was nearer the steel door, as the cave was a little sturdier there. Unfortunatly, that didn't help me much. The constant barrage of rock seemed to home in on me. More than once did I have to skid to a halt and have a stupidly large rock land where I would have been had I kept going.

"If we get out of this alive, you owe me big time," I told the still unconsious Alpha as I climbed over the rock and continued my mad sprint. I could just make out slivers of light through the dust cloud, I was close. My guide friends were not in sight, I guessed that they had moved clear.

Again, I stopped in order to avoid being crushed and a huge boulder landed just behind me too. The shockwave nearly knocked me to the ground, but I managed to stay on my feet. I was about to move around the first boulder when a third blocked the way around. The cave-in had sped up a notch.

"Bugger," was the first word that sprang to my tounge, which was suprising considering the ruder ones in my vocabulary. I heard a large crack from above and looked up to see a boulder falling down, strait towards me.

This time, I used words that are considered taboo by many Humans and Pokémon alike. Not exactly my choice of last words, but they fitted the circumstances well.

I didn't have time to save myself and was too tired to throw Alpha clear. Besides, even if I could, he was still unconsious and would be unable to save himself anyway.

"Mew! Now would be a good time!" I yelled as the boulder shot ever closer to my very squishable head.

However, my luck returned and the boulder became wedged ontop of the three that surrounded me. Unfortunatly, my luck wasn't enough to allow me a way to climb out. Kept me alive, yes, but also trapped. I was really getting pissed off with these near death situations.

'_I'll consider that, half a victory._'

There was just enough room for me to plonk Alpha on the floor and slump down myself.

"Sods law really, I freed everyone else except myself and the ringleader who gave me the escape plan," I said to myself, staring at the 'ceiling'

"It could be worse, you could be dying alone," came a cough from infront of me. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Alpha! Don't do that," I said, "but you have a point. That'd really suck. Out of curiosity, how long have you been awake?"

"When that last boulder came down, but its only just now that my voice decided to work," Alpha wheezed. He must have inhaled a fair bit of dust.

"You okay?" I asked, which was a stupid question really. Seeing as we were trapped in a cave-in and we probably didn't have much air. My tail flame was not helping that much either, although the light did help us a little.

"Well I can't feel my legs, but I'm alive for the time being. Lucky me"

With the light my tail flame produced, I could see Alpha's legs, and I was glad that he couldn't feel them. One was bent the wrong way, being hit by large rocks does that. Alpha was right about the lucky part, that slab that had bust his legs had only just missed his torso and head.

He saw me grimance and sighed, "it's that bad, huh?"

"Yeah. Limbs are not supposed to bend that way," I said, looking away. The sight of them made me want to throw up and there wasn't enough room. I'm pretty sure Alpha wouldn't appreciate being thrown up on.

"Ah well, when we get out of here, I'll get Porygon to take a looksie. He and Bulbasaur, between them, can probably fix it."

"If we get out of here," I said, throwing my head back with a sigh which turned into a curse as my skull bashed up against one of our cage's walls.

As I swore, I realised something about the wall I had been clobbered by. It was smooth, and shiney. We were trapped against the steel door. I held my ear up against it . Alpha was looking at me, quizzicaly, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was using all my focus listening through the steel.

I could hear faint voices on the other side, obviously of the other Pokémon. I could make out someone sobbing too.

"Alpha, looks like our death has upset a couple of people," I said as I began to pound on the steel and yell out as loud as possible.

Soon, there was knocking from the other side and Pika's voice called back, "Flame?"

"No, it's Nurse Joy. Of course it's me," I replied sarcasticaly.

"Nice too see your sense of humour hasn't changed. Listen, Moron and Joanne will be here in a bit. They'll know how to get you out."

"You are not filling me with confidence here, but its the only chance we've got," I sighed.

"Flame?" A second voice piped up, "Is Alpha okay?"

I had to think for a few seconds for a way to phrase that.

"I'd let you ask him yourself, but it is probably a bad idea to move him. His legs are a little bit buggered up. But apart from that, he's fine considering the circumstances," I said, trying the long winded aproach. I think he took it fairly well, as there was only a small choked back sob. Although I'm pretty sure that Pika helped prevent any more crying by threating using a few thousand volts of electisity.


	36. Last Minute Confessions

This is probably my favorite Episode so far, because it is a fairly emotional one that will draw you in. That and it is probably the only time I've ever really played on Flame's feelins for other Pokémon.

As usual, please comment. I'd like to see some more new readers, if possible.

**Episode Thirty-Six: Last Minute Confessions **

"Damnit Flame," Alpha near enough yelled, "when are your friends going to get us out of here? We've been in here for ages and I'm starting to feel my legs again."

"Its only been ten minutes since you last asked. Which was five minutes after Pika went to 'hurry' them up. And focus on something else, like conserving our air by shutting up," I said, listening through the door for any sign of Moron and Joanne.

Still no sign of the Humans, I was really starting to get worried. Especially as my tail flame was starting to lose its intensity. I was keeping as calm as possible and taking shallow breaths in a futile attempt to give us more time before we suffocated.

'_Moron, for once in you bloody life, would you hurry up? I'd almost be glad to see you again,_' I thought, mentaly focusing on the almost part.

"Flame?" Came the voice of Scyther through the door, I gave a knock to signal that we were still alive.

"Scyther has good news. Pika has returned," the bug type added, I could almost hear it grinning. Then I heard Pika's swearing.

'_Good news, my tail,_' I thought with the feeling of impending doom, or bad news. Although in circumstances, they were pretty much the same thing.

"I couldn't find them, Flame. I'm sorry," Pika said, in a dejected voice that definatly didn't suit her sparky nature. I completely ignored my own advise to not waste oxygen on words and blurted out, "it's not your fault, Pika."

"It is Flame and don't you dare say otherwise!" she screamed through the door, even Alpha jumped at that.

"Or what? It's not like you could get me on your own. No, it isn't your fault that Moron decided to bugger off and leave me to die."

"Flame. You won't die."

"I bloody will, if not now then later. You can't prevent the inevitable."

"You don't mean that. You will not die! Even if I have to dig my way to you myself."

I didn't know what to say to that, there was nothing I really could say. So I settled with a simple, "thank you," and left it at that. I wasn't good at emotional moments, but I gave it a shot anyway.

"Pika. If I don't make it out of here," I said, feeling the tears well up.

"What is it?"

"I want you to," I stammered, my brain going into lockdown

"What?"

"Rip out Moron's kidneys for me. I still owe him that for the Boulderbadge crap," I managed to say.

"Damnit Flame! I thought you were going to be serious for once but instead you come out with that bull!" Pika yelled and I could hear her storm off in a huff.

I swore at myself, and heard a slight tapping on the door as Scyther piped up "Scyther thinks Flame pissed Pika off. Not the best last impression to leave."

"I know, Scyther. I froze up and said the wrong thing. That was going to be my messege to Squirtle. Go apolagise for me, would you?" I asked.

"Scyther will do as Flame asks, but in return Flame must not give up hope," the ninja Pokémon said before leaving both of us alone to our thoughts.

My tail flame had nearly died out and Alpha was having another coughing fit, so it was nearly impossible to stick to the promise I made Scyther. Everytime I found myself thinking about dying or the afterlife, I knocked my head against the steel door to snap myself back to reality. I think the contant rat-a-tat was starting to irritate the Pokémon outside as there was a loud rumbling coming from their position.

'_What the hell are they doing out there?_' I thought as it got louder and seemed to be heading in our direction. My thinking was interrupted, however, by the sudden chill that resounded through my body as my tail flame went out fully and left both me and Alpha in complete darkness.

I didn't like pitch black darkness, for the reason that it usually meant my tail flame had gone out and that I only had about a half hour left to live. Alpha's coughing had faded and I could only hope that he was still consious, as my own breatheing was becomming harder with each passing second.

'_Why do I have the sudden feeling that I'm going to meet my maker again?_' I asked myself as a sudden lethergy decended on me and I felt myself slip off into unconsiousness for what was probably going to be the last time.


	37. Reencounters of the Weird

Flame's near death experiance continues. But he gets a little distracted by a slightly bazare encounter, and Big Brother style survaliance. Pardon the B-Movie style title, I couldn't come up with anything better. As usual, comments are apreciated.

**Episode Thirty-Seven: Re-encounters of the Weird**

I found myself standing, which was a shock, in the middle of the clearing I used to live with before Moron caught me. Which was a even bigger shock. I could smell the familiar scent of the Oran berries. But, there was something different about it that stood out. It was silent, no sounds of Pidgey's in the distance. Not even the rustling of the tree's leaves. Silence. And it scared the hell out of me.

"You really do seem to like nearly getting youself killed, don't you Flame?" Somebody asked from behind, making me jump nearly out of my skin. I shot round and saw Mew looking into the small pool that was at the tree's edge.

"Where am I?" I asked. Mew laughed and looked up at me.

"You really are an idiot. Where do you think you are?" it said, all humour vanishing from its voice.

"It looks like my old home, but it's too quiet."

"Good observation. Infact, this is simply an illusion I created for a simple change of scenery. There was too much doom and gloom back where you were. Wow, saying that was a mouthfull and a half."

Okay, so now I was confused.

"Okay. Now I'm confused," I said, scratching the back of my head. (What? It's a comfort thing)

"I have that effect on a lot of people. Not so much on Pokémon, they are usually in shock that I do actually exist."

"So you do appear before others then?" I asked, still sctratching.

"Only once every hundred years or so, unless there is a major emergancy. And could you please stop that, I'm getting itchy just looking at you."

"Sorry. So anyway, is this one of those rare visits or an emergancy?"

"Bit of both really. Lets just say I have a importent reason to help you out."

That did little to help my confusion.

"Why do you have to be so damn cryptic?" I asked, clenching and unclenching my fist in an attempt to prevent the scratching.

"Because it's more fun this way," Mew laughed, levitating off of the floor and floating up untill it was sitting in the lower tree branches.

'_Great, the ancestor of all Pokémon is a dick,_' I thought to myself. Mew jumped down and landed next to me, which was one heck of a leap.

"He also has a nasty habit of being able to read thoughts. But you are right about me there. Being alone for the majority of time does get boring so I have to keep myself amused anyway I can. And being a dick is a very nise way to keep your self amused," Mew laughed again, patting my on the back before tripping me up.

"In case you were wondering why you are here, I wanted to show you something. But before we get to that, would you care for an Oran Berry?" He laughed as I climbed to my feet with a growl. And was then hit on the back of the head with one of the Berries.

"Now now, you are supposed to eat them, not get beaten up by them," Mew kept laughing as another one came shooting towards me. This one I stopped with my paw, making it splatter all over my palm.

Mew stopped laughing when I then patted him on the head, with the sticky paw. The Berry juice stained the pink fur a purplish colour.

"Okay okay, we'll call it quits. Seriously, I'm starved. So lets get on with this lunch before we get down to business.

A large and flat rock appeared before us, laden with berries of all sorts.

"Now, lets tuck in. Sorry, but I forgot the ketchup so we'll have to do without," Mew said, literally diving into a pile of orange Berries.

The food smelt alright, so I began to sample the sheer veriaty on offer.

About a half hour later, or at least it seemed like a half hour, both me and Mew were full. The rock had run out of Berries and we had polished off the Oran berry bush nearby.

"What is that think you mention earlier, ketchup I think it was?" I asked, sitting down and too stuffed to move.

"It's a Human thing. You put it on food to make the food taste better,"Mew replied, pretty much in the same position as me (but in midair. The showoff)

"So anyway, what was this thing you wanted to show me?" I asked, expecting a cryptic answer. And was amazed when it actually made sense.

"I'm going to show you what your friends are doing, while you are laying unconsious underground,"

"Fair enough. Who are we going to spy on first?"

"The one that hates you the most right now," Mew said, with a sly grin.

"So either Pika or Moron then. Although in Moron's case it is probably more fear than hatred."

Mew floated over the the pool of water and bekoned me over, which sucked because it meant I had to get up. I managed to crawl over to the pool and looked down into it. I was a little suprised to see that, instead of my reflection, I was looking at Pika.

"You really upset her," Mew said, in a tone that reminded me of Porygon's emotionless way of speaking.

"You saw that then?" I asked, stupidly. I was unconfortable at the fact that Mew saw that moment, and probably knew what I had meant to say too. The fact that Pika was actually crying didn't help much.

"Where's Scyther? He said he was going to go apolagise to her for me."

"He hasn't gotten to her yet, considering that he only left to go look for her a minute ago."

"But I asked him too ages ago!" I said, shocked.

"Ages here is only seconds back there. All we can do here is observe things in various time periouds, while we are in a completely different one ourself."

"I'm confused again."

"It confused me too when Celibi explained it to me."

"Who?" I asked, the name was alien to me.

"Never mind, you'll meet him eventually. Unless you keep up your habit of getting yourself maimed."


	38. Fixing Things: Pika

I finally ended Arc Three, because it was dragging on. This Arc is going to be full of dialog, so sorry you fans of action and things getting beat up. But character development is importent too, right.

Flame sets out to put things right with Pika, after being told something he really didn't see coming.

Comment as usual.

PS. I actually have reacted the same way that Flame did in a similar situation.

**Story Arc Four: Fixing Things**

**Episode Thirty-Eight: Pika **

"She likes you, Flame. You do realise that?" Mew said, watching Pika sobbing.

"I like her too, she is a good friend," I said.

"Thats not what I meant."

"Then what did you?" I started to say before my brain figured it out, "oh. Oh! Whoa." My brain had gone into lockdown mode again

"Yes, now can you please respond in actuall words instead of sound effects?" Mew sighed.

"One moment please," I replied before walking away and headbutting a tree.

"I'd ask why you did that, but I don't think I want to know," came the comment from the pink cat, while I shook my head to clear it.

"I really did not need to be told that!" I yelled at Mew.

"I know, but it does explain why she was upset. Well, still is upset."

"I don't care! I have enough bloody problems as it is," I yelled, waving my arms around like a looney.

"Yes, your apparent lack of sanity for one. Now calm down before you injure yourself here too," Mew calmly replied.

It took me a few minutes but eventually I managed to lower my heart rate and breathing to normal.

"See, much better. Just be thankfull I didn't reveal a few other facts about Pika and the rest of your friends, that one was just the tip of the iceburg."

"And? It was still a bad mental image."

"It was a bad literall image. That is the one time I regret having this Big Brother style survialance."

"What?" I said, scared for my life.

"Never mind. Wrong time, wrong dimension."

I decided to leave it at that, mainly because I was too confused. I walked back over to the pool and plonked myself down next to Mew.

"So, why are we spying on everyone?"

"Because, it is something to do. That and you did want to give them one last messege, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but how does this help?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"This little dohicky works both ways if I want it too. So you can effectivly have a conversation through it. So you can actually apolagise to Pika, in person."

The idea was a good one, but I was still cautious. Mew noticed and grinned, "don't worry. It'll only be an illusion so she can't kill you."

"That wasn't what I was worried about, but thanks. Lets get this over with," I said, working myself up for the impending second take of the emotional moment.

Suddenly, I found myself standing behind Pika. Well, I say standing but I was floating just off of the floor. Also, I could actually see through my paw. However, I wasn't here to look through myself and I focused on the task at hand.

"Could you stop with the crying? It's making my head hurt."

Pika shot to her feet and spun round, eyes nearly popping out of her head as she spotted me.

"Flame? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh I dunno, just decided to float here for no apparent reason," I said, sarcasticaly.

"Are you a ghost?" Pika asked, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Apparently not, although I may be soon. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I don't hold anything against you for the time you nearly killed me because of that Hypno."

The tears began again, the sight of them almost made me cringe.

"But it's my fault that you got caught, if I'd been faster," Pika started before deterioating completely into sobs.

"Well, I payed them back for that by pretty much destroying their operation. So cheer up and, for my sake, go back to the others," I said, trying to cheer her up. It didn't work.

So I went with the more agressive approach.

"Damnit Pika! Pull yourself together and go help them try and save my bloody life. How are you supposed to have feelings for me if I'm a corpse?"

"What? How did you?" Pika stammered. Well, I'd stopped the crying and moved onto something just as awkward

"It's amazing what a little hallucination can tell you. Anyway, I may not feel the same right now. But how am I ever going to change that if I die?" I said, with a slight chuckle.

She stood up and dusted herself off before nodding, "you're right. We'll finish this after I save your sorry butt."

"I look forward too it," I laughed as she ran off. Just as she vanished from my sight, Scyther appeared.

"Pika went that'way," I said, pointing after her.

"Scyther thanks floating transparant Charmander," Scyther said as he began to set off after her before stopping and turning back to me.

"Flame?" He asked, through widened eyes.

"Last time I checked. Don't worry, this is mearly an illusion. I'm still alive, apparently. I apolagise for sending you on this errand and then doing it myself."

"Scyther is kinda glad. Scyther was not enjoying the thought of speaking to a volitile Pika," Scyther laughed.

"You're telling me. She took it fairly well. Now you might want to get back to the others, I'm pretty sure they could use your help," I said.

Scyther nodded and shot off after Pika, I watched them go and nodded to myself.

"Okay Mew, all done here," I said, and found myself standing back in the fake clearing once more.

"Kinda takes you by suprise, doesn't it?" Mew asked, from his place on a tree branch.

"Yeah. Well that is that mess dealt with."

"You did pretty well, could have done better but it was good. For a first attempt," Mew said, leaping down and walking over to the pool again, "Scout's turn, methinks."


	39. Atonement and Scout's Revenge

Flame's out of body experiance continues. This time it is Scout's turn. A lot less mushy stuff this time, with a nice bit of action thrown in.

**Episode Thirty-Nine: Atonement and Scout's Revenge**

This time, the weird pool showed Scout. He was flying just below the cloudline, and seemed to be watching something on the ground.

"What's he looking at?" I asked, scratching my head again.

"Not a clue. And I thought I told you to stop that," Mew said, smacking me over the back of the head, "lets go have a looksie. Oh magic pool of the sea, show us what Scout can see."

The pool's viewpoint suddenly changed, we seemed to be looking through Scout's eyes.

"Bloody hell, he can see far," Mew said. I, however, was more focused on the thing that was in the center of Scout's view.

"It's that Rocket member who owned the Hypno."

"So it is. Looks like we caught Scout at a bad time," Mew sighed.

"Well, can't we go catch us some Human bastards ourselves?"

"I could let you, but I'd have to be visible too. And I really don't need the publicity."

"Well, we just hit them so much that they are in no position to tell anyone about you," I said, feeling the rage boiling in my veins.

I found myself standing, on solid ground this time, on the side of a pathway. Mew was hovering just behind me, out of sight to anyone coming our way. I was still seethrough but, after a trial run on a apple hanging above me, my fireballs were in perfect working order.

It wasn't long at all before we heard running footsteps heading our way.

"Mew, is there anyway to be understood by Humans?" I asked, a plan forming in my head.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just do it."

"Calm down. All done," Mew said, giving me a thumbs up.

The two Rocket bandits shot into view. They had obviously been running a while, they were panting for breath.

"Well well well. We meet again," I laughed as I stepped out into the middle of the road. The Rockets came to an arupt halt and stared at me.

"What? What are you?" One asked, he looked about ready to faint.

"Oh gee, that is a toughie," I said sarcasticaly, "I'm a bloody Charmander. What does it look like?"

"But you're transparent," the other Rocket stammered, in a similar condition to the first.

"That's just a minor detail. Anyway, I believe I still owe you an arse kicking for being imprisoned," I said, chuckling at the look of horror on their faces.

One quickly stepped foward and lobbed a Pokéball in my direction, suddenly the Hypno stood before me once more.

"We meet again, Charmander."

"We sure do and this time, I have the advantage," I said, as Scout appeared out of no where and slammed the Hypno to the floor before attacking with beak and talons.

"Now, where were we?" I asked the Rockets, one of whom's eyes rolled as he fainted on the spot. The second turned tail and began to flee, and tripped up over Mew's tail.

"Sorry, I had to get a piece of the action. Now, do we boil his head or just rip him limb from limb," Mew laughed as he jumped onto the Rocket's back. My reply was cut short as Scout was slung strait through me, which was slightly disturbing. Although that as disturbing as Hypno's psychotic laughter.

"You really think that I can be beaten that way?" It laughed

"It worked the first time. You really oughta get that look at," I countered, staring at Hypno's slightly squashed nose.

"Ha, you may not be solid, but your mind is still intact. I still have power over you," came the reply as Hypno raised it's hand. Its laugher turned to a cry of shock when it realised that it's shiney medalion had vanished.

"You may be powerfull but you needed a catalyst. Lose that, and you are useless," Scout muttered as he walked fowards , the medalion held firmly in his beak.

"You're outgunned and outnumbered," Mew said, as he floated up right beside me. The Hypno was close to wetting itself by that time.

Scout glared it in the eyes and calmy said, "you have ten seconds, if you are still in my sight then we will come after you."

The Hypno didn't need to be told twice and legged it as though there were ghosts after it. Although, in a way, it was right. I heard a muffled cursing and turned round too see the two Rocket's tied up and gagged with vines, while being hung from a large treebranch.

"Well, whadda we do with them?" Mew said, patting his handiwork.

"Joanne'll be here soon, with the proper authorities. They'll deal with them. May I ask who you are?" Scout asked.

"I'm Flame's guardian angel," Mew laughed. Scout looked at me.

"He loves being cryptic," I shrugged.

"Yeah. But I am right. Flame here needed one, can't go more than a day without getting himself killed. Yeesh, even Kenny isn't that bad," Mew laughed

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Wrong time, wrong place again?" I sighed

"Pretty much. I really need to show you that sometimes, somebody needs to understand my jokes."

"Okay," Scout said, looking confused, "what are you doing here? I presume this isn't a formal visit."

"Actually I just wanted to see what you were up too and clean up any messes between us, just incase I don't make it out of my current near death experiance intact."

"There are not any messes between us. I told you before that you had atoned for your mistakes, hell you've over atoned."

"Very honourable, ain't he," Mew laughed and patted Scout on the back, "anyway, we better be going. We've got a few more stops too make and I don't want to hang around longer than needed."


	40. Suprise!

Flame returns to Mew's humble abode, and gets a little suprise from a friendly face (for once)

Sorry it too me so long, I've been busy with coursework and whatnot. I hope to have another Episode done by wednesday, maybe thursday at the latest.

Also thanks for the 5000+ hits. Without so many, I'd probably have given up and never made it to the big 40.

Now comment damnit! I want to reach 100 Reviews next.

**Episode Fourty: Suprise!**

The transportation was a little more sudden that time, ending with me falling on my arse.

"Sorry 'bout that, Flame. But I was in a bit of a hurry and forgot to stabilise the warp thingamajig," Mew said, hovering above the pool.

"You did that on purpose," I growled, my temper beginning to flare up.

"The hell he did," came a voice, one I thought I would never hear again, "what? No hug?"

Seeing my sister again, especially since she definatly was dead, was enough to activate brain lockdown mode.

"Wha? How?" I blurted out, making me seem like a terminaly retarded person.

"Okay, this time try filling in the rest of the words," Mew sighed. Itook several deep breaths before continuing, "how the hell are you here?"

"Oh ain't that nice? I could go again if you'd prefer," Nina said, with a raised eyebrow (well, eye-scale)

She hadn't changed pysicaly since I last saw her, which was about three years previously, so I was now bigger than my elder sister.

"No. I meant, how are you still in existance? You're dead."

"Thank Mew, although I can only 'exist' in this world. I can't go back into the real world," Nina said. She noticed me confused expression and laughed, "I don't fully understand it either."

Mew floated down so that he was between us, "okay, who's for Lunch? I'm starved."

The stone table reformed, laden with food once more. Both Mew and Nina dived in, but I didn't feel like eating. Finding out your long dead sibling can still exist does that to you. I sat away from them and stared at a berry I had in my paw, for what seemed like minutes.

I was slapped from my thoughts, literally, as a large branch smashed me over the back of the head.

"What the hell, Mew!" I yelled, jumping up and was about to launch a fireball into Mew's face when I realised that Mew was still eating, "Nina? What was that for?"

"I wanted to get you out of your angsty thoughts, a big stick seemed like the way to go."

If she hadn't been dead for three years, I'd have smashed her over the head with a rock. So instead I took it as calm as possible. And lobbed a handfull of berry mush at her instead. She wiped the splattered berries off of her face and glared at me, "You didn't just," she started.

"Oh I did," I interrupted, quickly gathering another handfull and letting it fly.

"This means war!"

She ducked under my volley and diving tackled me to the floor. I managed to heave her off, using my extra size and weight, and lept onto the food rock. I scooped up a leafull of half mashed berries and launched it at Nina, who rolled out of the way and fired her own volley at me.

I managed to avoid the bombardment by diving to the side.

"Do you mind? That nearly hit me. Waste of perfectly good food," Mew grumbled from his place at the rock, still eating.

Me and Nina made eye contact and she grinned, baring all her teeth.

"You're going down," Nina yelled, winking at me.

"The hell I am," I countered, knowing exactly what her plan was.

We got to our feet and stood, on opposite sides of the table, while staring eachother down. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a ball of dried grass roll past. At the exact same time, we scooped up some more berries and both ended up with two handfulls each.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!" Nina yelled as she let loose a fast shot in my direction. I sidestepped and counterattacked with one of my own, while launching my other handfull at Mew. She dodged mine and followed up with a double handed throw at Mew.

The cat took mine shot on the forehead, making him look up and take Nina's right between the eyes. The force of the attack knocked the pink Pokémon onto his back while me and Nina celebrated.

Of course, a minute later, we found ourself pinned down by heavy supressive fire as Mew psychicaly hurled berries and small rocks at us from all directions.

"I think we pissed him off."

"Gee, Ya think?" I said sarcasticaly, while ducking under a flying stone.

As quick as it started (instantaniously for all you more idiotic people, or do I need to dumb it down further), the bombardment stopped.

"Flame, sorry to ruin your moment. But you're going to have to go back to your body now," Mew said, looking at the pool of water.

"What? Why?"

"I cannot explain, but you have too."

"You're not making any sense. But, then again, you never do. Fine. I'll go back," I muttered as I walked over to the pool.

"I'd ask you to come visit but that'd involve you getting beat up," Nina laughed as I felt myself get dizzy and my vision faded once more. '_Welcome back to hell, population: Me._'


	41. Alpha and Squirtle

Flame re-awakens back in his underground pit, but is there finally a light at the end of the tunnel?

Comment's as usual.

**Episode Fourty-One: Squirtle and Alpha **

I opened my eyes a fraction, and nearly fainted when I was able to see the rocks infront of me.

'_Light? How the hell?_' I thought to myself, suddenly aware that I was no longer freezing my tail off.

"Ah, looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to rejoin the party," came the chuckle from behind.

"Alpha?"

"The one and only. You missed our rescuers managing to get some air in here, but they can't remove the wall without the roof falling in on us."

"Well that explains why I can breathe. But not how I'm not dying of cold."

"Easy, I am a fire Pokémon so it was a piece of cake to set your tail alight again."

"Thanks."

"No problem, after all, you've saved my tail at least twice so it was the least I could do."

We drifted into silence, trapped in our own thoughts. Although, our stomache's seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the silence was broken by their rumbling.

"I'm hungry."

"I noticed. It's been ages since I last ate, remind me never to go on hunger strikes before a prison break out."

"Do you plan on getting into another prison?"

"Good point. I'm beginning to wonder if I can eat these small pebbles."

"Probably, wouldn't do you much good later though. Trust me on that one," came a voice from the other side of the boulder that locked us in. The sarcastic tone could only have come from one Pokémon.

"Squirtle! I was wondering whether you'd actually show up."

"I'd have gotten here quicker if Pika hadn't tried to kill me for being too slow," Squirtle laughed.

"Any chance of us getting out sometime soon? We're starved in here." Alpha asked, strait to the point.

"Hello, nice to meet you too," came the sigh, "not a chance, if we tried then either our tunnel or your little hole would cave in. Both scenarios we don't want."

"Is there any chance of us getting out at all?"

"We're trying to dig under the boulder, but it'll be slow progress."

The silence started up again, as both Alpha and Squirtle stopped in order to think. While they were busy, I spotted how we had managed to get air inside out prison. A gap between the wall and the ceiling. I climbed to my feet, shacking slightly from hunger, and managed to climb up to peek through it.

"Squirtle?" I said, "Would it be possible to widen this gap?"

There was the sound of mild grunting and cursing before Squirtle appeared on the hole's other side.

"I guess, but not wide enough to get you out," he said with a sigh.

"But wide enough to actually get some food in?" I asked, "maybe get something in here to help fix Alpha's legs."

"That might actually be possible. I'll go ask the tunneling expert and see what I can do."

He vanished from the hole and I hopped down back to the floor, my arms wer starting to hurt from holding me up for so long.

"Well, it doesn't look so bad. We can breathe, we got some light and we might actually get something to eat."

"Unfortunatly, my legs will start hurting again once I've eaten my fill."

"You've just confused me."

"I'm so hungry, I'm not noticing the pain. How else to you think I managed to crawl over here and ignite your tail? I can't do fireballs like you can."

"I'm sure Porygon can think of something to fix you up."

"You hope."

"Damnit Alpha, what happened to all of the 'We will get out of here' optimism? Or was all of it utter bull?" I snapped.

The Vulpix didn't relpy, the depressing silence taking over once more. I slumped down onto the ground and spent the next few minutes picking up dirt and watching it run through my claws. (Boring, I know. But there isn't much to do in a naturaly made prison)

I was about to fall asleep when something hit me on the back of the head. I looked round to see a small, slightly dirty, berry laying on the ground. Soon, a second joined it. Then a third. Eventually there was a small pile.

"That'll keep you going for a few hours, we should have some proper food by then," Squirtle's voice came through the hole I had discovered. Alpha looked up in confusion, so I yelled out, "lunch time!"

I split the pile of berries in half and handed Alpha his portion while tucking into my own. It didn't take me long to finish but it stopped my stomach grumbling at me. Alpha took his time with his, savouring the taste.

'_Berries are probably a new food for him,_' I realised. I really didn't know anything about Alpha, or any of the other allies I had made. The thought was a disturbing one.

Luckily, I didn't have to think about it much as another couple of berries hit my on the back of the head. Alpha looked up from his meal while I looked at the new delivery. They were brownish with dirt, but I could still spot several patches of the vivid red colour.

"These are not for eating, you never know when some extra firepower may come in handy," Squirtle laughed.


	42. Tunnel Life

Lots and lots of foreshadowing here, along with Squirtle being a wiseass. Don't worry, the tunnel escapade will be over soon - hopefully.

Comments as usual please. Come on, I said please.

**Episode Fourty-Two: Tunnel Life **

"You never actually told me where Moron was, you realise that?" I said, leaning up against the rock wall.

"He went back towards the town, said he needed to get something," Squirtle sighed, I could picture the shrug that came with those words.

"Well, it looks like I'll be able to get some payback."

"When you get out of this."

"Yeah. It's nice to see someone else with a little optimism."

"Optimism my foot, you're practicaly invunerable. You survived an Onix blow to the ribs, poison, Hypno and several cave-ins."

"I see what you mean."

"This should be a piece of cake for you."

"Cake?"

"Human food, you'd love it."

"Right now, I'd love any food. When's Pika going to get back with lunch."

"Breakfast actually."

"Well sorry, I can't tell due to there being no night or day in here."

"Apolagy accepted, easy mistake to make. She probably won't be back for a while yet."

"Any luck with the tunneling?"

"Not yet, we could probably make a small hole underneath your wall but it wouldn't be big enough to get you out without endangering the diggers."

"Damn. What about going under the door, would that work?"

"No, we already thought of that. The door is rested on solid rock. We can't dig through it without more power, and that might cause your ceiling to collapse."

I cursed mentaly. I had been sure that we'd have been able to get out that way. Me and Alpha had been trapped in the cave for several days now, according to Squirtle. Many of the Pokémon I had saved had left to go on their seperate ways. Porygon and Bulbasaur had stayed, for Alpha. Both Hitmonchan and Scyther had stayed because they felt that they had a debt to repay. The Ryhorn had carved out the small tunnel that Squirtle was standing in and was busy trying to dig around our prison, in order to see if we could get out from another angle.

Unfortunatly, that was taking a large amount of time and I really didn't have the attention span. Alpha spent most of the time asleep, in order too let his injured legs heal better, leaving me on my own. I had taken to throwing pepples up in the air and trying to catch them. Unfortunatly, my claws were not build for throwing upwards and the pebbles usually clobbered me on the head on the way back down.

The rejection of my escape plan rattled me, but I wasn't going to give up on it.

"You said you'd need more power to get through the rock, what did you mean?"

"We'd need to bust our way in. But the vibrations that doing so would cause, might cause your cave to collapse."

"But what if you could weaken the rock without having to use so much force?" I asked, a plan forming in my mind.

"How? It's solid rock. There is no other way."

"For you, maybe. But for me, there is always a way."

"I'll humour you on this one, try whatever you want. Just be carefull."

"Aint I always?"

"Thats what I'm worried about."

I trundled over to the steel wall and began to dig a small grove infront of it, I still hadn't really though up a plan and was really just winging it. Soon, I had dug a small hole and finally reached the rockface. I'd also amassed a fairly large pile of dirt, making our little home even smaller. I was the only one who was mobile anyway, and I was going down instead of around in circles, so the dirt wouldn't affect us much.

I boosted myself out of the hole I had created and leaned on the pile, trying to figure out what I was going to do next.

"Are you so bored that you need to make a mess?" came the yawn from Alpha.

"No, I may have just found a way out of this hellhole," I replied with a grin.

"Through solid rock?"

"Yep."

"How? Smash it?"

"No. According to Squirtle, that'd kill us."

"So how are we going to get through solid rock?"

"We heat it up untill we can break our way through without killing ourselves."

Alpha looked at me like I had gone crazy. Then again, I probably had from boredom.

"How do you suggest we do that? Our fire isn't anywhere near hot enough," he said. I laughed and picked up one of the spicy berries.

"That's where these little buggers come in."

"What? We're going to lob berries at them?" Alpha said, looking at me like I was even crazier than he was.

"No! I found out that these things give you one heck of a flamethrower. I practicaly incinerated a tree after eating one of these. I'm pretty sure that the five we got here will provide enough juice to burn our way out."

"Right. And then we climb through your tiny hole?"

"It'll be bigger by then, you idiot."

Alpha was silent for a few seconds as he thought about my plan. I could see the thoughts bouncing around his head. Eventually, he nodded and turned to me, "So, what are the downsides of your plan? How might we get killed?"

"Well, the place could collapse. But it could do that right now, it's luck that we survived at all," I answered.

"So no more danger than us being alive then?"

"Well, it might get a little hot but that shouldn't be a problem for us."

Alpha stopped again, the thinkings coming back with a vengance. While he was so pre-occupied, I took the time to move the five berries onto a small rock pile I had made so I wouldn't lose them.

"Well, Flame. What are you waiting for? Lets dig us a hole!" Alpha cried out, finally. I dived back into the hole and began shoveling out the loose dirt with new strength. There was finally a light at the end of the tunnel, and I was going to be the cause of it.


	43. Cause and Effect

Believe me, I never saw the ending of this Episode coming. And I'm the author. Ah well, two Episodes in a row isn't bad. Especially when they are standard length.

Comments as usual.

**Episode Fourty-Three: Cause and Effect**

By the time breakfast had arrived, I had doubled the depth of the hole and Alpha had managed to shift the massive dirt pile into one of the corners. I clambered out of the hole and collapsed in a heap.

"Yeesh, digging is more knackering than I thought."

"Well at least all you are doing is moving softer dirt, try chipping away at bricks of you want to know what knackering really is," Alpha laughed.

"I think I'll pass. How are your legs?"

"Better, I can put a little weight on them but walking is still a bit difficult. Why?"

"You're going to need to get down that hole somehow. Looks like I'll end up carrying you," I sighed.

"Whoo, less work for me."

After eating the berries that Pika had found, I told everyone in the tunnel outside of our cage to get clear.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Alpha asked. I thought for a couple of seconds, as I picked up the berries that formed the basis of the entire plan.

"Not a clue, lets find out!" I said, throwing the berry into the air and catching it in my mouth before swallowing it.

It took a few seconds for the spiciness to kick in, the dirt slowing the process down. But when it came, it came good. I barely had time to gasp for breath before the heat became unbearable and I had to let it out. The flame that I blasted forth was white hot, as expected, and right on target too. It shot down the hole and slammed into the rockface.

I could feel the air temperature rising, as I struggled to maintain the blast. But eventually I had to stop in order to catch my breath. Alpha peeked down the hole and laughed.

"The rock is glowing red! Keep going."

Dispite my taste buds wanting me not too continue, I swallowed a second berry and fired another burst of fire. The temperature continued to rise while I pelted the rock with everything I had. When I finally halted the second time, I felt a little ill but I continued.

This time, I downed two berries at once. The sudden internal heatwave threatened to kill me. Obviously, my insides are not fireproof. The resulting wave of fire wasn't white, it was a vivid blue instead. While it pounded the rockface, I was aware of small licks of flame shooting back out of the pit. One landed just before me, and melted the dirt instantly. I was also aware that my tail flame was burning brighter than it ever had before, trying to burn the excess heat from my body.

The flames finally stopped and I panted for oxygen, nearly passing out from the exercion I'd put on my body. The hot air, while refilling my lungs, burned the back of my through almost as much as the spicy aftertaste from the berries did. Suddenly, I heard a gasp from Alpha.

"The rocks are melting completely," he said, watching the molten rock pool from where he stood at the hole's edge.

Suddenly, the pool began to spit out small shots of ignited rock everywhere. Most of the offshoots hit the ceiling but plenty landed around us. I was just out of their range, but Alpha wasn't. Time seemed to slow down as I watched one arc through the air and collide with the back of his head.

The force of the impact knocked Alpha off of his feet. Unfortunatly, he was so close to the hole's edge that he began to slide in. His injured legs unable to stop his decent towards the bubbling rockpool below. I dived forwards, ducking under an offshoot, and managed to grab hold of his tails while trying to find a patch of solid ground.

Slowly, I was sliding towards the pool too, but I latched onto a large rock on the ground and came too a stop. I looked down at Alpha and saw his nose only just above the deadly molten mudbath.

"You okay?" I shouted above the crackling rockpool.

"Oh course I'm okay. My nose is just above certain doom, and my entire body weight is being help up by my tails," came the sarcastic reply from the wounded Vulpix.

I managed to dig in my heels and began to heave backwards. I knew it was hurting Alpha but there was no other way for me to be able to pull him to safer ground. Eventually, his legs managed to grip the floor and he was able to limp clear.

"That bloody hurt," he said, nursing his tails.

"Sorry, maybe next time I'll leave you to die."

I sat down beside him, exausted and still no closer to escaping. Then, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. The spot where Alpha had been struck with the rock offshoot was glowing slightly. The white glow intensified and rapidly spread untill his entire body was glowing.

I had to shield my eyes from the light, it was blinding now.

'_What the hell is this?_' I asked myself, backing away slightly.

Eventually the light began to fade, and I was able to look at Alpha again. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"Alpha?" I stammered. He was now twice as big as he was only a minute ago and three more tails had appeared. What was more pectacular, however, was the pure white fur that now covered him.

"Wow, that was one heck of a shock to the system," the new, and hopefully improved, Alpha laughed.


	44. The Vulpine's Power

The title says it all, Alpha pulls off a few new tricks. I apolagise in advance for the chapters slight shorter state than many of the newer ones.

Comments please, as usual.

**Episode Fourty-Four: The Vulpine's Power**

"Uh Alpha?" I said, shaking myself out of the trance that the recent events had put me in.

"Yes Flame?" Alpha asked, looking down at me, "you seem somewhat shorter than usual. Less angry too."

"You just got a little bit bigger, and the lack of angry can be explained by the spitting rocks that are flying around," I said, ducking under a stray offshoot.

Suddenly, Alpha began to glow once more, but this time it was focused on the tips of his tails.

'_I hope he does not get much bigger,_' I thought to myself, '_He won't be able to fit down the tunnel,_'

The glowing vanished, leaving blue flames in their wake. The fires shot into the air and hovered around the two of us, absorbing any offshoot that came close. I noticed that Alpha's legs were in working condition, obviously his evolution had fixed that problem.

"Well, we're safe from having a molten rock go through our head and out the other side," Alpha laughed.

"Yeah, but we're still stuck here."

"On the contrary, there is still the tunnel out of here."

"Uh, have you forgotten the molten rockpool that you were nearly incinerated by?"

"Watch and learn, young Flame. Porygon told me about a nice little move that should clear the way very nicely."

"So we're safe then?" I asked

"I only know the theory, I may not be able to pull it off. And even if I do, I might not be able to control it and it may backfire."

I thought about it for a few seconds, weighing the odds. Eventually, I came to decision.

"Screw it, have a shot. We've winged it this far. If this works, I'll call it even on the life saving crap."

"Deal, you might want to stand back though."

I took his advice, and stepped back untill I could go no further. Alpha moved closer to the rook pool and partially crouched down.

"Porygon!" He yelled, "you might want to get everyone out of the way!"

The blue flames circled around him, giving him an ethereal look. His nine tails fanned out behind him and I swear that a small gust of wind blew through the cavern. Alpha threw back his head and let loose a howl that chilled me to the core, I could feel, and hear, the raw energy crackling off of him.

He reared up onto his hind legs, focused on the target before slamming his feet on the floor. The sudden movement caused a large, and probably deadly, blast of white light to be launched strait towards the rockpool. The entire thing, from beginning to attack, had only taken a couple of seconds but the effects would definatly be remembered for a long time afterwards.

The blast was too big to fit in the tunnel, so it carved a new one in both the rock face and the steel door. I'd never noticed just how thick that door was, but Alpha's attack went through it as though it wasn't even there. It only began to lose power after that, as it formed more of a visible shape and slammed into a tree. The shockwave from the explosion nearly knocked both me and Alpha to the ground.

"Well, that worked nicely," Alpha said, panting for breath. Evidently, that attack had taken alot of out him but by Mew it worked. I walked forewards untill I was next to the ex-Vulpix. The blast had turned the air around us stale so, after patting him on the back, I lept down into the tunnel and walked out into the open air with Alpha coming up behind.

Squirtle and Pika were both staring at me with mouths a gape. I stared back before laughing, "What? I didn't do that one."

"You most certainly did not," Porygon said, "in your current state, a Hyper beam would be impossible to pull off successfully. It would probably kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Leave the big explosives to the crazy fox," I laughed, the feel of sunlight on my scales was making me giddy.


	45. Reflections of the Psychotic

I had originally intended to end the current story arc here bit I decided, spontaniously, to continue it and make a few more wisecracks at my character's expence.

Ah well, shouldn't take too long for me to get bored and move onto Gym number 2. And believe me, that and the third one are going to be interesting.

Comments wanted, as usual. (That's pretty much my catchphrase, I've said it that much."

**Episode Fourty-Five: Reflections of the Psychotic**

Suddenly, a loud crash came from behind as the cave we had been trapped in collapsed and sent a wave of dust after us. When it cleared, I turned back to see Alpha coated in dirt. So, he was back to his usual unclean state. The cloud had stopped just short of me, but Pika had taken a good blasting from it too.

"Uh Pika? You have a little something on, well, everywhere," I said, breaking out into somemore insane laughter. Busting out of a sealed cave after being trapped in it for several days really messes with your head, the sunlight doesn't help much.

I was snapped out of my insanity as Scyther tackled me to the ground. I was about to shout at him, when a blast of lightning shot strait over my head and set a tree on fire.

"Would Flame please refrain from annoying Pika?" Scyther said, pretty much dragging me along the ground to avoid the electrical pulses being sent out way.

"What's her problem?" I yelled as Scyther hurled me over a bush and vanished from view. I peeked over the top of it, just in time, too see Pika strangling Squirtle.

"She's really lost it," I said to myself, and was shocked when I got a reply.

"She does that. She is very tempremental."

I spun round, tripped up and fell flat on my face. When I'd gotten back up, I couldn't see who had spoken.

"Who's there?" I asked, trying to spot movement in the undergrowth.

"Just little ol' me," came the reply, I couldn't place where it had come from. The voice was new to me, so I had no idea who it was.

I turned back to look over the bush and nearly had a heart attack when I found myself looking strait in the eyes of the Ryhorn.

"Ack! Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Got room for one more? The others will have their hands full and I'm not going to be much help."

I sighed before slumping down onto the ground, "sure. Why not? Come on and pull up a rock."

As the Ryhorn lept over the plant barrier, a blast of lightning shot strait towards him.

"Crap!" I yelled, shoving the larger Pokémon to the side while it was still in midair, before ducking under the attack.

"Thanks," Ryhorn muttered as it climbed to it's feet.

"You're welcome. I think," I replied, peeking through the bush this time.

It was a warzone out there, Squirtle had managed to get free of the psychotic Pikachu and had taken cover behind a boulder. Charred patches of grass were everywhere as she just blasted everything. Scyther was constantly having to leap over bolts, and wasn't making much headway.

I spotted the strange glow coming from the direction of Alpha and the blue fires apeared once more, this time absorbing most of Pika's thunderbolts. Both Bulbasaur and Scyther saw their chances, Bulbasaur using his vines to hold her back while Scyther clubbed her over the head with the back of his arm blade things, the flat half unfortunatly.

"I believe that we are safe now,"Porygon said appearing, seemingly out of no where, right behind me.

"Gah! Would you lot stop doing that?" I cried, spinning round and punching the floating wiseass in the face.

"Your suggestion has been noted," Porygon replied, when he managed to right himself but I was more worried about my fist. Porygon's face was harder than a rock, so it bloody hurt when I hit it.

'_Note to self: Next time, use fireballs instead of brute force,_'

"Flame?"

"Argh!" I yelled, following my internal voice's idea and fireballing the Pokémon that had startled me. I'd never need Squirtle move to quickly as when he dived out of the way of my, very nicely aimed, shot.

"Damnit, Flame, at least gimme a warning before you do that!"

"Give me a warning before you sneak up behind me!"

"Oh come on, you wuss."

"Okay. That's it! I may be a wuss but at least I'm not lunch!"

Squirtle stood there, gormless, as he tried to figure out what I had just said. He finally realised what I had meant after I shot him a very toothy grin.

"Aw crap," he muttered, "why can't I ever have non-psychopathic friends?"

"You got untill the count of five. Start running."

"Yessir!" Squirtle yelled, throwing a mock salute before legging it. I glanced over at Ryhorn, who seemed to know exactly what was coming.

"Five!" I yelled, bypassing the numbers before it, inhaling fully before sending the biggest fireball I could after the water Pokémon. Squirtle was only saved from severe burns when Alpha stepped into the fireball's path and took the blow head on. I thought he'd completely lost it but, when the small explosion cleared, there he was, standing completely unharmed.

Porygon floated slowly round me, before speaking, "Alpha's kind can absorb fire. It's kind of a nurishment for them."

"Right. So what happened to him? How did he suddenly change like that?" I asked the question that'd been bugging me for a while.

"Elementary, literally. The caves around here used to be a elemental stone mine untill Team Rocket changed it for their operation. There was a Firestone deposit in the rockface under the steel door. You're upgraded fire managed to melt it, which caused those offshoots that Alpha told me about. One struck Alpha, but the evolutionary proccess took about a minute to fully kick in."

"No it didn't. It only took about twenty seconds."

"In that case, he must have been close to the liquified Firestone."

"You could say that, dangling just above it if you want to be exact."

"That would have sped up the evolution by a fair margin."

The long, complicated lecture that Porygon was about to go into was interrupted by Bulbasaur screaming, "she's awake! Run for your lives!"

Naturally, everyone dived for cover. Well, everybody except me, my brain had decided to go into standby mode. I found myself looking Pika strait in the eyes and, boy, did she looked ready to kill.

"Aw crap."


	46. Shock to the System

Well, the title says it all. 'Nuth said.

**Episode Fourty-Six: Shock to the System**

As she stepped closer, I backed off. I was too busy fearing for my life that I completely neglected the fact that I could just fireball her and run like hell.

"Crap crap, crap!" I muttered to myself, over and over again as I was backing away.

However, soon I was backed up against one of the few trees that hadn't been blown up by the Hyper Beam or set on fire by a lightning bolt. I was trying to keep calm as Pika came closer and closer. Still muttering 'crap' under my breath, I was hoping that Mew'd come and save me like he did in the cave in.

No such luck though as Pika was only steps away from me by this time.

'_Well, at least she hasn't fried me yet,_' I thought to myself, in a futile atempt to stop the fear building up.

She stopped right infront of me, glaring me in the eye. I was actually shaking from fear by that point.

"Flame," she muttered, all emotion gone.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to press myself through the wood of the tree behind me and failing dismally.

I'll spare you the details of what she did to me, but it was one thing that neither my brain or my face would forget anytime soon.

"What just happened here?" I asked as she walked away, I was in shock that I was still alive.

"Would you like to see the recording of the event? Or would a detailed verbal description be enough?" Porygon asked.

"No, that won't be needed," I replied, scratching the back of my head.

Squirtle and Scyther stepped out of their hiding places, both visibaly shocked.

"I thought she was going to rip out your internal organs," Squirtle said as he walked up, "I'm upset now. I was looking foward to that and instead I get bugger all except a bit of mushy crap."

"Are all the females Flame knows this tepremental?" Scyther asked.

I didn't even need to think about that question. Both Pika and Nina were more than tempremental.

"Pretty much."

"Or just pretty?" Squirtle asked with a deadpan expression.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked.

"Never mind."

"Wrong time, wrong dimension," I said, without thinking. I mentaly cursed myself, no one was supposed to know about Mew.

"Did Pika screw up your head too?" Alpha asked, from his place in the treetop.

"Very probably," I replied, trying to cover my tracks.

"You are a bad liar, Flame," came Porygon's reply, "what did you mean?"

"Fine, I had a couple of hallucinations that I'd rather not go into the details of," I said, turning away to avoid any further questions.

"Flame?" Squirtle said from behind me.

"What?"

"You can't keep staring at that tree forever."

"Oh you'd be suprised."

"No I won't. Pika's coming back."

My first instinct was to climb that tree as fast as possible. My second, and wiser, one was to climb it slightly slower so I wouldn't fall off or set it on fire accidentaly. I jumped up next to Alpha as Pika stopped just below me.

"Flame, there is something I don't get. Why did you go back into that cave? You could easily have escaped on your own, so why return?"

The question was a tough one, I wasn't sure of the answer myself.

"Because it seemed the right thing to do. After all, without Alpha and the other's help, I'd never have made it out of the cage I was stuck in."

"So it was returning the favour?" She asked, I could see where she was heading but I stuck to my tale.

"Pretty much."

"The honourable thing? Chivalry? It's something that the stupid Pidgey friend of yours would do. You're both morons!" She cried.

"Normally I'd attack you for insulted both mine and my friends honour, but I understand the stress you are under and will let it slide this time," Scout replied, landing on the branch beside me.

"Scout! How long have you been here?" I asked, glad to see him. Even if only to direct Pika's anger away from myself.

"I heard an explosion and headed over. I got here when Pika had you pinned down against this tree," came the reply. I'm sure he was grinning behind that beak.

"It's not my fault that I thought she was going to kill me," I said, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"The look on your face after she kissed you, nearly killed me," came the Pidgey's reply.


	47. A New Horizon

This little ditty is a great emotional chapter, but in a good way. Flame really begins to show some character development and I am finally able to move onto the next Story Arc.

**Episode Fourty-Seven: A New Horizon**

In order to distract myself from the rising urge to shove Scout off of the branch he was standing on, I took a quick glance around. Or, at least, I would have if something else hadn't attracted my attention.

"Food! Precious food!"

I reached up above my head and plucked a nice plump apple and started tucking in. I hadn't had an apple since I'd been captured, and I remembered what I'd missed. The thought stole my hunger and I stared down at the apple. I missed home.

"Scout?" I asked, throwing the apple away and focusing on the horizon.

"Yes Flame?" Scout asked, concern evident in his voice.

"You ever miss your old home back in the forest?"

"Sometimes. But I was missing a lot back there," he laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Back there I was a loner, fighting to keep my small patch of forest. Now I have friends, teamates, and don't have that burden to keep."

I could see his point, battling for a clearing did seem kind of pointless but back then it was what you did without question.

"And," he started again, "Look at the friends I've made. You and the Ratata's clan. And there'll be many more to come. Yes, the journey is going to be difficult at times but the result is going to be much better than if I had stayed in the forest."

"I see your point," I said, remembering the people I wouldn't have met without Moron. Scout, Alpha, Squirtle, Scyther and I'd have kept my fear of snakes if I hadn't met Ekans.

"I might settle down somewhere, someday. But, untill then, lets just enjoy the adventures."

"You're coming with us?" I asked, puzzled.

"I let the Joanne girl capture me. After all, they needed my help in tracking Team Rocket down," the bird laughed, "besides, you could use the help."

I couldn't help but join in and laugh.

"Thanks Scout," I said, smiling.

"No problem, anything for a ally," Scout chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alpha sighed, "but the Pikachu is climbing up the tree."

I peeked down and saw her leaping from the lower branches, strait up towards me.

"Time to go!" I yelled, leaping off of the branch and plummeting strait towards the, very solid, ground.

The tree I lept from was much bigger than the last one I had jumped off of but there was no way that I was going to let Pika corner me again.

I heard Scout screeching as he shot off after me, but he wasn't fast enough. The ground was shooting towards me and there was nothing any of my Pokémon friends could do.

'_Not my brightest ideas,_' I thought to myself as I prepared for the pain that would occur when my head hit the floor.

Amazingly, I was saved at the last second by Moron diving out of no where and catching me with both arms. He skidded along the ground on his stomach before finally coming to a halt. He slowly climbed to his feet and looked down at me.

"Used to be a goalie, never knew I'd have to save someone's life like that though," he laughed, placing me on the ground.

"You obviously got yourself out just fine," he sighed as he turned away and waved at another human, "Sorry, Officer Jenny. Looks like they got themselves out of trouble."

"Officer Jenny?" Porygon said, with what I guessed was shock. Moron shoot round, looking suprised.

"Ack! It speaks english."

"I can also speak fixty-seven other languages, which would you prefer?" Porygon told him.

"English works, I was just suprised."

The Human called Officer Jenny stepped fowards and looked down at the Porygon, "You were one of the Rocket's captives. I'm amazed they could keep you locked up."

"They used a triple-matrix locking device, I needed a catalyst to unlock the doors. Flame here managed to find me one and we unlocked all of the cages in one go. Simple, really."

"So you managed to engineer an escape attempt and literally destroyed their operation in the process?" The Human asked.

"Actually the cave-in was an accident. And the idea wasn't my own, that honour belongs to the Ninetails in the tree behind you."

"And mine." I piped up.

"Oh yes, Flame did come up with a fair chunk of it too. I presume that you have managed to capture many of the Rocket members as they fled?"

"A fair few, about a hundred in total. It took the Police force of both Pewter and Cerulean cities to keep up with them all."

"So there must be approximatly fifty of them still around," Porygon said in the closest thing to a sigh that the emotionless thing could possibly do.

Alpha lept down from the tree with no problem, his longer legs absorbing the impact easily.

"We, The Pokémon Rebellion, would be honoured to help you take them down," he said, while Porygon translated it into Human.

"We, The Police, would be honoured for your assistance," Officer Jenny laughed, "assuming the rest of you wish to stay."

Bulbasaur and Hitmonchan didn't hesitate, "We're staying. This place is worth fighting for."

Porygon agreed to remain behind too. Alpha turned to me and Scyther.

"Well? You want to help us out?" he asked.

"I'll pass," I said, "my place is on the road with Moron and the others."

"Scyther will go with Flame," came the reply from the ninja Pokémon.

After Porygon translated all of our desicions, Moron smiled at me.

"I figured you'd had gone off with the others but you're going to come with us instead."

"Thank Scout for that," I replied, Porygon still translating.

"Scout? Oh you mean the Pidgey friend of yours. That reminds me, this belongs to you," Moron said as he pulled out the Nidoran's horn that I'd been given out of his pocket, "it fell off when Team Rocket snagged you."

He leant down and gave it back to me, watching me take it back.

"Thanks. You're not as dumb as I thought you were, Moron." I said, Porygon translating it word for word. The look on Moron's face was priceless but he got over it fast and laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now lets get going, Cerulean's Gym isn't going to wait for itself."

"As long as an Onix isn't involved."


	48. Conflict for Survival: Fatherhood

A very emotional, albet short, start to the fifth story arc. This is certainly going to be an emotional rollercoaster.

**Story Arc Five: Conflict of Survival**

**Episode Fourty-Eight: Fatherhood**

We left Alpha and the others behind as we continued on our grand adventure. I was taking it easy (for once) and sunning myself while laying ontop of Moron's backpack. Joanne had arrived a few minutes previously, with a few more of the Police force. Apparently, they had expected trouble. Well, they hadn't bargained on trying to get Pika out of a tree. The memory made me chuckle quietly.

Scyther had decided to stay in a Pokéball untill needed, saying that he preferred the solitude. Well each to his own. I preferred being outside, untill it decided to rain.

"Bugger. The one time I get to be lazy and it decides to bloody rain!" I grumbled, hopping off of the backpack and traipsing along on foot instead.

"Well it's not that bad," Squirtle laughed, "look over there. Cerulean City at last!"

I followed his gaze and spotted a huge cluster of buildings, just around the corner of the path we were on.

"I don't care where it is, as long as it has shelter from the bloody rain," I said, breaking into a sprint, on all fours, towards our destination.

A sudden sense of unease brought me too a halt as Squirtle caught up, struggling to regain his breath.

"Why'd you stop?" He wheezed.

"Something is wrong here," I said, all of my internal alarm bells were ringing.

There was a strange smell on the air, one that I remembered from my childhood. One that I would often remember in nightmares. The musky stench of death. I quickly spotted the cause of the strange scent. A white furred tail was laying on the muddy ground, its owner partially hidden behind a hedge.

"Squirtle. Get Moron and Joanne over here, pronto!" I told him as I dashed over to the unknown Pokémon, hoping that my senses had lied to me. But my hoping was in vain. As I got a closer look, I knew that I was too late. Vivid red fur was mottled with blood, that was still leaking out of several large gashes that ran along the Pokémon's side.

"This didn't happen that long ago," I said to myself, placing my hand upon the deceased Pokémon's head as a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, tears mingling with the rain drops as they ran down my cheeks, "if I had been half an hour faster, then maybe I could have stopped this."

"Oh my god!" Came Moron's cry as he ran up, "who would do anything like this? You poor Flareon."

He bent down and picked up the dead Flareon in his arms, openly weeping. Joanne was is a similar condition. Cold blooded murder had taken a Pokémon's life and we were too late to save the day.

I was jolted out of my reverance by the sound of mewing, barely audible above the rain. I turned in the direction of the sound and found myself looking strait into a patch of unusually long grass. Slowly, I stepped fowards and parted the strands of plantation.

I found myself looking into two small pairs of eyes, the Flareon had very young offspring.

"It's okay, we are friends," I muttered reasurringly, holding out my paw in the universal sign of good intentions.

One of the baby Pokémon stepped foward and sniffed my claws, the other slowly followed behind. I smiled at them, being carefull not too show too many teeth and scare them off.

"Flame? What are you doing?" Joanne asked, loudly. The two little ones dived into the grass at the noise, leaving me on my own again.

"Oh no you don't," I grumbled, diving in after them. It was easy to find them, I just followed the mewing.

I climbed back out of the nest, carrying both of the kits. Moron and Joanne had already gone towards the city with the dead mother, so they didn't notice my new cargo. Squirtle spotted them and took one off of my hands for me.

"Well, at least we saved these two."

"I hope so," I replied, focusing on keeping hold of the squirming ball of fur.

We plodded after the two Humans, who were deep in conversation as they navigated towards the familiar red roof of a Pokémon center. Moron looked back at me to make sure that we were following, and nearly dropped the Flareon when he saw the babies.

"Baby Eevee," he muttered watching the, now calm, youngster in my arms. Joanne turned back to look, puzzlement on her face untill she spotted the kits too.

"Aww, poor little mites," she muttered, taking the one off Squirtle. She bent down to take mine and I bared my teeth, I'd just got the little bugger calm and was not going to let anyone disturb it again.

"Fine, you keep hold of it. You're going to have to let it go when we reach the Pokémon center," Joanne scoffed as she picked up the pace a little.

Squirtle looked over at me, confused at my sudden hostilities.

"If I ever find the bastard that killed these Eevee's mother," I muttered, looking down at the sleeping warm body I carried.

"When we find that bastard," Squirtle added.

"Sorry, I almost forgot that you'd want a turn."

"Whatever, Dad."


	49. Plans for a Future

Flame has a slight moral dilemma, and solves it by taking a power nap. But he still has to save his new charges from the ultimate evil.

Comments wanted, as usual.

**Episode Fourty-Nine: Plans for a Future**

"How can I be their Dad? I never even knew mine, I wouldn't know where to start," I said, looking down at the kit.

"Well, just wing it. I'm pretty sure the rest of us'll help. Except maybe Scyther, he's liable to eat them," Squirtle said with a grin.

"Don't joke about things like that," I was grimincing at the thought of that actually happening.

"See, you're practicaly a fully qualified father already."

"No I'm not. Hell, I never even knew my mom either. I suppose I could always do what my brother did. I turned out fine, didn't I?"

"Hell no!" Squirtle blurted out, "one of you is bad enough without two more. Well, at least they won't be able to throw fireballs around."

"Or rocks."

"Hopefully. Anyway, we've arrived. Lets get out of the rain."

I slowed my walk before stopping completely just outside of the doors.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a sec," I told him.

"You sure?" He asked, concern written all over his face. (not literally, although that'd be good for a laugh)

"Yeah. I just need to think things through." I said, sounding almost as emotionless as Porygon as I said it.

Squirtle nodded and stepped into the Pokémon center, leaving me to stand in the pouring rain. I slumped down on the ground, partially hidden from the elements by the protuding roof.

"What am I to do?" I said to myself, gazing down at the bundle of fur in my arms.

I envied that little Eevee right then. All it cared about was the present, the past meant nothing to the tiny Pokémon. It didn't care that it had lost its mother, as long as somebody continued to look after it. Right there and then, that somebody was me.

"I wish my childhood was as good as this, I never knew either of my parents. Not even for one second. I doubted they even cared if I lived or died, let alone die in order to save me.

"I won't let you share the same fate of your mother," I told the sleeping kit as I leaned back on the wall and began to doze off.

When I awoke, I was instantly aware that the Eevee was missing. I jolted upright and found myself on one of the Pokémon centers beds. The door was open, so I lept off of the bed and left the room. I could hear the raindrops pounding on the roof above me, thunder echoing in the distance.

But none of that mattered to me right now, I was focused on finding the Eevee kits. I heard the mewing sound coming from behind a closed door.

"I hate doors," I muttered, pushing on the thing and was amazed when it swung open.

Immediatly, the two kits shot strait towards me. The dashed between Moron's legs and skidded round Joanne untill they were patially shielded be my back.

"Whats going on?" I asked, completely neglecting the fact that none of the Humans could understand me.

"Flame?" Moron uttered, suprised at my sudden appearence and the kits' reaction.

"They must think that Flame is their mom if they react like that to him," the familiar form of Nurse Joy said. While I was confused as too her being here, when she was at the last city too, Joanne was making some stupid cooing noise.

I looked down at the two faces that gazed up at me. I somehow knew which was the one that I had held the night before, the black eyes standing out against dark brown fur. The other's fur was much lighter and smoother to the touch.

"I am not your mom. Uncle, however, I can do," I told them, pretty sure that they wouldn't understand.

"Uncle?" The paler one stuttered in a high pitched voice, leaving me in shock.

"Aww, her first word," came Joanne's giggle again.

Then, I noticed Nurse Joy holding a big needle. The sight scared the living hell out of me, as I knew what she planned to do with it.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, further shielding the Eevee with my arms.

"Flame," Moron sighed, "Nurse Joy has to give them this to keep them healthy."

"Just try it and I'll fry your face off," I said, the tone of my voice getting the threat across, while slowly pushing the kits back into the passageway.

Nurse Joy laughed and put the needle down, which helped to slightly calm my nerves.

"It's okay. We can give the vitamins to them without an injection," she said, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a container. She handed this over to Moron before telling him, "just put some of this in with some milk or water, and they'll be fine."

Moron looked over at me, nodding slightly.

"I can do that," he told the Nurse before kneeling down infront of me, "who wants breakfast?"

Soon I was sitting in the Pokémon Center's lobby, watching the two kits gulp down milk out of a saucer. Squirtle was sitting next to me, keeping an eye on them as well.

"I heard you saved them from being injected," he said, glancing at me.

"Yeah. The sight of that thing just gave me the creeps." I said.

"Just be thankfull that you didn't see them use it," Squirtle muttered, shaking at some old memory.

"More like let them be thankfull. If it so bad that you are shaking, I'd have fried the lot of them."

"You're going to turn out to be a great father, you know that?"

"I'm not their father. Just call me Uncle Flame."

"I was referring to the future, but you can worry about that when the time comes," he laughed.

The thought of little versions of me was a slightly disturbing one.

"Hopefully that time is a fair way off," I said.

"Hear hear, you're going to have your hands full with these two," he grinned, which faded at my next words.

"The hell I am. You're giving me a hand, Uncle Squirt."


	50. Ghost of Battle's Past

Episode Fifty at last, and so sign of me giving up in sight.

The plot is beginning to move fowards and Flame begins to realise that there is alot more at stake than he first thought.

**Episode Fifty: Ghost of Battle's Past**

It'd been four days since then and the Eevee kits were doing well. They spent most of their time either sleeping or playfighting, although it did turn into real fighting whenever Squirtle tried to pull them apart. More than once did I have to pull both of them off of him, while he was cursing and blinding. He usually shut up after I clobbered him over the back of the head for using such language infront of the kits.

Moron and Joanne had pretty much left us alone, only appearing to put down more food and milk for the kits. I was lazing around and letting 'Uncle Squirt' keep the kids occupied with a little storytelling. I wasn't really paying much attention, but the kits seemed rivited by the tale.

"It was as as tall as this building, made of solid rock and it was staring strait at Flame."

I caught a few words and snapped out of my doze at the sound of my name.

"Flame took a step back and looked the Onix in the eyes. Do you want to know what Uncle Flame asked it?"

"What?" The smallest of the kits, the black eyed male, asked.

"I asked it what the heck they fed it," I said, walking over.

Squirtle seemed to shrink before my eyes.

"Why did you do that Uncle?" One of the kits asked, I wasn't really paying attention to which one it was. I decided to tell it like it was, and kill Squirtle when the kits were sleeping.

"In all honesty, I was scared. I do stupid things when I'm scared, most people do. I had good reason to be scared, it beat me in one swipe. I'm not sure what happened after that, but I was told that Squirtle here finished it off," I said, glaring at the water Pokémon.

"So Squirtle is stronger than you?" the sister, who seemed to have a white furred spiral as a birthmark on her flank.

"Now I never said that, did I?" I said, "let Squirtle tell you about how I beat him when we first met. Or I could show you, right here and now."

Squirtle gulped and took a step back. I growled slightly and grinned as he turned and ran away, screaming.

"See what I mean about people doing stupid things when scared?" I laughed. The kits chased after Squirtle in a little game of some sort. All I knew was that it involved teeth.

Something was beginning to bug me, apart from the Flareon's murder. The kits still hadn't been given names. I'm pretty sure that their mom would have given them theirs soon, but was killed before she had the chance. I needed to come up with some, and hopefully their mom's spirit would approve. (Don't give me that look, ghosts are real.)

Moron had taken the Flareon's body back to where I had found her and buried it there. So that was where I set off, after yelling at Squirtle to keep them occupied. Although, from the screaming, I gathered that they were keeping themselves amused. At Squirtle's expence.

I set off throughout the City, many of the locals had heard of me and the kits by now and left me alone. The ones that hadn't heard of me, were scared off by the facial scar and the determined look on my face. I walked past the shop that Moron had gone to get supplies from and the bridge that led out of town and towards a large valley.

I navigated out of the City with no difficulty and headed for the Flareon's nest, guided by my memory of that rainy night. I turned round the bush and was aghast at the sight before me. The nest had been destroyed completely. And there was huge claw marks on the earth that marked the gravesite.

"Whatever killed the Flareon, came back for the kits," I realised. It wasn't a simple act of destruction, the attacker had a purpose. This revelation gave me a boost in focus, I was going to take whatever that thing was down. Even if I had to defeat an Onix to do so.

_"Thank you,"_ a strange voice echoed with the wind, _"for saving my kits from the fate that befell me."_

I smiled to myself, "they are good kits. I couldn't just leave them to perish."

_"I know why you came,"_ the echo muttered, _"You saved them, you deserve the honour of naming them."_

I looked down at the Flareon's grave and nodded, "I try to come up with something decent."

_"I'll trust you on that one,"_ came the reply, I could have sworn that it was laughing.

"Heh, I'm getting the hang of talking to ghosts," I chuckled, "well, I guess it is nice to know that someone else is watching over them."

_"Which reminds me, if you put them in harms way then I will hunt you down and tear you to pieces."_

"I wouldn't even dream of putting those two in danger," I said, instantly regretting leaving Squirtle in charge as a high pitched scream came from the direction of the city. It was one of the Eevee kits and it sounded as though it was in trouble.

I lept over the bush, onto the pathway and dashed off towards the city.

'_Mew, please don't let me be too late,_' I silently prayed. Whoever was the cause of the kit's scream would be in one hell of a lot of pain when I arrived.


	51. Triple Trouble

Well, to put this Episode in a nutshell: All hell breaks loose. And, as usual, Flame is right in the middle of it. But this time, he has a good cause for fighting. Or does he?

**Episode Fifty-One: Triple Trouble**

I dashed into the City in record time and spotted the problem instantly. A Human wearing a stupid looking blue scarf and even stupider looking bright red hair was holding the female Eevee by the scruff of her neck.

"Look what I caught, an Eevee," he laughed, completely unaware that I was charging him from behind.

He became aware of my presence when I sank my teeth into his leg with a roar.

"Argh! What the hell?" He yelled, dropping the kit in the process.

I released my hold and shot between his legs. I spotted Squirtle, out of the corner of my eye, trying to hold the other kit back.

"Damn Humans!" I yelled, diving fowards and catching the Eevee with both arms. I skidded to a halt and placed her onto the ground.

"Go with Squirtle back to the Pokémon Center," I told her, there was no protesting from her. I turned back to the Human and snarled.

"Aww, looks like the little bastard's carer has arrived. I'll take you first and then I'll have the Eevee," the Human laughed as he took a Pokéball out of his pocket and threw it to the ground.

Several of the locals had heard the commotion and had come out to look, the news that a Trainer was fighting the homocidal Charmander spreading like wildfire. But none of that mattered to me right then, all I cared about was the Pokémon that stood between me and beating the hell out of the Human.

"Spearow, use Fury attack!" The Human yelled at the bird Pokémon. It charged fowards, becoming airborne, and was about to swipe me with beak and talon when I swung my fist foward and knocked it to the side.

"No one calls my kits bastards," I growled, narrowed eyes focused on the Human's throat.

A screech came from behind as the Spearow came back for a second attempt. I ducked under the talons and launched a fireball strait up its rear. The screaming as it ignited made everyone in the area cringe. The Spearow collapsed to the floor, writhering in pain. I looked up from the defeated and spotted a rock flying towards me.

I watched it fly closer, the Human was laughing his head off. His laughing stopped when a green blur shot out of no where and knocked the flying stone out of the air. Scyther stood before me, scythes folded.

"Scyther doesn't like Human's who cheat."

"A Scyther too? Wow, the prat patrol is bigger than I thought," the bastard Human laughed, taking a second Pokéball from a pocket, "Go Machop!"

But, before the Pokéball could open, Scout appeared and clamped his talons over it to stop it activating. The Human actually was beginning to look worried now, but all the locals were cheering. I stepped foward and laughed, "who is the bastard now?"

I heard a muffled noise from behind me and turned round to see the Spearow about to strike Scyther from behind. I opened my mouth to yell a warning, when the bug type stepped to the side and held out one of his scythes. The Spearow's throat slammed into the blunt side of the blade and its head snapped back. This time, it was definatly out for the count.

The Pokéball that Scout had caught, dropped onto the ground before me. A Pokémon around my size formed but its grey skin and huge fists were nothing like my own. It stepped foward, flexing its arm muscles like some self-obsessed weirdo.

In a flash of light, a second Pokémon appeared. It was a similar build to the first, but its vivid yellow fur stood out.

"Come on Electabuzz!" The Machop yelled, "lets take these weaklings down."

I raised one of my eye scales in confusion.

"Weaklings? Tell that to your very injured Spearow friend behind me," I said, "Scyther, you take the yellow thing."

"Scyther will do."

As we stared down our opponents, I hoped that Squirtle had gotten the kits clear. I really didn't want them to see the horrible mess that was going to be made.

"Flame!" Scout yelled from somewhere behind me, "heads up!"

Scout shot overhead and zoomed towards the Human's Pokémon. At the last second, he pushed his wings foward and the gust of wind that resulted pushed up a small dust storm. The Machop covered his eyes, giving me an opening. I dashed fowards and slammed my head into its gut, before pulling upwards and slamming into the underside of its jaw.

As it fell backwards, I turned to see how Scyther was doing. I winced as I saw Scyther slash the Electabuzz in the gut, forcing it to double up in pain, before bringing the flat on his blades down on the back of its head.

"Scyther has taken down Scyther's opponent," he said, looking up at me.

"I can see that," I said, before wincing once more as I felt something tug on my tail.

I looked round to see the Machop holding on and grinning.

"You just don't know when to quit," I growled, before being tugged to the floor. I began to see red, and dug in my claws. It felt as though my tail was being ripped out but I began to pull fowards, the Machop losing grip and being dragged along behind me.

I broke into a sprint, heading strait for a brick wall, while taking the Machop along for the ride. It hadn't ocurred to it that it should let go, something that made my job alot easier. I held my head closer to the ground as I got closer, finally tucking my legs up and rolling into a ball. The Machop, still holding onto my tail, was flipped over head and collided with the solid barrier with a cruch. Now, that made it let go and I ws sure that it was down for the count. Next up, its Human master.


	52. Death of a Scarf

Wow, a third update in one day. Well, I guess it is making up for the fact that there is zero chance of one tomorrow due to it being my sis's birthday. Ah well, such things happen.

Anyway, the Human finally gets what is coming to him. And Moron finally begins to show a little character. Plus, more of Flame's background gets revealed.

**Episode Fifty-Two: Death of a Scarf **

"What is going on here?" Moron yelled as he finally showed up. The other Human laughed, which was really starting to annoy me.

"Fancy meeting you here. I was just about to aquire a little Eevee but that runt there decided to put up a fight."

'_Runt?_' Now that brought back old memories, being chased around by all of my bigger siblings.

"That Charmander is mine and he is looking after those Eevee, so I suggest you leave. Now." Moron said, stepping fowards into to center of the road to face the other Human.

"Trust you to do that, you always did go for the cute Pokémon," the other Human laughed as he recalled his three unconsious Pokémon.

"And trust you to go for the ones that looked tough but can't put up a fight," Moron smirked, stopping the other Human's laughter in its tracks.

"Step over here and say that again!"

"What? So you can lose and go crying to your parents again?" Moron laughed, "still sore about that football game too, I guess."

"That was a draw and you know it!"

"Just leave, Frank, before you cause anymore trouble. I really would hate to have Flame here torch your lovely scarf, but you seem to have left that behind and replaced it with that hideous thing."

The other Human turned round and stormed off, while Moron nodded at me.

"Oi Human bastard!" I yelled, launching a fireball strait after his retreating back. He turned round and had to jump back to avoid my attack, but his scarf wasn't so lucky. He threw it to the ground and stamped it out.

"You'll pay for that."

"Fair enough, do you take cash or check?" Moron said with a grin, watching Frank finally turn and leave the City. He knelt down in front of me and laughed, "thanks Flame. You sure knocked that bully down a peg or two. He won't treat anyone like dirt for a while."

Scyther and Scout coughed slightly and Moron looked up, "sorry guys. You two certainly held your own as well."

"Flame!" Came the yells as I was tackled to the floor by both of the kits.

"You kicked butt out there!" the male laughed. I couldn't help but smile, dispite all of the Humans going 'aww'

"Of course I did, I was fighting for you two. Don't let that happen again, I'd kill myself if anything happened to you," I said, not telling them that their mother would probably kill me before I had the chance to even consider my own death.

"Where did you go anyway?" Squirtle said, stepping up.

"I had to go check out a few things. Which reminds me, I'm starved. Lets go grab something to eat!" I said, watching the kits cheer and rush back towards the Pokémon center while me and Squirtle slowly walked back.

"Sorry, she just ran off and I couldn't catch her," Squirtle sighed, expecting a fierce attack as punishment. Luckily for him, I didn't feel like anymore violence.

"It happens. Don't worry about it, we saved her."

"You were at their mother's grave."

"Yeah. I had a nice conversation with their mom's spirit. Which reminds me, whatever killed her was after the kits."

Squirtle stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me.

"You sure?" He asked.

"The nest was completely destroyed. We had obviously arrived in the nick of time and scared whatever it was off so it couldn't get the kits."

"And I let her get away. What if it hadn't been that Human?" He muttered, starting walking once more.

"Then I'd probably have killed you, after taking out whatever had killed their mother. Well, one thing is for certain: that thing has huge claws."

"We're in the middle of something neither of us understand," Squirtle sighed.

"Yeah but that's not any different to the rest of the time," I laughed, "we'll just go with the flow. It'll turn out fine in the end."

"You sure?"

"Damn strait, anything that goes near those kits will get a taste of my fireballs!"

"And my water jet."

We both grinned as we arrived at the Pokémon Center and stepped inside. The kits were having a bit of rough and tumble, the female winning as usual. Her extra size and weight giving her the advantage.

"Spiral! Get off your brother!" I yelled at her, taking my usual seat and relaxing for the first time in about an hour.

"Wait, Spiral? Where did that come from?" Squirtle asked. I opened one eye and looked at him.

"She's Spiral and the other one is Blacky. Gotta problem with that?" I asked, showing a few teeth as I did so.

"No. No problem. You know best after all, dad," Squirtle laughed before running off.

"Okay, thats it. Your dead," I lept up and gave chase, the kits playfull behaviour was rubbing off on me.


	53. Ambush and Deceit

Well, I got it done anyway, and is the story arc beginning to get interesting. Flame finally finds out the bad guy's identitiy but is unable to fight the evil due to his own internal battle. (Makes no sense untill you read the Episode and even then you'll have to think.)

Comments wanted, as usual. I do read them, and take note. I do plan to increase the Episode leangths slowly, over time. Because if I did it suddenly, then it'd throw everything out of sync.

**Episode Fifty-Three: Ambush and Deceit**

Three days later: "Damnit. I can't believe you lost them already!" I yelled at Squirtle.

"Sorry, it's not my fault that these dice things are so damn small and fiddly," he muttered, hiding behind a sofa.

"You know, seeing as the kits are sleeping," I said thoughtfully, "maybe one of us should go look for whatever took down their mother."

"Hell no, you saw how much damage it did. Anyone goes out there solo, they won't be coming back intact."

"I know, I just wanted to see you cower."

Squirtle glared at me, before letting out a small cheer and scrabbling around on the floor, "I found the dice!"

"I still don't understand why you like rolling them around so much."

"It's a game, sometimes you have to go with the flow, let things fix themselves." Squirtle sighed as he put the dice in a box of stuff that we had 'collected' from various sorces.

"Whatever, it's late and we both need some sleep. Teach me this game of yours in the morning when I can think strait," I said, plopping down in my usual place and closing my eyes.

It was about a half hour later before the Pokémon Center's lights finally went off, I could hear Squirtle snoring from his makeshift bed in the corner of the lobby. But, there was a sense of unease that wouldn't let me doze off myself. I had the sudden feeling that this was just the calm before the storm.

I slowly climbed to my feet and plodded over to the kits basket bed. Spiral had become a lot less active recently, becoming deadly serious and refusing to get into playfights. It was starting to worry me. I couldn't help but wonder if she missed her mother or had even seen the death, while Blacky missed it and was unaffected.

As I approached, the sense of unease grew stronger. I didn't know why, I could see both of the kits asleep. Although, it suddenly became clear when I saw my reflection in a small mirror that hung on the wall. A pair of bright yellow eyes shone over my shoulder, matched with big teeth.

I spun round and the creature reacted with speed that I couldn't match, it raised a paw and raked its claws across my face. Luckily, I had pulled back in suprise and the claws didn't do much damage. Only the middle one actually pieced my flesh, strait down my scar.

I yelled at the sudden pain, blood pouring down my muzzle. The strange white furred creature shot past me and strait for the kit's basket. I grabbed its tail as it dived for the bed and pulled as hard as I could, but it kept going and knocked me to the ground.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew was Squirtle pulling me to my feet.

"What happened?" He was yelling at me, but I barely registered his words. I could see that the kits basket was now missing one of its inhabitants. Blacky had been taken.

"No. That thing," I muttered, trying to make sense of the events that had transpired, "took Blacky."

"You're bleeding. Sit down and keep calm, we'll go look," Squirtle said, trying to take control of the situation although I could see the blind panic in his eyes.

"There is no time! He'll be dead soon, we have to go now!" I yelled, getting to my feet and nearly blacking out as a pounding headache kicked in.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere. Do you want to get yourself killed?" Squirtle asked, while Spiral was openly weeping for her brother.

"If it has any chance of saving Blacky, then so be it," I muttered, forcing the pain away and heading for the door.

"You cannot be serious."

"Note serious face," I said, over my shoulder as I broke into a sprint, "go find Moron and get Scyther and Scout, I'm going on ahead!"

It was pretty easy to follow the tracks, the strange thing had fled in a hurry and left signs of its passing everywhere. I was running on pure adreniline by this time, dashing through the streets and backalleys at breakneck speed.

I found myself on the bridge that led to the valley. I could see the strange creature, on the other side, shadowed in the moonlight with something held in its jaw. The large feline apperance was unfamiliar to me but that didn't stop me dashing blindly after it.

It shot off into the trees with me in tow, I was vaulting over roots while trying to keep up. It was definatly slowing, but not from exaustion. It skidded to a halt in the center of the clearing and I could see it drop a limp form onto the floor.

I spotted Blacky move slightly, I wasn't too late. When the creature stepped away from him, I was about to dash in but halting myself as another figure appeared out of the bushed and greating the feline.

"Good Persian," came the familiar laugh that was engraved into my memory as it watched the cat Pokémon vanish into the bushes

"You bastard!" I yelled, finally stepping into the open.

"Well well, isn't this a coincidence. Trying to stop me a third time then?" Hypno laughed.

"Shouldn't be too hard, we took away your medalion," I growled.

"That you did, but I've found a way to go without."

I could see a small red stone held in the Hypno's hand but I wasn't going to let it scare me and growled, "let Blacky go."

"Why would I want to do that? I can use the unstable genetic material of the Eevee here to increase my power a hundred-fold."

"I don't care. Leave him alone."

The Hypno laughed again and the gemstone glinted in the moonlight. My head suddenly exploded with pain and I fell to my knees, clutching my skull in a feeble attempt to halt the agony. I was suddenly aware that Hypno was now right beside me when I heard it whisper, "I don't need the Eevee alive anyway. And guess what, now you can do the honour for me."

"No," I muttered as my limbs began to move on their own and forced me to stand.

"You can't resist," Hypno said from behind me, I knew he was enjoying this, "but I'll show mercy and kill you after you destroy your precious charge."

Hypno was right, I couldn't resist. My body stepped closer and closer to Blacky and I couldn't stop it. I could see him shake with fear, looking strait at me and I could do nothing. I felt my body inhale to prepare for the fireball that would begin the killing process and was mentaly screaming at myself to stop.


	54. Night's Final Judgement

Short, but a damn emotional episode that really does improve on the drama of the last with a conclusion that made me cry. And it's not even over yet.

I still want comments though.

**Episode Fifty-Four: Night's Final Judgement**

"Uncle Flame! Don't let him win!" Came the cry from behind, making me turn round in suprise. I noticed that Hypno had done the same and was staring at Spiral, then I noticed that I had moved out of relex and not because of his control. I had my body back, and a fireball brewing.

Hypno collapsed to the floor due to the sheer force of the fireball that smashed into the back of its head. It recovered quickly and somehow managed to throw Spiral using its psychic power. I watched her collide with a tree, before a bright light shone from behind me.

Suddenly, a small black furred Pokémon stepped forward. It had strange glowing markings on its head, and it was focused strait on Hypno.

"Leave my sister alone," came the deep growl from its throat. I was standing gormless, probably partially to blood loss thanks to my still-bleeding muzzle, as I watched Blacky stare down the Hypno.

"Or what? You're going to try and attack me?" Hypno laughed, "I can throw you away just like I did your sister."

"Not if I get you first," Blacky snarled, the sudden agression from the normally docile kit was a slight shock to me. But not quite a shock as what happened next.

Hypno raised its hand and a purple ball formed and floated in midair.

"You cannot beat my psychic power!" It yelled as it fired the ball strait at Blacky, who just stood there was it flew closer.

"Blacky! Get out of the way!" I yelled, unable to move as the ball collided with the black furred Pokémon.

There was a huge purple explosion, I was really starting to hate the colour purple by this point, and Hypno was laughing its head off. It shut up when Blacky appeared out of the smoke and dived ontop of it, clamping his jaw onto the Hypno's arm exactly like what I had done to that Frank's leg.

I could see the sun beginning to show above the treeline, as Hypno screamed and tryed to ply Blacky off of its arm.

"Looks like your psychic power is a load of utter crap," I said, smiling at the sight before me as I walked over.

"Get this thing off of me!" Hypno yelled, as Blacky bit down even harder.

"Okay, but only if I get to do something first," I said, a sly grin on my face.

"Anything!"

"Okay," I said, pulling back my fist and smashing Hypno in the face.

"Blacky, off," I said, kneeling over the stunned Hypno. Blacky released his hold and looked up at me.

"Why did you punch him?"

"I'm not finished yet."

I pulled back my fist and slugged Hypno a second time, "this is for what you did to Squirtle and the others."

Hypno was knocked unconsious, but I smashed it again, "for what you tried to make me do!"

Its face was bleeding and battered but I punched it a third time, "this is for the Flareon you killed!"

I pulled back my fist and focused as hard as I could on the spot where I had hit it the first time, when it had set my friends on me, and muttered quietly, "and finally: For her children."

I brought my fist down one last time, with all the force I could muster. There was a sickening crunch and the Hypno twitched slightly as its body tried to absorb the power of my attack. It was a futile attempt, there was no sign of breathing from the Psychic Pokémon and I climbed too my feet with a sigh, "an end to an end."

The sunlight had illuminated the entire clearing by now and I stepped away from the dead Hypno. I didn't feel happy that I had killed, but I wasn't exactly upset either. I had done it to defend both Blacky and his sister. Even though Blacky was somehow immune to the psychic blasts, the Hypno could still have made either me or his sister attack him before continuing with its plan.

I looked up and saw Spiral walking over too us, she was a little dirty but seemed okay. My legs suddenly gave out and I fell on my backside, suddenly drained of all my energy as both the adreneline wore off and bloodloss began to take affect. I was aware of something sneaking up behind Spiral, who was running over to me.

The Persian lept out of the bushes and shot strait over Spiral, it was staring strait at me instead. Obviously, Hypno's control over it hadn't worn off completely and it was angry at its master's defeat.

"Blacky, take your sister and get out of here. It'll go after you next," I told the Ex-Eevee, pushing it to the side as the Persian dashed closer.


	55. Daylight Danger

Another day with a third update. Well, it probably is only a temporary thing. Once the summer end, I'll probably have to go back to the one update every two or three days. Ah well, such is life.

Flame has pushed himself to his limit and still he keeps going, can he recover from this or will he lose everything to the Persian?

**Episode Fifty-Five: Daylight Danger**

The Persian opened its jaw, showing massive and very sharp looking teeth, as it pounced. I threw myself backwards but, because I was sitting down, ended up falling onto my back. I went with the flow, following Squirtle's advice, and lashed out with both legs as the Persian decended on my throat.

I caught it it the stomach and the momentum caused to get launched off of me and hit the ground behind. I got to my feet and turned to face the Persian as it growled while getting up itself. Blacky still hadn't moved.

"Damnit. Get out of here! That's an order!" I yelled as the Persian charged again.

This time, as I launched myself backwards, I had a fireball in the pipeline and blasted the cat Pokémon. The sudden attack caused it the veer to the side, dodging the fireball and myself in the process. I caught a glimpse of a large burn along one of its sides, the Flareon hadn't been defeated without getting at least one hit in.

"Blacky, I'm warning you now. Go! I'll be fine!" I yelled, focusing on the Persian as it turned for another attack.

I remembered a trick from when I was only a newborn, one that I tended to use to get to food before any of my larger siblings could. I broke into a two-legged sprint and charged at the Persian, focusing on my target and nothing else. I could see the Persian's claws ready to dig into my flesh again as it bounded towards me.

As the gap closed, I lowered my body closer to the ground and forced myself into a slide. As I slid underneath the Persian, I raked my claws and my tail flame across its stomach. I got to my feet on the other side as the Persion fell to the floor.

I had cracked its main attacking power, it was an ambush master. In a strait forward scrap, I had the advantage. Or, at least, that was what it was supossed to be. As the Persian got back up, I shot a quick glance around and grinned because Blacky had actually listened and gotten out of the area.

Then, my vision blurred and I nearly lost my balance.

"Ugh, I can't keep this up forever," I muttered, as my vision and balance returned to normal. However, that wasn't my main concern. I had lost sight of the Persian.

"Bugger."

I slowly moved into the center of the clearing, in order to give myself the best chance of dodging an attack, while keeping all my senses open for any sign of the Persian. I spun round at the sound of rustling bushes and spotted the cat Pokémon, pulling the Hypno's body away.

"Does that mean it's over?" I asked myself, with a sigh of relief. I slowly began to traipse back towards the City, dispite the exaustion that was taking over. Intsead of going over obstacles, I went the long way wound as jumping was too much effort in my state. I spotted the odd bit of wildlife as the world began to awaken, but kept going. I didn't have the energy too appreciate the sights.

Finally, the trees started to thin out as I got closer to the bridge. The entire City had started to return to life but, more importantly, it had a Pokémon Center and I needed the medical attention. My limbs were screaming at this abuse I was putting them through, I wanted to rest but pressed on. If I stopped, I would probably never start again.

Everntually, I reached the wooden bridge and the safety that it issued from the wilderness. I heard shouting from the direction of the City but was too focused on each and every step that I had to take. I didn't dare look to see how feeble my tail flame had become, looking fowards on my goal was my only chance of making it.

I was about half way across the bridge, still fighting for each single step, when the voices became coherant to me.

"Flame!"

I looked up and spotted the entire gang racing towards me. Blacky and Spiral were at the front of the pack, Squirtle and Scout right behind.

I stopped walking and held onto one of the bridge supports in order to stay standing, the others had reached the other side of the bridge by now. Moron had even managed to wake Nurse Joy. I smiled to myself, I had the hunch that I was going to need her.

"Told you that I'd be okay," I laughed as they got closer. However, I felt far from okay. My skull felt as though it was being torn in two and my legs probably would never forgive me for what I put them through. Blacky skidded to a halt, just infront of me, and was trying to say something but either my hearing had gone or he was speechless.

Both Moron and Nurse Joy looked shocked at my condition or the fact that I was still alive, I wasn't sure which as my brain wasn't working properly. I kept seeing strange lights and was unsure of what was reality. I was struggling to breathe too, a massive pain in my chest kept flaring up. My legs were shaking like crazy and my arms were in the same condition.

The next thing I was aware of was the feeling weightless and seeing the lake rushing up towards me. The impact, when I hit to water, was enough to force the air out of my lungs and the sudden chill kicked in as my tail flame died. I was aware of a blaze of light from the direction of the bridge as the sun shone down on me. I was too tired to swim back towards the surface and could only float there. I was too tired to even think up some curses, so I fell unconsious without a fight.


	56. Native Outcast

I'm starting to slip back into the normal routine, so don't worry if the updates get a little hapzard. I'm having computer troubles too, and I still have a tonne of homework to do. But I'll try not to forget to update ToF at least three times a week.

**Episode Fifty-Six: Native Outcast **

"Hey. Wake up. Do not make me slap you," a strange voice called.

"Sod off, I'm sleeping," I muttered, before jolting upright as I realised that I was on solid ground.

"About time you woke up. I've been sitting here for a good two minutes."

It was pitch black, so I had no idea to where I was. I could feel water lapping at my feet and stepped out of it, I could feel sand beneath my feet, so I assumed some sort of underground beach. My thought process was brought to a halt by the chill that was still eating away at me.

"You okay?" came the strange voice, somewhere behind me.

"It's very cold and I can't see anything," I replied, turning in the direction of the voice and tripping over my own feet.

"So that's a no."

"Obviously," I grumbled as I tried to get back to my feet but slipped on a damp patch of sand and fell flat on my face, much to the amusment of my companion.

"I presume you want to know how you got here and are still alive?" came the strange whispy voice once more.

"I'm more concerned with how long I am going to stay alive, if I don't get some heat soon then I'm a goner," I muttered, shivering.

"It's fairly warm in here but you obviously are not used to the milder weather."

"Actually, I'm used to it. It's the bloody water that does this to me."

"Hey, that water is the clearest water around. Fine, I'll start a fire."

There was about ten seconds of nothing, which was suprising as I thought that using a fireball didn't take that long. I heard a small rustling noise, followed by a clicking as sparks appeared a little way off. I was confused as the sparks continued and a small glow seemed to appear. There was puffing and the glow intensified before bursting into fully fledged flames.

I had to shield my eyes for a few seconds untill they got used to being able to see again. Then, I literally dived for the fire and plonked myself down in front of it. There was a gasp from my companion, who was behind me, at my apparent disregard for my own safety as my tail sat firmly on the burning dried grass.

I grinned as the chills faded when my tail flame reignited and the room became even brighter from the second fire.

"Much better," I laughed.

"Well that explains a lot," came the voice again as a strange blue Pokémon plopped itself down beside me, "I'm known as Vapor the Vaporeon."

"Flame, also known as 'oh my god, what is that Pokémon doing to that poor guy's face?'"

"What were you doing?" the blue skinned creature asked.

"Eating breakfast."

"That must have hurt," Vapor winced.

"It didn't."

"I meant for the Human."

"And? The bleeding stopped eventually."

Vapor laughed, the strange alien sound filling the area. I finally got a good look at my surroudings, I really was in an underground beach. There was a path leading away from the water and dissapeared beyound my tail flame's light. Vapor noticed my gaze and said, "that is the way back to the City. At least, I think it does."

"You don't know?"

"I'm unusual in that direct sunlight causes me to overheat and eventually pass out, probably in a similar manner to your tail flame. At least, I think it is unusual. I havn't met any other of my species. My parents were both Jolteons so I couldn't even find out off of them."

"I know the feeling," I sighed.

"It really is a shame. But it isn't so bad. The Cerulean City Gym leader comes to visit every few days and my cousin lives nearby. She's a Flareon so even she can't help with my problem. She hasn't visited recently though, I guess her kits were a bit of a handfull."

I froze up at Vapor's words. I didn't know what to do, I had never been in this situation before.

"Whats wrong Flame? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Actually, seeing ghosts is alot easier than what I'm now going through," I chuckled, trying to buy myself time to figure out what to do.

The attempt failed dismally.

"Tell me, I might be able to help."

"Fine. Does your cousin live just outside the city?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was afraid you'd say yes. You cousin is dead."

There was several seconds of silence, as Vapor took in my words. I could see its green eyes go from shock to anger before settling on upset.

"How?" Vapor asked, the bazare voice shakey with emotion.

"A Persion went after her kits. She put up a fight and died from injuries."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was the one who found the body, and her kits. They are still alive, at least they were when I fell off the bridge."

"Thank Mew for that. If only I could leave and take revenge on that wanker that killed Flare," Vapor sighed.

"I beat you to that, I may not have slain the Persian but I got the bastard that set it on your cousin."

"Why would you do anything like that? It wasn't your problem."

"Hey, I've been looking after those kits for about a week. When someone kidnaps them, I think it counts as my problem."

"Good point," the Vaporeon said, managing to smile, "so, I presume they are doing well."

"Well, Spiral is a bit reclusive. Probably over her mother's death. But Blacky is doing perfectly fine. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have managed to avenge Flareon," I said, choosing to not mention the fact that I had nearly killed Blacky too.

Vapor grinned at me and I finally got a good look at it. The blue Pokémon was covered in small fins, the largest of which served as a tail. It seemed familiar to me, I remembered a picture in the Pokémon center of a Human who, instead of legs, had a fin like that. I grinned back and asked a question that had been bugging me, "okay, now I wish to know why I am still alive."

Vapor laughed, the sounds sending strange chills down my spine, "Well, I was looking for some underwater weeds that I sometimes eat and spotted you floating in the middle of the lake. Seeing as you were unconsious, I deduced that you couldn't breathe underwater and brought you here where there is air. It took a little work to get you breathing again, I'll spare you the details."

"That bad?"

"Yes, unless you are a very disturbed Pokémon."

I didn't dare press for details, I was eager to get moving back to the City and I think Vapor knew it.

"You better be going, those kits will wonder what happened to you."

"Actually, they were there when I fell off the bridge so they probably think I'm dead. It wouldn't be the first time people have thought that of me either," I laughed, my consious not wanting to leave the Vaporeon on its own again.

"Well, if you dangle some waterweeds off of your arms and make strange growling noises, then they will think you're back from the dead," Vapor laughed.

"I think I'll pass. The sight of me like that might just kill someone, probably someone I actually like."

"Your loss."


	57. Unexpected Suprises

Flame bids Vaporeon farewell and makes his way to the surface. And who should greet him, but his favorite punching bag. Moron helps too.

**Episode Fifty-Seven: Unexpected Suprises**

After resting my legs for a while, I finally bade Vaporeon farewell and set off down the path that was supossed to lead me back to Cerulean City. I had doubts but it was either the path, or the lake. I went with the option that was less likely to get me killed. After all, if it didn't lead back to the City then I could just turn back towards the cove.

The walls of the cave closed in, forcing me too head through a small tunnel. The roof was just above me head, so I didn't know how any Human managed to get in here. After about five minutes of walking, the tunnel widened again and I found the path at a dead end.

"Bollocks. Now where am I supposed to go?" I muttered. I jumped as an echo bounced around the area. The sound came from above and I looked up to see that there was another passageway higher up.

"Great, I hate climbing."

I dug my claws in and set off, the rocks were sturdy and didn't crumble like I had expected. I guessed that the Human that came through here had already found all of the dud rocks. I was about half way up when I found one that hadn't been set off.

"Crap!" I yelled as the rock came away beneath my hand and conked me on the head, which didn't do much to help the headache that had been building for a while. I managed to hang on with my other limbs untill, flailing wildly, I managed to find a more solid handhold.

"I can see why people don't come here," I gasped as I finally pulled myself up onto horizontal ground. I was knackered again and took some time to regain my breath. My stomach used that time to tell me, rather noisily, that I hadn't ate in ages.

"Fine, I'll go get something to eat when I get to the city. Now, shut up!" I told it, getting back to my feet and continuing. I could see sunlight ahead and broke into a run. I plowed out of the exit and strait into a bush that had grown in front of it.

"Ow."

After untangling myself from the foliage, I looked around and laughed as I head appeared right at the end of the Bridge. I could see Humans going on their daily business untill I spotted one Human heading towards the Pokémon Center. He was shielding his emotions well, but I could still tell that he was close to breaking down into tears.

"Well well well. I never thought you cared, Moron," I muttered, before growling as another Human walked up to him and began talking to him. The red head seemed to be challenging him to a fight, but Moron didn't want anything to do with him.

I began walking strait towards the two and, as I got closer, I heard what was being said.

"Comon, coward. I caught a brand new Pokémon."

"Just leave, Frank. I'm busy with other things," Moron sighed, turning away and keeping walking.

"Like what? Cowering," Frank laughed.

I began to see red and snarled quietly as I got closer. The redhead was yelling insults after Moron, unaware that I was sneaking up behind him. I lept fowards with a roar and sunk my teeth into Frank's leg, the exact same place I got him the last time.

"Ah! You again!" He yelled, kicking out with his leg. I lost my grip and was flung fowards, hitting the floor and skidding to a halt. I climbed back to my feet and turned to face the Human with a toothy smile. My face was bleeding again and one of my arms was hurting from where I had hit the stone-laden ground

"Yes, me again. Coward."

Frank seemed to realise what I was saying, I could see him boiling over with sheer rage. He took a Pokéball from his pocked and laughed. A few locals had stopped to watch, but not helping. Bastards.

"Okay shorty. Lets see if you can beat my latest acquisition."

He pulled back his arm to throw the ball down when Moron reppeared. He smashed Frank to the floor with a punch to the face.

"You idiot. Is battling and capturing all you think about?" He yelled at the other Human, "Flame's injured. Look, one of his arms is dislocated. And you still want to fight? If you want a scrap so much, then have one with me."

Frank looked up at Moron, blood pouring from his nose. He seemed shocked that he had been punched in the face. Then again, I would have been suprised too. Moron didn't strike me as the violent type. He didn't strike me at all for that matter.

"Why do you care?" He snarled, "that thing is vicious."

"Yeah. Flame does have a temper but, by god, can he kick your ass," Moron said, glancing at me, "Flame, show him your Ember attack."

I listened to Moron, for the first time ever, and launched a small stream of fire at Frank. I knew that I was out of range, but I was stepping closer. He lept to his feet and legged it. So I, naturatly, got one last shot off and fired a nice big fireball strait after him. I may not have kicked his butt, but I did the next best thing and set it on fire.

Moron looked down at me once the redheaded Human had dashed out of sight, screaming.

"Nice shot, maybe next time he won't try to mess with us," he said, I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

He laughed, "I think that is the first time we have actually worked together. Let's not let it be the last, 'kay? Anyway, shall we go get you patched up?"

"Might as well, my arm doesn't want to move," I said, setting off for the Pokémon center with Moron walking alongside.


	58. Battle of Courage

Flame is reunited with his friends and, after a little rest, they continue their mission to beat the tar out of the Gym Leaders. This time, it's Cerulean Gym's turn. Let's play Pokémon!

**Episode Fifty-Eight: Battle of Courage**

We both stopped just outside the door. I looked up at Moron, afraid of entering.

"I'm sure that everyone will be happy that you're alive," Moron said with a smile.

I tried to grin back, but came short. I didn't want one of them to be happy that I was okay, I preferred Pika when she was angry. At least, then I knew what I was up against.

Moron turned away and swung open the door. I could see most of the others gathered in the lobby, many of them crying.

"Hey everyone! Look who I found," Moron called, pushing me inside. I spotted everyone turn and many of them stared at me.

"What? Oh come on. I'm not that ugly," I laughed nervously.

Next thing I knew, I was tackled to the floor by Spiral and Blacky. Squirtle managed to pry them off, and nearly crushed my with a hug.

"Gerrof!" I yelled, trying to get out of the embrace.

"Sorry," Squirtle said, releasing me, "I thought you actually had died that time."

"So did I. Listen, I'f love to stay and chat but I really must get my arm looked at. It's starting to hurt, alot."

"It's dislocated at the joint, I'll fix it," Squirtle said, grabbing hold of it and pushing hard.

I yelled out as it bloody hurt, but there was a small popping noise and the pain faded.

"There we go, give 'er a whirl," Squirtle said, laughing.

"With pleasure," I replied, punching him in the face.

After Squirtle regained consiousness and I finally got a bandage for my face, I told everyone of the events that occured. Scyther was confused at first, so I had to go into detail about the first time I had encountered Hypno. Both Scout and Squirtle seemed annoyed that they missed out on smacking the crap out of it but they soon got over it when I told them that I had killed it.

"Normaly, I would have disagreed with your actions there," Scout said, "but that thing was a demon and would have caused many more deaths had you not ended its reign."

"I can't say that I was worried about anyone else, I was too focused on the fact that it tried to kill Blacky. And used me in order to do it."

"I guess you owe Spiral for that one. If she hadn't ran out while I was dragging Moron out of bed, literally, then both Blacky and you would probably have been slain," Squirtle sighed.

"And if Blacky hadn't attacked the Hypno on his own, I probably wouldn't have had the chance to finish the job I started the first time," I added.

"But how did you survive falling off of the bridge?" Squirtle asked, "I would have jumped after you but I was busy stopped these two kits doing the same."

I laughed, scratching the itchy bandage, "now that is something that will have to wait. I don't know about you but I'm starved and tired."

"Me too!" Blacky yelled, leaping into the center of the group. Everyone laughed.

"Lets get us some grub then."

"Not literally though," Scout said, "grubs do not taste nice. Trust me on that one."

A few days later, when I had recovered from my injuries. We left the kits in the care of Joanne and headed into the Cerulean Gym. Moron challanged the leader to a good ol' scrap. Before we could begin, the rules were laid down.

"Best of three rounds, different Pokémon for each. Cannot leave the arena."

I followed Moron to his side of the arena. I really hoped that I didn't have to fight in this one, seeing as it was essentially a large pool of water with floating sections. I was way out of my depth.

"Goldeen!" The Gym Leader, a female this time, yelled as she threw a Pokéball into the pool and a fish Pokémon appeared.

"Squirtle, go beat up some fish," Moron said, looking down at Squirtle.

Squirtle dived strait into the pool and I lost sight of him. The Goldeen dived underwater as well and a fierce battle must have taken place, as there were spurts of water flying everywhere. Squirtle surfaced and climbed onto one of the floating parts, catching his breath.

"Goldeen, use Horn Attack!" the Gym Leader called out as the fish Pokémon apeared behind Squirtle and shot strait towards the back of his head. I yelled at him to duck, but he lept up instead and the Goldeen slammed into his shell. The impact knocked Squirtle into the water but the Goldeen wasn't so lucky and was stuck on land. Its lack of legs left it flopping there, helpess as Squirtle climbed back up and pushed it out of the arena.

"Nice tactic, but you won't get off so easily this time," the Leader called as both her and Moron recalled their Pokémon.

"That's what the last Gym said too," Moron laughed, throwing another Pokéball, "Scyther!"

"Staryu!"

Scyther watched as a star shaped Pokémon formed and spun through the air. Scyther swiftly slashed at the water Pokémon twice before leaping to another platform. Two of the Staryu's points fell of but a bright light shone and they suddenly regrew.

Scyther looked shocked but quickly hid it behind his usual stonic expression.

"You cannot regenerate forever," he told the Staryu, who didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Scyther!" I yelled, "go for the center!"

Scyther nodded and dashed fowards, arm blades ready to slice. The Gym Leader suddenly yelled out, "Swift!" and the Staryu fired off loads of small yellow stars. Scyther was unable to get out of the way in time and was pounded relentlessly.

Moron quickly recalled him, ending that round. The Gym Leader recalled the Staryu and grinned.

"Last round wins it."

"Well, I saved my best for last," Moron said.

"So did I. Go Starmie!"

What looked like two Staryu's stuck together appeared, the only difference was that it was a purple colour. Moron knelt down beside me and whispered his plan. It was risky, but I was used to risk. I was going to trust Moron on this one, he'd gotten me out of a few scrapes on his own so this should be easy for him.

"Go Flame!"

"Rodger that, Moron!" I said as I ran along one of the platforms.

The Gym Leader laughed at this, "you are sending a fire Pokémon up against me? You are completely clueless."

"Why do you think that my Pokémon affectionatly call me 'Moron'," Moron said, "but that's not the point. Game on."

I looked the Starmie in the eye (Well, ruby thing. It didn't have a face.)

The thing suddenly dived underwater and I lost sight of it. I kept looking fowards, trusting Moron to warn me of any attacks from behind.

"Flame! It's on your right!" Squirtle yelled from the sideline. I turned to see it spinning strait towards me, aiming for my face.


	59. Diving and Daisies

This'll be the last triple update for a while, which is good for both you and me. I think my fingers'll fall off if I kept this up. Comments wanted, as usual. (I hadn't said that for a few chapters.)

**Episode Fifty-Nine: Diving and Daisies**

I ducked under the spinning star Pokémon and slammed my fist into its underside, causing it to spin out of control. It flew towards the arena's edge but managed to regain control before it left the confines and would have been disqualified.

"Bugger, well there is always next time," I muttered to myself, keeping my eye on the thing as it landed on another platform.

"Swift!" the Gym Leader yelled and the stars formed again.

"Oh hell no," I said as they shot towards me.

"Flame, dive!" Moron called.

The Gym Leader looked on, shocked, as I lept backwards and into the pool. The star attack smashed into the water and could go no further. I felt the chill as my tail flame went out but I quickly paddled over to another platform and climbed aboard.

"Can't get me that easy," I laughed, using a puff of fire to reignite my fire. (Incase you are wondering, Charmander's can reignite their tail flames if they do it within a minute of it going out. Any longer and we lose our firebreath and have to rely on other means.)

"Well, you learn something new everyday," the female Human said with a smirk. The Starmie was in midair again, shooting around the arena at high speed. I noticed that it was gaining speed with each pass it made, if it kept going then I wouldn't be able to keep up.

Luckily, it must have gotten dizzy as it stopped going around in circles and shot towards me again. This time, it was much lower so an uppercut wouldn't work. However, I still had Moron's plan firmly in the forefront of my mind. As it shot closer, I lept into the air and landed ontop of it.

My sudden weight sent it crashing to the ground, almost throwing me off. I quickly formed a fist and raised it up high. The Human seemed to realise what was going to happen as I heard her gasp when she spotted the, very sharp, claws.

"Flame, Metal claw!" Moron called.

I brought the pointy claws down as hard as I could, and slammed it into the center gemstone. It was a simple case of claws vs gem. My claws won, shattering the gemstone and causing the Starmie to make some incoherant noises that I assumed were screams.

It shot forwards, throwing me off, and flew around wildly untill it crashed into another one of the floating platforms.

"Starmie, return," the Gym Leader called, as the water Pokémon dissapeared into a Pokéball.

"Not bad for a fire type, eh?" Moron laughed as I made my way to the arena's edge and lept onto dry, not floating, ground.

"I guess not," the Human said, "we'll have to have a rematch sometime."

"Why not? We'll win then too, won't we guys?" Moron laughed, looking down at me and Squirtle.

"As long as you don't show your idiocy, definatly," I gasped, catching my breath. Swimming had taken a lot out of me.

There was a round of applause from near the door and I looked up too see Joanne and Pika watching.

"What the hell? She's supposed to be looking after the kits!" Squirtle said.

"Like you were supposed to have been doing the last two times," I said with a sly grin.

"Good point. But still."

"As long as there isn't another crazy Hypno around, they'll be fine," I replied

Moron had moved away, presumably to resieve the badge thingie. I had to admit that the fight was exilerating, considering that I was actually listening to advice and knew what I was doing for once.

"I oughta listen to Moron more often," I laughed.

"Did you hit your head?" Squirtle said, shocked.

"Not recently," I muttered, I hadn't told anyone about Vapor. I was holding that infomation back, dispite everyone wanting to know how I survived the lake.

We both walked past Joanne and Pika and stepped outside, I instantly spotted Scout pearched on a streetlamp and looking over towards a flowerbed.

"Hey Scout!" Squirtle called. The bird turned to look at us, my neck was starting to hurt from looking up at him.

"Hey Squirt. Sarge," he called back, gliding down to land beside us.

"I am not a Squirt. I'm bigger than you," Squirtle pouted.

"I know, but Squirt is quicker to say. Besides, the kits call you it so why can't I?" Scout laughed, "I presume your battle went well."

Squirtle told him it while I headed over to the flowerbed and nearly got hit in the face by flying dirt. I pushed through the daisies and found, not unexpectedly, Blacky digging a hole. He hadn't seen my arrival so I leant over and tapped him on the back, suprising him so much that he nearly jumped out of the hole.

"What are you doing?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Well, Spiral wants to go see mom and said that we oughta bring flowers," Blacky said, honest as always.

"Well, can't fault her for that," I said, my smirk long gone, "where is she anyway? I need a word with her."

"She's near the Pokémart, swiping some roses. Don't yell at her, Uncle Flame."

"I wasn't going to yell at her, so no need to put ideas in my head."

I headed off towards the Pokémart, having regually gotten free food from locals meant that I knew exactly where it was. Kudos to Blacky, Spiral was right where he said she'd be. I trotted up too her and coughed politly to get her attention.

"What? I'm busy!" She snarled, not looking at me.

"Well that isn't a nice way to say hello to your dear Uncle. Who, as I recall, nearly died in keeping you and your brother alive," I said, making her spin round.

"Oh crap. Sorry Flame."

"It's okay, I'd have done the same. You must take after me," I laughed.

"Are you going to yell at me?" She asked, fearfully.

"Now why does everyone keep assuming that I'm going to yell at you?" I smirked.

"I'm going to see mom, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Spiral said, strait to the point.

"Why would I want to stop you? It is your right to visit your parent. Which reminds me, you want to know why I survived the lake?"

"I guess. How?"

"Your mom's cousin saved me. So, you have a real uncle, in a sense, instead of some imposter like me."

"You're kidding!"

"I don't kid around about stuff like this, after we go see your mom then we'll get Blacky and go visit. I'm sure he, or is it she, could use the company."

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets go! Comon Flame, lets get moving!" she burst out, running off ahead.

"A little thanks would be nice," I said, following along behind.


	60. Moral Dilemma

Flame's mental state is starting to slip, maybe having to kill the Hypno had a bigger effect on him than he first thought.

**Episode Sixty: Moral Dilemma**

I would tell you what happened at the gravesite but I did end up promising not to tell anyone and it isn't wise to tick off ghosts, they can hold a grudge for a long time. Besides, nothing really exciting happened anyway. So we headed back, Spiral seemed to have cheered up which I took as a good sign. We had headed back into Cerulean City.

"You know, I hate it when you are cranky,"I said, as I navigated my way through the streets.

"How come?"

"I don't like the compition. Although we are both cranky for similar reasons, I bet."

"I doubt it, you didn't see you mother die."

"True, I never saw my mother at all," I sighed, "but I looked up to my older sister. And I saw her perish, that was about three years ago. You just have to move on and enjoy what you have."

"I'll keep that in mind. When did you become so wise anyway?" Spiral laughed.

"I could become stupid if you want," I said with a grin.

"That won't be needed."

I spotted the bush and headed over to it. Spiral looked puzzled as I climbed over it, untill she saw the tunnel entrance behind it.

"You'd think that they would make the sewer entrance a little more obvious."

"Actually, this leads to the lake,"I said.

"That explains the smell."

"No, I think a Human came through here recently."

"How so?"

"Call it a hunch," I said, looking down at a footprint.

I began to head inside, Spiral following behind.

"What if the Human is that Frank person?" she asked.

"Then I may just end up setting his face on fire this time."

"He can't look any uglier, I guess."

"You definatly come from my side of the family," I laughed, reaching the vertical drop.

I lept down and nearly fell over, when Spiral landed ontop of me and I did end up on the floor..

"Sorry 'bout that," she said.

"No worries," I muttered, "can you get off of my face now?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

"How could you forget?" I yelled, pushing her off of me, "you were sitting on me! I think I have a hairball now."

"I really did not need to know that."

"Of course you did. Instead of shouting, I use sheer weirdness to keep order around here. It's suprisingly effective."

We finally moved on, there was definatly someone around. Unless Vapor had lit another fire for no apparent reason.

I dimmed my tail flame as much as I dared and snuck forward, peeking over the boulders.

"There was this Charmander, I don't know how it did it but it swam!" Came the voice of the Gym Leader

I could see Vapor listening, ovbiously news was hard to come by there so it was all interesting to him. I saw his eyes flicker over to my position and I waved.

"Miss me?" I said, stepping out into the open. The Human looked as though she'd had a heart attack.

"You again!" She said, untill Vapor trotted up to me.

"I was wondering if you'd show up again," it laughed.

"I was busy learning to swim."

"I presume this isn't a simple 'pop in and say hi' thing. What's the catch?" Vapor asked, suddenly becomming serious.

I looked back towards the tunnel and Spiral stepped into the light, Vapor seemed stunned.

"Not bad," it said after a bit of thought, "a little skinny, but I'd say that you did a fine job."

I let those two get aquainted and turned back towards the tunnel. I guess I was a little jealous right then.

'_Well, this little adventure turned out okay in the end,_' I thought to myself, '_time to move onto the next._'

I had been thinking ever since I met Vapor, the kits really didn't need me around anymore. I could tell that Moron was getting fed up of hanging around too, so I decided there and then to leave the kits behind.

'_Then, they won't end up dead,_' I thought to myself, '_but if they do get attacked again, then I would not be around to stop it._'

I stopped in my tracks, stuck in the most difficult choice I ever had to make. All of the thinking was giving me a headache.

'_Sod it,_' I mentaly cursed, '_they can look after themselves._'

I headed back down the tunnel, shot up the vertical slope as fast as I could. There was the sound of yells coming from below as someone tried to follow me but they couldn't move fast enough and I left the sounds behind. I left the tunnel and headed towards the Pokémon Center.

True to form, Squirtle was waiting for me.

"Where's Spiral?" He asked, as I approached.

"I dropped her off at a friends house," I muttered, not looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"We're packing up. I don't want to hang around any longer."

"What?" He cried, "have you completely lost your mind?"

"You know what happens when I stay in one place too long?" I said, "people get hurt. I attract danger like a Magneton."

"So you want to abandon them?"

"They were nearly killed because that thing followed me back to the center!" I yelled, "you want more deaths on your hands? Because that is what will happen!"

My shouting had attracted Scout and Blacky's attention.

"What's going on?" Scout asked.

"Flame's gone insane. He wants to leave."

"Really?" Blacky said, "lets go then."

"No," I muttered, turning to look after my shoulder, "you and Spiral are staying here."

"Why?" he asked, tears forming.

"I'm no Uncle. I'm no family, my family ended up dead. I don't want to go through that again," I said, turning away from all three of them and heading towards Moron.

"Hey!" Came a yell from behind. I turned round and spotted the Gym Leader right behind me, Pokéball in hand. She threw the ball to the ground and Spiral formed.

"I can't believe you left her behind!" The Gym Leader said, glaring at me.

Spiral looked ready to kill, so did everyone else, but I was staring at the Pokéball that was laying on the floor. I shot fowards and grabbed the orb before dashing out of the door, everyone was too shocked at my behaviour to react.

"They said I'd gone insane," I laughed as I ran though the city streets, "they were wrong, I already am insane."


	61. Mission with a Motive

After his flip out in the last Episode, Flame starts a chase through the Cerulean streets. Can he regain control of himself or had he lost it completely? Will this Arc have a happy ending after all?

I still want comments, comment damnit!

**Episode Sixty-One: Mission With a Motive**

I lept down the vertical shaft and shot back down into Vaporeon's cave. No one had been able to follow me, I'd even lost Scout. The fire had gone out but I could still see Vapor laying near the water's edge.

"Vapor!" I yelled, running up to the Pokémon.

"Hey, you again," Vapor yawned, "Spiral is pretty pissed at you."

"She won't be the only one," I said, slamming the Pokéball on the Vaporeon's head and watching it get sucked inside.

The Pokéball shook for a few seconds but it eventually stopped moving and I picked it back up.

"You'll thank me later," I told it, dispite knwoing that its captive wouldn't hear.

I set back down the tunnel and had to hold onto the Pokéball with my teeth in order to climb up the shaft. I reached the open air and transferred the ball back to my paws, it was making my jaw hurt.

I started running through the streets again, making for the familiar building that lay near its center. I heard Scout cry out from above and the chase was on. I dashed along, dodging between Human's legs. At one point, I lept onto a table and ran along that. I was aware of the others giving chase, mainly because of Squirtle yelling at me.

I could hear everyone gaining on me, so I moved the Pokéball back into my gob and shot fowards on all fours. I spotted my target dead ahead of me but, between me and it, there was Pika. She had heard Squirtle's yells and turned to face me, looking confused.

The gap between us closed and I could here Squirtle yelling at her to stop 'that nutcase'. I lowered my head and continued to gain speed, heading on a collision course. She wasn't going to get out of the way and I didn't have the time to go round, so I put all my power onto my back legs and pushed fowards with them.

I shot over her head and landed, running on without breaking my stride.

"Sorry Pika!" I yelled as I shot through the doors of the Gym, "I'm a Pokémon on a mission."

I skidded to a halt before the pool and spat the Pokéball out into my arms, I needed to catch my breath and couldn't do that with my mouth full.

"Now, how do I work this thing?" I said, hearing everyone burst in behind me.

"Flame! What the hell are you doing?" Squirtle yelled.

"Returning a favour."

I pressed a button on the front of the Pokéball and felt the thing shaking as it began to activate.

"Go Vapor!" I yelled, throwing it towards the pool. Everyone looked on, confused as heck, as the Vaporeon appeared in a blaze of red light.

"What the heck do you think you are doing!" Vapor yelled, before noticing its surroundings.

"Giving you a change of scenery. You couldn't go out in sunlight so I just carried you around so it couldn't get you," I said.

I heard the Gym Leader walk in, the whiney voice told me that it was her.

"Hey, Vaporeon! How did you get here?" She asked, untill she spotted the Pokéball floating in the pool, "I'd never have thought of that."

"Of course you wouldn't," I muttered, "you're Human."

I turned away and pushed my way outside, the others too stunned to move. I heard someone follow me, but I didn't look back and kept walking towards the Pokémon Center.

"Uncle Flame!" Came Blacky's yells.

"I'm still leaving," I called back, afraid to look the black furred Pokémon in the face.

"And I'm still coming with you."

I looked back, stunned at Blacky's stubborness. He was supposed to be the docile one of the two kits.

"Why do you want to go with me so much?" I asked.

"Because you're my Uncle. No matter what you say, that isn't going to change."

"But you could get hurt."

"So could you. You and Squirtle taught me to stand up for what I believe, I believe that I belong with you."

"Well, how can I argue with logic like that?" I laughed, "I wasn't too fond of leaving you behind anyway."

Blacky attacked me with his Hug attack and I was nearly flattened but managed to stay standing, just.

"No hugs, gerroff," I said, "you know that I hate emotional moments"

"I dunno about that," came that sarcastic voice that I knew and dreaded.

"Squirtle."

"That's me."

"What do you want now?"

"Well sorry for existing," the turtle Pokémon said, "I guess you don't want to know that Spiral has decided to stay behind after all."

"That I can handle."

"I hadn't finished," he laughed, "Pika also thinks that it was a nice thing you did for the Vaporeon."

"That I didn't need to know!" I yelled, turning tail and fleeing. I might be able to fight, but she scared the living crap out of me.

A day later, we were all ready to go. Blacky had given his sister a tearfull goodbye hug and we were about to set off. Just before we could, however, Nurse Joy ran up and began talking to Moron. I was getting increasingly impatiant, all of the interruptions were just aggrivating me.

"Okay, so we have to go to Vermillion and pick up some special medicine so you can fix the Vaporeon's illness?" Moron asked, to which Nurse Joy nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing that we were going there anyway. I hadn't wanted to come back through here though, I wanted to go to Lavander Town first," Moron sighed.

"The oversea path to Lavander Town is closed due to storm damage," Nurse Joy told him, "but you can get there by going through the mountain passes that boarder here. There are supposed to be a fair few rare Pokémon around there too."

"Well why not?" Moron laughed and we finally set off, through the City gates and into the unknown, towards our next destination.


	62. Playing with Lightning: The Duel

As the group heads towards Vermillion City, they get a little distracted by certain redheaded Human.

Still wanting comments.

**Arc Six: Playing with Lightning**

**Episode Sixty-Two: The Duel**

"Are we there yet?" Squirtle asked as we plodded along.

"No!" I said, trying hard to resist the urge to punch Squirtle in the face.

"What about now?"

"Last warning, Squirt."

"Now?"

"Shut up!"

It had been several hours since we had left Cerulean and Squirtle, to be perfectly honest, was being a prat. I was slowly getting more and more wound up and Blacky seemed to have noticed, he had retreated so that he was with Moron.

"Would you two stop that?" Pika yelled from behind us, "you are giving me a headache."

"He started it," Squirtle said, pointing at me.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I bloody didn't."

"You said a swear!"

"You'll get more than a few curses sent your way in a minute," I snarled.

"Flame's threatening me!" Squirtle cried out, wiping away a fake tear.

"I don't have to put up with this," I muttered, walking away before my temper could take over.

"Come back here! I have not finished winding you up yet!" Squirtle yelled.

I handled his taunts in a perfectly mature way and lobbed a rock at him. Okay, maybe not perfectly mature (or any kind of mature) but it made me feel better.

"Damnit you two," came Pika's yells, "you are worse than a bickering couple."

"Shush," came Squirtle's reply, "you might wake the children."

I wanted to throw another rock at him but I couldn't find one that was big enough to cause any real harm. However, Pika decided to electricute him so I didn't have to bother.

"Bloody moron."

I was distracted from any other events by the only thing that could distract me. A nice big apple tree.

"Lunch time!" I yelled, hopping up onto a low branch and navigating my way up the tree. As I reached the upper part of the tree and was plucking a nice juicy apple off of it, I spotted movment from below.

"What the heck?" I said. I turned to look closer and spotted, who else, Frank sneaking up on Moron.

"This guy just doesn't learn," I muttered, pulling back my arm and taking aim. I launched it, strait and true, towards Frank's head and had already gotten a second apple ready before the first collided with my target's head.

The apple caused him to yell out and fall into the open. Moron turned round to stare at the redhead, while I launched a second attack. Frank was getting up when the second apple smashed int the back of his head and knocked him to the floor again.

"Flame!" Moron called up too me, "let the guy get up."

So I did, I let him get up before flinging a third apple at him. He caught it with both hands and looked up at me with a smug grin on his face. Which vanished when another apple, a soft squishy one this time, splatted all over his hair.

"Well, I did tell him only to let you get up," Moron laughed while signaling me to stop with his hand.

"What do you want now, Frank, and what would it take to make you go away?" Moron asked the other Human while Joanne looked on, puzzled.

"I want a rematch. Four Pokémon on either side."

"Fine," Moron sighed, walking over to Joanne and whispering their plan. I couldn't hear what they were saying from my position in the tree but Pika seemed to like it.

Frank took out two Pokéballs and threw them fowards and the familiar forms from my previous battle appeared, "go Spearow and Machop!"

He then looked up at Moron, who didn't seem to be doing anything, "Well? Come on and summon your Pokémon!"

Moron laughed, "I already have. Flame, use Apple Attack!"

Both the Spearow and the Machop looked confused because they couldn't spot me. Giving me the perfect chance to pelt them with food. I was beginning to run out of ammunition and didn't want to waste anymore, so I would actually be able to eat some, so I started launching fireballs too.

The Machop had dragged the Spearow behind a tree, sheltered from my attacks. Joanne used this chance to throw her own Pokéball, "Go Scout!"

I laughed as the bird Pokémon formed and immediatly took to the sky. He was shooting between trees, often only missing a collision by the tips of his feathers, and was moving around behind our two opponents.

I was keeping the Machop's attention fixed on me by laying down a constant barradge of fireballs, but the Spearow wasn't fooled and took to the sky as well. I stopped attacking, too busy watching as the two bird Pokémon engaged in an aerial showdown.

Scout was more agile but the Spearow was relentlessly chasing him down. I saw Scout swerve upwards and shoot over the Spearow's head, heading towards me. The Spearow turned and followed, gaining on Scout with each second. I saw my chance as Scout shot underneath the branch I was on and lept fowards.

The Spearow was unable to swerve out of the way in time and I landed ontop of it. The sudden increase in weight caused it to shoot towards the ground, with me hanging on for dear life. The collision with the dirt threw me off of its back and I rolled fowards several meters before coming to a stop.

"Next time, don't use suicidal finishing move," I muttered to myself as I got to my feet and turned round to see the Spearow unconsious, which wasn't suprising considering the speed it was going when we hit the floor. It was lucky that we hadn't been going strait down or both me and it would have ended up severely injured, instead of it just unconsious.

I was wondering where the Machop was, when a rock flew past my head and collided with Scout in midair. Scout went into a freefall but managed to pull up in the nick of time landing (or should I say skidding) right next to me. I had to sidestep out of the path of a second rock and glared at the thrower.

The Machop laughed, "you are not the only one who can throw things."

"And your friend isn't going to be the only one that I knock the crap out of," I countered.

"We'll see about that," came the reply as another Pokémon appeared out of no where, "me and Abra here'll fix you two up."

'_What the heck is that thing?_' I asked myself, '_and why does it appear to be sleeping?_'


	63. Acting and Reacting

The Poké-duel continues and things start to get a little bit difficult. Yes, this was just an excuse to make Abra somewhat dangerous to fight, but it was funny.

Oh, and kudos to dragonsrulllz for the most thorough review I have ever seen.

Can I have slightly more specific comments please. You know, tell me what works and what sucks. Standard stuff.

**Episode Sixty-Three: Acting and Reacting**

"Scout, we'll both take the Machop. Keep your eye on that other thing," I told my ally as I readied a nice big fireball.

"Righto Sarge," came Scout's reply.

"Stop calling me that."

"Aww, your no fun."

We both charged, not really having a plan and just winging it. For a Pokémon with talons, Scout was suprisingly fast on his feet and easily overtook me. He shot round the side of the Machop, dodging a punch, and left me with a clear shot.

My fireball was deadly accurate but the Machop had seen it coming and used a rock to deflect the blast. He then threw said rock at me and he was accurate too.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, ducking under it, "watch where you are throwing those things."

"Aww, but that's no fun," the Machop laughed before spinning round and throwing a second at Scout, who had been heading towards him from the back.

Scout rolled over, in midair, and barely dodged the attack but kept on course. His destination, Machop's face. When the fighting Pokémon raised his arms to defend again Scout's talons, I tackled him from behind and started randomly slashing with my claws. The Macho threw its head back, slamming it into mine and stunning me long enough for him to throw me off.

I climbed to my feet and saw him looking up at Scout with a smug grin.

'_What the hell?_' I thought, untill it all became clear when I noticed that the Abra thing had vanished.

I looked up at Scout, to yell a warning and noticed that he was already aware of the Abra's movement. Due to it sitting ontop of his head and the effectivly blinding him. What Scout didn't know, however, was that he was flying towards the large apple tree. For the second time, he slammed into a tree and collapsed to the ground. I couldn't see the Abra anywhere but then it suddenly appeared out of thin air, next to the Machop. It must have teleported out of the way just before impact.

"Hah," the Machop chuckled, "defeated by a tree." The phrase was oddly familiar to me, I remembered thinking the exact same words when I first met Scout.

"Wouldn't be the first time, I beat him the same way," I said, stopping the Machop's taunts in their tracks, "you could call trees his fatal weakness."

"So what would be yours?" The Machop enquired as Scout was returned to his Pokéball. I grinned and pointed behind him, "her."

The Machop turned round took a thunderbolt to the gut, followed by a fist to the face. I let Pika handle it and turned my attention to the Abra thingie. I launched a fireball at it but it vanished and the fireball flew through thin air before colliding with a bush.

I heard the Abra reforming behind me, so I spun and shot a second. It managed to dodge the blast by teleporting clear again and reappeared behind me again. Again and again I spun round and every single time it dodged my fireballs. I was getting dizzy, so dizzy that I tripped up and fell flat on my face.

"I'm getting nowhere," I muttered to myself, climbing back to my feet. There was a strange buzzing noise coming from behind me so I turned to look and only just dodged a massive tunderbolt.

"Holy crap, Pika. Watch where you are throwing those things!" I yelled, untill I realised that it wasn't Pika that had attacked me.

"That little runt didn't even put up a half decent fight," the Electabuzz laughed, making my blood boil.

"As I recall, you didn't put up any kind of fight last time," I said through gritted teeth.

"Hah, things are different now!"

I growled at this, which seemed to amuse the Electabuzz more. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind it.

"Scyther highly doubts that things are different," the bug Pokémon said, narrowing his eyes.

The Electabuzz spun round, shocked at the sudden sound, and got smashed in the face by Scyther's blunt arm blade thingies.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," I muttered to myself, "actually it looks like it hurts right now."

"It does!" The Electabuzz said, glaring at Scyther.

"Then, allow Scyther to put Annoying Yellow Thing out of its misery," came the reply as Scyther slammed his foot into the Electabuzz's gut.

I looked on as Scyther darted backwards and used his small wings to hover, pushing off of a tree and shooting towards the Electabuzz. Actually, I couldn't see Scyther moving fowards. He was moving that fast. It took me several seconds to realise that the Electabuzz had sideswiped and was very very unconsious.

"Bloody hell, Scythe," I said, "remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Scyther will do so," Scyther nodded, cleaning his blade things on some grass.

"All we have left to deal with is the Abra," I muttered, glancing at it. It hadn't moved since I had last attacked it.

"Flame cannot hit Abra, correct?" Scyther enquired, facing the Abra.

"It gets out of the way. I tried blasting it but it just moved somewhere else, I blasted it again and the same thing happened."

"Scyther won't have any more luck, Scyther won't be able to get close enough," came the reply.

"Well, we can't hit it then."

"Scyther never said that, did Scyther?"

"How do we get it then? You can't get close and I can't blast it. How are we supposed to take it out?"

"Flame cannot blast it because Flame relies too much on Flame's senses. Flame reacts instead of acting."

"Okay, now you are confusing me," I said, honestly for once.

"If Flame uses Flame's instincts and mind, then Abra will not be able to dodge in time. Liken it to a game of tag."

"Knowing where your opponent is going, means you can catch them easier!" I yelled, finally getting what he meant.

I stepped fowards, letting Scyther get out of the firing line, and stood side-on to the Abra.

"Here goes," I muttered, launching a fireball and instantly swinging round to launch a second instead of watching the first one's path.

True to form, the Abra got out of the way of the first and teleported behind me. It appeared right infront of my second attack. There was a small explosion and it was sent smashing into a bush, very much out of the fight.

"Well, that was easier then I thought it would be," I said, watching Frank return his beaten Pokémon.

"You win this time but I'll get stronger and take you down!" He yelled as he ran off towards Cerulean.

"Maybe if he worked on making his Pokémon stronger, then he'd have a chance," Moron laughed as he watched the redhead vanish, "now, who is up for some lunch?"

"Me!" I yelled, jumping up and waving my arms in the air like a mad-Pokémon. I was starving.

"I knew you'd say yes," Moron said, looking down at me, "nice job Flame. As usual."


	64. Hidden Emotion

I have to agree that the Frank leaving was a little rushed, I'll redo that part at a later date and include a little more detail. But, for now, enjoy the newest Episode.

Flame tries to get some decent food but ends up stuck in a battle between his friends and his past. Alot of emotional parts and even more character development. And it even delves into why Flame throws himself into life threatening situations without any hesitation.

**Episode Sixty-Four: Hidden Emotion**

"What the hell is this crap?" I yelled, gagging on the brown mush that was my 'lunch but I likened it to poison.

"I believe the proper term is Pokémon Food, but crap works," Squirtle said, grabbing my bowl of Poké-poison and digging in.

Scyther didn't seem to be eating either, who knew what was going through that guy's head. The other Pokémon all seemed to be digging in. With the exception of Scout, who was still injured from when the tree 'attacked' him and had to stay immobile incase he further damaged himself.

The thought of the tree reminded me of the decent edibles that were nearby and probably wouldn't make me want to throw up. I got to my feet and walked away, Moron looking up from his stew thing that looked like water with random crap thrown in for good measure.

"Not hungry anymore?" He asked, my reply was a simple growl and I started climbing up the apple tree.

"I don't think he likes the Poké-food," Joanne piped up from her equally disgusting looking stew.

"Why? I don't mind eating it and I'm Human," Moron said, tucking back into his stew while everyone stared at him.

"Well, that image put me off this stuff," Squirtle muttered, pushing the bowl away.

I was looking down from one of the lower branches, trying to remember how I had climbed the tree the first time. Several of the branches had been ripped off during the battle that had been waged and I was left with only one choice.

"I hate climbing the hard way."

I dug my claws into the bark and began to slow process of climbing, instead of my preferred method of just jumping from branch to branch. Although the jumping was probably more dangerous, I preferred it because of the speed that I could scale a tree instead of having to plod along like I was doing.

I could feel the bark that I clung too slowly being ripped away from the tree trunk, so I upped the pace a little and pretty much shot up the last few meters untill I was able to pull myself onto a nicely big and sturdy branch that happened to be right amongst most of the apples.

However, they were all just out of my reach. I cursed my small arms and was about to jump up at the most tempting target when movement from below caught my eye.

"If it is that damn bastard Frank again," I muttered to myself, nearly falling out of the tree when I spotted who it actually was, "oh crap."

The others were too busy eating and watching me to notice the Pokémon that was slowly sneaking up behind them. I was way out of earshot, so shouting was not going to do much. I needed to get down there and fast.

"I know I'm going to regret this," I said as I sprinted to the edge of the branch on which I stood, lept up and grabbed onto a apple. My momentum ripped the apple away from the tree and I went shooting off into thin air.

I took a bite out of the apple as I fell, so at least I wouldn't hit the floor on a empty stomach. Then, the updraft forced me closer to the tree and I reacted instantly. I dug in my three remaining clawed limbs, the forth still holding onto the precious food, and the sudden drag made it feel as though I was being torn apart.

The ground was still rushing up towards me but I was slowing down (and tearing the tree apart in the process)

I could make out the yells and screaming of those below me as I finally slowed down enough to risk looking behind. The noises of the screams must have scared the would-be-ambusher away as I couldn't see any movement from the bushes.

I slowed to a halt and was able to step away from the tree and onto solid ground.

"Cutting it a little close but it worked," I said, taking another bite out of the apple.

"A little close!" Squirtle yelled, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He turned away from me, refusing to look me in the eye

"Oh come on. It's not like you'd have cared if I had gone splat," I glared at the back of his head, "as long as the apple survived."

Now, that got him to turn round. His eyes were blazing away and I was pretty sure that I may have slightly upset him.

"What did you say?" He asked, the normaly friendly voice long gone. I repeated what I had said, word for word and he stepped closer.

"You think that little of me, do you?" He muttered, the tone of his voice was giving me the creeps, "after all of the crap you put me through, you think that little of me. Having to see a mountain collapse while knowing that you could have been crushed. Having to watch you fall off of a bridge and being unable to jump in after you. Are those the actions and feelings of someone who doesn't care? I always end up watching you nearly get yourself killed while completely unable do anything about it. I get stuck clearing up your mess and you claim that I don't fecking care!"

His anger was shocking, I had upset him enough to make him swear at me. At first I was stunned but then my own anger flared up.

"My brother once said a similar thing," I yelled, "he saved my life twice but, the moment his own life was at risk, he still left me and my sister for dead. I survived and she didn't. She was the only one who ever actually cared and she perished because of. I moved to Viridian Forest to escape those memories but two things stayed with me. The scar I recieved that day and a deep mistrust of people. So, think about that before you go on a shouting spree!"

Both of us stared at each other, breathing heavily from all the shouting. Pika and Blacky were watching from the sidelines, not daring to intervene. Scyther, as usual, didn't seem bothered. Moron was reaching for a Pokéball but Joanne stopped him.

Squirtle's expression finally softened, "sorry Flame. I overreacted."

"The hell you did," I muttered, the hatred that I had built for my brother turning on the water Pokémon.

"That was uncalled for," Pika said as she stepped in between us, "he didn't know about your sister."

"Well he does now!" I yelled, all of the built up emotion that I had been hiding in my exile to Viridian Forest coming to the surface, "she died. I saw her die right in front of me. The one person who ever truely cared about me, gone. And it wasn't a nice quick death either!"

I turned away, trying to get myself back under control.

"Calm down," Pika told me.

"I am calm!" I screamed at her, "I'm getting yelled at for trying to save his miserable arse. I wouldn't have been in the cave in or anything if I hadn't gone after the Hypno. I could have walked away and been free again but I fought and he's bloody complaining!"

"Are you even listening to yourself? You're delerious."

"You know something?" I said, turning away again, "if you don't like seeing me getting killed so much, then lets end the problem here and now!"

I ripped the Nido horn off of its vine and threw it to the side, gave everyone one last glare before turning away and vanishing into the bushes.

"Flame!" someone yelled from the clearing but I didn't turn back. I was too busy trying not to cry.

"Bastards."


	65. Past vs Present

This was a toughy to write but it was worth it. Alot of character development here and this will probably the last time I touch on Flame's past for a while. I also cleared up a few things about his behaviour regarding all of the 'throwing self in harms way' stuff he does.

It is a bit dialog ridden though, nearly no action at all apart from the small piece of foreshadowing. Bloomin 'eck, this was a long Episode. Good thing I had it half finished last night or I think my fingers would have fallen off.

Comments pwease, as usual, or I'll make Flame cry again.

**Episode Sixty-Five: Past vs Present**

I didn't know for how long I ran but I had left the others far behind. The tears were flowing freely by now as I vividly remembered the day that had scarred me for life. My head was swarming with images of death and destruction. Nina and the Flareon had both perished while I could do naught.

All those that I had managed to save in the Rocket's hideout, they all fled the moment they had the chance. Just like my brother once did. Was I doomed to repeat the same misfortunes over and over again. I tripped over a tree root and fell to the floor

"Why? Why torment me so?" I yelled to the world. I yelled it to the earth, to the wind and the waves and even to my own burning flame.

"Very melodramatic," came a chuckle from behind me as the familiar form of Mew hopped down from a tree.

"What do you want now?" I said, climbing to my feet and wiping my tears away.

"I want to help."

"How?" I yelled, the tears coming up once more, "how can you help me with this?"

"Easily, if you'd calm down and let me."

"I don't want your help, or that of anyone else!"

"Then what do you want then?" Mew said as he looked at me, eye to eye, "pity? A hug? What?"

I looked down at the floor to try and get my thoughts in order. After about a minute of silence, I returned my gaze to Mew.

"I want," I started, "to be left alone. I want to be in control of my own life without people watching over me all the time."

Mew seemed generally apolagectic and nodded, "I can understand that. But, before I leave you to drown in your misery, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, wondering why Mew had suddenly lost all of the cryptic crap.

"I was the reason that you survived that day with only that scar on your face. I was too late to save your sister and for that, I must apolagise."

I was stunned by this, but quickly recovered and answered, "you are the one who saved me?"

"I was looking after you before you were even born. I stopped your egg being eaten on three seperate occasions."

"Why?"

"Because you still have a vital role to play. I couldn't let your story end before it even began."

"Back to the cryptic crap, I see," I managed to say with a small smile.

Mew laughed at this, "of course. I wouldn't be me if I didn't confuse you. And you wouldn't be Flame, the heroic Charmander, if you kept up the pity trip."

My smile vanished at the word 'heroic'.

"I am no Hero."

"You saved over a hundred Pokémon from Team Rocket and managed to save the Flareon's kits from certain doom. I'd say that makes you a hero. And I have not even mentioned what you did for that clan of Ratatas."

My brain agreed with Mew on that one but something still didn't ring true, "I was never alone. I always had help."

"True. The Ninetails was the only reasion you managed to escape Team Rocket and without the Umbreon, the Hypno may have managed to achieve his goal."

"So I am no Hero."

Mew sighed, "Flame. Heroes very rarely work alone. They always have friends and allies behind them. That was what gives them the power and focus to keep going. That is what allowed you to defeat the Hypno all those times. It is that same reason that made you run back into the cave in and save the rest of those inside. It is that reason that allowed you to keep going dispite your injuries. It is that same reason that makes you stand out from the rest, you will throw your life on the line in order to protect others and inspire others to do the same."

"Only so I do not end up like my brother," I muttered.

"Then, stop running away from your past. You told Spiral to move on, you should do the same. The past may have sucked, but the future is what you want it to be."

We both stood in silence for a while as I thought over Mew's words. Eventually, I nodded and smiled.

"Your right."

"I always am," Mew laughed, with me joining in.

"One last thing," I said with a deadpan expression, "how do I get back to the others? I'm kinda lost."

"Just follow your instincts," Mew replied and vanished from my sight.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked the air around me, "that made no sense what so ever. So I have to wander around at random and hope I strike lucky?"

My talking to myself was interrupted, however, by a growl coming from the bushes. I turned to look and was greeted by two yellow orbs staring back. The face of the Persian appeared inside the branches as it stepped into the open. I knew it was the same one by the, still massive, burn on its side.

"Oh crap," I muttered, backing away as the Persian looked at me. I was amazed that it hadn't just attacked without any warning, but that amazement was overruled by the fact that it looked ready to eat my face.

"It isn't here," the Persian growled, glaring at me while I was trying to back through a tree. The cat Pokémon turned away and left, which was more suprising seeing as I had killed its boss. I stayed backed up against the tree for several minutes untill I was sure that it had gone.

'_What the hell was that about?_' I asked myself, wonding if any of the others would know, '_Oh shit. The Others!_'

I turned tail and legged it in the opposite direction of the Persian, not knowing if I was even going the right way.

"Next time," I muttered, "I'll try to look were I'm going while running away and crying."

Although, I didn't perticually want there to be a 'next time'

I heard voices coming from somewhere to my left, so I skidded to a halt and went to have a looksie.

"Still no sign of him. Damn that Flame. Why did he get that upset over such a stupid thing?"

I moved so that I was hidden from the speakers view by a tree and peeked round it.

Typical Pika, pacing in circles while Squirtle was sat in the middle.

"Would you stop that? You're making me dizzy," he told the Pikachu.

"He had no right to have a pop at you like that!"

"I couldn't exactly blame him for losing it like that. If you latched onto someone as a makeshift mom and watched her die slowly while the one that was supposed to protect you ran away, you'd be pretty upset yourself."

"Even so, he should have gotten over it by now."

"Think about it for a second, he was born into the wild and had a mistrust of humans. He was reclusive when I first met him, I barely got a word out of him. He had obviously not spoken to anyone in a long time. He'd built up all of the emotions inside him for a few years, maybe, and hadn't been able to let any of it loose. We set him off and the rockslide of emotion just kept getting bigger and bigger untill he couldn't handle it and ran away."

Pika stood, staring down at Squirtle as though he had some diesese.

"Since when did you have so much insight?"

"I'd been thinking about it for a while. That and Flame isn't the only Charmander I've come across so I know how they think. There was a small group of them at Pallet Town, around the same age as me so I pretty much grew up with them."

"So that makes you the expert, does it?" Pika blurted out, sparks beginning to fly.

"No, not by a long shot, I'm just a little more familiar with the species than most. The bigger ones always used to pick on the smallest, who I had to rescue from trouble several times. The little one followed me everywhere, a bit like what Flame must have done with his sister."

"So Flame was the runt of the litter?" Pika said, slowly getting ready for her own temper tantrum.

"If you want to use that phrase, yeah. He did react a fair bit when Frank had called Spiral a runt, so I figured that bit out a long time ago and pieced the rest together just now. Elementary, my dear Pika."

I could tell that the sudden explanation made her see sense as her temper suddenly deflated and she plonked herself down next to Squirtle.

"That would make sense."

"It also explains why he doesn't like talking about the past and why he reacted so much to the Flareon being killed."

"Because it had happened to him!" Pika cried, as it all became clear to her. I had to hand it to Squirtle, he'd figured it out on his own.

"I think that is why he saved the Eevee too, because he was in the same boat a long time before and he didn't want them to turn out like himself. You remember how jolly and playfull he was when we were raising them?" Squirtle said, looking at the electric Pokémon that sat beside him.

"Yeah, I'd never seen him joke around so much."

"I'm pretty sure that those kits had reawakened his childhood self which took over from the usual grumpy and elusive Flame that we know and love."

"It also explains why he went crazy back there in Cerulean. He must have blamed himself for the death of his sister and nearly losing Blacky brought those memories to the front of his mind," Pika said.

"Exactly, you're getting the hang of this analasis lark," Squirtle told his 'student'

"Now I'm even more worried. If he got that upset, who knows what he would do."

I stepped out into the open, still out of view from the two Pokémon.

"I'd listen to you two retell my life story," I said, loudly. Pika lept upright and spun round.

"Flame!"

"Yep, the last time I checked I believe that was my name."

"You came back!"

"No," I said, sarcasticaly, "I ran away and this is just a figment of your imagination."

"Back to normal, I see," Squirtle laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about losing it."

"Okay, maybe not. You are actually apolagising," came the turtle Pokémon's retort.

"I'll unapolagise then."


	66. The Thing

Well, writing while under the influence of a bad stomach ache is harder than it looks. But I still managed, I'll probably go back through this when I'm well again and clear up any plotholes and whatnot.

Comments still wanted, as usual.

**Episode Sixty-Six: The Thing**

"So why did you spotaniously decide to come back?" Squirtle asked, as I sat down a little while off.

"I felt like it. Why do you ask?" I replied, "want me to leave already?"

"No! You are not going anywhere," Pika said with sparks, literally, beginning to fly.

"Why, may I ask, are you covered in mud and stuff?" Squirtle said, politly.

I looked down at myself and was caked in muck and whatnot. My mad dash had involved going though mud puddles. The memory of why I headed back so fast forced me to jump up.

"Oh crap!"

"It doesn't look that bad, I'm sure it'll clean off."

"Not that," I said, "where are the others?"

"Looking for you, why? What's wrong?" Pika asked.

"There is a thing out there and it is looking for something!"

"That's very specific, Flame," Squirtle sighed.

I turned away and tried to figure out some way to get everyone together and fast. Some sort of beacon. Luckily, I had such a thing.

"Let's hope this works," I muttered as I took in a huge breath.

"What works?" Pika said untill the huge fireball I launched skywards forced her to stare in awe.

It was bigger than my head, but I still had enough puff left to shoot a second fireball after it. Although smaller, the second one was much faster and the two collided in midair just above the treeline. The resulting flash of light and explosion was sure to get their attention, that was my thinking anyway.

I flopped back down to the ground, trying to regain my breath. Super huge fireballs take a lot out of you, especially if you are still a little hungry.

"Got anything to eat?" I asked Squirtle, who was remarkably not startled by the random fireball launching.

"'Fraid not, but I could go get something if you want," he replied, getting to his feet.

"No!" I yelled causing him to look at me, puzzled, "don't go."

"Aww, you really do love my company," he laughed.

"Actually, I don't want to be left alone with Pika," I said, hiding my true reasons.

"What is wrong with being alone with me?" She yelled.

"I'm afraid of you and what might happen if I'm alone with you for a little while."

"It'd be like a bad sitcom," Squirtle said with a grin, while I tried to figure out what a 'sitcom' was.

"Do I want to know?" I asked,

"Probably not."

Right on cue, Blacky burst in through the bushes with Scyther in tow.

"What's the problem?" he asked, untill he spotted my mud covered self and tried to tackle me in a hug. I managed to get out of the way in time and looked up at Scyther.

"The others?" I asked the bug Pokémon.

"Scout is with Joanne and she is coming. Scyther does not know about Moron's location but Scyther presumes that Moron would be coming here as well."

"I hope they show up soon."

"Why? What is so damn importent?" Pika started yelling.

"He told you, remember?" Squirtle said, looking at her, "the thing that is looking for something."

Joanne picked this moment to burst into the clearing, just in time to see Pika go psycho-mode and start firing bolts everywhere. Needless to say, Pika was put into her Pokéball very quickly before she got actually hurt anyone that mattered. Like any of us other Pokémon but not Moron, who decided to walk strait into the bolt. I could smell the burning hair.

"Ow," he said, once the twitching had stopped.

"Well, he takes being shocked better than most of us do," I mused.

"It's the shoes, they negate most of it," Squirtle told me.

"I have to get me some of those. Then again, I don't plan on being thundershocked."

"Wise move. Now about the thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing. That wanted another thing," Squirtle sighed.

"Oh, that thing. What about it?"

"What exactly is this thing?"

I took a few seconds to reply, mainly because I was looking the thing in question in the eye, "that thing."

Squirtle turned and quickly spotted the Persian as it moved its gaze to him, "that is one scary thing."

"Would Squirtle and Flame please refrain from saying 'thing' again? Scyther is starting to get annoyed," came the voice as Scyther stepped over towards the Persian, "what is it that cat Pokémon wants?"

The Persian growled as Scyther got closer, forcing the bug Pokémon to stop when out came the claws. Moron and Joanne were staring, and reeking of fear. The smell was even masking my own, which must have taken some beating as I was practicaly a quivering wreak.

The Persian looked over us all, its gaze lingering on Blacky far too long for my tastes, before turning away and leaving without a word.

"What the hell was that all about?" Moron asked, reflecting everyone's thoughts.

"Isn't that the Persian that was with the Hypno?" Blacky asked, turning to look at me.

"Why would I know? It's a Persian and it scares the shit out of me, that is all I know."

"Aww. Is poor wittle Flame scared of the mean kitty?" Squirtle smirked.

"Squirtle was scared too," Scyther said, "Squirtle was trying to hide behind Scyther the entire time."

"Aww, does Squirt wanna hug?" I laughed, before suddenly turning serious when Squirtle moved towards me, "I was joking and you know it."

"Why must you always ruin my fun?" Squirtle sighed, while everyone burst out laughing.

The tension from the Persian's appearence had faded and we finally found our way back to the path.

"I spoke to another Trainer while looking for Flame," Moron piped up, "apparently, Saffron City is closed off by the police so we're going to have to use the subway to get to Vermillion."

"Why would it be closed off by police?" Joanne asked

"I don't know and neither did the other guy. We'll just keep going on our way and let it work itself out."

"Leave it to the professionals."

I was listening in, and wondering if Alpha and his gang were involved at all.

'_Knowing them, very probably,_' I reasoned with a grin. Those lot were just as prone to getting into scrapes as I was, '_I wonder if Mew keeps an eye on them too._'

"Flame?" Came Blacky's voice, bringing me back to reality, "what do you think the Persian was after?"

"I don't know," I lied, "but we don't have whatever it is."

The way it hadn't mentioned that we didn't have what it wanted and the way it had stared at Blacky had told me what it was after. It wanted Blacky. I guessed that, with its master gone, it was going to obey its last orders and retrieve the Umbreon. I decided not to tell anyone else because they would panic and scream and give me a headache.

'_I will just refuse to make it easy for it,_' I told myself, looking down at the Umbreon under my care. I was worried about Spiral but I just had to hope that the Persian would keep its focus on us and leave her be.

'_I am in way over my head here,_' I thought with a frown.

"Flame!" Squirtle yelled at me, "wake up!"

"What?" I yelled back, startled. I glanced round, expecting to see the Persian dragging Blacky away.

"Nothing, you were zoned out and I wanted to inform you that we have arrived. Welcome to the Cerulean-Vermillion Subway. Shame we won't get to see the inside of it."

I was about to ask why when I felt the familiar tug on my spine as I was sucked into a Pokéball, '_well, this sucks._'


	67. Vermillion City

Another episode done, this time without my stomach being so vocal. So it should be plothole free. A nice few suprises are in this, so read away. Don't forget to comment/review!

**Episode Sixty-Seven: Vermillion City**

"I hate it in here," I said to the simulated clearing, "piece of crap."

"Well, at least you can't get your tail ripped off in here," came the laugh from behind.

"Mew," I sighed, turning round to glare at my guest

"Yeh huh. So, what'cha been up too?"

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" I asked, confused.

"Even us omnipotent Pokémon need to sleep sometimes, you'd be amazed at what you can miss while napping."

I stared at the cat thing for several seconds, trying to figure out if Mew was kidding.

"I'm not kidding," Mew smirked

"Stop reading my mind, damnit!" I yelled.

"Stop thinking so loud then."

"I feel so violated."

"I get that a lot but being able to read minds does have its advantages. Do you know what the Frank guy was thinking when Moron punched him in the face?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, it would scar you for life."

With the tension diminished, I told Mew what had transpired since I had seen him last.

"So there is a Persian after your precious kits," Mew said, thoughtfully, "well, it won't be able to follow you through the subway so you can rest easy."

"But it can go after Spiral!"

"No it can't. It only managed to get Blacky the first time because nobody was around, Spiral hangs around the Gym Leader and Vapor so it won't get that chance again. Trust me."

The last two words worried me even more. Mew must have read my mind because he cracked up laughing.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep the Eevee safe but if I do that then I can't keep an eye on you."

"I can look after myself, there are enough people looking after me as it is without you as well," I replied.

"Then I'll see you when you come back to Cerulean. Have fun in Vermillion!" Mew laughed as he faded from view.

"I have to figure out how he does that," I muttered to myself before I was called out of my portable prison.

I found myself standing on a cold, concrete path but at least I was in the open air. The tranquility was ruined, unfortunatly, by Moron running behind a tree while screaming.

"He thinks you are going to flame-grill him," Squirtle laughed.

"Thanks for the idea," I said, turning to glare at the hiding Human.

Pika stepped in front of me and frowned.

"What is it with you and attacking him?" She asked.

"What is it with you and throwing lightning around like it is going out of fashion?" Squirtle countered.

I could see the impending battle coming and stepped out of the firing line.

"I'm warning you Squirt," Pika growled.

"Of what? What can you do to me that you have not done to me before?" Squirtle grinned.

"Punch you in the face?" I 'helpfully' suggested

"Done that," Pika sighed.

"Slap you."

"She did that, three times."

"Kiss you?" I asked, watching Squirtle turn bright red, "she did that too?"

"I'm afraid she did, when you returned from the grave in Cerulean."

The two of them were staring at me, if a Pikachu's cheeks could go any redder than Pika's would have, as they waited to see my reaction. I looked both of them in the eyes, before grinning, "well then good luck to you and make sure you invite me to the wedding."

Squirtle looked like he had just had a heart attack, "you have got to be kidding me."

"Nah, you get along better with Pika than I do anyway. If I hadn't shown up in the clearing then who knows what would have happened," I laughed, thankfull that I was in the clear for once.

"I hate it when you are right," Squirtle sighed before Pika knocked him flat with a smack to the head.

"That's for being a jerk!" She yelled at him while I was laughing my head off.

"See what I mean?" I said between chuckles, "she wouldn't have given me a reason."

Pika glared at me before storming off, letting Squirtle get to his feet.

"You are a bastard sometimes," he glared.

"The hell I am!" I replied, "I'm a bastard all the time."

"We upset her, don't you at least feel a little guilty?" Squirtle sighed.

"A little," I replied, before adding, "is that an apple tree? Now maybe I can finally get round to eating a proper meal."

"Can you go five minutes without being distracted by food?"

"Only when eating," I laughed as I climbed the tree, hearing the water Pokémon sigh once more.

After finally eating my fill, we set off once more. Squirtle and Pika were refusing to talk to me, which was prefectly fine in my opinion. I was enjoying the silence untill Moron exclaimed, "we're here! Vermillion City."

I couldn't help but gawp, in front of me there was a massive city which was filled with huge buildings and colourfull tents. But what really amazed me, was the vast blue sea that ran up against the Human's homes.

"I hear there is going to be a festival on in a few days time," Moron laughed, "we'll stick around and enjoy ourselves while we can but, first, lets go pick up that medicine for Nurse Joy."

As I followed Moron through the streets, I was observing the different sights and smells around here. The air was different, more salty. I cannot explain it well, but it was very different to what I was used too. The Humans here wore thicker clothes and looked much tougher than the ones in Cerulean.

Moron somehow managed to find the red roofed building that signaled a Pokémon Center. We all traipsed inside while Moron when to speak with, another, Nurse Joy. I was really starting to get confused as to all of these Nurse Joy's. They all looked identical and had the same bloody name, could their parents have been a little more original when naming this lot?

Moron came back with a small vial of liquid in his hand, he placed it in his pocket before looking down at us Pokémon with a grin, "lets go find the Gym."

"We passed it on the way here," Joanne butted in, "I remember the way."

'_This shouldn't be too hard,_' I thought to myself as we went on our way. I was very wrong, so very wrong.


	68. Duel With Danger

Next Episode is up and Vermillion's Gym proves to be a fair challange. This is actually the second version of this Episode, the first had Flame fighting a Raichu in a one-on-scrap but that version was too short (which I'm not allowed to make them anymore)

Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to comment.

**Episode Sixty-Eight: Duel With Danger**

"So, you think you can put up a fight? Eh?" the Gym Leader, a male with stupid spiky hair, laughed.

"Actually, I think my Pokémon can put up a fight. But if I have to kick the crap out of you personally, then so be it," Moron remarked as he stood on the opposite side of a nice flat arena with no water or stalagmites to be seen.

"Well, lets get this show on the road then. Four Pokémon on either side, last one standing wins. Simple, eh?"

"Like the guy who came up with it," I said to myself while Moron nodded at the Gym Leader person. Both of them looked like prats, Moron wearing the damn hat again and the Gym Leader's bright yellow hair making me want to throw up.

"Magnemite!" The Gym Leader yelled as he threw a Pokéball and a floating steel ball Pokémon (at least, I hoped it was a Pokémon) appeared.

"Flame, go kick butt," Moron laughed.

The Magnemite watched me out of its beady little eye, which was kinda creepy to look at, as I stepped forward. I guessed that intimidation wasn't going to work so I just went strait into attack mode and started throwing fireballs around. Half a second later, one unconsious Magnemite. Simple, but bloody effective.

"Magneton!" Came the cry as another Pokéball was thrown into the arena and what looked like three Magnemite stuck together formed. I was trying to figure out what the hell it was when this high pitched screech filled the room.

"Make it stop!" I yelled as I covered my head in a futile attempt to stop the noise that was trying to make my brain explode.

The sound seemed to be getting louder and the pain it was causing forced me to my knees. I could just make out the Magneton slowly floating towards me, making the noise even louder. I knew that there was a connection between the Magneton and the sound but my screaming brain couldn't figure out what the connection was.

Small sparks began to shoot off of the weird prong things on the Magneton as it floated closer. I managed to fight my way through the pain and climbed to my feet. It shot fowards, the number of sparks shooting between the prongs increasing with every second as it powered up to deliver the killing blow.

The noise had died down a little as the Magneton was focused on me, so I was able to think again and decided to go with my primal instincts. It was only inches away when I used my, slightly weedy, firebreath on it. Another noise filled the room, this one of the Magneton screaming.

Unfortunatly, it may have blacked out but its momentum was enough to let it keep going and knock me to the ground. Believe me, that bugger was heavy and if the Gym Leader hadn't returned it then I would have been crushed. Ontop of my injuries, I had developed a pounding headache.

Moron called me back and I gratefully trudged over to the sideline as the battle continued. This time, what looked like a Pokéball with eyes formed.

"Voltorb!"

I was confused, untill a nasty thump from the inside of my skull stopped me thinking too hard.

"Scyther," Moron said as he summoned the bug Pokémon. I knew that this was going to be a good scrap, Scyther knew how to fight and would win as long as the Voltorb couldn't regenerate limbs like that Staryu thing could.

I watched as Scyther shot fowards and landed several slashes onto the Voltorb, with little effect. Sycther came round for a second attack and the Voltorb began to glow as Scyther brought down his arm blades. There was a blast of light and noise, which didn't do my headache any favours, as the two Pokémon were hidden from my sight by a barrier of smoke.

When it cleared, the Voltorb didn't look any different apart from the fact that it had its eyes closed. I couldn't see Scyther, untill small movements from the other side of the arena caught my eye. I turned too see Scyther trying to get to his feet, the explosion had got him full force and sent him flying, before collapsing.

Well, the Voltorb was returned to its Pokéball so I guessed that it had knocked itself out. Which would have seemed stupid, had it not managed to take Scyther out of the battle too. I was glad that I hadn't been in the middle of that explosion and I'm fireproof.

Moron sighed to himself as he returned Scyther and looked up at the Gym Leader, who was grinning.

"Raichu!" Came the yell as the stupid-looking haired Human called out his last Pokémon. A brown furred Pokémon formed. I could tell that it was a Pikachu evolution by the cheek pads but it was bigger than me and it looked evil. And considering that Pika didn't look that nasty and she was bad for my health, I was scared.

"Flame," Moron said, looking at me. I almost wanted to tell him to go sod off but I stepped fowards anyway. My stupid when scared instinct had kicked in.

"This'll be quick," the Raichu laughed, its attitude reminding me of my own when I'm not quakeing under my scales.

I stood facing the Raichu and its long, and nasty, looking tail flicked slightly before imbedding itself in the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" it yelled as a huge yellow blast was fired at me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I dived out of the way, I could hear the air hum as the bolt shot past my throat. There couldn't have been any room left between my neck and that bolt, that's how close it was.

I fell onto all fours and had to roll away from a second bolt, managing to get out of the way with a little more space to spare. The Raichu was laughing as I scrambled back to my feet. But, at least, my headache had gone. I growled and launched an attack of my own, the fireball catching the Raichu by suprise and knocking it to the floor.

I could smell singed fur as it got back up and glared at me, I had pissed it off. Another of my not-great ideas.

"Nobody attacks me," it snarled, whipping its tail around.

"Good thing that I'm a nobody then, eh?" I countered as I tried to figure out what to do.

Next thing I knew, it had vanished. I couldn't see it, I couldn't hear it. My instincts were telling me to run, me wanting to follow but my pride (the damn bastard that it is) forced me to stay. A small whistle from behind caused me to spin round. And get a nice punch to the gut, followed by several more.

The Raichu was pounding my ribs forcing my to hunch over. An uppercut knocked me to the floor and stunned me.

'_Ugh, this thing is strong,_' I thought as I got back to my feet. I looked up and stared the Raichu in the eye. It had pulled its fist back and a stange glow had formed around it.

"Taste my Megapunch!" It yelled as I tried to make my legs move and get me way out of the way, to no avail.

'_This is going to hurt,_' I managed to think as it slugged me and managed to send me flying backwards. If I hadn't managed to jump just off of the ground at the last second, it might have broken my ribs. I skidded along the ground on my backside before tumbling into a roll, eventually coming to a stop.

I don't know what possessed me to get up, but I did. The Raichu had planted its tail into the ground again and this time, there was massive waves of sparks flying from its cheeks. If Moron hadn't stepped in at the last second, I probably would have been fried.

"I forfeit," he yelled out, "you win!"

I wanted to dissagree with Moron and fight on but I knew that he was right. Me continuing would get me nowhere, except a hospital or a grave. I clutched my battered ribs and managed to limp away in defeat. I could feel Pika and Squirtle's gazes on my back but I couldn't bare to look them in the face at that moment.


	69. Demons of the Past

Tof time again folks. Sorry about the delay, coursework really starting to pile on. I apolagise in advance for any further late Episodes.

Back to the point, if there ever was one for this, Flame leaves the Gym in defeat. And runs into an old aquaintance, who seems to have a hidden agenda.

I want more comments, pretty please with a chocolate syrup ontop.

**Episode Sixty-Nine: Demons of the Past**

"Flame!" Came the yells from behind as I limped out of the door. I reached beside me and latched onto the metal edge of the door before yanking it backwards, causing the Wall Demon to slam onto those that were following me.

"I need something to eat."

I staggered away, heading towards the city gates. Or at least, what direction I thought the city gates were in. After finding several dead ends, turning back and going in a random direction, I found myself in a different part of the city. It was cold, wet and I could tell that rain was coming by the shivers that ran through my body.

Lost and confused, alone and injured. Not a good combination really.

"This place is too big and hard to navigate," I muttered aloud, "nothing like Cerulean."

"You said it," was the reply.

I jumped at the sudden voices, glancing around and trying to spot the speakers. A small flickering light guided me to them and I nearly fainted at who I found.

"Welcome to hell, little brother."

I looked up at the same Charmander that I blamed for my sister's death. He was still taller then me but not by much. (Okay okay, I didn't even come up to his shoulders) He was skinnier than I remembered too but it had to be him, although something seemed different about him but I couldn't tell what.

"What? No hug?" He laughed.

"I don't give traitors hugs," I replied, coldly.

Flametooth (now, you can see why I didn't like the name 'Flame' to begin with) chuckled at me, "Things have changed now."

"I highly doubt that," I said, folding my arms and trying not to wince as the movement put pressure on my injured ribs.

"It has. New name, new life. I'm called Asmodeus now."

"People know me as Flame."

"Let's just hope you don't turn out like I did, eh Runt?" 'Asmodeus' chuckled.

I was considering punching him in the face (although I'd probably have to jump for it) but the rain clouds decided that now was a good time to pee on everyone. Asmodeus looked up at the sky and sighed, "this is going to be a big storm. We better get under cover and fast."

I frowned at this. I had every reason to hate him.

"Why would I trust you on this?" I snarled, my tail flame steaming as raindrops hit it.

"Because I am family."

"You're just making me hate you more."

"Whatever. Look, let's just get out of the rain before we catch a chill and we can continue this later."

I wanted to refuse but I was cold and injured, so I didn't really have a choice. I'm pretty sure that Asmodeus knew it too and had deliberatly backed me into a corner.

"Fine, but the moment the rain stops then I'm gone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Asmodeus smirked, which gave me the creeps.

He turned away and marched into the shadows, leaving me to wonder what I had gotten into.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered (believe me, I said that a lot over the course of the rain) as I followed him into an alleyway.

I spotted Asmodeus kick in a grating further ahead before climbing inside, with me following his tail flame's light. We must have been crawling along that narrow tunnel for a good ten minutes and I was getting sore(er). Eventually the passageway widened and we were able to stand.

Asmodeus glanced over his shoulder at me and grinned, making my heebiejeebies even worse, "we'll be at my little hideout soon."

"Just shut up and keep going."

He laughed at this before continuing. The walls around us were now steel instead of stone, the shiney surface bouncing the tail-flame light further ahead so I could actually see where we were going.

"Holy mother of Mew," I muttered to myself. When Asmodeus said that his hideout was small, he was kidding.

We stepped into what was essentially a huge steel basement. I could spot stairs leading above but what stood out the most was the huge machine in the center of the 'room'.

"It's a old power generator. Doesn't work anymore but you can get in the compartment at the back and it'll drown out any noise from the shipyard above.

Admitedly, I was impressed but I didn't show it. My stomach, however, decided to voice its approval in its very loud way.

"Guess you're hungry then," Asmodeus said, staring at me and trying to read my face.

"No, my stomach talks to me," I replied, sarcasm coating my words like cheese coats pizza.

"What's it saying then?" the bigger Charmander asked with a chuckle

"It's saying 'feed me or smack the annoying git in front of you'."

"I'll get us something to eat."

"Thought you would."

Asmodeus vanished up the stairs and left me to my thoughts, which were slow in coming.

'_I wonder if he can find a cake?_' Was the first thing that popped into my head, followed swiftly by, '_I hope it is a chocolate one._'

Eventually, my one track mind derailed and allowed my to mull over slightly more importent things than a creamy, delicious chocolate cake. I wiped the drool away and began to contamplate my decision in following my traitor of a brother.

'_Why did I come here? I should have stayed out in the rain instead of following that bastard,_' I thought, '_Sod it. I'm getting out of here before he betrays me again._'

I climbed back into the tunnel and started to walk away, when something grabbed onto my tail and hauled me back again. I tried to pull myself free but I couldn't get any grip on the steel floor. I looked over my shoulder to see a strange purple Pokémon, partially see through. What scared me the most were the eyes, those red eyes that seemed to pierce strait into my soul.

"Where do you think you are going? The party hasn't even gotten started yet," the Pokémon said, clenching my tail tighter in its hands and bringing tears to my eyes. I reacted to the pain with a small fireball, which made the thing let go and gave me the chance to crawl for safety.

"What the heck was that thing?" I said to myself as I shot through the tunnel in record time and burst out back into the alleyway. However, between me and the way out of the alleyway stood Asmodeus.

"I figured that Gengar wouldn't be able to hold you. Well, I'll fix that," he sneered while my temper flared up at the betrayal, even though I had seen it coming.


	70. The Dark Side's Victory

Well, I got this Episode done in record time. Flame confronts Asmodeus and gets a few suprises, the biggest from the most unlikely of places.

Can I get comments? Pwetty Pwease?

**Episode Seventy: The Dark Side's Victory **

"Traitors never change," I growled, glaring at Asmodeus with as much venom as I could muster.

"Of course not. although I was never true to you in the first place," Asmodeus laughed, giving me the creeps again.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, stepping into the center of the alleyway just incase I needed the extra room.

Asmodeus looked strait at me and his scales glinted in the light. Charmander scales are not meant to be shiney, so something was wrong. Even though my tail flame was steaming away due to the rain, his wasn't even flickering.

"Me and Gengar here make our living by kidnapping Pokémon and ransoming them back to their trainers. Sometimes we even kidnap the trainers instead."

"You are crazy, even you wouldn't dare try something that stupid," I yelled, trying to fight back the fear that was caving in on me.

Asmodeus was engulfed in this bright light. I thought for a second that he was evolving but the light was red instead of white so it couldn't have been that. When the light faded, a pink blob was in front of me.

"I'm a shapeshifter, you can't take both me and Gengar down," it laughed, the voice exactly the same, "and you call me stupid? You are the one that thought I was your brother."

"You bastard!" I yelled, before a strange chill overtook me and I was knocked to the floor.

I rolled onto my back and looked up to see the Gengar standing above me, almost invisable in the darkness.

"The only bastard here is you," it told me, "now, will you come quietly or will we have to hurt you?"

I stayed silent for several seconds before suddenly kicking out with my legs, which passed strait through the wraith but my momentum allowed me to get on my feet.

"That's a no then," it said, the strange eyes starting to glow.

"Gengar," Asmodeus said as it somehow managed to walk up, dispite not having any legs, "let me handle this one."

The red light started again and this time there was a strange Pokémon that I had never seen before standing before me. Encased in a brown armour-like shell and with two nasty looking arm blades, it towered above me.

"Like it?" came the laugh,"I picked up this little form from a scientist a while back. Called a Kabutops I believe."

"Is it just me?" I replied, "or do you just keep on getting uglier with each transformation?"

I half expected to be on the pointy end of the blades but instead it was the Gengar that reacted with a, solid, punch that sent me crashing into a wall. Unlike when I fought (if you can call it fighting) the Raichu, this time I knew I had broken something.

'_Ow,_' I thought as I got to my feet once more, having to lean on the wall that I had collided with in order to keep upright.

"You were a fool to think that you could escape us," the Gengar snarled, "but I cannot kill you. But, I can cause you a lot of pain."

A strange dark purple ball appeared in its palm, very similar to the one that the Hypno had created and I could remember the explosion that had caused. I was pretty sure that I wasn't immune to those, so I braced for impact as it shot towards my chest.

I definatly wasn't prepared for what happened next. A blast of water shot between the Gengar and Asmodeus and slammed into the ball thing, knocking it off course and making it slam into the wall beside me. It caused a huge crack to appear in the brickwork but there was no explosion (thankfully. It had only missed me by inches so any explosion would have hurt)

"You guys are not very nice," came a voice that I remembered well, "picking on old Flame there without giving me an invite."

"Squirtle!" I yelled as the water Pokémon stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry I'm late. It was hard finding you, but at least you're still alive," Squirtle called over to me, never taking his eyes off of the two kidnappers.

"You cannot stop us both," Asmodeus told Squirtle as Gengar moved towards me, "in fact, you probably can't even stop me."

Squirtle just smirked, "maybe, but I'm pretty sure that seeing your own reflection would. Assuming, of course, that your ugliness wouldn't break the mirror."

I was distracted from what those two were doing by the Gengar as it summoned another of those energy ball thingies. I knew that Squirtle wouldn't be able to bail me out this time, so I summoned my own. It easily dodged my fireball and laughed as I slumped back against the wall, the pain in my chest sapping my strength.

As it raised its hand to throw the shadow ball, I spotted a strange sight in the shadows. A small yellow circle was glowing as the owner of it dived out of its hiding place and tackled the Gengar to the floor. The ball that the ghost Pokémon was holding slammed into the ground and, this time, there was a small explosion that sent both of them flying.

"Blacky!" I gasped, as the Umbreon got up.

"Leave Uncle Flame alone!" he yelled as the Gengar stood too, "you big bully!"

"I don't know how you managed to hit me, but I'll make sure you never have the chance to do so again," Gengar said as another shadow ball was hurled, this time at Blacky.

The rings on Blacky's body started glowing again and the shadow ball stopped in midair. Gengar looked shocked as his attack vanished into thin air.

"I don't like bullies," Blacky said, all emotion gone out of his voice. His face was missing his usual smile as he stepped fowards.

"I don't care, you may be able to stop my Shadow Ball but I have other attacks," Gengar sneered as a creepy purple glow formed around him, "Night shade!"

Blacky was suddenly engulfed in this black stuff, hidden from my view. For three seconds, there was nothing. I looked at Gengar and saw it smirking. Five seconds passed and the smirk vanished, obviously something wasn't working quite as planned.

Out of the black stuff, Blacky suddenly appeared and slammed into the Gengar. Attacking with teeth, which were somehow managing to hurt the ghostly Pokémon (unless the Gengar was screaming in pain for the hell of it. You can never tell)

Blacky was thrown off again. He landed on his feet and growled as the Gengar got back up, the ghost Pokémon bleeding somehow. I had only really seen this side of Blacky when we were against the Hypno and even then it was only for a few seconds, so the sudden chance was scary. It was as if he had let his more agressive side take over and I was very glad that I wasn't in the firing line.

Blacky shot forwards again and the Gengar raised its hand, several of the shadow balls forming.

"Take this!" It yelled as it fired one after the other, in quick succession, at Blacky.

"With pleasure," Blacky growled, dashing around two that hit the ground and exploded behind him.

He ducked under a third, still gaining speed and lept over the last two. Time seemed to slow down as he arced through the air and smashed the Gengar to the ground again. This time, the Gengar retaliated and fired a shadow ball at point blank range and they were lost from my sight in the huge explosion that followed.

"Blacky!"


	71. A Deadly Dance

I finally did another Episode, lucky you. This one took me a full three attempts to do before I felt that it was good enough, but at least you getta see Squirtle do something usefull for once.

Thanks for all of the reviews I have been getting, I guess I should also praise all of the other twenty or so readers that I know I have but never comment (lazy little buggers, I guess)

But I still want more comments/full reviews. Because I like reading peoples opinions, unless they are horrible (in which case, please direct those towards my rivals.)

**Episode Seventy-One: A Deadly Dance**

The blast kicked up a lot of debis, a piece of which collided with my shoulder. Unfortunatly, it was the pointy end that hit me. I yanked the shrapnel out and nearly yelled out when the jagged edges made the wound wider.

"Ugh, this is one painfull day."

I was snapped back out of my thoughts by the laughter that came from within the crater. The psychotic chuckles that sent shivers down my spine meant only one thing. Gengar had survived.

"Aw crap," I muttered as I spotted the red eyes glowing from within the smoke, "double crap."

I spotted Blacky, laying on the shattered ground nearby. There was a fair bit of bleeding from shrapnal wounds but he looked fairly okay.

"You cannot kill a ghost!" The Gengar laughed as it stepped over towards the downed Umbreon. Blacky raised his head and smiled, "I beg to differ."

The Gengar looked confused but I knew what Blacky meant. The Gengar might have been see-through but it was like looking through a glass of murky water. However, there was a clear patch in the middle of his torso that I could see the other wall though without any problems. I guessed that it was the ghost Pokémon's version of a nasty looking wound.

I appeared to be right as the Gengar suddenly fell over and was unable to get back up.

"What is happening?" I heard it gasp as the clear patch spread. Soon it was yelling as the realization kicked in. It raised its head and glared at Blacky.

"I'll see you in hell!" It spat before vanishing completely. Blacky glared at the spot where his opponent had lay and replied to thin air, "I'm sure you will." He then managed to stagger to his feet and walk over towards me, completely ignoring his own injuries.

"You okay, Uncle?" He asked, the sinister tone vanished from his voice. I was tempted to make a sarcastic reply along the lines of, 'I broke a rob or two and I think I buggered up one of my arms, what do you think?' but I didn't because I'm nice. And, after the show I had just gotten, I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk upsetting him. So I went with the slightly less sarcastic version and told him, "I've been better."

I tuned into the sounds of cursing coming from further up the alleyway and spotted Squirtle, who'd have thought this, managing to hold Amsondeus off with a contant pounding of water. However Squirt wasn't getting any closer to actually beating the Kabutops/Ditto thingie and it was slowly managing to move fowards, cursing all the while.

Squirtle had to stop his attack to catch his breath and Asmodeus dived fowards, the blades pointed strait at Squirtle's head. I kinda blinked and missed what happened next, but Squirtle wasn't splatted all over the wall so I guess it doesn't really matter. I think that Squirtle probably ducked his head inside his shell to avoid decapitation and managed to crawl through the gap between Asmodeus' legs before legging it.

"Come on Squirt," I muttered as he shot towards us. It hadn't occurred to me that I should get a good a head start as possible so I just stood there as chase began. Even on all fours, Squirtle's tiny limbs couldn't churn out enough speed to stay in front of Asmodeus and was just prolonging the inevitable.

I spotted Squirtle look up towards a rooftop and grin, before anchoring suddenly. Asmodeus was unable to slow down in time and shot over head, getting a blast of water to the back of the, decidedly big, head. He climbed to his feet and spun to face Squirtle with a snarl, when a green blur smashed him to the ground from behind.

"Scyther apolagises for being a little late," the ninja bug said as he stood behind Asmodeus.

"Better late then never!" Squirtle said as he caught his breath.

"I don't care how many of you there are," Asmodeus yelled as he got up for the second time, "I will take you all down!"

"You'll have to get up first," Squirtle said, walking towards me and Blacky.

I dunno where Asmodeus pulled that burst of speed from, but he somehow managed to get up and take several swipes at Squirtle. Fortunatly, Scyther was just as quick and managed to deflect all of the blows using his own arm blades before tackling the would-be-kidnapper to the floor with a blow to the head.

"Kidnapper has good armour," Scyther said, stepped just out of Asmodeus' blade range, "but Scyther has better blades."

"Go on Scyther," Squirtle cheered, "ninj his sorry butt!"

"Scyther hasn't heard that phrase before," the bug Pokémon said, turning to glance in our direction.

Asmodeus saw his chance and crawled fowards slightly, while Scyther wasn't looking, and slashed at his legs. I managed to start yelling out a warning before Scyther had reacted and lept clean over the attack, landing nicely on Asmodeus' back.

"Kidnapper cannot sneak attack Scyther, Scyther always alert."

Asmodeus threw Scyther off of his back, Scyther landing on his feet a few paces away, and got back to his feet before lunging forwards and slashing madly. Scyther blocked every blow and managed to sweep the pseudo-Kabutop's feet from underneath it.

Still Asmodeus got back up and kept coming, again and again Scyther blocked the attacks and landed his own but Asmodeus just kept coming back for more while Scyther was tiring and slowing down. Eventually, Scyther's guard slipped and Asmodeus slashed at his side. Scyther only just managed to get out of the way but was unable to dodge completely and went away with a deep looking slice on his thigh.

"Squirtle," I muttered, "we have to do something."

"But what can we do? You and Blacky are both exausted and I can't hurt that thing with a water attack. We're even more useless that Scyther's blades are against that armour."

"Well then we get rid of the armour," I replied, a plan forming.

Scyther had barely holding out against Asmodeus now, having to keep backing away. He was breathing heavily and had recieved several small cuts when Squirtle's yell caused them both to look at him.

"Eat water, jerkface!"

The waterblast smashed Asmodeus in the chest but didn't knock him down, which he found funny.

"You cannot defeat me with mere water!"

"Who ever said anything about just water?" Blacky called as we both shoved a large chunk of debris into the water jet.

It worked like a giant cannon, firing the rock strait at Asmodeus. His eyes widened as it smashed into him and knocked him to the ground. He managed to stagger to his feet, slightly stunned from the attack but otherwise unharmed.

"Nice try, but even rocks cannot hurt me!" He laughed in his psychotic manner

"Who ever said we wanted to hurt you, we only wanted to even the playing field a little," Squirtle countered, staring at where the rock had impacted.

Asmodeus may not have noticed any pain, but we all spotted the outcome of our attack. The armour plating on his chest had a massive spiderweb of cracks in it, he had lost his invincibility. A second water jet removed most of the weakened shell and revealed the soft, pinkish, flesh underneath.

Now, can any of you Humans tell me what happens if you hit something soft and fleshy with a little fireball? It burns, that's what. Now Asmodeus knew that he had lost his advantage, sudden pain does that. Squirtle hit him with another water blast and I suddenly had another idea.

I used my one good arm to pull off the Nido-horn that I had been carrying for ages without remembering. It was still very sharp and seeing as Scyther was too knackered to attack the Asmodeus properly, I was going to fill in. I lobbed the horn into the attack and watched it shoot, strait and true, towards the my imposter-brother's weak spot.

"Sod off and die!"


	72. Blood Ties

The Asmodeus duel comes to a conclusion. But it comes with a price.

This Episode is a fair bit gorier than all of the rest combined, just warning those of a squeemish nature so I don't get complaints.

Anyway, I would appretiate comments/reviews.

**Episode Seventy-Two: Blood Ties**

The Nido-horn speared Asmodeus in his burnt flesh, but he stayed standing. He somehow managed to yank it out of his gut, dispite having nothing even resembling paws or hands. Asmodeus dropped the horn to the ground and started walking towards me.

He suddenly griminced and looked down at his chest wound, a small green goo was leaking out of the wound.

"Still poisoned," I laughed, "not so nasty now, are you?"

"Ugh. I don't care if I go down, I'm taking the whole lot of you with me!" Asmodeus yelled as he began sprinting fowards, powered by sheer rage.

"Damnit Flame!" Squirtle called across to me, "stop pissing off the bad guys."

"Suggestion noted," I replied, watching as Asmodeus got closer.

I reached out with my working arm and found Blacky's head. I grinned to myself as I spotted him look up at me.

"Get out of the way," I said, "this one's mine."

"What?" I heard him reply but I shoved him away without even a glance, "Go."

I focused as hard as I could on Asmodeus' throat. Asmodeus was only a few meters away from me by now, so I puffed in as much air as I could with my injured ribcage. He was close now, Squirtle couldn't blast him from behind without catapulting him into me.

I shot my fireball towards my target but, even at such close range, Asmodeus managed to use one of his blade thingies to slice the fireball and direct the blast around him. He kept on coming and his other blade slammed into my, already injured, shoulder and pinned me to the wall.

"Nice try Charmander," he told me, while I was trying not to pass out, "but you lose."

I slowly reached my working arm towards the blade in my shoulder but ended up with the other one up against my throat.

"Oh no you don't," Asmodeus laughed, jiggling the blade in my shoulder and I had to bite my tounge to stop me screaming.

'_Another plan that backfired rather painfully,_' I thought to myself, before my brain went into lockdown due to the pain.

"Flame!" Blacky yelled, diving for Asmodeus. Again, the fake Kabutops was quicker and brought his free blade down on the Umbreon's head.

"And you managed to defeat Gengar? A weakling like you," Asmodeus laughed at my adopted nephew.

I used his distraction to grab onto the blade that impaled me to the wall and yanked it out. Asmodeus swung at me but I ducked and managed to slam his blades into the concrete behind me.

"None of us are weaklings," I snarled as I clenched my fist and slammed it into Asmodeus' throat.

Asmodeus fell backwards, pulling himself free of the wall. I'd cracked the armour on his upper torso and throat, leaving his entire front exposed to attack.

"Bastard," he muttered as he got to his feet and glared in my direction.

I glared back, holding onto my injured arm, "You only just noticed?"

He stepped fowards, raising both blades to strike me down. But before he could, Scyther got him in what looked like a hug.

"Scyther doesn't like you," he muttered as one of his own arm blades moved up to Asmodeus' throat. The peusdo-Kabutops eyes widened as Scyther wrenched his blade across before releasing his grip.

Asmodeus crumpled to the floor and lay, face down, in a puddle which rapidly turned red.

"Give me a Raichu anyday," I said as I looked up from Asmodeus and nodded at Scyther, "thank you."

"Flame is welcome. Scyther was going to kill it eventually anyway."

"I still cannot believe that Scyther actually said 'you'," Squirtle said as he walked up to us.

"Scyther does that sometimes, when really angry," Scyther replied.

"Sure Scyther does," Squirtle laughed, before sighing, "aw crap. Now Scyther had Squirtle-I mean me- doing it."

My arm was really starting to hurt due to the adrenaline wearing off and I was knackered. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Blacky collapsed on the floor, "oh no! Blacky."

Both Squirtle and Scyther spun round and spotted the downed Umbreon.

I managed to dash over to Blacky and croch down beside him. He was covered in hundreds of small cuts but the nasty one was on the top of his head, right between his ears. His black fur was being stained crimson.

"Blacky!" I yelled, no answer, "no. This can't happen again. They can't take another one away from me."

I couldn't see any sign of movement from him, not even the slightest sign of breathing. I could feel the tears welling up but I fought them back with everything I had. However, while I could stop teardrops, I could feel my own blood running down my arm and dripping onto the ground by Blacky's head.

"Damn that Asmodeus!" Squirtle yelled suddenly, the sudden noise making me look up. He ran over Asmodeus, picking up the Nido-horn on the way. He was about to flip the bastard over before Scyther stopped him.

"Squirtle, that thing is dead. Mutilating it will get us all no where."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Squirtle yelled at the bug Pokémon, which was pretty much what I was thinking.

"Because Scyther sees no need to get so upset."

"Blacy is dead! That is a bloody good reason to get fecking upset."

"Do dead things open their eyes?" Scyther asked Squirtle, looking down at Blacky with a smirk.

I glanced downwards and, true enough, Blacky was looking up at me. His eyes were unfocused but he was alive, which was the importent thing.

"Can you tell Squirtle to stop yelling? I have a headache," he croaked, while I ended up smiling dispite myself.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Just promise me that you won't peg it untill we can get you to a Pokémon Center."

"Will there be food there?"

"They'd better," I grinned, before my shoulder twinged and made me curse to myself.

Blacky fell asleep again, this time I could see his ribs move with his breaths so I could tell that he was alive.

"Flame?" Scyther asked.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get Blacky to a Pokémon Center. Squirtle isn't big enough and both of us are tired and injured."

"We'll manage. We have too."

My shoulder agreed with a particually nasty throb that made me wince visibaly. Scyther looked concerned but I brushed it off with a wave of my paw

"I'll be fine."

"Flame'll run out of blood before we get to the Pokémon Center, that is a bad wound," Scyther protested, so I glanced at my shoulder and breathed fire.

While I didn't hit the wound directly, doing so would have burnt the inside of the wound which would have made it a lot worse, the heat caused the blood to dry up and seal it shut. I wouldn't be able to put any weight on it, but I wouldn't bleed to death anymore.

"Shame I can't do that to Blacky," I sighed, "he isn't fireproof."

Squirtle trotted up, passed the Nido-horn to Scyther and stopping in front of Blacky.

"Do you think you could walk on three legs?" He asked me, dropping onto all fours.

"I could but I'd have to go very slow," I replied, wondering what he was asking me for.

"It doesn't matter. We'll carry him on our backs, I'll take this end and you take the head cause it should be a little lighter."

"And Scyther?" Scyther asked, not wanting to be left out.

"You can navigate for us, we're going to be a bit busy trying not to drop Blacky to do it ourselves. When we get closer then you can tell everyone that we're on our way so Nurse Joy can be ready for us."

"But first, you can give me a hand getting this lump on my back," I piped up, dropping to all fours.

We managed to get Blacky on our backs and set off, very slowly. As we turned the corner, I glanced back into the alleyway. I noticed that Asmodeus was gone, but I decided not to tell anyone. No one would dare bother us now, considering how much damage we had done and the way we looked right then.

"Hold on guys," Scyther said, heading off a little way ahead of us, "the Center isn't that far away."


	73. Moonlight Reflections

Well, this arc is nearly over. Finally. Anyway I decided to post my views on the last Episode here instead of there, so I wouldn't ruin any of the suspence. The Scyther 'neck-slitting' thing came from a comment that a friend of mine made about how Scythers would make good assassins.

Anyway, this Episode is focused mainly on the aftermath of the battle and it's aftereffects on everyone.

**Episode Seventy-Three: Moonlight Reflections**

"Yeesh Blacky, You need to lose some weight," Squirtle muttered as we plodded along.

"You are not so light yourself," I grunted, shifting the weight on my back slightly so it'd be a little more comfortable. We'd been walking for about ten minutes and there was still no sign of the Pokémon Center.

"Scyther, how close are we?" I yelled. I was tired and only sheer stubborness prevented me from collapsing to the floor.

"If we turn right, then left, then we'll be there," Scyther called back, standing ontop of a lamppost in order to get the best view of where we are going.

"Thank Mew for that," Squirtle said, he looked tired too. He had it just as hard as me, he found it hard to keep Blacky ontop of his shell. The Umbreon kept slipping, usually only being saved from hitting to floor at the last second.

'_Mew had nothing to do with this,_' I thought to myself with a mental grin.

I felt Blacky move in his sleep, which was reassuring.

"Well, at least he is still alive," Squirtle muttered.

"If we don't get there soon, I might not be," I replied, it was hard enough carrying a heavy weight when I could use all my limbs let alone when not being able to use one.

I was constantly tripping up and only just managing to right myself with my tail, which did little to help keep Blacky above the ground.

"Scyther can see the door to the Center!" Came the yell from ahead, and this time Scyther was on the ground.

"Finally!" Squirtle cried, nearly dropping Blacky as he cheered.

"Scyther'll go get some help, you just keep going strait. The door is open so it shouldn't attack you, Flame."

"It had better not. I have very low Demon tolerance right now," I replied, glancing up to see Scyther dash off.

We managed to take another three steps before halting again.

"I can't go on any further," Squirtle gasped, "Scyther will lead the others here so we don't have to waste our strength."

"We're so close," I said, "just a little further. Why quit just before the finish line?"

"Oh stop acting," Squirtle told me, "I know that you are just as tired as me."

"The hell I am," I countered, "I'm more tired. But I'll drag Blacky there if I have too."

Luckily, I didn't have to. Moron chose that moment to appear. He took Blacky off of us and carried him inside without a word.

"Hello to you too," I muttered after him, somewhat upset that he didn't notice me but also partially glad.

"You're not off the hook. Moron might not be upset, but Pika wants your blood. You kinda hit her in the face with the door when you stormed off."

"She's always after my blood, at least this time she had a reason," I sighed, getting back onto two legs so I could take the weight off of my other, working, limb.

Squirtle plopped down to the ground beside me, "well. At least you're alive for now. I was pretty much panicing untill Blacky found the alleyway. The rain had washed most of the scent away but he could still smell you so we just homed in and arived just in time to save the day."

"True," I said, thoughtfully, "this time you and Blacky are the heroes."

"I hope I get a movie or at least a mention in a newspaper because of that," Squirtle said, confusing me. I assumed that he was going on about some Human thing so I left it at that.

"I can't believe that I was duped by a damn shapeshifter. I knew something was wrong but I didn't even suspect that."

"I'd have probably ended up the same if it was me instead of you," Squirtle said, looking up at me.

"Even so, if Blacky hadn't taken out that Gengar then I wouldn't have survived to even have a pop at Asmodeus," I sighed, sitting down on the pavement.

"You'd have thought up something, you have a knack for doing that."

"I had no plan, if you hadn't shown up then I would have been hit by the first shadow ball. Besides, even if I was uninjured, how would I have taken both Asmodeus and that Gengar? It took all of us to beat Asmodeus for heavens sake."

Squirtle looked down at the ground, not speaking for about a minute.

"Flame?" He finally said, still not looking up.

"What?"

"Why did you attack that thing head on? The poison would have taken him down eventually."

"It wouldn't," I sighed, "the poison is weak, I accidentally jabbed myself with it in Cerulean and it only made me feel knackered so I couldn't run around after you. So I only threw it to slow him down."

"That's stupid," Squirtle muttered. (If only he knew, I only actually threw it because I wanted to throw something and that was pretty much the only thing nearby that I could throw one handed. Now, that was stupid. Even for me)

I stretched, nearly screaming when I realised that I had forgotten that I couldn't use one arm and it bloody hurt. Squirtle looked up at me as I gasped and clasped my shoulder.

"You really oughta go inside and get that looked at," he told me.

"I'm fine!" I muttered, I didn't want to trust whatever Nurse Joy that was after the needle thing in Cerulean.

"No you ain't," he scolded, "you look like hell and you just opened up the wound again. It looks bad."

"I said I'm fine," I replied, not looking Squirtle in the eye.

We both sat in silence, me looking up at the sky. The clouds had faded away and it was easy to spot the stars above but what really got my attention was the full moon. I had only seen the full moon a few times when I was younger, before my exile. You never really could see the sky in Viridian Forest so it was something awe-inspiring to me.

I also remembered what Cerulean's Nurse Joy had mentioned while I was recovering from the brige incident. Blacky's kind drew power from the moon.

'_Is that white disk the thing that caused him to change personalities?_' I asked myself, wondering about how easily he had taken out the Gengar and how agressive he had become during that fight. He hadn't changed like that before, even when the Hypno had attacked.

I snarled at the memory of that monster, making Squirtle look at me quizzically.

"Just thinking of the two demon Pokémon I've resulted in the death of," I said, emotionlessly, "first the Arbok that butchered my sister and then there is the Hypno. Just the memory of that bastard makes me want to kill something."

"What about Asmodeus, Scyther killed him thanks to you."

"Didn't you notice?" I asked, "his body had vanished when we went round the corner. He is still alive. Very injured, but alive nonetheless."

"He won't bug us again," Squirtle said before patting me on the shoulder. I winced and he rapidly removed his hand, he'd petted the injured one. He quickly apolagised with a simple "Sorry."

"Ouch. I hope you are right about Asmodeus, for all of our sakes."

The light flowing from the Pokémon Center's doors was cut off as Nurse Joy came outside. She was looking at me, with her hands concealed behind her back.

"Your turn," she said, revealing what she was carrying. A needle.

"Hell no!" I yelled, jumping up and running in the opposite direction. I looked over my shoulder as she wasn't following me, Squirtle was just watching me run away. Then I spotted his eyes flicker over to something in front of me. I looked fowards and skidded to a halt, Pika was standing in my way.

"So, you decided to reappear?" She muttered, eyes narrowed. I could hear Nurse Joy walking up behind me, so I was starting to panic. (Okay okay, I was close to having a mental breakdown. Which wouldn't have been the first time, either)

"There is a lunatic with a needle after me and you want to talk?" I screamed, too which she just laughed.

"No, not talking. I'll save that for when you wake up."

I froze in confusion, which vanished when I felt something sharp jab into my arm. Pika's distracted me long enough for me to get a not-so-nice-or-little injection.

"Aww crap," I muttered, my words slightly slurred as I felt even more tired than usual.

"And this is for hitting me with a goddamn door," I heard a faraway voice say, before my vision exploded, and I finally fell unconsious. (From the punch to the face or from the tranquilizer, I couldn't tell which.)


	74. Escapade

Oh, I forgot to mention last time that I got a review that is pretty much bigger than some of the earlier episodes. Kudos to Traz for writing such a big thing, it means a lot. I'm really starting to enjoy seeing how many people read this and getting something that must have taken a fair bit of time to do really makes all my effort worth it.

Anyway another Episode here for you's. This is mainly humour and also wraps up this Story Arc nicely. The Next Arc will also be in Vermillion so no worries that anything has been missed out.

Reviews are still very much appretiated, even if they are only short ones.

**Episode Seventy-Four: Escapade**

"Damn, I hate these Pokémon Center beds," I muttered as I opened my eyes. I was sore all over, especially my shoulder. I sat up and glanced down at my shoulder before exclaiming loudly, "what the hell is this white thing?"

"That would be a plastercast," came the voice from the bed next to mine. The voice seemed somewhat familiar to me, but I couldn't remember from where.

I glanced across and nearly fell out of bed, "you're that Raichu!"

"Observant, ain't ya'?" The Gym Pokémon laughed, it had a bandage around it's forehead and a second one around its middle.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked, wondering what could have done so much damage to a Pokémon that flattened me without breaking out a sweat.

Raichu grinned slightly, "that Pikachu friend of yours. After you nearly decapitated her with the door, I try to help her up and she beats the crap out of me."

I couldn't help but laugh, I should have known, "she does that. Fairly often."

"So what are you in the clink for?" The Raichu enquired.

"I kinda got impaled to a wall by something sharp, nothing too serious."

The Raichu winced, "the Squirtle friend of yours mentioned something about that, I thought he was kidding."

"Who? Squirt?" I asked.

"Would you stop calling me that," came the voice from the doorway.

"Why would he want to do that? You are short," the Raichu muttered.

"I heard that fuzzball. I don't care if we are in a Pokémon Center, I will kick your butt," Squirtle threatened

"Do your worse, Squirt," Raichu glared.

"With pleasure," Squirtle smirked, poking his head outside and calling out, "Hey Pika, the fuzzy rodent in here says you're ugly."

Both me and Raichu looked at each other, both of us scared for our lives.

"If we both run, we might have a chance," I told him, climbing out of bed and falling flat on my face, "or not."

"I say we fight, I would rather die standing," Raichu muttered, jumping to the floor.

"Me too, so could you help me up?" I asked, from the floor, "my legs are being bastards today."

The Raichu hauled me up by my good arm and we both stood, staring at the doorway. Squirtle had vanished, probably to get away from the impending violence.

"I want it noted that this is your fault," I told my 'comrade in death'

"It is not my fault that your friend is short," the Raichu insisted.

Three seconds passed, nothing. I was getting annoyed now. Raichu was humming some tune that was really getting on my nerves.

"Would you quit that?" I asked, loudly.

"Sorry. I dunno why the Jaws theme popped into my head like that."

It all became clear when he suddenly collapsed to the floor, taking me down with him. I looked up and saw Pika standing above me, carrying a big stick. She must have snuck round behind us, using the window or something

"Flame," she muttered, raising the stick.

"Pika. Not now," I said, from the floor, "I have a headache."

It worked, somehow. Pika lowered the club. I managed to pull myself up, thankfull that I hadn't suffered any more injuries. My ribs were aching a little, but they didn't feel anywhere near as nasty as they had before. Maybe I'd only bruised them, I dunno.

Pika was about to smash Raichu over the head when she too collapsed. However, she hadn't been hit by anything.

"Sleep powder is handy," Scyther muttered as he walked in. His chest was covered in bandages and one of his arm blades was in a sling but he seemed okay. Definatly better off that me.

"Scyther. Hiya. Nice timing, as usual" I said, scratching at an itch.

"Flame seems to be okay," Scyther nodded, before glancing down, "Raichu, not so much."

"Never let Pika near sticks," Squirtle muttered as he poked his head around the door, grinning.

I wanted to kill Squirtle but I had slightly more importent things on my mind.

"How is Blacky?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. They're keeping an eye on him though, just incase."

"Moron doesn't want a concussed Blacky wandering around," Scyther added, I mentaly agreed with the bug.

"How long am I going to have this thing on my arm?" I asked, leaning on the bed. I wanted to be battle-ready as soon as I could, so I could go back to the gym and win this time.

"A week or two, less if you stayed still and rested."

So, I did what I was asked, mainly because Scyther warned me that if I kept trying to escape then I'd get a sleep powder to the face. Which wouldn't have been nice, Pika had a slight reaction to it and ended up sneezing for ages. Raichu was let out of the Center the next day, so I was stuck in the room solo.

To put it simply, I was bored. I hadn't been so inactive before in my life, I was even bored of sleeping. I had been given a ball to keep myself amused with, but they took it away after I tried to knock Scyther out with it. It had taken all of my self-control to resist playing with fire, seeing as I doubted Scyther would like me burning the building down. I couldn't even go for a walk about, Scyther was outside my door all the time. The window was locked, I'd already tried that.

The only thing I hadn't tried was the air vent, which was just out of reach. I didn't think that I'd be able to climb up a wall with only three limbs working, so I hadn't tried. However, I was deperate to break out of the sheer boredom that had invaded the room.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, focusing on the passageway. I tensed up my legs and set off at full speed, hurtling towards the, very much, solid wall. I lept into the air and looked as though I was going to make it inside with no trouble, untill gravity kicked in and I crashed into the wall just below it.

I managed to grab onto the ledge and dig in with my claws, hanging there by only one paw. My injured one was crushed between me and the wall, which was painfull. I didn't make a sound, listening for any movement coming from the other side of the doorway.

My arm was getting tired when I finally decided that I was in the clear, so it was hard to pull myself up. Eventually I managed to get my trapped arm free and, using the plastercast as a lever, hauled myself into the air vent. The steel walls reminded me of Asmodeus's hideout, which was slightly unnearving but anything was better than the sheer monotony of the room that I had just left.

I took a few seconds to check myself over, the plastercast had a few cracks in it but it was holding strong and I was pretty much okay.

'_No problem, now lets get the hell out of here,_' I thought as I started crawling fowards, which was difficult with only three limbs.

I had been moving for only a few minutes before I found my way blocked by a sheet of steel.

"Bugger," I muttered, considering going back. However, there was no turning back. There wasn't enough room.

I moved closer to the barrier before me, wondering if I could blast my way through it. I was saved from making that decision, by falling down a near vertical drop that the ventilation shaft took. It was the most intence slide ride of my life, and I had ridden a rock down a cliff when I was a kit. But, that was nothing compaired to the sudden shock of being plunged downwards combined with the feel of being in such a confined space.

The ride ended just as suddenly as it begun as the shaft evened out again. I kept on sliding, unable to find purchase on the steel. I wasn't even slowing down and, to my shock, there was one of the fans that pushed air through the shafts dead ahead of me. And it was starting to turn.

One of the three blades was pointing downwards, blocking off my slide. Luckily it had moved before I slammed into it and I slid past, barely fitting through the gap. There was no time to catch my breath as I could see a light off in the distance and it was racing towards me, or me towards it.

Either way, I went into the light and found myself catapulted into midair.

"Craaaaap!" I yelled as I hit the ground, landing in a nice and soft beanbag chair thingie. I must have gone crazy, because I felt the sudden urge to go back and do the whole thing again.


	75. Revenge: Return of the Rockets

And the seventh story arc kicks off, In true ToF fasion, with all hell breaking loose. Flame has to throw himself into harms way, dispite his injury, in order to save Moron.

Comments would be very much appretiated.

**Arc Seven: Revenge**

**Episode Seventy-Five: Return of the Rockets**

I'd been laying in the beenhag chair for about five minutes before I realised that I had better start moving. I only realised that because I heard Scyther yelling at Squirtle about me escaping. He sounded angry and I had been beaten up by angry Pokémon enough for one lifetime.

I got up and legged it out of the door, almost coming a dead halt at the view in front of me. I hadn't noticed it before but you could look out across the sea, which was a orange colour thanks to the sunset. I was forced from the tranquility by sounds coming from ahead.

I headed in that direction, because standing around and looking gormless would just get me a sleep powder to the face. I sped up my walking when I heard Moron's voice.

"For the last time, I am not going to send injured Pokémon into battle."

The voice was coming round a corner so I decided to have a little peek. Some Human in a cloak, with their back to me so I couldn't get a good look, was standing opposite Moron. Moron had his fists clenched and seemed to be close to smacking the stranger in the face. I spotted Blacky sitting behind Moron, I couldn't see his face though.

The Stranger laughed, with made Moron even more agitated.

"Well, then I'll just have to force a fight out of you," it laughed and a Pokémon formed in front of it, "Raticate, Hyperfang!"

The rodet Pokémon lept fowards towards Blacky, baring its massive teeth. Moron snapped and lashed out with his foot, knocking the Raticate to the side.

"Leave Blacky alone!" He yelled.

The caped figure laughed once more, "if you insist. Raticate, Hyperfang the trainer."

Both Moron and myself gasped at this. The Raticate lept forwards and knocked Moron to the floor. Moron had to use both hands to keep the huge teeth from ripping his throat open.

"They want to fight, they got one," I muttered, stepping round the corner and firing off a sneaky fireball.

The fireball soared past the caped stranger, past Moron's head and slammed into the Raticate. The shock caused the Raticate too let go and Moron threw it off, climbing to his feet. Both of the Humans turned to look at me and my expression of suprise matched theirs when I saw the stanger's face.

It was one of the Team Rocket members from the base, the one who had threatened me. The one who had set Hypno on me and my friends.

"You," the Human muttered.

"Bastard," I replied.

"You won't get away this time. Raticate, Earthquake!"

I spotted the Raticate step out into the open and a weird glow formed around the edge of the tooth. The Rocket Member grabbed hold of a lamppost while everyone else was left in the open.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to hurt?" I muttered as the Raticate slammed its tooth into the ground.

The ground rumbled and began to shake, with me hanging on for dear life. The concrete began to crack, the largest one of which appeared right below me. The crack widened and I tried to get out of the way, resulting me losing my balance and falling flat on my arse.

The shaking continued and the crack in the ground was getting much too big for my liking. Moron was leaning on the wall of a building and Blacky was leaping over the web of cracks, trying to find solid ground. I couldn't stand up and ended up falling through the sudden crevice.

I fell and bounced off of a rock, with shattered my plastercast. I could see the bottom of the crack coming up towards me and it was very spiky looking. I yelled out as I threw my arms out and dug my claws into the side. It felt as though the force was ripping my shoulders off but I held out and slowed to a halt, hanging onto the rock walls.

"That was a little too close," I muttered as I started climbing back up, ignoring the pain from my arm. My claws were red hot from the decent and hurt like hell, but I ignored those too. I reached the open air after only a minute of climbing and pulled myself out of the hole.

I looked around, instantly noticing that a second Rocket member, a female this time, had shown up and had also sent out a Pokémon. A Pidgey, looking similar to Scout. The only obvious difference was the redder coloured feathers compaired to Scout's brown (well, and who the Pidgey was stuck with. But that wasn't important)

The Raticate was still standing, as was Blacky. Moron must have hit his head on the wall because he was unconsious. Blacky had been backed into a corner by the Raticate and the Pidgey was hurtling down at him from above. Blacky hadn't seen the aerial attack coming so I decided to step in.

Well, actually, I decided to let a fireball step in. I focused on the wall above Blacky's head and launched my attack. The Pidgey had to pull up to avoid the blast, flying strait into my second fireball. However, unlike any other feathered Pokémon that I had fireballed, it kept on going without even slowing down.

"Oh crap," I muttered as it changed its course so that it was aiming for me. But then I remembered how I had beaten Scout when I first met him and decided to give that a go. One smokescreen later, the Pidgey slammed into one of the lampposts and crumpled to the floor.

A few seconds later, the Raticate joined it on the floor. Blacky had managed to take it down somehow, I wasn't looking so I don't know how. The two Humans didn't seem that bothered and recalled their beaten Pokémon.

"You might have beaten those two, but we have pleanty more Pokémon," the cloaked one said as he took out another Pokéball.

A buzzing noise filled the air and both Humans, plus me and Blacky, didn't know what caused it. We found out when something hard slammed into the male Rocket's head, bouncing off and clonking the female one too. They both collapsed to the ground, very much unconsious.

I glanced down at the object that had knocked them out and noticed that it was some sort of bone. A brown skinned Pokémon walked out of an alleyway and picked up the bone. It looked similar in shape to my own kind, apart from the head. Which was covered in a helmet, again made out of bone. Morbid but, if the weapon was any indication, effective.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" It asked, its voice even sounded similar to my own, "I need to tie these two up so the Police can arrest them. Again."

"I'll help," Blacky said as he stepped foward. The newcomer looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I was about to help out too when he started staring at my arm, I looked down and saw that the scales were purpleish and the arm itself was swollen.

"Probably not a good idea for me to help," I chuckled.

The newcomer grinned as he looked over my shoulder, "no worries, my boss just arrived."

I was trying to figure out what he was on about when a voice came from behind me, "There you are Cubone. Looks like you managed to take down two of the escapees with only a few casualties."

"With these two Pokémon's assistance," Cubone laughed as he saluted, clonking himself on the head with the club. If his helmet thingie hadn't been there, he probably would have knocked himself out.

I turned to look at Cubone's boss and grinned when I saw who it was.

"Well well, Flame. How did I know that you'd be involved in this somehow?" The Ninetales laughed.

"Because these things follow me around, Alpha. It's good to see you."


	76. The Rescuers

I got caught up in the moment and managed a second Episode. Lucky you, eh?

I got another massive review, which makes me happier which makes the episodes more likely to get done on time. I'll make sure to keep any ideas or suggestions, even critisisms, in mind.

Anyway, Alpha explains the situation and what the gang are going to do about it. And, this time, Flame isn't the one in the center of trouble. I love the last words of this Episode. I dunno why, I just do.

**Episode Seventy-Six: The Rescuers**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I sighed as Alpha explained why he was in the area. We'd gotten back to the Pokémon Center. Two Human Police had shown up, taken the Rockets away and helped us drag Moron to safety.

"I am afraid not. Every single one of the Team Rocket members we had caught escaped from prison, with a lot less trouble then when we broke out of theirs, and have pretty much taken Virmillion under their control," Alpha sighed.

"So they sent you and the others in?" I asked.

"Actually, we were on vacation here when this all broke out. So we're just helping to kick the Rockets so we can get back to the beach," Cubone muttered as he wound a bandage around my arm, "now hold still or this'll hurt."

"Cubone joined us after we had to go sort out an incident in Lavander town about a week ago," Alpha explained, "he's a good medic. None of that needle crap that Humans use."

"I like him already," me and Blacky said, simultaneously.

Alpha laughed, "I guess you've had your share of jabs then."

"One is way too many," I said, while Blacky just kept quiet.

"I'd agree with you there," Cubone said, finishing his work and dusting off his paws, "you're pretty famous in the Rocket busting business now, the rest of the gang is too, after the escape you pulled from their hideout."

"Unfortunatly, most of the Rockets know who you are too. So they'll kill you on sight," Alpha sighed, "fame has its disadvantages."

"Which would explain why they attacked Moron when he wouldn't send Blacky out to fight," I said, thoughtfully.

"Possibly. But, those two are known for being ruthless. So it didn't really matter who Moron was, they'd have attacked anyway."

"Well, they'll have a bloody nasty headache when they wake up, boss," Cubone said, picking up his bone club.

I slipped my bandaged arm into a sling and sighed. I'd have preferred it if I'd have been the one who had knocked the two Rocket members around a bit. Moron not getting attacked at all was another preferrence but there was no use worrying about it now.

I looked up as the Pokémon Center's TV crackled into life and a Human face appeared on the screen.

"I am Ethan of Team Rocket," the Human said, "we have taken Virmillion City. Anybody who resists will be beaten, maybe even killed. Depends on our mood really. Have a nice day."

The face laughed for several seconds before the TV's screen was shattered into a million pieces, Cubone had bunged his club at it.

"We're going to beat them, not the other way around," he growled, "right boss."

"Damn strait," Alpha replied, he had definatly not lost any of the crazy since our last encounter.

"You said there was nearly a hundred of them and they all have Pokémon, we cannot take them all down," Squirtle said, he had been sitting in the beanbag chair ever since we had brought Moron in.

Alpha looked at him and grinned, "who ever said that it was just us? People here have Pokémon too. The Police are asking the stronger trainers around for their assistance."

"The Rockets are screwed if that Gym Leader has a go at them. That Raichu will kick the crap out of them all," I added.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic. Not successfully, anyway," Squirtle smirked, "let's go. I never got to have a pop at them last time."

As we all got up and prepared to move out, I realised something important.

"What about Joanne? I haven't seen her around."

"She said she was going to the PokéMart to grab some provisions," Squirtle said, before Alpha interrupted.

"Team Rocket had taken control of the PokéMart, Hitmonchan and Bulbasaur were going to check out there before meeting up with us here. That was over half an hour ago."

Scyther chose this moment to burst into the room.

"There Flame is!" He yelled, before stopping in his tracks at the sight of Alpha, "what is Alpha doing here?"

"Team Rocket has taken over the city, we're going to kick them out. The usual," Alpha replied, explaining what was going on in as little time as possible.

"Moron was injured and Joanne is probably in the middle of the fight," Squirtle added, "so we're going over there to lend a hand. You and Blacky stay here incase the Rocket's try anything."

"Scyther will do as Scyther is asked," Scyther said, "just be carefull."

"When are we ever not carefull?" Squirtle laughed as we headed out of the door. I was the last out, so I heard Scyther reply, "that is what worries Scyther."

The streets were practicaly deserted and there was only the sound of the wind. It was disturbing. We kept close to the walls, constantly stopping to check for signs of an ambush. Eventually we heard the sounds of a battle taking place up ahead and turned a corner to see Bulbasaur fighting off two Pokémon.

They were both familiar to me, a Geodude and a Spearow. Hitmonchan was laying unconsious in the middle of the road, obviously having lost his match and leaving Bulbasaur to try and hold off two Pokémon at the same time.

"We've arrived in the nick of time," Alpha said, launching a stream of fire at the Spearow.

Cubone and Squirtle both attacked the Geodude while I checked Hitmonchan. Apart from several bruises, he was fine so I could help out in the fighting. The Spearow was flying around like crazy, dodging Alpha's attacks. Bulbasaur was using his vines to deal with the Geodude so I decided to help out Alpha.

I didn't bother with fire attacks, I picked up a rock instead. I stepped out so I was in the middle of the road and Alpha stopped his attacking. The Spearow noticed me instantly and shot towards me.

"Easy," I muttered as it got closer.

At the last second, I threw the rock. Spearow and stone collided in midair and they both fell to the floor. The Spearow very much unconsious, I couldn't tell if the rock was or not. The Geodude hurtled through the air in front of me and smashed into a wall. Not that rock I knew was unconsious.

Two beams of red light shot out of a window from a building up ahead and sucked the two Pokémon away. Squirtle and Cubone hauled Hitmonchan into an open doorway while me and Alpha helped the exausted Bulbasaur behind cover.

"Thanks, I thought we were goners there," Bulbasaur gasped.

"How long had you been battling them?" I asked, out of curiousity.

"About ten minutes, Hitmonchan was pretty much knocked out instantly. They ambushed us as we were heading for the Pokémon Center."

"The whole town is a warzone," Alpha sighed, "and they have the high ground."

I peeked around the rubble that we were hiding behind and spotted the Human who had been controlling the two ambushers. The Human had its back to me and looked as though it was talking to someone else, which was stupid considering that it must have known that we hadn't run away.

"How far away is the Pokémart?" I asked Alpha, keeping my eye on the Rocket member.

"Just around that corner," came the reply.

"Good, because that Human is going to need something to put on those burns."

Alpha peeked over the rubble too, also looking at the Human.

"What burns?" he asked, confused.

I launched a fireball, which soared through the open window and caught the Human on the back of the head.

"Those burns."

"Nice shot," Alpha praised. He looked over at Cubone on the other side of the street and called over, "you stay here untill Hitmonchan and Bulbasaur are both ready to join us. Me, Flame and Squirtle will go on ahead."

"Will do, boss!" Cubone called back, "we'll catch up with you."

I spotted another large piece of rubble laying in the road up ahead, just in front of the corner.

"We'll head there. One at a time, you two stop me getting ambushed," I called out.

"Righto," Alpha said, while Squirtle simply nodded.

I dived out of cover and shot fowards, focusing only on the rock that I was heading for. I was half expecting to be attacked but there was nothing so I managed the trip without a problem. I turned back to the others and nodded.

Squirtle was next to run the gauntlet. Soon both he and Alpha were crouched right beside me as we climbed over and peeked around the corner at the PokéMart.

"Hoy, that doesn't look good," Alpha muttered as we looked upon the chaos before us.

"This wasn't a war," Squirtle said, "it was a massacre."


	77. Chaos and Destruction

Now this was a tricky one to write, due mainly to the difficulty of finding a Pokémon 'bad guy' that would be able to cause so much damage without any of the 'good guys' knowing about what it could do. I was originally going to go with Gyarados but went with this instead.

Anyway, reviews/comments are still very much wanted

**Episode Seventy-Seven: Chaos and Destruction**

There were craters everywhere. Bits of debis littered the remaining flat ground. Up ahead, the PokéMart building had smoke pouring out of the windows. Another building had completely collapsed on itself.

"Why the hell would anyone do this?" Squirtle asked, before Alpha cut him off with a smack to the head.

"Shush, whatever it was, it might still be around." he warned, while I was gawping at the devestation.

"I hope not, I don't think we'd be able to take it down."

While they were arguing, I had stepped out into the open and was heading towards the burning building. I was half way there when a sudden noise caused me to freeze. It was a small clicking, coming from the bottem of a crater.

"Flame?" Alpha called, from the corner where him and Squirtle crouched, "what are you doing?"

I ignored him and lept into the crater, it was a big one and I ended up sliding most of the way down. The clicking noise had gotten louder, the source had to be nearby. Squirtle skidded down and landed on his butt.

"If that noise turns out to be a bomb, I'm holding you responsible," he sighed, as I hauled him to his feet.

"What's a bomb?" I asked, as I started to follow the noise.

"It's a machine that goes boom. The explosion hurts people. A lot."

"Well, let's hope that it isn't a bomb then. Now shut up and help me look."

Squirtle took the other side of the crater, even though the noise was obviously coming from my side. I rolled my eyes as I hauled a small piece of rubble to the side.

"I found it!" I yelled out, grabbing the object in question and lifting it up.

It was a Pokéball. Or at least, it used to be. The usual red colour was stained black by ash and it was hot to the touch. I assumed that it had been in the center of an explosion, probably the one that caused the PokéMart to catch fire. The Pokémon inside was trying to get out, which was causing that weird clicking noise.

"Well, it definatly isn't one of your bomb things," I called out.

I hit the button that would release the Pokémon inside and nothing happened. I tried again and it still wouldn't open.

"Work damnit!" I muttered, mashing the button as hard as I could. Still nothing.

"Let me try," Squirtle said, taking the Pokéball from me.

I watched as he looked the charred ball over several times and then lobbed it at a rock. The ball slammed into the stone and bounced off, cracking open and releasing the Pokémon inside.

"You gotta bung 'em at stuff," Squirtle said as the red light revealed who it was we had just saved.

"Scout!" I cried out, as the bird Pokémon lay crumpled on the floor. He got to his feet and ruffled his feathers.

"That was one hell of a ride," he muttered, stretching his wings. I felt like hugging him, but managed to hold back at the last minute. Squirtle didn't bother and nearly crushed Scout before I could prise him off.

"Nice to see you guys," Scout said as he flapped his way out of the crater, while me and Squirtle had to get out the hard way and climb.

"What happened here," Alpha asked, as I pulled myself back onto flat ground.

"Hello to you too," Scout muttered and looked around, "Joanne had bought all the provisions and stuff so we were heading out of the PokéMart and there was an explosion. People were running everywhere and I lost sight of Joanne and Pika."

I bent down and helped Squirtle up out of the hole in the ground, "and then?"

"I managed to get onto a rooftop so I could get a better look around and try to find Joanne. Then this flying blue thing appeared and launched a beam of some sort at the building I was ontop of. There was a second explosion and I was knocked off of my perch. I guess Joanne must have spotted me because I felt myself getting pulled into a Pokéball. And I'd been trying to get out of it for a fair while before you guys showed up."

Alpha was silent for several moments, while me and Squirtle were trying to catch our breaths.

"Can you describe the flying blue thing that attacked here?" he eventually asked.

"Well it was like a snake in shape, apart from the head," Scout started, "it had a white horn and what looked like white wings on the side of its head. And it was firing this blue beam that was causing explosions everywhere."

Alpha seemed to freeze up, leaving all of us confused and scared.

"Alpha?" I asked, "what's wrong?"

"Dragonair," came the deadpan reply.

"Wha?" Squirtle burst out.

"I know that Pokémon. It was the one that had me stuck in a cage in the first place."

We all stood there, gawping at this.

"So it isn't just saving people, there is also revenge involved," Squirtle sighed.

"There was always revenge. Revenge for the devestation and injuries these bastards have caused others," Alpha said, going into leader mode again, "but now it is personal."

Suddenly, the burning PokéMart exploded and it started raining burning rubble on us.

"Maybe we should get under some cover!" I yelled out, covering my eyes from the dust wave.

"Agreed," Alpha replied, herding all of us into a side alley. Scout had the hardest time, only being able to hop along on foot compaired to our sprinting.

We stayed put for several minutes. We were sheltered from the rock shower by hiding under stairs and, in my case, a trashcan. I wanted to look for something to eat but decided that it wasn't the time or the place for a snack.

Eventually we all came back out into the open. Squirtle was very jumpy after the explosion and spun round at the slightest sound, following through with a blast of water. Which was unfortunate for Cubone, who had picked that moment to rejoin us.

"I didn't need another shower, thank you," he muttered while I struggled not to laugh (not at Cubone, but at how he had tied his club to his waist using a piece of string as a belt) "Boss, I sent the others back to the Pokémon Center. Bulbasaur was too pooped out to be any use in a fight and Hitmonchan is in a similar state."

"You sent them alone?" Alpha cried out in shock, I was in a similar state.

"Calm down boss, I sent them back with a Police officer," Cubone explained.

Scout and Cubone simultaneously froze on the spot, Cubone slowly reaching for his club. Me and Squirtle realised that something was up and tensed ourselves up for whatever was about to come. Alpha was out of my sight and I didn't want to move so I didn't know what he was doing.

"We are not alone," Scout muttered, leaping up to get airborne.

"Fly low," Alpha ordered, "we don't want to attract any more attention."

"Will do, Sir."

Scout circled above us, never going above the rooftops, while all of us slowly moved towards the PokéMart. I spotted movement from the corner out of the corner of my eye. I tapped Squirtle on the shoulder and nodded at it, he spotted it instantly and muttered across to Alpha, "Team Rocket."

We all took cover behind rubble, to keep ourselves hidden for as long as we could. Scout flew into the side alley and waited there, while my piece of rubble allowed me to peek out under it at the Humans that were approaching.

They were definatly Team Rocket members, I could see a big 'R' on their shirts. (Not particually subtle really. How can you be discreet when you broadcast to the world that you are a bad guy with your stupid clothing?)

"You sure that there were Pokémon around here?" One asked the other, who I realised was the one I fireballed in the head. (Well, I couldn't see him too tell, but I could smell the burnt hair)

"They have to be here, the guys further up the road would have spotted them if they had gone any further. I saw a Police officer take away two injured Pokémon and a third headed this way. Even if they had got past the group up ahead, that one couldn't have gotten far."

'_Damnit, cornered,_' I thought, '_We're going to have to fight our way out._'

I was so absorbed in thought that I didn't notice that the footsteps were getting closer. I only spotted them when they walked past my hiding place and strait towards Squirtle. They hadn't noticed me, which was suprising. But I was going to use that to my advantage.


	78. Duels of Destruction

This Episode is probably one of the weirdest as a chaotic battle kicks off with Flame's party coming up against Team Rockets. Flame suffers a bout of fear while Squirtle gets a challange that no one is prepared for.

I've been getting a lot of comments recently, but I still want more because I'm greedy. So comment, damnit!

**Episode Seventy-Eight: Duels of Destruction**

Just as I reached down for a rock to lob at the Team Rocket people, Cubone ambushed them himself. He threw his bone and it spun through the air, making that buzzing noise. The first Rocket ducked but the other wasn't as fast and was knocked unconsious.

"Gotcha," Cubone laughed, holding out his arm and catching his club. I got the remaining Rocket with a stone to the back of the head, but mine decided not to pass out. He took out several Pokéballs and threw them all to the ground.

"Oh crap," Alpha muttered as five opponents appeared, all of which were all the same species.

They were floating in the air, purple orbs. They smelled horrible, much worse than the Rocket members did.

"Koffings. Be carefull guys, these things can self-destruct," Alpha warned.

I still remembered the Voltorb when it flattened Scyther with that move, and I didn't intend to be on the resieving end.

"Blast them from a distance!" I yelled, launching a fireball at the nearest. It levitated over my attack and send out a small cloud of purple gas.

I knew that breathing that stuff would be bad for my health, so I backed away.

"I hate poison," I muttered, untill Scout shot overhead and kicked up a gust of wind and sand which blew the gas cloud away.

"I'll take care of the clouds, you shoot them down!" He screeched down at us, we all restarted our attack in earnest.

I fired two fireballs, one above the other. The Koffing was unable to avoid both and ignited. There was a small explosion and I spotted it on the ground, out cold. A second explosion caused me to turn and I spotted Alpha take down another Koffing.

"Three left," I muttered, turning towards Squirtle. He was unable to cause his Koffing to explode like me and Alpha could, so he was using the force of his water jet to keep knocking the floating Pokémon into stuff. I fireballed another that was sneaking up on him from behind and, when it levitated out of my attacks path, Cubone's club smashed it through a hole in the PokéMart's wall and into the burning building.

"Come on, I'm injured and am still taking you lot down!" I laughed, "either I'm stronger than I thought or, more likely, you are pathetic."

"They are pathetic," came a hissing from behind me. I turned round and spotted a Pokémon forming out of the usual red light, "but I am not."

I was stunned at the sight of the Pokémon that had appeared before me. It's snake body was riddled with scars and its tail ended in a very sharp looking blade. What stood out more, however, was the huge fangs that dripped poison.

"Hello, meat."

My fear of snakes, that I had thought dead, decided now to return. I couldn't move as it slithered closer. I could hear the battle still raging on behind me, but all I could think about was the massive fangs that were going to inject their deadly payload into my bloodstream.

"Flame! Duck!" Someone shouted from behind, snapping me out of my stupor. I head buzzing and dived to the floor. Cubone's club shot above, and only just missing, my head and struck the snake Pokémon. It didn't seem to have much effect, the dark blue Pokémon's scales absorbing the blow.

"You'll pay for that," it hissed as Cubone stepped up, reaching into the air and his club seemed to aim strait for his hand.

"You said that last time," Cubone smirked, "Flame, help finish off the Koffings. Me and Seviper here have unfinished business."

I didn't argue and turned away, glad to get well out of the path of that snake. I heard the Seviper hiss something and Cubone's battle started.

"What the hell was that thing?" I muttered, trying to figure out where something like that would have come from. I got nothing.

Before I could ponder any further, I was aware of the Rocket member (the one that had been knocked unconsious) getting up and taking out his own Pokéballs. As he moved to throw them, Scout appeared and divebombed the Human's face.

The Human moved his arms up to protect his eyes, releasing his Pokéballs at the same time. I watched them fly through the air and burst open. This time, I recognized the Pokémon that formed and I knew how to fight them.

"Squirtle!"

"Butterfree!"

One bug and one turtle Pokémon. No problem for me or, at least, that was the theory.

"Hydo Pump!" The Squirtle yelled, firing off a water jet that was a lot more powerfull then the Squirtle's that I was allied with.

It knocked me off of my feet and sent me flying, although I managed to land on all fours before I hit anything. Even so, it still felt as though I'd been punched and I had the wind smashed out of me.

"Solar Beam!" The Butterfree yelled, I hadn't heard of that attack before.

The Butterfree started glowing a green color and I suddenly realised that, whatever it was about to do, I was going to end up in a lot of pain if I got hit. I attempted to attack the bug with a fireball but the Squirtle shot it down.

"Nice knowing you," The Squirtle laughed, untill a shell knocked it off of its feet.

Blue limbs popped out of the shell once it had stopped moving and soon my Squirtle's head appeared. He looked at the other Squirtle and said disdainfully, "now that wasn't nice."

"Compaired to usual, I was being nice," the other replied, taking a deep breath.

I was distracted from this by the Butterfree's glowing. It had become blinding by now. Small offshoots of light were flying around. I could tell that it was ready to fire.

"This is gonna hurt," I muttered, as a giant beam of green light shot towards me.

I jumped sideways, dispite it being too late for me to get completely clear of the attack. But I felt something wrap around my shoulders while I was in midair and I was dragged out of the attack. I looked up and saw Scout carrying me, just.

"Try to keep alive a little longer, Sarge," Scout called as he dropped me back onto the ground.

I spotted Alpha standing right in the Solar Beam's path, back to the PokéMart ruins. I could see the crackling energy shooting off of his fur as the beam zoomed closer.

"Hyper Beam!" He cried, the white light slamming into the green one.

It was a duel between the two attacks. Alpha's attack cut through the weakened Solar Beam but was forced back when it got closer to the Butterfree so that both beams met exactly in the center of the gap between them.

There was a ball of energy forming where the attacks joined. It was growing bigger and brighter by the second.

"That's a bomb, isn't it?" I asked, knowing what was coming.

"Probably," Scout replied, zooming towards Alpha, "so, let me disarm it."

He spun round over Alpha's head and headed strait down the beam's path. I won't go into how fast he was going, but it was something stupid. He shot past the light bubble thing and headed for the Butterfree, screeching his battle cry.

The Butterfree kept its attack up, but raised it so that it blasted Scout. Alpha's attack shot towards the bug, but I lost sight of the bird Pokémon inside the green light.

"Oh shit, Scout!"


	79. Scarlet Flame

Well, this was a hard Episode to write. Mainly because I couldn't use one hand thanks to a buggered up wrist. But I got it done. Because I'm too nice to you lot. I expect comments for this.

Flame really lands himself a fight now, Team Rocket is definatly a lot stronger than the last time they fought each other.

**Episode Seventy-Nine: Scarlet Flame**

I couldn't see anything of Scout, the Solar Beam seemed to have completely absorbed him.

"You bastard!" I yelled at the Butterfree, rage taking over.

I started to dash forward untill an explosion stopped me in my tracks. Alpha's Hyper Beam had struck home and struck hard. As the Butterfree was flung backwards by the blast, I spotted something shooting towards me.

"Uh oh," I said, thinking it was a rock and that it would take my head off.

I was partly right. The object did hit me in the head, but it only knocked me to the floor before landing itself. I got back up, holding my sore head and turning to get a good look at the thing that hit me.

"Scout!"

The Pidgey's feathers were covered in scorch marks and his beak was smoking but he was alive (unless dead things get up and stagger around)

"Next time, I won't use suicidal finishing move," Scout murmered, shaking his head to clear it.

"Next time, don't do a kamikaze attack at all," Alpha said as he stepped over, breathing heavily from exaustion. Hyper Beams must take a lot of your stamina out of you.

I wanted to hug Scout but I didn't, because he had nearly taken me out with him.

"What were you thinking when you did that?" I said, trying not to sound glad that Scout was still alive and failing.

"If I hadn't taken that attack, there would have been an even bigger explosion and it would have killed everyone. Better one death than many," Scout replied with a smirk (well, as much of a smirk as his beak would allow), "but not dying at all is even better than that."

Alpha laughed at this, which was odd. Scout managed to get up, which must have been hard considering his lack of forearms to pull himself up with. He stood on very shakey legs, before falling over again.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for a while," he said, "you guys better go help out the others."

"I'll stay here," Alpha interrupted, "we don't want anyone captured by those Rockets."

A piercing sceech snapped us back to the battle at hand, mainly because it felt as though our eardrums were going to explode. I looked round and spotted the Butterfree zooming towards us, its yells causing that noise. My anger returned and it burned inside me, literally, untill I was ready to burst.

"This one's mine," I growled as the Butterfree got closer. Golden powder seemed to be falling from its wings but I kept my focus on its head and pulled back my bandaged arm. I breathed out a small fire stream that ignited the bandage and threw my fist fowards, at the Butterfree's face.

The Butterfree pulled up at the last second but I still managed to hit it in the stomach, my flaming fist causing the big Pokémon to ignite. As it flopped to the ground, I noticed that I was coated in the strange powder. Then, the powder burst into flame and I was coated in fire.

"Well, this would be nasty if I wasn't fireproof," I grinned, dispite the fact that my arm was killing me thanks to my hard punch.

"Just be thankfull that that stuff did ignite, poisonpowder isn't something you want to be breathing in," Scout said, leaning on Alpha for support.

The Butterfree was withdrawn into its Pokéball and its 'Trainer' took out another.

"You might be able to defeat Butterfree, but lets see how you deal with somebody else who is fireproof," he laughed as he threw the ball fowards, "Charmander!"

I almost went into shock as another of my kind appeared, a real Charmander this time.

"Squirtle against Squirtle and now Charmander against Charmander," the other Charmander said as it stepped out of the red light. It was the same size as me and it looked just as strong, and not injured in the slightest.

"Two battles that the good guys will win," I said, the fire had died out by now and I was ready for a scrap. Even if it was against one of my own kind.

The other Charmander spat on the ground before looking me in the eye, "you are a fool to believe that your team can defeat both myself and Squirtle."

"I could say the same to you. Your Squirtle might have power but mine has stamina. You might be immune to fire, but I can fight up close just as well as I can at range," I countered, glaring back at my opponent.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while, this could be amusing," the other Charmander laughed, snobbishly, and charged fowards.

"It will be, for me!" I yelled, sidestepping its tackle and throwing out my arm, catching the Charmander in the head and knocking it down.

It got back up and turned to face me before giving off a small chuckle, "you are quick. Most opponents don't get clear in time. Pray tell, what is your name?"

I answered, keeping my guard up, "Flame."

The other Charmander seemed amused at this, which wasn't suprising considering the stupidity of the name, "I once battled another Charmader with a name similar to that. Flametounge or Flametooth, something like that, he wasn't much of a challange. Let's hope you last a little longer, I could use the entertainment."

I almost gasped at the sound of that name, my coward of a brother had fought these guys and lost. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened, which gave my opponent chance to dive foward again. This time, I didn't react in time and was knocked to the floor.

I fell backward, the other Charmander landing ontop of me and pulling back its fist. I kicked out with my legs, flinging my opponent off. It landed on all fours, having spun round in midair. I got back onto my own feet and dusted myself off.

"So, you know my name," I said, using the breather to make sure that I hadn't picked up anymore injuries, "yet you have not told me yours."

"Just call me Scarlet," came the reply.

"That's almost as stupid a name as my own," I blurted out, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" The Charmander shouted, launching a fireball at me.

I countered with my own and the two collided in midair, creating a small explosion and a lot of smoke.

"Looks like I hit a nerve," I said, laughing untill I noticed that Scarlet had vanished during the smokescreen.

I closed my eyes and focused on my other senses, which had never failed me before. I heard a small clinking of metal coming from behind and spun round, opening my eyes and spotting the evil Charmander standing ontop of the one lamppost that was still standing.

"You have lost your entertainment value," it yelled down at me, "prepare to die."

"I've been preparing for that for the last five years, still haven't got round to actually dying though," I called back, using annoyance tactics that I had learnt off of Squirtle.

"Well allow me to change that," came the cold hearted reply as Scarlet inhaled. Leaving me to chuckle to myself, fire wouldn't do anything to me. Then my opponent shot out a stream of bright blue flames and I could see sparks shooting off of it.

'_That isn't normal fire,_' I thought, as I dived clear of the blast, I didn't want to test if I was immune to that stuff.

"What's the matter?" Scarlet called down, "can't take a little Dragonbreath?"

"I'd like to see you come down here and say that to my face," I replied, dashing towards the lamppost and slashing it with my claws, "Timber!"


	80. Plan B

Well, sorry it took me two days to write but I really didn't know what I was going to do with this. Flame helps Squirtle and Squirtle returns the favour, but at a cost.

I never got any comments for the last episode, that makes me sad. That makes the Episodes slower in being finished.

**Episode Eighty: Plan B**

My hunch worked, my repeated claw strikes managed to cut through the steel. A little bit of fire to weaken what was left and a nice shove finished the job.

"You'd think that Humans would make these things stronger really," I said to myself as the lamppost fell.

However, Scarlet didn't get injured as it toppled. I knew that because the Charmander landed ontop of me. I kicked it off and got up, rubbing my bruised ribs.

"Bloody hell, gimme some warning before you do crazy stuff like that," I said, while Scarlet laughed.

"Can't take the heat then?" The Charmander asked.

"I'm just getting warmed up," I replied, mentaly groaning at myself for the bad pun.

But Scarlet took it literally and used the blue fire again. This time I was a little slower than normal and was unable to avoid it completely, my left side caught in the stream of flames.

The blast ended seconds later and I was aware of a sizzling noise. I looked down at my arm and nearly threw up at the sight of it. The, usually orange, scales had been charred black and the entire arm was immobile.

"You gotta love Dragonbreath," Scarlet laughed, "If anything is still standing after the blast then they are paralised for a few minutes, pleanty of time for me to blast them a second time. Shame it stains things, like scales."

"Not really," I replied, slowly moving my legs in order to see if the paralisis affected all of me, "orange really wasn't my colour."

Scarlet picked up a stone and examined it before turning back to me, "you know Flame? You've lasted longer than every other Pokémon that I have faced. Why do you fight on the losing side?"

"Oh that's a tough one," I smirked, discreetly looking over Scarlet's shoulder at something that was giving me an idea, "but I guess it's because you're a complete and utter dick."

My answer had its intended affect, Scarlet looked pissed off. Very pissed off. Murderous rage style pissed off. The lizard Pokémon charged fowards, pulling back its clawed fist. I stood there and waited, giving the illusion that I was totally immobile.

'_Limbs, do not fail me now,_' I thought as I sidestepped at the last second, slamming my mobile shoulder into the back of Scarlet's head and knocking my opponent to the floor.

"Like team, like Pokémon," I muttered, "both are complete idiots."

I only had a few seconds before Scarlet got back up, so I cut off any further quips and legged it. Now you may think I was being cowardly, and maybe I was, but I had a plan that would give me a much needed advantage.

"I'll kill you!" Scarlet yelled from behind as I kept running.

'_Good for you, just give me a few more seconds,_' I thought as I dashed towards the battling Squirtles.

I heard the air crackle as Scarlet unleashed another wave of blue fire after me. I was in a race against a deadly attack, and it was gaining rapidly. I spotted one of the Squirtles forcing the other back with a powerfull jet of water and put on a burst of speed towards that one.

I didn't look back to see how close the Dragon fire was, I was focusing purely on my target. I was only centimeters away and I could feel the air crackling with sparks as the fire came close to catching me.

"Not today, not ever!" I yelled as I lept over the Squirtle and skidded into a crouch.

The Squirtle noticed me almost instantly and looked confused, turning away and screaming as the blue flames caught him. His shell directed the blast around me, I was surrounded by the super fire but none of it touched me. Safe.

The blast ended and the Squirtle was laying on the ground. He was either unconsious or dead, I couldn't tell which. I just hoped that I had picked the right one. The other Squitle was standing still, staring at his charred opponent.

"He's going to feel that in the morning," Squirtle finally said, allowing me to breath a sigh of relief. Only my Squirtle could make comments like that in a battle.

"I can't believe that I pulled that off," I said with a chuckle.

"I can," Squirtle said, "now, how about we deal with the other psychopath?"

"Pika isn't here."

"You know who I meant."

I was about to reply when Squirtle knocked me to the floor, with no warning. I was about to yell at him when I spotted a blue glow heading in our direction. Scarlet had launched another attack and I had just been knocked out of the firing line.

"Oh shit, that psycho just doesn't give up," I said, untill I realised that Squirtle hadn't dived out of the way, "Squirtle, what the hell are you doing?"

"Buying you a little time. Knock that Charmander into the crater to your right, I'll handle the rest," Squirtle said, staring into the blue light that was shooting towards him, "oh, and good luck."

The blast shot over the piece of rubble that I was hidden behind and completely engulfed Squirtle, who had just stood there.

"Squirtle!" I yelled, I couldn't help it. It wasn't like him to pull crazy stuff like that, it was usually him that was pointing out the crazy stuff.

When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the turtle Pokémon. Vanished, as though he had been completely incinerated.

"Looks like your Squirtle had a weak shell. There is nothing left," Scarlet laughed as the bastard started walking towards me.

"He was not weak," I growled, getting up, "nothing about him was weak. You are going to pay for what you did."

Scarlet laughed again, making my anger boil even more.

"I'll tell you what, I'll take you on hand-to-hand. None of the Dragonbreath, just to prove that you good guys are weak."

"Fine, whatever. I'll fight however I have too," I said, determined to take the other Charmander down any way I could.

"Then may the best Pokémon win, which will be me."

I clenched my fists, realising that I had regained the use of my arm. So I'd lessened my disadvantages as far as I could, now it was all down to skill and a lot of luck. Two things that are not exactly my strong points.

Scarlet charged, while I just stood there and waited. I knew exactly what I was going to do. At the last second, I slammed my blackened arm into Scarlet's gut and followed through with a punch to the head.

"Never ever pick on my friends," I whispered in Scarlet's ear as I grabbed the Pokémon by the throat and lifted it up.

Scarlet lashed out with both legs, trying to make me let go but I just tightened my grip.

"I have killed with these claws, nothing stops me from doing so again," I said, before throwing Scarlet to my side.

Scarlet landed heavily and struggled to get back up, giving me pleanty of time to walk towards the Charmander. Scarlet looked up at me, with big wide eyes. I stopped just before the other Pokémon, looking down at it and showing no emotion.

"You wouldn't kill a girl? Would you?" She tried. I stayed silent for several seconds before answering.

"No," I started, "but I don't have to save you."

Scarlet looked confused, untill I pulled back my fist and smashed it into the Charmander's face. The force knocked her backwards, strait into the water filled crater that I had thrown her in front of. Just as Squirtle had told me.

"Have a nice day," I told the struggling Charmander before turning away and walking off.


	81. Complications

There really isn't much to say about this Episode. It was a real bugger to write because of how the events in it worked, it took several attempts to get it reading right.

**Episode Eighty-One: Complications**

"You cannot leave me like this!" Scarlet yelled as she struggled in the muddy water.

"Watch me," I replied coldly. I had no intention of helping her, even if she was one of my species.

"Then you go down with me," came the dark comment as the splashing stopped.

I slowly turned round, Scarlet had managed to heave herself up the muddy crater slopes and was back on concrete. Her tail flame was out, but she had only been down there for around ten seconds so her fire breath would still work.

"Eat dragonbreath, jerk!" She yelled, exaling. Nothing happened.

I stood there, motionless for several seconds before speaking, "well?"

"Why isn't it working?" Scarlet yelled, "You should have been turned to dust by now."

"I can answer that," Alpha called as he walked up to me.

"I had Porygon do some research on the Charmander family after our last encounter and we turned up a few nice little chunks of info. You may be aware that Charmanders lose their fire breath after around a minute of their flame going out," Alpha explained, I nodded and he continued, "but the blue fire that Scarlet used is not normal. It is super heated plasma, hence the paralisis when it hit your arm. Only healthy Charmanders can use this, after a lot of training. And when the tail flame goes out, that power goes with it."

I laughed, Scarlet was screwed now. Alpha's explaination had lasted a minute. No fire breath, no reigniting tail. No tail flame, no Dragonbreath. The Rocket members seemed to realise this and withdrew their Pokémon, turning to flee. None of us moved to stop them and they dashed around the corner, vanishing into the distance.

"We better head back to the Pokémon Center," Scout said as he hopped over, "we're in no condition to continue."

"I'd agree with that," Cubone said as he approached, he had managed to hold of that snake Pokémon the entire time and only suffered small scratches, "I'm tired. Team Omega should be arriving there soon anyway."

"Team Omega?" I asked.

"The second unit of ours. Porygon and Hitmonchan are in that one, but Porygon had to go get some data and whatnot from the Police in the area so Hitmonchan worked with Bulbasaur instead," Alpha explained.

"Sounds like you are very short on numbers," Scout said, stretching his wings.

There was the sounds of screams coming from the corner that the Team Rocket members had fled around and we all shot towards the noise, to see what was happening. I almost fainted at the sight.

One of the Humans was laying on the floor, sheltering a bloody noise while the other was facing their attacker. The Seviper had been summoned again, it didn't look that injured either, and hissed at the lone Pokémon that stood in their way.

"Come on then, ugly," Squirtle called at the Seviper, not flinching when it glared at him. He was caked in dust but looked otherwise unharmed.

"Get out of my way, turtle," the Seviper hissed.

"But that's no fun. Besides, why should I allow you to escape the scene of a crime?"

The Seviper dashed fowards, mouth agape and teeth bared. But Squirtle was quicker and withdrew into his shell, leaving the Seviper's fangs nothing to pierce. Cubone made to throw his bone club but Scout threw out his wing and halted him.

"Let Squirtle handle this," he said, watching the unfolding battle through brown eyes.

A blast of water fired out of a hole in the shell and propelled it forwards, strait into the Seviper's skull. Squirtle bounced off and skidded along the ground for a little before coming back into the open.

"I can keep this up all day," he laughed as the Seviper shook its head to try and clear it.

"Oh crap," Alpha said as he watched, I looked at him quizzically and noticed that he wasn't watching the battle. I traced his gaze and saw that he was looking at one of the Rocket members, who had taken some sort of black piping out of his pocket.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, noticing the strange alien shape.

"A tranquilizer gun. A very nasty Human weapon," Alpha said as the Rocket slowly moved the hand that carried the black object towards Squirtle, "he's going to shoot Squirtle."

Scout lowered his wing and looked at Cubone before saying, "hit that dishonourable bastard. Make sure it hurts."

"My pleasure," Cubone said, pulling back his arm and throwing that club will all his might.

The Human had moved his hands so that he was holding the black weapon in both palms, pointing one end at Squirtle who was still dodging the Seviper's attacks and didn't realise the danger. The Human was smiling, untill Cubone's attack knocked the gun strait out of the Rocket's hands.

"Obviously, they need to be taught how to play," Cubone said as he caught his club and pulled his arm back again.

"You've had your go," Alpha said, "Flame, if they make a move for that gun then feel free to give them a fireball or two."

"Righto," we both nodded, I was getting the hang of the 'work in a team' thing.

I watched Squirtle's fight while keeping a carefull eye on the Humans, if they so much as twitched then I focused on them untill I was sure that they were no threat.

"Come on, make a move. I wanna see you burn," I muttered.

Squirtle lept over the Seviper's tail blade as it was swung at him, landing on the fleshy part and launching a full powered jet of water at its head. The force caused the Seviper's head to fly back and connect with a wall, effectively knocking it unconsious.

The Rocket returned his Pokémon and started running, with the other following behind. Cubone threw his club again but the Humans served out of its path, dashing past Squirtle and towards freedom.

Untill another Human stepped into the middle of the road in front of them. A Human with bright yellow spiked hair. The Gym Leader. The first Rocket tried to knock him out of the way and got a fist to the face for his trouble. The second ran past and vanished around the corner, while the Gym Leader took out some rope and bound the unconsious Rocket's hands together.

Raichu stepped out from behind him and headed up the road, while we met in the middle with Squirtle.

"Looks like you got involved in one hell of a scrap," the rodent Pokémon said, looking us all over.

"You could say that," Squirtle said, between deep breaths. He was knackered, as was the rest of us.

"How did you survive the Dragonbreath?" Alpha asked him.

"I pulled back into my shell at the last second, and was launched through a window. I managed to find the way out just as those Rockets turned the corner and the rest is history," Squirtle explained.

Alpha suddenly swore, making us all turn to him with equally puzzled expressions.

"The one that got away, that was the one who owned the Charmander," he said, looking worried.

"So she got away, big deal," Squirtle chuckled, "we beat her once, we'll do it again."

"But, before that," Cubone piped up, "we better head back to the Pokémon Center and get ourselves patched up."

"Uh, about that," Raichu said, looking a little scared, "Team Rocket managed to capture it. We got most of the occupants out."

I looked at Raichu, feeling slightly worried now myself, "what do you mean most of the occupants?"

"Three people got trapped inside when the Rockets invaded, one Human and two Pokémon."

"Oh no. Moron, Blacky and Scyther!"

"'Fraid so. That's why we came looking for you," Raichu explained, "Team Rocket have barracaded all the windows and the door is being guarded by several of them, all with powerfull Pokémon. Any attempt to break in would be suicide."

Me and Squirtle looked at each other before nodding simultaneously and turning away. As we walked off, the others caught up.

"Where are you going?" Cubone asked.

"We're not just going to leave them to die in there," Squirtle said, "we'll find a way to get them out, even if we can't use the front door."

"Those bastards will wish they had never been born after I get hold of them," I added with a grim smile.


	82. Breaking into Prison

And lookie here, another Episode for you. I'm too nice sometimes.

Comments are wanted, for the more comments I get then the more likely you are to get longer and more frequent updates.

Flame and the others come up with a way to break into the Pokémon Center, but it isn't as simple as they hoped.

**Episode Eighty-Two: Breaking into Prison**

Helf an hour later: I found myself crawling inside a metal tunnel.

"Remind me to kill the guy who came up with this plan," I grumbled.

"That would be you," Squirtle helpfully pointed out as he followed on behind.

I found my memory drifting back to the events that resulted in me and Squirtle crawling through this clustrophobic enviroment. I couldn't help myself, there was nothing else to do as we had to keep as quiet as possible.

"Ah shit!" I yelled as Cubone wrapped another bandage around my arm as we took shelter in a house near the Pokémon Center. What Raichu had told us was true, the Rockets had taken over. Nurse Joy and several Police had managed to evacuate most people but Moron wasn't among them. He was definatly trapped inside.

"I have to pull this tight or your scales will split open," Cubone explained, pulling the bandage as tight as he could before finally finishing wrapping up my arm. I was finally able to release my hold on the pillow that I had been given.

"Tell me that before you nearly kill me next time," I gasped, looking over at the blue bandages that now covered most of my arm, except the elbow and shoulder.

"We don't want there to be a next time," Cubone sighed, "we're going to need everyone fighting fit if we want to win this."

Porygon came into the room, he had been waiting for our group to arrive ever since the Pokémon Center had been captured.

"I've gotten blueprints for the Center. There is no way in apart from the front door or the windows," he spoke, sincerly.

Yep, you heard me, he used an emotion. He'd had a few upgrades since our last encounter, one of which allowed him to have emotions. His offical name was 'Porygon Version one-point-five' but we stuck with Porygon, or Pory if we were in a hurry.

"There has too be a way in," I said, as I followed Porygon into the living room.

"If this was not a port town, then we wouldn't have a problem. We'd be able to dig our way into the basement. But we can't risk it here," Alpha said, looking over the large piece of paper that was spred all over the floor.

"We know that the main power is out in the Center, so they are going on backup power. In a few hours, they'll run out of that and the lights will go. We can sneak in under the cover of darkness and get in that way," Raichu suggested.

"Moron won't be around in a few hours," Squirtle burst out, "we need a way in and fast."

"We don't even know if Moron is still alive," Cubone sighed as he walked out behind me and plonked himself down on the cusions that had been spread around the blueprints.

Squirtle glared at the Cubone, looking incredibaly close to smacking the helmeted Pokémon in the gut.

"He is still alive," I said, "Scyther and Blacky wouldn't go down without a fight and if they barracade themselves in one room then they'd be able to take out anything that comes in through the door."

"Scyther would do that, but where would he lock himself in?" Squirtle asked, "and how can we go help them? Even then, they wouldn't last a few hours."

Porygon hovered above a small table and shone small beams of light onto the paper, marking out three rooms, "those are the ones that would be the easiest to defend, so they would probably have gone for one of those."

"They are on opposite sides of the Center, even if we fought our way in then the Rockets would have beaten us down before we could check them all," Alpha sighed.

We sat there in silence for several seconds untill I jumped up with a cry, "I might have got a way in!"

"How?" Porygon asked, actually sounded puzzled. Shame its voice was still so damn annoying.

"If they are on back up power, would the fans in the vents work?" I asked.

"No, they are non essential so they are not connected to the back up generator."

"Then we go in through the air vents, there is one at the back of the building. We climb in and sneak around in those. The Rockets would never know we were even in there untill we make our move," I said, glad to have thought of something that Porygon hadn't even thought of.

"That might just work," Porygon said, "although many of us would not be able to fit inside the shafts."

"I know I can," I said, "so Squirtle shouldn't have a problem."

"I could come too, you might need a little back up," Raichu suggested.

Squirtle agreed instantly and soon, after a little boost up to the grill, we both set off into the ventilation system. Raichu climbed in behind us and brought up the rear, carrying the map that would allow us to navigate through the labyrinth of shafts.

"Good luck," Alpha called as the grate closed behind us and we set off.

I snapped back out of my memories at the sound of voices below us, drifting up through one of the vent grills. Me and Squirtle came to a halt, Raichu bumping into him. I dimmed my tail flame as much as I could before peeking down through the grill into the room below.

Two Rocket members stood directly below me, talking. I listened in on their conversation, just incase I would hear anything usefull.

"I don't get why Ethan places so much importance on locating that Charmander," one said to the other.

"You weren't there when that Charmander allowed the Pokémon we had captured and stored in Mt Moon to break out, they completely destroyed our operation," the other said, "Ethan wants that Charmander's power captured for us, or destroyed."

I back away from the grill, almost bashing into Squirtle. They were talking about me. The entire mess, all of the destruction, was just to get me. I felt trapped now.

"They really oughta get their priorities sorted out," Squirtle whispered, "don't let them get to you, Flame. We'll go after that Ethan person after we save the others."

I nodded and continued on, carefully so I wouldn't alert the Humans to our presence. I mentaly vowed that I'd hunt down the Rocket's Leader and make it pay for all of its crimes, in its own blood. Squirtle and Raichu both managed the crossing without a hitch and we continued along the ventilation shaft, stopping at a junction so Raichu could look at the map.

"Well, both paths lead to one of the rooms, take your pick," he sighed, rolling the map back up and placing it in the small satchel on his back. I took the left path, it seemed to draw me towards it.

"Let's go," I whispered as I set off down our new path, Squirtle and Raichu following behind.

Raichu directed us strait across two junctions, we had passed over several grills that showed us the Rockets below. It had taken all of my self control to prevent myself attacking them, Squirtle and Raichu were feeling the same.

Eventually Raichu whispered for us to stop, we had arrived.

"There should be a grill up ahead," he called across to me. I fired up my tail flame to get a little more light and spotted the grill up ahead.

"Found it," I whispered, dimming my flame as I crawled over too it and peeked through.

I yanked my head back just in time to avoid the blade that slammed through the grill and would have decapitated me.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, "Scyther! It's us. Me and Squirtle!"

"Uncle?" I heard Blacky's voice from below.

"We got the right room guys," I laughed, as Scyther wrenched the grill away and allowed us too climb down.

Blacky tackled me to the ground after I climbed out of the ventilation shaft, barely allowing me time to catch my breath after the clustrophobic adventure I'd just had.

"Scyther is glad Flame has arrived," Scyther said as Squirtle climbed out as well.

"How so?" he asked, brushing himself off.

"Team Rocket wants Flame. The only reason Scyther, Blacky and Moron are still alive is because they want to force Flame to attack from the front."

"But we came in through the back instead," Squirtle laughed.

Moron was leaning against the wall beside the door. He was covered in bruises that I knew the Rockets must have caused.

"Moron called us into our Pokéballs and hid us in his shoes so the Rockets wouldn't find us," Blacky said, "they've locked us in here and said they were going to broadcast his capture in an hours time. They still don't know about me and Scyther being here."

"And they definatly don't know about us," Raichu said as he joined us in the room, "we wait an hour and when they come to collect Moron, we ambush them."

"Scyther agrees with that plan, we need to be as discreet as possible."


	83. Breaking Free

Well the escape continues. What happens, you'll have to find out for yourselves.

Comments are nesessary for me to bother continuing this. Thank you for your co-operation.

**Episode Eighty-Three: Breaking Free**

Raichu took off his satchel and pulled out a second piece of paper, this one a map of the Pokémon Center itself instead of the ventilation system. Porygon was thorough and supplied us with practicaly everything we would need.

"Okay, so we are in room 13-B," he said, pointing at one of the circled rooms, "the easiest way out would be this way."

He pointed along the route with his paw, while Squirtle took out a pencil from the satchel and marked out the passage ways.

"Scyther reakons that we should be able to make it out without the Rockets stopping if we are fast," Scyther said, "but Moron will need a disguise."

"We can borrow one off a Rocket member, as long as we don't make too much of a mess," Squirtle grinned, them taking Moron had triggered a reaction in the usually fairly nice Pokémon and it was kinda scary.

"Well, if we do make a mess," Raichu laughed, "at least the tiled floors are easy to clean."

"Flame?" Moron said, opening one eye. Apparently he had been in a concussion the whole time so didn't notice that we had arrived.

"They caught you too?" He asked, rubbing one of his bruises and wincing. I shook my head and he looked puzzled, "then how did you get in here?"

Squirtle grabbed hold of the Ventilation-Shaft map and flipped it over, scribbling on the back in pencil.

"Good thing that I know how to write in English," he said as he looked up and pointed at the strange scibbles. Moron came over and started to read out loud, "Came in through vents, Rockets don't know we're here. Going to ambush them when they come for you and sneak out."

I looked down and couldn't make out any of that, it all looked like silly drawings. The kind that I used to make in the mud when I was a kit, only smaller and in greater numbers.

"How did Moron get all that from this gibberish?"

"I grew up around Humans so I picked up how to read and write their language," Squirtle explained, "I haven't got the neatest handwriting but it is readable."

"Handy," Raichu said, "but you could have used the two pieces of plain paper that Pory gave me instead of drawing on the back of one of the maps."

Our discussion was halted by the sound of footsteps approaching. Moron stumbled over and sat down ontop of a small crate and stared at the door, while us Pokémon took our positions on either side of the door. Scyther and me on one side, Squirtle and Raichu on the other. Blacky hid behind Morons back, ready to jump out if we really needed the backup.

"Okay kiddo," came the voice through the door, "time we lured out that Charmander of yours."

There was a small clicking noise and the door swung open, one Rocket stepping into the room with a Magnemite following behind. They didn't spot us and headed towards Moron, untill me and Scyther simultaniously attacked.

I fireballed the floating Pokémon while Scyther slammed the blunt side of his blade onto the back of the Human's head, both of them were knocked unconsious without ever knowing what hit them.

I found the Rocket's Pokéball and withdrew the Magnemite into it. Squirtle was scribbling away on a piece of paper, while Moron liberated the Rocket's uniform. Now he looked like one of them, with a few more injuries.

"That should make it easier for us to sneak out," he said as Raichu took out a coil of rope out of his pack and used it to bind the Rocket's hands and feet.

Squirtle dumped the piece of paper by the Rocket and we all left the room, Moron closing the door behind us. The escape was on, and the place wasn't collapsing. So far, so good. Moron took out a Pokéball and returned Blacky too it, he wouldn't be any help in this.

Raichu showed Scyther the map and we all followed behind the bug Pokémon, me bringing up the rear so I'd be able to slow down anyone that was stupid enough to follow us.

'_We're not out of here yet,_' I had to remind myself, we were no where safety yet.

"Left," Raichu called as we came to a junction. Scyther signaled for us to stay where we were before vanishing around the corner. There was a muffled thump and Scyther reappeared, leading us past an unconsiou Rocket.

"Does Raichu have anymore rope?" he asked as Moron dragged the body into the corner of the room.

"Nope, we'll just have to leave him."

As we were about to leave, a small brown box in the Rocket's hands started vibrating and a voice echoed out of it.

"All teams stay at your posts," the voice said, "but keep alert. The Pokémon Rebellion may make their move soon."

"Little do they know," Squirtle whispered, "we already made our move."

"Which reminds me, what did you put on that piece of paper?" I asked.

"Now that's a secret," he said with a sly grin.

We continued on, a little faster as Moron's escape could be discovered at any moment. Scyther took out another two Rockets, at the same time, and we advanced into a waiting room.

"You would make a grade A assassin," Raichu told him as we dashed past and into another corridoor.

"That was why Team Rocket wanted Scyther to begin with," Scyther sighed as he vanished around another corner.

Another two Rockets, but one managed to see Scyther coming and managed to let out a yell before Scyther silenced him.

"We better hurry, the Rockets are getting more alert the closer they are to the lobby," Scyther said as we ran past the unconsious Human.

Then, the inevitable happened, the radio things that the Rockets carried burst into life again. This time, the speaker sounded agitated.

"The boy has escaped!" Was the messege, "I repeat, the boy has escaped. All units keep alert and stop him, using any force nesessary."

"You heard the radio," Squirtle said, "we use any force nesessary."

"I'm looking foward to it," Raichu smirked, sparks shooting from his cheeks.

We broke into a full sprint and shot off through the corridoors, Scyther knocking out any Rocket's that got in our way. Soon, some of them started chasing after and Squirtle started spraying the tiles behind us with water, causing them to slip over and fall flat on their faces.

However, one of them managed to get a messege to the Rockets ahead of us and their Pokémon were waiting as we skidded to a halt.

"Oh crap," Scyther muttered, herding us in a different direction, "Raichu! Find us another route!"

"Take the third left," Raichu yelled and we shot off once more.

But this time, instead of clumsy Humans chasing us, we had Pokémon on our tails (or lack of tails in Moron and Scyther's cases)

"I hate Growlithe!" Squirtle yelled, as he rode ontop of Morons backpack.

"Well blast them then," I called back, trying to keep up with the others. Raichu and Scyther were easily the fastest of us, Moron using his longer legs with great effect while I puffed along behind.

"Why the hell did they make this place so damn big?" Raichu cursed, echoing my thoughts. I would have agreed but I didn't want to waste my breath, I needed it for running. It didn't help that I was smaller than most of them, but I still couldn't put my full weight on my bandaged limb so I was slower than usual.

There was a crossroad ahead of us and the Rocket's were waiting. Fireballs shot across the crossing, creating a deadly wall that blocked us off from the exit.

"Keep going!" Moron yelled, taking out two Pokéballs and withdrawing Scyther and Squirtle, picking up Raichu and dashing strait through the crossfire.

I hurtled along after him, my small size allowing me to dodge most of the danger and what was left only managed to slow me down thanks to my fireproof scales.

'_Try again next time,_' I thought as I came out the other side and caught up with Moron, who's Rocket uniform was covered in small burns.

Squirtle and Scyther were released again and we continued on, Raichu guiding us through several detours that we needed to take to avoid many of the Rocket ambushes.

"There's the lobby!" Squirtle yelled as we burst into the room and headed towards the door.

"Uh oh," Scyther sighed, stopping in his tracks. The door had been barricaded with several tables and chairs.

"We blast our way out," Raichu suggested.

"Too late," I told him, glancing around at the army of Rockets that came through the side doors and surrounded us. Amongst them stood the one Human that I recognized, the one from the TV statement earlier. Ethan.


	84. Reinforcements

Yes another double update, this will probably be the last for a long while (so you won't have to try so hard to keep up)

Oh and I am aware about my readers busy social lives but I'm generally impatiant. Now you can see where most of my characters get it from.

Anyway, battle wages on and stuff happens. Thats all I can say without ruining the suprise.

**Episode Eighty-Four: Reinforcements**

"I commend you on making it this far," the Human said, still surrounded by his legion of Rockets.

"It isn't my fault that your 'guards' never thought to search me for Pokéballs," Moron replied coldly, slowly backing up towards the wall.

"Hand over those Pokémon and we will make your death quick," Ethan said, stepping fowards.

"Like I'd hand any of my Pokémon over to a prat like you," Moron smirked, "you are just as thick as the rest of your thugs."

Ethan looked around before asking Moron with a slight chuckle, "You have no way out, is it really wise to annoy your captors?"

"I'm not captured yet, I can still fight," Moron countered, clenching his fists. All of us did the same, except Scyther who was kinda lacking in the fist department.

All of the Rockets laughed, and there were a lot of them. It was an eery sound that did little but stoke up my temper.

"If Moron fights, then so do I!" I yelled, launching a stream of fire and causing the Rockets to take a step back or get singed.

"So, the Charmander doesn't wish to go willingly," Ethan sighed, "ah well. Our orders were to take it alive or dead. Looks like we're going to have to go with dead. Kill them all."

The Human turned away and vanished into the mass of Humans. Many of the Rockets took out Pokéballs, while others decided just to watch.

"Ah shit," Raichu swore, "well, it was nice working with you."

"We'll make it out of here," I told him, "you still owe me a rematch. Besides, these guys haven't seen a real fight yet."

Scyther dashed to the side and started hacking away at the Rockets that had been trying to sneak up on us, officially starting the battle. Red lights appeared everywhere as the Rocket's deployed their Pokémon. There were loads of Koffing, a few Ekans and several Raticate spread throughout the ranks along with a few bird Pokémon.

"These guys are not the most original of people," Squirtle said, firing off a waterjet and knocking a Spearow out of the air.

"They'll find us of a superiour quality," Raichu laughed as he fired off a bolt and took down two Raticate.

I started blasting Fireballs into the enemy, taking down anything that was foolish enough to get in the way. When I hit a Koffing, they usually Selfdestructed and caused more devestation, but there were still more Pokémon being summoned with every second.

They must have outnumbered our group several hundred times but, as anyone will tell you, a cornered Pokémon will fight no matter what odds. And we were well beyound cornered. Scyther was cutting a path through the middle of them all, attacking with such ferocity that no Pokémon would even attack him for fear of attracting his attention.

But the noose was still tightening, their sheer numbers giving them the ability to survive our onslaught. A Pidgey dived towards me and Moron knocked it out of the sky with a peice of wood he had ripped off of a chair.

"I'm not letting you lot have all the fun," he yelled over the noise.

Suddenly, the enemy Pokémon stopped advancing. Dead silence filled the room. Scyther reappeared beside me, breathing heavily. I noticed that all of the enemy were staring at one point and I followed their gaze.

"Holy shit," I muttered at the sight.

A Pokéball was floating in the air, which was abnormal enough. But add the fact that it was glowing black and you can understand why everyone was gawping at it. The ball floated there for several seconds before bursting open, literally. It completely disintagrated in a explosion and a Pokémon formed in the smoke.

"I don't like bullies," came the growl from within the smoke as a small yellow ring of light appeared, lighting up the head of the Pokémon. A small shockwave blew the smoke away and revealed Blacky, rings glowing. And boy did he look pissed.

"Pycho mode is back," I said with a smirk, "now they are really going to get their arses kicked."

Two bird Pokémon, a Pidgey and a Spearow, dived for Blacky and were defeated by a green barrier than formed around him, acting as a solid wall.

"You prey upon the innocent," Blacky yelled, many of the Humans' eyes widened and I realised that they could understand him, "well even the most innocent of Pokémon can be pushed over the edge."

It was several seconds before all of us recovered from that statement, then the Rocket's Pokémon charged him. Big mistake. A massive shockwave shot through them all, sending them flying backwards.

"I killed a Gengar that attacked Flame here, I will kill any of you that attempts to attack any of these people," Blacky snarled at the Rockets before turning to us and walking over.

Moron stood there, mouth agape, as Blacky stepped up beside him before turning back to the Rockets and laying down.

"Now, how 'bout we blast our way out of here?" Squirtle suggested, "Blacky can keep any attempts to stop us at bay."

"I like that plan," Raichu said, charging up his electical powers and sending a bolt flying into the Rockets, causing them to scatter. Many of them had retreated, realising that Blacky really would kill them.

Scyther slashed through several chairs and tables, allowing Moron to move them out of the way. But there was still a huge steel desk standing between us and freedom. Scyther managed to slice it in half, taking several attempts and ending up with several scratches himself, but Moron couldn't lift it.

Both me and Squirtle glanced at each other and nodded, inhaled deeply and launched a simultaneous attack on the weakened structure. Our combined blasts managed to knock the entire thing, not just out of the way but, completely through the door and half of the way down the street.

"We're out of here," Moron yelled and we all legged it outside, Alpha launching bursts of fire over our shoulder and stopping any idiot who decided to persue. Several Police had arrived and were using their own Pokémon, mainly water types, to help in this endevour.

I don't know why but I skidded to a halt, still only half way towards safety, and turned back towards the Center. I found my gaze traveling up towards one of the higher levels and spotted Ethan looking down at me out of a window. I felt somebody grab my shoulder and turned back, allowing Squirtle to drag me into the house we had used as a base.

Ten minutes later, we all sat back in the living room while Squirtle explained the events that had happened. Porygon was translating it into Human so that Moron, the Vermillion Gym Leader and Officer Jenny could understand.

"-And then me and Flame combined our attacks and blew away the barracade. The rest you know," Squirtle finished.

"I wouldn't have believed that anyone could pulled that off if I hadn't been there," Raichu added.

"We would have been slain eventually if Blacky hadn't appeared," Scyther said as he was getting his injuries checked over by Cubone.

Porygon halted us all with a beep and began speaking, "I'm picking up a transmission from inside the Center."

Officer Jenny turned on the TV and Porygon transmitted what he was picking up onto it. Ethan's face appeared on the screen.

"I must congratulate you all on your escape from my trap in the Center," he said, I could have sworn that his eyes were focused on me, "all of you have proven yourselves to be a fighting force. However, I am only interested in the Charmander known as Flame. If he doesn't surrender himself to us by sunset tomorrow, then we will be forced to play our own hand and wipe out this entire city. Have a nice day."

The image died and everyone started talking at once, except me. I was still stunned. Eventually Alpha yelled at everyone to shut the hell up, which they did.

"Thank you," he said, Porygon still translating, "now we all know that Team Rocket are ruthless. They want Flame and they will stop at nothing to get him, even if it means destroying Virmillion."

"But they can't do that!" Moron burst out.

"There is nothing stopping them. They have the firepower, that much is for sure," Alpha continued, glaring Moron into silence, "the question is this: what do we do about it?"


	85. Sacrifice

Well, this sure was a hard Episode to do. Mainly thanks to stupidly large amounts of homework but also due to the sheer difficulty of avoiding plot holes. But, Scyther finally speaks for more than one sentance at a time and the war gets a lot more complicated than it already was.

Comments pwease, or I make things even more complicated.

**Episode Eighty-Five: Sacrifice**

Three hours later and that question was still stuck in my head. I sat in the bedroom, gazing out of the window. We had all moved to a different building, further away from Rocket controlled territory. The others were in the living room discussing what they ought to do, leaving me on my own.

I was looking out across the city, staring up at the sunset. I couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

'_This time tomorrow, they are going to blow all this up,_' I thought, sighing out loud. What made me feel worse was the fact that we still hadn't located Joanne, Police had combed the parts of the city that the Rocket's didn't control and couldn't find any sign. That meant that she is in enemy territory. And Pika wasn't the stealthiest of Pokémon.

"I'm so damn confused," I muttered looking down at my bandaged arm, "what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"That is something Flame must decide for Flame's self," Scyther said as he stepped up beside me, making me nearly jump out of my skin. I hadn't heard him come up the stairs.

"Don't do that!" I practicaly yelled at him, making him chuckle.

"Scyther apolagises, but Flame really needs to watch Flame's surroundings more. Then there would not be a problem."

We both drifted off into silence again, untill Scyther spoke once more.

"While Alpha and the others are debating if they should retreat of fight, Flame is debating if Flame should keep fighting or do what Team Rocket wants. Correct?"

"Pretty much," I sighed, "A few weeks back then I wouldn't have cared about this city at all. But now, I dunno what too think."

Scyther sat on the bed and stared out of the window for several seconds before turning back to me.

"Flame's consious doesn't want Vermillion to be destroyed but Flame's instincts don't want to trust Team Rocket."

"Yeah. Plus Joanne and Pika are still out there. If this place gets destroyed, they would probably die. And it'd be my fault," I muttered, still trying to figure out what to do.

"Guilt is a powerfull thing," Scyther replied, returning his gaze to the window, "when Team Rocket captured Scyther, after getting Scyther unawares in an ambush, Scyther spent a lot of time alone. Scyther had pretty much given up hope of ever being free when Flame arrived and managed to break all of the Pokémon free."

I sat there, amazed that Scyther had actually spoken for such length.

"I have trouble imagining you giving up on anything," I said, causing Scyther to laugh.

"Scyther was in a cage as long as, if not longer, than Alpha. Unlike Alpha, Scyther gave up on breaking out. Then it finally happens and Scyther didn't know what to do, untill Flame risks Flame's neck to save everyone else."

"So you came with us instead of going on your own path?" I asked, still stunned at Scyther's confession.

"Scyther wanted to learn what made Flame do such a thing when Flame could easily have fled, Scyther had been alone for so long that Scyther had forgotten what other Pokémon were like. Scyther still doesn't understand everything, but Scyther realises that not understanding some things is just as good. Sometimes going on impulse is the best thing to do."

I thought about that for several seconds before nodding to myself, I'd made my decision.

"Thanks Scyther," I said, before slugging him in the face, "sorry, but I need to make it look like I was taken by force."

I left the unconsious Pokémon where he lay and opened the window, climbing out onto the ledge outside.

"If I remember correctly," I wispered to myself, "the Rocket's control pretty much the entire outskirts of the city. I'm bound to find a group of them if I head in any direction."

I shimmied my way up a pipe and pulled myself onto the roof, so I could travel the city without being noticed from those on the ground. I decided to head towards the moon and set off, leaping over the small gap onto the next building.

Ten minutes later, I still hadn't found anyone. You'd think there would be more people around, considering the fighting that had been going on. I hadn't even come across a police patrol. I had to leave the rooftops seeing as I couldn't traverse a huge alleyway in one leap.

I slid down a pipe and snuck past the house's windows, just in case there were any occupants. I was half way up the pipeline on the otherside when I heard a noise coming from the road on the otherside of the house. I shot up the pipe at double speed and creeped over to have a looksie.

"Get the little bugger!" A Rocket was yelling as two others cornered a grubby Human. One who I knew. I'd found Joanne. She was covered in dust and dirt but was still lashing out whenever the two Rockets got too close.

"Well this sure messes things up," I sighed to myself, watching the drama while hidden from the Human's view. The Rockets had decided that they were not going to get anywhere on their own and summoned their Pokémon, one Magnemite and a strangly coloured Bulbasaur. This one was blue instead of the usual green.

As the Pokémon got closer, Pika dived out from behind a dustbin and dived on the Bulbasaur. But the Magnemite knocked her off with a flying tackle. The Bulbasaur then used its vines to hold the Pikachu down while Magnemite charged up for the kill.

"To hell with it!" I said, backing up. I took a nice big run up and lept clear off of the rooftops, landing perfectly on the Bulbasaur's bulb (and when I mean perfectly, I mean on my arse. But I didn't break any bones. Which was a good thing)

"Flame!" Joanne yelled, my name causing the Rocket's eyes to bulge with suprise. My reputation had gone ahead of me.

"The last time I checked, yeah," I called back, leaping off of the Bulbasaur and using a blast of fire to get it to let go of Pika. The third Rocket decided that now would be a good time to do something and summoned her own Pokémon, a Cubone and an Ekans.

"Pika!" I yelled, facing four opponents, "get out of here."

"You've got to be kidding me," Pika called back, I could hear her electic pouches charging. The Bulbasaur managed to extinquish its vines using a handy puddle.

The Magnemite shot towards me but I forced it to veer away with a fireball, then having to duck under one of the Bulbasaur's vines. Things were going from bad to worse and I could tell that this was a losing battle.

"They'll tear you to pieces but they want me alive. If you run then I can slow them down enough to give you enough time to find the others," I yelled at her, keeping the Ekans at bay with a stream of fire.

I heard Pika sigh, let off a bolt of electrisity at the Bulbasaur and start running. Common sense had finally caused her to give up, taking Joanne with her. The Cubone pulled back its club, about to throw it after Pika, but I forced it to dive clear with a fireball.

"You shall not pass," I muttered, taking one last stand in the middle of the path. I faced three Pokémon, then realised something.

'_Where the hell is the forth one?_'

I figured out that answer pretty fast. I spotted a snakelike shadow fall over me and spun round, the Ekans burying its fangs in my arm. Luckily, for me this time, it had attacked my bandaged limb and its teeth couldn't penetrate the tight cloth.

I tried to make the Ekans let go with a punch to the head, although that didn't quite work. It knocked the snake unconsious, but the teeth refused to budge. So I ended up sticking my hand in its mouth and pulling each tooth free, which wasn't the most enjoyable thing to do. Let me just say that Ekans spit feels disgusting.

"So, the reports are true," came a Human voice. I turned round to see another Human had shown up, this one wearing a different uniform. A red one this time. It had what looked like a mountain range on the front, with a tunnel carved through the center. It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out where from.

The Human looked down at me before returning his gaze to the Rocket's, "you expect this Pokémon to fall in battle that easily? If he wanted too, he could hold all of your Pokémon off for an hour."

"Well what do you suggest, Magma grunt?" Ane of the Rocket's asked.

'_Magma?_' I thought, confused, '_I have never heard of that before. But why does the uniform look so familiar?_'

The strangly clothed Human laughed, "I may only be a grunt in Team Magma, but I know what I am doing. Unlike the higher ups of your organization, Rocket." He then pulled out one of those black tube things that Alpha called a tranquilizer gun and pointed it at me. I remember seeing it flash before my vision blurred and I finally fell.


	86. Truth or Fiction

Ah, I love this Episode. Dispite how complicated it was to write. This is infact the forth version of this, which explains the delay. Believe me, this is a lot of foreshadowing and whatnot.

I really do expect a fair few comments for this, or it will become even more confusing.

**Episode Eighty-Six: Truth or Fiction?**

I woke up to find myself looking at an almost identical, minus the scar looking Charmander who was staring right back at me.

"Ack!" I yelled, rolling to the side and strait off of the bed. The floor didn't have a carpet so it hurt when I hit it.

"Good morning to you too," the other Charmander laughed.

"Don't do that!" I said as I pulled myself up.

I decided to take a quick look around at my surroundings. I seemed to be in some sort of medical facility, due to the boxes of medical stuff like bandages. The two beds were shabby looking and the walls were bare, so I definatly wasn't in the Pokémon Center.

"This is Team Rocket's Vermillion base if you are interested, Flame," the other Charmander explained, leaping down next to me.

"I guessed that much," I muttered, "wait, how did you know my name? Scarlet?"

"In the scales," she laughed, "I survived that little swim you forced me to take."

"I can see that. So, why haven't you killed me yet?"

"It's a rule. We're not allowed to fight other Rocket Pokémon, especially not our partners."

I froze at that.

'_Rocket Pokémon? So I really did get caught._'

"I'm stuck with you untill you get a proper owner," Scarlet explained, "so you are out of bounds. However, if you betray us then I can murder you however I want."

"I'll keep that in mind," I sighed, wondering what was going on back at the Rebellion Headquarters.

A door swung open and a Human walked in, wearing a white coat. I couldn't believe the surreality of this.

"Ah, so our patiant finally decided to wake up then?"

"Nurse Joy?" I muttered, '_She is a Rocket?_'

"Oh, don't look so suprised," Nurse Joy laughed, noticing my look of confusion, "every organization has a black sheep, I work for the bad guys."

It all began to make sense. Nurse Joy was how the Rocket's knew about me, how they managed to capture the Center and Moron in the process. She'd set us up, the whole damn thing was a set up from the minute we'd arrived.

"You are the reason that all this happened," I growled at her, clenching my paws, "come near me and I'll rip your pink hair off and force feed you it!"

My threat got across, through tone of voice rather than her understanding me, and both her and Scarlet backed off a little.

"Save your agression for the 'Rebellion,'" came another familiar voice and Ethan walked into the room, "now, Joy here is only going to remove that bandage of yours."

I glared at them all for several seconds before growling, "there is no way that I am letting her anywhere near me," and ripping the bandage off myself. Everyone winced at the sound of tearing but nothing happened, I just dropped the torn bandage to the floor and snuck a quick glance at my arm. It was covered in ash but the injuries had healed fine on their own.

"Well, that was a plesant suprise," Ethan sighed, "I'm glad to see that my new star player is in perfect condition."

"What the hell does he mean?" I asked Scarlet, who didn't look that confused by this.

"Let's just say that, for now, you are the best hope we have got of taking over this city," she said with a smirk.

"Why would I help you defeat my friends?" I replied, mentaly preparing myself for a fight.

None came. Scarlet just looked me in the eye and told me, strait to my face, "your friends are not who you think they are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shouted, getting really confused now.

"The Pokémon called Alpha, for example," she said, with dead seriousness, "has burnt down several small towns all over the region. We had stopped him and stuck him in a cage, only for him and his friends to trick you into breaking them out."

I couldn't believe what I had just been told. It was true that I didn't know anything about Alpha or any his group's past but that was a little too strange.

"You cannot expect me to believe that," I said.

"I've seen the videos," she countered, "it was definatly him."

"You liar!"

"Why else do you think that a fire started in those caverns? They had managed to plant some sort of bomb on one of their earlier breakouts, you got them a shot for freedom and they blew up all of our computers so we couldn't prove that we were keeping them prisoner for their crimes."

I slumped to the floor, trying to make sense of everything. I just couldn't take all of this in at once and I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"That Scyther you travelled with," Scarlet continued, "actually was an assassin. He had killed at least three Humans and also massacred a entire herd of Tauros."

I felt like crying. While Alpha's past seemed too surreal to be true, I could actually believe that Scyther would be able to do such a thing. I clutched my head in my paws, trying to work out what was a lie and what wasn't.

"I'm so confused. Nothing makes any sense," I muttered, over and over again. I only stopped when Scarlet knelt down in front of me and whispered, "then listen to Ethan, he has all the proof you need. We really could use someone of your talent and firepower if we are to save the world from those cold blooded killers."

I raised my gaze, from the floor, and managed a slight smile.

"Well, might as well. No harm in it, right," I said as I climbed to my feet. Ethan smiled, he seemed to have realised my decision.

"Well, we better get started then. Before we show you around, we're going to have to give you a small collar which will allow us Humans to understand you," he said, to which I nodded and added my own comment, "good idea. I've always wanted to give some Humans a piece of my mind."

Ethab led me into the corridoor and into a second room, with Scarlet following behind, inside I saw that the red-clothed Human was waiting.

"Looks like our Charmander friend finally decided to wake up from his nap," the Human laughed.

"Yeah Johnathan," Ethan sighed, "next time, please try not to cause a fight with my patrols."

"Sorry Ethan but those idiots wanted to beat Flame around a bit, and we wouldn't want that," Johnathan sighed before turning to me, "sorry 'bout the sleep dart by the way. But we needed to get you back here without you injuring anyone. Save the hurts for the bad guys."


	87. Betrayal: A Different Perspective

Now this was a nice little Episode to write. Mainly because of its freshness. I could write in a completely different style than I used too, using more description. Plus I get to clear up a few plot holes involving Joanne and the others, because Flame has left the spotlight.

**Arc Eight: Betrayal**

**Episode Eighty-Seven: A Different Perspective **

Now I'm sure you are all wondering what happened to Flame after all that. I know I am. But he refused to tell anyone. So, I was asked to narrate my side of the story. I guess you can't call it 'Tales Of Flame' anymore. Anyway, let us continue our tale from when Flame had his little talk with Scyther.

I looked up from the wooden table at the sound coming from upstairs. A small thump. Alpha and Co. hadn't noticed the noise, they were much too busy arguing amoungst themselves about Team Rocket's threat. I had spotted Scyther head upstairs a little while earlier, I guessed that he had gone to speak to Flame. Who had been strangely reclusive since Ethan's little anouncement. Moron (I only call him that so you lot know who I am talking about) had crashed out on the sofa and Lt. Surge was dozing in the corner.

I got up and headed to investigate, leaving Alpha and his crew to their little spat. I headed up the stairs, the rough carpet scratching up against my feet. As I came to the bedroom door I froze for a few seconds, listening for sounds coming from inside.

Nothing. I couldn't hear anything. Which immediatly threw my thought over the noise strait out of the window. I had expected the noise to be from Flame throwing a tantrum and Scyther having to bop him over the head to calm him down. Little did I know.

I remember the following events in perfect detail, like I remember Blacky's abduction in Cerulean and numerous other events. I slowly pushed on the door, wincing as it creaked on its hinges. The room was in blackness, Flame wouldn't have needed a light. I doubted that he'd even be able to flip the switch that would have turned on the lights.

I couldn't see any movement from within the darkness, apart from the curtains waving in the chilled breeze that came through the open window. Time seemed to have slowed, a moment was now twice as long. I stepped forwards into the unknown, listening for any sign of life from within the room.

I am not scared to admit that I was shivering, both at the chill in the air and in fright. It was obvious that Flame was no longer here, there was no flickering tail fire.

'_Unless he is dead,_' I thought, before shaking my head to remove the thought, '_nothing could have taken both Flame and Scyther out so quietly._'

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I spotted moonlight glinting off one of Scyther's blades. He was laying on the ground, not moving.

"This isn't good," I muttered, glancing over my shoulder just to make sure that no nasty was going to jump out and kill me. Nothing did, which was a good start.

I spotted a small lamp and flicked the switch, allowing the room to be illuminated. Now that I could see properly, I could make out Scyther's chest moving. He was still breathing, another good start. I noticed a red mark upon his forehead. Whatever hit him, hit him hard. Probably with no warning, if it was able to slip past Scyther's decidedly sharp defence.

I heard him groan as he opened his eyes. He quickly spotted me and managed to use his left blade as a lever to pull himself up.

"Why was Scyther laying on the floor?" he asked me, rubbing his head with the flat of his blade.

"Why am I suppossed to know? I only just got here, so much for the super ninja powers," I replied.

"Scyther remembers talking to Flame. Flame said thanks and then Scyther cannot remember anything else," Scyther, obviously seeing as no one else speaks in the third person, told me as he sat down on the bed. I climbed up and joined him, voicing my opinion, "well either Team Rocket ambushed you and Flame, taking him. Or Flame whacked you and buggered off on another solo adventure. Knwoing Flame, I'm going to go with the second one."

We both headed downstairs and told the others about what had happened, it was pretty obvious to all that Flame had completely lost his marbles. Or he would have done, had we not left our marbles back in Cerulean along with a frisbee and several dice.

"We have too stop him," Cubone said, going for his club.

"You have no chance," I sighed, "he must be on the rooftops and only two of us would be able to catch up with him on those. Scout is out of action thanks to his wings being fried and Scyther may have a concussion. No, we cannot catch him."

Cubone opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by a loud yell coming from outside. The noise caused Moron to jolt out of his doze and shoot too his feet We all turned and gazed out of the window, most of us recognizing the Human that ran by.

"Joanne!" Moron yelled as a second Human followed and every single one of us knew the uniform of him.

"Team Rocket," Alpha muttered as we all shot for the door.

I made it first, being closer than everyone else. I blasted the door open using my Water Gun and shot out into the road, yelling after the two Humans. Both skidded to a halt and turned to face me, Joanne easily recognizing me while the Rocket just looked confused. His confusion turned into fear as both Moron and Lt. Surge appeared in the doorway with the rest of the Rebellion right behind them.

"You are surrounded," Lt. Surge said as he slowly walked fowards, taking out Raichu's Pokéball as he did so.

"I can fight my way out," the Rocket member said, dispite him quaking in his oversized boots.

"Go ahead," came the Gym Leader's reply, "I'm willing to be honourable. If you can defeat my Pokémon then you can go free, none of us will stop you."

The Rocket nodded, gulping, and took out two Pokéballs. Lt. Surge released Raichu before glancing at me, "how 'bout it? Wanna have a little fun?"

"My pleasure," I replied as I stepped fowards and joined Raichu. Moron hadn't complained, he knew about my hatred of Team Rocket and wouldn't dare refuse me a little payback. Hell, he probably wanted to get involved himself after the Pokémon Center incident.

"Bulbasaur!" Came one of the Pokémon's cries as it formed. A blue Bulbasaur, a fairly rare colouration, which several bruises. It had obviously just had a scrap itself. I'd known a fair few Bulbasaur when I was living in Pallet Town as I grew up, so I knew their main strengths fairly well. The second Pokémon was another familiarity to me, a Geodude.

"Raichu, can you keep that Geodude busy while I handle the Bulbasaur?" I asked my partner as we faced off our opponents.

"No problem, I'll probably have wiped it out by the time you finish with yours. Let's kick some ass, Squirt," Raichu laughed.

"Never call me that again," I replied, as our opponents charged.

The Geodude went strait into a Rollout, heading for Raichu. Who easily lept clear over the rock Pokémon, with a front flip to show off, and landed perfectly. The Bulbasaur took a little while longer to reach me, trying to use its nasty Headbutt. I didn't give it that chance and withdrew into my shell, blasting water at its underbelly as it shot overhead.

It lost its grip and skidded along the floor on its stomach, which would have been fine had the road not been rough stones. I spun around, inside my shell, and fired a blast of water out of a hole. I had turned myself into a projectile. And I was deadly accurate too.


	88. Messenger

I am really starting to get fed up with Vermillion. But it is vital to the plot so I'm going to have to stick with it. Anyway, this pretty much finishes just before 'Truth or Fiction' starts. So the next Episode is actually going to be set after that and will finally continue advancing what is left of the plot.

Comments please, as usual, or Squirtle will never relinquish his role as narrator.

**Episode Eighty-Eight: Messenger**

Unfortunatly, accuracy means nothing when your opponent gets out of the way. The Bulbasaur managed to leap clear and I ended up hitting a wall instead, my shell only just absorbing the blow.

"I need to get seatbelts installed in this thing," I muttered as I poked my head out and had to roll to me right as a large seed smashed into the wall beside me.

The Bulbasaur shot another Leech Seed at me, which I blasted out of the air with another Water Gun. The Vine Whip that followed, I didn't dodge. But it only managed to strike my shell, doing zero damage in the proccess. A second vine shot towards me and time seemed to slow again, but this time in my favour.

I grabbed hold of the vine as it moved to swipe at my face, pulling it taut.

"Naughty naughty," I yelled over to the astonished Bulbasaur, "didn't your mother ever teach you not to swing this around? You could hurt someone."

I noticed a lamppost standing just to my left and trotted over as the Bulbasaur tried to pull back with its vine. I quickly ran around the lamppost and started knotting the vine. The harder the Bulbasaur pulled, the tighter the knot became.

"Yar har matey," I laughed, "who knew that those ol' pirate movies would come in handy?"

However, while being a prat, I had made a basic mistake. I had forgotten that the Bulbasaur wasn't harmless. The first vine appeared out of no where and lashed me across the face, leaving a nasty red mark and making tears form at the sudden pain.

"Youch. You'll pay for that, ye pesky landlubber," I muttered, still using my pirate accent.

Dispite my threat, I stayed where I was. Raichu had come up with a plan and was standing begind the Bulbasaur, making rude gestures at the Geodude. I ducked under another attack from the Vine Whip and the Geodude started another Rollout, strait at Raichu.

The Bulbasaur was too busy trying to free itself from the lamppost and take me down that it didn't notice Raichu or the Geodude, untill Raichu lept over it and the Geodude slammed into its back. I couldn't help but wince and the Bulbasaur was flattened.

Yet the Geodude kept coming and was gaining on Raichu, who skidded to a halt and clenched his fists. I knew the look in his eyes, I had seen it when Flame fought him during that Gym battle. His pointed ears twitched slightly as the Geodude approached, completely unaware of the glow that had formed around Raichu's paw.

Raichu spun round and slugged the Geodude, the force of the blow knocking both of them flying. Raichu landed beside me and flipped back onto his feet, cracking his knuckles on his hand.

"That bugger has got a hard head," he said wincing a little as he clutched his paw.

The Geodude had landed too, rolling to a halt. It had decided to try a different tactic and had started lobbing bits of rubble at us. Most of them missed and the rest we dodged without a trouble or I used my Water Gun to shoot them down.

"How the hell do we take that thing down?" Raichu asked me, too which I replied, "I dunno. We keep hitting it with stuff, that usually works."

Raichu ducked under a flying rock, sending a bolt towards the Geodude which had little effect.

"I can't hurt him!"

"I can see that," I replied, before having anothing of my bright ideas.

I dived clear of another rock, the Geodude was starting to run out of things to throw. I inhaled as much air as I could, building up the pressure inside me. When I couldn't hold any more, I released everything in one great blast of water. While it was no Hydro Pump, it still shot all the way towards the Geodude and knocked it backwards.

When I had finished, the Geodude's rocky armour had been worn away. Raichu saw his chance and by Mew he took it, the resulting bolt caused the Geodude to scream and even catch fire. The Rocket returned his two Pokémon and turned too flee, when Scyther appeared and took him out with a kick to the head.

"Nice job Squirtle," he said as he walked back towards the house, stepping past Alpha's crew before vanishing inside.

Officer Jenny slammed cuffs on the Rocket, like they do on movies. I felt like I had to say something so I decided to read the Rocket his rights, "You have the right to remain unconsious. Anything you think or dream will be used against you in a court of law."

Joanne was pretty much choking Moron in a bear hug, while Raichu plopped down on the floor and wiped his face with the back of his paw.

"That's enough excitment for one night," he said, untill I spotted Pika appearing out of her Pokéball and interrupted.

"I dunno about that, the Pikachu over there looks pissed."

She spotted us and ran up, which was a change from the usual greeting that I got. Which involved a few hundred volts being shot at me.

"Get up you idiots!" She yelled at us.

"Hello to you too," Raichu sighed, and got a smack upside his head for the comment.

"Flame's in trouble, he's taking on two other Rockets!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" I replied, "lets get over there and help out."

It was not to be. Pika led me and Alpha's gang, Raichu and Scyther had stayed back at HQ, to where Flame had saved her and Joanne from the ambush. When we got to the correct street, after getting lost twice, there was no sign of Flame.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cubone asked Pika, who was practicaly in tears by now.

"It is," Alpha sighed, "I can pick up Flame's scent, it is faint but it had to have been him."

"They must have took him!" Cubone said, with a few curses, "now what are we supposed to do?"

I turned to him and glared him into silence, "we follow. I doubt that Flame was killed, there is no sign of blood. There is no way I am letting Team Rocket win. Alpha, follow that damn scent. We'll go past the gates of hell if we have too!"

No one argued and Alpha began the slow process of following the scent. We stuck close to him, not talking. All of our senses tuned for any sign of a Rocket patrol. The whole town was silent, every shadow seemed to hide an attack.

Five minutes later, Alpha cried out suddenly. We all turned to look at him, puzzled.

"The scent just vanished. All I can smell is smoke," he muttered, looking up at us.

"They must have loaded him into a vehicle," Cubone said, more curses.

"And we are near the industrial area of the city. Everything will smell of smoke. We cannot track them through this," Porygon added, "our best course of action would be to head back to base. We can send out search parties tomorrow and comb the area by hand."

As they all turned to head back, all lost in their own thoughts, me and Pika stood there for a few seconds.

"Why did I listen when Flame told me to run?" Pika asked, letting out a choked sob.

"Because if you hadn't, then you would have been killed. They wanted Flame alive, no one else," I replied, almost crying myself, "And they will keep him alive. We'll find him, no matter how many of them stand in our way."

Pika looked up to me and managed to smile, at which I grinned myself and added a comment, "thats better. You're not allowed to cry, that's my job. Your job is to get angry at everything and start trying to kill people."

"Thanks Squirt," she muttered as she followed the others, leaving me to stand alone.

"Would people stop calling me that?" I asked the air around me and a strange breeze whistled around me, seemingly saying yes to my question. I turned away from the dank unknown and ran to catch up with the others, a strange thought echoing around my head.

'_Flame will find you, Squirt._'


	89. Deadly Irony

Wowee, this is an emotional Episode. Who knew that Squirtle's character had so much depth. I guess even smart asses can get upset. And the plot thickens somemore. Who knows how much mental damage has been done, to all of the Pokémon

**Episode Eighty-Nine: Deadly Irony**

After a good nights sleep, we all split up into small groups in order to search for our runaway Charmander. Pika got stuck with Raichu, Alpha with Cubone, Scyther decided to go with Hitmonchan. Scout was able to fly again, so I partnered up with him as Bulbasaur and Porygon decided to stay behind and hold the fort.

We got a nice early start, setting out just as the sun began to rise. Scout had a small radio attached to him, while I carried a bracelett that allowed Porygon to track our location. So, if we found anything then we could call the others and Pory would direct them to us. Which was a slight confidence booster, considering the massive amount of ground that we would have to search.

Scout flew at rooftop level, not daring to go any higher, while I trundled on foot. I wasn't worried about beind ambushed, Scout would be able to spot any attacker well before they could start anything. Alpha's team didn't have a problem either, Alpha would be able to smell out any Rocket from a mile off while Pika and Raichu both had brilliant hearing. Scyther just had that strange ability to sense danger, although that did little to stop Flame attacking him the night before.

"Anything?" I called up to Scout after about an hour of wandering the streets.

"Nothing," came the reply. I turned my attention back to the road, we were in one of the few streets that hadn't suffered any damage. The houses were abandoned as all civilians had left the City, so there was a strange silence that threatened to choke us.

Another hour passed and still no sign of any kind of life. We had entered the industrial zone and were walking between factories. I was glad that we were doing this during the day, without the sunlight then many of the shadows would have been impenetrable.

As we were heading through one of these dense shadowed patches, we both heard voices coming from around the corner of the factory we were passing by. Scout landed beside me and I slowly edged fowards, taking a glance around the corner.

"You sure that the Squirtle and Pidgey were around here?" a Human, in a strange red uniform, asked two Rockets.

"Sure as the sun sets," one of the Rockets replied, "A security camera picked them up as they entered and no one has seen them leave."

I turned back towards Scout, who had also heard the exchange.

"This doesn't bode well," he sighed, "I'll ask Porygon to send us some help."

"I hope they come here soon," I replied, before a gasp caused me to look up and strait into the eyes of a third Rocket, "uh oh."

The Rocket yelled and I could hear the other Humans approaching from behind me. Scout got airborne and shot towards the lone Rocket, forcing him to dive out of the way. I dashed through this opening with three Humans on my tail.

"I think I can safely say that we're in trouble!" I yelled up at Scout as we dashed down random pathways, trying to lose the Humans.

But they would not be fooled so easily and managed to follow us through every detour.

"We're getting nowhere!" I yelled up at Scout, who was constantly looking back at the chasing Humans.

"Alpha and Pika's parties are close by," he called back, "They'll be here in ten minutes."

"We don't have ten minutes!"

I was right, I was tiring fast, unable to maintain full sprint. Scout was tiring too, but he could easily get away if he wanted. He stuck with me, guiding me through the maze of paths and avoiding dead ends. But the Humans were gaining and I heard a Pokémon join the chase.

I looked over my shoulder and spotted a green furred, with yellow patches here and there, canine like creature catching up. I had seen pictures of that Pokémon back in Pallet Town. Electrike. Fast, accurate and a master of lightning. There was no chance of me or Scout beating that.

Luckily, backup finally arrived. But not in the form I had expected. Just as the Electrike lept for me, teeth bared, then a fireball shot over my shoulder and into the canine's face. I skidded to a halt and looked at the shooter, gawping at him. The facialy scarred Charmander was right in front of me. We had found him. Or, more likely, he had found us.

"Flame!" Scout called from his perch as the Charmander stepped fowards. I immediatly spotted something different about him, a steel collar around his neck. I didn't have time to ponder about it though as the Humans had finally caught up fully.

"Tell the others that I'm sorry but I'm going to be a little late for lunch," Flame said loudly as he began to walk towards us. The Humans turned and started to flee, which caused me and Scout to cheer.

"Flame! You scared them off!" Scout called down.

"I knew you'd be okay," I told him, untill his blank stare wiped the grin off of my face.

"I have nothing against you two," Flame said, emotionless, "but if you stay here then I have no choice."

"What the hell does that mean?" Scout asked, flapping his wings in confusion.

"Leave here now."

"Flame, what is wrong with you?" I said, as loudly as possible, "we're your friends."

"You were untill I found out the truth," Flame replied with a glint in his eye.

I knew what was coming and dived out of his fireball's path.

"Damnit Flame!" I yelled, "you've completely lost it."

"You are the one who had lost it," Flame countered, "you are the one that is allied with murderers."

"I don't understand," I replied, having to roll clear of a second fireball.

Scout was shouting into his radio as Flame slowly walked towards me. I knew that Scout was unable to attack in this confined space, I was stuck on my own. I couldn't help but marvel at the irony, it had only been a few weeks ago that I had been forced to attack him by the Hypno. Now it was Flame being controlled, by the exact same organization that I hated.

"How could you?" I yelled at him, "how could you allow Team Rocket to manipulate you like this?"

"They are not manipulating me," he replied coldly, "I do what I do on my own free will."

"I bloody saved your life!" I shouted, trying to get through to him, "surely you have not forgotten what Asmodeus nearly did to you? What he would have done to you if I hadn't shown up!"

That stopped him, for a few seconds. He stood there, indecision flashing across his features.

"That is true," he said at last, "you saved me out of your own free will. For that I give you one last chance to leave."

"This isn't you," I muttered, dispair threatening to swallow me, "you have been brainwashed."

Anger appeared in Flame's eyes and he prepped another fireball. I made no attempts to move or defend myself, I didn't care anymore. All my faith, my determination, was gone. Scout tried to divebomb Flame and was forced away with a smokescreen. I could hear Porygon speaking through the radio, it must have picked up everything.

Then a streak of yellow appeared in the smoke and Pika slammed into Flame's back, knocking him too the floor. Porygon had broadcasted the entire thing over the radios and she had heard, so she didn't bother talking. As Raichu appeared, Flame lashed out with his legs and knocked both of them away.

I just lay there as he pelted them with fireballs, not allowing them any time to launch an attack of their own. The alleyway prevented them using their speed to get around his attacks, all they could do was stay back and dodge each attack as it came. He had his back turned to me, focused purely on his task.

I knew what I had to do and it pained me. Moreso than when Hypno had controlled me. I attacked him, from behind, with a Water Gun attack. I struck him on the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Pika and Raichu used the respite to blast him with twin Thunderbolts.

I blocked out his screams, everything became mute as I stood up. I looked down at Flame, who was now unconsious, as Raichu took out some rope from the pack that he still carried with him. Alpha and Cubone appeared, helping Raichu bind and carry Flame.

I stood there, motionless, as they began to carry him away. Pika looked up at me, looking worried.

"Squirtle?" She asked me, "you okay?"

"Why?" I asked the air, "why would Team Rocket do this? Now I know how he felt when the Hypno forced him to fight us."

"We'll fix him," she said, trying to reassure me. It failed.

"And then what? They will get him again. And again I'll be forced to fight him."

"Squirtle has a point," Scout said as he landed on the wall next to me, "but I agree with Pika. We will return him to normal and then we will take down Team Rocket. Now, lets catch up with the others. I don't want to be left behind."

"'Kay," I muttered before following them down the alleyway, still lost in my ocean of thoughts.


	90. Interrogation and Milk

Blooming 'eck, a third update in one night. My fingers hurt now. But rejoice fair readers, because humour is back in the form of a familiar face to many. Oh and Flame gets to narrate again, but that isn't as importent. Enjoy and comment.

**Episode Ninety: Interrogation and Milk**

I woke up to the sound of voices coming from nearby. I couldn't remember anything that had happend. All I knew was that my arms were shackled and I was stuck in a basement.

"This can't be good," I muttered too myself, suprised when somebody answered.

"It isn't. For either of us."

I recognized the voice. Which triggered the remainder of my memories, of the fight in the alleyway and everything else.

"Let me go!" I said as Squirtle stepped in front of me.

"No can do, Flame," he said, emotionless, "not untill you are free of the Rocket's brain control."

"I am not being controlled!" I yelled, my anger flaring up again, "but now I will not show you any mercy. When I get out of these chains, I will throttle you with them."

I heard a door open and more Pokémon walked into my view.

"Flame, Team Rocket is controlling you. Same as they did to Hitmonchan back in the caverns of Mt Moon," Bulbasaur told me, to which I snarled a reply, "why would I listen to you murderers?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you play dumb!" I yelled, "Alpha torched down a village! Scyther was a damn assassin."

Bulbasaur turned towards the door, confused. I used his distraction and prepared a fireball. I may have been in chains, but I could still launch an attack. I never got to use it as I felt myself getting yet another electical shock, giving Bulbasaur and Squirtle enough time to get clear.

"Now Flame," Raichu said as he stepped fowards, cheeks sparking, "I like you, I really do. But if you try that again, then I'm going to have to turn up the voltage."

"Do your worst," I growled, "Team Rocket will be looking for me, and Scarlet won't be as mercifull as I was."

"Scarlet?" Raichu asked, to which Squirtle replied in a deadpan voice, "the Charmander that nearly killed Flame and me."

Alpha tried another tactic and spoke, "Do you know how long you were out? Six hours. If they were looking for you, then they would have found you by now considering the sheer numbers they have."

"They'll rip your damn head off!" I snapped, "that Dragonair you hate so much will blow this place to bits with a single thought."

Raichu slugged me in the gut, stopping any further sentances. I would have hunched over in pain, had I not been attached to the wall.

"I've had just about enough of this," he said, clenching and unclenchin his fists, "The Rocket's have abandoned you, while we risked our necks to look for you. And this is what we get? Threats and abuse from someone we once fought side by side with. Does all of the battles mean nothing to you?"

I didn't answer, I didn't have anything to say. Raichu narrowed his eyes, "Pika, Blacky and Moron are upstairs pretty much crying because of what happened, even Squirtle isn't his normal self. Scyther is actually talking properly, so he has to be upset. The only ones that can hide their distress are those who don't know you very well, me and Alpha's party. And even then we have to struggle. None of that, none of what you put us through, means anything to you? You don't care."

I couldn't answer, I was too busy trying to process what I was being told. Raichu slugged me again, "answer me!"

I coughed as Squirtle pulled Raichu back with a cry, "stop it. You're not helping!"

"That isn't Flame anymore! I'll beat the old one out!" Raichu yelled before calming down instantaneously.

I glared at him as Squirtle released him. Raichu took several deep breaths before continuing, "So that is how it is going to be then? Huh? Well guess what, Flame, you can stay here and rot untill you see some damn sense. This entire room is fireproof, including those shackles, so you have no chance of freeing yourself. See how you like being tortured!"

They all turned and left, closing the large door behind them.

"Bastards," I said, turning my head and fireballing the shackles. Raichu hadn't been kidding, they were definatly fireproof. Even after about an hour of blasting, they still stayed strong.

I slumped back against the wall. It was true that I couldn't free myself. My internal clock told me that I had definatly been out a few hours, it was lunch time.

"Ugh, maybe I could act nice so they'd gimme something to eat," I said to the air, "then I could escape during the night."

Then, something strange happened. A milk carton fell to the ground in front of me. I looked up at where it had come from and spotted an even stranger sight.

"Mew. Why are you standing upside down on the ceiling?" I asked as the cat Pokémon floated down to the ground.

"I felt like defying gravity," came the reply as Mew picked up the carton and held it up, looking into the hole. He threw it to the side with a sigh, "damn. Drank it all."

Now he turned his attention back to me, "now I'm sure you are expecting me to tell you to straiten up, ignore everything the Rocket's have told you and listen to your friends for once. However, that is your choice. Hell, either way you'll end up fufilling your destiny so I don't care what you do."

"What the hell do you mean by destiny?" I asked, confused again. Mew seemed to generate such confusion.

"Your part in life. Your fate. All that hoohaa," Mew chuckled, "now. I don't care what you do, it really is your choice. All I am here to do is get you out of this basement."

I suddenly remembered something, "wait a sec, aren't you supposed to be watching over Spiral?"

"She's busy right now," Mew replied, "besides. I believe this is a little more important. You think that I am going to sit around and watch you hang there like a dumbass? Heck no, I'd get bored after a day or two."

Mew suddenly turned serious, as though his time was running out, "listen to me, this once, I cannot choose for you. I can only help you along the way. I can get you out of those chains but that is the limit of my interferrence. What is it going to be? Back to Team Rocket and betray those who care about you dearly, or take their advice and help them defeat the Rockets?"

I thought about it for only a few seconds before giving my decision, "Back to the Rockets."

"Righto," Mew said, waving his arms and doing a few backflips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, puzzled.

"Limbering up. You'd be amazed at how hard it is to teleport two Pokémon, especially if you haven't done it for a while."

I was having second thoughts when a flash of light appeared and I felt a similar feeling to the one I get when being pulled into a Pokéball. Not the nicest of feelings, especially on a empty stomach. I found myself standing in the middle of a warehouse, Mew reaching into a crate and pulling out another carton of milk.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked as Mew cheered while downing the milk. He finished in one go and lobbed the carton away.

"Rocket warehouse, right nextdoor to their headquarters. I decided to pop over here and get a snack. Milk?" he laughed, offering me a carton. I wasn't going to say no, especially not when my stomach was saying 'yes, say yes' in a very loud voice. So we both tucked in, several cartons of milk and a small box of apples were polished off in record time.

"For a miniture floating cat, you sure have a huge appetite," I said, throwing away the last of the apple cores.

"I love milk, it is a cat thing. Apples are nice too," he replied, "now, hadn't you better go report back to Scarlet and Ethan?"

"I guess so," I sighed, getting up and heading for the door, "thanks Mew. See you soon."

"Not if I see you first," came the reply as I snuck out through the door, I could hear Mew emptying another milk carton as I turned away and couldn't help but grin.

The door guards of the base let me in strait away, they had been informed that I was allowed in and out whenever I wanted. And no one would help them if they tried to do anything against those orders. Scarlet was waiting for me. I honestly didn't expect that, or the hug.

"Where were you?" She asked me, when she finally stopped trying to break my ribs.

"Out," was my reply, "you should have known that much."

"You know what I mean," she scowled.

"I'll tell you later. But first, I need a nap," I said, heading for the bedroom that I had been given. Milk makes me sleepy.


	91. The Final Attack

Ah Episode 91. The climax of the Vermillion story arcs. Finally I can get this show on the road. Anyway, Alpha's team launches an assault on Team Rocket's base, only to find that they were expected and an opponent that they cannot defeat waiting for them.

**Episode Ninety-One: The Final Attack**

I woke up to find myself looking at an identical, minus the scar, looking Charmander who was staring right back at me.

"Ack!" I yelled, rolling to the side and strait off of the bed, "Scarlet! Don't do that!"

"Why must you ruin my fun?" Came the reply as she lept down beside me.

I was about to pull myself up when she sat on top of me, preventing my escape.

"Now, are you going to tell me where you vanished for the best part of yesterday?" She asked me, will I was pinned.

"Get off of me," I grumbled, trying to throw her off and failing.

"I'll let you up when I get answers."

"I was fighting, alright!" I yelled, digging my claws into the floor and trying to haul myself up.

Scralt got off suddenly and shoved me against the bed, pinning me there instead.

"Who?" She growled.

"Who do you think?" I replied, "the Rebellion."

She let go, dropping me to the ground.

"So they know you are with us," she muttered as she turned away, "then we don't have a secreat weapon anymore."

"They may still be alive but the sight of me caused some mental damage, they will make mistakes," I muttered, finally managing to stand.

"They outnumbered me but I escaped," I decided to tell her.

"What if they followed you here?" She burst out, spinning around to face me.

"They can't have. I led them across all of the city before losing them and heading here," I lied, so I wouldn't have to mention Mew, "the only way to find us is to search every single building by hand, and they don't have the numbers to do that."

"You have a point," Scarlet said with a smirk, "and if they do find us, they will get beaten into the next century."

"Yeah," I agreed, faking a smile. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to find us, I wasn't sure what I wanted at all.

"Which reminds me, we got a little suprise for you."

Scarlet grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, down the corridoor and towards the large warehouse that was used as a training ground and barriered the main entrance. All I could to was try to stay upright and hold on for the ride.

When we got there, I had to pop my arm back into place. Scarlet had nearly torn it off in her rushing.

"Okay, so what have you got for me?" I asked, watching as Ethan stepped up with a box in hand. I knew he would understand because I had that collar thing on that translated my words into Human. He dumped the box on the floor and took out what looked like a steel version of Cubone's helmet.

'_What the hell have I gotten into now?_'

"Well?" Ethan asked me once I had gotten everything on.

"It's fairly heavy," I replied as I peeked out through the eye holes in the helmet. I'd somehow allowed myself to put on a chest plate and what was essentially steel shin pads and bracers. They'd even armoured up my tail. The armour on my tail and arms also had small spikes on, for reasons I didn't want to know.

"I doubt even that assassin Scyther will be able to take you down now," Scarlet laughed, before throwing her fist at my face. I hadn't expected it and didn't have time to get out of the way. Her fist bounced off the steel plating, not even denting the reinforced metal.

"That Raichu won't be able to blast you with lightning either," Ethan laughed, "there is a small layer of rubber between those steel sheets so you can't get electricuted."

"Handy," I said, scratching my chin.

"You're a knight in shining armour, minus the code of honour," Scarlet's buddy, the Squirtle that I had tricked her into blasting when we had fought, laughed. He called himself Ash, because fires had a nasty habit of exploding in his face.

"Shut up before I headbutt you," I threatened, making everyone laugh, "hey! I was serious."

Two hours later, I was still wearing the 'Charmander Armour' because I hadn't been told how to take the damn thing off. It was itchy as hell and the helmet was a little uncomfortable. I was called up into Ethan's office, which was on the second floor and overlooked the warehouse floor.

"You wanted too see me?" I said as I walked in, without knocking. Ethan nearly fell of his chair, thanks to my sneaking in like I did. Which was suprising, the damn armour made it hard for me to move quietly.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He asked as he turned to look at me. I was smiling underneath the helmet.

"I've heard of it. That's about it."

Ethan sighed but didn't continue his pointless argument and told me why I had been sent for.

"The Rebellion has been seen around the area," he told me, staring. I guessed that he was trying to watch my reactions, he'd have a hard time thanks to the helmet that he had made me try on.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" I asked, turning around to look as Scarlet and Ash walked in.

"The lower levels have been evacuated and the grunts are preparing to move to our back up base," Scarlet reported, glancing at me.

"Good. Now, the Rebellion is homing in on this building, so we are going to lay a little trap. I'll have my Dragonair waiting on the ground while we watch from up here, ready to leave should worst come to worst," Ethan said, everyone looked at me and I slowly nodded, "seems like a good plan."

So we waited, looking through the window down upon the warehouse. There was dead silence, broken occasionally by me scratching an itch. Soon enough, the door blew open and Alpha's crew dashed in. I could see Squirtle, Blacky and Scyther following along behind the group, not looking too happy.

They all came to a halt and looked around at the seemingly deserted warehouse, unable to see into Ethan's office through the strange one way glass. Alpha spotted the lone Pokéball that lay directly in the center of the floor and started to trot towards it. Ethan smirked as he pressed a button on a small remote and the Pokéball activated itself, releasing the Dragonair that rested inside.

Small microphones that had been placed in the warehouse picked up the yells as the Rebellion spotted the Dragonair.

"Oh shit!" Came Cubone's voice, followed by Alpha's yelling orders, "attack one at a time, don't give it anytime to strike back."

Of course, Dragonair wasn't going to let them follow that plan and launched a blue beam from its mouth. Where ever the beam struck, a solid piece of ice formed. The others all took cover behind crates and whatnot in order to prevent being frozen. Alpha was using his strange blue flames that he called 'Will-o-wisps' to try and distract the Dragon, who just sweeped them away with his tail. One of them was flung towards us and smashed through the window, colliding with Ethan's face.

We all winced as he collapsed to the floor, the smell of burning filled the room. I glanced out of the window while Scarlet and Ash helped Ethan back up. Dragonair was using its tail to attack now, its sheer size was crushing crates and sending debris flying. I spotted Squirtle duck under one such attack, getting knocked down by the shockwave that went with it.

"Scarlet, take Ethan and get out of here," I said, not looking back, "Most of the Rebellion is here but Raichu, Scout and Pika are not. They'll probably sneak in and take Dragonair down from behind, I'll slow them down."

"Okay Flame," Scarlet said, "guess you can try out that armour."

"Yeah," I sighed, grabbing one of the pipelines that ran all the way from the warehouse ceiling to the floor and slid down.

I watched the unfolding battle as I went down, Blacky had appeared and had latched onto the Dragonair's tail with his teeth. The Dragonair flailed around untill its tail collided with one of the walls, leaving Blacky to let go and lay in a crumpled heap.

Everyone else was too busy trying to stay alive to notice Blacky's fall, or my arrival. I dashed across the warehouse floor, having to leap over patches of ice and bits of debis as I headed over. I skidded to a halt beside the falled Umbreon and crouched down, sighing with relief at the sound of breatheing.

Blacky's black eyes opened and focused on my face.

"Who are you?" He coughed, unable to recognize me because of the steel helmet.

"Your uncle," I replied, "Flame. The rebellion member."

I got too my feet and looked towards the Dragonair, who had pinned down Alpha and Scyther with its Ice Beam.

"Nobody tries to kill Blacky and lives to get away with it," I muttered as I charged, leaping onto its back and slamming the blades on my tail and arm armoured plates strait into the back of its head.


	92. Road to Redemption

The Dragonair shows that it won't be defeated that easily while the gang rises up to the challange. This is probably one of my favorite Episodes along with 'Triple Trouble' and 'Blood Ties'

Comment's please, or I'll take a vacation from writing.

**Episode Ninety-Two: Road to Redemption**

I could feel everyones eyes upon me as I dug in the bracer spikes before wrenching them out, causing blood to spray all over me. The Dragonair screamed and tried to buck me off, so I dug my blades in again and held on for dear life. Every movement the Dragonair made, caused the wounds to get larger and deeper.

Eventually it managed to throw me off, I flew through the air and collided with the floor. My armour managed to absorb most of the blow so I was only winded as I tumbled to a halt. I looked up at the Dragonair, who's neck had been turned crimson with the blood.

It glared at me, not noticing Scyther as he hung from a rafter just above it. Scyther lept clear and plunged towards the Dragonair, blades poised. Just before he could decapitate Dragonair though, a massive explosion sent him crashing through one of the windows leading outside and the Dragonair was engulfed in white light.

"Oh crap," I said to myself. I knew that light. Alpha and Blacky had both been taken by it before. The light grew brighter and shockwaves kept us all from getting too close. Soon it faded and, instead of the blue and sleek Dragonair, a massive brown coloured dragon filled the warehouse floor.

It was huge. Its head nearly touched the rafters and its feet could easily crush a house. It had red wings and a massive tail that was longer than its entire body had been in Dragonair form, and as thick as a tree trunk. But, most importantly, it was looking down at me and it looked pissed.

"So, the Charmander decided to change sides again?" Its voice boomed down at me, as it clenched its two massive fists.

"Meep," was all I could say in reply. Besides, I doubted that it would be able to hear me even if I shouted. It was that damn big.

"Dragonite," Alpha yelled, "now we are in trouble. We'd need a tank or something to take that thing down!"

"We don't have a tank," Cubone yelled back, "all we have is what is right here!"

The Dragonite roared, causing everyone to cover their ears, before swinging its tail at me.

"This is going to hurt," I managed to say before it hit me and sent me flying again. My back slammed into a wall, which stopped my flight, and I slid the rest of the way to the floor.

I could feel lose pieces of steel falling apart from my armour's backplate, another blow like that and it would be my spine breaking instead. I heard something crack from above and looked up to see a piece of wall come loose, and fall strait towards me.

I was too winded to move and braced for impact, when a blast of water redirected the rock away from me.

"You okay, Flame?" Squirtle asked as he dashed over and pulled me up.

"I'm fine," I muttered, "is Blacky okay?"

"I got him out of the building, Joanne is taking him well out of the danger zone."

I pushed Squirtle away and dived to the other side as another rock smashed into the ground where we had been standing.

"Shit!" I yelled, "that thing is too powerfull."

"I agree with you on that one," Squirtle said as he dodged another boulder, "even a Legendary would have trouble against this thing."

I smirked to myself, I highly doubted that a Legendary would have a problem taking that down. But no Legendary would come. The only one that probably even knew about the battle was Mew and he 'was not allowed to interfere.' We were on our own.

Alpha launched a Hyper Beam at the Dragonite's head but the Dragonite just shrugged it off, the explosion not even fazing it. But Scout burst in through one of the busted windows and managed to cause it pain, by shooting strait through one of the dragon's red wings.

"Steel Wing rules!" He yelled down to us as he veered round and punched a hole in the other wing, blood leaking out of the wound. Scyther appeared again and further added to the wound by digging in his blades and slashing like he was possessed.

Dragonite threw him off by throwing his wings wide open. It looked as though the huge dragon was trying to get airborne, but it was simply Scyther refusing to let go. When Scyther was finally flung free, he landed on his feet and went for another go.

"We are slightly outclassed here," Alpha said to Squirtle, while Cubone caught his breath.

"Just a little," Squirtle replied, "but we've overcome worse odds before. We survived Pika, so this should be a piece of cake."

"I sure could use some cake right now," I added, dodging a piece of debis.

Moron appeared in the main entrance and dashed up to us.

"Back up will be here soon," he said between gasps for breath.

"Oh crap, look out!" came the call from Scout causing us all to look up, just intime to see an Ice Beam shooting towards Moron.

Squirtle reacted instantly, pulling himself into his shell. A blast of water caused him to fly directly into the beams path, taking the blast for Moron.

"Squirt!" I yelled as a block of ice hit the floor, containing one frozen Squirtle shell.

I was about to unleach a blast of fire upon the block when it blew apart and the white light appeared again. When it faded, Squirtle stood in the middle of the ice shards. His skin had become a darker blue colour and white ears had formed. The two greatest changes, however, were the curly white tail and the fact that he was now taller than me. I should also note the fact that he looked as pissed as hell.

He glared up at the Dragonite for several seconds before dissappearing into his shell again. There was a loud boom as he propelled himself through the air, at super high speed. The blast of water that gave him the momentum was powerfull, wearing away a boulder in seconds.

The shell slammed into the Dragonite's chin, knocking its head backwards. Squirtle, or should I say the Ex-Squirtle, kept his blast up, throwing the Dragonite off balance. It fell backwards, crushing its own tail underneath its bulk with a nasty sounding crack that made us all wince.

The Dragonite managed to grab the flying shell with its claws and strained as it tried to crush it. It got back to its feet and used both hands to try and crack Squirt open like a nut. Then Scyther appeared and slashed at one of the hands, forcing Dragonite to let go.

However, as the dragon let go, it threw both Squirt and Scyther towards the wall. Squirt bounced off without a problem but Scyther didn't. Scyther landed, very unconsious, while Squirt came out of his shell and looking slightly dazed.

"I really need to get seatbelts intalled in that thing," he murmered before collapsing.

The Dragonite roared again and this time I felt a familiar feeling come over me. The air seemed to crackle with energy.

"It's preparing a Hyper Beam!" Alpha yelled out, realising what had happened, "we have to run!"

"No," I told him, "we stay. That thing will blow the entire city apart looking for us if we flee. We finish this here."

"But how are we going to stop it?" Cubone asked, desperate for any chance of escaping the approaching doom.

'_Look to your left, Flame,_' A voice inside my head bekoned, I glanced that way and spotted the small red Pokéball laying there amongst the dust and rubble. I knew what I had to do.

"Alpha, charge up a Hyper Beam. Fire it at me when I give the signal!" I yelled as it ran over.

The Dragonite's charge was nearly over, I could tell by the strange glow that coated its body and radiated energy. Just as it prepared to fire, I grabbed hold of the Pokéball. I dropped into a roll and brought the orb round towards the Dragonite, hitting the button on its center and taking aim. I couldn't miss.

"Dragonite, return!" I yelled as the red beam shot out of the ball and absorbed the Dragonite.

I felt the ball begin to shake as the Dragonite realised what had happened and tried to free itself. I knew that I didn't have long before it burst free.

"Alpha! now," I called, turning to face the Ninetails and held the ball before me.

'_I hope this armour works._'

The beam shot towards me and I threw the Pokéball into it at the last second, watching the white beam disintegrate it. The resulting explosing knocked me off of my feet and I went flying backwards, slamming strait through a wooden crate and sliding along the ground before coming to a halt. My armour was glowing red and the straps were smoking but I had come through in one piece and managed to stand unaided.


	93. Battle of the Mews

Now we begin to see the Aftermath of the battle. The tired and wounded leave the warehouse, leaving Flame to confront both an old friend and a new foe. Mew tries to explain all, before getting shot from behind. Will the power of the pink cat be enough to survive a devestating onslaught? I dunno, I haven't thought that far ahead yet.

Comments are still wanted, as usual.

**Episode Ninety-Three: Battle of the Mews**

The dust settled and we finally were able to breath a sigh of relief, we had won. My armour was dented and scratched all over but I was fine, Alpha had gotted a small gash on his side from a piece of debis. Cubone, the lucky sod, got away without a single scratch.

Moron had ran over to Squirt, who was still unconsious. Scyther had woken up and was pulling himself up, a little shakey. Scout landed beside me, folding his wings up beside him.

"I'm going to spend all day trying to get that blood out of my feathers," he sighed, "well, at least you're back to normal."

"Yeah," I muttered, watching Moron carry Squirt away, "and nearly losing everyone their lives in the process."

Scout looked at me before hopping away, calling over his shoulder as he went, "don't worry about it. We survived, that is all that matters."

"He is right," Alpha said as he and Cubone followed, walking strait past me, "we live to fight another day."

I was about too follow when I felt as though I was being watched. I turned back and there she was, Scarlet, standing in the broken window to Ethan's office. I was expecting to get a Dragonbreath to the face, but all she did was smile and wave before vanishing. Which scared me more than being attacked would have done.

"What was that about?" Came Scyther's question, nearly making me jump out of my scales. He had been snuck up behind me while I was distracted.

"Who knows?" I replied, when my heart had slowed to a normal speed, "I might just find out when we meet again."

"Scyther would give you some friendly advice. But last time Scyther did that, Flame punched Scyther in the face," Scyther chuckled as he walked away.

"Could you at least be a little angry at me?" I called after him, everyone's dismissal of my going crazy was creeping me out more than the fact that I had gone crazy to begin with.

"Who knows?" Scyther called back as he stepped out through the exit, "Flame better pack his things and meet everyone back at the Pokémon Center."

I stood there for several seconds, trying to figure out what he meant.

"What things?" I asked, nearly heaving another heart attack when I got a reply.

"He meant your armour and whatnot. Hell, nick the bedsheets too. You never know when they can come in handy."

I spun round to come face to face with Mew, who had decided to reappear.

"Would people stop doing that?" I yelled, causing him to float back a little.

"No need to shout," he said when I had finished, "we do it because it's fun, I guess."

We stood there, me on the ground while he stood on thin air, for several seconds. Mew scratched his ear before continuing, "anyway, nice job on the Dragonite."

"It was you who told me to look for the Pokéball," I replied, "so much for not interfering."

"Hey," Mew said defencively, "I cannot directly interfere, there is no rule that says I can't point you in the right direction."

I was confused now, "what rules?"

Mew laughed before explaining, "there are laws about everything in existance, to prevent chaos. Gravity, the tides, even the scales that make you are there thanks to one rule or another. There are certain beings who have special limits placed upon their power to prevent chaos, I am one of them. Without those rules, I would easily be able to change this world however I wanted. Same with the other two Mystic Pokémon, Celebi and Jirachi. I could go into theirs in details, but you will probably never meet them. Unless you live for another two-hundred years."

Mew suddenly screamed out and collapsed, his levitation vanishing, to the ground. Small puffs of smoke rose from the fur on his back. I heard a strange noise coming from the door that led to the Rocket's cafeteria and looked up.

"Holy crap," was all I could say as a second Mew floated fowards.

Or, at least, it looked like Mew. A strange blue glow seemed to come from the bottom of its feet, which was what allowed it to float in the air. Plus it had red eyes. No pupil or whites, just pure red. And they seemed to glow. That was no ordinary Mew.

"Commencing capture of Mew," the strange newcomer said in a emotionless manner. It seemed to completely ignore me, watching Mew with those cold hard eyes. It raised its paw and a red beam fired out, strait at Mew.

Now there was no way in hell that I was going to allow that thing to just blast its way in, shoot Mew and then capture him. No matter how confusing the whole thing was. So I stepped over the falled Mew and took the beam, my chest plate reflecting the beam away from the Legendary.

"None shall interrupt," the strange Mew said in the same tone and volume as before, before pointing its tail at me. What happened next, I never would have seen coming. The tip of the tail opened out and revealed a metal frame underneath.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, getting no answer. There was a small hole running along the center of the frame and it was pointed at me.

"Commencing termination of Charmander."

A flash came from the tail's tip and, out of no where, a dart hovered before me before dropping too the ground.

"Leave Flame out of this!" Mew muttered as he got back up, glancing at me, "that was a poisoned dart, would have killed you if I hadn't stopped it."

"Thanks, I think," I managed to say, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I hate androids," Mew muttered, glaring at the other, "especially when I have to beat the crap out of something that looks like me."

"Mew's goal of defeating me is impossible," the RoboMew, and I was call it from now on, said, "I am superior to Mew in every way."

"I can agree with that," Mew smirked, "you lot are much better at dying!"

Now I knew that I didn't want to get involved in that duel, so I tactfully ran to the sidelines and hoped that the explosions would wait for me to get out of the way. I needed twenty paces to reach safety. I made sixteen. I slid the rest of the way on my chest plate, knocked off of my feet by a massive shockwave.

When I finally came to a halt, via hitting a rock, I got up and proceeded to dust myself off. Then I had a look back at the battlezone. Both Mews had been blown backwards to opposite ends of the warehouse, hovering in midair and staring the other down.

I could tell which Mew was which. Mainly because RoboMew seemed to have lost a fair bit of fur in the explosion and revealing armour underneath, not that different from my own. Also, Mew was breathing heavily, while RoboMew just floated there.

"Damn, this bastard is better than the other ones," I heard Mew mutter as he wiped his forehead with the back of his paw.

"I am Mew: Version Two," RoboMew replied, "the others you faced were just prototypes."

"Still haven't fixed that superiorty glitch though," Mew countered, "you seem to think that you are better than everyone else, including me! Which is complete bull, of course."

RoboMew's shoulder plating moved away and two black tubes came out of their hiding places. Out of the chest plating, four red tubes appeared and these didn't have holes in the end. They had a pointy dome on their front and what looked like fins on their sides.

"When the hell did you get missiles?" Mew asked, gawping at the steel replica of himself.

"Thirty minutes ago," RoboMew replied before opening fire with everything.

The black tube's ends where disguised by repeated flashes as they unloaded their contents towards Mew. Mew used a pink barrier to prevent himself being harmed, but was unable to counterattack though the sheer amount of firepower directed against him. Then, two of the missiles detached themselves and arced towards him.


	94. One Last Threat

Mew and the robot face off. Mew's strength and experiance up against RoboMew's arsonal of weaponry and emotionless manner.

Comments please, I won't get round to doing another episode untill I get at least three.

**Episode Ninety-Four: One Last Threat**

They burst his pink bubble without a problem and there was a massive blue explosion.

"Stun missiles, direct hit," RoboMew said, "moving in for the capture."

"Yeah, about that," came a voice from behind the robot, Mew was floating there, "maybe next time you should program them not to hit each other when I teleport out of the way."

RoboMew slowly turned round and glared at the real Mew, who just smiled and waved.

"Chances of successfull capture too low to continue," RoboMew said out loud, "changing mission objective to alternative program Beta: Terminate Mew with extreme prejudice."

"Well that's nice," Mew muttered, "but I'd much rather we settled this without a fight. There is no fun in beating dumb robots."

A beam of light blasted from RoboMew's paw, a green one this time. It caught Mew by suprise and charred his fur, along with causing him to scream again before falling too the ground.

"Laser Cannon at quarter power, effective but non-fatal. Raising power too fifty percent," RoboMew said as it floated down untill it was beside the fallen Legendary.

I wasn't going to let Mew get killed before my eyes. (Before you say it, I did not turn around so I wouldn't have to watch.) I grabbed a rock and threw it with as much force as I could. It bounced harmlessly off of RoboMew's head. The robot turned and glared at me, pointing the paw that contained the laser cannon strait at my chest.

"Termination of bystanders pushed up to primary objective," it said, before stopping suddenly. I saw why as Mew had stabbed it, using a metal pole.

"Never ever shoot me with any kind of gun," I heard him mutter in the RoboMew's ear before wrenching the pole out and swinging it around, knocking the robot's head off.

I stood, mouth agape, as Mew floated over. Carrying the pole, which was easily as long as a Human adult is tall, as though it was nothing.

"Damnit, do you know how hard it is to comb burnt fur?" He asked me, "wait, you are lacking in that department."

He was saying something else but I was paying more attention to what was going on behind him. RoboMew was getting up, minus a head!

"Uh, Mew," I said, interrupting whatever the Legendary was saying, "it's still moving."

"That's just it's circuitry buggering up," Mew laughed, "nothing to worry about."

"Uh, getting up when missing a head and pointing two missiles at you is just circuitry buggering up?" I asked, causing Mew to turn round and spot the missiles shooting towards him.

"Aw crap," Mew muttered, before swinging the metal pole and knocking one of the missiles off course, "Fore!"

He then shot off around the entire warehouse, being chased by the other missile. It wasn't long before the first rejoined the chase. Mew zoomed past me, dumping the pole on the ground as he homed in on the robot. RoboMew leveled his paw at Mew and fired a laser blast, which Mew managed to dodge.

The blast hit one of the chasing missiles, blowing it to bits. I had to dive out of the way of the blast too, not wanting to risk finding out if my armour would protect me against that thing. Mew flew over RoboMew with barely any gap between them, flying strait through where the robots head would have been.

As RoboMew spun round to fire another laser at Mew, the last Missile slammed into its back and detonated. Bits of metal flew all over the place, it was definatly dead now.

"You'd be amazed at how many of those robots fall for that," Mew chuckled as he floated back towards me.

"What the hell was that thing?" I yelled at Mew, wanting to get a strait answer for once. I got a slightly curved one instead.

"Team Rocket's latest gadget. A robotic version of myself. They have some weird obsession with capturing me, but I can sense any living being coming whereas a robot can sneak up on me without a hitch. However, the robots are very dumb. Hell, even you are smarter and you take some beating."

"Hey," I blurted out.

"I was joking. You are fairly smart. But not as smart as myself, I have over seven thousand years of experiance compaired with your measly six and a half."

"Get to the point," I sighed, before he continued going on about ages.

"Well, looks like they finally realised that the first version was complete crap. Took 'em ten years to figure that out. I once managed to take down about a hundred of the first 'RoboMews' at once without a single scratch."

I looked down at the robot's head, which was the only part of it still intact. Mew turned to glance at it and it just exploded on its own.

"Of course, I do like to hold back on the ol' psychic power. It isn't a challange if I can blow them to bits with a mere thought," he told me, "but I guess I should stop goofing off and go blow the rest of them up. I'll catch up with you later."

"Eh?" I squeaked, confused untill Mew vanished into thin air, "he really needs to stop doing that, it's creepy."

"True," came Mew's voice from behind me, making me jump.

"Bloody hell, don't do that!" I said as I spun around to face the laughing pink cat Pokémon, "and you are supposed to be looking after Spiral."

"I'm going," Mew said between childish giggles, "you should have seen the look on your face when I did that, it was priceless. Such a Kodak moment and me without a camera."

This time when Mew vanished, I waited for about a minute to make sure he was really gone. The moment I lowered my guard, you guessed it: "Boo!"

"Ack!" I yelled, spinning round and launching a fireball at Mew. Who had to dive clear of it, "I told you to go. So go away, damnit."

"I'm going, I'm going," Mew giggled, "but that was funny."

"The hell it was!"

Mew vanished again, for what I hoped would be the last time. I looked around, making sure that he really was gone, when something caught my attention. The RoboMew's head was laying there, the only part of the android that was still intact.

I could have sworn that the head was staring at me, watching me through those red eyes. I shrugged the feeling off, I considered it dead. It was harmless. No threat at all. But, just to be on the safe side, I did leave that building pretty quickly and was glad to be out of both the warehouse and the Rocket's clutches.

The sun was shining and the sky was clear, life was good. Untill I spotted Pika and Raichu standing at the street corner, waiting for me. Now I was half expecting Pika to rip my head clean off, when she just ran away. Raichu turned to watch her go, before heading towards me.

"She doesn't know if she should kill you for the whole betrayal thing or kiss you for saving everyone's tails in there," he explained with a sigh.

"Well, she can't do either while I have this armour on," I replied, "and I can't remove it, even if I wanted to take the risk, because I don't have a clue how to undo these straps."

Raichu laughed, "I'll give you a hand when we get to the Center."

"You took that back then?" I asked.

"Actually, the Rockets inside just upped and left."

"Well, at least it is still standing," I sighed.

"Yep. And Nurse Joy is going to give us all a nice big cake as a thank you!"

I froze at that, which seemed to confuse Raichu. I remembered when the Rockets caught me, Nurse Joy called herself a 'black sheep' and worked for the bad guys

"What's wrong," He asked, actually concerned, "I was told that you liked cake."

"We have to get too the Center. Now!" I yelled out, dashing towards the red roofed building as fast as my legs could manage, "I'll explain on the way."


	95. Heart of Steel

Only five more Episodes to the great 'one hundred'. Well, I hope to have this arc finished by then. Well, Flame and Raichu try to stop the cake eating and Flame ends up trapped in another battle. Team Rocket won't give up without a fight, which is just what they get.

**Episode Ninety-Five: Heart of Steel**

We arrived at the Center just in the nick of time, the cake was being served up. If I hadn't know about Nurse Joy, I'd probably have dived in and ate more than everyone else. Because I'm like that. But I knew, so I wasn't going to get distracted by food. (Yep, you heard me. I was not going to get distracted by food. At least, not untill after I had dealt with the current problem.)

Nurse Joy was standing in the corner, watching with a smug expression as everyone moved for the food. Untill I yelled out for everyone to hold it, then she looked slightly twitchy.

"What the hell is the matter now?" Cubone grumbled, "I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

"Go ahead," Raichu told him, "eat up. Even though we have reason to believe that the food has been tampered with, probably poison."

Nurse Joy became extremely fidgity as Porygon floated up to the table, not having taken part in the food thing due to him lacking anything to eat with. His eyes glowed green for a few seconds as he scanned the food.

"Traces of Grimer poison detected in the icing," he finally spoke up, "enough to make all who eat it too ill to fight for several days."

"Allowing the Rocket's a chance to counterattack," Alpha burst out, turning to look at me, "how did you figure it out?"

"Because I saw Nurse Joy in the Rocket's base, when I was one of them, so the free cake thing just reeked of a plot," I explained, to which Raichu added, "plus, from what I gather, the Rocket's fled and left the building standing. Normally they raze any of their bases to the ground as they leg it. Obviously they had planned to take it back, now we know how."

Everyone turned too glare at Nurse Joy, all noticing that she had buggered off.

"That bitch!" Hitmonchan blurted out, "she's ran off."

"Well duh, I think we have established that," Squirt sighed as he got to his feet, "how about we chase after her instead of sitting here arguing like a bunch of morons?"

"Scyther will remain here," Scyther sighed, "Scyther doesn't feel well enough to take part in the chase, Scyther will help Blacky bury the poisoned cake."

Everyone split off into groups of two, leaving me standing around alone.

"Hey tin man!" Squirt called as he and Scout headed off down a street, "you're with us on this one."

"Righto Squirt," I replied as I caught up.

"I am not short anymore!" He yelled, "so stop calling me Squirt."

"Fair enough, Big Ears," I chuckled, peeking at Squirt's large white ears.

"Stick with Squirt."

Scout shot overhead, gaining height that he wouldn't have risked having during the war.

"I can see Nurse Joy!" He called down from above, "she's headed towards the harbor."

"Can you find us a short cut?" Squirt called back, while I just tried to keep up with my armour weighing me down.

"The third left leads strait there," came the reply.

"Righto, now stay low. We don't want her to know that we are coming," Squirt laughed.

There was one problem with that plan. I had a hunch that she knew about us, or at least the remaining Rockets did. Wanna know how I guessed this? Well the fact that the three of us came up against, you are not going to believe this, me.

"Okay, that Charmander looks just like you," Squirtle said, amazed at the likeness. Same size, same complexion. Hell, even the same scar. It definatly was not Scarlet. I didn't like the look of it, mainly because I knew what was coming.

"You are the Charmander known as Flame, correct?" Came my double's emotionless question, it even had the same voice as me.

"That would be me," I answered, knowing the answer to the question before I even asked it, "why?"

"I have been ordered to bring you in, alive or dead," it replied.

"What the hell?" Squirt asked, causing both of me too look at him.

"Stay out of this, go after Joy," I said to him, "take Scout too. I'll direct the others to you if they come this way."

Squirt nodded and took off down the road, Scout flying above his head the whole time. My double returned his gaze to me.

"Now, are you going to come on your own accord or do I have to fight for your co-operation?" It asked, which made me chuckle.

"You really oughta know the answer to that one," I laughed, "seeing as we seem identical.

My copy chuckled too, with the same laugh as me, before attacking with a fireball.

"Ack," I burst out as I sidestepped the sudden attack, "sneaky little bugger, ain't'cha?"

"I must have inherited that from you seeing as I am programmed to have a similar personality to you, but without all the backstabbing."

'_Programmed?_' I thought, trying to figure out what that meant and realising it pretty quickly, '_Oh crap, another robot._'

"No Mew to save your pathetic hide this time," my duplicate laughed, "we know all about that. And you are going to help us get to him."

"If that is the case," I said thoughfully, "lets get this fight over with so I can get back to helping my friends beat the shit out of your masters."

RoboMe, as I shall now all him (I call it a 'him, because it looks identical too me so I can't exactly refer to it as an 'it' without bringing my own gender into question), laughed again.

"How can you stop me?" He asked, "I share your fireproof capabilities and have an armoured internal skeleton so your little claws won't damage me either."

"Never claim you are invincible," I said in a sagely tone, "it just screams for life to turn and kill you in some other way. Like Dragonbreath for example."

"You don't know Dragonbreath," RoboMe said, widening one eye in that confused expression that I do myself.

"Yeah, but she does," I smirked as a wave of blue fire slammed into RoboMe's side.

RoboMe ended up as just a chunk of charred metal, which I broke into pieces with a few punches.

"Thank you, Scarlet," I said to the other Charmander that had appeared.

"I didn't do that for you," she replied, "I did it to hurt Team Rocket's plans. You are not the only one that can turn on them."

I smirked under my armour, I hadn't expected anything more from the other Charmander.

"It doesn't matter why you did it, you did and that is what counts," I chuckled.

"You have a point there," she replied with a chuckle of her own, which quickly vanished, "but listen here. We will fight again and I will not lose."

Scarlet turned away and vanished into a side alley, leaving me alone once more. Untill an explosion blew her back out of the dark alleyway and she slammed into a wall, slumping to the ground unconsious. Another one of the Robotic clones of me, although the colour of its scales was darker than my own, stepped out of the shadows while glaring at the both of us.

"Exterminating both renegade Charmanders," it said, again it used my voice but without my usual emotitive charm and without any kind of personality, "chance of failure: zero percent."

"We'll just see about that," I countered, clenching my fists and letting my, long built up, fury take over.

I lept forwards, without anything even resembling a plan (unless you count 'hit it untill it stops moving' as a plan) and the robot sidestepped, launching a fireball at the back of my head. It hit my armour and I felt the helmet heat up a fair bit, that robot was using very hot fireballs.

I spun round and attacked again, this time managing to dig my claws into its throat. It that thing had been a living being, that would have been a fatal injury. But robots don't have that weakness that us meatbags have. So I went one stage further and wrenched upwards, ripping the entire head off.

'_I can see why Mew hates fighting these things,_' I thought to myself, '_it is like fighting yourself, only harder to kill,_'


	96. Crossfire

Now the fun really gets started and the Arc finally starts to reach its conclusion. But not before several fights and a few more familiar faces. Team Rocket won't know what hit them, unless they pay close attention to this Episode.

Comments wanted as usual. And a nice big, slightly late, happy birthday to Dark Magician Girl Aeris. Who is otherwise known as ToF's resident fangirl. I thought of sending Mew over with a card, but he'd probably cause trouble or blow something up, probably both.

**Episode Ninety-Six: Crossfire**

It collapsed to the ground, which was to be expected considering the fact that I was now holding a detached head. I glared at it before lobbing it into a dustbin, just in case. (What? I wasn't going to hang onto it. That thing scared me, more so than a detached head that looked like someone else would have done.)

"Fuck, that hurt," I heard Scarlet groan, which caused me to glance back and lower my guard. A big mistake on my part, one that could have cost my life had my helmet not been strong enough to withstand a RoboMe punch to the head. It did leave me with a fairly nasty ringing noise though.

"But not as much as that would have done," I heard Scarlet mutter, over the ringing in my ears, "youch."

"You're not helping," I said, turning back to the decapitated robot, "now, where were we?"

"I was commencing with terminating you and the other Charmander," it replied, the voice coming from the inside of its neck.

"By Mew, that is desturbing," I muttered, "maybe you oughta get that injury there looked at."

"Negetive, still at seventy percent fighting power."

I had to duck under another punch and lashed out with my own fist, it bounced strait of the chest armour of the robot.

"That bloody hurt," I muttered, backing off and clutching my bruised hand.

"You are not the only one with armour," the android said. If it had a head, it would have been smirking at me.

"True, but I'm not the one with a gaping hole in my throat."

I dived foward and plunged my paw into said gaping hole. Even though it was a robot, I still felt a little sick at doing so. But I managed to retain the contents of my stomach as I grabbed hold of several wires and pulled as hard as my puny limbs could manage.

Unfortunatly, wires crossed and I ended up getting a heck of a lot of pain as electisity flowed down my arm and through my body. RoboMe didn't seemed to be affected and gave me one nasty uppercut, knocking me flying. I skidded on my arse for several meters, stopping up against a wall.

The throat plating of my helmet had been partially dented and was restricting my breathing. I clutched the straps, trying to undo the buckles blindly. Eventually I got so desperate for air that I just ripped the damn thing off and threw it aside, glaring at the robot.

Untill I noticed that the chest plate of the android had swung open, showing two missiles. Which were pointed in my diection.

"This is going to hurt," I muttered as they launched themselves towards me, from close range. A blast of water knocked one away from me, and it crashed into the dustbin that the android's head was in.

Now you are all thinking 'yay, Squirt had come back to save the day.' Well you were wrong, the blast came from the direction of the Center instead of the Harbour so it couldn't have been him. Instead, it was the other water type that I knew by name.

"Vapor? What the hell are you doing here, in sunlight?" I gawped as the Vaporeon blasted the other missile clean out of the sky.

"Moron sent the medicine before the trouble here kicked off, so I'm perfectly healthy again. So I'm your backup," Vapor laughed, stopping when RoboMe turned and fired a third missile at him.

I shot that one down with a fireball, before the both of us turned on the RoboMe and fired our attacks from both sides. The android was caught in the crossfire, vanishing in the cloud of steam. We both halted our attacks simultaniously and watched as the android collapsed once more, twitching.

"I buggered up the electronics, you fried the wiring," Vapor called across the street to me, "so it can't recover from that."

"Better make sure," I replied, launching a fireball strait down the things neck and into its chest cavity. I must have hit something, because the robot was cloaked in a huge explosion and blown to bits.

I tured to check on Scarlet, but she had vanished.

"Looks like I scared of your girlfriend," Vapor muttered as he plodded up, tail waving behind him, "sorry."

"What the hell is a girlfriend?" I asked, having never heard the phrase before.

"Never mind. Now, where are the rest of this Team Rocket that I've been hearing so much about?"

"Towards the Harbour, this way."

We traveled the short journey in reletive silence, the only noise coming from the wind and Vapor's tail hitting stuff as he walked by.

"So, how've you been?" He asked, trying to make conversation. I refused to be drawn in.

"Fine considering that I've nearly been killed three times, today. First by a dragon, secondly by one of the robots and back there."

"You're uninjured though, thanks to that nice armour. It's a bit dented but I'm pretty sure that it'd be easy to repair."

We both stopped at the sounds of shouting from up ahead, before dashing through the Harbour 's gate. I spotted Squirt, crouching behind a piece of rubble and popping out to blast water jets at the Rockets, who were climbing onto a huge steel floating thing, before diving back behind cover as the Rocket's Pokémon returned fire, with actuall fire.

"Looks like Team Rocket is bugging out on a cruise ship. Not the smartest move, considering who is going to be coming after them," Vapor smirked as he bounded foward, blasting a Rocket off of the walkway with a water blast.

"Save some for me," I cried as I joined in with gusto. Scout divebombed the Rocket's Pokémon, keeping their attacks away from us as they tried to shoot him down.

I crouched behind a metal crate, launching fireballs wildly. There were no others around, so it didn't exactly matter where I aimed my attacks. But the Rocket's managed to make it onto the ship, giving them the high ground. I couldn't hit them without leaving my shelter, so I ran across the Harbour while throwing fireballs around.

Many Pokémon began shooting at me, seeing as I was an 'easy target' but I zigzagged all over the place and refused to slow down enough to allow them a direct shot. Squirt and Vapor began to pick off those Pokémon that were near the ship's railings, taking some of the pressure off of me as I headed towards the gangplank.

A large amount of Rocket Pokémon were waiting for me, many of them bulky physical fighters. As I approached, they all began to move towards me. They froze as a metal spiked object thudded into the wood in front of them, a piece of rope attached to the back of it.

I turned my gaze to see where the rope was coming from and saw a strange sight, Cubone sliding down the rope with his bone club above his head and connected to the rope as some sort of winch. He let go near the end and dropped to the floor, landing on his feet and piling into the Rocket Pokémon, lashing out with his club and knocking many of his foes into the water.

I decided to stay back a little, I didn't want to end up taking a dip myself. I managed to blast a Machop that had managed to sneak up on Cubone, gaining a quick thank you before we both got stuck in again. Another Machop dashed towards me, while I was busy grappling a third, getting knocked off by a swarm of yellow stars.

I threw the Machop I was battling over the edge and into the sea, as I spotted a Staryu spin through the air and knock several Rocket's over the ship's edge. I glanced towards the shore and spotted the Cerulean Gym leader standing there, along with Vermillions. Then, the Pewter City one showed up and the Onix that had managed to beat me a long time ago appeared, looking as nasty as ever.

"Cubone!" I yelled out, "we better get off of this thing, the party is about to get nasty."

"Righto Flame," Cubone called and we began to fight our way back down the gangplank, Squirt and Vapor still keeping our chasers busy with water while Scout forced those ahead of us to keep their heads down.


	97. Cliffhanger

Well, the battle continues and more crazy stuff happens. You pretty much can figure the entire Episode out from the title.

Comments are still wanted, maybe I need to put up a poster with that on.

**Episode Ninety-Seven: Cliffhanger**

Just as we lept back onto dry land, the walkway tore itself in half as the ship began to move out towards the sea. But we were not going to let the bastards get away that easily. Onix moveded fowards at a stupidly fast speed and actually used its teeth to hold onto the ship, stopping it from getting away.

"I'm glad I wasn't the one who fought that thing properly back in Pewter," I muttered as the ship tried to pull away while the Onix just held on and refused to budge. The Rocket's seemed to realise that they were not getting anywhere and began to use the Onix as a bridge to get back to land.

Me and Cubone were waiting for them, with Squirt and Vapor right behind us.

"I have a cunning plan," Cubone suddenly bursted out as he knocked a Rocket into the waves below.

"Stick with hitting people," Squirt yelled as he blasted a stream of water, knocking several Pokémon down in one do, "at least we know you can do that."

The four of us were managing to stop them from crossing, untill I spotted a strange blueish ball shaped Pokémon with leaves on its head sneak up on Squirt and summon two vines. I dived forewards and punched the Pokémon in the face, knocking it over the edge. Which was fine, untill I felt something wrap around my legs and pull me towards the edge too. The bastard had gotten me with its vines and was trying to take me down with it.

I managed to grab onto the ledge at the last second, hanging on by only one hand as my legs dangled in thin air. I glanced down and saw the leaf Pokémon get carried away by the tide, strait towards the ship's propellers. I turned my attention back towards solid ground as the air filled with screams. It was a good thing that I hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning or I would have been meeting it again.

"Hanging on above water that could kill me in many different ways," I muttered as I tried to swing myself up, "I really need to get a hobby."

"Or stop getting into these situations in the first place," Scout said as he hovered beside me, his sudden appearence nearly making me lose my grip.

"True, now how about you stop flapping around and help me here?" I yelled as I dig in my claws.

Scout vanished in a blur of feathers, heading towards the others.

"Oh thank you, dick," I replied, trying as hard as I could to hang on. My arm was tired and I really wanted to let go, dispite the certain doom. Then, thanks to Humans shoddy building work, the handhold that was keeping me alive started to crumble away.

"Life, why do you hate me so?" I asked as my claws lost their grip and I fell seaward.

"Because it is funny," came the reply as Squirt dived for the edge and grabbed hold of my wrist, stopping my fall, "Scout said you were in trouble. You really need to learn how to save your own arse. I suggest putting it on your To-do list."

"I suggest you shut up and pull before the whole platform gives way!" I yelled back, watching as small pieces of rock started falling away from the bricks around Squirt.

I managed to swing up my other paw and clutched his own and hung on for dear life, glad to be able to take some weight of my tired arm. I spotted one of the Rockets about to clobber Squirt over the head when Raichu appeared and used his glowy fist attack on the Human, in mid air, and knocking the Rocket into the sea.

"Looks like you two could use a hand," he chuckled, turning back towards the battle and unleaching his electical attacks. Pika was the next to appear, crouching down beside Squirt and grabbing hold of my paw.

"You two are a mess without me, always getting into trouble," she sighed as her and Squirt began to heave me upwards as the rocks around them fell away.

Their progress was good, untill Pika's foothold fell away and she took the plunge too. Luckily, I managed to grab her paw and stopped her reaching the tidal waters. Now it was Squirt holding the two of us up, and he was having a hard time of it.

"Who is the one in trouble now?" He grunted, trying to stop himself sliding towards the edge.

It was a futile effort. The combined weight of me and Pika was too much for him and he couldn't pull us up.

"Flame," Pika called up from below, "if you let go, there might be a chance of you making it through this."

"I am not letting go," I muttered, being pulled in two directions at once takes its toll on your stamina, "it is all or nothing."

"You and your damn honour again," she shouted, "can't you ever think about keeping yourself alive for once?"

"You want me to let you go so you can die, and then live with that?" I countered, "not going to happen. Now shut up and hang on."

Eventually Squirt found the strength to start hauling us up, mainly because Raichu had grabbed hold of his tail and was pulling as well. It became a tug-o-war. Squirt and Raichu against gravity, with me and Pika as the rope. And this particular game was against the clock as Squirt's footholds started giving way.

"Flame, you really have to let go," Pika called up again.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up and hang on," I growled as I was pulled a little closer to the ledge, which was still collapsing. The odd rock clonked me on the head but I held on, too stubborn to let a little thing like a mild concussion beat me.

"Sorry," I heard Pika mutter before I felt something bite my tail. The sudden pain caused all my muscles to relax, forcing my paw to release its hold on her arm.

"Shit!" I yelled as I looked down to see her plummet into the water, "bloody crazy rodent. She fucking bit me."

I was getting hauled up onto dry land, unable to shake my gaze from the yellow Pokémon as she tried to outswim the current that was pulling her towards the ship's propellers.

"Most of the Rocket's have been beaten, I'll tell Vapor to go save her," Raichu said as he dived back into the melee.

Me and Squirt looked at each other for several seconds before returning to look over the edge and into the murky sea.

"Well?" He asked, "shall we?"

"I need a bath anyway," I muttered as I lept over the edge, Squirt following suit.

I felt the familiar chill wash through my blood as I hit the water but I ignored it and turned to watch Squirt's dive. Squirt crashed into the water behind me and submerged himself, coming up underneath me and allowing me to ride on his shell. I reignited my tail flame and held on.

"This is the great ship Wartortle, please enjoy your ride," he laughed as he shot off through the waves, reaching Pika in seconds, "need a hand fuzzball?"

I grabbed hold of Pika, by the tail for a little payback, and hauled her aboard as Squirt pushed himself through the water.

It was slow progress but Squirt was making progress, while I made sure that Pika didn't fall off.

"You idiots," she muttered, "you had to jump in after me."

" Of course we did," I chuckled, you had to see the humour of the situation, "we can't let the one Pokémon who can beat sense into us get chopped to bits."

"Damn strait," Squirt called as he motered towards a small platform that led back to the harbour, "besides, I don't want Flame moping around."

We finally made land and hauled ourselves up the stairs. I was exausted from drain all of the fighting had placed on me and collapsed on my stomach the moment I reached flat ground. Squirt and Pika were in a similar state, but they managed to stay standing.

"We really need to find the bastard that built that ledge and execute him," Squirt muttered, catching his breath. I could only nod in agreement, I was that knackered.

"You two are crazy," Pika said as she wrung out her tail, "you could have gotten yourself killed."

"You would have done if we hadn't dived in to save you. So don't you mention anything about our survival instincts, Miss 'I bit my friend's tail so I could drown'"

"Hey you lot, the fight's over!" Cubone called as he trotted up. He froze at the sight of us and asked in a confused tone, "why are you all wet?"


	98. The Aftermath

And the arc finally begins to wind down. Flame and company are now fixing up the mess that the war, getting into the odd fight. I just love the ending of this, it's a halarious picture.

**Episode Ninety-Eight: The Aftermath**

"Hey Squirt, gimme a hand with this rock here," I yelled across the street two days later, as I stuggled to shift a large piece of rubble out of the way of the road. I had to dive clear as Squirt used his water gun to blast the boulder out of the pathway.

"You could have killed me!" I yelled, which got a shrug from the turtle.

"But I didn't. So stop complaining," he called back before returning to his task of clearing up the smaller bits of rubble and using them to fill up craters.

The three Gym Leaders had managed to defeat all of the Rocket members with Alpha's team helping out, while me and Squirt were saving Pika. The Rocket's were on their way back to various prisons, all over the reigon so they wouldn't be able to pull another mass break out. The evil Nurse Joy had been one of those captured and was now on her way to prison in a place called Viridian.

On top of all that, the police found Ethan's body on the cruise ship that Onix had stopped. He had been stabbed, by three claws. I had a fairly good idea about the owner of those claws, as did Squirt.

"You think that Scarlet is on our side now?" He asked as he filled in the last crater on the street.

"I doubt it, she was itching for a fight when I last saw her," I replied, remembering something that I wanted to ask, "what the hell is a 'girlfriend' anyway?"

Squirt looked at me for several seconds in silence, I could see his emotions running through his eyes. First came shock, then confusion before he broke down into laughter.

"What?" I said, confused as to his reaction, "what is so damn funny?"

"Sorry sorry," he muttered as he got his chuckles under control, "I just never pictured you asking that."

"Well I did, so stop with the chuckles and make with the explaining."

"Okay. Now, how to put this so you will understand?" He muttered to himself, making me more confused.

"Just give it to me, you can dumb it down later."

"Sure thing. A girlfriend is a female."

"I figured that bit out," I sighed, "just get on with it."

"To which a male, that would be you in this case, is romanticaly involved. Lovey dovey and all that mushy crap."

I stood there for several seconds, my brain figuring out what it all meant. I suddenly figured out what Squirt had said, just as Vapor plodded up to tell us what street we would be helping to clean up next.

"Hey guys, finished already?" He asked Squirt, who nodded, "so, what are we talking about?"

"Flame here wanted to know what a girlfriend was," Squirt chuckled, "apparently someone suggested that a psycho of a Charmander was Flame's one."

Vapor glanced at me, while I glared back.

"I dunno who that might have been," he muttered, taking a step back. I could see the fear on his face and it just fueled my temper.

"Start running," I growled, narrowing my eyes.

Vapor didn't need to be told twice. He took off at a speed that you wouldn't have thought possible of him, what with the tail and whatnot.

"I'll kill you. You fuckwit!" I yelled as I gave chase, Squirt laughing his head off.

Ten minutes later, it was back to labouring away. I'd gotten bored of beating Vapor's head into a pulp, after a short chase that ended when he fell into one of the craters that Squirt hadn't gotten round to filling. I made a mental note to thank the turtle for doing a shoddy job later.

I still had some pent up rage though, which I let out by breaking some of the larger pieces of rubble into smaller pieces. Which, in turn, Squirtle used to plug some of the craters.

"I can't believe we found a job where your anger issues actually comes in handy," he chuckled, untill I lobbed a rock at him and gave him a bloody nose, "right. Shut up and keep working, got it."

I had only finally managed to simmer down by the time Moron came out with our lunch. Squirt got his usual Pokéfood with extra ick while I got a couple of apples, borrowed from a tree just outside the city gates. I had to hand it to Moron, he learnt fast that I didn't eat poison. Although I did have to gnaw on his leg a few times to get my point across.

"A few more days and everything will be getting back to normal," Moron said as he plonked himself down on one of the few wooden benches that had survived the war, most had been thrown at stuff as weapons, "then we can get on the road again."

"I'm looking foward too it," I said as I chomped on my apple. Moron jumped a little at my voice, I was still wearing the collar that somehow allowed them to understand my speech (Porygon had tried to explain it but he lost me after the word 'it') and it was taking some getting used too.

I had taken off most of the armour, but kept hold of the bracers. The rest of it was just too heavy and itchy for my liking but the bracers were fine and came in handy. I used one of the spikes on the left bracer to hold onto my other apple as I chowed down on the first.

Squirt watched me as he tucked into his bowl of repulsive ooze. I turned to stare back and he transfered his gaze to my nice shiny bracers

"Those things are lethal," he piped up eventually, "you really ought'a throw them away."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, "they are handy. I might ditch the collar soon, it's a little uncomfortable."

We both finished our lunch and went back to work, Moron helping me with shifting the rocks around. He was suprisingly strong and, between the two of us (mostly me), we easily finished the remaining streets before dark. As the sun set I spotted Porygon and Raichu ontop of one of the buildings, playing with wires. Suddenly the entire street was lit up as lights came on in every house.

"Booya!" I heard Raichu yell, "that's nearly half of the city back up and running."

"Good job fuzzy," Squirt called up there, "now get down here so we can go get something to eat. All this heavy lifting and stuff makes me hungry."

"Heavy lifting my arse," I burst out, "you were pushing tiny rocks around. It was me who got stuck with the proper boulders."

Raichu lept down in between us, just before a fight could break out.

"Many of the civilians are coming back now so the rest will probably be a lot easier as we'll have some help," he said, "so a couple of them took what food was left in the Rocket's warehouse and made a huge feast. And it looks like we are the guests of honour."

"And I forgot my tie," Squirt sighed, "how am I supposed to show off without my tie?"

"You manage without it nomally," I added, Raichu chuckling away.

"It is the principle of the matter," Squirt glared, "you wouldn't understand."

"Because I'm a country Pokémon, that is what you are suggesting? Isn't it!" I growled, causing Squirt to backpeddle.

"No, I never said that."

"Good, now get moving so I can get to this feast thing."

We started running towards the Pokémon Center, Moron tagging along behind us. Several other doctors and nurses had volunteered to take the evil Nurse Joy's place in running the Center so it was back up and running. Outside of it, I saw a long line of tables being set up. Upon which food was being placed.

"I love this job," Squirt muttered as he ran fowards. I would have followed but I was too busy trying not to drool.

About ten minutes later, many of the Humans and Pokémon that lived in the city had arrived. Some had brought their own food while others just helped out. I was roped into helping set up a small stand at the end of the table, which was going to be used a little later on.

Eventually everything was set up and everyone took their seats at the tables. Me, Squirt and the rest of the Pokémon Rebellion were placed near the stand in the seats of honour. It was slightly unnerving. Expecially when I was stuck next to Pika and Cubone, the latter of which had a case of the sniffles after Squirt threw him into the harbour when the war ended.

Officer Jenny stepped up to the stand and everyone turned to look.

"As I am sure you are aware," she started, "Team Rocket managed to cause this city a lot of damage during their little operation. Well, they would have done even more had there not been a band of Pokémon who stood up against them and fought like ones possessed. They didn't even have to fight, they were on vacation. Ontop of them, another small group belonging to two Pokémon trainers joined the fight. Between those two parties, the Rocket's were beaten back long enough for Gym Leaders and other Police agencies to arrive and help turn the tide. Those valiant Pokémon and their trainers are heroes and, for at least tonight, they shall be treated as such."

A huge round of applause from the civilians filled the air. I actually shrank back into my chair a little, embarrassed at all the attention. But Officer Jenny wasn't finished yet. She signaled for quiet and continued, "now two of those Pokémon, one from each group, can speak English. So let's get a few words from them. Porygon and Flame, come up here!"

The sudden silence was broken by a thud as I fell off of my chair.


	99. Things of Legends

Only one more Episode untill the big one hundred and the end of this story arc. This is, unfortunatly, one of those episodes were there is a lot of dialog and explaining and stuff. Finally, Flame finds out why the Rocket's wanted him so badly.

**Episode Ninety-Nine: Things of Legends**

So I found myself at that annoying stand, with everyone watching me. I would have given anything to be somewhere else at that point, all the attention was unnerving. Porygon had gone first but I hadn't listened to a word of it, I was too busy trying not to reaquaint myself with the apples I had eaten for lunch.

"Well, I guess I better get this over with before I pass out," I said nervously, scratching the back of my head. That got a couple of laughs from the Pokémon, most of the Humans were busy trying to figure out how they were understanding me to understand what I was going through.

"Now, as much as I want too, I will not lie to you," I started, blanking out all of the stares and focusing on what I was saying instead, "it would be so easy for me to tell you that we went just went into the Rocket's base and kicked their butts. It was a lot more complicated than that."

I paused and glanced across at my friends and they all knew what I was going to say, Squirt nodding that it was okay. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and continued.

"Most of us were suffering from injuries when the whole thing started. I had one arm in a splint and Blacky down there had a cracked skull. Plus the Rocket's swarmed everywhere so we didn't stand a chance. Then Alpha and his team showed up and gave my group a little relief. As we went to stop the Rocket's in our first battle, they took over this Center and kidnapped my trainer and two of my friends. So me and Squirt snuck in and rescued him, with help from Raichu, and the Rocket's leader gave us a messege as we got away. I had to surrender or they would level the town."

The words were flowing easier now as I got used to the stares as everyone listened to my every word.

"I didn't know what to do. In the end I actually knocked out one of my friends and left. Turns out that I found the other of our group that had been missing, the Rocket's were after her. So I made them go after me instead of her and I found myself in their base. Then they told me things, that I now realise were lies, and got inside my head. Pretty soon I found myself obeying them, even fighting against my friends."

I froze there, glancing again at Squirt and the others. Most of them had a deadpan expression but Squirt and Pika were lost in though, reliving those memories. I took another deep breath and continued once more.

"So I am no hero. I am nothing but a traitor. The only reason you all understand me right now is because of this collar that I allowed the Rockets to put on me. I only came to my senses when Blacky, who I had raised from a kit, was injured during the battle with a powerfull Dragonair. So I turned traitor again, this time on the Rockets, and managed to help save the day. Then I helped out in the final battle in the harbour, nearly losing my life in the process."

I looked around at everyone before finishing off the tale.

"So, I am anything but a hero. The true heroes are the others, those that never gave up on me and even managed to forgive me after the whole evil thing. They are the best friends I could ask for. Now, before we all finally get to eat, let me wrap up this little thing and remove the last trace of Team Rocket from here."

Everyone looked on as I reached up and grabbed hold of the collar before ripping it in two and throwing the bits away. A loud cheer started as I left the stand and took my seat back at the table.

"Fairly decent speech," Cubone said, "but maybe you oughta loosen up a little next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time, unless you want to get thrown back into the harbour," I said as I reached for a cake and started to tuck in.

After about a half hour of eating, everyone had mingled together and were talking. Someone was playing some annoying music and a few people had started dancing. I was sitting on my own, finishing off the last of the food.

"You know what this place needs?" Came a voice from behind me.

"No, what?" I replied, watching Squirt and Pika dance away instead of looking at the speaker.

"A drunk. You can't go wrong with a drunkard. A discoball would be a nice touch too."

I turned to glance at the idiot who felt they had to engage me in conversation and fell off of my chair again.

"Mew?" I muttered, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh I dunno, I felt like I would just drop in for a sec and say hello," Mew replied sarcasicaly, "I swear you get dumber everytime we meet. I'm here for the party."

"What if someone spots you?" I asked, worried about what would happen.

"They'd see you talking to a very cute Pikachu. It's a little disguise I've been using for years for the rare I do go out in public."

I scratched the back of my head again, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You didn't mention me in your speech," Mew continued, swiping one of the last cupcakes and taking a munch, "I'd be insulted but I really do not need the publicity."

"I'd ask if you dealt with all of the android thingies but I know you missed a few. Because they went after me."

"We are both hunted. But I am always at the top of their list. So if I appear before people in other countries and stuff, it'll take their focus off of you."

"Why are they after you anyway?" I asked, the question had been bugging me for a while.

"They want to control me. They want the power that I would give them. Fat chance of them getting it off of me though, so they want my genetic data so they can clone me."

"You lost me there," I interrupted.

"Cloning is where you create a copy of something. So they could create another me and control that, essentially giving them my power but with minimum fuss. They managed it once before, but it went a little wrong."

"How so?" I asked, wanting to figure out what the Rocket's were after out of me.

"The clone was too powerfull. And he had freewill. He could think for himself and decided that the Rocket's were a load of crap. Completely destroyed their base. Then tried to take over the world untill me and a few Humans stepped in. Now he just wiped out the Rocket's memories of him so he could live his life in piece. But they remembered that they were hunting me down and are after me again. Heh, what was great is that they though that my clone was a failure because it looks different to me."

"Appearance isn't everything."

"And that I know something they don't. I wasn't always small, pink and fuzzy. Well I guess I was a little fuzzy. Anyway, I broke one of those golden rules. It was only a minor thing but I got stuck like this and lost a little bit of power in the process. That must have been about three thousand years ago, but the Human legends are younger and so everyone thinks that this is how I always looked."

We both sat in silence for a few seconds, Mew thinking about his past while I thought about the future.

"So, why are they after me then?" I asked eventually, bringing Mew back out of his thoughts.

"There is an old tale about a battle between a lizard of fire and the Pokémon of Light, which is what some people call me. Ironic really, I am probably the least pure Pokémon in existance and I get branded the holy one. While my clone, who hasn't been around long enough to get into any trouble, calls himself the Pokémon of Shadow. I really should go visit him sometime, see what he's up too."

"Can you get to the point?" I interrupted, all the talk of clones was slightly desturbing.

"Sorry. Anyway, the legand states that 'the fire lizard with a scar upon its face shall do battle with the Creature of Light. As the sun sets, the lizard shall strike out the light and leave the world in eternal darkness'."

"They think that I am that lizard," I muttered, realising why they wanted to get hold of me so badly.

"Pretty much. They want to use you and get to me. Which is bullshit. You may be strong but there is no way in hell that I would lose. Besides, there are lots of your kind with facial scars. You are a fairly scrappy race."

"You have a point," I said with a smirk, "there is no reason to worry. We'll just beat the crap out of them instead."

"And they are not aware of the rest of the legend," Mew laughed before itoning the rest, "'with its final breath, the Creature of Light shall destroy the darkness.'"

We stopped our conversation as Squirt and Pika headed up. Both of them were staring at Mew, which made me kind of nervous.

"Who've we got here then?" Squirt asked.

"I'm Cresent. I was just asking Flame here about his little speech," Mew said, glancing across at me, "I better be going anyway. Nice speaking to you."

"Uh, okay," I said as Mew began to walk away, "goodbye."

Squirt turned back to me and smirked, "trust you to start talking to girls. I can't leave you alone for five seconds without you getting into some sort of trouble."

"What?" I asked, confused now.

"Oh come on," Squirt sighed, while Pika just stared after Mew, "how could you not have noticed? The cuteness and stuff."

Pika turned her stare on him and he instantly backtracked, "not that I'm saying that you don't have any. Ah sod it, it doesn't matter what I say. I'm just going to end up digging a bigger grave for myself."

"It learns," she muttered as Squirt ran like hell, "so, what were you two talking about anyway?"

"Nothing importent," I lied, "'she' just wanted to clear up a few things."

Pika glared at me for several seconds and all that was running through my head was, '_oh shit, she does not believe me,_' but she eventually nodded and set off after Squirt. I heard something about not being able to sit down for weeks but I blanked the rest out, I didn't want to violate my hearing anymore than I already had.


	100. Garden Scrap

There we are, episode 100. And Flame finally gets to see if he had gotten any stronger during the war. The conclusion to the longest and most confusion arc yet, untill I start the next one anyway.

Wanted: Comments. All infomation/tip offs should be directed to sherrif Buwaro.

**Episode One-Hundred: Garden Scrap**

As the sun rose the next day, I got up early and headed out of the Center. I yawned as I stretched my arms and had a quick head scratch before taking a look around. I could see several builders heading towards the PokéMart, that had been one of the first things on the list to get up and running. The city needed to fix its businesses as soon as it could and the Mart was a fairly large source of income.

I heard cursing coming from around the side of the Center, inside the small garden that had somehow survived the war untouched, and went to investigate. I smirked as I spotted Cubone and Scyther spar off with each other. Porygon was there too, I swear that it doesn't need sleep, watching the duel. Scyther blocked a downwards strike and swept Cubone's legs out from underneath him.

"Damnit, best out of seven," Cubone muttered as he got back up, Scyther stepping back and allowing him to retrieve his club.

"Cubone is too headstrong," he said, "too predictable. Cubone needs to think through his actions and not rely on his club so much."

"Whatever Ninja. Just wait untill I'm warmed up," Cubone said before charging forwards.

I saw Scyther smirk as his wings revealed themselves and he vanished. Cubone skidded to a halt, looking around for the bug Pokémon. I was the first to spot him, standing on the Center's roof.

"In the words of Squirt," he chuckled, "Scyther will ninj Cubone's sorry butt."

Scyther vanished again and I spotted him half way up a tree, poised and ready. He lept into the air and flipped clean over Cubone, knocking the club out of the Pokémon's hand.

"Cubone cannot rely on power alone. Speed and technique are vital," Scyther told the astonished Cubone, before spinning round and flattening him with a blow to the skull.

I couldn't help but wince, if Cubone hadn't been wearing someone else's skull then he would have been killed.

"Scyther believes that makes it sixteen to nill," Scyther said as he walked over towards me. Cubone did the wise thing and stayed down, realising that Scyther would just knock him down again and again if he had another go.

"You didn't exactly give him much of a chance," I laughed as Scyther sheathed his wings.

"Scyther doesn't see why Scyther should give anyone an advantage," he replied.

"True, they are not going to return the favour."

"Flame wishes to spar?" Scyther asked suddenly.

"I'll pass, I value my limbs," I chuckled. (I do value my limbs, they are a fairly important part of me. Along with my organs. Blood comes in there too, very important stuff.)

"Then how about you spar with me?" Someone asked from behind, I turned to see Raichu walk up. Moron had managed to get back to his feet, a little pale though.

"Well, Flame? I do owe you a rematch after all."

"Sure thing, on one condition," I said, craftily.

"What would that be?"

"No long range attacks. No lightning, no throwing things. I'll even stick by it, so no fireballs."

"Deal."

We both took our places at opposite ends of the small garden, after removing a unconcious Cubone from the centre, and faced each other. Porygon agreed to referee, so no one could violate the rules or anything.

"I want a nice clean fight. But feel free to go below the belt," he said, "let battle commence."

I managed to avoid Raichu's charge with a sidestep and tripped him up, but allowed him to get to his feet. He spun round and approached, taking his time. After all, there was no danger of me launching a fireball strait up his nose.

"I wonder if you've improved since the last time we fought proper," he said before lashing out with his fist.

"Probably," I replied as I ducked under the swing and launched a punch of my own, knocking Raichu back with a blow to the nose. We backed apart, watching the other for a sign of weakness. Without his lightning abilities, I had the advantage with my longer reach. But he had agility and a much harder punch on his side, I remembered when he took me out with only a single blow.

So when Raichu charged again, I went on the defencive. But it was my own brand of defencive, I threw a punch that collided with his forehead and knocked him off of his feet. I backed off as he got back to his feet, this was a friendly duel after all and there was no fun or honour in kicking someone when they are down. Unless you are really sadistic, Hypno sadistic.

"Not bad," Raichu said as he wiped his nose, "you've definatly got faster."

"Maybe you've just gotten slower," I replied, keeping my guard up. Even though it was only a friendly, I didn't want to risk him getting a cheap shot in so I refused to let him draw me into a conversation.

I saw his paw begin to glow, he was preparing that powerful punch of his. Next I am aware of is this blur shooting strait towards me. He definatly hadn't gotten slower, he managed to beat my reaction times and slugged me in the ribs. I was knocked backwards, strait onto my rear end, and rolled to a stop.

"No, I'm definatly as fast as I usually am," Raichu chuckled as I lay on the grass, "so I guess I win then."

"The hell you do," I choked out as I got back to my feet, fighting for air, and took my stance again.

"Still as stubborn as ever, eh?" He laughed, "and no little Pokéball tricks to save you this time."

He had a point, there was no magic trick I could pull. My mind was completely blank as he charged up his glowy fist thing again. So, I let my instincts take over as he dashed fowards again. I unclenched my fists and waited for him to get close before swinging both paws fowards and catching his punch in mid-swing.

He stood there for several seconds, halted by my sudden move, and I could see his confusion. I held on tight and refused to let his fist go, catching the other when he tried to use that as well. Anyone watching must have thought that the two of us were about to dance, that was what we looked like.

"Looks like I win this time," I said before headbutting Raichu, several times. He slumped to the ground and I finally released his paws, allowing him to try and regain his senses.

"Flame is the winner," Porygon stated, "Raichu is unable to continue battle."

Next thing I knew, Moron was hugging the life out of me.

"You did it Flame!" He laughed, before realising what he was doing and releasing me, "sorry. Got a little carried away."

"I can't blame you," came a chuckle from behind us. We all spun around and spotted Lt Surge standing there, watching us all.

"You managed to beat my strongest Pokémon in a contest of honour," he continued, "that is what Pokémon battling is really about. Not to capture or kill, but simply a test of the strength and determination of both the Pokémon and the Trainers."

"That's what they told me in school," Moron said as I helped Raichu get back up, he was a little unsteady on his feet. Being headbutted eight times, maybe it was nine, does that.

The Virmillion Gym Leader reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of metal. It was golden in colour, with a orange gem in the centre. Moron stared at the piece of metal, I was pretty sure that he was trying not to drool.

"This is the Thunderbadge, given to those who defeat my Pokémon in battle. You just did so, so this is now yours."

As Moron took the third badge, Scyther walked over to me. He had that strange smirk on his face, I had never seen him properly smile.

"Flame fought well," he said, "and learnt from past mistakes."

"Yep," I laughed, "if you can't come up with a plan then just use brute force."

"I'll remember that," Raichu murmered, "now can you stop talking? I got a pounding headache."


	101. Hunted: Fear

And we begin a new Arc. This one is going to make the last one look nice, just a warning for you. This is actually a toned down version of the original version I had wrote up, mainly because reading the descriptive part near the end made me sick so I removed most of it and gave Flame a valid reason for ommiting them too.

Comments are still wanted, if you can stop crying enough to write one.

**Arc Nine: Hunted**

**Episode 1O1: Fear**

A few days later, we found ourselves saying our goodbyes to Alpha's group. The visiting Gym leaders had left the previous day so we had decided to follow suit. Even Raichu had came out to say farewell. He had recovered from his head injuries pretty quickly and had taken to training at every chance he got. I think I may have damaged his pride a little.

"You better come back one day, I'll kick your head in," he laughed as we shook paws.

"You are not making a convincing argument," I replied with a smirk, "but I'll come back anyway."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I. It was fun beating the crap out of you."

Raichu turned to Blacky and patted him on the head, "you better come back too. After all, Flame is going to need someone to save his backside."

"I'm coming back, when you get this place cleaned up somemore," Blacky replied, scratching his ears.

Squirt got a hug, followed by a quick zap. Pika reached out her paw, causing Raichu to jump back.

"It isn't going to bite," she sighed as Raichu stepped forwards and gave it a quick shake before backing off again.

"It's not the paw I'm worried about biting me," he replied before legging it sharpish.

I turned my gaze onto Alpha, who seemed a little sad at seeing us go.

"You sticking around for long then?" I asked him, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Yeah, we're going to fix the rest of the place up then hit the beach. We're still owed about a week's worth of vacation," he chuckled, "but after that it is back to work."

"Then we'll probably meet again. You know me, always attracting trouble."

"That explains Pika," Squirt interrupted before getting another bolt, this one from said Pikachu.

We finally turned away and headed off back into the wild, heading back towards Cerulean City. I was looking forward to seeing a city that hadn't been blown to pieces and seeing Spiral again. Blacky was getting more and more hyper as we went, bounding off ahead and running back again. It was making me dizzy.

It did feel good to be out of civilisation again, the wide open spaces meaning no feeling of being crowded in anymore. That and there were not people staring all the time anymore. It was just Moron's party heading on their way. Before we had left, Joanne had revealed a Pokémon that I hadn't seen in a while. The mute Bellsprout had rejoined our team, apparently it had been sent to some Professor so it could regrow a missing limb or something. I wasn't really paying attention. (There was no need, I was fairly sure that I was one of many Pokémon that doesn't have the ability to regrow limbs so it didn't affect me.)

"Are we there yet?" Blacky asked for the umpteenth time. Squirt took it upon himself to answer.

"Where exactly is there?"

"Cerulean City."

"In that case," Squirt paused for 'dramatic effect' (in other words he stopped to make himself look dumber), "no."

"We're not even a quarter of the way there," I added, using my excellent internal body clock to time how long we had been walking.

Blacky was getting more and more restless as time wore on and there was no sign of reaching the half way point. Just as I was about to reach snapping point, Moron withdrew the Umbreon into his Pokéball.

"Thank Mew," Squirt sighed, "any longer then I'd have knocked the fuzzball out."

"Same here," Pika piped up from her spot on Joanne's backpack. Lazy bastard.

"Well it's a good he was returned anyway," I added, "we're at that subway thing again."

While I was forced to endure my Pokéball, I thought about things. There really wasn't much else to do. I wondered how Spiral was doing, untill I remembered that demon Persion.

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot about that," I muttered, "and Mew is a little busy with his own problems to worry about Spiral. Maybe I can get Moron to stick around Cerulean a little while so I can find out if that thing is still around. But how?"

My planning was interrupted by me getting removed from the Pokéball and back into the open world, which I sure as well was not going to complain about. Squirt wasn't sent out though, which was slightly odd, so I was stuck with Pika.

"So," Pika said as she plodded alongside me, "where do you think that Cresent is?"

"Eh?" I stammered, "what? Why would I know?"

"Just curious," came the reply, through half closed eyes, "you seemed to be pretty interested in talking to her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said loudly, the questioning was making me nervous and I'm not the best at handling nerves.

"You know what I meant," Pika said, glaring strait at me and making me even more nervous.

"Do I look as though I know what you fuckin meant?" I yelled as loud as I could, starting to have a complete breakdown.

"Flame, calm down," Pika muttered, I noticed that Moron and Joanne were staring at me in confusion.

Then I noticed something else. The wind had stopped, the background noise of creatures moving and chatting had faded. Silence. And I didn't like it. My nerves were still up but now it was because of a different reason. Nobody else seemed to have noticed except me, not a good omen.

"Pika," I muttered, barely audible.

"Yeah?" She asked, "what?"

"Start running."

"Are you threatening me?" She growled as sparks began to fly from her cheeks.

"No, I'm saying that we should get the hell out of here. I have a very bad feeling about this place."

"Oh, trying to turn the conversation away from the Cresent girl so you can get away with it. I see."

"What? No! If we don't get away from here then we are going to end up in a lot of trouble."

"You are going to end up in a lot of trouble right now, for pissing me off."

Pika was about to release a nasty electic shock in my direction when her eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's right behind me, isn't it?" I asked, not daring to move.

"Uh huh," she muttered, barely moving.

I slowly turned to move my head and saw the Persian standing out in the open, staring strait at me.

"You are the one who guards the Umbreon," it said with a snarl, stepping forwards.

"I am," I replied, swallowing back my fear and facing the Persian head on, "if you want him, then you're going to have a fight on your paws."

As much as I triedto look intimidating, I knew that it must know how scared I really was of it. The Persian looked nastier and the claws were definatly bigger. And I was standing right in front of it, hiding behind a wall of bravado. I failed, miserably, as the Persian pounced and I couldn't get out of the way.

I paid the price for my cowardice. Pika knocked me out of the Persian's path and took the attack instead. I lost sight of her underneath the bulky cat Pokémon.

"Shit!" I yelled as I got to my feet, managing to let loose a fireball and cause the Persian to back off.

"You cannot protect that creature forever, Charmander," it snarled before vanishing back into the undergrowth. I stared after it for several seconds untill Joanne's yells caused me to turn around.

I cannot describe how much damage had been done in detail, as even my stomach couldn't handle it and I'm not squeemish. So you get the toned down version. There was blood everywhere as Pika lay on the floor, three massive gashes in her side. I couldn't bare the sight and lost my lunch, Moron and Joanne barely managing not to do the same.


	102. Guilt Trip

Well sorry for the delay but I'm suffering from a very nasty case of the flu. So I write about three sentances before I have to leg it for the tissue box. I'll try not to let it affect me that much but I'll apolagise in advance, just in case. Sorry for any inconvieniance.

Comments are still wanted, as Flame comes to terms with the events of the last episode.

**Episode 102: Guilt Trip**

The next minute was the most numbing of my entire life. It all passed in a blur. The only concrete details I can recall is Moron pulling out a shirt and using it as a makeshift bandage while Joanne called out Scout and gave him a note to pass onto someone at the Center.

I remember Moron picking up the bleeding bundle and setting off for the Center, Joanne following behind. They were going at full sprint while I was trying to get my legs to move. I failed miserably and slumped to the ground.

"Damnit, why am I so afraid?" I muttered to myself, untill a purr coming from behind me caused me to turn around.

"One down," the Persian purred as it stepped towards me, "only four more and that Umbreon will pay."

I felt that fear come back as it moved fowards, claws sliding out of their sheaths. I wanted to run but I knew that I wouldn't get very far before it caught me, plus my legs refused to move again.

"With you out of the way, there will be no resistance when Master returns," the Persian purred before leaping fowards.

At the very last second, I managed to force my legs into moving and shot clear of those razor sharp claws. I realised that the Persian was talking about the Hypno, which did little to stop my fear.

"I killed Hypno!" I yelled as the Persian came round to face me.

"And now, I shall kill you," it replied, "then the rest of your little group will follow."

"Not if Scyther kills crazy cat thing first," Scyther muttered as he appeared behind the Persian.

He lept fowards, blades ready to slash at Persian. There was a bright flash of light and he was flung backwards, just managing to land on his feet. The Persian glanced across at me, I was still frozen to the spot, and grinned. The sudden show of very nasty looking teeth allowed me to take a step away from the feline.

"You are mine, Charmander," it growled before bounding off into the undergrowth. Scyther walked up to me, limping slightly.

"Is Flame okay?" He asked, I managed a small nod, "then Scyther suggests we head to Cerulean, Squirt is keeping an eye on Moron. Now Scyther knows why."

"Yeah," I muttered quietly, allowing myself to be herded away, '_when I said that I wanted a reason to stay in Cerulean a while, I did not quiet mean for this._'

"Flame let his fear take over," Scyther said as we both plodded along. Neither of us were in any condition for anything faster than a walk.

"I know," I replied quietly, still trying to get my nerves under control.

"How is Flame going to stay alive if fear is an issue?" Scyther asked, "Scyther won't always be around to save Flame, and Pika is dying because of it."

"I said I know!" I yelled, my jumpiness being replaced by seething rage, "I don't need you pointing out my flaws every single damn time something happens."

Scyther stared at me for several seconds, stunned by my sudden outburst. I kept walking, refusing to look back.

"Scyther apolagises," he finally said as he caught up, "Scyther was only trying to help."

"I don't need anyones help!" I snarled, "and I suggest that you don't forget that. Unless you want me to punch you in the face again."

"There is no need to get hostile," he muttered, trying to calm me down. It failed.

"There is every bloody need to get hostile. Pika nearly died there because of me and there is you giving me a fucking lecture!"

Next thing I recall is waking up in the Pokémon Center, Squirt sitting on the ground beside the bed. He appeared ti be dozing

"What happened?" I asked, causing him to jump up and spin around

"Yeesh. It's about time you woke up," he told me, "Scyther knocked you out to calm you down and somehow managed to haul you here. He also mentioned something about 'a little payback'. For someone with nothing that resembles hands, he sure can do some crazy stuff."

I climbed out of bed and headed towards the exit, not replying to Squirt.

"Pika should be fine, they're fixing up the injuries right now," he added, which did get a reaction.

"That changes nothing," I muttered as I left the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I headed along random corridoors, eventually managing to reach the lobby. Moron was waiting there, along with Scyther and Scout. They all looked up as I walked in, I couldn't look any of them in the eye. There was a hiss from my right and Nurse Joy, one of the not evil ones, headed in. Joanne followed behind, looking incredibly pale

"Pika will be fine," the nurse told everyone, "although she did tear her main elecrical charge organ so she won't be able to use any powerfull electical attacks ever again. Also, several muscles were torn so she will probably end up with a nasty limp. So I doubt she'd be able to battle anymore, especially not a competitive one."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, except me. I was too busy heading for the door. Nobody noticed me leave the building and I headed through the streets. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I didn't exactly care.

"No matter what I do, I just end up hurting someone," I muttered to myself as I walked along.

Eventually I found myself at the city gates, leading out towards the route where the Persian had attacked. I slumped down by a lamppost and leaned against it, looking down that route.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked out loud, "how am I going to fight that thing if I can't even fight my own fear?"

"Now that is a toughie," came a quiet voice as someone came and sat down beside me, "but only you are the one that knows the answer."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I muttered, turning to look at my companion.

"Hello to you too, Uncle," the Eevee replied, "and it means that you have to calm down and think things through before you get yourself killed."

"Right now, death would be a good thing," I told Spiral, returning my gaze to the gate.

Spiral moved round and set directly in front of me, staring me in the eye. She had grown since our last meeting so we were pretty much nose to nose now.

"I've been living in that Pokémon Center since you left, I've seen people walk in with injuries just like Pika's and none of them said anything like that. You have to snap yourself out of your little guilt trip. I heard the news about what happened in Vermillion. Someone actually recorded your little speech and played it on TV, so I saw all of that. You made a mistake there and fixed it, so do the same now."

I stared back at her and managed a small smile before speaking, "you have a point."

"Of course I do, I'm the only one in the family with any sense."

"True. Thanks Spiral."

"You're welcome. Nice to know that I didn't grow up mentally for nothing. I'm going to head back to the Center now, you coming?"

"You go on ahead," I said, "I'm gonna stay here and think a little more."

Spiral nodded and headed off, leaving me alone once more. I waited a few minutes untill I was sure that she was out of sight before getting to my feet.

"I'm going to go fix that mess," I said to myself as I headed towards the gate, "and I fix things through violence."


	103. Face Off

Well I managed to get an update up on time, using my sick day constructivly. So you get another Episode and things start to get a little hectic as Persian isn't the only thing that seems to be after Flame and the gang.

Comments are very much appreciated, still. So comment damnit!

**Episode 103: Face Off**

It was five minutes of wandering through the trees, every shadow a potential trap, before I felt that familiar sense of unease.

"Where the fuck are you?" I muttered to myself, listening closely for any sign of an imending attack.

"Right here," came the purr from above me, "I was wondering when you were going to show your face."

I didn't bother looking up, I knew what it was about to do and dived out of the way as it pounced from the treetops. I got to my feet and stared down the Persian, which laughed to itself.

"Wow, you actually managed to get out of the way on your own. Instead of having someone dive in and save your butt. Last time we fought, I hadn't slept or eaten in days so you had the advantage. Now I am fully prepared, plus I have a little guardian of my own."

"Shut up," I growled, "can we just get this overwith?"

The Persian grinned again, baring those pointy fangs.

"My pleasure," it laughed before letting loose a huge roar. The deep noise bounced around the small clearing and seemed to be coming from every angle, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You may be powerfull, but can you fight your emotions as well as me?" It asked before vanishing into the bushes.

"Shit," I muttered, mentaly asking myself what insanity caused me to try and take down that thing on my own.

Another roar, this one from behind me, caused me to quake underneath my scales. I hated to admit it, but I didn't have a hope in hell of winning. Then I remembered the last time I fought the Persian and recalled its tactics, realising what it was going to do and diving out of the way as it shot out of the bushes from my right and just missed me.

"Ambushing doesn't work twice in a row," I chuckled as we faced each other again.

"True," Persian replied, "so let's try the more direct approach. Flash!"

"Eh?" I muttered untill a massive flash of light, similar to the one that got Scyther, caused my vision to explode.

"Shit!" I yelled, covering my sore seeing-orbs. Then I dived to the side again, feeling a shockwave ripple through the air as the Persian dashed past again. It'd used my distraction to pounce, my instincts were the only thing that saved my hide.

"Pretty fast," came the purr as my eyes burned. I hated to see what my eyes must have looked like, they must have been very red from that sudden outburst.

"I can keep this up all day, can you?" It asked me as I squinted, trying to make out the blobs and whatnot as my vision tried to repair itself, "guess not. Shall I put you out of your misery?"

"Do you just love to hear yourself blabber?" I countered, staring in the direction of the Persian's voice.

I heard it pounce and sidestepped, swinging out my claws as it shot past. They connected and I heard the Persian curse as blood poured onto my hand.

"Time for a little payback," I chuckled, my lack of proper vision was proving to be a blessing as it hightened my other senses and gave me pleanty of warning when it charged again.

I didn't bother getting out of the way and launched a fireball in the direction of the noise, forcing the Persian to dodge.

'_I cannot believe that I am winning, and blind! _' I thought to myself, keeping my senses tuned for any sign of it attacking again.

"Not bad," came a voice from behind me, a much quieter and less throaty one than the Persian's, "so let's turn up the heat a little."

"Who the hell?" I muttered, glancing back with my returning vision. I could just make out the colours, a pink blob.

"You couldn't have forgotten me already," it laughed and the blob seemed to change shape and colour, becoming a light orange.

"Me and the Persian here have been wanting revenge, on both you and your little gang. And now we have you in our claws," the newcomer chuckled, "who'd have thought that all it would take to lure you out is an attack on that Pikachu."

'_I don't like the sound of this,_' I thought as I finally was able to make out the newcomer proper.

I was looking at an almost carbon copy of myself. My first though was simply, 'oh shit, another robot,' but then I noticed a second scar that ran across the other me's throat. Then it clicked into place. Pink blob plus scar and wanting revenge. There was only one Pokémon that could have all of those.

"Asmodeus," I growled.

"You finally remember," he chuckled, "me and Persian here formed a little partnership so we could take you and your party down. And you get the grand honour to be the last one standing."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, untill I was knocked to the ground. The Persian had tackled me from behind.

Asmodeus stepped fowards and wrapped a vine around my muzzle.

"We wouldn't want you injuring yourself with those nasty fireballs now, would we?" He laughed as he bound my paws and feet with more vines and I ended up tied to a rock, unable to speak or move.

"Ain't he such a cutie," Asmodeus laughed before spitting on the ground in front of me and becoming dead serious, "shame Persian here agreed to my plan on the condition that you stay alive untill we've dealt with you friends."

I glared at him, wanting so much to rip his throat out.

"Now now, don't give me that look," he muttered, leaning closer, "you're going to be looked after by Persian here while I get to pretend to be you and bring everyone to this spot."

"And then, I ambush them and you get to watch the blood fly," Persian added.

"Except for that Blacky, we're going to make a special exception for his case."

"But we'll keep that little detail to ourselves, we wouldn't want to spoil the suprise."

I tried to pull myself free of the vines that bound me but it was a useless effort, which Asmodeus found asmusing. He also found it amusing when he punched me in the gut, my inability to roll with the blow meaning that it hurt a lot more than normal.

"Asmodeus," the Persian spoke up, "how are you going to pretend to be the Charmander if you have a scar that he doesn't?"

"Now that was a stroke of genius on my part," Asmodeus replied as he walked over to a bush and pulled out a small box., inside which was a large amount of various powders of all colours, "a little brick dust will do the trick."

I could do nothing but watch as he took a pinch of the orange power and rubbed it along the white scar, the dust staining the scales and perfectly hiding the marking. Now he looked identical to me.

"What do you think?" He asked me, mimicing my own voice, "perfect duplicate. Your friends won't know the difference."

He turned away and headed off into the undergrowth, heading back towards Cerulean to continue with his deception while I could do nothing but slump back against the rock. Defeated. The Persian lay on the ground a little way off, watching me through the those piercing eyes.

'_I hope the others are not as stupid as I am,_' I mentaly sighed, 'b_ecause the blood is going to be on my hands if Asmodeus wins._'

I spent a little while longer in despair untill my common sense kicked in.

'_What the fuck am I thinking? They are not that stupid. Well, Squirt is. But the others will notice something is up. He may look like me but he cannot mimic everything to do with me. Besides, there has to be a way out. I beat both of these bastards before, by Mew, I am going to find a way to beat them again._'

I mentaly smirked as the Persian began to doze off, they hadn't beaten me yet.

'_I am a true Charmander, we don't give up that easily. Think you can stop me with these vines, Asmodeus, you have got another thing coming._'


	104. Infiltration

Wow, a second episode done. I think a small part of my just died. And then revived itself. No, that was just gas. Anyway, Asmodeus's plan is put into action. But is the rest of the gang dumb enough to fall for the ol' switcharoony?

**Episode 104: Infiltration**

It had been two hours since Flame had slammed a door in my face and vanished. Everyone was starting to get worried, even Scyther looked a little uneasy.

"Where the hell is he?" Scout asked as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Do you think the Persian got him?" Blacky muttered, voicing all of our fears,

"Shut up nimwad," Spiral replied, "he said he was going to think a little, so he's probably sitting around somewhere."

"Besides, he can handle himself," I added.

"But Flame was afraid of the Persian," Scyther sighed, "maybe a search party should be sent out."

We all sat in silence untill a noise from the lobby entrance caused us all to spin around and there he was, like nothing had happened.

"Miss me?" Flame asked with a smirk.

"Where the hell were you?" Scout said loudly as Blacky tackled the Charmander to the ground.

"Outside. Where else would I have been?" He muttered sarcasticaly as he tried to heave Blacky off of him, "a little help here would be nice."

We were too busy sighing with relief to pay him much attention, untill he started screaming for air. It took the combined efforts of both me and Spiral to pry the hyperactive Umbreon off of Flame.

"We were worried sick!" Spiral chastised him, as he set up and caught his breath.

"I'm fine, Okay?" He countered, "yeesh. What is this? An interrogation?"

Now I started to think that something was up. Flame was not usually that hostile, especially not to the kits.

"You sure you're fine?" I asked, "you seem a little edgy."

He was silent for several seconds, scratching his chin before replying, "can you blame me?"

Scyther stepped up to me and nodded towards the door before leaving. I followed suit and we stopped on the corner of the street, out of earshot from those inside.

"Does Squirt think something seems odd about Flame?" He asked, so I wasn't the only one.

"He could just be a little shellshocked after seeing Pika get mutilated like that, I know I would be if I were in his position," I suggested, I even shuddered at the thought.

"Still, Scyther is going to keep an eye on Flame. Something doesn't seem right," Scyther sighed.

We both turned away and headed back inside, but a sudden feeling caused me too turn back and look towards the forests that surrounded the city.

"I think I'll agree with you on that one," I told Scyther as I turned back and headed inside, walking a little faster than before. Those dark trees scared me, they hid many secrets. One of which had nearly killed Pika.

The next day, Flame was still acting a little odd. The first real clue that something was up was when he actually ate some Pokéfood, instead of calling it poison and trying to kill the person who gave it to him.

"I thought you hated that stuff," Scout said as we watching him devour an entire bowlfull, I was suprised he actually managed to avoid eating the bowl itself.

"First time fore everything," Flame grinned as he wiped his face and went back to dozing.

Blacky and Spiral were playing, like they used too when we first found them. I had to admit, they had both grown up a lot since them. Blacky had retained his innocent and happy outlook on life, apart from the two times when he went psycho and blew things up, while Spiral had definatly matured a lot. It was somewhat scary. I could hardly believe that I had played a part in raising them.

Then we were all distracted by the door opening and Joanne walking in, carrying a heavily bandaged Pika.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Joanne smiled, the first time since the incident.

"Hey guys," Pika said, with a small cough afterwards for good measure.

Then came our second clue that Flame was a little looser in the head than normal. When Pika was set on the ground, Flame actually hugged her.

"I thought you'd died on me," he muttered, while everyone else just looked on. Scyther glanced at me, his eyes seemed to be saying 'I told you so'

Pika didn't seem to be complaining about the hug, she took it with her usual grace and gave the demented Charmander a nasty kick to the kneecap. He collapsed to the ground and Pika glared at him.

"Maybe next time you'll get the hell out of the way when you get attacked," she muttered as she limped away.

Flame pulled himself up and I could have sworn that he was prepping a fireball. But the moment passed he was back to his unusually calm self. he scratched his throat and walked off, towards the room that we had been given to rest in. He had been scratching there a lot since the incident, as though something there was irritating his flesh. I spotted a small amount of orange powder on the floor and went to have a closer look.

There was only a small amount of it but it must have come from Flame. The strange texture made my hand itchy as I picked up a little of it, which explained why Flame was scratching all the time.

"What you got there, Uncle?" Spiral asked as she plodded up, the only other Pokémon that wasn't busy celebrating Pika's awakening.

She took a glance at the powder and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is there brick dust laying on the floor?" She asked.

"It came off of Flame," I replied, "at least now I know what it is. Why would Flame be covered in brick dust?"

"Something is definatly wrong here. Flame was cleaned when he came in here when Pika got injured," Spiral muttered, "so he shouldn't have any of this stuff on him. And there hasn't been any building work done around here in ages, so where would he have got it from?"

I glanced across at her, "you've definatly gotten smarter since we saw each other last."

"Well I was left on my own for over a week, I kinda picked little bits of info up from people who come in here. Who'd have thought that some of it would come in handy?" She said with a small laugh at the end.

"Smarts always come in handy, if you know when to use them," I replied in my sage tone, "but we still have to figure out what is wrong with Flame."

Somebody walked over and we both looked up.

"Hey, you seen Flame around?" The Pikachu asked, that cute one that Flame had been talking to back in Vermillion.

"That room over there," Spiral nodded in the direction of the room, "why do you want him?"

"I need to apolagise if I caused him any harm back in Vermillion," she answered while I tried to remember her name.

"You're Cresent right?" I finally asked as she started to walk away.

"Last time I checked," she replied, glancing over her shoulder as she walked away, "why?"

"Just making conversation."

"Well save that for later, I'm kinda in a hurry," she said as she vanished into Flame's room.

"How the hell does Flame attract all these people?" Spiral asked me, a question that had been bugging me for a while.

"If I knew that, I'd be in heaven."


	105. Cresent

Well another Episode up and it's back to Flame. And things just got even more confusing.

**Episode 105: Cresent**

Hello, me again. Sorry to force you all to have to put up with another Squirt narration but there was no way to make what I was doing interesting in the least. I'd been hanging around on my rock, unable to attempt an escape thanks to the constant watch of that Persian.

An entire day had passed and I was starving, cold, tired and had lost all feeling in my paws. Ther Persian would doze off for about a minute, never any longer, so I hadn't gotten the chance to free myself at all.

'_Damnit, I can't stay like this for much longer,_' I thought to myself, '_Amsodeus could have tricked everyone by now. I have to get out of here._'

Then Persian suddenly shot up a tree, I found out why when I heard someone approaching. I didn't recognize the voice though.

"You sure that that Persian isn't around, Flame?" The approaching voice asked. It was a soft voice, so I assumed it was female. It definatly wasn't Spiral or Pika, I knew that much.

'_Who the hell?_'

Around the bush came a Pikachu. It definatly wasn't Pika, due to the lack of bleeding and whatnot. Plus the shiney and well kept fur, compaired to Pika's wirey mess. The Pikachu spotted me instantly, didn't even look shocked, and winked as she moved forwards.

The Persian pounced and the Pikachu easily dodged.

"Bad Kitty," she scolded, "didn't your parents ever teach you not to ambush your elders?"

"Nobody calls me Kitty," it growled before attacking again.

It suddenly froze, floating in midair. Then it suddenly clicked who the Pikachu was.

"Nobody calls me a nobody," 'Cresent' replied through narrowed eyes as she hurled the Persian strait into a tree trunk. If I had been able to move, I'd have winced.

'She' then turned back to me and sauntered over.

"You look like hell," she smirked as she tore the vines in half using her psychic abilities.

"So would you if you'd been stuck here all night without any food and a psychotic cat making subtle hints at what he's going to do to you when everyone else is dead," I replied, rubbing my limbs to get the blood flowing through them again.

Then another flash of light caused both me and the disguised Mew to mutter curses as our eyes burned in their sockets. I heard Cresent get knocked to the side as the Persian attacked again. Suprisingly, my vision started to return almost instantly. Which would have been a good thing, had the Persian not been sinking its teeth into Mew's side.

"Not again," I muttered as I lept onto the Persian's back. The cat wasn't the only one who had sharp teeth, as I proved when I brought my own down into the flesh on the back of its neck. I can tell you this much, Persian blood tastes foul. I gagged as it threw me off and turn glare at me.

"Sod the plan, you're dead," it growled as it moved fowards, before yelling in pain as it got zapped from behind.

"My thoughts exactly," Cresent muttered as she fried the Persian using a lot of electrisity. It somehow managed to get back up and dived into the undergrowth.

"Bastard!" I yelled after it, "get back here."

"Let it go, kiddo," Cresent muttered as she walked up. I spotted that her fur was stained with blood.

"Uh, are you going to get that looked at?" I asked.

"It's fine. I'll fix it up as we walk along. Now can we get moving already?"

I was wondering why we were in such a hurry, then I remembered Asmodeus.

"Oh shit," I burst out, grabbing Cresent's paws and dragging her in the direction of Cerulean, "let's go!"

"Hang on a second, you need to eat something first. You look dead on your feet."

"But the others," I tried to say, she wasn't buying it and hauled me to a halt.

"No excuses. They'll be fine for another ten minutes."

I don't really know where the basket of food came from, but I wasn't exactly complaining. It was nice to eat something again, I could almost hear my stomach cheering as we both sat down.

"So, how did you find me?" I asked between bites of an apple.

"Well I went to the Center first, seeing as that was where I figured you would be. So I ask that Wartortle where you were. He and Spiral point to a bedroom and there is another Charmander there," Mew explained as he changed back into his normal form, so he could get a better look at his injury.

"That looks nasty," I said as I glanced at the huge gash across his chest.

"It's nothing," he chuckled, "anyway. This Charmander, who I initially thought was you, then hugs me. Which causes alarm bells to ring in my head. A quick mind reading told me that you were tied up here and that this other Charmander is actually an imposter. So I leave, after giving the fake you a boot in the groin to make him let me go."

I'd finished off all of the food and we both stood up again. Mew's wound was engulfed in a white light and, when the light vanished, was gone.

"Recover is a handly little move," he laughed as 'Cresent' reformed, "now, shall we go kick the other you's ass?"

"Don't mind if I do," I laughed.

"Then allow me to Teleport us most of the way there."

So, around a minute later, we found ourselves just outside the Center.

"Asmodeus is inside, having a friendly chat with Scyther. You better go in through the ventilation again, you walking in could make things worse," Cresent said, "I'll stop him leaving. Using any means necessary."

"Kay, I just hope I don't get lost," I said as she boosted me up into the shafts.

"You won't, I'll be able to guide you using my telepathy."

"I don't know what that is, but I never do anyway," I said as I started off into the darkness.

'_It meant that I could talk to you in your mind, dumbass,_' I head a voice say in my head, '_you wanna turn left there._'

I followed the voice in my head's directions for around five minutes untill I finally head voices coming from the ground below. A quick peek through a grill showed that Asmodeus was standing right below me, holding his claws up to Squirt's throat.

"Now, last warning, surrender or die!" He yelled.

"Damnit Flame, I should have known that you were still a bad guy," Cresent said, as she stepped forwards and caused him to back up a little. Placing his head right below the grill.

I smirked as I pulled back my fist and slammed it down as hard as I could, smashing the entire grill off of its hinges and into Asmodeus's head. It knocked him back just enough for Squirt to get clear and allowed me to jump down.

"Time for a little payback," I laughed as I slugged him in the gut.

I glanced around as he staggered back, everyone was watching and looked confused. They must have gotten a lot more confused when Asmodeus tackled me and we rolled around on the floor for a bit, grappling with each other untill I threw him off.

"You'll pay for trying to mimic me!" He yelled, which confused me.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked untill I realised what he was up too, "you bastard, you're the one who tried to mimic me."

"Liar."

"Fuckwit."

"Dickhead."

"Magikarp food!" I countered, using the lowest insult I could think off as we continued our standoff.


	106. Battle of Two Selves

Well this was a real bastard to write. It took me about half an hour to decide if I was going to go from Flame's point of view or someone elses. In the end I flipped a coin and the outcome resulted in this Episode. Read away, and make sure to leave a comment or two.

**Episode 106: Battle of Two Selves**

Asmodeus charged, I'd obviously struck a nerve, strait into a nice punch. It knocked him clean to the floor and I glanced around at everyone.

"Don't just stand there, block the doors so he can't escape!" I yelled, untill Asmodeus pulled me to the ground via a tail pull.

"You won't escape me this time," he growled as he strangled me. I didn't bother trying to prise him off, just slugging him repeatedly in the gut. After twenty seconds of that, I realised that I wasn't getting anywhere. So I went with the only thing that my, oxygen starved, brain could think off and kicked out as hard as I could.

He let go pretty fast, getting your kneecap smashed does that, and I threw him off in order give me enough time to catch my breath.

"This is a lot harder than it looks," I muttered as Asmdoeus clicked his kneecap back in place and stood once more.

"Well at least you couldn't get any uglier if I punched you in the face," he snarled and launched a fireball strait for my face.

It wasn't even a good fireball either, didn't possess any force as I took the blow head on. I absorbed the blow without even having to take a step back, didn't even flinch.

"Let me show you how it's really done," I muttered and fired my own attack.

It was the best fireball I had ever launched. I'd even managed to give it a firey tail. And it had one heck of a punch to it, knocking Asmodeus to the ground. It was a shame he had the same fire proof scales that I did or the fight would have been over there and then.

None of the others got close to the fighting. I can't blame them really, none of them wanted to risk hitting the wrong Charmander. Asmodeus couldn't transform without revealing himself and allowing them to all join in, so he was stuck in my form. And I knew exactly what my body was capable of, giving me the home body advantage.

I spotted the Nido-horn laying on the ground nearby and slowly picked it up, keeping an eye on Asmodeus as I did so.

"You remember this, don'tcha?" I asked him as I slipped it around my neck, "I stabbed you with it once."

"No, I stabbed you with it!" He yelled as he dived fowards and tackled me to the ground with speed that no Charmander could have possessed.

I realised that he was shifting form again, mainly because he'd turned bright pink. It was damn weird, that the colour had changed before the form. I made a mental note to never dye myself pink, the colour didn't suit me. The pink ooze had pretty much covered me completely when everyone started moving towards me.

Then something solid connected with my back and I was flung through the air, flipping over once before landing on my stomach and sliding to a hald.

"Nice try, Asmodeus," I heard my voice call from behind me and I turned to see Asmodeus back in my form, with the Nido-horn around his neck.

"Oh shit," I muttered, realising what he had just done.

Everyone, even Cresent, started advancing on me. They all thought that I was the fake now, thanks to Asmodeus' little switch scam.

"Looks like I win this round," he smirked as they closed on me. I didn't move, there was no point.

"He's Amsodeus, not me!" I yelled, trying to buy enough time to come up with a proper plan.

"You expect us to believe that, we all saw you," Squirt said, "Scyther, he's all yours."

I could see Asmodeus laughing silently, behind everyone's backs, as Scyther stepped fowards and raised his blades. I was only seconds from losing my head when I realised how to prove my identity. I quickly moved the back of my hand across my throat and showed it to everyone.

"See! No brick dust," I called out, "Asmodeus disguised his scar with brick dust."

They all froze, finally believing me. Untill Amsodeus grabbed Spiral by the tail and hauled her backwards, holding the Nido-horn to her throat.

"I'm killing at least one of you today," he laughed as we all stared at him, dumbfounded, "either Flame dies or she does. Your call."

Everyone froze on the spot, trying to figure out what to do. Even Scyther was shocked by the turn of events. Then, things started to happen on their own. Things like the Nido-horn floating out of Asmodeus' hand and stabbing him.

"So much for not interfering," I whispered to Cresent as Asmodeus released Spiral and tried to fight off the floating horn.

"I'm not doing that," she replied with a chuckle, "but it sure is entertaining to watch."

Spiral ran clear of Asmodeus and stood near the wall. She was quivering non stop and breathing heavily as Blacky bounded over.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she stammered. For someone who was the mature one of the family, she really couldn't handle near death situations.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. As she hit the floor, the Nido-horn stopped it's assault on Asmodeus and dropped. He was covered in small cuts and a fair few larger ones but they seemed to heal nearly instantly.

"He's using his shapeshifting to fix any injuries," Cresent explained untill we all got distracted by a yellow glowing.

It was coming from Blacky's markings and he turned to Asmodeus. His eyes seemed to glow red for a second and he growled. It was a sight to behold. Asmodeus, rightfully, was shaking in his scales.

"This time, stay dead," Blacky snarled as he slowly stepped towards Asmodeus.

Asmodeus launched a fireball, a fairly decent one this time, at Blacky while backing towards the door. The Umbreon didn't move to get out of the way and the fireball hit its target. But it didn't do any damage. Blacky kept going, his fur smoking from the impact but otherwise untouched.

"A telekentic barrier, nice touch," Cresent praised as we watching Blacky leap fowards and cut Asmodeus off from the doorway, "your schitzo Umbreon there is pretty powerfull, considering his age and experiance."

"I'll ask what a schitzo is later," I replied as Asmodeus tried to use a smokescreen.

Blacky shot into the smoke and the two of them were hidden from his for a few seconds. Then Asmodeus reappeared as he collided with the wall beside the door. The smokescreen suddenly blew apart and revealed Blacky, his markings glowing again.

Asmodeus staggered to his feet and shot out of the door, Blacky chasing after him. Me and Squirt were right behind them, dashing after the two. Blacky was faster than Asmodeus but the fake Charmander was constanly throwing obstacles into the Umbreon's way and slowing him, and us, down.

Both Humans and Pokémon alike watched in awe and confusion as the chase continued through the corridoors. Squirt tripped over a broom that Asmodeus had tipped over and dropped out of the race. I didn't slow down to help him up, keeping my eyes firmly locked onto the back of Asmodeus' head.

Eventually we burst into the Center's lobby, where Moron and Joanne were talking to Nurse Joy. All three of the humans looked confused at the sight of 'me' getting chased by a pissed off Blacky, then they looked even more confused when they spotted the real me just keeping up.

Asmodeus belted out of the door and started legging it towards the forest. Blacky skidded to a halt in the doorway and watched as Asmodeus made half way down the street. I finally managed to catch up and was able to catch my breath.

"Ain't you gonna go after him?" I asked the Umbreon in between gasping for air.

"Nah," Blacky replied in that darker tone he used when he went crazy, "just watch."

I looked up just in time to see the Persian appear out of an alleyway and ambush Asmodeus. I assumed that it had been waiting for another shot at me and took down the faker instead. But I wasn't exactly complaining, Asmodeus deserved it as the Persian's teeth and claws ripped him apart. Me and Blacky sat there and watched as he screamed in agony.

"Evil destroys evil," Blacky muttered quietly, "good ridance."


	107. Unexpected Turn of Events

Well, the resident ToF fangirl will be happy with this episode. Or sick, depending on how weird she is. Anyway, enjoy the battle's conclusion and prepare to be severely weirded out.

**Episode 107: Unexpected Turn of Events**

"I think I'm going to be sick," Squirt muttered as he finally caught up with the others, minus Scyther and Spiral, spotting the blood and whatnot flying as the Persian kept up its brutal assault.

"So am I," I replied, "I never knew that my insides looked that disgusting. Yet I cannot look away."

"Maybe we should go stop the Persian now, before it realises that you are actually over here," Scout suggested.

"Too late."

The Persian finally spotted all of us and looked confused, especially when it spotted me right in the middle of the group.

"Shield your eyes," Cresent whispered to me and I did as I was told, for once, as it used the flash of light again and blinded everyone else.

I uncovered my eyes, just as everyone else was cradleing theirs, and stepped fowards and the Persian charged.

"Bad kitty," I muttered as I concentrated and my tail flame blazed up. The two of us were only meters apart when I made my move and released the biggest stream of fire that I could.

The Persian couldn't stop in time and the fire swarmed all around it. It still managed to burst out of the attack and started to flee back towards the forest, untill Spiral and Scyther appeared around the corner and cut it off.

"The Center had a back door!" Scyther called over to me as they faced down the desperate Persian.

I knew what it was about to do and covered my eyes again as it used Flash again, catching Spiral and Scyther unawares. Scyther nearly took his own head off as he tried to shield his eyes with his blades, while Spiral didn't bother and kept her bloodshot eyes trained on the Persian, even though she shouldn't have been able to see a thing after staring into that light.

Cresent stepped up beside me, wearing black pieces of glass over her eyes.

"Now this is going to get interesting," she chuckled as the Persian went to swipe at Spiral and was suddely thrown to the side, although nothing had actually touched it, "looks like power runs in the family."

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked, as she handed me some of those glass thingies.

"You'll see. Now put these on, they'll stop the Persian's flash bothering you."

I put on the glass things, feeling a little stupid. I was glad that everyone else was too busy pawing at their eyes to see me. The Persian had managed to get up, still singed from when I'd fried it, and was trying as hard as it could to get at Spiral. Please note the word 'trying' in that last sentance. Again and again, it was thrown off by that same invisable force.

Spiral seemed to be glowing, so I removed the glasses to get a better look. Yep, it was that same white light that was familiar to me. I didn't know what to expect when the light faded, but what did emerge was definatly new to me.

"Great, another pink cat thing," Cresent muttered, "more compitition. Let's see if this Espeon can kick as much ass as her brother can."

The new Spiral was just as scary as Blacky was when he was pissed. The Persian was being bounced off of walls and lampposts, not being given any respite from the pain.

"Why was I told to look after her again?" Cresent asked, "she can handle herself."

"I can see that," I replied, wincing as the Persian was bounced off of a wall and was finally allowed to collapse on the ground.

I slipped the glasses back on as everyone else regained their ability to see and stared in awe at both the battle and my stupid head accessory.

"I was wondering when Spiral was going to evolve," Squirt said as he stepped up, "well, she couldn't have picked a better time."

I had to agree, untill she fainted again as the Persian got back up.

"She isn't used to the mental strain," Cresent muttered, actually worried for once.

Both me and Squirt started to run fowards, trying to get there before the Persian could. We needn't have bothered because Scyther had recovered too and he was pissed as hell. The Persian suddenly vanished inside a tornado of sharp things as Scyther attacked.

Again, the Persian used Flash and managed to break free. But Scyther had managed to shield his eyes and gave chase, using his wings to give him an extra burst of speed. The Persian had no hope of making it into the forest that time and Scyther sliced its side, causing it to collapse to the floor again.

Scyther didn't skimp on his attacks, bringing both blades right down on the back of it's head. This time, Squirt did throw up. A head rolling around on the floor does that.

"Aw ick," I muttered as I looked down at the floor, "right on my foot. Good job, fuzzy-ears."

About an hour later, after getting cleaned up, I was in the Center's lobby and explaining to the others what had happened in the forest. I was still wearing those glasses, too lazy to take them off.

"-And then Cresent zapped it and managed to untie the vines around my arms. I got out of the rest and we both came here," I finished, "speaking of which, where'd she go anyway?"

"Squirt wanted to talk to her," Scout said, "they went outside."

So I got off of my comfy beanbag chair and went to find them, I needed to have a word with Mew. It didn't take me long to find them, they were at the same spot that I had used to think the day before. But they definatly were not talking.

"Holy fuck!" I said, a little louder than I had wanted. It got their attention, but I didn't stick around and ran off towards Vapor's old place.

I made the journey in record time, beating the last time I had dashed through the entire city by a few minutes, and set down by the lake. I was resisting the urge to lose my lunch again. I almost lost that battle when I heard someone approach from behind, I had a hunch who it was.

"I can explain that," Cresent said as she sat down beside me, a little way off just incase I did lose my internal battle.

"You were kissing him!" I yelled, the cavern echoing the words.

"You would too if you were me."

"The hell I would!" I burst out before diving fowards and losing my internal battle, strait into the pool of water, "ugh. Hello lunch, we meet again for what I hope is the last time."

Cresent vanished in the weird white light and Mew was there again.

"As I said, let me explain. You think it is easy changing form and gender? It's damn confusing at times. I can't blame Asmodeus for getting you wrong, it's hard to resist a new body's instincts. And hormones. Bastard hormones. But you get used to it after around two hundred years of it, so the incidents don't bother you anymore."

"You kissed him!" I yelled, again.

"We have safely established that, yes, I did, in fact, kiss Squirt. However it was not my idea, it was his."

"You were not exactly refusing," I pointed out.

"True," he sighed, "why are you so upset about it anyway? Jealous?"

"No!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Somebody is in denile."

"I am not jealous. I'm am fucking weirded out," I said, trying to calm myself.

"Somebody needs a hug," Mew laughed, untill I punched him in the face.

"Not funny," I panted between deep breaths, somehow managing to refrain from killing the Legendary.

Mew managed to get up after a few minutes of being unconsious.

"That wasn't very nice," he muttered, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Neither was seeing you and-" I started, before having to make a second made dash towards the water and losing what was left of my lunch.

"You really need to stop doing that. It's making me feel ill."


	108. Damage Control

Well nothing as creepy as the last episode will happen for a long time, I don't think my own brain could handle it. So we travel back into known territory and deal with Flame's reaction to the previous episode. This was more of a 'spur of the moment' type episode as I originally intended for Flame to justknock himself out with bush full of Oran berries and their intoxicating effect that I mentioned in a early episode. I'll save that little gem of a scene for a later episode, where it would be more fitting.

Comments please, or Flame will kill you. I am serious here. Never ever mess with a pissed off Charmander.

**Episode 108: Damage Control**

Five minutes later, I left the cavern. Squirt was standing beside the exit, the sight of him did little to help my building anger.

"You okay?" He asked, sensing that I was not in a good moon. Yet he felt like he had to ask about the obvious. Dick.

"I'm fine," I lied, "but Cresent hit her head a few times. Now I'm going to take a walk."

Squirt didn't make a move to follow me as I walked away. Which was good because, if he had, he'd have ended up with a few head injuries himself. I left the city and vanished into forest, seeing as there were no psychotic things around that I knew of. Well, there were none if you don't myself.

"Why am I so upset?" I asked myself as I wandered aimlessly through the trees, booting the occasional stone, "it's none of my business what everyone else gets up too. It's probably just lack of sleep getting too me. Who the heck am I talking too? Ugh, I need a nap untill I can figure out what emotion to follow."

So I found myself a quiet little clearing, curled up beside a tree and dozed off. It was a nice dreamless sleep, no nightmares or anything to haunt me. Untill I woke up, that is, and heard somebody approaching.

"Who the hell?" I muttered as I took cover behind a bush, watching as a Human stepped into the clearing.

He was accompanied by a bird Pokémon, a Spearow was perched on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that the Charmander was heading this way?" The red head asked the Pokémon, who nodded, "good, I've been looking fowards too a little payback."

'_What the hell does Frank want now?_' I thought, mentaly cursing when I spotted the glasses laying in the grass. They must have fallen off when I was dozing.

"What have we here?" Frank muttered as he spotted the blacked out glass, "looks like our firey pal has developed a fasion sense. Well, he definatly came through here."

'_Why does he pick now, of all times, to come after me?_' I asked myself as he picked up the glasses and headed onwards, '_well, better not let him go away empty handed. I could use a Human punchbag._'

There happened to be a small rock laying on the ground right beside me. I, naturally, picked it up and bunged it at the annoying red head. But I missed and knocked the, just as annoying, Spearow off of its perch instead.

"Well, better than nothing," I smirked to myself as I picked up a second rock.

That time, I didn't miss. Just as Frank was looked around to see what beaned his precious Pokémon, I got him right between the eyes. He went down and gave me plenty of time to walk away, laughing.

"Stupid Humans," I laughed, untill I heard a Pokéball open up behind me, "well, looks like he is more stupid than I thought."

I glanced back to see the Electabuzz staring me down.

"Beat the crap out of that annoying orange reptile," Frank called over as he got back up, blood running from the gash on his face that I had given him. I felt somewhat sad that it was only a small one.

"Or you could beat yourself up now and save me the trouble," I added, turning fully and raising my fists, "but you're way too stupid to do that, so let's get your arse kicking over with already."

It charged, I tripped it up. Simple as that.

"How many people have fallen for that now?" I asked as it got back up. This one actually learnt and approached a little slower, so I wouldn't be able to sneak attack it like that again. Didn't stop me launching a fireball at its face though. (Which is the great thing about being me, I can handle fighting at both distance and up close.)

It went down again, this time it was clutching its face and trying to pat out the smouldering fur.

"Furballs," I chuckled to myself, stopping at the sound of moment behind me and diving to the side just in time to avoid a sneak attack from the Spearow. Which happened to collide with the Electabuzz instead.

I had to hand it too those guys, they were as stubborn as me and got up for another go. The Machop joining in too. I grabbed hold of the Machop's fist in mid-punch and hurled him in the direction of the Spearow, forcing it to veer away and giving me enough time to spin around and clobber the Electabuzz with my tail.

But then I started to get slightly outmatched when the Spearow came back for a second pass and managed to knock me backwards, strait into the waiting Machop.

"Nice try, lizard," he chuckled as he held my arms behind my back and watched as the Electabuzz got back up and moved in for the kill.

"I could say the same, fatface," I countered and threw my head back while simultaneously sweeping his legs from underneath him with my tail.

The Machop released my hands in order to save himself from falling, untill a second headbutt put him on the floor. But I still wasn't fast enough to stop the Electabuzz and it grabbed my by the throat, lifting my up into the air.

"Maybe you need a nice jolt to your senses, you cannot win," it laughed as I hung in front of it, trying to prise its hands off of my throat.

Eventually I gave up, seeing as he wasn't squeezing and I was in no more danger than I was standing. I managed to mutter out of the side of my mouth, being unable to open it fully and deliver a proper reply in the form of a fireball, "just like your trainer, so full of crap."

My retort had the intended affect and he threw me to the side. What was unintended, however, was for me to crush the Spearow when I landed ontop of it. And, let me tell you, those bastards are boney and very uncomfortable. Although it would probably have been thinking the same about me, if it hadn't lost consiousness. But a beak to the back is still painfull.

"You've really done it now," I growled as I got up, "now I'm really pissed off."

"Oh no," the Machop said, oozing sarcasm, as he got up, "the little lizard is angry. What're we going to do?"

"You're going to end up in a Pokémon Center," I replied as I charged forwards.

Unlike pretty much everyone else, I didn't go for a punch. I lept into the air at the last second so they couldn't trip me and took the Machop down with a midair tackle. And I didn't waste any time when I had the bastard stunned, claws strait to the gut.

There may have been a little bit of blood as I did that, which was a shame considering how much force I put into that attack. Guess the fighting type was sturdier than I thought, but he was still knocked out by an elbow to the face. The Electabuzz, however, was slightly harder to take down.

Mainly because it had picked up a hefty tree branch and was using it as a club, so I couldn't get close enough to put it down perminantly. It forced me to keep away by throwing that stick around like a psychopath. So I went with my other main weapon and set the stick on fire. The moment the Electabuzz dropped it, I took it down with a nice kick to the gut.

A second blow to the back of the head made sure that it was out of commision, leaving just me and Frank. The Human was looking slightly scared now, considering that I had just flattened three Pokémon on my own and one of my paws may have been dripping droplets of blood. He looked queasy, I know that much.

But he didn't run, which is more than I can say about most Humans, and took out a fourth Pokéball. The Abra was back. Instead of teleporting when I fireballed it, it used an invisable barrier to block my attacks. Which worked fine untill I got fed up and pelted it with every single piece of fire that I could muster up. It couldn't take the strain and collapsed, the last fireball knocking it out fully.

I looked up at Frank, breathing heavily. The Human really looked afraid now and withdrew all of his Pokémon before turning to flee, and tripping over a rock instead. He fell strait on his backside and I used the moment to leap onto his chest and hold my, bloodstained, claws right up to his throat. I wasn't sure why I did it, but I just did. A deep primal hatred had kicked in and I wanted blood, preferably his.

"By all rights, I should drain you dry. Human."


	109. Ferality

Well, now the others try to calm Flame down long enough to get him back to the Center. That could be a problem, considering what he managed to do to Frank's team. But we better not tell them that.

Comments, as usual.

**Episode 109: Ferality**

The claws were pulled back and Frank didn't even raise his arms to try and ward the blow off. Untill Scyther dived in and swiped the claws away.

"Flame, calm down!" He yelled, which was a slight shock. I'd never heard Scyther yell before, but the surrealness of the situation probably didn't help the matter.

Scyther knocked Flame off of Frank with his other blade, using the flat end, so Moron could get close enough to pull the red-head out of the warzone.

"That Charmander is crazy," Frank muttered as he was led away.

"You're the one that fought him four on one," Moron replied, "so you're even crazier. How about you let us handle this? Wartortle, you think you can handle it?"

"Will do, boss," I replied with a salute as the two Human's left the area, heading back for the Center.

Flame was back on his feet and managing to ward Scyther off with streams of fire, leaving me the duty of putting out the fires before they burnt the whole place down. But Scyther was handling it well, dispite being unable to get past the feral Charmander's claws.

"Sorry Flame," I heard him muttered as he brought one blade up and swung down, almost in slow motion.

He brought the sharp side of his blade down on Flame's head and both of us were shocked when Flame managed to catch it. His eyes stared back into Scyther's and my own, giving nothing away. All that was in those eyes was a lot of anger and hatred.

"You will be sorry," he growled as Scyther took a fireball strait to the chest. The force knocked him backwards and strait onto his rear end, not a most ninja like thing to do. I was worried that he'd ignite, being a bug Pokémon and everything. But he got back up, his front was charred black but okay.

"Carapace is fireproof," he explained as he got back to his feet, "as long as Scyther don't take another blast like that, it'll be fine."

"Then get out of here untill you can," I told him as I stepped towards Flame, who was watching us without making a move, "I'll keep him busy untill the others get here."

Scyther glanced across at Flame for several seconds, the Charmander was breathing heavily and still watching us. He seemed to be more curious about what we were doing then angry, which I wasn't entirely sure was a good thing. Eventually Scyther nodded and headed after Moron, leaving me alone with the Charmander.

"Flame, you still in there?" I asked, genuinely worried about my Charmander buddy. I'd never seem him flip out in that way before.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled in return, "ruined a perfectly good dinner."

"Okay, that is just plain wrong," I replied, starting to get slightly weirded out, "Scyther is your friend."

"I wasn't talking about the bug."

"That's even more wrong!" I practically yelled at him, comepletely weirded out now, "I know you don't like Frank but that's taking it a bit too far."

He laughed for a about it minute, which made me a wee bit uncomfortable. While he was doing so, I spotted his sunglasses laying in the grass beside me and picked them up. The tinted glass glinted in the sunlight that filtered down through the tree's leaves.

Unfortunatly, Flame hadn't lost his battle skills when he went crazy and used my distraction to sneak closer and launch a fireball at me. I noticed at the last second and pulled into my shell in the nick of time, actually seeing the worst of the blast pass strait over the headhole.

When the heat died down, I popped back out and spotted that the glasses had been turned into a pile of melted goo. I was somewhat happy that I hadn't been wearing those at the time, although the loss of a fine pair of glasses was still a nasty blow. Good headwear is so hard to find.

I glared at Flame and launched my own volley, in the form of my powerfull water gun. The blast caught the Charmander completely off guard, he had been preoccupied with laughing like a sociopath again. It knocked him off of his feet and he tumbled backwards, rolling several times before coming to a stop.

He still got back up, dispite his tail flame being only half the size it had been before. Another problem with this was that, if he didn't look psychotic enough before, the anger was back. I had felt a little guilty in attacking him, like I had back in Vermillion. But the same thought that had occured then gave me an alibi. He was nuts, if I didn't help take him down then someone would really get hurt.

He fired off a second fireball, which I shot down with a water filled bubble. I didn't want to blast him again, I might end up killing him. No matter how crazy he was, he was still my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. My plan was simply to keep him at bay untill back up arrived, which was handy because it was sitting in the treetops just as Flame charged.

Scout shot down from the trees and raced after Flame, gaining speed at a stupid rate. I dug in my heels, knowing exactly was Scout was going to do. I'd seen him training for it the night before, when we still had the imposter Flame. I had to duck my head as Scout suddenly went into hover mode and swept up his wings, kicking up a massive gust and sending Flame soaring over my head.

He hit a tree, head first. Pika and Bellsprout appeared and managed to pin down the stunned Charmander, using vine whip to bind his mouth shut so we wouldn't get a fireball to the face and he was dragged away. Me and Scout were left behind, both staring after Flame.

"Did you get a sense of déjà vu there?" Scout asked me as he stretched his wings and ran through the feathers using his beak.

"A little. It wasn't a nice feeling," I replied as I started to follow, "let's just hope we can knock some more sense into him like back in Vermillion."

"Aye," Scout sighed as he hopped along behind, after stopping the grooming of course, "I'd hate to lose him to the authorities for attempted murder. He'd be killed for it."

"Don't remind me."


	110. Pyscho Therapy

Well another episode up and ready. I would have had it up about an hour earlier, but the site was spazzing out so I couldn't. But better late than never, eh?

Anyway, an emotional(ish) episode with still a little humour thrown in for good measure. And a cliffhanher ending, because I have not had one of those for a while (last episode excluding) This arc sure is Squirt heavy, lets hope that there is a next one. So I can rememdy that.

Comment away, or the suits will come after you!

**Episode 110: Psycho Therapy**

We had finally carted Flame back to the Center, him fighting us every step of the way. I dragged my heels, ever so slightly depressed by the chain of events.

"What do you think caused him to flip like that, do you reckon that Frank did something to him?" Scout asked as he hopped along beside me.

I choked back a sob at that, I knew exactly what has caused him to go crazy. But not why. Scout wasn't stupid, dispite appearences, and noticed my hesitation.

"You know, don't you?"

"Yeah," I muttered, refusing to say anymore dispite Scout's prompting.

Eventually we got back to the Pokémon Center, hauling him through the city with Humans staring. Moron was pacing back an forth by the doorway, Joanne was sitting inside and looked a little stunned. I guessed that she had only just heard the news.

Moron spotted us approaching, it would have been weird if he hadn't, and ran up.

"We've only got an hour to snap Flame out of it," he said, worried about something that I knew he was about to tell us, "that idiot Frank phoned the Pokémon Control Unit. If they think he is still psychopathic when they get here," he suddenly broke off in mid sentance, we all could see why. Frank was standing reight behind him. Moron clenched his fists and spun round, smacking the red head in the face.

Frank went down, blood pouring out of his nose. Moron managed to restrain himself and not hit Frank again, which was good from a legal point of view. And the only reason I didn't hit the red head myself was that it'd make the situation worse.

"You bastard," Moron muttered to Frank as he headed back inside, we all followed behind in silence. Well, all except Flame. He was making muffled yells out of his makeshift muzzle.

"What the hell was that for?" Frank spluttered as he got back up, I was watching him out of the corner of my eye in case he tried anything of his own. If he did, he would get a water blast to the face.

"What do you think that was for?" Moron yelled, spinning around to face his rival. Joanne was staring at the two, looking a little shocked at Moron's outburst.

"Oh, so you're upset that I followed the law and called in the exterminators on your precious Charmander," Frank said with a smirk, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"I should have let him gut you. I will next time," Moron retorted, giving Frank a death glare.

"Well, you lost that chance. And there definatly is not going to be a next time, the lethal injection will take care of that," Frank chuckled, trying to goad Moron into a fight.

He almost got one. I could see Moron fighting the urge to smack Frank another one, but he managed to keep control.

"We'll just see about that," Moron told the red head between gritted teeth as he followed the others into a side room, where we would commence Flame's fixing. I stared at Frank for several more seconds, wondering if I should hit him, before heading after my trainer.

Scyther and Cresent had managed to prepare ahead, aquiring some rope to keep Flame tied down with. he almost broke free when Bellsprout released its hold on his muzzle but I managed to hold his mouth shut untill the others bound it completely.

"That was hard," Cresent muttered, adjusting the ice pack that had been strapped around her head. Scyther didn't have any bandage of any kind, I guessed that his ninja skills stopped him feeling any pain. Or his armour had actually held, but that didn't sound as cool.

"Now, maybe we oughta figure out what made him snap in the first place," Pika suggested, "the we know what we are working with."

"Squirt knows," Scout piped up, "but he wouldn't tell me."

"My name is not Squirt," I muttered, feeling uncomfortable that everyone was staring at me. So I did the only thing that I could think of and added, "Cresent can explain. I'll go check on Blacky," before legging it out of the door.

I wandered the corridoors for a few minutes untill I found the right room. I knew it was the room we were given because of the stained floor in front of it, a relic from the bezerk chase that had happened only a few hours previously. I slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside, only to be confronted by Spiral.

"You are a complete idiot, you know that?" She burst out, almost waking the Umbreon that slept in the corner.

"It's kinda hard not too," I replied, feeling more and more awkward by the second.

"You can't hide behind stupid comments forever," Spiral sighed, "I can read your mind, after all."

"Well then maybe you can come and give us a hand with Flame?" I suggested, hoping against all the odds that we'd be able to fix him before our time ran out.

Spiral muttered something quietly and left the room, me following along behind. As we found the room where Flame was being kept, Cresent was waiting for us. I noticed that she'd moved the ice pack across her eye. She spotted my confusion and grinned before explaining, "Pika got a little mad."

"She's always mad at something, usually at either Flame or me," I replied as I opened the door.

"Which gives you another reason to keep Flame around then, to draw some of her wrath," Cresent suggested as she and Spiral went in first with me closing the door behind them, after entering the room myself of course.

"Squirt has issues," Scyther muttered as he spotted me.

"Great, even you call me Squirt," I replied with a smile, trying to disfuse the tension with a little humour. It didn't work.

"I've figured out why he went so crazy," Cresent spoke up, "while most Pokémon are plant-eaters, the bigger ones like Flame's final evolutionary stage have too eat meat to survive. While their younger stages can eat plants, there is still a basic instinct programmed into them about meat-eating. When he flipped, he activated that hidden instinct and went after blood."

We all stared at her in silence, wondering where she knew all this.

"What?" She said eventually, "I used to know a few scientists so I learnt these things."

"We should focus here," Scout interrupted, "we've only got half an hour left before trouble gets here."

"No we haven't," Spiral muttered, "I read Frank's mind on the way here. He gave us the wrong time of arrival. We only have five minutes."

Everyone burst into action, voiceing their suprise, even Moron did and he was sitting in the sidelines and completely unable to understand us. I assumed that Spiral had broadcasted that into his head, so he heard that little piece of information. I guessed this because he suddenly legged it out of the room and I heard him yelling Frank's name a lot.

Flame was watching us, still looking slightly pissed off about his situation. He probably didn't realise the danger he was in.

"How are we going to fix him in five minutes?" Pika yelled, "this could take days for all we know!"

"We'll think of something," I sighed, "we have too. We didn't give up in Vermillion, we won't now."

"Scyther has a suggestion," the ninja piped up suddenly, "what if Squirt and Cresent ceased their partnership? Reversing the cause may reverse the affects."

Me and Cresent looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before nodding simultaneously.

"For Flame," I muttered, "well. Ladies first."

"Okay," Cresent coughed before taking on an angry tone of voice, "I hate you! You're a cheating, lying bastard !"

"You ain't no angel yourself," I replied, "you're a bitch who tried to use me to get close to Scyther!"

Now our act was impressive, Scyther looked as though he was close to fainting and Scout was watching the 'fight' through shocked eyes. But it didn't work, Flame was still making muffled cursed beneath his muzzle and fighting to get out of his ropes.

The door opened and Moron stepped in, followed by a guy in a black suit with a matching tie and sunglasses.

"At least you managed to restrain him," the newcomer said, we all realised that he was from the Pokémon Control Unit that Frank had called for, "we better take him into the lobby. So, just incase he panics and managed to get out of those ropes, our Pokémon can help restrain him."

"Whatever," Moron muttered, his face was downcast. The 'suit' picked up the bound Flame and carried him away, leaving us all alone again.


	111. Suit Patrol

Well another Squirt Episode for you. Maybe I oughta rename this 'Tales of Flame and Squirt'.

Ah well, Squirt and Moron have to decide between Flame's life and the law. I think you can figure out the rest for yourselves, you're smart(ish) people.

Comments as usual, please... Or there will be even more Squirt Episodes. You have been warned

**Episode 111: Suit Patrol**

Everyone stared at one another for a few seconds untill I finally decided on what to do.

"Scyther, Cresent," I burst out, "lets go. The rest of you, stay here."

"You serious?" Scout asked, amazed at my actions, "you want us to stay in here while you have all the fun?"

"Right now, Moron is the only one here who could lose his trainer card because of Flame. I don't want to drag Joanne into this too, so you lot are out."

"What about me?" Spiral asked, even though the others were shut up by my explanation.

"You live here," I replied, "if we manage to scare off these guys then they'll come back with reinforcments. We'll be gone, but you won't. So you getting involved makes you a target."

"And I'm essentially a wild Pokémon, so they can't go after me anyway," Cresent added, "now, are we going to stand here debating this crap or are we going to kick some Human ass?"

"Slight problem with that," Scyther interrupted, "door has been locked."

There was a simple solution to that problem, I blasted the door off of its hinges with a water blast and the three of us ran for the lobby. Moron was following behind, I wasn't entirely sure why considering that he had led them to Flame in the first place.

We were half way there when Frank popped out of a sidedoor and summoned the Machop and Electabuzz.

"You ain't going to save the Charmander now," he chuckled, "I can slow you down enough."

"You're a little full of it today," Spiral said as she stepped out of another side door and clamped her teeth down on his ankle. A trick that she must have picked up from our psychotic Charmander friend.

"Spiral!" I yelled as the two Pokémon turned around to attack her.

"I'm not interfering with the goon squd," she laughed as she released Frank's leg and lept out of the Machop's path, "so I'm perfectly allowed to do this. Now get going, you got Uncle Flame to save!"

I nodded and we all ran past the fight, Scyther 'accidentally' smashing the back of Frank's knees as he went past and sending the red head crashing to the ground. I was barely managing to keep up with the faster two, my aquatic body wasn't built for speed. So I sped things up a little using an old trick I had learnt back in Pallet Town.

I pulled in my legs and slid along the tiles, using my shell as a bobsled. A little propulsion using a small water gun and I was able to overtake the other two, although it made cornering a little difficult. I withdrew my head on the final strait and used my shell to smash wide open the glass doors.

I managed to break by firing a second water gun forwards and was finally able to get up again. There were three guys in suits, one was taking out a needle out of a large black bag while the other two summoned their Pokémon. The Pokémon themselves were slightly evolved forms of two of Frank's, a Machoke and a Kadabra. Fairly powerfull Pokémon, especially if the fact that all Pokémon Control Unit workers have to have gained at least four badges. That makes at least one more badge than our team had.

But they didn't possess the ninja skills that Scyther did and they both went down in seconds. Moron finally ran into the lobby now, out of breath from trying to keep up with us.

"Withdraw your Pokémon," one of the Suits ordered, I can't be specific because they all looked the bloody same, "or we will confiscate your Pokémon licence and have you arrested."

Moron hesitated but eventually told us to stand down, but I noticed him give us a small wink. I realised why as Cresent slammed the Suit with the needle to the ground.

"We told you to withdraw your Pokémon," the same Suit as before said, slightly angry.

"I did," Moron smirked, "she ain't one of mine. She's wild, so I can't order her around."

The Suit smirked too and the Machoke somehow managed to get back up and hauled her into the air by her tail. It then socked her right in the face with its other fist and the Suit lobbed a Pokéball, sucking the stunned Pikachu inside.

"Oh fuck orders," I muttered as my own temper, usually reserved only for Team Rocket, burst into action.

A water blast to the head stunned the Machoke long enough for me to use my shell as a missile and knock it to the ground. As I popped out of my shell, the Machoke flipped onto its feet like they do in kung-fu movies. Only this Pokémon made the floor shake when he landed.

We stared each other down untill I heard the noise of a Pokéball bursting open. And there was Cresent, looking slightly different than before. Now, you are probably expecting me to say that the only difference is that she looked pissed off. It wasn't. There was another, slightly more obvious, difference.

"Thank Mew for unstable DNA," the newly formed Raichu muttered as she blasted the Machoke with a powerfull thunderbolt. This time, it did go down as its muscles went into spasms and stuff so it couldn't stay upright.

"Remind me not to piss you off," I told her as she walked over.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she countered, frying the Suit that had lobbed the Pokéball at her as well.

But we were all distracted by Moron yelling at a second Suit, while the third was right in front of the bound Flame and still holding the needle that carried the lethal poison. Flame actually looked scared. But, I couldn't blame him for that seeing as I hate needles too.

Scyther was walking over to us, not paying any attention to our stares.

"Scyther, stop that bastard!" I yelled at the bug, who smirked and shrugged.

"Scyther doesn't need too," he muttered as he stepped up beside me and turning to look at Flame, "watch and learn. Flame, get him!"

Just as the needle went down, Flame's arm came up and knocked it out of the Suit's hand. He used his claws on it to rip off the rope that made up his muzzle and got to his feet. Now it was the Suit that looked scared.

"Scyther cut the ropes that bound Flame's limbs while everyone was focused on Squirt," Scyther explained.

"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?" Cresent laughed, her lightning bolt shaped tail tip scratching the fur underneath her ear.

The Suit that Flame had cornered managed to summon a Pokémon of his own, a water type that I was somewhat familiar with. I was familiar with it due to it's status as a Starter Pokémon, much like myself.

"Mudkip. Flame could be in trouble now," I muttered as the two faced off.

"Flake took down four Pokémon on his own, dispite being outnumbered and came away pretty much unscathed," Cresent said, "so one Pokémon, even with a type advantage, shouldn't be a problem."

She was right, Flame knocked the Mudkip out of the way with a punch to the head and backed the Suit even further into the corner.

"Maybe we should stop him now," I suggested, "you know? Incase he is hungry."

"You can try, I'm staying out of the way," Cresent said as we all watched.

We all spotted the other Suit, the one that was still standing, pick up the needle and syringe that the first had dropped as he snuck up on Flame. We all made a move fowards but a psychic barrier blocked us in. The Kadabra had woken up and was stopping us, and he looked like he could maintain that force field for a while.

But there was one of us still inside that barrier that managed to save Flame. Moron shoulder barged the Suit too the side, managing to make it drop the syringe but losing balance and tumbling over. He rolled onto his back and propped himself up with the wall, he had landed badly and had winded himself.

"You just lost your lisence," the Suit said as he readjusted his tie and glassed, stepping towards Moron. Just as he was reaching down to grab Moron by the collor, Flame appeared again and sank his teeth into the Suit's leg. It gave Moron enough time to get back to his feet and smack the Suit in the face. Flame released his hold and spat out some blood. I could actually hear what he said next, "ick. That stuff tastes bad. I can't believe I wanted to eat that."

"He's sane again!" I cheered, I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, he hangs around you. How sane can he be?" Cresent retorted, loosing an electrical blast into the shield that seperated us from them.

"Don't start partying yet," Scyther added as he pointed with his blades, "look at that."

The last Suit had managed to grab the syringe and dived past Moron, catching both him and Flame by suprise. I cried out as the needle went into Flame's side and the plunger was pressed.

"Shit. Flame!"


	112. Lethal Dose

Well heres another Episode and continuing on directly from the last. Which is what you would expect. Well, I bet no one saw this episode's events coming. Especially both the beginning and the ending. They are cool, cool I say.

Comment or suffer Mew's messing with your heads. That was your last warning.

**Episode 112: Lethal Dose**

Moron smashed the goon over the back of the head with one of the chairs that had been set up along the wall, while I yanked out the needle from my side.

"Ow," I muttered as blood trickled out of the small wound, while the goon tried to say the same thing but Moron clobbered him again.

I started to feel a little numb and disoriented as whatever as now inside me spread through my bloodstream. The numbness soon spread and my vision started to go. Then pain started to form as I felt my bones crack and my head felt as though someone was smashing it, from the inside.

Then, it all seemed to fade away and I saw a white light. Then I realised that the white light was coming from me. My body was starting to change and I didn't like the feeling, so I started to fight it.

"I won't evolve," I muttered through gritted teeth as I fought the changes that washed over me," you can't make me!"

I fell to my knees, clutching my head and trying as hard as I could to stop the process. Then, the light faded away and I was back in the Center. I slowly got back to my feet and checked myself over. I didn't feel any different and I definatly was still the same height. The fact that I still had the same limbs and my claws hadn't grown at all proved to me that I was still myself.

Everyone was watching me as I looked up, Moron had the goon pinned with the chair while Squirt and the others seemed to be held back by some sort of barrier. But the Pokémon that caused it was inside the barrier, with me.

and was so focused on stopping the others getting in that it didn't notice me sneaking up untill I fireballed it in the back of the head.

The sudden burning caused it to lose concentration long enough for the barrier to fall for half a second, which was just enough time for Scyther to slip in. Squirt and Cresent weren't fast enough and were locked back outside. I was just about to give the psychic Pokémon another taste of fire when a huge hand grabbed hold of my tail and hauled me into the air.

Well, that brought back memories. My brother, you remember me mentioning him right? Well, he used to pick me up like that, he found it funny. Untill I forced him to let go by latching onto his arm using my teeth, because I was too young to be able to use fireballs back then. Besides, even if I could have done, they wouldn't have done anything because his scales had developed their fireproofness by that time.

But the overly build Machop wasn't fireproof and got a fireball to the head as I hang there, upside down. But he still managed to hang on, dispite the singed flesh. I couldn't ignite him thanks to the lack of fur, so I was limited in power. Plus he was practicaly crushing my tail, just below the flame on its tip.

"Nice try, lizard," he said, mimicing the Machop's words from back in the forest.

I replied with the same responce, "I could say the same, fatface," and Scyther slashed it from behind and it did finally let go.

Although I was let go while upside down, but I had gotten a small swing going so I used the momentum to flip onto my stomach and didn't land on my head. It was still painfull, but no where near as painfull as a head injury. Plus I wasn't stunned, so I could attack the wannabe hard nut's legs with my claws.

He went down, mainly because of Scyther's smacking him over the head with the flat of his blades. But my efforts contributed and he stayed down, the injuries on his legs preventing him from getting back up.

"Nice timing," I said to Scyther, the closest he was going to get to a thanks.

"Thanks, Flame," he replied with a proper smile, not a smirk but a fully fledged smile, "nice to see Flame not crazy anymore."

"Just wait untill I get warmed up," I replied as we both turned to the second goon, the one who had tried to attack Moron.

He was getting back up and was staring at Moron, who was still pinning the goon that had stabbed me to the floor, untill he spotted us.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

"Damn strait," I replied, faking a psychotic grin, "Scyther, he's all yours."

"Fine by Scyther, Flame can take down the Kadabra so Squirt and Cresent can come help out," he replied, also faking the teeth-showing smirk as he stepped towards the Human and popped out his wings.

So I did what Scyther suggested, which I would have done anyway, and started pelting the Kadabra with fireballs. But it had learnt from before and was protecting itself with a second barrier, which was absorbing the blasts.

"Flame!" I heard Cresent yelling from the sidelines, "be carefull. It can counterattack with Mirror Coat."

I didn't have a clue what she meant, but I soon found out when several psychic energy balls shot towards me. I noticed that there were twice as many of those as there were fireballs that I had attacked it with. I made that observasion just as I was pelted with the energy attack.

Or I would have been, had Blacky not dived through the psychic barrier and managed to get in the way of the attack. I wasn't worried, I knew from experiance that psychic attacks didn't harm him for some reason. But, even so, one energy ball managed to get past his shield and got me in the chest.

It felt almost as though I had taken a punch through my ribs and it pounded my organs instead. I collapsed to the floor, in apsolute agony. And that was only one energy ball, I didn't want to think about how much all of them would have done had Blacky not arrived.

"Flame," Blacky yelled, right into my face, "are you okay?"

"Fine," I muttered, "it just winded me. Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He asked, dispite the Kadabra firing up another blast right behind him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now you go take that bastard out before he does some real damage."

Blacky nodded and turned to the Kadabra, just in time to see the huge energy ball shooting towards him. He stood there, sound in the belief that he couldn't be injured by that. Well, he was wrong, the Kadabra had learnt again and the energy ball exploded just before it reached Blacky. The shockwave sent the Umbreon flying and knocked me onto my rear.

I glanced over my shoulder to se Blacky hit the wall and slump to the floor, like he did in Vermillion. I had a similar reaction to back then too. My anger flared up, along with my tail flame.

"Oh, now your dead."

I climbed back to my feet, dispite the sore spot in my chest. The Kadabra was distracted by everyone else arriving and pelting the shield, allowing me to start moving towards it while gathering momentum. It noticed me and fired off a few energy balls in my direction.

I was in too much pain to go around the attacks and swept them aside with my paw, dispite it causing even more pain to shoot up my arm. It didn't slow me down, however, and I had covered nearly three quarters of the distance before the Kadabra made its second attempt to stop me.

It raised one hand and I was halted in mid pounce, floating in midair.

"Did you honestly expect that to work?" It asked and I felt my throat tighten, which prevented me answering.

So I let someone else do the talking and Moron smashed the chair over the Kadabra's head, releasing me from the stranglehold.

"I hate these guys," he muttered as he looked down at the unconsious Pokémon. Scyther stepped up, finished smacking the last Human around a bit.

"All three are down and out," he reported, "Scyther didn't badly injure the Human, but the bald guy is going to need a few bandages."


	113. Moving On

Well, this would have been a double update along with Episode 112 had Fanfiction not gone screwy. Ah well, it gave me a chance to go back through and fiddle with the details so it makes more sense. And this is the ending of this story arc. It wraps things up nicely, with some character development and even an insight into some of the more enigmatic character's pasts.

Comments are still wanted.

**Episode 113: Moving On**

Of course, when the Kadabra went, the barrier fell and we were reuinited with the others. I was pretty much choked to death in a hug.

"Squirt, you can let go now," I managed to gasp out, the turtle finally releasing my ribs.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay, everything seems to be in one piece."

Blacky walked up, looking a little dazed but otherwise fine.

"What was that all about?" He asked, flopping down on the floor beside me.

"They were bad men, after Flame because he went a little crazy," Squirt explained.

"A little, I tried to eat meat!" I burst out, "ick. I'm going to be scrubbing my tounge for months."

Everyone stared at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"What made you become normal again anyway?" Cresent asked, which was kinda stupid seeing as she should have known the answer.

"Pika slipped me an apple when no one was looking. I kinda realised that I was missing out on it and was starting to calm down when all this crap with needles happened. When Scyther said he was going to cut me loose, I was basicaly my normal self again."

The whole session was halted by Frank running past us all, screaming as Spiral chased him out of the door.

"And never darken this city again, dickhead!" I heard her yelling.

"Now that isn't very ladylike language," Squirt told her as she spotted us.

"Well I haven't exactly seen any good examples of ladies, so that isn't my fault," she retorted.

Moron interuppted us before Squirt could reply, by turning round and smashing one of the goons over the head with the chair again. He turned back to face us and put down the chair, before sitting on it and catching his breath.

"He was getting up," the trainer muttered between gasps.

"I'm just glad that your okay," Cresent muttered as she hugged me. Which made me feel awkward. Especially with Squirt staring.

"Uh Cresent?" I muttered, "remember what made me crazy in the first place?"

"What?" She replied, before remembering and letting go very fast, "oh shit. Sorry."

"Better."

The others finally decided to arrive, all piling into the lobby. Scout took one look around at the devestation before looking strait at me for several seconds.

"What?" I asked, "Scyther did most of that."

"Aye, Scyther did."

Well at least those guys managed to resist hugging me, which was good because my chest was still hurting a fair bit. Cresent picked up a small glass vial and looked at the label, "well, this stuff should have killed you. It'd be able to knock out a Snorlax."

"Why do you sound so dissapointed?" Pika asked, making everyone chuckle.

A few hours later, everyone was packed up and ready to leave. The Suits had been dragged out of town and dumped there, but we all knew that we couldn't hang around. Even though Nurse Joy wasn't entirely bothered by the events and didn't mind us sticking around. It felt weird to be leaving in such a way, another self imposed exile.

"We'll be back someday," Scout said, "when we've become great warriors. Then those goons won't be able to stop us."

"Yeah," I replied as I leant against the wall, watching everyone give their goodbyes to Spiral.

I noticed Squirt hugging Cresent before heading over, he seemed a little upset.

"Well, that's another relationship over," he muttered as he headed out the door.

"Should we go talk to him?" Scout asked, concerned about him.

"Let him go," I replied, "he'll handle it his own way and in his own time, not ours."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said," Pika muttered as she sat just a little way off, scratching the bandage around her side.

"How do you think you survived the poison?" Squirt asked, still in a depressed tone, as we finally set off for a mountain range in the distance.

"I guess that evolution light did it, washing the poison out of my blood or something. I guess I was lucky and it kicked in at the right time."

"Well it didn't fix your scar," he replied before going silent again as we went through the city gates.

We'd been heading through a valley for around half an hour before we stopped for lunch, Moron unpacking a few apples and lobbing them in my direction. I caught two and Scyther lopped the third in half before flicking the pieces into the air and slicing those halves into even smaller pieces.

"Well, that is fancy," Squirt muttered, he was lacking his sense of humour. Which, I wasn't entirely sure on this however, was a bad thing.

"Well Scyther needs to cut things into small pieces and flick into mouth, Scyther doesn't exactly have hands to eat with like Squirt does," Scyther explained as he flicked a small slice into his mouth.

"Well, each to his own."

I finished my food in record time and went up near the higher part of the valley to have a look around. I spotted a river curling through the trees that bordered the valley and curved away in the distance. If the sight hadn't been somewhat familiar to me, I would have been amazed by the tranquility. I still was a little amazed, that the Human's hadn't burnt the place down.

"Flame has been here before?" Scyther said from behind and nearly made me fall down the slope in shock. I hadn't heard him sneak up.

"Damnit! Don't do that," I said loudly, between deep breaths, "yeah. I have, what's it to you?"

"Just curious. It always pays to know a little about allies," Scyther replied, looking out across the river, "Scyther knows this place too. Scyther was captured by the Rockets on the other side of that river. It was an ambush, most of Scyther's tribe was wiped out and Scyther was the last left standing. Scyther still has nightmares about that night, all the blood and screams."

I glanced across at the ninja, he seemed to be lost in the past.

"There were even other Scythers with the Rockets. Scyther killed three of Scyther's own kind just to survive, two more to save Scyther's family. I was captured while they managed to escape."

"Wow," I muttered, Scyther looked close to tears and was obviously getting emotional because he was speaking normally again, "but you all made it out okay, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Flame is right, besides," Scyther added, managing to lock down his emotions behind his ninja attitude again, "Scyther made sure that most of the Rocket's were slain before Scyther was captured."

"So, in a way, the Rocket's were right about you," I chuckled, getting a stare from the bug, "you are responcible for the deaths of a fair few Humans, but I would have done the same so I won't hold it against you."

We both looked back down at the others when we heard Moron calling up.

"Come on you two," he called, "we're nearly at Rock Tunnel."

"Why don't I like the sound of that place?" I muttered as we both set off down the slope, after the others.


	114. Rocky Terrain: Firey Determination

And we start Arc Ten. I really like this Episode, mainly because it is Flame in the spotlight again. And it even has some more of a past revealer. Well, the arc has only just begun and already all hell as been let loose. This is going to be a fun thing to write.

**Arc Ten: Rocky Terrain**

**Episode 114: Firey Determination**

"Yeesh, when Moron said it would be a challange to go this way," I muttered as I pulled myself up ontop of a boulder that was blocking the path up the mountain, "he wasn't kidding."

"Well he decided that it would be less dangerous than taking the underground path, especially if you recall the last mountain you went underground in," Scout said as he hovered overhead, lucky bastard. I wished that I could fly right then.

"You have a point," I grunted as I lept over the boulder and legged up along the rocky path, trying to catch up with the others.

"Next time, make sure I don't stop my evolution," I grumbled, "longer legs would come in handy here."

"Why did you stop it in the first place?" Scout asked, a little confused. I had to think for a few seconds.

"It just didn't feel right I guess," I replied, "I just didn't want to change just yet. I like being me."

The ground was getting even rockier, I was really starting to struggle to keep up with Moron. If my feet were not covered in hard scales, they would have been torn to pieces. Of course, that didn't stop my getting grumpier and grumpier as the day wore on.

We finally reached some flat, unrocky, ground and Moron and Joanne decided that it was the place to stay for the night. There was a small stream running past this stone clearing, allowing me to take a nice long drink.

"To think, that I used to live ontop of a mountain like this," I muttered as I walked back other to the others and plonked myself down on the ground.

Blacky and Scyther were released out of their Pokéballs and took a look around.

"Well, this sure is a change of scenery," Scyther muttered while Blacky procceded to try and dig a hole in the floor.

"This place sure is hard to dig in," he muttered after a few minutes off that.

"It is solid rock, most of the topsoil would have been washed away," Squirt muttered, still with that depressed tone.

I snapped, I couldn't take him being like that anymore.

"For Mew's sake!" I said as loud as I could, "I've had enough of this."

"Enough of what?" Squirt asked, looking a little put off.

"You moping around. It's really starting to annoy me. It's like someone's died or something."

"What would you know?" He replied, just as loudly, "you don't know what relationships are like!"

Scyther told Blacky to get back, sensing that things could get nasty. Squirt stared at me and I stared back before replying in a calm voice, "you're right. I don't."

"Then shut the hell up!"

I was so tempted to reveal who Cresent really was, but I fought back the urge and let it go. I turned away and walked off, trying as hard as I could to keep myself from snapping back.

"Flame," Squirt muttered as I headed off, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not sorry," I replied over my shoulder, "after all, I'm just the ignorant little Charmander."

I headed away from the rest of the group, heading uphill untill I was out of their sight. When I had gone far enough, I sat down on a piece of flat rock and looked up at the red sky.

"I've been wild for so long, I don't know anything about dealing with problems," I muttered to myself, "violence won't fix this."

There was a breeze picking up, running over my scales. The wind caused the nido-horn to bounce on my chest and I took hold of it in my claws, remembering the night when I had been given it. Then my memory went back six years earlier.

I had been walking along a dirt path, small compaired to the Rattata that watched as I headed past. I was covered in dirt, tired and hungry. My small frame wasn't used to traveling at all, let alone for several days without stopping. But I didn't want to stop, the Arbok that had killed my sister could be right behind me.

I was driving my body as hard as I could, having long since left the Human boat I had stowed away on to cross the seas. If I hadn't been so exausted, then I might have looked around at the new sights and smells. But I kept going, I had too. Eventually my legs couldn't take the punishment that I was inflicting anymore and gave way, taking me down with them. I lay in the center of the road, too tired to even crawl towards shelter.

I remembered asking myself if it was even worth living like that, always on the run from danger. All alone. I hated the feeling of being helpless and used that hatred to fuel myself. Just as I pushed myself back up onto my feet, there was this strange feeling of warmth overtake me.

It was coming from my tail, so I glanced back and saw a small flame dancing on its tip. It had finally happened, I'd finally gotten my fire. The tiny flame flickered in the darkening light and the sight of it gave me the resolve to go on, no matter what, and I struggled onwards. I was safe in the knowlage that I would never be alone, I had my fire.

I shifted slightly on the rock and glanced back at my tail flame. I couldn't help but smile as it flickered as though it was saying hello.

"That was the first time you stopped me giving up," I told it, watching it flicker in the sunset, "and let's hope that this is the last."

I turned away from my flame, just in time to see the sun vanish behind one of the mountains in the distance.

"Who needs relationships?" I muttered to myself, my flame listening as it flickered away, "I managed to survive on my own."

Suddenly a strange chill filled the air, which shouldn't have affected me at all thanks to my fire. I heard the sound of screams coming from the campsite and lept up, running towards the noise.

Two Onix had appeared and had used their bodies to surround the others, Squirt was pounding them with water and trying to stop them getting closer. Scyther and Scout were both hacking away with blades and talons but didn't seem to be doing much to the rock snakes.

I was still afraid of them, having been thrashed so easily in the past. But that didn't stop me jumping ontop of a loose boulder and using my weight to send it shooting downhill. I was riding it like a sled, aiming for another rock that was a little way ahead.

My makeshift sled shot over the, just as makeshift, ramp and became airborne. I'd timed it perfectly and the sled arced through the air, impacting with the back on an Onix's head. It reared up and spun round, to see what had hit it. The movement meant that my landing spot was strait on it's nose.

"Hello," I said as I ran along its muzzle and slammed my claws strait into its eye.

The Onix screamed and bucked it's head, throwing me off. I went soaring through the air and landed strait in Moron's arms. Which was marginaly better than hitting the rocks. I climbed free and watched as the injured Onix vanished into a massive tunnel it had dug.

I turned round just in time to see the other Onix heading strait for me, looking very pissed off. I starting running to the side, the Onix chasing, and led it away from the others. As I ran, I ripped the Nido-horn off from around my neck and lobbed it to the side. I didn't want to end up stabbing myself during the mad sprint down hill.

Then, a massive shadow loomed over me as the Onix reared up over head. I managed to skid to a halt and dive clear as it slammed into the ground, creating a tunnel and vanishing into it. When the dust settled and all was silent, I got back to my feet as quietly as possible.

I turned away as Blacky ran towards me.

"You showed them!" He yelled, bounding over rocks and boulders. Squirt followed behind, carrying the Nido-horn that I had discarded.

I smiled and was about to head towards, untill the sound of cracking stopped me dead. I held up my paw and Blacky halted, looking as confused as I must have been. I glanced down at the ground and noticed cracks in the rocks. Slowly moving to glance back, I noticed the entrance to the tunnel that the Onix had made was growing bigger by the second.

I turned back to the others, they all had noticed the cracks and were looking worried. I could feel the floor beneath me begin to crumble.

"Squirt," I said, staying as calm as I could.

"Yeah?"

"Keep hold of that," I said, glancing at the Nido-horn, "I'm going to want it back."

Then the ground gave way and I was pulled into the darkness. There was nothing to grab onto in order to slow my decent and the light from the sky rapidly vanished, along with the other's yells.

"Well tail flame," I yelled over the whistling that filled my ears as I hurtled through the darkness, "guess we're on our own again."


	115. Shadow Pokémon

This is essentially the last of a triple update, and I still have an hour and a half left to start work on another update for tomorrow. Yay.

Well, things really start to get crazy. Flame crashlands in the center of a strange tribe of Pokémon, the leader of which possesses a strange crystal called the Shadowstone.

**Episode 115: Shadow Pokémon**

I had no idea for how long I had been falling through the darkness, but I knew that the ground couldn't be too far below me. I had managed to look down and was unable to make out anything except hundreds of pinprinks of light, some green but most were blue.

They pinpricks rapidly became larger and I realised that they were coming from something on the ground. I noticed that the closest light, one of the green ones, was right below me and approaching fast.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, as loud as I could as I crashed into whatever it was.

"Ow," I muttered as I crawled off of whatever I had landed on. I glanced down and saw that I had landed on a giant mess of vines, wearing a crystal that was giving off the green light. I looked back up and saw hundreds of Pokémon staring at me, some afraid and some confused.

"Sorry 'bout that," I muttered, a little embarrassed because of all the stares, "some crazy Onix smashed the floor and I fell through the hole."

"Get all the Blues out of here," one of the Pokémon with a green crystal ordered to others who started herding the Pokémon with blue crystals towards a large tunnel that was lit up with red crystals this time, "I'll deal with the newcomer."

Now I was getting confused by the strange behaviour. The Pokémon that had spoken stepped closer and I was able to properly make it out. It was a yellow canine Pokémon, one that I had seen when I was a kit. Jolteon.

"You said you encountered an Onix?" It asked as it stepped forwards.

"There were two but I got rid of one," I answered, going with the honest approach, "why?"

"Because, if you did," the Jolteon muttered and I heard a roaring coming from another tunnel, "then you're strong enough."

I wanted to ask what the hell that Jolteon was on about, but the Onix bursting out of the second tunnel distracted me.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Lizard!" It roared as it charged. The Jolteon took hold of the Pokémon that I had landed on's vines and began to haul him away, leaving me in the center of the massive cavern.

'_No where to run, no where to hide. But plenty of room to kick arse,_' I thought as I faced the oncoming rock without showing it any of the fear that ran through my blood like a poison, '_this is not a duel for a peice of metal, this is the real thing. I cannot afford to lose._'

Just as it was about to run me down, I dived to the side and raked my claws across its side as it shot past. Sparks flew but I eventually got enough grip and was able to latch onto the rock, hauling myself ontop of the Pokémon.

"Well, at least I can't piss it off anymore than I already had," I muttered as I began to slam my claws against its rocky skin and sending small cracks running through its armoured hide.

The Onix bucked itself and managed to throw me off, sending me skidding along the floor.

"I want you to beg for mercy," the giant snake growled in a deep voice that echoed through the cavern as it reared over me while I climbed back to my feet.

"You can want it," I replied, giving it the middle claw salute, "but you'll have to kill me first."

"So be it!" it roared as it swept its tail towards me.

'_Okay, maybe I can piss it off more,_' I thought as the tail smashed me in the gut and swept me off of my feet. I managed to roll with the blow and held onto the rocky tail as it flicked around and tried to throw me off. It is did so, I noticed that inbetween the large lumps of rock there was pink flesh deep in the crevice.

I'd found a weakspot and I exploited it by using my jaw to give me a little extra grip so I could let go with one paw and thrust my claws into the fleshy part of the Onix. It actually screamed and the entire part of its tail came away as I tore the flesh to pieces.

I hit the floor and managed to stay on two legs, spitting out the severed tail as I did so.

"Whaddya know?" I chuckled, happy to finally be getting somewhere in the fight, "these ugly bastards are not so tough after all."

I bit back that statement as the Onix coiled up and pounced on me, using itself as a missile. It turned away at the last second as someone shouted, "enough!"

"Who the hell?" I muttered as another Pokémon appeared, wearing two crystals. One was glowing green while the other was pitch black and didn't seem to be glowing at all.

"You are strong and smart, to manage to survive against two Onix," the newcomer said, a green lizard like creature with a leaf upon its head, "I am Bayleaf, leader of the Rock Tunnel Pokémon and wielder of the Shadowstone."

"I'm Flame," I replied, "very confused. I just fell, Mew knows, how far and somehow survived without any injuries and see a load of Pokémon wearing glowing crystals. What the hell is this place?"

"This is a sancturary for us Pokémon of the shadows. Us stronger Pokémon have green crystals and rule over the Blues. This entire cavern was made so large by those blue crystal weilders, creating a massive ground that will someday allow the Pokémon of Shadow back into this realm."

I stared at the Bayleaf, who was staring off into the darkness with a wistfull expression.

"That sounds like a load of crap. Now, what is the fastest to the surface?" I said, bringing the strange leader back to reality.

"Did you just call our noble goal crap?" It asked, starting to look pissed off.

"You must have misheard me," I quickly replied, not wanting to lose any chance of getting away from these strange Pokémon, "but I do wish to know how to get back to the surface."

The Bayleaf stared strait into my eyes and spoke in an empty voice, as though it had said the words many times before, "Once you are in the Shadow's clutches, there is no going back to the Light."

"Okay," I muttered, "so that's a no then?"

"That is correct, you are one of us now."

I looked upwards towards where the sky should have been but was completely unable to even make out the smallest glint of light coming from above, I truly had been taken by the darkness.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I asked, looking back at the Bayleaf. It gave me a toothy grin before replying, "not really. Either you are with us as a Green, or I can allow Silver here his chance to hurt you before forcing you to work as a Blue."

"Now this is a toughy," I said before socking the Bayleaf right between the eyes, "I'm no slavedriver, dickhead."

I was suddenly thrown backwards by a massive shockwave and slammed into the cavern's wall, sliding to the ground and having to prop myself up as the Bayleaf got back up. The green crystal's glow was blacked out by a strange yellow glow coming from the Shadowstone thing. It looked familiar.

"You dare attack the Champion of Shadow?" It growled as it stepped fowards, "you've got some guts."

"Yeah," I replied, "and right now they are kinda sore. You really need to give some warning before you do that."

"You shall die at my paws now," it growled and the yellow light intensified. I suddenly realised where I had seen the glow before, Blacky's rings gave that same glow when he went psycho.

A seconf shockwave knocked me away from the wall and I was flung into the center of the cavern again.

"Ow," I muttered as I pushed myself back up, looking around for any sign of the Bayleaf. It'd vanished into the shadows, which didn't make me feel any better.

'_What the hell have I gotten into now?_' I asked myself as I glanced around, unable to see very far thanks to the shadows. I heard a small whistle come from behind and spun round just in time to see a black energy ball appear in the light my tail flame produced.

"You are lucky that the Shadow has decided that you are more usefull to us alive," I heard the Bayleaf call as the energy ball caught my chest and I screamed as waves of pain enveloped me, before I passed out.


	116. Crystal Clear

Wow, another Episode. And it's still a Flame Episode, because I promised myself to avoid doing another Squirt Episode. Anyway, Flame meets the team of Blues that he is going to be stuck with. One of Blue Seven offers to show him the ropes, although Flame doesn't stick to it for very long.

Comments are still wanted, and more hell will be let loose in the nexy few Episodes.

**Episode 116: Crystal Clear**

"Hey, he's waking up!" I heard a yell from somewhere to my left when I finally woke up. I opened my eyes and found several pairs of them staring right back.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice a little croaky as I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down.

"Don't get up, we still don't know how injured you are," a bazare voice, deep yet silky, answered, "everyone, back off and let him breathe."

The other Pokémon moved away and I got a good look at where I was. I had been moved to a different cavern, a much smaller one. Another Pokémon was still holding me down, it's blue skin glinting in the light from its blue crystal. It looked similar to me, with a longer muzzle and many teeth. It was definatly reptilian in nature.

"Well, you seem okay to me. Looks like you got off with only a some bruising," it said, "which is good because the Greens'll kill you if you can't work."

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked, finally being allowed to sit up. It took a bit of shifting untill I was no longer crushing my tail underneath me.

"You attacked 'the great master' Bayleaf," the Pokémon said as he sat down beside me, "so you are not deemed worthy enough of being a Green. So you're a Blue. Well, welcome to hell."

"I am killing that bastard when I get a chance," I muttered as I pulled myself to my feet, "champion of shadow, my arse!"

"Bravado doesn't get you very far, only a good whipping," the other Pokémon said, pointing to massive red lines that covered it, "I've fought off Greens who were attacking sick Blues and this is what I got."

I sighed and sat back down again, "I knew I should have listened to my instincts and refused to come here."

"Well, you didn't. No use moping," the blue reptile said with a toothy grin as he offered his paw, "I'm Tate, the Totodile."

"Flame," I replied as I shook it, "now what the hell did you mean by work?"

"The Bayleaf must have told you," Tate sighed, "we are forced to work on expanding two huge caverns, the one you arrived in and a second one. We're worked untill we can no longer dig or carry dirt. Then, they kill us. Many of the grass type Blues never make it past a few days, thanks to the lack of sun. Fervo, who is in the pen across the tunnel, is the only one to last more than that since I arrived well over a moth ago."

I stared at the cavern's ceiling in silence for several seconds before turning back, "you've been here over a month and haven't escaped yet?"

"I've tried, been whipped almost to death every single time. By Bayleaf personally," Tate said, spitting on the floor as he did so, "The moment you leave this network, your crystal goes out and you can no longer see. Greens don't have that problem and can hunt you down."

"Well, I don't have that problem either," I smiled, "my tail flame won't go out on its own unless I get a blast of water to it, and I can just reignite it then."

Tate looked acrossed at me and frowned slightly, "you are treating this as though it is some kind of game."

"No, I've just busted out of an underground prison before. It was fairly easy, untill the caves started collapsing and a fire started."

"You're a trainer Pokémon then?" He asked, "no wild would be able to travel so far."

"Technicaly, yeah," I answered, "although he isn't a very good one. I usually end up surviving on my own."

"I used to have a trainer," he muttered, a small tear forming, "The two Onix killed her, I couldn't fight both."

"I've injured both," I said, giving the Tododile a small amount of comfort, "I destroyed an eye of one and lopped off the tip of the other's tail."

Totodile looked up and smiled, "you fought off both Onix?" I nodded a yes, "then we just might have a sliver of hope to escape."

"Now, let's not rush this," I said, "last time, that nearly got me killed. Besides, we want to save as many people as possible."

"Well, in around an hour or so's time we get summoned for another shift of work," Tate explained, "you can learn the ropes. Which reminds me-"

He cut off and turned to one of the other Pokémon that stood near the walls. The Pokémon was a blue Nidoran, looking incredibly skinny and covered in dirt.

"Cray, where did you put the crystal?" Tate asked and the Nido replied in a quiet voice that I didn't manage to make out.

Tate sighed and turned back to me.

"You're going to have to get up. Cray's gone an' buried it."

"Buried?" I asked as I stood up and moved to the side as Tate scratched away the soil and soon pulled out a blue crystal.

He wiped the dirt off of it and handed it to me before speaking, "never take that off when you are out of these sleeping caverns, the Greens will attack anyone without a crystal. Sometimes they'll attack for no reason, you're going to have to take that without complaint or you get it even worse."

"I'm stuck underground, making a cave for a delusional dickhead," I said as I took the crystal and hung is around my neck, "it can't get any worse."

"True," Tate chuckled, "welcome to Blue Seven."

So around an hour or so later, I found myself pulling a sled laden with dirt. Tate was straining alongside me.

"When you said work, you were not kidding," I muttered as we dragged the massive pile along a tunnel, the floor worn smooth from hundreds of sleds like this passing through. But it was still hard, mainly because of the sheer weight of the giant rocks the two of us had to pull.

"This is the easy stuff, wait untill you get stuck digging," Tate replied as we both dug in our claws and heaved the weight towards a huge crevice.

"Hey you two!" A tangled mess of vines with red feet, and a green crystal, yelled at us to, "stop talking and work."

"Sorry Sir," Tate replied as we both pulled even harder, "won't happen again."

"It had better not," the Green Tangela said, "I've got my eyes on you two."

I couldn't resist myself as we approached the crevice that we were meant to dump our cargo in. I must have been hanging around Squirt too long because I just burst out, "I didn't know you had eyes Sir, those stupid vines must hide them."

Tate glanced across at me and sighed, "idiot."

I flinched as a sudden stinging pain shot across my back. It almost made me drop the sled but I managed to hold on at the last second. I had to clench my jaw to stop myself crying out as I was whipped again and again. Tate keep whispering for me to stay silent and take it, but my anger was close to bursting out again as I glanced over my shoulder.

"You need to learn your place, Blue," the Tangela growled as it pulled back another vine and it lashed out towards me.

"You need to learn yours, dickhead," I replied as I let go of the sled with one paw and caught the vine in midair. I kept pulling the sled, with one paw, while dragging the Tangela with me.

We passed several other groups of Blues, all of whom stopped work to watch us pass. I guess it wasn't often that they saw one of their slavedrivers being dragged along behind a sled.

"We're so going to get beaten up for this," Tate muttered.

"Well enjoy the moment then," I replied, giving a nod to another sled group as we overtook them.

"Why the hell are we going so fast if we've caught a Green?" He asked after around a minutes pulling, "when we could slow down."

"We're showing the other Blues that we're not as weak as the Greens think," I muttered, "plus I want to get to that crevice and throw this bastard off."

The Tangela must have managed to get some grip on the floor with its stupid feet and managed to wrap a second vine around my throat, starting to choke me.

"Tate, I'll catch up with you," I managed to say before the vine tightened fully.

He looked at me as I let go of the sled and used my free paw to grab hold of the vine that was strangling me. I clenched my paw around it as tight as I could, my claws pressing against my scales in order to get underneath the vine and tear it off of me.

"I'm going weed killing," I growled as I turned to face the Tangela proper, leaving Tate to carry on his work solo.


	117. Weed Whacker

Now this was a fun Episode. Mainly because of the ending. Looks like Flame's met someone with a similar personality. Mew help us all, as if one wasn't bad enough.

**Episode 117: Weed Whacker**

"You just forfited the right to live," the Tangela yelled as it bunched up all of its vines, except the two I had got.

"If I died everytime somebody told me I would," I muttered as I used my claws to slice the vines I was holding, "I would be dead at least ten times over."

The Tangela swung several vines at me, I dodged by diving to the side. A fireball caused it to back off, allowing me enough time to get back to my feet. It lashed out again and I was too slow to dodge, vines wrapping around all of my limbs and clamping my mouth shut.

'_I get in this situation way too much,_' I thought with a mental sigh as the Tangela hurled me towards the tunnel wall and released me in midair. Tate appeared out of nowhere and caught me just as I was about to slam into solid rock.

"Figured you could use a hand," he muttered as we both stood facing the Tangela.

"Yes, yes I could," I replied.

We both had to dive in opposite directions and the vines attacked again. I managed to keep them at bay with small streams of fire while Tate fought them off with teeth and claws. But, eventually, the Tangela managed to wear him down and pinned him against the wall.

"I haven't had the chance to use my Leech Seed for a while," it laughed while I struggled to fight my way through the vines. I was knocked back by a particually nasty swipe that managed to leave a white mark on my stomach scales as one of the vines that wasn't being used to fight me or pin Tate moved away from the Tangela and I noticed a sharp point on the end of it. The pointy end detached from the rest of the vine and fired itself at Tate as I swiped several vines out of my way and shot forwards fowards.

I only needed seven steps to make it there in time, I made five before a vine tripped me up. But another Pokémon stepped infront of the flying seed and knocked it out of the air with its tail. It was another Pokémon that I didn't recognize, although it's green flesh told me that it was the grass type that Tate had mentioned. It was fairly lizard like in appearence too, although the massive green eyes were kinda creepy. It was covered in many scars and red marks, so it had obviously been attacked itself by the slavedrivers.

"I was wondering when a fight was going to break out," it chuckled as small claws slid out of its paws.

"You again?" Tangela growled, "you damn Treecko's never learn."

"My name is Fervo," the grass type replied as it spun round and sliced the vines binding Tate into bits, "you would do well to remember it."

I managed to make my way over to them, igniting the odd vine or two as I went.

"Fervo, meet Flame," Tate said and we both nodded at eachother.

"What say we go shut that tumbleweed up?" Fervo asked.

"If we can hold it down, I'd be able to do much better than that," I replied, ducking under a vine and burning it with my tail flame.

The weed was moving all over the place, keeping us back with sweeping vines and the odd seed attack. Fervo was just tearing into it, using his claws to shred and vine that got close and his tail to keep others at bay. Tate was having the hardest time, his claws were not as strong or as sharp as mine or Fervo's and he was relying on his teeth. This made him slower.

Several Blues had halted work, mainly because we were in the way, and watched the battle but didn't get involved themselves. They all winced as one of the barbed seeds caught my shoulder, while I just fried the seed and carried on without bothering to remove it.

Fervo managed to make it to the center of the flailing vines and wrapped his arms around the thing, digging his claws into its hidded body. As all of the vines moved to throw him off, I prepared a fireball and launched it the moment Fervo was thrown to the side.

We all watched as the fireball smashed into the center of the vines and ignited the creature inside. The screams that followed caused us all to clutch our heads in order to block out the screeching sound as the Tangela hurtled down the tunnel, still burning, and plummet down the crevice.

"Well done," a familiar voice said and we all spun round to see the Bayleaf standing ontop of a small ledge. Tate looked scared but me and Fervo stared back at it without any fear at all. Well, we were not showing any. I was a little afraid. But only a little.

"You managed to defeat one of the strongest Greens," Bayleaf continued as it lept onto the ground, "even though you are all much weaker than it, you pooled your strength and overcame the odds."

"No, we just set it on fire," Fervo glared, "that works on most things."

"Well, you are the three toughest Blues in the entire network," Bayleaf added without stopping, "Tate has been here for over a month and is still going strong, dispite many attempts to break him. Fervo, the only grass type that isn't blessed by the shadow to stay strong without the sunlight. And Flame, the Charmander that is determined to defeat everything that stands between him and the surface."

I flinched as the seed that was lodged in my shoulder suddenly started hurting. Tate looked over and was actually concerned. I brushed it aside with a wave of my paw, and wrenched the barbed plant out of my flesh.

"Always defiant, always planning to free yourselves," Bayleaf continued after I had thrown the seed to the side, "well. I give you one last chance to become a Green. You'll be able to visit the surface, and use your strength for a proper cause."

The three of us all looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"We'll think about it," Fervo said and we all turned away, grabbing hold of our two sleds and continuing work.

"That went better than expected," Tate muttered as we tipped the dirt down the crevice, strait ontop of the small glow from the bottom that signaled where the Tangela had fallen, "we actually got away easy."

"Don't count on that happening again," Fervo muttered as he tipped his own load over the edge, partnered up with a racoon like Pokémon, "That Bayleaf is planning something, we better keep our guard up."

"That means we act normal," Tate added, glancing across at me, "okay, Flame? Think you can do that?"

"What? Me? Of course."

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" I asked, Fervo chuckled while Tate just frowned, "oh, lighten up. We'll take it as it comes, getting worked up won't help."

My paws suddenly released their hold on the sled as another wave of pain came from the wound the seed had caused. It was much worse than the first and I actually cried out.

"You've been seeded," Fervo said as I clutched my shoulder.

"No, I'm just randomly in a lot of pain!" I said, as loud and sarcastic as I could.

"We'll have to remove the seed before the wound heals, or you'll never get it out."

"I did remove it!"

"You removed the missile, not the payload."

Fervo took hold of my paw and moved it away so he could see into the wound.

"It's fairly deep, but I'll be able to remove it without any problem."

"Why does that sound like it is going to hurt?" I gasped as the pain started up again.

"It will hurt, yes, but it won't drain you of all energy like that seed will if we leave it," Fervo muttered, "Tate, get a hold of Flames arms. I don't want him punching me."

I clenched my paws as Tate did what he was told, pinning my arms to my sides. Fervo looked strait into my eyes and spoke slowly, "I'm going to do this on the count of five. One. Two."

Then he jammed a claw into the wound and flicked out the seed, while I tried not to scream.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked.

"What the fuck happened to five?" I yelled, Tate still refusing to let go of my arms.

"I got you while you were not tensed up, it hurt less. If I had gone on five, you would be screaming right about now instead of just yelling. Now, I wouldn't strain that arm too much but it should be fine tomorrow."

"You won't be," I growled, "you'll be lucky to last five minutes when Tate lets go of me."


	118. Hope and Dispair

Now this is where the arc really starts to get interesting. Flame finally figures a way to get out of the Green's power, all hidden inside a small brown bag that Fervo's partner picks up. Nothing too exciting, just a lot of foreshadowing.

**Episode 118: Hope and Dispair**

Well, I managed to control myself and not kill Fervo so we continued dragging the sleds along the tunnel. Me having to use only one hand but still managing the task thanks to my grit stubborness. There was no way in hell that I was giving the Greens any pleasure in seeing me falter.

I had the joyfull honour of hauling the sled, solo, up a small hill so it could get refilled. Tate had been called over by one of the Greens, although Fervo did help out by pushing the sled from behind along with his own load.

"We Blues have to look out for each other," he explained as I finally reached level ground and Tate came back over, with one extra red mark across his stomach.

"What was that about?" I asked, glancing at the Green as we hauled our load past. It was another weed.

"It got bored," Tate muttered, "nothing serious. Now, we'd better hurry or we won't finish this load in time for lunch."

"Lunch? They actually feed us?" I asked, shocked, "now that's a suprise."

"It's not much, but it keeps us alive a little longer. So they can get more work out of us," Fervo muttered as he pulled his sled up alongside ours, "ain't that right, Roco?"

"Yep," the racoon Pokémon answered in a squeaky voice, its zigzag markings on its fur matching its strange walk.

While I was working with only one arm, Fervo had to struggle to keep his sled going fowards thanks to Roco's staggering about. But we made the work slightly more interesting by racing each other down the tunnels, me and Tate gaining an early lead while Fervo and Roco caught up on the return trip.

My arm was really getting tired but I blanked it out and focused on the hill that was the finish line, too stubborn to let Fervo win. Untill I heard Fervo tell Roco to hop aboard his sled and he shot past me and Tate, finishing just ahead of us.

"You bastard," I muttered as we dumped our sleds and were herded out of the giant cavern, "you did that on purpose."

"Well it is not my fault that I could get rid of my handicap during the final stretch," Fervo smirked as we entered another cavern and got our lunch.

"Okay, this crap makes Pokéfood taste nice," I muttered at the stone bowl that held what Tate called 'soup'

"After around a week of living of this, you don't notice the taste as much," he said as he picked up the bowl and poured its contents down his throat in one.

"I don't intend to be here for more than a week," I replied, drinking a little and almost gagging on the taste. Fervo wasn't doing any better on his stone table. He was forced to sit with his group, Blue Nine.

My shoulder was still a little sore but the bleeding had stopped after I had fried the wound shut. Cray, the blue Nidoran from before and who had been stuck digging so was even more dirty than ealier, had been asking about the rumoured battle that had occured in the tunnels but Tate told her that that was just a rumour and nothing had happened. When Tate moved to talk to another of the group members, I whispered to her that Tate was being secetive because he had gotten his arse kicked and that I would tell everyone the whole thing later.

I managed to finish the last of the dark green soup just as we were all told to get up and get back to work, so we did. Another few hours of hauling that damn sled around, one handed, and several races against Fervo. We were finally able to start beating him and when it was time to stop working, the score was four to both sides. My and Tate's stamina finally prevailing against his and Roco's speed.

As we were hearded back towards the tiny carverns used as sleeping quaters, I noticed that Roco had picked up a small brown bag and was carrying it in his jaws. Tate noticed my stare and followed it, sighing as he plucked the bag away from Roco.

"He's always finding these, I don't have a clue where from," he explained, "all thats in them are a few berries. But we can't eat them because they are so spicy."

"Wait!" I muttered as I swiped the bag, "gimme those."

As we entered our cave, I ripped open the top of the bag and peered inside. Three small red berries. Boom berries. I started laughing, I couldn't help myself. The rest of Blue Seven was staring as I managed to stop chuckling long enough to breathe.

"What was that about?" Tate asked, butting in before I could start laughing again.

"These berries are the reason I escaped the last prison I was in," I said, "they give my firebreath a little extra punch."

"So, you're saying that these things make you stronger?" Cray asked, "so we can fight our way out!"

"Whoa," I interrupted before she could go crazy, "there are only three berries, thats three blasts. I wouldn't be able to take them all down. But if Roco can find more of these, then we're as good as free. I'd like to see Bayleef try and survive me after I've had a few of these."

Tate was smiling again, the chance of escape had gotten much bigger with mine and Roco's little find.

"Roco usually picks up a few of those every day, so give it a few days and we'll be out of here."

"Well, Cray. Bury these in the corner or something, we don't want them to get found," I said, chucking her the bag, "and lets get some sleep. I don't know about you but I'm knackered."

The next day, nothing special happened except the Greens seemed to avoid me. It was back to sled pulling and, thanks to my regaining the use of my injured arm, me and Tate flattened Fervo during the tunnel races. I was actually enjoying myself, which was odd considering the circumstances.

I had also figured a way to get Roco's finds back to our little cavern. A member of Fervo's team was a young Kangaskahn and agreed to store the small bags in its pouch, which were then passed onto us on the way back to our sleeping cave.

"So we've got twenty Boom Berries," Tate said as he passed the last bag over to Cray, "and a few very bitter blue berries."

"Keep those too," I told him, "we might be able to slip some into the Green's food. They won't be able to fight if they are too busy choking on their tounge."

But, the next day, something did happen. When me and Tate got our sleds, we noticed that Fervo was on his own.

"Where's Roco?" Tate asked, to which Fervo pointed towards the center of the massive cavern. I could just make out a small form laying in the center, tied to some sort of anchor.

"They came and grabbed him last night, I tried to stop them but they knocked me out," Fervo muttered quietly, a small tear running down his cheek, "they're going to leave him to starve."

Tate looked at the floor, realising that we were not going to get enough Boom Berries for me to take down all the Greens. Fervo was close to tears while I clenched my fists and dropped the sled. Both of them looked up at me as I turned away from the tunnel and started walking towards Roco.

"They've gone too far now," I growled, "now they are going to see what I can really do."

"They'll kill you," Tate tried, although we all knew that I wouldn't listen.

"They wouldn't dare," I called back over my shoulder as I ran towards the caverns center, fully aware of everyone staring at me.

Suprisingly, none of the many Greens that ordered the Blues around made to stop me. That made alarms ring in the back of my head but I ignored them and skidded to a stop beside Roco. They hadn't just chained him to a boulder, he was covered in small wounds and bruises and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

"It's a trap," he spluttered, blood coming out of the side of his mouth, "Bayleef knows."

"I know," I replied as I brought my claws down on the chains again and again untill the links shattered and Roco was free, "just try not to get in the way when the fireballs start flying. I'll get you out of this, I promise."


	119. The Summoning Circle

So Flame faces Bayleef's trap and the summoning of the Pokémon of Shadow is preformed. And a powerfull Pokémon is revealed, starting a battle of mythical proportions.

Comments are still wanted, because I need them to live.

**Episode 119: The Summoning Circle**

I looked up from Roco and noticed that all of the Greens had hearded the Blues away, forming a circle of green lights around me. I could see Tate and Fervo being forced back by several Greens, but me and Roco were cut off. I glanced behind me and noticed the circle part, allowing Bayleef and the two Onix entry.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know about Roco's little finds?" Bayleef chuckled as he walked towards us, "but they came at too late a time. Soon, the Pokémon of true darkness will be ressurected."

"Well, he can't have been that tough to have died the first time," I muttered, glaring at the three Pokémon while slowly moving in front of Roco incase they tried to attack.

"But before we can return him too this world," Bayleef continued, ignoring my little comment, "we require deceased body for it to inhabit. We were going to use Roco but, as you seem so determined to get in the way, you get the honour instead."

I froze at that, they were going to use Roco to summon some evil being. And, thanks to my running in the middle of it, now I was the one in trouble.

"Aw shit," I muttered when I finally got my mouth to move again.

"Silver, Saphire," Bayleef said, addressing the two Onix, "try not to make too much mess."

"Roco, stay near the boulder!" I yelled as I legged it away, the two Onix giving chase. I had pretty much no hope of taking down both, especially without the element of suprise.

They were gaining rapidly, while I was trying to come up with some sort of plan. My usual tactic of 'hitting it untill it stops moving' wasn't going to work. Then I noticed a small brown bag, half buried in the dirt. Roco wasn't the only one who could find these little things.

I suddenly changed direction away from it, causing the Onix to move to cut me off, before spinning round and shooting towards the bag. I leant down as I shot by and scooped it up into the air, catching it and ripping the top open.

"Please be something usefull," I muttered as I tipped out the contents into my paw.

I was lucky, two Boom Berries. There was also a small white berry too, but I didn't know what that did so I ignored it. I spun back to face the Onix and tossed one of the Boom Berries into the air, they both spotted the vivid red berry as I caught it in my mouth and swallowed.

"Eat firebreath, fuckwits!" I yelled the spiciness kicked in and made my eyes water, I'd forgotten how potent those things were. But I managed to keep focused on both Onix as they were almost upon me and blasted them both full in the face. I had to keep the blast short, because they kept on coming and I had to get out of the way. But it did a lot of damage. Their rocky armour had melted and was burning them, I could tell from the screaming.

I smiled to myself as they both collapsed, smoking. My smile vanished when both of them were vaporised in a massive explosion, which had come from a Shadow ball that had been fired over my shoulder.

"I lied, the Pokémon of Shadow doesn't require a body," Bayleef laughed, "it just wanted to test you, too see if you were worth killing."

I turned to glare at the Bayleef, who was now walking towards me with a smirk. I noticed that the green crystal that he wore was glowing brighter than ever, then all of the other green crystals started doing the same.

"The revival has begun, you cannot stop us now."

Green beams shot off of the glowing crystals, meeting directly in the center of the huge cavern. The entire cavern was filled with the green light, and Bayleef's crystal started glowing even brighter. Then his beam pieced the connecting point, that was directly above the rock that Roco hid behind.

"This can't be good," I muttered as a massive green orb formed in midair, "but I'm not just going to stand here."

I still had one Boom Berry and I downed it in one go. I decided not to risk attacking the Bayleef and spun around, firing a massive jet of fire into the Greens. When I had finished, at least ten of the crystal beams had stopped. I just hoped it was enough as the light orb became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Me and Bayleef were the first to recover and stared towards the cavern center. The giant rock was hidden from view by a massive plume of smoke.

"It still worked," Bayleef muttered, "it worked! The Pokémon of Shadow has returned!"

Then a massive purple energy ball shot out of the smoke and knocked Bayleef flying, as the smoke revealed who had appeared.

"I hate it when people get the wrong number," Mew said as he stood ontop of the rock, glaring down at everyone, "I was in the shower too. Do you realise how hard it is to speed dry fur?"

Mew turned to me and smiled, "you just saved everyone here a lot of trouble and pain."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you," I replied, untill another purple energy ball (it could have been the same one, I'm not sure) knocked Mew flying, "aw crap."

The energy ball carried Mew in front of it across the entire cavern, where it smashed into the rock wall. I winced, that must have hurt. Bayleef stepped back towards the rock platform, the Shadowstone giving off the evil yellow glow again. Hundreds, and I mean hundreds, of shadow balls formed around the Bayleef before launching themselves at Mew as he picked himself up off the floor.

"The summoning may have failed, but if the Pokémon of Light falls then the Shadow can wash over the entire world!" Bayleef shouted as they all pelted Mew, hiding him inside another cloud of smoke.

"Mew!" I yelled, scared that the Bayleef actually managed to kill the Legendary.

I needn't have bothered, Mew appeared behind the Bayleef's head and sent it skidding across the floor with a kick.

"Flame," He yelled as he watched the Bayleef get back up, "get out of here. You'll be killed if you don't leave now!"

His yells were silenced as the leaf that Bayleef wore detached itself and shot towards him, looking decidedly sharp. Mew leaped over it and was hit with another Shadow ball and then held down by several vines. The flying leaf came back and shot strait towards his throat.

"Here goes nothing, I hope," I muttered as I jumped over one of the vines and managed to catch the leaf in midair.

"I thought I told you to leave," Mew said as I glanced over my shoulder at him, he didn't look that upset that I hadn't listened.

"I would have, but I decided it was my turn to save your arse for once," I replied as I brought the leaf down on one of the vines, easily severing it in two.

I was about to slice a second when I was hit by a shadow ball and flung to the side, releasing the leaf which flew strait back to its master.

"Damnit this bastard is strong," I muttered as Mew managed to use the limb I had freed to blast the remaining vines off of him.

"I can't hurt him with my psychic attacks!" Mew yelled across at me, dodging vines and shadow balls all the while, "that black stone is just sending them right back at me."

"Then we remove the stone," someone behind me said and Fervo appeared, "couldn't let you have all the fun. The rest of the Blues are still in their caves but me."

"Hey, you forgot me," Tate muttered as he appeared, carrying Roco in his arms, "between the three of us, Bayleef is going down."

"So all we have to do is remove the Shadowstone," Fervo smirked as he flicked out his claws, "can't be any harder than removing Leech Seeds."

"I just hope it isn't as painfull," I added as all of us turned to the Bayleef, "let's get to work."


	120. Melee

Yay, 'nuther triple update for you. And they are all reasonably sized too. I guess I got so caught up in this arc that I couldn't stop.

Anyway, the three starters put their plan into action. But first, they have to take down the rest of the Greens. Mayhem, that is the best way to describe this Episode. Pure mayhem.

**Episode 120: Melee**

Of course, the rest of the Greens were not going to get in the way of Mew. They were not that stupid, unfortunatly. But they definatly were not going to let us go without a fight and they surrounded the four of us. Tate put Roco on the floor and the three of us made a circle around him, shielding him from any attacks, as we stared down our opponents.

"Get the hell out of our way," I growled as the Jolteon from before stood before me.

"Still think you can take us all?" It asked, chuckling as the Greens closed in.

"Oh no way," Tate replied, "that would be silly of us."

"We know that we can take you all," Fervo added and I finished it off by launching a stream of fire into the enemy.

The Greens charged and chaos kicked in. I fireballed one and a second one took its place, which I took down with a punch to the head. Fervo was ripping anyone who got near him to pieces with his claws while Tate was more methodic, keeping most Greens at bay with water attacks while finishing them off one at a time with punches and headbutts.

The unconsious and wounded were starting to pile up and still they kept coming, I was using every single bit of fire I could summon up to keep them at bay so I wouldn't get overwhelmed.

"They're wearing us down!" Fervo yelled, grunting as he must have smacked something.

"Just how many of these bastards are there?" I called back, headbutting a Machop back and taking it down with a fireball.

"Over a hundred, probably one-fifty!" Tate answered, launching a blast of water strait over my shoulder and taking down another Green that had been sneaking up on me.

I had only taken down around twenty, and I was tiring fast. It didn't help that some of the Greens kept getting back up, no matter how many times I flattened them. There was no way that I was going to last much longer, Fervo was in the same boat as we were pretty much back to back. Tate was still going strong, his stamina was much higher and he was pelting the Greens with everything.

"We can't keep this up," Fervo muttered during a respite that lasted a few seconds.

"We have too, Mew won't last forever against that Bayleef," I replied as I fireballed another Green and caused two more to take a step back.

The noose was tight now, they were just piling in. I barely had time to breathe between fireballs. Untill luck decided to shine once more and they were blown to the side by a shockwave from Mew's battle with the Bayleef. As I caught my breath, I realised that I had dropped the white berry and it was laying right in front of me.

I knew that I wouldn't last much longer on my own. If the berry was poisoned or something, it wouldn't be any different than if I ignored it. So I picked it up and ate it in one. It was tasteless and I didn't feel any different after a few seconds, untill I noticed that everyone else seemed to be moving slower.

'_Or, I have gotten faster,_' I thought with a smirk as I dived into the Greens, lashing out with claws and fireballs before they could react.

"I love these berries," I laughed as the Greens fled from me, allowing me to turn and switch places with an exausted Fervo.

The higher reaction time and speed that the berry had given me allowed me to force those back too, without taking a scratch. Many of the Greens were running away now, realising that we had the advantage again.

"Come back here," the Jolteon yelled after them, "cowards!"

Me and Tate saw off the rest, leaving the Jolteon standing on its own.

"Now you're the one outnumbered," Tate laughed, "and we know that you can't pull a stunt like Flame's."

"No matter, I'll take you all down myself," Jolteon growled.

"That's odd, because you were avoiding the melee. Something you aren't telling us, coward?" Fervo taunted, claws at the ready.

As the Jolteon replied, I noticed that I was exausted again and my breathing was heavy.

'_I guess the berry wore off,_' I thought with a mental curse.

"Shockwave!" The Jolteon yelled, snapping me back to the battle at hand as electricity flew in every direction.

"Shit," Fervo yelled, diving in front of the prone Roco and taking bolts for him, "argh!"

"Damnit!" Tate muttered before screaming out as several bolts caught him.

I was luckier, I managed to avoid two and a third only grazed me. The forth managed to get me right between the ribs but the rest missed. So I was the only one still standing, it helped that I had become used to being elecricuted.

"So, the Charmander is the only one that can take it?" The Jolteon laughed, "well, let us see if you can take a focused attack."

Sparks flew off of its fur as I tried to move, but I was still stunned from the bolts. Luckily, Fervo managed to get back up and fire small seeds at Jolteon's head. Jolteon spun to face him and sent the Thunderbolt after the Treecko instead, which caused him to scream out again.

But it gave me enough time to recover and when it turned back to me, I was in mid-punch and knocked it to the floor. I punched it again, making sure it was out cold, just in time for the other two to recover enough to be able to stand.

"We still have to get the Shadowstone off of that Bayleef," Fervo yelled over the explosions that Mew's battle was causing.

"We attack from three angles, it can't beat us all," Tate called back, "especially with the attacks that Mew is throwing at it."

Fervo nodded and we agreed on where to attack Bayleef from. Tate and Fervo got dibs on the sides, leaving me with the frontal assault. Apparently they deserved the easier job because they were more injured than I was and didn't have a type advantage againt it. Bastards.

So they set off while I escorted Roco, who was able to stand again, towards the sleep caverns before turning back to the battle at hand. Just as Mew was knocked away with a shadow ball, the three of us charged fowards. Fervo leaped onto Bayleef's back and grabbed hold of the ropes that attached the Shadowstone.

"You fools!" Bayleef yelled as he threw Fervo off without any hassle, fending off Tate with a shadow ball while two vines went after me.

"Damn strait, we are," Mew muttered as he appeared before me and caught the vines before they could stop my charge.

"Thanks!" I yelled at him as I shot past and tackled the Bayleef head on, hooking my claws onto the Shadowstone and pulling upwards.

The Bayleef used its leaf to knock me away, slicing a nice gash in my side as it did so. But Tate was back and leaped in from the side, latching into the Shadowstone and using his momentum to swing to the otherside. The sudden weight caused Bayleef to dip its head and the ropes slid free of it.

So Mew blasted the vines into oblivion as Tate was left holding onto both the Shadowstone and the green crystal.

"Now, where were we?" Mew asked the Bayleef, who was looking very scared right then. Well I would have been if I were the Bayleef, seeing as I had just lost my immunity to one of the most powerfull Pokémon in the world.

"You are a fuckin' moron," Mew told the Bayleef as a purple energy ball formed, "goodbye."

The Bayleef was hidden in a small explosion when Mew fired the attack and, when the blast faded, there was nothing left.

"I hate cultists, especially when they try to kill me," Mew muttered as he turned back to us, spotting the Shadowstone and grinning, "but you lot showed up at the right moment. Although I would have worn it down eventually."

"I'll take your word for it," Fervo said with a chuckle while Tate just stared at the black stone in his claws, "so, what now?"


	121. Settled Dust

Okay, I need to be shot now. Four updates in one day is just plain silly.

I can't give you a breif summery of this Episode without spoiling the suprise.

Comments please.

**Episode 121: Settled Dust**

"What do you mean, 'what now'?" Mew asked, glanced at Fervo.

"Do we get our memories wiped so we can't reveal your existance or something?" The Treecko asked.

"Were you planning on revealing my existance?" Mew replied.

"Not really, no one would believe us anyway."

"Then why would I need to wipe your memories? It'd be a complete waste of energy. And I am a lazy sod."

"Well, you sure don't act like the ancestor of all Pokémon," Fervo pointed out.

"Do you know how I'm suppossed to act?" Mew asked, faking angry, "because I sure as hell don't."

"Meep," Fervo muttered, taking a step back, "I'm sorry."

"I'm just messin' with you," Mew laughed, "I do that."

I sat down, exausted from all the fighting, and winced as I put pressure on the slice in my side. I took a look down, it wsn't deep and there wasn't a lot of blood. The little blood there was trickled through the gaps between my scales and created a pretty, yet morbid, effect.

I glanced up at Tate, while Mew and Fervo kept talking, and he was still staring at the Shadowstone.

"Are you going to do anything else except stare at that thing?" I asked, snapping him out of it. He jeked his paw back and glared at me.

"Don't do that," he muttered, "you scared the life out of me."

"Seriously," I said, ignoring Tate's words as I got up, "what is so interesting about a rock?"

Mew turned to both of us and stepped fowards, "that stone is the elemental stone for darkness. Very rare, thankfully. Those things amplify negetive emotions and traits, turning anyone with a single fault into a psychotic in weeks. That Bayleef must have had it for a while if he was able to control the shadow abilities so well."

"So, anyone who holds it will turn evil?" Fervo asked, making Mew chuckle.

"For lack of a better term, yeah. Tate, hand that thing over before it takes you. I can destroy it."

Tate looked at the three of us, before glancing back at the stone in his claws. I could see indecision running across his face, so added my own orders, "Tate, just give it to Mew. Trust me, that thing is better of destroyed. If not, another Bayleef will come and this whole thing will happen again."

Tate looked at me and returned his gaze to the stone. He stood like that for a few seconds before finally holding out his paw and letting Mew take the black rock.

"See," the Legendary said as he held the stone by the rope that ran through it, "that wasn't so hard. If you'd kept hold of it for much longer, you would have been affected perminantly. Emotionaly scarred for life and all that kinda stuff. Plus, I'd have had to beat you near to death so I could take it from you."

We all watched as Mew threw the Shadowstone into the air, and it shattered into millions of pieces.

"Couldn't you have done that before we nearly got killed fighting?" Tate asked, looking slightly cheesed off.

"I wish, but the Shadowstone is immune to psychic power while it is being used by somebody. Or it is using them, depending on your perspective."

"Are you always this confusing?" Fervo muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Pretty much," Mew replied, "would you stop the scratching? It annoys me when Flame does it and you are no exception."

Then I finally asked something that was bugging me, "why did you show up anyway? What about 'not interferring'?"

"You didn't complain about that when I saved you from that Persian in Cerulean," Mew retorted, "besides, I didn't have a choice. They tried to summon some sort of evil power, that the Shadowstone decided that it wanted."

"And they got you," I interrupted, "well, the evil part is about right."

"Oh haha," Mew replied, sarcasticaly, "have a go at the pink cat. Very funny."

"I think I deserve it," I chuckled, "after all, I did save you from having your head being lopped off."

Mew turned away, muttering what I guessed were curses. They definatly were not praises, I know that much.

"Anyway," he said, eventually, "I'd love to stick around and chat but I really need to finish my shower."

"Yeah," Fervo chuckled, "you're covered in dirt."

"I don't see why you would want to be clean, considering your fur colour," I added, "I'd prefer brown over bright pink."

"Oh haha," Mew muttered as he vanished, leaving the three of us alone once more.

We all turned back to the tunnels and were heading for the sleeping caves when I felt a strange chill in the air. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt scared. Fervo and Tate noticed and glanced across at me. I ignored their quizzical gazes and looked over my shoulder.

There was nothing there, nothing except dust floating in the light offered by the dropped green crystals that littered the arena cavern. Then I realised something, there was no dust near us. It was only in the center, which made no sense considering that all of the explosions and stuff happened near the cavern's edges. Besides, it should have settled during the ten or so minutes that passed.

"Flame?" Fervo asked, "anything wrong?"

"I hope not," I replied as I headed back towards the crystals. Tate and Fervo followed behind, while I focused on the dust cloud.

"Hey, maybe we should take the green crystals. We're going to need them if we want to lead the other Blues out of here," Tate said, interrupting the silence. I noticed that the dust moved towards him when he said that.

"Can you guys see this?" I asked, pointing to the cloud as it moved towards me and stopped when I finished speaking.

"What the hell is it?" Fervo asked, finally spotting the cloud. He shrank back as it moved towards him.

I slowly moved closer, staying as silent as possible. I made my tail flame as bright as I could without it making any flickering noise and was finally able to make out the entire dust form. My eyes widened but I stopped myself speaking out, I was so close that if it moved towards me then I would be caught.

I slowly shuffled back, reaching down and grabbing a few green crystals as I went. I kept my eyes firmly locked on the dust form, stopping whenever it made the slightest twitch.

Then, a chilling voice came from it.

"I can smell your fear," the voice said, and all three of us spun around and legged it for the tunnel entrance. None of us wanted to face that thing, especially not me.

"You cannot run forever," it called after us, "I will get you eventually, Flame."

"What the hell was that thing?" Tate muttered in between deep breaths as we stopped in the safety of the tunnels, "and how did it know your name?"

"I guess the summoning did work, and it couldn't have picked a more evil Pokémon," I gasped in reply, "we don't want to get anywhere near that thing again. We won't be able to beat it, I only managed to kill it through luck."

"You still haven't said what it was," Fervo pointed out, "I would like to know what I'm scared of."

"It was, or still is, a demon of a Hypno. One that doesn't want to stay dead," I said, glancing down the tunnel that lead away from that cavern, "one that, I hope, will never move from that cave."


	122. Escaping the Shadows

Well, another update for you. I would have had it up yesterday but it wouldn't upload for some stupid reason.

**Episode 122: Escaping the Shadows**

"Okay," Fervo said as all of the Blues stood in the entrances to their sleeping caves, "we have ten green crystals and there are nine groups. The strongest member of each group will take a crystal, so that'd be me and Tate."

"Hey, what about Flame?" Cray yelled out, making Fervo chuckle as he handed out the crystals.

"He gets the spare, don't worry."

As I got mine and looped the rope holding it around my neck, I unlatched the Blue crystal and added that to the same rope.

"Cray, go dig up the bags of Boom Berries," I said, "you never know if they might come in handy."

"Righto boss," she muttered as she vanished into the cave.

"You know what's weird?" I muttered to Tate as we waited, "I've fought Nidorans before, almost been killed by a few. Yet Cray doesn't act like those others at all."

"Cray is one of the few Pokémon that have been here as long as I have," he replied, "yet, she retained that childhood innocence. Even when the Greens tried to break her, she just took it."

Now that made me think, Cray did act a lot like Blacky at times, without the dark powers.

"Maybe it's how she deals with these situations, take everything with a smile and whatnot," Fervo suggested as she came out with two brown bags, both filled to the brim with the Boom Berries. I took them off of her and attached them to the free rope, the bags hanging near my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Fervo asked, to which all of the 'promoted greens' nodded, "okay, the rest of you stay close to your team leader. Flame, you're going in front of all of us. Anything tries to stop us, you blast it out of the way."

"Gotcha," I muttered, "Tate, you're the one that seems to know where we are going. Which tunnel?"

"Just follow this one, I'll give plenty of warning when we're coming up to a corner."

So our convoy set off, me in front of Tate's group while Fervo acted as rearguard. Tate was also the one carrying Roco, although he technicaly belonged in Fervo's team. It was excilerating to finally get round to escaping the tunnels, although I couldn't help wondering if the Hypno was ever going to come after us. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on the task at hand, staying alert for any sign of attack.

After around ten minute of following Tate's directions, I stepped over a small line of pebbles and noticed that my blue crystal stopped shining. My green one kept going and I bumped up my tail flamn to make up the extra light needed to navigate, while the other groups had to take it slower seeing as only one member had the needed light.

A little while later, I noticed a small green glint coming from up ahead. It was coming from around a corner. I weakened my tail flame and covered my green crystal, hearing the others stop behind me and do the same. As I crept forwards, staying near the tunnel wall, I was listening for any sign of movement from the greens up ahead.

As I got closer, I noticed that the light was coming from near the ground. And none of the Greens were shorter than I was, so I was getting suspicious. Then I started to pick up a strange scent, one that I recognized well. Blood.

I didn't bother with stealth anymore and flared up my tail flame as much as I could as I shot around the corner.

"Holy mother of Mew," I gasped as four Greens lay on the floor, all in the center of a pool of blood that glinted in the crystal lights.

The one nearest to me twitched slightly and I noticed that it was trying to get up, it was still alive. I remembered it from the fight, it was one of the ones that I took down during my hyperactive spree.

"Is someone there?" It spluttered, I couldn't recognize the species. it was some sort of ferret type creature.

"Yeah," I muttered as I stepped closer, "what did this to you?"

"Jolteon, he just appeared out of nowhere and tore us to shreds," the wounded Pokémon muttered as it turned its head to look in my direction, although it couldn't see me properly thanks to the blood covering its face, "we couldn't fight back, he was too fast."

"He would do this, to his own side?" I said, glancing around for any sign of an ambush.

"You have to be a Blue," the mortaly injured Pokémon chuckled, which turned to coughing and it spat out blood, "take the crystals, they won't be any use to us anymore. And, sorry for all of the stuff we did. It was as though something was causing our greed to take over. Well, at least that power won't be able to touch me where I'm going."

The Pokémon coughed a few more times before collapsing. I stepped fowards and checked for breathing, nothing.

"They were just being manipulated, like I was only a few weeks ago," I muttered, clenching my fists, "and they died because of it?"

My temper burst free and I roared as loud as I could, the sound echoing through the tunnels as I spun around and punched the tunnel wall. The rock shattered from the force of the blow, although it did sting a little. I heard the sound of running and Tate appeared around the corner, spotting the scene and muttering his own curses.

"I should have killed that Jolteon," I growled as I looked back at the lifeless bodies, "when everyone gets out of here, I am making sure that I come back and wipe that bastard off of this earth."

"But, before that," Tate muttered, quickly recovering from the sight, "we have to get everyone out of here."

He picked up the, slightly bloody, crystals and washed them down with a small burst of water.

"I'll hand two of these to my group and the other two to Fervo's, we're the ones most in danger of being attacked and could use all the light we can get."

"Please tell me that we don't have to take this route to reach the surface," I said as I walked away from the blood, "because I am fairly certain that those four are not the only souls who fell to that bastard."

Tate turned back around the corner and pointed out another path, "I've taken that one on one of my previous escape attempts. It's a strait path all the way out."

"Then why didn't we take that one in the first place?" I asked, trying to calm my temper before it burst again.

"Because the path becomes very narrow at one point," Tate replied as he moved back to his group, "when it crosses a large chasm."

Needless to say, we took that route instead of the easier one. Mainly to avoid the blood. Roco was passed onto Group Two while I was out in front again. The tunnel got very narrow, so everyone behind me had to go in single file. At least it meant that the Jolteon could hide in the shadows and attack us as we went past.

Soon the tunnel widened again, as it became a massive cavern. But the path was still tiny, as it led strait over the center of a massive gorge.

"There used to be an underground rive flowing down there," Tate said as his group caught up, "so that path was just worn away by the water."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, glancing back as I took a step towards the path that we were going to cross.

"I came here before my trainer was killed," he replied, "she knew about this place, but not about the evil that lived in it."

I stepped onto the small path and slowly headed across, it was fairly narrow but there was still enough foom for me to cross easily. The only part that gave me trouble was in the center, where a large part of the path had been turned into a crater. As I stepped over to the other side, I turned back to watch Tate's group cross.

Then I realised that the path was hanging over the gorge, it wasn't anchored to the bottom at all. I called out just as the group following was about to step onto it.

"Take it one group at a time, we don't want to risk that thing collapsing."

As the Fervo's group appeared as the eighth group was around half way, I spotted another Pokémon sneaking up behind them. The Jolteon had caught up.

"Shit!" I yelled, as everyone spotted it, "sod taking it slow. Fervo! Run!"

Fervo's group legged it across the path, while me and all of the other Pokémon capable of long range attacks kept the Jolteon back. Just as the last of his group stepped off of the path, I yelled at them all to get around the corner.

"This bastard is mine!"

Fervo looked at me, not moving for several seconds before nodding.

"Good luck," he muttered as he went around the corner to join up with the others.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" The Jolteon called across the chasm, "the Charmander wants to take me on alone."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," I called back, stepping back onto the path, "I'm not making that mistake again."

The Jolteon laughed, a very evil laugh. One that sent chills across my scales.

"You did kill me, I just borrowed a body," it chuckled, "one that you happened to leave lying around for me."

"Hypno," I muttered, taking out a Boom Berry from one of the bags, "what do I have to do before you stay dead?"

"Nothing at all, because I can no longer die," came the reply as the Jolteon stepped onto the path too, "seeing as I am neither alive or dead. Instead, I am trapped inbetween. But I get to steal other Pokémon's bodies, so it isn't all bad."

I swallowed the Boom Berry and blasted the Jolteon's body with everything I had. When I had finished, all that was left were some blackened bones. Hatred really adds more punch to my firebreath. But, as Hypno had said, the dust form was still there and was moving towards me.

"I never liked that body anyway. I would much rather have something that stands on two legs," the cold voice bekoned as it came closer to the center of the bridge, "something like yours."

I froze for a few seconds, torn between running and blasting that thing a second time. In the end, I chose neither and dashed towards it instead.

"You cannot stop me with your fists either," the phantom Hypno laughed, "you are just speeding up the inevitable."

"Who ever said anything about stopping you?" I replied as I skidded to a halt just infront of the crater and dropped both bags of Boom Berries into it, "I'm just making sure you cannot cross this chasm. You shall not pass!"

The phantom halted as I breathed in a lungfull of air and pelted the bags with a stream of fire. I first thought that nothing had happened after a few seconds, untill I was caught in the massive explosion that sent me flying and blew the path apart.


	123. Precious Light

Well, another update from me. Isn't this one a charmer? Well, at least there were no more LotR references in this. I resisted the urge to carry the reference on, prefering to do things my own way. So we get a slightly different version of chaos instead.

**Episode 123: Precious Light**

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of a massive explosion that rumbled through the tunnels.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I turned around the corner and witnessed the devestation, "Flame!"

I dashed out into the cavern proper, towards the rubble that was all that remained of the crevice path. There was no sign of the Charmander amongst the dust and debis. I gasped when I spotted blackened bones laying on the other side of the massive hole.

"Shit," I muttered as I slumped to my knees, "Shit!"

"Could you please stop yelling? I have a slight headache," the familiar voice muttered as two pairs of paws grasped onto the paths edge and the scarred Charmander pulled himself up.

"You're alive!" I cheered as I hauled him up the rest of the way, "I thought you'd died."

"If you keep with the yelling, you will," Flame grumbled as he stared over the gap, "did it work?"

"For now," that chilling voice replied from the other side of the hole, I spun round and was just able to make out the phantom's form.

I stared at that form, trying to figure out why it was after Flame so much. There had to be a reason, beyound simple revenge.

"What the hell do you want with him?" I asked, getting a chuckle from the phantom.

"Why do you care?" It asked in return, "you are nothing but a pawn in the grand game of life, to be used and discarded when the time comes. It is with that Charmander that the fate of this world will rest when the time comes."

"That makes no fucking sense," Flame replied, "why can't I ever get a strait answer?"

"Because, my nemesis," the phantom muttered as it started to drift back towards the tunnels, "that would spoil the suprise."

Flame turned back towards our tunnels, where the other groups were waiting.

"Dick," he muttered, "when I find a way to kill that bastard for good, I am using it. No matter what it takes."

"I'll help," I said as we both headed back into the confined spaces of the tunnel system, "I don't like that bastard either. It gives me the creeps."

"You should have seen it when it was alive," was all he said in reply as he took his position as scout and the groups moved off again.

Blue Nine took the front now, seeing as I wanted to stick near Flame incase things went wrong. I knew that some of the Greens must have escaped the phantom and Jolteon, so I was preparing myself for a fight. After around ten minutes, although it could have been much longer or even shorter than that seeing as the constant darkness really fucks up your sense of time, we finally saw another green glow from up ahead.

It was coming from dead ahead, so there was no chance of sneaking up on it.

"Well, it has to have spotted us," Flame muttered, "but why hasn't it made a move towards us?"

"Who cares? As long as it keeps on not making a move, then we're good," I replied as the two of us moved fowards.

Eventually we were close enough to see the problem, it was dead.

"That Jolteon again?" I muttered as Flane clenched his fists, "but how did it get ahead of us and then still manage to attack us from behind?"

"It wasn't the Jolteon," he muttered as I reached down to a vine that was attached to the object that was stuck between the Green's ribs, "unless he could weild weaponry."

I pulled it out, just to get a good look at what we were dealing with. It seemed to be some sort of horn, which Flame immediatly grabbed from me.

"I don't believe it," he said as he stared at the blood stained object.

"You recognize it?" I asked, to which he nodded.

"I wore it all the time, before I got sucked into these tunnels. I told a friend to hold onto it untill I came back."

He wiped the horn on his arm and looped the vine around his shoulders so it took the place of where the bags of Boom Berries used to be.

"It is a good thing that Blue Seven is the rearguard now," he said as we headed back to the others, "I doubt that Cray would handle me having a detached Nido-horn very well."

"Can't be that bad," I replied, "she is rather happy go-lucky."

"I know an Umbreon who is like that, except that he occasionally turns into a crazed psychopath who will kill everything that gets in his way."

"Why does that not suprise me?" I sighed as everyone set off once again, "everyone you know seems to be abnormal."

"I doubt that they even know what normal is."

"I'm not that bad," I replied with a smirk, "I know of it."

We all set off once more, Flame seemed to have perked up a bit from the find.

"We have to be close to the surface," he grinned as we turned a corner and spotted a light coming from up ahead, "see, what did I tell you?"

"Don't get too excited," I replied as I pointed out two Pokémon that were dashing towards us, "we've got company."

I had to jump back as the fasted of the two attackers, and also the tallest, brought two blades towards my head. It kept coming, dispite me firing my bullet seeds at its head. I managed to ward of most of the blows with my claws but it eventually managed to slip through my guard and knock me down with the flat of one blade.

"How many more slavedrivers will Scyther have to kill?" The attacker asked as it brought the two blades down on my prone form, only to get knocked aside as the other attacker was flung into it. Flame pulled me up and faced the two, shielding me with his own body.

As the attackers got up and approached once more, Flame flared up his flame and they both stopped in their tracks.

"Scyther! Squirt! It's me, Flame," he yelled, "we're the good guys."

"Flame?" The smaller Pokémon asked as it stepped fowards, some sort of turtle with ears, "what are you doing with the green crystal thingies?"

"Oh I dunno," he replied sarcasticaly, "maybe because they are the only things that allow the rest of the Pokémon we are with to bloody see, we don't all have super ninja senses. And it is hard to cross gaping chasms when you are following one tail flame."

The two Pokémon, who I presumed were Flame's friends, looked at eachother before nodding.

"Well, why did you say so earlier?" The turtle asked with a grin.

"Because you were trying to beat me over the head with a rock," Flame replied, "now, can we get a move on before some of the others come around and make a similar assumption to what you did?"

"Probably a good idea, just follow the light. You really can't miss it."

Flame turned back to me, "Fervo, you go fetch the others. I have some catching up to do with Squirt here."

"Righto Flame, just don't go kamikaze like you did in the chasm," I replied as I went back to Blue Nine, hearing a loud smack coming from the turtle's position, '_looks like Flame is a little less sane than he makes out._'

As I led the groups towards the exit, I noticed that the turtle was rubbing a nasty looking bumb while the bladed bug was untouched. As all of the others, Tate included, covered their eyes and glanced around in the light, I walked over to Flame and smirked.

"Everyone's out and alive, thanks to you. My escape plan would probably have gotten them all killed," I laughed, to which he joined in.

"Oh please, I didn't even have a plan. I just winged it. Besides, it was you and Tate that came up with yoinking the green crystals," he said as he scratched the back of his head, "anyway, I nearly got myself killed back on the pathway. It was only luck that a piece of rubble knocked me back towards the pathway and I was able to hook my claws into a crack."

We both spun around at the sounds of screams and spotted masses of vines bursting out of the tunnel exit, lashing out at everyone that was in reach. I spotted two yellow eyes in amoungst the vines as several shot towards us.

"Looks like we've got another bad guy that refuses to stay dead!" I yelled as the two of us dived to the sides in order to avoid the vines, "I always hated that Tangela, at least now I know why."

"Well, at least this bastard is solid," Flame called back, "and most solid things can burn."


	124. Creeper Vines

Well, I was awake all night trying to figure out how to go about this Episode. But I finally smashed that annoying mental block into a bazillion pieces.

Anyway, Fervo and Flame face down the Tangela. Who is a little stronger than the last time they fought it.

**Episode 124: Creeper Vines**

"What the hell is that thing?" The turtle yelled as it ducked under a vine.

"A crazy Tangela," Flame yelled back as he fended off two vines with a fireball, "I can take it down if we can keep these vines at bay for a few minutes."

His plan was pretty much the same as the one we used the last time we fought the Tangela, but the Tangela wasn't going to fall for it a second time and hundreds of vines surrounded us. All of the Blue's were out of the area, having been led to a lake by Tate to clean up and rest, which left us on our own.

"How the fuck did this thing get so huge?" I yelled as I ducked under a sweeping vine and sliced it with my claws.

"I was buried in very rich soil, so I had a few growth spurts," came the reply as masses of vine caught Flame and wapped him tight, stopping him attacking with a vine muzzle, "so I can extract my revenge on you."

"Vine monster picked the wrong Pokémon to attack," the Scyther added as it sliced several of the vines binding Flame in two, freeing his jaws so he could fry the rest.

From outside the cage of vines, I spotted several other Pokémon rushing towards us but all were kept back by the Tangela. My distraction allowed it to knock me down but I managed to use my tail to stop it managing to pin me to the ground. The turtle was doing very badly, his water wasn't having any affect and his shell attacks were easily being evaded by the mass of vines.

Eventually the Tangela got bored of him and cacooned him in vines before lobbing him away, out of the cage and the battle.

"I'll deal with him later," it laughed as me and the Scyther found ourselves back to back, both of us swiping at any vines that came close.

A loud screech came from outside and a bird Pokémon blasted its way in, its feathered wings somehow slicing clean through the vines.

"Need a little help?" It called down as it kept slicing through the vines that had us cornered.

"Scout! I was wondering when you'd get here," Flame laughed before looseing a fireball at a large vine that was going after him, "damnit, how many vines has this bastard got?"

Just as Flame said that, more vines burst out of the rockface and completely surrounded us.

"Next time, shut up and just fight!" I yelled as the seemignly endless amount of vines poured forth, "don't tempt fate."

"Maybe I should have kept a few Boom Berries," he yelled back as he flame grilled several of the vines.

"The vine thingie has cacooned itself in vines," the bird called down, "we're not going to be able to take it down untill we've fought through all of them."

"It might get tricky if one more vine shows up," the Scyther added as he tore into the nearby vines, "but that won't stop Scyther."

He vanished from sight and vines seemed to just fall into pieces on their own, although I realised that he was just moving too fast for my eyes to follow. The sliced plants just piled up around us and the Scyther finally reappeared, breathing heavily.

"Okay, maybe Scyther overestimated Scyther's stamina," the bladed bug muttered before one of the massive remaining vines knocked it out with a blow to the head.

Scout was the next too fall, he was unable to evade all of the vines and it left me and Flame trapped inside the cage of vines.

"It's wearing us down," I muttered as we found ourself back to back again, "we can't keep this up for much longer."

"Well, I don't intend on letting this bastard kill me," Flame replied as he lashed out with both paws and knocked a vine to the side, "I can always blast a hole out for you, if you want to bail."

"Hey," I replied with a smile, "I'm not leaving a friend to die. I didn't back in the tunnels, I'm not going to start now."

A few minutes later, I started to doubt that decision as there was still hundreds of those vines all attacking. We were surrounded with sliced up vines that had piled up.

"Yeesh," Flame muttered as the vines gave us as small respite, "this bastard just keeps on coming. I lost count of how many I've fried"

"I can't count," I replied with a smirk, which vanished when I spotted several vines pointed at Flame. And they were Leech Seed vines.

"Shit!" I yelled as I knocked Flame to the side and felt the barbed seeds graze my sides as they shot past, strait through the space where Flame had been standing, "that was close."

"That could have hurt," Flame replied, "thanks."

"It can't have many more left. It takes ages for Leech Seeds to regrow. We better take it down before it prepares another volley."

Just as I said that, a vine clobbered me and I was flung backwards. The cage of vines let me pass and I crash landed outside of the battle.

"You okay?" Tate said as he pulled me up.

"No," I answered as I spotted the vine wall close again, "I won't be untill that bastard dies, for good."

I spotted one of the barbed seed pods laying nearby and picked it up, a plan to get back inside that battle forming.

"Tate, get the Blues out of here. If we fail, it might go after them," I muttered as I slid out my claws on my free paw.

"You won't fail," he replied, "you're one of the best fighters I've ever met, that Tangela won't be able to take you down."

"Thanks Tate," I called over my shoulder as I ran towards the vines once more, "I needed a confidence booster."

I got close enough to one of the vines to bring the barbed seed down and stab it, injecting the Tangela with its own Leech Seed. The sudden pain caused it to open the cage wall just enough for me to slip back inside. Scyther was back up and fighting, but Flame was down with several nasty gashes.

"Scyther was wondering when green lizard would show up," the bug called across as he decimated any vine that got close.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up and help out," I called back as I grabbed some more seeds and started stabbing all of the vines within reach, "take that, you fuckwad!"

The Leech Seeds were not actually draining it of energy, seeing as it just transfered it strait back to the Tangela, but the process was causing the Tangela a fair bit of pain. Which was only amplified with each seed I stabbed it with. I was counting on passing its pain threshold. But I had forgot to take into account the fact that the vines were still attacking, even after I had stabbed them, and the only way to stay alive was to slice them in half. Which kinda removed the part that the seeds were in.

Suddenly the bird burst out of one of the piles and shot towards the Tangela's face, pulling away at the last second when a massive number of vines shot after him. He twisted and turned through all of the smaller vines while the large mass followed his every move. Eventually he shot though the center of a loop and the vines could no longer follow, thanks to them being tied up in a knot.

"Scyther," the bird yelled down, "now!"

Scyther nodded and leaped into the air, bringing his blades up towards the massed vines. The bug's blades sliced strait through the lot of them and the Tangela was left with very few vines left. I could actually see its face now, it's vine armour had been shredded. And, I still had one Leech Seed left. I pulled my arm back and focused on the white eyes.

"Let's see if you like it!" I yelled out as I threw the barbed seed with all my might.


	125. Patch Up Job

Wow, a double update. Well, nothing special if you consider the quad update from earlier this week. But these two were hard Episodes to write.

Well, this is a bit more of a comic relief episode than anything. And we finally start to conclude this strange story arc.

And comment please.

**Episode 125: Patch Up Job**

I pushed myself up off of the ground, the gashes in my side making movement painfull. I looked up at the sound of Scout yelling out and saw Scyther slice what seemed like hundreds of vines. Fervo was back and he stared into the Tangela's eyes, pulling back his arm and throwing one of those seed thingies strait at it.

The Tangela moved one of its remaining vines to block the shot, but a quick fireball from me caused the vine to stop that instead and Fervo's shot hit home. Right in the left eye. The screams hurt my head and it flailed its vines as the dart was driven into its brain.

Eventually the vines that blocked us off from the others collapsed and the Tangela finally lay still.

"About bloody time too," Fervo muttered as he collapsed onto his backside, too exausted to stand, "I'm knackered after all these fights."

"Green lizard fought well," Scyther said to him, causing Fervo to leap up and turn on the bug with a snarl.

"I'm a Treecko, never ever call me a green again unless you want another fight on your hands."

Tate stepped in, just before things could flare up.

"Fervo, calm down," he said as he walked up to the two of them, "the Scyther didn't know about your species and had to go by your looks. And you are a green lizard, but you're Blue at heart."

"Sorry," Fervo muttered before glancing across at me, "you okay? You took quite a beating."

"I've had worse," I replied as I pulled myself onto my feet, wincing as the gashes in my sides widened, "at least you don't have to stick your claws in me this time. All of the seeds only grazed me."

Fervo walked up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, allowing me to take some of the weight off of my feet and the gashes.

"Even so," he said, "we better get these wounds cleaned up. Tate, can you give me a hand so I can get this heavy bastard to a lake or something?"

"Sure thing," the Totodile replied as he took my other side and I was dragged off, "I heard water nearby, it's over this way."

"Ow," I muttered as I sat beside a large lake while Fervo dabbed at one of the gashes with a wet leaf.

"Well sorry," he chuckled, "I can let it get septic if you want. I'm sure you would love blood poisoning."

"I think I'll pass," I replied, wincing as he continued jabbing away with that leaf, "I've been poisoned enough for one lifetime."

It took him about five minutes to finish, and Tate finally burst out of the water.

"How I've missed swimming," he laughed, "and the sun. The trees and the grass. I missed it all."

"Well, simple things please simple minds," came a familiar voice as the pink cat leaped out of the treetops and floated down beside me.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," I muttered as Mew stretched before plonking himself down on the ground.

"Well, I do have other matters to atend too," he chuckled, "you are not the only person I have to keep an eye on, after all."

"Really, who's the other?" I asked, which got a crafty wink from the feline.

"Now that'd be telling. Although the two of you do share the same stubborn streak."

I knew from experiance that Mew wouldn't tell anymore, so I moved onto something else while Fervo was dragged into the lake by Tate.

"You realise that the Hypno is back?" I asked.

"Unfortunatly, I am," he sighed, "and I can't rekill it."

"Those magic rules again?"

"No, it's become completely immune to my attacks. But I did blow up the other way out of those caves, so it should be stranded there long enough for me to find a way to take it down."

Fervo finally managed to escape the hyperactive Totodile and flopped down beside us.

"How do you two know each other anyway?" He asked, which caused Mew to grin.

"It's a long story," he chuckled.

"Well just give me the basics, I can always get the rest later."

"Essentially I saved this idiot when he was a kit and I've been helping him out ever since."

"Hey!" I interrupted, "need I remind you that I saved your arse from that Bayleef?"

"Do that ten more times and I'll call it even," Mew laughed, with Fervo joining in.

"So, why didn't you help us with the Tangela?" Tate asked as he joined us on the bank.

"Us? You weren't fighting," Fervo smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"I couldn't help because other people were watching, I have to try and keep my existance secret," Mew interrupted before they could start squabbleing

"Scout's seen you," I added helpfully, "so that doesn't really matter anymore."

"He had seen me, yes," Mew said, a little guiltily, "but I kinda erased his memory."

"You what?" I growled, my temper flaring up, "I oughta have let that Beyleef lop your damn head off, you bloody hypocrite."

Mew looked slightly taken back by my sudden outburst.

"Whoa, hang on there sparky," he burst out, "let me explain first."

"Explain fast," I snarled, clenching my fists.

"Unlike your two friends here, Scout never needs to find out about me. Besides, he would have told Squirt about the strange pink cat. And Squirt knows the legends about me, so then they would question you and you would probably crack. And then everyone would know all about me, so I'd have even more idiots deciding they want to stuff me into a Pokéball."

I managed to simmer down, but Fervo was close to bursting himself.

"What did you mean by: 'never needs to know about me?'" He asked, flexing his claws. Now Mew was really starting to get worked up.

"What is this, the stress head patrol?" He muttered, "you and Tate have an important part to play in the future. So I'm going to have to look after you two as well as dimwad here. My cryptic clues and friendly insults are all part of the package, I'm afraid."

"What do we get out of this?" Tate asked, "I'm not about to throw my perfectly good free life on the line for bugger all."

Mew turned to him and smiled, "I knew you were going to ask that. Mainly because you were thinking it very loudly."

"Well?" Tate replied, "we'd better be getting some sort of reward."

"I can't give you the details, because that would spoil the suprise," Mew chuckled as he got back to his feet, "but if you follow Flame here untill you get to Celedon, then check out Apartment Two. You want number Sixty-seven."

"What is going to be there?" Tate asked as Mew stepped towards the lake and was actually walking on the water.

"I already told you, I'm not going to spoil the suprise. You can go, or not. It is your choice. You always have a choice," Mew called over his shoulder as he stepped onto the center of the lake and vanished into thin air.

Fervo and Tate both looked at me, so I shrugged and pulled myself up to my feet. The gashes were still painfull but I was able to stand unaided.

"Typical Mew, never giving you a strait answer," I chuckled to myself, "you get used to it. Besides, he's never been wrong yet," then I shuddered, "well, apart from back in Cerulean. That was wrong. Very very wrong."

"What happned?" Fervo asked as he got up too.

"I'll tell you later," I replied, avoiding the question, "come on, we better go meet up with the others."


	126. Civil Difficulties

Another day, another Episode. And the first one to be done on my new laptop.

Not everybody seems to be pleased with the idea of the Tate and Fervo joining the party. That's pretty much all I can say about this Episode without spoiling any of it.

Comments are still being asked for, that is not a good thing.

**Episode 126: Civil Difficulties**

It took us around five minutes to find the others, which was plenty of time for Tate to get a little nervous.

"What if your trainer doesn't want us to come with you?" He asked as he fidgeted with a small pebble.

"If there is one thing I know about Moron, it is that he would love more Pokémon. If it helps keep me sane, then all the better," I answered with a smirk as we found said Human in the clearing

"You're alive!" Moron cheered as I was knocked off of my feet in a hug, which really did the gashes in my side a world of good. (For all you idiots out there, that was sarcasm.)

"I won't be for much longer if you keep up the squeezing," I gasped in reply as I finally got him to let go with a boot to the ribcage, which resulted in me falling towards the ground untill Fervo made a last second save.

"Is life with you always this painful?" He muttered as I got off of him and helped him up.

"Depends on how stupid you are, really," Squirt chuckled as he stepped over and held out his paw, "Wartortle, at your service."

"Fervo, leader of Blue Nine," the Treecko nodded, completely ignoring the paw shake.

Squirt pulled back his paw and chuckled to himself before saying, "why do I have the feeling that you're going to be another Flame?"

"Well they are a lot alike," Tate said, shying away when Squirt turned to stare at him.

"And who might you be?"

"Tate, Totodile and second in command of Blue Seven," I interrupted as Tate seemed close to having a complete breakdown, "he is the one that got us out of those caverns alive."

Squirt stared into the Totodile's eyes before shrugging and walking off to talk with Scout, Moron watching the development with puzzled eyes. I wasn't that far off myself, the whole thing was confusing.

"He doesn't like me," Tate muttered, downcast. Fervo patted him on the shoulder and tried to comfort him while I stormed off after Squirt. Scout spotted me coming and nodded, Squirt turning around and taking a step back as I grabbed hold of his arms and pinned him up against a tree.

"Listen, Squirt," I growled, "Tate is my friend and I would have expected you to be a little nicer to him, instead shrugging him off like that."

"Oh I'm sorry," he replied, with all smiles and cheers gone from his face, "I didn't realise that I was supposed to enjoy being replaced like that. Good thing that Blacky is too young to be affected by that Roco showing up and taking his place."

I froze at those words, releasing Squirt and turning away. I didn't know what to say or do, so I walked away.

"Nobody else might be able to see it," Squirt called after me, "but you are slowly replacing each of us."

"Nobody can replace Blacky," I said over my shoulder, trying to reassure myself, "or Scout or Scyther. Not even Pika can be replaced. As for you, you've changed so much that you have gone and replaced yourself."

Now he was the one who was struck speechless as I pushed my way past a stunned Fervo and headed back into the trees.

"Am I really replacing them all?" I muttered as I splashed water onto my face and wiped the scales clean, I had found my way back to the lake purely by accident and was kneeling down by the water. My reflection stared back at me, the white scar standing out against the orange scales. The water rippled in the breeze and a leaf fell down from the treetops and landed on my reflection's face. I slowly reached down and picked up the soggy plant, dropping it beside me and returning my gaze to the Charmander in front of me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of someone approaching and glanced across as Cray and Roco plonked themselves down a little way off.

"Fervo told us what happened," Cray called over, "are you okay?"

"Do I look as though I'm fine?" I muttered, although I knew that they would know what I had said, and thrust my claws strait into my reflections face.

I glanced back up as Roco limped over to me and sat down by my side.

"It took both the Pidgey and Tate to stop Fervo ripping that Wartortle to pieces," he said as he looked up at me, "although I can see where the turtle is coming from."

"Really," I muttered, turning away from his gaze.

"Flame, look at me," he said, "you saved my life back in those caves; I'm going to help you with yours."

I looked down at Roco, having to smile that the serious look on his face that clashed so badly with his looks.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He laughed as Cray came to join us, "now, the turtle was a starter Pokémon, correct?"

I nodded and he continued, "so he'd have grown up surrounded with others. Unlike wild Pokémon, he's always had someone to talk too. So he's never really been alone. It scares the crap out of him."

"So, when I fell into the caverns," I interrupted, "he was forced to be without that comfort."

"Yep," Cray added with a laugh, "so when you reappear and you and the other took out that Tangela while he could do nothing but watch, he figured that you'd moved on and replaced him."

"That doesn't explain why he turned on Tate but not Fervo," I muttered.

"Well, Fervo is no threat to his position as the water type of the group. Tate is. So he's the one that get the worst of the hate. His meekness around strangers doesn't help much, he was afraid of everyone back when he was first brought into the caverns," Cray explained, "he was a starter too, so he had the same fear of being alone. The Greens whipped it out of him, and he grew to become the Tate you know. Of course, with that evil dead, he's reverted back to his old self."

I climbed back to my feet and smiled fully, "you're right. And me moping around isn't going to solve it."

"So what's the plan?" Cray asked me, "to get, at least, the turtle back to normal."

"We're going to need a lot of vines, and that Tangela managed to be somewhat useful and leave us plenty," I laughed, "they are not going to know what hit them. Let's go."

I was right; they didn't know what hit them. Squirt was leaning up against a tree, muttering to himself when me and Cray jumped him. We had even got Scyther in on it, who helped us by using some sleep powder to knock Squirt out before he could react. As we bound the turtle's arms and legs, Roco limped off and distracted Fervo long enough for us to get the jump on Tate too.

"What the hell is going on?" the Treecko asked as we hauled the bound Tate past him.

"We're just fixing a few problems," I laughed as we went past, "just count yourself lucky that you're not going to be the next one we ambush."

I found myself hiding in the treetops by the lake as the two of them awoke to find themselves bound by their limbs, right next to the lake. Fervo was with me, still wondering what the hell we were doing when Cray and Scyther stepped out of the trees and into the view of the captives.

"What the hell? Scyther, let me go!" Squirt yelled, which got a chuckle from the Nidoran.

"We've all had a nice long talk and decided that you two are going to sort out your differences on your own," she explained while Tate just watched silently compared to Squirt's cursing.

"Scyther will release Squirt and Tate when Scyther thinks that things are as they should be," Scyther added as the two of them turned away and vanished back into the tree line.

"Bastards!" Squirt yelled after them, "when I get out of here, I'll kill you all!"

"If you ever get out of here," Tate interrupted, "Scyther strikes me as the kind to not joke around, so we're stuck here."

"Good thing Tate is actually smart," I whispered to Fervo, who had finally figured out our plan, "or we could have a long wait."

Even with Tate's smarts, it was soon obvious to the two of us watching that we were still going to be there a while. It was a good thing that Roco had managed to find us something to eat before we climbed the tree, so I wasn't going to pass out with hunger.

"Bastards, let me go!" Squirt yelled while Tate just watched the turtle.

"Are you finished?" He asked, eventually, "we're not getting anywhere with you yelling."

"Well, I don't see you doing anything that'll get us out of this," Squirt replied coldly.

"Because, I know that yelling at the plantation will get us no closer to getting out of this mess," Tate said, he'd gone back into leader mode and all the shyness had vanished.

"Well, how do we get out of this?" Squirt asked, finally cooling down

"The only reason we are in this situation is because you were so hostile to me. My best guess is that they want us to put aside our differences and agree to be civil to each other," the Totodile suggested.


	127. Tooth and Shell

Wow, another episode done just in the nick of time by me. This sure was another toughie to write, but the arc's conclusion is near. And then the real fun starts.

**Episode 127: Tooth and Shell**

"Why are you so damn grumpy?" Tate muttered after Squirt had spat in his face. I was really trying as hard as I could to stop myself jumping out of that tree and killing Squirt, Fervo was doing the same.

"None of you business," Squirt replied, turning his head and refusing to look at Tate. Tate stared strait at the turtle, looking decidedly calm. That was not comforting.

Eventually, Squirt snapped back with," fine! You want to know that badly?"

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with sitting here all day. Unlike you, I don't seem to be crushing my tail underneath me," Tate said as he looked away from the rabid Wartortle.

"Damnit. Of all the times for Tate to lose his fear and turn into a smartass, he had to pick now," Fervo muttered, untill I clamped his mouth shut with both claws.

"Shush, we don't want them spotting us."

I could have sworn that I saw Tate glance towards us, but the moment passed and he was staring back towards the lake. I thanked the shield of leaves that hid the light from my dimmed tail flame.

"You are afraid of me," he said after a few seconds, causing Squirt to mutter something that I couldn't quite catch, "or afraid of what might happen if I stuck around."

"So what if I am?" Squirt asked, on the defensive.

"I understand that feeling," Tate replied, "I'm from a different continent, being brought to Kanto with my trainer. Every time she came close to catching a Pokémon, I started to fear that she'd like that one more than me. Unfortunately, she was hopeless at catching so I never had to voice that fear out loud."

"How was that a bad thing?" Squirt asked, slightly puzzled about all of that.

"Because if she had a few more Pokémon," Tate sighed, a long tear rolling down his cheek, "then maybe I would not have been overpowered so easily by those two Onix and she would still be alive."

Tate looked close to breaking down into sobs as he continued, "that was around a year ago, I was stuck underground slaving away for a doom cult. I'd given up on any chance of getting back to the surface and was pushing myself over the edge, hoping that I would crack under the workload and they would kill me for not being able to continue. Around two weeks ago; the Pokémon that worked with me, an old Sandshrew, cracked and was whipped to death in front of us. I kept working, now doing both my own and his. Fervo and Roco were always right behind me, giving me the extra boost to keep me going. But, even then, I was tiring fast. Then Flame appears and I have a partner again, one who rekindled that fighting spirit that I had lost. I fought alongside him and Fervo in those caverns, outnumbered by the Greens and we somehow managed to escape there with our lives. As we did so, I was told by a friendly psychic type that I would find something in Celadon. I don't know about you, but I am going to that city. Even if I have to break out of these vines and make the trip on my own."

The sadness had vanished during his speech, replaced with a fiery determination that I was so familiar with. I guess that I'm a slight influence on some Pokémon, maybe a few Humans too (Moron did seem a fair bit more active then when I first came across him, less of a complete prat too. Although the transformation would not be considered complete untill I got him to ditch that stupid hat.)

Squirt stared at Tate before muttering something else that I couldn't make out. I managed to hear Tate's reply of, "damn strait, you were."

"Well, I guess I can let you stick around for a little while," Squirt said with a chuckle, "sorry for all the paranoia."

"Hey, you hang around Flame and that Scyther," Tate grinned, "I can understand being slightly jumpy around those two."

"You forgot that Fervo, he strikes me as a bit of a psychopath."

"Why that little bastard, I'd brain him but I don't want to prove him right," Fervo grumbled as he shifted slightly on the branch we were hiding on.

I shushed him again as Tate leant closer to Squirt, I kinda missed what they were doing as Fervo nudged me to the side and I glanced over to scowl at him. I turned back just in time to see that Squirt's arms were free and he was untying Tate's bindings. When Tate was released, he ripped the vines around Squirt's legs. I guessed that Squirt couldn't do it himself thanks to his shell getting in the way, but that wasn't what was important right then. What was important was the fact that they had freed each other and seemed to be looking for someone.

"We know you are hiding somewhere," Tate called out, glancing around at all of the plantation, "it's no use staying hidden."

"Shit," I muttered, "let's bail."

"Righto," Fervo replied as he slowly began to climb backwards, towards the tree trunk so we could get back down to the ground.

Of course, things didn't quite go as planned. As he moved to turn around so he could start climbing down, he slipped and cried out as he grabbed onto the branch with both paws before he could plummet to his grave. This had the affect of grabbing both of the water Pokémon's attention as he dangled there. Of course, I had to go pull him up, leaving the hiding place too.

"I think we found them," Squirt smirked as I was finally able to pull Fervo up onto solid ground.

"What are we going to do with them?" Tate asked as the two of us could do nothing but shake, fearing for our lives.

"Well this plan backfired, like my plans always do," I muttered as me and Fervo found ourselves tied up with more vines.

"At least we are still alive, which was surprising. Guess that Wartortle isn't as crazy as I thought," Fervo replied over his shoulder, as we were placed back to back so we couldn't copy Tate and Squirt's escape plan.

"Because I wasn't stupid enough to call him Squirt at that moment," I replied, "now how about we try and get out of this?"

"No need, buddy," Fervo chuckled, "here comes Scyther."

"About bloody time too," I grumbled, "I'm sitting on a rock here. And it is very uncomfortable."

"So you've said repeatedly during however long we've been sitting here," Fervo sighed as I heard Scyther approach.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Well, Tate and Squirt are friends now. Unfortunatly, Fervo here gave our hiding place away and we got caught," I answered, getting a shoulder to the back from Fervo.

"Scyther will cut Flame free, hold still."

"Wait!" I yelled out as I felt something shoot past my spine and slam into the vines.


	128. Skirmish

Well, this was a fairly easy one to write. Once I knew what I was doing. Plus we finally get to see what the new guys can do, plus some new tricks for some of the old ones. Round one: Fight!

**Episode 128: Skirmish**

"Oops," Scyther muttered when I finally decided that I was still alive and that I could open my eyes.

"What do you mean by 'oops?' What have you done?" I stammered, expecting to suddenly be overcome with pain.

"Scyther nearly overshot the vine, luckily Scyther redirected the blow in time so Scyther missed your tail," came the bugs explanation, allowing me a sigh of relief. I had half expected for it to be me that was missing my tail.

"Next time, just saw us loose," Fervo said as I used my claws to shred his vines.

"Scyther hopes that there will not be a next time," the ninja replied

"Me neither, my butt is sore thanks to that damn rock," I added, "what? It is."

"Yes, I really wished to know about the current status of your rear end," Fervo muttered as he covered his eyes with his paw and wiped his face before looking back up.

"Scyther thinks that finding the others is a good idea."

"As long as we don't get tied up again," I inputted, "my bu-"

"We know!" Fervo interrupted with a yell, "can we please just get going? This place gives me the creeps."

So we headed off back into the forest, Scyther keeping a careful eye on our surroundings.

"Where are Cray and Roco?" Fervo asked as we traipsed along.

"Cray and Roco have decided to join Joanne's party. Moron and Joanne were discussing Tate when Scyther left to find Flame."

"Are you always this formal?" The Treecko sighed.

"Pretty much."

When we arrived back in the clearing, one thing became obvious to us strait away.

"Crap, I can't believe that they are fighting," Fervo muttered as Squirt charged towards Tate, who spun around and lashed out with his tail. This forced Squirt to back off a little

"It is not a normal fight," Scyther said as he glanced across at the two Human Trainers, "Moron and Joanne would not allow it if it was."

"They're having a test battle," Scout called down from up in the treetops, "and now that you lot are here, the fun can really start."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, watching as Scout yelled out to Tate.

Tate smirked as Squirt fired himself towards the Totodile, using his powerful shell attack. Tate didn't make any move to dodge and moved his paws up, just in time for Squirt to slam into them. I gasped as Tate fell backwards, somehow managing to hold onto Squirt's shell as he went. We all had to dive out of the way as he lashed out with his legs and sent the shell shooting off in our direction. Squirt's attack collided with a tree, the force nearly uprooting it, and the turtle collapsed.

"I really, really need to get seatbelts," he muttered before being sucked back into his Pokéball.

Moron glanced across at us and smiled to himself, which sent a small shiver down my spine. Luckily, it wasn't me that was next up.

"Scyther, think you can handle him?" Moron called over, causing the ninja to smirk as he stepped forward.

"Let us find out," he called out when he reached the center of the clearing and turned to face the Totodile, who was (understandably) looking fairly scared.

"Totodile!" Joanne called from her side of the clearing, "Water gun."

"Scyther, do what you do best!" Moron countered and the two Pokémon launched their attacks at the same time.

Tate's water jet passed through thin air as Scyther sidestepped the blast, bringing up both blades as he broke into a sprint. Tate managed to catch one of the blades in his bite but the flat side of the second swept him off of his feet. As Tate lay on his back, Scyther held the sharp blade edge to his throat.

"Dead," the ninja muttered as Joanne recalled Tate, "but he has potential, blocking my speed takes good reflexes and instincts."

Moron looked smug; knowing that nothing Joanne had could take Scyther in a strait fight. But Joanne had a plan and Scout was called upon. He burst into the air, keeping his distance from the bug as he flew around the clearing and was rapidly gaining speed.

"Now, this could be a problem," Scyther muttered as his own wings unsheathed themselves, "Scyther cannot use wings for actual flight, just for extra agility."

I watched as Scout shot towards the bug, which slashed with both blades but missing as the Pidgey veered away at the last instant. Scout pulled the same move again and again, forcing Scyther to keep his guard up. I know that the moment Scyther let his defence slip, Scout would take him apart. Moron knew it too, as he called out for Scyther to go on the attack so Scout couldn't wear him down. Scyther nodded and leaped into the air, soaring over Scout's attack and landing behind the bird.

Scyther kept running and leaped onto the, vertical, rock face and coiled his legs up before bouncing off with force. Scout, who was still slightly stunned by Scyther's sudden move, only just managed to pull up and away from Scyther's attack; which would have taken him out if it had hit. As Scout soared back up into the air, Scyther skidded to a halt on the ground and folded his blades as he watched the Pidgey.

"Scout has to have a back up, Scout isn't stupid enough to attack Scyther in close combat," he muttered as Scout soared above him, turning into a steep dive, "or maybe Scout is."

Scyther jumped backwards and bounced off of a tree trunk, his wings providing enough boost to allow him to shoot strait towards Scout in a collision course. I noticed a blue glow around Scout's wings and was shouting out a warning when the Pidgey pulled out of his dive, while a glowing form of him continued on the attack. Scyther looked stunned his blades passed strait through the fake Pidgey, yet the blue bird still managed to knock him off balance and towards the ground.

"Holy mother of Mew," I muttered as Scyther crash landed in the grass and the fake Pidgey disintegrated, while the real one kept flying over head. Yet, true to form, Scyther managed to climb back onto his feet. His legs were shaky and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed completely, giving Scout the win.

"Heh, Aerial Ace does have its uses," Scout called down as Moron returned the unconscious ninja, "I didn't hold back, neither did he. Guess he got lucky."

"Why is my doom sense ringing?" Fervo asked, the answer becoming clear when Moron called out for Treecko, "hell no."

"Hey," I said as I shoved him forward, "you've got ranged attacks, use them. Scout is prone to crashing into trees, try and take hold of that advantage."

"Be careful, Scout," Joanne called, "we don't know what that Treecko is capable of."

"I don't know what I'm capable of," Fervo sighed, "but let's get this suicide mission over with."

Scout immediately went in for a tackle, which Fervo dodged without any trouble. Scout had to bank out to the left in order to avoid the forest and the trees within.

"Come on Fervo," I muttered, as Scyther managed to limp up beside me after regaining consciousness.

"Fervo may have problems here too, grass Pokémon have a weakness to flyers like Scout. Just like Scyther does."

"But Fervo has a few tricks that you don't," I replied as Fervo evaded another lightning fast tackle.

As Scout turned around for another go, Fervo inhaled and fired small seeds as fast as he could. The seeds pelted Scout, causing him to get disoriented as he tried to evade the barrage of bullets. Then his weakness kicked in, he hit a tree. I winced as he crumpled up against the thick trunk. Joanne recalled him and Moron cheered.

"Guess you can't always rely on type advantages," Joanne said as she took out another Pokéball, "so let's see if he can take another grass type. Go Bellsprout!"

"This should be an interesting battle," Scyther said as the mute weed appeared, "Bellsprout is nearly impossible to tackle at both close and long ranges, but has very limited attacks."

"So it could go either way," I muttered as Fervo stared at his new opponent, I could almost read his thoughts on his face. It seemed to say 'what the fuck?'

"Treecko, use your claws!" Moron called, causing Fervo to make a middle claw salute. Moron sighed, "That is not what I meant."

"I knew that," Fervo muttered, scratching the back of his head before flexing his sharp claws and charging towards the Bellsprout.


	129. Counterpart Clash

Well, I'm getting back into the swing of things as this arc finally reaches its conclusion. Next up, ghost town. And I actually know what is going to happen there, so I shouldn't have too much trouble writing the Episodes on time.

Comments as usual, please.

**Episode 129: Counterpart Clash**

As Fervo dashed closer, he fired seeds at Bellsprout. The plant just let them bounce off of it, seemingly not noticing the red marks the attacks left behind. As Fervo swung out with both claws, Scyther winced.

"Too close," he muttered, which had me wondering what the hell he meant untill I spotted Bellsprout wrap itself around both of Fervo's paws and spitting something strait into his face.

"Ah, fuck!" Fervo yelled as Bellsprout released him, clutching his face before screaming.

"Acid, Bellsprout's hidden weapon," Scyther muttered, "painful."

"You would know," I countered, "come on Fervo. Kick that mute bastard's arse. Or whatever the hell it has."

When Fervo uncovered his face, we could all see the burns on it. The Bellsprout was still standing there, gormless as Fervo clenched his fists and charged again. Unlike the first charge, Fervo halted at the last second so when Bellsprout moved to tangle up his paws then he grabbed a hold of Bellsprout's head and wrenched upwards. He ripped the plant completely out of the ground and hurled it to the side, towards the vertical rock face. Squishy plant against solid rock. You figure out the outcome.

Joanne recalled her, mildly unconscious, Bellsprout just as Fervo collapsed to his knees again. He covered his face again, muffling the screams and curses behind his paws. Just as I moved to go help him, a Pokéball slammed into his back and he was pulled inside by the red light. I spun on Moron as he picked up the ball.

"You bastard," I growled, revealing my claws and teeth. It had the intended effect of scaring the crap out of him.

I was prevented from my goal of beating the hell out of him as Joanne called out her next Pokémon. I froze in mid step as the name was called out.

"Go Pika!"

"Aw shit," I muttered as I slowly turned around to see the Pikachu, finally rid of the bandages, staring right back at me.

"So, you finally decided to come back," she called across the clearing, strangely calm. The calmness scared me more than a blind rage would have done. Right then, I wished that the ground would suck me up. I'd take a crazy Bayleef and a dead Hypno over Pika, any day.

"This is the part where I get beaten to a pulp, right?" I asked, getting a toothy grin from her.

"Oh no. Much worse than that."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I sighed, looking down at my feet dejectedly. Untill I realised that I had just taken my eyes off of someone who was likely to kill me and looked up again. Pika had vanished into thin air, "crap."

"She's behind you!" Moron yelled, I so wanted to fry him right then but I was too busy getting the hell out of the way as her tackle just missed.

"You're holding back," Pika smirked as she turned back around to face me," anyone else would have gotten a fireball by now, yet you haven't made a move. Why is that?"

"I'm not in the mood?" I replied with a shrug, I honestly didn't know.

"Well, this is going to be a short battle then," she countered and dived forwards again.

This time, I didn't dodge and let her tackle me to the ground. Her nose was nearly touching mine as I was pressed to the ground.

"What's the matter Flame?" She smirked, "afraid of me?"

Now that hit a nerve, despite it being true. My resolve flooded back and I lashed out with both legs, knocking her flying off of me. She landed on her feet as I got back onto my own.

"Better," she smiled, which did little to help my fear, "now maybe I can have a little fun."

"Crap," I muttered quietly, "next time, just allow myself to be beaten up. Less painful in the long run."

"It turns out that I can still hold electric charge," she chuckled, "I just can't charge it on my own. But Frank showed up yesterday, sending his Electabuzz out."

"It tried to belt you," I finished, realising where she was heading.

"Yep, I still have enough charge left for one last bolt."

"Did I mention: crap?"

She started shooting towards me, sparks beginning to fly. I did what any sensible Pokémon would have done and ran for my life. But, unfortunately, a Pikachu on four legs outruns a Charmander on two. I glanced over my shoulder and saw her releasing the thunderbolt after me, but I managed to leap into the air and it passed underneath me. I skidded to a halt and turned back to face her, as she tried to launch a second and got nothing but a few sparks.

"Damnit, out of ammo," she growled as she went back up on two legs, "well, no matter. I've been learning close combat anyway."

"Crap. Crap. And double crap."

So I continued on my mad dash, heading for the nearest save haven I could think of. Strait up a tree. I could here someone, who was not Pika, laughing as I started to climb. I knew it was not Pika because said Pikachu grabbed hold of my tail as I was halfway up the trunk.

"Going somewhere?" She asked as I glanced down, she was holding onto the bark with tiny claws while one paw was wrapped around my tail.

I needed an escape and my brain came up with one. I was reluctant to follow it but I didn't have anything better so I did.

"I surrender," I said, holding up both paws. Her eyes widened when she realised that I had just let go of the tree trunk

I fell backwards, then strait down as I knocked Pika off of the tree with me. There was a small scream, which I presume came from her, as we both hit the floor. Well, she hit the floor. I landed on top of her.

"Ow," I muttered as I climbed off of the knocked out Pikachu, "I landed on my bloody tail."

"Well, that was an unusual way of winning," Moron chuckled as Joanne recalled Pika, "but, knowing you, I shouldn't have expected any different."

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" I asked, paws on hips. This got a few laughs from all, except Scyther due to the ninja's lack of humour.

"Well, at least we managed to come out on the other side of Rock Tunnel," I muttered as I plodded along.

"Saves a day's journey," Tate agreed, as the two of us walked alongside Moron and Joanne. My victory had won the battle, Squirt having beaten both Cray and Roco before I had arrived at the battle. The thought of that reminded me of something I had meant to ask.

"Where's Blacky?" I asked Scyther as he followed along behind us all as rearguard.

"Waiting in Lavender Town," Scyther replied, "when Flame vanished, Scyther had to restrain Blacky from jumping down the hole."

"That doesn't explain why he is in the place where we are going," Tate muttered, getting a chuckle from the ninja.

"Blacky wouldn't stop searching for a way inside those tunnels," he continued, "Blacky wouldn't stop to rest."

"But I was in those tunnels for a few days," I said.

"Exactly. Just as Scout found the tunnel that Scyther and Squirt finally met up with Flame in, Blacky collapsed. Moron and Joanne rushed Blacky to the Center in Lavender, leaving Scyther and Squirt behind to keep looking. Scout was sent between us, delivering messages."

"Which explains why Moron wasn't around when we came out," Tate said, "he was with Blacky."

"Scout was telling Scyther that Moron was returning to the tunnel when the Tangela attacked," Scyther continued, "Joanne stayed behind for an extra hour to get Pika checked over after Frank attacked us."

I took off onto a full sprint as I spotted a Human building up ahead, a massive stone tower.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" I called over my shoulder, "let's get to Lavender so Blacky can get some sleep."

"Hey, wait up!" Tate yelled after me, "I'm not used to running."


	130. Ghostly Nightmares: Optical Delusions

Well, this sure is one of the most surreal Episodes. This arc will probably rival the last in the confusion rating, but this will also clear up some details about Flame's past. Que fun, and mass confusion.

**Arc Eleven: Ghostly Nightmares**

**Episode 130: Optical Delusions**

After I had finished being crushed in one of Blacky's hugs, Fervo stepped out into the lobby. He'd been sent in to have an antidote poured on his wounds, although Moron seemed to be the most injured as he followed the Treecko outside. His head and neck were covered in small bandages, a result of Fervo's temper.

"Dickhead," Fervo grumbled as he walked over, the red marks on his face nearly all gone. The only one left was the one on his left cheek, giving him a Pikachu like look.

Anyway, Fervo was telling Blacky about most of the stuff that had happened in the tunnels (we had all decided to leave out Hypno's return and Mew, for obvious reasons) and I caught a strange glow coming from the massive tower that lay on the over side of the small road. It looked like a flickering fire; apart from that it was bright blue.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, getting up and heading towards the door in order to get a better look.

"No one is sure," Blacky said as he stepped up beside me, "it's been showing up every hour since I arrived, although it had apparently been around for weeks. But never this frequently, according to a local who came in earlier."

"Well, it's probably just some lost soul," Fervo added as he came up and looked, just in time to see the light vanish, "after all, I heard someone talking to Moron about how that tower is actually a shrine to deceased Pokémon."

"So we've got ghosts?" I muttered, "Bloody brilliant. Well, we have Blacky. We can handle any idiot that tries a stunt like they did in Vermillion."

"What stunt?" Blacky asked, getting a confused look from me, "I can't remember anything in Vermillion, untill I woke up with a lot of bandages on my head."

"Seriously?" I replied, "Nothing at all?" A shake of the head in reply, "I got friggen impaled to a bloody wall, and you don't remember!"

I was so close to punching Blacky right there and then, but I managed to control myself and spun around to smack Squirt right between the eyes instead.

"Ow," he muttered as Fervo helped him up, "did you really have to do that?"

"I don't hit kits," I replied, trying to control my anger, "but Pokémon with the mental age of kits is fair game."

"Did I do something wrong?" Blacky whimpered ears flat as he looked up at me. I could see tears building in his black eyes and the sight managed to calm me down.

"No," I said, managing a smile, "I'm just a little irritable."

"Its uncle Flame's weekly hissy fit," Squirt muttered, so Fervo smacked him this time.

"What?" He said loudly as I stared at him, "I wanted a turn. You and Tate already had yours."

I turned back to the tower, and noticed that the blue light had returned again.

"What are you?" I muttered, too quiet for anyone to make out, "and why do I want to follow?"

"Yo' Flame?" Came someone's voice, it seemed so far away, "are you just going to stare at that tower? The light's gone."

"What?" I muttered as I snapped back to reality, glancing at Squirt, "sorry."

"You kinda zoned out, I've finished a conversation already and you didn't even move," the turtle said, smirking.

"It was with Scyther," Fervo interrupted, "that hardly counts as a conversation."

"It still counts," Squirt said, turning to scowl at the Treecko and starting a small argument.

I was watching with some amusement untill a strange chilling feeling came over me, I spun around and glared back up at the tower. Some force was beckoning me there, I was sure of it. And it wanted me to come alone.

'_It is a trap, you dimwit,_' my brain tried to tell me, while my body was too busy trying to figure out what the chilling feeling that rippled through me was. If it removed that bizarre feeling, I would walk into any trap even if I saw it coming.

So, when night fell, I snuck out of the Center and headed towards the tower. The town was deserted, the grass waving in the night breeze. I was still knackered from all of the battles that day, but I still pressed onwards. Something wanted me in that tower and, for once, I was going to oblige. Although, I was still arguing in my head that following a feeling was a stupid thing to do.

'_You are bloody crazy if you go in there,_' my inner voice complained, '_let's turn back. Maybe we can go have a look tomorrow, when it is light._'

"The answer may have gone by tomorrow," I replied as I started the climb up the tower wall, untill I could slip into the second floor window, "it is now or never."

I flared up my tail flame, as there was no other light in the massive room. When I took around, I took a step back at the masses of gravestones and murals. There must have been a thousand.

"No wonder this place is so damn tall," I muttered, feeling a little sick at showing up in that place, "maybe I really should come back tomorrow."

'_What is the matter, chicken?_' That chill seemed to say as it surged through me again, forcing me to move onwards.

As I headed up the stairs, my sense of unease grew. I felt like I was defiling these graves by sneaking in at such a stupid time. Plus, the mention of ghosts still rang around in my head. The memory of the last ghost, the Gengar in Vermillion, still scared me half to death. And, if there was another one here, I'd have no back up. The number of graves seemed to dwindle as I went up through the floors, but so did the odds of me escaping if I had to flee. I paused at the entrance to the tenth staircase, knowing that the light had come from the floor above.

After several minutes of mental debating, I stepped up onto the first step before stopping again. A deep breath, then a second step. Eventually, I made it to the top of the staircase.

"There's nothing here," I muttered, breathing a sigh of relief, "thank-"

"Step forward, bringer of light," a strange voice echoed, interrupting my sentence.

"Meep," was the only word that sprang to mind, but I managed to resist the urge to turn and flee.

"Step forward, bringer of light," the voice replied, slightly more urgent.

So, I took a step forward. And my vision exploded in white light. The chilling feeling came back with a vengeance and forced me to my knees. Then it all turned black, the last thing I remember was my inner voice giving a small chuckle and calling me a moron.

I remember feeling long grass ruffling my nose when I woke up. I opened my eyes and found myself in a small clearing, which bordered a great view of the surrounding lands as the clearing was half of the way up a mountain. My eyes widened as I recognized the view, having seen it a hundred times before. The clearing from my childhood.

"I'm home? How?"

"Ryuu! Stop chasing those moths!" Came a yell from behind me, one that caused me to spin around instantly. There were two Charmander in the clearing, the largest was the one who had shouted and was the one who had a tail flame. While the youngest was busy chasing bugs with a childish giggle, and was too small to have gotten his tail flame.

"Nina? And me?" I muttered, "how can I be here and chasing moths over there, at the same time? And was my laugh really that irritating?"


	131. Snake Eyes

Well, this really is a fun episode. Mainly because of the whole part just before the end. And it does clear up a lot of the confusion.

**Episode 131: Snake Eyes**

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as everything turned white again, leaving me standing in the middle of this endless whiteness.

"Have you ever heard about the saying that: Time will always repeat itself, events occurring again and again," came a voice from somewhere nearby. I couldn't tell from which direction. I was slowly getting more and more confused, which was followed by anger.

"Who the fuck are you?" I roared, as loud as possible, and spun around in an attempt to spot whoever was also in this blank realm.

"You are Flame, protected by Mew," the voice continued, "I am higher than even he."

"Higher than the ancestor of all Pokémon?" I muttered, really confused now, "not possible."

"There a lot of things in the worlds that are not possible," the voice replied, with what seemed to be amusement, "and many of them are actually real. Love, time, luck and even destiny are all regarded as impossibilities. Mere falsehoods created by your mind. Yet they still wield power over us all, deciding if we live or die and with who we enjoy being around. No one can fault the power wielded by impossibilities. Mew may be the ancestor, but he is defiantly not the most powerful."

The voice fell silent again, and I found myself back in the mountain clearing. Although it had only seemed like I had been in that white place for a few minutes, the sun had set and night had taken the mountain. Nina had curled up on top of a boulder and was asleep; while the younger me had vanished. Although 'Ryuu' could not have gotten far, I never had gone too far away from Nina when I was that small. A rustling in the long grass nearby confirmed his location and I went to have a look.

As I got closer, I realised that I remembered the scenario that my younger self was now in. I dived further into the grass, hearing a hissing noise coming from up ahead. And, true to my memories, there was my younger self staring strait into the eyes of the largest and most evil looking Arbok I had ever seen (well, it was the first and only Arbok that I had ever seen. And I didn't intend to find a second)

"Shit," I muttered before diving in between the two of them and yelling out, "leave him alone, you bastard!"

Nothing, they didn't even blink. I was confused and stepped towards the Arbok, watching its eyes as they didn't leave the smaller Charmander. I slowly waved my paw in front of its face, with still no response.

"It's like I am not even here," I said to myself as I tried to punch it in the face and almost fainted when my fist passed through the Arbok, "what the hell is going on?"

The Arbok moved closer to Ryuu, seeing as I can't exactly call him me without making you all more confused than you already are, while I could do nothing to stop it. I just hoped that my memory kept on being right, or else I was toast. Luckily, even though I wasn't able to stop them, another Charmander arrived in the nick of time. Just before the Arbok was about to bite Ryuu, a voice called out and the Arbok turned to flee.

"Who's there?" The voice asked as the Arbok slithered away, "Ryuu?"

Then, the Charmander found Ryuu and just spotted the end of the Arbok's tail as it vanished into the grass. I frowned at the sight of my elder brother, the real Flametooth, despite the fact that he had saved me right then by accident. He rushed over to Ryuu as my younger self was just staring off into space, still under the effects of that Arbok's hypnosis. Suddenly Nina dived out and was about to punch Flametooth strait between the eyes when my younger self finally snapped out of the trance and started whimpering.

I was spared the humility of watching the events that followed by the returning whiteness.

"You remember? That event happened again when you were in Vermillion?" The strange voice asked me, "that Seviper had you frozen on the spot untill that Cubone stepped in."

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring whatever it had just said, "And what are you doing to me?"

"I am showing you what will happen if you follow Mew," came the snide reply.

"You what?"

"I am merely preserving time and fate. You were not meant to survive that night, Mew saved you. You were never meant to survive Vermillion. Mew saved you again. Cerulean, same happened. Hell, you shouldn't have even hatched. Mew is screwing up the timeline of the universe."

"So you want to kill me?"

"Not at all," came a chuckle, "unlike that pink feline, I actually take the limits on my power seriously."

I looked around at the endless plain of white, trying to see the speaker.

"Then who are you? I should at least know what I'm dealing with," I said, knowing that the strange voice had to be able to hear me.

"You are dealing with an egocentric Pokémon," came a reply as Mew appeared in front of me, "this realm is the place between timelines."

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to arrive," came another chuckle as a small green Pokémon appeared, it had small wings that looked similar to Scyther's and stupidly large eyes that went on a stupidly large head.

"Celebi, the time traveller," it introduced itself, Mew just scowled at it.

"Stay the fuck away from Flame, stay the fuck away from his friends. And stay the fuck away from me," he growled as small energy balls formed around his paws.

"That Charmander should be dead, along with the Umbreon and Espeon," the green thing replied, unfazed by Mew's anger.

"Oh, and you choose everyone's fates now? Is that it? Simply being able to go through time not enough for his bastardness anymore?" Came Mew's counter, the energy balls were getting bigger by the second.

"I let you keep the clones alive," Celebi replied, still not bothered by the huge energy balls that were still growing, "but keeping normal Pokémon is taking it too far."

Mew looked close to bursting point as he yelled out, "and that gives you the right to go into their deepest memories and fuck around with them?"

"I am merely showing him the truth, that his existence will bring chaos to those around him."

"Only because you insist on being a dick!" Mew yelled as the energy balls, which were now bigger than the cat that launched them, flew through the air and collided with where Celebi stood.

When the dust cleared to reveal that nothing was there, Mew glanced at me as I gawped at him. I hadn't expected him to flip like that.

"What? He would have made you kill yourself. I dunno about you, but I'm not going to allow that to happen."

"What did he mean by me not being meant to have hatched?"

"Originally your egg was going to be crushed by a Golem, while your siblings survived. I redirected that Golem, by choice. I don't take orders from a friggen fairy, not anymore. I saved my clone's lives, by choice. If I think someone is worth saving, I am going to damn well save them. Sod finding out if I should. We should choose our own fates, not have a stupid egocentric prat do it for us."

Mew then winced and haunched over, clutching his side. I stepped over to have a look and spotted a large gash appearing in his side. The same place that the Persian had got him back in Cerulean.

"What the hell?" I muttered, while Mew looked up at me with tears in his eyes from the pain it must have been causing him. The fur around the wound was changing from pink to red.

"To find you here, I had to go where you were before Celebi caught you," he gasped out, "that tower drains my power, it's reversing my healing."

"If you leave, will that fix it?" I asked, not wanting to see him in the pain anymore.

"Celebi isn't gone," Mew muttered before haunching over even further, he was neally bent over double, "he'd try and break you, using your memories against you."

"If you don't, you'll break yourself," I replied with a small smile, "let me look after myself for once. I survived before on my own, I can now. Just get yourself rested up, then we can take down the time traveller."

Mew managed to smile and gasp out, "okay, don't let him win," before vanishing.

"I won't," I told the space where Mew had been occupying, "It'll take more than the past to take this Charmander down."

"Really?" Came the fairy's voice, from out of no where again, "well, how about a future?"

A small patch of grass appeare under my feet and, as I watched, the patch spread as the world began to change itself. I braced myself for whatever I was going to see, determined to last long enough for Mew to find a way to get me out. I soon found myself in the center of the valley that led to Rock Tunnel.

"Damnit Frank," I heard thefamiliar voice of Moron mutter from behind me and I spun around, seeing Squirt and Scyther laying on the ground nearby. They were face down, in a pool of blood.

"Oh shit," I muttered, feeling dispair and sadness start to kick in. Celebi sure knew how to hit a nerve.


	132. Mental War

Well, short but sweet. I honestly didn't think my brain could handle coming up with anymore emotional scenes tonight. I made myself cry six times already, that is six times too many for one night.

**Episode 132: Mental War**

Blacky and Fervo stood in front of Moron, who was clutching a massive gash on his side, as they stared down Frank. I noticed a difference in the redhead strait away. He had a sneer and had lost the crappy travelling outfit, decked out in a Team Rocket uniform instead.

"Shame, it would have been a lot easier if you agreed to turn over your Pokémon willingly. Shame I had to kill that Scyther, he'd have been a nice edition to my ranks once I had gotten him tamed."

"Why?" Moron asked his rival, a lone tear running down his cheek. Frank laughed.

"Nothing personal, I'm just following orders," the redhead replied, "actually. I tell a lie, it is personal."

"You bastard!" Fervo yelled, visibly crying, "You killed Tate without a second thought. And now this!"

"Aww, looks like the green lizard is a little upset at losing his friends," Frank laughed again as he pulled out two Pokéballs, "let's allow him to rejoin them, Alakazam and Machamp!"

"Flame, where are you?" Moron muttered as two huge Pokémon formed, evolutions to their younger forms that I had trashed so easily. Although they looked a lot stronger now. Blacky's rings began to glow and a massive wave of dark energy slammed into the both of them, but they just shrugged it off.

"Wow, that Umbreon seems so weak now that the Charmander has been taken care of," Frank chuckled, "well, looks like this catch is too pathetic to be any good. Go on boys, do what you will with them."

Fervo was blown backwards by a blast of purple energy from the Alakazam while the Machamp just picked up Blacky and hurled him at a tree. The two of them fell to the floor while I was able to do nothing but watch.

"No," I muttered, before falling to my knees and crying out, "this cannot be happening. This is just a trick. Not real. It won't work on me!"

The Alakazam turned to head after Fervo, smiling to itself untill Moron appeared out of no where and punched it to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" He yelled as he kicked the Alakazam in the head and it lay still.

"Machamp, deal with the idiot," Flame sighed and Moron was thrown away by the four massive arms of the fighting type. He hit a tree beside Blacky and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly the Machamp fell to the ground as a blue glowing Pidgey slammed into its back. Frank spun around to see the real Scout hovering there, in front of Joanne and Pika.

"You people never learn, do you?" The redhead laughed as he suddenly pulled out a small black object and pointed it at Scout, then there was a loud bang and the Pidgey's chest exploded in a burst of blood and feathers.

"Scout!" Pika yelled, starting to charge towards Frank when another boom sounded and she collapsed with blood pouring out of her front and back.

"I still have two rounds left, anyone else want to play hero?" Frank asked, pointing the object at Joanne.

I was staring at him, sheer rage replacing my sadness. All I wanted to do was to have a swipe at the redheaded bastard that had killed so many of my friends and allies, not caring that my fist would pass clean through him. I charged forwards and rammed into Frank's leg, amazed when he actually fell down.

"Flame!" I heard Joanne yell, I was solid and visible again.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I kicked the object away before Frank could grab it, "I should have killed you in that forest."

He glared at me, that annoying sneer pushing me even further over the edge and I stabbed my claws right into his throat. Blood soaked my arm and he opened his mouth to scream, even more blood spurting out of there.

"You fucking, redheaded bastard," I muttered as I stabbed him again with my claws, this time in the forehead. He was obviously dead when I was thrown off by the Machamp, who had decided to wake up.

"You will pay for that," it muttered, untill it screamed when I fried it in the face.

"You attacked my friends, you are going to pay," I replied, actually allowing myself to cry as I pelted it with fireball after fireball. Eventually it collapsed again, its head blackened with burnt flesh. A loud blast was heard and the Alakazam slumped to the ground, Moron had gotten hold of the black object and had taken out the psychic before it could attack me.

Moron looked down at the hand that had fired the object for several seconds before pointing it at the whimpering Machamp and adding it to the list of the dead.

"I never thought that he would do that," he muttered to himself before turning and hurling the object away from him and breaking down into sobs, "he killed, just because I was too stupid to see the threat. I should be the one drowning in my own blood, not our Pokémon."

Joanne crouched down near the body of what used to be Pika, also breaking down into tears.

"All he wanted was that damn Charmander," she yelled between sobs, "I lost my Pokémon over a bloody lizard!"

"What?" I muttered, "All he wanted was me? This is all because of me?"

"Flame?" Fervo asked as he limped up too me as his face slowly turned from confusion to hate, "why are you still here? Tate died because of you!"

"Squirt, Scyther and even Scout fell thanks to you," Blacky added with a growl, "Pika didn't deserve to die, not over a fool like you."

That is when I snapped; I spun around and smashed my fist into Blacky's face. The Umbreon crumpled, unconscious but still alive, and I glared at Fervo.

"You are not the real Fervo," I growled, "just an illusion to try and break me. It isn't fucking working!"

"You truly have lost it," was the Treecko's reply, "no wonder you became a murderer."

"Liar!" I yelled before smacking him too, this time with claws. Blood flew everywhere as his face was ripped to shreds by my claws.

I was completely covered in blood as I turned away, glancing up at the sky and speaking to the air, "when I find you, Celebi, then I will make sure you are the next one to take my claws."

I found myself back in the realm of endless white. The bastard fairy's voice boomed around me, "you truly are a tough nut to crack. No matter, there are millions of possible futures that end in disaster. I'm sure that you will crack eventually."

"Try me," I growled, before the whiteness vanished once more.

This time, I was standing in the middle of a large room made entirely out of steel. The massive space was empty, apart from two large glass tubes filled with green liquid. I stepped foward to take a closer look at one and gasped at the sight of what was inside.

"Mew?"


	133. Genetic Hatred

Well, all hell gets loose. That's really all I can say. The next Episode could get a little gorey, I'm not sure yet.

**Episode 133: Genetic Hatred **

The pink feline was floating inside the green liquid, he seemed to be sleeping. I felt sick when I spotted the small tubes and needles that were stuck in his side.

"What the hell is this place?" I muttered, turning to look in the other tubing, "holy shit."

Mew in one tubing, me in the other. The sleeping me was a bit bigger and had a few more scars but it was defiantly myself in that tubing stabbed with needles and stuff. I clenched my fists and kept telling myself that it was just an illusion. Then something startled me out of my mental chanting.

_"Who's there?"_ The voice echoed around my head, _"Flame?"_

"Mew?" I asked in return, turning back to see the pink cat had opened his eyes and was staring right at me, "it's me."

"Beta subject has awoken!" Came a yell from outside the room and several concealed doors burst open. Loads of Humans poured into the room, all staring at Mew and me.

"How did you get in here?" a Human in a white coat asked, as several Humans in red clothing pointed some of those black objects at me, "and why do you look like Gamma subject?"

_"We have names,"_ Mew's psychic voice boomed out, _"you would do well to remember them."_

"It's fully awake!" The lab rat yelled out, "up the sedatives before it regains its power!"

_"I think that I've slept for long enough."_

The glass tubing just exploded with the shards of glass flying outwards and into several of the Humans. I gawped as Mew stepped onto solid ground, needles and tubes falling out of his arms and back. His eyes glowed red for a second and even more of the Humans were thrown backwards by the psychic power. All of the remaining ones legged it, some dragging the unconscious and wounded out with them, and sealed the door behind them. Mew glanced across at me, actually looking normal again.

"You're shorter than I remember," he said, "no matter."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, smiling untill I found myself staring at an energy ball.

"You led those Magma goons to me," Mew replied, the psychotic red glow in his eyes back, "I don't know what they have done to me, but someone has to pay."

I backed up, but the pink feline had snapped and the energy ball shot towards me. Untill it froze in midair and a similar voice laughed.

"May I cut in?" another Mew asked, the real one this time, as he appeared before me. There was a bandage wrapped around his side but he looked okay.

"So, the bastards cloned me too?" The psychotic Mew muttered, summoning two more energy balls.

"They did, twice if I recall. Now, before you try to kill me, I need to have a quick word with Flame here."

Mew turned to me and smiled, "don't worry, I'll handle this. After all, who knows how to take me down better than myself?"

"What about the tower and the power drain thing?" I asked, looking at the bandage.

"I found a way to negate that, and the bandage is just for show. Now, to get out of this illusion, you are going to need to kill yourself."

"Wait," I muttered, "what? You want me to stab myself with my claws?"

"Yep," Mew replied, grabbing my paw just before I rammed it into my chest, "I meant the other you. Idiot."

"Are you two bastards finished?" The other Mew asked, as the energy balls flew strait at us. Mew pushed me out of the way and dived clear, the attacks passing right between us and exploding near the second glass tube. As Mew attacked his other, I spotted small cracks appear in the glass.

"This can't be good," I muttered as the cracks widened and the liquid inside began to leak out.

Eventually, the green liquid forced a bigger hole in the weakened glass and was draining away rapidly. The other me, who had been floating in that liquid, was lowered to the floor. When the last of the green goo had joined the puddle on the floor, I spotted my other's eyes open and glance around. They were full of pain and anger, obviously the lab rats had been fucking around with him too.

"Who are you?" He asked, reaching out with his paw and holding it up against the glass.

"I am you," I replied, mimicking his action, "from before all this happened."

The other me nodded slightly, before pulling back his fist. I leapt back as he punched the glass and it shattered. He stepped off of the small platform, still watching me.

"So you are from the past?" He asked, to which I nodded, "Then I presume one of those two is also from the past?" He asked, glancing over at the two Mews as the grappled with each other.

"Yep," I replied, scratching the back of my head, "I half expected you to go crazy, like your Mew did."

"Oh please, I've calmed down a lot since your time," was the reply, with a chuckle to go with it, "I know that you were not involved, it those Humans that I'm going to go after."

I had almost forgotten about the fact that I had to kill him, when he suddenly doubled over. I stepped forwards to help when he threw out his paw and I had to jump back or take the claws to the gut. I jumped back.

"It hurts," he gasped, falling to his knees, "my shoulder. They've done something," he then screamed out very loudly, even managing to attract the attention of the two scrapping felines.

"This isn't good," I muttered, just as two gashed formed along the older me's back. He screamed again as white light poured out of them.

"Uh oh," I heard Mew, not sure which one, mutter as the light faded and the other me climbed to his feet once more. He seemed fine, apart from the massive blood covered wings that had burst out of his back.

"What have they done to me?" He yelled, looking at his wings, "what am I now?"

"You are you," My Mew replied, getting a death glare from my other as he climbed back to his feet and clenched both fists.

"They will all burn, slowly, for this," he growled before charging strait past me and slamming into the wall. The steel buckled and he took a step back before ramming it again and again while I couldn't make myself move to stop him. He took one more run up and the steel collapsed, revealing that it had been one of the doors. The other Flame glanced back at me for a second before diving into the corridor and vanishing.


	134. A Grand Ending

And another great melee as Flame and Mew try and fight against their elder selves. And it has a grand ending, hence the title.

**Episode 134: A Grand Ending**

There were several screams and blasts before it all feel silent again. Eventually the mutated Charmander appeared in the doorway again, covered completely in blood. I had a nasty hunch that it wasn't his.

"It was a dead-end," he said with a smile, "cornered bastards are so cute when they try to fight back."

"Oh, that is just plain wrong," my Mew muttered as he floated over so he was beside me, "why can't you sort your difficulties out over a pint?"

Mew then had to duck under a fireball, as the other me ran off down the corridor again. Mew's other shot off after it, leaving the two of us alone.

"Why didn't you just kill it when it was still sleeping?" Mew asked, the question making me wince.

"I'm no murderer," I replied slowly, "I will not do anything that makes me one."

"Sorry Flame," Mew muttered, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I'm a little cranky. It's been a hard week. I'm overworked, even without the death cults and whatnot too. Celebi really does pick the worst times to pull a stunt like this."

Mew spun around suddenly and threw both paws forwards. I heard a loud boom, probably more but my ears were still stinging from the first so I missed them, and suddenly there were several pieces of metal floating in the air just in front of us.

_"Never ever shoot at a psychic, especially when he's cranky from lack of sleep,"_ Mew muttered to the Human that was holding the black object, I gawped at the sight of the Human quivering there.

"Fuck, I never should have taken this job," the black haired guy muttered as he dropped the black object, this made Mew smile.

_"I love it when you guys make the smart choice in the end,"_ he laughed telepathically, which made the Human blink in surprise, _"you can go now, just watch out for the other me. If you come across him, you really are screwed."_

The Human stood there for a few seconds, trying to decide if what Mew has just 'said' was real. He eventually gulped and ran, making the cat chuckle.

"Nothing like stopping bullets to scare the crap out of guards," he giggled as the metal objects fell to the floor, "if he had kept firing, I probably would have sent them strait back at him. But that Human had some survival instincts."

"What happened to the other me?" I asked, worried that I'd end up in the same position. I ran my claws along shoulders, making sure that there was nothing there.

"I'm not sure how they did it, but they managed to bypass the second stage of your evolutionary cycle. That mutation would have hurt, being forced instead of natural. Plus the fact that your evolved cousins are notorious for being very aggressive, he snapped and is going on a killing spree. A Charizard's power in a Charmander's body, something that should never have happened. At least I cannot evolve, so my other self won't have that problem."

"They're both crazy!" I interrupted, "they'll kill everyone."

"This is not our reality, Flame," Mew sighed.

"But it is real. I don't want to be the reason that innocents died no matter if they are from a different time!"

"You have a point," Mew smiled, "I made a promise that those worth saving would be, there has to be someone in this realm worth saving. So let's get to work and rope in those two crazies!"

I nodded and we both headed into the corridor, Mew headed left after mentioning something about 'avoiding the dead end' while I followed without question. It didn't take us long before I realised something.

"We're going around in circles."

"No we are not," Mew chuckled, "more like a square."

"How are we going to find them if we are not getting anywhere?" I yelled, my temper flaring up.

"I'm trying to concentrate so I can get a fix on where our elder selves are, you being loud is not going to speed up the process," he replied, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

"No worries," he laughed, before stopping dead in his tracks, "bingo. Found our mutant Charmander, chances are that the Mew is nearby."

He pointed at a solid wall, "They're that way."

"Through solid steel, right," I replied, "we need to find a door."

"You forget who you are with," Mew laughed, "you might want to stand back a little."

An energy ball shot forth from Mew's paws and there was a small explosion. When the smoke faded, a hole had appeared in the wall.

"Now we're playing with dynamite," Mew laughed as he headed through the hole, "perfect, links us with the corridor that leads strait to where our two elders are fighting."

"How do you know?" I asked, heading through after him. The question was stupid as the answer became clear, I could see strait ahead to where the older Mew stood and was yelling something.

"Call it a hunch," my Mew chuckled as he dashed forwards, with me trying to keep up behind him.

"Slow down!" I called after the floating feline, "some of us have to use our legs."

"Shit!" The other Mew yelled as he was forced back by repeated fireballs, his psychic barrier barely holding.

"Need a hand?" My Mew asked as he jumped beside his other and added his own power to the barrier, allowing them to hold strong as I arrived.

"What are you two doing?" Mew's other asked as their combined power allowed the barrier to push forwards, despite the pounding it was taking from my mutated elder self.

"Saving you," I replied, launching a few fireballs myself and having to dodge the return fire. This had the effect of taking some of the attacks away from the Mews, giving them a breather.

"It's what we do!" Mew laughed, "Now, let's take this flying lizard down."

Mew's other looked at the two of us for a few seconds before nodding and summoning two energy balls.

"Maybe I judged you too hastily," he smiled as he dived out from behind the barrier and threw them at my other, who became airborne and easily evaded the blasts.

"You'd be amazed at how many people do that to me," Mew replied as he did the same, the two of them pelting the other me with energy balls while I cut off his escape route.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled as he shot towards me, energy balls filling the air around him.

"Make me," I called back, charging forwards with claws ready. He dived low to the ground as we halved the distance between us in seconds, the energy balls no longer being launched for fear of hitting me instead.

As he bared his teeth and claws, I dropped into a skid and managed to slide under his swipe that would have taken my head off if I had not evaded. I used that advantage well, forcing my claws upwards and into his chest as he shot overhead. He yelled out in pain and dropped to the ground, skidding a little while before coming to a halt. Mew helped me up and we both turned to watch the other me try to push itself up, before the other Mew blasted it in the back of the head with an energy ball. The Charmander collapsed and finally lay still; the bloody wings limp at last.

I looked up at Mew, who was breathing heavily.

"Isn't that it? Did you say that if the other me died, we'd get back to our own time?"

"It isn't that simple," Mew sighed, "there is still one last thing to tidy up."

"Me, right?" the other Mew said as he floated over. They really did look identical, it was only instinct and my one's bandage that allowed me to tell them apart.

"I can't kill you now; you are actually sane," Mew sighed, "so I guess we are stuck here."

The other Mew looked at the two of us in silence, a blank expression on his face before he suddenly formed two energy balls that began to grow in size.

"Whoa," I muttered, backing up and was about to flee when Mew looked strait at his other.

"You would do that?" He asked, getting a nod in reply.

"You helped me," the other Mew smiled, "now it is time for me to do the same."

It finally clicked what was about to happen, I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek and Mew was just pouring them out.

"Oh come on," the other laughed, "it's not like this is the end of the species. There is always you, baby me."

"Float over here and say that," Mew chuckled, wiping the tears away, "but it still is hurtful to see someone as cool as me sacrifice himself."

"Call it my destiny," the other replied, "just make sure that you beat up the damn fate fairy for me, I still owe him an asskicking."

"I will," Mew promised, "may the darkness take me if I don't."

"Then goodbye, untill we meet in the afterlife," the other smiled before ramming the two energy balls together and vanishing in an explosion.

"Goodbye, Mew," Mew muttered as the whole world turned white once more.


	135. Hate to Love

I deserve to be shot for this, I really do. The world turns from crazy, to just plain creepy. And Flame has to choose between the two.

**Episode 135: Hate to Love**

"Flame?" Mew asked as he glanced across at me, "I'm going to find that Celebi and beat him to a pulp for that."

"I was planning on doing the same," I replied.

"You don't get it, I have to leave here and beat him in the real world. It could be the only way of getting you out of here."

"But you'd have to leave," I added, knowing what was bothering him, "don't worry. I've smartened up, just kill stuff untill I get sent back here. No worries."

"Just be careful," Mew sighed, "he'll try anything to get you to crack."

Mew vanished, leaving me alone in the endless whiteness. I looked around, waiting for the next illusion to form. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Maybe he's fallen asleep," I muttered to myself, "well, let's have a look around. There has to be something else here apart from white."

I took a step forward and, exactly where my foot landed, a patch of grass formed. It rapidly grew and I found myself back on the mountain clearing. But now things had changed a lot. The grass had grown a lot and an apple tree, that had only been a sapling when I was a kit, was in full bloom. The sun was just beginning to rise. I glanced around, seeing no sign of anyone. This made sense, seeing as I couldn't be in the past so there wouldn't be Nina or Flametooth here. I stepped towards the clearing's hedge, looking down on the valleys and plains at the bottom of the mountain when a yawn from behind caused me to spin around.

"Flame? What are you doing up so early?" Another Charmander asked after finishing the yawn. I almost ran away when I recognized the Pokémon in front of me.

"Scarlet?" I blurted out, "What are you doing here? Am I about to get my arse kicked?"

She laughed, before yawning again, "You must have hit your head in the night, again. Honestly, you are such a klutz sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling a little awkward now and scratching the back of my head in confusion.

"You are kinda cute when you are confused and paranoid," she replied with another laugh, which just made me more confused, "we live together, remember?"

My eyes widened in shock and all I could do was stare. I defiantly had not seen that one coming. The look made her laugh again, which snapped me back to reality.

"You truly are an idiot," she chuckled, taking a step closer, "although I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Meep," was all that I could think to say as she got closer.

"After all," she continued as she closed the distance, "where is the fun of having a normal partner?"

We were practically nose to nose right then, and my legs didn't want to work so I couldn't run. Luckily, just before anything could happen, my stomach rumbled and Scarlet stared at it.

"Why does your stomach always ruin the moment?" She sighed, turning away to the apple tree, "well, might as well get something to eat."

'_Thank you,_' I mentally told my stomach, which made a noisy '_you are welcome_' in reply.

I watched as Scarlet climbed up the apple tree and managed to grab hold of two apples. When she had gotten them, she looked down at me and frowned.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to catch me?" She called down.

"What? Oh, sorry," I replied, moving closer to the tree. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but I decided to go with the flow. Untill I could get away from Scarlet without risking a Dragonbreath to the face.

"Better," she laughed before jumping off of the branch and plummeting to the ground. I was a little slow and was unable to get out of the way, which ended up with Scarlet knocking me to the floor as she used me as a cushion.

"Fuck, that hurt," I muttered as she got off of me, laughing.

"You really are out of it today; the idea is to use your arms to catch me. Not your back," she chuckled as she handed me an apple.

"Are you going to stare at that or eat it?" She asked five minutes later, I had been sitting there lost in thought the whole time.

"Sorry," I replied, taking a bite out of the apple.

"You thinking about Blacky again?" She asked, getting me to look strait at her. I had been wondering what had happened to the others, "don't worry. I'm sure he'll come visit the moment his kits are big enough to make the journey up the mountain."

I almost fainted at those words. Blacky with kits? This timeline really was weird. Then I almost dropped the apple when a shiver boomed throughout me, but it wasn't a cold shiver. Her tail had touched mine.

"You need to relax a little, take every day at a time," she muttered as the touch continued. Something inside me prevent me from moving away, and our two tail flames touched. As I moved to look over my shoulder at the fires, she moved closer and kissed me.

My heart nearly exploded as it sped up drastically. I was torn between pulling away and continuing. Her eyes locked onto mine and I decided, right there and then, that I actually liked the feelings and allowed the kiss to deepen. I don't know how long it lasted, but when we finally broke apart it didn't seem long enough.

"Feeling better?" She asked, still looking me right in the eyes.

"Yep," I laughed, finally realising how hungry I was and chowing down on the apple that I had dropped during the event that had just occurred.

When I had finished, I threw the core into the air and launched a fireball at it. It was incinerated in the blast, which caused me to chuckle.

"You're back to normal," Scarlet laughed, "well as normal as you can get."

"Damn strait," I joined in the laughing.

When we had both quieted down, we both locked eyes again. I felt my heart rate soar again, knowing what was about to happen.

But it was not meant to be, she vanished just as she was getting closer. The whole world returned to the blank white state.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" I complained, getting to my feet and looking around.

"Terribly sorry," came the reply from behind and I spun around to see a small hole in the whiteness. Mew stood on the other side, and I could make out the insides of Lavender Tower.

"Hurry, I can get you out of here!" He called, reaching through the portal with his paw.

"Or you can stay," came another voice and Celebi appeared to my side, "that world can return if I want it to, but you have to leave your world behind."

"Don't listen," Mew called through the portal, "now hurry up. I won't be able to hold this thing open forever."

"Let Flame make his own choice," Celebi said, "he can go back to where he suffers pain and constant fights or he can return to the world where he can live in peace, with someone that he loves."

I kept looking at Mew, then Celebi before returning my eyes to Mew. I was torn between the two. My ties to Moron's gang and the feelings from back in that clearing where fighting each other.

"Do you follow your head? Or do you follow your heart?" Celebi asked, which allowed me to make my final decision.

"My heart wins, paws down," I said, which caused Celebi to grin untill I turned and walked away from him and towards the portal, "I would rather earn that affection, than have it given to me."

Celebi yelled out something as I grabbed hold of Mew's paw and a bright flash of blue light blinded me for a few seconds. When my vision returned, I was back in the tower. Mew hugged me, grinning.

"You are not the idiot I thought you were after all," he laughed, when he finally released me. I spotted the sun rise through the tower window and smiled to myself.

"Hey, Blacky had kits there. I didn't want to risk him being with a freak. At least here, I can step in should things get out of hand," I said, getting another smile from Mew.

"Parental instincts beat love, that's what I like about you. You get your priorities right."

As we both turned and started to head down the stairs, I glanced across at the grinning Mew.

"If I had been there any longer, then I probably would not have left," I admitted.

"Then it was good timing on my part," Mew replied, "don't worry about it. Just enjoy the memories."

I actually felt my cheek scales turn red as I asked, "you saw that then?"

"Yep," he laughed, "I promise I won't tell Pika about it."

"So, when are you going after Celebi?" I asked, changing the subject. I got a wink from the feline for that, he wasn't fooled.

"I'll wait a while, so he lets his guard down. The moment he does, then I'll get him," Mew replied, allowing me a little dignity and letting the conversation change topic, "let us just say that it is his destiny."

"Wait," I interrupted, "Celebi said that there are millions of futures, so how can destiny exist?"

"Destiny is what you do while you are alive. It is your choice. That is what decides which future, which fate, you will end up with. That is why Celebi is such a prat; he does not understand that everything can change the future. Not just one Pokémon, but every single being has an effect on the universe. Luck has something to do with it too, although it is mainly there just to piss off oracles and prophets."

"That made no sense," I sighed.

"It will when the time comes," came the ever so cryptic reply, "which reminds me, there is someone that you really have to see."


	136. The Real World

Yay, the arc starts to draw to a close. Well, just untill I cause chaos again. And as for Mew's other cases, all will become clear. Eventually. When I can be arsed.

**Episode 136: The Real World**

"Glad to be back in the real world?" Mew asked as we wandered through the tower.

"Well, it's probably less confusing," I replied, "we're wandering around in circles again."

"No we are not," Mew countered, "The last time was a square, remember?"

"You know what I mean. And how did you manage to negate all the tower crap?"

Mew fidgeted with his paws for a few seconds, he was hiding something. I decided to ask something else.

"Those alternate timelines, where they real? Do they actually exist?"

"Well, yes and no," was the deadpan reply.

"What the hell does that mean?" I sighed, wanting a strait answer.

"There cannot be two of you, so they cannot exist like that. But we were there so, technically, they exist. It depends on your perspective."

Mew looked over at me and smiled, "that made bugger all sense to you, didn't it?"

"Pretty much," I replied, scratching the back of my neck. I stopped when I saw him frowning at me, "what? You did it too."

"Because watching you do it makes me itchy," he said loudly.

"Actually," another voice interrupted, "it's an old habit from when you were younger."

Mew smiled and added, while I glanced around in an attempt to spot the speaker, "that is not the point, it is the principle."

"Just let him be," the voice replied, sounding almost identical to Mew's, "after all, he's the reason we got out of that place intact."

I suddenly figured out who it was, mainly because a second Mew appeared in front of the first. He was partially see-through.

"Flame," the second Mew, the one who we had met in the future, nodded.

"How the hell are you still alive?" I asked, more confused than usual.

"I'm not," was the reply, with a laugh to go with it, "I am very much dead. Just that some of the stronger dead can come back to the real world, although they need to absorb a lot of negative energy for it to work. It is why people always think that graveyards are haunted, because ghosts gather to feed off of all the emos."

"Now now," my Mew laughed, "you can't say that. I recall a phase around two thousand years ago where my fur colour was black and red."

"Oh, don't remind me," the other Mew sighed, "that was one of the weirdest things I had ever done."

"You can change your fur colour?" I interrupted. With twice the Mews, I was twice as confused.

"I can change a lot of things," they both replied simultaneously.

"Like what?"

"We'll tell you when you're older."

"I hate you so much."

"Which one of us?" ghost Mew asked, "Which reminds me. I met Nina in the afterlife. She says hi. She'd say it in person but she was kinda busy beating the hell out of a ghost Arbok."

"Hell hath no fury like a Charmander killed," Mew said in his sage voice.

Ghost Mew stared at Mew before speaking, "there is a war on going down there. Two ex-legendaries have raised whole ghost armies and all hell is kicking loose."

"It's the reds vs. the blues all over again," Mew smirked, "and this time there won't be that Human with the silly hat to get involved. I forget his name. You remember, right? The idiot that tried to punch Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo?" I asked, getting ignored by the two.

"I know who you mean, seeing as I am you. Well, I better go sort them all out. After all, back there, ghosts can die a second time."

"Okay, so now both this realm and that of the dead have Mews," Mew laughed, "and soon Celebi will be going to join you."

Mew collapsed to the ground right then and the green time traveller in question was right behind him, looking decidedly pissed off.

"I tried fixing things peacefully," he muttered as both me and ghost Mew just stared at him, "that didn't work. Guess violence is the only thing that will work."

"Leave Mew alone!" I yelled, about to fireball the fairy when I was blown backwards by a psychic wave. Ghost Mew wasn't affected and stared strait at the Celebi.

"You," he growled and two purple energy balls formed.

"I'll get round to fixing you later," Celebi shrugged him off and the real Mew was psychically hurled into a wall, the stone cracking from the force and he fell to the floor.

"You bastard," Mew muttered as he somehow managed to pull himself up, "you stupid bastard."

"I'm the stupid one?" Celebi laughed, "I am not the one resorting to using crystals to keep myself strong."

"I did what I had too," Mew said, standing on unsteady legs, "I acted instead of standing back and watching like you do."

"And, just to remind me, who is the one who is winning here?"

Mew smirked and Celebi was knocked down as the ghost Mew had snuck up behind him and blasted him in the back.

"I believe that would be me," the ghost chuckled, "and the only reason that I can kick your ass so easily is because you brought me into that void before I could pass to the afterlife, when Mew left for here then I got sucked into this time. So, for once, it was you who fucked up time and space. So I'd shut up about being all perfect and almighty if I were you."

Celebi launched an energy ball strait into ghost Mew's gut, sending him crashing into another wall.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he fired a charged blast at the ghost.

"Make me!" The real Mew countered and Celebi was knocked back by a psychic wave.

The fairy managed to hover just in front of one of the windows, untill ghost Mew managed to fire back the attack that had been launched at him. It took Celebi by surprise and he was carried along in front of the beam. The blast took him way out of the tower and above a nearby forest before finally exploding.

"And stay out," ghost Mew said as he floated over, "well Mew, I think we can safely say that he is just a big a fuckwit as he ever was."

"And probably with one hell of a headache after being in the middle of that," Mew laughed as I headed over.

"He said something about a crystal," I interrupted, "what did he mean?"

Mew sighed and reached around and began unwrapping the bandage.

"I used a little trinket to give me enough immunity to this tower and keep my power," he explained as I spotted a small lump in the bandage, something solid was underneath. When the object was revealed, I glared strait at him.

"You used a shard of that bloody Shadowstone?" I growled.

"No, that one I disintegrated," Mew said, "this is a small shard I've had for a few hundred years now. It isn't strong enough to affect my head in any way, as long as I don't use it for too long. Usually around a whole day before I start getting cranky."

"You already are cranky," ghost Mew pointed out.

"Lack of sleep," Mew chuckled, "I've been awake for the best part of four days. Flame and my other cases keep me very occupied."

"The sleep deprivation will have weakened your mental barrier against that shard," the ghost said, crossing his paws.

"I know, but if I didn't use it then Flame would have lost."

"Return it to that underwater cave that you store it in."

Mew sighed again and the shard vanished.

"Well, I have around three minutes before it drains me dry," he muttered, "well, case number two can wait a little longer. I'm going to find a quiet spot and catch some shuteye."

"Three seconds," ghost Mew said, looking at the back of his paw again. Mew stared at him; the living pink feline actually looking confused himself for once. It was a funny look but I managed not to laugh.

Then, exactly three seconds after the ghost had spoken; Mew jerked his head up and swore to himself.

"Shit, I can't leave her alone for three damn hours before she gets herself into trouble. And it just had to be with him. Looks like I'll have to put sleep on hold, again."

"You go deal with it," the ghost Mew said, "I'll explain things to Flame and send him on his way."

"'Kay," Mew replied, actually managing to smile before vanishing into thin air.

"Saffron City won't know what hit it, neither will Mewtwo," the ghost laughed, "now. Where were we?"


	137. Weird Reward

Well, it took me forever but I got this episode done. Just.

**Episode 137: Weird Reward**

"What was that all about?" I asked, getting a chuckle from the ghost.

"You'll have to find that out yourself. I'm not supposed to reveal the future to you."

"But it is happening right now."

"My memory serves that you find out what it was sometime later, I can't quite recall how much later or I would tell you. Give you something to look forward to."

"Yeesh, you haven't changed. Even though you are dead," I sighed.

"Well, you can't let something as small as being dead get in the way of your fun. If you died and went to the afterlife, wouldn't you keep on fighting? And being chased by every homicidal female around."

I felt myself blushing again; I don't know why that kept happening to me. But it was embarrassing, which only seemed to make it worse.

"Yeah, I saw that little moment you and Scarlet had too. Just imagine her reaction if someone told her," the Mew laughed.

"I hate you," I muttered in reply.

"You do realise that I can read your mind, right?" Ghost Mew laughed, "So I can tell that you are lying. You enjoyed it, just admit it."

"I did not!"

"You are a bad liar; it is as plain as the blush on your face."

"Fine, maybe I did. A little."

"Better."

I suddenly remembered the others; Scyther always woke up at the crack of dawn so he would have noticed my absence.

"Oh shit, what am I going to tell them?" I burst out, getting another chuckle from the ghost Mew, "stop laughing. This is serious!"

"Well, you obviously can't tell them that you were dragged into the void between times and saw them all get shot. Then had to kill yourself, before finally having a moment alone with Scarlet untill Mew and a dead Mew bailed you out and got into a scrap with a time travelling fairy."

"I knew that," I sighed, "but they are going to want a proper explanation."

"And you suck at lying, right?"

"Yeah. I can't just beat my way out of this one."

"Well, let me handle it. Close your eyes."

I was confused but did as the ghost said. I felt like a prat standing there with my eyes closed and nothing happened for several seconds. Eventually I got bored of standing like that and opened my eyes, gawping when I found myself back outside.

"Teleport, real handy," ghost Mew laughed as he appeared beside me.

"So why did you make me close my eyes?"

"Because I wanted the dramatic effect. And so I could prepare a little thank you present for waking me up in that Rocket base."

"And this present would be?"

"look at your paws."

I glanced down, at first not believing what I was seeing. I checked the rest of my arms and legs, but it was true.

"You turned me blue?"

"Navy blue, if you want to be precise. And yeah, you never liked being orange. So I turned you blue. Plus, it gives you an excuse for your absense."

"What kind of excuse explains the fact that I am fucking blue?" I yelled.

"Well, you spent all night getting it dyed."

Then the ghost vanished and I heard someone yelling my name.

"Oh shit," I muttered before dashing for the outskirts of the town, hoping that no one would spot me.

It didn't work, just as I reached the tree line I heard someone say 'what the hell?' and give chase.

"Fuck!" I yelled, breaking into a full sprint and shooting through the undergrowth like my whole life depended upon it. Well, technically, it was. I could hear people laughing in my head already; it was enough to send me into a blind panic. Then I realised that I was being completely unlike myself.

"What the hell am I doing?" I muttered, skidding to a halt, "anyone who laughs at my colour can get a fireball to the face. I might look a little different, but I'm still me."

"Flame? Is that you?" Came the call, which brought the fear back.

"Of all the people to spot me, it had to be Pika," I cursed, turning to flee.

"Come on, I can see your tail flame flickering," she called.

'_Shit, cornered. Nice going tail, another fine mess you have gotten me into,_' I mentally swore, '_if I get out of this intact, I am finding that ghost. And killing it. Repeatedly._'

I turned towards her voice, just in time to see her come around from behind a tree. I managed to fake a smile but, when she spotted me, she fainted on the spot.

"Hello to you too," I grumbled as I headed over and picked up the Pikachu, before heading in the direction of the Center, "next time, can you please faint at the sight of me a little earlier? You are bloody heavy."

I somehow managed to navigate my way through the trees and back into the town. Finding the rest of the gang in the center of the town, looking around. Scyther, naturally, was the first to spot me approach. Even he couldn't hide the shock of my sudden colour change, although he recovered fast and hid behind his usual blank expression. Squirt, true to form, burst out laughing and had to dive clear of a fireball (which was, luckily, still its normal colour)

"What the fuck happened to you?" Fervo asked, managing to keep a strait face.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and went for a walk," I lied, using the first thing that popped into my head; "I crashed out and woke up a while ago, like this."

"That must have been why there was an explosion," Scout suggested, "I know I'd be a little angry at changing colour during the night."

"I think he looks cool," Blacky added, which was a relief. He was too innocent to lie, so I actually listened.

"Thanks Blacky," I smiled, "now, can someone take this Pikachu off of me? She's heavier than she looks."

As Squirt took Pika off of me, I flopped down to the floor and caught my breath. I was tired; it had been a long night. Longer than any of the others realised, one that had spanned several years at least. At least everyone was too busy talking about my new scale colour to notice my exhaustion. Well, everyone except Scyther. Nothing got past that ninja.

"How long was Flame asleep for?" He asked, looking suspicious.

"Not long, I'd been exploring most of the night," I lied again. I only hoped that it worked.

Scyther glanced down at me, before nodding.

"Maybe Flame should get some rest," he suggested, "it must have been quite a night for you to be so calm about the dyed scales."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I replied before closing my eyes right there and falling asleep instantly.


	138. Thing of Nightmares

Well, we're dealing with the aftermath of Flame's little excapade. And who comes off worse in the events than the new cast member, Fervo.

**Episode 138: Thing of Nightmares**

Flame had been asleep the entire day, and through the whole night too. I had heard what he had told Scyther, I didn't buy it one bit. Something had happened and I had a hunch that Mew was involved. So, just before the crack of dawn, I snuck out of the Center and headed for the tower. As I got closer, I spotted small chips in the stone wall. They were where someone had used their claws to hold onto the rock. The marks hadn't been worn away by rainfall, so they must have been made recently. Like the night before.

"Busted," I chuckled as I popped out my own climbing claws and was about to start climbing myself when I noticed that the padlock on the tower's door was laying in the grass nearby. That was puzzling, I had seen an old geezer put the lock on at sundown. I headed over to have a closer look and spotted that the bar had been cut in two. Someone had forced their way in. I felt like waking one of the others so I had backup, but my inquisitive nature wouldn't let me. So I headed in solo. Luckily, I was still wearing the crystals from the tunnels and the green one started glowing. Not particualy stealthy but at least I would be able to see.

There were sounds of stomping coming from the rooms above the one I was in, so I headed throughout the gravesite. I made sure not to go anywhere near any of the gravestones and murials, just in case I woke up anything unpleasent. Unfortunatly, it seemed as though something unpleasent was already awake as I slowly moved up the stairs. I heard voices from the intruders and was able to make out what two of the louder ones were saying.

"Why the hell did anyone get it into their head that a powerfull Pokémon lived here?" One asked, a male Human by the sound of it.

"There was a massive psychic energy spike last night, just outside this tower. There was enough residue left over to discover that the origin of the energy was from in here. And it could only have come from a powerfull psychic type," the second, a female this time, explained. It sounded as though she wasn't happy about being there herself.

"But why send us? I mean, come on, we do have dark types but if it is powerfull enough to warrent an immediate investigation then wouldn't sending in an Admin more advisable?"

"You are welcome to head back to base and tell the boss that," the female voice said, the male shut up. I was somewhat afraid now, knowing that there were more than one of the Humans and they had Pokémon. But they seemed be be acting under orders, and that made them vunerable to slipping up.

Unfortunatly, one slipped up at the wrong moment. There was a loud thump and I heard the female laugh, presumably helping the male up. Then came words that froze me to the spot.

"Hey, do you see that green glow coming from the stairs?" The male asked.

"Huh?" Then there was a long pause, "you think it is the psychic we are looking for?"

"Well, it obviously knows we are here. Better take no chances. Go Murkrow!"

"Crap," I muttered, slowly backing towards the door, "next time; get back up before investigating dark tower."

I spotted a familiar looking bird Pokémon poke its head around the corner, and got a Bullet Seed right between the eyes for its trouble.

"I hate those things," I muttered, before turning tail and running. I had no hope against those, one of their kind was the reason I had been stuck in those tunnels and slaving away.

The memory caused burning rage to well up within me. I skidded to a halt and fired more seeds at the chasing bird, forcing it back.

"Payback time!" I yelled, untill a second Pokémon joined the attack. And it was on my side.

"Everyone else is guarding the Center incase the Rocket's attack there," Scyther said as he stepped up.

"Never heard of Rockets, but they can't be nice so let's take them down," I replied, as a second Pokémon appeared on their side. It was another familiarity, Mightyena, "or not. This could be tricky."

It let out a loud roar and I backed off. Scyther, however, just crossed his armblade thingies and stared at it.

"Cute," he said, smirking when it growled at him before attacking.

I didn't even see what Scyther did, but the Mightyene was out cold in the space of a second. Scyther had uncrossed his blades and held them up so that the green crytal's light reflected off of them.

"Typical Rocket Pokémon," he said, watching the Murkrow as it stood on a mural, "badly trained. No one else would have fallen for a taunt like that."

"Flame would have," I 'helpfully' inputted, shutting up when Scyther glanced at me.

The Murkrow suddenly yelled out as a clawed fist grabbed it by the throat and yanked it off of its perch. I grinned as it was flung to join its partner on the floor, spotted the tail flame in the darkness.

"Nice timing, Flame," Scyther said, untill a chuckle cut him off.

"Oh, I am not here to save you," was Flame's reply as he stepped out into the light of my crystal.

"When did your scales become orange again?" I asked, untill I spotted something else," and since when did you grow wings?"

"That is not Flame," Scyther said, bringing both arm blades up.

"Oh, it is Flame alright," the Charmander laughed, that laugh that Flame used. Although this one was full of malice and anger, "but not him at the same time."

"Then what are you?" I asked, slightly confused right then.

"Team Rocket's, and your, worst nightmare," he laughed and launched an attack at Scyther.

Scyther sidestepped the fireball and dashed fowards, sweeping both blades forwards and striking Flame in the gut. Or, at least, that was his plan. He skidded to a halt after his blades passed strait through the Charmander without affecting him at all.

"I'm dead, did I forget to mention that?" Freaky Flame laughed as he took down the bug with a tackle and Scyther cracked his head on a mural as he fell, knocking him out.

The Charmander turned his gaze on me, and I instinctivly took a step back. I didn't want a fireball myself, seeing as they were bad for my health.

"Flame? We're buddies, right?" I asked as he advanced.

"We were, untill two years after we first met. You left me in the hands of the Rockets," he growled and unfurled his wings.

"We've only known each other for a few days!" I said, hoping that I wouldn't be too injured.

"Call it a pre-emptive revenge," Flame laughed as he charged, only to get knocked flying as another Charmander launched a fireball over my shoulder and beaned the ghost right in the face.

"Guess killing you once wasn't enough," the real Flame said as he stepped into the light, "Fervo, meet my older, and slightly crazier, self."

"Uh, hiya," I muttered to the ghost as he stared Flame in the eye.

"You are going to pay for interrupting my revenge," the winged lizard growled, launching a fireball of his own.

"Heh, remind me who is the one still alive?" Flame countered as he swiftly sidestepped the attack, untill we both noticed that the ghost has vanished, "uh oh."

Flame suddenly swore and looked down, I followed his gaze and spotted two pairs of paws gripping his ankles.

"In this city, I have the advantage," the ghost muttered as Flame was pulled through the floor and into the lobby below. The last thing the blue Charmander said before he vanished was, "I hate dead people."


	139. Afterlife

Well, this sure was a bastard to right. Fervo sure is harder to write a PoV than everyone else, except maybe Scyther who I am not even going to attempt. Ever. If you don't find the antics of the anti funny, then you have no soul.

**Episode 139: Afterlife**

"What the hell was that thing?" Scyther muttered as he finally stirred and pulled himself up. Ironically, he had to lean on the mural he had been knocked out by in order to stay standing.

"Some sort of ghost," I replied, "Flame's taking it on. I'm going to go help, you stay here and make sure those dark types don't go anywhere."

Scyther stared at me for several seconds, deliberating what to do. Eventually he nodded and I turned to go.

"Be careful," he said as I ran for the stairs. I halted just before them and gave quick thumb-claws up before heading down into the lobby.

The second I got there, I wondered what the hell had gotten into me. Scorch marks covered the floor and walls as Flame stood in the center and tried to keep the ghost a bay.

"I'm fireproof and immune to your claws," the ghost laughed as it hovered in midair, "you cannot harm me at all."

I shut him up with a bullet seed to the back of the head, causing the ghost to spin around and forget about flying. He fell several feet, before going strait through the floor instead of slamming into it.

"Something tells me that we are in trouble," Flame muttered, just as the ghost reappeared behind him and sent him sprawling with a punch to the back of the head.

"You were in trouble the moment you tried to fight me the first time," the ghost laughed as he pressed his foot down on the back of Flame's head and prevented him from getting up.

Then something odd happened, the ghost was tripped up by Flame's tail. As the living Charmander finally got back up, the ghost was just staring in confusion.

"What just happened?" It asked, "I should be immune to your physical attacks."

"But not my tail," Flame muttered, before realisation appeared on his face, "of course. The fire. It can't hurt him itself, but it allows me to smack him."

Flame suddenly dashed for the door, poking his head around it and yelling out while I was forced to fend of the ghostie with more bullet seeds. I was beginning to run out of ammunition when Flame finally returned, holding a boom berry in each paw.

"These'll sort the bastard out," he muttered, which made the ghost laugh.

"Even upgraded fire breath won't be able to harm me," it chuckled, stopping only when Flame squished the berries and rubbed the juice all over his paws, "what the hell?"

I was about to ask the same thing when he breathed fire on the juice and it ignited, covering his fists in fire.

"Alright ghostie," Flame chuckled, "let's go."

The ghost shot forwards and was about to tackle Flame when he sidestepped and slammed his fist into the ghost's wing, tearing a hole in it.

"Now I can hit you back," Flame laughed as the ghost yelled out various curses as it climbed back to its feet, "come on, you are me, and you should have seen that coming."

"Bastard," the ghost muttered, which made Flame laugh even more.

"Nice going, insult yourself why don't you? Yeesh, maybe I got stupider as I got older."

"Shut up," the ghost growled, baring claws and teeth.

Then Mew appeared behind the ghost and sent it flying with a psychic blast.

"Actually, I'm inclined to agree with him," the feline laughed.

"About bloody time," Flame swore while I found a rock to lob at the ghost, which somehow managed to hit instead of going strait through.

The ghost was extremely dizzy thanks to that, which gave Flame the perfect chance to run up and flatten it with a punch to the head. And he took that chance, although he found himself tripped up in a copy of the move that his tail had preformed on the ghost only a few minutes earlier. As the ghost dived on top of him, Mew blasted it away again and it was flung through the ceiling onto the floor above.

"That'll get rid of him for a few minutes," the feline chuckled as he hauled the dizzy Flame up by his shoulders, as the Charmander's paws still on fire from the boom berry juice.

I suddenly remembered Scyther and was about to make a move for the stairs when Mew held out his paw and stopped me.

"Scyther's two floors above that one, he went after the Rocket's," he said, "besides, I got a very old friend up there."

"Who?" I asked, as Flame finally regained enough sense to stand on his own.

The Flame ghost-thing was suddenly blasted down the stairway and I gawped as another Mew appeared. Although this one was transparent, so I assumed it was another ghost.

"Who you gonna call?" It asked loudly, to which Mew replied, "the pizza place!"

"Okay, very confused here," I muttered as the two Mews and Flame dived into melee with the ghost Charmander-thing.

I stared as the entire group was engulfed in this black mist, before thinking that maybe I should join in the fight. I didn't get to decide as Flame and both Mews where sent flying by some sort of explosion and the black mist faded again.

"Hmph, pitiful," the ghost laughed as the Flame collapsed while Mew had to prop himself up using one of the counters that Human staff must have used, "although taking all of you out at once saves me a lot of time."

I wanted to run, but I was not going to leave Flame for dead. I had to fight, although I only had two attacks that could possibly harm the ghost and I was out of ammo for one. So I held one paw behind my back and focused on the ghost as it stood their laughing, its back to me.

"Please let this work," I muttered before throwing my paw forward and watching as a small green lights burst out of the ghosts back, "absorb!"

I focused on the glowing lights and directed them to Flame, who got up as they released new energy into him. Energy stolen from the ghost, who was now breathing heavily.

"Bastard," the ghost muttered as I used the technique again and healed Mew with it, who nodded a thanks before sparks shot around his paws and he smashed the ghost to the floor.

"You got to love Thunderpunch," he laughed as the ghost Mew grabbed hold of the dead Charmander and a portal appeared. I couldn't see what was on the other side but I had a fairly good guess when both Mews said, "see you in hell," before lobbing the Charmander though and shutting the trans-dimensional door behind them.

"Nice work, Fervo," Mew said with a smile, "although I would have taken him down eventually."

"You mean that I would have," the ghost Mew laughed, "after all, I could smack him in the face without having to do any of that fancy crap."

"How the hell are you the same being as me and not like the fancy crap?" Mew laughed.

"Simple, I am the antiMew!" Came the reply, with a fake psychotic laugh.

Mew then turned to Flame and smiled sweetly before speaking, "you seem different somehow? Did you get contacts or something? Grow a beard? Get a piercing, maybe?"

"I don't know what any of those were, but no," the Charmander said through narrowed eyes, "the 'antiMew' there turned my scales blue."

"Navy blue," the ghost pointed out.

"Nice touch," Mew nodded to his anti, "although yellow suits him much more."

"I knew it," I said, getting their attention, "I knew you had something to do with it. And the explosion yesterday morning too, right?"

"I may have been involved a little," the antiMew said, "mainly it was Flame."

"Shut up and turn me orange again!" Flame interrupted with a yell.

"I will when you stop being so anal," antiMew countered, having to duck under a fireball from the irate Flame.

"Fuckwit."


	140. Back to abnormal

Well, before you read on. I would like to point ot that this only ever happened thanks to the creative part of my brain taking an unexpected vacation. All night, I managed one paragraph. So I bit back my pride, which was easy considering that I don't have that much, and asked someone for help. Still couldn't write, so I asked the same person if they wouldn't mind having a go. She agreed, which was a suprise. I have not changed this, apart from one tiny grammatical error that I spotted. And changing the 'written by' so it had her FF username. The only reason I decided to ask for help was that it was the wind down of the arc, so I figured that no harm could be done. Boy, was I wrong. Well, time for a quick word from our subsitute author and I can get back to attempting the next episode.

Comment away, I promised that I'd pass them all on. Besides, I need to know if I can ever trust her with this again.

_Well, I did it. I wrote a chapter for Tales of Flame. My orders were to get us out of the tower, and I think I accomplished that very well. It's a bit short, okay, very short, I know, but I didn't want to drag it out too long and give Bu problems. I did, however, wanted to add some of the twisted humor that I can't seem to make room for in my own fic. So here we have what should be the only chapter of Tales of Flame not written by Buwaro, from Fervo's point of view._

**Episode 140: Return to (ab)Normal  
Written by Dark Magician Girl Aeris**

Flame lunged at the antiMew, swiping at the ghost with his still-flaming fists. I lunged forward, trying to catch him by the waist before he did something stupid. Attacking an undead Pokemon of myth and legend seemed pretty stupid to me. The ghost just chuckled. "Maybe I should do yellow after all. Matches your sunny disposition."  
"Try and I'll kill you!" Flame struggled against my grip, intent on getting at the... what was the ghost, anyway? I still didn't have any idea what was going on. I shifted, trying to stay out of the way of the flaming paws and tail.  
"Can't kill what's already dead," the ghost countered. It seemed to be enjoying itself immensly. The living Mew shook his head.  
"Flame's too easy to track if he's blue. I'll fix this. I need to eat anyway." Mew hovered down low to look Flame in the eye. "Hold still."

There was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer holding onto a stubborn Charmander. The second thing I noticed was that something was holding on to me. Mew looked satisfied, but the anti started laughing as I turned to find out what was holding my waist and found myself face to face with a Treecko that looked every bit as perplexed as I was. I looked down at 'my' bright orange paws before looking up at Mew. "What the bloody hell did you do?!?"  
The feline stared for a moment, first at me and then at the Treecko that had to be Flame in my body. "Well, now. I forgot I could do that."

The anti Mew was cracking up as 'Flame' released his hold on me, snarling. "Change us back!"  
I was about to add my own two cents when I noticed a soft, crackling hiss from behind me. I turned to investigate, but the sound moved with me. I turned again, and it moved again, and then I got the idea to stand in one place and look over my shoulder. Flame's tail flame greeted me cheerfully with a soft crackle that would have been impossible to hear had it not been less than a foot from my ear. "How do you stand this thing without going insane?"  
'Flame' stared at me, unimpressed. "Please tell me that's not what I really sound like."  
I stared back, trying to decide if my eyes were really that large or if Flame just had distorted vision. "You'd better believe it. Hey, turn your head to the left a little."  
Flame growled, turning back to the two Mews. They were both having a good laugh at us. "Stop laughing and fix us!"

"Right, right..." Mew shook his head. "Sorry about that. It happens sometimes."  
"Here, I'll fix it." The anti moved forward. I heard Flame start to protest, but then there was another blinding flash. I sat blinking my eyes, trying to get my vision back.  
"Well," I heard Mew say, amused. "At least they're back in the right bodies. But I don't think that's the fix they had in mind."  
"What'd you do this time?" I heard Flame growl next to me. I looked myself over quickly. Everything seemed to be in order... and then I froze just as Flame yelled. "What the hell did you do to us?!?"  
I groaned. Was this even possible? Flame was ready to attack the two Mews again, and I rather felt like joining 'her' for the fight. But there was another blinding flash before either of us could respond. When my watering eyes cleared, I saw Mew nod with satisfaction.  
"There. Everything is in order."

"It had better be," I heard Flame mutter as we checked ourselves over. Finally, everything seemed to be back to normal. 'Anti' was still laughing over the indignity we'd just suffered. I glared at him.  
"No Pokemon should have that sort of power," I muttered back. "It's just not right."  
"You go ahead and tell them that. I'm not speaking to either of them."  
"Sun's coming up outside," Mew contributed cheerfully.

There was a soft thump from the stairs. Both the ghost and the live Mew dissappeared as a black-clad body tumbled down the stairs. Scyther stepped over the groaning body carefully. "Rockets do not have much stamina," the bug noted. "Is ghost Flame gone?"  
"Yeah, he's gone." Flame scratched the back of his neck. Scyther nodded, and then looked over at Flame.  
"Flame is his normal color." Flame nodded. Scyther looked satisfied. "Then we go now."  
As we made our way out of the tower through the front door, I hoped I would never have to set foot in that tower again.


	141. Repressed Emotions

Well, a proper Episode this time. Written by me, and full of emotion. Who knew that Mew had such depth? Well, that's the finale of this arc. Moving onto what is probably going to be my favorite arc. One that I am not going to spoil.

**Episode 141: Repressed Emotions**

The three of us finally left that tower, me and Fervo dragging the unconsious Rockets out of the tower. I remembered their faces, I had seen them twice before. The old Hypno trainers and the ones who had attacked Moron outside the Center in Vermillion. Yeesh, those two really didn't learn.

"How the heck did you two get out of jail this time?" I muttered to the male, who's head was 'accidentaly' knocked against the steps as we left through the front door, trying to push the events of the last few minutes out of my head. Fervo was doing the same, still shaking with repressed rage. The Rocket he was dragging was brutaly rolled down the steps and onto the gravel path, which must have hurt had she not been unconsious at the time.

The others ran up and Squirt helped Fervo with the female Rocket, grumbling something about being left behind. Blacky and Tate took mine, so the two of us could flop down on the floor and catch our breaths. All the fighting and confusion had taken a massive hit to our stamina.

"How come Flame is normal again?" Scyther asked as he sat down beside us. He was trying to hide it, but me and Fervo both knew that he was exausted too.

"I was cursed," I replied, not entirelly lying, "when the ghostie went, then my scales returned to their normal colour."

"Makes sense," Fervo spoke up, knowing exactly what I meant but allowing the half-lie to continue, "I've heard of curses doing strange things like that."

Scyther looked between the two of us, not quite convinced. I soon found out why.

"Then how come Flame's irises have a pink tinge that they didn't have before?" He asked, which shocked the two of us. I stared at Fervo, who looked strait into my eyes.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "they do have a pink tinge, it is barely noticable but it is there."

"Yours don't," I sighed, which got him to smile. He had been expecting the worst.

"I wasn't cursed for anywhere near as long as you were, maybe that is why."

I jumped up to my feet and headed back for the tower, Scyther made to follow but Fervo told him to let me go solo. I smirked, Fervo knew me a lot better than most. He knew that I wanted to have a few words alone with Mew. I headed inside and found no sign of the pink feline or his ghost. That only feeded my anger, I needed a release or I would explode. So I punched a chair, a metal one. It hurt, a lot. But it did cool me down enough that I was able to think strait again. Unfortunatly, my common sense was still lacking.

"Mew!" I yelled as I reached the second floor, "I know you are here somewhere. Come out. Mew!"

"I heard you the first time, yeesh," came the reply as the pink feline appeared in front of me, "can't I ever get a little rest? I'm starving here."

I don't know how I managed it without him seeing it coming and dodging, but I punched Mew right between the eyes. The levitating cat was flung backwards by the force, but recovered before hitting a wall.

"Something tells me that you are in a bad mood," he muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his head, "so, what can I do for you?"

I stared at him, and he stared back untill he finally figured it out. Whether he actually noticed the pink tinge or just read my mind, I could not tell.

"Oh, that," he said, still rubbing the spot where I had smacked him, "you want me to fix it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tough luck. I can't."

My eyes narrowed and I glared at Mew with all my built up anger, he actually did look slightly scared as I did that. Then again, I did have a lot of rage.

"Why not?" I heard myself growl, I was starting to scare myself.

"Because I didn't do it. That is a result of you being in that void between times with me, if you look closely then my eyes will have an orange tinge. Even shapeshifting won't affect that, it's some kind of dodgy radiation. It'll wear of in a day or two. Well, it does for me. But, then again, I've been there a lot and have probably developed an immunity. So it could last longer for you."

All my anger vanished and I sighed, turning away and heading back for the exit. I'd had enough of that forsaken tower. All riddles and no answers. Mew teleported in front of me, paws on hips.

"Where do you think you are going? Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" He asked, so I pushed him aside with a wave of my paw and carried on. He teleported in front of me again, "you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am bloody mad at you," I snarled, a little louder than I had meant too and causing Mew to float back just out of striking range, "it is you're fight with Celebi that got me into this mess and you never even told me what is going on? I'm just dragged along and then I have you and your ghost self having a laugh. No one would be happy after that, especially not someone like me."

I walked past him, not looking at the psychic Pokémon's face. I reached the floor below before he finally answered.

"You want the answers that badly, don't you?" He sighed, causing me to turn back. I was kinda shocked at the sight of Mew looking so upset.

"Mew."

"I can't blame you for getting angry," he continued, "hell, I would if I was dragged through time and space for no apparent reason."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, which was desturbing, it looked like I was finally getting the answers I so desperatly wanted.

Mew stopped levitating and sat on a stair, looking up at me, "Celebi is one of the few Pokémon that I am not the ancestor of," he said, even though he looked like he was going to pass out, "him and Jirachi."

"So there is some sort of rivalry?" I asked as I sat down beside the feline.

"Yeah. I was, still am, the most well known so he always wanted me to do things for him. Errands and whatnot.. Originally, I didn't mind. I'd been on my own for so long that it didn't occur to me that I was being taken advantage of."

I glanced up at the roof, wondering how anyone would have missed that. But I could relate, I had been alone for most of my life. Hell, the only reason I didn't run away from Moron was because I enjoyed the company. And the fact that they had all became close friends.

"My lonelyness blinded me. I actually thought of him as a friend," Mew continued, "then Team Rocket started chasing me and I found myself on the run. When I lost them and was able to return to the void, Celebi started yelling and cursing. It finally clicked how much of a self-centered bastard he was and I had a go back. Things escalated and I bugged out, pissed as hell. When I found out that I'd been cloned by Team Rocket, I knew that I should destroy it but I was still so mad at everything that I decided that I wouldn't. I stopped him killing everything in the entire world but that was it. Celebi got even madder because of that and things escalated. Soon he was going on about this 'perfect timeline' and I flipped completely. I nearly killed him and Jirachi, managing to stop myself and went to a mountain to cool off."

"The mountain that I used to live on," I muttered, figuring it all out, "that was why you saved me, to piss him off even more."

"You owe your entire existance to an act of revenge," Mew sighed, getting back up, "so you got your answers. And another reason to hate me."

I pulled myself up and place my paw on his shoulder before speaking, "hey, I don't hate anyone for something like that. I'm not exactly going to complain about being allowed to live."

Mew looked back at me and smiled, which suited him more than that depressed look, "you have a point."

"We all get blinded by lies at one point," I said, "you by Celebi, me back in Vermillion. It is if you have the courage to get out of those lies that makes you worth trusting."

"I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said," Mew laughed, "thanks. I owe you one."

"Now all I have to do is do that a few more times and we are even," I added with a chuckle.

We both broke down laughing, washing away all our sorrow and rage with joyfull cheers. We only stopped when our stomachs both decided to say that they wanted filling.

"Well, looks like I better go get something to eat," Mew smirked, "I think I'll take the scenic route this time. See you soon, friend."

"See you," I replied as he floated up the stairs, I assumed he was going to head up to the top of the tower and fly off from there so no one on the ground would see him, "now, to finally get some damn breakfast."


	142. Search and Rescue: True Calling

Well, Arc twelve finally begins. And, just when things were starting to cool off, all hell is back again for another pop at Flame. Although, this time, it came prepared and took out the biggest threat first. Okay, enough of the cheesy intro. Get reading! And comment too, while you are at it.

**Arc Twelve: Search and Rescue**

**Episode 142: True Calling**

Well, a week after the traumatic incident with the tower, my eyes finally did finally regain their full blue colour. Moron had decided that, after all of the crazy adventures, a break was in order and we'd taken the seven days off. To begin with, I was content to catch up on lost sleep. And a lot of lost eating too. After I had finished the first proper meal, everyone was staring. I had eaten that much, barely stopping to chew.

But after a few days of that, I was starting to get bored. I had explored every nook and cranny of the town by the fifth day. Well, everywhere except that tower. There was no way in hell that I was going to step foot in there again. That left me with one other place nearby for me to explore. The forest. With the memories of the last time I went into a forest still fresh in my mind, I headed into the trees with caution. And Fervo tagging along, just to give any enemies something else to have a go at.

The Treecko was right at home amongst the trees, shooting up the bark trunks and leaping from branch to branch. I assumed he was hyper from all of the berries we'd snacked on five minutes previously or the joy that we were out of the doom and gloom of that town. I could see why Mew didn't like that place, I didn't like it either.

Around an hour had passed and my feet were staring to hurt, so I decided that we'd gone far enough and sat myself down.

"I wonder where Mew is," Fervo said as he plonked himself down beside me, he was the only one who I had told about the encounter in the tower; "surely he'd have shown up again by now."

"He only shows up when needed," I replied, "although popping in and saying hello every now and then would be nice."

"If you want, I could strangle you untill he shows," Fervo laughed, I didn't find it that funny, "yeesh, you sure are boring today. You've hung around that town for too long. Let's have a nap out in the open. That always cheers me up. It'll do you good."

"I don't know," I muttered.

"No arguments, I'll knock you out if I have too."

I smiled, "how can I argue with logic like that?"

"You can't."

"Well, at least the grass is comfortable."

I lay down and curled up, my tail flame touching the tip of my nose. I saw Fervo staring and looked up at him.

"What? This is how I sleep."

"How do you stand that thing's hissing?" He asked, I shrugged and concentrated for a second. My tail flame shrunk in size and the noise stopped, getting a confused look from the Treecko.

"I can't turn it off, but I can shut it up," I yawned, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

I found myself standing in a world of blackness, similar to the endless white of that void.

"Fuck, not again," I muttered, untill I heard a voice calling in the distance.

I didn't know what to make of it, so I headed towards it. Eventually I started to recognize it, although it was quivering.

"Mew?"

"Flame," came the reply, I couldn't see from where. It seemed to come from all around me.

"Where are you?"

"In a lot of trouble."

I looked all around me, trying to figure out in which direction the voice is coming from.

"Flame, the Rocket's finally caught up with me," Mew's voice sighed, it seemed to be in a lot of pain and becoming more urgent with each word, "I've been drained of nearly all my strength. It is hurting me to telepathically speak to you. They're planning something. I don't know what. But I need help, and fast."

"Team Rocket," I muttered, "they really do not learn. Nobody messes with me or my friends."

I looked up where the sky should have been, seeing nothing but darkness, and called out, "I'll find you. Somehow. And I'll make sure that they pay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," came the pained chuckle, untill I heard screaming, "Crap. Get that needle away from me. Shit! Argh!"

I suddenly woke, shooting upright and nearly giving the dozing Treecko a heart attack. I was breathing heavily, trying to decide if all that had just been a nightmare. Eventually I decided not to risk it; Mew wouldn't lie about Team Rocket.

"You okay?" Fervo asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine," I muttered, getting to my feet and looking around, "but a friend isn't."

"There you are!" I heard a shout and Tate burst into the clearing, Scyther following behind. The Totodile looked exhausted and was panting, "I've been looking all over. The two Rocket's you helped catch in the tower escaped."

"Again," Scyther added, "but Moron got their names as they fled. Adam and Eve. Scout managed to track them north of here."

I smiled to myself, knowing exactly where they were heading.

"They must have a base nearby," Fervo said, wiping his forehead with the back of his paw, "damn, this lot never learn."

"Well, shall we go teach them a lesson?" I added, "after all. I got a message from a very old friend of mine that he's in trouble with the Rocket's. And I kinda owe him."

"Scyther will come too," The bug said, Fervo was going to refuse but I halted him.

"We're going to need stealth to get in. Scyther's ninja abilities will come in handy. Besides, he hates the Rocket's more than I do."

"What about me?" Tate asked.

"You get the others, if we are not back in a day's time then get everyone to go in with everything they have. Tell Squirt to write that to Moron so he doesn't do anything stupid. Hell, see if he can get a hold of Alpha's party."

Tate nodded, actually looking glad to miss the fighting. Scyther turned away from us and pointed with his blades.

"The Rocket's were heading that way," he said, "shall we go?"

"Go we shall," Fervo replied, grinning untill Scyther fixed him with a disapproving stare.

"Save the fighting for the bad guys," I yelled, dashing off ahead, '_hold on Mew, we will not be long. And they won't know what hit them._'


	143. Stealthy Entrance

Well, after much goofing off, I got another Episode done. And, yay, we finally start getting somewhere.

**Episode 143: Stealthy Entrance**

"There's a guard," Fervo muttered as we crouched in the undergrowth, looking out upon a small complex. I couldn't believe that a building no bigger than a small house could be a Rocket base.

"Guard is asleep," Scyther pointed out, "Scyther can use sleep powder and knock Guard out for two hours."

"Shame that we can't just torch the place," I sighed, "but we've got to get my friend out of there alive."

"Flame never told Scyther who Flame meant by friend," the bug spoke up.

"Crescent," I replied, using Mew's alias, "it was Crescent."

Scyther nodded and dashed off towards the guard. Or that was where I figured he had vanished, considering that the Human suddenly slumped over. Fervo and I both slowly snuck towards the door, staying in the shadows. This would have been pointless had I not dimmed my tail flame to mere embers. And I was covered in dirt, so my orange scales didn't stand out. Ironically, I would not have had that problem if I had kept the blue scales that the antiMew 'bestowed' on me.

"Door's locked," Scyther muttered as he propped the guard back up, "no way in."

"Hello, we are breaking and entering," Fervo replied as he ripped the lock clean apart with his claws, "so, we break. Then enter."

"You idiot!" Scyther growled, causing us both to freeze. He never used 'you' unless he was mad, "any Human walking past would see the damage and alert others."

"Well, we don't intend to hang around. We get Crescent, get out and burn the place down," Fervo replied defensively, "so we only really need stealth for the first leg of the trip. Once we have Crescent, we fight our way out. And may Mew help any fool who tries to stop us."

Scyther grumbled and headed inside, checking ahead of 'the two idiots' while I turned to glance at Fervo.

"Why would Mew help his captors?" I asked

"Figure of speech. Besides, it was needed to throw him off of our trail," Fervo whispered in reply as he headed after the bug.

"I hate lying," I muttered as I followed behind.

Well, it didn't take us long to figure out why the building was so small. I didn't need size. There was a staircase that led deep underground, lit up by blue lights. I was feeling really awkward right then; the whole scenario seemed familiar to me. Scyther was the first to reach flat ground and peeked around the corner, waving us forward. This time, Fervo decided that being stealthy was a good idea. Me, not so much. I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face, managing not to cry out as I fell. As I pulled myself up, while Scyther and Fervo stared at me, I spotted the room up ahead.

It was a large storage room. One that I recognized. The same room that I had done battle with my anti, with Mew and his other helping out. I was in that same base.

"Shit," I muttered as I got up, Scyther looking puzzled so I came up with an excuse, "I landed funny, nothing serious."

"Just be careful. We don't want to be caught."

As Scyther went on ahead again, Fervo asked what the real reason for my cursing was.

"I've been here before. If we find Mew in a tube full of green liquid, we run while screaming," was my answer as we both hurried after Scyther.

It didn't take us long to find ourselves in the corridor with steel walls, using the door this time, and I knew that Mew had to be somewhere nearby. We turned a corner and found the same two tubes from my last visit. Luckily, they were not in use. The glass casing had been raised to the ceiling and Scyther stepped forward, leaning over and glancing at the platforms.

"There is liquid here."

"It must have been in use recently," Fervo suggested.

"Well, at least whatever used them is not psychotic. The glass would have been blown apart if they had been held against their will."

"I'm not entirely sure that is a good thing."

I had stood mute the entire time, not sure what to make of it. Was I glad that Mew wasn't being held inside or worried about the old occupants? A little of both, I guess. At least something managed to cut the tension. A Human in a white coat had walked in and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the three of us. He quickly turned tail and fled, yelling out.

"Flame, find Crescent and get out of here!" Scyther ordered as he swept out his blades, "Scyther will catch up, when Scyther has silenced lab rat."

I nodded and he set off after the Human, although several other shouts were heard in the distance.

"Looks like stealth is out of the question now," Fervo laughed.

"Aye. Let's go."

I opened one of the steel doors, they had handles on them this time. Low enough for me to reach, which was odd. We stepped out into a second corridor and headed along it, wondering how long it would take for the Rocket's to find us.

"Scyther will keep them occupied," Fervo said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Even he can't take down everything. That Tangela, for example," I countered as I turned the corner, cursing when I found the dead end.

Fervo swore and went to turn back, diving back towards me when a fireball bounced off of the steel plating near his head.

"Shit! Scyther!" He yelled out as loud as he could, while I stared at the wall. Something was off about it. I stepped closer and spotted small indents along the side. I rammed my claws into those indents, while the fireballs from behind seemed to have been halted and the screams had started again. I assumed Scyther had caught up with us.

Something behind those indents shattered and the wall fell forwards, revealing a large room in front of us. And, in the center, was the object of our search. Mew. The feline was slumped up against a box, placed in the center of a yellow circle that had been drawn on the floor. He opened one eye as we approached and threw up a paw to warn me to halt, but it was too late as I reached the yellow marking and was thrown back by an invisible force. I also yelled out, mainly because of the electricity that suddenly belted me.

"Force field," I heard the feline say, his voice pained, "the computer to turn it off is over there."

I pulled myself up, fully igniting my tail flame and heading over to the place where Mew pointed. Some sort of machine, covered in buttons. I pulled myself up and starting hitting random stuff, making symbols appear on the screen.

"This would be a lot easier if I could read Human."

"Let me try," Fervo said as he hauled himself up and took a look, "hmm. This won't let you in, right?"

"Yeah."

"So it is like a door."

"I guess."

"And how did we get into this place?"

"We broke the door."

"Exactly."

Fervo slammed both fists into the screen, shattering it into millions of pieces, and wrenched out several wires. The lights above us flickered and the yellow floor marking vanished.

"See. Break, then enter," the Treecko laughed as we both leapt off of the broken computer and rushed over to Mew, the force field down.

"I'll have to remember that," Mew coughed as I pulled him up, he could barely stand, "for if I live to make it out of here."

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing yet, just taking blood samples and running tests. They were talking about some sort of 'experiment' to perform on me tomorrow, luckily you decided not to hang around," Mew muttered, his tail hanging limp for once, "I have no strength left. I couldn't even sense you coming. I'd have had no hope in defending myself from them anymore."

We all froze as a loud laugh boomed out across the room. We all glanced around, trying to see where it was coming from. Fervo pointed upwards and on a small platform that ran across the wall, stood a Human. He had an aura of fear surrounding him.

"Giovanni," Mew muttered, "Team Rocket's boss. We're in trouble now."


	144. Unrivalled Hatred

Well, you can figure this out for yourselves. It is short, but it is mainly only to set up the next few Episodes. Anyway, I finally get around to doing what I had been meaning too for ages. Shameless advertising!

I urge you to read Anomaly, by Dark Magician Girl Aeris (overwise known as the ToF fangirl) seeing as it is set in the same timeline as this. Hell, it explains a few of the loose ends I've left. And explains Mew's eccentricness a little more. Now go to it, or you will not understand the next few arcs...

**Episode 144: Unrivalled Hatred**

"You must be the Charmander known as Flame that the grunts are all talking about," the Human boomed down, Fervo took a step back and as actually looking afraid.

"He is," came another Human voice and I glanced over my shoulder to see the two Rockets from the tower blocking off the door. I smiled at the sight of bandages wrapped around their heads and chests; they hadn't made it out unscathed.

"Everyone talks about you as though you are some sort of super being, yet you are no different to all of the other Charmander that I have seen. Small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things," the boss of them continued, causing my anger to flare up again.

Fervo sensed my changing temperament and took Mew from me, wrapping his arms around the psychic's shoulders and propping him up that way while I stared at Giovanni with as much venom as I could muster. He laughed.

"Nothing special at all. Barely worth the trouble. Well, we could always use more test subjects so we can perfect our newest experiments," he chuckled, which froze me on the spot. Untill my anger burst through the shock.

"You want to put me in a tube, come and fucking get me!" I yelled as loud as I could, the mental dam breaking under the force of my rage, before spinning around and blasting the two Rockets' with a stream of fire. They'd been sneaking up on me and Mew. With needles. They deserved it.

Giovanni laughed again as the two grunts ran away, the male on fire, "fools. I don't need you alive. Even Mew is obsolete now."

"I don't like the sound of that," both Mew and Fervo muttered, simultaneously. I wasn't bothered; I could see Scyther right behind the Human with blades ready.

However, just as Scyther pounced, a purple energy ball blew him away and he shot over the railing before hitting the floor that I was standing on. A good three meter drop, head first.

"Ouch," Giovanni muttered as Scyther lay prone, "even I felt that one. But, that is what our enemies get."

"_Correct,_" a second voice echoed in my head, a very familiar voice.

"That wasn't me, I can't even do telepathy anymore," Mew said as he was passed back to me, Fervo decided to go check on Scyther.

The Rocket boss laughed again, this time it even made me a little fearful. Then, a small purple feline appeared by his shoulder. Floating in midair, flicking its large tail around as it stared at us all.

"Wow déjà vu," Mew muttered.

"Unlike the 'Two projects," Giovanni chuckled, "Mewthree is a pure clone. Nothing tampered with. We only dyed his fur so we could tell him apart during our planned combat test, scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"Against me," Mew said, glancing across at me, "sorry. Looks like I led you into a trap."

"_Shame really. Beating a weakened version of myself is no fun. I was hoping you would have called upon Mewtwo. Now, that would be a match worth fighting._"

"He'd have trouble taking me, but you would be no match for him. Too young, even if they accelerated your growth."

The 'Mewthree' glared at Mew and an energy ball formed.

"_Can I kill them now?_" He asked the Human, who smiled.

"Amazing really. Pure clone, which actually follows orders," he laughed.

"Pure clone, my arse!" Mew said loudly, despite it obviously hurting him, "I know for a fact that I am not ugly, he is. Yeesh, purple is so not your colour."

I shoved Mew down and dived to the side as an energy ball show through the space that we had occupied only seconds earlier.

"Mew, stop pissing off the bad guys!" I yelled as I got back up.

"You do it all the time," he coughed, "I wanted a turn."

"At least I always have someone to pull me out of trouble. We don't have that here!"

"_Are you two finished? I really want to get this over with._"

I glared at Mewthree as I pulled Mew up.

"We're not going to die here," I growled, clenching my free hand and launching a fireball at the psychic cat.

The fireball was easily blocked by a barrier that formed as Mewthree waved its hand, before lobbing a second attack at us. It was coming too fast; I didn't have time to react properly. I managed to throw Mew out of the way, but the attack was too close for me to dodge it myself.

I evaded my downfall as a second barrier formed, in front of me this time, and the energy ball exploded harmlessly. Mewthree stared with wide eyes.

"_How the hell?_" His voice echoed in my mind, "_Mew has no power. Who could block such an attack?_"

"My little brother," Mew replied as I pulled him up again, "you did want to fight him so much."

"_What?_"

"_Mew,"_ a second voice formed in my head as another feline-like creature appeared. It was taller than all of the Humans I had met, and had a massive tail. Three fingers on each hand flexed as it looked up at Mewthree, "_never call me that again._"

"It sounds cooler than Mewtwo."

I gawped at this, trying to figure out what was happening.

"So, the original clone decides to come back?" Giovanni laughes, "I remember the last incident now. This time, I'll just kill you. Then find the other 'Two, she has to be nearby."

"_I will make sure I destroy everything this time,_" 'Mewtwo' replied, "_including you._"

"Flame?" Mew whispered, "we better get out of the way. This could get real messy."


	145. Havoc

Well, I'm pretty sure you all have a fair idea of what is going to happen here. Que utter chaos. It amazing how much stuff I managed to crap into 1450 words

**Episode 145: Havoc**

Just as I managed to get Mew and myself out of the center of the room, the two clones decided to start lobbing energy attacks at each other. Fervo managed to make it through the crossfire and joined us, breathing heavily.

"We're trapped, they've sealed off the door," he panted, barely audible over the sounds of crackling energy and small explosions.

"That is not the only thing I'm worried about," Mew muttered, looking up at Giovanni.

I followed his gaze and the Human, wearing an obnoxious blue suit, was laughing as Mewthree fended off an attack from Mewtwo. I recognized that laugh. It was the 'I have a back-up plan' laugh. I saw him reach into a pocket and pull out a Pokéball, with a strange colouration. It had a purple top half, instead of the usual red. There was a strange white symbol on there too, one of the Human markings that I never could be arsed to learn.

"A Master Ball," Mew choked.

"A what?"

"A Pokéball able to hold even me at full strength."

Dead silence for several seconds, even the two scrapping clones shut up. Mainly because they were busy grappling hand to hand. The silence was eventually broken by Fervo as Giovanni focused on Mewtwo.

"Shit. That can't be good news then?"

"Nope."

The ball arced through the air, heading strait for the distracted Mewtwo. I was about to launch a fireball at it when Mew slipped and pulled me down too, knocking my breath away.

"No!" Fervo yelled, as the ball knocked into the clone's shoulder. He spun around to see it open up, but was not sucked inside. Instead, the ball fell to the floor in two pieces.

"Close call," Scyther said as he stood beside the clone, blades ready, "Scyther had to step in that time."

"_Thank you,_" was the telepathic reply, which seemed to shock Mew. He obviously hadn't expect Mewtwo to say thanks. I hadn't either. I guess being a dick doesn't run in the family.

"Mewtwo is welcome. Now, shall we take care of annoying cat thing?"

It decided not to let them take the first shot and Mewtwo was knocked back a little by a psychic blast, while Scyther leapt over the shockwave and brought both blades down on the feline. It vanished just before the blades could strike, reappearing behind Scyther's head and sending him flying with a point-blank attack. Mewtwo grabbed the clone's tail and threw it at a wall, allowing Scyther to get back up.

"_Surprisingly strong for a being only a few days old._"

"It cannot take both Mewtwo and Scyther."

"_I don't have too,_" it replied and Mewtwo was sent careening into a wall by an attack from behind, from a red Mew this time, "_I have a brother too._"

"Shit," Fervo muttered as we watched the two teams face off, "we have to help!"

"We'd be slaughtered," Mew countered.

"So will they without our help!"

"Trust them. Mewtwo can handle himself. And Scyther has his ninja powers. They won't fall that easily."

"I hate doing nothing but watching."

Fervo was silenced as a third Pokémon appeared; this one was entirely new to me. It was as tall as I was, completely black except for three pink tails that came out of its rear. And it had massive claws.

"Sneasel," Mew muttered, "looks like Giovanni is going to capture me the old fashioned way."

"Not if I can help it," Fervo growled as he stepped forwards, claws raised, "besides, I haven't had any fun yet."

Before either of us could get a word in, he charged and the Sneasel brought both claws forward in a stabbing motion. Fervo managed to stop just before being impaled and grabbed a hold of the claws, pulling the Sneasel closer and punching it with his free paw.

"He is a lot like you," Mew sighed, "I just hope he doesn't have your knack for nearly getting himself killed."

"Aye."

I turned back to watch Scyther's battle with one of the 'Threes. Scyther was slashing like crazy, forcing the clone to stay on the defensive. Untill Scyther swung low and the clone flipped over the blades, placing both paws on the bug's head. Scyther was blown back by an explosion and was knocked to the floor, trying to stand when the clone reappeared and kicked him in the back of the head. Just as it looked like Scyther would fall, the clone was knocked off by the Sneasel.

Fervo pulled Scyther up and the other 'Three joined its partners on the floor after an attack from Mewtwo, who took his place between Fervo and Scyther.

"Even now, we can still take you!" Fervo yelled, glaring as the three enemies stood side by side and faced their respective opponents.

"_We're just getting started,_" one of the Mewthree's chuckled telepathically. I couldn't tell which one, due to neither of them moving their mouths.

All three of them threw their paws forward and three different attacks bellowed forth. A blast of fire headed for Scyther, a massive lightning bolt for Mewtwo and Fervo got a bright blue beam.

"_Fire blast!_"

"_Thunder!_"

"Ice Beam!"

Mewtwo blocked the lightning attack with a barrier, but was knocked back by a follow up energy ball. Scyther was completely engulfed in the fire while Fervo was blasted constantly untill he was slammed against the wall by the beam. The Sneasel ran forwards, as Fervo's torso was encased in a block of ice that was stuck to the wall, with claws aimed strait at the green lizard's head. Fervo smiled and the ice block shattered at the last second, allowing him to dive to the side and the Sneasel ran head first into the wall.

"Go Fervo!" I yelled, watching out of the corner of my eye as the smoke cleared from where Scyther was standing. There was no sign of the bug but, as the Mewthree turned to help his 'brother' with Mewtwo, Scyther appeared right behind the clone and sent him sprawling with a blow to the back of the head. Mewtwo was struggling to hold back the constant barrage of energy balls being thrown at him from the ceiling, his barrier slowly being forced closer and closer to him.

Scyther unsheathed his wings and took a running start before leaping into the air, landing on the stunned Mewthree's back and bouncing off with blades poised. The red clone didn't notice untill the bug was right behind him and brought both blades strait across in a scissor attack. The clone flew upwards in an attempt to dodge but wasn't fast enough and had his tail lopped off. The telepathic scream caused us all wince and it fell to the floor, leaving Mewtwo unchallenged once more.

The red clone whimpered as it clutched hold of the remains of its tail, even Mew looked upset by the show. Blood was pouring out of the wound and Mewtwo stepped forward, raising a paw and an energy ball formed.

"_Nothing personal,_" he muttered and the injured Mewthree was vaporised in the following blast. Scyther nodded to Mewtwo and sat down, catching his breath.

"Flame!" I heard Fervo yell and turned to see him holding onto the Sneasel's shoulders from behind, forcing its head down, "Nido-horn."

I yanked it off from around my neck and threw it towards him. It spun through the air and the Treecko managed to catch the vine that looped through it. He flicked the point downwards and thrust it into the Sneasel's back, easily tearing through its body. Surprisingly, there was no blood and it just collapsed to the ground.

"Robot," Mew muttered before breaking into a coughing fit. I glanced across at him, untill I spotted Mewtwo facing Giovanni.

"_You may have been my creator but you will never control me!_" Mewtwo shouted, showing anger for once, "_this time, I will make sure you never can do this again!_"

"Even if you destroyed everything here, there are files and documents all over Kanto and Johto about the 'Two project and this one too. And even if you got them all, you would also have to destroy all of Team Rocket's top agents," the Human laughed, Mewtwo's intimidating aura having no affect on the Human's own.

"_Well then I have to start with you,_" Mewtwo replied, charging up an energy ball.

Giovanni laughed again, as the remaining Mewthree appeared before him, "we will meet again, Mewtwo. And you will either join us or be destroyed."

"_Get back here!_" Mewtwo telepathically yelled as the two of them teleported away.


	146. Family Ties

Well, another episode up and ready. Amazing how much space you can fill with just two pokemon arguing. Well, it was fun for that reason. Plus the part at the end.

Anyway, I expect a comment for this.

**Episode 146: Family Ties**

I almost thought Mewtwo was going to start cursing as he clenched both fists and glared at where the Rocket had been standing. Eventually he managed to calm himself and turned to face us all.

"You sure took your bloody time," Mew said loudly as I helped him limp forward, "I called you at least a day before I called these idiots here."

"_I had other matters to attend too._"

"You have vocal chords, use them."

"_I would rather not._"

"And where the hell did you leave my little sis? You are supposed to be watching over her!"

"_I left her on the island. She would be useless here._"

"I don't give a shit!"

The argument was stopped as Mew started coughing again; I spotted a small trickle of blood come out of the side of his mouth before he quickly wiped it away. Mewtwo stared at us all with disapproving eyes.

"_Who are you and why are you here? This was not your fight._"

"I hate to break it to you," Mew muttered, having finally caught his breath back, "but you are not the only one with a score to settle with Team Rocket."

"Mew is right," Scyther added, "Scyther and Flame have both have had encounters before."

Mewtwo seemed to think it over, although I couldn't really see any difference in his expression.

"_Just stay away from Giovanni. He is mine._"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I answered quickly, "I'm happy taking down the grunts."

"Aye."

Mewtwo folded his arms and stared at Mew for several seconds, I fought the urge to back away, seeing as I was all that was keeping Mew standing.

"_They planted a tracer in you,_" the 'clone' eventually said, causing all of us to shoot glances at the injured Mew.

"I didn't think they had done that yet. Must have done it when they first caught up with me. Well, I'll remove it when we get out of here and I can finally grab something to eat."

"_Then, I will destroy this place and go hunt down Giovanni and the remaining Mewthree._"

"No you don't!" Mew shouted, coughing a little as he caught his breath again, "you are going to total this base then go stop sis before she does something stupid."

"_You have no control over me._"

"I fucking do. Need I remind you about the last time you decided to completely ignore me? Who was the one that was held over an active volcano again?"

"_I was injured. You were not. This time, the roles are reversed._"

"Not for long. The moment I get my strength back then you are toast."

"_I cannot believe that I am getting ordered around by someone who can barely stand._"

Mew glanced across at me and I knew what he wanted. I let him go and he staggered for a little before straitening and glaring Mewtwo right in the eye.

"_Now try to walk,_" Mewtwo said with an eyebrow raised. Mew tried and nearly toppled over had I not grabbed him at the last second, "_thought so._"

"I haven't eaten in a week, you try standing after that and who knows what else."

"_I would not let myself get in that situation._"

"Bull. I remember Mount Quena. They would have got you had I not 'interfered' and put the idea to head there in that group of idiots' heads."

Fervo was looking incredibly bored by now. I was too, but I was hiding it behind a wall of confusion.

"I'm sure we would love to hear your little family argument now. But, how about we get out of here before something else crazy happens?" He interrupted. Both psychic cats looked across at him.

"_I agree. Hanging around here is asking for trouble._"

"Hanging around with you anywhere is asking for trouble."

"Shut up!" Fervo yelled before the two could start again.

Mewtwo glared at the Treecko, who refused to back down. I heard a small chuckle inside my head. Evidently, Fervo did too. As he clenched his fists and glared back at Mewtwo.

"What's so damn funny?"

"_You would shout at someone who can destroy you with a single thought._"

"Okay, so I might not be the smartest thing around but, at least, I'm not some freak of nature."

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and Fervo's matched his. You could cut the tension with a blade, which Scyther did with his usual flair, "Scyther is hungry."

Okay, so I lied about the flair. Stop whining, this is my story and I can exaggerate if I want. Anyway, everyone all turned to stare at him and he shrugged.

"Scyther didn't have any dinner."

"_Anyway. You had better all start running. You have five minutes from the moment you leave my sight before I disintegrate this base._"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to blow it up when you know we are out of the blast?" Fervo asked.

"Being a dick must run in the family," I replied as I dragged Mew towards the door, which Scyther had thoughtfully booted down.

"If I wasn't depending on you to stay upright, I would so kick your head in for that," Mew grumbled as Fervo took up the rear.

"_Five minutes._"

Fervo shot ahead, overtaking Scyther as he shot around the corner. I had to go slowly, seeing as I was carrying a passenger.

"_Four minutes,_" came the telepathic countdown.

"We know!" Mew yelled, before breaking down into another coughing fit. I didn't have time to let him finish, so I just hoisted him into the air and carried him that way. Like Human's do on the few TV shows I had seen. Only, this time, we were actually in danger instead of just a crappy explosion and fake smoke.

Scyther was running right beside me and we both turned a corner to see Fervo pounding on a massive steel door. We couldn't see the hinges or the handle so he couldn't bust it down. Scyther, however, decided that knocking it all down was not needed and merely sliced a smaller door into the big one. The sheet of metal fell away and we carried onwards, my arms starting to tire from carrying Mew. For a small fuzz ball, he was surprisingly heavy.

"_Three minutes._"

"Is that really necessary?" Scyther muttered as we ran onwards.

We reached the stairs leading to the exit and the two of them shot upwards, I had to take it slower seeing as I couldn't really see where my feet where thanks to the pink fur ball in the way. He was being quiet for once, which was slightly scary. I was in sight of the top when I heard the final warning.

"_One minute._"

"Nearly there," I muttered to Mew as I shot back onto level ground and shot through the small rooms, towards the door where Scyther and Fervo were waiting.

I was nearly there when I tripped over Mew's tail and fell to the ground, dropping Mew as I did so. I heard Scyther yell that I only had twenty more seconds. I knew that I could make it if I sprinted for it, but I refused to leave Mew behind and scooped him up one more time. I needed only ten meters to make it to the door, I made seven before the sounds of explosions and crackling energy sounded from behind. Above it, I could just make out Fervo yelling as he tried to rush back into the base but Scyther held him back.

I skidded to a halt, realising that running was futile and turned back to see a massive dome of psychic energy racing to meet me.

"Sorry, everyone," was all I could think to say, knowing that Fervo and Scyther would hear as it completely engulfed me and Mew.


	147. Uncomfortable Situations

And we reach the arc end. Sorry for all you Squirt fans, he's still taking a backseat in the next arc but then he's back in the spotlight. As for Pika... Who knows? I sure don't.

Anyway, review Damnit! And go read Anomaly. Hoenn Chronicles too, both in my favourite lists. They form a network, which ToF is a part of. Hell, reading them isn't essential but you'll miss some of Mew's humour if you don't. You do what you want. I only really mentioned them because I keep forgetting and Aeris is threatening to kill me if I put it off any longer.

**Episode 147: Uncomfortable Situations**

"That was a little too close," Mew muttered as he looked up at me, I was practically lying on top of him.

"Tell me that again when we are out of here," I grunted as I strained my back against the steel girder that threatened to crush the two of us if my limbs gave out.

"Good thing that the building collapsed at that moment or we'd have been vaporised."

"I'd rather it hadn't collapsed on us though. Can you squeeze out from underneath me?"

"'Fraid not. You're kinda crushing my tail underneath your foot."

I swore, feeling the trapped appendage. I tried to move my foot off of it but had to stamp it back when my remaining limbs nearly cracked under the extra weight. Mew swore too, although that was because I'd just stamped on his tail. We were forced nose to nose and I couldn't keep that girder up for much longer, my back was close to breaking point.

Mew squirmed a little and I could just about make out Fervo yelling something from the other side of the walls that had somehow stayed standing. Just my luck really. The ceiling caves in yet the walls that would have finished me off stay standing so I get to die by crushing instead. Just as I felt like my shoulders were going to tear themselves off, Mew cheered and I glanced up.

At first I couldn't make out anything but it wasn't long before I spotted the green lizard climbing down the wall, using his claws to grip the concrete.

"About bloody time too," Mew grumbled as I fired up my tail flame so it was a large as I could manage, attracting Fervo's attention.

"You're still alive!" He yelled as he ran up to us, seemingly oblivious to how much strain I was undergoing.

"We won't be for much longer if you don't take some of that weight off of Flame."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He reached under the girder and heaved, managing to take some of the weight. Not enough to allow me to drop the girder, but still enough for me to move my foot off of Mew's tail. The pink feline crawled free and me and Fervo were left holding onto the girder.

"Think you can get free?" The Treecko grunted as I took some of the weight back, allowing him to rest a little.

"Not without leaving you to hold the whole thing. And that would rip your arms off, and crush my back end. We need more people. Or less weight."

Fervo's swearing was blocked out by a loud crash as part of the wall fell down, a small square. In the new opening, Scyther stood with blades ready.

"Sorry Scyther took so long," he said as he stepped over to us, "the wall was harder to slice than Scyther had expected."

"Hmm?" Mew muttered as he propped himself up with a piece of rubble, "I think I just figured out the answer to your little dilemma."

Scyther nodded when Mew explained his plan, which I missed thanks to Fervo's constant curses. I figured it out when Scyther suddenly brought both blades down on the girder and sliced a large chunk of it off.

"Scyther cannot cut all the way through without climbing on top," he said after a few seconds of silence. I braced myself, as did Fervo, and the ninja leapt onto the top of the girder.

The sudden weight caused my left paw to slip and I collapsed to the ground, feeling the steel crushing me as Fervo attempted to hold the entire thing with only his two hands.

"Shit!" He yelled, which pretty much summed up my thoughts at that exact moment. Scyther hopped off only a second later and the weight was halved as most of the girder fell either side of me. So, Fervo was able to lift it a little and I was finally able to crawl out myself. Just as I managed, Fervo's stamina went and he let go of the girder. It slammed into the ground, just behind the tip of my tail. In fact, it fell through my tail flame.

"Well, that was a pain," Fervo muttered as he clutched one arm and slammed his shoulder into a piece of rubble. We all winced as we heard the joint crack back into place. Fervo did the same with the second, letting out a whimper. I had to hand it to him; he sure had a high pain threshold. I can barely handle one arm being rammed back into place, let alone two.

"The whole thing was a pain," Mew added before doubling over as another coughing fit took hold. This time everyone noticed the blood trickling out of his mouth and we all were concerned. Well, me and Fervo were. No one could tell what Scyther was thinking. Stupid ninja ability to keep a strait face all the time.

"Scyther heard yells before Scyther came in, Squirt and the others are heading this way. Scyther presumes that Mew does not wish to be known by the others."

"Yeah," I said, seeing as Mew was too busy hacking up his body fluids.

"Didn't you say he could shape shift? That might solve the problem."

"It might work," Mew gasped, "but I won't be able to recover as fast if I do that."

"You obviously can't recover as you are right now," I interrupted, "if you go the Center with us, in Crescent guise, then you can get the worst of it fixed and get your strength back before leaving and healing the rest yourself."

"I hate it when you are right. I'm supposed to be the one who is right."

"Mewtwo mentioned a tracer. Scyther thinks that Mew better remove that before Team Rocket comes back."

Mew sighed and looked down as his stomach. He ran his paws along it, untill he found what he was looking for.

"Right under the skin. Still going to be a bastard to remove without claws," he muttered, a small trickle of blood slipping past his teeth.

I glanced at Fervo, who nodded. I suddenly moved and held Mew's paws back as Fervo flexed his claws and ran them along the tracer's placing. Once he knew how big it was, he sliced the flesh and whipped the metal object out before Mew could even scream. Mew still screamed though, right next to my head. Fervo placed his paw over the wound and a second on me, and I felt some of my energy being sapped away while Mew finally stopped yelling.

"Just call me the healer," Fervo muttered as he stepped back, the flesh had resealed itself and there was not even a scar, "use stolen energy to heal wounds. Shame I cannot use my own, or I'd have done that instead of swiping Flame's."

We all looked up at the sounds of voices approaching, the others were close now.

"Mew, if you are going to change then now is a good time!" I muttered, as me and Fervo watched the 'doorway'.

"Way ahead of you," a feminine voice replied and we both turned back to see the familiar, to me and Scyther at least, form of Crescent looking up at us. Still wounded but at least there was no longer any trace of Mew.

"Convincing guise," Fervo muttered as he looked the Raichu up and down, "I can see why Squirt fell for it."

"Years of practice. A lot of years practice. More than you've been living for," Crescent replied, standing on shaky legs untill I grabbed her shoulders and helped her towards the door.

"Different look, same arsehole personality," Fervo chuckled as he and Scyther followed behind.

"Stop looking at my personality, pervert!"

True to form, just as we left through the newly constructed door, Squirt and the others showed up. Pika was with them, right beside the Wartortle. They both froze at the sight of me essentially carrying Crescent and their eyes narrowed, stopping my grin dead in its tracks.

"They sure look happy to see me," Crescent muttered as all of the others ran around the two and strait towards us, cheering. Fervo had to stop Blacky from bowling me and 'Auntie Crescent' over.

Moron and Joanne appeared right behind them, the two instantly spotting the injured 'Raichu' and racing over.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Moron asked her as Joanne took her off from me and the Humans raced off towards the Center, with the rest of the group following. Leaving me and Fervo with Squirt and Pika.

"I cannot believe you at times," Squirt said, turning away from me while Fervo looked on in puzzlement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I retorted sarcastically, "I wasn't aware that it was proper for me to leave her to die back in there!"

"We can't leave you for five minutes before you go do something crazy. Back in that tower was bad enough but now you go parading into a Rocket base and then come marching out with her at your side," Pika growled.

My temper threatened to flare up but I held it back. Luckily Fervo realised that I was close to snapping and stepped in.

"Pika, I was the one who told Flame to support her," he lied, "I couldn't because I dislocated my arms and I need to wait for them to heal properly before taking any weight and Scyther was out of the question. He didn't want too but we had to hurry in order to escape the place collapsing, so he agreed."

"I still can't believe my ex was in there," Squirt muttered as the two of them turned to follow the others.

"Ex?" Fervo asked.

"The Cerulean incident," I whispered in answer.

"Ew. Anway, we better head along too. Something tells me that the next day or two is going to be a little hectic."

I didn't realise right then just how right he was. Hell, a little hectic was a great understatement.


	148. Island Troubles: The Hunt

Well, we jump strait into arc thirteen. And this proves that even the simplest of things go crazy whenever our dysfunctional Pokémon team are around.

**Arc Thirteen: Island Troubles**

**Episode 148: The Hunt**

So, a few days later, we all set on the road again. Crescent had recovered enough and had left the day before, without warning. Which was probably for the best as Pika was getting increasingly edgy around her. Squirt had retreated into a shell of apathy and refused to talk to anyone. Before she left, Crescent had asked Scyther not to tell anyone about her true identity. Scyther had agreed, which caused her to laugh and come out with 'it is not like you could form long enough sentences to describe the real me anyway'

I smirked at the memory of the look on Scyther's face as we headed west from Lavender. Apparently it would be another day before we reached Saffron, which had reopened after quarantine. Whatever the hell that was. Squirt was still moody so I decided it would be better not to ask. So I walked behind Moron in silence, slowly getting more and more bored as the time passed. Fervo had decided to take to his Pokéball and sleep, along with the rest of the gang, as had the mute Wartortle. I had long since gotten bored with fiddling with a small pouch I had taken from Moron's pocket. Even the small round pieces of metal with stupid markings on them had gotten boring and I placed them back in his pocket, throwing the pouch away.

Luckily, just as I was close to going crazy from boredom, our group came to a halt at the sounds of shouting from just off on a dirt path. Moron glanced across at us before heading down it, I followed along behind and let Joanne take rearguard. We spotted some sort of large building up ahead, with large canisters by the wall. Just outside there was a large Human cursing, kicking one of the canisters and cursing even louder as the idiot hopped on one leg, clutching his injured foot.

---

"What is with all of the yelling?" Moron asked as he headed over, despite the other Human being around twice his size. The other Human stopped and glared at my trainer, untill he spotted me right behind him. Strait away, he spotted the scar on my head and my claws ready which stopped any thoughts of violence before they started.

"Someone has been stealing canisters of milk. This is the third one this month," the Human finally explained, "the canisters always get returned but empty. I've tried everything to stop them but they just vanish. What's it to you kids anyway?"

"We just heard the cussing," Moron said with a disarming smile, "but we might as well try and help out since we're here. The thief can't have gotten far with one of those canisters."

"Fine, do what you want. Just don't trash anything," the Human replied, turning away and entering the building.

---

Moron took out several Pokéballs and soon I was joined by Blacky, Scyther and Fervo. We stood in a line and faced our trainer as he gave us our orders.

"Okay, we're going thief hunting. I want you guys to partner up and look for clues. Blacky, you're with Scyther. Flame, I'm sure you could handle this on your own but Treecko is your partner for this anyway. Just in case."

"I have a bloody name," Fervo muttered, but we both nodded and gave a mock salute before turning away and heading into the tree line.

---

"What the hell are we looking for, anyway?" Fervo asked after half an hour of searching.

"Something to eat. We'll grab a bite, sleep for an hour or two and head back. We'll tell the others we couldn't find anything," I replied as I hopped over a bush and checked the berries inside. Bright blue and very bitter. I left them behind and carried on.

---

Several more bushes and still no food. I was getting more and more annoyed, eventually snapping and punching a tree. Fervo looked at me with mild amusement and I glared at him, before noticing a large dent in the ground just in front of where he was standing.

"What the hell?" I muttered and Fervo glanced down.

"Hey, those smaller bumps match those on the canisters. Looks like the thief came this way," he smirked.

"Crap. So much for our goofing off."

---

A closer look around showed small trenches, where someone had been dragging something heavy behind it. We followed the trail, ready for a scrap.

"What are we going to do when we find this thief? It has to be strong to carry one of those massive canisters."

"We take it down," I replied, "We've taken stronger bastards down before. Hell, I managed a Dragonite then this should be no problem."

"You have a point. Although I think we should call for backup."

"You think too much. Sometimes you just have to wing it. We can handle anything. Now be quiet, we don't know how close we are and we don't want the bugger running."

---

Of course, we didn't realise just how far off we were. After a few minutes of following the trail, the bumps where the thief had lowered the canister to catch its breath were more frequent, we came across a large clearing. Completely deserted. And the trail came to a stop right in the middle of it. We both looked at each other, confused.

"Maybe we ought to take a closer look around," Fervo suggested, moving towards the clearing edge to scout around while I started checking the ground around me for any other sign of the thief's passing.

---

We had been there for at least half an hour before we gave up. Neither of us had found anything and I was starting to get hungry. We both sat down in the clearing center to get a breather.

"I can't believe it. We found the trail and it's a dead end," Fervo grumbled as he lay on his back, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Well, at least nothing crazy happened," I replied. Big mistake.

---

We both shot up at the sound of crackling energy and were blinded by a bright light. I felt a tug similar to that of a Pokéball and was pulled into whatever was before me. I could hear Fervo yelling but it seemed distant. Soon I found myself lying on the floor in a second clearing, soon to find the Treecko landing on top of me.

"Ow," Fervo muttered, untill I threw him off and climbed back to my own feet.

"Why am I always on the bottom?"

---

We both took a quick look around our new location. I noticed that it was a real clearing although we were obviously not anywhere near where we were before. There were red flowers that I hadn't seen during the time we had spent in the forest. And there was a bush nearby, full with proper berries.

"Something tells me that we're not in Kanto anymore," Fervo muttered, while I moved towards the berry bush.

"We can figure out what happened later. First, let's eat!"


	149. Welcoming Committee

Well, this was a slightly harder Episode to write. Mainly because I could only do it in small chunks instead of the whole thing at once like I usually do. It was actually kinda fun, so I'm going to stick with it for a while.

Anyway, if you can't figure out what is going on. Then you are an idiot that surpasses even Frank. And you didn't pay attention to my shameless advertising.

**Episode 149: Welcoming Committee**

I dived over to the bush and started ripping of bunches of berries, I was starved. They were familiar to me, tasty. I was wolfing them all down while Fervo glanced around. He was on edge.

"Something is up," he muttered as I grabbed another bunch and continued eating, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"S'probably your stomach saying 'feed me'," I replied, "berries?"

"Come on Flame. We're in a new place and there could be anything out there. Stop thinking about food."

"Look, I can't defend myself if I am going to pass out from starvation. Neither can you. So calm down and eat your damn lunch before I force-feed you it."

---

Fervo spun around and looked into the undergrowth, while I watched with mild amusement.

"Did you just hear something growl?" He asked, slowly taking a step backwards.

"You're getting paranoid. Just relax a little; there is nothing stupid enough to attack us."

---

Naturally, I was wrong. Fervo dived to the side as an energy ball was fired out of the plantation and nearly took his head off. I leapt to my feet and had to throw myself down again to avoid a second, which blasted the food.

"Fucker!" I growled, launching a fireball in the direction of the barrage. Fervo yelled out something that I missed, I was focused on the barrier that had formed and stopped my blast, "I really am starting to hate psychic types."

---

I threw up a quick smokescreen to by me a little time, hoping that the psychic wasn't able to read my mind well enough to know where I was standing. It was. Fervo was pulling me back when a shockwave blew the smoke, and us, away. As he was behind me when the blast caught us, he was crushed between my and the tree we collided with. I collapsed, just in time to avoid a blue beam that caught the stunned Treecko in the chest and froze him to the bark.

"Fervo! Oh, now you've really pissed me off," I growled, turning back and pelting the undergrowth with fireball after fireball as I dashed for a small bush on the sidelines. One with tiny red berries.

---

I laughed as the barrier only just managed to stop my counter attack. Its user was hidden from my view by all of the fire, but I was going to fix that as I ripped a handful of berries off of the bush and let the fireball barrage slacken. I got a glimpse of wide red eyes amongst the scorched plantation as I flicked the berries into my mouth.

"Never ever ruin a Charmander's lunch," I said loudly as I felt the spices kick in and unleashed my super fire at the strange attacker.

---

I could see the barrier slowly start to disintegrate but I was running out of juice and had to stop the catch my breath. Just as the fire stream began to stop, an energy ball that was bigger than my head came flying towards me.

"You have got to be shitting me," I muttered as I dropped to the floor and felt it whistle through the air just above me. I then had to roll to the side to evade a second, and slightly smaller, attack. From the offensive to defensive. That didn't suit me at all. So I went with plan B. And my personal favourite of them all. I feinted left and shot to the right, the psychic attacking where it thought I was going to go. It recovered fast and shot an Ice Beam just in front of me, but I just blasted it with a fireball and dived through the mist, heading strait for the unknown psychic with a fireball brewing.

I could see the, for lack of a better term for my thoughts right then, thing smirk and grinned myself. I wasn't so stupid that I'd run in blindly. When I had feinted, I'd swiped a boom berry from the bush as I ran past. I stopped dead and flung myself backwards as a second shockwave rippled out underneath my feet. I rolled backwards and ended up back on my feet, flicking a boom berry into my mouth and firing a second salvo at closer range.

'_If this doesn't work, then I really am going to have to go kamikaze._'

---

I winced as the psychic screeched while it took to the air. Its tail had been caught in my attack. The thing was moving too fast for me to get a good look at it but it looked very familiar. As it spun around to launch another attack, I realised what it reminded me off. Mewtwo. It wasn't him but it was of the same species that much was for sure.

"Aw fuck," I muttered as it launched another energy ball at me and I leapt backwards, the attack slamming into the ground at my feet. It had inherited Mew's arseholeness. Yes, I know that isn't a word but it sums Mew up nicely. Don't you think?

---

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Was all I could yell as I dodged attack after attack, occasionally having to dive over one blast to dodge a second. I was starting to tire whereas the clone thing just kept up the blasting. Eventually I tripped and rolled onto my back, seeing another attack heading strait for my head. I was too drained to move. Luckily, I didn't have too and a chunk of ice flew through the air and slammed into it. The resulting explosion gave me enough time to climb back to my feet and glance across at Fervo, who had freed himself from the ice trap.

"Still think we can take it?" He yelled over at me.

"We have too, it's trying to bloody kill us!"

"Mew might get pissed that we fought it."

"Mew be damned!"

---

We both looked up at the psychic type as it placed its paws together in the way that it used to form energy balls. Nothing happened. It looked puzzled and tried again, only to get a small spark of energy. It was looking very confused and I was about to give it a fireball while it was distracted when I suddenly felt an invisible force wrap around my throat and stop the fireball forming. Fervo was untouched, content with just watching the psychic type while I tried to breathe. The psychic type suddenly shot back towards the ground, its screeching showing that it was a rather forced manoeuvre. Something else was pulling the strings now. And I had a pretty good hunch who it was.

---

The psychic was pulled below the tree line and we lost sight of it. I was still slowly suffocating, trying to prise the invisible force off of me with claws and failing. Fervo still didn't notice as he was too busy staring at another psychic. This one we knew. The biggest ass of the lot.

'_You two again?_' He asked telepathically, I couldn't reply but allowed myself a little satisfaction at the hint on confusion in his tone.

"Mewtwo," Fervo nodded, "I take it that you are allied with that other psychic."

---

Mewtwo stared at the two of us for several seconds and I fell to the ground when the vice around my neck finally released its hold. I was slowly burning back up to full rage at the sight of the clone, after the incident in Lavender, but managed to control myself as I pulled myself back up.

"Why do you sound so suprised?" I finally said, managing a small chuckle.

'_What are you doing on my island?_'

"We didn't see any signs," I replied, "seeing as we just appeared here. We don't know how, or why for that matter."


	150. Dysfunctional Family

Well, another episode done. Finally. And some much needed comedic relief. And I just realised that ToF reached another milestone. Wow, doesn't time fly when you're goofing off? Anyway, read more of the Tales/Anomaly crossover and enjoy.

This reminds me. I know it is thanksgiving and that you are all lazy bastards but can I at least get a review from someone that I don't work with?

**Episode 150: Dysfunctional Family**

Mewtwo just kept staring at me and I could feel a chill run down my spine. The stare was that intense. Plus he was reading my mind. Want to know how I figured that out?

"_You really do not know how you got here._" (Clever, ain't I?)

"I think we have safely established that we are just as puzzled as you are," Fervo replied.

"_I shall teleport you back to from whence you came._"

---

There was a flash of light and I covered my eyes, it kinda hurt them. When the light faded, we were still in the same clearing. Mewtwo actually had a proper confused expression on his face now. I couldn't help myself, I broke down laughing.

"_What is so funny?_" Mewtwo asked, with a slight hint of annoyance.

"The look on your face is kinda funny," Fervo replied for me, seeing as I was too busy trying to breathe between laughs. He even managed to keep a strait face.

"_Teleport is not working on you. I am not sure why._"

"So we are stuck here?"

"With his mighty moodiness?" I blurted out, getting a death glare from the clone. It didn't stop me, "And there are two of them? Could this get any worse?"

"_You managed to injure her. Maybe that will stop her slacking off her training._"

"It's a her? What the hell have you been up too?" Fervo gasped, beating me to it. Bastard.

---

Our conversation was cut short, just as Mewtwo looked close to ripping Fervo apart after glaring at him for what seemed like ages, as another energy ball shot out of the tree line and bowled the Treecko over.

"_Normally, I would reprimand her for that. This time, I believe that I shall make an exception,_" Mewtwo chuckled as I hauled Fervo to his feet.

"Now I know why you hate psychics," the dazed Treecko muttered in my ear before going limp and slightly unconscious.

"_Out on the first attack. Maybe she is improving after all._"

"Who the hell is she?" I asked, wanting answers. I hoped that Mewtwo hadn't gotten Mew's cryptic manner of explaining stuff.

"_The second clone._"

Okay, that was slightly too strait an answer.

"_Seeing as you will be here untill I figure out a way to return you to the mainland, then I might as well introduce you._"

"I think we already did that. The whole ambush and whatnot."

---

I swore as I had to hurl Fervo away from me to stop him getting a second energy ball to the chest.

"Would you please stop that psycho bitch from shooting at us?" I yelled.

"_When you refrain from using all the profanity._"

"Just do it before she hurls a third."

"_Fine. Pick up the Treecko and follow me._"

---

I slung Fervo over my shoulder and instantly decided on two things. That he needed to lose some weight and that I was still hungry. I followed behind Mewtwo, who was silent for once as he led me through the trees. We showed up in a small clearing where the other clone was sitting down. She seemed to be having some sort of mental conversation with Mewtwo as the two's eyes seemed to flash as they locked. Then she spotted me.

"_Hey, what gives? I thought you were going to make them go away!_" I heard her mentally say, loudly as she stared at me. I dumped Fervo on the floor and stared right back, noticing a scorched tail tip.

"Sorry, but you can't get of us that easily. It even stumped doom and gloom here," I told her, nodded my head towards Mewtwo, "you know, if you had just told us where we were then I wouldn't have had to burn you."

"_Who are you, anyway?_"

"Flame and our unconscious friend here is Fervo. I didn't know Mewtwo had a roommate, although that would explain who Mew meant by 'other case'"

---

The clones eyes widened as she realised who I was referring too.

"_Oh geez! You're the orange hothead that she told me about, aren't you?_"

"Well, let me see. I am orange, again, and I am known for being a little headstrong. Yep, that would be me," I laughed, untill I stopped dead as I realised something that she had said, "she? Mew was a he."

"_Mew can change genders,_" Mewtwo helpfully pointed out.

"Really? Does that mean that you-"

"_No._"

"_I had the same thought. Shame isn't it?_" the female clone said, "_It would be funny._"

---

Then the two clones must have started having another mental conversation, because all went silent and they just stared at each other again. I got bored and decided to scratch an itch that ran along my scar. After a few seconds, I noticed that both clones were staring at it.

"What?" I said, loudly.

"_Where did you get that?_"

"Arbok tooth. Any deeper and I'd be dead," I replied, leaving out as much detail as I could. I didn't want to go into it, "anyway. You still haven't told me your name, miss 'stubborn and stupid." Her eyes narrowed so I quickly backtracked, "Mew said that. I'm just landing him... her... it in it." Mew really had too. Crescent had told me about her other case while recovering, and dodging death stares from Pika.

The clone just stared at me for a few seconds before replying, "_She called me stupid?_" I nodded, "_Ooh, I knew I should have tied a knot in her tail when I had the chance! I get so sick of being treated like a kid all the time!_"

"_Then maybe you should stop acting like one,_" Mewtwo interrupted, and took the brunt of the female clone's angry glare. They must have said something else but I wasn't really paying attention as the itch had come back. I quickly scratched it away; my scar was starting to get a little sore by then, and watched as the clone stood before turning back to me and the semi-conscious Fervo.

---

"_I... I'm sorry I attacked you. I just wanted to drive you off of the island. I reacted poorly.._."

Now that was a shock, I hadn't expected an apology from her. Especially because of my experiences with Mew and Mewtwo. But I hid it well and managed to smile, not showing too many teeth.

"No worries, I'm used to being attacked without warning. Why else do you think I managed to react so fast? And you still haven't told me your name. I need to know who I am going to be stuck with for a while."

"Bloop," the dazed Treecko interrupted as he rolled over, and cracked his head on a rock. I laughed; there was nothing else I could do.

---

Even the clone laughed, while Mewtwo just looked moody like he always did. Eventually we composed ourselves enough to speak again.

"_They call me Evetwo, or just Eve for short. I like that better anyway,_" I finally got the reply I wanted. Knowing names made things a lot easier.

"Well, Eve," I started, finally changing the subject to what I wanted; "can I go get something to eat without you trying to blow my head off now?"

"My head hurts," Fervo muttered as he pulled himself up, the second head injury had fixed the first and he was fine again.

"Well about bloody time, now you can get some food down you so your stomach will shut the hell up."

"_I have some chocolate bars hidden away. I can share, if you want._"


	151. Calm Seas and Memories Past

Well, I actually did this one while Aeris was taking a vacation. She caught up. Eventually. After I'd done the thanksgiving special and scripted out an episode for a future arc. Heh, lazy.

**Episode 151: Calm Seas and Memories Past**

"Now this is one of the few reasons why I actually don't mind Humans," I muttered as I licked the last of the chocolate off of my claws.

"Aye, thank you Eve," Fervo added as he savoured the half a bar that he had left, which I promptly stole.

"You are the nicest of the clones, and better than the original."

"Yes she is, now give me back the chocolate or I will kill you."

"Is that a threat, Treecko?" I asked, moving the paw holding the chocolate out of Fervo's reach.

"Yes!"

"Well catch me if you can!"

---

He tried but I managed to dodge every tackle he threw my way, laughing as the Treecko chased me around in circles. Eventually he wizened up and cut me off, stealing the chocolate back and swallowing it. I was about to tackle him to the floor when we both froze at the sight of Mewtwo staring at us. Fun was over; the moody bastard had killed it.

"_When you two are done playing,_" he said as he uncrossed his arms, "_I have figured out why I cannot teleport you._"

"Do we really need to know the reason?" Fervo asked, "That's like trying to find out how we actually stay alive. Time consuming and utterly pointless."

"_It may help us come up with a way to get you out of here before you destroy the place._"

"Like you destroyed the base in Lavender? Nearly taking us out with it!"

--

Mewtwo refused to be distracted. And, while Eve looked on with a puzzled expression, explained a long complicated load of babble which I wasn't paying any attention too as the itch had started up again.

"_Will you stop that and pay attention?_" Mewtwo finally snapped. "_I want you out of here as soon as possible._"

"Sorry, your highness," I replied sarcastically, "but you and I both know that I won't understand what the hell you are on about because, frankly, I couldn't give a damn."

"_As I was saying,_" Mewtwo continued, ignoring my outburst, "_there is a large amount of leftover psychic power in the clearing where you had been before. It is possible, then, that you could have been teleported because of that radiation and the large amount of psychic power here could have caused you to end up here._"

"And this little theory helps us how?"

"_It means that you may have been, for lack of a better term, mutated. Seeing as you cannot be teleported, I believe that is likely. I need to learn the extent of the radiation's affects before I can work towards getting you out of here._"

---

Those words brought the memory of the last time he had 'gotten me out of there' and toppled a building on me. I could feel my anger building again. Fervo noticed and made a move to hold me back. Big mistake. He cried out as that big mistake punched him strait in the face before turning away and storming towards the trees.

"Bloody Mewtwo!" I yelled over my shoulder the moment I got out of their sight.

"_This could prove to be difficult,_" I heard Mewtwo say to the others, who made no attempt to follow.

"_What was all that about?_"

---

Eventually I stormed out of their sight and kept on going, deciding that exploring would help calm me down. I found a lone apple tree and blasted one of the fruit down, kicking the smoking apple away. Even my stomach stayed out of my way for once. Around five minutes later, I decided that I was going around in circles or the island was much larger then I had first thought. It was the second one.

I finally burst out of the trees onto a clearing that ended abruptly. A large cliff that fell away towards rocks below. Further out, nothing but blue water. I felt a little scared, knowing full well how dangerous and temperamental the sea could get. Surround by a thing that could change with no warning and wipe me out without any fuss. Not a comforting thought really. Why Humans find the water so amazing is, and always will be, beyond me.

---

"The others are probably worried sick about us by now. Except Scyther," I chuckled as I sat down with my feet dangling over the cliff edge, "he's the only one with any sense. Scout too, sometimes. Unless he's flown into another tree during my absense. Who the hell am I talking too?"

I was jolted out of my crazy as I spotted a familiar sight heading past the island. A barge. I'd stowed away in one when I was travelling to Kanto and could remember the musty stench. And the crew members that gave me food. I wondered what they were up too and smiled at one of the few good memories I had left. Back then it was just me and the crew. No fighting and no annoying psychics to mess things up. I decided that, if I ever got the chance to ditch Moron, I'd have to work on a barge like that again.

---

Of course, life wasn't going to let me enjoy myself for too long and I spotted a small glint as sunlight reflected off of something on the barge. The barge was a little closer and I could make out some sort of metal dish mounted on the ship. I was curious and started to climb down the cliffs, my claws allowing me to hook into the cracks in the cliff. Soon I was standing on one of the rocks, the sea pounding it just below my platform. The spray was coating my scales and a small amount of steam bellowed from my tail flame.

"What the hell is going on? I don't remember the barge I was on having one of those."

The dish swivelled around and seemed to be pointing strait at me, which was slightly unnerving. The Humans standing on the barge all seemed to burst into a frenzy, running around like crazy. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I didn't like it one bit. I turned around and started climbing back up the mountain, hearing the barge come closer and closer. I climbed over the cliff edge and peeked over it at the barge, which turned away all of a sudden.

---

"What the bloody hell was that all about? Maybe Mewtwo will know."

"_I know even less about that then you do,_" was the telepathic reply in my head which made me jump out of my skin and nearly topple over the edge. Mewtwo was standing beside me, watching with disapproving eyes.

"Don't fucking do that!"

"_You falling to your death would rid the world of one more idiot. Shame that I cannot throw you off myself, Mew would never forgive me and she is an enemy to be feared._"

"Any enemy is one to be feared, even the dead ones have a knack of causing you harm," I replied, "You really should have known that, Mr Smartass."

"_Never call me that again._"

"Or what?"

"_I will take my chances with Mew._"

"Fine, how about fuckwit?"

"_Marginally better._"

"Fuckwit it is then."

"_I am looking forward to when you leave,_" Mewtwo sighed.

"So am I, although annoying you could prove to be annoying."

"_You sounded just like Mew right then. Maybe you have adopted some of her personality,_" he countered, sounding amused.

"Okay, sod it. I'll jump off the cliff myself. One Mew is plenty."

"_One thing we can agree on._"


	152. Psychic Problems

Well another update, eventually. And we finally start to get a few answers. Well, some from my side and some from Aeris'. So you really are going to have to read Anomaly, if you haven't already, if you want any hope of understanding it all. Anyway, this would have been up 24 hours ago had the document uploaded thingy been working.

Can't be arsed to make a sarcastic/cheesy summary, so you're going to have to read the damn thing yourself.

**Episode 152: Psychic Problems**

Mewtwo and I had been sitting near the cliffs, watching the sea. I could see why the Humans liked it so much now; the sun was glinting off of the waves. Soon, Mewtwo spoke. Well, I use the word spoke in the loosest possible term.

"_You have a psychic reading now. Possibly a result of the radiation. It is weak, but the reading is still there._"

"Which means?" I asked, deciding to get answers out of the clone before he went moody and refused to say anything again.

"_It means that it is having an effect on you. A psychic reading could only mean that you are able to use psychic abilities for yourself._"

"Just my luck," I sighed, flopping down on my back, "I hate psychics above all else and now I'm turning into one."

"_What is wrong with psychics?_" Mewtwo asked, actually sounding a little insulted.

"Let me think. My encounters with psychics rarely turn out well. There's a Hypno that refuses to stay dead, Celebi who tells me that I shouldn't exist and ended up transporting me to other dimensions. Mew, the less said about him the better. And then you, supposedly a good guy, drop a building on me. Yes, psychics have left a good impression."

"_A Hypno that refuses to stay dead?_"

"Well, it had gone after two kits I'd adopted. I caught up with it and then it tried to control me and make me kill them. It didn't work. Then one of the kits evolves into Umbreon and beats the crap out of it, giving me the honours of taking the damn thing out. Then, we get to Lavender and I end up in the middle of a death cult whose leader is a Bayleef with this Shadowstone thing. That's where I met Fervo; he'd been there for a while and refused to be broken in. Heh, we beat the crap out of a Tangela that had been trying to whip me into submission."

"_You are getting sidetracked. The Hypno._"

"Look, that part is important. Anyway, they do this whole summoning ritual thing to bring back the 'Pokemon of Shadow' or whatever."

"_The three higher pokemon know me by that title,_" Mewtwo muttered, actually looking worried.

"They got Mew instead."

"_So where does the Hypno fit in?_"

"I'd have told you that by now but you keep interrupting. Yeesh, you are worse then Humans."

---

Now that got a reaction and a half. Mewtwo suddenly balled his fists and I could see a sudden rage build up. I guessed he didn't like Humans, although I could see why.

"_Never compare me to that race ever again,_" he growled eventually, managing to get his emotions sealed back behind the wall he had erected.

"I can see why you don't like them," I replied, glancing across. He glared at me, the wall crumbling again, but I didn't let it get to me, "but not all Humans are bastards like that Giovanni." He visibly winced at the name.

"_I know. But I start to remove that hatred then, every time, something happens to bring it back to the forefront._"

"I can understand that too," I laughed, sitting up and watching him closely, "I used to hate my trainer. But I eventually got to like him. He has his moments where I want to kill him but makes up for it later; you just have to give him a chance. Then you get other Humans like the Rockets."

"_They get no second chances._"

"I wouldn't say that. From what I gather, most of them are roped into it without much of a choice. The higher ups are the ones who deserve the pain we throw at them; the grunts are just doing their job."

"_You are surprisingly thoughtful, almost the opposite of what Mew says about you._"

"For someone related to the pink fur ball, you aren't so bad yourself. Besides, you got a nice little place here. Maybe being stuck here won't be so bad at all."

"_Flame, you might just have a point there._"

"Of course, I still owe you for the whole Lavender thing. So, Fuckwit, you'd better keep your guard up," I laughed. Mewtwo didn't, back to his usual emotionless self.

---

"_If only Evetwo and Fervo had your insight,_" he said eventually.

"They wouldn't want it. I have a knack of nearly getting myself killed."

"_Yet you survive._"

"Usually through timely intervention of someone else, usually Mew or Scyther. Who, as I recall, saved your arse from being captured."

"_That was a mistake. An anomaly. One that will never happen again._"

"Whatever," I waved my paw as though I was batting his excuse away while I got up, "which reminds me, where's Eve and Fervo?"

"_They are by the cliffs on the other side of the island. Fervo went to calm Evetwo down; she is liable to do something idiotic when she gets in a bad mood._"

"Considering that you did something stupid back in Lavender, you are not exactly one to talk," I chuckled as I turned away and started walking before calling over my shoulder, "come on. You can show me around. I need to know where the food bushes are, because my stomach is saying that it'll be dinner time soon."

---

Mewtwo, not surprisingly, didn't make a move so I left on my own. Wandering aimlessly for around ten minutes untill I found myself back at the clearing where Eve had attacked me and Fervo. The berry bush was still there so I headed over to grab a snack, when I noticed something lying in the grass nearby. I stepped over to take a closer look and cheered when I found the Nido-horn laying there. I hadn't even noticed its absence, but it was right in front of me. I reached out to pick it up and it vanished.

"What the hell?" I muttered, "Where's it gone? Back to the others?" I jumped up to my feet and looked in the direction that Mewtwo had said the others were in, "I need to tell Fervo. Maybe he can figure it out."

---

So I set off again and, not surprisingly, managed to get myself lost in the space of five minutes. I ended up back at the cliffs, Mewtwo had vanished and there was nothing there anymore. Not even a sign of the barge.

"Damn it Fervo, where are you?" I muttered, my excitement getting the better of me. I thought that, if I couldn't find him then I'd give him a way to find me. I launched two fireballs up into the air; they soared above the treetops before colliding and causing a small explosion.

"That'll catch your attention. I hope."

---

I was sitting around for a few minutes before someone did arrive, although it wasn't who I had intended.

"_You idiot,_" Mewtwo scolded as he appeared out of the trees, "_you could have just alerted the entire Human population to our location._"

"Have you seen Fervo?" I asked, ignoring his whining.

"_What is so important that you need to alert to the world were we live?_"

"Flame!" Fervo yelled as he finally appeared, with Eve right behind him, "we figured out who the thief was?"

"_What thief?_"

"The milk thief!"

"_Well we could have island fire-fighters showing up at any moment thanks to your friend here._"

"It might be able to help you get rid of us."

"_Untill the potential disaster is averted, you are staying right here._"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to get out of here before something bad happens?"

"_I happen to be rather fond of this island. It has served as a good home for some time now._"

---

The banter continued like this, back and forth, for several minutes while I got slowly more and more worked up. Eve just looked amused, which did little. Eventually I snapped and used my method of shutting people up.

"I eat kits!"

Dead silence.

"_Excuse me?_" Eve asked, while Mewtwo and Fervo just gawped at me.

"Thank you. I finally have your attention."

"You eat kittens? That's a whole different side to you that I've never seen before," Fervo murmured. If I had hair, I'd have torn it out.

"_I think he was merely using that phrase to get you to be quiet._"

"You're the one who won't shut up, pal."

"Both of you just shut the fuck up!" I screamed as loud as I could, before they could start arguing again.

---

I used the sudden gawping to my advantage this time, grabbing Fervo by the arm and dragging him away towards the trees.

"You can't eat me!" He yelled, "I'm no kit."

"Shut the hell up or I will eat you," I growled, my temper close to snapping, "listen. And listen well; I am only saying this once."

---

I ended up saying it twice. Fervo didn't believe me the first time.

"So you are saying that the Nido-horn, the one which was lost in the Lavender base, just appeared in front of you then vanished again?" He asked, while Eve and Mewtwo just looked on from the cliffs.

"Finally," I muttered, thinking I was getting somewhere. Nope.

"That's crazy. Crazier than eating kits."

I slapped my forehead; it just seemed like the thing to do. But it hurt like hell. Stupid claws.

"That was a way of getting you to shut up. I don't eat meat," I snarled, the sudden head pain not helping my temper, "although if you keep being an idiot then I will make an exception."

"But still, seeing a thing that must have been vaporised is a little crazy."

"It was real. Damnit!" I yelled, throwing my paw out to the side in order to stop me punching the Treecko again. I suddenly realised that I was holding something and looked at the paw I had just swung out.

"Okay, now I'm the crazy one," Fervo muttered as he stared at the Nido-horn, which had appeared in my paw.

---

"_Interesting, it seems as though the radiation is affecting you faster than I had initially expected._"

"Damnit Mewtwo, stop listening in on our conversations!" Fervo yelled over at the clone.

"_Or what? I could throw you off that cliff without a second thought._"

"Step over here and say that, purple boy."

I sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	153. Sunset Horizons

Now, it took me a little while but I got another one done. And a lot of dialog. Lots and lots of dialog. And some silly. With more silliness to come.

Anyway, read and review. And don't forget about the silly.

**Episode 153: Sunset Horizons**

I stared as Fervo and Mewtwo started arguing again. I flexed my claws, deliberating throwing Fervo off of the cliff myself just to shut him up. Then I spotted Mewtwo glancing at me out of the corner of his eye and turned away, refusing to look at him. I then realised that standing around while looking in the opposite direction just made me look stupid, more so than usual, so I walked off. Up the cliff. Strait past Eve and into the trees. I heard her follow behind.

"_Hey, wait up!_"

I glanced over my shoulder at her, trying to ignore the headache I could feel growing. If she wanted to start something, she'd picked a bad time.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding a little more hostile than I had intended.

"_The same thing you do,_" she replied, I was wondering if she wanted to throw Fervo off of the cliff too, "_to get away from that._" She didn't. Shame. That would have been funny.

"You aren't going to throw something at me, are you?"

"_I said I was sorry!_" She exclaimed, obviously never having heard of friendly ribbing, "_how many times do you want me to apologise?_"

"I was joking, have a sense of humour," I sighed as I slipped the vine around my neck and adjusted the knot untill it was comfortable again.

---

Eve was staring at the horn, probably never had seen one before even attached to a Nidoran let alone like mine was.

"_What is that?_"

I didn't feel like going into it so I used as little detail as possible, "war trophy," before glancing back, I wanted to ask Eve something without Mewtwo around and I could still here Fervo yelling so I knew the clone was occupied.

"Is he always like that?" I asked. She knew who I meant and nodded.

"_Yeah, pretty much._"

"Fuckwit," I grumbled before I could stop myself.

"_Excuse me?_" Eve asked, looking a little confused. I back peddled. Fast.

"Not you, him. He's a bloody bastard."

"_Oh,_" she still sounded confused, probably never having heard the phrases before, "_yeah, pretty much._"

Well, I could at least teach her a way to get back at Mewtwo. Even if it was only just annoying him.

---

I then realised that I had been staring at her for a few seconds while I was thinking, so I said the first thing that came into my head before she noticed, "You guys don't get along well, do you?"

"_You noticed._"

"It was kinda hard to miss," I replied, stopping dead when I spotted Mewtwo walking towards us with Fervo following behind. Eve frowned as she spotted him too, but I was too busy watching Fervo clench and unclench his fists. Something had been said and he was close to smacking something, I did not intend for it to be me.

---

Mewtwo was looking at me and I decided to say something, so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot, "about time you noticed we'd walked off." I don't think it worked.

"_Come this way, we have matters to discuss,_" Mewtwo ordered as he walked strait past me, very rude. I threw a mock salute and a "Yes sir" while Fervo just flipped the middle claw at the clone's back. I spotted Eve watching the claw gesture, another thing that she didn't seem familiar with. Although she did seem to get the hidden meaning.

"This could prove interesting," I muttered under my breath, before realising that I sounded just like Mewtwo and bit my tongue. There was a little blood, stupid sharp fangs.

'_Next I'll be talking like Scyther_' I thought grimly.

---

I followed Mewtwo in silence, ignoring him with ease. My stomach was easily outclassing his telepathy in my mind, so I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of food. I almost jumped out of my scales when there was a small thump, but it was only Eve kicking a rock. It was a fairly large rock, yet it didn't seem to hurt her foot at all.

"_You were not listening either,_" came Mewtwo's intruding telepathy. I spotted an apple tree and started climbing, ignoring him. Which worked fine untill I was psychically thrown back to the floor. Which was solid. Headfirst.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled as I pulled myself up, standing on unsteady legs as my head swam.

"_You cannot eat untill I am certain that it will not affect you._" He sounded amused, especially when my anger came close to bursting again, wiping out the dizziness with burning rage.

"It will have an effect, it'll stop me starving!"

"_You will survive. If you do as you are told then the tests will take less time._"

"I hope Giovanni catches you next time, because I am not going to save you after this," Fervo grumbled, getting a reaction out of both of the clones.

---

While they were staring at him, I shot up the tree and plucked an apple from its branches. I managed three bites before I was thrown to the floor again; at least I landed on my stomach that time.

"_Are all lizards this rash?_" Mewtwo muttered as he started walking again.

"You owe me," Fervo whispered as he pulled me up before following Mewtwo.

"Aye," I muttered, noticing the apple laying on the ground nearby and picking it up before following behind.

---

"He's using us as experiments," Fervo muttered as we found ourselves back in the clearing ten minutes later. Mewtwo had walked off and neither of us could see Eve, so we presumed that she had followed behind.

"I hope Mew shows up soon," I replied, looking up at the sunset as the two of us sat in the grass.

"That reminds me!" Fervo said loudly as he leapt to his feet, "me and Eve figured out who the thief was. Well, me mainly. Eve just mentioned the name and I put the links together."

"Mew, right?" I asked, laughing at the dejected look on his face. I decided to cheer him up a little, "I only figured it out when you remembered when I mentioned Mew. I should have known really, I know he likes stealing milk."

"We found our thief, the one good thing about being here."

"I wouldn't say that," I laughed, laying back and looking up at the sky, "we can take a vacation while we are here. Hell, I need one. We play along with Mewtwo to keep him off of our backs, while we relax and enjoy our stay. Eve doesn't seem too bad. She gave us food after all."

"What about the others?" Fervo asked, looking down at me.

"They'll be fine. Scyther can pull them out of trouble. Scout too."

"I hope you are right."

"I know I am right. I am a genius after all," I laughed, getting one out of the Treecko to as he lay down as well.

---

Next thing I know, it is dark and I jolt upright as a small explosion sounds across the clearing. On the other side, the berry bush that I'd been snacking from when Eve had first attacked us was burning away.

"Ack! The food!" I yelled, pulling the dozy Treecko upright and dragging him towards the charred remains, "the food is gone."

"You woke me up to tell me that?" Fervo grumbled, shrugging me off and laying back down, "it's nothing important."

"But the food!"

"There's more around here, remember?"

"That isn't the point."

"Just shut up and go to sleep. From what Mewtwo was saying earlier, we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"But," I started, untill he interrupted.

"Absorb!"

---

I suddenly felt drained and collapsed.

"I will kill you," I managed to murmur.

"Sure, and I can fly," was the reply before I fell asleep again.


	154. Unnatural Abilities

Well, less silly this time. But the plot is back on track. For now, anyway.

**Episode 154: Unnatural Abilities**

When I finally woke up, I realised that I had been out all night. And that Fervo snores. Luckily my stomach was able to drown the snoring out but even that wasn't helping the small headache building in the back of my skull. I sat up, shaking my head to clear it as I looked around. As the sunlight destroyed my dazed state, I began to notice something strange about the headache. It wasn't actually painfull at all. It was just a small niggle in the back of my mind. I'd never felt it before.

"_What the hell?_" I thought, then the strange feeling just vanished. Gone without a warning, leaving me more confused than before.

---

Two seconds later, Mewtwo burst into the clearing. He had obviously gotten here in a hurry, seeing as there was a trail of flattened grass and a few sideswiped trees in his wake. He looked strait at me, which was slightly unnerving.

"_What happened?_" He asked, which made me more confused.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened?"

"_Someone here used telepathy. Who was it?_"

"Wasn't me," I answered, not entirely sure, "I think."

"_Fervo could not have done it, telepathy is impossible without proper concentration so cannot be done while sleeping. Evetwo is not here. So, logically, it must have been you._"

"If you figured all that out, then why ask the question?" I muttered, trying to stop myself swearing at him. Again.

"_I wanted to see if you were aware of it._"

"I wasn't. I was more concerned with this strange headache I had right in the back of my mind. I must have used the telepathy thing when I thought 'what the hell' and the feeling vanished. Poofed away. Gone."

"_You would be describing someone trying to access your subconsious. I do not pry into minds and Evetwo has not mastered that particular element of the technique, she can only read what targets are thinking at that very moment, so it is not us._"

"Well who the bloody hell was it then?" I asked, loud enough to cause Fervo to stir and open his eyes.

---

"Well, so much for the dream about apples," he grumbled as he sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking at us, "so, what'd I miss?"

"_Flame was able to use telepathy, but someone was accessing his subconsious._"

Fervo nodded a little as he seemed to deliberate over what he had been told before coming to a decision, "okay. If you need me, I'll be dreaming about apples."

---

He was about to curl up and go back to sleep when Eve arrived. While she looked fine psyically, her eyes told a different story. It looked as though she was exausted mentally. Something had happened last night. From the way Mewtwo turned away so he didn't have to look at her, I guessed that he had something to do with it. Fervo had come to a similar conclusion but with slightly more idiocy.

"So, lovers' quarrel?"

---

Mewtwo glared at him with such venom that even the Treecko and myself shrank back.

"My mistake," Fervo stammered as he tried quickly backtracking while I just hoped that, if Mewtwo lost his temper, there wouldn't be too much of a mess.

"_Next time, I hope Giovanni catches you,_" Mewtwo growled, echoing the words Fervo had used the day before, before storming off.

"Methinks that I said something stupid again," Fervo managed to squeak out, shaking like a leaf.

"Next time, keep your stupidity in your head. You'll live a little longer," I replied, slightly hostile as I tried to shake the mental images out of my mind.

---

Eve approached and I suddenly shoved all of the images out of my mind, because Mewtwo had just told me about her being able to read minds and I didn't want to piss her off.

"_What was that all about?_" She asked, causing Fervo to sigh in relief.

"Let's just say that Fervo picked a bad time to suffer a bout of stupid," I muttered.

"It was an easy mistake!" Fervo defended himself, getting a raised eyebrow from Eve.

---

I have to admit that I was tempted to tell her and run, just to see what she'd do. But I fought temptation and changed the subject.

"So, what today? Planning anything interesting?" I asked, getting a shake of the head from the clone.

"What kind of holiday is this? We're just supposed to lay here and get a tan? Yeesh, talk about crap service."

"What's a tan?"

"You don't know what a tan is?" Fervo spluttered, looking strait at me.

"Sorry, I am a little out of it. What with me starving and all! And the berry bush was blown up last night, remember?"

---

I suddenly remembered that Fervo had used absorb on me and scowled, pulling back my fist and was about to slug him one when Eve interrupted.

"_I brought chocolate._"

"Praise Eve!" Fervo yelled, distracting me long enough to dash out of striking distance.

"I'll get you later," I muttered, "when I have a full stomach."

---

So I chowed down on the chocolate bar, keeping one eye on Fervo as he slowly moved to take his. I let him start eating, causing him to relax his guard. The moment he looked away, I pounced. However, he was faster and stepped back. So I ended up landing flat on my face, with him swiping my chocolate.

"Call this revenge," he laughed as he ran off.

"Get back here!" I yelled as I heaved myself up and chased after him.

---

So we ended up running around the entire clearing several times, me slowly gaining on the Treecko. Just as I was ready to take him down, he pulled back the paw holding the chocolate.

"Eve, heads up!" He yelled and threw it to her. I still flattened him with a tackle from behind.

"Sod the chocolate, you are a dead lizard."

---

He was saved from a double punch to the face by the telepathic message being broadcast.

"_Eve, you there?_" Was the familiar psychic voice. It sounded a little different, lighter and higher pitched, but it definatly belonged to the same person.

"Mew," Fervo growled as he heaved me off and dragged me out of the clearing, "about time."

"_Eve? Damnit, if Mewtwo hadn't put the place under lockdown I could have just teleported here instead of flying this canister over. And the orange idiot has gone and vanished completely. All I need now is Celebi to show up and I'll have a full house._"

---

I was hurled behind a tree while Fervo peeked out around the trunk.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, too confused to smack him when he was distracted. Mew'd called me an idiot, which stung. It stung deep.

"Mew doesn't know we're here. I plan on using that," he muttered in return, not looking at me.

I was about to ask if he was crazy, but I already knew the answer. Fervo stayed silent and I moved to have a peek too. Mew had landed in the clearing and was trying to pop the lid off of another one of the canisters. Eve was just standing there, watching the cat. I could of sworn that her eyes flicked over towards where we were hiding for a second. I knew what Fervo was planning and I thought it was stupid. But Mew really didn't seem to notice us at all. Nothing, normally Mew'd be able to pinpoint us easily.

'_Maybe another result of the radiation,_' I thought. I then started hoping I hadn't used telepathy again, that would have been awkward, but neither Mew or Eve reacted so I assumed the thoughts had stayed in my head.

---

"Jeez, you're quiet," Mew said as 'she' wreastled with the canister lid, while looking up at Eve.

"_Dissappeared, huh?_" Eve asked, getting a blank look from Mew, "_the orange idiot._"

"Yeah!" Mew burst out, finally getting what Eve was on about, "it's the weirdest thing; he's just gone without a trace. I looked all over and found his friends but he simply was not there."

Eve seemed to be mulling it over, but Fervo suddenly was struggling not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I wispered.

"Mew can't sense us. And can't read minds anymore," he replied, slightly quieter.

"How can you tell?"

"You made a bad impression on Eve and Mew didn't notice."

"Treecko make no sense."

"Just be thankfull that I'm not my cousin. You come out and take him head on. I'll sneak round the clearing so, when he turns to face you, I can take him from behind."

---

I was shoved into the clearing, without being given any chance to protest. Mew'd tilted 'her' head to one side and was looking up at Eve, having managed to open the stolen canister.

"Quiet is right! Something wrong? You're usually demanding your share by now," Mew asked the clone, who's eyes flickered over to me.

"_You might want to turn around._"

Mew glanced back and gawped when I was spotted.

---

'_Well, might as well go for it,_' I thought as I stepped closer and said in the blankest tone I could manage, "you found me."

"Flame?" Mew asked, turning to face me fully, "how did you get here?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me the answer to that," I replied, glancing over the psychic's shoulder as Fervo started sneaking towards Mew with a large rock in his paws.

Mew just looked even more confused, which was kind of funny. For once, even the ancient psychic didn't have the answer and was speechless. Which seemed to amuse Eve. Eventually Mew managed to get some words out.

"Am I going to have to split this milk three ways now?"

"No," I answered and launched a fireball strait at Mew's face while Fervo bunged the rock at him from behind.

---

Mew saw the fireball and dived clear, which allowed him to dodge the rock. Not exactly the friendliest way of getting the cat to move, but it worked. (Don't try it at home, cats get very pissy when nearly set on fire)

"What the hell is going on?" Mew yelled as I ran forward and planted myself right between him and Fervo.

"We got teleported here after going after a milk thief. Looks like we found one!" I yelled over my shoulder as Fervo glared at me.

"Get out of the way, I want to beat a way home out of him," the Treecko growled. I thought that he reminded me of myself right then. If we were not different species, I'd have thought that we'd have been related.

Fervo smirked at me before speaking, "Pokémon can crossbreed, Flame."

---

My eyes widened as I realised that he'd read my mind.

"You got telepathy, I got mind reading," he laughed and used my confusion to knock me to the side and chase after the Mew, who had legged it.

"And now I hate psychic and grass types," I grumbled as I pulled myself up and took my chocolate bar off of Eve.

"_Psychics suck_," she agreed.

"So, what does that make us then?" I asked as I swallowed what was left of the chocolate bar and watched Fervo chasing Mew around the clearing. He was gaining with each lap, seeing as Mew still didn't seem entirely healthy, "give them a minute and we'll go sort them out.


	155. Vacation

And now the plot is finally getting somewhere. Yes, we actually managed to include a plot!

Anyway, comments are wanted.

Do I really need to add anything else? Hmm, you should know by now that you really need to read Anomaly and Hoenn Chronicles. I already done my lazy chapter overview. The Episode is right there. I think that is everything.

**Episode 155: Vacation**

As me and Eve watched Mew being chased by our Treecko friend, I spotted that he'd dropped his chocolate on the floor. So, naturally, he wasn't going to eat it and I couldn't just let it go to waste.

"_Why are you going to eat that?_" Eve asked, watching me as I dusted the worst of the dirt off.

"Where I used to live, you ate whenever you had the chance. You couldn't tell when you were going to find more food, so you'd do anything to get some. Hell, if it was surrounded by Beedrill then you'd go for it. Well, I would. They are flammable after all."

Eve shuddered at the name Beedrill, so I guessed that she had had a few run ins with the deadly fliers. But I didn't really care. I ate the chocolate bar and turned back to see Mew trip over his own tail. It looked accidental, which meant that Fervo was about to dive on the feline. Of course, Mew wasn't stupid and that same tail knocked the Treecko to the side. I couldn't help but wince as Mew got up and managed to pin Fervo down just with the long pink tail.

"_Remind me to not piss him off,_" I thought.

"_I will,_" Eve replied, making me curse under my breath. Damn telepathy.

---

"Now, are you going to calm down or am I going to have to shut you down with force?" Mew asked, using his tail to force Fervo's chin up so the Treecko was looking right into his eyes.

"You really don't know what is going on, do you?" Fervo asked all of a sudden.

"Can't know everything. There's no fun in that," Mew countered, slowly moving his tail away from Fervo's throat.

The feline looked up at me and smiled, which made me a little nervous.

"So, Charmander. Where's Mewtwo, I'm guessing he knows about your little visit."

"Oh he knows alright," Fervo muttered as he slowly raised his paw and pointed his palm at the back of Mew's head, "Ab-"

---

He stopped when Mew's tail wrapped around his wrist and slowly started to tighten.

"Did I forget to mention that my mind reading power has kicked in again?" He chuckled, "anyway. Utter one more syllable and your wrist goes snap."

"Let go of me," Fervo managed to gasp out, actually sounding like he was in pain.

"That was four syllables. Damn, you overshot. Well, guess I have no choice."

---

Mew suddenly looked skyward and growled, as he removed his tail from Fervo who proceeded to clutch his wrist and whimper.

"Damn, Miss Happy Happy Joy Joy wants a word with me," Mew muttered.

"I know you don't like me, but you ought to know that I am not exactly cheerful right now," came the reply, but I couldn't tell from where.

"Can't you see that I am busy here? Jirachi!"

"You and I both know that I would not call if it wasn't important," was the reply and a see through image of a strange pokemon appeared before me. It looked star shaped, and had three blue tags attacked to the points on its head. It looked even stupider than Celebi had.

Mew glared at it, with venom. I suddenly remembered that 'Jirachi' was the other higher pokemon along with Celebi. Which was just great, more stuck up bastards.

"Go sort it out yourself. If you can't look after your own cases then that is your problem."

"Mew, please just listen," the apparition begged, getting the psychic to laugh.

"I said the same thing to you once. What was it you said in return? Ah yes. I remember. You said 'go screw yourself'"

---

I stepped closer to the image thing and waved my paw in front of it, getting no reaction. I could actually slide my paw through its head, which was kind of creepy. Of course, I was stopped from continuing by a psychic blast that sent me flying backwards.

"Sorry Flame," Mew muttered as he stepped towards the other Legendary, "I can't let you get involved in whatever Prissy Cow here wants."

"It's Team Rocket. They've reached Hoenn too."

"Great, more bases to blow up. I really hope I am getting overtime for this."

"Can you be serious for once? Mew! They've managed to remove a Human girls' free will. If someone doesn't stop them then they'll have enough test results to put the device they used into mass production. Innocents will be turned into slaves. They've even managed to do it to some Pokémon too, so even we won't be safe."

"If you hadn't noticed, I have my own problems."

"That Human girl is the owner of a Pokémon that is related to one of your cases."

---

Mew froze. I could actually see him trying to process this.

"Which case?" He asked eventually.

"Does it matter?" Jirachi asked, sounding increasingly desperate.

"Yes. I'm not going to interfere with Flame's family matters seeing as that will come down to a fight either way."

"It's the Treecko's."

---

Fervo leapt to his feet and stared at Jirachi right then.

"My cousin! Is he okay?" He asked, getting the star Pokémon to face him.

"If we don't help him: not for long. I cannot help in person yet."

"Fervo is not one of my cases," Mew muttered, "so why should I throw my life on the line?"

"You've got to help, it's my cousin!" Fervo pleaded. He got no where.

"If you've forgotten already, you were trying to kill me. And I'm not exactly in top condition, I don't have the energy to travel across the world."

"I can teleport you over there," Jirachi interrupted.

"Right, here is another problem with your plan. You seem to be relying on me to trust you not to stick me in the middle of a lava field or a black hole."

"Mew!"

"I promised myself that I'd never help you again. Even if the world was about to be destroyed and helping you was the only way to save it."

"This is above your petty fight with me! Forget about your pride for once."

"Come down here and make me."

---

I couldn't be bothered to listen to anymore, I was confused enough already, so I set about plucking boom berries out of their bush and making a pile. Eve was watching me, looking bored too.

"_What are you doing?_" She asked.

"Making a pile of boom berries. Just in case I need to blow stuff up. Or I get bored." I dunno why I said both, they are practically the same thing.

"_Boom berries? They don't explode. They're for eating._"

"Aye, they give my fire breath one hell of a power boost. You should know, seeing as it was these that allowed me to catch you off guard." She winced and glanced at her tail, which seemed to be healing fairly well. Obviously the memory wasn't a particularly fond one. I decided to attempt to distract her, the only way I knew how. With food. Well, that is not entirely accurate because I used a liquid instead.

---

"We still have a milk canister lying open. Might as well take a drink, right?" I asked, heading over to the metal object and pulling myself up to the top. There was a lot of milk. I was wondering how Eve managed to down half of it, let alone Mew.

"_Actually, knowing Mew's ability to mess up all of normality. Him being able to down all this wouldn't surprise me,_" I thought as I poked the creamy substance with my claw. It was still cold, Mew must have only stolen it recently.

"_She tried once, but I pulled her out before she reached the three quarter mark,_" Eve said as she came over.

"I used telepathy again, didn't I?"

"_Yep._"

"I really need to learn how to turn that off, it could get awkward especially around certain people."

"_Like who?_" Eve enquired, actually causing my cheek scales to turn a darker shade of orange.

"I don't want to go into it," I replied eventually, trying to keep the names of who I meant well out of my mind.

"_Who is Scarlet?_"

"I hate telepathy so much," I muttered with my cheek scales turning bright red.

---

Luckily, I was spared the loss of what little dignity I had left by Mew coming over.

"I'm going after all," he sighed, "we'll catch up with your problem after I've gone and beaten the Rocket's up some more."

"It's okay, I think I can stay alive while you are gone," I laughed, hopping down from the milk can, "just try not to overdo it and get caught again. We're not going to be able to bust you out."

"I've been practising, they won't get me off guard again," he replied, "shame really that I hate them more than I do Jirachi. Then I'd be able to ignore her."

---

Mew turned to Eve and I walked over to Fervo, not wanting to intrude. The Treecko was staing up at the clouds.

"I can't believe it. He's still alive," he muttered, "after all these years, I thought he was lost, but he is still alive."

"Your cousin?" I asked.

"He was caught when I was a kit. I remember trying to chase after the Human, but I was too slow. That was in Hoenn. I left the clan afterwards, there was no one there who actually cared about either me or my cousin."

"Well at least you have family that you can actually stand," I sighed, glancing over at Mew and Eve.

---

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Mewtwo had arrived too.

"Things are getting more confusing by the second," I grumbled, untill I heard something crack and turned around to see Fervo cracking the knuckles on his paw, "what are you do-"

I'm sure you can figure out what happened next. It gave me one hell of a headache, I can tell you that much.


	156. Heat of the Moment

Well, the last episode ended on a bit of a sudden drop. So we get our climax here! And, in true ToF fasion, all hell breaks loose. Plus, this time, we brought Anomaly along for the ride.

**Episode 156: Heat of the Moment**

I finally opened my eyes and saw that the sun had moved a fair bit since I had last seen it. The light really was not helping the pounding headache I had acquired. I sat up, looking around. Eve, Mew and Mewtwo had vanished and Fervo was leaning against a tree on the other side of the clearing, watching me.

"You've been out for three hours," The Treecko called over as he started to walk over.

I was struggling to think strait; my brain really was killing me. Fervo didn't seem to care though and kept talking, despite the pain that his voice was causing me.

"Mewtwo's gone to do another examination of the island. I asked Eve to find us some more chocolate. And Mew has gone with Jirachi. So we're still going to be on our own for a while."

I suddenly managed to remember why I was unconscious in the first place, "you hit me."

---

Fervo laughed and I spotted him carrying a rock in his paw, he obviously hadn't finished hitting me.

"If I learn how to use the psychic abilities that I have received then I can go home," he said, his face turning deadly serious as he reached the halfway point in the clearing.

"That still doesn't explain why you hit me," I replied, pulling myself up and facing the Treecko.

"You would stop me. So I am stopping you," Fervo countered and I felt the rock graze my shoulder and collide with a tree, I heard the bark crack from the blow. Fervo was a lot stronger than I had previously thought

---

I stared at him, he stared right back, before managing to speak again.

"You have lost it, big time. I can understand picking a fight with Mew, but with me?"

"I have no choice."

"You're crazy!"

---

Next thing I knew, Fervo was right in front of me and his fist slammed into my gut. I fell to my knees, clutching my ribs and trying not to cry out.

"You cannot even begin to understand me," he growled down my ear before I was flattened by a blow to the back of the head. I'd been caught completely unawares and didn't have time to react before I felt his claws rip the Nido-horn away before wrapping around my throat. I couldn't cry out as I felt his climbing claws slowly start to pierce my scales.

"_Somebody. Anybody. Help me,_" I managed to choke out in my head.

"Do you honestly expect anyone to answer your telepathy?" Fervo snarled and the claws tightened their hold. The flesh underneath my scales soon felt the sharp pricks.

"_Fervo. Please stop._"

"Are you going to co-operate? Or am I going to have to force you into submission?" He asked. I felt small trails of blood running through the cracks in my scales as the claws continued to tighten. If he added anymore then I would be in serious trouble.

"_Please. You are turning into that Bayleef._"

"Shut up!" He yelled and suddenly clenched down on my throat. The claws shot further into the wounds and I could do nothing but mentally scream. The sudden pain was beyond words, the only thing that made it better was that I was running out of air and slowly suffocating. The air-depravation was causing the pain to slowly fade.

---

As my vision started to blur, my instincts finally kicked in and my tail lashed out and knocked him back. It caused him to stop strangling me, but his claws were ripped free of my throat. I caught my breath and slowly wiped my paw over the injuries, stunned at just how much blood was leaking out of the open wounds. I slowly climbed to my feet and staggered slightly as I fought to keep my balance.

"So, you decided to fight back. Guess we are going with the forceful submission," I heard Fervo growl, and I looked up just in time to get another punch to the face.

I fell onto my rear end, and Fervo tackled me again. This time, as he went for my throat, I lashed out with my legs and booted him over my head. There was a nasty sounding crunch as the Treecko landed on a tree, while I stood once more.

"Damnit Fervo. You've completely snapped!" I yelled and winced as the movement caused the wounds around my throat to stretch.

"I was never sane to begin with," he laughed and I staggered back as I was pelted with those seed things.

"_You are giving me no choice,_" I thought, grimly, and launched a fireball strait at him.

---

He managed to dive out of the way and escaped unscathed, which is more than I can say for myself. The wounds on my throat were the most painful thing I had ever undergone and blood was still coming out. If I wasn't afraid of causing more damage, I'd have screamed out loud.

"Heh. The great Flame can't even take a Treecko. Some fighter you are. I cannot believe that Scarlet ever fell for you, let alone Pika too."

---

Now that was taking it too far. The insults tipped me over the edge. Actually it was more like picking me up and hurling me over it, but the point still stands. I clenched my fists and glared back at him, the pain forgotten. We both charged and clashed, only this time I got the blows in. Three solid punches to his stomach doubled him over and a head butt put him on the floor.

"Never ever say anything like that again," I growled, only to get tripped up by his foot and toppled over myself.

"Think you can stop me saying it?" He replied as he dived on top of me and I was pinned down again, "you have no power over me."

I couldn't throw him off; my arms were pinned at my sides and my tail underneath me. There was a nasty cracking sound as he added more weight to my chest and my tail was crushed, along with my breathing. Blood loss had sapped my strength and there was nothing I could do. Well, nothing short of spitting in his face. Which I did. There was a crimson tint to the projectile and Fervo slowly wiped it off with the back of his paw, staring at it, before punching me on the snout.

---

"You insignificant bastard!" He snarled, pulling back his fist and punching me a second time. I could feel bones in my face starting to crack under the blows, "I was only going to knock you unconscious. But now I am going to cause you great pain."

"Your plan is flawed," I gasped out, "I already am in great pain!"

"Well, more fun for me then."

"_Help. Please._"

---

Fervo was about to punch me again when he was knocked to the side by an energy ball. I glanced over and spotted Mewtwo staring at the Treecko, who was struggling against a psychic hold. I tried to sit up but was too exhausted and slumped back down again, looking up as Eve stared down at me.

"_What happened?_" She asked. I tried to say a reply but I couldn't speak, too tired to manage even that. So I resorted to the hated telepathy.

"_You can't figure it out?_" I thought, she blinked then so I knew she got the message, "_Fervo went crazy all of a sudden. Caught me off guard._"

"_You're bleeding pretty bad,_" she pointed out; her eyes flicking down to my throat and back up again.

"_I hadn't noticed. Do you happen to have any bandages?_" She shook her head, "_is there a Pokemon Center nearby? I don't want to die._"

"_Ah... I don't know if there is or not. Even if there is, I don't think I can take you._" Eve muttered, which made sense. I had doubted that Mewtwo would have let her near one anyway. Just as I was about to resolve myself of a painful death, she leant down and examined my throat, and "_I think I can make the bleeding stop, but I'll need to take you to a different island. There's a kind of grass there that's good for staunching blood flow, but it doesn't grow here._"

---

"_It wouldn't. I swear life has it in for me. Just when I thought I'd make it two weeks without nearly getting killed,_" I replied, before reaching up and hauling myself up by using Eve's neck as leverage. I don't think she expected me to move as fast as she suddenly picked me up.

"_Awkward is right, you can't even walk,_" she said, looking a little smug too. So I stared at her, "_What?_"

"_Could you at least give me some warning before you do that?_" I asked, slow reaching down and grabbing hold of my tail. It was killing me, so I yanked it downwards and nearly screamed again when it cracked back into place.

"_Could you give me some warning before you do that?_" Eve asked, looking a little ill.

"_I don't plan on having to do it again. Now, can we get a move on? The blood isn't going to wait around._"

"_Don't you want to know about why Fervo attacked you?_" She enquired.

"_He'll still be crazy when we get back. Besides, it is probably the psychic radiation thing again. Now, can we go? My vision is starting to blur again._"

---

Next thing I know, I'm hearing squawking Pidgey as Eve set foot on another island. I must have blacked out for a minute. It was not a good omen.

"_You hanging in there?_" Eve asked as she set me down on the ground again.

"_I think so,_" I muttered, realising how weak my telepathic voice had gotten. I was hanging on, barely. Eve looked concerned, but I waved it away, "_So, where is this blood stopping grass?_"

--

She looked down at my feet and I spotted a bluish type of grass growing there.

"_Ah. Found it._"

"_How can you joke around when you are that injured?_" She asked as she started plucking the grass free.

"_As I said, this is a fairly regular thing for me. You get used to it after a while._"

"_Wouldn't it make more sense to not get in the situations in the first place?_"

"_I'd end up like Mewtwo. I think I'll take being mutilated over that any day. Probably why me and Scarlet get on so well._"

"_Come to think of it, I really don't have any room to talk either, do I?_" She asked as she started tearing up the grass. It took her about ten seconds, which was plenty of time for my vision to blur and come back again. She didn't notice and reached up into a tree and pulled down a leaf, dumping the grass inside and handing it to me with some intructions, "_Here. Hold this to your neck where the cuts are, and it'll stop the bleeding. So, who exactly is Scarlet anyway?_"

"_I'll tell you on one condition,_" I smirked as I followed her orders, hoping that she actually knew what she was doing. The grass also numbed the wounds, which was a nice suprise.

"_What?_"

"_That you tell me why you and Mewtwo had a falling out._"

---

She seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds before nodding, so I started telling the long tale.

"_Well, the whole thing started in Vermillion City. This was before I'd met Fervo, who showed up in a underground tunnel network run by this psycho of a Bayleef. Anyway, I'd gotten my ass kicked by a Raichu and afterwards by a freaky shapeshifting Ditto called Asmodeus-_"

We were going to be there a while, but I didn't mind. After all, I wasn't going anywhere. At least I didn't feel as tired anymore, although I wondered how long that would last.


	157. Messenger Boy

Sorry for the delays in getting this up. Blame organizing problems. Hopefully we'll have it all back to control soon.

Anyway, the crossover finally gets it plot fully going. Whoever didn't see this one coming deserves to be shot.

**Episode 157: Messenger**

Half an hour later, I still hadn't gotten past Vermillion in the tale. Hell, I hadn't even gotten to the brainwashing. I'd made it to when I punched Scyther. That was it. Mainly because Eve kept asking for little details, especially about Blacky. That was a little was odd. At least I got a laugh at the look on her face when I told her that he was my kit, she'd gotten the wrong impression. Although having to explain that I'd raised him was a little awkward, I didn't mind. But I was exhausted and was fighting back a yawn, eventually losing my hold on the grass bandage and it fell to the floor.

"_I need a nap,_" I muttered, a yawn finally breaking through.

"_You can't,_" Eve insisted, I was about to ask why when I felt that tingle in the back of my mind again. Someone was trying to get into my subconscious again.

---

I focused on the feeling and it faded again, but Eve was staring at me while looking a little worried.

"_What?_"

"_You phased out. Something up?_"

"_I'm fine. Just a headache,_" I lied, for a reason that escaped me.

---

The strange niggle came back and this time when I focused on it, I used telepathy again.

"_Do you mind staying out of my subconscious? It is starting to get a little irritating._"

This time it didn't vanish and I heard a new voice inside my head, "_Who are you? Where is Eve?_"

"I'm _Flame. Eve's right in front of me. Should I pass on a message?_"

"_Your psychic reading is blanking out hers. I must have missed. Anyway, tell her that Sea heard from her father about Team Rocket in your area, so tell her to keep on her toes. Oh, and Cheryl said hi._"

"_Will do. Just try to stay out of my subconscious next time, or I might have to hurt you._"

"_You can try, Charmander. You can try._"

---

The feeling vanished and the voice fell silent. Eve was staring at me again, while I tried to figure out how the stranger had known my species. I sighed, realising that my voice had returned and spoke.

"Of course. My race would be in my subconscious."

Now Eve just looked confused, having missed the whole thing, "_what?_"

"Someone was in my head. They left a message for you."

"_A message for me?_"

"Yeah."

She didn't move at all, not even her facial expression changed, as I told her the message. I was tempted to add something stupid at the end, to try and get a reaction out of her, but I decided against it.

---

"_So, Team Rocket have found us at last,_" the telepathic muttering came, from Mewtwo as he stood behind Eve. We both nearly jumped out of our skin, I was wondering how the hell he'd snuck up without either of us noticing.

"Don't do that!" I gasped, fighting my instincts to lob a fireball at the clone, "are you trying to kill me?"

"_Fervo has agreed to obey my instructions. On the condition that he does not have to come in contact with the Charmander,_" he continued, looking at Eve, "_so you are going to have to keep Flame out of the way._"

"I am right here!" I said loudly, they both ignored me. Rude, and slightly hurtful. Which was odd, since when did I start to care what other people did?

"_I believe the radiation has affected his personality. Flame seems to be calmer than usual, so it would be the logical deduction. Fervo's case would be more severe due to his grass type._"

"That made no sense." Still no acknowledgement, so I went with a slightly stranger tactic, "I'm going to go jump off a cliff now. Okay?" Still nothing, so I pulled myself off and started to stagger away. I made three steps before collapsing, my legs refused to work properly.

---

Eve bent down and helped me up, telepathically whispering as she did so, "_sorry about that. I just... was a little overwhelmed, is all. I'll make sure that he doesn't talk about you like that again._"

"_I am going to trust that you two will not do anything stupid while I am helping Fervo,_" Mewtwo spoke up, finally realising that I was there. It is amazing how a little bout of spontaneous stupidity will grab everyone's attention.

"You are no fun," I grumbled, rubbing a piece of dirt out of my eye. Damn loose muck from when Eve had ripped the grass up. At least it had actually worked and I wasn't bleeding anymore.

"_You are not here to have fun,_" Mewtwo countered glancing up at Eve. Something must have been said between them because she suddenly tightened her grip a little as he turned away before flying off. She also waved after him, although with only one finger raised. I'm sure you can guess which one.

---

"So, what are we here for? Is it destiny?" I asked as I looked up at Eve, who frowned at my words.

"_Destiny is a pink fur ball with a sick sense of humour._"

I actually felt like defending Mew, this once, so replied in a deadpan voice, "just be thankful that you haven't met fate."

"_Fate?_"

"Celebi. Mew calls him the fate fairy, because he thinks that he can control people's lives so he gets the outcome he wants. Hell, our existence pisses him off. So Mew ended up fighting him. Well, Mew and a ghost Mew."

"_Ghost Mew? Now what are you on about?_" She asked, confused. I was about to go back into story mode when I realised that her hair was tickling my nose and I ended up sneezing. Luckily, for her, I managed to avoid shooting out fire as I did so.

"Ow," I muttered, the sneeze really had put a strain on my bruised ribs.

---

She was looking concerned again but I waved it off once more, "so, guess we are stuck with each other. Where exactly am I going to sleep? Because the clearing is probably out."

"_I don't know._"

"Meh, here is good," I muttered, closing my eyes and was about to doze off when I was shaken awake. Rather forcibly too, if I might add.

"_Here is not good, we should be back home where it's safest. I'll show you my room, how about that?_"

"Will there be food? I'm hungry," I muttered, my stomach confirming that with a loud growl.

"_You are always hungry._"

"You got to feed the fire. If not it gets pissy. And I end up dead. Which doesn't sound too nice."

"_You have a strange sense of humour._"

"It's better than Mew's."

"_Point._"

---

I then realised that I was being carried through the air, how I had missed that little detail was beyond me. Anyway, Eve landed and scooped up a red backpack. I could smell food inside and started drooling.

"_I bet you never noticed these before,_" Eve muttered and distracted me from my glorious food, as I looked up at some caves.

"I seem to be missing a lot of details," I pointed out, wiping away the drool and slowly slipping my paw inside the bag. I then realised that Eve had a very strong grip as her free hand latched around my wrist.

"_You should ask before helping yourself,_" she muttered as she headed towards the cave entrance. I spotted stairs leading underground.

---

"I hate underground tunnels," I muttered, remembering the last two underground tunnel systems I had visited for any length of time.

"_Don't worry, they don't go very far. At least, I don't think they do. I've only ever been in my room before, and the big one._" Well, that was a big relief. Not.

"Great, we have caves that could or could not be filled with demons and bats and things," I muttered, before realizing that Eve's fur was slightly sticky. I'd bled on her, a lot. I made a mental note to apologize for that, later.

---

Anyway, I smiled as we entered the first actual nice looking cave I had been in. There was a small bed, and a rocky ledge by the wall that was used as a shelf. On it where a lot of weird items, they were probably all stolen if Eve was anything like Mew. I was set down on the ground as Eve went over to the self and picked up what looked like a piece of glass, looking at her own reflection. I looked up at the ceiling, watching the rays of sunlight as they somehow shone through holes in the wall. Just as I was close to dozing off, that niggling feeling returned. Someone was back in my head, and it was not the person from before. A different voice echoed through my head.

---

"_Clone. Surrender yourself to Team Rocket or we will attack._"

"Who the hell?" I muttered, swearing when I realized that I had said it out loud. Eve turned around to glance at me but I ignored her as the voice spoke again

"_Wait. You are no clone. Yet you have the psychic reading of one. Nevertheless, you must be taken down._"

Then I clutched my skull and screamed out as a migraine, worse than all of the ones I had ever had before combined, suddenly slammed into me. I clenched my eyes shut and curled into a ball, still yelling out. I don't know for how long I was like that, but it seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, the pain vanished and it was the strange voice that was the one yelling. Then it cut out, the psychic link severed. I slowly uncurled myself and looked up to see familiar piercing blue eyes staring right back at me.

---

"I'm back!" Mew grinned, "Just in time too. You look weird when you are crying and screaming."

"What happened?" I murmured, my voice weak as the shock started to wear off, and wiped my eyes with the back of my paw. True to what Mew had said, there were tears.

"Someone tried to fry your brain psychically," Mew explained and pulled me upright, having to catch me as I nearly toppled backwards, "Luckily I picked up your telepathic screaming . I just reversed the attack and suddenly it was the one with the cooked conscious."

Mew finally let me sit back down again, realizing my inability to stay upright was not only due to the psychic injuries, and stared at me, then looking up at Eve before returning his gaze to me.

"You two both look like crap. I knew Mewtwo overdid the training occasionally but this is just taking the piss," he said loudly.

"It wasn't Mewtwo. Fervo snapped," I answered in a blank tone, not wanting to remember the fight. The whole traveling to these islands had started out fine but was getting worse as time went on. I wanted out, because I knew that the storm hadn't even hit yet. I have a sense for impending doom, and it was going off right then.

---

Mew glanced up at Eve and I assumed they shared some words as they both got up to go outside, leaving me alone and unsupervised. Now, normally, I'd have ransacked the place but I just didn't have the energy right then. Untill, of course, I felt the aches in my neck fade away along with the weakness in my legs. I got up, my legs only a little shaky, and headed over to the rock shelf where the shiny glass lay. I slowly climbed onto the shelf and picked up the item, examining my own reflection. My scales were stained dark red from all the dried blood, but the wounds themselves had vanished. Not even scars remained, yet the one on my muzzle remained untouched.

"Maybe it is _another result of the radiation?_" I wondered, leaping down from the shelf and heading towards the tunnel itself, "_I'll ask Mew later. Maybe it is time to do a little exploring of this place._"


	158. Going Way Too Far

Sorry for the delay, Aeris had a compition to go too then I had to heavily edit this because it was stupidly long. Anyway, lots of plot here. And a little bit of foreshadowing. And crazy, lots and lots of crazy. Because, hey, it just wouldn't be Flame's story without it. Anyway, Flame and Fervo are back and diving strait back into their old habits.

Comment away, or Psycho Fervo will eat your face. I am not joking.

**Episode 158: Going Way Too Far**

I'd been wandering for a few minutes, my stomach begging to be satisfied, and there was still no sign of food. My legs hurt and I really did want to pass out. I guessed that the amount of blood I had lost didn't return during my instantaneous recovery. I had somehow snuck past Eve and Mew and made it back into the forest. Eventually I came across the clearing again, noticing grimly that the milk canister had vanished. Mew and Eve had probably downed it after Fervo had socked me.

My stomach twisted at the memory of Fervo going berserk like that, or maybe it was getting really annoyed with the lack of food. I can never really tell. My noise pricked up at the scent of what I had been searching for. Precious food was nearby. I slowly moved further into the clearing, noting the dead silence. If I hadn't been starving, I'd have ran strait back to Eve's cave while screaming like a kit. Suddenly, there is was. Lying just near one of the bushes was a shiny apple. That'd tide me over for an hour or so, plenty of time for Eve to finally get around to giving me whatever she'd stored in her backpack.

Shame that life never works out quite so simple. I was reaching out for the apple when an energy ball blasted it away.

"What the hell?" I yelled, spinning around to face Mewtwo, who has appeared out of nowhere again, "I was going to eat that!"

"_I told you not to eat,_" Mewtwo replied, staring strait at my throat, "_your injuries have healed._"

"Don't ask me how, I have no idea. Now. What is stopping me going to ask Eve for food?"

"_Evetwo fed you?_" Mewtwo asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. I ignored it and answered.

"Her name is Eve, not Evetwo. Stop being so formal, you pompous ass. And yes, she fed me and Fervo chocolate."

"_I warned he about what could happen if you and Fervo were fed, and she still went and disobeyed me._"

"What would happen if we were fed?" I asked, a little worried by now, "I think you mentioned it but I was too busy trying to get an apple to pay attention. No chance of that happening now, you blew the fruit up!"

----

Mewtwo ignored my hostilities and turned away, looking into the trees.

"_I warned her that the energy that eating would give you could cause the radiation to have harmful effects. If Fervo had eaten, then that could explain his sudden psychotic break. The sudden influx of energy would have caused a psychic energy spike that his physique could not handle,_" none of that made any sense to me. I guess it meant that Fervo went hyper on the sugar, and that caused him to snap. Or something. Anyway, Mewtwo kept speaking,"_Also, Evetwo is supposed to be looking after you._"

"You were supposed to be helping! Look where that got us."

"_I had to stop Evetwo from getting herself spotted by the Humans. Remaining hidden takes priority over you._"

----

I snapped, my patience long gone. His cold attitude to everyone, which had merely been strange back in Lavender, had became so irritating that I was just about ready to burst.

"Alright fuckwit, if that's how you want to play? Then fine," I growled, turning away and making out that I was going to walk off when in reality I was merely glancing around for the pile of boom berries. I spotted them only five steps away, but I wasn't stupid enough to just dive for them. Mewtwo'd stop me before I made three. Nope, I wasn't planning on using them to attack the clone. I was going to use their other use, the one I had told Eve about.

"How good are you at stopping forest fires?" I asked as I let a small trail of smoke snake out of my nostrils

"_You would not dare,_" Mewtwo replied, his telepathic voice had become deeper and threatening. But my anger defeated my fear and I turned back to glare at the clone, defiant.

"You never ordered me not too. Besides, I'd never listen to an egocentric prat anyway," I smiled sweetly before launching a fireball at him.

----

As he threw up a barrier and the fireball was deflected, I launched a second towards the pile of boom berries. I was knocked back by a sudden energy ball from the, slightly ticked off, clone but it was too late. The fireball connected with the berries and a large fiery explosion boomed out, sending a plume of smoke skyward.

"_Remain hidden after that. Dickhead._"

----

Eve burst into the clearing only seconds later, but that was plenty of time for Mewtwo to have thrown me across the clearing and pinned me down to a tree.

"_Flame?_" The female clone asked, spotting the massive patch of charred earth where the berries had been. Shame really, nothing had ignited fully and there was only the odd part smouldering. Mewtwo glanced across at her before returning his gaze to me, eyes narrowed and hiding a cold anger. If I hadn't been so pissed off, I'd have been afraid of him.

"Go on Mewtwo," I growled, Eve finally noticing the two of us, "you don't like me so much, you toppled a building on me. So finishing me off can't be so hard. You even have an audience. Go on, tell how you nearly crushed me and Mew. Tell her how you called her useless. Tell her how you would have lost if Scyther hadn't stepped in!"

"_That was a mere technicality. If I ever come across the surviving Mewthree, I will make sure it does not escape. And I will do so alone._"

"Yeah, you were doing so much better on your own. Scyther had to save you from being captured. The great psychic, needing help from a bug."

----

I finally made him snap. Now even my anger wilted before the intensity of Mewtwo's glare as two energy balls formed. I began to wonder if maybe I should have just keep my opinions to myself next time. The two energy balls fired towards me, both off center and they arced around the tree I was pinned too. I heard them collide with the tree behind my own and there was a second explosion and splinters of bark and wood flew everywhere. One particular splinter, although it was more of a spear in size, had such force that it went all the way though my tree, just grazing past my tail as it impaled itself into the earth. If I'd been an inch to the left, that'd have ripped my tail off. Which, considering my dependence on my tail flame, would have been very very fatal.

----

The psychic hold on me released suddenly and I dropped to the ground, Mew managing to catch me before I hit the solid earth.

"What the hell possessed you to pull a stunt like this?" He yelled, "That could have killed you!"

"It didn't," I replied, my exhaustion catching up to me all of a sudden. I spotted why Mewtwo had missed; Eve had practically tackled him and was holding onto his arm for dear life.

"You've probably just killed any tolerance he ever had for her. Now I'll have to fix two messes. The one in Hoenn and here too. Nice going, idiot. I'd pretty much gotten her to apologise for calling him an egocentric prat and you go and screw it all up!" Mew cursed, his own temper flaring up.

"That's odd," a second voice piped up and I spotted Fervo sitting in a tree, watching us all, "I'd manage to persuade him to apologise too. And stop treating her like such a big kid as well."

---

The Treecko hopped down off of the branch and Mew slowly stepped in front of me, paws raised.

"Come on Mew, I'm sane now. Surely you ought to know that, being able to read minds and all," Fervo sighed, "if I was going to kill Flame then I would have while Mewtwo had him pinned. I had a clear shot with his Nido-horn. Or the shadow ball technique Mewtwo taught me."

"He taught you Shadow ball?" Mew gawped.

"It's not that powerful, but a direct hit would do a lot damage on someone as exhausted as Flame. Anyway, I'm sane again while Flame isn't. Maybe we should feed him, just to stop more fights breaking out."

"That would be a good idea," I nodded, almost toppling over as my legs gave out. The adrenaline that had kept me standing wore off and what little energy I had left vanished. So, I was out cold once more.

----

I woke up back in Eve's cave, to find Fervo forcing something down my throat. I shot upright, knocking him back and spitting up the object in question. It was a slightly slimy chunk of apple.

"Keep quiet," Fervo whispered, as I looked up to question why he was force-feeding me, "the others don't know I'm doing this yet. But you're going to need a full stomach."

"Why?" I whispered in reply as I swallowed the apple and noticed more right next to me. So I tucked in. I wasn't exactly going to complain, especially seeing that I was starving.

"Let's just say that I don't know when you are going to get another chance. I can survive on practically zero food, so it doesn't bother me."

"Which is good," I said between mouthfuls of this yellow creamy stuff. I remember Moron calling it cheese. I didn't exactly care for its name, it tasted good and that was all that counted.

"Yeah, the little energy I can get from sunlight and Absorb will keep me alive without triggering the psycho switch."

----

I finished off the last of the cheese and started on the final apple. And almost choked when Fervo kept speaking.

"We're leaving, Flame."

"What?" I gasped, hacking up the offending piece of fruit before I suffocated on it, "why?"

"From what Mew told me while you were out, the island was a fairly normal place to live. We show up and practically burn the place down. If Team Rocket is looking for them then they can't stay hidden while we're throwing attacks around and wrecking the joint."

"But I don't want to leave," I protested, the half finished apple forgotten.

"Flame, Team Rocket is just over the horizon. They may have seen the smoke from your boom berries. If we move to a different island and set off a proper forest fire, then they'll just think it was a normal pokemon."

"How do you suggest we leave? I can't exactly swim across the bloody sea!"

"I managed to get us a lift from a Seel. Traded some of that cheese for a free ride to a deserted island and then onto a port. We could hitch our way back to the mainland."

"I don't like the idea of sneaking off," I sighed, "it sounds too much like running away."

"From what your unconscious mind told me, you've done that before. So why stop now?"

----

Fervo had planned to continue, but I'd shoved him off of the stone shelf we were sitting on and he hit the rocky ground headfirst. I jumped down beside him and hauled him to his feet; acting surprisingly nice considering how close he had came to killing me only a few hours before.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled, making me wonder if he really was sane again. But I ignored it and answered.

"I don't like people reading my mind."

"You try sitting here for an hour and not fall to temptation. I only went for recent memories anyway."

"How recent?"

"When you were caught."

"Can we go already? Or I can punch you in the face. I really don't mind either way."

"You really want out?"

"Looks like we are going with option B," I smirked, showing teeth as Fervo scooted away from me a little.

----

So, five minutes later, I found myself climbing down a cliff with Fervo right beside me. His claws were much better suited for climbing then mine, he was able to find and use smaller cracks and outcroppings then I could. But I had experience at rock-climbing and wasn't fumbling as much as he was so we were neck and neck the whole way down. When we hopped onto one of the rocks at the bottom, a strange white pokemon burst out of the water and swam over.

"Ready to go?" It asked, as two more of them appeared.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Fervo nodded and the two escorts allowed us to get on top of them before ploughing through the water.


	159. Psychic Tendancies

Well, hopefully the updates will become a little steadier again now that the holidays are done. Hopefully. Although Aeris did blow up her good computer, although it wasn't her fault (apparently),so our alloted time for planning evil/plot is limited. Add illnesses and the usual lazy. Sorry for all that.

Anyway, Flame and Fervo have left Mewtwo and Eve's island. And, naturally, it doesn't go as planned. Que fun, for us, and chaos. And more fun.

**Episode 159: Psychic Tendancies**

The trip was crazy, and maybe we were too, waves constantly threatening to knock me off. My tail flame had been barraged by water droplets and was giving off a constant steam cloud.

"And this is calm waters," Fervo called over from his ride, seeing how uncomfortable I was.

"Next time, can we take a Human ferry?" I called back, before speaking to my 'boat', "no offence."

"None taken," it replied, "I can see why you don't like water and a Ferry would be a little safer. That's why we're going to drop you off on another island so you two can be on dry land when the tidal changes kick in."

"Good idea, I don't want to be on rough water. Hell, I don't want to be on water full stop."

"Shame you need that flame of yours to live, we'd take you diving. I'm pretty sure you'd like Magikarp."

"I've eaten some before. It wasn't nice. Well, untill I fried it a little. Then it just tasted burnt."

---

After was must have been a half-hour of holding onto blubber, which was marginally more comfortable than the time I had rode Squirt's shell back in Vermillion, We finally reached an island, and this one had a beach so no more climbing up cliffs. I legged it onto solid earth and collapsed to the floor.

"Ground! How I've missed you!" I yelled, resisting the urge to kiss the dirt. Our rides vanished back into the waves, and Fervo plopped down beside me.

"That was fun. Anyway, the Seels said that it'll take around three hours for the tide to change and another one for it to settle down. Which makes-"

"So, that's four hours to burn," I interrupted, knowing Fervo's inability to count.

"The way you phrased that worries me..."

---

We both lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky. We'd been laying there for a while before we both shot upright again as there was a loud whirring noise coming from further in the island.

"What the hell?" Fervo asked as he looked into the trees.

"Looks like we have company," I replied, climbing to my feet and going to investigate.

---

It took me only a minute to find where the noise was coming from. There was a massive clearing, bigger than Lavender town had been, small tents and buildings covered the place, and right in the center was some sort of metal contraption with spinning blades on top of it. The noise was coming from it as the blades whirred up to full power and the metal thing took to the skies. there were glass panels at the front and I growled when I saw the familiar sight of the Rocket's boss sitting inside. There was a Persian right beside him. If there were not hundreds of Rocket's running around, then I'd have dived out of cover and fireballed the damn bastard out of the sky.

Fervo appeared beside me and glared up at the metal bird as it shot up above the trees.

"I might be able to take it down," he muttered, raising his paw to the machine.

"Remember what Mewtwo said, we're leaving Giovanni for him. I don't want to piss that clone off anymore than we already have," I whispered urgently and Fervo lowered his paw again.

"You have a point. Although he might understand if we did take the bugger out."

"But he might get pissy and try to blow our heads off. And I'm getting fed up of having people try to do that to me. We stay hidden."

"Back to the beach?"

"Unless you want to stay in the middle of a swarm of the bastards, yeah. Back to the beach."

---

So, for quite possibly the first time ever, my luck actually held and we snuck back to the beach without a problem. Naturally, when we did get there, we found a problem waiting for us.

"You don't have an army after you. That's a first," the, not pink, small feline muttered as it stood on the sands with arms crossed. It was so Mewtwo-like that I wanted to throw up. Or throw something at him.

"antiMew? What the hell are you doing here?" Fervo gawped as the slain Mew stepped closer, "I thought ghosts can't go too far from negetive emotions or they starve. Or some crap like that."

"Firstly, I'm no normal ghost. Secondly, Mewtwo is nearby. All the emo energy anyone could ever want. Thirdly, you can think?" antiMew countered with a small smirk.

"Is it possible for me to hate you more than I do the live one?" Fervo sighed.

"Probably not. I'm not the one that turned you into girls."

"Why did you have to bring that up?" I asked, really wanting to throw up now. The memory was nasty. Almost as nasty as the real thing. Ugh, I still have nightmares about that.

----

antiMew looked like he was about to say something, probably another smart-assed retort. But there was a series of loud bangs coming from the treeline and several weird lights shot over mine and Fervo's heads, strait through antiMew and shot off towards the sea. We all spun around and spotted the attacker. Another robot. Covered in metalic plating, in the form of Mew again as it pointed two black tubes at the antiMew. I swear, the designers of those things were the most unoriginal people in existance.

"Oh, I hate these robots," antiMew chuckled, "but that tickled."

"Bullets uneffective," the roboMew said in the usual emotionless tone that made me want to kill it. I didn't get the chance as an energy ball blew its head clean off.

---

Me and antiMew slowly turned our gazes to Fervo, who had the palm of his paw pointed strait where the robot's head had been.

"Mew had told me you'd developed this stuff, but it's still a shock when I see it," antiMew gawped as Fervo blasted the robot's chest apart with a second attack and it crumpled to the ground.

"They must know we are here now," Fervo said as he turned back to us, I was slightly worried that he was about to go psycho and nearly kill me again but he seemed to still have control, "we need to find somewhere safe untill our rides come back."

"I could carry you," antiMew piped up.

"You're a ghost. We'd go strait through you."

"For the last time, I'm not an ordinary ghost! I can make myself solid"

"Fine," I sighed, "you can get us out of here. Just no messing with our gender or colour this time."

"Aww, you are no fun. I wanna mess with you genetics, I'd get rid of your stupid gene."

"No."

---

So, I soon found myself with the feline's tail wrapped around my stomach and hauling me through the air. Fervo, the lucky bastard, was riding on the anti's back and looked like he was enjoying himself. The Rocket's island rapidly dissapeared from view, although the danger was still there.

"What exactly is stopping them following us?" Fervo asked, the same question that I had been thinking. Maybe he'd read my mind again.

"Mew realised you'd gone when I showed up after doing a little spying for him. So, I get sent out to pick you two up while Mew decided to give the Rocket's a nice distraction. They have a secondary base, where the robot's control tower is stationed. He should be taking it down any second now."

---

Just as antiMew said that, there was the sound of an explosion coming from somewhere over the horizon on our right. I couldn't see where it came from, it must have been across the horizon. Which meant that it was one massive explosion to carry so far.

"They must have had a lot of explosives. Even I couldn't cause a blast that big," antiMew chuckled as we kept going. I frowned when I spotted Eve's island appearing again. I just knew that Mewtwo was going to give us hell for the whole running off thing. Even though it had been Fervo's idea, I'd probably get the lecture for it. But that wasn't what was worrying me the most. Nope. What was worrying me the most was that antiMew's tail was slowly loosening its hold on me and slowly lowering me closer to the waves below.

---

antiMew seemed to notice too, as he suddenly shot towards the island as fast as he could. So, when he let me go, we were above the treetops instead of above water. I screamed as I shot towards a rather rocky looking patch of ground, yet I didn't hit it. No, I hit a solid patch of air instead.

"Ow."

So I was laying, dazed, on a some sort of invisable barrier and rolled onto my back in order to get some air. Bad idea, I rolled strait off of my platform and fell a little before hitting another. I bounced off of that one and kept going untill I hit another. And another.

I lost count of how many I hit but, when I hit the real floor, I was completely numb. I lay face down on the floor, dazed, for a few seconds before finally being able to look up. I'd landed back in that damn clearing. And Mewtwo was looking down at me, rather purplexed. He looked up as another scream sounded out, and Fervo fell into his arms.

"You do care!" The Treecko said loudly with a big grin, as Mewtwo stared at him. And proceeded to drop him on the floor, mainly because of who else he had spotted.

---

"I swear, Flame," antiMew said as he landed beside me, "you are the one person who could make an invisable staircase just so you could fall down it."

I should note that I had never seen Mewtwo look so confused as he was right then. If I wasn't sore all over, I'd have laughed.

"_Mew?_" The clone asked, as Fervo got up and dusted himself off. I managed to push myself onto my feet with a groan too. I spotted Eve looking out from treeline, she was also gawping at the see-through Legendary.

"Well, yes and no. I'm more of his twin," antiMew replied, with a disarming smile. Well, it would have been disarming, on anyone other than Mewtwo.

---

antiMew's smile vanished as Mewtwo raised his hand and more energy balls formed. Two in each paw.

"_Evetwo, get Flame and Fervo out of here! I shall handle this,_" Mewtwo ordered as antiMew slowly backed up. Eve went to get Fervo first, while I could only watch as the bigger Clone advanced on the anti.

"Whoa big guy," he said, paws raised, "let's not do something stupid here."

"_Team Rocket have to learn that no clone will get past me,_" Mewtwo glared, paws pointed at antiMew, "_your trick will not work._"

---

Just as Mewtwo was about to attack, Mew shot out of the treetops and planted himself infront of his ghost, arms outstretched.

"Hold it Mewtwo!" He yelled, which didn't seem to phase the clone one bit, "he isn't with Team Rocket!" Eve was about to pick me up, but hesitated and stopped what she was doing to watch the spectical in front of her.

"_Get out of the way, Mew,_" Mewtwo growled, "_you could have been brainwashed by Team Rocket. Stand down or I will force you too._" I could have sworn that it was going to come to a battle between Mew and the clone. But someone else decided to step in.

---

"Mewtwo would be wise to reconsider that statement, Mew is telling the truth," a familiar voice uttered and I turned my gaze to see a blade being pointed at the back of the clone's head. And the owner of that blade was the green bug that we all know and love. Eve's eyes widened at the sight of him, compaired to my grin, and she squeaked slightly as she backpeddled. Which was weird. I couldn't help but wonder if Mewtwo did that too. The squeaking, I doubted he even knew what fear was. Emotionless bastard.

---

Anyway, I glanced across at her and my grin vanished as I spotted a familiar attack charging. It was that Ice beam again. And Scyther wasn't even looking.

"_Scyther, duck,_" I muttered in my head, too sore from the falling to use my actual voice and using the damn telepathy again. I hoped to hell that I hadn't broadcasted it to everyone. I didn't particually fancy Eve shooting me instead. I'd been shot at enough for one day, thank you.

Scyther didn't move, and I thought that he hadn't heard. Eve's attack sailed over me and Scyther still didn't move. Time seemed to slow down as the beam shot closer. It was practically on the bug when he finally reacted, and tilted his neck so that the beam blasted harmlessly over his shoulder and past his nose. The Ninja ever so slowly turned to look at Eve, who seemed to be shaking. Eve squeaked again, as she backed up further. Strait over me. She knocked me down, landig on her own rear just behind my back. Which was lucky, if she had landed on me then I probably would have been crushed. (Eve, if you read this. I am not calling you fat. Squirt is fat, you are not.)

---

"Ow," I muttered, that seemed to have become my new catchphrase. As I lay there, contemplating passing out, a loud cry caused me to look up. I'd expected it to be Eve screaming at Scyther, but it was an actuall voice. One that I was actually glad to hear.

"Uncle!"

Scyther hadn't come alone. I smiled to myself, now Mewtwo had no chance of getting me to even consider listening to his stupid orders. The fact that I'd get to show Eve my adopted kit was also there. And his happy-go lucky attitude would piss off the grumpy clone.


	160. Who You Gonna Call?

Wow, this took forever to get done. Well, actually it didn't. I had the most part of this done ages before Aeris had gotten hers done. Anyway, we'll get away from all this heavy plot/character development and onto some random violence sometime soon. I promise.

Oh, and this'll answer HC's question of who Mew is taking with him to Hoenn too.

**Episode 160: Who You Gonna Call?**

I slowly turned around to face the sound as the bushes rustled, the pokemon behind them fighting his way through the leaves. Then I was flattened as a black blur knocked me to the ground and I found my face being licked all over by my, young yet rather hefty, kit. I wasn't exactly complaining, I was glad to see him. But is it too much to ask that he come back when not hyper?

"Uncle Flame!" Blacky laughed as he stopped licking, moving onto rampant hugging mode instead. This kinda prevented me from replying. Well, not without risking getting his fur in my mouth. And I really didn't fancy a hairball. Who knows how long I was under there (why am I always on the bottom anyway?) but I was starting to suffocate when Mew finally spoke up.

"You can have your emotion reunion later, Flame looks like he's about to gag on your fur. Suffocate. Maybe pass out."

---

It worked and Blacky pulled back, allowing me to gasp for air. Fervo locked his eyes on Mew's and folded his arms.

"You would know about the passing out," he smirked, causing everyone to glance across at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mew asked, "I have never passed out."

"You did after the first act of the Cerulean incident. When Flame socked you."

---

Scyther looked up at the sky, but I could tell that he was just as queasy about the memory of that day as I was. Learning about who Crescent really was probably wasn't the best thing he'd ever done. Eve, Mewtwo and even the antiMew looked confused while Blacky was still grinning down at me. Mew's smile vanished and he turned away before walking off without a word. I watched him go. And noticed a slight red tinge on the tip of his tail, a bit like a blush.

---

"Why's Mew upset about Cerulean?" antiMew asked, "All that I remember happening there is Asmodeus and the Persian."

"You're from a different dimension," Fervo said, "so things probably happened differently there than they did here."

"True. Mewtwo is still alive here."

---

Dead silence as we all turned to stare at the phantom. Even Blacky looked confused. Then again, he'd never met Mew or any of the clones before. He probably wanted to know which one was Mewtwo. Said Mewtwo was the most confused of the lot. antiMew looked a little embarrassed at all the attention. After a few uncomfortable, mainly because Blacky was still sitting on me, seconds before Mewtwo finally spoke up.

"_Pardon?_"

"Fervo was right. Where I come from, things happened differently."

"Scyther believes that Mewtwo was referring to the dead part," Scyther helpfully inputted.

"Oh right," antiMew laughed, it was a hollow laugh, "Well, you remember Lavender?"

"Vividly," I sighed, heaving the Umbreon off of me so I could get back to my feet.

---

"Well, in my world, I was caught too. Threw me in a shield and did who knows what while I was out."

"We know that part," I sighed, although Eve shot me a look. Obviously she didn't know about that part.

"Mew told me what happened here. Flame and Fervo busted in and shut down the shield. Similar thing happened, only Scyther here wasn't with you two. Yet you made it in without any problems."

"See, Scy?" Fervo interrupted with a smug look, "breaking and entering does work. All the fancy stealth crap was unneeded."

---

antiMew sighed, "are you going to keep interrupting me? I want to get this story over with so I can go drill Mew for what happened in Cerulean over here."

"Yeah, I wanna hear the story," Blacky spoke up, lying down beside me and watching with beady eyes. He didn't seem confused anymore. Then again, he does take things as they come. He doesn't think, he just goes and enjoys the ride.

"_So do I, it's interesting,_" Eve added, glancing across at Mewtwo.

"Thank you. Anyway, the shield goes down and I'm getting helped up when Giovanni shows up and does his whole evil speech thing. Then his newest experiments, those really annoying psychic kittens-"

"Gee, I wonder where they get it from," I muttered, sneaking a glance at Mewtwo myself.

Anti ignored me and continued, "-appear and try to kill us. Mewtwo shows up and draws all their fire."

---

"Giovanni tried to capture him in Lavender," Fervo pointed out, "Scyther sliced the ball in half. Is that how he died?"

"What did I tell you about interrupting me?" antiMew said loudly, shooting Fervo a glare, "I'm telling this story. Not you!" Little did he know that, instead of him, I'd be the one telling the story to you.

"Sorry."

"You'd better be. Anyway, Giovanni tries with the Masterball but Mewtwo blasted it before he could get sucked inside."

---

I could have sworn that Mewtwo smirked and glanced in Scyther's direction at that. If he did, antiMew's next words stopped him dead.

"While he was able to block one of the toys' attacks, the second caught him and then we all realised that he was in trouble."

The best bit about this story is that antiMew said it like Mewtwo wasn't even there. I smirked to myself, teach the rude git right. Maybe now he wouldn't ignore people himself.

---

"He was on the defensive. He was able to stop them hitting him, but couldn't get a shot off himself. Whereas here, Scyther was keeping one occupied so Mewtwo was able to attack. He must have realised that he had no chance of winning because he suddenly went on the offensive and blasted Giovanni at point blank range. The bastard was blown to bits, along with one of the Mewthree's."

Mewtwo folded his arms and leant against a tree, he wasn't looking such a smug bastard anymore. Anyway, I was bored of the story now. And I got up to leave.

---

So, I limped off after Mew. There was something I wanted to discuss. Mainly: Blacky and Scyther's appearance. The moment I left their sight, I felt the soreness of my body start to fade and was able to walk properly once more. Strait into Mew.

"Ow," the cat muttered as I helped him up, "yeesh. That hurt."

"I need to talk to you," I spoke up, not hanging around.

"Hey, you're not injured at all!" Mew said, beaming at me, "Must have picked up Recover."

"The one psychic ability I can grow to like," I replied before getting back on track, "why the hell did you bring Blacky and Scyther here?"

---

Mew's grin vanished again as he dragged me further away from the others. We found ourselves back on the cliffs again when Mew sat down and looked out over the waves.

"I brought them here because I can't use my full strength without risking causing another rift," he sighed.

"That makes no sense."

"I found you had gone long before the others did. Just as Anti arrived, I told him to head after you while I went to blow up the Rocket's secondary base to keep their focus off of you. I arrived and the place was swarming with robots and Rockets, and I can't take everything on in my condition. So I wanted help, just to keep them busy while I got to the robot control tower and blew it up. There was no one else that I know who would be able to help on such short notice, so I went and asked Scyther. He agreed, asking how you were when Blacky appeared. So he knew that I knew where you were, so I had to take him too. We attacked that base and I carried them all back."

"And you can't just take them back? There's still the Rocket's main island base. I don't want Blacky hurt. I don't care about myself, but I won't lose Blacky! I promised his mother that I'd protect him."

"You promised yourself that you would, not her. But I can't take him back yet. I still haven't finished up in Hoenn. Besides, he'd refuse to leave you behind. I can't drag someone across a continent against their will, especially if that person is capable of using dark powers to blast me out of the sky."

---

I smirked; the mental image of Blacky beating up Mew was amusing. I had to admit, Mew had a point though. Blacky would refuse to go. And he'd picked up my stubbornness, so arguing wouldn't work.

"You have a point."

"On the plus side, you are less likely to do something stupid in case it endangers your kit," Mew chuckled. He'd got me there too.

"And Scyther could help us keep Mewtwo in line. Now that Mewtwo's ego took a knock," the second Mew laughed as he appeared and sat down beside us, "which reminds me, I located the Rocket Base where they're keeping that girl. And the controls for the device."

"Hah, the idiots put both in the same place! This is going to be a cakewalk."

"No. They've got a second girl hostage. One of the scientists that helped spring Eve out. They're using her to blackmail another of the good scientists into perfecting that device. The test girl, Alexa, was resisting."

---

Mew's grin was wiped out and I could have sworn that he snarled under his breath.

"Bastards; now they are really starting to piss me off!" He said eventually.

"I hate them more. I was in their clutches much longer than you, remember? I'm older than you by a year."

"No you're not. More like five years."

"Two," antiMew argued.

"Four."

"Two and a half. That's my final offer."

"Deal," Mew smirked and they shook paws. I just felt weirded out. What the hell had I just seen?

---

antiMew looked across at me and grinned again, "sorry about that. It's been a while since I've been able to joke around. The afterlife's a screwed up place and I've been working solidly since we last met. But, when a chance to kick Team Rocket's ass comes up, I jumped at the chance to lend a hand. My assistant, Lucario, can look after the place while I'm up here."

"I liked Lucario. A bit dim, but a good kid," Mew laughed.

"Anyway, the base is in Rustboro. There were Rocket's all over the place. You're not going to bust in there without one hell of a fight. And you can't fly any allies over there, it's two continents away."

"You're coming with me. And we've got friends already there."

"That reminds me. I stopped to have a look in on Fervo's cousin and his team. They were drunk. And, well, doing things that no one in their right mind would do."

"They'll be sober by the time we get to Rustboro. Better tell them where we are going. Hang on a sec."

---

Mew held out his paw and this strange object appeared. I'd seen one before. It was called a phone. Mew flipped open the lid and thought for a few seconds before hitting buttons, seemingly at random. He then held the phone to his ear and looked over at me.

"Good thing I can speak Human. And gleaned this guy's number from his mind while I was helping out. Ah, here we go."

---

He then started talking into the device, but his voice became deeper and more human-like. It was a kinda creepy trick. anyway, there were odd pauses in the conversation; but I can't be bothered to put those.

"Hello. Is this Greg? Good. I'm a friend of the Vaporeon who helped you out on Dewford. We found the location of Alexa. Listen kiddo, does it really matter why I'm helping? Do you want to know or not? Thought so. She was taken to Rustboro. Damnit, stop asking questions! Fine. I'm helping because I'm a good guy. They are bad guys. We don't like each other. Following so far? Right. I want them gone, to save a few friends of my own. And you want Alexa back. We work together, we kick Team Rocket's ass. Look, just go through the damn forest and call this number when you reach the bridge to Rustboro. I'll be doing some recon work with a friend of mine."

---

Mew hit another button and flipped the phone shut before turning to the antiMew, "Idiot. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"I guess so. But I'm not exactly a strong fighter anymore now that I'm dead and all."

"Who cares? You're only going to be the decoy while me and these prats sneak in."

"I don't want to be the decoy!"

"Fine, you can be bait instead."

"I hate you."

"You hate yourself?"

"Ugh. Now I know how people feel having to put up with me."

"Shut up and lets get going. We're going to be flying the distance and I want to beat them there."

"But first, we'll have to say goodbye to Eve. And drop off a few things."

---

I decided that it was better if I didn't ask and followed the two Mews back towards the clearing. When we got there, however, things were definitely not as I'd left them. Fervo was glaring at Mewtwo, Scyther was staring down at the ground and both Eve and Blacky were no where to be seen.

"Where's Blacky?" I asked, getting a little worried now. Who knows what crazy this lot had gotten up to in my absense? I swear, you can't leave Scyther unsupervised for more than five minutes. Okay, so I'm exagerating there.

"Went after Eve," Fervo answered, glancing over at us, "and she's gone towards the cliffs."

"He won't be able to track her through that forest, you can barely make it ten meters before you lose any scent you were following. It's the grass," Mew sighed, "I'll go find him. Mewtwo, go fix whatever crap you started."

"_Fine._"

"I don't get paid enough for this. Actually, I don't get paid. I need to get paid." Mew'd definitely not changed after the Rocket's had gotten hold of him. How the hell he managed to confuse me so easily, while joking, is one of life's mysteries. Like how they get hot chocolate that creamy. I wish I had some of that right now. Anyway, before I start drooling, back to the story.

---

Both Mew and his clone vanished into trees, while antiMew floated over to Scyther. The bug still hadn't moved from when we'd arrived.

"Hello? Earth to Scyther, do you copy?" Anti asked, floating just in front of his head, "is anyone in there? Hello?"

Scyther raised his gaze and Anti backed down as the ninja stared at him. Scyther turned and walked away, in the opposite direction of where Mew and Mewtwo had gone.

"What's up with him?" Fervo asked.

"Who knows?" I replied with a shrug, sitting down and waiting for Mew and the others to come back. I probably knew at least part of what was wrong with Scyther, but without knowing what had happened before then I couldn't figure it out. Even I'm not that much of a genius.


	161. Mew's Farewell

Well, we're finally getting somewhere. Just this last chapter of heavy character development and then we hit the random violence for the rest of the crossover. It'll be fun.

**Episode 161: Mew's Farewell**

Mew was the first back, with a dejected looking Blacky following behind. The Umbreon just slumped down in the grass, which worried me no end. His ears were flat along his neck, compared to their usual upright position. This meant he was upset. But the situation wouldn't allow me to ask, I just petted his head slightly to tell him that I was there and left it at that. There was around a minute of silence before Anti spoke up.

"You know, I never actually told Eve my name."

---

Mew and Fervo turned to look at him and he shut up again. I wanted something, anything, to happen just to break the damn silence. I was so bored! Fervo's stomach rumbled and he winced at the sound, which got a confused look from both Mews. They were about to ask, when Mewtwo finally reappeared with Eve following behind.

At the sight of her, Blacky shot upright.

"I'm sorry for asking questions that upset you," he said gloomily, I heard his voice shake. He was trying not to start crying, "I'm so sorry!"

"_It's okay..._" Eve replied, she didn't sound too convinced of that herself and Blacky knew it. He whimpered slightly and Eve bent down to pat him on the head, ruffling his fur slightly. I noticed that his fur wasn't as clean as it usually was, there were twigs and dirt and tangles in it. I told myself that I had to find a way to clean him up sometime soon.

---

"_It wasn't your fault. Please cheer up again?_" Eve told Blacky, snapping me out of my parental thoughts, "_Little Blacky is supposed to be happy._"

"I am not little," Blacky said, his ears returning to their normal position as he cheered up. I wish I could bounce back to happiness that fast.

"_You are._"

"In a week, I'll be taller than Uncle Flame!" He boasted, managing a grin.

"_He's short too._"

"I'm taller than Fervo!" I burst out, not wanting to be the shortest one there. I hate being short.

"The hell you are!" Yep. Everything was back to normal. Or as normal as things could be.

---

"I am not shorter than Fervo. I mean Mew isn't... Damnit!" Anti said loudly, getting a rather perplexed look from Eve and a chuckle from me.

"Nice one, Anti," I laughed.

"_Anti?_"

"Yeah, he's the antiMew," Fervo explained.

I was distracted from that part whatever happened next by Scyther reappearing. He just walked up out of the brush and glared over at Mewtwo as he went to lean against a tree with his blades folded. Mewtwo just turned away from Scyther's stare and walked off. What was it with everyone and leaving at random moments? I glanced over at Fervo questioningly and he just shrugged. Blacky sat himself down beside me, grinning again, and started scratching at his side. Eve seemed to be talking with Mew and Anti, I presumed about them leaving again.

I wondered if they had told her about the hostage thing. Knowing Mew, probably not. Although, if the hostage really was one of the people who had helped her, maybe he would tell her. I growled under my breath, those Rockets were the cause of everything. They'd caused chaos in Vermillion and Lavender. Plus, they'd owned the demon Hypno. I could feel myself about to explode from pent up rage but managed to lock it away again before I lost control. I glanced over at Scyther, he'd buggered off again. At least he had an excuse for appearing and disappearing at random, he was a ninja.

"Uncle?" Blacky asked, snapping me back to reality. He'd stopped scratching and was looking up at me with confused eyes.

---

"Yeah?" I replied, hoping that he hadn't noticed my internal thoughts. He hadn't and moved onto something else. Something I hadn't quite expected.

"What's a base mean?"

"Uh, depends on what context it is in," I explained, rather haphazardly, Squirt is better at technical stuff like that but he wasn't there so I was kinda put on the spot, "if you mean in a game, then the base is usually where you want to go or defend. It's a place."

"I don't think that's what Mewtwo meant," Fervo muttered. I couldn't help but think if this was what caused Eve to run off and Scyther to get so worked up.

---

"I remember Squirt talking about a base in a building. A foundation. It's something that the building is built up from," I answered, trying to figure out where this was going.

"So a Human Base would mean?" Blacky asked. He sure could ask a lot of questions. I'd forgotten to tell Eve that.

"That something was made using a Human," Scyther interrupted before walking off again. Why did he keep doing that?

"So Eve was made using a Human?" Blacky asked, to which Fervo went silent. I froze too. It all clicked into place.

"I knew something was familiar about her," Fervo sighed, glancing over at Eve. I followed his gaze. She looked up from her conversation and our eyes met. Before she lowered them again, I caught the brief glimpse of emotion hidden behind them. Emotion that Mewtwo's eyes did not have. Emotion that was definitely Human-like. Fervo seemed to be a little weirded out by the whole thing, and I couldn't help but wonder if Scyther was the same. I shook that thought out of my mind; Scyther didn't jump to conclusions like that.

---

"Does that mean Eve is sick?" Blacky asked, looking worried again. I shook my head.

"No. A little humanity doesn't make anyone ill." Where the hell did that come from? Another affect of the psychic radiation thing? Whatever resulted in those words, they had a point and I heard myself continue speaking, "maybe, a long time ago, Pokemon and Humans came from the same ancestor. We learnt to use our abilities to survive; they learnt how to make things like cities and clothes." I suddenly remembered where I had learnt that. Nina used to wonder about the difference between Pokemon and Humans and came to a similar conclusion. Well, it didn't have the part about making things; neither of us was familiar with Humans back then, we'd only seen one or two at long distances but we'd all heard about them. I'd almost forgotten the whole thing during the years I had spent on my own.

---

"If that is true, then a little Humanity exists inside all of us," Fervo replied thoughtfully, he seemed to be thinking it over. I noticed Eve watching us again.

"Emotions are said to be a very Human thing," Anti interrupted, almost giving me a heart attack as he floated between us, "but Flame is surprisingly wise on this. In my world, I was the last of my kind and most other types of Pokemon were already around but there is nothing to say that Humans and Pokemon do not share the same ancestor. A fair few Scientists spend their lives researching that theory and most children nowadays are taught that in schools. Not as entertaining as the legends about me, but it has a point. Emotions are Human. We have them too. As such, we're Human. And that is what separates us from robots; we can think and act for ourselves."

"That made no sense what-so-fuckin'-ever. Seriously, what the hell is that crap supposed to mean? I'm not bloody Human," Fervo grumbled, while Anti looked up to stare over at Mew.

---

"What?" The phantom yelled over. Mew must have called out using telepathy or something. Who knows?

"We're leaving!" Mew called back.

"About time too. You know how hard it is to hang around in the real world and not do anything?"

"I daresay you'll tell me during the flight. Now shut up and let's go already."

"Weren't you going to leave something here?" Anti enquired as Mew was about to fly off.

Mew turned back around and something formed in his paws, I couldn't quite see because Anti was in the way and made everything blurry. I soon found out what the object was when Mew threw it at me, strait through Anti's torso. I managed to catch it, it was another one of those phone things. It was a different one from the one Mew had used earlier, the casing was silver inside of red.

---

"What the hell are you giving me this for?" I asked, looking up at the living psychic 'kitten' (Well, he was dwarfed by Mewtwo and Eve. Age wise they were the kittens. But they'd blow my head off if I told them that.)

"Because, although she could work it better than you, Eve wouldn't be able to talk into it. Telepathy and phones don't mix," Mew explained, while Anti grumbled about 'being target practice'

"Okay. Now, why are you giving me one at all?"

"Because I'm gonna call when I'm done in Hoenn. Look, just keep it nearby and hit the red button when it rings. Think you can handle that or should I write down the intructions?"

"I got it," I muttered, looking back down at the phone.

---

'_Okay, I haven't got it. There are two red buttons. And a green one. What the hell does this blue one do? This would be so much easier if I didn't have claws._'

"Flame, stop thinking, you're giving me a headache," Fervo interrupted suddenly, causing me to glare at him.

"Stop reading my mind, damnit!" I said rather loudly, Anti seemed to be cracking up at something and I hoped that it wasn't me. For his sake.

"Stop thinking so loud then."

"I feel so violated."

"Whatever," Fervo yawned, he looked knackered, "I'm gonna go find someplace to have a nap. You try not to do anything too crazy while I'm sleeping."

"Fine," I replied as the Treecko got up and walked away, '_I tried, it didn't work out. What a shame._'

"I can still hear your thoughts!" He called over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

"Fuck you!"

---

Then, and I swear to Mew that I'm not making this up, I nearly burst out laughing when a telepathic message came into my head from Eve.

"_What does that one mean again?_"

I glanced over at her and was about to tell her (Yes, I know what it means. Blame me stowing away on a barge for a month or two for that. I picked up a lot from those sailors. Which remind me, Wingull are not tasty. Just thought you'd like to know that) when Anti suddenly clamped both of his paws down on my muzzle and prevented me from speaking.

"It means nothing!" He said, while I struggled to free my mouth, "ignore this idiot."

"_It must mean something._"

I tried to prise his paws off of my face, but it is very hard to get a grip on something not solid so I ended up failing at that.

---

Then I had an idea. If I couldn't use words, then I could use that damned telepathy thing I'd picked up to my advantage again. I concentrated and hoped to hell that it worked.

"_It means-_"

"_If you don't tell her,_" Mew interrupted with more telepathy, "_I'll bring some creamy chocolate cake back from Hoenn for you._"

I couldn't stop myself and spoke up once more with a grin on my face, "_Cake!_"

Eve wasn't stupid enough, unfortunatly, to fool for it and stared at me for a few seconds before askinh, "_Mew, what did you tell him?_"

"Nothing, nothing... I never said a word."

---

There was dead silence for a few seconds as Anti let go of my muzzle and I was able to breathe again. Then Blacky spoke up.

"I like cake!"

I almost swore again, I'd forgotten he was there and now he probably thought it really did mean cake. Me and him would have to have a talk about that later, when Eve wasn't staring at me.

"It's probably best to use the real word for it instead of that one, some people get offended if you don't call cake as cake," I whispered to him, so he didn't spontaneously burst out with it when Scyther was around. I could picture myself losing a fair bit of blood if Scyther did find out about my goof.

---

But Eve was more stubborn than I gave her credit for and kept on going, "_so, what's it really mean?_" Damn she was not going to back down, and was going to lose me my cake if she kept that up.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Mew sighed and turned away again, "Flame, try not to get yourself mutilated again while I'm gone."

"No worries, I got that Recover trick from the psychic radiation," I grinned

"Don't count on it working, it has been known to stop working if people try and use it too much in a short space of time," Mew said as he levitated up higher the air, "and please wash the rest of that blood off of you, you reek of the stuff."

---

Anti laughed as he became airborne too and turned back to wave back at us all before yelling down, "I'm gonna see if ghosts can break the sound barrier!" and shooting off. Mew glanced after him, then back down at us, before shrugging and shooting off after him. Then there was silence for a few seconds, I could hear the wind flowing through the trees and everything. Eventually, Blacky broke the awkwardness with a yawn.

"I'm pooped," he said when he'd finished, "I'm gonna take a nap with Uncle Fervo."

"'Kay," I smirked and let him walk off before talking to myself, "things should be more interesting now that they're here."

"_Blacky seems nice._" I winced, I'd almost forgotten Eve was there.

"Well, I refused to let him turn out like me," I sighed, "and I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way."

---

I looked up at Eve, she was just standing there watching me. It was kind of unnerving. But I refused to look away, I didn't want to make her think I was avoiding her for the whole Human thing.

"What?" I asked after a few seconds, her staring was really starting to creep me out.

"_What did you mean by refusing to let him turn out like you?_"

"I didn't tell you that I found his mother murdered," I muttered, turning away and looking out towards the trees so she wouldn't see my eyes start to tear up, "like my sister was when I was a kit myself. I couldn't allow him and Spiral to go through the same hell I did. I spent the best part of six years on my own, constantly haunted by the memory of seeing her die in front of me. Everytime I look at my reflection and see my scar, I remember that moment. I wouldn't want anyone to suffer like I did. He had a second chance at life, I nearly lost my own life making sure that he got that chance. And I'd do it again without a second thought. I might not seem like the type, but I genuinely love him like he was my real family."

---

I could feel Eve's eyes fixed on the back of my head and I could see my paws shaking from pent up emotion. I felt ready to burst. Eventually Eve said something to break the tension. And it wasn't what I had expected.

"_If that's how it is, then I don't think turning out like you would be a bad thing at all._"

I slowly pushed myself back onto my feet and, still looking towards the trees, kept speaking while the tears were starting to flow, "I look after Blacky like my sister, Nina, looked after me. I actually envy you, you know? You might not see it, but Mew looks out for you like my sister did for me. He'd sacrifice himself if it would keep you alive. Whereas I'm just another case for him, someone to bail out of trouble everyweek. Even Mewtwo isn't as bad as he seems. My brother left me and Nina to die the moment he was in danger, Mewtwo wouldn't. You might not like him for being an ass, but I want to kill my brother for abandoning me. Do you know what that is like? I want to kill my own blood! I even share part of his name!" I looked down at my paws and clenched them as hard as I could, "I've had to lock my own feelings away for most of my life, hiding behind bravado and my temper. In reality, I'm only small and weak. The only power I have is the fireball trick my sister taught me."

---

I turned to look over my shoulder at Eve, I couldn't make out her expression through the tears that blurred my vision, before, I'm still ashamed of this, I ran away. I just upped and fled. Just like Vermillion, I'd opened the floodgates to my past and the tidal wave of emotion threatened to drown me. I could hear Eve following and sped up, untill I burst out of the trees and found myself on the cliffs again. I caught my breath and wiped my eyes furiously on the back of my paw. I couldn't believe that I had just done that.

"_Flame..._" Eve muttered as she finally caught up. I couldn't face her and stared out over the cliffside, even through her shadow fell over me.

"I'm sorry," I managed to choke out after a few seconds, "the psychic radiation must be messing with my head. I'm supposed to be the stubborn one who doesn't let anything bother him, instead of bursting into tears and running away for no reason."

"_You're okay, right?_"

I managed to smile, although I still couldn't face Eve so she couldn't see it, "yeah. Hungry though. You need to get some more of that cheese stuff."

"_So it was you that raided my bag._"

"No, Fervo did. He then tried to force-feed me it so I wouldn't starve as we hitched a ride to another island. Just my luck, we landed on a Rocket base. Lucky that Mew distracted them from us by blowing up one of their bases."

I finally plucked up the courage to look up at Eve again, she was looking down at me with a perplexed expression. Probably trying to figure out if I was about to start bawling my eyes out like a kit again. I gave a rather toothy grin, which vanished when I caught sight of movement in front of me. There were a lot of slimy looking things coming over the cliff edge and shooting towards me and Eve. The clone gave out a small screech while I could only gawp.

"These don't look friendly," I muttered, just before I was knocked to the side by a swipe from one. It was like getting punched to the snout while being thrown into something rather solid. I must have been thrown a few meters by the force, but it didn't even wind me.

I growled as I pushed myself up, the 'things' were ignoring me now and swarming towards Eve. She had a barrier up as they tried to attack from all angles. I clenched my paws into fists and readied my fireball as I ran closer. Whatever the hell the Pokemon that controled those things was, it was going to be in a lot of pain by the time I was through with it.


	162. Slime Coated Crazy

Yep, update time again. And I pissed Aeris off with this because my chapter's bigger. Although, to be fair, I do have a lot of experiance when it comes to battles. The only real battles Aeris has put so far in Anomaly is when Eve first came across Mewtwo (which was more a game of tag, with Shadow Balls) and when Eve ambushed Flame and Fervo. Oh, it's also Rizu's (Rizu being the author of HC, the third Network member) birthday, so send her some good cheer.

Anyway, onto this chapter. Rather crazy stuff going on here but Flame's used to crazy stuff by now. I've also managed to squeeze in some of my trademark battle humour too.

Oh, and seeing as I forgot last chapter, review damnit!

**Episode 162: Slime-Coated Crazy**

The weird blue arm-tentacle things were pounding Eve's barrier from every side and there was no way that she was going to be able to stop that onslaught. So that was where I came in, I launched my fireball and smirked as it managed to hit two of the attacking appendages. At the same time, I'd leapt on top of a third and brought my claws strait down on it. It wasn't even real flesh, the blunt claws ripped it open with no problem at all. I was rewarded by the sound of a scream coming from below the cliff side, and the slimy limb that I had just stabbed flicking upwards and throwing me into the air again.

---

I landed hard on my back, groaning as the rocky earth knocked the breath out of me.

"Damn, that hurt," I grumbled as I sat up, before diving strait back onto the floor as another of the tentacles swept through where my head had been. If that had hit, I'd have been down and out. Possibly permanently. I then had to roll to the side as several more tentacles moved to impale me. They had enough force to imbed themselves in the dirt while I barely managed to get clear of them all. The tentacles then got a shadow ball and were blasted apart, the explosion covering me with slime and goo.

---

"_Flame?_" I heard Eve asked as she was looking around, she must have looked strait at me at least twice. The slime and all the dead tentacles had hidden me from her view. And felt disgusting. I cannot describe just how disgusting being covered in that ooze was.

"Yuck. I know I needed a bath, but this is just taking the piss," I said eventually, trying to wipe my chest scales clean and only succeeded in spreading it around more. I snorted out a small plume of smoke as I glared down at the remaining appendages with teeth bared.

"_What are those things?_" Eve asked as the tentacles just waved around randomly. Which was fine by me, I wasn't exactly racing to get covered in more goop.

"The hell if I know. But whatever is controlling them is pissing me off and I haven't even met it yet," I replied, as I wondered why it had stopped attacking.

---

Then I found out as another tentacle burst out of the ground that I was standing on and I was flung backwards by the force, towards the cliff edge.

"Crap!" I yelled as I tumbled head over tail several times before coming to a stop just before the edge. Eve was coming under attack again and was freezing the odd tentacle with her ice beam thingy while I slowly got back to my feet, which was trickier than usual thanks to the slime really messing up my grip.

---

I was about to dive strait back into the fight when I felt something wrap around my tail and I was hauled into the air by yet another tentacle. I yelled out as I was carried over the cliff and was left dangling over the sea below. And in the sea was the biggest and ugliest looking Pokemon that I had ever seen. It was huge, partially submerged in the water, and three red patches covered what seemed to be its, rather blue, head. Then the grip on my tail lessened slightly and I realised what it was about to do.

'_Not the water, please not the water,_' I thought to myself, and I guess that I must have used telepathy again because it suddenly moved me so I was dangling over some rather pointy looking rocks instead, "go with the water! Go with the bloody water!"

---

It listened to me again and I plummeted towards the sea, a rather hefty looking Shadow ball taking down the tentacle that had dropped me as I fell. It was a little late though, and I hit the water. Hard. I felt all the air in my lungs get knocked out of me in the impact and the familiar cold chill that signalled my tail flame going out was there too. I was stunned for a few seconds but managed to swim back to the surface and caught my breath. I spotted Eve up on the cliff side, but that was the least of my worries as I felt something wrap around my leg and I was pulled under again.

"Crap!"

---

Things were not looking good. If I thought that it was ugly from above, the thing was even uglier face to face. And it had a lot more tentacles than I had originally thought. Several of which were moving to surround me.

"_Oh hell no,_" I growled in my head and dug in my claws on the tentacle around my leg, forcing it to release me, before shooting back towards the surface. However, the freaky water thing was a lot faster than I was and I was cut off from much needed air. I was close to panic now, any longer and it would be too late even if I did make it above water. If I lost my fire breath, I'd be unable to relight my tail flame. And I'm pretty certain you all remember me telling you that losing my tail flame is kinda fatal. Okay, very fatal.

I felt something forming at the back of my throat, like a fireball, and instinctively let it loose. But the ball definitely was not made of fire, the sphere of purple energy ploughed through the water and the tentacles blocking my path. Slime and a little blood began to cloud the sea as I shot through the tentacle cocoon's opening and reached the surface again. I climbed onto the nearest rock and blasted my tail with some normal fire before looking up to see Eve fighting off more of those tentacles. I also finally noticed that I was now slime free again; the water did have its uses.

---

However, the tentacles still didn't stop attacking and burst out of the water all around my rock. I managed to leap over to a second one just in time to avoid being bashed around again.

"This has not been a good day for me," I muttered as I watched the rock I had just been standing on get smashed to bits by the many limbs. They seemed so focused on destroying the platform that I didn't have the heart, or the courage, to point out that I'd gotten clear. So I did the sensible thing, for once, and leapt over to a rock that was further away.

I landed funny, my foot-paws losing grip on the slippery stone and I almost fell strait back into the water. I managed to grab onto the platform with all fours at the last second, preventing another swim. The downside was that I had yelled out when I went head over tail. So the tentacles knew where I was again and were shooting closer once more. I managed to force them to slow down a little with repeated fireballs, I couldn't manage to create another of those weird energy ball things seeing as I had not clue how I had fired one the first time.

---

But they kept on coming and I had no more rocks to run too. Just as I was about to admit defeat, Scyther landed on the rock that I had just left. It was the one right in the middle of the oncoming tentacles and the bug rapidly sliced and diced the slimy appendages into pieces.

"Scyther hasn't fought a Tentacruel for a while," the green ninja said as he glanced over at me, "Flame should stay out of the way, Tentacruel are not things to be taken lightly."

"You can kill it?" I asked, getting a chuckle from him.

"Scyther can take down the tentacles but killing Tentacruel is out of Scyther's league. That part is up to Mewtwo, Scyther just has to give Mewtwo a clear shot."

---

At least I now knew that the thing was. Tentacruel, the name sounded familiar. Scyther didn't seem too bothered by the tentacles that burst out of the water around his platform and just smirked as he swept out his blades. One tentacle tried to attack him from behind, it looked like it was trying to stab him, when Scyther just raised one foot off of the rock and pivoted around using his remaining foot. The tentacle shot just past his chest with barely inches to spare, and was easily severed by a downwards strike from both blades.

"How many injuries will Tentacruel have to suffer before Tentacruel gets the picture?" he asked as the tentacles closed in and I lost sight of the big bug for a few seconds.

The tentacles just flailed around, I could hear the rocks breaking from the force, and yet Scyther still managed to burst out of the top of the limbs and landed on a ledge a meter or so up the Cliffside. The tentacles that had been attacking him were all covered in slight injuries, most probably from shards of rock, yet Scyther looked unharmed. But I could see that he was tiring. Mew had said that Scyther had been in the battle on the rocket's secondary base, the end of which hadn't been that long ago. He hadn't had a lot of time to recover, was probably going on an empty stomach too. He was breathing heavily and turned back to face the Tentacruel when a tentacle burst out of the ledge behind him and lashed out as his legs.

---

Scyther managed to leap over the swipe, landing on top of the tentacle and stabbing it with one blade. But the rest of the tentacles had used the time to swarm towards him and he looked up just in time for one to smash into his front. There was a loud crashing sound and a cloud of dust spilled over the ledge as the Tentacruel attacked the bug, and the cliff, without any mercy.

"_Scyther!_"

I couldn't do anything from my position on the rocks, all I could do was watch as the tentacles pounded into the dust. Small rocks and debis fell into the ocean but there was still no sign of Scyther. Then the dust was blown apart by a gust of wind imminating inside the cloud and shredded tentacles fell everywhere as the air itself seemed to slice clean through them. The Tentacruel screamed out again as Scyther stepped into view. I could see cracks in his carapice but he looked unharmed. He looked even more exausted than before but his focus was back and he glared down at the writhing beast with a cold stare.

Untill the Tentacruel's red patches started glowing. Then Scyther actually showed a little fear. Which scared the shit out of me. If Scyther was afraid, I really did have no hope aginst that thing. It vanished underwater completely and there was nothing for a second, I could hear the sound of intense fighting going on above the cliff though. Then a massive blast of water shot out of the ocean and slammed into the ledge, ripping it away from the cliffside and sending it plunging towards the rocks. And many waiting tentacles.

I yelled out as there was an almighty crash, one that easily drowned out my yells, and yet another dust cloud hid Scyther from my view. Then I felt a sudden cold chill. It was a different one then the one that signalled my tail flame going out, it was the one that scared the crap out of me even more. My doom sense was back. The dust cloud faded and I could make out the form of Scyther sprawled over the rocks. He wasn't moving at all. Several tentacles were heading towards him and there was still no sign of life. I'd only felt that helpless before twice in my life. When I'd lost Nina, and when I nearly lost Blacky.

---

"_Scyther!_" I yelled telepathically, trying to get through to him, "_Scyther, wake up! It'll kill you!_" Still nothing, I was getting kinda desperate, "_Damnit! Wake the hell up right now or I will be forced to do something stupid!_"

It didn't work. I cursed under my breath and took a look around, trying to find somewhere apart from this stupid rock for me to fight on. Luckily, the ledge falling had kicked up enough rubble to form what was essentially a mini beach that was just close enough for me to jump onto. I landed funny and fell onto my face, but managed to scramble onto my feet and sneak a glance around. Scyther was still down and the Tentacruel seemed to be distracted by something else. Something above us.

---

"_Come on, you stupid fish! Come and get me!_" Came the distraction's yells and I looked up to spot Eve hovering over the water, staring down a second Tentacruel. How had that thing climbed up the cliff? And what the hell had possessed Eve to try and taunt it like that? I shuddered at the thought of possession, Hypno immediatly bringing himself to the forefront of my memories. I shoved the bastard out of my thoughts and focused back on Eve as she slowly floated further away from the Tentacruel on the cliff.

"I think I've been a bad influence on her," I muttered as the Tentacruel in the sea sent its tentacles shooting towards her from below, while she was too focused on the ones coming from the cliff, "Eve, get out of there!"

---

She couldn't hear me from that distance and I couldn't rely on telepathy. That left only one option, make myself a better target than her.

"Oi! Numbnuts!" I yelled as loud as I could, letting a small puff of smoke escape my jaws as I went with the biggest insult in my arsenal, "you make Magikarp look tough!

That got a reaction and a half. The tentacles stopped moving towards her and shot strait towards me instead. A sudden thought occured to me, "Aww, crudmuffins." Mild, I know, but my brain had gone into complete lockdown at the sight of at least twenty slimy appendages shooting towards me. To be perfectly honest, I was afraid. Very afraid. The tentacles reminded me of snakes. Big snakes. Big, slime covered, snakes that wanted to kill me. Big snakes that didn't seem to burn well. In case you'd forgotten and haven't figured it out again, I don't like snakes.

"I hate my plans," I grumbled as I leapt back, feeling a fireball brewing itself and letting it loose. Only, this time, it wasn't a fireball. I'd somehow managed to create another one of those Shadow Balls and it blew its way through a fair few of those tentacles. I managed to fire another two before I ran out of puff and stopped to regain it. The Tentacruel was screaming again, it'd lost most of its tentacles now. There were only around six uninjured ones left and they were all too short to reach me.

---

"Take that, ugly!" I laughed, untill I spotted the orbs on its head start glowing again, "oh, I hate my luck."

However, instead of a blast of water, one of the tentacles pointed strait at me and I noticed a hole appearing at its tip. Now I was both scared and confused, not a good combination. Suddenly it fired a shot of strange purple liquid strait at me and I had no where to dodge too. Scyther suddenly appeared in front of me, crouching down and covering me from the liquid with his back. When it hit, he actually yelled out and I heard hissing. Steam came off of his carapice and there was a smell of burning. I could actually make out part of his flesh starting to melt. That bastard had shot acid.

---

Scyther slowly pushed himself up to his feet, his carapice cracking from the movement. I peeked around his legs and spotted the Tentacruel edging closer but it was too late to warn the ninja before he was knocked to the side by one of the tentacles. He was flung strait into the cliffside and collapsed on his front again.

"Scyther!" I yelled out as he tried to push himself up but another tentacle started pressing down on his weakened back. I growled under my breath as Scyther's face was slammed into the rocks as the Tentacruel started crushing him.

The tentacle that had taken Scyther down was still hovering just above my head and I leapt up, grabbing it with my claws and hauling myself on top of it. This tentacle was a bit more solid and less slimy then the ones we'd already destroyed, so it was easy for my footpaws to get a grip and I legged it along the tentacle, strait towards the half surfaced Tentacruel.

---

'_What the hell am I doing?_' My newfound logical side piped up, then answered its own question, '_I am running along a tentacle towards something that easy took down Scyther, which apsolutly no clue what I am going to do when I get there._'

It was a little late to turn back now, the Tentacruel noticed me and my 'floor' tried to shake me off. I dropped to all fours and dug in my claws, still moving forwards. The four free tentacles moved towards me but were suddenly distracted as something large and ugly hit the water somewhere to my right. I glanced over to see the second Tentacruel sinking out of sight and the waves it kicked up crashed just below my tentacle. The Tentacruel seemed stunned, which gave me just enough time to leap fowards and land strait ontop of it. Then it snapped back to live and now I had five tentacles pointing at me, all of them preparing to spit their acid at me. Another one of my ideas that had backfired. At least, right up untill a voice called down from the cliffside, "Uncle Flame!" and I glanced upwards to see a familiar yellow glow appearing on Blacky's body.

"Oh, now you're screwed," I told my floor, with a toothy smirk.


	163. Overkill

Update time again. Wow, another chapter with violence and it didn't take forever. Well, no fear because we're on the final stretch of the crossover now. I give it around six more Episodes before the finale then it's back to whatever counted as normal.

Before I forget, don't worry that I'm not doing anything while not being able to update this. I'm working on the first few arcs, tuning up the stupidly short chapters. So far I've redone and reposted the first chapter and am part of the way through the second (it takes a lot longer to redo that stuff than I had originally thought)

Anyway, Blacky went psycho-mode. Do I need to say anything more about this chapter? Funnily enough, Anomaly's side actually goes into more detail into his 'dark side' then ToF has so far so you're gonna want to check that out.

Remember to leave a review here before you do though.

**Episode 163: Overkill**

There was a loud howl that suddenly came from the normally docile Blacky that caused the Tentacruel to completely ignore me in favour of watching the Umbreon as he started leaping down the cliffside. Blacky landed on a rock and kicked off onto a ledge, running alongside while still watching the Tentacruel. His glowing left behind a small trail of light behind him as he came closer and closer. Four of the tentacles pointed towards him and blasted acid, but he was too fast and the poison hit the rocks behind him. The Tentacruel shifted its aim slightly further ahead, but Blacky skidded to a halt and the acid missed his nose by what must have been only inches.

He ducked behind a rock as the tentacles kept on firing acid; they seemed to have a nearly endless amount of the stuff. I noted sourly that the acid was starting to eat away at the rock that separated it from Blacky. I was about to ram my claws into those tentacles to give him a chance to move, when the last free one wrapped around my middle and I found myself hauled into the air. It held me there for a fair while and was starting to choke me when I finally managed to get enough leverage to dig my claws into the bloody tentacle.

"Uncle!" I heard the cry from the cliff as I was bodily thrown towards the ledge where Scyther lay. Hard. Luckily the Tentacruel wasn't very good at throwing and I hit the floor instead of the cliff.

"Owie," I muttered, pushing myself onto my feet and pulling a piece of rock out of my shoulder.

---

I glanced across at Scyther and gave a sigh in relief that he was still breathing.

"I thought it was me who was supposed to get horribly injured in a scrap, you're the one who was supposed to kill everything," I told the unconscious ninja untill a thought suddenly struck me. The tentacle that was trying to crush him earlier was no where in sight, and I hadn't seen it trying to attack Blacky. Where the hell had it gone?

I spun around at the sound of movement behind me, preparing a fireball to blast it. I had to swallow said fireball, leaving a nasty burning feeling in my throat which caused my eyes to water like crazy, when I realised it was only Eve.

---

"_Are you okay?_" She asked, looking more concerned about me then about the fact that Blacky'd gone psycho-mode and that Scyther was out cold. I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or annoyed by that. I was about to reply when I found the missing tentacle, pointing itself at the back of Eve's head. I didn't make a move, it was just floating there.

"Eve," I muttered quietly, trying not to anger the damn thing, "duck."

She tensed up slightly, probably knew exactly what was behind her. I kept my eyes fixed on the tentacle that was focused purely on the back of Eve's head, just in case I had to shoot a fireball over Eve's shoulder at it. I'd have done that normally but, for some strange reason, I didn't feel like giving Eve another burn. Great, of all the times for me to start caring about my friends. Did I even think of her as a friend? She'd tried to kill me, nearly killed Fervo and had a shot at Scyther. On the other paw, she did probably save my life when Fervo tried to kill me.

Anyway, I snapped back to reality when Eve moved her hands in front of her, slowly charging a Shadow Ball thing. I spotted a black and gold blur shooting towards us out of the corner of my eye and Blacky reached the tentacle just as Eve spun around to fire. The Umbreon knocked it to the side, and an attack from Mewtwo up at the cliff top finished the job. If I hadn't seen so many people getting injured before, the sight of the mangled and maimed tentacle might have made me ill. Eve didn't have that advantage.

---

Blacky shot off up the cliff again, taking the Tentacruel's focus off of us as it tried to catch him with its tentacles and acid. Eve turned back to me, her attack fizzling out as she started to turn green.

"_That's just disgusting,_" the clone muttered while I started to back off slightly.

"This is not a good time to get sick!" I said loudly. It also wasn't a good time to get thrown up on, so I was about to turn and run. I'd been covered in enough ooze for one day, thank you.

"_I know, I know!_" Eve replied, shaking slightly as she tried to get her stomach under control and succeeding as the green sheen faded, "_listen, we've gotta get your friend_ _there back up the cliffs,_" I noticed with a sour expression that she didn't use his name or anything but didn't say anything as she continued, "_it doesn't look like that thing can shoot that high._"

---

Her words reminded me of the second Tentacruel that had been attacking her from on top of the cliffs and that it was screaming when it hit the water, "What happened to the other one?"

"_You don't want to know,_" Eve replied, turning away to look down at Scyther. I wanted to mention that I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know, but left it alone. I really didn't want to risk making her ill again. Eve leant over the still unconscious Scyther and tried to poke him awake, but recoiled with a squeak when her finger came in contact with the barely visible acid that still coated him. She shot over to the water and slammed her hand under, sighing a little when the burning liquid was washed away.

---

She turned back to me before speaking again, "_Well, that's inconveniant! Now what?_"

I gawped, she couldn't be serious, for a few seconds before asking, "You're psychic, aren't you? Try moving him that way!"

"_I've never actually tried telekinesis on another living creature before, okay?_" She countered, turning away to watch Blacky evade yet another acid barrage. She had a point, slinging Scyther around without much control would cause more damage. Then I realised something obvious that we'd both missed. She'd washed the acid off of her hand, surely we could do the same to Scyther and at least stop the injuries from getting worse.

---

"Eve?" I asked, getting her attention again, "could you carry him up there if we got the acid off of him?"

"_I dunno. Probably,_" she muttered, looking not too thrilled at the idea of carrying him up. I don't blame her, hauling something with blades for arms couldn't be fun. Anyway, she kept speaking, "_but we'd have to get the acid off of him first. How are we going to manage that?_"

I raised an eye scale, giving her my 'and people think that I am stupid' look before turning and pointing at the sea, "how about we use that?"

"_How do we get him in there?_" Eve asked, now I knew she was trying not to have to carry him again. Unfortunately for her, I'd already thought that part out. She must have been cursing my genius when I gave my answer.

"We don't. You get in the water and splash some over him. It'll wash most off and weaken the rest."

"_Can't you do it?_" She sighed. She wasn't exactly happy with the idea of getting in the water with that Tentacruel, I don't blame her. But we'd already taken most of the tentacles out and Blacky was keeping it occupied, so she wasn't in that much danger. And if she was, her loss.

"I'm still feeling the cold from when I had a swim earlier; it's too risky for me to try again. Besides, you need to wash that slime off of you sometime," I countered, looking up at the mess in her hair. It was tangled and everything, reminded me of the mess that Moron had every single day.

---

Eve sighed eventually and headed over to the water's edge. She glanced over at the Tentacruel, which was a fair way off and still focused purely on Blacky, before jumping in. She glared at me for a few seconds; I almost gave a wave and toothy grin, before asking, "_So I just splash him a bit, right?_"

"Right," I nodded, "it might wake him up too. Which'd save you a job." Then another thought had occurred to me, didn't my plans usually backfire rather horribly? I glanced around, making sure that nothing was about to fall on me or grab Eve. The closest threat was a tentacle and that was way too busy trying to lash out at Blacky

---

He was half way up the cliffside, the acid shots falling all around him, and dodging sweeps from those tentacles.

"Blacky," I muttered quietly, "why the hell are you toying with that thing?" I was about to add something else, I can't remember what, when a load of water suddenly hit me and I spun around to glare at Eve.

"_Whoops. Sorry, I splashed too hard._"

"The hell you did. You did that on purpose," I growled, letting a small wisp of fire come out of the side of my jaw. My tail flame was sizzling and had shrunk in size, but it was still going.

"_I swear, I didn't. I promise,_" Eve countered, raising her hands for some random reason that I couldn't be bothered to ask about, "_I was just trying to get more water on him. You might want to step back. I think I have to do it again._"

---

I was about to do as I was asked when a loud screaming coming from the Tentacruel caught my attention, I shot around to see two tentacles glowing bright gold before vanishing completely. Blacky'd stopped playing with it, now he was just vaporising the bastard. Even after seeing him like this before, I was still a little scared of him. The glowing Umbreon stepped forward, standing on a small ledge, and glared down at the thrashing Tentacruel.

"Give up and leave now and maybe I won't have to kill you!" He yelled down, which seemed to scare the crap out of Eve as she just stared across at him. She'd completely forgotten about the splashing Scyther part; too busy watching Blacky give his demands.

The Tentacruel stopped screaming and the orbs started glowing again, it was pissed off. The three remaining tentacles went underwater and the rest of the strange and ugly water thing burst up, staring Blacky right in the eye. Blacky wasn't phased in the slightest, just stared back. The Tentacruel gave out some high pitched screech that hurt my head and let loose with another of those massive water blasts, strait at Blacky. The Umbreon didn't move, just looked at the oncoming attack and smirked

"So be it," he said before being engulfed in the torrent of water.

---

"Blacky!" I yelled, now afraid for him. Even as powerful as he was, could he take that kind of punishment?

The answer to that question became kind of obvious after a second or two, when a golden glow became visible inside the water. It grew stronger and stronger before the attack was blasted apart and an arrow of light shot forwards.

---

"Holy mother of Mew," I muttered as it pierced though the powerful water and strait for the Tentacruel. The arrow ripped strait through the water fiend and out the other side, nearly ripping it on two, blood and slime being blasted out of the wounds. The, near blinding, light spun around in the air and landed on the rocks, fading away to reveal Blacky once more.

--

The Tentacruel vanished below the water, while Eve turned away and I heard the distinctive sound of her throwing up. Thankfully it was into the sea and not over me or Scyther. Blacky turned back to look down at where the Tentacruel had been.

"Maybe now you'll learn not to mess with my family," he growled, staring down at the stained waters before his glowing faded suddenly and he crumpled to the floor.

"Blacky!"

---

I dashed forward, scrambling over rocks and leaping over small chasms in my haste to reach him. In the end, all that separated me from Blacky was the rest of the ledge that he was on. Slight problem, the rest of the ledge was covered in that acidic ooze. I sighed to myself before stepping forward. The scales on my feet instantly started to burn but I kept on walking, trying not to slip on the slime and fall flat on my face for once.

"Damnit kiddo, why can't you ever pass out in someplace easy to get to?" I grumbled as I finally cleared the acid patch and sat myself down next to Blacky.

---

First things first, deal with the acid on my feet before it did some real damage. That was easy enough; a blast of fire destroyed most of it and the rest I rubbed off on the dirt. After I'd stopped the burning feeling, it was time to check over Blacky. Most of his fur was a complete mess, all of it apart from those golden markings, tangled and matted with blood and slime. I had no clue how the hell I was ever going to get him clean again. He seemed to be sleeping; the whole thing must have exhausted him.

I couldn't help but smile to myself, despite how scary Blacky was when he was pissed off and that he was covered in gore, he still had that kit innocence when he was sleeping. Then my smile vanished as I started thinking. Did I ever want him to lose that? Did I ever want him to grow up? I shook the thoughts out of my head; it wasn't the time and definitely not the place to be debating anything like that.

"Blacky, grow up in your own time. I'll just enjoy this while it lasts," I murmured, petting the sleeping Umbreon on the head and looking back up the cliffs to see Eve and Mewtwo looking down at us.

---

Then the ledge shook, causing me to jump up in shock and fall right back down on my arse, before ripping itself away from the rock face. But it didn't fall, it was floating in midair. Blacky stirred in his sleep and his dark eyes finally opened as the floating floor started rising up the cliff side.

"What's happening?" He asked, his voice its normal light tone again.

"We're getting a ride up to the others," I replied, hoping that I was right and that gravity wasn't just messing with me.

"How did I get here?" He yawned, slowly pushing himself back up. I stared at the kit for a second before answering.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Eve telling me to get out of the way from something and then it all gets blurry," he said, looking confused and close to tears. I gave him another pat on the head, ruffling his ears and getting goo on my paw, but it did cheer him up a little.

"I'm not sure what happened either," I told him, not entirely lying, "but we've come out of it okay."

---

Our floating rock rose up above the cliffs and I gave a sigh of relief when it finally landed on the slime coated grass. I glanced around and spotted Eve and Mewtwo having a private conversation a little way off, while Scyther was still unconsious and laying right behind them. I was snapped back to Blacky as he moved towards them.

"Wait!" I said, rather loudly, "don't go that way!"

"Why not?" He asked, his paw hovering just over the acid patch. I didn't bother lying.

"It'll burn you, it hurt me and my paws are a lot thicker than yours."

---

Blacky seemed to mull this over for a few seconds before nodding and bounding back over to me, how he managed to have so much energy after all the running and aerobatics he had been doing earlier was beyond me. How he did the running and aerobatics earlier was beyond me, for that matter. Anyway, we both stepped back onto the grass and I proceeded to slip on the slime and fall flat on my face. Blacky did the same, but went sideways and landed on top of me instead.

"We're fine!" I said loudly to Eve and Mewtwo from my place on the floor, "thanks for caring."

"Hey, do you know what happened down there, Eve?" Blacky asked, getting up and walking towards her. He looked even more confused when she shuffled back slightly, looking queasy again.

---

Blacky looked confused and was about to question her about it when Mewtwo stepped forwards to save the day (wow, you don't hear that very often) and answered for her, I'd already started legging it towards him incase I had to shut the clone up but it wasn't needed.

"_You should get that cleaned off. The scent of blood attracts predators, like those Tentacruel. They were probably drawn here by blood from fish that a nearby Seel colony hunts._"

Blacky stared at him, them at Eve and back again, "she looks sick. Is she sick?"

"_The blood is nauseating to her,_" Mewtwo replied.

Blacky looked like he was about to ask something else when he shut up and stared between the two clones, I followed his gaze and almost cheered when I saw Scyther finally start to stir.

---

"About time you woke up!" I laughed as I headed over to him as he groaned to himself before raising his gaze from the floor.

"The Tentacruel?" Were the first, rather weak and bareuly audible sounding, words that he managed to form.

"Gone."

"The robot that sent them?" Man, it was weird being able to look down at him for once. Usually he towered over me, now the roles were reversed. If only I could get Moron on the floor, then I could really gloat.

"_Destroyed,_" Mewtwo replied that time. I hadn't noticed any robot. Then again, I was distracted at the time. With the fighting.

"How much damamge was done?" His voice was really starting to sound weak now, he looked close to passing out again.

"What is left of the cliff is coated in acid and you took a beating. That's about it, that I know of."

---

Scyther looked up at me again and slowly nodded before his brown eyes suddenly unfocused and he collapsed again. I was about to start shaking him, to wake him up again, when Blacky spoke up again.

"We're a mess!" He said loudly, why he sounded so happy about that was rather odd. But this is Blacky, he's always happy when he's not killing things. Personally, I prefered him happy. Anyway, then he spotted Mewtwo's clean form and stared at him, "except for you. How come you're not a mess?"

"_I am more carefull then they are,_" Mewtwo replied in his usuall emotionless fuckwit menner of speaking, before turning away.

---

"_We'll just see about that,_" I smirked to myself as I slowly reached down and scooped up a pawfull of slime. I focused on the back of Mewtwo's head, pulled back my arm and let fly. There was a very satisfying splatting sound and he stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around to glare at Eve. She squeaked and looked about ready to dump me in it when Mewtwo interrupted her.

"_Never ever do that again!_" He ordered, sounding a little bit irritated. I felt a little guilty, but the guilt vanished when I spotted a small bit of the slime run down his neck. He had deserved that. Hell, he deserved more.

---

Which was exactly what he got, the moment his back was turned Eve went and threw a bigger blob of the ooze. This time, Mewtwo spun around and Eve fell onto her tail from the force of the energy attack that made me wince.

"_Oww..._" Eve muttered while Mewtwo glared at her.

"_I warned you not to try that again._"

"_Then next time I'll make sure I did it the first time,_" she countered, looking a little ticked off herself.

Mewtwo looked a little confused, the actuall facial expression caused both me and Blacky to crack up. Eve joined in the moment Mewtwo had vanished into the trees. Ah, nothing like a good slime fight to ease the tension after a scrap. I made a mental note to remember that.


	164. Calm Before the Storm

Yeah, we got another one done. And Rizu updated HC too, I feel obliged to point out. Yeah, I'm as amazed as you are. Anyway, the next few updates in the network should start pouring in now. Mainly because I'm out of plot to help confuse and clog up this arc anymore and we're going down to the pure violence that you all know and love.

Anyway, the episode in brief. Well, Flame finallys get told who- or what- Blacky's other side really is. And then some random funny stuff happens.

And why do I have to remind people to review? It's been a hundred and sixty four chapters and I still have to! Review damnit! Don't make me do a Rizu and not update for over a month.

**Episode 164: Calm Before the Storm**

After Mewtwo left and we'd finally managed to stop laughing, I pointed out that we'd better move Scyther away from the cliffs before we go get ourselves cleaned up. Eve didn't seem as reluctant to help him as she had been which was a slight improvement. She even suggested that we take him to her place, which got a confused look from Blacky.

"Didn't you say that you didn't like bugs?" He asked which got a confused look from me. I must have missed that during my conversation with Mew. I miss all the good information.

"_They can't all be bad,_" Eve replied as she knelt down beside the ninja.

"True. Scyther's helped me out a lot. From the looks he was giving fuckwit central a little while ago, while you were talking to Mew, he was helping you out too."

"Do I help?" Blacky asked. His questions causing Eve to shudder visibly and, despite the fact that she was still looking down at Scyther, I could tell that her cheeks were starting to turn green again.

---

She really seemed disturbed by what had happened earlier, which wasn't exactly a bad thing but it definitely didn't help me at the time as Blacky noticed her reaction, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Eve'll be fine," I replied, deciding to get the two of them apart untill she got her stomach under control, "anyway, we better get you cleaned up. Eve, is there an easy way to the ocean that isn't near here?"

She nodded. She still was not looking up, which was probably a way of avoiding having to look at the rather blood covered kit. I was lucky; all I got was a little slime whereas he was covered in gore.

"_Just head that way,_" she replied eventually, pointing off into the trees.

"'Kay," I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, while keeping a paw on Blacky's head so he wouldn't move and stayed where she couldn't see him either, "you sure you can get Scyther to your cave?"

"_I'll manage._" Translation, probably not but she was going to try. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't expected anything more or less than that.

---

So I turned away and walked off, Blacky following behind. It was silence for around a minute as we headed through the trees in what I hoped was the right direction. Then Blacky started speaking again, but in that blunt tone from before.

"She fears me," came the chuckle and I stared over my shoulder as Blacky burst out laughing again. It was the same laugh. The Umbreon's markings had a very faint glow to them and I was a little scared right then. Who knew what was going to happen.

---

Blacky stopped laughing and continued speaking with a definite smirk, "maybe I should give her something to really be afraid of."

"Blacky? Are you okay?" I asked, trying to figure out what had triggered the change. And if I should run for it.

"Never felt better," was the chuckle in reply as he walked past me, continuing down the path, "there's something about the smell of blood that sends this rather quaint tingle down my spine. And right now, the scent of it is everywhere."

"You're scaring me now," I muttered, slowly starting to lag behind. Blacky laughed again, the rings on his body glowing slightly brighter.

"You are in no danger from me, dearest uncle. The greatest threat to your wellbeing right now is letting your newfound power get out of check. All it would take is you to form a shadow ball in your sleep and you could blow your own head off. Imagine how that'd make me feel. I'd get upset. Really, really upset." I didn't like the tone he used when he said the word upset. There was a slight 'dark' sense to it.

---

Blacky stopped walking all of a sudden and I halted too, around ten paces behind him. The glowing kit glanced to both sides, scanning the undergrowth several times before turning his gaze skyward.

"Hmm, I can sense something. Something in pain," he muttered, turning to look over his shoulder at me before continuing, "looks like you made an impression on Eve. One that will be quite the suprise."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to keep a growl out of my voice, "what triggered you to come out?"

"Psychics draw power from their mind, Dark types from emotions. Anger, fear, and love to be specific. I, or should I say Blacky, adores family above all else. That love, along with the fear of losing them and being left alone, and the anger felt whenever anything endangers said family, is what fuels my power. So, if nothing else, I'm the embodiment of those very emotions. The amnesia is a way to keep the two sides of me seperate, maintaining my killing ability for as long as possible. Blacky started to remember his mother from the smell of the blood that stains our fur, his subconsious starting to generate powerfull emotions. I was brought back out as the result. Does that answer your question?"

"Not the first part."

"Heh, don't get your scales in a knot. Besides, I can't tell you too much or you'll hurt yourself trying to understand it all," he chuckled, which was weird in itself. I'd never heard Blacky take the piss out of someone before and it was kinda freaky

"I think I prefer the other Blacky."

"You would. He'll believe anything you tell him. Fuck means cake, after all." I couldn't help but cringe as he said that. I really had to sort that little mess out before it really got out of hand.

---

He looked like he had something else to say but froze up when his markings starting glowing brighter before dimming again.

"What's happening?" I asked, starting to back away just in case he became volitile or something.

"His subconsious emotions are stabilising," came the ever so blunt reply, "I'll vanish and the normal Blacky will be back. Nothing serious. He won't remember this conversation or anything, and it's best for both him and myself that it stays that way. Understand?" I nodded, staring as the glowing flickered even faster now, "and can you hurry up and get me cleaned, my fur will fall out if you don't get this blood off soon. That's the last time I spear a Tentacruel. Next time I think I'll just vaporise it."

---

He stopped talking when the glowing faded completely. I saw his eyes roll up into his head and he crumpled to the floor. I ran forwards, worrying despite what I'd been told, and skidded to a halt beside the fallen Umbreon. Barely a second after I'd fallen flat on my tail, Blacky started to stir and his eyes opened again.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" He asked, looking a little confused, and I had to stop myself breathing a sigh of relief.

"You just collapsed on me," I told him, not exactly lying, "take it easy for a little while, it's been a long day and you have to be exausted."

"A little," he admitted, nodding slightly as he pushed himself up and stood on unsteady legs. I got up too, keeping my paw on his back to try and steady him.

"Easy now. Take it slow or you'll crash again. Concentrate on where you are going and nothing else." (Translation: don't think about your mother and get upset and drag that bastard back out) "We'll get you cleaned and head over to Eve's place, she's got a bed there you can sleep in." I said, and I was pretty sure that Eve wouldn't object too.

---

Blacky nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence, finally arriving at a rocky beach. I looked around, making sure there was no nasty thing waiting to eat us before I let Blacky plough into the water. I plodding along behind him, stopping at the water's edge and plonking myself down on the pebbles. It was fairly easy to splash the remains of the slime off, the fact that it was drying out just made it simple to peel what I missed off strait off of my scales and throw it into the ocean. Just as I was finishing, Blacky dived out of the water and started shaking himself dry.

"Damnit Blacky! Stop!" I said loudly, covering my eyes as I was pelted with droplets. I wasn't exactly annoyed but was that really nessissary?

---

Anyway, when he'd finished attempting to soak me, we headed off towards in the direction of Eve's cave. Or, more accuratly, what I hoped was the direction of Eve's cave. Blacky plodded along beside me, at least he didn't smell of blood anymore, as he tried to keep his ears up. He was knackered and I wasn't far off either, at least I'd came out of the last battle with only a slight injury to my shoulder compaired to my usual wounds. Which procceeded to sting like hell when a large tree branch broke off from an oak above and hit the ground in front of us, causing me to jump backwards with a yell. I wasn't scared, just startled slightly!

"Holy crap!" I muttered, when I'd caught my breath and has started to climb over the fairly hefty branch.

"_You are too easily startled_," was the sound from behind and I fell off the branch. Now I was a tiny bit scared.

---

"Mewtwo!" Blacky said loudly as I pushed myself up, wincing as I put weight on my shoulder.

"_If you are going heading for Evetwo's room, you are going in the wrong direction,_" the clone stated as he turned away again. I noticed that he was a little damp, obviously he'd just had a dip of his own after me and Eve slimed him.

"Well sorry for not having a clue, it's not like we've been here for very long!" I growled, pulling myself ontop of the branch. If he was going to be an ass again, he'd picked the wrong lizard to do it too.

"_Come. I shall lead the way,_" he continued, completely ignoring me. Blacky nodded and followed as Mewtwo walked off into the trees, leaving me just standing there.

"Oh fine, that's how it is going to be," I muttered to myself, sitting down with my legs dangling off of the branch.

"_Will you hurry up?_" Mewtwo called telepathically, "_we have much to discuss with the others._"

"We have much to dicuss with the others," I muttered in a rather satirical tone as I hopped off of my branch and caught up with Blacky.

---

Unfortunatly, Mewtwo didn't get us lost so I didn't get to gloat at all. We reached the tunnel that led down to the caves and he headed towards them without even glancing at us.

"_Evetwo and Scyther are inside,_" he said as he vanished into the cave.

"Why do I have the feeling that things are going to get a lot worse before they get better," I sighed as I traipsed along behind. Blacky was walking alongside, being strangely quiet, and I glanced over to ask what was wrong when I found the stairs. And proceeded to tumble down them.

---

Eventually I hit the bottom and collapsed on my front, deliberating passing out, when there was the sounds of thumping coming from above and Blacky landed, rather painfully, on my back.

"Ow. Fuck," I muttered as I found myself crushed under the kit for the second time that day.

"Cake!" He replied, stepping off and wincing when I grabbed a hold of his fur as leverage as I pulled myself up.

Now that the mishap with the damn stairs was out of the way, I looked around and spotted Mewtwo and Eve looking at us from the entrance to the latter's room. Mewtwo was looking as moody as usual while Eve seemed to be amused that I'd nearly knocked myself out with those stupid stairs. What do they have against me anyway? Worse than the bloody Wall-Demons.

---

I spotted movement from below Eve's knee and I glared at the sight of Fervo peeking around the corner. I hid my anger well; normally I'd have just run forwards and just smashed my fist into his face for not helping us with those Tentacruel. But that would have been stupid; Mewtwo would have stopped me, probably by throwing me into a wall, before I'd have made it even half way. Instead I calmly walked forwards, Blacky pacing slightly behind me, and waited until I was right in front of the Treecko before making my move. I grabbed him by the neck, hauled him into the air, spun around and slammed him up against the rock wall. He winced as being pinned to the wall crushed his tail, but I ignored his discomfort.

"Where the hell were you?" I growled as he tried to pry my paws off. I released a little pressure from his throat, not enough to let his escape but enough that he could breathe and actually reply.

"I was resting!" He managed to gasp out, I growled under my breath and gave his throat a quick squeeze. He winced again as my claws started to dig in but I released the pressure again.

"We were fighting for our lives while you were resting?" I asked, staring the Treecko right in the eye for a few seconds before glancing over at the others. Mewtwo and Eve were staring, but not interrupting. Blacky looked confused but he was so used to my temper by now that he didn't intervene. But the fact that he was there did make me feel a little guilty my outburst and I let Fervo go, he slumped to the floor and panted for air while I turned away and headed into Eve's room without another word.

---

Scyther was buried in a quilt. I say buried because his head was the only part of him poking out from underneath him. I almost laughed at the sight, and he noticed.

"What? Scyther was cold."

"You look like an idiot," I said, while Blacky just shot by me and dived under the covers too.

"And? Scyther would rather look an idiot than be one," he countered, shifting slightly before speaking again, "would Blacky please move? Blacky can have the quilt when Scyther is done."

"But it's warm!" Was the muffled reply from inside the cloth. I could just make out a lump where the voice came from.

"Blacky is sitting on a sore spot. Scyther is close to blacking out again."

"Aww, do I have to move?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes," Scyther replied, he sounded slightly agitated now.

"Really, really?" Blacky countered in his playfull tone. Probably not the best person to use it on though.

"Yes," he grunted, he was looking pale now.

"Aww, okay."

---

So, when Blacky had climbed out (accidentaly stepping on most of Scyther's injuries as he did so. The look on Scyther's face was a mix between grimincing in pain and resisting the urge to chop the Umbreon in two) and I'd climbed onto that rock shelf thing, Mewtwo entered with Fervo following behind. I glared at the Treecko, still very pissed off with him, untill there was a thump as the Umbreon kit attempted to climb up onto the shelf with me and fell strait off.

"_When you are all finished playing around,_" Mewtwo said as he stood in the center of the room and looked around at us all. Only one of us was really paying attention. Scyther seemed to be more focused on his injures, Blacky was dazed from his fall, I was glaring at Fervo and he was looking up at Mewtwo. He was listening to every word.

---

Anyway, Mewtwo continued and I put in a half-hearted effort to listen.

"_The robotic droid that deployed those Tentacruel was of Team Rocket design-_" He started, but Scyther interrupted.

"Where is Miss Eve?" he asked, which caused me to look around. Eve had gone.

"_I told Evetwo to get herself cleaned up,_" the clone replied, sounding slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Wouldn't it be an idea to wait for her to come back then? If it is so important that you need us four here, surely she needs to hear this too," I said too, mainly to wind up Mewtwo even further.

"_I do not wish for her to be aware of what I am planning. It is safer that she remains unaware of my intentions in this matter._"

"So you want us to lie? Feed her a load of crap so she doesn't realise your true intentions?" I growled, slightly more aggressivily then I should have.

"_If it comes to such, then yes,_" he said, without even a second thought. Now I felt my old hatred for the clone starting to resurface, what the psychic radiation had done to my personality seemed to be reversing itself. There was probably a long technical explanation for that, but I honestly wouldn't have listened to most of it so I never bothered to ask.

---

Back to the story at hand, Mewtwo started going on again, "_There is no denying the fact that they have found us. With you four, flight is no longer possible. Therefore, our only option is to fight them off long enough for Mew to return. Then we should be able to evacuate the island. However, I do not intend to let Team Rocket step foot on this island. Mew made me aware of the location of their main base before he left for Hoenn. So I will go and take it out before they have a chance to launch an attack. Evetwo would only get in my way, so I am not going to tell her where I am going._"

"I find that people getting in the way come in handy," Fervo interrupted, getting a glare from the clone while I just smirked. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for the Treecko as he finished, "they tend to take all the hits."

"_You are to remain on this island,_" Mewtwo continued, glaring at both Fervo and myself now,"_Do not leave under any circumstances, no matter what your judgement may tell you. And try not to attract any more attention to yourself._"

---

He turned and left the cave, causing me to sigh to myself. He was just going to leave and ditch everyone. I was amazed that Eve hadn't smacked him one for that, seeing that I was fairly sure this was a repeat preformance. Then there was a squeaking noise and we all glanced over to see Blacky with his head in Eve's red backpack. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing as the Umbreon attempted to pry himself free with his paws. Even Scyther looked close to cracking up.

---

Fervo, however, ran over and was about to slice the Umbreon free when I jumped off of the shelf. I landed on top of him, knocking the Treecko down.

"I'm not trusting you to do it," I growled at him as I reached over and pulled on the buckle, causing the bag to loosen and let Blacky squeeze his head out.

"Oh, you won't trust me yet you expect us to trust you after the last time you fought the Rocket's properly," Fervo snarled in reply as he leapt up and stalked off. I froze for a second before slowly turning my head to look after him.

"What did you just say?" I said, with a rather vicious growl thrown in with a small plume of smoke for good measure.

"You heard me. Traitor." Oh, now he'd gone and pushed me too far. The teeth were bared, the fire was hot and the orange lizard was going to go for the kidneys. Things were about to get messy.


	165. Night time Troubles

Well, update time again. This would have been up yesterday but the upload system was refusing to work.. On top of that little problem, I've kinda came to a dead end with the second chapter's rewrite but I think I've figured out how to do it so you can expect that up in the next couple of days.

Anyway, the violence is back and we get to see just how haphazard the group's friendship has became. That and we get more ninja-wisdom from Scyther. And excessive cute from Blacky. And length, lots of length. Hell, why are you still reading this introduction? The chapter is down there. Go read that and leave a comment afterwards (and, seeing as Aeris is nagging me, leave one there too so she'll stop giving me a headache)

**Episode 165: Night-time Troubles**

I'd been staring at the back of Fervo's head for the past five minutes, Blacky and Scyther watching us two as he just stood in the exit to the cave. I half wanted him to say something else, to push me far enough that I could get away with killing him. The other half of me just wanted to kill him and to hell with the consequences. I wanted to go with the second half, I was so tempted too. But that first half was winning the internal battle.

---

"Are you going to stare at me all day? Or are you waiting for me to lower my guard so you can stab me in the back? Hell, it is not like you can land a hit in any other situation," Fervo laughed eventually. Bad move, now I could murder him either way. But, there was still one other problem I had to get rid of before I could butcher the Treecko.

"You shut the hell up right now," I growled, venting smoke out as I tried not to cause a mess just yet. I wanted him out of Blacky's sight, I didn't need anything else on my conscience at that moment in time.

"Or what? You're going to have an emotional outburst like you usually do when confronted about the past? I could ruin your friendships with just about everyone, even your little Umbreon there."

"Don't you dare."

"Yeah, I'll save myself so that when Team Rocket invades then you can run off and join their side again. Hell, you cannot assure anyone that you are on our side right now. You run off all the time, often on your own, anything could happen. Hell, they wouldn't have found this island so quickly if you hadn't caused those explosions. You were leading them here from the start."

"That's a damn lie!" I yelled, my temper starting to break out beyond my control.

"You'd know all about lying," he countered in a deadpan voice as he turned back to look at me.

---

He was just staring. Unblinking. And I didn't give a damn if the radiation or Mewtwo's influence had caused his behaviour right then. I had a fireball good and ready and I let it loose. The ball of heat illuminated the cave even more as it shot across the floor, strait towards the umoving Treecko. I spotted his paw raise and a black ball of energy form. He fired a shadow ball that intercepted my attack, a small explosion kicking up dust and causing a tiny smokescreen.

"You bastard!" I yelled as loud as I could, preparing another fireball as Scyther called Blacky towards the side of the cave and well out of the firing line. I spotted him hide the scared Umbreon under the quilt out of the corner of my eye.

"There's no Mew around to make you see sense when you turn traitor on us!" Fervo yelled in return, snapping my attention back to the task at hand.

---

The second fireball blossomed and Fervo dropped to the floor in order to avoid it taking his head off. Eve appeared in the entryway just as it passed the Treecko and shrieked slightly as she pinned her back against the wall as the fireball shot past her legs. She started to move towards Fervo but he rolled off to the left to avoid another fireball, forcing Eve to leap back again.

"_Stop it!_" She yelled, while I glared at the Treecko who was slowly climbing back to his feet.

"Yes, I'm really going to stop getting out of the way!" he shouted back, while I just glared at him.

---

Eve looked between us, I was keeping a watch on her out of the corner of my vision. Just making sure that she didn't try anything. She seemed to be staying clear, which was fine by me. Fervo was looking me over carefully, trying to gauge my next move. Well, I was going to go for something I was pretty sure that he wouldn't expect. I closed my eyes and focused as hard as I could on trying to form another one of those shadow balls like I had against that Tentacruel. There was a sudden burst of energy inside my throat and I felt one take shape, smirking to myself and opening my eyes again as I fired.

The black energy ball show forth, a little faster than my standard type of fireball (there are three types of fireballs, I'll go into how it all works and the different types later on) and Fervo raised his paw again, countering with his own one. Another small explosion, another small smokescreen. I quickly prepped a fireball and was about to launch that through the smoke when there was a loud crack as something collided with my head. I was flung face first onto the floor (wow, that rolls of the tounge. Which reminds me, we Charmander don't do that whole tounge thing that people say lizards do. Our tounges aren't forked either. Just wanted to point that out) and the fireball hit the rocks around my face. It was like punching yourself in the eye, I guess.

While I was suffering from a dizzy spell and blurry vision, I could just make out the sound of Fervo being taken down too. There was a sigh before Eve spoke up, "_Okay. Can we please settle things down now?_"

---

"Eve!" I heard a muffled yell coming from Scyther's quilt and I slowly moved my head to see Blacky, or at least I saw a black blurry shape that had to be Blacky, poke his head out at the bottom, "that was cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Scyther doubts that Blacky can learn telekinesis," Scyther started, which seemed to upset Blacky so Scyther quickly added, "but there is no harm in trying. If Miss Eve'll agree to it."

"_Why do you talk like that? It's been bugging me._" Eve asked, probably thought me and Fervo were unconsious so she'd forgotten about us. (oh, please pardon the pun, she probably didn't even know that she made it)

"Tradition. A Scyther would always speak in the third person when training."

"_That seems... kinda stupid._"

"Scyther thought so too when Scyther was a kit," he replied, I couldn't picture Scyther as a kit myself, "but when in a cage for a long time, even the stupidest ideas are enough to keep sanity from cracking."

"_Yeah... I know what you mean..._" Eve replied dully. Hell, even I knew what he meant. I'd spent around five and a half years in one place, on my own, before Moron caught me. So I'd taken to doing random stuff just to stop myself going crazy. Didn't seem to work though, did it?

---

Anyway, I noticed that Fervo was starting to stir and Eve was distracted with Scyther. I smirked and prepped another fireball. I had a free shot, I was damn well going to take it. The Treecko shifted slightly, his paw pointing towards where I was laying as I made the fireball as big as I could. We both attacked at the same time, my fireball blasting towards him as he managed to mutter, "Absorb!"

I swore loudly as I suddenly felt myself become lethagic. Small green orbs blasted free from my body, taking with them the energy that I had suddenly lost. The orbs shot through my fireball and were absorbed into Fervo's paw, completing the energy transfer. I smirked, however, as the stolen energy was forced to be used up to fix the massive burns that my own attack caused down his entire left side. I started to push myself up, catching my breath as I did so, but was knocked back to the floor with a yell as something collided with my back and I found myself plunged into darkness.

I instantly recognized the feel of the fabric that was pinning me down, it was one of those things that Human's placed over a quilt. With that in mind, I held still and concentrated on my tail flame, using my ability to stop it igniting the blanket. Normally I'd have just burned my way out, and the fabric would have torched Fervo too, but this time I realised that if I did then I'd be trapped under and the fire would suck up what air was left. I wouldn't burn, I'd suffocate instead. So I went with neither and kept as still as I could, which helped keep my tail flame in its non-flammable state.

Suddenly there was a telepathic cry from above the cloth barrier that seperated me from the others, "_Don't you dare start a fire in here, Flame!_" The shout caused my concentration to slip slightly and I heard the distinct sound of the fabric starting to burn. I quickly focused again, somehow managing to reply at the same time.

"Then get this damn thing off of me!"

---

Then there was a nasty sounding rip coming from somewhere in front of me and I couldn't help but growl. Fervo was here too, and it sounded like he wasn't that far away either. Just as I was about to try and crawl foward then Eve spoke up again, "_I'm not letting either of you go untill you stop trying to trash my home._" She sounded a little annoyed. But, it came out too forced. Fake even. Then there was a muffled laugh from Fervo's direction.

"I'm not the one trashing everything. I'm not the one attempting to kill the other. So blame hothead here for the damage."

---

I started to push myself up, locking my eyes on the direction of Fervo's voice as the Treecko continued. I could almost see him sneering, just by the tone in his voice.

"He tries to solve things with violence, anything that he can't then he runs away. Then he goes and makes things worse by falling for another Charmander." I froze at those words, not quite believing that he would say that. But he kept going and finished with, "one that tricked him into being a Rocket."

I didn't get to see how she reacted but I did hear her making a slight hissing sound. I half expected a shadow ball to rip through the cloth above my head, and then through my head itself. Instead Eve merely replied in a disbelieving tone, "_Don't be stupid... that... that couldn't be right._"

"You can read minds too, go look for yourself. If he has nothing to hide, then he shouldn't object," Fervo chuckled, evidently realising that I couldn't shake of the sudden dread and that anyone looking into my mind would easily find out the truth.

---

Then there was that strange tingling in the back of my mind, she was doing what Fervo had suggested. Then I remembered the entire event like it had been only seconds ago. There was me curled up into a ball, trying to figure out what was going on. Trying to figure out what was a lie and what wasn't. Then there was Scarlet, leaning down and placing her paws on my shoulders. I remembered my heart rate soaring when she did that, and the strange feeling that had taken over. A feeling that I know knew the identity of. Love. I had fallen for her. Then I remembered attacking Squirt and Scout and then when I was caught, the memories making my scales turn crimson from shame and embarrasment. Fervo was right. And now Eve knew it too.

"_That can't be true,_" She insisted, finally retreating from my mind and I let myself slump back to the ground, "_Flame wouldn't do that!_"

"Then how is it that Scyther is not denying it? He knew Flame at the time," Fervo countered while I tried to find the courage to say something.

"It did happen," Scyther muttered, barely audible through the blanket that I was now trying to smother myself with.

"_No! He couldn't have been with them._"

"Flame was brainwashed," Scyther kept going, louder now, I managed a small smile even though no one could see. Someone still stood up for me. And he continued, "Flame isn't the first that Team Rocket tricked that way. Scyther nearly fell for the same thing before Flame helped Scyther escape the Rockets. And Flame saved everyone from a massive Dragonite, then from being poisoned. Flame fought them in Lavender, saving Mew. Scyther trusts Flame and sees no reason to change that."

---

I was able to pluck up some courage and was about to reply when Eve spoke again. Looks like Scy had snapped her out of denial. "_I trust Flame, too._" I wish I could, stupid unpredictablility, "_my only real Human friend is the woman... the Rocket... that set me free. She wasn't one of them because she was a bad person, I know she wasn't. She took care of me when the otherHumans were cruel, and gave me my name. I don't know what her motives were for joining Team Rocket, but I know that she had a good heart, and I think that Flame does too_."

"_Does that mean that you'll take this thing off now? I'm kinda suffocating under here,_" I managed to reply, before adding as an afterthought, "_thank you._"

So eventually that damn sheet was pulled off and I was able to breathe easy again. Glorious air, how I'd missed thee! Sorry, blame TV for that. I'd spent so much time in the Pokemon Center in the last few weeks that I'd picked up some of the random crap that comes off of there. Anyway, I climbed to my feet and nodded another thanks to Eve before glancing over at Fervo. I was so tempted to try and get him again, but that'd just prove him even more right. That and Eve'd throw stuff at me again. And that hurts.

---

He was smirking, which scared the crap out of me, as he opened one paw. He seemed to be holding a few blades of grass, which he raised to his muzzle. Now I was really confused, I tensed myself up in preperation of some sort of attack but instead the cave was filled with this strange harmonic tune as the Treecko started blowing lightly. The light noise rebounded off the stone walls and seemed to be coming from every direction, even though I knew that the origin was the grass that Fervo was playing.

I felt a yawn building in my throat and my mind began to cloud over. The music just seemed to be draining me of my energy, all I wanted to do was doze off. Blacky was already snoring quietly and even Eve slumped back against the wall, the beautiful melody was effecting all of us. My limbs and eyelids became heavy and I felt my legs give way, causing me to fall onto my rear. Even the slight pain of landing on my tail wasn't enough to beat the sudden lethargy. There was movement to my right, but I couldn't move my head at all.

Then the music stopped, but its enchanting effect that it had over me stayed. My waning vision showed Fervo throw the blades of grass to the side before he raised his paw and pointed it at me. My dulled mind just registered fear and I tried to move as he charged up another shadow ball. The black orb glinted in the light, pulsing slightly as I tried to force my body to stop sleeping and move.

---

"Grasswhistle, something I picked up in the tunnels," I was dimly aware of him saying, it seemed so far away, "nighty night."

The orb shot forward and I managed to snap out of my stupour just enough to mutter, "aw crap," as the attack aimed for my head. But there was a flash of silver and one of Scyther's blades blocked the blow, the loud crack from the impact fully snapping me out of my daze. The injured ninja was bare managing to stay standing just in front of me. He was panting slightly too, evidently moving forward so fast had hurt.

"That is enough!" He panted, sweeping both blades out to the side, suddenly wincing as his carapice cracked along his chest, before raising one to point at Fervo, "this has gone too far."

"Scyther, Scyther," Fervo smirked, keeping his paw trained on the insect, "you really should stay out of this. I'd hate to have to ruin your past escapades too, especially seeing as Eve seems to have become friendly towards you."

"I don't care what you say, the fighting stops now." Oh, now Fervo was in trouble. Scyther was talking normally again.

---

Scyther seemed to vibrate for a second or two, his outline glowing slightly blue, and then it suddenly appeared as though there were three of them, standing side by side in the exact same pose.

"What the?" Fervo stammered, looking confused and shocked. I was in a similar state. The three Scyther winced as one as their wings deployed, a piece of rear armour being ripped away from his- or is it their?- flesh and letting a few droplets of blood trickle down his back. A small gust kicked up, around the three, as the wings began to flap. Dust started to circle the three.

---

"Oh no you don't!" Fervo yelled, charging and firing another shadow ball. I was still too drowzy from the strange music to move and the middle Scyther just stood there as the blast came closer. Then the impact came. Or, it didn't. The bug vanished and the shadow ball passed through, hitting the stone wall and leaving a small crack in the rock.

"An illusion? Well, two left. Let's play!" Fervo laughed as he charged two more shadow balls and fired one at each of the remaining bugs, who seemed to be concentrating on whatever they were doing.

---

I winced, but still nothing happened and the other two Scyther vanished as well. Fervo's eyes widened and he glanced all around for the ninja.

"Where the hell did you go? You can't have gotten far," he muttered, charging another shadow ball. The Treecko looked like he was running out of juice, his eyes were dulled and his breathing was heavy. That and his stomach roared again, causing him to wince. Then there was a rustle of wind and Fervo leapt a few paces backwards as a large gash appeared in the floor where he was standing. It looked fairly deep too.

"Holy crap," The Treecko muttered, spinning around in an attempt to pinpoint where the attack had came from. I had an idea and raised my gaze up the cave walls. There, hidden amoungst the shadows was the slight tinge of green. Scyther'd gotten up on a ledge, despite his injury. Fervo stopped spinning and looked at me, while I saw Scyther's blades begin to glow a faint white. Fervo must have spotted the glow and followed my gaze as Scyther dived off of his ledge, the Treecko charging a shadow ball as the bug fell

---

"Fuck," I muttered, while Blacky countered with a sleepy, "cake." How he managed to do that even while not consious amazed me. Just as much as the pure white light that arced down Fervo's middle just as he went to fire.

Fervo froze as Scyther finished his strike, the arc of light fading away afterwards, the bug leaping back while being propelled with his wings and his feet skidding along the floor for a second before coming to a halt. I half expected blood to go everywhere, but I was still too doped up to care. That and there was no blood, Fervo just collapsed to his knees and panted for breath. The shadow ball vanished into nothingness and Scyther stood up strait once more.

---

"You can drain energy, my False Swipe can slice it in two without causing any actuall injury," he explained, his voice sounding rather pained, as his foot hooked into the straps of Eve's backpack and he swept it forward.

Fervo was knocked off of his feet, and out of consiousness, with that single blow and Scyther suddenly spun around, haunching over the wall and tensed up.

"Overdid it... Double team was too much of a strain..." he gasped out between pained breaths, slowly leaning more and more against the wall. I finally found the energy to stand and managed to walk over to him, placing my paw on the back of his leg.

"Thank you."

"Flame is welcome," Scyther managed to smile, relaxing slightly and moving his blade to shake Eve's shoulder with the flat, "Miss Eve? Wake up. Scyther's going to need help."

---

Eve shifted slightly in her sleep. Yeesh, she could nap harder than I could. Either that or that grasswhistle thing was more potent than I'd thought. Either way, she wasn't waking up and was mumbling to herself while Scyther was looking rather pale and had to give up shaking her as a particually nasty looking crack opened down his leg. He turned around and slumped against the wall, sitting on the rocky shelf, and tensed up again. While his expression didn't change, I could make out the start of tears forming in his eyes. He needed help, right there and then, and Eve was the only one around who could give it. Which left me to be her little reminder.

"Fine, you want to be stubborn," I muttered to the napping clone as I slowly moved around so I was near her tail, "I can do stubborn too." And with that, I prodded the, still rather raw looking, burn on the tip of her tail. It twitched lightly and she tensed up, but still nothing. I prodded harder. The tail flicked and slapped me, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Okay," I growled under my breath, "we'll do things your way!"

---

It was then that I leapt practically on top of it and held my tail flame near the tip. Now that got her up. Fire makes a good alarm clock. Anyway, she shot upright and I was flung strait into the wall.

"_What did you do that for?_" Eve practically yelled at me, while I tried to make the cave stop spinning. I succeeded, by collapsing onto my front. Fear my mental mastery of a concussion.

"Hello to you too," I managed to mumble, getting a glare from Eve as she looked up from checking her tail. I hadn't burned it, well not since the first time, just heated it up a lot.

"_What the bloody hell were you thinking?_" Now she was yelling, and I froze. Did she just swear, albeit mildly? Maybe I had left a bad impression. Although, to be fair, I didn't care that much.

"Scyther asked Flame too," Was the rasping pant from Scyther, he didn't look good at all. And he hadn't asked, I just did it. Then again, it wouldn't surprise me if he had lied simply to take some of Eve's anger away from poor innocent me.

---

"Scyther could not move and Miss Eve would now wake up," Scyther finished as Eve turned to look at him with eyes wide. Well the fact that he was very extremely pale now, almost completely drained of colour, might have had something to do with that. Eve gave him a quick look over, while I watched from my place on the floor. My limbs were still feeling a little weak, so I didn't try moving. Anyway, back to the point, Eve reached down and offered him her arm.

"_Come on,_" she said, as he slowly managed to raise his gaze from the floor. There were definitely tears there, but Eve shook it off and continued, "_Let's get you back to where you can be comfortable._"

Scyther nodded and dug one of his blades into the wall behind him before slowly hauling himself upright. Both me and Eve tensed up, but there didn't seem to be much of a problem. Untill he was upright, then he nearly fell forward forcing Eve to grab a hold of his shoulder.

"Thank-" he started to say but was cut off as there was a very nasty cracking sound and suddenly blood started to leak out of the cracks in his carapice on his chest. Now Eve was looking worried, while I was just hoping that she didn't throw up again. She got over it and started helping him back towards the quilt, which still had Blacky sleeping on a corner.

---

"_There. You sit here and rest,_" Eve ordered as she helped him sit down on the poofy (sorry, that was the only word that came to mind. Well, that and floof but that just sounded dumb. Even for me) quilt.

Scyther nodded, closing his eyes, and I hauled myself upright as Eve turned to look at me before speaking, "_I... kinda missed something, didn't I?_"

"Not really. I nearly got my head blown off, Scyther kicked tail. Nothing out of the ordinary," I replied with a shrug, my arms felt heavy again. That grasswhistle thing was starting to catch up with me. The fact that it was late and it'd been a long day (although I'd only been consious for bits of it) were not helping matters. I managed to walk over to Blacky and pretty much collapsed beside him, laying on my back this time and gave a yawn, "I'm knackered. Being nearly killed four times in one day is enough, methinks."

"_Four?_"

"Fervo, Mewtwo, Tentacruel and Fervo again. We were never in any danger from Blacky here," I patted the kit on the back, just to make sure she knew who I was referring too, and he snuggled closer in his sleep, "or so his other half told me before we reached the beach."

---

It was getting harder to keep talking now. My eyes were closing on their own accord and I rolled onto my side by instinct. Which put me even closer to Blacky.

"I need some proper sleep... instead of being knocked out cold all the time. 'Night Eve," I mumbled before I finally succumbed to sleep. My last thoughts: _If she tries to wake me up as payback, then I'll give her a real nasty burn._


	166. Selfless Sacrifice

Yep, update time again. And we're jumping strait back into all hell, yet I still managed to squeeze in a small cute moment with Flame and Blacky. Oh, and we're evil. Very very evil.

So comments ahoy, or we'll work even slower.

**Episode 166: Selfless Sacrifice**

I was not a morning person, not by any means. So, when I found myself getting shaken awake, I reacted with mild annoyance. Okay, I was close to setting Eve on fire. It was still dark and there she was waking me up from the first proper sleep I'd had since before Mew was caught in Lavender.

"If this isn't important, I am going to have to kill you," I grumbled, while Blacky and Fervo were looking at Eve with all attentive eyes. I kept a carefull watch on the Treecko, there was no chance that I was letting him get a free shot in again. Then something else occured to me, "where the hell is Scyther?"

"_I don't know._"

"Well that's very helpfull," I muttered, contemplating just going back to sleep. Then Blacky spoke up.

"Uncle! There's this engine and it was getting closer but now it's silent and Eve thinks it's a boat and that it might be trouble and now that Mewtwo is gone then we might-"

"Breathe kiddo," I interrupted, seeing as he looked close to suffocating on his own tounge.

---

Eve paused for a second, looking at the Umbreon before turning her gaze to me, "_Mewtwo is gone?_"

"Yeah. I was gonna tell you earlier but I kinda forgot, what with green idiot here trying to kill me."

"You started it," Fervo muttered, folding his arms.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"My pleasure."

"_Now hold on just a minute!_" Eve interrupted, her confused and slightly scared expression stopping us both before we could start fighting properly again, "_where is Mewtwo?!?_"

---

Fervo sighed before replying, "he went to take out the Rocket's base before they launched an attack on us." Eve glared at him and I thought for a few seconds that she was going to blast him.

"It is a little late for that," came a blunt answer from the caves doorway and all of us practically jumped out of our skin as we spun around to stare at the owner of the voice who was leaning against the doorway.

"Scyther!" Blacky said loudly.

"_Where did you go? You're supposed to be resting!_" Eve asked, sounding rather stern too.

"Yeesh, are you his wife or something? You sure sound like one," Fervo muttered, getting a hostile look from both her and the bug, (and a weird one from me. I really shouldn't have seen that TV show where someone got married. Fervo's comment caused the freakiest mental image I had ever had, so far) but Scyther shook it off and spoke again.

"Scyther wondered where Miss Eve had vanished too, so Scyther went above ground. Scyther was reading over Miss Eve's shoulder for a few minutes before Scyther decided to get cleaned up."

---

Now Eve was staring at him, while me and Fervo glanced at each other and we both shrugged.

"_You were reading over my shoulder? How? I never even noticed you!_"

"Miss Eve is not very attentive when Miss Eve is reading," Scyther replied with a shrug.

---

"_You said it's too late, what did you see?_"

"Boats. The one Miss Eve heard was a speed boat, there were four other ones. Larger. Transport boats. Scyther ran back the moment Scyther saw them, there were too many to even contemplate taking on even if Scyther was at full strength."

I couldn't help but smirk to myself, Fervo was the same, and spoke up, "about time. I didn't get a good pop at that Tentacruel."

"I didn't get a shot full stop," the Treecko said, "we'd better get above ground. If they find us down here, we'll be cornered."

"_What about Blacky and Scyther?_" Eve asked, "_They can't fight right now._"

"Scyther can handle a small scrap but a duel is probably too much for Scyther right now," the ninja remarked, "but Miss Eve is right. Besides, if Team Rocket find Miss Eve then they would call in the location on a radio and then swarm. There would be no chance."

---

"Then you three avoid them. Get above ground and find a hiding place. Me and Fervo'll keep them distracted, if I can find a boom berry bush then I can cause a big enough explosion to scare them off," I smiled.

"Good idea. Scyther has the best vision and Blacky could smell any Rockets coming so Miss Eve can avoid them."

"I don't like the distracion idea, mainly because you came up with it. Your plans usually backfire," Fervo scowled.

"Got anything better?" I growled.

"_I don't like it either,_" Eve said. I could understand that, she didn't seem the type to want to be the damsel in distress.

"No time to argue! Scyther, Blacky and Miss Eve are going to need as big a head start as possible. The transports were small ones, only seven Rocket's in each but if they all have six Pokemon each-"

---

Then Scyther spun around, glancing up into the corridoor, deadly silent. We all froze and were staring at him, while I was slowly prepping a fireball just in case we needed to fight. Scyther relaxed again, turning back to us and gave a sheepish smile, "Mewtwo's book pile collapsed."

"Don't do that, you almost scared the crap out of me," Fervo muttered, I had to agree with him. Blacky piped up too, "I'm not scared. Those meanies won't win."

"Not if Scyther has anything to do with it," the bug replied, looking over at Eve, "but Scyther caught a glance at the Rocket's leader. It is an old tamer."

"Tamer?" Fervo asked, the word was new to me as well.

"Sort of like a trainer. Only tamer's use force to make their charges submit. The one Scyther saw-" he froze for a second and breathed out a sigh before continuing, his shoulders and voice were shaking slightly, "she is one of the worst. When I was caught by them, she was the one who attempted to break me into their weapon. It is only through being able to ignore pain that I was able to last. It is only through that ability that I survived, that same ability that's keeping me standing right now. If she finds me after what happened last time we crossed, even that trick won't save my life."

---

There was silence for a few seconds before he turned away again, I was actually worried now. If this tamer was that bad, what would happen if she got a hold of Eve? I glanced across at the clone and noticed her shaking slightly, her fur standing on end slightly. She had her eyes forced shut and was taking deep breaths. Fervo, Scyther and Blacky noticed too and were staring when she finally opened her eyes.

"_Sorry. That just... reminded me of some things,_" she mumbled an explanation.

"No time! The Rocket's will be setting off any second now!" Scyther said, sounding rather impatiant, turning away and vanishing back into the corridoor.

---

We all looked at eachother. Okay, they were all looking at me. I shrugged slightly and ran off after him, Blacky right beside me with Eve and Fervo bringing up the rear. I hoped that Eve'd be able to blast Fervo if he tried to attack me again, but the Treecko didn't try anything as we all headed back into the tunnel.

"Where the hell has Scyther gone?" I muttered, there was no sign of him, before muttering curses to myself and heading up the stairs as fast as my little legs could go. Even Blacky was going faster than I was, his legs allowing him to run while I had to climb.

---

Eve seemed to be lagging behind even more now, Fervo was turning back every few steps to look back at her. I reached the top of the stairs when she was only two thirds of the way there, and she could have made the trip in at least a quarter of my time. I was about to yell at her to hurry up when Blacky suddenly let out a small yelp and I spun around.

"Oh bugger," I muttered as a male Human, almost identicle to Moron apart from the blonde hair, stared at the two of us. Then Eve finally decided to get moving and appeared behind us, the Rocket spotting her and slowly moving his hand towards a radio that hung from his belt.

---

Apart from that the radio suddenly fell to the floor, having been sliced clean from the Human's belt by the green bug that had decided to reappear right behind him. The Rocket's hand twitched slightly as he glanced down at where his radio should have been, then at it laying on the ground, before slowly turning to look over his shoulder at the blade being pointed right at the center of his forehead.

"Morning," Scyther smirked, his wings shooting out of their hiding place and his other blade swinging out to the side. The Rocket's head lolled and he crumpled to the floor. Fainted.

---

"_Which way do we go now?_" Eve asked as Scyther stepped down ontop of the radio, shattering the flimsy plastic as he pointed away from the caves.

"Towards the cliffs seems like the best bet-" he started to say but a sudden growling from Blacky stopped everyone dead.

I glanced over at the Umbreon, his rings were glowing again.

---

"Blacky?" Fervo asked, sounding a little scared now. Both Eve and Scyther were staring too, Blacky's hackles were raised and teeth were bared as he glared at the space behind Scyther. I followed his gaze and spotted a strange haze in the air, where it was slightly distorted. Blacky's legs coiled and he shot forward at high speed, leaving a trail of golden light behind him as he launched himself past the purplexed looking bug and slammed headfirst into that blur. It was knocked back and the blur faded, revealing a large green-ish lizard thing.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, stepping back as Blacky bared his teeth right in front of the strange Pokémon's face.

"Kelcon," Fervo cursed, "that Rocket must have released it before finding us."

---

It didn't seem to be doing anything, wise move considering how close Blacky's fangs were from the damn thing's snout. Eve, Fervo and Scyther were looking around, presumably to see if anymore of them were sneaking up on us. obviously they couldn't see anything, which wasn't reassuring considering how close that Kelcon thing had gotten behind Scyther. Eve closed her eyes and I had the distinct impression that she was trying to sense them, I had no idea how that knowledge came to me but I really didn't care right then.

---

She opened her eyes after a few seconds before speaking, "_I don't think there are any more right now, but it's hard to tell. I can feel the people near the boats..._"

"Then forgive Scyther for not trusting that it is safe here," Scyther spoke, still glancing around the treetops. His wings vanished back into their hiding place but I was distracted by a small trickle of crimson that was flowing out of a crack on his leg.

"You're still injured."

"It is nothing."

"Looks like a pretty nasty nothing to me," Fervo remarked, staring at his leg too. The crack in his leg looked bad, the sheer amount of blood that was managing to escape though it was was even worse

"Scyther can still walk. Scyther can still fight. Scyther can hold out untill this is over."

"_But you might make it worse!_" Eve protested. She seemed so focused on protecting him, I couldn't help but wonder if Fervo's earlier wisecrack had a small ring or trth to them

"Then that will be Scyther's fault. Don't worry, Scyther has no intention of dying here."

---

Then there was a yelp from Blacky and we all spun back to see him sprawled over the floor, three scratches over his muzzle. I swore loudly, we'd been ignoring the real problem and it'd gotten a free shot. And now it was invisable again.

"Damnit. Where did you go?" I muttered, as Blacky pushed himself back to his feet.

"Where did that caking freak go?" The slightly unstable kit growled, before his head jerked to the side and three more scratches appeared as he fell. I glanced around, it had to be somewhere nearby. Fervo was too busy fussing over Scyther and Eve seemed to have nodded off again.

Then I noticed a rock nearby start to wobble slightly and slowly move into the air. Now I knew what Eve was up to, mainly because it shot forwards and impacted with a solid patch.

"_There it is,_" Eve stated as the thing became visable and fell over again. She was looking pretty smug too. Whereas I just frowned as I grabbed the Kelcon by it's neck and hauled it into the air.

---

"Nobody ever does that to Blacky," I growled, my claws digging into the scales on its throat as I pulled back my other paw and slugged it as hard as I could manage.

My claws cracked the scales along the red zigzag marking along its stomach and it cried out but I wasn't finished yet and spun around, throwing it with full force. It skidded along the ground for a few seconds, before plunging strait through the entrance to the caves and I smirked to myself as loud thumps came out of the doorway. Stairs had actually been usefull for something, who'd have thought? Eve was crouching over Blacky, who was back in his normal mindset. How did I know? Well, both instinct and the fact that he was sobbing.

"_It's just a few scratches, nothing deep. You'll be fine,_" Eve was telling Blacky as he lay on his side, his face buried in the floor as he shook from the force of the crying.

---

I padded over, glancing across at Fervo out of the corner of my eye. I almost laughed at the sight of the Treecko bandaging Scyther's leg, the bug didn't look too happy. I plonked myself down in front of Blacky and petted him on the head to get his attention, Eve was just watching.

"You gonna let me have a look at that?" I asked as his sobs quietened a little, turning into whimpers as his pitch black eyes moved up to meet my gaze. I gave a reassuring smile, "there. That wasn't too difficult, eh?"

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"It always does. The pain'll go away, I promise."

"Okay," he sniffed, I wiped his eyes with my paw and smiled when he managed to give one of his own.

"There, you're tough. Who knows, you might even get a scar like mine."

"That'd be cool."

--

I suddenly had these weird chills come over me, which Scyther made worse by speaking up, "Company."

"Oh crap," was all I heard Fervo say before I was distracted by a strangly familiar four-legged feline stepping out of the trees. An Espeon. They had a fully grown Espeon. And three large red spider pokemon that burst out of the treeline, heading towards the others. The Espeon ignored those and focused her, I just knew it was a female, gaze on me. Then it shifted to Blacky and those eyes glinted. It was a hungry look, and I didn't like it one bit.

---

"Blacky, stay behind me," I ordered as I climbed to my feet and slowly moved inbetween the two 'Eons, not taking my eyes of that psychic for a second.

"So, it really is the famous Flame and Blacky," the Espeon purred, the silky tone sending shivers down my tail. Why was I so afraid of it? Why did it seem so familiar to me?

"So what if we are?" I managed to say, aware of just how obvious it was in my voice that I was afraid beyound my ability to hide it. The gem on the Espeon's forehead glinted in the moonlight and I spread my stance, making sure that Blacky was shielded.

"Then I gave you the same offer that I did yesterday morning. Surrender to Team Rocket or we will attack without mercy."

---

Thats when it clicked and my eyes widened as I stared at the Espeon, who was barely twenty paces away by then, "you- your that Pokemon that psychically attacked me!"

"Ah, you do remember me," she laughed, the purr becoming slightly louder, "I'm honoured. And intrigued by just how you managed to reverse my psychic attack."

"I had help," I replied, before mentaly cursing. Now she knew I couldn't fight it on my own, my fear had caused me to make a stupid mistake.

"Ah. I had wondered. I presume the legendary Mew is to blame for that? Shame that he is out of Kanto, I'd love to meet him." There was a sinister tone to those words that made me gulp.

"How do you know so much?" Then I mentaly cursed again, now I'd told her myself that he wasn't here. Another stupid mistake.

"I heard a radio transmission between the tamer and the boss. Mew was spotted in Hoenn. Why he abandoned you is beyond me, you obviously need his help."

"Don't push it, I will fry you if I have to," I growled, but it was an empty threat.

---

The Espeon laughed again and took another step closer, Blacky gave a small whimper behind my back which the pink feline noticed, "Now dear, I don't want to harm you."

"I highly doubt that," I replied, my cynism breaking through my fear. The Espeon chuckled, the purrs quietened slightly. I could hear cursing coming from Fervo as their battle occured off to the side but I didn't dare glance over and see how they were doing.

"I would enjoy harming you, Charmander, but I would rather not harm kin unless you leave me no other option," the feline said with a sadistic smile, the small gemstone on her forehead glinting again.

"You are not getting Blacky!" I growled, shoving fear out of my mind and glaring at the Espeon with venom. Her smile vanished and was replaced by a piercing glare that would have caused anyone else to back down but failed to penetrate my stubbornness.

"You shall wish you had surrendered," she muttered, the silky tone now threatening instead of just creepy, and her eyes started to glow a vibrant purple.

"What th-" I started to mutter when my brain practically exploded in agony. I clutched my skull and fell to my knees, screaming again as everything else in the world faded from existance before the sheer pain I was suffering. Then the pain faded suddenly and I managed to wrench my paws off of my head. I stared down at the ground, blinking slightly as everything else seemed to reappear.

---

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Blacky cry out and I forced my gaze up, now he was standing in front of my left and shouting at the Espeon. There was no sign of him having gone psycho, his rings were not glowing.

"I am doing this because he refuses to give up. He wishes to fight, so I am forced to kill him. If you both surrendered, we wouldn't have to do this," the Espeon replied, although her tone of voice showed that she was enjoying causing that pain.

"Just stop hurting him!" Blacky yelled, I could see small tears dripping from his muzzle.

"Very well. I shall make it quick."

---

Her eyes shone again and the Nido-horn materialised above her head, hovering in mid-air. It's point was aimed right at me and I still didn't have the strength to move.

"You dropped this, allow me to return it," she laughed and it shot forwards. It connected with me in the center of my chest and buried itself to the vine rope inside of me. When it hit, everything shot into focus for that one moment. I could make out everything in clear detail. Blacky screaming and crying, the Espeon's cruel condensing laughter and Eve's red eyes widening at the sight despite the battle raging on just behind her. Then that moment passed and it all faded, it was like they didn't exist anymore.

---

I slowly raised my paw to my chest, the movement becoming harder with each passing moment, and wrapped my paw around the rope that held the horn that had vanished into my chest. I used what little strength I had left to slowly pull the horn out of me. The pinkish object was stained crimson from blood and my paws and chest were rapidly coated with the same liquid as the horn slowly left me, yet I felt no pain at all. Then it was out and my arm swung, limp, back to my side before the vine slipped through my claws and hit the ground. I was barely aware of my tail flame dying out and my consiousness beginning to slip. A few thoughts ran through my head, "_They can't win. Blacky needs me. I want to live... please?_"


	167. Short Fuses

Phew, update time again. More crazy stuff here and we've still got more to come. That's really all I can say without spoiling it for you.

So go leave a review, and send on in Anomaly's direction so Aeris will stop bugging me.

**Episode 167: Short Fuses**

I was cold. So very cold. The chilly wind that blew around me was not helping matters. I couldn't see anything, all there was around me was pure blackness. You know how when you close your eyes or during the night there is always some other colour or light to contract the black? There wasn't even that, just pure darkness all around. My orange scales was the only thing that contrasted from the world around me. I pushed myself to my feet, noticing with a grim look that my tail flame was gone, leaving only a slightly glowing tip. My firebreath was out too.

"Well, this sucks," I muttered to myself, wondering what exactly was going on. Then I remembered the Nido-horn piercing my chest and stared down, there was no visable wound but there was also no feeling there at all. I could at least feel prods everywhere else, that I could reach, but not there.

"I'm dead," I murmered, this time in shock as I spun around in a futile attempt to see some sort of escape route from the darkness. There was nothing, all I managed was to make myself dizzy and ended up falling on my rear. As if the world was laughing at me, the blackness faded slowly and grass appeared underneath me. The patch slowly spread. A little way off, a small puddle of water formed and trees appeared. It was my old clearing but with a slight difference, it was late autumn. The tree's leaves were brown and fall fairly rapidly in the wind, the grass was starting to perish too. Even the puddle looked a little stagnant. Now even my orange scales were blending into the browns and oranges of the strange season, strange because it had been mid-summer when I'd died.

---

There was a small sphere of light forming above the pool and it hung there for several seconds, I was squinting at it and wondering what the hell was happening now, before bursting open and a familiar small Pokemon formed.

"You're that Jirachi, aren't you?" I asked, as the star shaped form hovered in the air in front of me. It was odd, being so much taller than someone for once.

"I am," she smiled. But I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries right then.

"Where the hell am I? What the bloody hell is going on?!" I yelled, leaping back to my feet and glaring at the legendary. She didn't seem phased at all, but she did suddenly turn

"You're in your subconsious. This is an illusion showing the state of your mind right now, in the image of your old home. It used to be pitch black because you were dead but I've managed to stabalise your wounds and keep your heart beating just enough to allow your brain to hang on," she paused for a second, giving me just enough time to figure out what she'd just said before she continued, "But it's dying properly now, those trees are losing their leaves and your life fades with each one that drops. I need you to hold on just a little longer for my power to kick in. That'll slow down the damage, hopefully long enough."

"You can't tell?" I muttered, trying as hard as I could not to start panicing. I was inside my own head, watching it die around me, and panic was a hard thing to fight in that scenario, "just heal me now!"

---

"I can't," she actually sounded apolagetic and I fought back the yelling that threatened to blossom, letting her explain, "my power is not great enough to work instantly, it needs time. If you can hold on, I'd say for about thirty seconds, then it'll kick in and you will recover."

I looked back behind me at the trees that showed my life. Half of the leaves had fallen. I sighed, out of all my near deaths, this had to be the worst of the lot.

"How do I hold on? I cannot stop autumn," I asked eventually, turning back to the tiny legendary.

"Talk, think, sing and dance if you have to. Just hang on to life as hard as you can while I try to speed up the wish from the outside," she replied, her form flickering slightly.

"I am not singing and dancing, I may be dying but I still have standards," I smirked, getting a small giggle out of her.

"You're stubborn, you'll be fine," she managed to say before she vanished, leaving me alone in my thoughts (if you'll pardon the metaphor)

---

I sat there in silence for a few seconds before it occured to me to actually do something before I actually did die.

"I wonder what'd happen if I did die. Anti said there was an afterlife,"I started to say but shook the thoughts out of my head, "no, thinking like that'll make it worse. Who the hell wants to die and be stuck with another Mew? He'd never let me hear the end of it. Then there is Blacky's mom..." I froze in mid sentance, "crap! Blacky! What'll he be thinking if I die? He's had enough problems without my death on his mind as well. If I lose here, it'll tip him over the edge. I just have to hold on."

I brought a mental image of Blacky to the forefront of my mind and gawped when an image of him appeared in the pool of water. It was an image from strait after he evolved and was still a lot smaller than me, a bundle of black fur. I remembered playing with him, wrestling and games of tag that could last for hours. I held onto those memories with everything I had, there was no way I was throwing that away. As I held on, I noticed the cold chill starting to fade. I glanced back at the trees and they were regrowing their leaves. The grass was turning green again around me. I felt lightheaded and was about to pass out but managed to squeeze out a quick, "thanks," before I fell with a smile on my face. There was no reply, I didn't expect one anyway.

---

"Ow," I muttered when I opened my eyes, the scent of blood in the grass that I was laying almost suffocated me. I pulled my head up, shaking it to clear the dizzyness that had kicked in. A few seconds afterwards, I managed to shove myself back onto my feet and staggered slightly as I tried to regain full control of my legs. Which ended with me slipping up in a small puddle of blood and falling flat on my face, strait in another puddle. I made a mental note to myself: don't bleed so much when impaled.

The second time, I managed to stay upright and got clear of the blood before I stopped. And that was because a small scream made me nearly jump out of my scales. I spun around just in time to see Scyther stab his left blade into the back of a partially frozen red spider. It twitched slightly before becoming still as the ninja yanked his arm free and looked up at me. Fervo appearing from behind him, panting slightly.

"We almost thought you'd died for a bit," the Treecko nodded, "untill you started glowing slightly."

"Almost as though the injury never happened," Scyther added, turning towards the trees and starting to walk off.

"Where're you going?"

"Blacky ran after the Espeon, Eve went afterwards. Scyther wishes to make sure it is not a trap."

---

I snapped up at that, Blacky went after the Espeon. Didn't really surprise me considering how I'd been flattened but I didn't expect Eve to go charging off after.

"She screams loud," Fervo muttered, grabbing my arm and hauling me along after Scyther.

"Great. Now everyone's going on a killing spree except me."

"I dunno, you're covered in blood. Anyone who sees you will think that you've been on one."

"That's like getting covered in cake crumbs but bypassing the actual eating stage," I grumbled as the two of us skidded to a halt, almost running into the back of Scyther's legs. (I should probably note that I meant actual cake. The food, you know? In case the stupider of you thought I was using the other meaning)

---

I was about to ask why he'd stopped untill a small groan from my right answered it all. A quick glance around showed pokemon and humans of all shapes and sizes in various states of unconsiousness, Scyther quickly moved and knocked out the more lively ones with kicks to the head.

"Hurry," he said when he was done, turning to follow a trail in the bushes that could only have been made by someone in a hurry. Three pokemon in a hurry. And three more went down that same path, Scyther hacking down loose branches while me and Fervo attempted to catch up.

---

We were not exactly going at full speed, my legs were still a bit iffy and Fervo was looking more exausted by the second. The Treecko was covered in small scratches too, and his stomach roared out louder than before. He winced and clutched at it, glancing over at me.

"I hope Mew comes back with a way to fix this radiation soon. I'm gonna die if I don't eat something soon."

"He'll be back," I said, although we both knew that I was saying that purely to cheer him up a little. But we were hoping against all hope that I was right.

---

Then came a half stroke of luck, there was a loud ringing coming from the bush we were walking past and the three of us stopped dead. I slowly moved towards the sound, Scyther and Fervo ready in case something jumped me, reached inside the plant and grabbed onto a vibrating plastic object. A quick yank revealed it; Mew's phone.

"Well, he said he'd call when he was done. That must be it," I smirked, Fervo managing to smile properly for the first time in a while whereas Scyther frowned.

"Answer it. It'll attract more Rockets if Flame lets it ring."

---

I moved to push a button, then stopped. Fervo and Scyther were looking at me with quizical expressions as I raised my gaze back to them before muttering, "I forgot how to answer it."

"Well turn it off," Scyther sighed. I looked down at the phone and it's small flashing screen with all the many buttons.

"I don't know how to do that at all."

"I do," Fervo said as he stepped foward and held out his paw. After a seconds deliberation, I handed the device over and the Treecko threw it into the air before sending a Shadow Ball flying after it. The phone was ringing right up untill it was blasted into pieces by the attack. I gave a small smirk. Fervo the Treecko: technological mastermind.

---

Scyther turned away and kept moving, he was reaching Mewtwo's level of coldness now and it was kind of freaky. Normaly he'd at least manage to give a tiny smile at us but instead we got nothing. And it was scaring the crap out of me. Then his stance changed when we passed into another small clearing, more bodies littering the ground. None of these were even close to consious I could make out some familiar pokemon, a spearow crumpled at the base of a tree and even a small Scyther collapsed underneath a Human. Our Scyther glanced at the other bug for a few seconds, his shoulders shaking from pent up emotions, before walking over and heaving the Rocket off of it.

"Even a Rocket Scyther deserves some respect and mercy," he muttered, tapping the flat of his left blade on its shoulder before turning away and heading up the trail again. Me and Fervo looked at each other before shrugging and heading off after him in silence.

---

Then there was the sound of growling coming from not that far ahead and Scyther shot forwards, his wings unsheathing as he became a blur and vanished from our view.

"Miss Eve!" I heard him yell, before there was silence for a few seconds as both me and Fervo tried to figure out what to do. A loud explosion that sounded out from the same place decided for us and we sprinted as hard as we could, leaping over fallen branches and ducking under brambles in our haste.

---

We reached another clearing, there was the familiar spicy scent in the air that told me where the explosion had came from. Boom Berries. Scyther was leaning against a tree, his eyes squeezed shut as blood was seeping out of his entire lower torso and below.

"Keep going," he muttered as we both looked at the three canines that were collapsed on the floor. Two were small and had what looked like skulls on their heads, similar to Cubone, whereas the third had to have been taller than me and was crumpled against another tree. The bark of that tree was cracked, it'd been rammed there pretty hard. Eve, who Scyther had been yelling at, was no where to be seen. And, I noted with a slight chill in my veins, neither was Blacky.

---

The two smaller canines shifted slightly, they were about to get up when Fervo pointed his paw at them and yelled out, "absorb!" The green energy that was drained knocked the dogs out properly and they were directed into Scyther. The blood stopped pouring out of his wounds and he was able to stand without a prop again. Then he winced as a strange loud cracking sound came from further up the trail.

"What the hell was that?" Fervo asked, looking just as confused as I felt.

"The trap," Scyther replied as he started to move forwards but stopped half way across the clearing and looked back at us, "Fervo, grab some grass. Grasswhistle may come in handy. Flame-"

"Way ahead of ya'," I interruped, spotting two small red berries laying in the dirt nearby. I picked them up as Fervo yanked out a half a pawful of grass. Scyther nodded and turned back to the trail.

"If I know that tamer, there will be a lot of enemies up ahead. Fervo, try to put some to sleep. Flame, just torch the ones at the edge. I'm going after that Espeon."

"Hey, it killed me. I should get dibs!" I argued, but his angry stare cut me off.

"I suffered torture under that thing for far longer than you've known me. It was there when I lost my family, it was one of those who beat me half to death when I refused to submit to them. I am killing that, no matter what I have to go through."

---

He turned away and stalked off, Fervo following behind while I stood there in silence for a few seconds. I was trying to figure out just what Scyther had told me. He hadn't given specifics, but just how long was he tortured and captive to the Rockets? I didn't know the answer to that, I couldn't even guess because I didn't know his age. I'd never asked. I felt a slight pang of guilt, I knew next to nothing about my friends. Then I snapped back to the task at hand and gave a small growl and ran off towards the others. Scyther wanted the Espeon, he'd have to beat me to it first.

We reached the treeline and skidded to a halt at the sheer number of the Rockets that were surrounding Eve. She glanced around, there must have been at least thirty of the buggers and they were pulling out Pokemon after Pokemon.

"Ambush," Fervo growled, his claws sliding out of the ends of his fingers as he shot up a tree in seconds, leaping over to a second branch as the Rocket's continued to advance on Eve. She unleashed some sort of shockwave that knocked most of the Pokemon back but a load just kept going.

"Team Rocket is fond of dark types," Scyther muttered as they got even closer. They'd backed Eve up to the cliffside by then, while I was frantically looking around for a sign of Blacky. I couldn't see him anywhere, there was a small glint of pink in the crowd from the Espeon's fur but there was no Umbreon at all.

---

Scyther growled as he spotted it but he focused on the amassed army that had Eve cornered.

"Head around them, hit them from the side," he ordered as he swept his blades to the side. I nodded and headed off, staying hidden from the Rocket's by the bushes and trees. I glanced back in time to see Scyther swing his blades across and hit a treetrunk, the heavy oak creaking as it started to lean towards the Rockets.

The crowd stopped advancing on Eve as they spotted the massive oak, now they were too busy getting out of the way to attack. Her eyes widened when she spotted Scyther, I noted with a small smirk as I darted between trees and had nearly reached the edge of the shattered army. Just as I was about to swallow one of my boom berries, there was a loud shrill whistle coming from somewhere above me and everyone turned to see Fervo sitting on a branch and he raised the grass to his lips.

There was the enchanting music, but it wasn't affecting me or Scyther at all. Couldn't really see Eve from my spot in the trees but I could make out many of the Rocket's starting to fall, Pokemon and Human alike. It was kind of amusing how some Pokemon were not effected and turned to their trainer for orders only to find the Rocket snoring. Just under half of them were left standing, a number that was spread out thanks to Scyther's tree. Then I decided to make my move and darted out of cover, lobbing the boom berry into the air and catching it in my mouth before swallowing. I spotted the Espeon in amoungst a crowd near the edge, her eyes widening at the sight of my blood soaked form appearing out of no where. But she wasn't my target. I unleached my hyperfire and arced the blast down the center of the Rockets, seperating them further as Fervo started firing shadow balls from the treetops and Scyther ran along the tree he had toppled to leap down beside Eve.

I was about to dive into a group of four Pokemon when a loud shout came from above and Fervo did it first, only slightly more literally. They hadn't been expecting to be tackled from above, that much was for sure. Two were knocked to the floor and were out instantly, the Treecko pouncing onto a third with his claws out. I took down the last, that had to be a fighting type of some sort by the bulging muscles and big head, with a high powered fireball to the back of the face. It went down and a rapid punch to its head made sure it stayed down. Fervo'd taken down his, the opponent spourting several deep scratches all over its body.

The two of us turned around at the sound of more Pokeballs bursting open, the Rocket's that were still standing were releasing everything they had in an attempt to combat us. I glared at familiar poison types, Koffing and Ekans, that were prominant while Fervo glanced around at the remaining dark types. We were still very outnumbered, but I still had one Boom Berry left and the second blast was swept over two entire gangs with such speed that it only gave the unfortunate bastards severe burns instead of frying them like it would had I focused on only one target. It was their fault, they should have either not attacked at all or stayed together.

---

"Those things are damn powerfull," Fervo muttered as we found ourselves back to back again, surrounded by growling dark types. There was a few Sneasel, several of those demonic looking hounds, and all were growling at us.

"This seem familiar to you?" I asked, remembering the Rock Tunnel cavern where me and Fervo had ended up in a similar predictament.

"We won there too," he laughed, his tail bumping against mine in an unagreed signal as we both dashed fowards in opposite directions and piled strait into the enemies with claws ready. After I'd taken down a couple, most started backing away from me. I realised that they were afraid, probably of the massive amount of blood that I was coated with. I didn't have the heart to tell them that it was my blood, so I just gave a toothy snarl and roared as loud as I could. They ran and I picked a few stragglers off with a fireball or two, laughing at the whole thing. I needed to bathe in blood more often, it made fights like that much easier.

---

Unfortunatly, the Humans were not as afraid as they should have been and yet more Pokemon were released. These ones were mainly fire types, the brights reds and oranges being a dead giveaway. That and there were a few that seemed to be made of fire, or molten rock in the case of what can only be described as a snail wearing a rock.

"Magcargo, rock slide the Charmander!" The trainer yelled out and the snail slid forward, leaving a burning trail in the dirt as it moved. Whatever it was about to try, a shadow ball from Fervo stopped it and it collapsed on its side. I charged forwards and smashed my claws into its rocky shell, causing it to scream out. The Rocket just withdrew it and the humanlike Pokemon that seemed to be made solely of fire took a swing at me. I leapt back to avoid the firey punch, spotting Fervo being distracted with yet more fire types.

---

"Scyther, Eve, now would be a good time!" I yelled, ducking more swings and landing a few on my own. I was pleasently surprised when the fiery pokemon winced and thick, and very hot, blood spilt onto my paw. However, it managed to get a kick in and I was knocked backwards and onto my rear. The fire demon thing just laughed, pulling back a flaming fist. That's when Fervo came to my rescue, in a rather unusual way.

"Heads up!" Came his yell and both me and the fire type glanced to the side just in time to spot a Koffing being launched in our direction. It slammed into the fire type's chest, knocking it flying backwards a few meters before the floating poison ball exploded and they both fell to the floor. Well, I was just glad it worked. I didn't fancy getting my face broken, although I couldn't get any uglier.

---

"Now get off your backside and get on with putting them on theirs," Fervo called over as he pointed a paw at a group of more fire types and orbs of green energy blasted out of their chests, hovering before the Treecko's paws.

"What, you want it back?" Fervo chuckled, looking around at the growling enemies, "fine by me." And then the green orbs shifted into black ones and the shadow balls blasted strait into the masses. There was a series of small explosions and the dust cleared, revealing the whole group were out cold. I heard a yell from behind and turned just in time to see another canine rushing towards me. But it wasn't Blacky. What it was, however, was small, grey and it wore a pair of goggles on its forehead. Needless to say, I wasn't sure if I should have been scared or amused by the sight.

---

It leapt at me, teeth bared, which decided for me and I brought my paws up. The mutt collided with me and I was pinned on my back, my claws holding rather pointy looking jaws off; barely inches away from my own face. A small droplet of slobber slipped out of the side of the mutt's muzzle and dripped onto my chest, mingling with the drying blood on my scales.

"That is disgusting," I grunted, trying to push the mutt off of me. It was surprisingly strong and we were pretty much locked in a stalemate.

"Magnetric, thunderbolt the fire lizard!" A Human yelled out from behind and I heard another Human voice call out in protest as a lightning bolt hit the mutt and the electricity flowed through both of us. The canine released its hold and howled in pain, while I griminced and fought back my own cry. That had hurt, a lot. My entire body convulsed as it discharged the bolt but I managed to keep enough control over my muscles to throw the mutt off of me. I attributed that to being shocked many, many times in the past by Pika. Anyway, I slowly climbed back to my feet and glared over at the yellow and blue dog like thing. It winced at that, it was still afraid of me. Wise move, it'd just pissed me off even further.

I shot forwards with speed that I didn't even knew that I had, bringing my fist smashing down strait on the Magnetric-thing's nose. It crumpled and a second whack put it out properly. The injured grey mutt was returned to its pokeball by a strangely familiar looking Rocket. Messy black hair, pale complexion, bright green eyes. I'd seen that guy before, but it hadn't been in Vermillion or Mt Moon. But I didn't have time to think about it, the Human turned and left despite the second Pokeball at his belt.

The Magnetric's owner, a blonde girl this time, had a second Pokemon to call upon. It wasn't hers though, I could tell that by the way the Human looked at the Pokemon as it stepped forward. That two-tailed Espeon was staring at me and I gave a snarl, all fear I had of the feline before had vanished after I'd been killed by it. It was looking confused, its questioning gaze not helping my simmering temper.

---

"I killed you," she said eventually, to which I gave a low growl before she continued, "you couldn't be standing after having that horn impaled into your heart." The silky tone to her voice was faint now, barely even noticable.

"I revived," I replied, clenching and unclenching my fists and making sure that my claws were in full view of the psychic, "you won't."

I took a step forwards and the feline's eyes flashed, that familiar pain exploded into my brain. Now my claws were clutching my skull, almost drawing blood. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as before and I managed to bite back my screams as the Espeon stepped closer. I wanted to lash out, but the pain had me paralysed to the spot. The pink cat leaned over and whispered to me, her words causing my agony filled eyes to widen.

---

"Maybe you will stay dead this time, then your precious Blacky will be easier to break. Imagine him on our side, just as nice as I am."

Now that pushed me too far. I felt rage that I'd only ever came across once before, it beat down my pain and I felt as though a strange force was pushing me forwards as I suddenly brought my claws forwards and slashed them across the Espeon's face, the middle slash going strait across the gem in the center of her forehead. Now she was the one screaming, and I'd only just started. I roared as loud as my anger would let me, the battle around the two of us coming to a dead halt.

"Never ever say that about anyone," I growled, smoke billowing out of my nostrils, "but especially not about my Umbreon!"


	168. Duel of Duels

Sorry we're late. Stuff happened. And we're back, strait back into the chaotic action we all know and love. Team Rocket get nasty, so does Scyther. 'Nuth said. Plus, we finally get a bit more about the ninja's past and maybe his motives in this too. Ain't that nice of me? Plus, I've even gone and planned the next arc out already. Yes, for all those screaming fangirls out there, Squirt will be featuring a lot in that arc. But out favorite pink cat won't.

Comment damnit, I didn't be nice for you lot to ignore the review button. And send some reviews Anomaly's way too.

**Episode 168: Duel of Duels**

The Espeon's eyes flashed and I was flung backwards by a blast of psychic energy, rolling to a stop and shaking my head to clear it as I pushed myself back up.

"You will die and stay dead this time!" The Espeon screamed at me, her calm demeanour long gone. I smirked, hiding my anger behind a toothy smile, cracking my knuckles and making my tail flame flare up a little.

"You first."

---

The Espeon growled but I was distracted by a loud (figuratively speaking) voice calling from behind me, "_Flame!_"

I turned to glance over my shoulder, Eve was staring at me. Then her eyes widened and I turned back to the Espeon, which had the Nido-horn hovering above its head again. There was only one phrase that sprang to mind right then, "oh crap."

"The bug will be next!" The Espeon yelled as the Nido-horn fired forwards, becoming a crimson-stained blur and I slammed my paws into my chest as it hit. I sank back to my knees; Eve's yells sounding out from behind and the Espeon giving a cruel sadistic laugh. And yet I smiled.

---

What the Espeon hadn't noticed was that I had managed to catch the horn that time. I'd slammed it into my chest, enough to slightly pierce my scales but not enough force to cause any real damage. She was too busy laughing to notice the distinct lack of mass bleeding. I 'yanked' the Horn away from my chest and the Espeon froze up, eyes wide in shock and confusion, as I got back up and hurled it strait back at her. Unfortunately, it spun in the air and the blunt end was the part that hit the pink feline. But it still knocked her out, which was a start.

"_How are you still alive?_" Eve's familiar questioning tone asked as her shadow fell over me from behind. I didn't turn around. I was too busy making sure that no more Rockets decided to have a pop at us.

"Long story. Where's Blacky?"

---

There was dead silence from her, but not from anyone else as the others kept on fighting. I slowly turned around to look at her face and my blood chilled at the guilty look in her eyes.

"Damnit," I growled, making her wince, "I was hoping that Espeon was lying. They really have taken him." There was a slow nod from Eve and I didn't answer for a few seconds, thinking things through before nodding to myself, "you go after the bitch that's taken him."

"_What?_" She couldn't believe it; I had trouble believing it myself.

"You're faster than I am, you can avoid this lot. I can trust you not to let them take him away. If you do, then I'll gut you myself. Now get moving, we'll clear up here!"

---

As much as I hated to ask someone else to do it, my brain had a point. Eve could fly over most of the fighting and if the one with Blacky got onto a boat then she'd be the only one with a chance of catching the cow (I thought that you should know that I did actually tone that part down a little. The language I was actually using was a lot more colourful and is kinda taboo, even for us Pokémon. Yeah, we have standards too) and we just had to keep the other Rocket's occupied long enough for her to save Blacky. What would happen after that, I couldn't care less about. As long as he was safe, I didn't care.

"_Alright... I can do that,_" Eve spoke up, sounding strangely sure of herself for once. There was less hesitation than usual; maybe my death had been useful after all.

"Then go already!" I called over my shoulder, some of the Rocket Pokémon were getting a little close and I didn't want to start fighting untill I was sure that Eve had at least started to go find Blacky.

---

But then there was a clicking noise and all went silent, everything just seemed to stop and stare right behind me before a Human voice sounded out, "make one move, clone, and I'll blow your freakin' head off." I slowly moved my head, very slowly indeed, and looked behind me. There was Eve staring strait down the barrel of a gun that a Rocket was holding. The Rocket, an unusually tall and brown haired male with a slightly smarter looking uniform, slowly took one hand off of the gun's butt (no laughing, I am being serious here) and moved it to a Pokéball at his waist.

"You are going to surrender or we'll be forced to kill all your bodyguards here," the Rocket ordered, Eve not moving at all as she just stared at him. They were actually eye to eye, being almost exactly the same height, which made me feel shorter than usual, but the Human kept going, "and don't even attempt any psychic crap. I'm wearing an amulet that'll absorb any psychic attacks you pull." Eve's tail twitched and, if I hadn't known just what those guns could do, I would have fireballed the bastard. But someone else had other ideas.

"You attempt it and you'll find yourself a head shorter," Scyther spoke up from behind the Human as his blade pressed up into the side of the Rocket's neck. Even if the git couldn't understand, the fact that there was a sharp thing dangerously close to chopping his head off got the message across.

---

Then Scyther's other blade shot up, pointing behind the bug as a second clicking sound filled the clearing. I moved my gaze and spotted a second gun in the hands of a grunt, this one pointed at Scyther.

"Release Admin Marshall," the grunt ordered, his hands shaking slightly as they tried to keep the gun pointed strait at Scyther's face. Eve made to turn her head towards the second gun but the Admin's finger twitched on the trigger of the gun pointed at her and she was distracted by staring back down the barrel.

---

I mentally sighed to myself, it was a standoff. The first guy couldn't fire without Scyther killing him and the second couldn't without one of us going after him. Eve's tail twitched slightly and Scyther gave a small laugh, which startled everyone.

"Very well," he chuckled before slamming the blade into the side of the Human's face. Unfortunately, he'd gone with the flat side and the Rocket was only knocked sideways instead of losing half of his skull. But the blow was definitely enough to knock the goon out, but the idiot still managed to pull the gun's trigger on the way down and the loud boom sounded out over the cliffs. Luckily, for us, the bastard's aim had been thrown off and instead it was a Human standing just behind Eve's shoulder that took the blast. Blood and little pieces of bone and muscle splattered out of the back of the Human's leg and there were lots of loud screams. I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

There was a second blast, this time from the other gun but Scyther had managed to move his other blade in the tranquiliser's path. There was small sparks as the dart ricocheted off of the blade and hit a Sneasel, putting that down too. The gun was ripped from the Rocket's hands, yet no one had actually moved to take it. Then I noticed a small glow that seemed to be coming from Eve's eyes, she was using her psychic abilities. Scyther darted forward and that Rocket fell to a lightning fast midair kick, the bug landing on the floor behind the unconscious goon.

"Eve, get moving! Jianna'll get away if you hang around. I'll give up my revenge if I have to, but only if you use the chance to save Blacky before it is too late. She'll already be trying to break him!" He yelled out, already fending off more Sneasel that had started to move. The one's behind me were starting to advance again too, so I turned around and let loose a large puff of smoke that caused them to falter in mid-step.

---

"Get your tail moving!" Fervo yelled out, blasting his way through the masses and appearing beside me, "if you are not out of here in ten seconds then I'll blast you myself."

"_Okay... be careful._"

Her shadow moved overhead and I snuck a glance upwards, she was flying towards the forest and away from the fighting.

---

"Now the fun really starts, we don't have to worry about her not liking blood flying," I growled, making sure my claws were in full view as Fervo's own ones slid out of his paws with a 'shink' (Shut up. That's what it sounded like)

"Bet'cha I can cause more damage than you," he smirked, raising the sharp claws that seemed to glint in the small light from the moon that was rapidly being obscured by clouds. Why I picked then to start paying attention to the scenery, I don't know.

---

Just as we were about to pile into the Rocket's that surrounded us, there was a strange gust of wind and the entire front row of the Pokemon just collapsed. Each one suddenly had a deep gash in their stomachs that had formed a strait slash across the entire line.

"Razor wind has its uses," I heard Scyther mutter from behind and glanced back, he'd managed to knock out the ten or so pokemon that he'd been fighting not that long ago. A lot of Rocket's were staring at him; you could smell their fear... and a few other things.

"Eww, you made that guy wet himself, Scy," Fervo decided to point out.

"I have that effect sometimes, might have something to do with my blades," Scyther retorted, sweeping said blades out to his sides so that they were in full view of everyone.

"And the ninja-asskickery."

---

Then there was loud yawns sounding out from all around us and the Pokemon and Humans that had fallen to Fervo's grasswhistle were getting back up.

"Oh... fuckwiddle," Fervo muttered, seeing as there were now more than double the number of bad guys to take on. It didn't help that the chaos started up again and we were suddenly swarmed by what seemed like hundreds of Pokemon, all intent on ripping us to shreds.

Another of those demon dog things charged at me and Fervo, we both dived in opposite directions to avoid its charge and were separated by the tide of attackers. I didn't even have the time to see how Scyther was doing before the fighting started yet again and I was forced to use my fire breath to keep several Sneasel back. Several small explosions, that seemed a fair way off but could only have been a few meters or so, told me that Fervo was right in the thick of it too.

Claws, teeth, tail and even fire. I used everything that I could to just keep myself from being overwhelmed. I just kept turning around, using my tail flame to prevent anything from trying to stab me from behind, and the enemy just kept on coming. And I was tiring fast. There was barely time for me to breath between fireballs and it was becoming a race to see which broke first, the Rocket's or my lungs. Just when it looked like it was going to be them, I was surrounded by lots and lots of Koffing.

"Oh... cake - I mean fuck... I mean cake... Argh, you know what I mean!" I growled as one exploded, the shockwave from the blast feeling like a punch to the ribcage.

Then it set off a chain reaction that would have surely knocked me out had a green barrier not formed around me at that very second and absorbed most of the damage, redirecting the shockwaves away from me before shattering and leaving me just with the fire. And I could handle fire. Unfortunately, so could the demonic dogs that had avoided the shockwave. Just as they looked ready to charge, a dart imbedded itself in ones head and it crumpled as the familiar green lizard leapt over the unconscious bodies and flung a second.

"I love these things!" He laughed, carrying an armful of the sleep darts and stabbing another hellhound in the face before yanking the dart back out and launching it into the side of another. Both collapsed to the ground as the Treecko cackled before spinning on another Rocket pokemon, this time it was another of those Koffing. That fell to a dart too.

---

Then there was a loud cracking sound and everyone froze for a few seconds... then the Rocket's started returning their pokemon.

"What the hell are they doing? They easily have the numbers to keep going!" I growled, startled at their haste.

"You complaining? I'm knackered. If they want to run, let 'em," Fervo replied, watching as the Human's ran to the cliffs and I finally noticed the ropes that were attached to the side. That was how so many had gotten up here so fast, they'd skipped the forest and started at the cliffside.

---

Scyther walked over as the cliffside cleared, his expression giving nothing away but the stiff way he was carrying himself meant that things were not over just yet.

"The Rockets have to have something else planned. They wouldn't flee just so easily," he sighed, turning back to watch the last guy clipping the unconscious Admin guy onto a harness and the two Human's vanished over the side.

"Can't you be just a little optimistic?" Fervo grumbled, "Maybe they ran off because Eve isn't here anymore. They wanted to go after her."

"Eve!" Scyther and I said in unison, about to turn and run into the trees after her when there was a second cracking sound. And it was much louder than the first. It was coming from over the cliffside.

---

The three of us backed away from the cliffs, expecting them to crumble away. But, we were not expecting a massive robotic steel leg to come over the side and slam into the ground. Three more legs came over, each one causing another crack and the robotics inside hissed as they hauled up the owner of those legs, with another four appearing to push it the rest of the way onto horizontal ground.

"That is one bloody big spider," Fervo muttered to himself as we all gawped. It was massive, and that is an understatement. It was around twice the height of Scyther, and it was still partially crouched. Its main body was easily as long as a Human Van and much wider than one too. There were gigantic steel plates covering it and eight red lights attached to its 'face' served as eyes

"It is a good thing that Miss Eve isn't here," Scyther said as he stared at the huge tank of a robot.

"She didn't like those Ariados from earlier. I'd hate to see her around a super-spider like this, she'd throw a fit," Fervo finished. I was just too stunned to say anything; all I could do was stare at the robot that was right in front of me.

---

Then a hissing noise and small clouds of gas were vented out of the top of each of the legs as the robot moved to turn and face us. The red lights that counted as eyes shone slightly brighter and plates on its top and bottom started to slide to the side.

"This can't be good," Fervo muttered, as he grabbed my shoulder and started pulling me back. I barely even registered that he still had his claws out and they were now in my shoulder, I was still shocked that Team Rocket had built that thing and managed to get it up the cliff. And that it was definitely hostile. That much was proven when what could only be several guns came out of the holes in its body and swung around towards us.

"Kraka!" Scyther said loudly, the tone of voice telling me that it was probably a bug swear word of some kind.

---

All three of us dived to the side, me and Fervo going left and Scyther going right, as the lights on the robot flashed and the guns started opening fire. The guns swung around, still firing, after the bug and his wings deployed to give him the extra boost to stay ahead of the glowing bullets that still seemed to be catching up. He couldn't hide behind one of the robots legs either, there was always second turret ready to fire the moment one lost sight of him. Fervo and I lay in the long grass, our paws covering our ears from the loud blasts as we hoped that it didn't turn on us. I wanted to run and help but I couldn't make my muscles move to raise my head above the grass.

"That thing can't keep shooting forever," Fervo yelled in my ear, it was the only way to be heard over the gunshots.

"Scyther can't dodge forever!" I yelled back, actually worrying for the ninja's safety. He'd proven that he could take on most things but could he win against that giant droid?

---

The answer, naturally, was maybe. Scyther suddenly veered towards the spider tank and was dodging the bullets only through the fact that he was zigzagging at such a speed that he became a green blur. But then a small red glint appeared in that blur, right around the middle. Then Scyther leapt into the air, strait over the blasts from the guns, landed on top of the robot and brought the red glowing blades strait down on one of the gun turrets. The blades bounced off the amour of the main part but Scyther spun around, the glow becoming slightly more noticeable, and sliced the turret clean off the tank. Strait through the pillar that attached the damn thing.

"Holy mother of Mew," Fervo gawped, watching as the bug darted to the left to avoid another stream of bullets and a second turret fell in a similar manner to the first.

---

Then he just started picking them off. Each strike that landed on a gun seemed to cause that glow to get brighter. And each time he had moved on before the steadily dwindling number of guns could get a lock on him. Eventually he'd gone so far back on the spider that we couldn't even see him anymore and still the gunfire kept on going. But it was slowing down and it sounded like Scyther was just getting faster. Then, the spider tank cheated and lowered its front to the floor suddenly; creating a steel hill that Scyther couldn't find purchase on. But Scyther cheated to and used his blades to push himself forward and I almost laughed when he ended up sitting on top of one of those guns, the device turning around in an attempt to find him.

Then he just slammed his blade down, strait through the top of the turret and it fell in half down the middle. The bug was now standing on what was left of the pillar, bouncing over and landing on another gun and repeating the process. A thought suddenly occurred to me that the bug might have been showing off slightly, but I shook it out of my head. Scyther wasn't the type for that, he just did whatever worked. And it was working; right up untill the spider reared up onto the two farthest legs. I winced as the bug was thrown off and his back hit the floor.

Then Fervo yelled out as the robot dropped again, Scyther rolling to the side to avoid being stood on. The guns had pretty much stopped, seeing as they were no longer able to target Scyther. Both me and Fervo took that chance and leapt up, me running forwards and Fervo legging it towards the trees. I almost thought he was running away untill I spotted him shooting up a tree, charging up a shadow ball with one paw and launching it over his shoulder. It managed to hit one of the remaining turrets, setting off a series of small explosions that blasted it into piece. Unfortunately, the spider was still going and the guns swung towards the Treecko.

Now it was he that was on the defensive, leaping from tree to tree almost as fast as Scyther was. Branches were being lopped off by the five cannons that were still firing. Well, I had plans for those. A fireball took down one of the farthest ones; Scyther leapt up and got the two in the middle. That left the two closest to me, two that were spinning towards me. I decided that I'd use my fire breath but froze at the last second, an idea popping into my mind. I concentrated on the flames that built inside my throat and felt them shift in a similar manner as the shadow balls did.

Then I let loose a stream of black and purple fire that ripped through the turrets and blew them apart. The armour plating was warped from the heat and energy of that attack, but it didn't cave way even when Fervo fired another shadow ball at it. Scyther landed on the floor beside me and yelled something up at the Treecko, but I was too busy catching my breath. That attack, the shadow breath, had drained me more than I had thought anything could. But at least the spider was out of guns.

But it still had legs... and wanted to step on me with them. I leapt back, slipped and almost fell over as the leg slammed into the rocks before me. There was a loud crack and the floor seemed to splinter from the impact, something Scyther seemed to find rather amusing as he dived forward and slammed his glowing blade strait into one of the robot's 'eyes'. He yelled at me to get back to the tree line as he yanked the blade out and ducked under a swipe from the legs, running around the side of the spider and towards the cliffs. I wondered what the hell the bug was thinking but did as he had ordered, for once, seeing as he had to have some sort of plan.

Fervo dived out of his tree, landing on his feet right beside me just as I reached the undergrowth. He took a few steps forwards and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his fists clenched and his arm muscles tensed up as he pulled them close to his chest. As he did so, I noticed that his body was taking on a greenish glow. And that Scyther was practically cornered on the edge of the cliff, the robot slowly lumbering closer with each attempted as the bug tripped and fell forwards. Now that gave it away, Scyther didn't do tripping up. Then it all made sense as Fervo yelled out and swept his arms to the side.

"Mega Drain!"

Green orbs burst out of everything around us; the grass, the trees, even the blood that had been spilt was giving up its energy to the Treecko's cause. Fervo gathered the energy in a giant sphere above his head, the green energy pulsing. It was kinda scary, actually. It got even scarier when the orb suddenly turned pitch black. Now the Treecko had a giant shadow ball. He raised his arms to the sky, the massive ball stopping its random pulsing and becoming still. Then came what I knew was coming. He swept his arms forward and the ball shot strait towards the robot, splitting up into hundreds of little shadow balls.

But the robot wasn't the target. The cliff itself was. The splintered rocks just behind the droid were pounded and many small explosions rang out, kicking up dust that hid the robot that had still been advancing on Scyther from out view. Then there was a crack. One that was much, much louder than anything else, and the entire section of the cliff started to fall away. Through the damned cloud, I could just make out the form of Scyther shooting back to his feet and dashing towards the robot as the floor around started to tilt towards the sea.

It was an uphill sprint and the ninja leapt onto the robot's back, using his blades and wings to propel himself forwards. He cleared the droid in around a second, but the section had been completely separated from the cliff by now and had started its rapid decent. His legs found the back of the robot, that was now clinging onto what was essentially a rocky wall right then, and he coiled up before launching himself back into the air. His momentum wasn't quite enough, even as he rocketed through the screen of dust, he fell just short. But his blades slammed into the cliffs and cut into the rock, leaving him hanging just below the ledge as I ran forwards.

He managed to yank a blade out, raised it a little and slammed it back in before repeating the process with the second. Using this method, he managed to climb up the beaten rock face by the time I reached the edge. He brought the flats of both blades down onto flat ground and swung his leg up, his wings being tucked back into their hiding places as he rolled back onto the land and lay on his back, panting for breath. He was knackered. I wasn't far off. And I glanced back at Fervo to see how he was doing, just in time to see him fall forwards. A few paces behind him, the Espeon.

---

"I commend you on taking down the Ariados-Tank," she chuckled; the silky tone to her voice was back and the wounds I had placed on her face healing right before my eyes. The damn thing had Recover too. Scyther growled and somehow managed to flick himself back onto his feet.

"Esteria," He said, his entire being tensing up.

"Ah, you do remember me," she laughed. That cruel laugh that sent shivers through me.

"It is hard to forget," Scyther replied dryly, starting to walk forwards.

"You don't have to worry about your friend here, I merely knocked him out."

"I'll kill you for what you did, both here and to me!"

"You're not still mad about the four years that you were my toy, are you?" She asked with a sickening smirk. Then I froze. Four years? They had Scyther for four years? And he hadn't broke. Well, not untill that very moment.

"The four years of hell is not what I'm angry about!" He yelled before darting forward with speed that I couldn't believe was possible in the state he had been only half a minute before.

---

The Espeon's eyes glinted and the, slightly dented, gem shone as a barrier formed about a meter in front of her and Scyther hit it head on. Then a psychic pulse threw him back a little, the bug managing to skid along on his feet.

"You must remember that darling baby bug from when we caught you," the Espeon continued, Scyther tensing up even more at the words, "the one that was crying out for her daddy the entire time. I was looking forward to killing that brat right in front of you but you managed to cut a way for them to escape. But the joy that I robbed an innocent child of her father was enough for me. Now I get the even better job of finishing that. Maybe afterwards I'll hunt down that child and tell her about how I made you scream in pain. Before letting her join you in hell!"

"You and your trainer cost me everything I held dear," I heard Scyther mutter, barely audible over the Espeon's cackling, "Yet they escaped. Even though I was caught, it was much better than letting them fall into your paws. I don't care if I die here, but I'll be damned if I let you hurt them or Eve anymore. If I go to hell, if there is such a thing, then I'm dragging you down with me!"

He charged forward again, the Espeon's laughter stopping as she was forced to dive to the side to avoid being sliced clean in half. Scyther skidded to a halt, almost lost in the tree line, and the Espeon winced as a massive gash opened up in her side. She hadn't been quite fast enough to escape unscathed, and Scyther looked ready to come back for a second attack. Again the psychic recovered as Scyther slowly turned to face her. They both glared at each other with enough venom to kill anyone who stood in the crossfire. Both were breathing heavily and I could only stand by the cliffs and watch as the two faced off again, this was his battle now. I wouldn't interfere. Not unless I really had to.


	169. Faces of Old and New

Update time again, and you can probably figure out why we took so long. This thing goes beyond 7000 words, I can't remember exactly what. I know that Anomaly's one nearly hit 8000. That's a lot of words. Anyway, this is pretty much the climax of the crossover. Now we just clear up some loose threads and have a chapter of pure unadultered silly, so you're not gonna want to miss that. Then we're back to my old 'update faster than you can bloody read' update times.

Anyway, both this and Anomaly as bits that the other doesn't, so you are really going to have to read both. And leave comments at both while you are at it.

**Episode 169: Faces of Old and New**

I wasn't sure what worried me more right then; that Scyther was running only on pure anger or that Fervo was out cold and very close to where the bug and the forked-tailed bitch were fighting. The bug looked exhausted yet still shot forwards with blinding speed, the Espeon leaping to the left in order to avoid being skewered. Scyther seemed to realise that Fervo was too close to the fighting and kept up his onslaught, forcing the battle closer to the trees and away from the prone Treecko.

I saw my chance and dashed forwards, covering the cliff side in a manner of seconds before skidding to a halt beside the Treecko. I looked up at the sound of metal scraping against something, but it was only Scyther slamming his blades against a barrier that separated the Espeon from her pointy demise. Yet Esteria didn't look scared at all, she still had that confident smirk. There was something else planned, and I couldn't help but worry that Scyther had let himself be pushed so far that he'd end up dead.

---

I shoved the thought out of my mind and grabbed Fervo by the paws, dragging the Treecko back towards the cliff.

"Damnit, I know that you are on a diet but you are bloody heavy," I grumbled, almost dropping him when I got a reply.

"Bloop," the, still very much out of it, Treecko countered and I gave a small smirk when we reached the rubble that his shadow ball barrage had kicked up. That was far enough, I let him go before turning back to the battle.

---

Scyther's entire body glowed blue for a second, just as he was about to bring his blades down on the Espeon's head, and he was thrown backwards towards a tree that was a few meters away. His back hit the floor and I winced, but his wings deployed and the movement flipped him over again so it was his feet that hit the tree instead of his head. I could see Esteria's eyes widen as the ninja's body coiled up and launched itself forwards again. There was a glint of silver as the green blur shot past the ducking Espeon. Then there was crimson. The twin tails dropped.

---

Scyther landed and had to lean backwards in order to stop himself falling as he slid back to a stop, panting slightly as he turned back to the screaming pink feline that was glaring down at the severed tails.

"You bastard!" She yelled, losing the calm controlling composure and replacing it with pure rage.

"I'm only getting started."

But then another voice joined the fray. One that caused Scyther to wince as it cried out loud and clear, "Thunderbolt!"

---

The bug leapt back just in time to avoid a lightning bolt that blasted down from the clouds that had formed overhead during the chaos. Another Pokemon burst out of the trees, almost the exact same size as the Espeon; this one had fur that was pure white and a face that was the exact opposite. A massive black blade came out of the black face, another blade making up the tail. The newcomer's red eyes glinted as it stood before the wounded Esteria.

"Dione! About time you decided to show!" The Espeon in question yelled out, still nursing her injury. I didn't feel sorry for her in the slightest. But now I was worried, this newcomer looked nasty.

"I apologize for the delay, Esteria, but I had other matters to attend too. Our dear mistress is in critical condition and we do not have much time remaining before the clones return," it replied, giving a small nod in the Espeon's direction.

---

I almost cheered. That meant that Eve had done some major damage. '_She must have found Blacky, she must have._'

Scyther, however, frowned at the strange four legged Pokemon that gave another nod and continued. "Forgive me for being distracted; it has been a long night."

"Get out of the way, Dione. I may not have anything against you, but I won't let you interrupt this," Scyther replied with a deep growl as he raised one of his blades and pointed it at it.

"I cannot do that, I was ordered to help Esteria fight."

"Why must you follow that order if your 'mistress' is injured?" Scyther continued, resheathing his wings and turning so he was facing Dione side on.

"Because I follow my orders seriously, It is an Absol thing, if you will pardon my crude explanation."

"Then I guess I'll fight you too, it's a revenge thing."

---

The Absol, as it had called itself, smiled and opened its mouth. I thought it was going to continue speaking, but instead a white glowing formed just before the muzzle and Scyther shuffled back slightly. My eyes narrowed, I knew that attack. I knew it very well, as did Scyther.

"Ice beam!" The white creature yelled as the beam shot towards the bug, smaller ones firing off at angles so Scyther couldn't dodge to the sides or jump over the attack. Now my eyes widened, the beam was much wider and faster than Eve's was.

Scyther closed his eyes and raised his other blade to the sky, the sharp side facing towards the oncoming blast, and I had to do a double take when I saw the edge taking on a blue glow. His eyes snapped open and he swept the blade down, the blue glow leaving his blade and forming another one in the air that shot forth to meet the icy beam. The blue blade gave out a high pitched whistle, even as it impacted the ice beam head on.

"Air Cutter!" Scyther yelled as the attack sliced through the beam. But it just kept on coming and the bug didn't move as he was engulfed in it. I yelled out and was about to run towards him when I noticed that the beam had been split into two; strait down the center.

---

Then it faded into nothing, revealing Scyther still standing. The ground around him was covered in a sheet of pure white ice, but he was standing in the safe zone from where the beam had been separated. He stood right in the center of a green grassy arrow that was cut into the white ice. Now it was the Absol's turn to look shocked.

"You certainly are stronger than the last time we met," it praised, Scyther giving a cold laugh before replying.

"Last time I had been starved for three days, had broken my leg and torn both wings. Yet they still had to chain me to a wall."

"And you still managed to break out. Mistress Jianna was livid for weeks after you gave her that gash on her back."

"If Orion hadn't thrown me through a window, I'd have given that whore much more than a gash. Now shut up and fight!"

---

I nearly had a heart attack, Scyther had just sworn. In a language that everyone knew. And, by Mew, did it have an effect. The wounded feline growled whereas the Absol had to fight back his look of amazement.

"How dare you..." Esteria growled, while Scyther just unfurled his wings and raised his blades in silence, "How dare you! Swift!"

I blinked as golden stars blasted forth from the Espeon's mouth and shot towards Scyther. Then I remembered that Scyther had been beaten with that same technique before, in Cerulean. Yet Scyther didn't seem bothered, dropping his blades back to his sides as his wings fluttered slightly before starting to move so fast that they turned invisible. Dust started to be kicked up, swirling around him as the stars shot closer. I wondered what the hell he was doing, something the Rocket Pokemon seemed to be doing as well.

Then Scyther raised one leg and slammed his foot down onto the sheet of ice, the thin layer shattering into shards. The whirlwind sucked in the broken pieces and formed a swirling, glinting, shield that the stars collided with but could not penetrate. As the last of the golden attack vanished, there was a glint of silver as Scyther's blade cut straight down through the center of the ice storm. Both the Espeon and Absol dived to the side in time to avoid the massive slice that appeared in the ground, but the Espeon didn't manage to evade the ice shards that followed. One caught her in the hind leg and she went down while the other shards slammed into the ground that she had been standing on. There must have been well over a hundred frozen, very sharp, spears imbedded in the earth.

---

Scyther smiled, an empty smirk, as he started stepping forwards. He walked through the broken ice, not flinching despite the fact that I could see blood dropping from his feet with each step. The Espeon struggled to push itself up as the bug approached; it managed to yank the ice spear out with its teeth when Scyther was only a meter away.

"You bastard..." Esteria growled, turning to look at the bug. She still wasn't afraid, which triggered mental alarm bells in me.

Scyther didn't notice, raising his blades again. A small patch of earth a few paces in front of him seemed to change pitch black and the Absol burst out of the portal, the blade on his head slicing into Scyther's front.

"Scyther!" I yelled out as he staggered back, the Absol landing before spinning around and sinking his teeth into Scyther's leg, "crap. Crap. Crap!"

---

Blood was staining the bug's leg, but he turned his blade towards the Absol and forced it to release its hold with a blow to the side of the head with the flat. He turned back to his target, just in time to take a purple beam to the chest and get flung backwards. Esteria was laughing again as Dione got back to his feet and Scyther hit the ground, tumbling over to land on his stomach.

"Ambush and Psybeam. You fell for the exact same trick we used to catch you in the first place!" She taunted as Scyther pushed himself up, but his injured leg refused to take his weight and he hunched over. Stuck on his knees.

---

"And now you bow to us," Esteria continued, while the Absol just watched blankly. He didn't seem to enjoy the battling and torture, which made him slightly better than his sadistic partner in my eyes.

"We really should be leaving, we do not have time to play your games," Dione spoke up, looking at the Espeon.

"But I like to play. Especially with a toy that I haven't played with in ages," she said, stepping over to him and rubbing her cheek against his with a small purr. It made me sick, and it must have made him sick too as he recoiled at the touch.

"Get away from me," the Absol muttered, turning away from the Espeon with a look of disgust.

"But Dione!" She whined in return.

"I was ordered to help you escape, not to play your cruel games," he replied coldly.

"Lighten up a little," Esteria ordered the Absol, who glanced back at her, "he can't take much more fun before he breaks."

---

"Wanna bet?" Scyther said as he somehow managed to push himself back to his feet and stood up straight, blood streaming down his carapace from the slice in his front and the damaged leg. If I didn't come back from injuries and death all the time, then I would have been shocked at this show of grit stubbornness and refusal to stay down. The Espeon was shocked, that much was for sure. The Absol smiled a strangely friendly smile.

"I am more than your music box," Scyther growled, raising one blade and pointing it at Esteria, who took a step back, "I am not something you can wind up and play with untill I break." Now the, no longer twin-tailed, bitch was looking scared. And rightly so. Scyther was an intimidating sight normally but, right there and then, he was simply terrifying. The dawn light came over the cliffside and gave the blood and his blades a shine. There was a fire burning in his eyes. His wings flickered, firing back up to full speed.

There was movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see Eve stepping out of the tree line, Mewtwo behind her. There was a black bundle in her arms and I almost broke my ribs with a sigh of relief, but Scyther stepped forward and kept speaking and distracted me. He stood between me and Eve, so I couldn't run over to her even if I wasn't busy keeping an eye on the events in front of me.

"You and Jianna never thought of me as anything bar something to be beaten and abused. She used to spend hours seeing how far she could go before I passed out from pain. Broken glass, heated irons, the whip and even her own fists. It'd be wrong to inflict even a hundredth of the agony she put me through, even on someone as deserving of it as you are," Scyther said loudly, each step he took forward caused the Espeon to shuffle back slightly, "if anything, you are more deserving of it than she is." Now the Espeon looked close to fainting, "But, luckily for you, I don't kill in cold blood. So I'll give you a five second head start." He stopped for a second, glancing up into the trees before giving an empty smirk, "start running."

I was wondering why the Absol was not interfering but a quick glance over kinda told me, Mewtwo was busy launching shadow ball after shadow ball at Dione and he was way too busy dodging them to take any notice of Esteria and Scyther. The latter of which turned so he was side on and kept one blade pointed straight at the, still frozen to the spot, Espeon-bitch's gemstone.

"One."

---

The Espeon snapped out of its stupor and launched another of those Psybeam attacks, which Scyther deftly sidestepped. "Two." Next Esteria's eyes took on a purple glow, which faded away with nothing happening. "Three." She knelt down and the wound on her leg closed, but it didn't heal perfectly. She'd used recover so much that it'd started to stop working. "Four." Now she finally turned to flee, reaching the treetops when Scyther hit the end of the countdown. "Five!" He yelled, starting to run forwards when a white glowing circle appeared around him.

"_There is pain in your future... Future sight!_" Esteria's telepathic voice yelled out as the circle glowed brightly, keeping up with Scyther's dashfor the trees. Just before he reached the tree line, the brightness engulfed him completely and all I heard from within the circle was a loud explosion.

---

"_Scyther!_" Eve cried from her position on the sidelines, echoing my own yell as we both raced towards the smoke cloud to see the bug go flying backwards and thud into a tree. He hit the massive oak around half way up, his head jerking back and hitting the bark again as he slid down and hit the floor. Both me and Eve were practically sprinting towards him right then when the Espeon reappeared and pounced towards him.

I yelled out as I ran, I cannot remember what, but there was no point as the bug's eyes suddenly shot open and he caught the Espeon right under the chin with the flat of his blade.

---

He essentially lifted Esteria up, as he leapt up himself, and slammed her against the tree. He was pinning her up by the throat, the Espeon looking completely terrified as he brought the point of his other blade up and touched it against her forehead. She was trying to push away the blade at her throat with her paws but he wasn't budging any.

"Game over," he muttered, just loud enough that I could hear from my place a meter away, as he pulled back the blade and tensed up to stab her in the face.

However, Esteria still had another trick up her muzzle. One she didn't even know about untill a large green birdlike thing appeared out of no where and Scyther was thrown back, again, by a ripple of psychic energy, again. Esteria hit the floor, falling on her side as the bird thing trotted over. I was confused, it was definitely a flying type. Yet it stood upright like all us normal two legged pokemon, and even walked like some of you Humans (not counting the lazy slouching bastards. I know who you are, and Scyther will be coming round to make sure you sit up strait next time. That'll be one autograph you'll never forget)

---

"I do not understand why Mistress Jianna keeps you around, you cannot even fight off a injured and exhausted bug without help," the bird muttered in a high pitched squawk, which kinda defeated the point of the muttering, as the Espeon climbed back to its feet.

"Orion, what took you so bloody long?"

"Well, I spent god knows how long teleporting the mistress from one place to another. Some idiot blew up all the nearby Team Rocket medical stations so I ended up teleporting across to the mainland to find one. You know how knackering long distance teleportation is?"

'_I feel ignored..._' I thought, watching the two idiots fighting amongst themselves. The thought occurred to me to attack them but the evil glare that Scyther was giving the two as he was slowly helped up by Eve, who had Blacky under one arm, kind of put me off that idea.

---

But then the idea came back into my head as I snapped back to the conversation the bad guys were having. Simply because of one word that had cropped up. "-Umbreon."

"What?" The bird asked, while I tried as hard as I could not to be noticeable as I slowly snuck that little bit closer.

"Take the Umbreon... To Jianna... It'd hurt them, emotionally at least," Esteria finished, just as I leapt forwards and planted a solid punch strait on her muzzle. There was a cracking sound and she hit the floor, blood pouring out of her nose and staining the pink fur crimson.

"You'll lose more than your tail when I'm done with you!" I yelled, moving to keep pounding her when a wing swept me aside and the bird stepped forward.

I hit the floor, rolled onto my stomach as Scyther darted forwards towards the two. But the bird looked up and his eyes twinkled, then they both vanished just as the bug's blades passed through the Espeon's head. Scyther's momentum and injured leg didn't allow him to stop and he collapsed to the floor, panting slightly.

---

"No... I won't let them get away..." I heard him mutter as he tried to push himself up, but his energy was long spent.

There were steps from behind and I slowly looked up, strait into Eve's eyes as she bent down and laid the unconscious Umbreon kit beside me before limping over to tend to the bug herself. I turned to Blacky, blanking out the conversation behind me, just in time to see his small black eyes open slightly. I froze as he blinked sleepily, his eyes starting to tear up, before my instincts took over and I reached over and pulled his head to my chest in a comforting hug. His body started to shake with the sobs that were firing up as I ran my paws over his head, trying to soothe him.

"I-I thought you'd died!" I heard his muffled whimpering, which caused me to wince slightly. Seeing me fall must have been one of the most painfull things he'd gone through.

"And I thought that I had lost you," I whispered in reply, feeling my own eyes starting to water slightly. "I'm sorry." Everything around us no longer matter, all that counted was that he was safe.

---

Which, naturally, meant that he didn't stay safe for very long. Just as I felt my own tears starting to run down my cheek and dropping onto Blacky's head; a birdlike chuckle sounded out from behind me, "sickening. The display of affection makes me want to throw up."

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, releasing Blacky and turning around to face the bird thing again. It had left the Espeon and was staring at us with the same hungry look that she had the first time. I glanced around for Eve, but I couldn't see any sign of her or Scyther.

"Your clone ally has taken the bug over to your sleeping Treecko friend. And the other one is busy with Dione," the bird crooned, before its eyes took on a glint and I froze up at the feeling of something wrapping around my throat.

---

"Let him go!" Blacky cried, droplets of water still streaming down his face, as I was hauled into the air and the psychic hold tightened slightly. I was starting to choke when a thunderbolt arced down from the sky and hit the floor between me and the damned psychic, startling him into dropping me.

"Dione! Watch where you are aiming," the bird shouted across at the Absol, who was still evading attack after attack from Mewtwo. I dug in my claws and dived forward, but the bird vanished into thin air again, reappearing after I'd passed and had fallen flat on my face.

"I will hurt you," I spat, while it just chuckled again.

"Whereas I will just knock you away, it is not you that I am ordered to take dead or alive."

My eyes narrowed, as I leapt up. The bird had been staring at Blacky as those words had been said.

---

"Blacky, run!" I yelled out, launching my new shadowbreath strait at the bird's back. A barrier formed and deflected the blast, but Blacky spun on his paws and ran off. Towards the cliff. Towards a dead end.

"You just made my job easier," I heard Orion say from within the flames that I was still blasting the barrier with, before it vanished again. And reappeared strait in front of the Umbreon. Now my eyes widened as both the bird's eyes and Blacky's body took on a blue glow, the kit being thrown to the side and tumbling over the ground.

"Blacky! Leave him alone, now!" I screamed as loud as I could, and everything went silent as all eyes turned towards the bird and Blacky. Even Mewtwo stopped fighting, the Absol panting slightly as it watched with a blank expression. Scyther was leaning on Eve's shoulder as they both stood near Fervo, who seemed to still be out cold.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" The bird asked, its eyes and Blacky's body still having that evil psychic blue glow, "I am not going to throw away a perfectly good hostage. Your clone friends can't kill me, the resulting pulse would destroy the Umbreon here. You lot try and I'll crush him myself, if you are lucky."

---

My shoulders slumped, the fight leaving me, "what do you want?" I couldn't attack, not without risking Blacky's life.

"Ah, you are not as stupid as you look," the bird laughed, "well, I was ordered to take this Blacky back to the mistress in one form or another. Esteria would prefer him alive, seeing as she wishes to raise him further to fufill her twisted aim of being a mother. But I may be pursuaded to let him escape if-"

"If what?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I had been insulted and that the Espeon was even more twisted that I'd thought. Blacky's life was at stake, there wasn't time to waste being distracted by things like that. I didn't show it, but I was scared stiff. The kit was whimpering loud enough for me to hear, trying to push away against the psychic hold but it just wasn't working at all.

"If the bug is slain."

---

Now it was Scyther that everyone turned to stare at, everyone except me as I was focused on the psychic in front of me. I did sneak a little glance out of the corner of my eye though, in time to see the bug shake Eve off of him and slowly start to limp forward on his own. He turned to look down at Fervo, then up at the Absol, before continuing.

"_Scyther, what are you doing?!_" Eve practically shouted at him, but he ignored her and limped a little nearer to the bird.

"I'm eighteen. I've lived my life, no matter how bad the last years were, and Blacky is not going to lose that chance," he replied as he reached the half way point and stopped, slowly raising his blade up to his own throat.

"_Evetwo, let Scyther go,_" Mewtwo ordered, his arms crossed as he glared at the scene in front of him.

---

As he was using his right blade and pressing it to the left side of his neck, his mouth was hidden. But, seeing as I was short, I was able to look up and he seemed to have a small smirk. Then I spotted the Absol glowing slightly before it vanished into a black portal in the ground. Then, as Scyther's arm tensed, green orbs of energy burst from the bird and it staggered back a step.

"You fool!" It cried, turning on Fervo and a psychic blast rippled towards the fallen Treecko who caught the energy and it spread out and formed a green shield that took the attack head on.

The bird turned towards Blacky, screaming that he was going to kill them all, and I was starting to dash forwards when the dark portal appeared in the ground at the bird's feet and Dione burst out. The blade on the Absol's head dug into the chest feathers and the Absol landed beside my Umbreon, turning to the heavily wounded bird.

---

"I will do almost anything that my mistress asks of me," Dione spoke up, stepping forwards and forcing the bird back closer to the cliff, "I'll hurt people, kill Pokemon if needbe, all at her command. But helping an attack on a kit is unacceptable. So I'm giving you my resignation notice!"

And then I spotted the blade that Scyther had been holding to his throat take on the blue glow and he swept it across, the Air Cutter launching itself strait over the Absol's back. Orion's eyes widened as the attack hit, knocking it over the edge. It flapped weakly, trying to remain aloft, when a shadow ball from Mewtwo sent it crashing down towards the rocks below. The blue glow around Blacky faded and he slowly managed to stand, the Absol standing close by and giving him a little prop up when the Umbreon almost fell.

"Thank you," I heard Blacky say, while I was still in shock over the last minute's events.

"No problem. Xatus are not that tough to take down once you've hit them," Dione shrugged, while I managed to shake off my shock and ran forwards.

---

But I was sorta distracted before I got to Blacky as Scyther fell backwards and onto his rear. He was panting, a small trickle of blood running out of the side of his mouth as his blades lay slack at his sides.

"You okay, Scyther?" I asked, skidding to a halt beside him.

"Fine," he gasped out between breaths, his chest plate making a cracking noise each time it rose with his breathing and let more blood out with each movement. Needless to say, he was a bad liar.

"_You are most certainly not fine,_" Mewtwo spoke up as he appeared behind us, but at least this time he hadn't just appeared out of no where with no sound of his approach so I didn't end up spinning and blasting him. Now that I think about it, that would have been fun. Untill he blew my head off. Ah well, back to the story at paw. '_Way to point out the obvious, idiot._'

"I've been worse," Scyther replied, managing a small smirk.

---

Mewtwo frowned, looking ready to start an argument when Dione interrupted from near the cliffs, "that is everything. You won. It'll be at least a few days before they are ready to launch another attack, more than enough time to get away and find somewhere safe-" he froze up, his fur bristling as he turned his gaze towards me. Then I froze up as I felt something's breath on the back of my neck. Then I felt that somethings fist, that knocked me flat on the floor. I rolled over the moment I landed, launching a stream of fire strait up at... nothing. There was nothing there. Except that nothing, in my experiance, usually doesn't start screaming when it is torched.

Then that green lizard appeared again, its face scales blackened by my blast.

"You again?" I growled, shuffling backwards slightly to get some distance from it so I could get back up. It wasn't going to let me put up a fight that easy and grabbed my tail, causing my body to instinctively freeze up. Then there was another 'shink' sound and claws dug into the scales. I had to bite back a cry, that hurt. A lot. There are a lot of muscles and nerve endings in my tail and they really do not like being stabbed with pointy things.

---

The claws suddenly withdrew and the Kelcon's face turned from one of pissy temper tantrum to one of severe pain. I managed to move my gaze down to its arm, that had loosened its grip and allowed me to yank my tail free, and saw the scales just below the elbow starting to crack. I couldn't see what was causing it, another Kelcon maybe. Untill the first one was flung to the side and the mystery helper came into view. His seethrough body was a relieving sight, that much was for certain.

"Anti!" Blacky yelled, his tail starting to wag.

---

"Mewtwo, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do when Mew gets here," the phantom said, not turning away from the petrified looking Kelcon, "you are so getting grounded for this."

"_You cannot possibly be expecting Mew to even attempt such a thing,_" Mewtwo argued, sounding a little bit like a kit that had just been caught red pawed and yet still insisted at blaming her brother for stealing the cookies despite the fact that he was with me for several hours previously. Not that I've ever had that happen, of course. Moving on.

"I am Mew, remember, and that's what I'd do," Anti countered as he lunged forwards and grabbed the Kelcon's arm, the lizard taking on a white glow and vanishing, "short range teleport. One of the few abilities I didn't lose when I died..." he explained, preempting my question.

---

But then everything went from messed up, to a whole lot worse. Dione and Blacky were still near the cliff edge... and the same patch they were on had started to crumble away, a crack appearing in the ground barely ten paces infront of the Umbreon. Slight problem, he seemed to have problems running and the crack was getting ever wider by the second. I felt my blood run cold, dashing forwards to try and cover the distance and grab him before the entire thing gave way.

Dione got to him first; the Absol skidded to a halt, leaning down and biting into the back of Blacky's neck. I winced as he yanked the kit into the air by the scruff of the Umbreon's neck, diving forward as the earth around them fell. There was a scream from behind us, coming from Eve's way that had Mewtwo distracted but me and Anti both dashed forwards and the Absol landed on a small outcropping, jutting out from the newly improved cliffside, and threw Blacky onto solid ground as that fell away too and took the resigned Pokemon with it.

"Blacky!" I yelled as I dived the rest of the way, managing to grab the Umbreon and pulling the upset kit back further onto safe ground as Anti froze at the edge before spinning back and gawping.

---

I slowly turned too, staring at the metal giant that came over the cliffside. '_How the hell has that thing got back up?_'

"Ariados tank!" Anti yelled an order, "Mewtwo, don't fight it and get Eve to the trees! I'll slow it down."

"Slow it down?" Fervo shouted back, turning and running away as it started to move, "we blew it off a cliff and it doesn't seem any bloody slower to me!"

"Just shut up and get to the trees," Anti yelled, grabbing me and Blacky and shoving us towards cover, "it can't hurt me anyway, so move it."

Needless to say, we moved it pretty quickly. All of us bar one. Scyther. He was trying to stand but his leg was just refusing to work. As Mewtwo ran past, he actually reached out and grabbed Scyther by the arm before hauling him along behind. That didn't look a nice way to travel, but it was better than being a sitting duck. The spider was giving chase, Anti managing to slow it down slightly by trying to push it back. Then, as I glanced back, I spotted two white furred paws appearing over the cliff. Followed by a black head.

---

Dione hauled himself back up and dashed around the tank, almost becoming a blur, before skidding to a halt in front.

"Sir Anti, get clear and let me slow it down for you," he shouted, forming a white orb in front of his muzzle. Me, Blacky and Eve skidded to a halt as the ice beam fired from the Absol, sweeping across the spider's legs and freezing them to the floor. I could hear the mechanics working to free it, but the ice was too strong.

"That was cool!" Blacky called as the Absol turned back to us, giving a toothy smile at the kit.

"_How did you do that?_"

"I'll tell you later. Now move it, that won't hold it for long!" Dione said, a crack appearing in the ice around one leg more than proving his point.

"Oh, I hate my luck," I growled, turning tail and hauling it out of there as fast as I could. Which was pretty fast, considering how damn short my legs were.

---

Eve and Blacky reached the trees before I did, Dione catching up just as the spider broke free of the ice and started to move back.

"_I shall handle this!_" Mewtwo called, firing a shadow ball into the clearing.

"No!" Anti yelled as it shot past him, slamming into the robots face.

Mewtwo had been smirking, right up untill the shadowball just vanished without a trace. Then reappeared as a bolt of black lightning. The clone barely had time to throw up a barrier before the bolt struck, sparks shooting all over the green shield and eventually fading away. The barrier shattered strait afterwards, Mewtwo looking stunned.

---

_"It deflected my attack... How is this possible?_"

"It's built to fight you, of course it is designed to take what you can throw at it. You idiot!" Anti yelled over his shoulder as he was chased along the cliffside by the droid, sounding surprisingly angry. He hadn't sounded that pissed before, not even when we'd first met and he thought I was the bad guy. Or even when fighting Celebi. It was kind of scary, something that Blacky thought too as he lowered his ears and tail before giving off a small whimper.

Then, things got even weirder as Anti belted strait over the robots head and shouted over, "Mewtwo, shadow ball me!"

"_What?_" Yeesh, seeing Mewtwo looking puzzled was losing its appeal now.

"_What?_" But Eve looking confused still looked funny. That and they had both used the exact same tone and facial expression when they had asked the question. I was so tempted to point that out but instead I focused on not laughing at them.

---

"Just do it. Shoot me or I'll slap you one!" Anti yelled. I almost wanted Mewtwo to not do it, but my curiousity over what Anti had planned was stronger. That and Mewtwo didn't risk a slap, charging a small bolt and launching it at the phantom. Who dived over it, the droid almost turned all the way around now.

"Put some effort into it. I need something lethal here. Don't worry about hurting me, I'm already dead. So just shoot already," Anti ordered, getting his temper back under control and sounding calm again. Mewtwo tried again, this time the shadow ball was thrice the size and even had a small tail to it. Anti spun around and took it strait to the chest, his body convulsing as it tore strait through his middle and out the other side. Eve looked about ready to throw up, but was stunned back to health as both the phantom and the shadow ball that was now meters over the cliff glowed that familiar pink.

---

The ball finally split into many orbs of black energy that swarmed back to Anti, the phantom abosrbing them through his paws. Unlike when Fervo did it, you could actually see the energy inside the phantom as his form became more defined and his colour darkened to a dark grey. He wasn't see-through anymore, that much was for sure.

"Now this is more like it. I'm back and ready to play!" Anti laughed, the robot stopping in its tracks barely a few paces before the phantom. Had he confused that thing's metal brain too? I couldn't tell.

Then it started moving again, its leg coming down for Anti. Eve and Dione both went to move forward but stopped dead when Anti threw up a paw and caught the giant steel claw. He was holding it back. I could hear the robot's hydrolics trying to crush the phantom underneath its foot but, if anything, it was Anti that was winning the pushing battle.

"Now you'll see why I'm the Antimew," I heard him growl as he darted to the side, letting the leg slam into the ground behind him. He floated up and grabbed onto what was essentially that leg's knee, grabbing on and pulling with his front paws while his hind ones pushed.

---

The steel gave way, the lower leg was ripped clean off and the robot almost collapsed. Anti was floating in the air, holding onto a giant metal limb. We all watched, unable to form words (although, in Mewtwo's case, I'm not entirely sure that he can speak normally at all) as he went a little higher and slammed the limb into the top of the spider's main body. It was like a big spear, tearing strait through and the robot stopped. The lights went out. It froze. Dead.

"Never pick on my sister ever again," Anti growled, before turning back to us and giving a small wave, "so, what did I miss?"

---

"Uh... whats with the sudden solidness?" Fervo asked, as Anti started to float over. He was practically knocked to the floor when Blacky dived on him, managing to push the Umbreon off of him a lot easier than I had.

"I'm made of pure energy, so I just absorbed the shadow ball to give me a massive boost of the stuff," Anti replied, scratching behind one ear in a way that reminded me of my head scratching habit, "takes a load of space to do it though, if the shadow ball had hit anything then it'd have blew up and probably taken me with it. My turn to ask, you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, Flame came back from the dead," Fervo answered, everyone glancing in my direction, "Blacky seems to be unharmed. Scyther's in bad shape though, the poor guy's knackered himself."

"The injuries he has sustained are not deadly, but his exaustion might be if he continues to push himself," Dione added.

"Right. Eve, you okay?"

---

She nodded slowly, Anti wasn't convinced. I wasn't either, she seemed to be completely covered in blood.

"You go sit down over there near Scyther, see if you can stop him trying to move," Anti suggested, nodding over to a spot next to the bug.

"_Where's Mew?_" She asked instead.

"He's on his way, he's just having trouble with the masses of Rockets that are running away. I'm hard to see, white isn't."

"Mew is pink." Blacky spoke up, looking confused

"Not right now he ain't."

---

I was about to ask what he meant by that when I spotted the damn spiderdroid's 'eyes' lighting up again. Then came a lot of creaking and groaning from the joints as it pushed itself back up again. Anti heard, turning back. It wasn't good that Eve had already sat down, as Anti suddenly gave us all an order.

"This is not good. Run for the caves, it can't follow into there! Go!"

"You have got to be kidding," Fervo growled, "just rip off the rest of its bloody legs."

"It's too damaged, it'll have gone into plan B mode. In short, it will get close and just explode. Any Mew of anykind, be it me or Mewtwo or Eve, would set it off and send shards of metal or worse flying everywhere. No. We run. Now!"

---

Fervo didn't argue, getting up and turning away, but suddenly Anti threw up his paw, "wait."

"Make up your mind, damnit!"

"You feel the wind? It's getting stronger."

"What kind of question is that? We have a exploding thing after us and you are asking about the bloody weather?!"

"Mewtwo, put up a barrier covering the whole forest from wind. There's one hell of a gust coming," Anti replied, ignoring the Treecko in favour of glancing back at the slowly moving robot. It'd covered about a third of the distance, it's missing limb being stuck inside its chest had slowed it down a lot.

---

Mewtwo looked puzzled but rasied his arms and closed his eyes, a green barrier forming before us and going up and over the trees, seemingly covering most of the island.

"_It will only stop the wind, everything else will merely pass through,_" he said, his eyes still closed and his tail twitching.

"That's all it has to stop," Anti laughed as he held out his paws and formed an orange orb inbetween them. The orb grew with each second, Anti becoming paler as he did so. Eventually, just as the robot reached the half way point, Anti judged his orb thingie to be done and blasted it strait upwards into the clouds.

---

Two seconds later, the clouds were blown apart and what seemed like bright sunlight filtered down from the orb. And, with that sunlight, a large shadow that belonged to a giant white thing that was flying above the island. I couldn't tell if it was a fish or a bird, it had wings but they looked a lot like flippers too. Anyway, it pulled those wing like things closer to its body and dropped into a steep dive. The wind outside our barrier picked up, dust and debris starting to be blown away and bounching off the droid.

It had came to a dead halt, the wind too strong for it to continue, as the giant white Pokemon pulled up and skimmed over the top of the green barrier. For half a second, we were completely engulfed in its shadow as it shot overhead.

"Whoa," Fervo muttered.

"Cool," Blacky added as it reached down with dropped closer to the ground. The spider was actually picked up completely by the wind at this point, flung off of the cliff and into the air as the giant beast landed at the cliff edge.

---

It had massive black spike-like things running down the sides of its spine and each tip of them glowed white before firing off a blast of white energy. All off them fired off in different directions and curved in towards the falling droid, hitting it at the same time. The explosion was hidden by the glowing of the white behemoth as it turned, eventually fading away to reveal the pink cat we all knew.

"Morning, sorry I'm a little late," he smiled, as Mewtwo's barrier fell. I could only gawp. What the hell had just happened?


	170. Vacation At Last

-Author Note: 11th May-

I decided to add this note simply to tell you guys that we are not dead. The chapter is done. Seriously, it's sitting in the document manager with all the editing and whatnot finished at this very second. And, last I checked which was about a week ago, Aeris only had to do the last scene so it's safe to say that she's done too. Rizu's working on hers, I have a small preview of her chapter so even she is still alive.

Anyway, the reason we're not updating is that Aeris has a job now and the time zone thing makes it nearly impossible for me and her to be online at the same time and therefore update both sides of the crossover at the same time. The weekends are really the only chance and we both usually have family or whatever to deal with then. On the plus side, the next chapter is the crossover finale and I have around three chapters done for the next arc so we can get back up and running as soon as we can. And, as promised, Squirt is back.

Anyway, hoping for an update this weekend or I'm going to have to start getting up at 4 a.m. to try and catch Aeris. And, you'd know this if you have any idea just how lazy I can be when it comes to getting out of bed, that would probably kill me. Anyway, see you guys with an update whenever we can. Sorry for the delay.

------

Yeah, update time again. And this is, almost, the final Episode of the crossover arc. Boy, has this been a long arc. Originally it was going to be short and snappy, instead we put a fully fledged plot. And then threw in Blacky simply because he hadn't had much screentime. And, let's face it, he needed more screentime. On a different note, the humour is back! And we're only just getting started, the real silliness is up next.

Yeah, I'm really expecting comments for this one. About the funny bits, about the serious bits, about the just plain stupid part with the wet leaf. We got some nice comments for the last chapter, both me and Aeris, and if they stop then we start killing people off. I'm trying to reply to as many as I can although some of them are hard to think of a reply to, so please bear with me on that one.

**Episode 170: Vacation At Last**

Mew had been floating just above the ground, right up untill Blacky got him and knocked him strait to the ground. Me and Fervo arrived in time to help pull the kit off before Mew was killed from the over-enthusiastic face-licking.

"About time you showed up," Fervo added as Mew hauled himself back up and looked around.

"Where's Eve?" The feline asked, pushing down Blacky who'd came back for a second try. I laughed, it was good to see him again, even if he did show off all the time.

"What the hell was that bird thing?" Fervo kept asking.

"That was me," came the reply.

"_Why were you away for so long?_" Oh great, Mewtwo had arrived and spoiled the happy reunion with his telepathic smuggery.

"I was working," Mew countered, still looking around and not paying any attention, "Aha, there she is!"

---

Fervo was knocked into by Blacky and nearly fell on his face, Mew pushing him down and vaulting over his head before heading towards Eve. Anti watched him go before looking over at us

"So, how did you come back from the dead anyway?" He asked me, Fervo and Blacky now staring up at me too. Now, this was a little embarrassing. I scratched the back of my head and tried to think of a way of explaining it. Mew hadn't liked Jirachi and Anti had proved that he was a little more violent than the living one was, so I had to try and word it in a way that didn't get me or my helper shot at.

I couldn't think of anyway to word it at all, so I just sighed and told them strait out, "Jirachi healed me somehow."

"Jira-what? You mean that short thing that sent Mew off to Hoenn in the first place?" Fervo asked, while Blacky just tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. He'd never seen her before and didn't have a clue who she was.

"You serious?" Anti asked eventually, his expression giving nothing away.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Wow, I was wondering how she was doing. I'll have to go check up on her sometime."

---

Cue Fervo tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face. I almost wanted to join him. Anti noticed my puzzled expression but shrugged it off.

"I'll go ask Mew how she's doing, see if he can teleport me up there," he said, turning to where Mew had ran off to but stopping in his tracks, "or not..."

"_I will not calm down!_" Eve was shouting, telepathically (don't ask me how that works. All I know was that it was giving me a headache) as she glared up at Mewtwo. Mew was hovering at their chest level, trying to keep them apart and looking rather uncomfortable at that moment.

"Ooh boy, this is gonna be good," Fervo said as he picked himself up, "the real fight just started."

"_You see this?_" Eve yelled, waving her arm out to what was left of the cliffs and the bloodstained ground, "_This is all his fault! He abandoned us when he knew we were in danger to go off and do god knows what, leaving us behind to be attacked!_"

"Why are they fighting?" Blacky whimpered, moving to hide behind me.

"Because they're idiots," Anti replied, sighing and starting to walk over to them.

---

Mewtwo had his own thing to say in the little family fued, "_I was trying to stop Team Rocket before they reached this place. I had hoped to-_"

"_Hoped to what?_" Eve interrupted, Mew waving his paws about and trying to calm things down. He was failing, as she continued shouting, "_What did you hope to accomplish out there, Mewtwo? What did you hope to do?_"

"She's snapped, big time," Fervo whispered over to me. The only reason I was able to actually hear him was because all the shouting was telepathic, but it did make it hard for my brain to make sense of who was saying what.

Eve shoved herself forward, glaring up strait into Mewtwo's eyes. Mew was floating in the crossfire, looking close to crying himself as Eve kept up the assault, "_They would have realised we were alone the moment they saw you! You didn't just leave us open to be attacked, you gave them the opportunity in the first place! This is your fault!_"

---

Anti finally reached the showdown and leapt up, through Mew, and hovered right inbetween the clones' faces.

"Both of you two stop arguing!" He yelled, Eve's eyes widening slightly at the outburst.

"_I was not arguin-_" Mewtwo was about to insist, but Anti spun on him.

"Don't backtalk me!" He shouted, strait into Mewtwo's face before he turned back to Eve. Who, I must say, was looking a little scared right then. "You are going to shut the hell up and park you tail down right there, young lady!" This was accompanied by him pointing at the floor.

---

She didn't argue, moving back and sitting down without a word. Even Mew was gawping as the phantom turned back to Mewtwo, who had the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face and go to your room!" Anti ordered, pointing off into the trees. Now it was Mewtwo who looked very very confused.

"_How what now?_" his 'voice' muttered, I was barely able to make it out over Fervo's laughing.

"Shut up and go to your room! I'll deal with you later."

---

Mewtwo, to my surprise, actually listened. He turned away and stomped off into the trees, Anti glaring off after him.

"Mewtwo got in trouble, Mewtwo got in trouble!" Fervo was chanting, a tune with Blacky rapidly joined in with. Now, normally, I'd have joined in but I wanted to hear what was going to happen next. So I got up and wandered over. Which was probably a good thing, as Fervo'd leapt to his feet and had just started dancing. Blacky, despite being stuck on four paws, even joined in that too. It was sorta cute, in a disturbing manner.

"Yeah, just walk away," I muttered to myself.

---

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that," Eve mumbled, looking up at Mew as I appeared.

"You're cranky. It happens, I would be after having to look after this lot for an entire day on my own," Mew shrugged, glancing over as Anti dropped down to floor level again.

"There's something else to it, I've seen that Absol before," Anti nodded over at Dione, who nodded back dispite looking a little worried, "used to belong to Jianna. Which means she was here."

"Well, she isn't any more. Shame, I never got to smack her," Mew sighed, getting a look from Eve that I couldn't quite read.

"I did in my world. Tree, strait to the head."

"_Don't you mean a tree-branch?_"

"Nope. Anyway, we'd better help you lot back to the caves before you fall asleep. We can talk more when you're all awake."

"Knowing Eve, that could be a while."

"_And what is that supposed to mean?_" Eve's eyes narrowed

"Uh... Flame did it," Mew replied quickly, pointing his tail at me

"Don't drag me into this," I insisted, "I've been beaten up enough for one night."

---

Surprisingly, Eve laughed at that, "_Mew, next time accuse Anti. At least he sounds a little like you._"

"I don't sound like him!" Anti said, looking insulted as he placed his paws on his hips, "he sounds too whiney!"

"I'm the whiney one? That's rich. All I got on the way there was '_are we there yet_' and all that crap," Mew tutted, "considering that your job was getting shot at, that seems a little whiney to me."

"You still owe me for that," the phantom countered, "I know bullets don't hurt but it feels really violating when one goes strait up my-"

"Ear!" Mew suddenly interrupted, Eve cocking an eyebrow at him. Whereas I was trying as hard as I could not to summon a mental picture of what Anti really meant.

"It was a tracer round too, one of the glowey ones, they tickle." And with those words from the phantom, I failed. Yeah, the violent shudder that caused killed effectively all thoughts of sleep.

"Can we please change the subject?" Mew sighed.

"Okay. How about this: you suck. I like it. Snappy and strait to the point."

---

Mew looked close to trying to kill himself, either one of him, when Blacky appeared and flopped himself down beside me with a yawn. Eve yawned too, something which Mew caught instantly.

"You. Bed. Now." He ordered

'_Wow, what a way to get your point across. Even robots are not that blunt, I should know as I've met a few._' I thought to myself as Eve tried to protest. Tried being the main word there.

"_I can't help it!_" She insisted, "_when someone else yawns, I yawn!_"

"Uh-huh, sure you do. Come on, scoot."

---

I was getting bored at this point, there was an apple laying on the ground not that far away. Must have been blown off of its tree before Mewtwo put up that barrier. Anyway, I slowly moved over and picked it up. I was hungry, my stomach telling me it was food time, so I took a bite. Behind me, Eve was still arguing.

"_Everyone does it! When someone yawns, it's like it's contagious or something! Right Flame?_"

I slowly turned back, seeing her staring at me. Did she really expect me to get involved in that when there was more important things at hand. In answer to that, yes. Yes she did. So I held up a claw to tell her to wait a sec and I swallowed my mouthfull of juicy apple.

"I don't know what that word means."

---

And then things just got weird, even by our usual standards, as Fervo appeared out of no where and slung his paw around my shoulder as he nearly fell fowards and almost took me out too.

"Flamey!" He laughed, staggering slightly, I almost wanted to set him on fire just by the nickname alone. Then there was the smell of Oran berries on his breath, so potent as to make my eyes water.

"Get off of me."

"Naw. You know what I like about you?" He said, poking me in the stomach with a claw.

"No," I sighed. It was fairly obvious that he was about to tell me. And tell me he did, yet still catching me off guard.

"You're thick."

"...Excuse me?"

"You're thickity-thickity-thick-thick. And so is your mom," he said, before his arm released its grip and he fell flat on his face. I just stared at him as loud snoring came from the drunk idiot.

---

"_What the hell was that?_" Eve asked, her face a unique combination of an amused smirk and sheer confusion.

"You do not want to know," the phantom answered her question as the real Mew scolded her for her language, "at least he isn't like his cousin in that respect, or he'd probably be in a much worse condition than sleeping right now."

Now I really didn't want to know.

---

Anyway, Eve yawned again, something which Blacky did strait afterwards, before pushing herself to her feet "_I don't know about you guys but I have to crash now. Goodnight._" And with that she strolled off before Mew could get a word in.

"Yeah, okay! We'll just drag these lot back on our own. You go nap and leave us to do all the work," Anti muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I could easily haul Fervo back psychically and Blacky's easy enough to carry," Mew spoke up. I spun back around, the Umbreon had passed out and was now breathing gently as his tail wagged slowly. I hadn't even noticed him flop down.

"Scyther said he'd stay here," Dione piped up, wanding back over to the bug who seemed to have already fallen asleep.

"And I probably should go check up back home," Anti said as he headscratched again.

"I could use a nap," I decided to say, finish off the last of my apple and wandering off after Eve.

---

It was fairly easy to track my way back to the caves, just following the trail we'd used to follow Eve to the cliffs not that long ago. There was no Rockets or anything, apart from the odd patch where the grass had been been flattened by a shockwave. Eventually I made my way back to the tunnels and managed to get down the stairs without falling over this time, finding Eve's room without a hitch. There she was, already curled up under her blanket. Minus the comforter thingie, which Fervo had kinda torn.

Well, it still worked for my purposes and I snuck over before curling up ontop of it. My tail flame dimmed on its own as I closed my eyes and let myself slip into sweet slumber. And thus began day three on the island.

---

I don't remember dreaming anything, it was one of those refreshing naps that seem to refresh you completely. And are over way too quickly for my liking.

"Hey," a voice drifted in through my nice nap, "wake up."

"Sodoff..." I mumbled, refusing to open my eyes. I'd moved in my sleep, like I always do, so I was laying face up and was aware of light filtering down onto my face. Well, light be damned, it was my naptime.

"You are going to wake the hell up right this instant, or I am going to do something that you are going to regret." The voice, which seemed so eerily familiar now, continued.

---

Now my sleep ridden brain tried to make sense of that sentance, which my normal brain would have tripped over, and came to the conclusion that it was probably best to wake up. Unfortunatly, for me, the voice had also decided something. Namely that I'd taken too long to think. There was something moist pressed against my lips and my eyes shot wide open. Fervo leapt to the side, shifting his paw so it was behind his back, as I shot upright and started spitting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I warned you that you'd regret it," he replied with a casual shrug. I half wondered why he was being so calm about this, then my brain got right back on track with the problem at paw

"You kissed me!"

"Would you rather someone else did it instead?" He asked, one eyebrow-scale raised.

"No," I answered instantly, without thinking. Then I realised what I'd just said and winced. I'd meant to say I'd rather not have it happen at all, seeing as I wasn't ready to admit the whole Scarlet thing to the Treecko just yet.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, but I'm afraid it was just a wet leaf. So no snogging from me," Fervo laughed, taking said leaf out from behind his back while I was considering goring myself with my claws. That was potentially the second most embarrassing moment of my life. (As for the first, you're just going to have to figure that one out for yourselves. Yeah, I know, I'm being cruel by challanging you to use your brains)

---

"So, why did you have to wake me up?" I asked when my cheeks had returned to their normal orange colour, refusing to look at the chuckling Treecko.

"I have to wake Eve up first," he said, I fimally looked over as he turned and wandered over to the pile of fabric that Eve had to be buried under. I knew that because her tail was poking out. There was something different about it, but I couldn't put my claw on it. "You gonna wake up on your own or are you going to be stubborn too?" Fervo called into the quilt pile, which shook slightly as the Pokemon (at least, I'm calling her that. I'm not entirely sure if she classifies as one or not. I didn't exactly have a Pokeball to see if it worked on her or not) underneath it shifted slightly.

Fervo grinned as she didn't wake up, "well, more fun for me." And, with that, he climbed under the quilt too, still brandishing that damned leaf. I just sat there, unable to look away, for around five seconds. Then there was a scream from under the pile, which shot upright and tho Treecko was flung out of the top and hit the wall. Eve was now just as awake as I was, and looked just as confused as I had as she blinked up at the light.

---

"_What the hell were you doing?!?_" She practically yelled at the dazed Treecko, who shook his head to clear it before looking up.

"Waking you up. That hurt, you know?"

"_You-_" Eve started to say before she shifted slightly, looking pretty uncomfortable, and reached under the quilt to pull out the leaf, "_bastard._"

"What? Are you upset that I used a leaf to fake a kiss?" Fervo asked, that smug look was back. I quickly summoned what little control over telepathy that I had and called over to her before she could trip over the question like I had.

"_Whatever you do, don't say yes. Just don't._"

"_Uh... no._" She spoke up eventually, allowing me a sigh of relief.

"Then don't complain!" Fervo said, still not missing a beat. Damn, he was good. If she'd have gone yes, he'd have embarrassed her. So she had to say no and he got off easy.

---

Eve stared at him for a few seconds, I was so hoping she was going to rip him in two or something, untill she asked a question that I'd all out forgot, "_why did you wake me up?_"

"Oh!" Fervo smiled, clapping his paws together, "I'd almost forgotten. It's about Scyther's injuries."

Both me and Eve leapt upright, staggering slightly as we'd gotten up way too fast and became a little dizzy. Eve was looking worried now. Okay, okay, she looked close to full blown panic

"_What's wrong with him? What about his injuries?!_"

"Well, uh... how to put this? It's complicated."

"Fervo," I growled, "just say it."

"Scyther healed," a different voice answered, causing both me and Eve to spin towards the door. There was the bug himself, completely clean of blood. Both me and Eve just froze and blinked repeatedly, to make sure we were not still dreaming. There were still the odd crack in his carapice here and there but the majority of it was completely sealed again. "Miss Eve seems to have recovered as well."

---

Now she looked down at herself, prodding her ribs and sweeping her tail around to check the tip. That was what I'd noticed, the small red mark from where I'd burned her had vanished.

"_How did this happen?_" She asked, amazed at the injuries dissapearence.

"Are you complaining?" Fervo sounded appauled at the idea.

"Maybe it is the same force that revived Flame," Scyther suggested, leaning against the door way with arm-blade's crossed in that relaxed ninja pose that only he could pull off.

"Jirachi..." I muttered, everyone now staring at me, "she would be able to do that. But why?"

"_Maybe she felt bad about calling Mew away,_"Eve suggested, while Fervo just shrugged, "_it would explain the dream I had._"

---

Fervo and I both turned to stare at her, trying to figure out what the hell that was supposed to mean. Scyther was just watching from the doorway, he didn't do puzzled looks.

"Dream?" Fervo finally asked the question.

"_Yeah,_" now she was playing with her shoulder. Yeesh, how much checking do you have to do to find out if you're in one piece? "_Well, I think it was a dream. I don't really remember. I just remember feeling really warm while I was sleeping, and safe, like there was someone looking out for me._"

---

Well, that made plenty of sense. Not. Now Scyther was staring at her too, only for us all to be interuppted by a loud rumbling. I was hungry. And, apparently, so was everyone else.

"I think that was me," Fervo said, mainly to himself.

"_I don't know. I'm kinda hungry too._"

"I need another apple, or three."

"That reminds Scyther, Mew said something about having presents," Scyther spoke up as he turned for the door and vanished into the hallway.

"_Presents?!_" Eve stood bolt upright at that, Fervo having to duck under a nasty swing of her tail.

"Calm down before you take my head off. It can't be that good. I doubt Mewtwo'd let you keep a Ponyta," the Treecko sighed, leaping back to avoid the tail's backswing as Eve turned to face him.

"I'm not going to ask," I sighed, ignoring the two and heading up after Scyther.

---

So, I stepped out of the caves and back into the light. There was Mew, sitting on the ground and talking to Dione and Blacky. I blinked, had the Umbreon been up there while I was out? I was jolted out of my thoughts as Mew noticed me and spun back.

"About time you woke up. Come on, we've got a busy day!"

"_What about presents?_" Eve asked, appearing in the stairway behind me. I didn't bother looking back, too busy watching Blacky. He was staring at Mew's tail as it flicked from side to side. I'd seen that look before.

"Anti's fetching them. We kinda left them off-shore, seeing as there were Rocket boats everywhere," Mew explained, completely oblivious as Blacky tensed up and shot forwards.

--

The cat shot upright as Blacky landed perfectly on the tip of his tail. Time seemed to slow for that half a second, then there was a loud yell as Mew skyrocketed up above the trees, causing the Umbreon to fall onto his side and spit out a small clump of pink fur. I laughed, there was nothing else to do. Eve was close to falling back down the stairs in her own merriment, her tail nearly knocking Fervo out for the third time. Even Dione and Scyther gave a small chuckle.

"That is not funny!" Mew said as he landed again, nursing his own tail.

"_Yes it is!_" Eve laughed, leaning up against the rocky wall for support as she tried to get herself back under control. Why she found that so amusing, I have no idea.

"That was fun," Blacky laughed too as he sat up, tail wagging. Mew hugged his tail close, not giving the Umbreon a chance at a second pounce.

---

"Should I point out that seeing as I used the wet leaf on both Flame and Eve, it counts as an indirect kiss between you two? Scarlet'd be furious" Fervo asked, untill he glowed pink and was thrown backwards and strait down the stairs. I slowly turned back to look at Mew grimancing.

"I really did not need that mental image," he gagged out.

"_I'm not hungry anymore._"

"I am," I said, an idea popping up, "how about we cook up a barbeque?" Oh yeah, Fervo was going to pay for the Scarlet comment.

"I'll go get the main course," Dione spoke up as he moved for the stairs.

"We are not eating Fervo," Mew scolded, "you don't know where he's been."

"With the amount of Oran berries he managed to consume earlier and what's still left in his bloodstream, I daresay you'd all be drunk by the end of it," came a similar voice as an eery blue light formed in the center of the small clearing. The light dimmed and shaped into a feline shape, eventually fading away to reveal Anti who scratched the back of his head, "I'll never get used to shifting between the afterlife and here."

---

Eve was staring at him now, "_how did you do that?_"

"I have no idea, it's just something I just know how to do. I just knew, the moment I became a phantom in the first place," Anti explained, Mew wincing at the mention. Not surprising, seeing as I remembered just as well how Anti'd pretty much blown himself up for me. Then the image of the other 'anti' occured to me, causing me to shudder too. The screaming, both from the mutation and the bloodbath that followed. That was a version of me that I hoped never decided to show itself. For what seemed like the hundreth time, I looked over my shoulder just to make sure there were no leathery wings there. Nothing. Nothing but the feel of someone staring, Eve.

"_Flame?_"

"I'm fine," I managed to smile, shrugging the old paranoia off and turning to see Mew wandering off, "what the hell are you doing now?"

"Stop swearing in front of Eve," Mew yelled back over his shoulder, "and I'm going to go prepare the first part of my little present."

"_Oh, I wanna see!_" Eve called out, Blacky saying the exact same words at the exact same time. It was cute, it a freaky sort of way.

---

So, I found myself tagging along as Mew led our group through the forest, Blacky bounding along afterwards. The pink cat kept pulling his tail away whenever the Umbreon got close, something which allowed me to chuckle slightly. Eve seemed to be daydreaming, which ended up with her walking strait into a low treebranch that smacked her right on the forehead. A few apples fell from the trees and she recovered fast enough to grab two, I dived forward and caught the first. Finally, some breakfast!

Then we arrived on the pebble beach. Only there was a giant red metal contraption half in the water and half on land.

"_Is that a boat?_" Eve asked, munching on one of the apples at the same time.

"Yup. And once I turn it on, we're taking it for a spin," Mew laughed, "it'll be easy once I get inside the casing. The hard part is finding a screwdriver."

"I'm just going to nod and pretend I know what you two are on about," I spoke up, having swallowed a mouthfull of my own apple. Then Blacky shot forwards and leapt onto the boat and inside what looked like the cockpit, Mew sighing to himself and floating in after.

---

Five minutes later, I found myself sat on a rather comfy and puffy seat as I watched Mew going through a massive 'toolbox' in his search for the elusive flathead screwdriver. Fervo had arrived and was leaning up against the cockpit wall, while Eve fiddled with the controls a bit further away.

"You know, you probably could just flip the ignition psychically instead of having to open it up and hotwire it," the Treecko pointed out as Mew buried himself again in the box.

"Theres no fun in that," the legendary's voice came from somewhere in its depths, "sometimes you just have to do things the long way, that's how I tick Celebi off. The long way. I could have done it faster by snogging Jirachi or something, but instead I save Flame. Probably the best move I ever made. No, that isn't it either. Damn!"

---

Then, something large and silver coloured was flung over Mew's shoulder. Fervo ducked but the spinning object still caught him on the head, it bounced off and came to a stop near my foot.

"Ow! Why the hell did you throw a wrench at me?!" Fervo yelled, clutching his head and glaring over at Mew. Who was still looking through the box.

"So it wouldn't get in my way. You just stood in its trajectory. Aha, screwdriver!" He laughed, pulling himself out and holding out a small tool.

"You hit me on the head for that?!"

Mew completely ignored the slightly ticked off Treecko, walking strait past towards a panel at the front of the boat, "now let's crack this thing open!" He sounded a little too happy at that, so I stared at him from my place on the back seat.

"You are going to electrocute yourself..." I muttered as he unscrewed the panel and lifted it up, crawling inside.

---

While Blacky'd gone to go fiddle with stuff with Eve, I watched as Mew practically vanished completely in the engine compartment. Anti'd appeared, floating overhead, as Mew's tail flicked along with small clunking sounds coming from inside.

"Did you pull out the thingy?" Anti asked, causing a loud bang from the engine. I'm guessing Mew'd looked up and hit his head on something

"Ow! What thingy?" Mew shouted back.

"The thingy that does the thing with the stuff!"

"No, because that's a live wire," Mew growled, started to sound slightly annoyed.

"Does the battery work?" Anti asked, floating down to look inside the compartment too.

"It got the boat here, so of course it works."

"Lick it. Lick the battery. Then we'll find out."

---

The screwdrive came flying out, passing through Anti's chest and nearly stabbing Fervo in the head as he'd finally stood up from the wrench injury. The Treecko looked about ready to send a shadow ball into the engine when Eve spoke up, "_Hey Mew? I don't think you need to do that!_" He seemed so preoccupied with whatever he was doing that she shouted at him, "_Mew!_"

"I already told you! I'm doing this my way!" Mew finally replied, his tail vanishing inside as he crawled in further. Eve frowned and sat down in the driver's seat before looking to the steering wheel, reaching for something just underneath.

---

My eyes widened, I knew what was coming, and winced as she turned the keys. The engine squealed, the sound almost drowing out the loud drum track sounding out from the radio which she'd been fiddling with earlier. Eve didn't seem to realise what had happened, turning to flick the radio off as Anti dived in the engine compartment and the squealing finally stopped. Then Eve seemed to realise that had happened as she stared as the phantom struggled to pull Mew free.

"_Mew!_" She cried out as she stood up just as Anti finally managed to yank Mew free by the tail. The usually pink cat seemed to have been charred, his tail smoking slightly as Anti plonked him down on the seat next to mine. "_I am so sorry!_"

"What did you do?" He gasped out, convulsing slightly as the electricity inside him discharged itself. Blacky went to have a sniff and got a small belt, causing him to whimper and shoot around to hide behind me.

"_Turned the engine on._" For someone who claimed she was sorry, she didn't sound it.

"How?"

"_With the keys..._" she moved and showed him the glinting silver keys, "_they were in the ignition the entire time._" Oh good, more smuggery. She almost sounded like Mewtwo right then. I half expected her to add 'duh!' on the end.

"I'd throttle you right now if I had control of my motor functions," he sighed. I don't think he was aware of the two puns he'd slipped in there but you can never tell with Mew.

"_I tried to tell you. You wouldn't listen._"

"That's Mew, master of stupidity," I muttered to myself, nearly falling off the chair when the boat suddenly lurched fowards.

---

Everyone else was in a similar state, Anti'd actually got his tail stuck in the side of the cockpit, except the Treecko who climbed out from the small enclove under the wheel.

"I figured out how to make it go forward! He exclaimed, dispite the fact that he'd nearly beached the boat completely.

"We don't want it to go forwards, stupid, we want it to go backwards" I pointed out with a roll of my eyes at his puzzled look, "into the water!"

"And you think I'm going to know how to do this, why?" He shrugged, Blacky hopping off of the chair and walking over to the panel of dials.

"Maybe one of these buttons does it," he piped up, hopping up onto the panel and moving to press one of them with his paw.

---

His fur rippled from the sheer force of the music blasting out of the radio's speakers, that he was standing right on top of, as he turned it on. His ears and tail shot out dead strait as he spun and fled strait back behind me, whimpering again. At least the song was somewhat decent, not just a drum over some idiot screaming. Sounded familiar, from my own kit days. It was good to be back on a boat, considering that I probably knew how to work it better than everyone else did. The hell I was going to tell them that, though, letting Eve and Fervo argue over how the gear-shift worked.

She finally figured out how to put it in reverse, while I slowly petted the Umbreon beside me in an attempt to soothe him. The boat seemed to be jammed on some rocks, so Eve got out after slamming the engine cover shut. Anti went over, but not helping as she started to push. Scyther, who'd been out of the way having a nice chat with his old buddy Dione, came over to give her a hand (figuratively speaking) with the pushing and the boat finally hit the water. Slight problem, Fervo still had it in reverse and we rapidly left the shore.

"_Hit the brakes!_" Eve shouted, I ended up falling off of the chair when Fervo did and the engine groaned under the combined pressure of the brakes and the accelerator.

"You moron!" I yelled from the floor, spotting the boat turning towards the cliffs and some very pointy rocks.

"You do it better!"

"I will, I can't do worse."

Then Eve yelled over, finally disfusing the impending punch up, "_Take your weight off the gas and then hit the brakes!_"

---

"Did she just call me fat?" Fervo asked, as I hauled him off of the accelerator and slammed on the brakes myself. The boat finally skidded to a halt allowing me to move out from the pedals without dooming us all, Fervo having climbed up onto the edge of the boat.

"Next time, I'll push and you hit the damn pedals!"

---

He shut up when I'd gotten underneath him, picked up the wrench and slung it up with as much force as I could. He went sailing over the side and hit the water with a loud splash, Mew laughing as he finally moved and dived in to rescue the soaked Treecko. I laughed, slinging the heavy wrench back in the tool box. I hopped up onto the driver's seat, flipping the gear-shift, then onto the control panel and spun the wheel as far as I could.

"Blacky, do me a favour and hit the peddle nearest where you are right now," I called over, the Umbreon nodding and moving underneath the seat as Mew hauled Fervo back over the side.

---

The boat lurched back into life, this time forwards as I guided it back towards the shore. The steering was a lot ore sensitive than what I was used to but I pulled it around, telling Blacky to get on the brakes just in time to come to a halt at the edge of the sands and small pebbles. Eve stared over at me, having been arguing with Anti the entire time.

"What? Just because I'm a fire type doesn't mean I can't handle a boat. I got to reverse a barge out of a busy dock once," I said with a smile and a wave, "so all aboard the SS Shut Up."

---

Eve climbed aboard, looking pretty stunned at my amazing steering ability. She stared at the dripping Fervo.

"_You're all wet._"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed, thanks for point that out," he grumbled, turning to glare up at me.

"Annoying green lizard overboard!" I teased, Mew sighing and wringing out his tail.

"Well, shall we go? I think I'll drive," He said, hopping up onto the driver's seat. I wasn't going to argue, it was more comfy in the passenger's seat anyway.

"_What about the others?_" Eve turned back to the shore where Scyther had already started to walk off.

"We're staying here, I've got to get the rest of your presents ready," Anti laughed as he waved.

"I've seen enough of that boat to last me a lifetime," Dione added, turning away too, "besides I'd rather just go take a nap."

"_But... Wait, doesn't that make this boat-_"

"Yes, it belonged to Jianna. That's why we're stealing it, using up all the petrol so I can blow it up later without causing a small oil spill," Mew cut her off, the accelorator pressing itself down under psychic power and the boat turned away from the shore.

---

I left Mew to steer, wandering over to keep an eye on Blacky as he rested his front paws on the edge of the cockpit and watched the water racing by as the boat sliced through the waves.

"This is so cool!" he laughed, tail clobbering me in the head with its frantic wagging. I took a step to the side, out of its range.

"Don't look too hard, you'll get seasick," I warned, climbing my way onto the edge as well. Only I looked back towards the place I'd been stuck on for the past two days, the island was pretty far away now. There was the remains of the cliff sticking out, causing me to remember the events from earlier. Team Rocket were getting ever more dangerous, each time we came across them caused someone to get hurt. Alpha in Mt Moon, my brainwashing in vermillion, Mew in Lavender. Who was safe while those black uniformed thugs were around? I had to find a way to take them down...

---

I was barely even aware of Blacky moving to go talk with Eve, who was playing with the tool box again, and the boat slowing down. I only realised we'd stopped when Mew hopped up onto the side, looking down into the water as well.

"Well, here we are," he said.

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Who knows? I didn't bring a map. I just have a feeling that this is where we were meant to go."

"_A feeling? You mean the boat ride wasn't part of the present?_" Eve spoke up, having found a bit of old cloth and wrapped it around her forehead like a bandana. A ninja bandana, not one of those crappy half-hat/half-bandana like those ones that come from Hoenn. Those go beyond stupid, beyond Moron's hat. I blinked at the thought of Moron, he must have noticed that almost all of his Pokemon had gone by now. All he had left was Squirt. I almost felt sorry for the kid, no one should have to put up with that Wartortle for that long.

---

I snapped back to the conversation at hand, finally, in time to hear Mew's reply, "it was, I could have just flown here. You know, you could use that cloth as a hairband, stop it getting as tangled and messy," he said before leaping into the air and letting a pink bubble form around him, "cannonball!"

"Show off," Fervo grumbled as the bubble dived into the water, leaving behind a large splash and a massive ripple that caused the boat to rock slightly.

"_What is he doing?_"

"Getting a little trinket from that robot I blew up," he replied, appearing on the other side of the boat and causing Eve to jump practically out of her fur.

---

Me and Fervo just gawped at what he had in his hand. A small black crystal.

"A shadowstone?!"

"Give the green lizard a prize," he laughed, his tail reaching down and flicking up a vine from the sea. Fervo caught it and stared at the object held on its tip, "I found Flame's stabby thing too."

"Please don't call it that," I winced.

"_Wait, what's a shadowstone?_" Eve asked.

"An elemental stone, specifically the ghost element. It can absorb almost any energy attack thrown at it, which is why Mewtwo couldn't do any damage at all. I'd ground him for being a retard but he doesn't go anywhere so what's the point? I'll think of something later," Mew said, mainly to himself as he hopped back inside the boat and lobbed the shadowstone over at me.

---

I, on reflex, caught it and gawped as it glowed bright purple. I then realised that I was doing the same. Then the glow faded and the shadowstone felt strangely warm.

"What just happened?" I asked, checking myself over in case I'd evolved or mutated or something. Nope, still me.

"It absorbs psychic energy, including your radiation problem. Call yourself cured," Mew said with a smug smile, "you'll probably have some of the non-psychic abilities left but most of it will have gone. Now give it to Fervo and then we can head back home."

---

I lobbed it over to Fervo, watching as the same glow took over him. He stared down at the shadowstone as the eery purple glow faded away, before looking up and lobbing it over his shoulder. Unfortuntely, Eve was standing right behind him and it bounced off her chest. Then the glow started up on her too. Now Mew was staring as it ended, revealing Eve blinking against the light.

"Since when were you zapped with radiation?"

"_I don't know. I used fireballs in the fighting, before you arrived,_" she shrugged, looking at the crystal that was now laying on the floor.

"Well you weren't pulled through the rift I opened, so it can't have been from that..." Mew muttered before clapping his paws together, "wait, I got it! Flame bled all over you when I was here last time, the radiation would have been in his blood. You could have picked it up from that, which would explain the fire. Probably explains why you seemed a little stronger than before too."

---

"Cool! I think," Blacky piped up, sniffing the shadowstone before giving it a bat with his paws. I then noticed he'd aqquired a rag tied around his neck, a present from Eve no doubt. Well, he didn't seem to mind so it didn't really bother me.

Mew grabbed the shadowstone and flung it upwards into the air, managing to shatter it into a billion pieces like he had before, before leaping up onto the driver's seat and the boat started moving again.

"Hang on, I'm opening up the throttle on the way back home. Let's see just how fast this speedboat can go!" He shouted over the sudden roar of the engine as our ride spun around and shot itself back towards the island. Good thing that the windscreen was still intact, the massive spray that was being kicked up would have downed us if it hadn't. Mew, rather strangely, didn't seem bothered by the newfound inability to see where the hell we were going. I wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing and climbed onto one of the passenger seats, hauling Blacky up with me, and fastened the seatbelt. Something told me it was going to be a bumpy landing.


	171. The Portal of Doom!

So, here we have it: The end to the longest plot arc ever, one that I'm not even going to attempt to beat. Short arcs are a lot easier for me to write and you lot to keep track of. But, as the time it takes for me to update decreases, so does the size. There is no chance of another 10000 word long Episode like this ever happening again, not if you want a few updates a week like before.

So we get more silly, some serious parts, some just plain disturbing parts and the end that actually almost made me cry thanks to Blacky's part. Prepare yourself for an emotional rollercoaster with even more of Scyther's past revealed and Mewtwo finally getting humiliated. There is one scene in particular, you'll know which one I mean when you read it, that me and Aeris knew we just had to do and it would either get us praised for all eternity or get just executed. I'm hoping for the former.

Why not leave your opinions of it in a review? Don't forget to go and check out Anomaly if you want to see Eve's take on this crap too.

**Episode 171: The Portal of Doom**

While the trip out had taken at least half an hour, the return leg only took around ten minutes. I put that to Mew's insane driving, he'd hit a button and put it in 'race mode' so the boat was going even faster than it was before.

"Fuel effeciancy is crap but there you go," he laughed over the roaring engine, then freezing up as the spray seemed to start fading away as the seas calmed down. I knew what that meant, we were close to land. And, now that we could see, I could make out just how close. Let's put it this way, I could clearly make out Mewtwo standing on the pebble beach as he was looking towards the forest.

"Hit the brakes!" Fervo yelled, the engine squealing in protest as I heard the brake pedal slam into the floor under the sheer force of Mew's psychic pushing. There was a loud banging sound and smoke started to blow out from the flapping engine cover.

"I think we broke it," I heard Mew shouting, diving forwards and latching onto the steering wheel manually for once.

"_Rocks!_" Eve was yelling from somewhere near the side of the boat and there was a sudden lerch as steel met a flatish stone.

Only Mew, myself and Blacky stayed upright at the sudden jerk. Mew because of his iron grip on the wheel, me and Blacky due to the seatbelt. Of course, that didn't matter much as our ride was now airborn.

"That bloody wrench hit me again!" Fervo cursed from somewhere under the driver's seat, while I was more focused on the fact that we were about to land. On land. This time the force ripped Mew free of the steering wheel, straight through the windscreen. Luckily most of the glass went over the side, thanks to our turning as we hit the rocky ramp and spinning us in midair, so me and Blacky avoided being peppered with the stuff.

There was a few seconds of silence before Blacky spoke up, "that was fun, let's do it again!"

"Let's not," came the reply from Fervo as he crawled out from underneath the driver's seat, looking a little unsteady on his feet.

"_Agreed,_" Eve replied, she'd managed to strap herself in on the back seat and had also escaped fairly unhurt. She looked a little soggy though.

"_Is there a particular reason why you felt it necessary to attempt to run me down?_" And there was the ever so irritating telepathic voice of Mewtwo, who decided to land on the front of the boat with his big dissapproving look at all of us.

"_I wasn't driving!_" Eve pointed out, although why she felt she needed to defend herself from that idiot was beyond me.

"Oh god! There is glass where no glass is supposed to go!" Yeah, you can always count on Mew to difuse the situation in the most absurd manner possible.

"You should have put your seatbelt on," Anti pointed out from somewhere out of my view.

"I forgot! Damnit, pull it out before I lose my freakin' tail!"

"Okay okay, keep your fur on," Anti sighed, "I can't believe you forgot. Eve remembered, even the idiot remembered and you forgot. Great going. Mew, the so called wise ancestor of all Pokemon, nearly gets himself killed by a window because he's too stupid to put on a seatbelt!"

"What would you know?" Mew snapped, still out of my view as I climbed out of the seatbelt and hopped onto the control panel. He had to be under the lid of the front of the boat. "You're dead!"

"And you seem to be trying to join me. I'd be flattered but I don't think the afterlife needs another me."

I then noticed that Mewtwo'd turned back to the forest. He seemed to be distracted with something. I then noticed that Dione was actually still asleep under the shade of a tree. And I thought that I could nap hard. And then things got even weirder. A ketchup bottle, I'm serious here, came flying out of no where and bonked Fervo on the head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Oogy Boogy!" A red 'thing' shouted as it floated up behind him, scaring the Treecko almost out of his wits. I wasn't bothered, having seen it float up from the other side of the boat. That and the long tail was a dead giveaway. Even Blacky wasn't fooled, he could smell all the ketchup on the cat.

"Mew, that is not funny!" Fervo gasped between pants, having practically had a heart attack.

"Roll with the punches, it's Anti's fault. He used too much ketchup. Yeah, I can really fake being injured when dripping with tomato sauce!"

"The lid fell off!" Anti insisted as he appeared in the hole in the windscreen.

Eve stared at the two psychic cats, as if trying to figure out if she wanted to shoot them or not, before looking around.

"_What happened to Scyther?_" She asked, causing me to glance around too. There was no sign of the bladed bug anywhere. Mewtwo, who'd moved a bit further up the beach, had gone back to ignoring us all

"He's off near the cliffs, probably not a good idea to disturb him for a while," Anti said with a shy smile, while Blacky wandered over to Mew and started licking the ketchup covered cat.

"_I think he's getting ready to eat you,_" Eve smirked down, Mew looking slightly nervous as he hid his tail behind his back.

"No he ain't, I'm out of here!" Mew insisted, diving backwards and straight over the side of the boat. Blacky almost went after him but Eve managed to call him back, but whatever they were talking about was silenced when there was a loud yawn from the treeline.

Dione stood up and stretched, just in time for Fervo to get hit in the head yet again. This time by part of the diver's seat, the height adjust lever, as it fell off.

"Damnit, I have had it with all the head injuries!" The Treecko practically screamed as he picked up the bottle and hurled it as hard as he could over his shoulder. The bottle flew straight through Anti's head, smashing the other half of the boat's windscreen and sailed over Mewtwo's shoulder before finally hitting the floor.

"That was one hell of a throw," Anti muttered, stopping as the ketchup bottle came flying back and practically impaled itself in Fervo's forehead. The Treecko staggered back, falling over the side of the boat and there was a loud yelp. Well, at least he'd taken out Mew as well.

"_Is there a reason for this idiocy,_" Mewtwo asked, glaring over at us all. Eve, who had grabbed Blacky when the bottle was hurled at Fervo, released her hold on the Umbreon who bounded over to the side and stared back at Mewtwo.

"What does idiocy mean?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"_It is a term to describe the act of being an complete fool._" I rolled my eyes as Mewtwo explained, knowing exactly what would happen next.

"What's a complete fool mean?"

"We're going to be here all day," Anti sighed to both me and Eve as Mewtwo explained it a slightly different way, which also went over Blacky's head.

"Cut him some slack, he's only just over two months old," I spoke up, wanting to wince as Mewtwo's stare turned to me.

"_Then how is it that he can weild so much power, if he was that young then his form would be unable to withstand holding the energy inside of his form and would kill him._"

Now that had me a little worried. I knew what Mewtwo was referring too, Blacky's other side. Was the power he was able to use actually killing him? I didn't want to think about it and yet I couldn't stop...

"I know that one. I've sorta got the same problem," Anti spoke up eventually, "I'm made of pure energy now, you remember me absorbing that shadow ball's energy and using it to make myself solid enough to rip that Ariados Tank's leg off? Well I can't hold that amount of energy for very long without causing it to discharge pretty violently, usually in the form of a big explosion, but somehow I can hold it for a few minutes when the adrenaline is going. I'm going to say a fairly similar thing happens for Blacky."

"What? What are you talking about?" Said Umbreon asked, seeing as he had no clue about the whole killing spree thing.

"_Hmph, you still have yet to explain why you turned into that form in the first place,_" Mewtwo ignored Blacky, turning on Anti now, "_that form should be impossible to exist in. It goes against the..._"

I tuned out at that point, I heard a scientific lecture coming. Luckily, something more interesting showed up. And, no, it was not food. It was Mew, appearing behind Mewtwo and giving us all a nice big wave before he faded from view entirely. Then another Mewtwo materialised on the spot where Mew had been, he'd shapeshifted again. And was picking his nose. He just stood there for a few seconds looking down at the finger before his eyes shone purple for half a second and he suddenly turned his gaze skyward.

"_Hey, I got that one to reach orbit,_" I heard him say through telepathy, a snicker from Eve proving that she heard it too.

This was a hell of a lot better than Mewtwo's lecture, as Mew moved on from cleaning out his nose to licking his palm and using it to preen his tail. I glanced across at Eve, who had a stupid grin on her face which she was hiding behind her hand. Badly. Then again, I had the advantage of being able to see under her hand, Mewtwo didn't. And he was still too busy lecturing to notice Mew's overly showy grooming. He finished said grooming by licking one finger and using it to wipe the tip of the tail. Then Mew went one stage further and held out one hand, Eve's mirror thing appearing in his hand as he started on his face. Now Eve was giving quiet giggles, it was sorta childish and weird. Reminded me too much of Blacky, who had been distracted by looking over the side of the boat at Fervo.

Mew finished there too, the mirror vanishing as he adopted Mewtwo's serious face. Then put one hand on his hips as he raised the other and started making 'blah blah blah' gestures with it. You know, mimicing a mouth with it as he tilted his head from side to side with each 'blah' and then started looking like he was nodding off, his hand still going 'blah' before his tail slapped him awake again. Eve, by this time, was holding onto the side of the boat in order to stay standing under the force of trying not to laugh. I was much better at holding it in, having had to hold laughter in whenever Pika came in looking like a drowned rat seeing as she nearly killed me the first and only time I'd laughed at that.

And, it turned out, 'Mewtwo' had only just gotten started as he stretched, faking a yawn before staring at the back of the real Mewtwo's head. How the hell had he kept on lecturing for so damn long was beyond me, and I still didn't care when Mew stuck out his tounge. Then he started prancing around, stopping to occasionally go into some sort of crazy poze. One, which had Eve nearly have a heart attack from the force of trying not to laugh out loud, was similar to something I'd seen on TV. Ballet, I think it was called. Then came the twirling. Eve really did look close to collapsing at this point, her eyes were squeezed shut and I could have sworn that she had a nosebleed from the force of shudders that wracked her body. What didn't help is that even me and Anti couldn't help but hide laughs behind our paws.

Mewtwo finally noticed, turning to spot 'himself' in midtwirl.

"_What are you doing?_" He asked, Mew stopping and mimicing his stern dissaproving glare.

"_Trying to exercize, you need to lose a little weight. It's all gone to your butt,_" was the reply in the exact same tone of voice, Mew turning around and pointing at said butt to prove his point. I didn't dare look. Eve was no longer bothering to hide her laughing now, not even when Mewtwo looked over his shoulder to scowl at her.

"_That is not a proper manner of exercize, especially not for myself,_" the clone said as he turned back to Mew.

"_Well how about a more relaxing method that'd still work off the flab?_" Mew suggested, his lower torso being engulfed in bright light. When it faded, even Anti and I couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. There was a long grass skirt. "_Hula!_" Then came a loud splash as Eve fell over the side, still laughing even as she hit the dirt.

I nearly fell off too, when 'Mewtwo' spun around and actually started dancing. Anti looked close to dying again. Blacky was just laughing along with everyone else. Then all of the laughter stopped at once, as the real Mewtwo took a step forward and pulled back a fist. Mew's eyes widened for about half a second before Mewtwo slugged him straight in the face. The transform reversed itself as Mew hit the floor, the grass skirt hanging on to his tail, the loud smack causing us all to wince. Then the clone formed a Shadow Ball in the palm of his unclenched hand, moving to point it at the dazed Mew.

He jerked his hand and the shadowball impacted the sand next to Mew's tail instead, blasting the skirt into pieces. With that, and one last piercing glare, Mewtwo just turned and walked off into the woods. The moment Mewtwo had vanished; Mew pushed himself up and levitated a little into the air with a grin, he didn't even look injured.

"See what I mean? He can't even throw a punch right, didn't follow it through or anything," he called over with a wave, "now how about we all get something proper to eat."

"Yay breakfast!" Blacky cheered, his tail going crazy again.

"It's closer to lunchtime now. So I guess it's brunch. I like brunch," Fervo said as he climbed back onto the boat, "you lot go get started, I need to get a little something first."

"Oh, can I help?!" Blacky asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking up at the Treecko. I'd already leapt off of the boat by now, food sounded really nice right then. Well, nicer than usual.

"Sure thing, kiddo. You guys get going!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," I called back over my shoulder, having already reached Mew.

"Head back to the caves, I'll go pick it up," he told me as I passed, Dione nodding too as we set off back to the Eve's room.

For once, there was no trouble in getting there. Mewtwo had vanished. Yet we all stopped at the edge of the clearing at the sight of Scyther standing in the doorway, he was leaning on the wall with one blade and seemed to be staring down into the caverns in deep thought. Yet he couldn't have been.

"Is everyone going to stand there, staring at Scyther, all day?" he asked after a second, glancing back at us before heading down the stairs.

"_What's up with him?_" Eve asked, looking confused. He had seemed a little more detatched than normal...

"Long story, one which I shouldn't tell you without his permission," Dione replied with a sigh, heading down after the bug, "it is not something you want to hear on an empty stomach anyway."

"_Oh... Okay._" Eve followed after with Anti right behind her. I stayed where I was, I was pretty I knew what was up with Scyther and Dione's words just proved it. He was upset, especially about letting that Espeon get away...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a call from down the tunnel, "_Flame! You coming?_"

"No, I thought I'd stand up here all day!" I yelled back, sarcastically, as I went down afterwards, "why? You worried about me, Eve?"

"_Worried you'd burn the forest down._" Oh, she was getting the hang of this friendly ribbing lark.

"I've only started a forest fire once, thank you," I rolled my eyes and headed around her before entering her room again. Scyther was on the shelf, Dione having stolen the quilt. I plonked myself down on the remains of the comforter (or duvet as some of you would call it. You know, the blanket that goes ontop of a quilt to keep it clean or something like that)

Eve actually stole most of it though, sitting down beside me. I felt so short right then. Short and hungry, not a good combination. Then. our food arrived. Mew appeared in the center of the room, balancing a stack of thin square boxes on his tail.

"The pizza has arrived," he announced, "they only had cheese though."

"Only cheese? Surely they had something else," Dione asked, raising his head from his front paws to look at Mew.

"There was a cheese and cheri one but I know what hothead here is like with those berries," Mew replied, pointing at me with one paw.

"Shut up, stop insulting me and give me the damn food already!" I growled, so a box came skidding along the floor and stopped at my feet, along with another 'stop swearing blah blah blah' (those might not have been the exact words but, with Mew, you can never tell) So I open up the box, trying not to drool as the food within was revealed.

Everyone else tucked in to their own small pizzas, even Scyther managing with his blades. Mew as munching on his and having a conversation with Anti, who hadn't gotten anything due to him being dead and therefore not solid enough to eat anything, at the same time. For a six thousand year old, he sure had bad table manners. Ah well, back to the topic at paw. The pizza was a fairly standard pizza. Six slices, hot cheese. Tasty. You get the general idea. Of course, something came to interrupt 'brunch' when I'd gotten onto slice number four.

That thing was a screwdriver that bonked Mew on the head and straight off of the stone shelf that he'd been sitting on. I stared at the door, whoever had thrown it had ducked behind cover.

"_That looked like it hurt,_" Eve pointed out, she really was stating the obvious a lot. Must have been a result of hanging around Mewtwo too much.

"It did, but not as much as what I'm going to do to the idiot that threw it," Mew growled, stalking off towards the door.

"Aww, you look so adorable when you're angry," Anti smirked, before he started munching on a small piece of pizza. That looked weird, it was like seeing someone talking with their mouth full only without the talking.

Mew reached the door and looked around it. Then there was a loud smack as he hit the floor, a metal object had came out of no where and clonked him one.

"And that's revenge for hitting me with a wrench..." I heard a familiar voice speak up, from around the same corner that the attack had originated. I sighed to myself, Fervo.

"Fore!" Fervo yelled, Mew getting knocked back into the room by a swing from the Treecko's new weapon. Which, as said lizard stepped around the corner, turned out to be an even bigger wrench that he had to hold in both paws. "Alright, hand over the food and maybe no one'll get hurt," he ordered, while all I could do was stare at the red rag he'd looped over his head so it covered one eye like an eyepatch.

"_You look like an idiot,_" Eve pointed out, I had to agree.

"And you look like a ninja-wannabe." I also had to agree with Fervo on that one, "so shut it, ye all be dirty landlubbers. Ain't that right, first mate?"

"Rawr!" Oh god, he'd even got Blacky in on it. Me, Eve, Anti and Dione exchanged glances with each other for a second before we all just cracked up in laughter.

Fervo just stared at the Umbreon, who was still wearing the orange cloth around his neck like a collar and was sitting there with a determined smile on his face.

"Uh, Blacky, pirates do not say rawr," the Treecko pointed out, "it's 'arrr'"

"Aww?" the kit tilted his head to one side. Maybe they should have practiced or something.

"No, arrr."

"I think aww is more appropriate right now, you two are so adorable," Anti crooned, Fervo turning a slight shade of crimson. Whether from pent up rage or embarrassment, I can't be sure.

"That's it! I'm outta here," Fervo grumbled as he turned and sulked away, still carrying that stupidly large wrench.

Mew finally decided to wake up and went storming off after the Treecko. Then there was a strange sound that I didn't want to know the reason behind, followed by Mew staggering back into the room looking a bit red in the face.

"He just... did... that is not fair!" he whined, the Treecko pointing his head back around the corner.

"Mew's a pretty good kisser if you get the jump on him," he laughed. Eve, Scyther and my own shuddering at that mental image seemed to encourage him to go one stage further, "hey Scyther, you think you can see if it works on Eve too? I'm a little short."

"_Don't you even dare,_" Eve had turned on Scyther now.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the bug countered. While I was wondering where Dione had vanished too.

"Thunderbolt!" Came a loud cry from the corridoor and Fervo was fired back into the cavern, the Treecko skidding along the floor facefirst as he was propelled by the lightning bolt before coming to a halt in the center of the cavern. The Treecko twitched, out cold. Well, that explained where Dione had gone.

"_You really need to tell me how you do that,_" Eve piped up, "_and that massive Ice Beam._"

"Lots of practice with those techniques, they're good at taking down targets alive. Most of my other abilities are used as killing weapons so I am a little wary of using those, and teaching them to anyone else. Especially you. In my line of work, trust needs to be earnt."

"_Line of work? You were Jianna's Pokemon, weren't you? Yet you kept helping us. Whose side are you on?_" Eve looked confused, Scyther just frowned at the name of the Tamer. I did too, she'd taken Blacky and her Pokemon had threatened to kill him. Not the best impression to make.

"I don't believe in that crap. A trainer is the same as an employer. You show up, do the job, then leave. I learnt a lot of techniques that Absol normally wouldn't like that. Jianna would be my sixteenth trainer, one whom I'd been planning to leave for a while anyway. This mission just gave me the ideal chance, they'll think I'm dead. The fact that my Pokeball was destroyed when you bounced her on water means that I'm technically free again anyway, even if she does survive the multiple fractures of the ribs that you gave her."

Now it was Eve's turn to wince, Mew and Anti where staring at her in shock. Blacky, however, was showing more adoration. I wasn't too sure that was a good thing. However, Eve had yet more questions. I swear she's worse than Blacky.

"_So why is it that you hate me?_"

"Two reasons. One, I ended up being injured as well as Esteria when you broke out of the holding base in Johto. Being stuck in the same room as her for a week is enough to drive anyone crazy. Then when my Pokeball was broken, I materialised about two meters underwater and disoriented. I nearly passed out before I managed to climb on the boat. Only to be told to get back in the water, get on this island and help that Espeon out. You'd caused me to be sent in, forced to help Esteria when I wanted to refuse. But orders are orders, so I didn't really have a choice untill they started threatening Blacky here. I said it before, helping an attack on an innocent kit is one of the few things that I won't do. Now that I'm officially unemployed, I've not really got anything against you except for the drowning thing which didn't seem to be intentional so I guess we were okay on that. And maybe there is a little jealousy involved too."

"_Jealousy? How can you be jeaslous of me?_"

"Out of everyone, you probably came out of Jianna's clutches best off. You got a family and friends. I don't get that, I'm a mercenary. We work alone. Scyther had it worse, four years of hell after being ripped away from his own family-"

"Scyther needs to get some air." Scyther interrupted, his voice shaking slightly, getting up and leaving quickly. As he passed, I noticed one thing and one thing only. A small wet trail down one cheek.

Mew sighed, "Dione, Eve, you two'd better have a word with him and try to calm him down. I can't send him back to Kanto in his state." The cat shook his head slightly.

"_Why me?_" Eve asked, sounding a little unhappy at having to go talk with an upset Scyther... Can't really blame her. "_Why not Flame?_"

"Because Flame wouldn't be focused on calming Scyther down while there is food about. Besides, he seems to get on fairly well with you," Mew countered.

"I have to go anyway, I shouldn't have brought that up at all," Dione nodded, while Eve still didn't look convinced.

Anti noticed her hesitation, speaking up from the sidelines, "kiddo, please just try and calm him down a little. We'll make it up to you, it'll give us enough time to rig up the next part of the present."

Now that got her attention, she stared at the phantom for a second as though thinking it over, before finally nodding and getting to her feet, "_Fine. Just never call me Kiddo again._"

"I don't intend to be around much after this. I have work to do back down in the afterlife," Anti replied, "so might as well. Even though you are below a kid when compaired to me. In my eyes, you're practically a newborn, so the kiddo thing is typically an overstatement."

"Shows how much we believe in you," Mew added with a tail flick, keeping a carefull eye on Blacky as he did so. There was no need to worry, the kit was busy chewing on a pizza slice while also wearing part of it on his head.

"Yup. While you're out, ask Scyther to give you a haircut. You look weird with long hair, my Eve had it shoulder length."

"_There was another me?_" Eve asked, looking a little curious now... Hopefully not about the haircut, she would look weird (well, weirder than a clone of a legendary cat that has Human hair can look) with shorter hair.

"Yeah, that you is still alive. As far as I know, anyway. Nice enough girl, if not a little bit rebellious. It was hard to look after you on my own, I'll say that much. That reality's Flame nearly pegged it several times because I was too exausted to help him out," I winced at the other me's mention, "thats how I got caught by the Rockets the second time... me and him. Well, you can see how that little adventure ended," he clapped his paws before making the 'shoo' gesture, "Now chop chop, times a wastin'. You've got a bug to cheer up. Go on, shoo."

After Eve and Dione had left, Mew turned back to me with a sigh, "We're going to have to cut this party short... I stopped over by Rock Tunnel on my way here and-"

"Hey, Blacky, what say you and me go find something to do? I'm sure I can whip up a frisbee," Anti cut in and quickly led Blacky out of the cave, Mew continuing without faltering.

"The Hypno is gone. He's escaped, somehow, and I can't track him. He's loose upon the world."

I suddenly felt cold, shivering slightly. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. There was no way that the one thing that scared me more than snakes could ever have gotten free. I couldn't move, finding it hard to breathe as the chill got even stronger. My legs felt weak, unable to hold my fairly modest weight and I almost fell untill Mew grabbed ahold of me.

"Snap out of it, I did not tell you so you could pass out on me!" The feline said, shaking me lightly. I blinked, trying to get my heart rate back under control. Eventually the shivers and dizziness faded, Mew letting me go and I stared at him.

"We have to go home, now!" I practically shouted, grabbing the cat in the same way that he'd been holding me and shaking him a lot harder than he'd been doing, "the others could be in trouble while we're on a friggin' vacation!"

"Calm down!" Mew yelled right back, shutting me up as he continued in a much quieter voice, "the only way he could have escaped is if he possessed someone and the scent was only a few hours old. There is plenty of time for you to head back and get the others moving again. So relax a little, your scales'll fall out if you keep being stressed out like that."

"_It is impossible for scales to fell out due to stress levels._" A telepathic voice interrupted from the doorway. Yeah, you guessed it, the almighty king of the grumps himself was back and being a wiseass.

"Joking, Mewtwo, it's called joking. Trying to relieve the tension, have a laugh, being friendly! Get the picture?" Mew snapped back, suddenly changing attitude completely, "you're mad about the hula-skirt, well I'm pissed that you just decided to go run off and leave this lot to fend for themselves."

"_They are unharmed, are they not?_" Mewtwo replied, I so wanted Mew to smack him right then. And Mew looked close to doing so.

"Flame was clinically dead for half a minute! I dived into Fervo's memories and got the damn images to prove it. The only reason he is still alive is because Jirachi stepped in. Scyther nearly killed himself due to his injuries, that Miss Happy-Happy-Joy-Joy again gets to be the hero for, and let's not go into the crap that Eve must have gone through to get as cut up as she was. And she was right, it was your damn fault. I told you, twice, before I left that you were supposed to keep an eye on them and you decide to go galavanting off!"

"_I decimated their main attack force and prevented those forces from joining the battle. If I had not, the combined numbers would have overwhelmed us_"

"How flexible is your tail?" Fervo asked Mewtwo as he sat up, blinking around, "maybe if we shove it up your ass then it'll plug the endless amount of crap that you seem to come out with."

Mewtwo frowned and looked ready to blast Fervo when a red disk shot over his shoulder and spun through the air with a black furred and highly exited Umbreon chasing after it. The frisbee hit the wall, bounced off at an angle as Blacky leapt into the stone shelf that ran along the edge of the cave and chased after it. Everyone stared as he leapt up and somehow managed to spin in midair, catch the disk in his mouth before flipping back onto his front and landing back on four legs.

"I'll probably get shot for saying this... but that was cool," Fervo pointed out as Blacky hopped off of the shelf and ran out of the cave with the disk, which was bigger than his head, firmly clenched between his teeth.

"_I did not know that Umbreon were that aerobatic._" Mewtwo said too, sounding slightly surprised.

"That's my frisbee..." Mew grumbled, before snapping his head up and vanishing into thin air.

Then Eve walked back in, looking a little amused, "_can anyone explain why Blacky just ran past me with a frisbee?_"

"Maybe because he didn't want to run _into_ you," Fervo replied sarcastically.

"Anti decided to go get some exercise with him, I almost feel sorry for him. That kit'll go on for hours," I gave a proper answer; "at least you don't have to play Hide-and-Seek. How am I supposed to hide when I'm bright orange?"

"Hold up a sign that says 'I am not hiding behind this sign'" Fervo replied to that too, "he'd probably believe it."

"Firstly; neither me or him can read or write so that wouldn't work," my eyes narrowed and my voice lowered to a growl, "Secondly; are you suggesting that he is stupid?"

Fervo backtracked, wise move, "No. Not at all! Please don't use that freaky shadow breath stuff on my face, I happen to like having one."

"_I shall be glad when you have left,_" Mewtwo spoke up, almost sounding like a sigh as he turned and left again. He turned towards a different cave, Eve looked after him before shrugging and turning back.

"Gotta love his hospitality," Fervo said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled one of the un-finished boxes of pizza towards him and picked up a little, "wonder exactly how Mew's going to get us home anyway. I almost miss Pika shouting at Squirt for being an idiot."

"_Sounds like fun,_" Eve sounded a little upset for some reason that I couldn't quite figure out, "_I want to meet them one day._"

"Maybe you will, I'll just drag them with me the next time Mew opens a rift in time and space," I replied, cutting her off with a small smile, "then you'll wish you'd never said that to me."

Eve managed a small smile at that, one which seemed to get bigger when Blacky reappeared and ran off with Fervo's pizza.

"Rawr! I'm a pirate!" The Umbreon laughed as Fervo chased him around the cave. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Eve had to hold onto the doorway to keep standing as Blacky shot past and Fervo fell on his front.

"_Give it up, four legs are faster than two,_" she managed to choke out eventually, Fervo frowning at her in between pants.

Then, just to make things even weirder, an explosion sounded out from the other side of the island. Eve's head snapped up and she sighed, "_what's Flame done now?_"

"Uh, I'm right here," I pointed out; she seemed to turn a little red at that. Heh, that little mistake must have been embarrassing. Fervo looked about to say something but I'd ran out the door before he'd spoken up and was half way up the stairs when a loud thump sounded out. The Treecko was out again.

I reached the top of the stairway, looking up at the dark clouds that were forming overhead. They blotted out any smoke that would have given away where the explosion had came from but then a shrill yell sounded out from the direction of the cliffs. I was sure that the explosion had not come from there but I moved off anyway, the voice had been Blacky's and I wasn't going to take any chances. Eve called out just as I vanished into the brush; I guessed that I would just had to hope that she followed. Or that whatever caused the screaming wasn't bad.

That thought must have jinxed me because the cause, as I approached the cliffs, was definitely very bad indeed. I skidded to a halt at the sight, standing just in the tree line. The Espeon was back, again, and was glaring down the Absol that sat between her and Blacky. The Umbreon was whimpering at the glare while Dione just stared back at her. I, against all my instincts, hung back and ducked behind cover. I glanced back as Eve finally showed up as well, she was pulling some small twigs and branches out of her hair.

"You need scales, they're a lot easier to keep clean," I whispered over, turning back to the cliffside as she peeked around the tree as well.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Esteria was hissing at the Absol, Blacky taking a step back.

"Not letting you take Blacky here, what does it look like?" Dione countered with his voice almost toneless.

"You're supposed to be on our side!"

"I'm a mercenary, I can change sides whenever I want," Dione chuckled, a hint of a smile appearing as the Espeon took a step back. He'd stunned her with his retort. Then I blinked, when had she managed to recover the damage Scyther did to her tails?

"Dione!" She tried again, drawing out the 'o' in some freaky cooing noise (one that I'd heard Squirt make once or twice, typically when a female was walking past)

"Get out, now," the smirk was gone, his fur bristled slightly. That cooing must have disturbed him slightly; I daren't try to figure out why.

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you or Blacky." I was so tempted to jump out and kill her right then yet still something inside me forced me to stay where I was.

"I don't want to go..." Blacky whimpered, his ears drooping as he seemed to shrink slightly as he moved further behind Dione.

"And I'm leaving in my own time. You want to try and take us by force?" Dione added, the toothy smirk was back.

The smirk vanished when she smiled back and spoke, "why use force when other methods work just as easily?"

"Don't you dare," Dione muttered, not taking his eyes off of the slowly advancing Espeon and ordering, "Blacky, head for the trees!"

"What?" He asked, peeking around Dione to glance at the Espeon before ducking back behind the Absol.

"Do it!" Dione growled, while I just tried to figure out what was going on.

"Go ahead, Sweety," Esteria cooed again, still smiling as she took another step closer and the name she used caused me to flinch. She was only five paces away from Dione by now. "I like a good chase."

Dione's eyes glinted and there was a flash of light as a thunderbolt shot down and slammed into the ground between them, forcing the Espeon back a few paces. Blacky, startled out of his fear-induced stupor, turned to bolt as Esteria hissed and her own eyes shone. There was a red glow, instead of the psychic purple or white. A glow that I couldn't stop staring at, it seemed to be pulling me in deeper...

"_Flame!_" Eve hissed and I snapped out of it, I'd been about to move into the open. Dione seemed to be suffering from the same thing as she stepped even closer, he'd relaxed slightly and looked a little out of it, Blacky skidding to a halt and staring too.

"Why fight when Attract makes you follow me on your own?" Esteria laughed, cocking her head to one side as she stopped just in front of the entranced Absol. They were almost nose to nose and still he didn't move. But we did, both me and Eve had a fireball ready to go as we stepped around the tree. Esteria turned to stare at us, Dione and Blacky still not moving.

"_Get off of my island. Now._"

As much as Eve's threat sounded very real, the smug look that the Espeon was giving was starting to unnerve me.

"What are you going to do if I refuse, foul clone? Throw that fireball at me and you'll hit sweet Dione here. You'll kill us both," she purred, stepping closer and nuzzling up against the Absol's chest fur. He seemed to snap out of it slightly, no longer blankly staring, but her spell was still over him and he shifted slightly so she could nuzzle up easier. I wanted to gag... it wasn't right, he showed every sign of being repulsed by her earlier on the cliffs yet she'd somehow managed to control him... and nearly managed to get me too

"_Don't you dare call me that,_" Eve growled at the 'clone' comment, "_my name is Evetwo, not clone!_" Yet she lowered her paws slightly and the fireball fizzled out. I kept mine burning at the back of my throat, just in case.

"Fine, 'Eve'" she mocked, while I growled under my breath, "I will find out how to make you suffer much, much more than you made my mistress suffer. Isn't that right, sweety?"

Now things were just getting out of hand, Blacky'd padded over and was ignoring both me and Eve as he looked up at Esteria. His eyes had this pinkish tinge to them, while I growled louder at the look on his face. Adoration, she'd gotten him too.

"Blacky, snap out of it!" I snarled, the built up fireball loosing itself out through the gaps in my teeth as a small burst of flames that rapidly fizzled out. The Umbreon didn't react as Esteria pulled him closer with a paw.

"I warned you, you could have surrendered and then maybe it would not have came to this," she smirked back at me, "we'll meet again, this time with the Umbreon's power at my command. Haha!"

The evil bitch's demented laughter almost made me lose it right there and then, all I wanted to do was dive forward and rip her apart. But I couldn't while she had Blacky in front of her and she knew it, tucking him in closer as he leant up to give the underside of her muzzle a quick lick. That was enough; I was clenching my fists so tightly that the scales on my paws were starting to crack. I could feel that burning rage from before, coming right back and threatening to engulf me. But still I managed to keep control, I had to. There was nothing that could cause me to hurt Blacky, not my Blacky.

"I will find a way to kill you. I'll make sure it is slow and messy," I growled as Blacky turned his gaze towards me.

"_Flame... his eyes,_" Eve's voice echoed in my head and I gawped. The pinkish glint was gone, replaced by pure red. Then the rings started glowing. I smirked slightly.

"I take that back, I don't have to kill you after all. You want him, he's all yours."

Esteria looked down, puzzled at my sudden change of heart, just in time to have him turn and sink his teeth into the side of her neck. Both Eve and the Espeon let out a gasp as blood started to flow, Blacky releasing his hold and knocking her back with a tackle. She was away from Dione now, the Absol shaking his head as his own enchantment faded away. He looked disgusted, although I wasn't sure if it was from the result of her freaky technique or from the small amount of her blood that had soaked into his chest.

"Next time, I'll sever your throat," the kit growled as he advanced closer to Esteria, rings shining even brighter, "and then I shall break your ribs as you start to drown in your own blood."

"How, how did you free yourself from the Attract? No one should be able to fight it when they've been enchanted completely!" Esteria insisted, still backing away as blood trickled out of the small holes in her neck. They didn't seem that bad, Blacky's teeth were too short to be fatal unless he did get something like the throat or the jugular.

"I didn't, Blacky himself is still completely under it. But I'm not Blacky, I'm a whole different part of him. One that you can't brainwash with your fancy tricks. You try anything ever again and even the spell you can hold over him will not stop me ripping you apart."

"I will get you yet, demon!" Esteria replied, her face contorting into a snarl as there was a flash of light. When it faded, she was gone.

"I look forward to it, whore," 'Blacky' said to where she had been before the glowing stopped and he collapsed. I just stared; I definitely had never used that word anywhere near him. Squirt was going to die when I got a hold of him.

"She'll be back," Dione muttered to himself, getting to his feet and stretching slightly, "though I doubt she'll be willing to try again just so soon."

"_How did she get away?_" Eve asked, staring at the spot the Espeon had been in, "_she couldn't teleport before._"

"Basic trick, use Flash to mess up the vision of anyone watching as a Pokemon that can Teleport just pops in and teleports you back out. If she hadn't been messing with my head, I would have stopped her for you lot. Free of charge too."

"_You're a real saint,_" ooh, blatant sarcasm. We really had rubbed off on her.

"Actually I have been called one a few times. I looked after a sickly priest a while back. Nice enough guy, he was one of those people who insist on helping others even though they can barely walk." I really should point out that Eve nodded there; she seemed to be thinking of something else though. "Let him keep his money, it just didn't feel right in taking it. He insisted so I just donated it straight back during the next day," the Absol shrugged before continuing, "still, it'd be nice to be a saint. Saint Dione, has a nice ring to it. But a lot of people would disagree with having a dark type as a saint, seeing as we're '_demons_' and all."

I stared at Eve, mainly because she'd moved her gaze to Blacky the moment Dione had said those words.

"If you are even considering thinking of him like that then I will kill you, right here and now," I said with eyes narrowed.

"_I wasn't!_" She insisted, "_I like Blacky! Even when he..._" she drew off.

"Goes crazy and gores people," Dione finished, "the Rockets actually got part of a recording of what he did to that Tentacruel, the Admin you and Scyther knocked out was impressed. Which was sickening, seeing as it was his Tentacruel. Luckily a 'stray thunderbolt' hit the recorder so the video was lost before any copies could be made."

"_So you were aiming for the Xatu earlier._" It wasn't a question, but Dione nodded anyway.

"I'd have hit too, if your brethren hadn't been attempting to take my head off."

The conversation was cut short as Blacky finally decided to wake up again, slowly climbing to his feet while Dione padded over. I just watched, feeling strangely detached from the situation.

"What happened? I feel all whoozy," the Umbreon spoke up as he staggered slightly on his legs. His eyes were slightly unfocused and, I noticed with a grim smile, they had returned to their usual black but now had a reddish tint around the edge of the iris. I didn't want to think about why.

"Nothing happened, we're all okay," Dione spoke up and Blacky just nodded before he spotted something in the bushes nearby and ran over.

"Yay, I found the frisbee!"

And, with the red disk clenched firmly in his jaws, the Umbreon vanished back into the undergrowth.

"How can he be so bouncy?" Dione asked, "I don't recall being that playful when I was that young."

"_I was, I think._" Eve said before stopping and staring down at the Absol, as though she couldn't quite believe she'd just said that. I blinked, remembering what I'd been told about a 'Human Base'. I still wasn't entirely sure what that meant exactly but she seemed to be a little embarrassed because of it so I didn't really ask. Dione was staring back up at her, tilting his head to one side in a way that reminded me so much of Blacky that I wanted to drive my claws through my own skull to remove the mental imagery of Dione as a kit.

"You have no idea how sorry I am about what those scientists did to you," the Absol sighed eventually, bowing his head and turning away, "I would have tried to stop them, had I known about it before the girl died..."

"So would everyone," another voice piped up and Mew appeared out of the brush, doing his... her hovering in midair trick. Great, more gender switching. Well, as long as it wasn't me then I don't think I minded that much... if she'd stop waving her tail around. It was distracting; I could smell some berries on it. Those really sweet ones that are a real pain to find. My mouth was starting to water.

I swear she was taunting me with that smell. Stupid Mew. Well, at least she got straight to the point for once.

"You guys going to hang around here all day? We rigged up present part three."

"_What was part two?_" Eve asked, I swear that she tilted her head to the side like Blacky would have as she asked that too.

"Hula!" Cue dramatic flourish and hand gestures as Mew took a bow, "I'd always wanted to do that."

Cue everyone giving various degrees of laughter at that memory, it was definitely a fond one.

"Yeah, in all seriousness, can we get a move on? There's a storm coming and that'll kind of ruin the present," Mew added when we'd managed to control ourselves a little. Eve had already started moving before Mew'd finished speaking, Mew shaking her head and muttering with a shrug, "kits."

"Better kits then arseholes," I replied with an equally lazy shrug, "I'd take her over Mewtwo."

"Aye," Dione agreed, "she is less likely to shoot an attack into my face for no reason."

"_Come on! I wanna see this!_"

"We're coming! Some of us have short legs," Mew shouted back.

"_You levitate._"

"And? My legs are still short."

"But your feet are huge, they're bigger than your torso," Dione countered as he headed after Eve.

"Oh haha, gang up on the girl with the presents," this gender switching was going to take some getting used too, "you don't even know where you are going!"

"_Knowing you, the beach._" came Eve's reply, sounding a little quieter than before.

"Okay, maybe you do know..."

So, we all set off for the beach. Dione padding along at the rear, seemingly daydreaming. Me, I was busy thinking about when we'd actually get back to Kanto. Not that I missed anyone, of course. Anyway, we reached that damned beach yet again. First thing I noticed was the large pile of scrap metal laying a fair way off from the boat, which was no longer smoking. There was a small clanging noise coming from the inside, rapidly followed by a chunk of what looked like a large pipe coming flying out and arcing down untill it landed on the pile.

"I thought you said that it'd be done by the time I found these guys," Mew sighed as Anti's head appeared on the rim... The weirdest thing was that he had oil smudged in one ear so it was black compared to the rest of him.

"It is done; I'm just removing what's left of the holder of the engine. We're all set if you don't want to wait." He called back over, ducking back down and lobbing another pipe onto the pile. I spotted the boats propellers and even what had to be part of the engine in the pile, hidden under sheets of steel and iron.

"_Why were you taking the boat apart?_" Eve asked, staring at Mew as the pink cat floated over to a massive boulder just to our right. I blinked, that rock hadn't been there before. I was sure of it.

"We were removing some of the sturdier and sharper parts," Anti said as he floated up and joined Mew as they both sat on top of the boulder, "now get over here so we can show you why we were tinkering with it."

I don't think I'd ever seen Eve move so fast before, me and Dione trundled over and stood just near the rock. I wanted to keep my eye on the boat, Dione obviously having the same thought. We didn't trust Mew and Anti, especially now that they'd been fiddling with it.

"Okay, show time," Mew rubbed her paws together, "Eve, you see that blue rope thing we have stuck to the window frame?" I glanced over; there was a thick blue coated rope of some sort attached to the busted window. I just knew that the rope couldn't be a normal one just by the bright covering.

"_Yeah. It's a rope. Somehow I expected this present to be more... interesting._" Eve crossed her arms with a frown, before dropping them as she must have realised that she had just imitated Mewtwo.

"We're not done yet," Mew countered, "I want you to blast it with a fireball. Just set the end of it on fire. Then you'll see how this is cool."

So, three shots later and the rope was still stuck to the window frame and still not on fire.

"It's tied down and you still can't hit it?! I could do better when I was a kit, the fireball was about as big as my head and the recoil practically knocked me out each time," I said, amazed as yet another fireball soared by the rope. Then a fifth actually hit, only it hit my head instead of the rope. So I found myself knocked to the floor and about to blast Eve's tail again when Anti stepped in.

"Try turning slightly so you're more side on. The way you are now is suited for firing at fairly large targets and with speed, not precision fuse lighting."

"_...Okay._" Eve nodded and turned, tail flicking and nearly slicing itself on Dione's head untill the Absol ducked underneath it, charging up another fireball, "_this had better work, my hands hurt._"

"When we get the chance, I'll teach you how to put up a more precise barrier that'd separate your palm from the heat," Mew nodded as the fireball blasted forth... and actually hit.

And now the rope's difference from normal rope became clear. While a normal rope would have caught ablaze with your standard orange flame (pun not intended), that rope's fire was a bright blue and it was burning way too quickly. The rope had burnt down the window frame in a matter of seconds. Mew hopped off the rock and pushed Eve behind it, which was sorta funny in itself.

"Duck and cover your ears," the pink cat ordered, her tail wrapping around my arm and hauling me behind too. Dione dived in as Eve crouched down behind the rock, we all braced ourselves and covered our heads. All except Anti, who was still perched on the rock.

Nothing. Nothing happened apart from a slight breeze.

Eve looked up, hands still on her ears, "_Why are we doing this again?_"

Mew was about to reply when the mother of all explosions sounded out and I spun around as the burst of light and flying metal that smashed on the sides of our makeshift cover. I was dimly aware of Anti cheering from his place on top of the rock, completely immune to the massive shockwave such a blast caused. Mew raised a barrier above our heads and glowing metal struck it, causing a lightshow as sparks and molten steel flew everywhere. Eventually the raining metal ceased and the barrier dropped.

"Well, does that answer your question Eve?" Mew smirked, poking her head around the corner of the boulder, "I think we used a little too much dynamite"

"You crazy, Mew?" Anti laughed, a manical and frankly rather scary sound in itself, "We should have used more. This rock isn't even cracked; it could handle a couple more sticks of force."

Eve slowly climbed to her feet and gawped over at the boat; I moved around the rock and stared too. There wasn't a boat left, just a pretty big crater that was already starting to fill with sea water. The beach itself was littered in the, still glowing, metallic debris that caused an strange glow that reflected off of the rising waves.

"_I did that?_" She seemed slightly shell-shocked. I wasn't, I was used to explosions. It was a pleasant change to not be in the middle of one for once.

"You and several blocks of mining explosives. See, don't I come up with the coolest presents? Not many people can say that their sister let them loose with high explosives and then let you blow up something belonging to someone you hated."

"That would explain why you kept Blacky away with the frisbee," Dione added, "the explosion would have shredded his hearing..."

"I could have just given him earmuffs but he was having so much fun that I didn't have the heart to take the frisbee off him and tell him to hide behind a rock." Mew shrugged, "I sent him and Scyther back off to the caves, to see what crazy stuff that Treecko's been getting into while we've been out."

Surprisingly, Fervo hadn't gotten up into any trouble at all. Although Eve did have quite the shock when she walked into her room just in time to have the Treecko leap from the roof of her cave and dive into a pile made up of her quilt and duvet. He burst back out of the pile to cheering from Blacky, who'd dropped the frisbee in favour of chewing on the straps of that red backpack. Eve ran over and attempted to pull the bag free, letting go with a squeal and falling on her arse when another explosion sounded out from somewhere topside.

We all rushed back up the stairs to see Anti sitting in the middle of a small patch of scorched earth, glaring across at Mew. Who, I might add, was pulling off a pretty good 'innocent' act with big shiney eyes and the whole 'hugging my tail because I am cute' trick. Now I never used that kinda stunt but Squirt pulled it off occasionally, usually in an attempt to stop Pika frying him that usually didn't work because she'd shock anything when she was sufficiantly pissed off.

"What the heck was that?!" Anti asked, Mew blinking and letting go of her tail.

"You had gas?" She suggested with a shrug.

"I don't get gas! I'd say you used that last stick of dynamite," the phantom crossed his arms.

"Okay, you got me. But no one got hurt, so what's the problem? I didn't blow you up."

"...I hate you. I'd kill you but then you'd be in the afterlife as well and that'd suck." Anti sighed, before the clouds above finally decided to start releasing large drops of rain.

The phantom looked up, water managing to run off of his ghostly body and let out another sigh while Eve ducked back into the tunnel entrance that the rest of us had never left.

"I miss the rain. I can't feel cold water soaking through my fur anymore... that cool reminder that I'm still existing. The feeling of drops forming on the tips of my ears and tail. I miss it..."

"_The storm will be the best time for us to leave the island, it will be next to impossible to track us,_" another voice spoke up and I turned to see Mewtwo standing in the cover of some trees

"I had the same thought," Mew added, "Eve, better start packing your quilt into that bag of yours. Leave the comforter, it's shredded and I'll just swipe you a new one later."

"_Do we have to go now?_" Eve asked

"Of course not right now, that'd be stupid, the storm will be going for a few hours so you've got enough time to say goodbye to these idiots before we send them home," Anti spoke up, before vanishing into thin air.

"I teleported him to Kanto, we'll need him over there to stabalise the portal if we want to get you all home in one go," Mew explained as me and Fervo looked over at him for an answer as to what the hell had just happened, "Mewtwo, can you block out the rain. It'd be hard for them to say they hadn't gone far if they are all soaking wet."

A barrier covered the small clearing and we all stepped back outside, I couldn't help but look up at the sight of water running down the green shield. I looked back down at the sound of sniffing and blinked when I spotted where the noise was coming from. Blacky was sitting near the tunnel entrance, his eyes shiny from built up tears as he tried not to cry.

"I don't want to go..." he muttered, his voice shaking. I didn't know how to react, unable to think up something to say. Instead, I let Eve move forward and crouch down in front of the kit and ruffle his ears.

"_You have to go, your friends will be worried about you,_" She said softly, even as Blacky buried his head in her chest and kept on crying. Even I felt my eyes starting to tear up as she tried to comfort him. I really wasn't cut out for that stuff, that was more Squirt's area, so I just let her handle it.

"Maybe we'll get to play next time?" Blacky asked, sounding as though he was calming down slightly and he raised his head to look up at her. Even though Mewtwo was giving a glare that was saying 'no way' very clearly, Eve nodded her head.

"_Sure we will._"

"Promise?"

"_Promise._"

Their conversation halted as a strange breeze started blowing, swirling around the inside of the barrier as small clouds of dust were kicked up and spiraled around the center of the clearing. I glanced over at Mew, who seemed to be glowing a bright pink as the wind stopped suddenly. Now we all stared at the center of the clearing, seeing what could only be described as a doorway. There was the flowers and bushes of the Kantonian clearing on the other side of the portal.

"Well, may we meet again under better circumstances," Dione glanced across at Eve before he walked over and stepped through the portal without a moments hesitation, the air seemed to ripple as he passed through and appeared on the other side before turning back, "although, if we do meet then chances are that trouble won't be that far behind." The Absol looked to the left before walking out of sight of our side of the magical psychic portal of doom. Okay, I might have made up the name there. And the doom part. Hell, it's my story and I can be overly dramatic if I want to.

"...You cannot expect us to actually go through that thing, right?" Fervo gulped, glancing over at Mew as everyone proceeded to ignore him.

Blacky pulled away from her and bounded over to the doorway too, stopping and poking the portal with his paw. Then he turned back and stood there with his tail giving a small wag, "bye Eve. And Mewtwo, you're a butthead!" He spoke up, sticking out his tounge before spinning around and diving through the door back to Kanto. Dione appeared and moved him out of the way as I dragged Fervo forward, the Treecko digging in with his feet and refusing to go through it.

"You are not getting me through that, it'll kill us!" He insisted.

"Blacky and Dione made it," I countered.

"They're dark types, psychic crap doesn't hurt them! That could rip the rest of us in two," he replied back before a ghostly tail shot through the portal and wrapped around his throat.

"I don't have the energy to maintain this for much longer so cut the crap and let's move it!" Anti's voice came from just out of view from the portal and Fervo was hauled through before he could scream and the Treecko was thrown to the side.

I sighed and turned back, "you might as well hold onto the Nido-horn, if you find it. I can't exactly start walking around with it after everyone thought it was vaporised in Lavender," I said to Eve, "but I'm going to want that back someday." she nodded so I finished, "oh, and thanks for the chocolate. And being the least psychotic girl I'll ever come across, shame you're not my type," I laughed as I turned and stepped through the portal. It felt a little weird, similar to how a Pokéball red beam thing felt when it was sucking you in.

I stepped onto different grass, a different breeze flowing through the trees and a bright blue sky above us with the sun still blazing away. I turned back and waved, "see you Eve. And Mewtwo... I'm going to agree with Blacky, you are a butthead." Now I stepped to the side, not far enough to lose sight of the other side of the portal yet far enough to avoid being shot by the shadow ball that fired through after me. Evidently, Mewtwo was an even bigger butthead then we'd thought.

So that only left Scyther, who stopped at the edge of the portal.

"Lily..." he said, not looking back at the others, yet he had a small smirk that was so unlike him it was scary.

"_What?_" Eve's telepathy floated through the portal too.

"If you ever come across a young Scyther called Lily, tell her that her father is looking for her," Scyther said, "I'll find her again, her and Lucrecia..."

"_The odds of that happening are stacked heavily against you being able to locate a specific Scyther._" Great, Mewtwo was still being an ass even through he were leaving!

I stepped back in front of the portal as Scyther spun around and there was a flash of blue that fired from his arm. It rocketed past Mewtwo's head, colliding with the barrier wall behind him and kicking up a tonne of sparks. Mewtwo blinked, looking shocked, and the barrier wavered as a small drop of blood started to run down his cheek. Even Eve and Mew looked a little stunned at that.

"The odds of that hitting were even slimmer, so I'd say that my chances are pretty good," Scyther smiled, a full smile for once as he gave a small bow, "farewell, Miss Eve."

And, with that, Scyther stepped through the portal and stood firmly on the other side. Mewtwo wiped his cheek and stared at the blood on his paw. There wasn't even that much. Let me put it this way, I've seen really shallow paper cuts that bleed more. (Not on me, of course; us Charmander are immune to paper cuts. That and we tend to set the paper on fire)

"Mmmph!" came a muffled shout to my left and I turned to see Anti trying as hard as he could to keep a hold of Fervo, clamping the Treecko's mouth shut. Shame that they were out of sight of those on the other side of the portal, Eve'd been cracking up again. (Yeah, on second thoughts. Maybe them being out of view was a good thing. I doubted that her ribs would hold up much longer after the abuse that our silly put them through)

Speaking of Eve, she was giving a small wave even as Fervo burst through Anti's clutches. And I mean through. It looked really weird but the look on Anti's face sort of made up for it. Anyway, the Treecko darted out in front of the portal and waved over before giving a yell.

"Hey Eve, do me a favour!" was the call, with a slightly evil and completely pointless pause in the middle (a bit like this one), "whatever you do, don't breed!"

All we heard as the portal closed was one thing, loud and clear.

"_Eeewwwwww!_" (If you hadn't figured it out, Eve said that. Although I couldn't help but smirk at the mental image of Mewtwo saying it... I'd have to suggest that to Mew when he next started abusing his shapeshifting ability. Ladyboy Mewtwo, priceless)

"You do realise that a shadow ball just passed through where your head was? It'd have killed you had I not closed the tele-portal," Anti cocked an eyebrow at the Treecko, who had a surprisingly deadpan expression for once.

"No it wouldn't, Mewtwo's aim was off," Fervo said, suddenly going into a large grin, "the shuddering was too much for him."

With that, we all just cracked up. Even Scyther had a small chuckle.

"_It is good to be back._"


	172. Fighting Tourney: To Saffron

Well whaddya know, a double update again. Just don't get used to them again, I'm up to my neck in work right now and can't spend all day on this like I could the year before. Not that you can stop me from trying.

Anyway, the gang of four get reunited with Moron and Joanne after dealing with a little hassle. And Squirt is back in the spotlight.

Don't forget to review, damnit!

**Arc Fourteen: Fighting Tourney**

**Episode 172: To Saffron**

"So, what are you going to tell the gang when they ask where you've been?" Anti asked eventually, I merely shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what I'd say when we found them.

"We'll deal with that when we come to it. For now, let's worry about finding them," Fervo sighed, "they could be anywhere by now."

"This is Moron we are talking about here, he's hopeless," I chuckled, "there is no way that he'll have gone far."

"I would suggest that you attempt heading in that direction if you wish to find your trainer," Dione spoke up, nodding off into the trees in the direction he was referring too, "that is where this Moron is likely to be."

We all stared at him for a few seconds. Well, all of us bar Anti and Scyther. They didn't seem surprised by his uncanny knowledge on the subject.

"I'm an Absol, we're known for being able to sense hazards and danger. It is an instinct thing. There seems to be a fight of some kind going on over in that direction," the mercenary explained before we'd even asked the question, "I have no doubt that we shall meet again." And, with that, he turned and was walking away when Fervo called out.

"That an instinct thing too?" The Treecko called out.

"Not at all," Dione laughed, not stopping as he reached the edge of the clearing and vanished into the brush with his words echoing back to us, "that's just my luck."

"Dione, one of a kind," Scyther smirked to himself as he turned away from where Dione had vanished and towards where he'd pointed us, "if there is a fight then Moron will require some assistance."

I blinked at that, before realising that Anti had vanished too. Then I nodded and flexed my claws.

"I feel like a good scrap, so let's get show those idiots fighting how a real scrap is done!"

"Yay!" Blacky's tail was wagging again, even as we all set off at a fairly fast pace.

It was a few minutes before we noticed the unmistakable sounds of fighting just ahead. Dione had been right, Moron and Joanne were in a battle. And it was with that bastard red head that we all know as Frank. Our small group skidded to a halt, staying out of the impending scrap for the time being. And that was only because it seemed as though it was an even battle, we'd have all dived in had our side been losing.

Squirt was using his shell to deflect rocks that that Machop was throwing at him, keeping his profile low in order to better absorb the repeated blows. Cray was dodging bolt after bolt from that Electabuzz, the blue Nidoran using her size to her advantage. Up above us, there were squawks and screeches signalling that Scout was involved in a duel with the Spearow. The Humans still hadn't noticed our arrival, seeing as we had all hung way back and were still partially hidden by a large bush.

Anyway, back to the fight at hand, the sounds from above were getting louder as the battling birds broke off their aerial assault and Scout went into a steep dive with the Spearow on his tail. I stared up, the Spearow was gaining on him right up untill a white glow appeared on the Pidgey's form. The glow grew stronger, leaving a white trail behind him as the glow got even brighter. They were just above tree height when Scout rocketed downwards, pulling up just before he hit the floor and zooming down the trial.

He was no where near as small as he had been before, there were red and yellow feathers adorning his head and tail. The Spearow pulled up too in order to avoid smashing into the floor but it no longer had the speed advantage. But, I noticed with a grimace, it didn't have the problem of flying strait towards a tree. At the last second, Scout shot strait up and kicked off of the trunk of the thick oak tree. He somehow managed to have flipped himself over and was now on a collision course with the Spearow, who suddenly looked very afraid.

Then there was a shout from Joanne that brought a smile to my face, "Scout, Steel Wing!"

"Spearow, dodge it!" Frank yelled as Scout's wings glinted in the light and seemed to take on a metalic quality as they cut through the air. The Spearow attempted to pull up but Scout was just as agile as ever and changed his course slightly, intercepting his opponent and his left wing slammed into its torso which forced it to give a startled squawk.

The Spearow was flung backwards and crumpled to the floor as Scout slowed in the air and spread his wings out before giving a loud victory yell. Frank recalled his beaten bird, yet he was still smirking. I found out why as Scout's cry turned into a pained one as a thunderbolt from the Electabuzz struck him from behind. I growled at the dirty, underhanded trick as Scout started to fall and Joanne returned him to his ball before he hit the floor. Cray used her opponent's distraction in an attempt to tackle it but the Machop caught her in midair.

She tried to lash out with her back legs but the Machop was faster and threw her at Squirt, who had been about to launch a water blast at the fighting type. Squirt was forced to abort his own attack, yet he didn't get out of the way and caught the Nidoran. The force of the impact knocked the Wartortle on his arse and Cray was stunned slightly, which only got worse when another thunderbolt came from the Electabuzz and zapped the both of them. Twin red beams recalled both Cray and Squirt before they could get attacked again and the idiot that was Frank was laughing along with his two Pokémon.

"That Zigzagoon was hopeless and you won't use that Pikachu, you are hopeless without the orange maverick," the redhead taunted, Moron scowling but managing to keep his temper in check even as his rival kept up the assault, "hopefully the idiot has gone and got himself killed by a truck!"

I was about to charge out there and attack, I didn't really care which one of the bastards I'd hit, when a loud whistle sounded out and everyone turned to look up into a tree. There was Fervo, throwing some grass to the side and giving a small smirk as his claws slid out of their hiding place. I stared; the tree was on the other side of the trail from us. He'd somehow managed to get across there unseen. Although, to be fair, everyone else was watching the battle

"Flame isn't the one you have to worry about," he growled as the Machop clenched its fists.

The Treecko suddenly darted towards the end of the massive branch he'd been on and leapt into the air with a yell, "it's me!"

"What the hell?" Frank said loudly as the green lizard slammed both clawed feet into the Electabuzz's forehead and bounced off, the electric type hitting the floor. He spun in the air and his large green tail smashed into the side of the shocked Machop's head, putting that git down too.

Fervo landed behind the, now defeated, two and gave Frank a middle claw salute. Moron and Joanne gave small cheers and even exchanged a high five and a chuckle. At least the help was appreciated.

"That was cool!" Blacky laughed from beside me as I watched the Human's face turn a shade of red that almost matched his hair. Someone was getting angry, I expected a hissy fit but the idiot just pulled out another Pokéball and threw it to the floor. Fervo folded his arms and watched as the red beam shot out and his new opponent materialised. And it had a spoon, for some random reason.

"...Oh crap," Fervo managed to say before he was blasted backwards by that invisible force that could only have came from a psychic type. Frank had definitely been training since our last encounter, his Pokémon had evolved and was now actually a threat as Fervo skidding along the floor and flipped back onto his feet before controlling his skid and managing to stop.

"Kadabra, Psybeam that stupid thing!" Frank ordered, with an accompanying wave of his arm as the psychic git's eyes and spoon shone bright purple.

Then came the familiar energy beam that swept the Treecko off of his feet and slammed him into a rock, Fervo falling to the floor and laying there for a few seconds as Moron fumbled for a Pokéball. Then the Treecko slowly started to push himself back up. The Kadabra used its abilities to hold him down but Fervo managed to point his paw at the psychic's stupidly sized head.

"Use your spoon to eat this!" The Treecko yelled as a large Shadow Ball launched and the Kadabra's eyes widened before it was hit strait in the forehead and crashed into the floor.

With that, Fervo's paw hit the floor too and both of them were out. Moron recalled him, still not using his name, as Frank did the same with the psychic type.

"Fine, let's let the new boys have some fun," the redhead continued and two more Pokéballs were unhooked from his belt and flung into the air. Out came the red beams, even as I stepped into the middle of the trail, and yet more challengers appeared.

One of them was familiar to me, a reddish coloured canine. Growlithe: that was a fire type like me so fireballs were completely out of the question. The second Pokémon was new though; it was slightly shorter than me as it stood on two thin purple legs. There was a red orb in the center of its chest as it flexed two sets of lethal looking claws. Then there was the massive head, with stones for eyes and teeth that reminded me of a saw.

"Sableye, Growlithe, take the lizard down." Well, at least I got the thing's name.

"You are one ugly son of a-" I managed to say untill I had to dive clear of a stream of fire from the fire mutt.

As I rolled back onto my feet, I had to leap back to avoid a swipe from the Sable-whatsit's claws. It kept on coming, swiping a few more times before I launched a fireball and forced it to dive clear. The Growlithe jumped up and took the fireball, doing that freaky flash-fire thing with it like Alpha could before it unleashed another stream of fire. This time I took the attack head on, the force knocking me backwards and leaving me on my rear as the stream faded away. The Sableye dived strait back in and I went to blast it when the thing just vanished out of sight.

I quickly realised what had happened, especially as its foot then collided with the back of my head and I went sprawling in the dirt again. I rolled over onto my back, cursing slightly, and watched as the Growlithe leapt into the air and was about to land on me. I smiled as I brought up my paws and caught its forepaws with my own before my hind ones lashed out and connected with its stomach, flicking it overhead and strait onto its head. Needless to say, it was out cold and I climbed back up.

"Okay, ugly, your turn," I growled at the Sableye which still had that, just plain disturbing, grin on its face.

"Sableye, Water Pulse!" Frank yelled and the Pokémon held out its paws, a bluish glow forming around them as I launched a fireball off before darting to the side.

The fireball was completely vaporised by the large jet of water, massive ripples shooting down the stream as it fired from the Sableye's paws. I kept on moving on all fours, the blast racing after me and the spray and offshoots causing small wisps of steam to come off of my tail flame. Just as it was about to catch up with me, it was knocked back by another jet of water. Only this one wasn't pulsing.

"Flame, you finally decided to show up!" Squirt called over as the Sableye turned to glare at him.

"Nice to see you too, fluffy ears," I countered, catching my breath as I kept a careful eye on the enemy.

"It's a part ghost type, your claws and fists won't work on it. And, I might add, if it wasn't for the gems-for-eyes thing; it would have no hope of picking up girls," he advised in a way that only the Wartortle could.

"Well that was useful to know, like I really can use its dating habits here!"

"Sableye, take down that Wartortle with Shockwave! Make sure it stays down this time," Frank ordered and the Sableye took on a yellow glow. Squirt's eyes widened, he knew what Shockwave was and he knew that it'd fry him with nearly no chance of him being able to avoid it. Naturally, I had a plan. Well, I had half a plan at least. I ran forwards, the other half of the plan I made up as I went along. I swept up a large stick as I ran past and held it over my shoulder, my tail flame finding the end and igniting it.

The Sableye was about to attack when I swept the ignited stick down on its head, there was a nasty crack and it crumpled to the floor. The gems that made up its eyes lost their shine and turned dull. It was out.

"Aww crap, you broke my stick," I sighed, looking down at the half of it that I was still holding onto as the other half smouldered in the dirt. I threw the stick aside as Frank recalled his beaten Pokémon and stared over at Moron. The Human's face was now redder than his hair, which I found highly amusing. That and Squirt was sticking his tongue out at the git.

"Pokémon are not allowed to have weapons! That Charmander should be disqualified for breaking the rules," the redheaded brat was whining. Moron just folded his arms as Joanne went to make a fuss of Blacky.

"Cubone and Marowak have bone clubs, Farfetch'd have leeks and let's not go into Scyther here. I'd say they are weapons and no one has a go at them. Then you've got claws, teeth and practically every other attack going," Moron countered, "Flame is friends with a Cubone, so it is fair that he'd pick up a thing or two. Count yourself lucky that he didn't use a rock, he's fond of smacking people with rocks."

"You are going down!" Frank yelled all of a sudden, about to charge forward when Scyther stepped in the center of the trail and raised one blade so it was pointed strait at the redhead's throat. That stopped him dead.

"Scyther, let him go. It's not like he can throw a punch to save his life," Moron ordered and the bug lowered his blade, nodded and stepped out of the way.

Frank scowled and his fists clenched and unclenched themselves several times, yet he managed to not do the stupid thing and turned away before storming off.

"And to think, he's even worse when he wins," Moron smirked down at me before dropping into a crouch, "good to see you're still in one piece. The Milk Thief turned out to be those two Rockets that we keep beating up, go figure."

I blinked, how could it have been those two when I knew that it was Mew. Then I just shrugged, he'd probably framed them or something. The next thing I knew, there was a large and fairly heavy turtle squeezing the life out of me.

"Squirt... gerrof," I managed to say as my face was crushed up against his shell.

"No way, not untill you explain why you decided to leave me alone with Pika for three days!" He insisted but he did let me go after I jabbed my claws into his arms.

"I thought you liked having alone time with girls," I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

"This is Pika we are talking about. Alone time with her involves being beaten over the head, not exactly how I want to spend my time." I had to give him that one. "Now, seriously, where were you?"

Just as I was about to pull some utterly random excuse out of my head, one that would probably fail in the face of any logic what-so-ever, Scyther decided to speak up and save my tail.

"Chasing someone who might have been the thief through a small tunnel network. It was not." He was a good liar, managed to keep a straight face and everything. Stupid ninja prowess.

"Right. So it was a total waste of time. Why does that not surprise me?" Squirt rolled his eyes, "that's all you lot ever seem to do."

"It wasn't so bad," I shrugged, deciding to add to Scyther's lie, "We picked up a few things while in there. Fervo's Shadow Ball and Blacky's new bandanna mainly."

"Okay guys," Moron spoke up before Squirt could add a remark, "let's get going. To Saffron City!"

"Woohoo!" Yeah, do you really have to ask who that yell came from? It was Blacky, idiots.

So Scyther decided to go back in his ball, while Blacky was carried by Joanne as he napped. That left me and Squirt out on our own. We walked mainly in silence, I was too busy enjoying being back in Kanto to have a conversation. It wasn't long before the trail widened and the trees thinned out enough for us to get our first look at Saffron City.

"Whoa," was all that came to mind at the sight of massive buildings rising into the sky. They were so tall that they were in the city center and we could still see them even though we were still outside the outskirts.

"It's the hub of the mainland cities. You get a lot of businesses and stuff centered here," Squirt explained, "not the prettiest of places but there is a fair chunk of cool stuff. There's a massive park, with its own lake, dedicated to this kid that kicked out Team Rocket from the city years ago. It's a big tourist attraction and tourists mean Pokémon. And that means lots of fun for me."

"That and the gym is said to be one of the most difficult to defeat," came another voice and I froze up at its soft sound. I slowly turned around to see the familiar Pikachu standing behind me with her paws crossed.

"Oh, hey Pika," I choked out, she still scared me, "how've you been?"

"How've I been?!" She said loudly, causing me to wince. That had been the wrong thing to say, "I've been wondering what the hell happened to you that caused you to vanish for the best part of three days!" Come to think of it, what would have been the right thing to say? Was there even a right thing? I didn't know and I knew that I never would. Females confuse me.

Anyway, just as it looked like I was about to get a punch between the eyes, Squirt made his stupid cooing noise as a long eared, blue, rabbit/mouse-like Pokémon trundled across the road as she followed behind her trainer. Squirt, in true Wartortle fashion, was about to wander over when Pika stepped up and grabbed a hold of one big fluffy ear and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He said loudly (there was probably a few more 'ows' thrown in there, I couldn't be bothered to count the exact amount but you get the general idea) as she dragged him towards a side alley

"Come on Romeo, you and me need to have a little chat about this girl fixation of yours," she insisted as he was dragged out of sight.

I blinked, then wince at the sound of a loud smack. Then Pika came back, dusting off her paws.

"That was a quick chat, are you sure you managed to say everything you wanted too?" I said, cocking an eyescale at her. She laughed at that and again as Squirt came staggering out of the side alley. Then her laugh faded as he tripped over and that blue mouse Pokémon rushed over to help him up.

"I will kill that Azumarill," she growled, stopping in her tracks when Squirt politely refused the help and the Azumarill went on her way.

Joanne called over Pika and she, rather reluctantly, went over as Squirt headed back.

"She was cute but just didnt get my jokes," he shrugged, with a slight smirk that made me want to gore him, "and I'm not a fan of the ears."

"Water types," I rolled my eyes as we set off after the Humans again, Pika having been recalled to her Pokéball for some reason.

"You just gotta love us," he laughed.

"I'd rather not," I chuckled too. It was definitely good to be back, that much was for sure.


	173. Competition

On the plus side about me and Aeris taking so long with the finale, I have a fair few chapters stored up. Dunno exactly how fast I'll actually put them up, I could use the practice of getting back into speed writing again. Ah well.

Some more familiar faces make their return. This chapter isn't one of my favorites but it's only really around to set up the rest of the arc.

**Episode 173: Competition**

It took us around half an hour to find the Pokémon Center thanks to the labyrinth of paths and alleyways that made up the City. That and the fact that there were a lot of people around so we had to keep stopping in order to find someone who'd been separated from the group. Usually Squirt, who just loved wandering off. Anyway, as we arrived we were instantly made aware of a commotion. It wasn't hard to miss, there was a crowd of people all cheering on some sort of fight. Then a blast of bluish fire shot up into the air and a yell sounded out from inside the circle of people, the voice causing my blood to freeze.

"Stupid Trainers, come and get some!"

"I know that voice from somewhere," Squirt muttered while all I could do was stare, "which is odd. Usually I can remember girls by their voices."

"I know her," I muttered, "I know that voice and attack. Scarlet."

"Isn't she that chick that nearly fried me in Vermillion? Yeesh, how the hell did I forget her?" Squirt sighed before adding, "What would she be doing here?"

"Well, one way to find out!" I called back over my shoulder, already nearly at the feet of the crowd.

I managed to navigate the hundreds of legs, never once daring to look up. Then the forest of flesh thinned out and I got my first glimpse of the chaos inside. There was Scarlet, the sight of her causing my tail flame to flare up slightly, and her Squirtle friend as they fended off several Raticate. The large brown rodents seemed to be under the command of three different trainers, all intent on beating Scarlet and Ash to a pulp. The two were forced to separate by a charge from one Raticate and Scarlet found herself surrounded by another four.

She kept on fighting, I'll give her that. Dragonbreath flattened two and her claws took down a third but the fourth tackled her from behind and she went sprawling along the floor. The Human who the Raticate belonged to was smirking as he went for a Pokéball, while his Pokémon rammed into her again as she was pushing herself up.

"To hell with this," I growled under my breath and shot forwards, leaping into the air and landing on the back of the Raticate. It cried out as the sudden addition of my weight knocked it off balance and its face hit the floor.

I'd moved a little too late, the Pokéball was already in the air and shooting towards Scarlet. Time seemed to slow down as I coiled my legs and dived forward again. Both the trainer and Scarlet's eyes widened as I skidded to a halt in front of her, already in mid spin. I'd timed it perfectly and my tail swung around, impacting with the Pokéball and sending it flying back to its owner. I got him straight between the eyes.

"You!" Scarlet spoke up, not sounding that happy to see me. Which was slightly upsetting but I shrugged it off.

"You can thank me later, how about we take care of these rats first?"

Just across the battleground, Squirt was helping out his counterpart too. They were back to back and blasting away Raticate after Raticate with water jets. So, now that the odds were a little more even, I grabbed Scarlet's paw and hauled her to her feet before we both dived straight back into the fray. The rats tried to split us up with another charge but, instead of diving to the sides, we both jumped straight up and landed on the offending Raticate's back. Now the weight of two Charmander was more than enough to cause it to collapse and we were both flung off at the sudden stop.

For once, I wasn't the one at the bottom of the pile. I'd landed on her, which was fortunate as a Pokéball slammed into my back and bounced off without even activating. The kid who had thrown it, a different one than the last guy, looked stunned. I would have been stunned too, had I not been busy getting off of Scarlet before she killed me.

"What the hell? Why didn't it work?"

"The Charmander are with me," Moron answered, pushing his way through the crowd and moving to the middle of the makeshift arena, "as are the Wartortle and Squirtle. Can't catch something already caught."

"What the hell is that brat doing?!" Scarlet growled. I held out my arm in front of her, just in case she tried to gore him.

"Lying so these idiots stop swarming. Fry him later," I muttered.

The kids were glaring at him and they almost looked ready to start another fight when Moron just looked up. Everyone followed his gaze and there was Scyther, standing on top of a lamp post and watching the kids with his arms crossed.

"Scyther here is with me too, you really don't want to pick a fight with him," Moron smirked and then another Human stepped out of the crowd. This bald guy was wearing a suit but the sheer size of his arms and chest showed that he wasn't a sap. At his side was a Tyrogue, a human-like fighting type that was about my size. I was familiar with the species from back when I was a kit, long story that I won't tell you lot just yet.

"Alright you kids, clear off! There is no fighting in the city streets and, seeing as you lot started it, you're the ones in the wrong here," the bloke said loudly, "you want a real fight then take it to the battle tournament or you can try it with me."

The kids turned pale at that before they rapidly made themselves scarce and the crowd went on its own way, leaving just us and this big guy. The newcomer laughed, taking his hands out of his pockets and I just stared. They were huge! I'd seen smaller shovels, I'll say that much and leave it at that.

"Punk kids," he laughed as he turned to Moron, "your Pokémon handled themselves pretty well out there."

"Actually only the Wartortle, Scyther and Flame down there are mine," Moron admitted, scratching the back of his head. I stared; he'd stolen that from me. That was my thing, not his.

"I figured as much. So why did you lie? What were your motives for tricking those idiots?"

"Well, I know how hard it is to try and train a Charmander. If they had caught her, she'd have ripped them in two," Moron replied.

"Damn straight," Scarlet muttered as Moron continued.

"Besides, Flame here dived in on his own anyway. So I didn't have much of a choice, I had to do something and just sitting there wasn't going to happen."

The adult Human turned away, looking up at the sky as Scyther leapt down back onto the floor. The Tyrogue had wandered off to have a chat with Squirt and I noticed that its body was in just a good condition as its trainer, these guys were definitely experienced.

"Kid, you are impressive. A lot of trainers think that Pokémon have to do all the work and yet you are not afraid to get stuck in. Your Pokémon are strong too, if what you did in Vermillion is any indication," the Human said eventually, Moron looking slightly embarrassed at the praise, "I'm Thomas Drew. There is a battle tournament starting later today, you should enter. It's the only contest were wild Pokémon can participate, which is likely why those two Pokémon are here as well. It would be nice to have some real competition."

I glanced over at Scarlet, who nodded as Thomas continued, "Tyson, let's go. We need to get there early. Good luck kid." The bald guy turned and walked away, the Tyrogue shaking Squirt's paw before turning and jogging to catch up with his trainer.

"Battle tournament, hey?" Fervo asked, appearing from behind Joanne. I stared at the black bundle in her arms; Blacky had somehow slept through all the commotion. Guess he got that from me.

"Who the hell are you?" Scarlet asked, arms crossed as Fervo walked over.

"Fervo, at your service ma'am," he bowed. Fancy asshole, I smacked him over the back of the head and he fell flat on his face.

"Where do you pick up these idiots?" She asked me, to which I could only shrug. I had no idea either, I'm just a magnet for freaks.

So, five minutes later, we were sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Moron had insisted that we all get a quick check over in case we'd gotten ourselves injured. Surprisingly, we were all okay apart from Squirt having a slight bruise from when Pika had smacked him earlier.

"So, you're in town for the battle thing?" He asked, Ash nodding. Those two seemed to be getting on okay, which was really weird. What was even weirder were the glances that Fervo kept giving me. They were making me nervous and, when sitting next to Scarlet, nervous is not the best state of mind to be in.

"Yeah, apparently any 'wild' Pokémon that wins this tournament can live in this gym cross mansion. Normally the winners just stay there for a few days but we'd be able to stay indefinitely. Nice food, plenty of training and good old scraps."

"You know, Flame, you really should enter too," Scarlet suggested, everyone turning to look at the two of us. So we were sharing a bean bag chair; that was no excuse to stare like that!

"Sounds like fun," I agreed untill a sudden thought came to me, "wait a second, is this just an excuse for you to get a chance to beat me up?"

"Please, I doubt you'd make it past the first round," she rolled her eyes, "and since when did I need an excuse? I kicked your tail in that sparring match we had in Vermillion."

"Sparring match? I didn't hear about that," Squirt was looking way too interested now; I fidgeted slightly at the memory as she smiled.

"Long story short, I flattened him after ducking under a punch."

"You bit me, twice!" I snapped back, "last I checked, sparring meant paws and head butts only: No teeth."

"Well I never heard of that rule," she stuck her tongue out at me, right before shoving me off of the chair.

"I hate you sometimes," I muttered as I pushed myself back onto my feet.

"And he loves you the rest of the time!" Fervo blurted out, causing everyone to stare at him untill Ash blasted him off of his seat with a well placed Water Gun.

"What an idiot," Scarlet muttered, looking over at me but averting her gaze when I stared back. I could have sworn that her cheek scales darkened slightly but I wasn't stupid enough to press the issue. I'd been fried by her Dragonbreath more than enough times, thank you very much. (and, believe me, once is more than enough)

Moron wandered back over with a handful of pieces of paper and a pencil, sitting down in one of the empty chairs and pulling over a small table.

"Right, I got a load of entry forms for this Battle Tournament. We fill in this paper work and then you're all in. Wartortle, I'm going to need your help if Flame's friends want to have their actual names used.

"Aye, aye, cap'n," cue salute as Squirt hopped over and grabbed a blank piece of paper, "Scarlet... Ash... And I guess I better put down Fervo too, before he has a seizure at being called Treecko again."

Squirt handed the paper back and Moron went on to fill in the paperwork, which seemed to be long winded and rather boring to me. Scarlet seemed a little bored too, as she grabbed my arm and hauled me away.

"So," she said once we were in the corner and out of earshot of the others, "what have you been up to since we last met?"

"Well..." I started to say before my mind flashed to our last meeting and I felt my own cheeks start to turn crimson before I shook the thought out of my head. That 'meeting' wasn't real, I couldn't exactly tell her anything about that.

"You okay?" She waved her paw in front of my face, "you just zoned out there."

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something else. Nothing much really happened since Vermillion, just the odd fight here and there. Nearly got gored in Cerulean, was almost enslaved in Rock Tunnel and then Team Rocket caused some crap in Lavender."

"They're getting way too smug, even after I killed Ethan," she sighed.

"I knew it, I knew it was you that got him. Which was odd, I'd thought you were on his side."

"I'm on no one's side but my own! You wouldn't understand" She exclaimed, rather coldly. It was slightly worrying but I shrugged it off and replied, after putting my paws on her shoulders.

"Calm down, I know a few people like that. I guess I am too, seeing as my record isn't exactly spotless."

Cue a slight laugh and smile from her, which vanished as Fervo yelled over, "Oi, lovebirds! Get over here, we need to get moving or we'll be late for the deadline of this tournament!" His words caused me to jerk my paws back to my side and we both turned to stare at him before we both simultaneously snuck a glance across at each other and turned away again. Me to hide the slight blush I felt coming on, her for whatever other reason, I could actually feel the pulse of blood going through my body as my heart raced.

"Damn Treecko," she muttered.

"Aye. Maybe we'll get to beat him up in this tournament," I replied, shaking off my emotions and heading over to the others as they moved for the door. She caught up and we all headed back outside.

It took us only ten minutes to find the place where the tournament was going to be held, during which time Scarlet told me what she'd been up to since we parted in Vermillion. Apparently she and Ash had been helping with clearing up the remnants of the Rockets that had been involved. Their version of cleaning up typically involved an ambush and a fair bit of Human beating. Anyway, after that they'd been wandering around the forest nearby and had heard about the tournament so had ventured into the city to enter. Cue retard squad deciding to try and attack them, which was when we showed up and the rest you all know so there's no point in me continuing.

"You know, I almost missed the look on your face when you woke up after napping or whatever and saw me above you," she laughed, me turning bright red at the memory of those events, "you always fell off the bed."

"You actually missed him? Most people are glad to see him go," Fervo piped up, having been surprisingly silent for most of the trip. He fell back to silence as Squirt clouted him over the head. Now it was Scarlet who was blushing slightly, while Ash was just scowling at me.

Anyway, Moron had handed in the stack of papers and some weirdo was checking them all over before nodding and guesturing to this large door in the wall. In we all went, stepping into this massive hallway. There were lots of trainers and Pokémon, all of the Pokémon below Human height so I actually fairly tall compaired to most. There was that Thomas bloke up near the front of the hall with his Tyrogue. There was a raised platform behind him, with a speaking stand and a large screen on it. A different Human stepped up, this guy was even bigger than Thomas was, and turned on the mike.

"Okay, we have all thirty-two entrants now so we can get this battle tournament started," he announced to applause and cheers, "I'm the owner of this fighting gym, if you haven't figured that out, so it's my job to quickly run through the rules. Anyone breaking these rules will be disqualified. Wild Pokémon are not to be battled outside of their arena matches, they are under protection unless they break an arena rule. So anyone who attempts to catch them will get thrown out, probably though a window." There was a few laughs at that.

"In the first rounds, any and all attacks are allowed barring they do not destroy the arena or are fatal to the target. Those rounds are sudden death, you lose and you are out. You can lose either by being unable to continue fighting or you are thrown out of the arena. In the semi-finals and the finals, only non-ranged attacks will be allowed and the matches will be best out of three. All the matches are one on one, no interference by trainers. It's all instincts in this tournament. Now, I believe we will let our reigning champion point out how the ranking system is going to work."

The big guy stepped down and Thomas and Tyson walked up, much to our shock. I hadn't seen that one coming.

"Okay, you'll be split into two groups. Group A and Group 1," Thomas spoke up, "it used to be 'A' and 'B' but someone complained that it sounded like 'B' was the worse group," there was a fair few laughs at that, "anyway, there will be sixteen per group and you will only fight with those in your group. When the semi-finals start, the two groups will merge. Just give the tech lads a few more minutes and we'll be able to see who gets to fight who."

As he said that, the screen behind him lit up and two lists appeared.

"What do they say?" I asked Squirt, seeing as he could read.

"Which group we're in. Oh good, I'm in Group A with you. Hey, Joanne entered Cray as well so we might end up fighting her. Fervo, you're in Group 1 with Scarlet and Ash. And that Tyson guy."

"Great, trust you two to get the easy group," Fervo sighed.

"Guess that means we'll only get to fight if we make it to the semi-finals," Scarlet added.

"Sod that, I'll see you in the final," I vowed, "these guys won't know what hit them."

Maybe I should have just stayed quiet.


	174. Up the Rankings

I just don't know when to quit. Ah well. I'm not as fond of this chapter as I am of the other two in this arc but this one is needed to set up the ones that I really want to do. Those are something to look forward too, Squirt'll give you one hell of a laugh, I'll promise you that.

Anyhoo, the first round of the battle tournement is played out with a fair bit of slaughter. Okay, okay, a lot of slaughter.

**Episode 174: Up The Rankings**

So all of us Pokémon were herded into a different room, away from the Trainers who were forced to watch all the matches with the civilians. The room was a bit dank with the stone walls and dull blue lights but at least there was an attempt to make it less creepy. There were posters, a large red carpet with chairs with a view of the TVs that would show what was going on in each of the two arenas. And, most importantly, there was a table laden with snacks. Me and Fervo had occupied ourselves by attempting to make and then eat the biggest sandwich we could, I was winning with five fillings to his four.

"Okay, okay, I give. You have a massive stomach."

"Actually he has a normal sized one and then an extra storage space instead of a brain," Squirt countered, drinking a potent drink known as Cheriade. Spicy and very fizzy, however it didn't allow me to burn through brick walls like the actual berries could so I just avoided the stuff. Mainly thanks to the fizzy aspect, getting gas in a crowded room would be bad. Although it would take out some of the competition, if you could call it that. Most of the Pokémon in the room looked like they were born and bred as cannon fodder. There were the odd tough looking ones here and there, mostly fighting types like the Tyson guy who was leaning on the wall next to one of the doors.

Anyway, the first two matches were finally announced. They were doing one from each grouping in order to speed things up slightly. Cray against this weedy looking Machop, even Frank's one looked tougher; Tyson against a Raichu that was basically a brown puffball.

"This is going to be a slaughter," Fervo whispered.

"It will be for the first round, then most of the weaklings will be gone and the real fighting starts," Squirt added, with a redish bubble in his nose. I just couldn't resist, I leant over and popped it and it caused the Wartortle to sneeze himself straight off of the table.

I turned by attention to the TVs, ignoring Squirt's whining as the view of one of the arenas appeared on a screen. Standard arena, flat and solid ground with white markings that had a Pokéball shape in the center. There was Tyson, walking to the edge of one side of the 'ball' and bowing to the Raichu as the other screen flickered to life and showed the Machop making fairly rude guestures at Cray. The Nidoran's eyes narrowed and, for a few seconds, I thought the TV was spazzing as all we could see was white. Then the white faded, she'd evolved too. Now she was bigger than the Machop, a lot bigger. There were even large claws that slid out of her paws, the Machop turning pale.

I couldn't tell which fight was over quicker, they both only lasted a few seconds and my brain nearly overloaded from trying to watch both slaughterfests at once. Cray had just bulldozed into the Machop, I almost felt sorry for the poor sod, almost, while Tyson had blocked a fairly pathetic looking swipe before spinning around and slamming his foot into the side of his opponent's face.

"You know, I'd say those two were tough but I can't tell with such weak opponents," Ash rolled his eyes, untill Scarlet shoved him off the table to join Squirt on the floor.

"Idiot. Don't forget that, in order to start a proper fire, you have to first burn through a lot of kindling." Now that was a metaphor and a half.

Two more fights went on, all bewteen newcomers and nothing really worth mentioning. Then came my turn, as Fervo also got called for his fight. We both hopped off the snack table with indentical sighs and headed for the doorway that led to the arena. There were our opponents, a Tyrogue for me and a large bird thing for Fervo. And I mean large, it wasn't that much shorter than a Human. They were already most of the way down the tunnel.

"A Combusken, the middle stage of the fire starter from Hoenn," the Treecko rolled his eyes as the two of us stepped into the tunnel that led towards the battleground, "this is going to be a cakewalk."

"Doesn't grass, you know, burn?" I cocked an eyescale at him.

"Only if it lasts long enough to get close to me, I've got enough attacks to keep it back. And, even if it does get close, it still has to hit me."

"Ain't you a cocky little bastard today," I chuckled as we reached the end of the tunnel. There were branches leading off to the left and right, both leading to their repective arena.

"You know it," he laughed before holding out his paw, "see you in the next round!"

I stared at the offered paw for about half a second before I reached out with my own and knocked it aside with the back of my claws.

"Save the handshake for when the real fun starts," I winked before turning and heading off after the Tyrogue.

"Which will be when I kick your tail in the final!" Fervo yelled as I stalked off. I couldn't help but smile.

''_We'll see about that._''

So I stepped out into the sidelines of the left arena to mild applause, the stands were mostly occupied with the Trainers but Squirt had mentioned that most people would show up for the final rounds only so I didn't let it bother me. Hell, like I cared about how many people saw me kick this Tyrogue's arse all the way back to the waiting room.

"So here we have a Charmander known to the world as Flame. He's a bit of a maverick, known for picking fights with Team Rocket on numerous occasions. So let's see how he handles some friendly competition," was a loud booming voice of the announer from his place on the sidelines. I spotted Nurse Joy and that Chansey thing nearby, probably in case I gored the idiot or something.

"Good luck, lizard," said idiot growled over from his place on the other side of the circle that marked our starting point, "you are going to need it to survive my onslaught."

"Oh, go break a leg," I replied, feeling my temper starting to rise at the brat's attitude, "or, even better, let me break one for you. Which would you prefer: left or right? I'm not really fussy." I made sure to bare my claws and give the biggest toothy smirk that I could, the Tyrogue paleing slightly. Good, he was afraid of me. And that meant he was more likely to mess up.

I'll give him that, he managed to shrug it off unlike most people. But he then took on a fighting stance that I was familiar with. Jhotonian Standard, pretty self-explainatory about where that came from. I'd came across a few users during my time as a kit, so I just smirked and mimiced his stance. Only mine was slightly different in that I was more side on, with my tail swung out to my right and my body lower to the ground. Anyway, that was a fighting trick that I didn't use often. Simply because it focused more on using my tail and feet, whereas I'm normaly much more comfortable weilding claws and fireballs.

But I felt that showing off was the best tactic, so I stuck with it. Now the Tyrogue was really looking cocky; his style, which was good at grappling and throws, was notoriously good at dealing with my own. There was the signal whistle and he darted foward, jabbing out with his right fist as he moved to grab my tail with his left. I moved to block the fist and let him get ahold of my tail, only problem was that I'd moved slightly so the part he grabbed was the part that was on fire. There was a chorus of 'Ooohhs' and audible winces as the Tyrogue recoiled, clutching his burned hand.

"Only idiots go for the tail," I said, stepping forward and headbutting the distracted fighting type, putting him on the floor to another chorus of winces and a comment by the announcer that I ignored soley because I was too busy walking away back towards the door.

Then came what everyone saw coming, the Tyrogue flipped itself back onto his feet and charged after me. I kept on walking, watching the fighting type in the reflective mirror that made up the doorway back to the tunnel. I was near the edge of the arena when I stopped, the Tyrogue only a few paces away. I spun around and unleashed my firebreath, the fighting type unable to stop in time as he ran straight into the oncoming firestorm. There was a thud as I stopped the attack, he was on the floor again.

"And only fuckwits get up after being flattened a fire breather, don't be one of those," I added, turning away again as the match was declared over and the Nurse was sent over to take a look at my battered foe. I gave a small wave as the tunnel door opened and I headed back inside.

The first thing I was aware of when I reached the junction was the sound of fighting coming from up ahead, it sounded as though Fervo's match was still going. I smirked, it had to be a good fight if it lasted longer than mine. So I headed back to the waiting room alone, getting a few cheers from various people as I walked in.

"That idiot had it coming," came the comment of a tough looking Cubone, who was luckily in the other group.

"You kicked tail!" was the general cry from around me.

"I've seen better," Scarlet shrugged as I flopped down on a seat nearby, "you'd be flattened against me."

"Can't you just let me enjoy the moment?" I replied, scratching the back of my head before turning to the TV. I definatly wasn't expecting what I saw on there.

The Combusken's feet were on fire as it lashed out at Fervo, who was hard pressed to get out of the way. He was backed up against the edge of the arena as the big chicken's kicking slackened slightly, the Treecko using that chance to dart forwards and rake his claws across the fire type's ankles. The Combusken dropped into a crouch, clutching at the wounded ankle as Fervo turned back for a second pass. I saw the bird smirk even though the Announcer (a different one, obviously. They couldn't have one person doing commentry on two fights at once) was saying that it was in trouble, it wasn't going down that easily.

As Fervo leapt up to smack it in the face, the Combusken's paw shot up and hit him with a fire-enhanced uppercut that sent the Treecko flying. Then the bird ran forwards and managed to catch a hold of Fervo's tail before coiling up its legs and jumping straight up. Very high, straight up. It actually took around half a second for the TV to catch up with the Combusken as it reached the top of its jump and pulled back the arm that held the stunned Treecko. The Combusken somehow managed to backflip, even though it was in midair, and threw Fervo straight back down.

"Seismic Toss, this match is as good as over!" The announcer was yelling as the Treecko hit the ground in the center of the Pokeball marking on the arena, the impact kicking up a small cloud of dust that obscured how much damage had been done. The view on the TV switched to the Combusken landing near the arena's edge, taking a small bow to cheering from the audience. Then I burst out laughing, the TV had zoomed in on the settling dust and was showing Fervo pushing himself back up as the fire type was still showing off.

It took all of about two seconds for the Treecko to get upright again, staggering slightly as one paw clutched at his ribs and the other was firmly clenched at his side. Then the announcer made a comment about him getting back up and alerted the Combusken, I wasn't sure whether to groan at the Human's stupidity in ruining a perfect sneak attack or laugh again at the look of sheer confusion on the fire type's face.

Then what seemed to be a bright green blazing inferno formed and engulfed Fervo, the announcer calling it 'overgrow' or something as the strange fire faded and revealed him unhurt. Well, as unhurt as he was when it started. The Combusken suddenly looked slightly annoyed that Fervo'd gotten back up and dashed forward, paws swept back and ready to slash at the grass type when Fervo swept his own paws forward and the Combusken fell forwards as hundreds of orbs made of energy burst out of its chest and straight into the Treecko's.

"Megadrain, while not very strong against fire, is still very effective if boosted by Overgrow," Squirt piped up beside me, before wincing as the Combusken's legs and arms burst into flames, "and now we get the fire equivilent..."

"Which means?" I was totally lost here. Scarlet sighed.

"Overgrow and Blaze both kick in when stamina gets low and boosts the power of their respective element. Meaning that if the Combusken connects with a fire attack, that Treecko is turned into charcol."

"Ah. So that's why my tail flame gets bigger when I nearly get killed."

"Pretty much. The water starters have their own version too: Torrent, I believe it is called officially."

I just nodded, not really caring, as I turned back to the TV in time to see the Combusken charging forwards again. Fervo slowly tilted his head from side to side and you could almost hear the bones cracking into place over the sound of the announcer's prattling. Did I mention that this guy just wouldn't shut up? Hoy... and I thought that Squirt talked too much. Anyway, I'm getting distracted with the boring crap so better get back on the topic at paw. The Combusken's ignited fist started glowing white, much like Raichu's did when he smacked me around in Vermillion.

"Megapunch, while on fire. That'll hurt," Squirt muttered, staring at the screen.

"It hurts without the fire," I replied, rubbing my claws across my ribs where I'd taken the blows myself.

Fervo sidestepped the punch, the fist slamming into the earth beside him, before leaping on the arm and actually running up it. I couldn't believe it and, judging by the look of confusion on the Combusken's face, neither could the fire chicken. Said face then had a tail slammed into it and the bird thing started to fall back as Fervo leapt up and held his palms together as he reached the apex of his jump. A shadow ball formed and was fired straight into the Combusken's forehead just as it hit the floor. It went limp, Fervo landing on the ground behind it and giving a small wave to the crowd.

"Show off," Squirt sighed, I had to agree there.

"I feel sorry for the Combusken, losing to that," Scarlet piped up, I had to agree there as well.

The moment Fervo reappeared in the waiting room, he collapsed on a chair and practically fell asleep. There were actually small bruises forming, seeing as his scales were more like actual flesh then mine, turning his chest a purplish colour. Anyway, Ash and Squirt were called for their battles and both of them blasted their opponents out of the arena with high powered jets of water. Although Squirt did take a punch first, it was to his chest and therefore bounced off his shell, it didn't change the outcome of the battle. Scarlet's match ended in a similar fashion, one blast winning it. Only, in that case, it was Dragonbreath and the opponent was burnt into submission.

So, with most of the weaker opponents ejected from the competition, it looked like round two would be slightly more interesting. Then, as Squirt read off the battles for round two, I realised that I shouldn't have thought that. Although, for a change, it wasn't me getting the real nasty opponents. No, that was Fervo, Ash and Squirt who looked like they were going to be in trouble. So that just meant that my trouble got the jump on me.


	175. Old Feelings and Foes

There, that's all I have done. Not bad considering I'd only been working on them for the past week. Anyway, here's what I promised all those Squirt fangirls out there.

Plus round two of the tourney. Slightly harder than round one, with added evil cliffhangers.

Don't forget to review.

**Episode 175: Old Feelings and Foes**

Wow, it's been a while before I got to do one of these. I can't even remember when I last got to narrate. Ah well, better get this over with seeing as I have a date tonight. I'd say who with but that'd spoil the surprise.

We had to spend the next half hour waiting for the next series of fights to start. They had to run commentary, the highlight reel and all that crud. Naturally, the scrap that was most talked about was Fervo's seeing as it was the only one that came anywhere near an actual contest. On the plus side, we were using our time off to pick off the remains of the old buffet table before diving straight onto a new one. Fervo dived for the ice cream and instantly dumped a scoopful onto the blackened burns on his chest.

"Freezing has never felt so good," he sighed.

"Or delicious," Ash countered as he started wolfing down a bowl full of slimy, yet tasty, noodles while I could only stare. He had a bigger appetite than me; and that was saying a lot. I was about to tuck into something myself with I spotted our two lovebirds over in the corner of the room, having a chat with their backs to everyone. So, with my curiosity piqued, I hopped off of the chair that I had claimed before slowly sneaking over. I just had to know what they were on about, mainly in case it was anything that I could tease them about later on. I'm just nice like that.

"-so, what's your take on that Tyson guy?" Scarlet was asking Flame as I got in earshot. I cursed mentally, it didn't sound like there was any really good stuff. But I held out, just in case.

"Dunno," Flame shrugged, "he seems pretty tough but I can't say anything untill I see him in a real fight. Ask me again after the fight he has with that Ash." I could have sworn that Flame actually growled out that last word there. Was he jealous? Hell, he'd just implied that he wanted Ash to lose.

"I don't like him," if Flame had been jealous of Ash then Scarlet either hadn't noticed or didn't care as she kept on speaking without questioning his motives.

"You don't like anyone," Flame cracked, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eye scale at her. I almost wanted to laugh.

"I like you, don't I?" Now I really wanted to laugh, the look on his face was priceless. His cheek scales darkened a few shade of red, so about as close to a blush as he could get, Scarlet's were in a similar state. Although, to be fair, her normal colour was slightly darker so it wasn't that deep a blush compaired to his.

He turned to face her fully and looked about to reply, probably with something sappy, when he noticed my presence out of the corner of his eye and turned to glare over at me. I hadn't just killed the mood; I'd gone and assassinated it before kicking it in the family jewels a few times, for good measure.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," I spoke up rapidly, smirking at the blush that deepened ever so slightly on his face. Scarlet, however, just frowned as she turned to glare over at me. She actually pulled the look off quite well, if I might add.

"What do you want?" Rude too. Flame, you certainly know how to pick them. He was squirming under my almighty smirk, even as I turned to his closet girlfriend.

"Nothing really. Just thought you might want to know that there is ice cream but you want to hurry and grab some before Fervo ends up bathing in it." I kept eye contact and didn't even flinch when her eyes narrowed, that's a key to lying. That and not to burst out laughing at the whole stupidity of the situation.

She muttered something under her breath, must have been pretty nasty judging the shocked look that Flame gave her, before barging her way past and heading over to the food.

"Yeesh, ain't she a charmer?" I shrugged, turning back to Flame, "oh. I agree with Scarlet's feelings on that Tyson guy. Not too sure on her feelings about you though." His blush was back, as was my smirk. Yeah, I was definitely going to have fun with that piece of information.

"Oi! lizard boy! Get over here!" Holy mother of Celebi, Scarlet was loud.

"I think I preferred her when she was trying to kill me," I sighed; I was starting to get a headache from all the yelling.

"I dunno, she got the ice cream away from Fervo," Flame laughed as he trundled past at his girl's beckoning.

"So she's tougher than you, big deal?" That stopped his laughter. Okay, it was going a little too far for friendly ribbing but I couldn't just let him get away with the last word.

I ended up sporting a rather nice gash above my left eye and a headache that only got worse after I downed a bowl of ice cream in under a minute.

"Guh!" I shuddered from the cold spike that imbedded itself in my mind, "Ice cream headaches are the worst..."

"Never heard of 'em," Flame piped up, in the middle of grabbing a bowl for himself.

"...You get them if you eat ice cream too fast. The sudden cold is painful, especially right now. The bruises don't help."

"Really?" He looked down at the bowl, filled to the brim with creamy goodness. And then he smiled, a smile filled with sinister intent.

It took him twenty seconds to eat that entire bowlful, and it was a bigger bowl than my own. He just downed twice as much food than I would even dare swallow, in one third of the time. Then he started scooping out another load, grinning at me all the while.

"I guess we don't get them," he said smugly, to which I frowned. Curse him and his immunity to headaches and curse his large pointy teeth.

"Curse you fire types, I hope you burn in hell." okay, that was a slight exaggeration, maybe burning in Heck would be more appropriate.

"They don't burn either."

"Thank you for that comment, Fervo," I rolled my eyes.

"You know me. If there is a will, then I have a comment ready to break it."

Flame looked about ready to dump something over the Treecko's head when we were all halted by the sound of the TV actually doing something useful.

"Okay, now we're finally ready to get the second round on the road-"

"...Is it me or has that guy's voice gotten even more annoying during the break?" Flame asked.

"-we're starting this one off with what should be an interesting battle for Group 1. Fervo the Treecko, who put up a rather entertaining battle against Combusken last round, is up against Sophia."

"Who?" Fervo asked, nearly falling backwards and off the table when he actually got a reply from below.

"That name is my own."

We all turned to stare at the speaker, that Cubone who had beaten the living crap out of her opponent in the last round. She was taller than the average Cubone and was actually around the same height as Fervo, slightly taller if you counted the bone helmet. That helmet did give me the creeps slightly, mainly because the fact that you'd be wearing a dead person and, last I checked, only serial killers did that. Serial killers and two evolutionary lines, one of which stood not that far away and was staring back at Fervo.

"So, I'm fighting you?" He asked.

"It would seem to be so." She bowed slightly, which gave me the chance to sneak a glance at her. For sizing up reasons; purely to guess her strength and not for any reasons to do with my liking of girls. I frowned when I spotted that she carried not one but two of those big bone clubs around.

However, my frown was replaced by a look of confusion as she held one out to Fervo.

"You will want this if you wish to battle me fairly."

"Now we're talking!" the Treecko chuckled in reply, hopping off the table and taking the offered bone. He wielded it like a weapon, giving it a few experimental swings. "Not bad. Slightly top heavy but that's how I like them. Okay, Sophia, lead on." He beckoned with his paw, the Cubone bowing again before turning and heading for the door.

"He's so going to get his tail kicked," Scarlet muttered.

Then the newly evolved Nidorina came over and grabbed a hold of me.

"Come on, Squirt, we're supposed to be fighting now too!" She seemed a little too keen at the idea of fighting me. Truth be told, I hadn't been paying attention to our own groups battling and probably would have been disqualified had she not decided to grab me herself. Unfortunately, she was now around my size and looked a lot tougher than she had been back in Rock Tunnel. But I knew from experience that she was a fairly tough one even before her evolution, the whole slavery gig had given her stamina that even I was hard pressed to match.

I didn't get to watch Fervo's match as I was too busy with my own. Cray stared at me from the other side of the white painted markings that made up the shape of a Pokéball in the center of the arena. The concrete beneath my feet was cold, yet the small layer of grit and dust that coated it gave me a pretty good grip. Which I needed, my lack of claws was a disadvantage when it came to brute force. And brute force was what I got, Cray starting off by firing several tiny and purple-glowing spikes out of her mouth. I let the Poison Sting hit my shell without even flinching; there wasn't even any force in the attack and there was no chance of it breaking through.

The force came when the spines on her back seemed to fold up closer to her spine, her ears lowered with the rest of her body as she moved closer to the ground. Her arms were tucked up against her stomach as I suddenly figured out what she was going to do. She suddenly shot forward, moving straight into a Rollout move. I sidestepped once, spinning around as she managed to control her turn and came back with even more speed. Now here was my problem; there was not enough dirt around to create a swamp to slow her down, like what I did in Pewter, and us turtles are not the fastest things on land so getting out of the way was going to be tricky.

Sidestepping was too risky, if she caught me as I moved then she'd fling me out of the arena. So, with a sigh, I went with the less dangerous option and jumped into the air. I pulled in my own limbs and head, ducking inside my shell as her attack slammed into the underside. I was flung over her head by the force, flipping over in midair as I popped back out of my shell and landed just on the edge of the arena. She skidded to a halt and unfurled again, possibly realising that she couldn't risk keeping up that attack when I was so close to the edge.

So now it was me with the advantage. Us water types had long range attacks, with a handy side effect of knocking whatever they hit back a little. I inhaled as much air as I could and let loose with a jet of water, forcing her to dodge left or be swept away. My best chance of winning the match was by a ring out and I knew it. After all, my own evolution was still a fair way off. I knew I wasn't strong enough yet and there was no chance that I would willingly turn into something as tasteless as a Blastoise; competition be damned. The ones I'd seen were big, cumbersome and not exactly the most attractive thing going. (Unlike me, I'm slightly more agile and my fluffy ears and even fluffier tail was in good shape. I might not have had the lady attracting power that Flame seemed to possess but I handled myself fairly well on my own... although I hadn't really been looking for a girl after Cerulean)

Anyway, back to the point. I stopped my blast short and she started to charge forwards.

"Hook, line and stinky," I muttered to myself with a smirk as she slipped up in what little wet dirt that the water gun had caused. That gave me enough time to catch my breath and send a bigger water gun at her. This one, I noted with a mental cheer, seemed to pulse slightly. Finally, I'd pulled off Water Pulse. And it hit, hard. She went rolling back and out of the arena. She also kept rolling, stopping only when her head hit the large stone wall just beyond the arena's markings; the one separating the small crowd from our fighting.

"Oopsie, guess I don't know how strong I am," I smiled to no one in particular as I gave the cheering audience a quick wave, spotting Moron up near the back, before turning and making a rapid departure before the Nidorina regained her senses. After all, I'd taken enough of a beating for one day. On the Plusle side, however, my headache had gone.

Anyway, the rapidly emptying waiting room was almost as I'd left it. The only differences were that there was slightly less food on the table, and that Fervo was absent yet the Cubone girl he had been fighting was back. That meant only one thing.

"He lost?"

"Hmm?" Flame looked away from the TV, "Oh, you're back"

"No, this is just a figment of your imagination."

"Oh. Okay." He then proceeded to start ignoring me.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Damnit!" Scarlet growled, "that figment is loud."

"Throw a bowl at it, that'll shut the bugger up," Ash advised. So she did. Me and my headache got re-aquainted.

"So how did he lose?" I asked, a few minutes later, as I held a couple of ice cubes to the swelling that had formed on my forehead.

"Well it was pretty close most of the way, untill he tried to throw a shadow ball at her. She just batted it away and threw the club, point blank range. Nurse Joy had to carry him off," Flame shrugged.

"Youch... Darn, we'll have to wait for ages before we can start teasing him."

"But we won't have to put up with him being an idiot."

"True, you're bad enough on your own without him making things worse," Scarlet butted in. I laughed, I just had to, she'd caught him completely off guard and his cheeks turned a rather nice hue of (rather ironically) scarlet.

Ash looked about ready to start making sarcastic comments when he was called up for his fight and, rather reluctantly, left us and stalked off for the battle. We all turned back to the TV, wanting to see this fight as Ash arrived in the arena with Tyson following behind. The Squirtle's face was flushed, as though he was about to throw a hissy fit at something. The two took their places, Tyson adding one of those polite bows that Ash merely scowled at. While they were doing that; I was watching. out of the corner of my eye, Scarlet slowly scoot closer and closer to Flame.

She had been sitting fairly close to him before, so she was pretty much right next to him by the time the fight actually started. And it started with one hell of a bang, Tyson moving to go left before suddenly darting right and slamming a fist right on Ash's snout. Then came the follow up of a few more punches, the Squirtle staggering back and covering his face. Then a brown glow engulfed the Tyrogue's fist and he smashed it onto the shell before him, knocking Ash flying. I was dimmly aware that said shell now had a small crack in it. That was one of the familiar fighting moves, being one that I could be trained in using. Brick Break.

Ash slowly pushed himself up, Tyson not moving from where he had stopped. The crowd was cheering on the fighting type, yelling at him to finish the job. I glanced over to my left, Scarlet had forsaken getting close to Flame for scowling at the old Television with such intentness that I'm surprised that the poor machine didn't shatter under the force of the glare. Then Ash just hit the floor, Tyson had thrown a rapid punch that flattened the turtle. It was over.

"...I hope I get that asshole in the next round," the fem-Charmander growled, Flame finally noticing how close she was and I could see him slowly edging out of range of a strike. I felt it was best to just keep quiet, for both our sakes.

So, after the two of us had to restrain Scarlet before she decked the champion Tyrogue as he walked in (that took some doing, I tell you. I got yet more bruises in that scuffle) then it was Flame's turn for his fight. It looked like he was going to get the easy one, going up against what I can only describe as a yellow lard bucket. Makuhita. Yet, although I'd never seen one apart from in a picture book when I was a year old, this guy looked familiar to me. And it was glaring at Flame for a second before turning and heading into the corridoor to the arena.

"Does that guy seem a little creepy to you?" He asked, looking slightly puzzled himself.

"Aye, but I can't quite put my claw on it," Scarlet raised an eye scale, "no matter. You go kick his fat butt and that'll be the end of it."

"Don't kick too hard," I advised, "you might get stuck." I laughed at both of the lizards as they gave off identical grimances.

So, five minutes later, I'd settled down in a nice chair as Scarlet paced back and forth across the floor. She seemed way too nervous, although I wasn't going to call her up on it considering that she'd blasted me through a window back in Vermillion. She stopped pacing only when the fight on the TV started, Flame grabbing onto the punch after the Makuhita tried to fake him out like Tyson had socked Ash with. Then a thought suddenly occured to me, I was sure that those lard eating pigs were taller yet that one was able to look Flame in the eye. Nothing bar the occasional Human was a third shorter than it was supposed to be.

Then it all made sense as Flame ducked behind it and it threw it's head back to clout him one. As it had moved, it's double chin had moved away from its throat and I saw something that practically froze my blood. There, straight across it, was a white marking. A large and very nasty looking scar.

"No way!" I blurted out, leaping to my feet, "it can't be..."

Unfortunately, I had to go and be right. As Flame went to throw a punch of his own, the Makuhita was engulfed in a white light for about half a second. The punch connected as the glow faded, revealing that it had done bugger all to the newly transformed Rhydon. The fist just bounced off, the Charmander then bouncing off of the foot that lashed out and caught him in the stomach. Scarlet was staring at the TV as Flame hit the floor rolling, coming to a halt and staring up at the behemoth. You could see the Charmander putting the pieces together in his mind as his puzzled glance suddenly replaced itself with shock, rage and a teensy bit of fear.

"Asmodeus!" He mouthed at the same time as I shouted it out. And this time, the Ditto'd made the damn form bigger than it was supposed to be.


	176. The Return Shift

Hoo boy, now this is the last of the chapters that I have stockpiled. I'll really have to get my act together and start writing. Might get an update tomorrow, might not. Depends on how much I end up sleeping in, having a week and a half off from exams is both a blessing and a curse.

Now that I think about it, I really should be revising... nah, sod it.

You thought this was going to be a normal fighting tourney? Oh no, none of that normality crap here.

**Episode 176: The Return Shift**

It was complete an' utter chaos. The moment that the Makuhita that I'd been fighting had shapeshifted; all hell broke loose as civilians and trainers started panicing and running from the massive behemoth. I was slightly more worried about my fist, it hurt like hell after slamming against what felt like solid rock. Then my worrying moved onto the leg I'd just smacked; not because of my hitting it but because of it hitting me. If I hadn't leapt backwards when it hit then it probably would have crushed my ribs and most of my internal organs. I sort of need those to live, so I got off fairly easy that time.

Instead I was just thrown across most of the arena, hit the floor hard, bounced once then managed to roll onto my front and stare up at the grey thing in font of me. A long, long way above me there was a gigantic scar across the throat and several smaller ones covered its torso. Now there was only one thing that could possibly have taken the damage required to get those scars and still be standing. Well, only one thing that could take the damage and could also shapeshift.

"Asmodeus?"

"We meet again, lizard," came the deep chuckle from the foul creature whose white eyes were filled with both hatred and a fair bit of humour.

"You were killed, I saw that Persian rip you to pieces!"

"I'm a Ditto, mere flesh wounds are nothing to us. You, however," now the chuckles had turned into fully fledged laughter as Asmodeus charged forwards, pulling back a very big and nasty looking fist.

"Oh hell no!" I muttered, diving to the side just in time to avoid being crushed by the blow that caused cracks to appear in the concrete floor. I pushed myself up and ran as hard as I could, I didn't exactly have much of a chance against that thing. The stands that had been holding around thirty people were now almost completely deserted, so thats the direction I headed as I heard Asmodeus giving chase. Unfortunately, his legs were a lot bigger than mine and his shadow rapidly engulfed me. So I changed direction and darted left, the behemoth unable to match my agility and ploughing through the fairly small brick wall that seperated the arena from the stands. Chairs and dropped items went flying in all directions as he tripped up and hit the floor with enough force that I could feel the ground shaking slightly from the blow.

Now I was getting a little close to panic. Asmodeus had taken more fatal injuries than I had and still came back kicking, I had to wonder if a higher power was involved here. But Mew wouldn't help out someone like Asmodeus and Jirachi seemed to be too busy with her own agenda. That left Celebi, which was a possibility. He did seem to want me out of the picture, after all.

"Damn you Celebi, next time just do your own dirty work," I growled to myself as I climbed up onto the wall and ran along it.

I made three steps before several vines caught me around my middle and I was hauled into the air.

"Going somewhere?" Asmodeus' voice sounded out as I was dangled upside down and managed to turn to see that he'd changed into a Tangela.

"I hate those," I muttered, unable to speak any louder due to how tight I was being held. Another vine snaked out from the massive jumble of green and wrapped around my muzzle, effectively cutting off any chance of a fiery escape.

"I know you do, I've learnt your weaknesses. This time, I have the advantage."

"_Gee, cocky much?_" I thought with a audible groan, "_the last two times, you had the advantage too._"

"Now, let's make this quick," Asmodeus continued and one of the vines moved towards my forehead. I winced at the sight of the barbed tip. This was going to hurt...

However, it hurt in a slightly different way then I was expecting. Instead of merely getting a leech seed to the face, I winced at the loud screech of pain that sounded out from the fake-Tangela as a stream of blue fire caught it from the side. The sudden attack caused it to drop me, I hit the floor rolling and glanced across at where the attack originated. There, in the doorway, was Scarlet.

"Back off, weed," she growled, looking angrier than I had ever seen her before, "you might have been big as a Rhydon but I'll still rip your throat out!"

"Oh good, the girlfriend has arrived." Oh, that was it. That was just too much. I launched my own attack, frying several more vines and causing another mind-reeling screech to sound it.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I yelled loudly, getting a stare from her in the process even as the Tangela started to shift again.

"Oooh, crap," was all that came to mind as the Rhydon thing reformed, Scarlet rushing over to me as we both stared up at the behemoth.

"Worried, Flame?" She asked, with a raised eyescale.

"You must be thinking of some other Flame." I wasn't actually afraid, you see, just panicing slightly. Okay, maybe a little afraid.

"Uh huh. And what exactly was the girlfriend comment supposed to mean?" I was so tempted to 'Oooh crap' again when she asked that. Instead I merely just took a deep breath and replied as honestly as I could.

"I'm fairly certain that there has to be dating involved, according to Squirt, before that would count. So I was right in that regard. Plus, I'm not exactly fond of human names like that. Mates sounds better."

"Right, how about we finish this later and deal with numbnuts here first?" She replied after a seconds thought.

"I like that plan!" I did too, it involved some of my favorite things. Namely dodging awkward moments and beating people up. I'm good at those.

"So it's a date." I did not see that one coming. It was the way she said it that was the real shocker, it wasn't sarcastic but instead blunt and rather honest... it was almost scary.

"Wha?" As you can tell by my sudden brain-dead responce. My mind had completly shut down all thinking, I was pretty much on auto-pilot. And my auto-pilot is pretty dumb, if I may say so myself.

"Less freaking, more moving!" She said rather sterly, shoving me to the side before diving in the opposite direction as an Ice Beam tore into the earth between us, "since when did Rhydon have Ice Beam? And since when was using them on fire types a good idea?!"

Asmodeus laughed as his massive paws clenched into fists and he ran forwards, coming in low as he aimed for Scarlet with surprising speed for something to big. I wasn't just about to let her get flattened, not by that jerk, so I inhaled as much air as I could and felt the familiar click as the fire shifted into something else. The black and purple flames caught the Rhydon completely off guard and it roared, slowing down enough for Scarlet to get out of the way.

"What was that?" She panted as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her further away from the stunned Rhydon that was checking over the large burn that now coated its right thigh.

"No time, move it!" I said, she nodded and we both made a break for the door untill a thunderbolt slammed into the dirt in front of us and we were forced to skid to a halt or risk charging straight into the blast.

So we both slowly turned back around, the Rhydon was smirking as it crossed its arms.

"Think you could get out that easily?"

"No, not really. Worth a shot though, never know when an amateur like you is going to slip up and give us an easy way out," Scarlet shot back, making Amsodeus growl at the insult. I had to admire her pep, unless she was merely suffering from my problem of saying stupid things when cornered. Great, one more thing we had in common (if you didn't realise, I wasn't actually being sarcastic there. I know, it worried me too)

Then my attention snapped back to the Rhydon, I was way too distracted considering that we were in a fight for our lives, as the roaring turned into a yell. "Thunderwave!"

"...Bollocks," Scarlet muttered as the horn on his nose shone yellow and several small electric pulses raced towards us. I say raced because they were very fast, we didn't even have time to move before we were caught. However, they didn't hurt like most electricity has a habit of doing. The downside was that all of my muscles suddenly stopped working, Scarlet was suffering from the same thing as we both fell forwards and hit the dirt. I managed to roll as I fell and landed on my back, Scarlet ended up on her side and facing me.

Of course, we both noticed the large shadow that loomed over us. And we definitely noticed the big, grey and very nastily clawed looking foot that was above us as well.

"To think, I spend the last week practicing this. I even had a speech ready," Asmodeus was gloating, while I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye even as I tried to fight the paralysis, "damn, I've forgotten it. Don't you hate it when that happens."

"About as much as I hate the stench of your foot," I managed to snarl out of the side of my mouth, being unable to open my jaw to properly speak. Didn't matter, he heard me. I knew this because of the growl and the sudden foot coming to stomp on our heads.

Luckily the movement I had spotted had been Squirt, who dived over and stood between me and Scarlet with his paws raised to catch the incoming foot. I thought he was crazy right up untill the foot impacted with something other than his head, being stopped by a green wall that seperated us from being splatted.

"About time," Scarlet grumbled, managing to push herself up slightly. The paralysis was starting to weaken on me too, which allowed me to turn my head in time to see Squirt quivering slightly with his eyes forced shut.

"You try running in a shell," he muttered, his voice forced and tired and I spotted a fair bit of sweat soaking his skin. Although I could also smell a fair bit of that soda stuff on him, so I wasn't sure if it was sweat at all. Wouldn't surprise me if he'd fallen in the stuff or something.

The protecting barrier suddenly flashed green and the Rhydon was forced back a step by the sudden surge of energy that left Squirt gasping for air. And completely vunerable as Asmodeus spun around and the tail caught the Wartortle in the stomach. It had barely missed me and Scarlet thanks to our low profile but Squirt was sent flying across the entire arena. He bounced, twice, before coming to a stop by hitting the adjecent wall. Then he slid to the floor and lay face first, Moron vaulted over said wall and drawing two red and white balls from his belt.

Asmodeus hadn't noticed, his attention was back on us and we were both trying to fight off the paralysis with everything we had. I was faring slightly better than Scarlet, due to me being so used to electrocution, and I managed to push myself up onto all fours even as my muscles screamed at me for putting them through this torture. I blamed my lack of practice over the last few weeks for that weakness when, before Cerulean's ambush, I would have just shrugged off the bolt.

"_Great, his last plot is helping this one. That's a bastard of a coincidence._"

"Eat thunderbolt!"

Now this time there was a proper bolt, none of the weak stun rays. He was using the real, painfull, deal. Hell, even Pika didn't throw that kind of lightning around. The bolt was easily big enough to hit both me and Scarlet, had I not managed to move before it struck. Of course, me being the idiot that I am, I'd gone and moved so that I took the full bolt instead of it getting Scarlet too. It hurt like all hell, now I understood why Dione loved using that technique. If my muscles had been complaining before, they were screaming in agony as the bolt just continued to slam into my back.

It eventually stopped, the bolt. Yet there was still enough electricity inside me to prevent me from moving from my crouch in front of Scarlet, fists clenched from the pulses that shot through every fibre of my being. I happened to notice her staring at me, wide eyed. Evidently my movement had shocked her, although not as literally as it had me.

"You okay?" She muttered, slowly reaching a paw towards my own.

"Don't!" I managed to choke out, she snapped her paw back, "not discharged yet."

"Aww, you really do care for this chick," Asmodeus was taunting from behind me, I slowly managed to force my aching limbs to move and turned to glare at him.

Asmodeus had a nice big smirk on his face, even as the Human behind it caught the two Pokéballs that were falling back into his hands. The Rhydon's smirk suddenly vanished as a Shadow Ball came carooning from above and caught him right between the eyes.

"Take that, ugly!" Fervo's voice shouted from above and I looked up to see him hanging, upsidedown, from one of the lights. Asmodeus spotted the Treecko as well, letting out a cry of rage as the horn sparked. He was getting ready for another Thunderbolt and both me and Scarlet hadn't recovered enough to stop him.

That was when the second Pokémon came into play. Scyther, who had been behind him, leapt up and brought both blades down on that horn in midair. Sparks flew everywhere and my head ached from the screams that Amsodeus was bellowing as his horn shattered. Scyther managed to kick off the fake-Rhyhorn's forehead and landed between him and us, dropping to a crouch in order to absorb the inpact of landing.

"Cutting it a little close?" Scarlet grumbled, still on the floor

"If Scyther had moved any earlier, the horn would still be intact," the ninja explained as he darted left, dodging a sweep from the tail. I'd finally discharged enough electricity to stand and grabbed Scarlet's paw, giving her a slight shock as I pulled her up. On the plus side, it also discharged the rest of her electricity so the paralysis was gone.

She nodded her thanks, I have a curt nod in reply as we spun around to face Asmodeus. Who had been engulfed by a dust cloud, I assumed from when his fat arse hit the floor. Scyther was watching it (the cloud! Yeesh, humans) with a wary eye, Fervo was too too, while Moron scooped up the unconsious Wartortle and made for the exit near the stands.

"I hope he plans on coming back with help, for his sake," Scarlet growled, glaring at the retreating Human, "or I'll kill him myself."

"Do that and I'd have to kill you," I shot back, untill Asmodeus finally made his move.

The dust cloud hadn't been kicked up by him falling over, it'd been kicked up to hide what he was preparing. Three beams shot out of the cloud, one after the other. A yellow one fired forth and caught Moron in the back just as he vaulted the wall, I yelled out as the Human crumpled to the floor on the other side. At the same moment, a red beam had shot towards Fervo but the Treecko was already moving and the blast missed. However, it hit the chain holding up the light and melted clean through it, dropping the glowing strip and the Treecko that held onto it straight towards the earth.

The third beam, a bright blue one and the biggest of the lot, caught my attention and Scyther. He was flung backwards by the force. His back impacted with one of the TV cameras and knocked it to the floor, the bug going with it as the lights that had fallen landed barely a meter away with a loud crash.

"Holy mother of Mew..." Scarlet muttered as the attack ended and revealed no sign of Fervo. Moron and Squirt were hidden from my view, which worried me slightly. Scyther was pushing himself up, his armoured chest covered in frost and starting to crack.

Then the dust cloud faded away and revealed Asmodeus again. He'd shapeshifted from Rhydon into, to my shock and confusion, a creature with three heads. It looked like a very tall, it was mainly all legs, bird but the lack of wings made that impossible.

"Ooh, that's smart. Three heads, three sets of eyes and three elemental beams," Scarlet muttered as all three heads turned to stare over at the two of us. If they didn't have beaks, they'd be smirking, I could tell from the merriment in their eyes and it ticked me off slightly.

"Scarlet," I said, not taking my eyes off of that bird, "he's after me. I can keep him busy if you want to run."

"Hmph!" If I had been looking, I was pretty sure that I'd have seen her rolling those azure eyes of hers, "like I'd miss the chance to get one up on this jerk. You're not ditching me that easily."

"Thanks Scarlet," I smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that. Now, how about we show this freak just who he's messing with?"

"I call dibs on the left head, it looks like it needs a Dragonbreath." Actually it looked like it'd had one too many Pokéblocks; let me put it this way, I'd seen Slowpoke that looked more awake and alert than that did.

So I locked eyes with the rightmost head and felt the Shadowbreath starting to form in the back of my throat. Yet I never got to blast it, as another voice suddenly called out, "Hold it!"

Both of the heads on the sides of the bird spun to look towards the speaker, even as the middle head kept its gaze on us. It was sort of desturbing but I shrugged it off to see who had yelled out. And there he was, Moron was propping himself up on the wall. Beside him was another sight that brought a smirk onto my face. Not Squirt, but Blacky. With blazing red eyes and glowing rings; the small Umbreon was a sight to behold as he leapt down into the Arena.

"I am really starting to get fed up of you, Ditto," he growled, yet the right head gave a cawing laugh.

"Oh, this is great. I get to take down the demon as well!" It laughed, while the left head was still stoned and stayed silent.

"You honestly believe that a Dodrio could take me, a demon as you call me?" Blacky seemed amused by the thought, while I slowly moved my arm towards Scarlet and almost had a heart attack when her paw clutched my own. It was shivering slightly, she was afraid. That was a shock, but I couldn't exactly blame her. Blacky had that effect on people, especially if they knew how much carnage he could cause. I really shouldn't have mentioned that back in Vermillion.

"We're gonna want to move," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, "there is going to be one hell of a mess."


	177. Family Feuds

Not much to say, other than you are not going to see this one coming.

**Episode 177: Family Feuds**

My head hurt like all hell, which wasn't suprising considering just how many hits that my poor noggin had taken during the previous twelve or so hours. I tell you, that Charmander was definitely making up for lost time.

"_Speaking of that Charmander, where is he?_" I thought, slowly raising my head off of the floor. I was in the stands, which was a little confusing. I was pretty certain that Asmodeus hadn't knocked me that far, although I couldn't remember anything after the second bounce. Wartortle skulls are not built for high velocity collisions with concrete, I'll tell you that much. I blinked a few times, looking around and spotting the dark green trousers of Moron. Assuming that they were still attached to the Human in question (they were, thankfully) I pushed myself up and somehow managed to step over before pulling lightly on said trousers to get his attention.

"Hey, you're back up!" At least he was happy to see me, "but everyone is injured..." Or just happy to have someone ready to throw into the firing line.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I sighed, climbing up onto the wall the Human was leaning on. I blinked at the sight before me, there was Blacky facing down a Dodrio while Flame and Scarlet were legging it towards a busted up light and camera. If I looked closer, I could make out Scyther and Fervo down there. Scyther seemed okay but the Treecko was definitely out. One of the Dodrio's heads turned away from trying to pin down and peck at the Umbreon, spinning to face the two Charmander.

"_I'm injured, have a pretty good idea that it'll just blast me instead of them and I have almost no chance of hitting it back,_" I thought to myself as I turned away, "_yet I'm still going to do this anyway. Yup, I've finally lost it._" Well, lost sanity or no, I had other things to focus on. I quickly ran through the checklist of preparations and leapt into the air, sucking in a breath and I pulled myself inside my shell. One powerfull jet of water blasted forth and hit the wall behind Moron as I propelled myself through the air. It was a weird feeling, being both the cannon and the cannonball, but it was still satisfying when I collided with something and popped my head of out my shell in time to see said thing hit the floor. Middle head, down and out.

Shame that the one that was aiming at the Flame and Scarlet was the right one, not the middle one. And, it being a Dodrio, you'd need to knock out all three to actually stop the birdbrain. The leftmost and dopiest-looking head was somehow fending off the Umbreon with rapid pecks that Blacky was unable to find an opening though. I skidded across the floor as I landed, coming to a halt before trying to line up a second shot even as I panted from the stitches in my chest. But it was too late and the blast was already being fired... a fire elemental beam.

"Using fire on fire types; and I thought that having three heads was supposed to make you smarter," I muttered to myself as Scarlet vaulted over the metalic girder and Flame managed to escape the blast unharmed thanks to his risilience to burning, although the force did knock him onto his front.

Blacky finally got an opening and darted forward, bringing his jaws down on the thin neck of the dopey head. There was a particually loud squawk as the pain seemed to get through to the bird's brain and it flailed around in an attempt to dislodge the Umbreon, which I thought was slightly amusing. Here was a bird that was supposed to be resiliant and tricky to hit and we were ripping it to shreds without any trouble at all. Ah, there was the problem. The third head snapped around and caught Blacky in the stomach with its beak, throwing the Umbreon off as the dull white glowing engulfed the bird.

Blacky landed and rolled onto his feet, coming to a halt only inches in front of me, shaking his head to himself, "no good. I've used too much power. I knew I shouldn't have wasted so much back in Sevii."

Sevii? As in the islands? No, he couldn't have meant the islands. They're way out south of Kanto, it'd take almost as long as he'd been alive to reach them and do a return trip (assuming, of course, that you use a ferry and don't cheat with one of those speedboats. Those'd cut the journey overseas down to about half a day but you'd still take around a month and a bit for trekking over land)I didn't have time to ponder any longer as Asmodeus was done and his new form was revealed.

"Not possible..." I muttered, shocked almost into silence as the four legged creature stepped forwards.

It, or should I say her, left side was coated in blood which was leaking from the wound in the side of her neck, staining the red and yellow fur a vibrant crimson. It was like something from a horror movie, where someone comes back from the dead. And that seemed to be the effect Asmodues wanted, as it definitely worked. Blacky's rings instantly stopped their glowing and a small whimper sounded out of him as he shrank under those piercing eyes. One word sounded out, "mommy?"

The cheating sod had gone and adopted the form of the deceased Flareon. What was even worse was that it was working, Blacky was slowly backing away as she stepped closer and closer, an inpassive scowl on the pain-filled face.

"You did this to me..." even the voice seemed to fit, even though I'd never heard it before. There was even the family resembalance.

"No!" Blacky whimpered, ears drooping as he scooted back even further. Only a few paces seperated him from me, I could step in once I'd caught my breath.

"It is your fault that I died!" Now the lies started, causing the Umbreon kit's body to shudder as he started to cry. She stepped closer, opening her maw, "and now, you get to join me!"

I dived forwards, ignoring the fact that I was still half-exausted, planting myself between Blacky and Amsodeus as a stream of fire came out of the latter towards the former. I threw my arms forwards and prayed to the Pokégods that the Protect I threw up held out. The green wall was pushed back slightly as the fire slammed into it and small cracks started to form across it, the sound making me wince, but it held out. The web of cracks grew as the fire kept on coming, that being the strength of the canine fire types. Their fire breath is not as hot as other fire types but they can maintain the blast for much longer, and my strength was fading fast.

The pressure forced on my body and mind as I tried to keep the barrier up was nearly too much to take and small licks of flame managed to sneak through the cracks, burning out just before they hit me. I couldn't hold out anymore and spun around, letting the Protect drop as I clutched the Umbreon's head and sheltered his body from the incoming firestorm with my own.

Only, the firestorm didn't hit. There was only a tiny wisp of flame that caught my shell, the stream had ended just as my barrier shattered. I slowly raised my head and, still keeping Blacky tucked away incase of another attack, slowly turned around to face the Flareon. She had moved about a meter to the left and not by her own power. I blinked at the sight of her crumpled on the floor, her muzzle sightly out of shape, before a loud cracking sound caught my attention.

"Ah, that stung..." Flame muttered, releasing his hold on his shoulder where he'd just popped it back in, "hit a little too hard."

"Thanks," I nodded my head, appreciating that he'd stepped in before I was turned into fried turtle.

"Thank me after you've gotten Blacky out of here!" He growled as Asmodeus was engulfed in the white glow again.

I didn't have to, a red beam came shooting from the sidelines and sucked up the Umbreon. Moron to the rescue. I smirked to myself, climbing to my feet and stepping over before enquiring, "what happened to your girlfriend?"

"She was helping me carry the Treecko out of the arena, she'll be back," the Charmander said without looking at me, scowling down at the shapeshifter as the form shifted into a biped of some sort. I couldn't spot anything that gave away exactly what, only that it wasn't stupidly huge like the Rhydon had been.

Then something else came to me, "wait, why didn't you get snappy about me calling her your girlfriend? I thought you hated that term."

"Is this really the time?" Oh, now he was snappy. And defensive to boot, I think I hit a nerve there. I was about to comment on it when the glowing faded and a fire blazed into life as Asmodeus pushed herself up.

Flame stared at the orange lizard before him, as though he couldn't quite believe his eyes. The colouration was slightly lighter than his, instead of the darker colour of Scarlet, so it wasn't her. That left one possibility, one that he confirmed as he muttered to himself "Nina?"

Now that I looked closely, the family resemblance was there. It was the eyes, they had that same strangly aluring look to them. Fairly attractive too (now that wasn't the family resemblance, although a fair few chicks will probably disagree with me there. How does he do it?) but a thought came to me, how did Amsodeus know which forms to take? I was fairly certain he hadn't been around when we first came across Blacky, just after the Flareon's murder, and there was next to no chance of him being witness to the death of Flame's sister. I guessed he shifted into a psychic and just yanked the information out of our heads, that seemed to be the only thing that made any sense. Especially in this city.

Well, however he came up with the forms that hit nerves, it was still working. Flame was stunned, staring at the doppleganger of his sister with his mouth slightly agape. I was staring too, mainly for any sign of an incoming attack. She just moved to place her paws on her hips and gave a small smirk. Now I knew for a fact that it was his sister's form, that was the same smirk he used. Flame frowned, clenching and unclenching his fists as I could see him trying to figure out what he should do. He gave a small nod to himself before darting forward and slamming a fist straight onto her snout.

"You're not my sister, you'll pay for even considering using her against me!" The Charmander yelled as he lashed out again and again, forcing Asmodeus back with blow after blow to torso and face.

I just stared, there was nothing else that I could really do anyway. Water was too risky with Flame in the way, I didn't have the energy for another shell cannon and fist fighting isn't one of my strong points. Scarlet finally chose now to arrive, stopping beside me as she panted slightly.

"Who's that chick?" Did I detect a hint of jelousy there, why I believe I did. She must have thought that it was his real girlfriend or something - I was tempted to say so just to see how Scarlet would react.

"His sister, the only person he ever really cared about," I answered, deciding to go with the truth, remembering when he'd snapped at me when we were heading for Vermillion. It seemed so long ago and so much had happened but the words he had shouted at me were imprinted on my memory... Asmodeus had made a wrong choice when deciding to try and use our families against us, that much was for sure, and she was slowly being cornered.


	178. Fire, Water and Scyther

I'd been promising myself to get this done today. It took me over five hours of me sitting down and opening the document for me to type a single word, which was partially the fault of the cat that insisted on bugging me repeatedly. Luckily I only had the last three paragraphs to write or we'd have been doomed for the end of time to not have an update.

Anyway, title says it all really.

**Episode 178: Fire, Water and Scyther**

Yup, still me narrating. Bet you were expecting us to bounce you between narrators again, no such luck. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked, where were we? Ah yes, Blacky and Fervo out of the fight and Asmodeus fighting dirty with his shape shifting abilities. Only Flame was fighting just as dirty, in the literal sense, as he flattened the doppelganger of his sister before placing his foot over her throat and suffocating her. Even with the knowledge that it was Asmodeus, I couldn't help but feel that the Charmander was being a little too ruthless. Scarlet was just staring at the choking with an intensity that was scary in itself. She seemed to be both admiring Flame's technique (or his tail, you can never tell with that girl) and a little envious that he got to be doing the killing. Standing next to her was making me a little awkward, so I looked around for anything other than murder and psychopaths to look at.

After a few seconds, I settled for the next best thing as it stepped up and stopped behind us.

"Flame won't be able to kill Asmodeus like that," Scyther sighed, Scarlet looking up and frowning.

"What would you know?" She snarled.

"Scyther slit Asmodeus' throat on one occasion and a Persian mutilated Asmodeus the second time. Slices don't work."

"But he's not slicing, he's choking." Good point, but not good enough to beat Scyther's ninja wisdom. Seriously; never argue with a ninja, it just doesn't work.

"Asmodeus is also starting to transform once more."

And the shapeshifter was, too, as Flame was forced back by the dull white glowing as it materialised into a new form. This one I remembered, having been nearly stabbed and decapitated by it before back on that rainy night.

"Not the Kabutops again, we only killed it last time 'cause we bunged a rock at it!" I groaned, realising that we didn't have that option anymore. The closest thing we had to a boulder was a few metal chairs that had been knocked into the arena during the Humans' rampage to escape. Not exactly the most useful of projectiles; a metal railing or something would have fared better than those cheap, flimsy chairs

"Scyther shall take care of this," the bug stepped forward and Asmodeus stopped advancing to watch his approach.

Scyther stopped briefly as he reached Flame, looking down and uttering three words that neither us or the shapeshifter could here. Flame nodded and turned to head over to us as Scyther kept on walking, blades slack at his side as though there was no need for them at the end of the stroll. It was rather comical; Scyther walking towards a duel in the same manner people would walk to the shops for some chips or whatever. Very casual, something that seemed alien around the bug. Flame reached us and Scarlet instantly grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking that thing on by yourself?!"

"Ditto form. Incinerate," he replied in a blank tone, looking slightly confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlet practically screamed at him before I then felt it necessary to step in and pulled her off of my buddy.

"What Scyther told me. I think it means we have to torch Asmodeus when he reverts to his normal form, but how do we get him to change into it?" The Charmander muttered, puzzled and seemingly not caring for his lady-friend's outburst. I didn't know the answer to his question either; a look confirmed that neither did Scarlet. Shapeshifters were not exactly our speciality.

However, they did seem to be Scyther's as the bug stopped a few paces away from the ready Kabutops. He still had that cool, relaxed stance going on for a second untill it vanished as his wings burst out of their hiding place and his blades shot up. I blinked and missed the next part, but already the duel had hit full swing with Scyther blocking a swipe from the left one blade even as he pushed away the right. They clashed again and again, sparks flying, for the best part of a few minutes. Scyther, as before, was able to slip through Asmodeus' guard and attack but the rocky armour was too tough for him to slice through. Then the bug launched himself into the air, flipping over a slash in pure ninja style before landing perfectly behind the disoriented Asmodeus.

"False swipe."

One white-glowing, downwards slash later, the Kabutops was crouched on the floor and gasping for breath as Scyther stared down at it as he lowered his blades once more.

"Armour is no good if an attack is not physical. False swipe hits energy, not the body," I could have sworn that Scyther sounded a little smug right then, but I was probably imagining it. After all, Scyther just isn't that kind of person is he?

"That's it!" Flame burst out, snapping me out of my thoughts as both me and Scarlet stared at him, "hit his energy, he won't be able to keep up the form and is forced to change back!"

"You think we'd have figured that out before now, maybe during the last encounter," I sighed, untill Flame's blank stare cut me off.

"We were distracted at that time, you especially." Oh, that was a low blow. My stomach churned at that.

"She started it." You can tell that I wasn't at my best, argument wise, as my witty comeback would normally have stunned him into submission. Nope, not this time.

"She said you started it," he countered dryly and I winced at the scathing comment. His wit was just as sharp as mine, any sharper and he'd be drawing blood.

"Okay, we both started it. You finished it, end of argument," I replied with an equally emotionless tone. His words stung and, considering that my shell is usually pretty good at deflecting attacks on body and ego alike, that was quite the feat.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Scarlet yelled at us, stopping our deeply heated fight, "we have an asshat after our heads and you two are arguing over who started some crap!"

I was about to protest, our argument was definitely not about crap (although the standard of the argument could be considered crap, I guess), when a loud crash caused us all to spin back to Asmodeus, he'd shifted again but into another form instead of the Ditto we were hoping for. The crash came from the massive thunderbolt that sent Scyther flying back several feet, knocking the bug to the ground. The newfound Absol smirked as we moved to rush forward; it turned into a fully fledged grin when Scyther yelled at us to stay back.

"I shall handle this on my own!" Scyther insisted as he pushed himself back up, not even looking unsteady on his feet as he faced down the maniacal smirk.

"Using your family wouldn't work, would it? You would react like the lizard and just attack with more ferocity, but this is different," Asmodeus gloated as he sat there, smirking away, "this mercenary, you seem to feel a kinship towards. And he is strong to boot, the one dark type who could face you one on one and win even with a type disadvantage is sure to be worth something."

"Dione is experienced, you are nothing but a coward," Scyther replied, scowling slightly, "a fool who needs to mimic others in order to be able to fight."

"Not all of us have blades for arms; some of us have to adapt to survive. Transform is the ultimate in adapting." Dear Celebi, I felt like I was watching a movie combined with a documentary. It was the combination of the boring lecture and the tense stare down that was slowly driving me insane, plus the lack of popcorn. I made a mental note to swipe some from the buffet table next time we got in this situation.

I was snapped out of my thoughts of popcorn and its toffee-goodness when Scyther suddenly called over to us, a small whirlwind of dust spinning around him as the fake-Absol opened its maw.

"Squirt, launch a water gun just to Scyther's left, hurry!" The bug ordered, I almost argued with the nickname but relented and sent a powerfull stream blasting forth. I had to wonder what the point was; the blast was not going to hit anywhere near Asmodeus. Then the wind seemed to suck in the water, forming a swirling shield and hiding the green insect as Asmodeus unleashed a powerfull Flamethrower.

"Holy hell!" Scarlet muttered, I was so tempted to point out her little oxymoron but I almost said the same thing as the forces of water and fire collided with a massive hissing sound as the swirling whirlpool was vaporised.

For a few seconds there was nothing to tell of what happened to Scyther as the steam was too thick, then the mist started to clear. And there he was, armoured body glinting with each breath he took as droplets ran down. The light shimmered off of his wings as they slowly fired up, spray flying off of them even as he raised his blades to the sides as if to say 'was that it?' (I assumed he was expecting more from this friend of his. Absol are known for their resorcefulness, especially in combat, after all) and I was glad to see Asmodeus take a gulp, looking mighty afraid all off a sudden.

"Now, to finish what we started in Vermillion," Scyther stated, barely any emotion in his voice. All serious, all pointy and all awesome; that's Scyther for you.

Anyway, Scyther swung his blades up and went into a full sprint. In other words, all there was that I could see was this green blur that shot across the entire arena in about a second and skidded to a halt at the end. The skid itself was about half a meter long, which shows just how much momentum the bug had behind him. Asmodeus screamed loudly and I wasn't that surprised as one of his legs fell off. Now, normally, the sight of such mutilation would have sickened me to the core but this time I felt nothing at all as I watched the fake Absol crumple to the ground, still screaming at the top of his lungs.

The leg, the detatched one, glowed that dull white for a second and slowly shifted back into a pool of pink jelly. The pool slowly made its way to the bleeding stump of the injured Asmodeus and the Ditto seemed to be slowly reabsorbing it, which definitely explained how he survived such drastic injuries during our last encounters. Of course, now that we were aware of this, we were not just going to sit there and the two Charmander shot forwards. They unleashed their fire breath at the same time, the two jets of fire combining into one and slamming into the halfblood-halfjelly. Asmodeus seemed to be screaming louder now, evidently it was painfull.

Or because Scyther had gone and hacked off another limb. Now I really couldn't face it, even my impassive grudge against the thing that almost killed Blacky was no match for the screams and blood. I turned and walked away, towards the pale faced Moron as he rested against the concrete wall. I pointed to the exit and he nodded, getting the messege and eager for a chance to escape. With that, we both left the slaying of Amsodeus behind. There was nothing to be said, just to walk out of the fake gym and back into the sun and hustle of Saffron City.


	179. A New Alliance

Wow, this took me a long time to do. Chalk that on up to sheer laziness. Ah well, at least I got to be semi-evil and leave you all with chances to suggest ideas for the 'cunning plan'

If they're better than the idea I currently have, I might just use them. Call it a contest.

**Episode 179: A New Alliance**

"Seriously, I'm fine. Just a little sore, you can stop with the prodding," I insisted in a rather futile attempt to get the Chansey to just leave me alone. The stupid thing kept prodding my bruised side, claiming to be checking for any broken bones but I'm fairly certain it was just for the sick satisfaction of causing me more pain and discomfort. And, in true sadist style, the fat pink thing ignored me. Well, it didn't really ignore as it just started prodding and poking even harder. Now it was actually starting to hurt a little, so I did the thing that anyone in my position have done and slowly reached down with one paw to wrench up a handful of grass.

Okay, I should probably explain here that myself and the infernal Chansey were outside the gym. About half a street away, to be slightly more precise, detached from the crowd that had gathered during all the panic. Humans, I swear, are crazy in that the moment people start screaming then they all come over to see what's happening. If my friends (if you could call them that) weren't in there, I would have wanted the place to blow up and kill the nosey by standing bastards. That'd teach them. Well, not really. Seeing as they were so close that the death would be instant or at least fast enough that their puny Human brains wouldn't know what was happening before the shockwave or debris ended their squishy lives.

Anyway, I'm ranting slightly, back to the point. After getting a nice amount of fresh grass, which was a perk of being placed in a reasonably well-looked-after garden, I subtly moved my paw up to my mouth and placed the strips of grass at my lips. It was only then that the infuriatingly cheerful git of a Chansey noticed, managing to ask the first half of 'what are you doing' before I started to play my Grasswhistle and caught the Chansey so off-guard that it pretty much collapsed after the first two notes. So I stopped, throwing the grass to the side seeing as it is impossible to play the same grass twice and was therefore no use to me at all anymore, got to my feet and stretched slightly. The ten minutes spent just sitting there, being poked, hadn't been kind to my butt. I could hardly feel it anymore and the only thing that was stopping me rubbing it to restore some life was the fact that the pain in my ribs had caused my, rather sharp, climbing claws to come out and they were kinda locked in place untill the adrenaline wore off.

By the sound of the crowd up ahead, it seemed that someone had came out alive. The lack of screaming and panic by the crowd in front caused me to assume it was one of the less threatening ones on our side that had just exited, although the lack of overall fuss meant that it wasn't another injured person like myself. Which was rather fortunate considering what I'd just done to the Chansey, not counting the few (read several) kicks to the head I gave it for good measure. Creepy bastard deserved it. What good is prodding to see if something hurts anyway? Surely my word is good enough, seeing as I'm the one in freaking pain here! I could understand it if I was my cousin, he'd be too Oran'd up to give you a straight answer unless you gave him a good prod in the ribs, but I wasn't my cousin so it seemed a little retarded to me.

Wait, I'm ranting again. I need to stop doing that, even if it is about how retarded that Chansey was. What is with that egg thing anyway, it can't have any practical use at all. Every time you tripped up you'd end up cracking the damn thing open; and when you're too chubby to see your feet then tripping would be a fairly common thing... Anyway! I decided to go see what was going on, using my locked claws to my advantage and climbing up a drainpipe. The pain in my side flared up again and I almost lost my grip, which was a feat and a half considering that the curve in my claws makes it hard for me to fall.

"Wait a sec," I muttered, realising that I'd had a way to get rid of the pain all along. I managed to unhook one of my paws and leant back slightly, pointing the palm of it down at the unconscious Chansey, "Absorb!"

So, after a little energy top up, I felt much better. My side didn't complain about holding my weight anymore and I practically shot up the drain before flipping up onto the tiled rooftop. The best thing about the city was that most of the rooftops were flat and the only thing jutting up from the shingle and stone was the chimney, which I hopped on top off to get an even higher vantage point. From above, I could make out the obnoxious hat of Moron and the white fluffy ears of Squirt. The crowd looked close to swarming the two. There was only one thing to do, so I went and did it.

I took a deep breath, focused on my target and leapt off of the rooftops.

Tauroseye, landed on all fours on top of some old women's head. She put up quite the racket, screaming and flailing and hollering like all hell had just broken loose.

"Listen lady, I only landed on you because your stupid hairdo looked like it'd be a softer landing than that guy's wig!" I yelled as I held on for dear life, before deciding that getting off of the psychotic old coon was in my better interest. Perfect dismount, onto the old guy that I pointed out a few seconds before. His wig nearly fell off of his shiny bald head when I landed; obviously someone had been overdoing the polish that morning. So I managed to get enough grip and launched myself into the air again, kicking the wig off of the bald git as I did so, and this time I didn't land on a Human's head. Rather a certain one caught me in midair, fingers wrapped around my middle.

"Hello!" I felt like saying. Boy, after all the prodding I was happy to get away and see Moron. And the fact that the idiot hadn't gotten himself killed was worth it. Poor sod looked a little ill though, pale faced and shaking slightly, guess things inside got messy.

"Fervo?" And he finally got my name right! If I hadn't been knocked out so many times that I'd lost count; I'd have said it'd been a perfect day. As it was, it was still a pretty good one though.

"If you weren't Human, and therefore icky, then I could kiss you for finally getting that right." As much as I hate to admit it, I did actually say that. I know, I never thought I'd say icky either.

Anyway, he finally let me go when I started squirming and lowered me to the ground next to an equally ill looking Squirt.

"What's up with you?" I asked, not wasting any time with hellos or whatever. One was enough; I didn't have any more almost-hugs to go around.

"Nothing," a very dull reply from a usually very emotive person, things must have gotten real nasty in there.

"Asmodeus is dead," another voice sounded out from behind him and I looked up to spot Scyther standing in the open doorway, blade-arms folding across his chest. Like when Mewtwo crossed his arms; Scyther looked serious but, unlike when Mewtwo did it, there was still the sense of relaxed ninja-asskickery and no over-pompous ego being rammed down our throats.

Still, Squirt paled slightly so I was fairly certain now that things had gotten very messy. Then that thought proceeded to kill itself as I spotted our two fire lizards appearing in the corridor behind Scyther, deep in conversation as Scarlet grabbed hold of Flame's paw. What made it worse is that, for once, he didn't panic or say something stupid. Just took it in his stride and kept on walking with her beside him.

"Holy mother of Celebi..." Squirt muttered, I turned to cock an eyescale at him. I knew more than enough from my forays into Flame's mind back on the island to know that Legendary, and I didn't like him. Can you blame me? He'd gotten me killed, at Flame's paw, in one of those parallel world thingies. I made a mental note to have a word with the Charmander about that.

I then almost echoed Squirt's remark as Scyther suddenly spun around, glaring up towards the trees as his blades came up and formed a shiny barrier protecting the bug's face from the blue bolt of an Air Cutter that came from the rooftops at the end of the streets. The force of the attack was such that Scyther had to take a step back to better absorb the blow or risk it getting through his guard and catch him full in the face. I focused on where the attack had come from, just in time to spot a large green form leaping from the rooftops onto the streets behind them. Another Scyther that was hiding behind the houses, great.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Scarlet blurted out as both lizards appeared near the, rather stunned looking, ninja. I almost smirked as Flame finally seemed to realise that they'd been holding paws, the look on his face when he then realised that me and Squirt both saw it was priceless.

"There are only two other Scyther that could launch an Air Cutter so accurately at that range," Scyther muttered, almost to himself, "and one would not have attacked Scyther at all..."

"And why would that be?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, as if I could ever stop myself from saying something stupid or sarcastic. At least, this time, it hadn't been those and had actually been a reasonable question.

"Scyther wed her," those three words said it all really. Even Moron, who wouldn't have understood them himself, seemed stunned solely by the tone of his voice. Wistful, reminiscing and lonely above all else. It was fairly obvious now just how much this seemingly invincible bug actually felt, the thought of this female was almost enough for his emotions to break free completely.

With one leap, Scyther launched himself up onto the rooftops and took off in pursuit of the bug that had attacked him, we all watched him go with a mixture of shock and awe. Then there was a shout, a familiar voice calling out a name that I didn't quite catch, and we turned back to see Joanne appearing out of what was left of the crowd. She practically flattened Moron with what seemed to be combination of a hug and an attempt to throttle him. She seemed to be slightly upset over the fact that he'd been hit, or maybe she was merely upset because she didn't get to smack him herself. Humans are so fickle.

"Everybody's fine," Moron insisted, managing to calm her before she broke into hysterics or homicidal rages, "a little shook up but that's about it."

"Shook up? I was knocked off of the bloody ceiling!" I felt like pointing out and was promptly ignored by the Humans, especially as the owner of the Gym had appeared and engaged them in discussion. It sounded important, so I had no interest in it at all.

"...Fervo," Squirt muttered slightly and I glanced over at the Wartortle as he gestured over to where Flame and Scarlet had wandered off too. The two had hopped up onto a small wall and sat down, seemingly talking about what form Asmodeus had taken in there. I was confused, after Joanne had been tasked with getting me and Blacky out of the building by Moron, I had no clue what had happened inside.

"They're making small talk," I muttered, still not entirely sure what I was supposed to be watching here. Then I spotted it, Scarlet scooting slightly closer as Flame glanced away for a moment. "Subtle," I praised, quietly.

"He's hopeless, can't even spot flirting unless it's right in front of him. It's obvious they like each other but neither of them are going to make the final move," Squirt sighed, causing me to glance over at him.

"What's your point?"

"We need to help him out here. Move things along without them knowing." Now that sounded like a good idea, amazingly. Now, don't think that I was going to help Flame because I felt like being nice. Oh no, I just wanted the extra enjoyment that teasing him about her could provide after they actually got together.

And then, the perfect opportunity came in the form of that Gym Leader guy.

"Hey, apparently we get to spend the night as his guests for stopping the Ditto from wrecking too much of the place!" Moron called over, causing everyone to look up and stare at him as he glanced over at Flame, "even your friends are invited too." I had to fight back a laugh as his cheek scales turned a slightly darker shade of orange.

"This is going to be fun, count me in." I told Squirt as we followed the Humans, letting the fire lizards take up the rear as we started to form the basis for a cunning plan.


	180. The Cunning Plan

Ah, Flame is really getting ignored this arc. Ah well, he's sorta got the focus now. Still, this should stop the Squirt fangirls attacking me. You've got his own brand of humour here.

And kudos to Blaze Ocean Dragon, I think I got that right, for giving me the idea for this one... I can't believe I didn't even think of this myself.

And, with most of my exams out of the way, the next episodes shouldn't take so long. Only this week and one next week and they're all done. The exams, that is, not the Episodes.

**Episode 180: The Cunning Plan A**

Well, when the Gym Leader guy had said that the place we were going to be staying in was big, he hadn't been kidding. Nestled way back in the corner of the city, it stood out simply because of the sheer size of the place. It wasn't as tall as the skyscrapers that dotted the business district but it made up for height in the other dimenstions. The scale of the place seemed so much bigger than normal, the walls were about twice the height of the taller Humans and hid a fairly modest garden with flower beds and a small water fountain in the middle of the grass. What wasn't modest, however, was the building at the end of the stone pathway. It was more a mansion than a house.

"This is where we host the participants of the longer tournements that run over several days," the owner explained as even Moron seemed stunned by the place, "it's paid for by the endorcements and ticket revenue those higher-level tournements generate. This is also where the wild winners of that tourney would live, although the only wild Pokemon to have won it so far did not stay for very long. He felt it best to move on."

Me and my partner in crime stayed reletively silent as we were shown up to the front door, which was about the only normal thing on that house. I couldn't help but break the silence as we stepped inside.

"Whoa, you could fit the entire lab in Pallet in this room alone!" And I wasn't kidding either, albet exaggerating slightly, you could only fit about half of the lab in there. However, the entrance hall was still massive. There was even your mansion-standard winding staircase leading up to the second floor and your mansion-standard chandelier attached up on the ceiling that seemed to be in the upper atmosphere.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of room to run if our plan doesn't work," Fervo smirked to himself, "and I think I've got the beginnings of a good one."

So, after braving the grand tour and taking a few minutes to explore and go over the plan, we located the two Charmander. They were in one of the small side rooms that had been converted into a small dining room, a table set out in the middle of the brown carpeted floor. The entire mansion seemed to be a combination of brass, browns and golds so it wasn't exactly hard to spot the two orange lizards. We peeked around the doorway, me on one side and Fervo on the other, watching the two dig in to the sandwiches that had been set out.

"Right, so we just get them to admit they like each other to us. Then it'll be easier to get them to admit it to each other, saves us having to do something too crazy and getting beaten up. We just have to get the two apart, and she's not letting him escape," Fervo said with a small sigh, she was definitely staying close to Flame, "and she'd be more hostile to us so it'll be hard to get a confession out of here without being torched."

"Not really," I smirked, spotting someone heading down the hallway towards us and pointing the Treecko's attention towards the figure, "I bet she wouldn't dare hurt him."

"Squirt, as much as it pains me to say this; you are a genius."

"So you want me to ask Auntie Scarlet lots of questions?" Blacky asked, tilting his head to the side. He, in true kit fasion, had bounced back from the Asmodeus thing pretty fast and was his usual happy self again. Which we were going to exploit slightly.

"Just keep her attention away from me while I get some information from Flame," Fervo nodded an affirmative, "ask her anything you can think of."

"But why do I need to be the distraction?" And Fervo made the grave mistake of letting Blacky ask a question.

"Because, if you do it, then she won't do anything crazy and we can cheer both of them up and make them happy together. You want them to be happy, right?" Oooh, he was good at this.

"Yeah."

"Then go be a good distraction for us, okay?"

"Okay!"

And, with that, the Umbreon bounded off into the room and the two of us snuck in after a few seconds had passed. More than enough time for Blacky to have practically jumped Scarlet and rattle off the first question. With Scarlet, who was looking slightly nervous around the kit, otherwise engaged; Fervo used the chance to grab Flame and haul him out of the room for his slightly blunter interrogation. I stayed near the food, because I wanted to keep an eye on Blacky and I wanted to be there if he got a confession out of her. Plus there was some food left there and I was a little hungry after the massive energy drain using Protect caused.

So it was only after said energy drain had been taken care of (you wouldn't believe how tiring it is to stop a Rhydon's stomp and still look handsome in the process) that I managed to pay attention to the Q&A session going on right next to me. Scarlet seemed to have lost the awkwardness she felt around Blacky, replacing it instead with mild intrest as the kit went on speaking at a hundred miles an hour about something cool that Flame did back in Cerulean. My brain finally caught up and stumbled over that, since when was Flame the cool one? Yeah he might be the main character, when me and Fervo are not stealing that role, but cool was pushing it slightly. But this was Blacky, he thought everything was cool.

From what I could make out from the rapid-fire speech of Blacky, he was telling of the facinating adventure that the two of them had in the Center kitchen. No one is quite sure how they managed to get a hold of a bowl of sugar or the motorised whisk but I definitely remember the look on Moron's face when both of them came rocketing back inside, coated head-to-paws in the white stuff, and hid behind him for about two seconds before their hyperactive state caught up with them and they decided to forgo stealth and practically flattened Pika in what can only be described as an airborne-tackle-hug from both sides. I only remember that little event so well because, after regaining consiousness, she turned the thunderbolt on me at the last second for not wanting to hit the kit and the dofus. Still, on the Plusle side, I was in the right place to be treated for injuries and the residing Nurse Joy actually put locks on the kitchen door after that.

Anyway, I snapped out of my trip down memory chasm when Scarlet managed to get a word in during one the kit's nearly-nonexitistant stops for breath.

"Flame seems to be full of surprises," she mused, while I was hoping that Blacky just hadn't screwed up the overall aim of the plan. And that the sandwich that I'd just eaten wasn't poisoned, I hadn't being paying any attention to what I was eating.

"Yup, he's the best!" Well, thanks Blacky, you sure know how to make a turtle feel appreciated. But, then again, I never did get as close to those kits as Flame did. Still, it'd be nice to get a mention here and there, you know?

"Maybe," and, with her shrug and that particular statement, my brain froze up for the second time in the space of five minutes. Now, before you start yelling at me to get a Mac in order to prevent all these blue screens of death, I should point out that this was actually pure amazement that we were actually getting somewhere. I mean, I knew I was a genius but it was still pretty shocking to get results out of that lizard.

"_Bet Fervo hasn't got a result like this yet._"

Now, if this was a TV show, you'd switch to a different room where you'd be treated to either the comedic irony of the Treecko getting a full confession from Flame or him getting his tail handed to him if the script stuck to Flame's character. But, this not being and TV and with me narrating, you're stuck with just having to wonder. Heck, it could even have been both those things at once, I just don't know. I was busy mentally cheering at the small breakthrough we'd made with Scarlet. Maybe there was a little hope for those two fire lizards after all, especially after Blacky played the 'he is good with kits' card.

"Never pictured him being the type who cared so much though." And now those hopes nearly got dashed, curse Scarlet and her own perception of our maverick friend.

"He does, as long as you don't stare at his scar," Blacky nodded furiously for a second or two before adding, "he nearly broke a market stool by smashing someone who did that through it. It was cool!"

"I'll keep that in mind. It's not that noticible anyway, once you're used to it," she shrugged, we were making progress again, "so, does he have a girlfriend or something?" And bingo, ring the alarm bells, we have a winner!

"What's a girlfriend?" And Blacky couldn't screw this up accidentaly if he didn't know what it was!

"Oh, you mean Pika!" I had to go and jinx it, didn't I? "she's a girl and they are friends. And you're a girl, so you must be his girlfriend too!" Now I wasn't sure if the slight red tint that her cheeks had taken was a blush or due to rising temper, I hoped it was the former.

"Ugh, why are you talking to me again?" Scarlet asked, sounding a teensy bit annoyed. But she was managing to restrain herself pretty well, good manners when in front of a kit who is more than capable of killing you if you tick him off.

"I'm being a distraction!" And there went our plan's cover.

"_Ooooh, crud muffins._"

There was a few seconds silence as Scarlet just stared at the kit as through she couldn't quite believe what was going on, before she slowly turned her head to stare at me. I, being the man that I am, shook of my fear of that piercing glare and instantly spoke up, "Don't look at me, I'm only here for the sammiches." Yep, that's us men for you. Even tough guys have to lie to save their own hide once and a while, although those moments are way too regular around the psychopathic girls that Flame seemed to attract. I was beginning to wonder if it was the tail flame, drawing them in like good looking moths. Who knows, as long as the one right in front of me wasn't going to kill me.

If this was a TV show, you would now cut to a scene taking place away from the following violence or lack thereof. Probably of someone playing poker or something. But this isn't a TV show, so I'm forced to do whatever I can to delay having to relate those terrifying moments by making you wait untill next time instead. How's that for a cliffhanger?


	181. All Fun and Games

Well, this was up earlier than I expected. Only two more exams left then I should be able to get around two updates a week consistantly again. Maybe even a third update every now and then.

Anyway, can anyone honestly say that they saw this coming?

I dare HC and Anomaly to try and top this stunt. Even Jack and Mew combined, when under the influence of Orans, would be hard pressed to top this.

**Episode 181: All Fun and Games**

Last time on the, rather oddly named, Tales of Flame: We had me, your dashing narrator, being glared at by Scarlet, our fiery maiden, while Blacky, our village idiot, was sitting there wondering why there was a staring match going on between the two of us. Well, it was a staring match in the 'blink and you are dead' sort of way, so I wasn't going to take my eyes off of the psychopath. I knew from experiance how quick those lizards could move when they wanted to hurt me.

"What are you up to?" She growled slightly, those charming green orbs of hers narrowing in a very unladylike scowl.

"I told you, eating this sammich," I countered, guesturing to the half eaten sandwich to prove my innocence. I hadn't actually been doing anything. Besides evedropping and silently cheering on the kit as he almost got a confession out of her.

"What's in the sandwich?"

A cocked an eyebrow, figuratively speaking, at that. What sort of question was that? It just came out of the blue, or should that be 'out of the orange' considering the colour of the person who said it?

"I might just believe you if you can tell me what you've been eating while you weren't up to something," Scarlet elaborated, adding a firmer point with a small puff of black smoke.

"Uh..." It then occured to me that I really should have been paying attention to what I had been eating, I was supposed to be watching my weight. Oh, and it'd stop me being killed.

"You don't know, do you?"

"I know, really, it's just the threats and whatnot are 'causing my mind to blank. Just gimme a sec," I stalled, trying to find that last ounce of genius that I'd need to get myself out of this horrible mess.

It turned out that I didn't need to use my genius after all, Blacky let out a triumphant cry, "I know what's in the sandwich! Cheese!"

"Correctamundo!" I laughed, deciding to just go with the lucky break before pausing for a second, "that's a word I've never used before, and hopefully never will again."

"Did I win?" and there went the tail wagging. If it went any faster, he'd take off.

"Yup. I'm not sure what yet, I'll think of something," gotta keep the kit's hopes up, it'd be upsetting for him if I didn't. And upsetting him usually meant a horrible beating for me, which was bad.

"How about some roasted Wartortle?" Scarlet suggested with a toothy smirk. Very toothy. Sharp toothy too.

"I don't like the sound of that," I muttered, it really didn't sound like much fun for me.

"Who said you have a choice?" Oh, this wasn't going to be good, I just knew it.

Luckily I had a backup plan, just in case things went crazy like they just did. My plan was even more genius than the first one as I calmly spoke up, "Blacky, I think Auntie Scarlet needs a hug," before hopping off the table and making my escape as Scarlet was distracted and then pinned via the bouncy kit. What happened after that, I wasn't sure seeing as I was busy making for my and Fervo's agreed rendezvous point of the front door. The Treecko was waiting for me there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head pointed towards the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"I'm taking it that you didn't get a confession," he said when I approached, opening his eyes and looking up at me.

"I got a few hints of the attraction but nothing that we already knew," I sighed, "should have warned the kit not to say he was a distraction."

"Well I didn't get much from Flame, nothing of substance bar a few blushes and a lot of rampant denial and the odd bit of cursing and shouting. He did hit me over the head with a serving tray though, which has given me another idea. And we don't need the element of surprise for this one." That was fortunate, I knew for a fact that Fervo would have gone the indiscreet route so Flame would have figured out what we were trying to do. Or, at least, part of it. The fact is, he probably didn't have a clue about my involvement or our overall goal. He probably just thought Fervo was taking the piss, which was good news for us.

So, twenty minutes later, we had broken into the laundry room of the mansion. It had taken us most of those ten minutes to find the damn room, Fervo had explained his plan as we searched. I'll let you figure it out as we go along. After fufilling the first phase of our plan, which was mainly theft, we headed towards the kitchen.

"I feel like an idiot, I can't believe the maid's pokemon have a uniform," I muttered, "why the hell did I get the dress?" It was a short one, but a dress was a dress. Your usual maid lark, black and white with way too many frills for my liking. At least it had a small slit in the back for my tail, so there was no lifting at the rear. The fact that the 'disguise' involved me having to smarten up my ears and tail just added to the awkwardness, I wasn't used to having my tail and ears so fluffy. Although that part was the only part of the whole thing that felt standable.

"Because it suits you more than it does me, take that however you will," Fervo snapped back in his much smarter looking uniform, still black and white but it was more a suit. It even had a tie, which I wanted to use to strangle the Treecko for that insult to my masculinity. But it was hard to be masculine and violent when you are in a dress and are currently fluffy. The Treecko had smartened himself up too, standing slightly straighter and his smooth skin had been given a nice shine. In other words, the two of us were completely unrecognizable from our usual scruffy selves.

The two of us stopped at the kitchen door, making a few last minute adjustements to our disguises.

"Now, remember what we are here for. No raiding what we don't need, save that for later," Fervo winked as he straightened his tie, which I still wanted to strangle him with.

"I think I can control myself," I rolled my eyes, still not quite believing that I'd agreed to the plan at all. The things I do for love, even when it isn't my own.

"You'd better, Jasmine," the Treecko was sounding way too smug there. How the hell I agreed to go by that retarded name for the discuise was even more beyond me than how he got me in the dress. Must have been something in that sammich. At least his wasn't much better, Roderick.

The Treecko opened the small door, a wooden one set into the wall next to the much larger one made for Humans. Special Pokemon door, fancy. As we expected, the kitchen was empty of all staff. They were all working in the larger one on the other side of the building, we knew this because we'd been there before we raided the laundry room. Anyway, I followed behind him, trying to fight back the urge to grumble about the dress. It was a good thing I did, Pika was sitting up on the counter and munching on orange slices. It was too late to back out, she'd spotted us just as she finished the last orange slice.

"Oh, parden us, madam," Fervo spoke up, managing to alter his voice to a slightly higher tone and adopting a slight formal accent as he gave a polite bow. Her eyes flicked across to me so I rapidly bowed my head too, although that was mainly because I didn't want to make eye contact with the Pikachu. If she realised it was me, death would be the best outcome.

"Hey, it's your mansion," Pika finally spoke up, I slowly raised my head again and almost gave a sigh of relief as she'd turned back to Fervo. Safe, unless things went down the drain like my plan had. Still, no sign of Blacky, so we were okay for now.

"Still, it was rude of us to intrude upon a guest," Fervo kept a straight face, if I hadn't known any better than I would have thought he was one of the staff too with the way he was handling this. Normal Fervo would have just made a sarcastic remark, probably about her weight. You almost had to admire his acting ability, which I didn't as I tried to come up with my own act. No way was I going to be beaten by a green tree-lizard. What little of my honour that was still intact depended on this.

Pika's eyes flicked back over to me and I fought the instinct to flinch away as she looked me over. I also had to fight back a blush, it was embarrassing to be stared at while in a dress like that.

"Have we met before? You look familiar," came her words of doom. Now I really had to fight the urge to run. If my ears and tail weren't fluffed up then the adreniline would have caused the hair to stand on end anyway.

"I do not think so, miss," I managed to say after a seconds silence, managing to adjust my voice untill it sounded feminine. Still slightly choked but definitely feminine. "I have lived in Saffron all my life."

"Still, something about you is off. I can't quite put my tail on it." She was really staring now, I couldn't fight the blush back any longer and my cheeks took on a slight red tint. If I wasn't too afraid to move, I'd have been quivering in fear.

"Jasmine!" Roderick, as I shall henceforth call him, suddenly spoke up as he stared at my ears, "your bow!"

"What?" Nice to see that he'd confused Pika with that seemingly random remark.

"Your bow is missing," it was then that I suddenly realised what he was on about. All the other (wait, where the hell did that word come from?) female maids we had seen had small black bows attached to their ears or, if there was nothing to really attach the bow too, a small headband.

"My bow!" I faked a sniffle as my new voice trembled slightly while I reached up to paw at my ears as though to look for the item that I knew that I was missing, "it must have fallen off when I was cleaning in the garden!" I was really getting into the role now, even managing to cause my eyes to slowly start to dampen and water as though I was about to burst into tears. Now that Pika wasn't interrogating me, the chances of getting caught were slightly lessened which was a pretty good incentive not to screw this up and blow our cover.

Now Roderick defused the situation of my crying with a sigh of relief and a paw on my shoulder, "it is okay, I can see another one up on the counter."

"But I've lost mine!" I was really putting on the tears now, it was my perfect chance to upstage the Treecko and steal the show. And make Pika feel awkward, who am I to turn down that opportunity?

"I will help you look for it, you can borrow that one for the time being so you are still in uniform," he promised, so I calmed down slightly and gave a small smile. I made it as sappy and affectionate as my ability to fake it would allow, just to see if I could make him feel as awkward as I did with the dress.

Pika had already moved to pick up the bow and handed it down to Roderick, who passed it to me before moving to speak with the Pikachu while I managed to attach the damn thing to my left ear. I could hear him explaining about how 'Jasmine' was new and a little unused to guests so she's a little nervous around them. I had to give him his due, he was making up a believeble story that would explain my slight embarrassment and fear around Pika. He turned back just as I finished attaching the bow, which felt almost as bad as the frills on the damn uniform, before he reached up and tilted the black ribbon slightly.

"There, it does not even belong to you and you still manage to look stunning in it," he faked, at least I was hoping he was faking. I wasn't faking the blush that came over me, that was for sure, it was just too embarrassing the way Pika was staring at the two of us. "If you would please get started with our task then I shall join you after I have delivered a message to Madam Pika."

With that, I nodded and gave a polite bow in the Pikachu's direction before hurring over towards a small trolley before pushing it over towards the fridge while Roderick continued weaving the story that would cover our dissappearence. "I had the fortune of encountering one of your friends earlier, a Fervo I believe, he wished me to inform that he and Squirt shall be absent for dinner as they have pressing engagments in the city."

"In other words, they are going to go try and pick up chicks," Pika frowned.

"Those were his exact words, yes. Now, if you will please excuse us, we have to bring those ingrediants over to the main kitchen in order to prepare for dinner." He turned back over to me as I finished pulling out of the last of the ingrediants we would need, placing them on the floor before the Treecko helped me load them onto the trolley. Pika watched us for a few seconds before turning and leaving.

The moment she had gone, I drew away from the Treecko and griminced.

"That was close," I kept using Jasmine's voice, merely because I knew that Pika would still be able to hear us although not what we were saying through the door and walls.

"All we have to do is bring this lot over to the kitchen and we can begin the real fun. Just remember your character, nice acting if I might add, because you are going to need it later." He replied, still sounding formal as he straightened up after loading the last of the food, "I shall get the door for you, seeing as I am the gentleman here."

"You're an arse, that's what you are," I muttered, pushing the trolley towards the door.

"My my, that is not language that a fine young maiden such as yourself should be using," he mocked in return. Oh, I was so going to get payback for that. But first we had to finish our task, then the real plan could take place.


	182. Kitchen Chaos

Wow, last minute update just before I go to sleep. Dear Mew (sorry, that's became a force of habit); this one was a bastard to write. Anyway, I won't say much as it's late and I need sleep.

**Episode 182: Kitchen Chaos**

A rather feminine "Eep!" echoed through the hallway of the mansion, the girliness of it annoyed me even more than the cause of said squeak and I conveyed that annoyence by shooting a vicous glare in the direction of my companion "did you just stroke my tail?!"

"Not intentionally, my suit was riding up and I caught your tail by accident as I reached down to fix it," he was still in character too, which was really ticking me off, "I apolagise." Then the usual Fervo broke through as he gave a small grin, "Felt nice though. have to do it again sometime."

"Pervert," I growled, refusing to look at him or even acknoledge his existance for the rest of the trip. Just glaring down the corridoor ahead as I helped push the trolley laden with essential ingrediants.

The chaos that you would expect was more than present in the kitchen, Humans and Pokemon alike running around like their heads were on fire (in one Furret's case, it was) as they tried to get all the food ready. A Human lady, wearing a uniform that was the spitting image of my own, wheeled off the trolley as one of the other Pokemon staff hauled the two of us to the side. This one was another male and therefore had a suit, so I didn't like him.

"Okay, you took a little longer than expected but that doesn't slow us down much. Those were all mainly the toppings and flavourings anyway," the green lizard said. Now, before you all get in a fuss, this was a taller green lizard than Roderick and had what seemed to be a long and thing leaf attached to his head. Grovyle, he was called.

"It is a little odd to see one of you without your leaf blades," Roderick shrugged to himself.

"Had them lopped off when I first evolved, they got in the way of my job."

"I can see how that'd make sense. Anyway," the Treecko rubbed his paws together, he was having way too much fun with this, "we've got a feast to help cook."

So we did help, mainly fetching ingrediants and tools for the people who could actually cook. We also helped out with the gathering of plates and cutlery, which I took great pleasure in dropping a fork into Roderick's foot. Yes, you read that right, into. Have to hand it to the guy though, he didn't shout and swear like he normally would. Just shook it off with a dignified shrug and walked away with a very undigified limp. I smirked to myself, that'd teach him not to touch my tail ever again.

"Men," I then proceeded to give myself a mental slap when I realised what I'd just said. Dress must have been too tight, it was brainwashing me.

"Aye, you can't live with them," one of the real maids piped up as she attempted to haul out a massive chocolate cake from an oven, so I decided to give her a paw, "and you can't throw them down a well and drown them." If I wasn't a nice guy, albet one in drag, I would have left the maid to be crushed by the cake dish and beat a hasty retreat. Instead I just played the part of the innocent new girl, complete with nervous tone to voice.

Anyway, the next half hour or so was a blur as everyone rushed about in an attempt to get the food ready. There were several near misses as Humans nearly tripped over Pokemon or Pokemon nearly dropping food. It was amazing just how nothing got broken, no plates or bones or anything. Well, nothing except my sanity. There I was, in a dress, right in the middle of all this chaos and I was making small talk with someone as we both tried to survive the mayhem.

"I can't believe that cooking for one group is so much hassle. Maybe we should just order take out," I muttered as we finally finished the last of it and took a breather, the maid I had befriended said she was a Kirlia. I wasn't familiar with the species but at least she was sane, which is an improvement over most people I had the misfortune to meeting.

"We did once, when the mansion was full. Try cooking for fifty Pokemon and as many trainers, while also counting us staff as well. We cooked for as many as we could and used our pay to order various stuff for the rest."

"Well, obviously you couldn't just order fifty pizzas. That'd be too obvious," I smirked to myself, before my smirk vanished as I realised that I'd been straightening out the bow on my head again. Goddamnit, it was like an illness.

"Exactly. At least we got payed extra after the master of the house realised what we'd done and made up the bit we lost out of his own pocket. He's a nice enough guy, doesn't treat us as idiots and everything. We even get to use things like the sauna and the gymnasium in the basement when there are not guests around."

"A sauna sounds nice right now. I could do with some relaxation, there's been way too much stress for me recently," I sighed to myself.

"Ah, Jasmine," and Roderick was back, looking smug for some reason, "we're not on dinner duty so let's go, I need to go over some things with you."

"Uh," I paused, trying to figure out if it was a trap. He was looking way too smug for my liking.

"You'd better go," Kirlia whispered across to me, "I'm on duty anyway so you can go have fun with your friend."

"He's not my-" I insisted, realising just what she was hinting at there, but Roderick interrupted.

"Yes I am, now can we please go? It really is important." I froze that that, thinking, "_please tell me he just misread that and isn't suggesting that we're-_" and he interrupted again, "don't panic, I would not dump such a beautiful young female." Oh, he was pushing it now. I so wanted to smack him one but that'd blow what little cover I had, plus I really didn't need Kirlia asking awkward questions so I just slowly nodded and let myself be led away as my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted at him the moment we'd found an empty room that was out of earshot.

"You started it, you were the one acting lovestruck back when Pika spotted us. I am following your cues, madam," Roderick replied calmly, adding an apologetic bow for good measure.

"I hate this stupid dress so much, it isn't worth it anymore," I turned away and glared at the opposite wall, I couldn't deal with this crap anymore.

"We're done all the main work that was our part of the deal, you can take it off for a little while providing you stay hidden. No one must know we are here, and you'll need to put that back on after they have eaten dinner."

"Why should I? You can handle it on your own"

"Because 'Jasmine' is more likely to get a result than I am. She's meek and more emotional, they'll be more willing to believe her and not set her on fire then they would someone who is more professional and blunt." I had to admit, he had me there. Damn him and his logic, it wouldn't have surprised me if he'd already came up with counters for any argument that I may have thrown at him. "Don't worry, we'll have those two together by the end of the night and then you can do whatever you want with that dress. You can wreck it however you want. I already asked Grovyle, these clothes are ours now. We also got paid for our help, on the condition that we help with the cleaning tomorrow morning."

"Well at least we're getting something out of it."

"Aye," he nodded as though deep in thought, "still, it was a good experiance. A much needed change of pace." He had me there too, it was nice to take life a little slower without any panicing or fighting to worry about.

So, Roderick explained the finer details of his plan and we discussed exactly how we were going to do things. There was also a rather embarrassing five minutes where he had me practice my bowing so I didn't look like a prat, that was somewhere in the middle as he was explaining exactly what I was supposed to do. It lasted so long that I barely even noticed when the clock up on the mantlepiece chimed out the passing of the hour.

"Okay, that's it. They've been eating for more than long enough now, even Flame cannot keep stuffing his face for that long. You're up, here," Roderick nodded as he reached into his suit pocket and took out a small bronze key, "you remember the route to this room?"

"Up the main staircase, fourth on the right," I nodded, slightly annoyed with his mistrust in my memory but I couldn't blame him. We couldn't afford to slip up now, it was this or nothing, "you just be ready at your end."

"I will be, and thank Grovyle if you see him for being so kind as to let us borrow one of the fancy rooms for this," with that Roderick nodded, handed me the key and turned to the door, opening it and ushering me back into the corridoor, "good luck, don't be getting the sexy tail ruined now."

"Ass..." I grumbled as I turned away and headed towards the dining room of the grand mansion. I gritted my teeth as a 'Fervo' comment followed me.

"You love it, Jasmine!"

Putting aside the desturbing mental images that little retort had given me, I stopped at the large open doorway to the dining hall and made some last minute adjustments to my uniform. After making sure that my bow was straight and that my dress wasn't hiking up, I took a deep breath and turned to enter the dining room. I then let out that breath in a tiny little gasp, the dining room was much bigger and grander than any other room I had ever seen. Words cannot do the radiance of that room justice but I'll give it a try.

Bronze and silver was everywhere, small statues and decorations made of the precious metals lined the massive walls. In the center of the room there were two large rectangular tables, their white table cloth seemed to glow against the candlelight. One of the tables has short legs, being for Pokemon, with stools instead of chairs so that those with tails would not be uncomfortable. But the stools were even more elegant than their chair counterparts, metal and wood merging to become what had to be works of art. It had to be a crime to actually sit on those, yet that was what two Charmander were doing as they finished off the last of the meal. Everyone else had vacated the room, it was just me and them. And they hadn't noticed, being engrossed in their own conversation.

With a sigh, I braced myself and stepped forward. Taking another deep breath to calm my nerves, I spoke up "Master Flame, Miss Scarlet," and the two fire types slowly turned around to look at me. I gulped, nerves starting to kick in as I hoped that Scarlet didn't recognize me. She'd kill me if she knew. And if Flame realised it was me; I'd kill myself. Anyway, after a small pause as they looked at me with blank expressions, I continued speaking. "I must apolagise but the rooms you were both to be given have been made unpresentable by a leaking water pipe," if they were going to get angry then now was the time. Still nothing though, they just frowned slightly and it was then that I smelt a faint wiff of Oran berries. Someone had gotten them slightly intoxicated and fire types were known to be calm drunks so I was safe for now. That calmed my nerves slightly.

I have a small bow, paws clasping each other in front of my middle as I inclined my head, "I must apolagise again for that but we have prepared another room for you to spend the night. But we could only prepare the one so you will have to share."

"Meh, slept in the same room before," Scarlet shrugged and Flame nodded to himself. I almost wanted to crock an eyebrow, he'd never mentioned that. Well, nothing must have happened but still...

"Please, follow me," I waited for the two to rise from their stools before leading them towards phase two of Roderick's cunning plan.


	183. Execution

Lovely chapter this. Got a little poetic with one part but not enough to ram it down your throats. Still, here is Fervo's plan finally being carried out. It's so simple yet so ingenius at the same time.

Any thoughts? Leave 'em in a review!

**Episode 183: Execution**

"There's only one bed," Scarlet pointed out as I ushered them into their designated room for the night. I gave a rather unladylike (which suited me, do to me being a guy. Just wanted to make sure that you all remembered that) curse under my breath as it looked like she was going to refuse to go along. Of course, Roderick was in the room next door just in case we needed to knock them out but we were rather hoping to go with the stealthy route here. Anyway, I should probably describe the room itself. It was nothing like the dining hall, I doubt that much could top that, but it was still quite a magnificant piece of work. It was amazing how the builders of this place had managed to combine both elegance and practicality into it.

It was a fairly big room, a nice size by Human considerations. Not too big to be uncomfortable but not too small to trigger any claustrophobia. There were smaller doors designed for us Pokemon carved into the large Human ones. Which was ingenius when you consider that the doorway on the other side of the room from the entranceway where I stood was made of glass. That led onto a balcony, which was showcasing the wonderfull view of the garden lit up by the moonlight. Sure, it wasn't a full moon but the enchanting crescent was beautiful nonetheless.

There were four light switches, each blending in with the wall itself. Two by the door we had used to enter and two by the large, it was big by Human standards, bed. Naturally, that seemed a bit like overkill but one of the lights in each location was suited lower to the ground for us Pokemon and the others up for normal Humans. Practical and ingenius. Of course, having two walking candles behind me meant that we didn't bother turning the lights on, those two looked too knackered all of a sudden. Their meal and busy day was catching up to them, just like Roderick had said that it would. Which, naturally, cultivated in them not being too argumentative as Flame showed some more of his resorcfullness as he climbed onto the bed and started hauling one of the large cusions towards the other end.

"It's big enough for the two of us, I'll take this end and you get that one. See, I'm even letting you get the end that doesn't smell like feet." What a way to win a lady, I almost rolled my eyes before I remembered my roll in this and spoke up, 'Jasmine' still sounding a little nervous and it came across with a slight shakiness in her voice.

"The sheets were changed this morning and have been cleaned recently, so there should not be any unpleasent odours," see, I even had the lingo down by this point. Which was slightly disturbing, I wasn't supposed to be getting the hang of being a maid. "I am afraid that this is the only room we have ready for guests at the moment, so it will have to do."

"It's fine, really," Scarlet insisted even as she yawned, "he understands that we stay at our sides of the bed and everything is cool."

"Then I shall bid you goodnight," with one final bow, I turned and left and shut the door behind me. "_And now, the fun part._"

I was about to open the door to the room that we'd borrowed when it shot open and Roderick grabbed the paw that I'd been reaching out to grab the handle with before he hauled me inside.

"Well?" He asked.

"They're tipsy, which helped stop them arguing," I paused for a second, "you can let go of my paw now." Seriously, he was still holding onto it. I hadn't noticed straight away because he was being delicate, the touch was barely noticable.

"But it's so soft," surprisingly, so was his. The moment that thought came into my head, I yanked my paw away and seriously considered jumping off of the balcony, the room we were in was almost identical to the one next door.

"Thank Celebi that this crap is nearly over with," I grumbled, yet still kept on the adopted voice for some reason. Maybe the dress really was too tight...

"I doubt Celebi would appreciate what we're doing," Roderick muttered as he reached up onto the small cuboard and removed what looked like a large leaf that had been folded in half. Inside the leaf lay blades of grass that were exact same lengths as each other. The leaf was held together by what looked like sap, which was really strange. I'd been expecting just a pawfull of grass, not a work of art like this.

"What is that?" I stared

"It's like a super-Grasswhistle. More of a flute really," Roderick gave a tiny shrug as he looked down at the instrument in his hands, "takes a lot of practice to be able to make one, get it wrong and it won't work at all. The effort and time you need to make it is very rarely worth it as it's still only one use. Still, this is one of those times were it'll pay off, those two will be settled in by now."

"How long have you been working on that?" There was no way he had managed to make something that complicated in the quarter of an hour since we'd last parted ways.

"On and off all day," he admitted, "tell you something, it's nice having pockets in this thing. I just took it out and tweaked it whenever I had a minute spare. Just put the finishing touches using the creeper vines out near the balcony, lovely sap."

With that he walked around me and back into the corridoor, I followed along behind as he bent down near the door to the Charmander nest and pressed his head against it as he listened for any movement inside. I sorta averted my gaze there, those trousers he was wearing were a little too tight. I swear he did that on purpose, simply because of the wiggle his tail gave before he straightened up and looked across to me before giving a wink that sent my cheeks burning again.

"They're still awake, just. Luckily I'm a good enough player that I can focus the sleeping effect in one direction or you and the rest of this corridoor'd be unwakeble for the next half-hour," he whispered as he raised the leaf-flute to his lips and started playing.

Words cannot describe just how beautiful the music that blossomed forth was. It flowed through the air, singing its melody and its harmony as Roderick used his deft paws to manipulate the flute in such a way that its magic seemed to envelop the entire world around us. With another wink, still playing those magical notes, Roderick turned and gave the door a swift kicking. I barely heard the thump, the door swung open and the Treecko ducked inside. It took a few seconds before I could focus enough to make my legs start working again, it was nearly impossible to think about anything other then the melody.

The only thing that managed to startle me out of that stupour was the sight of the two Charmander curled up at opposite ends of the bed. There was no danger of them setting fire to anything, most fabric was fire proofed due to the popularity of Growlithe, Vulpix and Flareon as pets. They both slept the same way, curled up with their tail wrapped around them untill the flame danced before their face. The tail flames seem to move with the tune, waving in the slight breeze of the night as Roderick finished his song and lowered the flute.

"Took me the best part of a year to learn how to play that," he smiled across at me, I could do nothing but smile back as I was still feeling numb from the music, "my cousin thought it was stupid to put so much work in for something that would never really be used much. I proved him wrong when I kept the entire clan entranced for a few minutes with one of these, he was able to raid the Oran store. Never got caught for that." What was best about this was that he wasn't whispering or even speaking quietly, he was standing next to the bed and talking across most of the room to where I stood in the doorway.

And the Charmander didn't even stir. Roderick grinned wider as I noticed that as he walked over and handed me the flute, that I could only stare at, before heading over to the massive bed and climbing up onto it, "that won't be able to knock people out again, could still carry a tune though." He winked again, this time I didn't really care as it was hard to get annoyed or insulted thanks to that tune, as he wandered over to the dusty orange figure of Flame and waved his paw in front of the Charmander's face. "Wakey wakey!" The Treecko called down, even louder, and still no reaction, "perfect. Completely out, we could do anything to them and they would never know."

He even proved that fact by giving the Charmander a quick smack around the head, still no sign of him waking up, before he got to the task at hand and started dragging the Charmander towards the center of the bedsheets.

"Yeesh, he must have eaten his own weight in food," he muttered as he worked, I stayed out of it as this was his part of the execution of our plan and also because I was still a little dazed by the elegant and enchanting music of before, laying the Charmander on his back before moving over to Scarlet.

Eventually, with a few minutes just fiddling with positions, he ended up with the female Charmander snuggled up to Flame's stomach. They seemed so innocent and adorable like that, a far cry from the usual rudeness and grumpy attitude from when they were awake. Roderick just smiled to himself as he leaned close to their heads and started speaking again, this time in slow and deep words.

"Flame, you are going to relax around Scarlet and be open about your feelings to her," he ordered, he'd explained earlier how their mental barriers would be down so he could effectively make them believe or do anything by speaking like that while they were unable to wake. It was a little like those tapes Humans listen to while they are asleep to learn stuff.

He gave a similar speech to Scarlet before repeating the process, expanding on the order each time to make sure it got through. He was mainly just fine tuning the order to make sure it didn't backfire and end up with those two killing each other, and that it didn't speed things up too much so we ended up with kits. It took about five minutes before he nodded to himself and climbed back off the bed.

"Ironic really, she was one who helped brainwash him back in Vermillion and now a little brainwashing from us to get the two of them to get on with it," he shrugged, still smiling, "and we can't be caught because they're doing it themselves and won't ever know it was us. Wouldn't work if they didn't want to get together in the first place, it's only suggestive so they could fight it if they wanted to, but they both like each other."

"So they will be doing it all on their own." I spoke up, still using the voice of 'Jasmine' yet I was still unable to let that bother me.

"Yup, this is really just the confidence booster they need to actually admit things to each other. So you don't have to feel guilty about messing with them," and then the real Fervo broke though again, "Although the cuddling part was really me just messing with them, got to have to have a little fun before we go. Imagine it when they first wake up, it'll take a minute or so before they are awake enough for the suggestions we made to kick in, they'll throw a fit!"

With that, the two of us turned and left, making sure to shut the door behind us. We'd done it, after working our tails off so the real workers would let us use the best rooms and borrow the uniforms, we'd managed to make it so that those two could finally get somewhere. And without getting caught too.

"This deserves a celebration and, seeing as Grovyle actually gave me our pay and that Pika thinks we are out on the town anyway, what say you to going to get something to eat?" Roderick asked as we headed down the corridoor. His words reminded me that, as we had missed the cleaning staff's early dinner and didn't attend the guest one, we hadn't eaten since the tournement. I was hungry but had been too busy to notice.

"I could get something to eat."

"I'm told that most of the restaraunts open at this time of night serve Pokemon, Grovyle was helpfull there too, and the kitchens'll be locked now. Besides, I can't count past three so I need you to count the money anyway," he chuckled as we changed course for the front door and Saffron City at night.


	184. Scheme of Things: Returning Foe

Whoo, this was fun to write. Something completely different from what counted as normal for this story. Would have had it done a lot earlier in the week but I got several new video games that I've been playing solidly since mid-week. But you didn't come to read my rant about how good I am at getting beaten up by Demon Walls (they do actually exist in Final Fantasy, the one in FF7 is a weakling compaired to the two in FF12... dear god, I hate those Demon walls even more than Flame hates them.)

Anyway, everyone gets something new here. We get a new narrator, one who everyone seems to like.

**Arc Fifteen: Scheme of Things**

**Episode 184: Returning Foe**

It was dark, the stars unable to penetrate the clouds that coated the night sky. The only sources of illuminance came from the streetlights that stood by the side of every road or path, very few lights were on in the buildings of residential district. However, the little light that was around was more than enough to allow for two eyes to penetrate the darkness and allow their owner to navigate through the streets. Walking the night and completely alone, Scyther was glad that there was little life around at that time of night, the less distractions that could get in the way; the better. He needed to stay alert, a long and deep gash that ran down his left side proved tesitment to what could happen if he didn't.

Scyther didn't appreciate the irony of being the one that was hunted, he'd gotten used to being able to move faster than everything else and that, combined with the four years of hell that he had been forced to endure, had dulled his reflexes by about half a second. He was out of practice and, with no agile sparring partner at hand, it was proving to be a major disadvantage. He knew his opponent and their fondness to attack from the shadows, that missing half-second could prove to be the difference between dodging the killing blow or failing and paying the fatal price for his weakness.

"And just when things were starting to look up too," Scyther mused to himself, before frowning and forcing the thought out of his head; he needed to focus on his surroundings and not entertaining what little humour he had left. Five years before, he'd have had several comments and retorts for such a situation and all of them would have gotten a laugh out of the one who mattered. But Jianna had long since extinquished that fiery temprement and left it a tiny spark of its former self. Without the proper kindling, it was forever doomed to remain that way. Such was Scyther's goal in life, find at least one of the two people that mattered so he could be sure that they had survived that night of the ambush.

He shook his head, trying to force out his thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Getting sidetracked could get him killed, something which he was not prepared to have happen against this foe. Yet still his mind wandered. It couldn't be the bloodloss, he'd gotten used to that back in that private torture that Esteria had so loved to dish out whenever she had the chance. The only reason he had survived at all was thanks to Dione, the Absol had always managed to stop the sadistic Espeon before she drove Scyther's endurance past its limit. Jianna had, at least, stopped just before that point as she prefered to keep her toys alive to further elongate the agony and dispair. Esteria didn't care about any of that, she could just get more playthings, as long as it was slow and painfull then she would be able to sit there with that cruel smirk on her face; it was that temprement that had spared Eve from ever having to face her back when she had been born. And, unlike what Dione had said about Jianna, the Espeon had escaped from Sevii with her life!

Scyther growled under his breath at the thought of her still out there, the thought of what he would do when he had the chance. The thoughts sickened him but they would not cease their grusome assault on his mind. Untill he was distracted by the sudden sound of shuffling coming from his right, Scyther almost turned to look but he knew that whatever was moving in the alleyway could not have been the one that had given him the slice on his side. The foe that Scyther was up against would never allow himself to make a sound, preferring to take his target out without any warning at all.

And the green insect kept walking, sneaking only a slight glance out of the corner of his eye into the alleyway from where the sound was originating. True to his thought, the distinctive purple fur proved that its owner was no threat to him. Just an ordinary Rattata scavenging for food amoungst the metal trashcans. Yet the chance of danger had caused Scyther's heart to pump double-time, the adreniline spiking his blood and sharpening his senses even beyond their normal level. It was thanks to that booster that he was able to hear the sudden whistling in the night wind and was able to dive clear as the blue bolt of an Air Cutter passed straight through where his head had been only moments before. It had came from above and behind, on the rooftops.

Scyther spun around, loosing off his own Air Cutter in the direction of the sudden assault as he kept up his spin untill he was facing his original direction, unleashed his wings and tensed up his legs before he became naught but a blur to any that may have been watching. A green blur, speckled with crimson, that rocketed down the streets and took sharp turns at speeds that practically nothing alive could hope to match. It became airborne, landing on the roof of a block of houses and barely even slowed down as the bug made his escape.

Two minutes after the ambush had started, Scyther skidded to a halt in another of the residential districts that formed on the edges of the great city. He panted slightly, forcing the jarring pain in his side out of his mind as he focused on his surroundings. Nothing but the slight breeze that chilled his wound slightly. Scyther allowed himself a small smirk, the one thing that he knew that he still possessed after all those years was agility that even his foe had never been able to top. He had managed to practice with his speed often during the four years, his regular escape attempts proving to be excellent exercise. Perhaps one of the few things that he had going for him but he couldn't afford to wait around, the attacker wouldn't be too far behind.

Scyther hopped down into the streets before continuing his night walk, his heart rate slowly returning to normal over the next few minutes with no sign of another attack. Scyther almost thought that he had managed to lose his attacker but that was unlikely. Back when he was a kit, back before he had left the clan, Scyther recalled Celes' ability to track almost anything. His foe was a hunter and Scyther was proving to be elusive, albeit wounded, prey. Still, Scyther had to wonder why Celes had left the clan too, he was the Elder's son so it was unlikely that he would have chosen to leave. Scyther did not know the answer and asking the person in question was just not going to happen. Although, when a proper confrontaion happened, Scyther didn't doubt that he'd get a rant from the other bug that would explain it.

Of course, Scyther wasn't planning on having that confrontation in the state that he was at that moment. He may have been more skilled in a fight before but his injury meant that he could not make full use of his left blade, removing his advantage in a straight fight. But Scyther had always had a disadvantage against the other bug, even back when they were kits. Scyther let himself smile slightly, even though he had been banished from the clan all those years ago, the memory of his home was still a fond one. The large rolling plains, lush from the spring rains, spreading out as far as the eye could see. The large lake where blue dragons would occasionally burst out of the water and scare all the kits who did not know about their friendly nature.

Even after his exile, things hadn't been bad. He and Lucrecia had joined a small tribe of Pinsir, intimidating looking brown bugs that were actually pretty friendly. The tribe, with the two bladed bugs, travelled from place to place. They knew how to use berries and herbs to heal and cure almost any illness, so Human towns rarely had any problem with them as they would always offer aid to those that needed it. Then came Team Rocket. Lily had just past her first birthday and had spent the day with her godparents as Scyther and Lucrecia went to help the Pinsir elder to find some white herbs to replenish those that had been given to a group of Parasect who had been suffering from a sickness that had weakened them beyond their abilities to defend themselves.

After finding and cutting free enough herbs to replenish the store, Lucrecia and the Pinsir Elder had turned back for the camp while Scyther had stayed to think. He had sat there, on the top of that valley near Rock Tunnel, watching the river running past. He had dozed off and snapped back awake after the sun had set. It had been so peacefull, silent and still. Then the world came crashing down, one gunshot signalling the moment that everything changed. That one sound, followed by the screams as thunder and fire tore through the pacifist bugs. They had all died, their peacefull nature not allowing them to fight of the attack. Yet they had stood between the fire and thunder that was ripping through them, stood between an agonizing death and Lily. They had made the same choice that Scyther had himself when he had reached the chaos, putting the life of a child above their own.

"I survived, they all died and I survived.," Scyther turned his head to look upwards at the sky, the clouds were clearing up and the twinkling of the stars was starting to shine through. They had barely moved through the night sky since that night, those long years ago. Scyther shook the thoughts out of his head, he had survived throughout that night and the four years that followed. He had escaped death so many times, he was free again. Eve had told him not to give up, back on the island. He had to keep on surviving, keep on searching. And, to do that, he had to find a way to stop Celes from rigging things in his favour and wearing Scyther down untill time came for the killing blow.

Scyther's gaze found itself drawn towards the center of the city's skyline, his eyes settling on the greatest skyscraper of the business district. It towered above all the others, a giant of buildings. And Scyther allowed himself to smirk again, "let's see Celes try to ambush me from up there."

The bug's wings unfurled from his back, flicking back up to full speed as Scyther rocketed off towards the city center, nothing but a blur that was homing in on its target. The Silph Co. Tower.


	185. Divine Justice

Whoo, fun times ahead. Yeah, I had this done yesterday night but I was originally going to add more onto the end. Only today I realised, hang on, this is about the right length and makes a perfect cliffhanger. I swear, stupid ideas never happen when you want them too. Ah well.

I went through the entire Pokemon section and ToF is the second largest story there, the largest being just under twice the wordcount, yet has the largest amount of reviews. Seriously, it does, I checked. And, to top it all, we hit 100000 hits about an hour and a half ago. I honestly have no clue what to make of all this. Should I be worried that something I did solely because I got bored and felt like doing a crappy piss take, then had the stupid idea to post it, would take off so much? I sure as hell wasn't expecting to end up working with Aeris and Rizu, although the 'work' could be considered goofing off because we definitely don't get real work done. Seriously, if only you lot knew just what crazy ideas we come up with that. Some are so warped and twisted that even I can't find a way to include them, although that hasn't stopped us from all trying.

**Episode 185: Divine Justice**

Scyther allowed himself to slow as he approached the massive towering structure, eventually coming to a halt as he approached the entrance to the long street that led up to the large steel gates. Security cameras ran the length of the wall watching the road while even more of the white and yellow boxes watched the grounds around the tower. Scyther didn't need experiance to know that there would probably be alarms, guards, and even more cameras on the inside of the building. But none of that mattered much to him, he wasn't planning on taking the stairs anyway. There were small ledges outside of the windows on each floor, it would be a simple manner to hop up the outside of the building and avoid all the security systems. Would be a little tricky when he got higher up, the winds would be a lot stronger, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

One of the security cameras swiveled towards the slightest movement, triggering the motion sensor, focusing on naught but an empty patch of concrete. On the post to which it was attached, standing right on the tip, Scyther observed the other cameras as he looked for an opening. He knew it wouldn't be long before Celes found him so there was no time to be fusy when it came to the tiny holes in the camera network, he took the first one he was given and leapt into the compound just as the hole opened.

Almost completely undetected, Scyther darted across the concrete as he kept a carefull watch on the cameras. He really did not want to be seen, the less Humans that interfered meant less mess to clean up. One thing that he remembered vividly was Celes' detestment of that one race, if a guard or the police got in the way then there would probably be innocent blood spilled. No, things had to be done as quietly as possible. Another reason to try and get on the roof, less chance of anyone wandering into the duel and getting caught in the crossfire.

Scyther made it through the tiny flaw in the security system, the cameras didn't even pick up movement this time as he pressed his back against the wall of the front. Looking up at the cameras, he needed another window to get above them and up to the first floor. Once he was there, it would be easy as long as he didn't get cocky and end up scaring a night watchman or something.

"There's no need for stealth, they aren't transmitting anything," came a cold voice, almost as cold as the metalic blade that pressed itself against the side of Scyther's throat, "I was wondering when you were finally going to try here, been waiting for ten minutes now."

"Celes," Scyther didn't turn his head, the tip of the blade pressing right under his chin prevented him from moving, but he didn't have to look to know it was him. After all, only Celes could have managed to get the jump on Scyther in the first place.

"Come on, can't you at least fake being surprised to see me?" The blade at his throat pressed slightly firmer against his armoured carapice, any more force and it would start to cut through.

"Nope," Scyther spoke up just as he suddenly dived to the left, away from the opposing bug.

The tip of the blade that had been at his throat managed to rip through his armour and sliced open his cheek but at least now he had enough room and time to fight back. Or, at least, he would have done had Celes' other blade not swept up and let loose an Air Cutter straight into Scyther's chest. It was at point blank range, faster than a blink, and the force sent Scyther crashing backwards. Straight through the glass doors that made up the entranceway to the building.

"Please, I can read you like I could read the celestial constellations," Celes smirked as Scyther landed hard on his back, driving shattered glass into his back. If his armour hadn't been so thick there, it would have ripped him to shreds.

"You just make it up as you go along then?" Scyther retorted as he sat up, tensed up the muscles in his back before his wings burst free and sent some of the imbedded shards flying. He slowly raised to his feet, watching the rival bug the entire time.

Celes didn't even seem bothered by the insult, which was worrying Scyther; back when they were kits the Elder's son had been quick to anger. The slightest word or tone that could possibly be a vauge insult of some kind would trigger an enraged reaction. One that had ended with Scyther having to fight off the other bug, which always ended up with him getting a nasty beating from the Elders. Yet now he was calm, calm and away from a home where he could boss around practically anyone.

"I so missed being able to toy with you like this, remember back when I used to try and drown you in the lake and that Dratini kept having to haul you out of the water before you learnt how to walk on it?" Celes taunted with the old childish glee that had never failed to strike a raw nerve in Scyther. Then was no exception.

"I remember you nearly drowing yourself when you tried to copy me!" He snapped back, smirking as Celes' merriment vanished in an instant. It looked like the old tantrums were still present.

Celes quickly recovered from Scyther's verbal counterattack, launching a more psyhical one of his own as he darted forward with one blade aiming to slice Scyther's throat while the other went for his stomach. Sparks flew as Scyther's defencive stance allowed him to deflect the attacks away with his own arms and the two bugs strained each other as their arms pushed against eachother. Blade on blade, deadlock. One that Celes was slowly winning, slowly managing to push Scyther's guard down slightly.

"You've been running all over the city, I've been resting up for this moment. I have the advantage," Celes growled, glaring straight into the unblinking eyes of Scyther that just stared back. The deep green pools that have nothing away, no sign of what was happening inside the bug's head.

When they closed, it was only for the moment it took Scyther to administer a nasty headbutt that caused Celes' focus to slip and Scyther to throw his rival's blades to the sides as he slammed the flat of his own into the stomach of his childhood rival.

"Advantages mean nothing, a little inspiriation is all that is needed to break out of a disadvantage," Scyther said calmly as Celes staggered back a few paces, calm orbs met the Elder's enraged ones.

"So that was inspired then?" Celes growled, drawing out the words in a moking tone. Yet Scyther didn't let it break him, he'd suffered worse then a little hatred.

"A lizard friend of mine is fond of headbutts, you pick up a thing or two," Scyther took a step back to widen the gap between them incase Celes tried another Air Cutter, he would need the time to avoid the blow as there was little chance of the other bug throwing a blunt one at him like before.

Scyther had been right to expect a ranged attack, but he was way off when he thought it would just be an Air Cutter. Instead of the blue aura, the one that engulfed Celes' blades was a vibrant green of a hue almost identicle to the bug's armour. Ironically, it was slightly closer in colour to the darker green of its target, who could do nothing but stare for around half a second as the sound of whistling wind seemed to echo from the blades of his foe.

"You can't have-" Scyther stammered, taking another step back in his shock, "impossible. You're not strong enough to throw that technique around, even the Elders couldn't..."

"First time for everything, the fates are on my side now!" Celes roared as the blades swept up and the bright green blast shot through the air.

Scyther managed to turn his side so the blast sailed by him but that was no good as it detonated in a sonic explosion, missing only the fire that made up the second wave of normal explosions, the almost-silent rush of wind forming a powerfull shockwave that sent him flying backwards for the second time. This time, he rolled when he hit the floor and stopped only when he collided with the wall with a violent crunch that made even Celes wince. Scyther's wings had still been unfurled and were crushed, sending familiar pain rushing up his spine.

"Air Slash, the technique only our ancestors were able to wield with success," Celes smirked as he turned to face the dazed Scyther, who was sitting up with his back propped against the wall. The pools of green were unfocused now, rippling with confusion as he tried to make sense of what had just transpired.

It just was not possible. The knowledge on how to use the focused air as an explosive had been lost many generations ago, back when Scyther and Pinsir had been sworn enemies and had done everything in their power to destroy each other. The Scyther had used the accurate and deadly power of Air Slash while the Pinsir had been able to rip the earth asunder, summoning pillers of rock to lash out at any unfortunate soul who stood in the attack's path. When the long war had finally stopped at the efforts of foreign Scyther and Pinsir from Johto, both sides had agreed to never teach the next generations how to weild such devestation in order to prevent the massive bloodshed from ever happening again. The power had been there but, without that knowedge, the attack would be untamed and would be just as likely to take out the user as it would the target. Yet Celes had pulled it off, he had controlled the Air Slash to the point that even evading was out of the question.

"How?" Scyther managed to choke out, fighting the haze that threatened to take him into unconsiousness.

"Now why would I tell you my little secret? I don't want you being able to use it, that'd make us even again!" Celes laughed as he pointed one blade towards Scyther's forehead, this time the blue aura of an Air Cutter forming, "Divine justice is so much more fun this way, don't you think?"


	186. Bugs of Legend

There's not much I can say about this Episode really. It's got Scyther, his past and a some lovely action sequences. Good thing this really isn't a TV show, the stunt in this episode would eat up most of the budget.

**Episode 186: Bugs of Legend**

The pain was excruciating, even Jianna had never crushed his wings. She'd torn them on a few occasions but Scyther made sure that they were hidden away most of the time, so she never had a chance to do anything like that. What made it worse that if it had been any other part of his body that had been burning with so much agony; he would have been able to ignore the torture without too much trouble. But, as he had never grown used to having his wings beaten, his conditioning just did not work and he felt every little throb.

Yet, even though he had to bite his tounge to stop himself from crying, he kept a straight face the entire time as he stared down the length of the blade that was aimed right between his eyes. Scyther's gaze slowly rose to the face of his rival, who was smirking down at him, before he managed to speak up. His voice was broken slightly, quivering with the pain, but it was loud enough to be clear.

"Humans are wonderfull creatures," he spoke up, Celes looking slightly confused even as Scyther glanced at the red canister that lay on the floor right next to him, the large metalic cylinder that he had knocked off of its perch.

"Did you hit your head? Wait till Teal and Taro hear about this!" Celes chuckled; right up untill Scyther threw his arm out and, with strength borne of despiration, managed to slice the top off the fire extinquisher as he let out a yell.

"Their safety features save lives, Kraka!"

The pressurised foam contained within blasted free of its prison, expanding and engulfing the other bug even as Scyther threw himself to the side and away from the sudden assault. Ignoring the pain in his wings, Scyther forced himself back to his feet and looked back as Celes started trying to force his way through the foam. Air Cutters sliced through the white barrier, their unaimed forms colliding with the wall beside Scyther and causing him to keep moving. The front door was the other side of the foam barrier, through the storm of blue bolts, so escape was not an option but, with Celes knowing Air Slash, fighting in a large area such as the main lobby would be suicide. The roof still looked like Scyther's best hope, so the bug did what he could and turned towards the stairs and fled. Leaving behind him a steadily deteriorating shield of foam and a constant stream of curses.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, instinctivaly running the flat of his blade along the railing much like a Human would hold onto it. Whenever he had to turn the corner to head up the next flight, he slowed down for the twin reasons of having to avoid overshooting, hitting the window and falling to his probable death, and so that he could look down for any sign of being followed. Nothing, which was worrying. In all Scyther's memory, he couldn't recall the other green insect ever giving up a hunt. He skidded to a halt at one of the landings and booted in a door leading into the offices beyond. While he couldn't help but wince as a loud crash sounded out as the door fell to the ground.

Inside was a mellow enviroment, the lack of lighting giving the usually quaint corridoors an eerie aura. Scyther glanced back at the wall next to the door he had just knocked clean off it's hinges. He glanced at the black text that rested on a white tile, even his heightened vision had to stuggle to make out the number on it. Floor fifteen, near the top of the titan scyscraper that was much larger than the original Silph Co. Tower that had been attacked by Team Rocket many years before. He had heard about that event, before he had even known what Team Rocket was.

As Scyther shook off the sudden feeling of dread, he stepped into the corridoor proper so he could get to one of the smaller windows and climb down the building before Celes could find him. However, just as he started moving towards the offices ahead, a loud ding came from the steel doors next to those of the stairs and Scyther froze on the spot. Slowly he turned as the doors slid open with a hiss and a Human fell out of the small room within, the dark blue uniform proving she was a Security guard.

"Amazing how co-operative these fools are when you have them pinned," Celes spoke up as he stepped out of the lift, over the Human and Scyther growled as his rival stepped on her arm which caused the other bug some amusment, "oh, don't look at me like that, Humans have no power so they are lucky to have survived this long. Fate has been kind to them, so I'm sparing this wretch's life for now," the smile vanished, replaced with a steel-like determined smirk as a blade was pointed straight at Scyther's chest, "However, the threads of fate have not been so kind to you."

"Still fond of the religious crap, I see," Scyther sighed, watching the blade out of the corner of his eye incase of another Air Slash. What he would do if such a thing happened, he didn't know... not a good sign.

But Scyther's current plan worked, Celes had never been one to turn down a good lecture or a boast. And, when confronted with the chance to give both, he was in his element. And, while he was busy taunting, it would give Scyther some time to think up a way to escape with his life.

"Ah, not true, I don't believe in those old gods. I realised that the legends of our clan were just that, legends. Those Scyther of old were just normal Pokemon that were well versed in the art of combat and were able to defeat their enemies, they were not gods."

"I doubt the Elders liked that revelation," Scyther spat out the name, there was no love at all between him and his old clan elders. Which was one of the reasons he had left the clan in the first place, the other one being he didn't have a choice thanks to his banishment. Said banishment came because Scyther had dissagreed with so many old traditions and legends, mainly the ones that helped the Elders and no one else, common sense telling him that it was wrong and the Chief Elder, Celes' father, had decided to try to smack some sense into the young insect.

"Never told them, after all I can make that little story known after I take my father's place," Celes gave a small shrug, the blade pointed at Scyther's chest raising to his throat instead as the rival continues, "He still mentions you, by the way."

"I would imagine he would," Scyther muttered, it didn't surprise him in the slightest. After all, it had taken three of the clan's strongest guardbugs to stop Scyther from gutting the elder and another two to knock Scyther out. And the Elder still hadn't escaped unscathed. Still, Scyther would have thought that the carapice would have healed in the years since then, hiding the scars.

Celes frowned, the dark blue aura of an Air Cutter forming around that aimed blade, before the smirk returned as the blade lowered back to Scyther's chest, aimed for the left side of his chest, "now, let's stop chatting and get on to the real reason I'm here, the fun part."

"Don't I get to even know why I'm going to die?" Scyther stalled, hiding the fear that was starting to build up behind a tone of curiousity.

"You interferred with someone who is destroying the very tapestry of fate, you saved their heathen hide. And, not only that, but you are helping another one, so I've been given the lovely job of taking you out. Of course, there is the whole revenge thing, you did steal away my girlfriend." Okay, first part made almost no sense to Scyther but the second part brought a slight snarl out into the open.

"She never liked you, your Behoth of a father were going to force a union with you on her! Of course she was going to leave, she just chose to exile herself with me!"

Celes ignored the insult to his father, instead giving off that knowing smirk that Scyther was so familiar with. Scyther stared back at those orbs, managing to control himself and carefully watch for any sign of an attack. There, a glint of movement reflected by the eyes and the steel blade. Scyther dropped into a crouch, a blade arcing through the space that his throat had been occupying before imbedding itself in the wall. It's owner, the bulkier Scyther known as Teal, one of Celes' friends and another of the social-elite of the old clan. The son of the guardbug's captain, Teal had always been a fighter. However, his style of fighting was more brute force then skill, something which Scyther had always been able to exploit. But, right then, Scyther was going to borrow a technique that Teal had always been fond of using.

With his opponent pinned, blade caught in a heating pipe, Scyther managed to spin around, still crouched, and slammed the blunt side of his blade into the side of the other insect's kneecap. Teal was thrown to the side by the force, his carapice barely able to absorb the blow on his knee. But, even reinforced, it was unable to hold and the other Scyther crumpled to the side, still wedged up by the wall. Scyther took off down the corridoor, away from Celes, and knocked Teal into the path of the Air Cutter to buy him a few seconds.

He didn't look back, shooting around the corner as a second bolt thudded into the wall behind him. Scyther's injured wings came out of their shielded hiding places, managing to give him a little boost of speed even if the pain threatened to cause him to black out. There was a door up ahead, Scyther slung his blades forwards and fired off two Air Cutters, one hitting the upper hinge while the second hit the lock. The combined force of both was enough that the resistance it caused Scyther was unable to even slow him down, the bug knocking it completely off its remaining hinge as he kept on going.

No way to get to the stairs, fighting Celes in enclosed spaces was out especially with Teal backing him up, Scyther only had one choice remaining. A third Air Cutter blasted forth, the massive glass panes shattering under the bolt, and Scyther's eyes spotted a long, thin wire. It was leading from the Silph Co tower to another tall building a street across, Scyther guessed it was the phone line. It would mean jumping down a floor, trusting in his abilities to land on such a small target, but it beat climbing down in his condition.

So, without even slowing down, Scyther leapt onto one of the desks and knocked a computer monitor flying as he launched himself into the open air and started to fall. He twisted in the air, flipping over and beating his wings as fast as he could so that they even gave off a slight buzz. Then he came to a sudden, lurching stop. One foot in front of the other, he stood on the wire. Balanced over the concrete below, a fall would be impossible to recover from and would probably kill him outright, if not then it'd give Celes a chance to kill him anyway. And Scyther wouldn't put it past the Elder's kit to kill in cold blood.

With danger above and below, Scyther rushed fowards with speed that Human wire-walkers could never hope to match. But Scyther knew that if he did stop, slacken his momentum or let the power of his wings fade in the slightest, he would lose what little balance he had. So he kept on going, even as he heard Teal's deep and threatening yell from the building behind him. He'd reached the half way point when he realised what was about to happen, he was in the open with no way of dodging, Celes would be able to shoot an attack. Even if it missed Scyther and the wire, the shockwave in the air would cause the wire to shake and send him falling to his doom.

He had one chance, he took it.

He leapt into the air again, spinning around and landing facing back towards the building. Keeping up his momentum, now unable to see just where he was going, Scyther raised his gaze up the building. There, in the opening that Scyther had made in the dull glass, Celes stood with blades glowing green. Both insects reacted at the same moment, Celes' attack firing towards Scyther's chest while Scyther's eyes glanced downwards. Mistake, that one little look towards the ground caused his foot to slip.

With a cry, and what little power he had left, Scyther flung himself to the left and fell earthborne. Celes watched him fall for a second, impassive as he turned back inside.

"Teal, get Taro and look for the body," came the direct order, "I don't trust that bug to stay dead for long. He wouldn't let himself die by a silly, little, thirteen-floor fall like that. Especially not near that godamn memorial park. Now go, I have to have a word with our little angel."


	187. Night Wanders

And we're back with yet more ninja action scenes. This was a hard episode to write, the first part anyway, as I was determined to avoid the usual "Mew/whoever jumps in to save the day" thing that's happened during the last few arcs. This is Scyther's story, he has to survive his way. And it's something that'd eat up all of a TV show's budget, score one for the written word!

And the best is yet to come. All the pieces will be put into place. I'll even give you the (probable) title in advance: The Little Angel

**Episode 187: Night Wanders**

Wind whistling in his ears, Scyther tried to slow his fall with his battered wings. Normally they only had enough power to give him a little extra speed and allowed him to slow falls from balconies and whatnot. But, in their crushed state, they couldn't do much to help him. They caught the wind and transferred some of his downwards speed into forward momentum. So, instead of falling in a straight line, he was now shooting over the city. Away from the blank concrete car parks and over the houses. Still, the force of the wind resistance prevented Scyther from venting his frustration and so he had to settle with hurtling through the air.

Then, his eyes spotted something rushing towards him. Or, more accurately, he was rushing towards it. A Satellite dish, the large metal disk that Humans used to pick up more TV channels, fixed to the top of a pole that stood on the edge of an empty street. He was going to hit it, there was no way his injured body would be able to manoeuvre at the speed he was going. It was definitely solid, so the impact would probably involve lots of pain on Scyther's part unless he was lucky and died instantly. And, if he was lucky, he wouldn't have been in the situation in the first place.

So he did the one thing he could; he fired of an Air Cutter, barely even aimed it, and it arced through the air just in front of the insect. It connected with the pole, knocking the dish free. But Scyther was still going too fast and he hit it anyway. At least now it wasn't an obstacle, his feet managed to find purchase in the inside of the dish and suddenly landing seemed so much easier. He hit the floor, the metal buckling slightly, but didn't stop. His forward momentum was too great now, instead of falling; he was forced to try and keep his balance as the disk skimmed down the streets.

After a few near misses; Scyther got the hang of keeping upright. He had to stay side on from the direction he was going, one arm in front and one behind for added stability. It reminded him of what he'd seen Humans do on beaches as they rode wood and plastic boards across the waves. His wings were pulled back into their enclaves, they were starting to ache again and he needed all his concentration to stay standing. He leaned to the left of the disk slightly and found that the movement caused him to start to turn, so he at least had a method of steering, even if it was a large turning circle.

So he shot down the deserted street, weaving down the road with sparks being left in his wake. The road was on a slight downward slope but the concrete wasn't entirely smooth and so provided enough friction to stop him gaining even more speed. Houses shot by him and he weaved the disk around a corner, turning left and off of the slope. Perfect, without the slope cancelling out the friction, he could ride the disk untill it had slowed enough for him to land safely. He'd even shot past a One-Way sign, which meant there was little chance of any oncoming traffic.

There was still one tiny, little problem.

Racing ever closer was the end of the street; and it opened out onto a ringroad, a large winding road that connected all the city districts together. There were cars, belonging either to those travelling long distances or the local young-adults returning home from their dates, moving across the intersection. And, to top it all off, the street that Scyther was racing down was too thin. The disk was too hard to steer, if Scyther tried to turn back he would slam into a garden wall. So he had no choice but to race towards the crossfire. Either way he was likely to die, just that the crossroads meant that he would be slightly more likely to reach a Pokemon Center before the wounds claimed his life.

Luckily some of the cars on the crossing had spotted the masses of sparks and their Human curiosity caused them to slow and even stop. Scyther, running on adrenaline and pure instinct, tensed his legs as he reached only meters away from the immobile steel boxes. He could make out drivers gawping, eyes wide and afraid, and he had to wonder if his own face showed the same amount of fear. Then he moved, pushing his weight forward and allowing him to leap off of the disk, which kept on going.

Scyther's momentum allowed him to cross the labyrinth of different colour vehicles, but it also meant that he would probably break his legs on the landing and sudden stop that the floor would provide. However, his disk had also managed the journey, going under the cars instead of over them, and the two reunited on the other side. Scyther nearly fell on the landing but managed to save himself, sneaking a glance back at the awed faces of the drivers he had just passed. In the back seat of a small blue car was a young girl, why she was awake at that time of night eluded Scyther, and she was waving goodbye to the bug even as he turned back to where he was going.

"Nice to know I made someone's night more interesting, I guess," he mused to himself even as he continued his insane ride through the streets. Said girl was going to find it hard to make her school friends believe it during school the next day.

Of course, Scyther had more important things to worry about than a girl's stories. The disk was starting to heat up from the friction, the bottom part of it was starting to glow red and the weakness was cauing it to buckle even more. He had to find a way to slow down, fast, before the disk collapsed completely. Luckily, he'd taken a quick look around the city while the tournement had been in its first round and he knew where he was. So he was able to turn in advance, managing to arc his disk up onto the pavement and down a pathway between houses.

The cobbled path caused the disk to buckle even more, the heated metal was starting to burn Scyther's feet too, but it was definitely slowing down now. The more the disk buckled, the more friction there was and the faster it slowed; it only had to hold out a little longer. The pathway opened up onto a grassy field, Scyther'd managed to reach the massive Memorial Park. There were a few couples off near the trees and flowers, watching the moonlight reflecting off of the clear water of the Saffron lake.

Those midnight lovers had the shock of their lives as Scyther shot past, sparks trailing behind. He stuck to the stone path that led through the park, not trusting his disk to hold up if he hit the damp grass. He shot past benches, past beds of flowers and still he was aware of his ride giving way and his feet slowly starting to burn. If he'd been going slower, he would have been able to smell the singed carapice.

"This has not been a good week for Scyther," he muttered, dimmly aware that he'd slipped back into his normal mannerisms now that Celes had dissappeared.

Then the pathway turned, Scyther along with it, and became a bridge, crossing a small offshoot of the lake that formed the barrier around a small island. A large cherry tree stood out away from the pathway as it crossed the Lover's Island, its pink blossoms slowly waving in the night breeze. There was one thing to be said about Saffron, the cherry blossoms had a reflective quality that caused them to shine in the moonlight. And it was under them that Scyther's ride finally came to a halt.

He stepped off the thing, walking forward and towards the second wooden bride that would take him back towards the city. He had to find the Pokemon Center or somewhere safe soon, his body couldn't keep up forever. He hadn't eaten or slept and, if he hadn't been running on adreniline, he was getting perilously close to blacking out. Then he spotted movement from the shadows of the trees on the other side of the small, dimly lit bridge and out stepped yet another Scyther.

"How did I know that you'd be here?" He asked, his voice lighter yet with a dark quality that seemed to contain power of its own.

"Taro," Scyther muttered, almost a groan, as he stared down the third member of Celes' little group.

Taro was the smallest of the three, he seemed weak compaired with the massive Teal and the imposing Celes but that was just a clever deception. He might not be strong but his technique was beyond even Scyther's abilities. He specilised in using an attackers strength against them, deflecting their blows in a way that left them vunerable to a quick thrust that would end everything. Even his blades were thinner and smaller, but longer, to help his abilities. Not as thin as the Human weapon that suited a similar style, the Rapier, but it was even more effective in a duel. Scyther had several marks, hidden under his armour, that Taro's blades had caused.

Then, as Scyther turned to run, Teal appeared on the other side of the bridge. He stood a head above Scyther, his blades large enough to hack through a fully grown oak in one swipe. And he was smirking along with his friend, Scyther trapped in the middle.

"You can't run now," Teal gloated, "without your wings, you can't run over the water."

"True," Scyther said, his tone giving no emotions away. And it was true, his wings lowered his weight and gave him enough lift that it was possible for him to move on water providing he didn't stay still. But in their damaged state, they wouldn't provide enough power and he would sink.

The thought gave him an idea, something that the Elders had only briefly touched on during the training he had to endure when he was young. But it was something he and Lucrecia had practiced regually after their leaving the Clan. He tensed his legs up and both rival Scyther reacted, raising their blades to ward off any attempt he made to charge them. He wasn't going to do something so foolish. No, taking a deep breath, he ran straight off the side of the bridge instead and plunged into the crystal clear water with barely a splash.

Scyther swam to the bottom of the pool, propelling himself solely with his legs as he flipped over and settled on the bottom. The water was refreshing, any tiredness was washed away and his wounds seemed to fade to the cool touch of the liquid. Few water pokemon were awake and they all stayed to the main lake itself, instead of the small offshot that Scyther had dived into. He stood amongst the plantation, long waterweeds and even flowers reaching up to his knees as he raised his gaze towards the surface. There were twin splashes from either side as Taro and Teal dived in after him, reaching the bottom and pointing their blades at him.

Scyther allowed himself a small smirk, he'd never lost an underwater duel before and Lucrecia had been used to the affect the water had. She knew that her agility would be hindered, her blades would lose their accuracy as the water prevented those tiny little turns such devestation required. Instead you need wide, arcing strikes. There was no danger of drowning, Scyther knew he could comfortably hold his breath for ten minutes if he had too. And he also knew that Teal and Taro wouldn't have practiced underwater fighting much, the Elders had forbidden such dangerous activities. Of course, Scyther had never been one to follow rules.

And, best of all, the two wouldn't be able to whine when he won. With that in mind, he allowed himself what was dangerously close to a smile as he faced his two opponents. With blades at the ready, he waited. They took the bait and charged as one.


	188. Haunting Moments

Okay, little delay in the intended plotline of this arc. In other words, I got carried away with the water scene again. And I still think I could expand it even further, but it's late and I want to go to bed so I won't. Okay, next time we get the answers and "our little angel" gets revealed. Unless I delay things again, you can never tell with me...

**Episode 188: Haunting Moments**

In the park, life continued as normal as the late night dating drew to a close. A young human couple said their farewell on a wooden bride; completely unaware that, mere meters below, blade clashed against blade. Muted by the water, the sounds of battle went unheard by those above. Not even the sleeping water types that rested in the deep lake stirred, completely oblivous to those three insects that were facing off which each other. In the five minutes that had transpired since Scyther had dived down into the depths, the three had been engaged in a constant show of dodging and striking. All three had small cracks in their armour from being kicked or hitting rocks in their haste to dodge out of a blow; but Scyther had far fewer injuries thanks to his training, although he had still taken a fair few due to it being two on one but he was dealing out more hits then his opponents.

He threw himself back, swimming out of reach of a downward blow from the bigger bug that met no resistance from the fluid that surrounded them. Scyther flipped himself over, feet resting on the bridge's support post as he coiled up and launched himself forward once more. He blasted past Teal, who was unable to turn fast enough to attack again, aiming just to Taro's right. Said bug turned to the left but was too slow to dodge and Scyther's blade sliced along his back, a thin plume of blood wafting up towards the surfice.

"_I really, really hope there are no Sharpedo in this lake,_" Scyther thought with a grim smile as he slowed back to a halt, turning back and having to block Taro's counterattacks.

Now, normally, Taro would have been able to launch a rapid flurry of strike that Scyther would have been hard pressed to block. But, thanks to the water, he couldn't move so fast so the blows were slightly slower. Scyther's reactions hadn't dimmed any, however, and he easily stopped all the attacks and was still able to launch an underwater headbutt to knock his opponent back. Unfortunatly, Teal reappeared from behind before Scyther could take advantage of Taro's stunned state.

The blow from behind sent Scyther skidding back through the water, masses of air bubbles being launched after the trail of blood. Flying was definitely out of the question now, Scyther felt the stinging pain of the slice acring straight over his two wings. Teal always had been one for attacking limbs but the wings was a new one, one that hurt like all hell. Good thing there was water everywhere, Scyther was finding it hard to fight back the tears. It was even harder thanks to the fact that he was winded, his air was lost and both opponents were darting forward again.

"_Well fine, enough sparring. I'm ending this now._"

The more agile Taro, being smaller and much more suited to swimming than the lumbering Teal, was the first to reach Scyther. He was swimming at full tilt and was unable to pull up in time to launch an accurate blow, his botched attack was easily dodged as Scyther kicked up and flipped himself over the other insect's head. Both feet planted on Taro's head, Scyther launched himself off, quickly closing the gap between him and Teal but stopping just short. Taro had spun around and was coming back for a second attack, it was extremely unlikely that he'd make the same mistake twice.

So, with attacks coming from both sides and his body slowly beginning to suffocate thanks to the lack of air, Scyther turned so both his opponents were side on. Blades pointed to each attacker, he closed his eyes and focused. Streams of air bubbles soon shot up towards the surface of the lake as his weaponry took on a blue glow, almost invisible in the water, and both Scyther were unable to dodge in time. Both were blasted back by the bolts that made up the Air Cutter, Taro hitting the first bridge's support and Teal hitting a rock. Both had identical sets of bubbles streaming from their mouths as their ribs forced the air out of them in an attempt to better absorb the blow.

Scyther, unable to hold out any longer, tensed his legs and launched himself skyward. The others were in the same trouble now, they wouldn't attack. He could easily have fired for their heads and knocked them unconsious, but he refused to drown the two out of respect for his rivals. Instead he focused on his task, blasting free out of the water and soaring through the air before landing on the railings of the second bridge. Scyther almost slipped backwards thanks to the water that was running off of his carapice but he managed to stay standing and hopped onto more stable ground as he panted for air.

By the time that Taro and Teal reached the surface, floating across the sleeping liquid as they gulped down oxygen, Scyther had already gone. He didn't dare stick around, there was no telling how far away Celes would be. The lake may have ruined the trail slightly but he was clever enough not to fool for it and was more than a match for Scyther at that moment. He hated that fact, the trobbing reminder of his weaknesses, but there was nothing he could do other than run. Running, hiding and surviving; that's all he had left.

Then another problem revealed itself to him, the gash on his back had gotten to the muscle underneath the flesh. He was unable to leap onto the rooftops, forced to remain in the streets. So staying in the public districs would just give him a disadvantage, his foes would easily use the rooftops to take shortcuts. He had to head away from civilisation and into the warehouses and storerooms. It was either that or the sewer system; and he really did not want to head down there with open wounds.

His feet, no longer cooled by the water, were soon raw thanks to the burns from the satilite dish ride. Every little cobble and stone on the paths send sudden needles of pain straight up his legs. Even running was no longer a viable option and Scyther had no choice but to resort to hiding. A small warehouse, tucked away inbetween two great factories, seemed a good a place as any to lie low for a short while. Enough time to see if he could find something to bandage his burns with, enough time to catch his breath before Celes found him.

The only security in place was a lone rusty padlock and that soon fell to a blow from the flat of a blade, knocking the latch out of place and snapping it open. Scyther slowly slid open the metal doorway, wincing at the creaking sound that pierced the shadows. He opened it only as far as he needed to slip inside, inching it shut behind him. His eyes adjusted to the near non-existant light as he was just able to make out a small lamp a few spaces away. Edging forward, ever alert for the sound of an ambush, the injured insect moved for the chance of a little extra light.

Nothing, nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing. Thankfully the lamp was powered by a switch instead of a rope, otherwise Scyther would have found it difficult to turn on. A nearly silent click and the world was finally illuminated. The light was tiny, the bulb was caked in dust and the batteries that powered it must have been drained. Scyther looked around, the small area that was illuminated was anything but comfortable. Wooden crates, a few covered in white sheets, filled the floors. There was dust so thick that Scyther had to wonder if the sewers would be any worse to his injuries; and the air was stale. But, even though it was a tip, it was enough.

He limped over towards the nearest crate, moving as slowly as he could so not to cause a massive cloud of the choking dust. Just as slowly, he sat down and moved to survey the damage on his feet. It wasn't good, the usually green pads had been all but melted and revealed charred flesh underneath.

"Scyther is really not having a good week," he sighed to himself, looking around the darkness. He nearly fell off of the crate when a reply came from amoungst the layers of dust.

"Aye. Of all the warehouses in town, you had to pick the one that's haunted," echoed out the quiet, chilling voice. It seemed to be coming from every direction, Scyther couldn't pinpoint the speaker at all. And, if the wounds on his body were anything to go by, he didn't have a good track record when it came to being ambushed.


	189. The Little Angel

Cue dramatic music here. As promised, all the pieces are in place now. We're approaching the climax of this arc now. Scyther knows his enemy, knows the plan. Now he has to find a way to put a stop to it. And it's going to be good.

**Episode 189: The Little Angel**

Scyther slowly rose to his feet, looking all around for any sign of the speaker. The words gave him a rough idea of what it was, some sort of ghost. That wasn't good, blades didn't work on those. All he could really use was Air Cutter and even that wasn't going to do much damage to something without a solid form. Even with that in his mind, he charged one up anyway; moreso to use the blue glowing for a little extra light than as a weapon.

"Ooh, looks like our little bug is afraid of the dark," the voice chuckled, still echoing from all directions. Scyther spun around as something touched his back but it was just one of the cloths that had fallen from the top of a stack of crates. But he hadn't nudged the stack and there was no sign of any breeze...

He looked up, pointing his charged blade towards where the speaker had to be.

"Who are you?" Scyther asked, slowly stepping back to get a little extra time should a ghost come hurtling down at him. It didn't, prefering to stick to the many shadows a little while longer.

"Just a dead person, thought you'd have figured that out," the voice mocked, now seemingly coming from above and causing Scyther to stare upwards in an attempt to spot the speaker. The voice continued in a small haunting laugh that flowed around the room. The tone was too dark and showy, the ghost was definitely faking it. Trying to scare him, force him to make mistakes and lower his guard. And what made it worse was that it was working.

"What do you want?" Scyther spoke, managing to keep the rising fear out of his voice. But only just, and the ghost knew it as the laughing got louder for a second before cutting off completely. There was silence for several seconds before the chilling reply came.

"I just want to settle a few things... I wonder," the voice paused for another second, it sounded thoughtfull, then came the words that really sent a shiver through Scyther's carapice "are ninja bugs afraid of the dark?" Then came a faint click and the lamp's warm light vanished in time with the sound of laughter.

Illuminated only by the cold blue glowing of his blades, Scyther had to fight the urge to run, there was nowhere to run to. He couldn't operate the door in a panic. He couldn't operate it at all without leaving himself vunerable.

"And to think, you're the one who survived," the mocking tone was gone, as was most of the haunting echo. The voice sounded almost familiar, even if the words didn't make sense. Almost like... but it was impossible, there was no way it could be him. There was no small fire, no way that the Charmander could be there. It just couldn't be him, the layers of dust proved how long the warehouse had been left alone so it couldn't be a speaker system either.

Then the tell-tale flame appeared, just outside of the circle of light that his blades provided. The fire revealed the outline of a small lizard. Yet it was wrong, the flame was blue and the Charmander seemed to have large wings. Then Scyther realised just what it was that he was up against.

"Boo," the phantom Flame spoke up, reaching across and flicking back on the light with a definite smirk, "if only you could have seen the look on your face when I went to turn off the light." He paused, staring at the glowing blades which were pointing at his forehead, "yeesh, someone can't take a joke."

"You tried to kill us back in Lavander."

"I wasn't myself-" the phantom paused again, seemingly noticing just how knackered Scyther was, "dear Mew, sit down before you pass out."

Scyther didn't want to listen to the one who had tried to set his head on fire back in that tower but sitting down sounded so appealing right then that he didn't argue. He took a few steps to the nearest cloth covered crate and planted himself down, blades still trained on the slain Charmander. Just because the phantom hadn't attacked yet didn't mean he could be trusted, he had helped take down a Rocket pokemon back in the Lavander tower before he had turned on Scyther and Fervo.

"You see, I came from Anti's world and had similar experiments preformed on me. Drugs, radiation, a little operating, you name it. I found out before I died that they'd implanted a tiny shadowstone inside my ribcage, something that they were going to do to my Mew the next morning. All those combined gave me these wings," he guestured behind him to the wings in question, they looked so small when they were folded up like that, "and the agony that these bastards provided awakened that old bloodlust. You know, the one that popped up in Cerulean?" He didn't wait for Scyther to reply and kept on going, "only the shadowstone enhanced that bloodlust... I lost all control." He smiled, showing ghostly teeth, "Don't get me wrong, slaughtering all those heartless fuckers that did all those experiments on me was what I would do even without the bloodlust or the shadowstone," the smile vanished. "Even after I died, when your Flame effectively ripped the shadowstone out with that swipe to my chest, the bloodlust still had its hold and the power the shadowstone had over me was still too strong. That's why I attacked, that's why it took two legendaries and two lizards to bring me down. Anti practically starved me back in the afterlife, prevented me from getting of the energy that us phantoms need to live, and that slowly reversed the damage the shadowstone did."

The phantom stopped with another, smaller, smile forming as he looked up at Scyther. "So I'm sane. Well, about as much as I used to be, so you can put the blades down."

So Scyther did, slowly lowering them and letting the Air Cutter fade away. Now the phantom was grinning, one of the wings unfurled as he used it to wipe some of the dust off of the lamp and give the room a little more light.

"I guess you can't call me Flame... that name died long before me," the phantom shrugged as he scratched at the back of his head. If what Anti said was true about phantoms not being able to feel anything, then that action had to be more a habit than a need to remove an itch. "Of course, you know all about throwing away names."

Scyther growled under his breath, unconsiously turning his blade slightly so it glinted threateningly in the light. The phantom backtracked slightly, "whoa, sorry. Forgot you were a little edgy about that."

"How do you know?" Scyther tried as hard as he could to keep the anger out of his voice. The four years of hell that had caused such a drastic action were brought to the forefront of his mind and bringing back all the suffering that lay hidden within.

"Well, my world was slightly different from yours. Blacky weasled it out of you..." the dead Flame froze for a second, "and I threw my name away too, all those years ago, for a similar reason to yours. We both wanted to live, we couldn't do that if we kept remembering how we failed. We cast off our names, who we used to be-"

"Enough!" Scyther's voice was harsh as he cut off the phantom in mid-sentance, "why are you here, other than to play tricks with the lamp?"

The other-Flame sighed, before speaking up again, "Celes. He's not acting under his own orders, someone else is pulling the strings. And our puppeteer is smart, he wants to take out the real Flame- Eve too- and Mew is currently distracted. He's sulking, actually, after getting into an argument with Mewtwo. I so want to smack that clone one, bastard insulted me before he died. How rude is that! At least give me some chance at paypack before you get yourself killed, yeesh!"

"So someone is going after Flame and Eve... why is Celes going after me?"

"Even if Mew is off hiding in a sulk, a direct assault on those two would trigger a psychic-tripwire of sorts and he'd be there in a flash. However, that only works for those under his protection. Take out those those who help protect Flame and Eve, you leave those two even more vunerable. Sure Mew can still save them but he's no god, he'll tire eventually and they will finally be easy prey. You are always saving his- and my- tail so our puppeteer gets Celes to take you out."

The phantom stopped, allowing Scyther to think over what had just been said. So this other person was using Celes as a tool to take out him? Well, the other bug wouldn't pass up a chance for revenge after getting flattened like he was when he had last tried to pick a fight.

"Celes would be easy to manipulate," the other-Flame continued after a few more moments silence, this time there was no emotion in his voice. He was just saying what he had to, hiding behind a grim tone, "a chance of power, a chance to get the girl he'd been after for so long - your wife- and he'd do anything. Taking out his rival... taking out the one other person who proves a threat to Celebi's plan."

Scyther froze at those words. His brain went into overdrive as he stared at the floor. That was why Celes hadn't found him, he wasn't looking. Taro and Teal would keep Scyther busy while Celes went after the other target. The only other person who had protected both Eve and Flame. One who was weakened, his power drained, and traumatised by the events earlier today. Scyther raised his gaze to the phantom in front of him and said one word, one word was all that was needed to confirm it.

"Blacky."


	190. Timely Antics

Short, but short for a reason. Mainly because any attempt to tag on another scene just looked completely wrong. This is probably the only real comic relief you're going to get this arc, next chapter we're diving right into the violence.

This chapter was originally going to be a lot eviler, mainly because it was going to be from our phantom's PoV as he recalled his version of events. Now, that doesn't sound quite so evil. Untill you read the chapter and figure out just what it is you might have gotten. Anyway, the change only came about because the original didn't look right. It was just emotional overkill, even for me.

So, instead of being forcefed a bucket load of angst, you get a rather light hearted chapter with a slightly emotional tone. We needed an icebreaker, I'm hoping this pulls it off.

**Episode 190: Timely Antics**

The phantom slowly turned away, wings spread, as he hopped off the crate. Scyther just watched the eery, flickering light as the other-Flame rummaged for something. He spoke up while he searched, his voice like steel.

"He screamed, we all came running. Even Fervo was trying to get there, mangled legs and all," there was a light chuckle from behind the crate, "But it didn't matter in the end. He screamed again as we got close, then it just stopped. It just cut out. I didn't bother opening the door, just knocked the whole thing off its hinges," the rummaging got louder, small wisps of dust being kicked up by the incresingly erratic movements of the phantom. "We were too late. Blacky hadn't even made it half way across the room. His side was already completely stained crimson... He looked so small, so helpless. I couldn't move, it was everyone else who went out the window and try to chase down the bastard who killed him. I just couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His eyes, they looked so scared, yet so lifeless. He'd been terrified and I'd been unable to help. I should have been there, I should have saved him but my own stupidity cost him his life!"

Scyther just sat there, not saying a word. It was not the time for comments. The phantom managed to get his emotions back under control, barely, as he hauled himself back up onto the crate, carrying a small box that had a red light creeping out from within the seams.

"Part of me died that day, it was only recently that the rest of me caught up. Turns out that Jirachi, who had been a little suspicious of Celebi from the start, had gotten wind of the plan and had told Mew. But Mew, being still a little torn up over Mewtwo dying, was easily held off by that bastard fairy. However, not before he managed to warn you. In this exact warehouse."

"So I knew?" Scyther asked.

"The alert came too late to save Blacky but you suddenly stopped running from them. You stood and fought, you took Celes down," the other-Flame managed a small smile as he wrenched open the lid of the box, "for me, seven years have passed." He pulled out a digital clock and set it on the crate beside the lamp, glancing at the time it showed. The display flashed: 1:40 "For you, still twenty minutes. Twenty minutes untill the first scream."

Scyther just stared, the whole thing suddenly seemed too surreal.

"Why are you not stopping it?" The bug asked. If it had affected the phantom that much then surely he'd be stopping it himself.

"It wasn't the wound that killed him, it was sheer fright. He was so scared that his body just stopped. Earlier today he saw his mother again, nice lady, having a dead version of your uncle pop up is not going to help matters. No, if I went then I'd have killed him again. Anti's off trying to find Mew, so we can try and keep Celebi out of the way while you get a head start that you didn't have in my world. After all, thanks to the stupid amount of psychics in this city, teleportation doesn't work."

"Unless you're dead," another familiar voice popped up as the other phantom appeared, floating above the first.

Anti did not look well, his body was even fainter than before and Scyther could make out little tufts of energy breaking from his form and fading away. He was literally disintergrating.

"I can't find Mew anywhere, he's in a sulk and that makes him unpredictable even for me," he sighed.

"He can't be that hard to find," 'Flame' muttered.

"I looked everywhere! Not one sign of him." Anti snapped back, the tension in the room was almost unbareble.

"Did you check under the sink?" With that typical comment, making it undeniable that the winged phantom was indeed Flame, the emotional unstablility vanished. Yet the two slain Pokemon didn't bicker like their living counterparts would have, preferring to get straight to the matter at paw.

So the plan was established and all was said and done. Scyther was healed thanks to an energy transfer and was long gone by the time the clock hit 1:50. The two phantoms hovered in the warehouse doorway, looking out towards where the green insect had appeared.

"Think he'll make it in time?" Anti looked across at the winged lizard, even as his body continued to fade away. His tail had all but vanished, his energy long since burnt up during the events of the days before and it was becomming impossible to keep his form intact.

"He has too, I'm not going back to the afterlife and telling that Flareon that her son was killed," he shrugged, "She won't bring me anymore cookies."

"You've become a lot more eccentric since you've died."

Ryuu laughed, "Hey, sometimes you gotta roll with the punches and other times you have to phase through them and smack the other guy in the kidneys. That was fun, think that Machamp'll get out of hospital anytime soon?"

"Doubt it. You did hit the poor sod's organs pretty hard."

"And I didn't leave a mark on his skin, that confused the nurse." he paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Hey, you think Mewtwo has a spleen? I wanna know what noise he'll make if I hit it."

"No." Anti shuddered at the thought of the hissy fit that'd bring out of the clone, "just no."

"Why not? You don't need a spleen so it wouldn't matter if I hit it."

"I don't need any organs at all, I'm dead," Anti fired back, "you forget, you might be a phantom but you still need a psychic like me to get you to this world. I can ground you in the afterlife, so no organ punching."

"What about-"

"Or kicking, or biting or anything!" he interrupted, using a similar tone that he would use to scold a child, "Leave the internal organs alone. A punch to the face, fine. That's it, nothing more."

"Just the one?" Ryuu whined.

"Just the one. And try not to be up too late, we've got work to do back home and you'll need the energy."

With those words, Anti faded away completely and left the first phantom alone. He darted up, landing on the warehouse roof and taking a look around.

"I can trust Scyther not to mess up, Jirachi's blanking out most of Celebi's power from the moon and I'm not allowed to pick fights with people. Hmm... maybe hunting down Mewtwo will work after all, he has to be nearby if Anti was right about him heading for Viridian." He launched himself back into the air, turning and heading away from the busy city before heading off towards the little valleys and clearings that were all but deserted. If Mewtwo was nearby, he'd be there. And he'd get one hell of a surprise.


	191. Duels of Four

Double update, both done in one day! Go me. Just don't expect it often. I sorta just got carried away. The title says it all really.

**Episode 191: Duels of Four**

It was 1:55 by the time the green insect leapt down from the great stone wall that surrounded the mansion. As he landed, a second Scyther followed alongside and they both darted across the garden. Staying to the shadows, their dark green forms almost completely invisable, Taro and Teal covered the massive lawn in seconds. They then snuck along the wall of the massive building, ducking into a open side door that led out into a boiler room. From there it was a simple manner of stepping over a unconsious maid and they were in the main corridoor itself.

Taro went first down the halls, he was by far the stealthiest of the two, and Teal crept along after. Even the winding stairway didn't provide an obsticle. It only took them a few minutes to find Celes waiting for them both. He was standing outside a doorway, arms crossed as he watched them approach with a guarded expression.

"I take it that he got away," he said quietly when the two bugs stood in front of him. They had to fight back the urge to flinch, knowing that the only reason he wasn't shouting was the need for stealth. Although he had been a lot more jolly since the hunt had started.

"He fought us underwater, we weren't ready for it," Teal admitted after a second of silence.

"Underwater, eh?" Celes seemed to think over it before letting out a string of quiet chuckles that sent shivers down the carapices of his compainions, "I knew he was smart. The water negates your speed," he nodded to Taro before looking at Teal, "and your power would be hindered. Still, no matter, we'll wear him down before the night is through."

He turned to the door and placed the flat of a blade on the handle, "first; we take care of this runt. Don't be fooled, he's deceptively powerfull if you give him a chance to attack." The door swung open and the three darted inside. The clock on the shelf next to Flame's bed hit 2:00 and the lizard shot upright, sending Scarlet tumbling off of the bed, by the sound of a loud cry that was echoed by the cursing of the male Charmander, Scarlet being stunned into silence thanks to both her landing on her head and his words.

"What the hell was that? ...And were you sleeping on me?"

"Kraka! Where is he?!" Celes shouted, the room was completely deserted, "there's no way he could have gotten out of here!" Then he noticed the open window and darted over, letting loose another loud curse at the sight of another bladed insect rushing away from the house with something black clutched to his chest. Celes could make out the golden rings upon the object, the bug had taken the kit and was heading back for the city.

"That does it," the leader of the trio growled as he turned back to his squad, "You two, take Aaron and make sure his friends don't follow. I'm going after our nameless friend!"

He turned and leapt clean out of the window, hitting the ground running as he shot across the finely kept lawn. His wings propelled him even faster, and advantage that his target didn't have after their encounter in the skyscraper. Taro and Teal followed him out of the window but no further, they both headed towards the river that ran by the mansion. That was where Aaron would be waiting. Problem was, someone was waiting for them.

"Now, is there any particular reason that you fellows decided to knock out all my staff, break into my house and attempt to assassinate my guests," Grovyle asked as he leant upon a broom, watching the two bugs. Still in his suit, the grass type gave off an aura of power and knowledge that Taro did not like.

"Teal, you go and get Aaron. This one looks like he'll be trouble," he ordered, the larger bug following on without question. He knew that Taro had a sense for those things, it was easier to trust his friend on stuff like that. What he didn't like was having to go get Aaron on his own.

"So, you're gonna try and fight me?" Grovyle gave a small knowing smirk, showing several pointed teeth in the proccess, "how nice. I haven't had a challanging fight since I retired from being a battler."

"I have the type advantage, plus you don't have your Leaf Blades," Taro said as he spread his stance slightly, one blade pointed towards his opponent while the other stayed behind his back as a counterbalance.

"Type advantages meant squat to me. Not to boast; but I'm the only grass type in existance to have taken on Sabrina's gym and won, single clawed," the grass type chuckled as he threw his broom high into the air.

Taro didn't move, it was heading straight upwards so it was no threat to him. Instead he watched as the Head Caretaker withdrew his arms from the sleeves of his blazer and shrugged it off, throwing it to the side where it was caught by the hook on the side of the wall. Grovyle held out a paw and caught the broom perfectly, unlatching the brush itself and leaving it just a pole. He then pointed it at his opponent, loosening his tie with his free hand before moving that behind his back in a perfect copy of the Fencing style that Taro used.

"En garde!" He winked before darting foward and the rapid flurry of attacking and parrying began.

Teal, however, had skirted the combat on his way back. He wasn't stupid enough trying to risk attacking the Grovyle, the speed both fighters were going was too much and an attack would have the likely result of him ending up skewered on that broom pole. Instead he made for the front door of the mansion. And, just as he was approaching, he stopped. There, right in front of him, was that orange lizard that Celes had been watching carefully since they had arrived in town. He was the main target, Scyther and the Umbreon were just there to defend him and they were long gone. There was the perfect chance to finish the whole thing, once and for all, so they could go back home.

Flame noticed the charging bug only moments before it was too late, spotting the massive blades coming down for his blood, and he dived back inside the building with a yell. The blades slammed into the stone steps, cleaving through them as Teal wrenched them free and went in after the lizard. The attacks, while not elegant in the slightest, were coming much too fast for Flame to counter and all he could do was duck, dive to the side and run like all hell with steel only inches away from ripping him apart.

And he was the last one to have reached the outside, his and Scarlet's room had been furthest away from the door. The others all turned back towards the house at the sound of his yelling, Tate and Crey immediatly rushing to help. Pika and Roco and the two trainers, however, were prevented from moving after them by a piece of masionry that slammed into the ground infront of them. The weilder, the towering figure of Aaron.

"Aggron, and I have no electricity," the Pikachu muttered, cursing the fates for putting her through so much crap.

"Boss... where are you?" Roco muttered, hoping that the Treecko would reappear soon, but they were soon snapped out of their thoughts as the massive steel titan slammed down his fist and forced them to dive clear or be crushed.

As for Scyther, he was shooting through the city streets with the knowledge that Celes wasn't that far behind. That information came by the constant bolts of blue energy that hit the ground behind him, the only reason no Air Slash was being thrown in was that the other insect had no time to charge one in his need to bring the bug down. The bundle in Scyther's arms stayed quiet, even as the bolts got closer and closer. Then, Scyther stopped. Outside the same skyscraper where the confrontation had began.

"You're faster than you were six years ago," he noted, glancing over his shoulder.

"And you're as irritating as ever. How did you get to the kit before us?"

"You are not the only one with a time traveller for a friend," Scyther gave a small smirk, "mine just has a little more guts than yours." Then he turned and Celes let out a stream of curses that would have made even a Slowking wince.

In his arms was no Umbreon but a black pillowcase. The gold rings were actually painted on, one of them had even been imprinted on Scyther's chest.

"Blacky's long gone. Scout's taken him to the Saffron gym, even Celebi wouldn't dare try to fight six powerfull psychics," the bug noted as he disguarded the item, "I hid him in the gatehouse that Grovyle lives in, near the river, you walked right past him and didn't even know."

Celes just gawped for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, "what good is hiding the Umbreon when we can still kill you?!"

"He's vunerable, I'm not. I know you, I know how you fight. If anyone can stop this, it's me." Scyther said in his matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh, you are going to duel me?" He seemed to find that even funnier as the laughing got louder.

"You were promised my wife if you killed me, I'm not letting you get your chipped blades on her!"

That got a reaction, the Elder's kid's humour vanished and was replaced by a vicious sneer.

"You will regret saying that," he snarled. Now it was Scyther who chuckled as he readied his blades.

"You're all talk. Shut up and get on with it."

So he did. Blade clashed against blade in the city, broom against blade in the garden, steel against concrete on the pathway while, on the inside, Flame ducked into the dining room to avoid being skewered. While the rest of Saffron City slept, the assassins and their opponents throwing everything they had into surviving. All because of a fate fairie's little game, one that a phantom intended to put a stop to as he silently approached the green psychic from behind as Celebi watched the chaos unfold from the rooftops.


	192. Chaos in Saffron

Okay, there's really not much that can be said about this chapter. I'd have had it done earlier but my Doctor Who addiction got the better of me and I started a fic for that for a certain fandom. Okay, it's so messed up that I took a dalek and chibified it... That's what happens when you know too many fangirls.

And those are just the Who ones, count yourself lucky that you don't know all of the crazy stuff that Aeris and Rizu come out with. Oh, Rizu's working on HC again so you can expect an update soon. Aeris is sorta waiting on me, you'll love what she's planning. As for ToF, see for yourself. The Episode is right below this pointless crap, after all.

**Episode 192: Chaos in Saffron**

One of the advantages of being a phantom Charmander was that Ryuu no longer needed his tail flame, so he didn't have to worry about it giving him away. His corporal form allowed him to move silently, not even leaving a shadow that would have warned Celebi of his presence. The fairy was leaning over the edge of the building, watching Scyther and Celes send sparks flying everywhere as their blades clashed inches infront of Scyther's throat. The time traveller was so engrossed in watching the events that he didn't even notice when the phantom stepped onto the ledge beside him and observed the fight as well.

Ryuu smirked to himself as he stepped back and then to the left, placing him right behind Celebi. The fairy, knelt down as he was, presented a target that the phantom just couldn't resist. A small whistle sounded out, startling the legendary away from the fight below. But, before any chance to react, a well placed kick to the rear sent him straight over the edge of the building. The shock of being snuck up on was so great that it was several stories before Celebi remembered that he could fly.

"And, best part is, I still haven't used up my face-punch!" Ryuu laughed as he turned away from the ledge, his form slowly becomming fainter and fainter as Celebi shot back up with a Shadow ball ready. By that time, Ryuu was completely invisible, nothing more than a haze in the air that blended in with the natural ones caused by the hot night.

The phantom, who was fighting to resist the urge to laugh at the look of shock and puzzlement on Celebi's face, slowly bent down before taking ahold of a tiny pebble. Celebi spotted it as it came shooting towards him, but it was too late as it impacted with his attack and the resulting blast send him flying back into the air.

"This is more fun than pitching water bombs at a drowning scientist!" The phantom laughed as the fairy finally decided to retreat via teleport, "and I still get to go smack Mewtwo, everyone wins!"

Down in the mansion, things were slightly more serious as Flame shot under the Human table. He thought to use it as cover to catch his breath, that didn't work as one of Teal's blade slammed through the solid wook and missed adding a second scar to Flame's face by a hair's breath. Roco, facing the gigantic Agrron, came just as close to severe injury. In his case it was by a sweep from the steel-covered tail.

"I can't get close enough to attack!" He called over, Pika facing a similar problem as her previous injury prevented her from making full use of her race's natural speed. The Aggron just kept on attacking, again and again, and there was no way that they'd be able to keep dodging forever.

"Wouldn't do much if you could, we need electricity or fire to take this thing down!"

"Then, it's a good thing that I've got both," came a yell from behind the beast, a wave of blue fire causing it to roar in pain for a few moments before a sweep of it's tail forced Scarlet to dive clear and break the attack.

"Well, that did bugger all," Pika couldn't help but roll her eyes, although the sight of Scarlet sprawled in the dirt was a deeply satisfying one.

Scyther and Celes broke away from the rapid attacking, the former panting slightly while the latter had the usual smug smirk on his face.

"No wonder you kept running away, you're pathetic now. All that spark and rebellious zeal, gone. What did that Jianna person do to you?" He enquired, getting another quiet snarl out of Scyther as the bug rose to his full hight, blades to the side. Celes laughed, "oh, right, bad subject. What's happened to you recently that has been good for you? Why do you keep on going when you know that it won't work?"

"I keep fighting because I'm the only one who has a chance against you."

"You would have had a chance before tonight, you see, I was given a nice little item by Celebi and I do believe it's kicking in," he laughed, just before being engulfed in a familiar white light.

Scyther backed up, he had to resist the instinct to look away as he knew just what would happen if he did. That thing happened anyway as a bright red blur burst out of the glow and slammed a metalic pincer straight into Scyther's face, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Steel armour might slow me down a little, but you can't take advantage of that if I do this," the newfound Scizor laughed as he slammed a foot onto one of Scyther's ankles, there was the sound of armour cracking and blood rapidly started to soak through the cracks as Celes walked off, stopping a few paces away and turning back. "Come on, get up and fight!"

Scyther managed to flip himself back onto his feet, his ankle barely holding. If it wasn't for the remains of his carapice acting as a brace, he'd have been completely unable to stand. As it was, it still hurt.

"Come on, I'll even give you a free shot at me," Celes spread his arms wide, crimson steel glinting in the streetlights, "give me your best attack, oh-nameless-one!"

"My pleasure," Scyther let himself growl as he held one blade out in front of him and concentrating. Celes was smug, expecting an Air Cutter, and his smirk vanished as the glow turned out to be a vivid purple that just kept getting darker. It seemed to be absorbing the light; instead of being a source of illumination, it was creating shadows.

"What the hell?" The red insect muttered, as Scyther raised his gaze to his opponent. Now it was him that was smirking.

"You're not the only one who can learn attacks that the Elders wouldn't teach," he said as he pointed the charged blade straight at his rival's throat.

"Well, let's see what you can do then."

"Pin Missile!" Roco cried out, his fur becoming even spikier than normal for half a second before a volley of tiny spines burst free, arcing through the air and impacting with the Aggron as it was distracted by it's attempts to pin down Scarlet. The attack bounced off the steel armour, all apart from one lonely pin that managed to find the eye hole. Aaron roared loud enough for it to be heard inside the house, where Flame had moved ontop of the table to better see the attacks coming.

Teal didn't even slow down, blade coming to cleave the Charmander down the center. Flame didn't have time to dodge, so his paws shot up and the blade impacted with his claws. He was, just, holding the attack back. The pressure didn't let up and his legs trembled as they tried to keep him standing, slowly failing and forcing him to his knees. Teals second blade swept to the side as he prepared for the blow that would decapitate the lizard but he never got any further. Tate used the opening created by the outstretched arm to leap onto one of the chairs, up into the air and clamp his powerfull jaws around the fleshy forearm.

Teal's cursing nearly drowned out Aarons roars. Grovyle had to fight a shudder at the thought of the chaos happening inside. He couldn't afford the weakness, Taro was proving an adept fighter and the grass type was needing all his concentration to fight him off. His broom now had several dents in it, the only reason the wood hadn't been sliced clean in two by then was the fact that they were using a fighting style suited to thrusting so Taro wasn't able to take full advantage of his opponents weaponry weakness.

But Grovyle had another trick hidden away, the light bumps along his arms where his leaf blades would have been started to glow. He channeled the energy down the rest of his arm, through his paws and into the broom handle. Now it was glowing, Taro backing off slightly at the sight.

"Leaf Blade, with a broom. Only a Hoenn Starter could do that," Grovyle said with a slight smirk, "now, shall we finish this?"


	193. Damage

I'm really getting carried away with this arc now. I keep meaning to have a scene showing what is happening with Blacky but it just doesn't fit into the rest... Anyway, more chaos for you all to enjoy. Shame there's not much real humour, apart from one or two little remarks here and there.

**Episode 193: Damage**

Flame threw himself clear of a flailing blade as Teal tried to throw off the Totodile, who refused to release his hold on the bug's upper arm. Flame slipped on the massive white tablecloth, which had been tangled and torn by the events of the last few minutes, and went tumbling off the great wooden behemoth. Right at the other end of Teal's attempts to shake Tate free, Crey hauled herself onto the table and waited for her chance. It came sooner than expected as Ash appeared in the doorway, a water jet pushing the Scyther in front of the other end.

Tate leapt clear of the blast, firing his own from the other side in order to keep Teal in the same spot as Crey charged forwards. She curled herself up, spines carving welts in the wood, gaining more and more speed and knocking unlit candles flying everywhere. The water attack stopped and Teal heard the approach just in time to turn and take the Rollout straight to the chest. He went tumbling backwards, Crey's momentum allowing her to keep going and smack him under the chin untill she hit the floor, uncurled and skidded to a halt. The Scyther was out cold

"Me and Crey'll tie and guard this thing," Tate called over as he smashed open an old jukebox and started yanking out wires, "you two'd better help out the others in the garden, it sounded pretty hectic out there!"

"Right," Flame nodded, hoping that this time he would have enough time to inhale enough air for a fireball, "just don't let him go."

Back in the city, Scyther seemed to fade from view for half a second. Celes moved too late, barely able to look up in time before the strike from above came down. The darkness embued striked managed to cleave the Scizor straight down the middle as the wound itself seemed to absorb even more light.

"Night Slash, a Dione special," Scyther smirked, suddenly glad that he and the Absol had time to spar off during the last day in Sevii.

Then the wound's glow changed from black to gold, rapidly spreading out across Celes' entire body as it disintergrated into a large pile of golden ash. Scyther blinked, he was sure that the technique didn't have that side effect. The only move that could produce any affect like that was when a defencive move was destroyed. But that meant-

"Substitute," Celes' voice came as a pincer clamped over Scyther's arm and the crimson insect threw him to the side.

Scyther hit the brick wall of the Silph Co' perimeter, at least this time his wings hadn't been deployed so there wasn't any real damage apart from to his pride.

"Come on, when I said I'd give you a free shot; I never said anything about letting you hit me with it. You should know me better than that," Celes laughed, his voice seeming deeper and more insane with each word that came out of his mouth. The eyes gave it all away, while they were not crazed they had more than enough bloodlust in them to tell Scyther just what would happen next.

Scyther threw himself to the side just in time to avoid a solid punch from his rival, that had been aiming for his head. It was a blow that smashed through the brickwork of the wall. Admittedly, it was the soft red bricks used in modern construction instead of solid concrete, but that didn't mean that Scyther wasn't glad that he'd avoided the attack. Of course, he took the oppertinuty to throw a few slashes from his blades but even the traditional weakspots in armour, those along the throat and the main joints, were sturdy enough to easily deflect the blows.

"My turn again!" Celes laughed as he swung around, the arm that was imbedded in the wall tearing a path across as it shot out and Scyther had to duck. But the dodge left the green bug vunerable to a second attack, one that came in the form to a steel knee to the face.

Bellsprout found itself smashed into the ground by a visious stomp by the Aggron, Joanne crying out in shock at the sight of the plant pressed into the earth. Thankfully it was the soft grass instead of concrete; so Bellsprout wasn't crushed completely and was still alive, albeit unconsious and definitely out of the running. The steel-coated titan wasn't done there either as the massive claws shot out and slammed into the earth. Scarlet and Pika barely managed to avoid being crushed too, but their dive clear allowed Aaron to simply grab ahold of them and haul them into the air. The fists that clutched them slowly started to tighten, another Pin Missile volley from Roco doing naught bar slight scratches in the Aggron.

Then a loud, familiar, warcry came from above and Moron looked skyward. He couldn't see the owner of the squawking cry thanks to the darkness but he did spot a small glimpse of several vivid purple things shooting down. The three shadowballs came from no where, one impacting inbetween Aaron's eyes while the second caught him in the nose and the third getting the throat. While unable to do much, the attack caught Aaron off guard and the Aggron instictively moved to cover his face. Therefore, he'd opened his hands and both captured Pokemon were released to fall towards the floor.

"Gotcha!" Flame smirked as he skidded to a halt, catching Scarlet and putting her on her feet in one smooth movement. Not that far away, Ash was doing the same with Pika. Both females looked a little embarrassed at having to be rescued, Flame had to resist the urge to chuckle at the slight blushes. However, another cry came down from above as Fervo hit the floor, his legs easily absorbing the impact and he straightened up. Then came the inevitable remark.

"Not often that we have to save the bitch-brigade's tails, is it?"

Scarlet and Pika looked about ready to kill him at that remark, the respective males standing next to them both taking a step away. Then the Aggron roared out again, this one being easily understandable.

"Earthquake!"

Grovle's concentration snapped at the cry, the Aggron was near the walls of the building. An earthquake there could cause the whole thing to collapse and most of the staff were still inside! Taro, sensing weakness, darted forward and swept the energy enfused weapon into the air. Grovyle snapped back to life at the attack, turning so the following thrust skimmed past his stomach, swinging out and planting a solid punch on the Scyther's face in an exact replica of what was happening to the other green insect at the same moment, deep in the city.

The broom partially imbedded itself in a nearby flowerbed, several meters away and too far to attempt making a break for it. Grovyle didn't want to risk fighting Taro unarmed, so he took advantage of the Treecko-Evolutionary-Line's ability to manipulate energy as he swept one paw towards it, using the other to fend of Taro with the sharp claws.

"Absorb!" He growled, focusing on the energy flowing through the broom and forcing it to come to him. In a true testement to his training, he managed to prevent it leaving the object it was within, essentially bringing the broom with it and straight into his waiting paw.

Taro was so stunned by that trick that he didn't even have the time to react to Grovle suddenly darting forward, planting a carapice cracking blow with his Leaf Staff, and using his free arm to catch the bug around the throat. Again, that was a near perfect mimicing of what was happening with Celes and Scyther. Both green insects found them hoisted into the air and, almost casually, thrown to the side.


	194. Power of Steel, Will of Iron

Oooooh, still not done here. But the tables are slowly turning in terms of the battle. Next time is the end, or the beginning of the end, of Scyther's part of this arc. You're gonna love it.

And, look, we managed another semi-cute moment in the middle of all this chaos. Go me!

**Episode 194: Power of Steel, Will of Iron**

Forgetting all about the unconsious Taro for the moment, Grovyle headed back towards the others. They'd all been forced back by the Aggron's flailing, the lizards' fire and shadow attacks doing nothing above slight injuries. The thing seemed way too strong for a normal Aggron, even it's usual weaknesses weren't working very well. And it was right next to the mansion's wall, raising it's foot in preparation of the earth-rending attack, an Earthquake there would easily shatter the foundations and cause that part of the building too collapse.

Grovyle was too far away, even the speed of a Scyther would not have been enough to reach the disaster zone in time. Instead it was Scout who had to step in, shooting down from the sky and skimming along the grass. On his back, Squirt hung on for dear life, water types were not built for high speed aerial acrobatics. Even as precarious as his position was, the Wartortle still managed a slight wave as his ride shot past the others and aimed for the gap between the energy enhanced foot and the floor.

"At least he took of the dress before we went out," the Treecko muttered under his breath, glad the others were too far away to hear it.

As Scout blasted through the gap, Squirt hit the floor and stumbled slightly at the sudden stop. Motion sickness was kicking in but he fought it off as the great Earthquake-triggering stomp came down, aiming for his head. Pika let out a yell but it went unheard as a great crash sounded out through the night. The stomp halted by a green dome that had formed around the turtle. But the mental strain of holding the initial blast back was almost too much, Squirt's legs becoming unsteady and the Protect wavering slightly. And there was still the secondary pulses that the attack sent out, the ones that would have caused the ground to be broken asunder.

The pulses directed downwards caused the green barrier to ripple, each pulse causing the ripples to glow brighter as Squirt clenched his eyes and fists tightly shut in order to keep his focus. It wasn't tearing up his body but it was almost managing to do the same to his mind, the water type not trained in resisting the mental strain and it was starting to show. The dome started to contort and flatten, bringing the steel-footclaws ever closer to the Wartortle's head.

"Fuck it," Fervo growled under his breath as shadow balls formed in each paw, "I'm blasting the bastard before it kills him!"

"No!" Grovyle ordered, skidding to a halt behind them. He gave a rapid explaination, "hitting it would cause the rest of the energy to be given off at once. It'd rip your friend in too, if the crushing that followed didn't."

Scyther was in a similar predicterment as he found himself pinned to the brick wall by his throat. Celes' pincer tightened its grip slightly, the armour on Scyther's neck starting to crack at the crushing force.

"And, to think, I'm not even trying," Celes smirked, amused as Scyther swung his blades again and again in an attempt to force the choking grip away, "and to think, this city has never seen a real murder before. There was mass violence ten years ago, when Team Rocket took over the city, but not one single murder has ever taken place here. Looks like you get to be the first, quite an honour."

"You'll never get Lucrecia, she wouldn't go with a joke like you!" Scyther managed to spit out, paying for it dearly as he was pinned even tighter.

And, his body had no way to roll with the punch that came. His damaged armour caving way to the blow to the gut, the sound of cracking causing the bug to cry out more than the sudden agony. He'd broken his chest before, several times, but never so brutally. Even Jianna and Esteria had been methodic and precise in their torture, Celes was just ripping him apart.

"She'll learn. Celebi showed me things you can't even imagine!" Celes growled, halting his free claw before it pistoned back into Scyther's gut, his eyes filled with that dangerous glint that hid so much insanity, "I've seen the ancient past, old civilisations long destroyed. I learnt Air Slash from Scyther, back when they were at war with the Pinsir race. I saw the future that your survival would bring, death and destruction." Those words just enhanced the psychotic aura he was giving off, the ones that came after caused Scyther to hurt more than all of the abuse he'd taken over all his lifespan had ever done. "Lucrecia in tears as her daughter gets killed, a death you couldn't prevent. Your precious little girl, ripped away. And the only reason it happened was because of you refusing to die!"

Scyther's own eyes darkened, becoming dull and vacant as though the mind behind them was no longer there. But that was just a trick he'd learnt, in actuall fact he was burning with a rage that even the thought of the Rocket torturers couldn't bring up. The sheer power of what Celes had suggested hadn't broken his will like the Scizor had planned, it had not smashed his resolve into pieces; instead it had strengthed it. Scyther suddenly lashed out with both legs, catching Celes unaware and knocking him backwards. The pincer ripped away from his throat, sending him crashing to the ground along with his rival.

Squirt was about to crumple, his head felt about ready to explode. Then time slowed down as a strangely soothing voice called out to him, it was coming from a white light that was forming beside him. He glanced towards it, the pain in his skull seeming to drift away with each passing moment. The light's form became more distinct as it took on the elegant form of a Pokemon. The whites, blacks and greens of the maid Kirlia from earlier appeared before his eyes. Then her eyes glowed a vibrant red, the strain on his mind becoming next to none as her own power reinforced his.

He let his arms lower, they were soaked with sweat and shaking with sheer exaustion. Then the energy pulses started to fade away, Grovle sensing his chance and pulling back his arm. The Leaf Blade enhanced broom still in his paw, he took aim and threw as hard as he could. The green glowing staff shot through the air, finding it's target in Aaron's sholder, imbedding itself a few inches and causing the remains of the thwarted Earthquake to discharge. Kirlia, being another experianced Pokemon, easily managing to hold back the attack even as the Wartortle beside her hit the floor as his legs gave out.

Grovyle looked across as Fervo and gave a small nod, both grass types holding their paws forwards and letting the claws glow a green matching that of the staff still imbedded in the roaring Aggron.

"You've seen Absorb," Fervo muttered, closing his eyes and focusing on the center of the energy deep inside the makeshift weapon.

"Now see what happens when we reverse it!" Grovyle finished, both of them clapping their paws together with a cry.

The energy rocketed down the staff, deep into the wound, and released itself in the form of a pulse much similar to that of the Earthquake. Aaron roared louder, splintering the wooden pole as he attempted to pull out the source of the burning agony that lanced down his arm. Eventually it bypassed his brain's pain tolerence, his eyes rolled up and he hit the floor. Now that the Aggron was down, Kirlia let the barrier fall even as the rest of the group started cheering. She bent down and clutched Squirt's paw.

"Are you alright?" her delecate voice penetrated the haze that had taken over his mind, his blank eyes rising to meet hers as he slowly nodded.

"I think so," his voice shook, weak and quiet, even as she helped him stand. He made three steps before it became just too much. He managed to speak once more "no I'm not." And then he collapsed, nearly taking Kirlia down with him.


	195. Sword and Shield

Okay, climax time. And, look, another mini-cliffhanger! Yeah, I love you lot so much.

And, if you don't know who Yota is, you really need to pay more attention to Aeris' story more often.

Anyhoo, the mighty clash of the bugs if down below so why are you wasting time reading up here?

**Episode 195: Sword and Shield**

Celes pushed himself up, glaring at the green insect that just refused to stay down and die. The bug in question had a eery red glowing coming from the tip of each blade, one that left a trail behind it as the blades swept through the air in an intricate dance. Spiralling up, both blade tips met above Scyther's head and the glowing tips practically exploded in a flash of red light than rapidly spread over his entire being. The red glow faded, leaving next to no trace to what had just transpired. Yet Celes smirked to himself as he faced down Scyther.

"Swords Dance, haven't seen that in a while," the Scizor said as he raised his claws, "still, you can't hurt me with your pathetic attacks."

"Just wait untill I get fired up!" Scyther growled as a much lighter and fainter red glow formed, this time engulfing his entire blades, "fury cutter!"

Celes barely had time to blink before Scyther had hit him, twice, and the momentum just kept on growing. Six hits before the Scizor even lashed out, each attack causing a slightly more noticable bang as it hit the steel. The first ones didn't even scratch but the last one left a small dent. And Scyther came back again for another go, managing to throw his whole weight into a blow that send Celes crashing into the wall. The Scizor now had a large dent, slightly cracked down the middle, across his left cheek.

Yet he seemed to find it funny, which fueled the fires even more as Scyther lashed out again. Problem was, this time Celes was expecting it and a claw caught Scyther's blade as it came down towards a crimson throat. Held by his upper arm, Scyther's momentum was gone and the power boost it gave went with it.

"Oh dear, is your fury cutter chain broken before you could actually hurt me?" Celes mocked, throwing Scyther to the side as he laughed and taunted, "shame, really, I won't let you get enough hits off to get that much power ever again!"

"I don't need power," Scyther growled, his back colliding with the wall and a small twinge of pain came from his sore wings. Then Scyther smirked, climbing back to his feet, the pain had given him an idea, "come on then, finish me!"

Scyther then used every trick he knew to evade punch after thrust after sweep from those crimson claws. All he had to do was make Celes work for it, that would be his chance. The Scizor was rapidly getting more and more agrivated as a minute passed with Scyther dodging every single attack thrown at him. He let out a roar, bring both pincers down in a metal claw attack that would have shattered Scyther's skull, had it hit its target and not smashed through a wall instead. Suddenly Celes struck out, a steel headbutt finally hitting it's mark.

Scyther staggered back, getting several more blows to his damaged chest. Blows that finally tore open the flesh, blood starting to stain his carapice a similar crimson to Celes' armour. He found himself hauled into the air by his throat and thrown backwards, followed all the while by the manevolent chuckling of his old rival.

"Scyther, Scyther, Scyther; you just don't get it, do you?" Celes smirked as the green insect infront of him struggled to stand, "I'm better than you. I always have been."

"Then how come I am still standing?" Scyther choked out, spitting out some blood as he rose to his full height, "you refuse to fight on even ground. You kill in cold blood. You rig everything that might not go your way. And, more importantly," he raised his blade, pointing it as Celes, "you are not getting those claws anywhere near my wife while I still live!"

His words had their intended effect, Celes' temper snapped and his pincers clenched shut. If it was possible for veins to show through his armour, they would have been throbbing. Then the moment Scyther had been waiting for, those large red and white wings deployed. Celes' claw glowed green as Scyther's blade took on a blue aura. The Scizor fired first, the Air Slash blasting towards Scyther with a speed that an Air Cutter could match. Yet Scyther didn't fire back, he ran towards the attack with his charged blade held before him.

Celes blinked, not quite knowing what has happening, as Scyther slammed his blade into the Air Slash. And his Air Cutter seemed to absorb it, the glow changing from blue to a vivid magneta. Then the bug dropped into a skid, going between Celes' legs and flipping himself up before his rival could turn. Suddenly Celes' entire body tensed up for half a second, a pained gasp escaping his throat as Scyther whispered out to him.

"You forgot, I know you. You're predictable, all it took was the right trigger and you gave me your weakness," he jabbed his blade further into the wound, having stabbed it in through the slit in his armour that his wings had deployed from, "the one place where there is no armour. Oh, and you can have this back."

There was a muffled explosion of air as Scyther let loose the Air Slash, inside Celes' chest cavity. It was then that the green bug found out just how many slight gaps there were in the Scizor's armour, as each one had blood pouring out of it. The blast had essentially vaporised the left side of his chest cavity, the shockwave bouncing off of the inside of his chest plate and causing blood to splatter out of both wing-sheaths. Without his lungs, Celes was unable to choke out a single word, the attempt just caused him to choke on the blood that was filling what was left of his lungs.

"I'm sorry," Scyther muttered, pulling out his blade and letting his rival sink to the floor, "you left me no choice."

He turned away, his own wings deploying in order to lessen the weight on his injured ankle, and limped away. And he never looked back, not even once. There was no need, Celes was dead the moment he hit the floor. The eyes that had burned with such hatred and madness were now dull and empty. Blood continued to leak out of his front and back, the wounds not even needing a heartbeat to fuel the spill. It was over, Blacky was safe in Saffron Gym, Grovyle was more than capable of handling the other bugs and he had taken down the ringleader that had tried to kill him so many times that night. Yet, even after all that, Scyther still felt hollow and numb for having to kill him.

Even back when they were both kits, Celes had proven to be a bully at best. Constantly alienating and picking fights with Scyther, who was the natural outcast of the clan. Lucrecia had been the only one who hadn't joined in, not afraid to speak up that the Elder's kit was wrong. Yet none of the adults had ever stopped it, the head Elder held too much power over the others so standing out was stupid. The years of constant taunting and abuse, ironically that was what had allowed him to endure Jianna and Esteria so easily, had driven him to avoid all contact. He spent all his time away from the others, outcasting himself further, preferring to silently watch the clouds and the day pass by.

Except with her. She had refused to let him hide away. She had helped him the first time Celes had gone past psychological taunting and into actual beatings. She had been chided, repeatedly, for dealing with him, the troublemaker who refused to follow tradition, and yet her spirit didn't let her abandon him. And he hadn't abandoned her either, in the end he had given up his own freedom, the thing Celes had never been able to destroy, in order to save her. All those events, thoughts that made his mind ache, clashed together along with the thought that he had won. In the end, he had won. He was the last one standing, Jianna was gone and Celes had followed her.

It was like a weight had been lifted from his soul. Yet he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. He had been forced to earn his freedom and his survival through bloodshed. Even all those times, back in the clan, when he had lashed back at those who threw insults, there had never been blood. Why had it come to such lengths, why did it take so much just to live? Scyther's head hurt, then it seemed to go numb again as exaustion set in. He stopped in the middle of a street, slowly managing to limp to the side of the road and lay his back against the wall around a front garden.

He looked to the night sky, taking a last look at the moon, before he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a dreamless slumber. All around him, the rest of Saffron City was doing the same. All bar one white and black Pokemon that whizzed through the streets, a brown satchel bouncing on its straps with each bound. He shot out of a side alley, about to cross over into another when his blood red eyes spotted the unconsious insect. The mercenary let himself have one small chuckle as he approached the vunerable insect, his head tilted slightly to one side as he pondered what to do.

"Poor guy... must have been one hell of a fight," the Absol turned away, "but I have a job to do." but then he noticed the number hanging from one of the houses' doors, a toothy smirk letting itself form, "That was lucky, I found the place I'm looking for. Okay, Yota, time we had a little chat."


	196. Stress Relief

Yeah, more comic relief. And it's comic relief in style. Everyone wants to know where Mew was during this whole thing, this is where. Warning, mental images caused by this Episode may cause frantic giggling, brain meltdowns and potentially even severe fangirl-drooling. You are advised to seek caffine should any symptoms start to form.

**Episode 196: Stress Relief **

Mew smirked to himself as shouts sounded out over the radio communications that he'd patched himself into. The Rockets had finally managed to get past their own massive steel bulkheads, that Mew had shut himself in with, and found his second barricade.

"I don't believe it," one of the grunts voices echoed over the radio, the Legendary breaking out in a fully fledged grin as he thought of just what they had came across.

Filling the entire corridoor that seperated Mew from the Rockets was what could only be described as an obsticle course of junk that should not have been in the middle of an underground base in Goldenrod city. A child's swingset, a huge inflatable raft, several piles of tyres and even a filled and very large paddling pool complete with rubber Psyduckie and a toy boat. Then, just to finish off, a bunkbed that was on its side and a massive wooden wardrobe blocked off all sight to the armoured door to the room that Mew had taken over. And they were smaller than the doorway they would need to be moved through. "_Teleportation: one - Team Rocket: nil._"

The Rocket's in the security room were running around like headless Combusken, trying as hard as they could to regain control of their security cameras. It had been all too easy to take down the bases defences. Although, Mew admitted to himself, it did help that he had locked himself in with the main computer system. With that thought, he reached over and flicked on the radio with his tail.

"And now, some tunes as we all get to work!" He laughed, his translated speech being broadcast all over the base by it's speaker system. And, as he promised, a fast tune started playing. The peppy beat brought an even bigger smile to the legendary's face as the Human techies finally got control back of the security cameras and were finally able to see just what he was up to.

"It's mocking us," one white-coat muttered to herself as another transfered the video feed of the terminal room onto the main screen. On the screen, Mew was moonwalking along the top of the computer servers. The fact that he was hovering slightly off the floor, and that he was telekenically working the computer at the same time, did not make things any less embarrassing. The techie looked over at her superiour, Admin Mitchell, and winced at the bright red tint that had taken over his face.

"How the hell did it get in here!?" He practically shouted, almost lashing out at the nearest technician, before he was stunned into silence as Mew produced a white card, complete with green strip running down the bottom of it, and spun it on his tail as he danced, "the bastard had a keycard! It could have just walked"

The swingset had been dissmantled and the tyres were being moved, yet Mew wasn't bothered. The computer was transferring the data it held onto a disk, they couldn't cut the power without sealing the bulkheads again and locking themselves in, and there was still plenty of time before they even reached the doorway. Once they got that close, they'd need to blowtorch their way in as that door could withstand a Rhydon slamming into it without even buckling. So he kept on dancing, as the music switched to a guitar solo that he joined in with, playing his tail.

Several of the techies were trying not to laugh at the sight, it was just so absurd a sight. Only the presence of an increasingly foul-tempered Admin prevented them all from breaking down into giggles. As it was, a few were quietly humming the tune to themselves.

"Can't we stop it, lock it out of the computer system?" Mitchell said, almost spitting in his temper.

"That's the main computer terminal and it's somehow reprogrammed the firewalls on the secondary server so we can't switch the-" one white-coat replied before gawping at the screen, "what the hell is that?!"

The thing in question, dancing with a mop, was infact Mew. But it didn't look like Mew, being taller than the average Human. The feline like stature was there, as was the massive tail, but that was the only obvious connection between his forms.

"_Payback for being a fuckwit, Mewtwo,_" Mew thought to himself with a smirk as he chucked the mop aside and held out on paw to his side. In a bright flash of light, a hat appeared. An even more vivid purple than Mewtwo's tail, the large large pink feather sticking out of the top of it as he rolled it down his arm, behind his neck, and flicked it into his other paw before putting it on with a cheeky wink at the camera. "_I am so dead if he ever finds out about this._"

Mew put a slight damper on the dancing, bending over the computer's keyboard to get a better look at the screen, 'Mewtwo's' tail still flicking along to the music as he read the screen.

"_Password needed to get further... eight digits, numbers and symbols probably used. That is a lot of combinations. Way too many for a Human to guess,_" he pondered for a second, running over the possibilities, before rapidly typing in and hitting enter, "_and I got it in one! Hah, this is way too easy. Nine digits might have been a challange for someone of my genius. Oh holy mother of me, I am even starting to sound and think like Mewtwo. Good thing I did not use Evetwo's form, I do not even want to consider what that would have done to me... Damnit, Mew, stop talking to yourself and get on with the dance!_"

Mitchell almost wanted to take his sidearm and blow his brains out. Not only was the bane of Team Rocket's existance mucking around in the computer room, mocking them all with absurd barricades, but it'd taken the form of a living super weapon and was using it in a dance routine. It was just too much for him to take.

"I'm calling the boss, 'Three will sort this pest out," he ordered, moving for the phone and picking it up. He then proceeded to throw it down, almost screaming as Mew had managed to rig up the phone line to the radio signal and was broadcasting the song over it, "Bastard! Grunts, get to that feline and blow it's fucking head off!"

"Sir, you're shouting at a transmission, they can't hear you," one of the techies pointed out, rapidly silenced by a withering glare that forced the poor sod to seriously consider early retirement.

The bed and wardrobe fell, sliced to bits by Sneasel and Seviper, the Rocket with the blowtorch wading through the swimming pool and over the remains of the bunkbed in order to reach the steel door. Behind it, Mew shifted back to his real form as the song reached the last chorus and the computer finally finished copying the files onto his super-disk. Enough data to fill an entire server on one tiny little disk, Mew smirked at the thought as he popped the shiny storage unit out of the slot, turned to give a cheeky wave to the camera, blew a kiss and vanished just as the song finished and the door was cut down.

Grunts rushed in, all armed to the teeth, and were greeted by the old stereo system that Mew had somehow wired into the security system. It switched onto the next track of the CD it was playing, Mew's 'human' speech sounding out again.

"Hey, about time you lot got in here. Little late though. No matter, still gonna have a bit more fun. You're going to want to duck, this part's a bit messy."

"What the hell?" Mitchell muttered before all the screens in front of him, those that had previously been displaying the feed from the security cameras, flashed up a '3' before rapidly counting down. "Oh, shit."

"Bye bye!" Mew's singsong voice laughed through the speakers as, on the floors above that led to the surface, several packages detonated.

Mew laughed to himself as the building that hid the path to the hidden base had all it's windows and doors blown off by the sheer force of the whipped cream that blasted everywhere.

"And to think; to get out, they'll need to swim through about three floors of the stuff. Still, they'd better enjoy it, I doubt the supermarkets nearby will be too happy with what happened to their cream stocks."

With that, Mew turned and vanished again, reappearing in a much different city. Compaired to the cramped and dark enviroment of Goldenrod, Celedon was much more open. Large grassy spaces stood between buildings, lit by warm yellow lamps. Thousands of fireflys floated through the air, their migration leading straight through the city center and providing it with one massive golden lightshow that swirled and moved through the air almost as if it were one being instead of many.

Mew ignored the sights below, rapidly flying through the few shadows in order to avoid being spotted by the few tourists that were still out. He headed for a tall block of flats, stopping on one of the higher floors and stepping onto the balcony. A quick burst of his telekenetic power opened the lock on the glass sliding door and pushed it open, letting the legendary into the living quarters inside.

"Really need to start putting a key out there, one of these days I am going to break the lock," he sighed to himself, floating over to a small table were a black laptop rested. He fired it up, heading into the kitchen and raiding the cuboards, "out of coffee too."

So Mew did what he always did when there was no coffee, he grabbed the sugar pot and a cup, dumped a load of the white powder inside it before pouring the last of the milk into it. A quick psychic stirring and it was finished, a sickly sweet concoction that no Human would dare drink. Grabbing the mug with his tail, Mew floated back to his computer, loading in the disk and started flicking through the files. He knew that most of it would be useless, but raiding one of the underground bases always providing a few gems that would tell about future plans.

"Oooh, I got a mention on this report from Hoenn," he laughed to himself, before stopped as he read further, "prototype device successfully transmitted... crap. Ah well, I'll deal with that later, this file looks interesting."

So, armed with enough sugar to kill the average Pokemon, Mew kept up his work all through the night. Completely unaware of just what had been transpiring in the city to the east.


	197. Late Night Meetings

There, finally, I got this damn thing done. This is a speech heavy chapter, just tying up the loose ends for the end of the arc next chapter. Then, joy of joys, Celedon and the fourth gym. Finally, it's taken us a hundred episodes to get there, but the battle for the fourth gym badge is finally near.

But first, fluff, answers, more fluff and a few random explosions.

**Episode 197: Late Night Meetings**

"You are supposed to be resting," a soft voice sounded out and Squirt just made out the faint footsteps of someone approaching, he didn't need to look to know who. Kirlia stepped up onto the balcony beside him, looking out over the still gardens and to Saffron City, all lit up a night.

"I'm fine, really," the Wartortle sighed, trying as hard as he could to stop his paws shaking from both exaustion and nerves.

"You are lying."

His gaze snapped across, meeting her red eyes head on. That had been a mistake, he had no chance of winning against those breathtaking orbs.

"I've been better," he admitted after a few seconds silence, wrenching his eyes back to the view of the Saffron City.

"If you insist on staying up, just try not to push yourself." The voice was soft, no edge to it. It was almost like music.

And then actuall music started playing, it seemed to be coming from the attic above. A slow, calm, tune that just had to be a violin.

"That'll be Grovyle, he always plays after a battle," Kirlia smiled, noticing Squirt's puzzled expression.

"Never would have expected that," the Wartortle shrugged, giving a small smirk back.

"Our trainer, before he retired, trained us for contests. Knowing how to play the violin always got good scores. As did their fencing duels, but the violin was what always cinched the win."

"I'm not surprised, he's good."

Wartortle's face darkened slightly, a red tint appearing on his cheeks as he turned across to face Kirlia. He didn't think, instead blurting out the first words that formed in his throat.

"Would you care to dance?" He winced, that had came out too suddenly.

"What?"

"I meant-" he stammered, going even redder as he tried as hard as he could to find something to say that'd get him out of the mess without getting a slap, "uh, that is... no, nevermind."

"No," Kirlia shook her head, her voice way too calm as she reached over and touched his arm, forcing him to look at her. "I'd love to dance with you."

Squirt's brain pretty much shut down at that, leaving the Wartortle to stammer a load of nonsense for a few more seconds before her words finally sunk in. If he went any redder, he felt as though his cheeks would explode. She was blushing too, which was what finally snapped him back to life.

"Okay!" Now he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"You sure that you're well enough?"

"It's a slow dance, I think that I can handle that."

Fervo had to grit his teeth to stop himself from cheering as he peeked around the doorway at the sight of the two Pokemon, water and psychic, dancing in the moonlight. They were actually rather good; their movement smooth and controlled.

"Sometimes you just have to go with the classics, can't get anymore classical than a moonlight waltz," the Treecko muttered under his breath as he turned away and walked off, leaving the two alone. He was rather proud of himself, not only had he managed to play matchmaker twice without being caught but he had gotten away with insulting Pika thanks to the perfect distraction arriving just before she could pound him.

On the ground floor, the scarred fire lizard was close to smothering said distraction, the black furred Eon's tail close to ripping itself off under the force of the wagging. Scarlet was giving a tiny smirk at the sight, right up untill Blacky's tail stopped suddenly and he instantly pulled away. The kit was gone, the blood red eyes showing just who was in control of his mind and body.

"They were after me," he spoke, giving a glare across at the two bound and gagged insects that flinched under the piercing gaze. Hell, even the two fire types couldn't look him in the eye for very long.

"The walls are breaking," even Blacky's voice had changed, his usually playful and joyous banter replaced by an eery dark growling, "the walls that keep me and Blacky apart."

"That's bad, right?" Flame asked, looking both confused and slightly worried. Scarlet was just considering whether to make a break for the door.

"Very. My power is slowly destroying his mind. His amnesia is the first side effect and the only one that is actually useful. However, the weaker the walls get than the more damage it'll do. The amnesia'll get worse, eventually blanking out his own memories. If those mental barriers are allowed to deterioate any further than eventually he'll lose all feeling and use of his limbs, start fainting. Eventually he would slip into a coma or even die. Problem is, the weaker the barrier than the easier it is for me to get drawn into being, I've been manifesting more than usual."

"So, very bad..."

"Yeah. You have to have noticed how long it takes for me to revert back into Blacky; before it was instantenous whereas, not counting the instance in the gym earlier, it takes me about half a minute now. That's how unstable his mind is becomming. However, seeing as I've used up most of my stockpiled power, the damage has been limited to a degree. That buys us both a little extra time, time that I'm using up by existing to tell you this... Listen, if you keep getting into trouble then it will eventually kill Blacky and myself. I don't know about you but I am not dying yet."

"But people are attacking you, not me, now," Flame muttered, starting to get a little upset at the thought of Blacky dying.

"They are attacking me because I am near you. Not that this makes it your fault, it's just awkward. What you have to do is send Blacky away, just for a week or so, to let the mental barriers stabilise again. A vacation, if you will. I could use one. I am getting fed up of having to kill people, the blood always ruins my fur."

The conversation was cut short by the door swinging open and the familiar form of Scyther walking in. He had bandages around his chest, ankle and throat, covering the damage that Celes made, but that didn't impede his movement any. His eyes gave nothing away, only lingering on Blacky for the faintest of moments before he walked straight past them all and towards the tied up insects.

"Scyther, what are-" Flame cut off as Scyther raised a blade, the light shining off of its razor sharp edge that had the faint traces of blood upon it.

"Wait!" 'Blacky' ordered, something that Scyther ignored as the blade shot down.

Taro blinked, the edge had shot past his nose with next to no room to spare. Then he felt the ropes holding his arms together fall apart.

"Get up," Scyther ordered, slicing through Teal's bonds and stepping back. Both bugs rose to their feet.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Taro was the one who spoke. He had to be, if Scyther was still alive.

The reply took a while in coming, Scyther just stared at the two for several seconds before he managed to get the word out. His voice was blank, dry and gave nothing away as to his feelings. No hint of emotion, and that told all that needed to be known.

"Yes."

"And what about us?" Teal enquired

"Go home."

And that was that, nothing more was said. The two just walked out, no one moved to stop them. No one dared go against Scyther's word, to defy those empty green eyes that seemed so distant yet so aware. The bug in question turned back to the others, "get some rest. Moron heads for Celedon tomorrow, it's a long walk." And then he left, straight back out the front door and back towards the sleeping city.

"...Do I want to know what is up with him?" Scarlet muttered.

"No." Blacky shook his head, "you could never understand it. Still, sleep sounds nice right now."

"Gack!" Flame cried out, caught unawares by the Umbreon suddenly passing out on the floor, "I really, really hate it when he does that."

"Come on, I'll help you get him to a bed. Then we can go back to our room and get some shuteye."

"Just don't use me as a pillow this time."

"Yota, can you please remove your kid from my neck," Dione sighed, the Human reaching down and removing the sleeping girl from where she had been snuggled up in his chest fur tuft. As much as the Mercenary didn't mind it, having a sleeping kid hanging onto you got uncomfortable after half an hour of it.

"You sure that friend of yours is going to be okay, he did seem pretty injured."

"Injuries are nothing to that bug. I'd go check on him but he wanted to go face his fate on his own," Dione sighed, stretching slightly as he made himself comfortable on the wooden floor.

Yota's house was small and rather empty, which was not suprising considering how long that the Human had been there. Only the essentials to make life reletively easy where in the building, very few extras. There wasn't even a TV, board games and books being the only things littering the living room. A slightly scruffy sofa ran along the back wall, upon which the tired looking Human that Dione had been looking for was occupying. Tired both because of the time and because of hard work.

"Anyway, Team Rocket are looking for you. Kazu and Reiko slipped away from them in Hoenn and the Admins know that you are in Kanto. Where, they don't know, but you need to be careful."

"I already knew they'd come looking."

"There is something planned for Saffron, it sounded big, you had better get your kid and Cheryl and get out of town for a while."

"Big?"

"Vermillion big, at least. What people don't know is that Team Rocket raided that port for a purpose. They wanted a device, they got it after nearly destroying the city. And Saffron is better prepared to stop a Rocket invasion, so there will be even more devestation than before. If you get caught, then they'll have a bonus ontop of whatever they already want. A bonus that could easily net them their rouge living superweapon. Eve is just as much at risk here as you, as is that child. Leave town, just for a week or so. If you stay, you put their lives at risk."

With that, Dione got up, hopped out of the window and vanished into the nightlife. As he passed through a side alley, he slammed a paw down on a small button hidden away. On the other side of the city, a small storehouse that held weaponry, Magma weaponry, exploded in a massive blast of fire and light. More explosions sounded out through the night as ammunition and bombs detonated. The Absol smiled to himself, a fanged smile, as his form melded into the darkness. And then he was gone.


	198. Wanderlust: Morning Adventure

Whoo, another arc... and most of it'll probably be the leaving of Saffron. I have so many possible jokes and adventures to have in the mansion to make, after all. And romance, can't forget that. After all, that's sorta what forms the basis of this episode. It was a long time in coming (actually, took about an hour and a half) but it's finally here. If you can't figure it out then you haven't read the Lavender Celebi arc recently.

Still have no idea why people love this stuff so much, I have no experience in writing it at all. Then again, I had no experience of writing anything when I started ToF... Ah well, you like and I end up writing it, everyone wins.

While I think about it, I have a slight request. I'm curious as to which characters people like, which ones they don't. Pairings they like, all that stuff. I am honestly curious as to what my fans, which I've stopped denying having now, (there seems to be no point to being in denial. Apparently I'm good, so I just have to grow up and accept that) think. So, yeah, swing that by me in a PM or review or whatever.

**Arc Sixteen: Wanderlust**

**Episode 198: Morning Adventure**

"Scarlet?" I asked as the sun finally shone in through the windows. She opened her eyes fully before they finally focused and stared right back at me.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you make me sleep at your end of the bed?" It'd been bugging me for the half hour it had been between the two of us waking. One of the weirdest half hours ever, I don't think I'd ever laid in one place for that long before. Was a strangely nice feeling actually.

"So you couldn't pull any stunts. I could keep an eye on you," she yawned, still laying on her side and facing me.

"Right... is that why you were hugging me in your sleep?" I cocked an eyescale as I asked the question.

Her reply said it all really, and there was very few words actually spoken. She suddenly shot upright, stammering something that I couldn't understand, and plummeted right off the side of the bed for the second time in a row since we'd arrived in the giant house.

"Wow, you're doing that more often than I am," I just had to comment as her claws appeared over the rim of the bed, pulling the rest of her back on. Her cheeks were about the same shade of red as her namesake, which I thought was rather amusing. She growled at the smirk that was forming though, which somehow made it funnier and I just broke down into laughter.

Just as it looked as though she was about to clobber me one, the door to our room swung open and Squirt stepped in. He was grinning, looked as though he'd bathed too. And the ears were fluffy, which was really disturbing.

"Hey, you're up! Lovely morning, isn't it?" He laughed, seeming strangely cheery... maybe he'd finally gotten over that whole messed up relationship he had with Crescent. The thought of it made me ill, which rapidly vanished as he continued, "breakfast is done. They have toast!"

Now, that made me realise just how hungry I was, which was weird considering how much I had ate the night before. Anyway, before I could get onto the drooling stage of being hungry, Squirt literally bounded back out through the doorway, just in time to meet a ticked off looking Pika, who caught him by the throat and pulled back a fist.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you for going off on the town last night!" She growled, I'd completely forgotten about him and Fervo vanishing for most of the day. Wonder if they had fun...

"Pika, you are looking as beautiful as ever," Squirt grinned, not looking or sounding phased by how close he was to getting a slug to the face, the sudden compliment seemed to shock Pika in to letting him drop, to which he looked over her shoulder and his grin seemed to get even bigger, "ah, Kirlia, good morning!" And then he bounded off down the corridoor, out of sight, while I tried not to laugh at the sheer confusion on the Pikachu's face.

"Damn that Wartortle..." she growled, slowly turning to look over at me and her eyes narrowed.

"_Oh crap, guess I am target number two..._" I thought with a sigh, what a thing to wake up too.

Then, just as Pike moved to beat the living hell out of me, the door swung shut in front of her, pushed to a closure by Scarlet. There was a thud on the other side, either that was her smacking the door out of frustration, or it hit her in the face. Either way, I was glad when Scarlet grabbed the door key from the counter and locked the door, preventing the homocidal electric rat from gaining entry.

"By Mew, she was starting to tick me off," the lady Charmander smirked across to me as she removed the key from the lock and spinned it by the keychain using a free claw.

"She'll be waiting outside there for ages," I felt I had to point out.

"Well, I'm sure I can find away to keep us amused untill she leaves."

"Or we could climb out the window, get breakfast, and then go beat the crap out of Fervo for some reason." I honestly had no clue why I suddenly felt the urge to sock him one. But, since when have I ever needed a reason to hurt people?

"I like that plan better."

"Why, what was yours?" I cocked an eyescale, I was curious for some random reason.

"I don't know, actually... I just said that without thinking. I was sorta going to make it up as I went along."

"Then why are you blushing?" She was, actually, a deep crimson tint practically shone through her scales.

"Look, do you want to go get something to eat or not?!" Someone was snappy. Either way, she had a point, I was hungry.

So we headed out onto the balcony. And then came to a halt, there was the sun, partitially blocked out by the cityscape in front of us. It created a strangely alluring view, one that almost distracted me from the knowledge that Scarlet was slowly scooting closer and closer. I turned to ask why she was doing that, when the answer was practically forced on me. I'm sure you smart people can figure it out. Anyway, we eventually broke apart and I was able to catch my breath.

"Wow... what was that for?" She asked.

"What? You started it!"

"No I didn't!" She growled, loudly.

"Yes, you bloody did!"

"Liar."

"I think I would know if I had started it, which I didn't!"

"You think? That's rich."

"Oh, you are asking for it," I growled, baring teeth. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Asking for what, you to kiss me again?"

So I did, seemed the best way to shut her up. It worked too. A bit longer than the first one, that was mainly because her arms suddenly wrapped around my neck and pulled me in even further. There was no escaping this female, and yet I didn't seem bothered by it. Anyway, just as it looked like we were going to keep going untill one of us passed out from lack of air, my stomach decided to intervene with a loud growl. Scarlet pulled back, blushing like crazy, panting and scowling down at my troublesome belly.

"Does it insist on ruining the moment all the time?" She grumbled.

"Pretty much," I replied, remembering how it had done the same back in that alternate world that I'd been pulled into in Lavander, "although eating stuff tends to subdue it."

"Then let's do that." She nodded, turning towards the vines that ran up the wall beside the balcony, leading down to the ground.

I didn't bother with the vines, leaping onto the edge of the balcony and diving straight off. Now, before you all call me crazy, I would like to point out that there was a pond underneath the window, one that I was aiming for. Had I missed, I'd hit concrete. But I didn't, barely making a splash as I hit the water and flipped over. The cold chill as my tail flame went out was more than enough to wash away the haze that seemed to have taken over my brain, as my feet touched the stone bottom of the water feature, allowing me to kick off and launch myself back to the surface.

I pulled myself out of the water, reigniting my tail flame and looked up to see how Scarlet was doing. She was, rather haphazardly, navigating her way down using the vines. Fervo came waltzing up, stopping beside me and looking up too. He whistled to himself, "lovely view this morning, isn't it?"

I answered via a solid punch to his cheek, the force of which almost spun him around. I didn't even look away from Scarlet, she nearly slipped on a loose vine, as I used the Treecko's momentary weakness. As he was stunned, a nice shove sent him flying into the pond. Face down too. Then Scarlet did slip, her foot wrenched free from the wall by a loose rock. I dived forward, managing to catch her in my arms.

"I'm getting good at this," I smirked to myself, the smirk getting wider as the rock shot past and clonked Fervo on the head just as he was climbing out of the pond, sending him tumbling back in.

"Don't get cocky, and don't you even consider dropping me," Scarlet replied, suddenly groaning as she grabbed ahold of her foot.

It looked a little raw, she must have twisted it on the fall. Or something along those lines. Anyway, my choice was clear.

"Come on, I'll carry you. Maybe Grovyle'll have bandages or something along with the food."

"Those'd be nice," she smiled, to which I had to grin back. "It's a date."


	199. Squirt's Dilemma

Whoo, this was a hard one to do. Mainly because Squirt acts totally different from Flame, his mental process takes that little bit extra effort to work out. Mainly because, unlike our favorite fire lizard, he actually does have a mental process. Anyway, more romantic fluffiness. Next time we'll have some violence to balance it out, promise.

**Episode 199: Squirt's Dilemma**

Breakfast had been half an hour earlier, during which we had the shock of Flame arriving, carrying Scarlet. Their excuse was that she'd injured her ankle but I was pretty sure that they just wanted to make an entrance. Shame there was only a few of us there, although the look on Ash's face was priceless. Anyway, as I said, that had been half an hour before, everyone had left and yet I was still at the table. Even Kirlia had gone, she had work to do after all. That was good, I was currently undergoing a rather bazarre dilemma that I was happy she wasn't around to see.

The question itself, do I tell her about the whole Jasmine thing, was surprisingly hard to find an answer for. If I did tell her, there was the chance that she'd think me some kind of weirdo, which wasn't that far off the mark if you consider the fact that Fervo had managed to con me into it in the first place. But, if I didn't and she found out about it later, I'd be in even more trouble for hiding it away. And they always find out sometime, especially when you have someone like Fervo who would tell her for no reason other than he thought it would be good for a laugh. So it was total humiliation, or upsetting her later on.

"Damnit!" My head hit the table as I sighed, "I shouldn't even have to think, I shouldn't even be considering lying to her." which was true, I did care about her... so why in Celebi's name was I contemplating such an act?

"You wouldn't by lying, but I can see your worry about it," came the impassive speech that caused me to snap upright and spin around. I'd been so busy thinking things over that I hadn't even noticed that Grovyle come in to sweep the floors. My brain then decided it would be nice to remember that he was a friend of hers, so there went my chances of coming off like a decent person. All I needed, more people to think I'm only interested in myself. Although, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't exactly flawless in that regard either, hence why I was having the dilemma in the first place.

"If you are going to laugh, do it now before I go drown myself."

"I'm not going to laugh," he smiled, leaning on his broom. Which, I should point out, was a new one seeing as the original was shattered the night before.

"You're not?" That was a shock in itself, such a shock that it was evident in my voice.

"No. After all, I'm the one who gave Fervo the idea. Although, before you go off the deep end, I didn't know about the lack of uniforms in the laundry room."

"Well, thanks," I muttered, sarcastically, "that makes me feel much better."

I turned back to the table, resting my head on it again, "it paid off for them, which makes it worthwhile, I guess."

"But now it seems like it's ruined your own chances at a meaningful relationship." It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be. That was what I wanted, after all. Something with a purpose, no hormone induced fling like in Cerulean. The mere thought of that caused another sigh to sound out, which Grovyle ignored as he kept speaking. "I'm not going to tell her about it, that's not my place. I'm not going to tell you what to do either, you need to figure it out on your own."

"Then why are you here?" I turned my head to glance across at him.

"To sweep the floor. That's part of my job, you know."

Seeing as I didn't want to start any fights, especially not after what Grovyle had done to that Aggron, I got up and left him to his work before my rather short temper flared up. I was barely even aware of where I was going, I just wanted to go somewhere else. Eventually I ended up in the main hall.

"Maybe if I- wait, that'd make it worse. Sod it, if I keep thinking about it then I'll never get an answer." I nodded to myself, "I'll always be wondering if I should, never doing anything. No, it's better for everyone if I just say it. It's not as if I have any pride left to lose..."

I found Kirlia, tending to the gardens outside as she cleaned away some rubble from the flowerbeds. She looked up as I approached, flashing a quick smile that made me want to run and hide away. But I managed to stay focused, sitting myself down beside her as she worked.

"Can I say something, it's important?" I asked, after a few seconds silence. There wasn't even a pause before she replied, which was good. I didn't need any time to have doubts.

"Sure you can, why would you need to ask?" She glanced across at me, actually looking slightly worried. Again, that didn't help matters.

"I wanted to make sure you would be able to listen, if I don't say this now then I probably never will be able to say it at all."

Her paw, although it was more of a proper hand, touched my own in what was supposed to be a comforting guesture. Although, instead of calming me down it had the effect of causing my heart rate to go double time. What did work, however, was those big, bright, red eyes of hers. They contrasted so much with the white and black of her clothing, that I couldn't help but latch my own gaze onto them. Nothing else mattered, just her. If I didn't tell her now, she'd get hurt later on. I couldn't bare to see those eyes cry. So I bit back all my hesitation, all my fear of ridicule and humiliation, and I told her the whole thing.

It took me over half an hour before I was done. She hadn't said a word the entire time, just listened. I stared at her, trying to figure out what her reaction was going to be. I was way off the mark, she giggled.

"That was sweet of you," Kirlia finally said.

"...What?" I couldn't believe it, it had to be a trap. Then again, she wasn't like the other females, she wasn't a total psychopath. So maybe she actually meant what she said and wasn't merely using it to get me to lower my guard.

"You'd do so much for your friend, even hiding your own identity. It's noble, and sweet." Okay, even if she was about to kill me, I was too stunned to care.

I had to stop and think about what she'd just said. I hadn't thought of it that way. I managed to breathe a sigh of relief, finally something I had done hadn't came crashing down into my face.

"I don't know why I was worried about telling you, really."

"It makes things at lot easier, really." She smiled again, a warm smile that made me cheerful just by the sight of it. It was a beautiful smile. Fitting, then, that the rest of her should match.

"It does?"

"We're not supposed to get attached to guests," Kirlia explained, turning back to her flowers.

"But... as I technically worked here."

"It's fine, as long as I don't let it interfere with my job."

You lot could have no idea just how happy her words made me at that moment. I'd gone from being single, barhopping with Fervo, to being in a relationship with the best girl in the world. It took all my self control not to kiss her right there and then. After all, better not rush into it too fast. And besides, there was work to be done. So I lent a helping paw, just to get the work out of the way faster. The massive garden was cleared up in no time at all, we were finished by lunch time.

"I don't think I ever got shown around this place," I looked across at Kirlia, she smiled back even as she straightened out the bow on her head, "maybe you could give me the grand tour."

"I'd like that," she gave what I could only describe as the most adorable curtsey ever, before taking a hold of my paw and leading me back inside.


	200. Catfight

Wow, Episode 200. And I'm still not in Celedon, yeesh. Ah well, the 'domestic' episodes will be over soon, so then we can finally get back to the usual misadventures. Still, I had to do something good for the milestone, something not mushy. Someone suggested proper yaoi, which was strangely tempting. But, no, I promised violence after the mushiness of last chapter. So violence you get. Violence that a lot of people have been expecting and waiting for ever since Scarlet's introduction, back in Vermillion. Yeah, you guessed it.

**Episode 200: Catfight**

Don't ask me why me and Scarlet had found ourselves in the basement, it's a long and rather boring story. Anyway, it was a big basement. Which was rather obvious, seeing as the house it was attached too was massive. So I have no idea why I said it was big, but I did. Moving on, it was as big as a gym. Infact, there was an arena marked out in the middle of the massive space all lit up by what had to be hundreds of lights hanging from the ceiling, a long way above us. There was training equipment and other such crap, along with several doors to rooms that just had to be filled with crazy crap like saunas. Anyway, I suddenly felt worried as Scarlet was dragging me towards the arena.

"What are you doing?" I just had to ask, even though it was a bit of a silly question. But she got the point.

"I want to see if you are as weak as you were last time we fought."

"I was winning untill you bit me!" I retorted, a small puff of smoke being vented in my frustration. Curse her and her knack of insulting me.

Anyway, as we reached the edge of the arena, a door to one of the side rooms swung wide open and out came the one person I really had been hoping to avoid. Pika, slightly soggy and fuzzy from whatever the hell she'd been doing in there.

"Oh great, you two are here," she frowned.

"I'm not exactly pleased to see you too, you look like a prat, fuzzybutt," Scarlet snapped back, which caused my eyes to widen. True, Pika's tail was rather fuzzy, but that wasn't the point.

"I'll dry; whereas you'll still be a hideous little tramp 'till the end of time!"

"What did you just say?" Scarlet growled, nearly crushing my paw as she clenched her fists.

"What, you didn't hear the first time," Pika smirked, an evil smirk, "I'll dumb it down for you, you are ugly, stupid and completely useless!"

Scarlet finally let my paw go and I did what anybody would have done in my situation, I got the hell out of the firing line. I knew just how volitile both those two were, so trying to calm things down would be suicide. Which left me to just let the impending violence run its course. However, what I wasn't expecting was Scarlet to suddenly laugh.

"Oh, you calling me ugly! That is rich, coming from someone who lost her chance with Flame!" There were only two words that could sum up what I was thinking as she fired the retort off. Oh Cake.

The inevitable scrap started in the way that most fights do, with one person hitting the other. In this case, the first blow came from Pika. She is surprisingly fast when she's pissed off, and Scarlet had done more than piss her off, so she managed to cover around twenty meters fast enough that Scarlet didn't have a chance of dodging the Quick Attack. It send her rolling through the dust, forcing her to come to a halt a fair way away.

"You are going to die for that," the Charmander growled as she pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Don't get your tail in a knot, frazzleface."

Pika shut up pretty fast, having a stream of dragonbreath directed at your face'll do that, as she hit the deck in order to avoid being fried. Good plan, had her tail not been slightly caught in the blast. If she had been soggy before, she was definitely dry now. I could smell the singed fur from my place, behind a bench that I had tipped over and was crouched behind.

"Hey!" Fervo suddenly appeared beside me, "you got a catfight. Well, sorta, a catfight between a lizard and a rodent... But it's still a catfight. Lucky you... if only we had some wet mud nearby. Muddy catfights are the best."

"What the hell are you on about... actually, scratch that, what the hell are you on?" I just had to ask. Where the hell had the sudden idea about mud came from, was that his suggestion on how to stop the fighting?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I would have continued my discussion with the Treecko, but something more important came up. Namely, ducking back behind cover as another blast of dragonbreath shot forth, Pika getting out of the way, and headed in our diection. Fervo, who had been looking at me, was totally oblivious up to and after it hit his head. The afterwards part being because he was unconsious, and scorched.

"You had that coming," I felt I had to point out, even though he couldn't hear me. The bench was smouldering, a fair chunk of it had been desintergrated, so I decided to move to somewhere more solid... which was, not suprisingly, another bench. I left Fervo behind though, there was no way that I was slowing myself down in the dangerous treck across open ground with what could very well be a corpse. One that I had no intention of joining.

Anyway, after reaching my new hiding place, I finally decided to risk a look to see who was winning. Rather surprisingly, Pika had managed to get Scarlet in a headlock, effectively cutting away the chance on behind fried. Didn't stop Scarlet from ramming an elbow into her ribs though, then a reverse headbutt to make her let go. Finally, and this was the real shocker, she spun around and her claws took on a metalic sheen as the attack took affect. There was a resounding crack, one that caused me to flinch, as the Metal Claw enhanced slap struck Pika on the left cheek.

Let me put it this way, it was a good thing that her cheeks were already red, that hid the mark pretty well. 'Course, didn't stop the pain anyway. Pain that Scarlet soon felt too as said Pikachu cheeks started throwing off sparks as she grabbed ahold of the offending paw. Cue one very, very nasty Thundershock that forced Scarlet to her knees. I was actually really starting to consider stepping in, before either of them was killed, when Scarlet managed to do something she had to have learnt from me. She got back up, still being electrocuted, grabbed Pika by an ear and hurled her to the side.

"Feisty little bitch, aren't you?" Scarlet panted as Pika got back up, the Pikachu nursing a sore ear while the Charmander rotated her left shoulder to pop it back in, she'd slapped so hard it'd nearly dislocated her arm.

"You can talk," Pika growled back, prepping another electric attack. There were even more sparks than last time, so I had to guess this was a Thunderbolt. She must have recharged after last night, almost to bursting point to have that much firepower. Firepower that Scarlet was going to match, blue flames licking from the sides of her mouth.

Then, right between them, in the dead center of the arena, there was a momentary white glowing as a form materialised.

"Stop it, right now!" Kirlia yelled out as she appeared, skirt fluttering in the psychic breeze that teleportation seemed to kick up, just as the electrical bolt and blue fireball hurtled through the air... with her caught in the crossfire.

"No!" Squirt yelled, appearing in the stairway, as the attacks collided and merged in an blue explosion. Both Pika and Scarlet looked slightly shocked, forgetting their fighting for the moment as the smoke and dust obscured the devestation within.

"Holy hell..." I muttered, dimly aware of that oxymoron (heh, oxyMoron, I'll have to remember that), as the smoke finally cleared, revealing Kirlia. She was still intact, completely unharmed apart from the green glow that seemed to emanate from her. It got brighter, a barrier that had been totally invisible appearing before it shattered into nothingness. The glow turned blue as she spread out her arms, slowly floating up into the air. The psychic breeze reappeared, whirling around her as everyone, bar the unconsious Treecko, stared at her.

Small orbs of purple energy phased into existance, swirling all around her untill there were around ten or so all orbiting around her. It was somewhat awe inspiring, if a little flashy. But, as the glow became a flash and the globes launched themselves away from Kirlia, you just had to appreciate the awsomeness. And effectiveness too, they arced through the air, both Pika and Scarlet too stunned to move as the attacks impacted all around them. More dust, more small explosions, and this time those in the middle didn't have a barrier.

So, in the end, Kirlia won. Pika and Scarlet were both unconsious, looking rather small as they lay, crumpled on the dusty floor. The psychic landed back on the floor as Squirt ran forward, a big smile on the Wartortle's face even as his newfound friend fell to her knees.

"I didn't want to have to hurt them," she panted, looking a little tired. Okay, I lied, she looked about ready to pass out, "but they were going to kill each other."

"Well, they won't be trying that again in a hurry," Squirt chuckled as he helped her up, "come on, I'll help you over to the kitchen, passing out on an empty stomach is going to do you no favours."

"Okay..." she nodded and let out a slight squeal as Squirt practically hauled her into the air and carried her towards the stairs... not quite the helping she had in mine, methinks.

"Ugh... what'd I miss?" Oh great, Fervo was awake too. Well, sod explaining just how much fighting he missed, I was going to find somewhere nice and quiet and have a nap. I needed one, had to sleep off breakfast...

"_Still... better move Scarlet, or they'll just fight again when they wake up._" So I borrowed Squirt's idea and carried her, again, in search of somewhere to doze off. Leaving the Treecko to moan about the burning, and twitching, and whatever it is he was on about that time.


	201. Psychic Insanity

Yay for me, I got another chapter done. This is another 'silly' chapter that has little to do with the actuall plot. But, hey, you'll learn a bit about our favorite pink cat. Mainly, that he really should have been thrown in a metal institute. (Actually, he was the first person ever thrown into one, back when the first one was opened. He stayed for a few days out of politeness before breaking out and burning the place down. The moral of that story, never serve psychic cats gruel. Ever.)

**Episode 201: Psychic Insanity**

I, somehow, managed to carry the dead weight of Scarlet up the two flights of stairs, down the corridor and back to our room. At least when she'd buggered up her leg she'd helped a little; I was carrying her entire weight. I wouldn't dare say so to her face but she needed to lose a little. Anyway, evidently someone had managed to open the door after we'd locked Pika out, so I didn't have to blast that down as I staggered in. I nearly dropped Scarlet, just managing to catch myself (and her) in time, at the sight of a thick purple tail through the door to the balcony.

"_What the heck is he doing here?_" I just had to ask myself, wondering what the fuckwit wanted now as I dumped Scarlet on the bed and headed outside.

"_Heya, Flame, can I ask you something? Do these jeans make my butt look fat?_" 'Mewtwo' looked down as I stepped onto the balcony, gesturing to the blue clothing in question. There was a tear in the back in which the tail had slotted though, which was a pleasant surprise. Knowing him, I'd have expected him just to put the damn thing on backwards and put his tail through the zipper.

"Mew," I sighed.

"_How'd you guess?_" He actually looked puzzled for half a second, before giving a very unMewtwo-like grin as he turned back to look over Saffron City.

"Call it a hunch. Is there any particular reason you're dressed like that?" It wasn't just the jeans, there was a black leathery jacket slung on too.

"_I saw this guy wearing them, heading into a back alley, so I thought 'let's go nick his clothes' and snuck up behind him. Then I said-_" I should probably point out that his 'voice' changed so I presumed he was doing an impression of something,"_I need your clothes, boots and your motorcycle_" Okay, normal 'voice' back now, "_shame that the boots didn't fit and that he didn't have a motorcycle. I wanted black pants to match the jacket, and some tinted sunglasses, but you have to go with what you can steal. Real shame, I wanted to go Terminator on the Rockets..._"

"What the hell are you on?" I just had to ask, even Mew wasn't normally this messed up.

"_Sugarmilk._"

I blinked, that was the only response that my suddenly dead brain could come up with. Eventually it managed to form an actual answer.

"What the fuck?" Not much of an answer

"_It's milk with sugar in it. It's nummy._" Okay, considering this was still 'Mewtwo' doing the talking, that last word almost caused me to crack up into laughter. I avoided it, just.

"You are utterly insane."

"_Someone's in a mood,_" he rolled his eyes,"_you need a hug._"

"Stay the hell away from me!" There was no way in hell that I was letting that freak anywhere near me. Ever. Even I had standards.

"_Fine, I'll let your girlfriend do it-_" he cut off, staring into space for a few seconds before clutching at his head, "_sugarmilk's wearing off. That's not good._"

"So, it's just sugar, you'll just be a little cranky for a bit."

"_This body cannot handle sugars, it will cause me to fall unconscious._" Ah, that was bad. And he did look a little unsteady on his feet."_Which is not good for me. These jeans'll chafe._"

Anyhoo, he thankfully stopped with the crazytalk and instead started staring off into the city. I figured he'd totally lost all traces of sanity (not that he had many before) so I did the wise thing and got out of the way as he raised one arm forwards and closed his eyes. There was this weird sensation in the air, similar to that of running your paw along a TV screen that's covered in static, before, and I swear that I am not joking here, a cartoon of milk flew into his hand, followed by a bag full of sugar.

"_That was easy._" 'Mewtwo' winked. "_One time, I telekinetically stole a submarine from a dry dock while I was five miles away. I think I parked it up ontop of a mountain, I can't really remember much after that first torpedo went off. Although, if I did, the next explorer will have a nice surprise._"

"What?"

"_Then there was that time I stole a biplane and flew it through one of those skyscrapers. Not in, through. Hit the glass on one side, went through the offices in the middle before flying out the other. The look on the secretary's face was priceless. I'm sure I still have that plane somewhere, maybe I'll take Eve for a fly one of these days. Actually, better not, I have this habit of crashing almost every machine I get in. That's why I do stuff like ride on top of a train, much safer._"

"Weren't you going to pass out?"

"_Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Righto._" He turned so his back was towards me, and I had to leap back to avoid that damn tail; it nearly took my head off.

Judging by the sound of it, he'd ripped open the milk carton and was adding large amounts of sugar. Then, when he turned back, there was this sphere of milk floating in the air above his left paw.

"_Being psychic rocks. Hang on._" He rummaged through the jacket pockets with his free hand, pulling out a banana and staring at it for a few seconds. "_How did that get in here? Never mind, I like bananas. Always take a banana to a party, Flame, bananas are good._"

"Please pass out now, I'm this close to setting you on fire."

"_You're no fun._" He replaced the banana in his pocket and kept looking, eventually pulling out, of all things, a pink bendy straw and adding that to the milk sphere. "_There, one floating orb of sugarmilk. Wow, I could be a bartender... might want to lose the jeans though._" He paused for a second. "_I'd have to replace them with something though, I don't think Pokemon are allowed to serve alcohol while naked._ _Stupidest law ever, it beats even that one from a few centuries back where attempted suicide was punishable by death._"

"I'm going to leave you alone now, better go check on Scarlet, hopefully you'll be less crazy when I get back."

She was still sound out, curled up into a ball with her tail flame flickering in front of her nose. The sight was so damn adorable that I had to smile, then slap myself for going soft. That hurt too, damn claws. Still, at least the scales meant that there wouldn't be any mark. With a little hesitation, I headed back out onto the balcony. 'Mewtwo' was still there, face plastered in milk.

"_I missed the straw. It went up my nose..._" he 'sighed' and I almost turned away and walked off. I very nearly did, but the bastard psychically held me in place before I could. "_there, all clean now. You can turn back now._"

"I would if someone would allow me to move my legs!" I growled back, eventually the hold removed itself and I turned back, "bastard."

"_Yeah, this body does have its moments. Stupid lack of ability to speak properly. He had a voice box and everything but just can't use it. Typical shoddy Human manufacturing right there. I oughta lodge a complaint, shame that Team Rocket doesn't have a return policy._"

"...I want you to pass out, really."

"_You're such a kidder_"

"No, I'm not kidding. Go pass out or die or something."

"_Fine, I'm sure someone will apreciate what I did to get information from the Rocket systems... although probably not the method I used. I know the locations of almost every important base in the Kanto region, but I'm not going to tell him. No, he wants to do things his way, so I'm not going to give him any help. I'll just sit here with my laptop, loaded to the brim with documents and blueprints of all sorts of Rocket crap._"

"What?"

"_Sorry, I tend to get sidetracked when I'm in this form. I think it's the pants._"

"Pants?"

"_Underwear. Rather itchy actually. Anyway, I better go find Sea, she's gonna want to know about a certain stunt I pulled on Giovanni. See, I stole one of her shirts, one he'd recognize, and wrote "mess with my family, I'll mess with yours" and then mailed it to his secretary. He should probably be finding it just...about... now! Aha, I found a penny._"

"On second thoughts, you stay here, I'm going to go die now."

"_Idiot._" and then he was gone, leaving me terribly confused...

"Maybe I should go take a nap myself, sure Scarlet wouldn't mind." I murmered, heading back inside.


	202. Denied Answer

It's been a long, hard day and yet I still manage to get this crap done. Yeesh, Scyther sure makes good motivation. Yeah, he's back. And, look, we finally get a half-assed explaination for the stupidly huge Dragonite that caused all hell back in Vermillion. Yay for me. And yay for Cherry Wolf Sword, the person who's strange enough to want to go through and fix up my crappy grammer. So, if there's any mistakes then you can all blame her. Just be nice, or I'll kill one of the popular characters off, and they won't get a phantom form either.

Anyway, now we can really get going. So, next episode we're leaving Saffron behind. Finally.

Well, that's providing I don't drag this arc out with more fluff/catfights.

So, anyhoo, there is a fair chance that the next Epsiode will have mushy crap. Just warning you in advance. Still, don't skip it, I'll probably balance it out with some silliness or violence or something.

**Episode 202: Denied Answer **

I'd been having a nice chat with Grovyle, back in the main hallway, as he went through one of the closets. As for me, I sat on one of the stairs and munched on a bunch of white berries. Yeah, work wasn't my thing, so sue me.

"Hey, I had been wondering where this went," he chuckled to himself as he pulled out a long, steel object wrapped in cloth. The moment it was removed, the object itself was easy to identify. "My old saber." He ran a claw along the long blade's edge. "Still sharp too. Course, its real strength is at the tip."

"That's good to know." I rolled my eyes, stopping only to cross them in order to stare at said tip, mere millimeters from my skull. It did look rather sharp, didn't help that the steel was glinting in the light that shone through the windows. Very intimidating.

"Yeah, but I got a fair few abilities to allow me to use this in almost any situation." Grovyle removed the sword from my face with a smirk. "Later, remind me to tell you of the time I took down a super sized Gyarados with this."

"Super sized?" I asked. The term was new to me. I was sure that I'd heard it mentioned before but I couldn't remember where.

"It was around twice the size of a normal Gyarados. Sometimes evolution goes wrong and things get larger than they should. Problem is, they get stronger too. And, in that particular case, a lot angrier to boot. It managed to take down a red coloured Gyarados that belonged to one of the Indigo Elite Four."

"So you just finished it off?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Me and this odd Charizard."

"Odd? How so?" I knew Charizard were a bit loose in the head, but the way Grovyle had said it seemed to imply that this one had been stranger than usual.

"It had these brown blotches. That and it took a Hyper Beam to the chest and just shrugged it off. It pretty much equaled that Gyarados in power, I just provided the little extra needed to take it down."

"Wish I'd seen that." I did, too. A huge Gyarados, an insanely powerful (and practically impossible to kill, if that had been a fully charged Hyper Beam) Charizard, and a sword-wielding Grovyle in a fight. Not something you see everyday

Grovyle went back to searching through the closet with a slight chuckle, eventually locating the bronze sheath for his pointy thing and strapping it around his waist, so it hung beside his left leg.

"Still fits too." He grinned, sliding the sabre into its holding device and shutting the closet. "The hedges out near the gatehouse needed a trip anyway, so I can get some practice in."

"You need practice after what you did to that bug last night?" My logic was, if you could beat a ninja bug in a fight, with a broom, then you'd be able to take down just about anything with a weapon that had an actual point to it.

"It disarmed me, if I hadn't channeled Leaf Blade into the broom, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Yes, I need practice-" Grovyle froze up, staring out of the window and suddenly stepping to the side of the main doorway.

While I, rightfully, was wondering what the hell was going on, the door swung open and Scyther stepped inside. He still had bandages around his chest and ankle, they looked like a new set too. Someone'd been busy. Anyway, the moment he was inside, he spun around and raised a blade. There was a clash of steel, Grovyle's sabre stopped just before it could slice his throat.

"I want answers," the grass type in question growled, pulling back slightly and raising the sabre towards Scyther.

"Scyther doesn't have them."

"My house and my staff were nearly killed last night, and you knew about the attack. Answers, now!"

"Scyther heard about it just before it happened, there was not enough time to warn everyone." How he could be so calm about having a sharp thing pointed at him was beyond me. Oh right, I forgot, the whole four years being tortured thing. Yeah, that'd probably take some of the shock off nearly being gutted. Still, Scyther being so calm just seemed to tick of Grovyle even further, his paw clenching tighter around the hilt of his sword while his other unhooked the sheath from his belt.

You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going to happen next. Sparks flew as blade met blade. Grovyle spun, wielding the sheath like another weapon and it took on that familiar green glow as Scyther ducked back to avoid the attack. The attacks came so fast, Scyther managing to parry or dodge each one. If I hadn't known any better then I would have thought that they had rehearsed this whole thing. It was so precise and rapid, whenever I blinked I missed about three strikes.

Grovyle slackened the attack slightly, giving Scyther enough time to sweep his opponent's weapons to the side. Problem was, Grovyle seemed to have been expecting that and lashed out with a foot, catching Scyther in the gut and forcing him to stagger back a few steps, stunned slightly. However, before Grovyle could press his advantage, he stopped as a strange sound filled the air. It was a violent cracking sound, one that caused everyone to wince. But no one more so than Scyther, who's arms covered the upper part of his torso. Behind the blades, the bandages were starting to turn red. Then, he gritted his teeth and pushed downwards. A second gut-wrenching crack sounded out before he straightened up and faced Grovyle again.

"Did you just pop your chestplate back in?" Grovyle looked a little pale, I probably was too. That had been a horrible sound, makes me queasy just be thinking about it.

"Yes." Even Scyther's voice seemed slightly pained. I daresay that, if he had fists, then he'd have been clenching them. That really must have hurt, a lot.

Grovyle stared for half a second before he lowered his arms, turning away and sheathing his sabre.

"I may want answers, but fighting someone in your state is not worth such. I don't want death here," he sighed. A surprisingly mature view, all the other Grovyle I know would have just kept going until death did occur on one or both sides. I had to give kudos to that guy's old trainer, he or she had definitely done a good job, even if giving him sharp things hadn't been the brightest idea in the book.

"Death is already here; Scyther had to kill last night," I could have sworn that his eyes gave away a slight hint of pain in them too, right there. Not physical pain, the kind of pain you get when you are forced to betray people you care about. Flame had the same look sometimes, whenever anyone brought up Vermillion. Even I showed it sometimes, but that's another story.

"The ringleader?" Grovyle turned back, expression blank.

"It was an assassination attempt. Scyther and Blacky were the targets. Scyther had hoped to lead them away, but most stayed here."

"Probably for the best, if the one had caused an injury that bad. Taking all four would have gotten you killed for sure."

"Scyther had backup ready, just in case." Cue a knowing smirk that seemed so out of place on Scyther's features.

"Who?" Grovyle's eyes narrowed. I got ready incase I had to step in and stop another fight breaking out. I could see his paw slowly inching closer to the handle of the Sabre.

"Scyther cannot say."

Grovyle went for the sword, and I leapt to my feet and had a shadowball fired up and ready before he'd pulled it free. My intervention wasn't needed. Scyther put on a burst of speed and that familiar white glowing streak arced across Grovyle's middle as the bug skidded to a halt behind him, slowly turning back to the grass type. The sabre dropped to the floor as Grovyle fell to his knees.

"You got a False Swipe off faster than I could," he chuckled briefly, grabbing ahold of his sword and using it to push himself up to his feet.

"Even injured, Scyther is not one to be messed with." Scyther nodded before turning his attention to me. "Where is Moron?"

"Last I saw, out the back, checking his stuff with Joanne."

"Good." Scyther nodded, walking towards the back door before calling back over his shoulder, "Get Flame and Squirt, we leave in half an hour. Before another attack can be mounted."

"Doesn't waste time, does he?" Grovyle panted, managing to crack a smile despite being close to keeling over.

"Nah. Still, good thing he was injured or you'd be on the floor right now." I wasn't joking either. Scyther'd been on the defensive the entire fight. If he'd been fully fit then I was pretty sure that Grovyle would have gotten flattened.

"Probably. Anyway, you'd better go find Flame. I'll go look for the Wartortle. Kirlia'll be able to help find the others."

"Sounds like a plan. I want to get on the road anyway, Celadon's said to have better Orans than this place."


	203. Lawnmower

Yeah, I know I said this'd be the last Episode in Saffron. But, you know how it is with me and getting carried away. I thought of a perfectly good scene, the first one in this chapter, and just had to work from there. Which delayed the farewell for another Episode or so. I'm hesitant to promise that that'll be the last one, because then I'll dissapoint and drag this out even further.

Anyway, Cherry didn't get to go through most of this so any mistakes after the second paragraph are my fault. So no blaming her. And, seeing as it has just turned Wednesday for me, Randomaxius was totally wrong about my update scedule. Go me.

And blame Aeris for the title. I'd drawn a total blank and she suggested this. Not only was it the only real thing I had, but it had to go and be a damn good suggestion. Besides, the scene that inspired the title was sorta her idea too, so I guess she deserves that much.

Anyhoo, the story's down below, and there's not any real mushy crap.

**Episode 203: Lawnmower **

It was a rather strange gathering, not in the least because Moron was actually present, but because Fervo ended up dragging Flame out, in a headlock, while simultaneously having a conversation with Grovyle. There was no doubt about it; tree lizards are all messed up in the head. And, seeing as they can't read minds, there's no chance of any of them ever knowing that I think that. I mean, I had a psychic, who actually didn't invade people's thoughts and respected privacy, holding my paw at that moment, to which Pika was giving dagger eyes, and I didn't really care about anything else.

Although, the cheek sparking from the Pikachu was getting a little worrying. She wasn't annoyed at being stopped from killing, and being killed by, Scarlet, was she? Especially not by a nice, sweet girl. Hang on, a thought suddenly came to me (well, one that was unusual from the usual thoughts I have, before anyone makes a snarky remark) and I glanced at Kirlia.

"You know, when we come back from Celadon, I might just stay here," I said, before adding in a whisper, "providing I get a male uniform this time."

I didn't get much of an answer in the way of words, but the massive blush that came over her said more than enough. Problem was, that angry Pikachu noticed and seemed to get the wrong impression. Mainly because she grabbed me by the ear, again, and hauled me off, again. Let me put it this way, us Wartortle have a lot more nerves in our ears than you Humans have in yours, so it hurt a lot. Especially when you're being dragged by the fluffy part.

"Okay, turtle, what the hell did you just tell her?!" Pika growled as I was roughly slammed against a wall. Good thing I had a shell; that could have hurt otherwise.

Still, I have this inability to react to situations such as this with any real tact. So I ended up babbling randomly for a few seconds, until the entirely correct (and therefore, by girl logic, completely wrong) answer came out.

"I just said that when we come back from Celadon I would stay here. I'd even work!" Yeah, her eyes narrowed at that. Wrongo answer, great. Apparently honesty doesn't work on psychopaths. Which had its advantages, mainly I could lie if she asked if I thought she was crazy. See, always lie to that question. If you tell the right answer, even if they are actually perfectly sane, it always backfires. Everytime; without exceptions.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you didn't say anything sick and perverted?" She growled. Now, if I hadn't been fearing for my life, I'd have been a little offended at how fast she'd came to that conclusion. But, then again, it probably would have seemed that way, what with the whispering and her blushing like that. Plus the fact that she knew I'd been hanging around with Fervo, who had been making rather indecent remarks, probably just furthered that conclusion. Anyway, I was still rather offended. And, apparently, so was Kirlia as she forced Pika to release her hold on me with a rather loud and sudden slap. I hadn't even noticed that she'd followed us and, judging by the surprised expression, neither had Pika. It was a rather satisfying conclusion.

"How dare you even think of him like that!" She growled, eyes glowing for half a second or so before I grabbed her paw, the one still held in the air after the physical assault. That seemed to be as much of a surprise to Kirlia as the slap had been to Pika, that same look of shock was on both females' faces.

"Don't, I don't want anyone fighting; not over me," I said, barely more than a whisper, to which Kirlia smiled and lowered her hands.

"Too late," Pika growled, throwing a punch straight at Kirlia, one that a green paw managed to intercept.

"Pika, we really need to talk," Fervo said, using his other paw to grab her by the ear and he dragged her off in the same manner she had done to me. I couldn't be certain, but I had a hunch that the Treecko had done that deliberatly, wanting to catch Pika at her own game. Either way, the Pikachu's attempts to shock him off were failing. "Grass type, your little jolts aren't going to do much. And it isn't wise to try and shock someone who has very sharp climbing claws, unless you really want your ear pierced!"

"Well, that was good timing..." I just had to point out. He had to have been waiting for that moment, there was no way someone would have arrived on their own just in time to stop a fight breaking out.

"He deserves my thanks for stopping that attack." Kirlia nodded.

"You know, the way movies and stuff portray Pokemon maids, it always seemed like you'd be nothing more than brainless Flaffy, overly fond of calling people master and always being taken hostage by the villians." Why on earth I had said that, I had, and still have, no idea.

"Did you believe such a thing?" She didn't sound offended by the out-of-the-blue remark, more curious then anything

"Nah. I daresay there are some maids out there who are like that, but there are people like that in all places and occupations," I was on a roll with the honesty, so I continued "I wasn't expecting much, admittedly, but I'm happy to have been proven wrong there." Yeesh, my voicebox just wouldn't stop. Still, at least this part didn't sound so creepy. "No brainless Flaffy could do your job, let alone with as much care and devotion as you do."

I got another blush out of Kirlia and a small laugh out of the Grovyle, who'd been standing behind us the entire time. How I had missed that was beyond me but, then again, my attention had been pretty focused on not saying something really dumb. Well, dumber than usual.

"You know, Wartortle, you and your friends are probably the only people to stay here in the last year or so who have actually been smart enough to see that," he smirked, a rather toothy smirk.

"I think that's a compliment."

"It means I'm not bothered by you and Kirlia here. If you were a jerk or a psychopath, then I'd have strung you out by the gatehouse, at swordpoint, and gave you a little lecture by now."

"Grovyle!" Kirlia piped up, hands on hips as she gave a rather childish pout, "stop trying to scare him."

Just as it looked like Grovyle was about to fire off a witty retort when the mood was ruined by our familiar friend, the Treecko, rushing past us all, practically knocking Flame to the floor as he fled. I don't think I'd seen him looking so terrified.

"She's got a fucking lawnmower!" He yelled as he vaulted over a flowerbed and headed around the corner of the building. Now that I listened, there was definitely the mechanical roar of an engine... Pika really had gotten a hold of one.

"And people wonder why I get the idea of leaving..." I muttered, actually slightly embarrassed for the Treecko, seeing as he was too shameless to be embarrassed himself.

"At least you wouldn't get bored," Grovyle sighed, straightening his black tie as he turned towards the sound of the lawnmower, "I had better go see to this. That thing is tempremental enough as it is, any fiddling with it might cause it to explode."

"You do mean the lawnmower, right?" Flame said. Which, strangely, was actually what I had been thinking at that moment too.

"I'll find out when I get there." Grovyle called back over his shoulder as he headed around the corner, paw on the hilt of his rapier thingie as he went. I wondered, for about half a second, what good that'd do against a lawnmower. Then I remembered just how much power that Scyther could pull off with his blades. There was this time, back when we first found Blacky and Spiral, where he'd actually cut through a lamppost that had fallen down in the storm, it had been blocking the entrance to the Pokemon Center. His actions allowed Humans to lift the pieces clear, where they had been struggling with the entire thing.

Speaking of Scyther and Blacky, they both had been over with Moron for some reason. Then, I followed the Human's gaze, down the path and towards where two four-legged figures were making their way towards us. One, the larger of the two, was almost impossible to tell from any other of his species. Only a slightly slighter colour of blue made him different from any other as his tail swung behind him with each step. The other, small in stature but her stance was poised and her eyes told of a hidden power locked away, had a slight colouration difference too. On her left side, there was a white patch of fur that seemed to form a particular shape. One that was her namesake. It was to this pokemon that Blacky ran forwards, his feet barely even touching the ground.

"Sister!"


	204. Bloodstained Warning

Wow, still haven't left Saffron. Still, yay for dramatic endings. And for messing with character's heads. Man, Blacky is fun to play with.

**Episode 204: Bloodstained Warning**

"If you even consider pouncing on me, I will kill you," the young Espeon warned. Said warning was ignored as she found herself knocked to the floor and pinned on her back by the excited Umbreon kit.

"Hug!" With his slightly larger size, Blacky was able to keep her down, too.

"Blacky, I am warning you, get off of me, right now!" she growled, Flame's eyes narrowing at the sudden hostility. "This is not the time to be playing."

"Aww, but you're soft and comfy." Blacky, as usual, was totally oblivious to his sister's short temper.

"Get off!" And with that, the grass surrounding them rippled with a psychic shockwave; a shockwave that would have sent Blacky flying, had he not been a dark type and therefore immune to the effects.

However, the sudden attack did have some unintended effects. Flame looked stunned, both at the fact that Spiral had attacked her own brother and because he'd been standing right at the edge of the attack's radius. Far enough away that it had lost most of its power, yet close enough to still feel the blast. Vapor, who had just avoided being hit by the attack, stayed back as Blacky suddenly pinned Spiral even tighter, bringing his face closer to hers and letting pointed fangs show.

"That wasn't very nice, sister," he growled, the last word's tone almost mocking. His voice held more than enough punch so that a blow wasn't necessary, and Spiral seemed to go limp all of a sudden, her eyes showing actual fear as she stared up into those blood red eyes of her brother. Or, Scyther thought with a frown, what used to be her brother. There was almost no sign of Blacky left, the playful innocence replaced with this poised, cold, intelligent killer. Spiral, who had never seen the transformation before, was caught completely off guard. And, her throat was vulnerable, something that Scyther spotted the Umbreon noticing as his teeth slowly got closer to that vunerable target.

He moved, darting forwards despite the complaint from his shattered chest plating. It had barely recovered after the brutal beating that Scyther had taken during the previous night, healing only enough to stop bleeding as the armour was reattached to raw flesh. And it had been torn right back off when Grovyle had landed that kick. But the bleeding had stopped again, the armour finally restarting the healing process, and Scyther was sincerely hoping that nothing else cropped up to damage it further. Even with that thought in mind, along with the problems that it not healing properly would cause, Scyther risked it all as he skidded to a halt inside the circle of flattened grass and brought one blade down with a speed and power that none of his companions could match.

Everything seemed to stop cold. Even the breeze halted in its tracks. There was no motion, bar the slight quivering of Spiral's tail and legs as she stared up at Blacky. Then, the Umbreon slowly raised his gaze, unable to move his head itself, staring straight down the cold blade and into orbs just as empty as his own. And then he smiled, a very deep and dark chuckle breaking loose.

"What, you thought I was actually going to rip her throat out?"

"With Blacky, it's impossible to tell." The reply was just as void of emotion as those green eyes. As cold as the blade that slowly rose from its place on Blacky's muzzle.

"Maybe, but I'm not Blacky, am I?" That same mischivous chuckle sounded out once more. "Come on, I was only going to scare her a bit. Maybe make her a little happier to see her normal brother, instead of being a grumpy little Miltank." He laughed, finally hopping off of Spiral, who actually took a few seconds to calm down before she rolled onto her front and got back on her paws.

Vapor stepped between the two kits, keeping his tail as a barrier between them, as Flame ran over to Spiral in order to tell her off for goading Blacky.

"I'm the one at fault? Why don't you tell him off for jumping me, and then threatening to kill me?!"

"Because, to be fair, you were being an ass."

"Favoritism!" Spiral snapped, which caused Flame to flinch, something that most physical blows couldn't pull off.

"Yeah, because I've saved his life and you've just made dumb comments and got yourself taken hostage!" Blacky snapped back.

"So were you once, by that bastard Hypno!" Spiral countered, Flame flinching yet again at that name. His eyes flickered with something, a hidden emotion that Scyther only picked up for half a second. Regret? Fear? Sadness? It was impossible to tell.

Then, Blacky collapsed. Vapor, who had been looking confused before, was giving an expression so perplexed and stunned that Scyther had to fight back a chuckle. Of course, neither of the two 'Eons knew that the fainting was just Blacky reverting back to normal. Even Spiral looked slightly worried for her strange brother. Worry which got even greater when he awoke after a few seconds and immediately pounced Vapor, back to 'hug' mode.

"What the hell is going on?!" Spiral practically yelled, eyes flashing as Squirt ran over to try and explain.

While that was going on, a white form leapt through the air, landing hard on top a moving truck. Dione's claws barely managed to hold onto the metal but hold they did, giving him enough grip to tense his legs and leap into the air once more. This time, his target was a small blue people carrier in the next lane. Inside, a young girl was complaining to her mother about how the others at school hadn't believed her about the tall green bug that had leapt over the car the night before.

"Well, they'll believe you tomorrow, because it was on the news this morning. Someone caught the bug on tape," the mother comforted her kid, not looking away from the busy road. Right up until there was a loud thump, followed by scraping metal, coming from the car's roof.

Luckily, the traffic lights were already red or the Human driver would have slammed on the brakes and sent Dione flying. As it was, she was about to go outside and see what the hell the sound was when the Absol flung himself forward again, landing on a car that was heading around the corner. Both Humans stared.

"Oh! You think they'll believe this at school?!" The girl finally piped up, leaning as for forwards as her seatbelt would let her as the white and black Pokemon vanished from view.

"I doubt it. I can barely believe it myself..."

Ten minutes later, and a ton of near misses with the pavement, Dione finally managed to hitch a lift to his destination. From his vantage point, he summoned up the last of his strength and launched himself on top of a mighty wall, looking down into a massive garden. There, his eyes found his target, just before they unfocused and his legs gave out, sending him tumbling forwards and straight towards the water of the pond below.

Scyther spun around at the sound of a splash, almost letting out a shout as he spotted the white furred creature floating in the water feature. Dione was making no effort to keep his head above the water, too exhausted to manage even that. Vapor, Squirt and Kirlia rapidly managed to haul him out, the latter removing her uniform afterwards in order to wring it out.

"Squirt... your girlfriend is na-" Fervo piped up, having reappeared during the commotion.

"You even consider finishing that word and I will kill you," the water type snapped over, Fervo wisely shutting up and transferring his attention to the coughing dark type.

"Dione is wounded," Scyther pointed out, looking at the small hole just above the Absol's hind leg.

"Yeah. Shotgun blast hit a wall near me, part ricocheted. Haven't had time to pull the shrapnel out." Dione managed a small smile, which turned into a half-howl as Fervo dug a claw into the wound and fished it out.

"Gack! This thing is hot," the Treecko bounced the tiny, glowing metal in his paw before throwing it over his shoulder. It slowed to a stop in midair thanks to Spiral's psychic abilities.

"Must have caused some laceration of the nearby muscle, no wonder you are so exhausted," the Espeon explained, before glancing over at the confused Charmander. "I live in the Pokemon Center, you pick these things up."

"Riiight. Anyway," Flame changed the subject back to more important matters, "why were you shot at?"

"Marshal. Admin Marshal, he's in Saffron," Dione managed to choke out, his eyes becoming unfocused again. Scyther's blood chilled. Marshal, the Human who had nearly shot Eve back in Sevii. The Human Scyther had hit in order to stop the attack. Dione continued. "He saw the news. Scyther, he knows you are here!"

"...This really is not Scyther's week."


	205. Bullet Wound

Boy, why do I keep coming up with this crazy ideas... Okay, they leave Saffron tomorrow (in story time) so I've got another twenty four hours to clean up this mess and whatnot. So, next arc.

And, then, after Celadon, we're coming back and causing even more chaos. I really seem to have something against Saffron, maybe it's all those damn teleport tiles in the games. I hate those so much.

Yeesh, this must be the fourth version of this Episode. The changes, well, blame Aeris's suggestion for the bit at the bottom; and Cherry for the line breaks. Still, the latter works quite well, although the former is probably just a one off thing. Anyway, it's done now. No more fiddling with it.

**Episode 205: Bullet Wound**

"Sir!" The radio crackled into life, Admin Marshall yanking it out of its holder and switching it on. He sat in the middle of a rather official looking office, in one of Team Rocket's covers. An accountancy firm, hidden deep within the business district, was the perfect method of income for the organization with profits being sent over to the various projects that Giovanni had ordered. A few modifications to the basement made the perfect place for Team Rocket to hide its troops and prepare for operations. Outside the office, which was suited in the corner of the large, underground area, various scientists prepared the equipment needed for one of these said operations. But, that wasn't Marshal's problem. So he focused instead on his own mission.

"This had better be important," he growled across the transmission, a small smirk forming at the audible gulp he got in reply. Scaring the grunts was a popular pastime for many of the Admins; one that Marshal had perfected into an art form.

"We've located the Umbreon, sir. He is perched on top of a large wall of that house the Fighting Gym guy owns. The bug is likely to be inside."

Damn, that was good news. Which meant he couldn't scare the crap out the grunts anymore.

"Okay, good work." The words almost pained him. "Just observe the place until I arrive." Why was the Umbreon sitting on a wall, in plain view? "And, don't let them spot you!"

"Too late," a much different voice replied as there was the sound of a slight scuffle, which rapidly ended. There was a slight pause before the second voice, which definitely didn't belong to the grunt, spoke up again. "Marshal."

The voice was unmistakable. Not Human, yet soft enough to barely be heard over the crackle of the transmission. The Admin growled.

"Bug."

"Actually, it's 'Absol,'" The voice shifted. "Fervo bet me a fiver that I couldn't fool a Human with a Scyther impression. He underestimated your pathetic hearing. Five bucks for me."

"You will be killed for turning on us! Your orders were-" Marshall roared, causing the dark type on the other end of the radio to wince before he interrupted.

"My orders were, and I quote: "To help Esteria" and I did that. I led the big clone away from her. After she ran away, she no longer needed or deserved my help; contract null and void. I can do what I want now, which includes beating up your grunt with the sniper rifle."

"You will be shot for this!"

"Already have been." There was a dry chuckle. "That reminds me, I blew up a Magma warehouse last night. They would normally blame Aqua, but I did plant a few Rocket uniforms here and there. So I wouldn't expect them to back you up, especially not when us mercenaries come show you how a real fight is done. I'd tell you to watch your back, but I aim for the throat so it wouldn't make any difference." The radio transmission ended, leaving nothing but white noise and a severely short-tempered Admin in its wake.

"Find that Absol, and blow its brains out!" he roared, startling those working outside of the office – and even those who had been waiting for his orders – as he clenched his fists, crushing the radio in his hand in the process. The grunts scattered, rushing to try and get the preparations done as fast as possible so they could get away from the enraged boss. Marshall reached into one of his desk drawers and took out a small box, flipping it open and looking down at the contents. Slowly, methodically, he reached in and removed the small, black crystal amulet and fastened it around his neck. That'd stop any energy based attacks. And against more physical assaults, he removed a revolver. First and last two rounds were fragmentations, making up for the slight lack of accuracy. And the middle two rounds, those were his favorite, able to pierce several inches of solid steel.

"Block these, bug."

* * *

"Okay, I forced him to play his hand." Dione smirked as he trotted back into the garden, Blacky hopping down from the walls and passing out again. The Absol ignored it, being used to the event by that time, although the Umbreon's sister flinched at the sight. Dione's leg wound had been bandaged, allowing him to put some weight on it. Didn't stop the pain, but he was used to that. You didn't last long as a mercenary if you couldn't handle pain.

"...Where's that so-called sniper you went to beat up?" Fervo asked as he chewed his way through a sandwich.

"It's a long story," was the reply, cut short by a massive explosion that blasted the nearby water tower into pieces. "...Stuff happened. And, you owe me five bucks."

"Okay, how the hell did you pull that off?" Squirt asked.

"Pulled what off?"

"Big fireball, blew a water tower to bits, massive piece of shrapnel just imbedded itself in the ground behind you." It had too. What was left of a steel girder had slammed into the dirt barely a meter from Dione's tail. "Ring any bells?"

"Nope. Don't know what you are talking about." Dione headed for the door to the gatehouse, stepping inside with a smirk.

Inside was a strange combination of the original mechanics, the large wooden pole that the great waterwheel used as an axle was still intact despite the waterwheel having been removed during the events of ten years before, and few modern touches. They came in the form of a small television set on a table in the corner, a phone attached to the wall and a small fridge near the large bed. There was even a desk, complete with lamp, upon which a few books rested, on top of a large piece of canvas. Grovyle sat upon the edge of the bed, Scyther taking a spot on top of the large wooden chest where the grass type kept some of his things.

"You've definitely made yourself at home since we last met," Dione muttered, laying himself down on the rug, right underneath the giant axle.

"Well, when you are not traveling all over the place, you do start to accumulate stuff. Having a paycheck doesn't help matters." Grovyle shrugged, Scyther not even bothered by the fact that Dione knew the grass type. Little about the Absol surprised him anymore.

* * *

Outside, Fervo was laughing at the Wartortle, as the latter paced back and forth across the pathway. His shell was shinier and cleaner than usual, ears and tail groomed as he tried as hard as he could not to panic. Instead he brushed down his front for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes

"You are going to pass out if you get anymore jittery," the Treecko was giggling.

"Shut up!" Squirt snapped. "I'm new at this."

"I can imagine."

"Oh, what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" the turtle growled, glaring over at the Treecko that had the grace to show a little fear under the all-powerful glare.

"Ready?" another voice interrupted, both males snapping around to stare.

"Oh, wow..." was all that Squirt could say as Kirlia stepped outside. Instead of the whites and blacks of her uniform, she'd changed into a bright blue dress that came down to her ankles and fluttered in the slight breeze. Even Fervo was rendered speechless as Kirlia made one last adjustment to the equally aquatic blue bow on her head.

"Shall we go?" She asked, tilting her head to one side as she looked over at Squirt, who was blushing bright red as he fidgeted with his paws.

"Yeah!" He nodded, eventually, trying as hard as he could not to say something stupid.

Fervo watched the two leave. Well, he watched a certain part of their anatomy as it left.

"Hmm, not sure which one I'd prefer. Still, they look cute as a pair," he said to himself, turning away and was about to head inside when movement from his left caused him to freeze. It had been yellow, a bright vibrant yellow... Ever so slowly, he turned his head to look towards where it had came from, just in time to spot Pika vaulting over a flowerbed, armed with hedge trimmers.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" The Pikachu yelled as Fervo ran like all hell. Her ears now had several holes in them from where Fervo had 'pierced' them, provoking the assault with the lawnmower. And, if the Treecko was right about what the Pikachu was planning with those giant scissors, he was going to end up pierced too if he let her catch him.

* * *

"I haven't worn this dress in years," Kirlia admitted as the two walked down the riverbanks.

"It doesn't seem like it," Squirt replied. She seemed even more at home in that than she had in the skirt of her uniform. "You look amazing, really." He mentally cursed himself, he sounded like something from those bad TV shows his mother used to watch. Still, it was too late, he wouldn't take back what he said even if it was corny, he'd meant every word of it.

"Aww, you're so sweet." She smiled over at him, slipping her paw in his own.

"Yeah, I'm definitely trapped in one of my mom's romance shows." The words came out before he could stop them. "Crap, sorry... it's just-" and then yet another random explosion sounded out, this time coming from towards the market a bit further up the river. "Yeah, stuff like that always happened in those shows too. Then you'd get the '_to be continued_' message. She always used to moan about those."

So, the two ran towards the marketplace, racing to see what had happened, forgoing their date.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

**Next time:**

"Why, why do you insist on surviving, on fighting us?!" Marshall yelled at Scyther, the bug using all his self control not to flinch at those crazed eyes, staring them right back with his empty green orbs.

"Because it's all Scyther has left."


	206. Blueprint for Chaos

Wow, I actually managed to get this done without having to change the 'trailer' last chapter to fit this one. Go me. Anyway, when I do have trailers, they'll be the more vauge kind like you see here, makes life a lot easier for me if I don't have to write an entire chapter with one or two lines in mind. And, yeesh, this chapter got huge.

Anyhoo, yet more chaos. And beatings, we got a few of those too.

**Episode 206: Blueprint for Chaos **

A small team of Rockets – three Humans who only had two Pokemon each – had reached the mansion and were about start climbing over the walls when the gates swung open and an engine roared. The Humans backed into the shadows as a large, black motorcycle shot out onto the streets, Dione hanging onto the back of the green driver for dear life as it shot around the corner.

"Boss," one of the Rocket's spoke into the radio, "the Absol and the green insect have left the mansion, they're heading towards the warehouses." Of course, it had totally bypassed the Humans that the insect they were hunting had blades for arms and would therefore be totally unable to drive a motorcycle. Something that Scyther pointed out to them as he leapt down into the ground, sweeping the radio out of the hand and his wings burst free, releasing a cloud of green dust as they did so.

The sleep powder worked like a charm, knocking the three out cold, leaving Scyther to turn away, hop onto the rooftops and head after Dione and Grovyle. It would be ten minutes before the Humans regained consiousness, and the last thirty seconds or so before they were knocked out would be blurred from their memory. They would never know what had hit them. Well, apart from the fact that one of them had been wearing a camera; showing Marshall, back in the base, exactly what he wanted to see.

* * *

"Isn't there a test before you can drive these things?!" Dione managed to shout over the roaring engine, his claws dug further into the back of the old leather jacket that Grovyle had slung on. 

"Yes, and I failed it!" was the non-reassuring reply as Grovyle opened up the throttle even further and shot between two cars, one of which was heading in the opposite direction, straight down the center of the street before skidding the vehicle around a corner. The car they'd just overtaken, a small blue people carrier.

"Oh, cool, you think they'll believe this at school?!" The back seat occupant asked her mother.

"I'm more worried about that theory about the how the water supply was supposedly spiked and would cause hallucinations. Maybe we should walk home tomorrow, it's safer."

* * *

Scyther, however, was managing to keep up with the Grovyle's movements, using the rooftops to take shortcuts. Problem was, the moment he stepped foot on the ground in order to head across a bridge, there were cold metallic clicks from behind him. He didn't need to turn in order to guess just what those clicks were, the reaction of the few civilians around was more than enough. Some screamed, some ran and some just slowly backed away as more Rocket's appeared in front of the bug, surrounding him. 

"Shotguns, Team Rocket is learning," Scyther allowed himself a slight smirk, the numerous occasions he had broken out of his cells because the guards had rifles and were unable to bring them up in time to fire. A shotgun would be the fastest weapon that he couldn't evade easily.

"Boss, we've got the bug." One of the Rockets said, lowering his weapon to click on a radio.

"Scyther does have a name..." Scyther paused, "Well, Scyther used to."

"No, the Absol isn't with him."  
"Scyther was following them, when Team Rocket decided to try and stop Scyther."

"Shut up!" Something slammed into the back of Scyther's head, and he wasn't even aware of hitting the floor.

* * *

Grovyle skidded to a halt, Dione throwing himself clear from the motorcycle and nearly collapsing in his relief to be on solid land. 

"I am never doing that again," he vowed, shaking himself and letting the dust that had been caught in his fur be removed in a brownish mist.

"It was either that or take the car and get caught. Or arrested, I'm really not supposed to drive that. Now, where's this friend of yours?"

"Right behind you," Dione nodded, Grovyle's paw instinctively going to the hilt of his rapier, that had been hidden away under his jacket, as he slowly turned around. "Sofia."

"I heard that you have a pest problem," the Cubone was sitting on a crate, both her bone clubs resting beside her, her voice empty and emotionless, "who am I to say no to the '_Great White Avenger_' Dione?" She nodded over to Grovyle, getting up and collecting both weapons as she hopped down and headed for a small side building, "Come on, let's get this plan over with so I can get on with my job and you can get back to yours, caretaker."

"How do you know about me?" Grovyle had to ask, trailing behind the Absol who didn't seem bothered about following a mildly desturbing Cubone into a dark room.

"You made quite the name for yourself a few years back with that supersized Gyarados. Team Rocket briefly had an intrest in tracking you and the Charizard down, I and Lance put a stop to that plan."

"Sofia here is a master of getting into guarded facilities, she's broken through just about every single security system in the world, at least once," Dione added, as the Cubone clapped twice and the lights came on, illuminating what seemed to be a small house much like Grovyle's own. Nothing fancy adorned the one room place. Well, nothing apart from the computer system, it had several moniters and devices rigged up together, Grovyle didn't even bother asking about it seeing as Sofia headed over there and fired it up.

"Team Rocket is probably operating from one of their underground facilities, hidden under normal businesses. Now, considering the chaos your friend caused last night, we can remove those three from the equation. Way too close to the police investigation, which only started after the Silph Co Tower got broken into, for them to get in and out safely. That leaves two possible covers for this hidden base. The insurance one, and the accountancy firm-"

"Where are you getting this stuff from?" Grovyle piped up, the Cubone didn't seem insulted, although her emotion was hard to guage thanks to the bone helmet.

"I have a map of the city on here, complete with alleyways, the sewer system and which places are run by crime organizations. Every girl needs a hobby, mine's data retrieval. See here?" she pointed to an part of the map on one of the screens, at three buildings, "the one marked green is clean, the red one is indirectly owned by Team Rocket. It's this blue one here, that's owned by them completely, that's where they are likely to have a base."

"Right. So, which base are they going to be taking Scyther?"

"I don't know." She paused for a second before looking towards the Absol, "Dione, you're good at hunches; want to hazard a guess here?"

"The accountancy firm. I was shot near there, as I was heading over to blow up another weapon warehouse nearby. It's there."

"Righto, we have the location." She turned back to the computers, pulling out another keyboard and typing away while Grovyle just looked purplexed, computer literacy was not his strong point. "Rocket bases typically follow a similar layout, especially these hidden ones. So, judging by the size of the building used as cover, our bug friend is going to find himself in a complex just like this one-" on another screen, a blueprint appeared. It was to this that all attention turned. "So, how do you want to get in, the stealthy way or the louder method?"

Dione smiled to himself as he glanced back towards the door, outside which was that cursed motorcycle, "I think loud is our best bet."

* * *

"This isn't right," Squirt muttered as he and Kirlia arrived in the marketplace. Stalls were strewn over the large concrete span, broken into small parts by the blast that had left a crater in the center. 

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused as to why he thought that an explosion could ever be 'right'

"There are no people, no screaming," he glanced around, "Look, no produce or anything. The market is usually open today, my dad once came here a few years back and told me so when I was growing up, so why is the place deserted? And why, if it was, would there be an explosion? And one that didn't set anything on fire, so it isn't a gas pipe going up before you suggest that... Dear Celebi, I must sound like such a wiseass."

"I don't think so," Kirlia managed a small smile before she looked around, "but you made a point. Why is nothing here? It's always busy."

"We're the first ones here, and it took us a while to get here." Squirt added, stopping as he spotted something under one of the damaged stalls, "hang on..."

He wandered over, Kirlia slowly following, she was looking for any other signs of something being wrong, as well as trying to get her heart to slow down. The whole situation was so strange and surreal that, even though there was no sign of trouble, the adrenaline was almost too much to bare. Squirt reached the damaged stall and slowly raised the covering. To be greeted by a blinking LCD display connected to several canisters, the display was counting down. From five. Four. Three...

"Oh crap."

He reacted without thinking, spinning around, grabbing Kirlia by the shoulders and throwing her backwards, she was stunned by the sudden movement so she didn't resist, before turning back to what had to be a bomb. There was no time to run, and one of the cylinders attached to the timer was transparant and showed itself to be packed with iron nails. So, he did what he could and grabbed the device, placing himself between her and it before hurling it forward and pulling his limbs into his shell just as hit zero. There was a loud crash, the blast of heat, light and sound effectively drowning out the sound of Kirlia's yells as the deadly explosion catapulted Squirt's shell backwards, hitting her and sending them both flying backwards. The iron nails thudded into the ground around them, many hitting Squirt and one managing to penetrate the armour.

It ended just as quickly as it begun. Kirlia, her dress caked in dust and dirt, pushed herself up just as Squirt managed to the same, both staggering slightly as they tried to recover from the blast.

"Ow... remind me to never investigate random explosions ever again," he managed to pant out.

"Are you okay?" She managed to choke out a reply, amazed that they were both still alive. If the adrenaline had been bad before, it was worse after that.

"What? All I can hear is this ringing. Oh, wait, I'm fine. I think." Then he looked down, spotting the ten inch nail that was partially imbedded in the weakest part of his shell, it'd got in far enough to just catch him in the stomach. "Ooh, that is going to hurt later." He looked behind him, wincing at the sight, "This sucks, Flame isn't even here and I'm nearly getting my head blown off and end up burning the tip of my tail. I know that part is just fluff, but that is not the point. But, at least you're okay," He managed to smile, just before his legs gave out and he collapsed on his front, driving the nail a little deeper into his chest, which he still couldn't feel. "Next time we go out, can I ask that we don't go anywhere near bombs?"

"Deal," she froze at a whirring from behind her, slowly turning around to see a red and white ball arc into the crater that the bomb had created. There was a red light, that just kept getting bigger and bigger untill it was around three times her size, in height alone. Then, the light faded away to reveal it's proper form. A mossy green armour covered most of it, apart from a blue patch of scales on its stomach. Large claws and spines gave away just how dangeous it was, while the glare it was giving them gave away its intentions. The Tyanitar gave a loud roar as Kirlia and Squirt, who had managed to stand, turned and fled.

"Once, just once, I would like a day to go by without something crashing down in my face!" The water type yelled, just as a white beam shot over their shoulders and yet another explosion sounded out through the city.

* * *

Scyther found himself locked in a staring match with crazed brown eyes, he was unable to do anything else. He was chained to the wall, deep underground, the Rockets had learnt early on that it took several sets of chains to stop him just sawing free, so he was held so securely that he couldn't move his arms at the slightest. His head was effectively disabled too, thanks to the collar that was attached to the cold stone behind him. It did double as a translator device though, presumable so tortorers could understand begs for mercy, for their sick satisfaction. His feet barely even touched the floor. And yet he smiled, which infuriated Marshall even further, the Human stepping foward and glaring Scyther at even closer range. 

"Why, why do you insist on surviving, on fighting us?!" Marshall yelled at Scyther, the bug using all his self control not to flinch at those crazed eyes, staring them right back with his empty green orbs.

"Because it's all Scyther has left."

"Well, you are going to die soon. I've got the go ahead to kill you straight off."

"Then why is Scyther alive right now?" Still, no emotion showed in either his voice or on his features.

"Because, I want payback!" Was the crazed growl that came in reply.

"Scyther doesn't have any money." Scyther quipped, seeing the result coming and yet he still refused to flinch.

The guards that were standing to either side of the door to the room winced at the loud thump, it had been combined with a crack.

"I need a new job, one with someone less crazy in charge." The newer of the two sighed.

"He's better than Admin Lucita, she's the one who led the attack on Vermillion."

"The one that practically leveled the city and resulted in around fifty deaths and a hundred or so wounded?"

"Yeah. But, she got the job done, whatever that was, so the Boss let her get away with it." There was several more loud whacks, "still, Admin Damien is a pretty nice guy. Very flexible, he'll let you take nights off and stuff. Doesn't handle any of the good, exciting stuff though."

"Better than standing guard while the poor sod inside is getting beaten. Holy mother of Mew, what is that guy doing in there?"

"I wouldn't say Mew around him, he tends to flip out at that name for some strange reason."

"Really?" The rookie asked, just as the door hissed open and Marshall stepped out, cracking his knuckles, with the Rookie noticed were bloodstained.

"You two, stop gasbagging. It is unconsious for now, but it is known for attempting to break out. I want that thing still in there when I come back in an hour."

"Yes sir!" the two saluted, watching their boss walk around the corner. "Asshat."

* * *

**Next time:**

The B-Team has its first proper scrap with Team Rocket. Dione and Co attempt to break into the Rocket Base, while Scyther tries to get out and finish what he started in Sevii. Flame and the other get caught up defending the mansion and Spiral finally witnesses just what her brother is truely capable of.


	207. Loud Entrance

No trailer this time. Do you really need one after this chapter, surely you can figure out the basis of what's going to happen next. Well, try to, seeing as I'm known for making battles a lot more complicated than they should be.

Anyway, Scyther's finally starting to let the signs of the abuse he's been taking show. Can't blame him, even he has his limits. And we passed those ages ago.

**Episode 207: Loud Entrances**

"Are you two ready up there?" The little mechanical headset that Grovyle was wearing burst in to life, Dione's receiving the same message.

"Ready as I'll ever be... can't believe we got this down here," the grass type muttered as he climbed onto his motorcycle, firing up the engine as he tried as hard as he could to blank out the smell. Sure, that section of the sewer system had been drained years ago, but it didn't exactly smell like the flowerbeds back at the mansion.

"Smugglers love that little tunnel we used. There's another one on the opposite side of the city. Now, you sure that you've got this right?" Sofia asked over the radio, for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

"Yeah, third corner after the seventh intersection," Dione piped up, his headset completely hidden underneath his fur. "We're not stupid. Just do your part, we can handle ours."

"On it." The Cubone's voice changed from business like to one of disgust, "and you think the smell is bad where you are? This tunnel isn't drained. If it wasn't for this walkway, I'd be swimming."

"I really did not need to know that, Sofia. Hey, Grovyle, you've got ten seconds! Do your thing."

The guards were caught totally unawares as there was a Dione-special; the wall was blown into smithereens and rained down rubble and fire for a few seconds. Then, just as the ringing stopped from the Humans' ears, there was a second roaring as a light appeared on the other side of the hole in the wall. Amidst the dust and smoke, it was clearly getting closer and the faster guards scrambled for their weapons. They weren't fast enough; the black motorcycle sliced through the gaping hole in the wall, Grovyle leaping onto the seat and he turned it into a skid, aiming it right for the center of the armed guards as he flung himself off to the side, booting another guard in the face before landing. There was a loud crash, and Humans were sent sprawling as the bike hit them.

Just as alarms went off, and more Rockets – armed mainly with Pokeballs – went rushing to the scene, Grovyle unhooked the sheath of his rapier and drew the blade.

"As they say in movies," he coughed politely before letting out a roar and charging straight towards another of the standing Humans, "for the horde!"

"You're taking the 'make as much noise and damage as possible' part a little too seriously," Dione muttered as he skirted the room, his Ambush technique allowing him to flit from shadow to shadow as one himself. It'd take a trained, aware Human to spot him, and the Rockets were certainly not either as Grovyle's Leaf Blade just sent them crumpling to the ground.

"Just let him do his job," Sofia growled over the radio as she finally found the spot in the wall she was looking for.

There was a door that led into the maintenance shafts, and she managed to open it with the help of one of her bone clubs, the other strapped to her back for the time being. She headed inside, up a ladder and took a left. Then, after using a rather worn lock pick, she managed to unlock the grill that connected her shaft to the communications system on the lowest level of the base. True to her expectations, there were several technicians working on the machines, several waiting for people to pick up and send the base re-enforcements. They didn't expect the answer they got though.

"Hello boys," came the words from the Cubone's mouth – translated thanks to another of her hidden devices – that caused them all to look away from their instruments in time to get a bonemerang to the face. "All ten, out. And the machine, give me three minutes."

"You have two," Dione ordered as he snuck his way into a corridor, hunting for the stairs that would lead straight to where Scyther was probably being held.

* * *

Scyther spat out a little blood as he smirked at the sounds of the carnage elsewhere in the base.

"Dione was faster than Scyther expected," he laughed, before his bloody smirk vanished and his eyes hardened, removing all traces of humour as he concentrated. It took all his power, all his will, to keep up the breeze that was swirling around the room. It was harder than usual, both because he couldn't use his wings and there was a wall right behind him, but he managed to pull it off. Then, once the whirlwind was strong enough to not require as much concentration, he shifted focus to his blades.

With the blue glowing that filled them, there was a sudden whirring before the chains became alive with electricity. Potent electricity, almost powerful enough to cause his charged Razor Wind to misfire. Luckily he managed to keep enough focus, even as he screamed mentally, to keep the attack going. When both blades had Air Cutter ready, he released both attacks at the exact same moment. The blue energy transferred to the whirlwind around him, causing a maelstrom of damage to the room. The electrical energy that was flowing through him stopped as his chains were ripped to shreds by the off-shooting energy. Scyther hit the floor, his legs refusing to hold him, and he collapsed, taking the last remnants of the blast with him into unconsciousness. The pain, the brutal beatings, the sheer exhaustion . . . it had all been too much for him. Outside, the guards hadn't noticed a thing, the sounds of battle drowning out those that had been coming from right behind him. Which was a good thing for the unconscious insect; he was liable to be executed if they found him unchained.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on!?" A loud yell sounded out through the corridoors, there had been an explosion and now there was all hell breaking loose.

"It's Team Rocket, they're attacking here!" Vapor yelled in reply as he spotted the black uniforms rushing down the pathway, towards the front door. The Vaporeon inhaled, locking his eyes on the one in front as a blast of coloured light shot forth, shattering the window and sending the Human crashing to the ground, ice forming on the uniform and the Human needed help in order to break free.

"...I am going out there, and killing each and every one of them!" Scarlet yelled, making for the broken window and vaulting clean through it, watching the Human's freeze at the sight of a Charmander.

"It isn't the scarred one, just kill it and keep going," the one at the back, evidently the one in charge, ordered as the Humans started removing Pokeballs.

They froze, again, when the black furred form of Blacky appeared next to her, rings glowing and eyes red.

"I was catching up with my sister when you bastards showed up," he growled, launching a glare upwards as the yell of "don't swear" shot down from one of the balconies. Then, Flame hit the ground, having slid down one of the supporting posts.

"Well, Joanne and Moron have buggered off to see what those random explosions where, the Scyther, Squirt and Fervo are gone and most of the maids are going to be useless in a fight," he said, before taking on that familiar toothy smirk, "let's go kick some Rocket arse."

"About time, I've been itching for a good fight," Scarlet flexed her claws, before all three scattered to evade a blast of ice from a Sneasel.

* * *

"What is it with this team and fucking Sneasel!?" Flame yelled, glaring across as Blacky called over, "don't swear, use cake!"

"They're fast, those claws are lethal and ice is a cheapass type!" Scarlet yelled back, firing a volley of fire straight towards the offending Pokemon, sending it crashing into the ground with severe burns.

"I'll remember that wisecrack later," Vapor appeared, leaping over a tackle from a mightyene, spinning as he landed and giving it a powerfull crack with his tail, spinning back and finishing the job with a second slap, "and they said these tails were useless on land."

"Spiral!" Blacky yelled as he spotted one of the Rocket's Pokemon, a Fearow, lock onto her form in the broken window and shoot forward. She froze, he didn't. He darted foward, putting everything he had into gathering as much speed as he could, leaping up into the air, landing on the back of a Arcanine and vaulting into the air. The Fearow never saw him coming, he hit it from below, jaw clenched firmly around its throat as it screeched in shock and plummeted to the ground. Blacky didn't release his hold when they crash landed, the force of the blow being channeled into the Fearow's neck, resulting in a loud crack and the bird lay still.

"Oops." He muttered, spitting out a bit of the bird's blood as he looked up into the mansion, spotting his sister's stunned eyes fixed on his own, "how 'bout you start helping? Then I might not have to kill so many!"

* * *

"Why is it always me!?" Squirt yelled as he and Kirlia had to throw themselves to the side, the turtle driving the nail even further into his chest in the process, in order to avoid the Hyper Beam that send wooden stalls flying everywhere.

"I can't knock it out psychically, it's a dark type," Kirlia panted as she covered her head as yet another explosion sounded out. She was amazed she could still hear anything.

"I could try to blast it with water," Squirt pushed himself up, turning to face the roaring behemoth and inhaling. Then he froze, clutching at the nail in his chest. "Can't get enough pressure... not with this thing in me." He gasped, feeling it at last. It hurt, a lot. He wanted to pass out. Instead he managed to let out a sigh of relief as that familiar battle cry sounded out from above, followed by the orders from his trainer.

"Scout, Steel Wing!" Joanne ordered as she skidded to a halt beside the two fallen Pokemon, the Pidgeotto dropping out of the clouds and his wings carving into the rock type's shoulder, causing it to roar in pain and charge up a beam to launch after the flying type as he turned for a second attack. Just as the Tyranitar prepared to fire, a volley of tiny needles arced through the air and collided with the unfired beam, causing it to detonate in the behemoth's paws, sending it crashing onto its rear end.

"Okay, Roco, see if you can stop it pulling those attacks off again. Tate," Joanne glanced down at the Totodile, "we're going to need as much advantage as possible. You think you can whip us up a dance?"

"Aye aye," the usually fidgity water type saluted, while Kirlia just looked confused, before he started to glow, spinning with the blue energy that flowed all around him. Faster and faster, the energy becoming brighter, before he suddenly stopped and clicked his claws. Then, the energy launched itself into the air, forming a cloud above the marketplace and letting rain begin to fall.

"Showtime," the Human smirked, even as the Tyranitar got to it's feet and fended off Scout with a sweep from those giant claws.


	208. Backup

Wow, this chapter was hard to write. Mainly because of how much there was to do, I had to leave out Flame and Co back in the mansion to get anywhere with the others. Anyhoo, fun times for all the gang involved here. And even a little comic relief. And, no, the comic relief doesn't involve a hyperactive, pink higher power by the name of Mew.

Anyway, I keep meaning to reply to reviews and stuff. I just haven't, because I've been busy with stuff that isn't napping or playing old video games that I dug up. Oh okay, it does involve that. Look, I'll get around to replying to stuff when I can. Maybe. When I finish Mega Bomberman...

**Episode 208: Backup**

Sofia waited patiently, just outside the steel sliding doors, as a ticking sounded from behind her. Tapping the bone club onto her shoulder in time with the sound, she stepped through the doors as they finally opened with that silly ding that all elevators seemed to possess. The bonemerang bounced off of the walls, slamming into and activating the button for the floor above before Sofia caught it and turned to watch the doors close. Just as they finally locked shut, there was a small shower of sparks, followed by an explosion that sent pieces of the communication equipment flying all over the area, a piece managing to pierce the door to the elevator shaft. However, the device itself had already moved on and the Cubone inside passed the time by humming the elevator music to herself.

"Sofia, could you turn your damn radio off?!" Dione yelled down his headset, the elevator music really grating his nerves. It was hard enough sneaking by heavily armed -and just as jumpy- guards without distracting and irritating music blaring down his ears. A fact soon proved as, the moment she turned off the radio, one of the Humans stopped, getting his fellows to do the same, and stared straight into the shadows in which Dione was hiding. Dione didn't wait for them to move on; he didn't have the time. So, even as the Rocket turned away to continue on his way, a thunderbolt ripped out of the darkness and sent him crashing into the ground.

His teammate spun back, shotguns ready, just in time to be struck in the chest by the white and black creature with the piercing red eyes. There was a scream, a resounding crack of a shotgun blast, and then everything went silent. The electrocuted Rocket woke up a few minutes later, finding nearly no signs of his teammate or the Absol. All there was were blood stains on the wall behind him and the empty casing of a lone shotgun shell.

* * *

"Squirt!" Fervo yelled, leaping down from the wall that surrounding the marketplace. "That Pikachu's trying to fucking kill me!" Then the Treecko stopped cold, spotting the massive green behemoth as it fended off Scout's aerial assault. "Oh you have got to be kidding..." he muttered, before Pika hit the ground behind him, still armed with the hedge trimmers.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" she yelled, before a roar from the Tyranitar stopped her in mid charge. The sight of it stunned her into silence, the giant scissors lowered. And then its tail lashed out and sent Roco flying, allowing it to charge up another Hyper Beam. And it was turning to them.

"Oh hell no!" Fervo muttered, both him and the Pikachu turned to run, he pushing her on from behind with a yell of "Go, go, go!" even as the beam collided with the ground just behind his tail and the explosion send them both flying. Moron, who'd been trying to reach them in time, had to dive to the floor to avoid being decapitated by a piece of rubble. As it was, his hat went flying into the air and landed a fair way away.

"Ow... we're in trouble," he muttered as he pushed himself up.

"We just have to hold out long enough, someone else has to be coming!" Joanne yelled in reply, simultaneously backing up clear of the thrashing tyrant lizard.

"You okay?" Fervo raised his head, Pika doing the same and both coughing out a little dust. Her yellow fur was now a dark brown; the dirt and debris had caked them both.

"I think so." She didn't feel injured, just stunned slightly. "You?"

"Uh... no. I'm not okay." He wasn't lying either. He could feel the burns that coated his back and tail, burns that had been pelted with small chips of stone and rubble. If he had been a lesser Treecko, he'd have been crying. As it was, movement was definitely out of the question.

The Tyranitar had another Hyper Beam ready, and was moving to aim it at the two fallen Pokemon.

"Kirlia, sorry for the sucky date," Squirt muttered, before turning around and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, a small momentary touch, before legging it forward, yelling up at the behemoth, "Oi! Rocknuts, over here!"

"He isn't..." Fervo muttered, to which Pika replied, "oh Mew, he is!"

The Tyranitar spun around, sending Roco and Tate flying with it's tail, before sending the blast right towards Squirt. Kirlia attempted to get enough focus to teleport. A useless effort, there was not enough time for someone as out of practice as her. Moron went for a Pokeball, attempting to return Squirt before the beam hit. He was too slow, the only thing that managed to get close was the blue blur that dashing into the path of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Squirt was still standing, just, thanks to the blue water type that had managed to block the attack with a barrier.

"Next time, don't throw your life away in suicide missions." The Golduck warned as she let the barrier fall, Moron finally returning the turtle and Fervo, throwing the balls over to Kirlia and ordering her to get them to the Pokemon Center, fast.

Then, the rest of the Golduck's gang arrived. Another Kirlia, this one much different from the maid. He gave off an aura of control and mastery that only the Alakazam beside him could match. Said Alakazam, bazarely, had a monocle as well as the two spoons that his species were known for weilding. Behind them, an Xatu and a Butterfree glided through the air. Even the bug looked tough, it's wings pure black and its eyes holding a focus that other Butterfree lacked. There was only one person that Moron knew who could have psychics who looked so powerfull. And she was right behind them. Her red and black clothes seemingly radiating with that same dangerous and powerfull aura that her Pokemon possessed, her long blue hair trailing behind her.

"Sabrina." Joanne muttered, before turning back to her Pokemon Okay, Tate, Roco, Scout, back off. These guys can handle this."

* * *

"Now I remember the saying: never bring a sword to a gunfight!" Grovyle yelled to himself as he ducked behind a stack of steel crates as two grunts unloaded their firearms in his direction, the pistol bullets causing the thick steel to ring out with each shot. He'd knocked those two out before, he was sure he had. Problem was, the others he'd knocked out when the breakin first started were starting to awaken. "I can't knock them out fast enough, they're waking up as quick as I can take them down!" He yelled down the radio, "Can you hurry things up a little? I don't want to have to start killing them."

"Look, I'm taking down all the ones that are heading in your direction. It is either that or let you be swarmed and executed," Dione explained, trying as hard as he could to keep the rising frustration out of his voice, "so I'm having to go a little slower in order to keep you alive."

"Yeah, still, hurry the hell up before I get my head blown off!" Grovyle countered, just as the two gunmen had to stop to reload. Grovyle vaulted over the metal crates and threw his sabre at the closest one as he ran forwards.

The grunt was too shocked by the sudden agony of the steel going through his shoulder, he didn't scream and was forced to drop his gun. Grovyle yanked out the blade, slamming his fist into the wounded grunt's face before spinning around and smacking the second with the sheath of the rapier. However, there was a click and he found himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun. It was steady, the eyes of the female owning the weapon showing just how far she would go.

Just as the females' finger tightened on the trigger, there was a ding from behind her. She found herself crashing to the ground, propelled there by a bonemerang that had arced out from the half opened doors. They opened the rest of the way and Sofia stepped out, catching her returning weapon and unbuckling the second.

"Think we can keep this bastards out cold now?" she asked, spinning and smacking a Rocket as he started to stir, sending him straight back into unconsiousness.

"You do that on your own for a sec, I'll get my bike back up and running. We'll need it on the way out."

* * *

The two guards were only aware of something wrong when the sound of scraping metal sounded out from behind them. They spun around, guns raised, just as the steel door blasted free of its holdings and collapsed, barely missing the Humans. Without waiting for the dust to clear, both of them opened fire, bullets ripping through the smoke.

"Hmm, not bad reactions, for Humans." Came that eerily calm voice from right behind them, they didn't even have time to move before they were sent crashing to the floor by identical blows to the back of the head. Scyther allowed himself a small smirk, leaning down and managing to manipulate the controls of their radio.

"Marshall, Scyther is free," he slowly spoke, deftly and clearly, before slicing the small device into pieces and walking down the corridoor, towards the sounds of fighting.

Just a few meters away, around a blind corner, three Rockets stood with assault rifles bared, ready to stop the bug in his tracks. They expected him to walk around the corner, straight into the gunfire. What they didn't expect, however, was Scyther to see the ambush coming. He'd broken out of more than enough bases, Jianna'd pulled that trick several times when she expected him to try and escape. So he flung himself around the bend, landing partially up the opposite wall as he took down the left and center Humans with an air cutter. The last Rocket, one who had been closest to the inside of the corner, was unable to change his aim in time and instead resorted to the usual Human method of dealing with him.

The hail of gunfire that he had hoped to take Scyther down with lasted only two seconds before the bladed insect found the Human's throat.

"Barely even worth the energy," Scyther muttered, all traces of humour long since dead as he headed further towards freedom. He figured that Dione was heading towards him, so he didn't rush. It would be a foolish error to run, straight around a corner and into the Absol's attacks. Or a bullet. Or, in the case of the Admin that had just stepped into the open, a flamethrower.

Scyther leapt back, his chest nearly cracking open again at the manuveur combined with the heat that the stream of fire provided. If he hadn't moved, there was a fair chance that he'd have been roasted alive. As it was, Marshall wasn't slacking the fire even as he reached for the revolver with his free hand. The massive canisters on his back, connected to the firey weapon, would give him enough fuel to keep the stream up for several minutes. More than enough time to put a bullet through Scyther. Air cutter wouldn't work, not with that inferno seperating Scyther from his target, so that was his only long range weapon out of the window, seeing as he didn't have the time or the energy for another Razor wind.

The revolver rose, just as Scyther spotted and open doorway and ducked inside, the doorframe splintering under the force of the bullet that slammed into it. Marshall laughed, he had plenty of weapons left. And that room was a storage closet, where several pieces of equipment for emergancies was held. There was no where for the bug to run.


	209. Battle of Wits, Wills and Rockets

Haha, no cliffhanger resolution for you. Still, despite the fact that none of Dione's team, or Scyther, get any screentime here, we clear up the Mansion in one fell swoop. Next time, I promise we'll get somewhere with Scyther and Marshall.

Anyway, I should point out that Cherry hasn't had a chance to beta this yet. Mainly because, and this is true with just about all the new chapters, I get them done so late at night that I'm so close to crashing that waiting for her to check through all my crappy grammer would result in no update at all. I'll reload the last three chapters, complete with fixed grammer, tomorrow. So save the bitching about me being crappy for around next update. Whenever that'll be.

Oh, and PsychoBlacky scares me a little. Still, at least he doesn't come of as invincible in this. Then again, neither does his opponent.

**Episode 209: Battle of Wits, Wills and Rockets**

"Oh dear Celebi, ow ow argh!" Squirt groaned as he used every bit of strength he could muster up to pull the iron nail out of him. The disadvantage of having a shell, once something had penetrated it, it was just as hard to pull it back out. That was proven as it only moved an inch or so.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad with these burns," Fervo cocked an eyescale, even as Kirlia dabbed at said burns with a blue cloth that had been dipped in the freezing river water.

"Well, this part'll be easier. The blood'll loosen this thing up," the Wartortle gasped as he clasped ahold of the nail again and tried not to scream as he continued slowly removing it, "I am never ever getting impaled again!"

Eventually it slipped free, the hole in his shell barely noticible, as he held the metalic object to the light. More specifically, he was looking at the part that was stained with blood. "Wow, that must be an inch and a half, at least. Good thing we were planning to go get something to eat, 'cause if I'd had a full stomach-"

"-Squirt!" Fervo interrupted, causing the water type to stop cold and stare across at him, "you are not going to reassure the girl if you keep talking like that. She's been practically ripping my back in two ever since you started pulling out that damn thing, worried for your life, and you're scaring the crap out of her. So shut up; and go make her feel better before she kills me!"

* * *

"Look out," Blacky yelled across, diving over a Slowking's head in order to stop Spiral from being sliced from behind by a sneaky attack from a Sneasel. As it was, the claws managed to change their target as Blacky hit his target, causing the Umbreon to walk away with a deep gash across the side of his face. "Oooh, pain. That's good." He smirked, Spiral actually looking a little sick.

"You are not my brother."

"'Fraid I am, got the same same genes as you. And the blood type too," the Umbreon lapped up a little of the blood as it ran down close to his mouth, "O-Positive to be exact. It's got that tangy taste to it."

"You can tell blood types apart by taste?" Spiral looked a combination of shocked and sickened by.

"Yup," he turned away, launching a glistening black ball of energy into the face of an incoming Spearow, "A-minus tastes like crap, by the way," his voice lowered untill it was nothing more than a whisper above the wind, "Damned Tentacruel."

He looked up just in time to have a massive red and orange blur hit him from the side and send him hurtling across the dirt. If he had tensed up before the impact with the floor, it would have snapped him in two. As it was, it knocked all the wind out of him even as the great fiery wolf sent his sister crashing through a window with another rapid tackle. Broken glass flew everywhere from the force of the impact, the Espeon unconsious before she fell from sight.

"Oh, you cheap bastard," the Umbreon spat as he slowly pushed himself up. The Arcanine towered over him, well over three times his size, as it bared massive fangs. Blacky returned the guesture, feeling that cold rage burning away at his mind and giving him a little extra power in the process.

"Arcanine, Extremespeed!" The owner of the fire type ordered, Blacky being sent sprawling by another attack. He had to fight to stay consious, his body fighting against both the pain and that of his mentality. He didn't have anymore time to waste, it was only a matter of time before he reverted. If he did that while the Arcanine was still standing, his normal side would be ripped apart. As he managed to push himself back up, another Extremespeed sent him flying again. In the course of the three attacks, he was knocked well away from where the rest of the brawling was occuring.

"You are really starting to tick me off!" Blacky snarled, rolling to his feet as his yellow ring markings took on their familiar golden glow as they amplified his power.

"Hit it before it can attack back!" The Rocket ordered and, for Blacky, time seemed to slow down as the Arcanine rushed forwards, the air around it forming a barrier of red hot dust.

Blacky, even with his heightened reactions, was unable to get clear in time to evade the attack. But; he hadn't even tried. Instead, he went towards the incoming Arcanine as his body was engulfed completely in the golden glowing. Every bit of power left in him, every single of rage hidden away in his subconsious, was called upon as the two collided and were engulfed in an orange and gold explosion. Everyone froze, the battling stopped cold as all attention turned towards the clashing forces of fire and darkness.

The fiery sphere faded, the smoke fading away to reveal both canines collapsed on the floor. Blacky, however, slowly pushed himself back to his feet as his rings pulsed, sneaking a glance back at his opponent before glaring over at the Rockets with a deathly smirk. He had used his small size to his advantage, slipping underneath the Arcanine and striking him right in the hips. The great wolf's hind legs were disabled by the blow as the joints were effectively shattered.

"He ain't getting up anytime soon, and his howl'll be a few octaves higher too," Blacky let himself say before he gave a long and loud laugh, a haunting sound that caused everyone who heard it to flinch away, just before the last of his power vanished. His blood red eyes unfocused and he hit the floor.

The moment that the Umbreon had fallen, all the Rocket's pokemon made to head towards him. Their aim was all too obvious, take out the kit before he could awaken and summon such brutality again. However fast they moved, two were faster. Spiral vaulted over the fallen fire type, landing in front of her fallen sibling and sending several poison types scuttling with a potent blast of psychic energy. She had several small gashes from where she'd been blasted through the window, caused by shattering glass, and had a definite limp on her left hind leg, but still she faced down the incoming Pokemon, many of which were dark types, and refused to budge.

"You are not getting my brother!"

Just as a Houndoom went to gore her on its horns, Flame landed on its back and brought both fists down on the back of its head. Even armoured, no skull could withstand that blow and it crumpled, soon to be withdrawn into a Pokeball along with the wounded Arcanine and numerous other fallen. Around half of the Rocket Pokemon were down with injuries that ensured they couldn't rejoin the fight, and the rest had at least a few bruises and scrapes. Vapor joined the Charmander and Espeon, nursing a swollen eye and a gash along the fin at the end of his tail.

"Think we can take them?" He asked, "we can't just pile in anymore, not without leaving Blacky vunerable."

"Think we have a choice in the matter, we have to take them out," Flame said in reply, fists clenched, "Still, Blacky took down what seemed to be their powerhouse, so we're good."

"Your girlfriend ran off," Spiral pointed out, Flame wincing at the word.

"No she hasn't," came the reply from behind, followed by the Rocket's all backing up as they stared over the trio, "turns out that the maids have a big firework party. And guess what I just broke into."

Flame turned and let out a grin at the sight before him, there were several of the maids, all lined up and weilding cut down pieces of guttering. Inside each of them, a rocket had been placed as the tubing was pointed at the Humans.

"Homemade Rocket Launchers, if you'll pardon the pun," Scarlet grinned as she held one of the sparklers that kits so loved to see, using it to light the fuses of the explosives. The Humans and enemy Pokemon turned and ran, giving the bazooka weilders some very tempting targets. And they took them.

Bright explosions of all colours filled the garden, drowned out only by the agonised screams as Humans and Pokemon alike clutched at severely burnt rear ends. Scarlet and the cleaning staff rapidly reloaded and sent another volley after the Rocket as they retreated out of the gates.

"And stay out, you slimy bastards!" Spiral yelled after them as the victorious cleaning staff cheered and launched a third volley of fireworks, this time into the sky, in victory.


	210. Slave To Chance

Whoo, I finally updated. Would have last night, had I not spent that entire time working on other stuff. One of said 'stuff' was uploaded to earlier, I know some of you guys have already seen it. The rest of you, probably a good idea seeing as it's sort of a non-canonical series of scenes based around the entire network cast, at the mansion. Silliness ensures.

Anyway, enough of shameless plugging and onto the chapter itself... I got nothing. I can't say anything without ruining it. Just go read it and leave a review or something.

**Episode 210: Slave To Chance **

"Crap!" Moron dropped to the floor, just in time to avoid one of the few remaining market stalls; the Tyranitar had taken to throwing them around in an attempt to hit the unbelievably fast psychics. That particular projectile had been aimed at the Golduck after the water type had saved the Butterfree from being torched by a powerful flamethrower. It had bounced off of the Kirlia's barrier, the flimsy wooden stall shattering and sending pieces of wood everywhere. The two trainers were forced to dive for cover, even as Tate managed to save Joanne from being hit by redirecting one of the planks with a jet of water.

Yet, Sabrina still hadn't moved from her place near the market entrance, watching the battle unfold through impassive eyes. Even as a fully intact stall came hurtling towards her, she didn't flinch and just calmly raised her hand to it before sweeping the appendage to the side, it taking on that eerie purple glow as the stall was redirected in mid-flight in the same direction as the sweep had been. Telekinesis wasn't an ability exclusive to Pokemon, after all.

"Alakazam, cover Xatu until the Miracle Eye is fully ready," she ordered as the wooden stall shattered on contact with the stone wall, both Pokemon in question teleporting on top of a nearby building as they prepared their technique, the other psychics focusing on keeping the Tyranitar distracted without letting it cause too much damage.

* * *

Marshall was not stupid; he knew just how fast that Scyther could be. Looking or moving around that doorway would end with a blade to the throat. So, instead, he unhooked a small object from his belt and bit out the pin on top, holding onto it for a few seconds before throwing it as hard as he could. The grenade bounced off the wall near the door, the ricochet causing the explosive device to shoot through the doorway. Thanks to the fact that Marshall had held onto it for so long, the timer ran out just as it passed out of his sight.

The explosion was much too large for a hand grenade, powerful enough to cause the floor to rumble and the walls to crack. Marshall, suddenly glad that there had been fuel for vehicles stored in there, turned around the corner. There was no way the bug had survived... right up until he saw the gaping hole in the wall that was to the left of the doorway, one that led to an adjacent room. An empty room; in which the door to the corridor was wide open. Marshall let out a yell, one of rage and malice that only intensified as he spun back to the door in time to see Scyther racing past. His weapon shot up as the Admin darted back into the corridor, firing a single shot after the retreating insect. He didn't need to fire another; the bug was already around the corner and gone.

Running with the massive, and heavy, canisters needed to fuel the flamethrower was impossible. So Marshall shrugged off that as he shot after Scyther, knowing for a fact that the insect wouldn't be anywhere even close to full speed. That was soon proven as he turned the corner himself, Scyther only half way down the twenty meter stretch. Marshall smirked as he slammed his fist down on a small red box attached to the wall beside him, smashing the plastic covering and pressing the button inside. At the opposite end of the corridor, a large steel bulkhead started to close, just as that infernal Absol appeared on the opposite side of it.

"Scyther!" The mercenary yelled, just before the thick steel closed, forming a solid barrier between the two. One that Scyther crashed into, being unable to stop his sprint in time.

As Scyther staggered backwards, another lone gunshot rang out, the armor piercing round ripping straight through his shoulder and out the other side. There was a clean hole, one that was rapidly filled with blood. Scyther refused to scream, he'd been shot before. Jianna'd shot him in the leg and the shoulder several times, usually after a failed escape attempt. Why would Marshall have been any different?

"You know something, bug, I've been wanting to do this for years," the Human in question gloated as Scyther slowly turned to face down the steel barrel.

"Wouldn't surprise Scyther." While the Human may not have understood the words, he still reacted badly and the second of the armour piercing rounds went through Scyther's bandaged ankle, bringing him to his knees.

"Shut the hell up when I'm talking to you!" The owner of those crazed eyes, containing enough hatred to rival those psychotic orbs of Celes'.

"Or what? Scyther is going to die anyway!"

Marshall looked about ready to fire another shot, this one aimed for Scyther's chest, when a voice sounded out from no where, one that the Human could understand.

"Enough!" A glowing form started to materialize in the center of the corridor between Scyther and Marshall. It was barely half the Human's size, yet radiated a power that was impossible to ignore. And, worst of all, it was a bright green.

* * *

A long stream of fire slammed into the metal barrier, stopping only when Dione could maintain it no longer. The steel had taken on a slight reddish glow around the impact, meaning that it was still holding out. Dione sucked in another breath, readying a second blast. Eventually the metal would weaken enough for a Shadow Ball to break through. Scyther would likely be killed by then, but Dione was more than prepared to rip Marshall in two. But before that, he had to shatter the damned wall!

"I knew I should have saved some of those explosives..."

* * *

"Mew!" Marshall yelled, firing his gun repeatedly as the small psychic.

"Do I look like a hyped-up pink kitten to you?" The green fairy sighed, sounding offended, as a barrier formed and it stopped the bullets cold. "I'm about as close to Mew as you are to him," he gestured behind him to Scyther, who was staring blankly at the psychic. Then, finally, Scyther realized just who the fairy was and started to push himself up, ready for a fight with Celebi.

"Oh please, you can barely walk, I could have ripped you apart before you got even close," the Legendary in question pointed out, spotting Scyther's intentions, "and, besides, that's no way to treat someone who just saved you from a bullet to the brain. If you bugs even have brains, that-" Celebi froze as Marshall went for another gun, the Legendary merely waving an arm in the Admin's direction and the Human froze, convulsed and dropped to the floor. In his back were several razor-sharp looking leaves. The only reason that they were visible at all was because of their sheer size, the huge leaves rivaling machetes in shape. And only the tips remained outside the Human's body, the rest stuck inside his chest cavity. He was definitely dead.

"Pitiful," Celebi murmured, turning back to Scyther, "Humans like that are barely even worth the effort, they really need to learn to respect us Legendaries."

"What does Celebi want?" Scyther stood at his full height, having to put all his weight on his non-shot leg.

"You need to learn some respect too. Shame I can't beat you to a pulp."

Scyther froze, staring at the fairy in shock. Perfectly visible shock too, even his ability to hide emotion wasn't enough. It was so unexpected, especially considering how close to death he came from Celebi's assassination attempt the previous night.

"Yeah, I know. Fate is a cruel mistress. I have to keep you alive, as long as you are not protecting that infernal lizard anyway. Do that and you're free game."

"Why keep Scyther alive?"

"...Mortals! Give them the chance to live and they have to question you!" Celebi turned away, muttering to himself. Scyther waited untill the fairy was done ranting and turned back.

"Okay, bug, it turns out, and I hadn't known this earlier, seeing future events is a rather tricky business..." Celebi started, Scyther swearing that the fairy sounded just like Mew right then, "anyway, turns out that your precious daughter does a little something that proves rather beneficial to this reality. Problem is, you need to be around to spark this little event. So, you're not allowed to die. However, you help out the destroyers of my world then you are on your own. I could keep the reality safe another way if I had to, it'd just take a few years more planning. Years that I won't waste cleaning up that damn Mew's mess."

"Scyther will keep that in mind." Now that he knew the reasoning, it was easy for Scyther to shield his emotions, and his mind, from Celebi's gaze.

"So, long story short. You have to survive, find your family and save the universe. In return, you have to stop jumping in and saving the lizard or the clones."

"Scyther doesn't exactly have much choice," the bug shrugged. Refuse and he was liable to be shredded just like Marshall.

"Good boy. Nice to finally meet someone with a little sense," Celebi gave a grin, one that was almost identical to the grin that Mew used when he was winning an argument. Then the fairy's body started glowing a faint green, Scyther would have backed away had the steel barrier right behind him not been red hot. "This'll only hurt for a few seconds. Although, I'm told it does hurt like nothing on this earth when the target is still conscious."

* * *

_-To Be Continued- _

_-(When the author stops writing silly stuff, anyway)-_


	211. Curse of the Absol

Well, what's to say about this Episode that the title doesn't give away. It's very Dione heavy, obviously. And dialog heavy too. The only real exciting part is at the end, and that's more setting up the real fun for the next chapter. Anyway, more Pokemon mythology for you lot. I will actually go into how Absol do sense incoming disasters a little later on, yay of psuedo-science. And explosions, seeing as you can't have Dione without explosions of some kind.

**Episode 211: Curse of the Absol**

Dione was about ready to blast through the weakened metal barrier when there was the creaking of machinery and the bulkhead started to rise. The Absol, ready for anything, tensed himself up and stepped towards the shadows, ready to use his ability to phase into them incase of an incoming bullet. He nearly collapsed at the sight that greeted him. Marshall dead, Scyther on the ground, resting his back against the wall.

"Now Scyther knows why Jirachi waited until Scyther passed out before healing Scyther," he muttered, glancing across at the deeply confused Absol. "Healing is very painful."

"What happened?"

"Marshall shot Scyther, Celebi killed Marshall and healed Scyther before opening the bulkhead and vanishing." Dione wasn't sure if it was possible to be any blunter in that explanation. No details were really required; the ones Dione needed were right in front of him. Scyther's carapace had two perfectly round holes in them, evidently bullet wounds, yet the flesh underneath was fine. And Marshall's body was in a pool of blood.

"Well, at least there isn't a carpet. It shouldn't stain too badly."

Scyther managed to push himself up; the pain had faded by then. It was a strange feeling, being able to put his full weight on the leg he'd been shot in only a few minutes earlier. What made it worse that all of his exhaustion from the previous night had gone as well; it was almost as though it had never happened. The bug had a hunch that Celebi had done that part on purpose. Still, the fact was that it had happened; Scyther had a near perfect memory and could recall almost every detail of that night. It sparked a jarring pain in his chest, one that wasn't caused by physical wounds and was therefore missed by the healing.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Scyther is physically fine."

"But not mentally." Dione just looked up at him, before turning back down the corridor. "No matter, we'll discuss this later. Grovyle's waiting for us."

"What is the plan to escape?" Scyther asked as they headed back, the corridors deserted.

"We split up. You and Grovyle escape on the motorcycle while Sofia and I evacuate via the more traditional method." Dione smiled, just as they turned the final corner, just in time to witness Grovyle sending the last of the Humans running for the stairs with his motorcycle.

"Men," Sofia muttered as Grovyle laughed, setting off the horn as he did so.

"Hey, I'm a guy and I don't like that bike," Dione pointed out as he stepped up.

"Only because you're a quadruped and therefore unable to drive one, or hold on properly." As she said that, Dione had the feeling that she had cocked an eyescale at him, under that bone helmet, before he gave out a sigh and replied.

"Four wheels are better than two, they come with seatbelts."

"You're just quadru-biased."

Dione paused for a few seconds, getting his thoughts back in order. "You just made that up."

"No, it's a medical condition suffered by some members of certain four-legged races. Essentially a form of racism, against everything with two legs. Not nice."

"Considering you're talking to a species that is still hunted and killed in certain countries, I'm well aware of how nasty such a thing is."

"You know something, Dione, I never quite figured out the Absol race. Before it was proven your species didn't cause disasters, and you were hated all over the world, you still tried to save cities and villages from destruction. Absol were attacked on sight, yet they kept on trying to spread the word about incoming disaster."

"Well, we knew that if we didn't try to warn them then we'd have left a lot of innocent people and Pokemon to die. Most Absol wouldn't be able to live with themselves if they did that."

"So they risked their lives in a venture that no one appreciated." Her words weren't meant as an insulting gesture. Dione knew that, yet he was still unable to prevent a slight growl entering his voice.

"Even if we were attacked, wounded or killed, people would still evacuate. Even if we were blamed for it, we still saved lives. That was enough. One life in exchange for many."

"Admirable. And it makes sense. I know I couldn't live with myself if I left a village defenseless against an incoming disaster."

The conversation was cut short as a loud siren started sounding out through the base.

"That's our cue," Sofia hopped off the crate she'd been sitting on, slinging one of her one clubs into the harness on her back. "We're out of here."

"What is that though?" Grovyle asked even as he turned the great black motorcycle towards the gaping hole towards the sewers, glad to be setting off.

"The alarm that the police are on their way. If we left any earlier then there was a fair chance that there would be guards and ambushes set to stop us escaping. Now, it's every Human for themselves, so they won't care about us," Dione answered as the two of them turned for the elevator. "See you topside."

"Scyther hopes that Grovyle doesn't crash, Scyther can't exactly hold on," Scyther muttered as he found himself behind the grass type as the deep roar of the engine sounded out throughout the - now deserted - Rocket base. Sofia gave a salute as the elevator doors closed on her and Dione, the Absol looking up and sending a Shadow Ball crashing into the speakers for the music.

"There's not much to crash into, bar the one tunnel that isn't emptied. But we'll go slowly through that one. No way I'm risking sending us for a swim in sewage."

"Scyther hopes so, Scyther is likely to severely injure Grovyle in the event of a crash."

"Accidentally, I hope." Grovyle glanced back over his shoulder.

"Scyther can't be sure." The bug smirked.

"Righto; don't crash. Got it." With that, the motorcycle shot off, using a piece of rubble as a ramp to launch itself through the hole in the wall and back into the sewer system.

Dione glared across at his companion, who was leaning back against the wall of the elevator and tapping the bone club onto her shoulder in time with the tune she was humming.

"I didn't blow up the speakers just so you could irritate me."

"You're no fun, Di."

"Don't call me that. And save the fun until we're in the clear; I've seen mercenaries lose their lives for a single moment's carelessness."

"That's not what I meant," Sofia sighed as the elevator attempted to ding, but the busted speaker just gave out a rather violent fizzle as the doors slid open.

The two found themselves on the ground floor, in the middle of a lobby. It was deserted, mainly because of a different siren sounding out.

"The fire alarm. Smart. When the police warning alarm goes off, they set that off and presumably a real fire starts, so the police can't enter and allows the Rocket's to burn any evidence."

"Yeah. You can bet that at least a quarter of the fire brigade will be paid to remove anything that could lead the police to Team Rocket." Dione nodded as he headed for the front door, it being wide open considering that people had been using it to evacuate.

The moment they stepped into the open air they spotted the office workers standing a fair distance away. All bar one, who was right next to them.

"What are Pokemon doing in there? Are they the cause of the fire?" he asked, his co-workers heading over.

"Turn off your translator, make them think we're normal," Dione whispered across to the Cubone.

"Already have," she replied. "Still, I have a second bone club strapped to my back and you have a bandaged leg; we don't exactly look normal."

"True, but let's not make things wor-" Dione froze, suddenly staring down at the ground in complete silence. For half a second he'd felt... Barely there, but unmistakable. Not possible.

"Dione?" Sofia muttered, before he jerked his head back up and glanced across at her. His eyes, she noted with a hidden frown, registered the shock he was feeling. Not a good sign.

"I felt a seismic pulse," he sounded stunned, "earthquakes don't happen here. Unless..."

"We'd better keep ahold of these two, incase they did start it." the Humans were totally unaware of the minute vibrations wracking the earth beneath his feet, right until Dione suddenly sent a Thunderbolt crashing down from above, directing it right between the worker's feet as he threw his head back and let loose a loud and haunting howl.

"Dione?!" Sofia shouted, stunned by the Absol's sudden change of attitude; the white and black canine had turned towards the Humans, who were backing away, with his teeth bared and a low growl echoing from his throat.

"We have to get them away from the building, scare them off. It's not safe here!" Dione ordered, using another Thunderbolt to send the Humans running for cover. None of them had Pokemon on them; they were rare in the business district of the city, so there was little to stop him.

Dione's prediction proved true as another tremour, this one a lot more powerful, caused the earth to rumble and the concrete to crack. The first several floors of the building they had just left had their windows shattered by the pulses. And the bottommost one was engulfed in fire. The flames launched themselves out of any open exit, the doorway and broken windows being the main ones. Dione and Sofia had to drop to the floor to dodge the withering heat. They pulled themselves up the moment they had a chance and ran for their lives.

"Dione!" The Cubone yelled as she ran, barely keeping up with the four legged Absol.  
"Don't blame me, I didn't cause that one and I don't know what did either!" he replied, any further words drowned out by a audible explosion from the building, one that sent loose bricks flying in the shockwave.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Next Time:**

An airborne duel over Saffron City between two old rivals. The city'll never know what hit it.


	212. Cityscape

Battles are fun. And those two really start to creep me out when they get pissed off. Anyhoo, maybe now that I've blown up a building, I'll be able to leave Saffron behind. Or do I do more carnage first? I honestly don't know... Yet.

No trailer today.

**Episode 212: Cityscape **

Just as the elevator doors had clicked shut and the motorcycle had left through the hole in the wall, a Human came tumbling down the staircase leading to the surface. She hit the floor with a solid thump, trying to push herself back up and having to stop as her body convulced, causing her to cough up blood. The redhaired Rocket griminced, trying to fight the pain that wracked her entire being.

"I am sorry," that ethereal voice sounded out from behind her, the speaker sitting on the bottommost step, "but there is too much at stake here, you can't be allowed to interfere."

Even if she could protest against the attacker, she didn't have enough time as small green paws touched the back of her skull and took on that eerie purple glow before she collapsed to the floor. Celebi looked down at the dead body for half a second before he floated over towards the gaping hole in the wall, watching Grovyle's motorcycle turn the corner. Scyther, having to use his wings to maintain balance behind the grass type, glanced back at the last second and their eyes met. Celebi gave a small wave before the bug vanished from view.

"All the pieces are in place," he said after a few seconds silence, "I'll have fixed your little mistakes one way or another," he paused again, turning around and nodding a greeting to the new arrival, "Mew."

"Celebi." The pink higher power replied blankly, turning to glance over at the body of the slain Rocket, knowing that that staircase was littered with several more. "The killing wasn't neccessary."

"I really don't see why you object. You hold Team Rocket with even more contempt than I do, and I even did the good thing and killed them painlessly," he smirked before continuing, "Well, barring that one. She threw herself down the stairs, it was her own fault she sustained injury. Still, I even made it as quick as I could, fried their puny Human minds."

"The part I object to is that they did nothing to you!" Mew growled, tail lashing with a slight crack, like that of a whip, "you killed them solely for your sick plans."

"I saved the bug from being shot, which is more than you would have done, and I'm the sick one. That's rich. I even let him walk away with a choice, and it didn't involve having to kill that lizard himself!"

"That is not the point!"

"Then what is the point, oh wise Mew," Celebi drew out the words in a mocking tone, the feline growling in response as his paws glowed bright pink.

Celebi laughed, even as the unusually-coloured Shadow Balls came rocketing towards him. He just floated slightly to the left and they shot right by him, tiny explosions causing even further damage to the ruined wall. Celebi went so far as to stick out his tongue at Mew, further driving the Higher Power closer and closer towards the moment he snapped. Mew yelled in rage, holding his paws above his head as an even bigger Shadow Ball formed. This time, Celebi blocked it with his own, the two different ghostly powers merging and forming small explosion, obscuring the space between the two with smoke.

The fairy wasn't bothered, he was an experienced enough psychic that he didn't need to see. He was more than capable of keeping track of the potent psychic aura that Mew gave off, one that was even stronger now that he was starting to lose his temper. Infact, the aura was so obvious that Celebi was able to tell exactly what Mew was up to. It kept shifting and warping.

"Shapeshifting isn't going to do you much good," he crowed, flying to the side as the pink kitten shot through the smoke and swept a version of a Kabutops blade through where Celebi's head had been.

"Stay still and it'll do plenty of good!" Mew yelled, the shrunken blade shifting back into his usual arm and paw, before launching a Psybeam at point blank range.

He'd thrown an awful lot of power into that Psybeam, enough that even the most powerful non-legendary psychic would be unable to stop it. However, Celebi was a lot stronger than any non-legendary, so he neutralised the attack with his own, causing a massive tremour of a psychic blast. The shockwave caused by the explosion sent both Legendaries flying backwards, Celebi managing to skid to a halt in midair while Mew just collided with a wall. And the blast was also the warning pulse that Dione had felt.

"You are not going to use people as tools anymore," Mew growled as he pushed himself up, floating back into the air untill the two were the same level as each other.

"Don't need them, I'm quite capable of dealing with you myself."

Celebi's grin vanished as Mew have a smirk of his own, the kitten staring straight into Celebi's eyes, unblinking. Then Celebi noticed his tail flicking, as Mew clapped his paws together.

"You can't!" The fairy warned, "you know you can't control what that'll do!"

"That's the whole point," Mew replied, steadfast as gave a toothy smirk, "you don't have a clue what'll happen, you can't dodge!" With those words, his tail suddenly stopped as those great blue eyes vanished inside an eerie white glow. Celebi didn't even have enough time to teleport clear, the entire room was hit by a wave of fire and heat that there was no time or chance to evade. It was this that Dione and Sofia had barely managed to dodge, up on the surface; the giant, Legendary-powered, explosion vaporising the body of the Rocket and charred the stones that made up the building even as it tore a path to the surface.

---

"What the hell?!" Grovyle yelled as the explosion sounded out, the noise amplified by the steel tunnels in which they were riding. He couldn't hear his own shouts, or the roar of the motorcycle. Then the mighty shockwave caught up and sent him, the motorcycle, and Scyther flying. A deep slice was torn into Grovyle's back, the result of the lighter bug being propelled overhead as the grass type landed face down on the floor. Scyther managed to land on his feet, skidding to a halt.

"That was much too large to be a self-destruct mechinism," the bug pointed out, even as grovyle pushed himself up despite the searing pain from his wounded back. "Grovyle should take the motorcyle back to the mansion, Scyther will catch up later.

---

"Ahh, love a good Blast Burn," Mew laughed to himself, even as he panted in an attempt to catch his breath after such an exausting technique. He found himself looking around at the charred and melted rock that surrounded him. It was a good thing that he was practically fire proof, the heat would have been neigh-unbearable otherwise. There was no sign of Celebi, he'd been buried under the gigantic pile of rubble where the foundations had once stood. Still, the building above remained standing. And would continue to do so, right up untill Celebi burst through the floor underneath Mew, grabbing the kitten by the tail as he hurled Mew skyward with as much power as he could muster..

---

"Holy mother of-" Sofia muttered as she looked back in time to see the building crumble away, a pink orb blasting out of its roof and skidded to a halt in midair, rapidly joined by a green one, that lobbed a Shadow Ball back into the damaged building just to level it completely. Humans were screaming, the streets nearby were deserted as people left their cars and ran.

"Mew!" Dione knew that vivid pink colour anywhere.

"What the hell is that?"

"Uh, I have no idea..." Dione muttered, Sofia too distracted by the aerial assault going on that she didn't spot the obvious lie in Dione's voice.

---

Celebi found himself catapulted directly up around thirty meters as Mew knocked him flying with that powerfull tail. Mew, growling under his breath, followed it through with a psybeam that rocketed Celebi up untill he was level with the roof of the Silph Co. Tower. Problem was, Celebi retaliated and the razor sharp leaves shot up from below, slicing into Mew's side and back and sending him hurtling towards the ground. He hit the massive amount of rubble from the destroyed building with enough momentum to smash through solid rock and concrete, becoming buried under the remaining debris.

"You need to learn your place, Mew." Celebi muttered, his burns and scrapes vanishing thanks to his potent healing abilities. Abilities that were negated as he found himself hit from behind with enough force to send him slamming into the roof of the skyscraper, cracking the pavement with the sheer power of the impact. He spat out a mouthful of blood, glaring over at where the attack had came from. It couldn't have been Mew, even he couldn't recover that quickly.

"Haha, that never gets old!" Ryuu laughed, wings beating as he hovered where Celebi had been only seconds before, "now, I believe we have a little business to attend to!"


	213. Evening the Score

Fightscene again. And more buildings getting wrecked. Just getting all the demolition out of my system so I can finally leave this damned City.

I don't really have much to say... Other than I can't believe that I pulled half of this crap off.

**Episode 212: Evening the Score **

Ryuu found himself slightly worried, there was no hint of fear or worry in Celebi's eyes as the Legendary pushed himself upright. Even Anti, who could really hurt him, was afraid of him when the fighting started. So, strangely, it was Ryuu who was a little worried when Celebi started laughing.

"Didn't you know?" The fairy chuckled, "I'm the only Pokemon in existence who can purify Shadow Pokemon. And, as a Shadowstone brought you back as a phantom, guess what that means I can do to you."

"Oh... fuck." Ryuu muttered as there was a bright flash of a piercing blue light, forming a gigantic sphere of power in which both Pokemon were trapped.

Ryuu's barely visible form fell out of the bottom of the sphere, hurtling towards the floor. His wings were disintegrating, the rest of his body starting to follow. At least it didn't hurt, he couldn't feel anything beyond a numbness that was spreading through his entire being as small wisps of energy started detaching themselves and fading away in the breeze. He couldn't move any of his limbs, couldn't do anything other that look up at Celebi's face as the fairy laughed down at him.

"_Wonder where a phantom goes when they get wiped out..._" Ryuu thought, as he was half way to the ground.

"Next I'll get that freakish hybrid 'sister' of yours, Mew!" Celebi yelled, his voice echoing all the way to the ground.

Celebi suddenly found himself thinking that the taunt had been a bad idea, as a massive Shadow Ball ripped it's way out from the enormous pile of rubble, sending rocks and concrete flying in all directions as it shot straight up towards him. It tore through Ryuu, the phantom seizing his chance and both the attack and the ghostly form took on an orange glow before both seemed to become nothing more than pure light. Light that arced above Celebi before he had time to react.

"Goin' down!" Ryuu laughed as his form materialised, slightly bolder and darker than before, as he slammed a fist into the back of Celebi's head and sent the fairy down the same path that he himself had been undertaking.

Celebi, having been caught completely off guard by the strange energy transfer and the blow to the head, was barely conscious and was rapidly gaining speed as he hurtled towards the floor. He was barely even aware of a bright pink glowing that was coming from deep within the giant pile of rubble, which manifested itself as Mew shot free. He was carrying, using a combination of brute strength and telekenisis, what had originally been part of the great building's foundations, a giant pillar of concrete, as he rocketed towards Celebi.

Ryuu would have covered his eyes to avoid witnessing what had to be coming. Problem was, he was still rather transparent so it wouldn't do much, plus he did want to see it. So he watched, tempted to cheer as Mew transferred all of his forward momentum into a swing with the concrete pillar, catching Celebi in the side. The fairy, hit with enough force to almost shatter that pillar, was sent flying straight into the wall of another skyscraper, ripping straight through as dust poured out of the hole.

"Stay the hell away from my sister!" Mew yelled, throwing the cracked and useless pillar back down towards the ground. Now that he was still, Ryuu could see the gashes and cuts that covered his body. He hadn't escaped that building unscathed.

"Think he's had enough yet?!" The phantom called down from above, Mew just laughing, a hollow laugh that did not suit his form at all, as the tip of his tail started to glow yellow.

He swept his tail around, the glowing part leaving behind a tail that formed a perfect circle behind the pink legendary. Ryuu would have asked what was going on, but he knew better than to get in the way, especially as the glowing started crackling and sparking. It was electricity, a lot of electricity. Mew's eyes glinted red, his vision piercing through the smoke and dust and pinpointing the stunned fairy hidden within.

"Locked on..." The sparking and buzzing grew more potent as Mew held forth both paws in front of him.

Then lightning jumped from the giant ring of elecricity, three streams transferring their power to the point in front of Mew, forming an orb of lightning. The ring just didn't seem to stop providing more power, evidentaly a result of Mew's own strength, as the orb soon rivalled the Legendary in size.

"Okay Celebi!" Mew growled, tensing up as he let loose a yell, "Zap Cannon!"

There was an almighty crash, no natural blast of thunder could ever hope to match the sonic boom that shattered every single pane of glass within a city block. Mew found himself fired backwards, the lighting sphere sending him flying as it launched itself through the skyscraper wall. The pink Legendary found himself blasted through the lightning circle, which fizzled out as he passed. He didn't bother slowing to a halt as there was an even bigger boom, the shockwave knocking Mew back further, this one accompnied by dust and debris as the entire floor of the building was blown apart. The two floors above fell in, crashing down on the remains.

"Remind me not to tick you off," Ryuu said he he dropped down untill he hovered beside Mew, watching the smoke and dust pouring out of the remains of the skyscraper's roof, rubble raining down on the deserted streets below. A car was practically ripped in two by a very solid concrete rock. "Well, is he dead?"

"I doubt it. If he survived Blast Burn, then a little Zap Cannon is nothing. All we've really done is slow him down."

"So, I still get to kill him? And then, this is the best bit, I can go back to the afterlife and kill him again!"

"You have some serious issues."

"Says the person who blew up a building, and seriously damaged that one so it'll probably need demolishing anyway. Yeah, sure, whatever."

Their conversation-come-argument was cut short as the rubble on the damaged skyscraper was blasted away in a psychic pulse that Mew required a barrier to stop. Ryuu just let it pass straight through him as he growled at the form inside the dust.

"You should know that my healing abilities are unmatched. I can come back from near-death easier than you damn lizards," Celebi laughed, firing off another of his purifying attacks, Mew jumping in between Ryuu and the blast, using his body as a shield.

"Get out of here kid, I can handle this on my own!" the pink Legendary yelled, having to cover his eyes from the blinding light. Ryuu, unlike his living counterpart, decided not to protest and his form took on a similar blue glow to the attack that would kill him, before both faded away into nothingness.

Celebi wasted no time in pressing his slight advantage, teleporting behind Mew and sending him slamming into the ruined skyscraper's new roof with a Shadow Ball to the back of the head. Mew bounced, rolling to a stop only thanks to a lump of rock stopping him falling straight off the other side. He tried to Recover but the ability just was not there, the many gashes and scrapes were only partially healed, leaving bruises and only closing the bleeding wounds.

"You're running out of energy. You should have known that it was foolish to attempt to attack me when recovering from a sugar high. You only ever had a chance when you're at full strength."

"Oh just shut up and knock me out, I don't want to hear your retarded gloating!" Mew snapped back flinging himself back onto his feet, settling ontop of a rather solid looking boulder, Celebi doing the same a few meters away.

"You need to know your place, Mew," Celebi's smirk vanished, paws glowing white in what both recognized as the Mega Punch technique, Mew repeated the guesture as they both launched themselves forwards, racing towards each other.

The brutal assault from both sides was cut short, by barely inches, as a green blur launched itself over the side of the building, flipping over and landing on the edge of the roof as a bolt of blue light shot forth and slammed into the air right between each of them.

"Enough!" Scyther spoke up, eyes dull and guarded, as his wings flickered to a stop even as his blades continued giving off that blue aura.

"Scyther, I have to do this!" Mew snapped across, moving to return to the attack and was knocked back by another Air Cutter, this one catching him above the left eye and leaving a deep slice that blood was pouring out of almost insantly.

"If the fighting continues, innocents may get hurt. One attack goes wide and civilians die!" Scyther said, barely any emotion in his voice. The only one that either Legendary could pick out was that of disgust. Celebi actually looked embarrassed at having caused such a stir in a public place.

"You have a point. I was acting in self-defence and let the battle get out of paw."

"Oh, trying to make me look like the bad guy!" Mew snapped, using his tail to wipe blood away from near his eye as he clenched both paws, arms shaking in pent up frustration.

"You were the one who attacked first, and the one who severely damaged both this and the other building."

"You were killing people!" Mew practically screamed.

"I had no choice, I am but a slave to my duty. I have to protect the path of time, protect this dimension, at all costs."

Mew glanced over at Scyther, noticing that the bug still had a blade pointing at his forehead.

"Whatever he's said, it's a lie! You can't believe him, he tried to kill you and Blacky last night!"

"That plan had been in the pipeline for over a month now, and I've regretted it since it reached the point of no return. I couldn't stop it after Celes had started hunting for you, his fate had become clear and that was to die at your blade. It was a stupid idea and I am embarrassed for having thought up and executed it. I am trying to put things right in return." Celebi actually sounded sincere, turning and giving a modest bow to Scyther before glancing across at Mew, "and, if I recall, you did nothing to stop it. Because you were too wrapped up in your own agendas. So, we're just as bad as each other."

"We're not alike!" Mew snapped, tail lashing. He moved to go forward, an Air Cutter firing itself just before his nose forcing him to stop again. Mew was practically in tears by now, "we haven't been anywhere close to alike for the last fifteen years!"

Now it was Celebi who reacted, turning away with a scowl, "what's done in done. There is nothing else to say here. Mew, you have five days. Five days to get your act together and start to clean up your own messes before I have to step in." He glanced over at Scyther, "Thank you for stopping the fight before innocents did get hurt." Scyther just gave a tiny nod in reply before the fairy vanished, teleporting away.

"That does it!" Mew yelled, his tail lashing out and cleaving a boulder in half with a powerful strike, "why the fuck did you stop me!? Give me one good reason not to kill you for letting him go!"

"Eve. Eve would not want Mew to endanger innocents, or murder Scyther," the bug countered, turning away, "and, Celebi did have a point. Blacky was in mortal danger and Mew did not even show. Scyther was nearly killed then, and again earlier... Celebi saved Scyther's life. Scyther cannot just let that drop."

With that Scyther turned, firing up his wings, and leapt off of the roof, landing on a ledge of the next building before repeating the process in his decent to the ground. Mew, deciding that sticking around was pointless, just turned away and vanished into thin air. There was nothing left. Nothing bar the tiny water droplets that had landed on the rocky gound where Mew had been standing.


	214. Heading Home

So, that's it, the fighting is over. For now, anyway. The first version of this Episode actually had another fight, but I realised that particular fight would be better off later on. Still, you've got a bit of comic relief here, something that's been rather lacking in the last couple of Episodes.

Oh, I forgot to mention last Episode how we broke the 350000 word count. In fact, when I posted Episode 212, we had that count exactly. Oh, and I finally got Pearl. Can't say I really like the new Pokemon. Luxio, Buziel and Turtwig's evo are the only newbies on my team, the last one soley because he's my starter and I have this thing that prevents me from ever ditching my starter. Buziel's there because it's a weasel. And everyone loves weasels. And Luxio is just plain better then it's Hoenn equivilent of Magnetric, although I'll still probably ditch him when I get Raichu. Which'll be a while, seeing as I want to get a Pichu and then get a thunderstone so I can completely skip the irritating Pikachu stage.

Anyhoo, enough ranting and on with the show! And sorry for any late updates. I'm lazy and, when I am in a working mood, I have a lot of other stuff to work on. Most of it ToF based, mind you. Okay, I'm done now.

Why the hell are you still reading this anyway? The Episodes down below.

**Episode 214: Heading Home**

The great behemoth's fist was heading straight towards Sabrina, yet she didn't even flinch as she noticed tiny little black sparks being thrown off of its body. The dark immunity was fading, so she threw her palm forward and the Tyranitar's fist slammed into a psychic force that it was now unable to penetrate. The sparks grew in intencity, before turning into proper bolts. Then there was a slight crashing sound, the sparks stopped. Now the Tyranitar was sent flying backwards, falling onto its rear, solely by the Human's power. It then found itself hauled into the air by her Pokemon, their own telekenisis taking effect now that the immunity was totally destroyed, before it was hurled into the river and sank beneath the water.

Sabrina didn't celebrate, neither did her Pokemon, even though Moron cheered loudly. Although that was more because he found his hat then because the Tyranitar was down. Still, a red beam shot out from the sky and hit the waters where the Tyranitar had vanished. Now Sabrina finally reacted, glancing across at the Kirlia and Butterfree as the two trainers spotted this metalic object shooting through the sky, heading away from the city. It was from this that the Tyranitar had been returned too, some sort of drone...

"Take it down," she ordered, the Kirlia and Butterfree turning towards the drone before stopping dead.

"Way ahead of you, Sab," Another voice had piped up as a thunderbolt pierced through the clouds, slammed into the drone and sent it hurtling to the floor. The gym leader slowly turned to look towards the new arrival, who was greeting the Magnetric that had fired the attack. A fairly burly Human, much along a similar mould to another well known Electric trainer.

"Wattson, it has been a while."

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and felt I had to check this out. After all, there was a massive explosion in the city center that has the public running for their lives, some sort of Pokemon were fighting but no one dared get close enough to get a good look before they just vanished. So I figured we'd head over here to see what was keeping you."

"...Wattson?" Moron asked.

"One of Hoenn's gym leaders. Electric types are his specialty. Although he's said to prefer the faster ones compaired to Lt Surge's brute force."

"You are such a smartass," Moron remarked, placing his hat back in its place upon his head before folding his arms.

"Says the guy who looks like a christmas tree," Joanne cocked an eyebrow at him, hiding a quiet laugh behind her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with my clothes? Mine survived, your top has a rip in it."

"What? Where?!"

"Score one for the christmas tree."

* * *

Squirt, with assistance from Kirlia, managed to head back towards the Mansion. Fervo was able to walk unaided, albet a little gingerly with the burns he had aquired. The moment they arrived, stepping through the open gate, they just couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were scorch marks covering the pathway from the gate to the mansion but that wasn't what had caught their attention, what had was the fact that they had fireworks being pointed right at them.

"Uh, we surrender?" Fervo spoke up, raising his paws and immediatly dropping them thanks to a rather nasty twinge from his burns. "Okay, not doing that again. Ever. Ow."

"Shall we shoot them anyway?" Scarlet asked, moving to hold her tail flame over the fuses of the rockets.

"As much as I want to, seeing as they missed the fight here, they look like they've had just as much trouble as we have. Let 'em in." Flame ordered.

"Yessir, Sergeant asshat, sir!" She gave a mock salute, causing the other fire lizard to let out a sigh.

"Oh be quiet, Private fuckwit."

"What did you call me?!" She growled, turning the rocket towards him.

"I think it's a mutiny... does that mean we win?" Fervo muttered as Flame ran for his life, Scarlet ditching the explosives in favour of attempting to catch and gut him herself.

"Fervo; please just stop talking. I have a headache," Squirt grumbled, Kirlia helping him head towards the front door, leaving Fervo standing there.

"I know where we have a first aid kit, we should at least clean that wound," she glanced across at him, "seeing as you don't want to go to the Pokemon Center."

"Look, last time I went to a Pokemon Center when Team Rocket had attacked, back in Vermillion, it turned out she was a bad guy and nearly poisoned all of us." He paused, Kirlia letting go of his shoulders as he looked across at her, "I don't want to risk you being in the firing line if that happens again."

* * *

"Aww," came the cry as Kirlia gave Squirt a hug, it's speaker bounding down the staircase at speeds that should not have been safely possible, "I wanna hug too!" Then, having evaded death on the staircase, Blacky tripped over his own paws when on level ground and fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kirlia asked, bending down to check he hadn't hurt himself and instead found herself pounced and repeatedly licked by the hyperactive bundle of fluff.

"Oi, brother, leave her alone! We've been given cake!"

"I love cake!" Blacky bounded off, leaving Kirlia to wipe off her face while Squirt tried as hard as he could not to laugh. Mainly because laughing was rather painful with his injury.

* * *

"You are utterly insane!" Dione yelled as Grovyle swept the motorcycle to the side, an car that had been on a collision course with them missing them by only inches.

"You should see me on a snowmobile." The grass type countered, heading back into the proper lane of the roadway, so they were no longer heading into oncoming traffic.

"Is all the crazy driving really neccessary?" Sofia asked from her place behind Dione, she was having an easier time in holding on.

"No, but I'm not taking any chances. Hold on!" Grovyle warned as he put the bike into a skid, ripping it around a corner and into an alleyway, before finally slowing to a stop. "There, we should be in the clear."

Dione flung himself to the floor, "precious ground! I'm never leaving you again!"

"That was quite the ride. I doubt a Human could have the reaction times needed for the evasive action to evade those vehicles," Sofia hopped off too, unslinging her bone clubs, "well, this is my stop. And, Dione, we're even for the Viridian incident."

"Guess so. Look after yourself now," the Absol nodded.

"I will, I'm not the one who has to get on that bike again."

"Oh hell no," Dione interrupted, "I'm walking! There's a clear path over the rooftops back to the mansion."

Sofia and Grovyle just glanced across at each other and broke down laughing.

* * *

Scyther slowly walked down the damaged streets, looking around at the chaos that the fighting had caused. The roadway was severely cracked, the abandoned cars just as bad with great chunks of rubble having smashed into the bodywork and left no doubt that there was no chance of fixing them. Those who had fled were starting to return, dispairing at the damage done to their vehicles Scyther passed them by, amazed at how few of them were actually celebrating the fact they had escaped unscathed.

Then he stopped, having heard a sound that no one was able to ignore. There, further up the road, a young child, he guessed around four or five years of age, was crying while her parents tried to calm her down. From her bawling, Scyther was able to guess that she'd left a stuffed toy in the rush to flee. Following where she was pointing, Scyther spotted the paw of said toy, barely visible in a broken and severely smashed in doorway of a car, the original colour was obscured by the coat of dust. There was no chance of a Human being able to get inside and retrieve it, not the way the roof was crumpled with that lump of concrete above it.

So, he turned and headed towards the vehicle in question, blades at his side. The girl stopped crying, the adults staring, as he stopped before the buckled steel. He had to do this right, if he weakened the structure then there was a chance that the whole thing would just collapse. So, he pulled back a blade and slammed it into the metal frame. It was an easy cut as he pulled back his arm and did it again, a little lower. That part was harder, being less damaged that before, but he managed and was able to rip enough of the metal away to reveal the stuffed Teddiursa. Another few slices freed it from the pesky seat-belt and the seat itself, before he was able to left it free.

Turning back, he headed over to the little girl, stopping around a meter short and placing the bear on the ground before turning away and walking off, a tiny hint of a smile showing itself as the child called over a thank you.


	215. Many Pokemon, One Sunset

Well, what's to say here... This is the arc finale. Then we'll have one more episode in third person before back to our usual narration mode. And then we finally ditch Saffron. Yes, it's actually happened, I'm all out of dumb ideas to drag this out any longer, we're finally heading to Celedon!

**Episode 215: Many Pokemon, One Sunset**

Fervo allowed himself a small smirk as he sidestepped a blast of water, the liquid shining the light of the setting sun.

"Come on, you fight like a girl!" he taunted, the water turtle in question growling slightly as he sucked in another breath and fired off another attack. Again and again Fervo dodged, finally getting bored of the assault and sending Ash crashing to the ground with a well timed Shadow Ball that rocketed through the gaps between Water Guns and caught him right in between the eyes. "Actually, I take that back, most girls could fight better than you."

Ash pushed himself up onto his feet, eyes glinting in the light as he inhaled again. Fervo had a Shadow Ball ready, planning to fire it into the stream of water. Problem was, instead of the blue stuff he was expecting, the attack was white. The Shadow Ball was frozen solid, dropping to the floor and laying in the grass for a few seconds before detonating and sending small chunks of frozen ice everywhere.

"Hey, Ice Beam is cheating! I'm playing fair and not using grass attacks!"

"And? What's your point?" Ash countered, inhaling again.

This time Fervo was ready, ducking under the attack and letting it freeze the bark of the tree behind him, as he shot forward and picked up as much speed as he could. Ash was trying to fire another blast off but it was much too late; the Shadow Ball fired at point blank range had too much force behind it to stop because of a small ice attack. It smashed the Squirtle in the face and Fervo followed it up with a vicious headbutt that finished the sparring match.

"I win! Hah, nothing can stop me, no one could possibly take me down!" He laughed, freezing in his tracks as there was a loud banging sound coming from the doorway.

He slowly turned, gawping at the Pokemon who had slammed open the side entrance to the house and was glaring straight at him. The Pikachu had her cheeks sparking again.

"You..." she growled.

"Uh... I have an urgent appointment to keep!" Fervo blurted out. "Gotta run!"

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet!"

* * *

Spiral just sighed as she sat on the grass, watching the Treecko run for his life with the Pikachu giving chase. But it wasn't that event that had caused her to sigh, it was the knowledge of what was going on right behind her. One of Ash's Water Gun attacks had hit the ground behind her, forming a great puddle of mud. And, in it, Blacky was playing around. He wasn't black anymore, but at least he'd taken off that red cloth bandana of his before diving in. At that moment, he was trying to scoop up as much mud as he could to make a pile, but the pile just fell down as quickly as he could build it.

"I can't believe you, really. You bounce between moods quicker than adolescent Humans do, and that's saying something," the Espeon sighed, turning to look at her brother.

"What's an adole... ado... thingie mean?" The Umbreon tilted his head to one side, going cross eyes as he watching a tiny blob of muck run down his muzzle.

"Never mind." She turned away again, looking towards the sun setting behind the wall of the mansion's garden.

"Spiral... you wanna play?"

"No. No I don't. I don't want to get covered in mud. Us felines don't do mud." She paused, noticing that there was no response. "Blacky?"

She turned around, blinking in confusion. There was no one there, the mud pool was empty, and there were no foot prints leading away from it. Then, she froze, finally realising just what was about to happen, just as the Umbreon collided with her back and send her tumbling into the muck.

"Blacky!" She yelled, teeth barred as she glared across at her grinning brethren.

"Hee, you're all dirty now!" He giggled.

"Oh, really?" She scooped up as much muck as she could in her paw, sweeping it up and flinging it right into his face. "See how you like it!"

"Hey!" He pounced and mud flew everywhere, Spiral finally laughing and acting her age as the two chased each other around the garden, leaving a trail of dirt in their wake.

* * *

"Why do they call you Squirt? It can't be your real name," Kirlia asked, glancing across at the Wartortle as they both sat on the edge of the bed in her room. She'd just finished cleaning up the wound, which had been a tricky feat thanks to his shell.

"It isn't. I don't really have one. So they just started calling me Squirt, back before I'd evolved and was still a Squirtle. Flame's excuse was that it was faster to say in a scrap... 'Course, didn't help that I was shorter than everyone else at the time. It's just sorta stuck, as dumb as that sounds."

"So you don't have a real name?"

"No, I don't. I wasn't named at birth, considering that I was raised to be a Trainer's starter." He let out a sigh, raising his gaze to look up at the ceiling. "So my parents didn't name me."

"I'm the same way," Kirlia replied, getting him to turn and look at her, both managing a small smile. "Although, Grovyle and our old trainer called me Karen back when we were entering contests."

"Karen, huh?" Squirt pondered it for a few seconds. "It's a beautiful name."

"It sounded better to the judges than Kirlia." She blushed slightly.

"Don't ruin it by giving it no meaning. It's a lovely name that suits you and you really ought to hold onto it," Squirt interrupted, reaching over and clutching a hold of her shoulder, causing her cheeks to redden even further.

"But-"

"I'm calling you Karen if you like it or not. And it's no use arguing with me, I'm one of the most stupid Pokemon in existence." He paused. "Wait, that came out wrong; I meant stubborn!"

Kirlia, or Karen as she was now known as, laughed as his face darkened in a visible blush. She couldn't help it; he just looked so funny when he was flustered and panicky. Still, when she finally managed to get her giggles back under control, she looked him straight in the eyes for a few seconds, both completely silent, before she nodded slightly.

"Okay," she spoke up, softly as she smiled again, "but only if I get to call you Jazzy."

The look of shock and confusion on his face caused the laughter to return.

"Why Jazzy?" he asked, trying as hard as he could not to swear or do anything that Flame would do.

"I think it suits you," she giggled, "and then you won't ever forget how we met."

"Karen." He finally managed to smile again. "I don't think I could ever forget that, even if I wanted to."

"Aww." She sealed the deal with a hug, while Squirt frowned to himself.

"_I don't think Fervo'd let me._"

"Hey." She broke away the hug and 'Jazzy' suddenly panicked, thinking she'd heard that thought. "Your trainer doesn't have a name either."

"He does, actually," Jazzy sighed, both in relief and at her remark, "Humans aren't the type to go without a name, and not many parents would name their kid Moron."

"So he has a real name? Not Moron?"

"Sure he does." The Wartortle nodded.

"What is it?"

* * *

Scyther watched the water of the great lake, watched it ripple with the evening breeze as the liquid seemed to glow a brilliant orange in the light of the sunset. His gaze rose from the reflection to the real thing, watching a small cloud passing before the shrinking sun, reflecting the orange light and taking on a glow of its own for those brief moments. Maybe, for the moments he had been sitting and watching, his own eyes shone with that same warmth. His gaze rose even higher, until he was looking up into the branches above his head, the green leaves rustling in the warm breeze.

Even the tree whose bark he was leaning against as he sat in the grass felt warm. Everything seemed to be so cozy in the failing light, everything except him.

"Why does Scyther feel so cold?" he asked himself, resting his head against the bark of the tree as he went back to watching the lake waters. He hoped it was just all the events of the last few days catching up with him; he hadn't had proper rest since they had left Lavender. As he thought that, his eyelids seemed to become heavy.

As the sun fell below the horizon, the blade that Scyther had been resting on his knee fell to the ground, the arm no longer supporting it as the exhausted bug slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Rest well," Dione muttered, hidden away from prying eyes in the shadows of another tree, a fair distance away from the bug. "You deserve it, old friend."


	216. Recurring Dreams: Rude Awakenings

Short chapter this time. And, look, we went back to first person mode earlier then expected. And we have silly!

On a totally different note, I've been told that there is a Pokemon fiction out there that is said to have a lot of similarities with ToF. I can't remember the name of it, haven't looked myself. Not entirely sure what to make of this. I don't exactly want to spark a flame war (pun not intended)

I mean, I write ToF because it is fun for me. It's something for me to do, other then sit around and be bored. Once fighting starts over it, the amusement vanishes and the story itself dies with it. I don't want that, not with this. Damnit, I haven't written 216 Episodes to stop now... So I am staying well out of the whole thing. I'm not even sure why I'm mentioning it.

Oh, I almost completely forgot, we (that being me, Aeris and Rizu) are working on a website. Well, we started working, then got sidetracked, repeatedly. Anyway, there is a fifty-fifty chance that one might be made before we all die of old age, I'll try and keep people updated with that as we work on it. As of now, we've got a name of the damn place, which I actually can't remember off of the top of my head, and roughly what will go on it. Still, I'll keep you posted if and when anything of note happens on that front.

Anyway, Flame's back in action and I'm severely confused. That's about everything. You can stop reading this and move onto the actual story now.

**Arc Seventeen: Recurring Dreams**

**Episode 216: Rude Awakenings**

It was very, very bright when I woke up. The sun was bright and cheery, shining through the open doorway to the balcony. Smug bastard, it's early, nothing is supposed to be warm and happy! I sat up, yawning a little as I looked around. Scarlet was missing, which was weird. Usually, when she was up before me, that involved some sort of ambush ending with me falling off the bed. With that thought in mind, I slowly took a look around the room, noting there was no sign of her. I mean, it's not like she can hide very well with a tail flame.

Then one of the doors in the wall opened up, Scarlet stepping through, looking a little damp. I stared, she looked shiny and clean... how do you get shiny and clean in a closet?

"Oh, you woke up." She stretched, still not looking directly at me. "Didn't know they even had little showers for Pokemon."

"What?"

"That's where I've just been, idiot." Now she looked straight at me, rolling her eyes as she did so. "There is a setting that's just like a good rain shower, so us fire types can get clean without the dying and whatnot."

I blinked, once, still staring her in the eyes, before speaking up. "Why do I not like the way you phrased that?"

"Because you could use a shower. Any more dust on you and you'd be brown instead of orange." She shrugged, making her way over and climbing up onto the bed.

"Who says I want to be orange?" I countered, folding my arms as she plonked herself down next to me.

"Who says you have a choice?"

"But-"

"No buts!" she interrupted, grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

"Aww, shame, I like my butt."

That had caught her off guard, and I would have laughed at the look on her face had I not been preoccupied with escaping. I probably could have shook off her paws, considering how confused she was at that moment, but I didn't risk it and just headbutted her. As she fell back, I turned and leapt off of the bed, nearly falling as I hit the floor, and scrambled for the door. The doorway to the hallway was open, wide open; if I could get there then I had a good chance of escaping.

It was around fifteen paces to freedom... I made three before Scarlet collided with my back and rammed me onto the floor, pinning me there. I tried to fight her off, but she got a good grip on my tail and started hauling me towards the demonic shower. I tried to get away, I really did – there are the claw marks in the bedroom floor to prove it. But I just couldn't get a grip on the ground and she managed to drag me to my doom. I tried screaming for help and got a foot to the back of the head for it. I even latched onto the doorway as she dragged me through it, only letting go when she came close to dislocating my tail.

"No!" The loud, drawn out cry was my last hope, the tiny chance that someone would hear and care enough to save me. As was to be expected, my luck didn't hold out.

"Why do you smell like strawberries?" Vapor asked, ten minutes later, as I passed him in the corridor. I did actually have the scent of strawberries clinging to my scales, which I found rather irritating.

"You can go burn in hell." I could have sworn Scarlet used that damn soap for a reason. It was making me hungrier than usual. What only made it worse was the fact that I was actually clean. On the other paw, that shower would be out of commission for a while. And Scarlet had picked up quite a few scratches.

* * *

Anyhoo, once I had finished eating, luckily Squirt had been too busy chatting with that Kirlia to annoy me about my new scent, I headed outside. Scarlet wanted me clean, I just wanted to get rid of the clean smell. There had to be some loose dirt somewhere in the garden, considering the fighting that had taken place since we'd arrived there. I stopped and stared, how the hell had the place been cleaned up overnight? The gardens were practically spotless again, baring a few damaged flowerbeds here and there. And I certainly wasn't going to go anywhere near them, I'd end up smelling of lilacs instead. 

"Us grass types can go a long time without rest, especially when helped with Absorb and a lot of coffee," Grovyle spoke up, leaning on his broom on the stone pathway, which I presumed he'd been sweeping.

"That's very helpful... what did you do with all the dirt?"

"Flamey!" Another voice piped up, causing a groan from me.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Fervo came staggering in through the front gate, wearing part of a maids uniform, that of a black tie and blazer. The tie was wrapped around his head like a banadana. But, despite that, and the irritating nickname, the reason I was groaning was because of what was behind him. Pika looked in just a bad a shape as the Treecko, her fur was ruffled and she looked a little out of it too. But what topped it all off were the three, tiny, silver-coloured, metalic chains that had been threaded through the holes that Fervo had made in her ear the day before.

"Uh, why do you have earrings?"

"I bought 'em. She got some bigger ones for later, when the holes toughen up a bit more," Fervo was grinning like an idiot.

I stared, not quite believing this.

"Okay, the earring part I can understand, you just got her them in exchange for her to not kill you... so why are you both drunk?"

"Well, I figured that while we were out and about, why not finish off the last of the money. One thing led to another."

"I had a really good," the Pikachu froze, "what's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Time?" Grovyle suggested, I snuck a sidelong glare across at him. Damn him for trying to make things worse.

"Hell no. Peanuts!" She clapped her paws together.

"Those were good peanuts, and I'm a lizard! So they worked like a charm for rodents like her. I'll remember that for her birthday," Fervo giggled, "now if you excuse me, I have to go find this Jasmine chick and tell her that I spent all her money."

It was a good thing we would be leaving soon, I would have plenty of places to hide the body.


	217. Water Trauma

Okay, this is the first chapter in ages to be beta'd. So, as usual, any errors in this are not my fault. Yet don't complain about them, or people will die. You have been warned.

Anyway, this wraps up the domestic silly of this arc. The comic relief is out of the way, so we can get on with the leaving. I hope...

**Episode 217: Water Trauma **

It took all my self control not to kill Fervo, and even then it was only really because of Karen that I stopped myself. The Treecko was leaning on the wall for support, too busy laughing his tail off.

"Jazzy? She called you Jazzy!"

"Fervo, stop. Please, just stop." I even tried the rational route to get him to cease being so damn annoying. Well, obviously, it failed dismally.

"That's like a male version of Jasmine! Even she isn't going to let you live that down!"

"I am warning you..." I was silently hoping Karen would walk off or be distracted or something, so I could murder the green git. Then I mentally slapped myself; I'd really been hanging around with Flame too long.

Fervo wasn't going to stop, I knew that, and yet I still hesitated to hurt him. Luckily, our favorite Espeon popped up at that precise moment.

"Oi, grasshead!" she yelled over, Fervo actually freezing and glaring across at her in sheer shock. Heh, she definitely got her attitude from Flame. Still, while I had the chance, I took Karen by the paw and we made our escape.

"Your friend tends to go a little overboard," the physic beside me sighed. A little overboard seemed to me to be a rather large understatement.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a frie-" I paused, as we passed Pika in the hallway, who was humming to herself. "Is she drunk?"

"It appears so," Karen said, sadly, as she took the lead.

"We're leaving today and she's drunk! Great... all I need, her with a hangover after a long walk."

Karen, in what I presume was an attempt to make me feel better, led me outside. It worked, actually; nice bright sunlight illuminating the repaired gardens was just the thing to lift my spirits. Well, most of them; there was still that part of me that was upset at leaving. And even that part had to come to a dead halt in sheer confusion. Flame was standing, his back to us, looking around the garden with an eerie intentness. But that wasn't the confusing part.

"Flame, why do you smell of strawberries?" I asked. It just didn't make sense. Flame wasn't exactly one of the cleanest people going, and he'd have eaten any strawberries he came across. So where did the scent come from?

"If anyone else asks that, I am going to rip out their kidneys!" he practically yelled, spinning and glaring across at the two of us.

He looked pissed, enough so that Karen actually moved so she was slightly hidden behind me. I was tempted to point out that, if he did snap, she had a bigger chance of stopping him then I did, but who I am to argue when a beautiful girl decides to use me as a shield? Yeah, I think I still had a mild concussion from that bomb the day before or something; it was the only possible explanation for my brain being so out of it. Nope, definitely didn't have anything to do with her delicate hands that held my arm. Not at all.

Flame spotted something out of the corner of his eye, giving a gleeful cry as he raced towards it. I just blinked, my brain really trying to make sense of what was going on. The Charmander had located a pile of dirt, one that been partially hidden in one of the small enclaves in the mansion's side. He skid to a halt in front of it, grabbing great pawfuls and rubbing himself down with the stuff as if it was a towel or something, trying frantically to remove whatever was on him.

"...Your friend is broken. The idea is to get and stay clean," Grovyle sighed, watching as Flame started hugging the pile of dirt.

"I found dirt! My dirt!"

"Yeah, I'd say he's broken," I said, too confused to manage any real emotion.

"If he starts making out with it, I'm leaving." The Treecko's words almost made me jump out of my shell; when the hell had he reappeared? Even Karen seemed to have been caught off guard, as she moved again to put herself behind me.

"Fervo, shut up, please!" I glared across at him, just as he started laughing, pointing towards Flame. I turned to look, jaw almost dropping at the sight. Scarlet had appeared and seemed to be giving him a lecture of some sort, probably involving the fact that he was covered in dirt. What made it worse was that Flame seemed to be paying attention, instead of the usual '_fuck off and die_' we got whenever we tried to tell him off for something. Then she stepped forward, grabbed him by the arm and started hauling him back towards the mansion's door, he didn't even resist.

"He is so whipped," Fervo smirked as Flame was dragged inside. I didn't agree, I'd locked eyes with the Charmander for a brief second and it looked as though he was terrified. That, and I hated that phrase.

"Fervo, you know that thing you do when you say stuff?" Grovyle spoke up, leaning forward slightly on his rake in order to gaze down at the Treecko

"Yeah?"

"Stop doing that," the elder grass type smirked.

The smirk vanished as he, and the rest of us, noticed the black furball that was sitting right beside us. For someone with no chance of blending in to the surroundings, Blacky was surprisingly skilled at getting the jump on people, mainly us. At the worst possible moments too.

"What does whipped mean?" He tilted his head to the side in that confused manner of his.

"That's it, I'm killing myself," I muttered, turning away. It was just too much.

"Jazzy..." Karen interrupted, her human-like paws finding my own again, forcing me to look at her. Damn it, I couldn't be sulky when confronted with those shining eyes of hers.

Although, Fervo was making it as hard for me as possible. He wrapped one arm around Blacky's shoulders as though about to lead the Umbreon away.

"Stick with me kiddo," he confided, the small smile that Karen had managed to coax out of me vanishing. "I'll teach you all you need to know about girls. And, if you get good enough, we'll get the advanced stuff, like men!" And, what made it worse was that Blacky, who probably didn't realise what context the Treecko was talking about, just nodded.

I was going to kill him, no matter who was around, when Flame beat me to it. Evidently he'd managed to escape Scarlet as he charged the Treecko from behind, getting him in a headlock and dragging him off towards the mansion. Blacky just looked even more confused, whereas I spotted the destination. That pond that was underneath one of the balconies. Flame, who seemed to be a little bit pissed off for some reason, forced Fervo's head under the water and held it there with his foot, shoving it nearly completely under.

"Don't," Grovyle warned, seeing Karen's eyes taking on that psychic glow as she prepared to step in, "he isn't going to kill him."

"I've known Flame longer than you," I inputted, watching the Treecko's frantic attempts to get free, "and even I'm not too sure about how far Flame'll let that go."

"He won't have much of a choice," the grass type smirked again, gesturing up above the fire type.

I looked up, just as a whistle sounded out from the balcony. Flame looked up, just in time to get a bucketful of soapy water, courtesy of Scarlet. He staggered back, glancing back to check on his sputtering tail flame, giving Fervo the chance to shove himself free of the pond water, both lizards gasping for breath. Then Scarlet bunged the large steel bucket off of the balcony. It hit its mark – the Treecko's head – and sent him tumbling straight back into the water.

"Okay, now we fish him out," I spoke up, noting that Flame was a little stunned by the sudden ambush cleaning. The strawberry smell – that had been removed by the dirt – was back in force.

That caused me to stop, just as I was about to pass him.

"She forced you to bathe?!"

"Shower..." He sounded so dejected too. Well, not surprising. Must be a bit depressing for a wild loner like him to suddenly be hauled into Human technology, what he would shun whenever he had the chance, by someone he trusted... Trusted solely because we'd hypnotised him into it. I swear, guilt trips pick the worst possible time.

"Flame, we need to have a word," I sighed to myself. I'd tell him about the brainwashing, nothing more. I was going to keep the crossdressing part out of that; he didn't need to know that part.

"Can we take Scarlet with us? She's got that idiot under control!" Pika was laughing her merry tail off, right up until Spiral pushed her into the pond. Fervo, Karen and the rest of us took that as our cue to get inside, lock the doors and pretend no one was home.


	218. Saffron Farewells

Okay, we're leaving. Yes, the ending is slightly rushed. Two reasons for that. One, it's nearly 1AM and I want to get some sleep. And two; Flame isn't exactly one for long farewells.

Oh, the website is now mostly operational. Around fifty of the ToF chapters are up on it, along with the original drunken silly and the infamous thanksgiving special. Anomaly and HC have all their chapters up there too. It's still in the process of being tweaked, I have to do the character profiles and whatnot, but the forums and guest book are working.

Anyhoo, link to that is in my profile. So that's enough shameless plugging and on with the show!

This is where, if I was Aeris, I'd go "so let's go!" But I'm not Aeris, thank Mew, so I'll settle with "get a bloody move on, damnit!"

**Episode 218: Saffron Farewells**

"Incoming!" Fervo yelled as the three of us ducked back under the windowsill of the kitchen, the thunderbolt slamming into the glass, which glowed red hot.

"Good thing that window is double-glazed or she'd have punched straight through that," Squirt sighed, raising his head again. There was no danger, even if the glass was weakened for the time being, as the kitchen door to the gardens was being pounded, Grovyle and Karen fighting to keep it shut. Spiral had been sitting around doing nothing untill I bunged a saucepan at her. So, after she'd given me an evil glare and another mutter of 'favoritism' she actually went to find Moron and Joanne, to see if they could calm the rampaging Pikachu down.

"She can't have that much electricity left. Not after the catfight she had yesterday," I muttered, still wondering why the hell people called it a catfight.

"Uh, you would think that." Fervo muttered, looking a little guilty. Or, at least, moreso than usual. "You see, while we were out, there was this incident with a fork and a power cable."

"So she's fully charged." Squirt sighed.

"It's weird, she gets drunk faster if she's got electricity. And by that I mean she got drunk faster than my cousin!"

I just glared at the Treecko untill he shut up, even as another bolt struck the window. Once it had cleared, Squirt sprayed a little water on it, steam being given off by the superheated glass. Then, there was a barely audible 'thwack!' sound and everything went silent. There was nothing, Grovyle and Karen stepped back from where they were using their own weight to seal the door. There was no sudden bursting in and mass murder, nothing at all. Grovyle headed over towards one of the hooks where the Human cooks kept aprons and whatnot, unslinging the sheath of his sword thing before drawing out the blade.

"Okay, this could be a trap, so get ready to pull me back in and shut the door if it is," he muttered as he headed back for the door, one paw holding onto the blade while the other reached out...

He wrenched down the handle and yanked the door open, sweeping up the blade, before pausing. Even I stared at the sight. Pika was crumpled on the floor, snoring, while that Cubone from the tourney was looking down at her, as though contemplating giving her a kick in the head. Well, considering the slight lump on the yellow rat's head, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the loud whack had been, especially as the Cubone slung the bone club back over her shoulder, even as Ash skidded into the room, followed by Scarlet.

"I couldn't find anyone else!" She was panting, even as Fervo vaulted off of the cabinet we had been resting on.

"You!" He growled, glaring at the Cubone, evidently a bit sore at having the crap kicked out of him. Can't really blame him, after how easily she flattened him back in that tournement. Anyway, she backed up, seemingly afraid (although I couldn't really tell, what with the helmet sorta obscuring any facial expressions) as the Treecko sent a ShadowBall rocketing right towards her. It cleared the distance in no time, untill a thunderbolt shot down from the sky and collided with the black energy attack, detonating it before it could hit its mark. Then Dione stepped into few, placing himself between the Cubone, who was still in front of the unconsious Pikachu, and the pissed off Fervo.

Then Ash let out a cry of 'Asmodeus!' before letting loose the biggest blast of water I'd ever seen. I guessed he recognized the Absol from when that bastard Ditto tried to kill us with it, and jumped to conclusions. Of course, he hadn't been around when Dione appeared the day before, so he didn't know any better. Even so, I doubted Dione had enough firepower to stop the Hydro Pump. Even his flamethrower and ice beam wouldn't be enough to match the sheer force of the liquid racing towards him. He had nothing that could stop it.

But someone else did.

There was a green blur that shot into the Hydro Pump's path, before a bolt of blue tore through it's center, redirecting the blast around the gang as the Air Cutter ripped a path through the remains of the blast and slammed straight into Ash's shell, sending him skidding backwards, where he hit a wall, knocking a saucepan off of its hook, where it fell on his head. Cue one unconsious Squirtle.

"Scyther really is not in the mood for petty fighting," the bug sighed as his wings folded back into their hidey hole, Spiral shuddering slightly at the sight. I just blinked, she'd never reacted like that to him when she was a kit. Must be a psychic thing.

Then Moron and Joanne finally appeared, late for the party as per usual. Humans, I swear. It's that whole concept of being 'fashionably late' although that really doesn't explain why Moron does it. He wouldn't know good taste if it came and bit him in the ankle, which I did. There was the usual screaming, yelling and flailing as he tried to dislodge me. Served the bastard right for not being around the day before, or when Pika had flipped out. Hell, she reacted to a bath worse than I did.

"Okay, seeing as we're all itching to get on the road again," Joanne piped up, five minutes later, while Moron rubbed his injured ankle and frowned across as me. I gave a nice big smile, letting a small whisp of smoke filter out through my teeth. Pika, who was still unconsious, had been returned to her Pokeball along with the rest of Joanne's squad. All of us in Moron's team were still out, however. Fervo nursing another bruise, after the Sofia chick had clobbered him one for having a shot at her.

"Let's get going!" How could the Human be so enthusiastic, it wasn't even lunch time yet, and I still hadn't eaten. "After we eat breakfast!" Better. See, Humans can be trained, if you have sharp enough teeth.

"So, you're going now..." oh good, the Kirlia looked ready to start crying as Squirt tried to reassure her that it'd be okay. Yeah, right. We attract trouble faster than a shiny object attracts a Meowth. I left him to his tearfull fairwell and took care of my own matters, namely, walking over to Scarlet.

"Hey," she nodded a greeting, with a slight smile, right up untill my fist collided with her face and sent her crashing for the floor

"Never, ever, chuck water at me again," I growled, before turning tail and walking off, "okay, let's get out of here before she wakes up and kills each and every last one of us."

"Amen to that!" Fervo cheered, while Scyther just nodded in his calm ninja manner.

We'd left the mansion's gate, all was going well, when we came to a dead halt. Vapor and Spiral were sitting right in front of us, nearly blocking the path.

"Why'd we stop?" Blacky asked, "Spiral?"

"Blacky, you're not coming with us," I sighed, really hating myself for having forgotten to break the news of his other half's plans for a vacation to the kit.

"What?!" And there went the waterworks...

"It's not like that! Really!" I stalled, trying to think of something, "Uh, guys? Little help here."

"Oh no, that would make it my problem, which it currently isn't," Fervo shrugged.

So, eventually, after five minutes of trying to explain the concepts of a vacation to the kit, Spiral just clobbered him over the head.

"That wasn't very nice," the Umbreon's red eyes flashed, rings pulsing at the same moment.

"At least you listen to reason instead of blubbering," the Espeon countered, "now, let's get going. I prefer Cerulean over this dump of a city."

"You're the boss. But I call dibs on the bed, you can have the couch." And, with that, the Eons turned away.

"What just happened?" Moron asked. I just shrugged, not like I had much of a clue myself.

"Where'd that Absol go? He was here a minute ago," Squirt piped up, his eyes slightly bloodshot from when he'd been having a discreet cry when he thought no one was looking.

"Dione has work to do." Scyther countered, actually sounding impatient to be moving, proving it as he pushed past Moron and took the lead. Heading for Saffron's west gate, straight for Celedon city. Whatever the fuck that was.

If I had known what I was up against, I'd have gone on vacation with Blacky.


	219. Breaking of Wills

Ooooh, not much I can really say here other than Scyther scares me, Fervo scares me... and Flame's in trouble, again.

So, nothing new then.

**Episode 219: Breaking of Wills**

Now I'm not the most observant of Pokemon, especially not when there is food is around, but even I was starting to see that something was off with Scyther. It was coming up for lunch time, there had been an insane amount of trainers heading for Saffron, Fervo guessed they'd been some training for the psychic gym or whatever. Either way, they all wanted to cram some last minute training in, each and every single one we came across asking for a battle. And each and every single one; Scyther fought on his own. Even on double battles.

But that wasn't the really odd part, the really odd part was that he hadn't looked any of us in the eye ever since we had left Saffron. This was Scyther, whenever he spoke he would always try and keep eye contact. Yet there was none of that, he didn't even look down, just a partial glance over his shoulder as he told us to get a move on. Even Moron noticed, trying on several occasions to withdraw Scyther back to his Pokeball, each time resulting in the kid being the only one Scyther would look in the eye. And it wasn't a conversational look, more a threatening stare. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was threatening, the way the sunlight glinted of the sharp blades at his side said it all.

I think Moron was hoping that Scyther would get so exausted, striding ahead and doing all the fighting, that he would be easier to get in a ball. It seemed to be the sensible hope, when earlier Scyther was flattening everything he came across in seconds, now it would take a few minutes. And the battle that was going on right in front of me was not the usual whitewash. A Combusken, the fire chicken, probably the same on from the tourney considering the glare Fervo was giving it, was managing to keep up with the bug.

Scyther barely managed to dodge a flaming kick from the chicken, leaping backwards, propelled by his wings. They were another clue to how far gone he was, before they had been beating too fast to see, now they were just flickering, small slow beats of someone on their last scraps of energy. At a guess, I'd say ten minutes had gone by and the only attack Scyther had managed to land was the tiny little slice on the fire type's shoulder.

"Combusken, finish it! Fire punch!"

Just as the fire chicken's 'fists' became engulfed in flames, I spotted Scyther smile. Not a happy smile, a grim and determined smirk that was barely visible unless you knew what to look for. Then, as the punch went down, the Combusken stopped in its tracks, the fire dying out, as it found a blade held up to its throat. To continue on the attack would have driven its windpipe onto the sharpened edge, essentially suicide. As it was, there was a trickle of blood where the blade had barely pierced the skin, any deeper could have been a nasty injury.

"Game over." The bug seemed to growl as he spun around, his free blade slamming into the side of the fire type's skull, sending it crashing to the ground.

The chicken's trainer looked a little pissed, but Scyther gave the kid another one of those glares that just gave me the cold chills, forcing the Human to go on his way. Then, it finally happened, Scyther tried to walk on ahead like he had before, before his wings stopped flickering completely, he tripped and hit the floor. As Moron went for the Pokeball, the bug looked across at me, eyes blank. That blank, empty look gave me the shivers, really. But no where near as much so as the words he spoke, his voice even hollower then his eyes.

"Four days... that's all we have left."

He didn't even fight the red beam that pulled him back into the ball, he didn't have the energy. I shivered slightly, before realising that my tail flame had died down, a lot, when Scyther had spoken. A quick flare up took care of the physical chills. The mental ones, now those were slightly tricker to get rid off. The sight of an apple tree seemed to do the trick though. Ah, the magic healing power of food. Moron seemed to agree with my plan, calling a halt for lunch and calling out the others, bar Scyther... he even reached for Blacky's Pokeball, before remembering that the Umbreon wasn't here.

I had to wonder if the kid was doing okay, even as I finished my apple and bunged it at Squirt's head, frowning when one of those damn protective barriers popped up to stop the projectile. Then I spotted Cray sitting over by a small patch of wildflowers. Now that was weird, so I shimmied back down the apple tree and went to have a word.

"What are you doing?" Okay, slightly more than a word. But, to be fair, you can't say much with one word. Unless it's an expletive.

She looked up at me, almost like I was stupid. Compaired to most people, I probably was.

"I spent ages in the tunnels, worked near to death, for well over a month. That makes you appreciate little things like a bunch of daisies." Well, that made sense... didn't it?

"Ah, flowers, a girls best friend. And a grass types' specialty." Fervo popped up, bending down to pick a lone white flower from the ground,"here you go, Cray."

"One flower..." Cray just blinked, "you really know how to woo a lady."

"You underestimate me," Fervo winked, one of his climbing claws coming out as he cut the plant in two, taking a hold of both ends before his paws glowed green.

I stared, as did the Nidorina, as the split ends of the flower glowed that same vivid green, the glowing expanding before fading away completely... leaving Fervo holding two flowers. He repeated the actions, quite a few times, untill he was holding around thirty or so of perfect, white flowers.

"See, one bouquet, with minimal loss to the surroundings. Romantic and economical." He give a small bow, handing over the flowers to the Nidorina, who just stared at him, turned red, before walking off.

"You are such a show off." Another voice piped up and, if I hadn't looked to see who it was, I wouldn't have known it was Pika. She sounded just as tired as Scyther, although for her it was more of the lethargy caused by alchohol wearing off.

Fervo grinned as he appraised the Pikachu, who's fur was a mess after her dip in the pond and then being knocked into the dirt. He then turned away, so his back was to the yellow-ish rat.

"Now, now, that wasn't showing off," he chuckled, bending down again and plucking up a seed. I noticed Pika'd raised her gaze to the sky, blushing slightly, untill he was upright again. Females are weird. Anyway, he held out the seed and the green glowing started again. It was rather weird, the glow wasn't as strong so I could actually see the plant sprouting, growing, untill it became a fully sized buttercup. (I swear that name always makes me hungry. Why'd the Humans call it a buttercup anyway? It doesn't taste like, or hold, any butter, so it's a completely misleading name. Humans, I tell you.)

"See, that is showing off." Fervo grinned, handing over the yellow flower to the Pikachu before wandering off. While she was distracted, staring at this flower like it had come back from the dead, I made my retreat too. So, after half an hour or so of keeping myself amused by lobbing pebbles at Moron, trying to knock his hat off, he finally decided to get on the road again, most of the gang being recalled and leaving me on my lonesome again. And, seeing as we were closer to Celedon, there were a lot less trainers wandering around. And most of those took one look at me and ran like the cowards that Humans are, I suppose the great big scar and the fact I was lobbing fireballs at them didn't help that much. Still, we were actually making some good progress...

Then the rain started. And not the usual rain, the light stuff that just made me uncomfortable and a little steamy, this was a fully fledged storm. The kind that even my scales didn't seem to be enough to stop, I felt soaked. My tail flame was spluttering like mad, shrinking with each passing second, untill there was that familiar jarring sensation and I was yanked, rather forcibly, back into the realm of that infernal Pokeball. Still, I couldn't complain too much. Mainly because there was no one around to complain to.

That and it was weird, there being no rain. What was even weirder was that I was no longer soaked, evidently the water hadn't followed me into the ball. Then I took stock of my surroundings, the clearing from Viridian... my old home. It seemed so long ago, that I'd slept in the shadow of the big apple tree. The small pool of water that would often clean my cuts and scrapes, and occasionally give me the reflection of a Pikachu trying a sneak attack. The place seemed so alien to me now, I'd moved on, it wasn't home anymore. So cold and empty.

"Ugh, I hate rainstorms, they make me think too much."

Well, at least I didn't have long to worry about thinking myself into a coma, there was that jarring tugging from the outside world and I materalised... in a cave. Well, I say cave, but it was more a hole someone had dug into the side of a hill, the entrance shielded from the storm by the plantation serving as a door. Judging by the look of the faceprint in the mud near the entrance, one of the Humans had stumbled onto the cave by complete accident. Well, at least it was dry.

Which is more than I could say for the Humans. Joanne looked nigh-unrecognizable and Moron just looked dumber than usual. He'd taken off the dumbass hat, leaving his hair to flop down on his face, dripping like mad.

"Hey, Flame, you think you could flare up that tail of yours? We need to dry off before we catch a cold and die."

"You're not really giving me a good reason why I should. In fact, that makes me want to not do it," I folded my arms. Moron got the point as he gave a rather soggy frown.

"Come on, I'll get you a basket of apples when we get to Celedon."

"...Fine."

It took a fair bit of concentration to really get the tail flame going, especially with the Humans jabbering on and on about some crap. I was so tempted to ignore the tempting offer of apples, turn around, and fry the ungratefull bastards right there and then. That'd dry them off nicely, and they definitely wouldn't catch a cold. But food beat temper, it always does, so they got to keep their faces.

"Doesn't look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon," Joanne pointed out, after what must have been half an hour. At least the 'soggy Human' look had gone now.

"Might as well catch a nap then, maybe it'll let up in an hour-"

I'd dozed off before Moron had even finished speaking. What? Keeping your tail flame on full for that long is very knackering. Anyway, I really wasn't expecting what happened next. From one old home to another, I found myself back on the mountainside clearing. It was starting to get dark, the sky turning orange in preparation for the sun's great descent. Still, it was even weirder being back there. Normally, if I visited home in my dreams, it was that night when that Arbok...

Yet, even that nightmare paled to this one. I was watching the clouds pass the sun, each one taking on a different hue of red or orange, when a chilling voice sounded out from behind me. One that caused me to freeze up, completely, for several seconds.

"So, we meet again."

I managed to force myself to look around, right into those damned eyes. Those hate-filled, demonic eyes. Their owner sitting on the rock I used to sleep on... my rock! And, he was solid. Which caused him to smirk when he saw me notice.

"You must remember me," the smirk vanished, replaced by a frown, "after all, you killed me."

"Hypno!"


	220. Scarred

Okay, last chapter of Anomaly, Aeris complained of being emotionally drained... I'm sorta suffering the same thing now... I almost hate myself for writing it. But I did, it had to be done... and I really would reccomend having caffine/sugar nearby to recover from this Episode.

And now, something completely out of place-

_Cherry: Well . . . I think I owe quite a few people an apology. See, I'm supposed to be Buwaro's beta reader. And, for all intents and purposes, I am. But, for the past few episodes of Tales of Flame, and the past few chapters of Not Quite So Drunken Silly, I've been . . . absent. I have all the generic excuses; school is stressful, real life got in the way, I've been dead tired (but not dead, obviously, otherwise I'd be a zombie and Buwaro would have to shoot me in the head with a shotgun a few dozen times) . . ._

_But I've still been neglecting my duty. I took on a job, you know? A responsibility. And I've been failing, miserably, because I can't beta read when I'm not online to do so (as is obvious). _

_So, basically, all I want to say is that I'll try harder. And that, for the previous episodes and chapters, if there's any mistakes there, you can blame me. Sure, Buwaro's the one that made them, but I'm the one who wasn't here to check over and edit them out. So, any mistakes? Yell at and blame me. Give me your worst. I can take it. _

_Anyway, I'll try harder from now on, so REVIEW THE STORY, DAMN IT, and, uh . . . Enjoy it, too. _

**Episode 220: Scarred**

I felt... cold. Very cold. Almost as if my tail flame had gone out, yet I could still hear it flickering behind me. But, then, there in the air, that familiar stinging smell as the sky above turned black with smoke. I spun back, nearly yelling in shock as the forest below the mountain was engulfed in a blazing fire. The sounds of screams, barely audible above the crackling flames, the terrified yells of those trapped in the inferno, the choking yells... Fueled by the sea breeze, there was no way to outrun the blaze; the only ones who had a chance were the fliers, and they had to survive the suffocating smoke. Only a few made it towards the safety of the ocean, the rest falling into the raging storm below.

...Then, the black cloud parted slightly. The Human town, barely visible from my mountainside view, surrounded by burning forest... more screams joined the chorus, only made worse by the laughter coming from behind me. I turned back, trying as hard as I could to ignore what was going on behind me.

"And, to think, this is the least of your nightmares." The psychic bastard chuckled. "And, it's one of the few that hasn't come true yet."

"What the fuck do you know!?" I growled, until my rage left me as quickly as it had come.

"I know who started the fire. And I know you do as well."

"I..." I had no answer, no retort... nothing. What can anyone possibly say when faced with their nightmares?

"A little fire lizard that got too cocky. One rogue fireball, hundreds of people die. And who's to blame for it, for wiping out entire colonies, for slaughtering more innocents than he could count? You started the inferno, and those screams will never stop haunting you."

"It's just a nightmare! It's not real!"

"It happened right behind you, did it not? You saw it, you could hear it, you could smell it. That makes it real, does it not?"

"You're dead!"

"I'm still real. As is your sister."

My eyes widened at that, my mind trying to figure out just what it was I was supposed to do, what I was supposed to say. Then that familiar psychic grip asserted itself around my throat and I was flung backwards, off of the cliff... yet I only fell meters, tumbling to a halt on soft soil. I slowly pushed myself up, the fire was gone... the forest was back, quiet and still, but alive. The grass swaying in the moonlight breeze... then I finally figured out where I was. There was the small dirt trail, running right up the mountain, passed by my little clearing and all the way up to the hot springs near the peak... here was the one place the dirt had faded away, revealing solid rock underneath... here was where I got my scar.

The knowledge that what was coming was worse then the fact that I had to watch. Worse than having to feel every blow as I was hurled across the stone, tiny and powerless compared to the great serpent as it slithered closer... The fact that I knew I wasn't alone made the terror even worse. Not the terror of being cornered and devoured... but the terror as Nina came hurtling in front of the fully grown Arbok, spat a fireball straight in its face, before turning to grab me... the terror of knowing that the snake would recover in seconds, the tiny ball of fire doing naught bar blackening the tough scales, and dart forward, mouth agape and pointed fangs ready.

For that brief second, her paws clutched mine, before those poison tipped teeth tore into her back and flung her to the side like she was nothing... another second and she'd have been out of striking distance, we'd have been safe... but instead she was ripped away and thrown to the dirt, barely able to scream from the great wounds in her back, wounds that I knew were fatal. I'd known as a kit that those would kill her, I knew it then... and yet, despite that, I still found myself screaming up at the snake, it's empty gaze locked onto it's fallen pray...

Even as blood stained her back crimson, yellow poison seeping out of her, Nina still pushed herself back up. Yet, even then, she knew just as well as the rest of us what those wounds meant. She knew better than I did, she could feel the burning as poison ate at her from the inside out. Yet she still got back up, looking past the coils of the snake and finding me, her pain filled eyes locking with my own... And, what scared me the most, her eyes seemed to have more life in them then ever before.

"Ryuu, run! Run and never stop!" She yelled, even as it must have been agony to even breathe, as the snake spun back to me, preparing for another strike...

Yet I didn't run. I didn't, I couldn't. I would not leave her, not to face this thing alone. I reached down, my small paws finding the biggest pebble I could as its gaze locked onto my own. There, for the briefest moment, I made out a hint of pleasure. It enjoyed it. It enjoyed ripping Nina away from me, it was going to enjoy ripping me in two, making her watch, before finishing her off. I went numb, staring into those yellow eyes of the snake. And then I threw that pebble as hard as I possibly could.

I hit it in the left eye, a loud hiss of shock sounding from the serpent, its invincibility shattered. And that just made it that much deadlier. It stopped toying with me and shot forward the last few meters with fangs dripping poison. And I was all out of rocks. As the fangs came down for my head, Nina tackled me from the side... she saved my life, the left fang ripping through the scales across my muzzle and only just tearing the flesh underneath, that was the only injury I got... and she paid for it by taking the other fang to the side, the serpent backing off as she fired a fireball straight down its throat, the flesh burning...

So, just for those moments, it felt true pain, the same burning that was lancing through my head as blood and that yellow fluid ran down my muzzle. It hadn't pierced all the way, the poison wouldn't get in my system... but it burnt like nothing else ever could. And, if that was only a scrape, the agony Nina was going through was at least ten times that... and yet, she pushed herself back up, swaying slightly in the breeze.

"Ryuu, run. I'll be fine!" she yelled, knocking me back with her tail as the purple snake rose up once more.

I turned and ran. I fled, listening as she yelled at the Arbok.

"You want me, bastard snake?! Come and get me!" she yelled... and the serpent took that challenge. It charged, even as she fired again and again.

Her yells of defiance stopped... and that was it. I had to fight back my own scream. She'd promised she'd be fine... yet she died anyway. She died and it was all my fault. If I hadn't escaped it the first time, if I hadn't been followed back to the others... she would never have been there. She was the sister that most could only have in their dreams, yet she only ever appeared in my nightmares... Yet, even after all that, even though she didn't keep her side of the promise, I kept mine. I kept on running. I never stopped, I fled onto the ocean, stowing away on ships... It took me over a year to stop running... and then it started all over again.

"It'll never stop," I skidded to a halt, in the middle of the forest. "The running will never stop..."

Then I turned back. It may be a nightmare, but like hell that I was just going to sit there and take it.


	221. The Subconscious Mind

Conversation heavy Episode, folks. Sorry 'bout that, there was no way around it. And, well... I suppose I should blame Shiguya for this, he helped me out when my mental block kicked in.

Anyway, probably won't be an update for a while, as there's ten days left 'till Anomaly's birthday and I'm still not close to done with my 'special' for it. So I'll be working on that.

**Episode 221: The Subconscious Mind**

The clearing was deserted as I blasted my way through bushes and burst into the open. Not to say that all traces of the fight had vanished, charred scales littered the rocky ground, indents in the patches of grass and the dirt where the snake had been... and blood. It wasn't laced with poison, so I guessed Nina'd managed to do some real harm to the bastard. That was a relief, she hadn't just given up. She's kept on fighting. And, judging by the sounds of serpentine screeching, she hadn't died yet.

"Well, this never happened in my nightmares," I sighed to myself.

"Then it is not a nightmare, is it?" Came that voice from behind.

I spun around, Hypno managing to stop my fireball with a simple psychic sweep of his paw. It collided with a rock, fizzling out and leaving a great burnt patch on the stone.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled.

"To watch you squirm before your nightmares, to see you cry in anquish at your worst fears as they occur right in front of you. So, quite simply, I'm just here to enjoy the show." That sinister smirk just pissed me off more.

"It still isn't real, it's all in my head, this is just a trick. It's not going to work anymore!"

"So the fact your muzzle is torn open and dripping blood and poison is just an illusion?"

I blinked at that, right up untill the burning sensation came back full force. I had to bite back a curse, which instead chose to form another fireball that rocketed straight towards the bastard psychic, with the same effect as the first. Then the poison's effect made my vision blurry, or it was because the actuall place around me was blurring, I couldn't really tell. Either way, when the blurring and the pain faded away, I wasn't in my clearing anymore. Or, at least, I wasn't in that one.

"What the fuck?" A Treecko spoke as it sat in the middle of the Viridian clearing, not looking back at me, "That's what you're about to say, right?"

"Fervo?" The voice was similar, yet slightly off. Higher pitched and less cocky for a start. And... female?!

"Do I look like some perverted tree lizard to you?" the Treecko growled, getting up and turning towards me... I stared, there was an identical scar to my own straight across her muzzle.

"Uh."

"Don't answer that. Ever. I do not need to be reminded of Lavender Tower. Ugh... being male was not fun. How do you cope?"

"Who are you?"

"You. Well, ish. I'm obviously not you, because you are you. So I'm like you, but not." She scratched the back of her head at that. "I think I goofed there, can I start over?"

I just blinked, that's all I allowed myself. Goofed? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Who the hell said crap like that?!

"You are me?"

"Yup." She nodded, flashing a friendly smile. I don't do friendly smiles.

"How can you be me?"

"Well, how can you be a fire lizard who has this obsession with killing your brother without going completely insane and thinking you're a female Treecko called Sarah in your subconscious?"

"What?! I did what?!"

"No, you didn't. I've sorta been in here since we were born. Like your head twin... Wow, that sounded icky." She giggled... Giggled! "Anyway, yeah, the Treecko thing is new. That's what the trauma of Lavender Tower did to you, and was passed onto me. Hell, it's only recently that I've gotten rid of the blue colouration... I can't say I mind being like this, I like my new body, it's rather nice."

I just turned away and walked off. Right up untill green arms wrapped around my middle and I was forced to hale.

"Look, I'm sorry if this is hard for you to understand, but if you walk off on your own then that scary Hypno will be able to track you down easily, and you'll be pulled into even more nightmares!"

"How the fuck is being stuck with you going to help?!" I growled, ramming my elbow into her face, to make her let go, and then falling onto my tail as I felt the blow. Damnit, I hit hard.

"See," she clutched at her snout with a rather unme-like pout, "I'm part of you, seperated we are vunerable. Together... not so much. Either way, you have the right idea on keeping moving. As it is, we are hard to track, hidden underneath all our mental barriers, but not impossible to find." She paused for a second, finally removing her paw from her face and grabbing my own, "so stop thinking of what insult you are going to hurl at me, and let's go!"

So, as it was, I was dragged along behind this insane Treecko, who was supposed to be a part of me. Yet sure as hell didn't act like me at all. She hadn't even attacked me... although, the fact that I injured myself when I hit her might have had something to do with that. Either way, things were getting even more confusing.

"I'm a physical form of your subconscious, I guess is the best way to put it," she said over her shoulder as she hauled me through a rather thick and pointy bush. "You're innermost thoughts and feelings, that's me."

"Why are you a girl, if you're my inner self?"

"Would you trust a guy with your innermost thoughts and secrets. Like that you once woke up and found yourself cuddling Squirt's tai-"

"I get the point! Yeesh."

"Yeah, that was really cute, and I know you hate that. Anyway, us subconsciousii are different genders to our 'outer selves'"

"Really?"

"Yup. Haven't you ever wondered why you just 'click' with people and get on with them better. That's us! You'd love Squirt's subconscious, Jasmine. Lovely girl. You'd make a great couple."

Then things got even weirder; just as I was considering killing Sarah for the mental image of a female Squirt, which sounded surprisingly familiar for some reason, we came across a hut. A wooded shack in the middle of the forest. And she actually ran over to the great big door, managing to push it open without getting smacked in the face. And it was a big door too. Big and rather heavy looking, and she just slammed it shut behind us.

"It's all in your head, things don't make sense," she smiled, leading me across the carpet towards what looked... there was a fridge, a fridge in the middle of a forest. One that still worked, despite not being hooked up to anything "I'm in the mood for some ice cream. I love ice cream."

"...Squirt used to ask me if I was insane, I think this just proves it."

"You need to give yourself more credit, half of this stuff wouldn't be possible if you didn't have so much mental armor from being so stubborn," Sarah said as she browsed the contents of the fridge, "do you want vanilla, chocolate or apple-flavoured ice cream?"

"They have apple flavoured ice cream?" I asked, I really shouldn't have bothered.

"In this world, why not? Oooh, Oran flavoured, my favorite!"


	222. Descent into Madness

Ooooooh, now the real crazy stuff starts going on. This is why I like arcs like this and the CelebiLavender one, anything can happen. I can do anything, no matter how silly or out of place, and get away with it.

Oh, and I've decided that Sarah is one of my favorites now. Just because.

**Episode 222: Descent into Madness**

"Sarah, when you are finished eating insane amounts of ice cream," I spoke up, after watching her polish off another bowl of the stuff, which must have been like the fourtieth one or something, "what exactly is going on here? I've had nightmares and whatnot before, but never multiple ones, never like this."

"Dream Eater," Sarah replied as she placed the bowl to one side, still fiddling with the silvery spoon in her claws. "He's using your worst nightmares against you, feeding off of it."

"Like he said... watching me squirm."

"Yeah. I'm assuming, seeing as he is a phantom and all, that he's possessing a body capable of using the technique to be able to manipulate your dreams so well. Even so, with all the times you've had conversations in your head and all, it's given you a semi-immunity. Namely, you are able to fight it."

"So he's no problem then." I chuckled, getting to my feet and pacing around the wooden cabin. "This is just a dream, he can't hurt me at all."

"Not true. I can't be sure, but I'd have to guess that, if you died here... well, you're the conscious form. Our body would be in a coma, I'd probably be severely weakened..."

Then, we both froze as another voice piped up from behind. And eerie, familiar-yet-weirdly-different voice. One that I spun around to confront, and found myself stunned at the sight of him... her.

"And, without your usual mental defences, your body would make the perfect vessel for a possession." The wartortle spoke before giving a polite bow. "Hiya."

"Jasmine!" Sarah grinned, leaping to her feet and bounding over to the Wartortle while I just stood there, being confused. Then there was the girly hugging and crap... I really had to wonder if Sarah really was me, because she scared the living hell out of me right then.

I was sure, really sure, that I'd seen her somewhere before. But that was impossible, seeing as she was Squirt's subconscious or something...

"Hang on," I interrupted the two, who were going off about something or other that really wasn't important at the moment, "if you're Squirt's subconscious then how come you're in my head?"

"We can interact with each other in certain situations," Sarah replied with a smile, not the tiny-smirk that I used but a proper full smile. Warm and happy and... Not me.

"How?"

"I have no idea, just because we reside in people's brains doesn't make us geniuses." Sarah shrugged.

"Geniusii." Well, at least Jasmine shared Squirt's knack of making dumbass comments... and then she bowed, again. "Anyway, I had better leave before the Hypno uses me as a platform to get into my body."

"And so you can go back to crushing on Fervo?" Sarah cocked an eyescale, while I just chose that exact moment to trip over my own foot and hit the floor. Wood is harder than my snout, by the way.

"What?!" I yelled, pushing myself back up, ignoring the jarring pain in my face.

"I don't," Jasmine uttered, going a surprisingly vivid shade of red.

"You do. No wonder the poor Wartortle is confused, he's in love with the Kirlia while his subconscious is head over tail for this Treecko."

"I'm not!"

"You're surprisingly defensive for someone who isn't."

"That is because you are insinuating something that is incorrect." Way too many long words for my liking there. Still, even with the gender and slight personality issues, at least those two bickered like me and Squirt, so I finally actually believed they were our 'inner selves'

...And then things got really, really weird. Jasmine, who I was still certain I had met before (and I'm not talking about her 'outer self' either) had just brushed off another verbal assault from Sarah, when the room started blurring out again, mixed with that same burning across my scar. Well, this time, I knew what was going on, I'd end up somewhere else. Just where I landed, that was what caught me off guard.

"A tunnel? What is it with me and underground tunnels?" I sighed, glancing around. There was a rock face behind us – me and Sarah – the only way to go was forward...

"Hypno's being a clever git," Sarah replied as she stepped forwards, towards the unknown. "It'd be easy to kill you in a tunnel." She turned back, and started listing them on her paws. "Cave in, suffocation, gas pocket, maybe a fall-"

"Onix." I interrupted.

"That too, I suppose. What made you think of that?"

"There's one right behind you." Which was true, and it didn't look happy to see us. Filling up the entire way forward with the stone bulk, no where to run.

Sarah turned, stared, and backed up. "Oh shit."

"Whaddya mean _Oh shit_!? You're a grass type, you should be able to scare this bastard off!" Heh, I knew that much from one of Fervo's boasting lessons. See, sometimes he did come in handy.

"I've never really fought before!" She snapped, still locking eyes with the rock titan as it slowly moved forwards. I daren't attack it, not with her in the firing line. And, besides, with so little room even my Metal Claw wouldn't do much bar piss it off.

"Oh." Great, a mental persona who can't fight, and we're faced with a situation that would require it. "Shit."

We were slowly backed up against the rock wall behind us, the Onix getting closer with each passing moment.

"I'm going to die, in my mind, and my subconscious is a wuss!" Well, I figured I might as well get it all out in the open in one go. Besides, if she was as like me as I was hoping, that was my best shot at getting her to do something to at least speed up our doom instead of dragging it out like that Onix was doing.

I could see the urge to clout me one in the Treecko's eyes, which I found rather amusing. Or I would have done, had the Onix not let out a roar, a deafening one that seemed to go on forever. Mainly because it was so loud, I couldn't hear anything for quite a while after it had finished. In fact, I was barely aware of anything, due to the fact that I'd covered my head in an attempt to block out the noise. The first thing that actually registered was Sarah grabbing a hold of my paw and hauling me behind a rock that shielded me from the Onix.

...Well, sorta. Actually, what it shielded me from was what she was doing. The Treecko turned away from the great rock-snake-thing, even as it got within a meter of crushing us both, and placed her paws on the great rock-face before her. She was completely ignoring the Onix, which seemed to piss it off as it gave out a vicious snarl. Yet she didn't flinch, just closed her eyes and concentrated. It was in striking distance when the wall began glowing, the white light spreading out from her paws as her eyes snapped open and she dived into our cover as it started to crack.

Then, the wall burst and released a wave (and that is the only way to describe it) of water that blasted forth and slammed into the rock type. Our tiny crevice saved us from the torrent, yet the bit that licked through the entrance was enough to put out my tail flame and plunging us all into darkness. I didn't care, though; I was too busy trying to breathe with this Treecko essentially sitting on me.

Then it went quiet; the water stopped flowing and I finally got enough grip to hurl Sarah, by the tail, off of me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I got up, reigniting my fire and heading out into the main tunnel. The entire thing was now one big puddle. And the Onix was gone; I could just make out the sounds it retreating further up the tunnel, beyond the light of my tail flame. Behind us, where there had originally been a wall, was now another path. And, looking along it, there was the slightest glimpse of light. Sunlight.

"This is your mind, remember, so if you want something enough, it'll happen," Sarah laughed, looking smug. My kind of smug, the '_I just kicked that guy's tail back to hell_' kind of smug. "Call it magic, I guess that is the only way to describe it. So I wanted a way to scare it off, a great big blast of water did the trick."

"And I just wanted to get out of the tunnels..." I sighed.

"So we got them both in one package!" She grabbed my paw again and hauled me towards the light up above.


	223. Puppeteer

Wow, about time I updated again. Anyway, this was a hard little bugger to write. Mainly because I'd been thinking ahead, which goes against my usual 'write on instinct/coin toss' method. Anyway, I got it done, and now I can get back to goofing off somemore. I'll try and have the next one done in three days time. Which, considering it has now just turned monday, means I'll see you all on thursday.

**Episode 223: Puppeteer**

"Oooooh, shit," I muttered to myself as me and Sarah skidded to a halt, just as we finally broke free of the tunnels and into the open. The sun was out, flowers in bloom, grass waving in the breeze. Now, you might be wondering why I was cursing about that. Well, it wasn't the scenery, more the person standing in the treeline, smirking over at us. Sarah immediatly dropped back, ducking behind me with a whimper.

"You really do take your time, I was beginning to think that Onix actually got you," Hypno laughed, his piercing eyes causing Sarah to shake as she clutched a hold of my upper arm.

"...Retreat back into the tunnel," I whispered back over my shoulder, barely even moving my mouth in the proccess, so Hypno wouldn't know, "we can do that wish thing to keep him back with traps and stuff." She nodded, or something. I presumed she got it, as her claws starting digging into my arm as Hypno started walking forward.

"On my mark..." I whispered, clenching my fists as I stared straight at the bastard psychic, who was laughing. "Now!"

The undead git used a barrier to stop the fireball, again, but by the time the blast cleared me and Sarah had already spun round and were moving... for where the tunnel used to be. Running full tilt into a rockface is rather painfull, by the way. "Fuck!"

"I can't summon another tunnel!" Sarah practically yelled, beating at the wall with her fists, "open up damnit!" Yeah, she was panicking pretty badly, so I just gave her a little whack around the head (and I mean little, wouldn't do to give myself a concussion) to snap her back to her senses.

"Have you forgotten already?" Hypno was practically oozing smuggery as I turned back with a snarl, "I can manipulate this place, more so than you."

Sarah slumped to the floor, and I was slightly worried when I spotted her crying out of the corner of my eye. She was completely terrified of Hypno... which meant I had to be the brave one and take him on solo.

"I've beaten you before, four times. I can take you again!" I growled, hoping to at least get him pissed off. Anything other then the smug, satisfied smirk. Which got even bigger!

"Actually, the 'second' time you beat me was merely an illusion created by your Mew ally," the bastard chuckled.

"How do you know about Mew?"

"We are residing in your mind, all it takes is a little looking around. I know you, I know your friends, your feelings, your deepest fears. And, that incident was just a pitiful illusion spawned by that little pink kitten. Everything that happened then wasn't real."

"Liar!" I practically yelled at him. "_I was there, I saw it... Mew wouldn't pull that kind of crap!_"

Hypno just laughed, which was infintely creepier than the smug smirk.

"No wonder you are so tough for psychics to crack, you're the most ignorant being in the whole planet!"  
"Even if that one was an illusion, I've still beaten you three other times." That stopped the laughing fit, as he have a scowl. His fists clenched, as did my own. Play time was over.

Then the bastard psychic seemed to relax, the smirk came back full force. Then, his eyes flicked across to the sobbing Treecko just behind me.

"To think, I had to preform all this to draw her out into the open," he laughed again, Sarah finally stopping the water works, instead just staring up at Hypno, "a Pokemon's subconscious, a being that needs to be crushed into order to claim their body."

"_Wait... what?_" I thought, "you want my body?!"

"It is surprisingly durable, able to use several potent attacks when not backed up by psychic power, it would make an ideal host," Hypno shrugged, "still, first we have to crack that Treecko."

I grabbed Sarah's shoulder and pulled her further behind me, placing me between her and the Hypno. She didn't resist, she seemed barely conscious.

"You want her, come and get her!" I snarled as loud as I could, letting a whisp of smoke escape from between my teeth. To this, Hypno just laughed again as he raised a paw and pointed it at me.

"Flame, you really ignorant," he laughed, before his eyes flashed purple, "You should know that psychic attacks are not stopped by anything as pathetic as a living shield!"

I saw the air ripple, racing towards me, dust being kicked up in its wake. There was no where the dodge, so I did all I could and covered my eyes with my arms. The ripple passed... straight through me, leaving the dust as the only thing to collide with my scales. However, the psychic attack did not skim through Sarah, she was thrown backwards and her back collided with the rocks. I didn't even feel that, I guessed the only way we could feel each others pain was when we were the cause of it... Either way, I was rather concerned when she collapsed to the ground, eyes shut. I backed up, watching the psychic who had stopped moving forward, untill I was beside her and crouched down.

She was breathing, rather heavily, as she whimpered in whatever hellish agony the attack had put her through. I looked back up, locking eyes with the Hypno. His eyes were filled with... amusment! He was laughing at it, laughing at picking on someone unable to fight, someone who was scared.

"Oh, that does it!" I did the first thing that came to mind, I sucked in a gulp of air and let loose with the biggest and most potent wave of Shadowbreath that I had ever pulled off.

The psychic's amusment vanished, his barrier cracked as it fought back the ghostly flames that licked at the glowing shield. I managed to keep up that blast untill I couldn't hold it any longer. Just as the firestorm ended, the barrier shattered. Hypno's defence was down, and that was when several fireballs came soaring out of the trees behind him and forced him to dive to the side.

"What the hell?!" Oh, the smuggery was long gone, the fact I could take him in a straight fight had sucked all that away. The fact he was being attacked from another angle helped too, I guess.

Then a bright orange glow started, barely a meter in front of me, forcing both me and the Hypno to cover our eyes. Then whatever was hidden inside it spoke up, causing me to look up in shock, even as my eyes watered at the piercing light.

"Ryuu," the voice from inside it piped up, "take the Treecko and run. Run! Run and never stop!" She ordered, as the light got brighter and I backed up, managing to pick up the Treecko and turned away. Running along the rockface, away as the light faded completely. I didn't look back, even as Hypno roared in his rage and the sound of yet more fireballs rocketing through the air started once more.

As I fled into yet another forest, carrying Sarah as I went, there was only one thought that came to mind.

"Thank you, Nina."


	224. The Behemoth

There, a day (two if you want to be fussy and go on about how it's just passed midnight and is therefore saturday) late but it is done... and, oooh boy, is this one going to be good.

Believe me, if there was a way I could sing "it's baaaack" without sounding retarded, I would.

Oh, and happy birthday to Aeris. I was saving that for this update, because I'm nice.

**Episode 224: The Behemoth**

It was a good five minutes before Sarah started to wake up from her nice little concussion-induced nap, which I probably hadn't helped with by repeatedly dropping her. Well, she deserved it, wussing out like that. Hell, I thought she deserved it so much, I nearly knocked her out again by dropping her flat on her face; on a rather solid looking rock. It didn't actually knock her out though, I figured that out by the fact she was glaring at me as she pushed herself up.

"What the hell was that for?!" She growled, before I stopped her cold, her glare turning into a look of shock

"For being a coward!" I shouted, right in front of her, "Hypno would have ripped you apart if I hadn't been there! And, if you go, I'm pretty sure I do, so I'm sorry if you nearly getting me killed got me a teensy bit pissed off!"

She started shaking as I finished, arms and tail quivering... and then she started crying again. That was it, one too far, I swung my paw out and gave her a hefty metal-claw boosted slap. Ignoring the stinging in my cheek, which was a tricky feat in itself. Damn, I hit hard.

"Get a fucking grip!"

She stared, biting back tears, before she finally did what I wanted her to and lashed out. I had to jump back to avoid being gashed by those nasty climbing claws. Having been on the resieving end of Fervo's before, I didn't really want to repeat the process. Before she could try again, I let out a laugh, stopping her in her tracks again.

"Better. Now, next time he shows up, do that instead of crying."

"But-"

"No, you just do it. No listening to common sense, ever. This is my mind, after all, common sense just makes things worse." She gave a small smile at that.

"You have a point... but, instead of fighting him, how about we just avoid it as much as possible. He's in here because of Dream Eater, so if we avoid him untill someone wakes you up, we'll be fine."

"That would make sense... which is completely hypocritical of what I just told you, but, again, my mind."

That had even got a laugh out of her, so she was back to normal. Which meant we could get back on our way. Avoid Hypno as long as possible, then, when the confrontation did happen, we would fight. And we would win. That was the plan, a rather vague plan, but a plan nonetheless. So, we started moving again, Sarah leading the way once more. After all, she resided in this hellhole, better her than me. Okay, in hindsight, that plan was a rather stupid one. Sarah, being me, is just as horrible at not getting lost. We passed the same tree, three times, and I know because I'd tripped over one of its roots and my tail left a scorch mark on the bark. It was a very distinctive tree.

So, eventually, I got fed up with her directing, grabbing her paw and dragging her along behind me for a change. Unlike her, however, instead of following dirt trails, I just picked a direction and stuck with it. She didn't seem to protest, too busy staring at where my claws were holding onto her wrist... right up untill I stopped that is. Stopped dead, staring at the 'scenery'

I really don't know how to describe what had happened, so I'll just say it. I'd just gone around the tree, focusing on the floor so I didn't trip on any more roots... when I looked up, before me there was no longer forest, but an endless sea of sand. Somehow, the lush forest just ended and turned into desert. I turned to ask Sarah what the hell was going on, when I noticed that the forest behind where we had been had vanished. In fact, all there was left of it was the one tree I'd just gone around. A lone patch of greenery in the ocean of dust...

"Okay, this proves it, I have got to have the most fucked up mind in existance."

"Hey!"

"What? You're a Treecko, I'd say that counts as fucked up."

She pouted, which, again, is not something a part of me should do, "what's wrong with being a Treecko."

"Fervo." That was all that had to be said really.

"Would you like me better if I wasn't a Treecko?" Oookay, weird question. I didn't bother asking if she could do that, or why her cheeks had taken on a red tint.

"Seeing as I know you as one, changing'd be weird."

She smiled at that, before running off our grassy patch and into the desert. She was heading full tilt, or as fast as she could go in sand, so there was no point shouting after her. Instead I just ran along behind untill she slowed down.

"Shouldn't we have stayed by the tree, where I'm not going to get sand in my tail and die!"

"It's a forest tree, in the middle of a desert, Hypno'd be able to spot us from a mile off," that made sense... so we kept on walking. And walking. And walking. Well, sorry that nothing much interesting happened, but it's a freakin' desert.

"I spy with my-"

"Sarah, no. You even consider it, I will hurt you." I wasn't kidding, Squirt had done that once with Blacky, back when he was an Eevee... the kit was doing that all day, long after Squirt had finished playing.

"-something beginning with the sound 'Ah'." Well, obviously we couldn't use the letter like humans do, because I can't spell, or read, so it'd be a little unfair.

"...Ah? What the fuck begins with that in a des-" I paused, following where she had been looking. "Ah."

There, stained brown and partially buried in a sand dune, was that steel behemoth. The Ariados Tank. The 'eyes' were dead, its visible legs spawled across, and in, the ground.

"Well, at least it isn't working, because we'd be screwed if it came after us," I pointed out. So, naturally, a second later, a tiny red light started in one of the 'eyes'

"You had to go an jinx us, didn't you?" Sarah sighed as the rest of the eyes started lighting up, the lights growing in intensity before I heard the machine starting to roar to life. The legs started moving, sand falling away from the body as it began to haul itself free of the sand.

We didn't wait around, the two of us just turned and hauled tail out of there as fast as we could. The sand was a blessing in disguise, even after it had freed itself, it's weight caused its legs to sink slightly and slowed it down alot. But, even with that, it was still slowly gaining on us, we could hear the whirring machinery getting closer with each second.

"This is your fault!" Sarah yelled across at me as we both found a little extra speed that we didn't know we had, "if you hadn't said that crap, it wouldn't have woken up!"

"You're the one who pointed it out! I told you that Eye Spy is an evil game but no, you went and did it anyway!" I then turned my gaze to the sky, "Mew, now would be a really good time!"

"If Mew was going to show, he'd have shown up before now. We're on our own," Sarah growled,"so we need to win this one on our own!"


	225. Hypno's Ploy

There, I finally used that last scene I had written out before the last chapter, and never got to use because of the tank. And, on top of that, I got to have some silly moments... mostly poking fun at our favorite maverick lizard. Which part of him, I can't be certain...

**Episode 225: Hypno's Ploy**

"'Head into the desert' you said, 'away from the tree' you said, and straight into the crosshairs of a bloody tank!" Yeah, being chased by a massive metallic behemoth does tend to bring out my temper, can't imagine why. Must have something to do with the impending crushing, the thing was barely a meter behind us. We were engulfed in its shadow, with no plan and no way of slowing it down...

Or, that was what I was thinking. Sarah didn't seem to agree, skidding to a halt and facing the approaching machine, me doing the same a little way behind. Mainly through wondering what the fuck was wrong with her, not because I cared or anything. Anyway, she suddenly flicked her gaze to a point of empty space behind the tank and pointed.

"Look, behind you, Mewtwo's doing the moonwalk!" She yelled, the tank stopping.

...Then, it started to turn and look, which gave Sarah the chance to run away again, dragging me behind.

"What the fuck is the moonwalk?" I just had to ask.

"Human thing, one of them mentioned it when you weren't paying attention, so I picked it up," she grinned across. Oh, I wanted to punch her so much right then, but the fact I head the tank whirring up again told me otherwise.

I snuck a glance backwards, it had partially crouched and some of its metallic plates seemed to be moving. Just like Sevii, just before it had pulled all those gun turrets on Scyther. And we didn't have a Scyther to take them all out.

"Oh shit!" Yeah, the turrets were coming out... well, different ones anyway. Ones that looked pretty similar to the Firework Cannons that Scarlet had come up with in Saffron. "You have got to be ki-" Sarah cut me off as she threw me to the ground just as there was a great screaming hiss that filled the air as rockets shot towards us.

Sarah slammed her front paws onto the sand before us and that same light from the tunnels formed, growing and growing. It was so bright that I couldn't see the incoming rockets anymore. Then they impacted, sparks of multicoloured light flying everywhere, except straight towards us... as the glowing faded to reveal a great wall of stone. Sarah grinned to herself even as she panted for breath, while I just got upright and had to flare up my tailflame to clear it of sand that had gotten in. Ugh, that did not feel nice at all. I suppose the nearest Human equivilent is sand stuck under your toenails, and even that is pretty far off how horrible a clogged tail is.

Still, we had more important things on our paws at the moment than feeling disgusted at sandy tails. Namely, the thing seemed to be preparing a second volley, and our stone wall was cracked to the point where it looked like a solid poke would cause it to shatter.

"Running time again?" Sarah asked, by which time I was already half way up the next dune, "hey!"

"Hurry the fuck up, it'll need time to get around this thing, we can come up with some sort of plan! One that doesn't involve us dying!" I yelled back, leaping over the tip of the great sand heap and skidding down the other side, my tail flame getting sand in it, again! "Ugh, I hate sand. At least dirt isn't so clingy."

Sarah landed right next to me, I was deepy satisfied with the fact she'd fallen down the dune on her rear. And the fact she fell flat on her face when the fall stopped. Okay, I could have helped with that by moving my foot so it didn't trip her, but that would have been unlike me.

"Hypno's getting smarter; he's not just using base nightmares, he's adapting them. Even my abilities are no match for that thing anymore, whereas before I could have at least disabled it." Lots of long words there, probably bad news. "I can't kill it, you can't kill it, we've got no way of killing it." See, now that I could understand. She probably translated it from smartarse-speak just for me, seeing as there was no one else who needed it translated. Except maybe her, I really doubt even she understood what she'd said the first time.

"And running isn't working, it's still faster than we are even with all this sand."

"Exactly. I can't hold it back forever, another five minutes tops..." the whirring mechinery noise was back, it was moving towards us again, "so we go with the only other option we have left. You're not going to like this."

---

"I hate tunnels," I whispered, following the Treecko down the tiny rocky path. It was barely big enough for us to fit, she hadn't risked making it any larger than she had to.

"Shush, you idiot," I heard her in reply, and was about to send back a comment, probably rude, when her reasoning for being quiet became loud and clear, literally. The sound of metallic limbs thudding the ground above our heads, if it sank any further in the sand then it would pierce the tunnel. We'd be buried, drowning in the foul stuff. Ugh, how she wasn't worried about that was beyond me. I mean, Hypno terrified her yet being buried alive didn't even phase her...

Then, the steel moved on, Sarah letting out a sigh of relief before she moved out of the light that my tail flame provided.

"Hey, wait up!" I grumbled, scrambling after her... imagine my surprise when the tunnel floor... well, turned out not to be a floor but a freakin hole. Well, it involved falling, and a little bit of screaming.

Then add the surprise of the fall ending with the surrounding darkness suddenly reforming into sky of the forest, then hitting a tree branch.

"Ow..." and then the branch cracking, falling away from the tree. I fell, back colliding with another branch, breaking through that, and another one. And another one. And probably a few more before I passed through the lower levels of the tree and finally hit something a little more solid.

"Double ow..." Sarah muttered, pinned underneath me while I tried to get my limbs to work again and get me up.

---

"So you created a portal from the 'desert' to this forest?" I asked, after recovering from the fall. From what she told me, I'd only really fell around fifteen feet. Still, if those tree branches hadn't slowed my fall, it'd have probably been a much more painfull, and crippling, landing. Of course, with her being a Treecko, she'd escaped harm from that. Untill I'd landed on her, anyway.

"Well, Hypno must have done it the first time, so I figured if we got away from his creation, I'd be able to get us out of his little trap," she shrugged.

"Wait, must have done it the first time?"

"Well..." she paused, looking behind into the deep undergrowth with an eerie intentness, "I don't think we should stand around. I've got a bad feeling here."

That made sense, sticking in one place just made us an easy target for another of Hypno's ploys, and he had to have another one ready somewhere, so the best thing to do was keep moving. So, I nodded, turned and started walking. There was a few seconds silence before Sarah started following behind Then I heard something moving behind us, reaching back and grabbing ahold of the Treecko's paw before breaking into a fully fledged sprint.

I was practically dragging Sarah behind me in an attempt to get through the trees faster, the Treecko barely managing to match my pace. Of course, you can't keep up that speed for long without something happening and she let out a rather loud squeal as she tripped over a tree root. I spun around at the sound, right into the path of her fall, and nearly fell myself as I managed to catch her by the arms before she could hit the ground. So, for a few seconds, as she caught her breath, there was the rather embarrassing positioning that must have looked like I was hugging her to my chest or something...

Problem was, it lasted more than a few seconds, before she let out a sigh and spoke up, still not moving.

"Flame? I have to tell you something, right now." She even sounded serious, I had to wonder if she was ill. Serious did not suit a Treecko, especially not one that was my subconscious. That and she was looking rather flushed.

"What is it?" I looked down, meeting her own blue eyes with my own.

Her answer was only just audible, barely more than a whisper.

"Jasmine isn't the only one with a crush on someone she shouldn't."

"Okay." I paused, "wait... what?!"

Her cheeks got even redder, my own coming dangerously close to matching that colour as she pushed herself up, while still remaining very close to me. It was a slow movement, which was good, because I needed time to get my brain back to working again.

"Uh... Sarah, what are you doing?" I finally managed to stammer, considering dropping her right there and then. But something in the back of my mind, most probably the part that was her, told me not to.

She didn't answer, her paws reaching up and taking ahold of my shoulders as she pushed herself up to her full height, our noses almost touching, our eyes locked. Then she blinked and her eyes lost the life in them, the emotion just vanished as her paws shot together, wrapping around my throat in a vice like grip. I couldn't speak or move, it happened so damn fast that there was no time to react, even as she managed to lift me into the air slightly.

"Master, I caught him," she spoke over my shoulder.

Master? Who the fu- and then the echoing laugher from behind told me all I needed to know. Hypno. There is only one word that could possibly come close to the sum of thoughts rushing through my head at that moment...

"_Bollocks._"


	226. Controlling Destiny

Wow, first time in a while that you got an update for two days running. Well, don't get used to it. I'll be back to my usual laziness soon, I can assure you of that.

**Episode 226: Controlling Destiny**

I would have tried to yell, to snap Sarah out of whatever control Hypno had over her. But that hadn't worked when I'd first come across the bastard's little trick, it wouldn't work now. Oh; and the fact I was being throttled with made speech, of any kind, pretty much impossible. The Treecko wasn't going to let up anytime soon, and I wasn't just going to let her choke me to death, so I went with the only option left to me. Using the fact she'd lifted me into the air to my advantage, I lashed out with both feet and caught her in the stomach.

The blow was enough to force her to drop me and stagger back, winded. Disadvantage was, besides a fall onto my rear, I'd felt the blow as well. And being winded is not the best state to be in after a little strangulation.

"Oh, you seem to be familiar with the mental link between you and her, so I don't have to explain it. Makes my life a lot easier," Hypno was chuckling as both me and Sarah got back up, both standing at our full height.

"Makes your life easier?" I shot a glance at the bastard psychic as he leant against a tree, watching the two of us with an amused smirk, "what life? If I recall, you're dead. Hmm, who did that again? Oh wait, me!" I probably should have regretted that, considering I was outmatched enough already.

Still, got a reaction, his eyes narrowed and took on a faint glow... then Sarah punched me in the face. Wasn't much of a punch, so I turned to glare back at the growling Treecko. I saw the second fist coming, yet my body didn't react in time. Just my luck, that punch was a nasty one and I staggered back, having to spit out a bloody tooth. She smirked, it wasn't a nice smirk. Damnit, whatever Hypno was doing, he was doing it well. There was no trace of my Sarah left.

"I'm your subconscious, I'm your survival instincts. I surpress those, you lose your reaction times, your ability to fight anywhere near as well as before. You become a weakling and I-"

"And you get to go on a bitchy rant, yeah, I get it... yeesh, no wonder I'm getting a headache, all you lot do is yap." Actually, I had a hunch the headache was because of Hypno controlling her, and those head punches. Still, at least it wasn't my shoulder like it usually is, everyone seems to have this grudge against my shoulder...

Again and again she hit me, moving on from my face to my stomach. Even seeing the blows coming, she was right, I couldn't react fast enough. I had to take each attack, be they punches, kicks or swipes from those climbing claws. She had to be feeling the same pain I was, yet Hypno's control over her was enough that she didn't even seem to flinch as a claw swipe left a gash across both of our chests. Then, finally, just as I was expecting for my body to just give up and die, I managed to catch a punch in mid throw. I had to think about it, it wasn't as impulsive as doing it naturally, but now I knew I wasn't completely disabled, even if the pain in my stomach did make me want to scream.

I moved forwards, using my free paw to grab her other shoulder and threw her to the side, where she accidentally landed on a rock. As we both pushed ourselves up, she had blood running down her muzzle from where her snout at hit stone, whereas I just had a little running out of the side of my mouth. Ugh, tasted horrible.

"Sorry kid, with Hypno controlling you, you've become a lot weaker. Must be a psychic thing." I smirked, both Sarah and the Hypno scowling at my taunt.

Sarah let out another growl as she glanced across at Hypno, "master, can I kill hi-" and that was when I hit back, sod fighting fair, sod letting her take any further advantage of my weakness. I had nothing to lose, I was toast either way. So I clenched both fists together, boosting the attack even further with Metal Claw, and brought it right down on her skull. She hit the floor, and the blinding pain in my own head nearly took me with her. But, she was unconscious, I was not. Guess that mental link had limits. Hell, the headache vanished just as quickly as I started, so I knew she was out.

Yet that didn't explain why Hypno was laughing, even as I spun to face him. Of course, this being Hypno, you could always count on him telling me exactly how screwed I was.

"You just flattened your subconscious, your mental armor!" That didn't sound good, "even if you're still standing, you've practically given your body to me!" That definitely didn't sound good. Okay, I needed a new plan... Which ended up being a modification of my old one, and Hypno had an undignified scramble to the side as Shadowbreath came shooting for his face.

"You want my body so badly, you can try and take it from me!" I matched his hate filled glare, all pretences of humour had vanished from the damned psychic as his fists clenched. Then something hit me from behind, throwing me to the floor. That was pretty painfull, not to mention my headache had started again. I pushed myself back up, staring at my attacker

"Master." She nodded towards the Hypno

"Damnit Sarah, get a hold of yourself! He's controlling you, fight the bastard!"

"Sarah..." Hypno mused, "hmm, a fitting name for such pitiful mental resistance."

Now that was it, not only was he somehow controlling part of me, yet not me. Not only was he attacking me, both with her and with nightmares, but he had gone and called part of me pitiful. I remembered Sarah telling me that if I wanted something enough when in this mental realm, it would happen. So I wished, wished as hard as I could. And the result was perfect, suddenly Sarah gasped, before clutching at her head and practically screaming. Hypno was looking so shocked, especially at the barrier that had formed around her, blocking off his assault on her mind. She could fight it again and, even as she fell to her knees, she was winning.

It was a few seconds before she pulled her paws away from her head, eyes unfocused slightly before they finally seemed to lock onto my own. She smiled again, the 'not me' smile I remembered from before. Sarah was back!

"I believe that means I won," I laughed, turning to stare at the shocked Hypno, who I noted was looking a little worried at having his plan go awry. "Sarah, get out of here, find Nina!" I ordered, the barrier fading long enough for her to turn and flee into the trees. She wasn't stupid, if she stayed Hypno would either blast her again or try to regain control over her. With me, well, he could still do it, but I knew I'd cause him some hell before I went.

Then Hypno laughed that familiar, sinister, laugh. And then that Arbok appeared in the trees behind him. I blinked, "what? You trying to ugly me to death?" Hypno's laughter stopped. "That thing is nothing more than a nightmare. The reason it is dangerous was my fear of it. No fear, no threat."

"You honestly mean to tell me that you have conquered your fear of snakes?!" Okay, now the laughter seemed more forced, more nervous. Maybe losing, again, was starting to take its toll.

"Nah, it'll come back later. But I've got more important things to worry about than being afraid of a few teeth." I grinned, showing my own, as the Arbok hissed. I mimiced the noise, grinning even wider when the serpent turned and slithered back into the forest, "See. You're on your own. And we all know how that ended, every time. Now it's your turn to face your nightmare, me!"


	227. Manipulating Minds and Memories

Well, it's done. The showdown is finally finished. Not that this arc is over just yet, got a bit more fun to have before Flame gets to wake up.

**Episode 227: Manipulating Minds and Memories**

Psybeam met Shadowbreath, kicking up a gigantic plume of smoke. A second attack came shooting into the blast, both me and Hypno hoping to catch the other off guard, the smoke becoming even thicker. However, Hypno hadn't fired off a third attack, which was fortunate for me as I dived through the choking smog and threw my metalic claws straight at Hypno's gut. The bastard psychic managed to sidestep, a psychic pulse sending me skidding along the ground untill there was a respectable distance between us both. And then, I smirked, right along his side, I'd scored a hit. Three little gashes in his side, bleeding gashes. He was solid in this mental arena, I could hurt him. And he knew it too, wincing as one paw moved to cover the wound, the other clenched.

Then that fist started throwing off bright sparks, ones that grew in intensity and merged untill there was some sort of electrical field around the paw. That was new...

"The advantage of possessing people, you become very, very well versed in other attacks," Hypno smirked. Then he did a technique that I thought was pretty rare for psychics, he teleported. I raised my arms to cover my face, stopping a fairly nasty blow to my muzzle, but that meant nothing against the electricity. Then came another psychic pulse, at point blank range.

If it had been in the real world, not in the dreamland, there was a fair chance that I would have broken my ribs. Both at that psychic attack, and at the resulting impact with a rocky floor. As it was, it stung like all hell, the pain in my chest being echoed by a nasty headache. Pushing both pains to the back of my mind, I managed to push myself up, smirking at the fact I was covered in dirt after being flung across the floor like that. That'd help against that Thunderpunch... but not against the pointy looking icicles that were forming around him. I'd seen those used before to rather painfull effect... and those ones hadn't been as sharp as the five I was confronted with.

"Cloyster have their uses," he grinned, throwing his arms forwards as the icicle spears all launched themselves at me.

'Course, by that time, I was already moving. I'd been impaled more than enough for one lifetime, I wasn't planning on adding one more incident to that list, let alone five. The first spear thudded into the ground, inches away from getting my tail. The next two, I was lucky that I was turning or they would have taken my tail off. And that would have been an awkward way to go. The last two, the two that I had no chance to avoid, had to fly through a plume of fire, which softened them up enough that my Metal Claw was able to stop them, the ice shattering and glinting in the light of my tail flame as they fell to the ground.

And then another volley came shooting at me.

I reacted instinctively, somehow knowing that there was no time to dodge or even get of a fireball or two. And Metal Claw wouldn't be able to stop all five, the two in the last volley had been pushing my luck, a shard from those had imbedded itself in my leg to prove that face. So I just closed my eyes, moved one arm over my face and the second across my chest. And then I prayed. Prayed for a memory, prayed for one that could save me.

Four of the five shards hit, the first one happened to have grazed past my shoulder. But, there was no pain, no bleeding, no taunting laugh from Hypno. I opened my eyes, moved my arms, and grinned. The four icicle shards were imbedded, not in my body, but the familiar steel plates that odourned my arms. The bracers from the amour I had worn in Vermillion, a long time ago, ones that I hadn't seen since. Hypno looked shocked, especially after I yanked out his four ice weapons and flung them straight back at him, forcing the bastard psychic to scramble to the side.

"Well, why make things fair for you?" I cocked an eyescale and focused once more, white light engulfing my body before fading away. Instead of just the bracers, I'd gone for the whole suit.

If Hypno had been confused before, the sight of the steel plating, buckles and chainmail scared him witless. I reached up and tilted the helmet slightly so I could see better, grinning from underneath the cold metal.

"And, the best thing about this, it's insulated against electricity and severely weakens psychic attacks," now I was the one who could gloat, Hypno actually looking worried for a second, before he fought it back and hid it behind that arrogant grin.

"Steel can be cracked, buckled and destroyed if you hit it hard enough," I didn't like the sound of that, especially as parts of the rocky floor started glowing purple and were ripped up into the air. He had boulders, and was about to fling them at me.

I focused on my claws, letting that metallic gleam overtake them once more as the first rock came flying towards me. And sailed straight through the air where I had been only moments before. Hypno wasn't the only one who could abuse teleportation, as he found out when I smashed both claws straight into his snout, the same place I'd punched him so many times before. It sent him staggering back, while I changed my focus to keeping one of those boulders floating for a few more seconds, enough time for him to stop right underneath it.

I waved, him growling at me, before he notice that he was standing in shadow and looked up, just as I dropped the hold I had on that boulder. There was a sickening crunch as the boulder hit the floor, with enough force to crack it down the middle. Of course, me being me, I just had to make a comment.

"And now I know why psychics are such asses, that is fun."

Then the boulder was blasted even further apart, the two halves being flung into the surrounding forest. I have no clue how Hypno survived it, but he hadn't done so unharmed. He was covered in cuts and scrapes, blood streaming out of him... and his form seemed to flicker slightly, he was losing his ability to stay in the mental arena! If I pushed him further, I'd fight him off, I'd win. But, the rest of the boulders had just vanished, as had the craters that had been formed when they were created...

"Okay, so I have to kill you the old fashioned way," I growled, mainly at the bastard's persistance, "I've done it before!"

"Don't count me out yet. I escaped that cavern by possessing an Lairon that had stumbled inside, guess what I picked up from it?!"

"Oh shit." I knew that glowy fist technique, I'd seen it before, in Vermillion and Saffron. Earthquake.

The earth was ripped asunder, I flung myself back, the armour fading away as I focused on a different memory, this one a little more recent. White light blossomed from two points on me, my shoulder blades, as leathery wings burst forth. Luckily, the event didn't hurt, or drive me bezerk, so I was able to glide above the crevice that the attack had split in the rock, the massive gash in the stone. I landed on the other side, not trusting my ability to keep myself airborne for long.

So, there was me on one side of this newfound canyon, Hypno on the other... and then I made out the whirring machinery coming from below the canyon's edge. Now that was a memory I didn't want to face again, and yet what Sarah had said earlier proved true, I couldn't just send that machine tumbling back to hell, even the canyon seemed immune as great steel legs came up over the edge and slammed into the ground, one merely inches away from my snout. Hypno was laughing as the Ariados Tank pulled itself up, supporting itself with four legs on each side of the crevice.

The 'eyes' were looking straight at me, I was staring up at the glowing lights. Then, just for a second, one shut off. It winked. The machine winked at me, and then I realised what was going on, as the metal plates slid open and those rocket launchers appeared. First pointing at me, they spun around and Hypno actually gawped as that familiar screaming hiss filled the air. He vanished in the midst of the multi-coloured explosion, as part of the tank's plating slid away to reveal...

"Nina? Sarah?" I gawped

"Yeah, turns out we can drive this thing. Who knew?" Nina shrugged while Sarah leaped to the ground, barely stumbling, before practically taking my head off in an airborne hug attack.

"We did it!" She exclaimed, almost deafening me in the process.

And, behind her, I spotted the form of Hypno flickering even more noticably, before it started to disintergrate. Charred, beaten and bleeding, the psychic locked eyes with me for those last few moments. We'd won, he knew it.

"Don't think that you've beaten me for good, this won't kill me," he growled, even as his limbs faded into nothingness. Me and Sarah stared straight at him, before we both gave the middle claw salute, the exact same way and at the exact same time. Although Sarah 'goofed' afterwards by sticking out her tounge at the Hypno just as he vanished. Wait... did I just say goofed?


	228. Facing Reality Once More

Yeah, update time again. I'm trying to get my update speed up again for a while, so I can catch up with the bastard that overtook me on the wordcount and stole second place... Damnit, I liked second place.

**Episode 228: Facing Reality Once More **

"Sarah, wings do not like being crushed," I managed to choke out.

"What?" And now she'd released her devil grip slightly, I was able to breathe again.

"Stop hugging me, you freakin' idiot!"

Now that got a reaction, she immediatly leapt backwards, luckily managing to let go before she did. Jeez, having your wings crushed is rather painfull... well, as long as I didn't fly into a tree, I was good.

"You could just ditch the wings," Nina rolled her eyes, it hadn't really sunk in yet just who I was talking to, so I answered like I would to just about anyone.

"I'll pass, I mean, making them was risky enough. Losing them might hurt, might trigger the bezerk switch. Besides, when I wake up I won't have them, so what's the problem?"

"Uh, Flame?" Sarah piped up, shuffling her feet as she stared at the ground, "sometimes evolution happens in people's sleep, so you might actually have them when you wake up."

I blinked, trying to figure out how she knew that while I didn't. I really needed to pay attention more often. Then another thought came to me.

"I fell asleep on my back, if I did pick these things up, that's going to be a little sore. Hey, can you imagine the look on everyone's face if they woke up with me standing over them with these? Moron'd freak. Well, moreso that usual, seeing as he is a freak."

"You're failing to see the point!" She groaned.

"You're a Treecko, you can't have a point. You don't do points."

"Okay, that does it," Nina growled, "Fluffy, blow him up a little."

"Fluffy?" I had to ask, especially when the tank started moving towards me, "it responds to Fluffy?" I then finally got focused on the more important things, like the firework being pointed at me, "why are women always trying to blow my head off?" Okay, close enough to the important things. Still, great thing about having wings, you can throw yourself backwards and away from exploding stuff without risking landing on your tail. Disadvantage, tripping over a rock on landing and falling on your tail anyway.

"Ow..." And that was when I finally started paying attention to the fact the other... however many rocket launchers it had. Well, anyway, all of them were trained on me. "Oh. Shit."

"Fluffy; heel." One of the turrets twitched, as though preparing to fire, which caused her to scold it, "bad tank! Bad!"

I could of sworn the turrets drooped slightly. Something was really, really messed up here, and I had the nasty feeling that it was probably me.

"If this is what being sober is like, I can see why Fervo's fond of Orans."

"Bad Flame!" and then she whacked me on the snout with a newspaper, where the hell that came from I have no idea. Then 'Fluffy' shot at me again... I swear that tank has issues.

Anyhoo, after Nina shouted at it a little, and Sarah had put the fire it started out, only to start another one in the process, we finally moved onto more important matters.

"Heh, who knew that 'Fluffy' burned so well?" See, very important. The bastard keep shooting at me, so it deserved to burn.

"It's all those fireworks and bullets and thi-" Nina was cut off with a rather enjoyable explosion as Fluffy was blown apart, and then desintergrated, "still, that hasn't killed it."

"It was blown to bits, I'd say that makes it dead."

"It's a memory, the only way to kill it is to forget it. Same with me, that's all I am after all," I was going to make some reply there, but she kept on talking and cut me off, "which is the only way Mew could have pulled that stunt he did in Mt Moon. Couldn't bring the real me back from the dead, seeing as it's impossible and all, so he just pulled out a memory. Namely; me. Hiya."

Of course, I'd already figured that out by now. Anti'd essentially confirmed that Mew couldn't cross the boundry between life and death. Hypno'd insinuated it, and she just confirmed it...

"Damnit Mew." A few trees exploded, so apparently me about to go into a blind rage was bad for the enviroment.

"Whoa, hold it," Sarah piped up, even as she rubbed one of the claw wounds she'd given me, and had it passed back onto herself, "he might have had a good reason for doing it!"

"Like what?! What possible reason would make someone do that? He's an dick, he probably just did it for a laugh!"

"Or, he did it so... I dunno. Aha, maybe he tried to get you to make peace with yourself so if you'd calm down a little and use up less air! And it seemed to work."

"I'm still going to kill him. Wonder if I could throttle him with his own tail..."

"You could whip up a 'Mew' using memories, you could try it on him." Nina pointed out. I liked that idea, I really did. So much so that it must have been ten minutes, and as many Mews, before I was done. I'll spare you the details, let's just say Fluffy came in handy, and blew itself up again afterwards, which was a pleasant bonus. Anyway, Nina'd gone to look after the retarded tank and me and Sarah'd relocated back to that random wooden hut, where Sarah was stuffing down ice cream again. I decided not to ask the flavour, it was better not to know.

"Best stress relief ever." I lay back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, "Sure, he'll probably make me pay for it later, bastard mind reader, but it was worth it."

"Unless he genderbends you again." Nina pointed out, Sarah wincing at the memory.

"It'd get Scarlet off my back about being 'clean' and I daresay I'd get used to it eventually..." That didn't sound like me, "oh holy mother of Mew, I'm thinking logically! I've been in here too long!"

"Yeah, you have been in here a while..." Sarah shrugged, "'bout an hour in the outside world time."

There were a few seconds silence before I figured something out. I didn't have a clue how to get out of the damn mental world "...So, how to I get out of here?"

"I'll handle that in a sec, just want to clear something up first."

"The ice cream you spilled on the carpet?" I crocked an eyescale.

"No, silly!" Yup, she was back to normal, talking like I wouldn't and everything, "I meant about Squirt."

"What about him?" That should have been interesting, I was half right.

"Well, I speak to Jasmine a lot. And, well, he's sorta got a little confidence problem."

New news to me, I'd never spotted anything like that. "About what?"

"Fighting and stuff. He was Moron's first Pokemon, and yet he believes he's the weakest of all of you."

I blinked, that was all I allowed myself. "He is a little weak when it comes to a brawl, but he's saved our tails quite a lot." Sarah grinned, "what?"

"Now go tell him that."

"Ugh, fine."

"No argument? That's weird, normally you'd be complaining."

"I've argued with you enough for one day, got the marks to prove it," which I did, one of the claw scratches still hadn't healed. "besides, I'm messed up enough without arguing with myself as well."

Sarah laughed, bounding over and nearly crushing the wings in another hug. "I knew you'd see things my way!"

"No, I'll never see things your way, your way is messed up. Now let go of me!"

"Aww, okay, I'll let you go wake up now."

Then the world started blurring out again. So, I assumed whatever she was doing was working. I fought it for a sec, as curiousity bade me to ask her something.

"Sarah? Right before you attacked me... you said some stuff." She was bright red there; still, got her to let go.

"I did."

"...You know what, nevermind. I have a hunch I don't want to know anyway." And with that, the blurring caught up with me, before it all went dark... and then light again. Back in the cave, in the real world...


	229. Fate and Death

Yeah, I'm updating again, finally. That was a bastard of a mental block, but I got passed it... after a lot of video games. Anyhoo, this'll probably become a fan-favorite, after all, it has three of our most well-known characters in it.

**Episode 229: Fate and Death**

The storm had barely let up at all, visibility was still next to nothing thanks to the near constant downpour. Mixed with flashes of lightning, bright bursts that illuminated the falling sheets of water in a lightshow that some would have found romantic while others would have found it terrifying. As for the two Pokemon that were trapped in the middle of it; each merely found it a mild annoyance when compaired with the other.

"You lying bastard!" The larger, and definitely more intimidating, of the two growled. It was hard enough to see him usually, but the rain made him practically invisible. Well, apart from the fact that the target for his aggression was able to sense his exact location thanks to the ghostly signiture.

"Coming from a lizard that straddles the line between life and death, you are not one to talk to me about lying," Celebi replied, not letting himself get reeled in by the phantom's fiery temprement "and I am merely keeping an eye on them, I agreed nothing about not being able to make sure they don't bring down the end of this reality. And, besides, if I really wanted to pick some of their group off, I would have gone after that charming little Umbreon of theirs."

"You stay the fuck away from Blacky!" Ryuu had a hunch he was being lured into an emotional trap by the fairy, but there was no way he couldn't not get upset at that veiled threat.

"So that is what the pet is called? Well, damnit, now I can actually put a name to that sickingly adorable face, killing him will be impossible."

"Really?" That was too easy, way too easy.

"On second thoughts," and there was the but, "I'm over it. In fact, just makes thing easier, because I can get a tombstone whipped up ahead of time."

Of course, Celebi wasn't stupid. He knew when he'd pushed someone too far, so he was already moving when Ryuu came shooting for him. As it was, the phantom's wingtip managed to slice the Legendary's cheek as he spun in the air, coming to a stop on the other side of the fairy. He had to fight back a snarl as Celebi smirked, the tiny wound fading away as they faced eachother once more. Then there was a mighty flash of lightning and Ryuu was suddenly assaulted by that same numb sensation he had in Saffron, Celebi's smirk grew bigger. The psychic had used the light of the flash to disguise the purification attack.

However, Ryuu smirked as well, even as his wings started to desintergrate, his transparent fangs causing Celebi to float back half an inch. And, then, the fairy was stunned as Ryuu seemed to fade away completely, a few wisps of energy floating up into the storm clouds. There was no sign that the phantom had ever been there, not even a trace of the faint energy signiture that it possessed when it was desintergrating.

"Well, that was easy. Now to get that 'antiMew' thing," Celebi smirked to himself.

However, any other musing was cut short as something collided with his chest and send him crashing back to the rocky ground. He was about to fire a psychic pulse, and curse, when he was forced to stop. And then the undead Charmander phazed back into view, wings missing but otherwise intact. And, one of his paws was imbedded inside Celebi's lower abdomen. There was no wound, he'd managed to phaze through the layers of flesh. But that hadn't stopped his claws finding the nearest organ.

"Gotcha, fuckwit."

Celebi couldn't move, couldn't fight, the -rather solid- paw clutching an internal organ rather tightly saw to that one. The sheer strangeness of the situation rendered him speechless, as did the sensation of having a paw inside his torso without any entrance wound. And the feeling of numbness where Ryuu was straddling him, even as that blue fire waved in the air behind them, completely oblivious to the falling rain.

"Oh go on, make a move, make a comment; you don't need your spleen and I'd love to just squeeze!" Ryuu growled, almost nose to nose with the Legendary, even as he grew slightly more transparent and redirected the energy. Then Celebi, who's vision was blurring both thanks to the rain and the pain of whenever Ryuu's grip shifted slightly, witnessed the phantom's wings regrowing anew untill they were back in full glory, stretched out in the air above them. It was a rather intimidating sight, which was rather unnecessary considering that Ryuu already caught him.

"Enough." Came the familiar firm tone that even Ryuu had to freeze up when he heard it. He managed to slowly move so he could see the newcomer, standing in the open barely a meter away with water running down great armored plates. Green eyes locked onto the flickering blue-grey of the phantom. "Let him, and his spleen, go."

"Actually, Scyther," Ryuu smirked, "it might be a liver. I can't really te-" he shut up as a blade shot up, water flying off of the steel-like appendage as it pointed straight towards the phantom's skull.

"Now." Scyther ordered, Celebi still unable to move as Ryuu let loose a snarl, wings flexing as did the paw that wasn't inside the Legendary, while the one that was remained still, to which Celebi was grateful.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?! Not only did this bastard threaten Blacky and try to kill me, but you turned on Mew!"

Then, if Ryuu possessed the need to blink anymore, he would have missed the dark green blur that fired itself across the clearing, skidding to a halt on the other side of the phantom. As it was, he still had no time to even react, especially as the white slice tore across his front and his shoulder. And, the arm that was imbedded in Celebi faded away, it's hold on him with it. Ryuu turned to glare at the bug, even as he faded away once more.

"He's gone, False Swipe is lethal against them," Scyther said as he let his blade drop back to his side, Celebi taking what he was sure was his first breath since Ryuu had jumped him.

If not for the falling rain and the occassional crash of thunder, the clearing would have been filled with a choking silence as Celebi managed to push himself up. He felt drained, didn't even have enough energy to levitate anymore, having to stay on the ground and look up at the insect, who was the first to speak and break that almost-silence.

"You owe me."

With those three words, even the storm seemed to cease. Celebi's eyes narrowed slightly as he gathered the energy needed to reply. It took a few seconds before he could practically yell out at Scyther.

"What?!"

"You tried to kill me in Saffron with Celes, you then saved my life from Team Rocket. Those two would cancel eachother out, making us even, so me saving you just now means that you owe me."

For yet another moment since he had arrived in that damned forest, Celebi found himself speechless, unable to reply as Scyther smirked, crouching down so he didn't tower over the fairy as much.

"I will call it even again if you back away from my friends untill Mew is good and ready to defend them, both physically and mentally," He ordered, the words finally snapping Celebi out of his stupor.

"Why should I?" And then Scyther's smirk turned into a grin.

"Well, you're too exausted to stop me turning and walking away. And, Ryuu is still out there in the afterlife, he'll tell Anti and then word will spread to the other Legendaries. Celebi, watcher of time, having to be rescued by a lowly insect; they'll never let you forget it. Not untill the end of time itself."

Blackmail, pure and simple. And, it hit the one weakness Celebi really had, the one weakness all Legendaries possessed, their pride.

"...Fine." He waved a paw in a dismissive guesture, as if he didn't care. But Scyther knew better, he spotted the fact the fairy's jaw was clenched and the way his eyes glinted as though he was attempting to summon enough power to kill the bug where he stood. Scyther turned away and walked off, only pausing for a second to look over his shoulder as Celebi slumped to the floor; defeated.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said, loud and clear over the pouring rain, before he went on his way and vanished into the trees.


	230. Absol's Luck

Who'd have thought that I could think this crap up. Ah well, lots of stuff for you to read, which is always a good thing. And, look, we've got ourselves a new villian. Well, we needed one, seeing as Asmodeus is dead, Hypno beaten for the time being and Celebi's been blackmailed into backing off.

**Episode 230: Absol's Luck**

Well, even though his fur was soaked to the point that he felt that even a fully-fledged forest fire couldn't dry him off, Dione was still feeling pretty good. Mainly because his plan had worked, he'd managed to give Scyther enough leverage to blackmail a Higher Power and got away with it. Hell, even Ryuu was pretty pleased with the outcome. Well... he was pleased with the outcome of the blackmail; anyway.

"I still say you should have let me squeeze, no one knows what a spleen does so it can't be that important," he sat back on his rock, completely unaffected by the storm that had even Scyther taking shelter under the trees.

"You had a Celebi in your world, you should have done it to that one when you had the chance," Dione rolled his eyes, stopping when Ryuu affixed him with a particually intense stare before speaking slowly and clearly, even his voice was unaffected by the pouring rain.

"I did." His words caused both bug and dark type to freeze up for a second, more than enough time for the phantom to regenerate his missing arm -which he had been sitting there without for five minutes- and flex his wings before taking off and heading towards Celedon.

It wasn't long before the stormclouds swallowed him up and left the two alone once more.

"I have to admit, he is sorta creepy. And I've dealt with serial killers before," Dione muttered, shaking his head to get some sodden fur out from his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, around six years back. Back in Hoenn, there was this Misdreavus that went around picking off Humans. It'd use Will-O-Wisp..." Dione couldn't stop a shudder wracking his body, more from the cold of the rain then the memory, "it wasn't nice, walking into a room that was filled with the scent of burning flesh. And yet that happened thirteen times. The Police or Pokemon Control just couldn't capture or kill it, they used psychics and fighting types so it was more than capable of taking them even if they managed to stop it escaping through walls. So me and Sofia went after it-"

"Dione and Sofia were friends that long ago?" Scyther interrupted, their attitude towards each other wasn't that of a long-lasting friendship.

"Heh, more like rivals back then. But we formed our first truce to get that thing. She figured out that it was picking on those that had all gone to a certain library and I used that to call in a favour and fake a few news stories in the local papers involving someone finding a rare book from that same library. The Misdreavus came after it, hypnotised the guards around the building, found the target and ignited it's clothing..." Dione gave a toothy grin.

"It was no Human." Scyther wasn't stupid, neither Dione or Sofia would do something so stupid as to endanger anyone for their traps. Dione's grin got even bigger.

"A shop dummy, with a stick of high-grade explosives in its chest. The burns stopped it being able to phase through the walls, and we managed to kill it. 'Course, then we fought over the bounty, which I won. Mainly because, as a canine, I have an uncanny ability to run off with bones; which stopped most of her attacks."

Scyther, if he had possessed the ability, would have cocked an eyebrow at that mental image. Dione seemed to notice that near-invisible look in Scyther's eyes, or just guessed what the bug was thinking, as he gave a hollow chuckle before speaking up. The words causing both of them to flinch.

"Yeah, I know. A fully grown, battle-hardened Absol ends up playing fetch. It was rather embarrassing, not as embarrassing as those occassions I had to step in to stop Esteria killing you."

The memory was not a fond one for either of them. Time and time again Esteria just went further than usual in her torture, coming close to landing a wound that would cripple or kill Scyther. And, just as she did so, Dione would always appear. Telling her to stop wouldn't work, forcing her to would have gotten both him and Scyther killed, so he had to use the one option he had left. The last resort, one that he wished that he never had to do. He asked her out. The Espeon had been so smitten with him, that the merest mention of such a thing was enough to stop her murderous moods in their tracks. So, in order to save Scyther, he had damned his own life. This time, it was not the cold that caused the Absol to shudder, closing his eyes to try and concentrate on fighting away those memories that he would rather forget. He had always refused to say what had happened during those all-too-common events, it was one of those things that just could not be said.

Dione opened his eyes again, solely because he realised something. The rain had slowed to nothing more than drizzle now, the storm was finally calming down. In fact, there was a few breaks in the clouds revealing a dark red sky. The sun was setting, it was getting pretty late.

"Hadn't you better get back to the others? They've got to be waking up around now," he spoke up, turning back to Scyther.

"Dione has a point. Moron is probably panicing that Scyther has run off."

"I'll keep in touch, and I'll let you know if I hear anything, anything at all, about-"

"Dione does not need to help Scyther," the bug cut off the Absol in mid speech, "Dione has done more than enough-"

And this time it was Dione who cut off the insect as he laughed, loud and clear as the rain finally stopped completely. Scyther stared, startled, for the few seconds it took for Dione to get his laughter under control.

"You are right," the dark type said between chuckles, "I don't need to help. I never did. But I want to. And I will, no matter how much you protest. Even though you have no reason to trust me, to believe me, I will do everything in my power to get you and your family together again."

"Dione..." Scyther turned away, wings bursting free from his back and sending a spray of water flying off in the process as he started walking back to where the others were asleep, "I do trust you. And..." He glanced back at the Absol for half a second, his words almost a whisper, "thank you."

And then Scyther shot off into the forest, leaving the Absol alone in the clearing even as Dione looked at where the bug had been. He blinked, before shaking his head to clear his vision from that sodden fur as he turned away. Towards the forest, towards the tiny trail through the thickest part of it, the trail that led straight to the river that ran through Celedon City. Sure, he could have gone with Scyther but it was much safer if he stayed distant. After all, he was on Team Rocket's wanted list after his actions in Sevii and Saffron, Sofia had confirmed that before he had left Saffron. There would be Rockets watching the road, just waiting to capture him. And Dione was in no hurry to get himself back in their clutches. He would do what he did best, stay in shadows. He would stay in the shadows, hiding in the darkness, where he belonged.

...Untill a blue gemstone appeared right in front of him. He froze, looking down at the stone just before his paws. It was rather large, enough so that it would snugly fit inside the palm a Human hand. It was a vivid blue, unnaffected by the wet mud it was laying in. The type of stone was familiar to him, having owned a few during his career. A Teleport Gem... which meant-

"Cake."

The stone started glowing, forming an orb of light that engulfed the Absol. He closed his eyes against the blinding brightness, holding his breath as he felt the tug that was so similar to that of a Pokeball only much more persistant. Ten seconds, that was what it took for the sensation to stop and the glowing to fade. He opened his eyes, staring down at the Teleport Gem as it rested on solid concrete of a path... He was in a city, and he knew which one without even looking up. After all, it was obvious that it was a trap by Team Rocket, so he had to have been sent to Kanto's main base of operations.

He glanced around, confirming his thoughts. There he was, standing in the middle of a street. And, right before him, was a Pokemon Gym. The Viridian City gym. And, leaning on the wall beside it, fiddling with a deck of playing cards, was the one who had managed to locate him so easily. The Gardevoir raised her gaze, their blood red eyes meeting, as she spun a card on the tip of her finger. Dione didn't move, he knew just what the psychic was capable of and running while she had a card in her hands would be fatal.

"Alice." He spoke, his voice causing her eyes to narrow as she clutched that single card, revealing it to Dione. The queen of diamonds, it's edges glinting in the light as she slowly replied.

"Traitor."


	231. City Of Dreams: Familiar Faces

They're baaaaack. And so's the evil cliffhanger of doom! And our first actual appearence of 4th gen Pokemon. That's that little item on the checklist done... Oooh, and before I forget, if you lot can't remember, Dione's 'alias' is Avenger. Just cut off that question before someone asked.

Anyhoo, read and enjoy.

**Arc Eighteen: City Of Dreams**

**Episode 231: Familiar Faces**

A Gardevoir was considered to be one of the most elegant of creatures, and Alice knew how to play the part. The green hair and the white skirt fluttered in the cool Viridian breeze, slender figure seeming completely relaxed. In fact, the only thing that gave away her true nature were her eyes. The blood red orbs practically glowing as she glared down at Dione, who stared right back; unblinking. Right up untill he noticed the symbol on the back of her playing cards. The skull-and-crossbones like mockery of the Human letter A.

"Still with Aqua then?" Dione returned his gaze to Alice's own; there was no use watching for an attack, she was more than fast enough that there would be no time to react even if he did see it coming.

"Not exactly. After all, Aqua doesn't want you killed."

"Switching sides just to get at me? Jeez, haven't you ever heard of a postcard?" Dione stopped in mid-crack, catching that familiar glint in her eyes, "you killed someone with a postcard, didn't you?"

She didn't need to answer, the answer was obvious. In fact, her reply was so obvious that Dione tilted his head before that card had even left her hand and went shooting through the space where his left ear had occupied. It would take her another second to get a few more, and that was all he needed. Sure, she had a barrier ready to stop the thunderbolt before it could impact her chest but, by the time the attack had faded, Dione was already half way down the street. Of course, the Gardevoir line was capable of teleportation, but Alice didn't have the time to focus on her destination as several orbs of bright blue fire arced over her head and impacted on the ground all around her, requiring another barrier to deflect the scorching heat.

Before the blast had faded, she had another three cards in her hands and spun, letting the upper part of her barrier fade away as her weaponry arced towards their target. Boosted as they were by her pyshic abilities and already impressive aim, there was no chance of her missing. And the grey-furred creature seemed stunned that she had reacted so fast that it's reactions were nullified. And yet the Ninetail's partner, a Pokemon that was unfamiliar to her; a weird thing that looked more like a machine than a living thing, with a mechanical gleam in its eyes even as it hovered above the pathway.

Alice sure didn't expect it to fire three beams of energy, managing to shoot down all three of her weapons with accuracy that even a psychic would have difficulty matching. Staying and fighting both Pokemon would be foolhardy, so she launched herself up onto the roof of the gym, taking cover from the duo before focusing her energy on her hideout. She was gone before another volley of Will-O-Wisps even had time to take flight.

"Well, she got away," Alpha sighed, glancing across at Porygon, "that sucks." Of course, Porygon didn't share the Ninetail's frustration

"A Gardevoir who uses cards as weaponry, there is only one such Pokemon that I am aware of. A Bounty Hunter by the alias of Maiden."

"Well, I don't need a computer to tell me she's trouble. The fact she would have had my head proves that one for me."

"Maiden is well known for killing targets whenever she is allowed, and will use any means she can to complete her mission, it makes her one of the most dangerous Mercenaries around."

"Oh, great," Alpha rolled his eyes as he fixed his stare on his partner, managing to ignore Porygon's impassive look, "anything else I should know?"

"She does not work alone."

Alpha's ears twitched at the sound of something shooting towards them from behind, there was the familiar crackle of grass elemental energy cutting through the air. Evidently, the Gerdevoir's back up had arrived. Porygon didn't seem to react in any way, but the Ninetails knew that it had picked up the sound. His instincts were telling him to wait, moving to soon would give the attacker time to adjust their strike. So, after fanning his tails out behind him, Alpha leapt to the side just in time to witness a great glowing green bolt tear through the space between them.

Porygon, lacking limbs to fire itself out of harms way, hadn't moved fast enough and part of the attack stuck the Pokemon along its side, leaving a nasty looking gash even as the bolt turned slighter, the Pokemon forming it skidding to a halt. Alpha couldn't help himself, he cocked an eyebrow. The creature looked so absurd, the leaves on its ankles, making up its tail and the marking attached to its forehead returned to their normal un-glowing state. Its fur was a light tan colour, its red eyes observing the two...

"Leafeon, Eevee's sixth evolution, Grass element, found primarily in the Sinnoh region," Porygon piped up, going into what Alpha called 'Dex-Mode for a second, even as the gash on its side sparked with electricity before the plating seemed to heal itself. Porygon continued like nothing had happened, something that the Ninetails had grown used too, "only known Leafeon bounty hunter goes by the alias of Argil. Expert with the Leaf Blade and Sand Attack techniques."

"Do you come with a mute setting?" The Leafeon growled, eyes narrowing, before a manhole cover right beside the grass type was blasted straight up into the air.

A white mist seeped out of the opening, Argil stepping to the side as another small fox-like Pokemon leapt onto the pavement. This one was the colour of ice, and did not look anywhere near as silly as the Leafeon, even if it did look like it was wearing a hat. Still, even though it looked small and dainty, its eyes seemed to gleam with the attitude of one who knew what they were doing in a combat situation.

"Glaceon, Eevee's seventh evolution, Ice element, again found primarily in Sinnoh. Only known Glaceon bounty hunter goes by the alias Sleet, expert with Ice Shard, Icy Wind and Mirror Coat." The Glaceon looked slightly impressed, evidently Porygon had gotten everything right.

"So much for keeping an eye on a suspected Rocket hideout. Well, seeing as our cover's blown," Alpha's tails fanned out behind him, orbs of blue fire forming on the tips "might as show these guys who they're messing with!"

"Deploying Tri-Beam." Porygon added

"Showtime," Argil smirked, his leaves starting to glow once more as he prepared to launch himself forward.

"We could probably get a fair amount of money for bringing in these chumps," Sleet pointed out, the air around her starting to cool, the white mist swirling around her as she faced down the fox and the machine. "The Ninetails is a thorn in the Rocket's side, and a Porygon is always worth something."

Will-O-Wisp met Icy Wind, hot air meeting cold and creating a great cloud of steam that Argil and Porygon's attacks cut straight though. Sleet had to leap back as Alpha launched himself over the superheated steam, curling into a ball, wrapped in those long tails that took on a metalic sheen. The concrete where she had been standing cracked under the force of the Rollout-cross-Iron Tail, shards of ice bouncing off of the armored tails. Barely meters away; Porygon's internal heating system went into overdrive, redirecting the heat to the armor plating and forcing Argil to veer away before his Leaf Blade could cause any real damage.

Both sides knew what they were doing and none were holding back. And, while all hell was kicking off in front of Viridian Gym, Dione was trying to catch his breath in a side alley on the other side of the city. He had to get out of the city, but his options were severely limited. He'd been caught on the way to Celedon, so Alice would have someone watching that route. Victory Road had too many trainers, all eager to capture high powered and rare Pokemon, so that was too risky in his exausted state. The route to Pallet was too open, and there would likely be Rockets watching that route for any promising new trainers to recruit... so that left only one direction. To head through Viridan forest, straight for Pewter City. But the main path was still too risky, so he was left with one real option, to skirt along the mountain seperating Viridian and the Indigo Plateou.

"This is going to be a bitch with my leg." Dione sighed, his weakened back leg was really starting to ache, he really needed to find a quiet spot to recover fully, otherwise the shrapnel wound from Saffron would get infected and severely mess up his chances of staying alive and out of Team Rocket's clutches.

"Well, life is a bitch." Another voice piped up, this one eerily familiar to him. He spun to face the opening to the alley, leg protesting with a violent stabbing pain. And he came face to face with a tiny feline with a long tail, and glowing purple eyes. The psychic sneered just before launching himself forwards and planting a very solid kick on Dione's wounded leg.

The screaming was heard from two streets away.


	232. Mental Lockdown

Well, after all that seriousness during the last few arcs (not counting Fluffy), and me not being able to decide what to do with Dione, I came to a decision. Which, naturally, involved avoiding the problem altogether. And, yes, I have no idea what I'm on that caused this Episode.

**Episode 232: Mental Lockdown**

There was a barely audible thunk. And another. And another. In fact, it was making it very difficult to remember what I'd dreamt about. Considering the fact I had awoken with a pant and feeling severely weirded out, that was probably for the best. Still, the sound was starting to get annoying, so I turned to see what the hell all the fuss was about.

"...What are you doing?" I just had to ask, as another tiny rock soared through the air.

"Throwing pebbles at Moron." That much was obvious, as the latest pebble bounced off of the back of his head, joining a small pile of them on the floor, surprisingly it was that causing the thunk sound, not the impact with Moron's skull. The Human didn't even stir.

"Any reason why?"

"Woke up before all of you. Got bored. He was there." Flame shrugged, reaching down to grab another pawfull of rocks, blinking as he realised he'd used his ammunition.

Of course, he could have gotten up, walked over and picked up the pebbles he'd been using already, but instead he just slammed his claws into the large, flat, rock he was sitting on, wrenching off a lump of stone. Now this is where he should have used that rock to make more pebbles, but he'd gotten bored of that and pulled back his fist. It was too late to stop him, the rather sharp-looking rock was already in mid-flight by the time I'd blinked. And Flame never seemed to miss when Moron was concerned.

Still, it did make a rather satisfying cracking sound as it hit. Even Moron couldn't sleep through that, and shot upright with a howl, clutching at the back of his head, before losing his balance on the ledge he was napping on. There was another thunk, another curse, and then Joanne trying to kill him for falling on her.

"Still got it," Flame grinned as Moron shot upright, clutching a rather red cheek with one hand and a growing red patch on the back of his head with the other.

"Still got what?" Fervo rubbed his eyes, sitting up, "you sure as hell haven't got any sanity or decency left."

"Go to hell." Flame growled, .

"I'm already in hell, I have to put up with you."

Flame looked about ready to kill, and considering who was in the crosshairs, I wasn't sure that I wanted to stop him. Sure, I would, even if I didn't want too... but it didn't come to that, just as the Charmander's claws tightened their grip in what was definitely an imaginary Treecko's throat, he seemed to freeze in mid-choke and I could have sworn that the pupils of his eyes diluted somewhat for half a second or so. Even Fervo seemed a little confused, moreso when Flame just turned away.

"Hey!" The Treecko practically yelled, "you look at me when I'm calling you a fat, useless lump!" And so Flame did, for a moment, before he gave a small grin and turned away again, staring up at the wall before speaking.

"Pika's awake."

Fervo turned straight into the tackle that send both him and that pissy bundle of yellow fur rolling across the cavern's floor. The squabble didn't last long, Scyther saw to that as he walked into the caverns, looking... almost normal, even if there was a slightly-off look in his eyes. Anyhoo, the moment he appeared in the small cavern, everyone froze. Well, everyone except Flame.

"About time too, you know how worried I was?!" He glared over at the bug, paws on his hips. It was a disturbing sight.

"Flame is not the type to be worried." I daresay that, if he had the capability to do so, Scyther would have crocked an eyebrow.

"...Damnit." Paws dropped to his side, Flame'd gone from oddly parental to just plain odd. "I'm still no good at lying. If Fervo asked me if I hated him, I still wouldn't be able to say no with a straight face."

Anyway, after that and ten minutes of Moron moaning that it hurt to put his hat on, what with the head bleeding and all, we finally started moving. The ground was a little soggy, but being reptiles meant that mud was easy to clean off... and then Flame did something even odder than before. He complained about getting dirty.

"This mud is getting in my footclaws. Damnit, I hate this stuff."

"...Are you sure that you didn't hit your head with one of those rocks?" I just had to ask.

"Four, they rebounded off of Moron's hair."

"...How many is four?" Fervo just had to comment.

"I can't believe you can't count beyond three." I really have to learn when it's a bad time to say stuff, as Fervo stopped in his tracks, spun around with claws very much extended, grabbed ahold of an ear and gave it a pretty big twist. Once he'd gotten my attention, then came the berating.

"I never learnt what came after that, okay! All the time it was 'run on three' so I only learnt to three!"

I probably should have been worried that his excuse actually seemed to make sense but, at the time, I was more worried about keeping my ear and the fluff that was attached to it. Then Flame did yet another odd thing, he reached over and grabbed Fervo's wrist, forcing the Treecko to look him straight in those blue eyes. Then his grip shifted slightly, Fervo winced and those climbing claws of his retracted back away from my ear, releasing me. I suppose he'd gone for a nerve ending or something, forcing an instinctive reaction that made Fervo let go. Because he definitely wasn't squeezing hard enough to be getting the same result via his usual "breaking stuff" method.

Then Flame just let Fervo go, reached up, have him a small pat on the cheek, a cocky grin, and went on his way. It seemed to work better than a punch, Fervo was actually stunned, barely even blinking. Well, I wasn't going to disturb the silence, so I just left him and ran after Flame.

"Where'd you learn that?" Okay, okay, so I wanted to know just how he'd managed to shut Fervo up so easily. Can you blame me? Everytime he caught me alone, there came the Jasmine crack.

"Hmm? Common sense, really."

"Still haven't answered the question."

If I hadn't known Flame was completely insane, I would have been severely worried when he let out a giggle. And I mean a giggle, the full 'little girl' style thing. As it was, I was still pretty weirded out.

"If only you knew," his gaze met mine, I was sure now that his pupils had changed shape slightly, becoming more like slits... like those belonging to a Treecko, not sure where I got that similarity from, but that is what they reminded me of right then.

"...Do I want to know?" I asked, which was a rhetorical question. Then Flame leaned fowards, muzzle almost touching my snout, as he drew out the words.

"Depends, does your subconscious want you to make Fervo be quiet?"

And, with that, I ended up having a familiar momentary shutdown of the brain. A total and complete system lockdown, where the reactors had to be completely rebooted. Then Flame chuckled, which was better as I think my brain would have gone into a meltdown if he'd giggled again, before turning... And then he cooed, his gaze raised up a tree, locked onto apples. Now, even completely stalled in the thinking department, I knew what was coming. He shot over and went up that tree, up wet and very soggy bark.

"You think Flame's lost it?" Fervo asked, finally rejoining us as I snapped out of that stupour, just as the bark Flame was clinging too peeled away from the tree, the Charmander losing his grip on the wood as he fell. Well, it wasn't that far, only ten meters or so, and the sodden ground made for a reletively soft landing. Ish. But he landed on his face, which had to have hurt. Infact, he didn't move for a few seconds before slowly raising a paw, one claw in particular.

"Fuck you, gravity!"

"No, he's normal," I replied to the Treecko, "can't be too far away from Celedon now."


	233. Maiden's Calling

Oooooh, this was fun to write. And rather gorey near the end... Still, no doubt about it, our new villians are tough bastards.

**Episode 233: Maiden's Calling **

Alice walked through the city streets, swift yet calm as she stuck to the shadows. The civilians around her didn't even notice her presence, thanks in part to her psychic abilities and also to the fact that, as Viridian was the only path to the Indigo Plateu, there were often high leveled trainers with Pokemon like her around so a Gardevoir was nothing unusual. Even the blue jacket she was wearing wouldn't raise an eyebrow amongst the population.

"Humans... trapped in their own little web of lies, just to get them through each boring day." She mused, running a slender finger along the edge of a playing card, knowing very well that all it would take was a flick of the wrist and the item would be imbedded in some poor sap's throat. Wouldn't require any effort on her part, no one ever expected a Gardevoir to be capable of killing, much less with such an innocent item. It was a lie that all Humans lived with, one that had cost some dearly.

Contemplating such a simple act, one that would destroy one insignificant life and shatter the perceptions of those around them, Alice had to fight back a sinister giggle as she continued on her way, slipping the Ace card back up her sleeve. The Humans around her continued on their journeys, oblivious to just what had passed them by in their hastes to make it home in time for dinner. So oblivious, that Alice was able to sneak a wallet from a Human as he bustled past her. The evening was the best time for pickpocketing, what with Humans being so busy with their own thoughts that they were even less observant than usual. Sliding the stolen loot into her jacket pocket, she couldn't help but smirk to herself as she turned the corner.

"Too easy."

And the smirk vanished as quickly as it arrived, her pace slowing down as though she wasn't quite sure where she was. That was not the case, just another act to make civilians not take any notice of her. The problem was that, at the end of the street there was a block of flats. It was in one of those in which the bounty hunter had been living the last few days, and she knew for a fact that she hadn't left the lights on, seeing as she never turned them on in the first place. So, considering that there was clearly a light on in her flat, that meant someone was in there.

As experienced as Alice was, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of fear, suddenly feeling very exposed on the open streets. It was with this that she looked around, continuing the act of a lost Gardevoir when she was really checking for anyone paying more attention to her than they should. There was the faint aura of hostility around a Human female, but that probably just stemmed from the child beside her, whining and complaining about everything that came to mind. Which meant that the light was just some innocent sap who was doing repairs on something, the cleaners, or an enemy that didn't know she was there yet.

Either way, Alice let the card up her sleeve slide back into the palm of her hand, turning and walking away, out of sight from the flat balcony. Looking for all the world like a psychic retracing her steps, she focused her mind on the mental image of the stairway leading up to the hallway to her room. Focusing on every little detail, untill she could picture it clearly in her mind. She blinked, for only a moment, and when she opened them, that same location in her mind was what greeted her.

There was a muted gasp from the pizza delivery guy that always brought pizza, and flowers, to the girl that lived in the flat beside Alice's. One that was silenced as the Gardevoir stared the Human in the eye, the latter's slowly dropping shut as he drifted into slumber. The witness taken care of, she slowly pushed the door open, keeping all her senses open for anything strange. Slipping through the biggest gap she dared, she slipped into the hallway, the door silently closing behind her.

Hidden from her doorway by a small corner, she sent out a tiny psychic pulse, smirking to herself as it picked up two Humans standing in the hallway, one either side of her door. They seemed edgy, watching for any sign of danger. Guards, well, that meant that whoever was in her room wasn't friendly, which made her plan that much simpler. The door to her room seemed to be shut, which meant that whoever wasn't inside wouldn't know she was there as long as she was quiet.

And, as a psychic, she was very, very skilled at being silent. Edging closer to the corner, she firmly gripped the edges of the Ace of Spades, even as she focused on tracking the Human's brainwaves. Both of the guards seemed to be more focused on the elevator, as though they expected her to come in through the way that made a noise on arrival. It was that little web of lies again, the Humans had convinced themselves of one threat, completely ignoring the more real one in the process. So much so, that Alice managed to peek around the corner and judge distance and their sizes and memorizing them before ducking back out of sight. The whole thing took little more than a second, and the Humans didn't even notice.

They were both average hight males, around the late twenties. One was blonde, one brown haired. Probably family, Alice thought with a grim smirk as she pictured their exact location. In order to get in position to take a good shot, she'd have to step into the vision range of the nearest one, the blonde, so she couldn't afford to miss. Any sudden noice could alert those inside the room, after all. Luckily, both Humans were so bored that they were leaning back against the wall, heads resting on the cream painted plaster, leaving their throats vunerable.

Alice took several deep breaths, managing to say silent as she did so, concentrating purely on her task as she stepped around a corner and flicked her wrist, sending the weapon shooting through the air even as she formed the mental picture of the other side of the hallway in her mind...

The brown haired guard spotted his brother slump slightly, out of the corner of his eye, turning to glance across. The blood pouring from the dead guard's throat was the last thing the Human was as a green hand pressed itself to the side of his head, a focused psybeam blasting through his head and dissapating when it reached the air on the other side. For the half second before the wound started bleeding, Alice was able to see the perfecly round hole in the Human's skull as she lowered him to the floor, doing the same to the other with her telekinesis.

Okay, she had an unconscious pizza guy on the stairs, and two very-bloody corpses in the hallway, it was safe to say that she didn't have time to mess around. So she reached into her jacket pocket, drawing her deck of cards which, even as partially used up as it was, had more than enough left inside it to kill anything on the other side of that doorway. Problem was, there were steel plateing in that doorway, so her psychic pulse had difficulty penetrating to the interior, so she had no idea what actually waited on the other side.

So she just booted the door off of its hinges and took it from there.

The heavy wood and steel item caught one Human as it fell, sending her reeling back and leaving her jugular wide open, she fell in a second as Alice summed up the scene. Two remaining humans, one with a sidearm, the other armed only with pokeballs. The Pokeball guy went down first, before he had time to unleash any further threats. The last Human, another female with striking red hair, who was wearing a metal choker that stopped Alice targeting her throat, whipped out the pistol just in time to have a card whip through the air, a barrier reinforcing the edges and allowing it to slice clean though the weapon's weak point.

The slide, and triggering mechinism, fell apart in the woman's hands, Alice staring straight into the terrified eyes of the Human. And she had good reason to be terrified, even without counting what had happened in the last few seconds. On her choker, the bastardization of the letter M was prominant. She was with Team Magma. And she knew that Alice was Aqua, the rear of the cards imbedded in her team mates' throats proved that much.

The Gardevoir stepped over the busted door, eyes glinting a vivid purple as she reached out a hand, one finger pointed straight at the Human's heart. Alice blinked, her psychic power blasting forth and her sensitive hearing easily picking out the momentary gasp as the psybeam tore through the Magma's chest. She hit the floor, the bounty hunter stepping over her corpse, grabbing the small leather rucksack containing what few possessions she needed. She didn't head back into the hallway, not wanting to walk through all the blood, instead stepping onto the balcony, up onto the railing and leaping down for the streets, several floors below.

Alice's dress fluttered with both the winds that whipped up as she descended and the telekinesis that slowed her fall enough that she didn't even falter when she landed, setting off at a swift pace through the city streets. Only when she was in another block of the city did she allow herself to slow down, switching her focus to her comrades.

"_Sleet,_" she send out the telepathic order, "_we're leaving, Magma knows we're here. Meet me at the planned fall back point._"

The psychic connection was cut, both because nothing more needed to be said and the fact a wooden fence seperating the empty street from a back alley was suddenly shattered, a white and black furred form being knocked through it and tumbling to a halt. Dione gasped for breath, fighting the urge to pass out, as he raised his gaze to meet hers.

"...I hate this city," he grumbled.


	234. Luck of the Draw

Update time again... this was a bugger to write, solely because I'm lazy... and had sorta written myself into a corner with the last Episode, seeing as I didn't know what I was going to do after that last cliffhanger. But I came up with something, and I'm rather fond of the results.

Also, I'll never look at the contents of my wallet the same way again.

**Episode 234: Luck of the Draw**

For Alice, things did not make sense, the only thing that could have cut off Dione would have been a psychic, and most psychics would have rather killed themselves than fought him... so what on earth had managed to throw the Absol around so easily? Dione wasn't entirely sure about the answer to that question either, in close quarters the opponent had aggresive enough that he hadn't had enough time to get a good look at what he was up against, or even a single chance to take a blind shot.

But, now he was out in the open, hopefully things would be different. But the fact Alice had immediately gone for the cards, and the fact his back leg had stopped working, was going to make any counterattack difficult. Even more so as there was a strange light, fluctuating in size, from within the shadows of that back alley on the other side of the shattered fence. It looked a lot like... transform. Which meant, considering that the thing that attacked at first was feline...

"...Uh oh."

There was a loud crack and the rest of the flimsy wooden barrier between Dione and the shapeshifter turned into splinters, ones that hovered in the air, the psychic behind it turning them into deadly needles. They shot for his side, mainly his front leg this time, only to be stopped by a green barrier... And the owner of it, spinning a card in the palm of her hand, stood between him and the shadows of the alleyway.

"Back off, this one's mine." Okay, Dione had seen that one coming, but not what followed. There was a very familiar laugh, almost sinister in its execution, it sent a shiver straight through him, even as the owner came shooting out of the alleyway.

Both Alice and Dione had to dive to the side, the Gardevoir going left while the Absol went right, as the concrete road crumbled under the force of the Medicham's fist, the creature using the momentum to fling itself forward once more, spinning around and firing off a psychic pulse that shattered the razor-edged cards that were aimed at its throat. The pulse didn't even slow, Alice having to sidestep the nearly invisible ripple as it slammed into the wall behind her, the bricks cracking and a small, vertical crater forming under its force.

"...And that was a snapshot..." Alice finally seemed to realise just how strong this newcomer was, even she had to focus to cause that kind of damage with a Confusion attack.

"You shouldn't have got in my way," the shapeshifter growled, eyes and fists glowing that same eerie purple, only stopping when a volley of three Shadow Balls collided with its back.

The glowing stopped, and the 'Medicham' did not even flinch as it spun to face the Absol that fired them, the sinister glare replaced by seething hatred, right up untill Alice used its momentary distraction to her advantage, a Jack shot past the creature's throat, leaving behind a deep slice in the side of its neck. The eyes showed the merest glimpse of pain and surprise as blood started pouring from the wound that just had to be fatal, it falling to its knees, then onto its chest before lying still.

"It's a shapeshifter, that won't kill it," Dione pointed out, raising his gaze to the pale skinned psychic on the other side of the fallen foe, who had another weapon in her hand and was staring straight at him.

"Then, when it turns back to a Ditto, I will torch it," she countered, a single orange spark flickering around her finger to prove the fact that she was more than capable of such an event.

"...If I meant a normal Ditto, I'd have said so." Dione kept his voice steady, stable, doing everything he could to convince Alice that it wasn't just a ploy to allow him a chance to attack.

"So what is it?" She was amused by the question, moving the deuce onto the tip of her finger and spinning it around much like Humans would do a basketball.

Of course, neither of them were expecting the answer they got. Especially from the creature they were talking about, it rolled onto its back and flicked itself back onto its feet, the gash on its throat already healed.

"My name is Mew."

"...You're named after the mythical ancestor of us all?!" Alice had to fight the urge to crack up at the ubsurdity of the claim, untill she realised that Dione had tensed up, baring his teeth even as the light in his eyes died...

"Not quite," the Medicham laughed, pointing a hand in the bounty hunter's direction, "after all, I am no myth!"

Alice barely had the chance to react, and Dione was still too stunned to cover her, so it was only through pure luck that she had been floating just off of the floor, only by mere millimeters, but enough that she was able to absorb the lightning quick blow without being ripped in two, as the shapeshifter shot forward and fired a punch to her stomach. Her concentration cut, she stumbled backwards, no longer holding herself upright, as the Medicham stood over her with that cursed smirk.

And, to top it all off, she'd dropped the deck of cards as she fell, she had no weapons. Even as the Medicham pulled back a fist, reaching down with the other hand to grasp the collar of her jacket and haul her up, she released her last resort, a psychic blast that would have dropped even a Aggron. And the damned creature didn't even flinch. It shouldn't be standing, or breathing for that matter, and its eyes didn't even flicker with acknowledgement of the attack's existance.

Then that fist came shooting down, yet missed its target as something that the creature couldn't ignore happened. Dione threw himself forward, clenching his teeth around the arm that held Alice up, and then there was a crunch as skin, muscle and bone meet the fangs of the Absol. The Medicham released Alice, who scrambled back, even as it swung out that arm, Dione's wounded leg finally giving in and forcing him to drop back to the ground, where a kick sent him tumbling into a wall.

The cursed creature clenched the arm that dripped blood, growling as it started to recover the damage. And, as it was standing between Alice and her cards, it was unlikely she was going to be able to stop it... unless, she reached into the jacket pocket, removing the wallet she had swiped from that Human, yanking it open. There they were, the common items all Humans carried around. Laminated, the size of playing cards... Drivers licence and the Pokemon Ownership licence...

The Medicham hit the ground, both cards imbedded in its windpipe, Alice throwing the useless wallet away, after pocketing the money that was in it. While it was down, she ran over and picked up her deck of cards, of which only half or so were still in it. Her plan was simple, kill the wounded and immobile Absol, then get the hell out of the area before the shapeshifter recovered enough to get those licences out of its throat. Problem was, the timelimit was way too tight, the Medicham just jerked upright, wrenched the items out of its neck and crushed them in its fists, both of which were working fully again.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily, Maiden."

Of course, the three coins that she'd stolen from the wallet then imbedded themselves in that, still raw-looking, arm that Dione had nearly torn open, stopped its gloating, as did the manhole cover just infront of it being blasted into the air, cracking the Medicham under the chin in the process, by a jet of icy mist. Then several razor sharp leaves tore into it from behind, Argil giving Sleet enough time to get out of the maintainance tunnel that ran under Viridian's streets and send a spire of ice shooting for its chest, followed by a volley of cards from Alice and a bolt of thunder from the Absol as he pushed himself back onto his feet.

The attacks collided, smoke and dust being kicked up in the small explosion that followed. And when the screen of smoke cleared, the shapeshifter was gone.


	235. Fireflies

Ooooh, Update time again... man, this one's got borderline angst in it. But, hey, should have some fun with the last half of this arc.

**Episode 235: Fireflies**

Celedon City. Finally, after a long and difficult slog down muddy trails (even Moron was knackered, and he had longer legs than the rest of us) we had finally made it intact. Even Flame, after falling out of at least eight different apple trees, had managed it with naught but a slight nosebleed when he landed on a rock. Still, at least the head injuries had stopped those crazy moments he had, although he had been muttering to himself...

"Still say he's lost it." Fervo whispered, why he was still talking to me when I'd been ignoring him for the past half hour was beyond me. As was, for that matter, why he had persisted in making wisecracks about his plan in Saffron... you know the one, I'm not going to explain or go into details about it. Yeah, that one.

'Course, Fervo's persistance was halted by a rather violent cough from Pika. Violent because, as was to be expected, she hit him the moment he turned to see why she had coughed.

"I say you've lost it, if you fall for that one." I said to the dazed Treecko, before following Moron through the city gates, which was the wrong word for it seeing as there was no real gate, merely a river running alongside the city walls. Considering that it was getting dark, it would have been rather tricky, or completely impossible, in any other city to see very far and learn about the surroundings. But Celedon was different, it was much like Cerulean in that the buildings were not crammed in at all, the streets were wide and sturdy. But that wasn't the most unusual thing. While most cities have stone verges or walls beside their pathways, Celedon had flowerbeds running right along side the roads. And the flowerbeds were full... ontop of that, not far ahead, around in front of one of the great fountains that dotted the city, was what could only be described as a golden light show. Specks of light flickering and flying, giving the water flowing from the fountain a pleasant glow.

"Celedon isn't called the Beautiful City for nothing. It and Cerulean has a long rooted rivalry over that title, both because of their majestic scenery and natural typing. While Cerulean has water, giving it the blue colour for which it is named, Celedon has grass. The plentiful number of grass types means that plants grow easily around here, providing an entire mix of colours. And with the plentiful flowers during this time of year, comes the fireflies," Scyther stepped foward, the light from the bugs ahead seemingly reflecting in his green eyes... and there was another glint in there, something almost wistfull... and sad.

"Scyther? What's up?" Well, it was a fairly obvious question to ask, so I asked it.

"...Lily used to love fireflies."

"Who?" And there continued my streak of asking the dumbest things at the worst possible moment. Luckily, this time, I didn't end up with a glare or a smack around the head like I do when I ask dumb things to Flame or Pika. Scyther just sighed, that was it, and stared down the open road, the fireflies' light flickering in his otherwise-empty eyes.

Flame wandered over, finally having managed to get an apple without falling out of the tree, just, and looked up at the insect. He seemed to recognize that empty look in Scyther's eyes, although I swear the Charmander's own irises changed shape again, because he seemed to know exactly what Scyther was thinking.

"Your family again?" there was dead silence for a few seconds, then Scyther gave the faintest nod, "wanna talk about it?"

"...No. It is Scyther's burden."

"Suit yourself," Flame plonked himself down, munching on his apple, while Scyther just walked off, down the street and towards the cloud of glowing gold.

I was going to go after him, when he stopped in the middle of the street and raised a blade to the sky. And then it started glowing a vibrant blue, growing in intensity untill it had to match the fireflies... and they noticed, several golden orbs broke away from the group and floated over, even as the blade lost its glow. They floated around Scyther, circling and changing height in such a way that they seemed to be looking him over. It was strange, standing there and watching a bug Pokemon being looked over by around ten or so insects... then it got weirder, when one of the group decided that Scyther was a friend and landed right on the tip of that outstretched blade.

"The glows of fireflies used to calm Lily at night," Scyther spoke, barely audible even though we were merely meters away, as he moved the blade so the firefly on it was just before his face, the other bugs still circling, "even Lucrecia seemed to be affected by the calming affect of the flying lights..." his voice lowered another notch, as he paused, the golden glow's flickering seemingly encouraging him to continue. "It was here that- that I wed her, six years ago."

I didn't know what to say, Flame actually dropped the apples, although it was more because he'd eaten it more than out of shock, and even the Humans seemed stunned even if they didn't understand the words themselves. The fireflies were the only ones oblivious, as they actually started flying away, all but that single bug that still sat on Scyther's bladetip, seemingly looking him right in the eye. Then, Scyther tensed, as out of the shadows there was the crackle of electricity that blasted down the street, impacting with the fireflies that had been heading back to the fountain.

...nine glowing lights, extinquished, and the bold didn't weaken in the slightest, aiming straight for Scyther. Everyone was moving, Flame already had a fireball brewing, I could see the flicker of fire from between his teeth, yet Scyther didn't get out of the way. He turned, shielding that last firefly with his own body as the thunderbolt struck. The light from that blast completely masking those of the fireflies further down the street. Yet he didn't scream, didn't even gasp, even as the attack brought him to his knees. But the thunderbolt ceased, both insects still alive and intact.

Then there was that familiar cocky laugh, one that had all of us clenching fists. Out of the shadows of a house's doorway, that red headed bastard... and, he'd gotten a new scarf, this one a vivid blue.

"Looks like the big insect is going to be tougher than those little ones," Frank laughed, the Electabuzz beside him smirking as Scyther slowly rose back to his feet.

"You just don't learn, do you?!" Moron growled, not needing to move for any Pokeballs as the only four Pokemon he had on him were already out in the open. And me, Fervo and Flame were more than ready for the fight, even as Joanne went for her own Pokemon.

And then the Human female had to duck as a bolt of blue shot through the air, arced down and impacted into the ground straight before Pika, the shooter causing both females to halt in their tracks... A Crobat. And then, another Human stepped out to stand beside Frank, wearing dark sunglasses even though it was night, and clutching what had to be the bat's Pokeball in hands that were covered by silky white gloves... and then I noticed he had another five Pokeballs attatched to his belt.

"Oh, I learned, you aren't the only one who can find a partner," Frank grinned, glancing across at the other Human, who had hair that was even more vivid red than Franks as he unslung more Pokeballs, "now I'm the one with the advantage with numbers."

"Squirt?" Flame looked over at me, which was weird, normally he'd already be attacking.

"What?" This had to be important if he's passing up the chance for a cheap shot at torching Frank's scarf again.

"Don't overdo it."

What the hell? Since when did he care?


	236. Celedon Scrap

Update time again. Would say more, but it's nearly 2 in the morning and I need sleep.

**Episode 236: Celedon Scrap**

Well, one thing was obvious right from the start, either Frank or the new guy had been training the redhead's Pokemon since the last few encounters (knowing Frank, it was probably the new guy. Seeing as scarf-boy is way too arrogant and...Human) because the Sableye that went at me was nothing like the gawking prat that I took out in Saffron. The teeth looked a lot sharper, and, if the marks it put in my arm when I lashed out with claws was any indication, so were those claws. 'Course, the others all had their own problems but I was a little distracted with the damn ghost to get tabs on who was against what.

Backing up and out of range of another swipe from those claws, I caught my breath, something the ghost noticed as it threw both clawed-paws forward and they took on a watery aura. Now that never boded well, so I did what I usually did, tuck my tail flame behind my back so it was safe from the incoming attack, while getting a nice counterattack ready. Problem was, I was ready for your standard jet of water, one with barely any real force in it. What I got was a stream that pulsed slightly, the impact of each pulse forcing me back a little further.

"_Be carefull, those pulses can disorient you,_" that nice guiding voice in my head pointed out, while I was more focused on keeping my tail flame safe as I stepped further and further back. After all, I couldn't exactly reply, with all that water directed towards my face and all.

Anyway, the moment the pulse died down, I immediatly proved Sarah wrong by just launching fire at where the pulse had came from. Sure, when I stopped blasting and had to locate where the Sableye had actually gone, I was a little dizzy, but then I spotted it on the floor, where it was blasted by yet another stream of flames, just to be sure it was down. And for getting me wet. Ugh, my scales were back to their bright orange colour, they were clean!

"I need dirt now." I grumbled, trying to wipe the clean off, it didn't work, just seemed to spread it around more.

"_Focus, save the dirt-wash for after the fight._"

"Shut up, Sarah."

"_Make me._"

Then something collided with the back of my head, knocking me to the floor with a rather sore skull. But, hey, it made her shut up.

"_Ow._" The ever-so-annoying inner voice mumbled, sounding a little dazed herself.

"My words exactly." Well, sorta, just throw on a curse or two, as I rolled to the side just in time to avoid two large and lethal looking claws that slammed into the ground, right through where my back had been.

And the owner of said claws, yanking the hooked, black things back out of the ground as I shoved myself up; a Sneasel.

"_...Cake._" Well, she was close enough, I guess, to what was going through my mind at the time. Althought that was mainly because I was still a little dizzy, which wasn't going to help me dodge those very sharp claws. And I know they were sharp, I'd landed on a rock when I'd fell, and those claws had gone straight in.

So, long story short, I was completely screwed. It wouldn't have made any difference if I'd given Sarah a shot, what with her not being the fighting kind of person (which I still find a bit weird) so I was pretty much stuck waiting for yet another impalement. Well, untill another Water Pulse came into play, this one rocketing into the dark type and knocking it back. As the blast started to thin, I snuck a glance across at the Pokemon doing the shooting. Squirt, who was actually doing pretty well for himself considering how he usually fared in big scraps.

Still, the water attack thinned to a halt, this time leaving the Sneasel dazed. It seemed to shake it of, stepped forwards and slashed at me with those claws, ones that just missed my stomach. The force of the swing knocked it off balance, sending it crashing to the floor, where its head impacted with that rock and knocked it clean out, while I turned to thank Squirt, at Sarah's insistance, but stopped cold at the sight of what was charging towards him from behind.

"Squirt, the Electabuzz!" Pika yelled, ducking under a swoop from the Spearow, who had Scout on its tail. She was moving, I was moving, it was too late.

The large electric type was right on him, pulling back a fist that crackled and sparked. Squirt didn't turn, didn't do anything, just stood there with his eyes half closed, paws clenched, even as the fist came down on his head-

And collided with the green barrier that had formed around the Wartortle. It couldn't penetrate, the electricity couldn't break through and the Electabuzz was forced to step back as it tried to figure out what to do, which is right when Pika arrived on the scene, leaping onto the top of the barrier and using the platform to launch herself at the Electabuzz, headbutting it right in the stomach. It went down, and she made sure it stayed down by hitting it a few more times... and a few more. Even Squirt seemed to be thinking it was overkill. 'Course, no way we were going to say that to her, she'd turn on us.

Anyway, I used the respite from being attacked to take a quick glance around, mainly to see who I should go after next. Joanne's entire team was out, Roco firing volleys of Pin Missile over Cray and Tate as they fought off the Growlithe and that bat thing, Bellsprout was already out, looking fried. Scout was still having his aerial duel with the Spearow, like he ususally did, and was getting dangerously close to the forest... and trees. Scyther was fending off Frank's Kadabra, yet without the usual speed he normally possessed.

"_Guess he hasn't recovered all his stamina yet. And taking a thunderbolt to the gut can't be good for you._" Sarah pointed out, right untill I noticed Fervo sneaking behind the Kadabra, charging a Shadow Ball in his left paw.

And, sneaking up on him, the Machop. However, unlike the Kadabra, Fervo must have realised as he spun around just as the Machop swung. So the Treecko was able to catch the incoming fist. Problem was, he caught it with his left paw, still with that Shadowball. Even I winced as the ghostly orb detonated inbetween the two appendages, the Machop practically screaming while Fervo just winced, stepping back and letting the paw go limp at his side. The fighting type, however, was clutching at its charred fist, the grey flesh now a darkish brown, which let Fervo dart forward and grab ahold of the Machop's head with his working paw.

There was another detonation, a small flash of light and puff of smoke, Fervo's paw releasing its hold and the Machop falling back, definitely out for the count. Fervo nudged the falling fighter with his foot, making sure it was definitely out before the Treecko finally started hopping around, yelling and cursing at his burned paws. Problem was, the Kadabra finally noticed his presence now that he wasn't being discreet, and a psychic pulse knocked Fervo to the floor. And he didn't get back up.

Pika and Squirt were heading over to help, to take down the psychic, when they fell pray to a storm of fire from a species familiar to me that formed from one of the new guy's Pokeballs, one I'd fought in Sevii.

"Magmar, take down the Charmander and Scyther." Said Human ordered, while Frank was laughing and gloating.

"You're getting your ass kicked! Come on, idiot," he taunted Moron, "you have an Umbreon, why aren't you using it!?" Of course, he didn't know Blacky wasn't with us.

And I sure as hell wasn't expecting a haunting voice to call out of the shadows, "well, I guess that is my cue!" before a ring of gold started to glow, before the black furred being launched itself at the Kadabra, sinking teeth into its arm.  
"_Blacky?!_"


	237. Even Contest

Update time again. Yay for me. I'm knackered now. Anyway, if you don't know who the newcomer is, you need to read Anomaly again. Repeatedly.

Episode 237: Even Contest

Okay, I suppose I should sum up just what was going on. Frank had showed up with this new guy, our usual fight started... and so far it was still pretty tied. Only three of the newbie's Pokemon had taken part in the fight so far, while three still had yet to join the fun, and only one of them had fallen. Frank's Machop and Electabuzz were definitely out, but we'd lost Pika, Squirt and Fervo in the process. His Sableye was down too. Scyther wasn't anywhere close to full strength, Scout was having his aerial duel way too close to trees. Oh; I was suffering some sort of mental breakdown... I'm sure I'm forgetting someone... oh, that retarded Bellsprout that was probably crushed in the first five seconds! So, yeah, both sides had taken the same amount of damage, and they'd more Pokemon than us to begin with. So, to really sum all that up, we were screwed.

Infact, the only thing that seemed to be going just about right for me was the fact that the Kadabra had a fairly hefty looking Umbreon attached to its arm via teeth.

"_...It's too big to be Blacky; I goofed._" Still, she was right. Compaired the Blacky; it was probably half as big again. At least.

"Stop saying that, you'll get it stuck in my head!" I growled, trying to see how the rest of Joanne's team were doing. Tate and Crey were ganging up on the Growlithe, and Roco was trying to shoot down that Crobat thing with Pin Missile, with a little assistance from Scyther. Infact, they finally got it with an Air Cutter to a wing, forcing it to slow down just enough to get a full volley of needles to the face (which isn't saying much, it's practically all face)

Then I noticed that everyone seemed to be ignoring the Magmar, so I decided to go after that. After all, it did fry Squirt. And Pika too, I suppose. Anyhoo, just as I was going to insert my claws into its face, the Umbreon went hurtling across the floor, somehow blasted off of the Kadabra.

"Focus Blast it back to hell!" Frank was cheering, while Moron seemed to be seriously considering running through the storm of needles, Air Cutters and whatnot, just to punch the redhead in the face. Truth be told, I was tempted to join him.

"...A fighting type move. Cheap bastard," the Umbreon growled as he pushed himself back to his paws, the Kadabra's arm glowing white as the bite marks recovered. Then the moonlight seemed to shine down on the Umbreon, which helped him stand at his full height, he stopped wincing and was more than able to dive to the side when the Magmar I'd forgotten about came after it. And then a brown bolt came flying towards the black furred Pokemon from the Kadabra, presumably another of those Focus Blast thingies.

Lucky for the Umbreon, he'd dived closer to me, so even as he landed and fired off a shadow ball at the Magmar, I was able to put myself between him and the attack he didn't see coming, Metal Claw easily senting the bolt rocketing away from us.

"I'll take the Magmar, you go after that damn psychic," I growled over my shoulder, as there was that eerily familiar golden glow as both of us switched targets, the Umbreon launching itself at the Kadabra before the psychic could react, sending it crashing along the ground, to join the Magmar when I ran straight through its flamethrower and tackled it to the floor, pulling back a fist and slamming it straight into the damn thing's face, twice... and a third for good measure. Then a fourth, for torching Squirt. I was going for a fifth, when that Spearow came at me, so I got out of the way to avoid those talons...

And then Scout hit it from above, sending it to crash land, ontop of the Magmar. It caught fire.

"Not often we get to team up like this, hey Sarge?" The victoreous bird called down as he hovered above the burning rival.

"I told you to stop calling me that," I replied as both Pokemon were recalled, then had to jump back as Cray and Tate were practically flung at me, and what looked like a flying scorpian came out of no where and tackled Scout, its stinger darting down and getting the Pidgeotto in the chest.

So, we'd taken down three, seeing as I was still counting the Crobat that Scyther and Roco got, and lost three. Still even, still outnumbered.

"Damnit!" And the Umbreon was being blasted across the floor by another Focus Blast, both sides having to recover their injuries before they went straight back at it.

And then I turned to see what had gotten Joanne's Pokemon, only to see the biggest damn snake... ever. And, it had hair?! Red hair, although a much calmer red than dumbass scarf-Human. And then there was the weird pattened flipper at the end of its tail... I didn't have a clue what that thing was, even as it sent Roco flying with its tail, Scyther leaping back to avoid the blow. The new Human sure wasn't playing around, saving that kinda thing for later in the scrap when our powerhouses (namely, me, Pika, Scyther and Fervo) were weaker (and, in two cases, unconscious)

Course, wasn't going to stop me frying the damn thing, a fireball got its attention, primarily because I got the oily hair. It didn't ignite, but the black mark seemed to hit a nerve, as I then found myself staring it right in the eyes. And then Scyther went after the rest of the hair, only his attack was more physical, and had much more of an effect. It roared, although it was more of a screech, as what had to be a meter or so of hair hit the floor, Scyther landing ontop of a lampost and turning to face it.

"Milotic have tough scales, even for Scyther. And is a water type, Flame should back off and assist with the Gligar and Kadabra." He called over, just as an ice beam came racing for him. His wings burst out of their hidey hole and he shot off, landing ontop of the large city walls, sneaking a glance back as the serpent came in persuit, before leaping off over the other side. I was considering following, especially as Scyther'd just leapt down into the river.

"_Maybe you should listen to him this time... and duck._" Sarah advised, and I did.

The Gligar's stinger came shooting over my head. I saw the shot, I took it, grabbing ahold of the tail and swinging it around. Spinning, gaining momentum, even as it yelled... then I let go, it soaring through the air, wings trying to stabilise it's flight. Then it hit a wall and just crumpled to the floor.

"Well; that was easy."

Scyther came shooting back into the city, but not under his own power. He hit the ground, propelled by a blast of water from the damned snake thing that now perched on the city wall, and there was nothing that could stop it... untill there was the crackle of electricity and a Jolteon shot past me, leaping into the air as its fur sparked with masses of built up power, somehow clearing the wall and catching the Milotic in the head, the electricity discharging in what was practically a small explosion, one that flung the lightning type back, who stumbled but managed to land on its feet.

"Volt Tackle... gets 'em everytime." It smirked.

"_Where are these Eon's coming from?!_"

And then a human girl came out of no where and punched Frank in the face, and Eevee that had to be with her managing to flatten the stubborn Kadabra as well. Anyway, back to the face punching. He didn't even see it coming, going straight down as the girl followed it up with a knee... right between the legs. Even Moron seemed to wince. But at least it gave me the answer to Sarah's question.

"There... I guess."


	238. Unknown Assailant

Well, we finally got another update. Unfortunately, it isn't one of my best ones, which sorta ruined all the waiting I forced you to do. Ah well, this chapter had to be done to set up the real good stuff later on. And I'm serious when I mean the really good stuff.

You know, I think I picked up more new readers in the time I've been on semi-hiatus than I had updating all the time... weird. Still, not like that'll slow me down much, once I get back into the swing of updating like I've only got a week left to live. (I'm not Flame, so my life-expectancy is a little longer than that)

**Episode 238: Unknown Assailant **

Okay, I was very very confused right about now. There were Eons popping out of no where, this random chick had just showed up and socked Frank one (although I'm definitely not complaining there) while Glove-Guy pulled his sunglasses down his nose a little, probably so he'd actually be able to see. Anyway, the last of the injured Pokemon, being Scyther and the Kadabra, were returned to their Pokeballs, although I could have sworn that the Milotic was moving, although it was probably more twitching than conscious momentum, what with the massive electric shock that Jolteon had given it.

Said Jolteon was looking pretty smug with himself, even though it looked as though a few parts of his attack had gone astray, as some of the 'fur' on his paw was blackened, and he definitely had a slight limp.

"Tha' was way too easy."

"_Was it hell, you ambushed it with a overpowered attack, which hurt you in the process. Yeah, easy._" I thought... or I was sure I had, but apparently this was one of those moments where I'm so confused that I say things in my head out loud, and in earshot of the thing I was talking about. It's fur started crackling with sparks.

"Jolteon, heel!" The trainer lady ordered, getting a half-hearted glare from the electric type before it backed down.

"_Don't you dare insult him, or tell him to fetch a newspaper for his precious Human._" Geez, Sarah was no fun. Still, she didn't say that I couldn- "_No middle claw salute, no rude guestures at all!_" Damn her and her living in my head. I was sorely tempted to bash my own head in. Even if it didn't actually hurt the evil Treecko, at least I'd be too dazed to care.

There was a loud clicking sound, the Human girl stopping her pummeling of Frank to stare across at the other jackass, who was in the midst of recalling that snake thing.

"Who the hell are you?" She practically hissed, even as that Eevee padded over to her.

"My name is none of your concern," was the reply as he slung the ball back onto his belt, pushing his sunglasses up nose with a white-gloved finger of his free hand.

"You're with jackass here, that makes it my fucking concern! So, unless you want your face pounded in as well, you'll tell me, right now!"

...I liked that Human. Seriously, she skipped all the boring taunts and crap that most people do and went straight to the threats of bodily violence... Well, the Human was a female, so I suppose the sociopathic tendancies was to be expected. She even dropped scarf-boy, who's nose was looking a little squashed... and bloody. Yet the other guy didn't seem to care, still that impassive smirk on his face. Even I was getting pissed off looking at him, and I wasn't the one who was trying to scare him. Then he spoke, words that seemed to leave the girl cold.

"Miss Sea, you have no idea who are dealing with."

Who the hell was named that? Come on, did this Human's parents hate her or something? "_Aren't you supposed to be wondering how this guy, who she doesn't seem to know, is aware of her name in the first place?_" There was that too, I guess. Anyway, the girl had gone pretty pale, and the Eevee's fur had frized up. I was aware that the puffball was attempting to look intimidating, but it really just looked like its fur had dried off too quickly and turned fuzzy... and looked awfully flammable. "_No. That Eevee is on your side. No torching._" I think I prefered it when I didn't have to listen to my subconscious.

"How do you know my name?" Jeez, she'd even lost that fiesty nature in pure shock there.

Then Frank did something stupid. He swung out a leg, his foot hooking the girl's ankle and tripping her as he got to his feet, turned away, and ran like hell. The Jolteon was after him like a rocket, looking like it was going to use that stupidly-overpowered suicide move again. Then it skidded to a halt, as there was yet another click as the other guy enlarged another Pokeball... And then I realised, he'd only used five in the fight, he still had a sixth...

"You want to fight your way out?!" Sea pushed herself up, the Eevee giving her what looked like a reassuring prod in the leg.

"If I have to." Now there was the hint of a cocky grin on the Human's face. " Only a fool fights unnecessary battles."

The Pokeball was flung down, cracking open as the red beam fired out... and before I could even see what the damn thing was, there was a massive cloud of smoke. The smokescreen enveloped both the Pokemon and Human, hiding them from all of us.

"Jolteon, thunderbolt it!" the Eevee chick ordered, the electric creature sparking up its fur before it was forced to dive clear as a fireball rocketed out of the cloud of smoke... and a second went at the girl.

She didn't cower, she didn't panic, she just threw up her own Pokeball, the beam revealing a Flareon, right in the fireball's path. The firetype wasn't touched by the attack, glancing back at its trainer for a second before racing straight for the smoke barrier, more fireballs slamming into the ground around it with just as little effect as the first.

"Flareon, Take Down!"

Then another voice yelled out, one that froze me to the spot. There was the slight glint of steel inside the smokescreen, the Flareon charging straight in, and being sent flying straight back out.

"Metal Claw!" That familiar taunting tone sounded out as the Flareon hit the dirt, a pretty nasty gash upon its face. It slowly rose back to its feet but Sea called it straight back, even though it was still perfectly willing to go back in. But, then again, fire wouldn't work, and getting close wouldn't either, then the Flareon was pretty much useless anyway.

She went for another Pokeball, but by then I was moving again. My own claws glowing that metalic gleam. The smokescreen was starting to thin, I could make out the Pokemon's own claws, and that meant I was more than capable of ducking under its swing. Pulling back a paw, I aimed my claws straight for its gut and threw everything I had into that one blow... only to have that bastard red beam shoot through the smoke and snatch away the target just before I could hit. I couldn't stop, stumbled fowards and hit the ground on the other side of the smokescreen.

Managing to follow where the beam had came from, I spotted the Human vanish over a tall fence. His Pokemon had provided the distraction to give him enough time to climb it, giving him a handy head start over any pursuit. Yet that Sea girl went anyway, slinging a Pokeball over the fence before shooting up it herself, the Eevee hanging onto her shoulders for dear life... while I moved to follow too, but then I spotted something else that snapped my attention away from chasing after a Human...

Upon a rooftop, sitting there watching, was the faint outline of a Charmander. One with large wings. He looked like he was applauding, laughing and... thanks to the light of the blue fire attached to his tail, those sharp teeth he possessed were practically glowing.

"_This has not been a good day._" Sarah sighed. I had to agree with her.


	239. Scorched

Wooo, updatetime again. And, wow, who'd have thought we'd have something like this? Even I didn't know where I was going with it as I was writing it and yet... wow.

That's really all I can say.

**Episode 239: Scorched **

The first thing to run through my mind was that I had a pebble up my nose, the second thought was that it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as my paws. My third thought was nothing more than frenzied screaming as I launched myself onto my feet, both actions coming together to dislodge the pebble. But, considering that getting up had involved pushing my weight with my scorched paws, the incredibally painful burning turned into fully fledged... well, I can't really describe it. Think shoving your hands in an oven on the highest setting for three hours, only compact the pain from all those hours into three seconds. Then multiply that by three... and then multiply that by three a few more times. You get the point.

My paws were even stained a black that hurt to look at. The scolding colour weakened further up my arm, becoming paler and more like my usual green, finally stopping around half way along. But the scorching pain didn't weaken any. I could barely breathe, couldn't get enough air to scream. It hurt so damn much that I was sure my head and chest were about to explode. It hurt beyond closing my eyes to try and block it out, way too much. In fact, I was frozen, staring down at these black limbs that were somehow my own. Even my eyes were stuck in that shocked agony, not even able to shed a single tear. And yet my vision blurred anyway... if my legs hadn't locked, I would have fallen.

Then, finally, I managed to suck in enough air, wrench my vision away from that torture to the ceiling and finally let loose a loud scream, one that no one could possibly mistake for anything else, one impossible to ignore. Even as my lungs burned, it still didn't come close to what was happening to my paws. I only stopped as somebody took ahold of my shoulders, feeling fur on my flesh... looking down, biting back the screams, I found myself looking at a dusty, bruised Pika.

But what really caught my attention was the fact she looked more vunerable than I had ever seen her before. The usual electrifying rage was gone, replaced instead by these warm, caring eyes... the shock was enough that I was distracted enough to forget about my burning limbs, and I barely even noticed the sting of a needle going into my side, one of those Nurse Joys jabbing me with some stuff. I moved to swipe her away, I didn't need any crap put in my bloodstream. Not when I didn't know what it was. However, I moved my arms to do the swiping, which caused that burning to return, even worse than before.

Pika shook me slightly, before I could scream again.

"Fervo, focus on me here! Look at me, not her." She said, calmly, her voice managing to penetrate the haziness that had coated my mind. I stared back at her, even as the Human finished injecting me with whatever gunk was in that syringe. "That's a lot of painkillers, it'll cancel out most of the burning. But until it kicks in, I need you to focus on me." Pika kept on speaking, slowly and clearly... she didn't sound angry or upset. I think that was why I was able to focus on her voice that much, it was new to me. It was soft, sincere... and, dare I say it, nice.

"Fervo, you took a ghost attack straight to the nerves in your paws. Ghost attacks are weird when used like that. They get more painful before they start to heal, luckily that is about the worst they should get. Joanne brought us here while Moron chases after Flame, he ran off... are you even listening to me?!" She shook me again, harder this time.

"Does this mean that the Machop's face is going to be like my paws?"

"Probably, fighting types are weak against ghost moves like grass types, so it makes sense that it'd have the same affect."

"Not like he could get any uglier." I laughed, I couldn't help myself. It just seemed funny. Even she smiled slightly. It was weird, I was so used to having her frowning or worse at me, I'd never actually seen her smile like that... It was warm, friendly. "Hey, you should smile like that more often."

She stopped in her tracks, staring at me in shock. "What?"

"Your smile. It's stunning... it suits you."

"Really?" Her gaze lowered, cheeks reddened slightly, before her ears twitched and she looked up at me suspiciously. "Are you hitting on me?"

"No I'm not. I'm in no condition to hit on anyone. Besides, it's a lovely smile. I oughta be nicer, maybe I'd get to see it more often."

"...the painkillers have to be kicking in, there is no way that you mean that."

She grabbed one of my arms, I screamed, she let go pretty fast. I had to fight the instinct to clutch the stinging arm, seeing as doing so would have just made my other paw burn even worse.

"Okay, so it isn't the painkillers. Did you hit your head?" She waved a paw in front of my face, making me look at her again.

"I don't think so."

"You haven't been guzzling orans while people haven't been watching, have you?"

"No. I'm better than that, I spent most of the time practicing Grasswhistle but..." I looked down at my blackened paws, "I doubt I'll be playing a tune anytime soon."

"Fervo..."

"I used to play it a lot, back in Hoenn. Especially when I was a kit. Every evening, when my cousin had crashed in the bed of our den in the treetops, I'd sit outside and play. Then he got caught by a Human..." I didn't know why I was saying it, but I couldn't stop myself. "I tried to go after the Human but I lost them in a storm. I tried calling for him but... I could barely hear myself over the rain. I walked and walked, looking for him everywhere, still calling... I never found anything. And I hadn't played since."

I was aware that my vision blurred slightly, but I only realised why when Pika leaned across and wiped my eyes with the back of her paw. I could see the damp fur. I was... crying.

"Fervo." I was barely even aware of her speaking, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. I was crying... I never cried, I'd never done it before. Not even back then.

"What's wrong with me..."

"Nothing is wrong with you!" She insisted, grabbing my shoulders again. Forcing me to look right into those eyes... those concerned orbs. "You're going to be okay."

Then she hugged me. But I couldn't feel it. Everything was going numb... the painkillers where starting to kick in. I felt sleepy. I don't even remember passing out.


	240. Strange Relationships

This would have been done earlier, but I got so worked up over a different piece of writing, Worlds Apart, to really do any ToF. Especially when it is a silly chapter.

Yeah, we've finally cooled off from the chaos, now we get the silly stuff... and what better way to have some silly, than with the return of some old ToF gags... and an evil cliffhanger to boot.

Enjoy. Now go do reviewer stuff.

**Episode 240: Strange Relationships**

The Celedon Pokemon Center was unlike the other centers in that it possessed what Squirt later called a Revolving Door. I managed to figure out how to work the damn thing, pushing it around and stepping into the lobby... and it kept on revolving, catching the very tip my tail between door and wall. I yelled, trying to turn and blast the offending Wall Demon, the movement somehow causing it to revolve back. It allowed me the chance to yank my, very sore, tail free. The tail flame flickered slightly while I blew on the incredibaly sore appendage.

Once it stopped hurting so much, I turned to more important matters, namely revenge of that bastard door. I turned, clenched both fists and dived straight at it. It wasn't a very good plan, but I did it anyway.

I ended up falling flat on my face, back outside, the Wall Demon spinning shut again behind me.

"_Not a strong moment for you, is it?_" Sarah was laughing, at me! There was something severely wrong with that, but I was more concerned with getting up and getting clear incase that damn thing tried to attack me again.

"...No way in hell I'm going through that thing again." I wasn't stupid... well, not that stupid.

"_You have to get in somehow._"

"No I don't. Name me one good reason why I should."

"_They could be worried about you, you did run off and all._"

"I asked for a good reason. I run off all the time. And since when to I give a damn about what they're thinking?"

"_Okay, you have a point there..._" She had to concede that one, "_uhm, let's see. You're vunerable out here._"

"Remember the time in Vermillion when we were effectively trapped in the Pokemon Center. Just as vunerable in there. If not more so, they have needles in there that make you sleepy."

"_You'll freeze out here._" She was really trying hard to come up with a plausible reason, shame she was failing so badly at it.

"Fire type, Sarah. I don't freeze."

"_If you don't find a way in there, I'm going to scream real loud._"

"...Good enough."

I spent the next few minutes wandering around the outside of the building, mainly looking for a way in that wouldn't involve another demonic wall beast. Although I was also killing time, it was starting to get late at night so I was hoping that the others would be asleep, or unconscious. It'd at least give me a chance to get a nap in before I got lectured, again. I eventually spotted an open window, close to one of those drainage pipe things, so I had a way in. Which was bad, meant I couldn't stall any longer and actually had to sneak in.

Climbing up a drainage pipe is pretty tricky, very hard to get a decent grip, especially when you are feeling a little tired. I ended up using Metal Claw to punch holes in the damn thing, just so I didn't end up falling and knocking myself unconscious just outside the Center. I wouldn't give Fervo the satisfaction of making wisecracks about that one. So I carried on, eventually scaling the pretty high wall, managing to get onto the window sill. I had to carefully move the window further open, the thing opened outwards and I didn't want to get stuck, or fall off.

Eventually I managed it squeeze inside the dark room, the lights were off... but it was by no means deserted.

"_Oh... you have got to be kidding me._" I thought, Sarah being silent for the first time since I'd met her, as I gawped down at the sight.

Snoozing on the bed, heavily bandaged but completely unmistakable, was Fervo. He was smiling in his sleep, and I don't mean that usual cocky smirk... I mean the kind of smile that gets given when you're actually happy, and not about to make a lewd comment. And, if that wasn't weird enough, slumped over the bed, also sleeping, was Pika. She was sitting on a chair, and must have dozed off...

"_But that means she was watching over Fervo..._" I realised, "_...has Celebi dumped me in another of those freaky alternate realities again? Am I going to go out and find out that Squirt's a girl or something stupid like that?_"

"_You and me really have to talk later,_" Sarah sighed, "_but now... I'm tempted to move those two around so it looks like they're snuggling?_"

"_Hey, my body, you aren't allowed to do anything I don't want you to. Besides, it'd_-"She didn't let me finish, which was rude, so at least she had something in common with me.

"_...Feels like revenge, but I'm not sure what for._"

I left before Sarah could go into anymore detail. After all, Fervo was muttering something in his sleep, and it seemed to be waking up his companion. Pika was starting to stir, and I really didn't want to get a lecture anytime soon, especially not when it included being interrogated of why I was in that room. So I just turned and walked away, quietly closing the door behind me. Only when I was safely down the hallway did I dare flare my tail flame back up to its usual strength, having dimmed it during my escape. There was no Pikachu after my blood, so I must have got away clean.

I then walked into the Center's lobby, and was promptly grabbed by Squirt. He'd been waiting near the door, and was dragging me towards the corner of the place, where there were several booth like objects, into which Humans would go for some strange reason I'd never figured out. I learnt pretty quickly, as I was shoved into one of the open ones, open because Scyther had been leaning against the door. The bug didn't look injured, whereas Squirt looked a little singed. Suppose that was Scyther's armor at play again, he could be torn to hell under that thing and no one would ever know, until there was something like what happened in Sevii where there was blood pouring out of the cracks every five seconds.

Anyway, I was shoved into this booth before I had time to react and clout the turtle one. But I managed to shake him off, turning with claws ready to smash his face in... then I froze, as a familiar voice sounded out, one I had not been expecting.

"About time you showed up, I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten youself killed, again."

I spun back, looking up at where the voice came from. Showing through what looked like a TV set, sitting on a chair, smirking slightly... was Spiral.

"It's a video-phone," Squirt answered before I could ask, "so we can have conversations with her still in Cerulean."

"Yeah... Blacky's doing fine, before you ask, he's gone from moping and crying like a baby to bouncing all over the pla-" Spiral stopped in mid-word, her gaze snapping to the left, to something we couldn't see, before she yelled at it, loudly. "That is a piece of medical equipment, not a chew-toy! I swear to all that is holy, if you don't put that down, I am going to hurt you!"

I blinked, waiting for what just had to come next. There was silence for a few seconds, as the person on the resieving end of her shouts stood, stunned... then, I heard something shatter as it hit the floor.

"I said put it down, not spit!" Spiral shouted, turning back with a snarl, "I swear, he is retarded... why did I ever agree to looking after him?"

"He is your brother," Squirt piped up.

"And? He doesn't listen to me, and he's just going to get himself hurt if he keeps treating the Pokemon Center like a playground."

"What about Vapour?"

"On gym duty, and would you trust Blacky around the pools of water there?" She countered, both me and Squirt wincing. We remembered when we had to try and bathe him when he was a kit, he'd gotten so carried away splashing around, he practically drowned.

Of course, the conversation, which was already going towards awkward silence, was brought to an arupt halt as, out of nowhere, Blacky popped up right in front of Spiral.

"Hi!" He cheered, while his sister backed up, having been caught off guard. Problem was, she backed up a little too far, and fell off of the stool. The look on her face as she fell, and the look of confusion on Blacky's as he looked back, trying to figure out where she'd gone... I had to fight the urge to laugh, and it was hard.

Then he looked down, presumably at where Spiral had landed. He cocked his head to one side, ears bouncing slightly with the movement.

"Why are you down there?" He asked, and that was it. Me and Squirt completely cracked up, even Scyther seemed to be having a quiet chuckle behind a blade.

Of course, then there was a loud, piercing scream. All three of us freezing and looking out of the booth, towards the hallway, where it had came from.

"...Sounded like Fervo." Squirt muttered. "The painkillers he was put on should still be working."

"Fervo was having a reaction to the medication, Fervo was becoming hysterical until Pika managed to calm Fervo down..."

"So that was why she was in his room."

They all turned to stare at me.

"What? I didn't do anything. Although I did hear Fervo talking in his sleep, something about Squirt in drag... what's that supposed to mean?"

Now it was Spiral who started cracking up, even as she hit a button on her phone thing and the picture vanished. Squirt went bright red.

"...In the context he meant, it would be when a male dresses up in girls clothing."

"So he was dreaming about you in a dress? jeez, and I thought I had messed up dreams..." well, I did, if my last one was any indication. "Well, at least that is only a dream, it's not like it would ever happe-" ...Wait a minute.

**To Be Continued**


	241. Flowers and Sunshine

Yeah, I finally got this bastard of a chapter done. It was hard, the whole thing not exactly being my forte when it comes to writing styles. But I managed, eventually, and it seemed to come out rather well.

Still, I would advice caution on reading this, it's so sugary, you might end up rotting your teeth, and your brain.

**Episode 241: Flowers and Sunshine**

Fervo stood in the shade of a great apple tree, one that stood at the pinicle of a great grassy hill. Spread out below him, in all directions, as far as the eye could see, was an endless field of wild flowers, the many colours forming a tranquil sea that swayed slightly with the warm breeze. The blues, whites, yellows and pinks all seemed to glow under the light of the orange sunset. The Treecko watched as golden clouds drifted across the great orb, forming a second sea above the flowers.

It was warm, it was peaceful, Fervo thought, before finally admitting that... it was beautiful. He took a step back, so he could lean against the firm bark of the tree, slowly lowering himself untill he was sitting, resting on the cool earth, feeling the grass brushing up against his flesh, as he watched. It was a picture from stories, something that he had thought was only a myth, and yet here he was, observing what had to be one of the most stunning things that he had ever seen. Hidden in the shadows of the great green tree, Fervo smiled.

And yet, even after having his breath taken away by the beauty around him, he still couldn't believe his eyes when someone stepped around the tree, looking down at where he sat with a cheerful smile upon her face. It took him a few seconds to recognize Pika, she looked so different, her fur practically shining clean, her red cheeks glowing. And she was wearing a bright blue, flowery, dress. It was another thing out of those stories, silky soft and elegant, something that seemed to stop Fervo's heart for that one moment. There was even a matching hat, large and soft, tilted slightly to cast a small shadow over her face, even as her yellow ears poked out of two slits in the clothing.

"You came back," she spoke, her voice like music, compaired to her usual growl.

"I just couldn't stay away from here..."

Fervo paused, that wasn't something he'd normally say... it was like he was on autopilot, his actions not quite his own. Then again, looking at Pika, she was probably suffering the same thing. Still, the dress did suit her; she looked positively stunning as she stepped closer, the blue fabric moving with the breeze, reaching up with delicate paws as she removed the hat, releasing her ears to sway with the warm breeze. Fervo had to fight the urge to stare, managing to avert his gaze back to the sunset before he started drooling...

Even so, he almost jumped as she sat down beside him, dropping the hat to the grass as she rested her head on his shoulder, yellow fur teasing green flesh. Fervo tensed, not believing what was happening, not even as he felt her warm breath on his cheek, felt the soft clothing she wore, felt the way her paw clutched at his arm. It had to be a dream, a really bad dream...

"You thinking about your cousin again?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, forcing him to look across at her, into those black eyes of hers.

"Something like that." He replied, shifting slightly so he wasn't sitting on his tail, and giving her the chance to lean up against him.

"You'll find him." Her voice was strangely soothing, Fervo somehow finding the strength to fight it, something was severely wrong and he wasn't just going to give in.

"If I had a chance of finding him, I would have by now..."

Pika's paws tugged on his arm slightly, forcing him to look at her fully, to notice the way the sunset made her fur shine and glow, the way she was leaning up against him... Fervo could feel his face starting to redden.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it," she spoke up, how she was able to be so nice with a straight face was beyond the Treecko, but she managed, even smiling as she moved back slightly, "you oughta relax... turn around."

"What?" Fervo raised an eyescale, trying to figure out what she meant by that, but all he got in reply was a soft grin from the Pikachu as she guestured for him to turn away.

He eventually decided to just do it, turning so his back was to the Pikachu, tail moving to the left, almost laying to his left. It allowed him another chance to look out across the field of flowers, still glowing from the fading light. Then, even as he started to relax, he tensed up as he felt her paws on his shoulders. She was going to choke him, she'd finally came to her senses and was going to kill him... then his thoughts slipped away as she started rubbing and massaging. The feeling of her deft paws stroking his sore muscles... it was heaven. He couldn't help it, unable to hold back, he gave a happy sigh. It felt good.

His shoulder muscles, tense from having to channel all those energy techniques down his arms, soon started to soften under her gentle ministrations. Fervo let his gaze lower, moving his head so she could get to his neck as well, even as all his worries about the situation seemed to fade away. It wasn't wrong anymore. It wasn't bad... it was nice. Eventually her paws ceased their movement, just before Fervo could fall asleep, as the Pikachu shifted slightly. Then she leant forwards, slipping her arms around his neck untill her paws rested against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Feel better?" She asked, smiling in that strange, beautiful manner of hers.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Fervo smiled.

"Good, because I have to tell you something important," she sounded serious, yet still with that cheerful demeanour, as he turned to look at her, just in time for her to give him a small lick on the snout.

He froze, Pikachu only ever did that to those they had a close bond with, one of severe affection... which meant... oh no.

"It's a girl."

Fervo shot upright, panting for breath, his eyes darting around the dark room of the Pokemon Center. His body seemed to be burning, overheating, as close to sweating as his lizard stature could get him, even as he tried to sort his panicked mind. It had just been a nightmare, an awefully potent, vivid nightmare... then he heard something moving beside him, slowly turning his gaze to see Pika curled up beside him, stirring from her own slumber by his movements, blinking up at him with confusion, as though she wasn't entirely sure what was going on...

He flung himself backwards, having to fight the urge to yell, right up untill he found the edge of the bed, fell, and landed on his bandaged arms, sending lancing agony through him.

The screams could be heard in the Center's lobby.


	242. Opposing Elementals: Pokemon Brawl

Yay, I finally updated again. Sorry this took so long but I've been so busy with other stuff, and sorting out plot details and the like with my cohorts. Which reminds me, Rizu's actually working on HC again. She started working on Friday, which was around the time we had a sudden snowstorm around here... I'm not convinced that was just a co-incidence.

Anyway, enjoy, and I'm really gonna try and get the next Episode up soon. Oh, and we have the return of some old gags, and my weirdest typo-becoming-actual-word yet, rivalling the ever-popular Girlia title.

And, seeing as I haven't done this for a while, I'm gonna ask for a review, just to see if a few certain people stop being lazy bastards and actually do it. They know who they are. Unless they have amnesia... in which case, they can ignore that last comment.

There, I'm done, go read the story now.

**Arc Nineteen: Opposing Elementals**

**Episode 242: Pokemon Brawl**

This was not good... Flame was finally starting to piece together what happened in Saffron and, knowing him, I already knew how he'd react. Either he'd kill me, or laugh at me before killing me. Either way, it'd be embarrassing and physically painful as well, not exactly something I wanted. He pondered over it for a few seconds, before opening his mouth to pass judgement. I cringed, awaiting the torrent of abuse...

"You look a lot like this maid I met..." Crap... no, wait, he'd missed the mark there. Just, but it still counted as a miss. "But that was a she and wasn't a total idiot." Okay, I'd underestimated his stupidity there. "Still, there's definitely a resembalance."

"I have a cousin who lives in Saffron, I heard she was working at a mansion, must have been that one... feel a bit silly, seeing as I missed her." Okay, you and me both know that's a lie, but he didn't, and I had to say something before his brain finally put it together.

"Fervo probably hit on her," Flame sighed, glancing around as though expecting trouble. But, before I could get worried and freak out, I heard his stomach growl, so he was looking for food, not another fight... Not that much better, but there you go.

"Remind me to kill him for that," I faked being annoyed, although, to be fair, I wasn't faking much, Fervo'd nearly got me killed there, it was only the Charmander's idiocy that saved me from metalic claws to the eyes.

"Fervo is in no condition to hit on anyone for a fair period of time," Scyther added as he sat himself down on a chair, several Humans staring at what must have been an unusual sight for them, while he examined his blades, holding the edges up to the light. Several of the nearer Humans started edging back at the movement, Flame snickering and letting his own claws glint in the light, even as his tail flared up into greater prominance.

Of course, then Scyther's words sunk in, and the world instantly turned them around, just to spite me, as the automatic doors to the hallways slid open, a certain grass type bursting into the lobby, screaming at the top of his lungs even as Pika tried to catch him. "I don't want to have babies!" People stared, Humans because of the sheer weirdness of a Treecko running in, with heavily bandages arms, yelling. Other Pokemon... well, they were staring for pretty much the same reason, although they were slightly weirded out by the words he was yelling.

"Please tell me that it's still the painkillers," I held my head in my hands, willing the headache that was forming to go away, and take Fervo with it, "please, oh dear Celebi, please."

"Scyther will hold onto that belief as well, as Scyther wishes to sleep tonight," the bug piped up. I couldn't see it, what with the fairly immobile carapice, but I was fairly certain he had an eyeplate (I'm guessing that's the right term, seeing as they aren't scales, or eyebrows) cocked under his armor. Fervo had stopped in mid-flee, staring at a small girl in a blue dress, before whimpering and diving under the table. Flame sighed to himself, "and people wonder why I wander off all the time." Then he paused for thought, "Oooooh, apples!" Okay, scratch the 'thought' part.

And then he was gone, leaving me with a distressed Treecko who probably would have hugged me if his arms weren't bandaged and therefore of incapable of bending that far. As it is, having him try to snuggle up to me was embarrassing, I could feel my cheeks heating up as people stared.

"Get off..."

"No, I don't want babies, you can't have babies, I'm safe." His logic made sense, not that it made it any less creepy. I wanted him gone, and fast, luckily Pika finally caught up, panting slightly.

"He just went mental when he woke up..." she tried to explain.

"Scyther figured that part out on Scyther's own." As had the rest of us, for that matter.

"I thought he'd calmed down from the painkillers..." She actually looked concerned for a moment, although I'm fairly certain it was just me freaking out and seeing things.

"Evidentaly that is not the case," the bug replied, getting to his feet and turning towards the center's door, "Scyther is of no help in this situation, so Scyther shall take care of Scyther's own errands."

So it was just me, a Treecko invading my personal space, and a Pikachu who looked torn between murderous rage and worry over her charge. Oh; and a gazillion onlookers, some of which were snickering or giggling at the sight. Needless to say, my face was practically glowing red at that point, which is quite a feat considering that I am usually a rather dark blue. So, I'm sure you can all understand that I wanted Fervo off of me, even more so considering the stuff he had been yelling. Then I noticed something, something that chilled, something so damn weird that even Pika seemed to stop in her tracks. He was crying.

"Fervo?" I asked, hearing his sobs even as he hid his face with my shell.

"A... it's a girl... a baby girl... I-I can't deal with a kit!"

"What are you on about?"

"A little baby Treechu..." He raised his head, tears pouring from his eyes as he breathed heavily, body almost overheating in his panic. I almost panicked myself, watching such alien behaviour from the usually calm and cocky grass type.

I stared at him, letting the words sink in, before slowly tilting my head to see over his shoulder, at the rather stunned looking electric type. She noticed my look, eyes narrowing, before she reached forwards, grabbed Fervo by the back of the throat and hauling him into the air with a growl, spinning him around and slamming him against the side of a seat.

"Okay, lizard breath, I don't know what the hell fantasy you've got concocted up in that dopey-brain of yours," she practically yelled in his face, the Treecko whimpering, not even trying to fight and escape her grip, "but it stops, right now!"

Then his eyes just closed, the breathing stopping for a moment before he collapsed. He'd fainted, which was even scarier than watching him break down like that. Even Pika's temper faltered, she took a step back in shock, letting him fall to the floor.

"Aww, lookit the poor bastard," someone was laughing, mocking Fervo for something he probably couldn't control. I felt my own temper starting to rise at the show of rudeness, turning to glare at the speaker, a Raichu with a Cubone and Machop laughing along with every word. Even Pika was snarling, her cheeks throwing off enough sparks that I had to wonder how she managed to avoid setting anything on fire, and yet the foolish electric type kept speaking, "wonder what the stupid bitch did to him while he was out."

That was it, Pika snapped. She launched herself across the room, almost a blur, slamming into the larger chu's chest and ramming him up against on of the desks of the Center, the ones used as makeshift tables for people staying the night. Humans scrambled back, none foolish enough to step near an angry electric type, and the Raichu still had that smirk on his face, even as Pika brought back a fist. The Machop was coming up behind her, it's own fists ready, but a loud whistle sounded out, forcing it to look up at a certain orange lizard sitting on top of the table.

"Apple Attack!"

There was a sickening squelch as the fruit impacted with its face, splattering and sending juices running everywhere across its face. Then came another sound that made everyone wince, that painful crunch as Pika slugged the Raichu on the snout, his head snapping back and cracking on the desk behind, bouncing forwards into a second blow from the enraged yellow rodent. The Machop, frantically trying to get apple juice from its eyes, couldn't help its friend even as Flame leapt to the ground, calmly walked over to it, standing right infront of the injured fighting type, and spat arid black smoke straight into those bloodshot, tear-soaked eyes.

The Cubone was going after him now, pulling back the club of bone as it silently ran at Flame from behind, leaving me no choice. I sucked in a breath, caught the Charmander's eyes and signaled for him to duck. He paused, looking confused, before getting the message when I fired, the jet of water passing through where he'd been standing, just as the Cubone went to bring the bone down on his head. It was flung backwards by the attack, the club flying into the air, slamming into the floor and slowly pushing itself up, until said club landed on the back of its head, managing to do some damage dispite the helmet, sending it crashing to the floor to join its two comrades.

Other Pokemon were moving in now, either in an attempt to stop the slaughter, or the urge to join in. Pika was still beating the crap out of the barely conscious Raichu, shrugging off every feeble shock or blow it threw in an attempt to make her stop. Flame turning to face the newcomers, flexing his claws with that familiar grin on his face.

"Haven't had a good brawl in a while."

I sighed, moving to back him up, as the group closed in. We both inhaled, locking eyes with the closed incoming Pokemon, and attacked.


	243. Reststop

Wow, two updates in as many days. That's a first. Ah well, this was a fairly tough bastard to write, solely because of the mental state of the characters. Try writing someone who's mentally exausted, when you've had enough caffine to kill a horse, is harder than you would think.

But I managed. This doesn't really have any serious silly in it, but there are the odd moments. Anyway, once I get past this, we'll have a few 'relaxation' Episodes. Those'll be fun. And then, if I get time, I'll even clear up a few loose ends with the plot.

So, plenty planned; bugger all actually done. Anyway, enjoy, I'll see if I can get out another one tomorrow, but it doesn't seem likely.

**Episode 243: Reststop**

"I can't believe you got us thrown out of the Center," Squirt sighed as we plodded through Celedon's streets. I was rubbing a rather sore shoulder, while the turtle was nursing a large gash across one cheek. He was also refusing to look at me, instead staring down the road that ran before us.

"We weren't the only ones," I pointed out, "there was that Clefairy thing." Most of the other brawlers hadn't been forcibly ejected. Even Pika got let off, because she had been goaded so much. The Raichu's gang didn't get chucked out either, although that was only really because they had some pretty severe injuries after Pika and me were through with them.

"You threw it through a window!" Squirt snapped, finally looking at me, even if was a vicious glare.

"It was open... at least I think it was open." I hadn't really been paying attention. But I couldn't remember hearing any glass shattering, so I was guessing the window had been open.

Squirt turned away after a few seconds of silence, before sighing and saying what had been bugging him. "I'd heard that pure grass types were prone to reacting to medicine and painkillers; but I never thought it would be that bad... Fervo was out of his mind."

"Fail to see how that's any difference from usual, damn bastard is insane." Now he was glaring at me again.

"Can't you say anything nice, ever!?" He looked ready to hit me, and I really didn't fancy wandering through a city alone, not a new one. So I needed to say something to calm him down, but what?

"He's annoying, lying, just plain rude, and seems to try to 'teach' things to Blacky," and now his eyes narrowed even further, I could see him slowly inhaling, probably preparing to Water Pulse my face off, "but... he's helped us out of a lot." The turtle stopped. "If he hadn't been in Rock Tunnel, I'd never have made it out. We'd never have beaten that Tangela... not to mention that fight in Lavender Tower. The guy's an ass, but he's still perfectly willing to back us up when the need arises. That makes him better than most... like my brother." Damnit, I could feel another landslide coming on, had to divert it and fast, "so, there, I said something nice. Now stop the whining and let's go find some place to sleep."

I ran on ahead, Squirt staring after me for a few seconds before attempting to catch up.

"_You know, you almost sounded like you meant that._" I heard Sarah's voice in the back of my mind.

"I did mean it," I muttered, "I want him to stop whining so I can get some sleep."

"_You actually like him, you lying goofball._" I could almost see her standing there with her arms folded, grinning that stupid grin of hers as she said those words.

"Who the fuck says goofball?!" I growled, a little louder than I really should have. Upon realising this, I winced, swearing that Sarah's grin had gotten bigger, and that I was going to punch her in the face the next chance I got.

"Did you say something?" Squirt called across, finally starting to catch up with me, I had to fight the urge to pick up even more speed. I, instead, used that energy on formulating a convincing reply.

"No." Okay, not the best excuse I could have come up with, but cut me some slack here! I was tired.

In fact, I was so tired that I was too busy yawning to pay attention to where I was running, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with an Espeon. In fact, to avoid it, I did what came naturally, I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor, inches from her snout.

"Sorry." I muttered, pushing myself up, rubbing a rather sore snout, my shoulder giving a rather rude twinge of pain at being ignored like that, but that stopped after a slight glare. The feline was looking at me with this purplexed expression, puzzled by something, probably my rampant insanity, I figured, insanity that had only gotten worse once I started hearing an annoying voice in my head. "_I heard that._" ...That Treecko was going to be the death of me, I sighed to myself. "_Gee, I love you too..._" Sarah paused for a second, suddenly sounding rather awkward, "_uh; that came out wrong... I meant to say- no... wait. Let me think!_"

"Are you alright?" The Espeon interrupted, seemingly taking my zoned-out, confused expression as some sort of injury resulting from my unique braking method.

"I've been better..." I paused, Squirt finally catching up, the turtle panting for breath. Her voice was familiar... where had I heard it before?

"Do I know you from somewhere? you seem familiar," she spoke, looking a little confused and weary herself. It was a weird feeling, seeing someone else going through the same tired emotions as you were, while you were both trying to figure out where you knew the other from.

"Hey, it's you!" Another familiar voice piped up, this one I could place almost instantly, turning to see the Umbreon from earlier strolling up, "I never got to thank you for stopping that Kadabra getting off that cheap shot during the fight earlier. Anyway, I see you've met my lovely mate, Espeon."

"Bree..." she seemed rather embarrassed, her cheeks going a slight shade of red.

"Only she can call me that," the Umbreon stared at me, red eyes meeting my tired blue ones, "are we clear on that?"

"Clear as the clearest water running down a crystal clear stream from the clearest mountain in Clear-land." Squirt piped up, I merely stared, since when did he make sarcastic comments. "Look, I'm really sorry, but me and Flame here are really tired and just want to go find a place to get some sleep, so, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

The Umbreon looked confused by the sudden show of a spine, so much so that the Espeon managed to nod her head before her dark type partner could reply, giving Squirt the excuse he needed to walk on past.

"Yeah... uh... nice meeting you again." I said, moving to follow Squirt down the street, calling over my shoulder, "see you, Bree!"

I could hear him growling from the other end of the street, having to fight the urge to laugh. Infact, the only reason I didn't, was because I finally figured out where I knew the Espeon's voice from. Sevii. She was the one who'd warned us about the Rockets... the fat lot of good that had done, I'd still gotten impaled and nearly died. I was tempted to go back and clout her one... but, seeing as the Umbreon was there... and, after Blacky, I didn't fancy seeing what a fully grown one could do. Instead I followed behind Squirt, whom was finally seeming to feel knackered from the days events.

Then, as we walked past a fountain, stopping only a moment to stare at the fireflies that still fluttered through the air, making the water glow a brilliant gold... then I noticed a small side path, covered in vines, leading along the rear of the city. Following it behind giant buildings, Squirt trudging behind, we found ourselves on a grassy patch, seemingly cut off from the rest of the city, even though it was inside the city walls. A small section of forest, with a rather nice looking clearing ahead. I could see the long grass that would be more comfortable, and better smelling, then the pillows at the Center... an apple tree, always a bonus, and a small stream nearby for Squirt.

"I think I just found us a place to sleep."

"...Flame is welcome to stay." The voice causing both me and Squirt to jump slightly, my gaze shooting up into the treetops, spotting Scyther as he rested on the lower branches... "this is Scyther's old home."


	244. Morning Flight

I'd have finished this earlier but I'd been working on a new series, Legendary War. Yes, I'm working on another damn ANI based thing. Still, it's proving to be fun to do, which is all that matters to me.

Episode's done now, and we're finally on some light-hearted stuff. So, please, enjoy.

**Episode 244: Morning Flight**

"Where the hell did they go?" Pika was growling, pacing back and forth in front of the Pokemon Center's entrance, back and forth and around again. I was starting to get dizzy.

"You said they were thrown out, so they wouldn't have stayed nearby," I piped up, her rewarding my helpfulness with a sharp glare, "what?"

"They could have stayed outside!" She was so cheesed off that her logic was starting to fall apart, so naturally I had to go chime in.

"They got into a brawl, they're not going to stick around a place filled with the people they had been fighting with."

"So they could be anywhere!" She spun away, looking down Celedon's city streets for that must have been the third time in as many minutes.

She had a point, Celedon was a large place, and they could have wandered anywhere. Still, the city was well laid out, there were not too many small back alleys and the like, so there were not going to be many nooks and crannies for them to hide in.

"Searching the streets could take forever!" She was breathing heavily, her own wounds inflicted during the brawl the night before were starting to leave their marks. She was covered in cuts and scratches, her left leg had a minor limp to it and a small of fur on her stomach had been ripped off, revealing a deep, wicked scar running along her torso from what had happened in Cerulean.

"If you cannot search or observe from the ground, then the logical alternative is to do it from the air," another voice piped up, coming from a railing running along the Center's roof. Looking up, we both stared at Scout, who simply flexed his wings and went back to preening.

"We could cover a lot of ground that way," I agreed.

"And I could use the exercise, not often I get the chance for a good calm flight," the bird stretched the large brown-feathered appendages as though to prove his point, before gliding down to ground level.

I grinned to myself, turning to the Pikachu even as I pushed myself away from the wall, walking towards the Pidgeotto. "You'd better wait here incase they come back."

"You can't go!" She insisted, eyes narrowing.

"I know how to hold onto Scout without hurting him, falling off or impeding his movements. You do not. Therefore I should go."

"But your arms-"

"Are fine," I cut her off, raising one of the bandaged limbs to prove a point, the white fabric hiding the discoloured flesh underneath, "don't hurt at all anymore."

"You can't hold on, your paws are bandaged too." Now she was grasping at straws, trying to find a reason to get me to stay behind.

"Way to fix that," I cocked an eyescaled as I tensed slightly for a moment, before my climb claws ripped through the bandages, the sharp points making it easy to free my paws once more, "there. Anything else?"

She fumbled for a moment, before realising exactly what tone of voice I had used, the kind of voice someone uses on someone who is overreacting over such a trivial thing. And, in true Pika fashion, she reacted by preparing to electrocute the hell to me, which was really just proving my point. Problem was, by that time, I'd already climbed onto Scout's back, hidden behind his body, so she couldn't blast me without shocking him, and she wasn't foolish enough to take out the best chance we had of finding our renegade reptiles.

So she stopped sparking, which was fortunate, seeing as I was kinda bluffing with the 'she would not electrocute Scout as well' thing, only growling a good luck and storming back inside. Scout merely saluted with a wing, nearly knocking me from my perch in the process, before tensing himself up and springing into the breeze, into the air. After a bit of crazed flapping, he caught a gust of wind and soared higher, above the houses, allowing me to take a good look at Celedon. The long paved streets, the colourful flowerbeds that seemed to cover the entire town, the many fountains that, while abandoned by the fireflies, now bustled with the more regular life of Humans and Pokemon going on their way.

"Save to say they won't be in the busy areas, Flame hates people, and Squirt wouldn't risk him starting another fight," I spoke over the wind that flowed all around me, the cold air counteracting the way my blood was heating up in exhilaration of being so high.

Scout seemed to agree, as he turned away and slowly soared towards the city outskirts, where there were only houses and the like instead of shops, theatres and displays like Celedon was famous for. I glanced back, watching the red off of the Center slowly shrinking as we flew off.

"Think they could still hear us?" I asked my ride, who probably would have shrugged if he hadn't been airborne.

"Probably not. Why?" he seemed more cautious than curious.

"Because I have to say something very loudly, and I don't want Pika to hear," I merely stated, the bird sighing and slowing his flight, going into a fully fledged glide as I removed my paws from where I had been holding on, glancing at were my climbing claws were hidden and screamed as loud as I could, "Holy mother of Mew, why?!"

"So much for being fine," the bird shook his head slightly, as though dazed from my mighty not-so-manly yell, as I returned my grip, allowing him to return to gaining height once more as we soared over the rooftops.

"I was, until I had to pull out the sharp things to get rid of the bandages." At least it was normal agony, compared to the unnatural burning from the night before.

"Uh huh. I am quite capable of finding Squirt and Sarge on my own, you didn't have to come." Scout stated

"And stay there with her? Not on your life, or mine!"

"Heh, so you were lying when you said you didn't remember anything that happened last night."

"It was either lie or get beaten, I'll take the lying. Besides, she thinks I was crazy because of the painkillers, I'm hoping I went crazy because of the painkillers."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah... I missed the good part, stupid dream."

"I should never have asked." He sighed, before heading around an apartment complex.


	245. Crashing Mortality

Okay, okay, just because I said this arc'll be more lighthearted doesn't mean that I can't do serious stuff. There isn't any real silly here, once you get past the first paragraph or so. Quite the opposite infact.

Anyway, not sure if you all noticed, but ToF hit 400000 words last Episode, exactly. Which took half an hour of fiddling, but there you go. Made this Episode a bastard to write, seeing as updating meant losing that perfect milestone. Ah well, such things happen. It'll happen again once we reach 500000, 600000 and so on.

Anyhoo, enjoy. And, no, I'm not letting the Treechu thing drop anytime soon.

**Episode 245: Crashing Mortality**

We were flying over what seemed to be part of the forest, yet it was inside the city walls. No matter how strange it was, it was free of any Human influence beyound right on the outskirts were there was a picnic area. So, obviously, we figured that Flame would probably be hiding there. But, there was a problem with looking.

"We have to fly through that?"

"Well, I can't see through the treetops, so we'd only find him if he was in a clearing, and we'd still probably miss him," Scout sighed, swooping lower.

"I'd rather miss him than not-miss flying into a tree," I countered, resiting the urge to cross my arms, for the twin reasons that the bandages meant that I couldn't, and that I'd probably fall off.

Scout decided to not bother arguing with me, instead dropping into a steep dive, the ground racing towards us while I tried not to yank out any feathers as I clenches my paws tighter around my pawholds. If I hadn't actually leapt off of Scout before, back in Saffron, then the feeling off falling from such a height would have scared me. Not like I could scream over the roaring wind, though. Not like I could do anything bar hold on as Scout suddenly pulled out of his dive, racing just above the ground, kicking up dust in his wake as we blasted down the trail and into the trees.

I tried looking around, but the fact that Scout was veering left and right, seemingly at random, and the trees constantly flashing past just made me dizzy, so I just looked down, focusing on the bird's back.

"What happened to a nice calm flight?!" I yelled.

"This is calm, wait till you see when we go off the trail," Scout called back in a rather singsong tone. I did not like that. I did not like that at all.

"I should have stayed at the Center..."

"With Pika and that little Treechu?" Scout laughed, while I nearly let go in my shock, I'd been hoping that had been a nightmare... please tell me that I didn't... "Duck!" Wha-

I didn't even have a chance to look up before something very, very solid collided with my head. At the speed Scout, and therefore myself, was going, the blow was more than enough to wrench my grip from my pawholds. And, in my newly-dazed state, I didn't have a chance of grabbing onto another, plummeting through the air. Luckily Scout had been flying close to the ground, which wasn't much of a comfort seeing as hitting it still bloody hurt. Still, at least the hurt wasn't confined to just my arms this time, as I rolled to a halt, stinging all over.

I could feel the wind being kicked up as Scout slowed, turning as he hovered, before landing before me. Yet it was still a few seconds before I moved. I raised a paw, fighting back a curse at the pain as I unsheathed a claw, I'll let you guess which one.

"Yeah..." the bastard bird said, sounding only a little awkward and apolagetic, "how about I go look for them alone and give you some time to rest?"

"Like hell I'm getting back on you after that..." I growled, raising my gaze and trying to stare him to death. Damnit, I was sore, very sore.

He just took off once more, flying off without a word. I was almost hoping a tree'd fall on him, almost, I wasn't that pissed off. I mean, I knew it had been an accident, he wouldn't have warned me if it was on purpose. I slowly rolled onto my back, staring up at the treetops with a sigh. My back still stung too much to get up, so I was content to rest a little longer. In fact, it was almost peaceful, just laying there, watching the branches and leaves swaying with each breath the wind took.

In fact, it reminded me of back when I was a kit, laying amongst the grass with my cousin and a Pichu friend, watching the sky- Damnit! I shook my head to clear it of the unwelcome thoughts, I was above that. It no longer mattered... I could feel the emotions starting to build, anger and sadness somehow merging, while I struggled to keep them sealed away.

"Ugh, where's a chick when you need one," I grumbled, wanting someone to distract me from those cursed memories.

"Sorry, you don't get many Torchic around these parts," a familiar voice piped up, although I couldn't quite tell where from. I sat up, even though the action stung like hell, looking around.

"Flame?" It was definitely his voice... but I couldn't see him, which was impossible, he was a fire lizard, they stood out. Yet, somehow, he was blending into the surroundings.

There was a laugh, it was his laugh all right, yet it had a strange edge to it, a sharpness that even the Charmander did not usually possess. I did not like it, feeling my heartbeat growing faster as observed the ground. He wasn't hiding behind anything, his tail flame would give him away... so that left one place. I looked up, my green flesh turning pale at the sight. Standing on a branch, the very one that had practically taken my head off, arms folded, a toothy smirk on his face...

The transparant wings spread out behind the phantom as he laughed harder, witnessing the way my eyes widened. His tail ignited, that unnatural blue fire turning my blood to ice, the glow from it reflected in his eyes, and in those very sharp looking teeth.

"No Torchic," he repeated, grinning wider as I just gaped up at him, "just little old me." He chuckled, a sinister sound, even the calming breeze seemed to stop, afraid of this demon, "Oh, but what fun we'll have. Well, I'll have, you'll be a little distracted with very real pain."

"G-get back!" I stammered, remembering how strong it had been in Lavender... it took Mew, Anti, me and Flame combined to bring it down, and I was alone...

"Or what? I'll have your throat before you've even got enough air for a decent scream." And I didn't doubt him, not with the way those wings flexed, tensed, always ready to fire the phantom straight at me.

"What do you want?!"

"The Fervo in my world make the mistake of wronging me. If I can't get payback on him, I'll get it on you. After all, the only difference between the two of you are that your legs are fully functional-" he paused, a tiny see-through tongue licking his lips as he pondered for a moment before speaking again, "although, I can always fix that."

I leapt to my feet, fear replaced by anger at the threat. In the space of a second, I had both paws aimed at the phantom, glowing green, even as my arms burned from the sensation of charging the Absorb. He just laughed, a small plume of blue flames sneaking out between the phantom's fangs. His own paws were leveled at me, the claws suddenly seeming not so transparant anymore. Infact, I could see them starting to take on their own glow, this one a dark purple. The glowing claws seemed to extend slightly, making them even larger. He grinned wider, revealing even more teeth. "There, now you're afraid."

I was. My paws dropped to my sides as I shook slightly, my concentration shot to hell at the sight of the undead creature sizing me up. He kept speaking, still in that cold, taunting tone, "you're terrified, I can almost taste it," the claws flexed slightly, even as those eyes glinted again, "Raw fear, flooding your senses, making breathing hard, blinking impossible." The words got louder as he stared down at me, the taunting tone now seeming almost wistful, although that nasty edge to it was still present. "Tell me, Treecko, tell me what it is like, facing death and being reminded of just how vunerable you are, being shown that you are just some ordinary mortal. One who could fall with just a single twist of the neck, a single plunge through the heart. Fall and never, ever get back up."

He paused for a moment, not to catch his breath, not to gauge my reactions, but because of the sound of someone approaching. The glowing stopped, his tail flame vanished into nothing as he glared at the offending noice. Someone was coming down the trail, I could hear them talking... that familiar voice. The real Flame. And, judging by the sounds of it, Scout and Squirt too.

"Heh, looks like I'll have to cut our party a little short." The phantom shrugged, "No matter." He started to fade from view, becoming more and more see-through, untill he was naught but a haze in the air. "I'll get you eventually, nothing short of electricity can slow me down." And then he was gone.

Wait, electricity. So if I stuck around Pika, he woudn't be able to kill me? Oh boy, that was not going to be fun.


	246. Watery Income

There, we finally got another update. Sorry this took so long, but I had some real trouble with the start of this. Set up episodes are not my strong point, I'll admit. Luckily, however, the real fun starts next Episode, which I promise will be up over the weekend.

**Episode 246: Watery Income**

We'd found Fervo, who was looking about ready to collapse, and had decided to go back to Scyther's glen... solely because Squirt said he wanted to see something. I agreed, if only to delay having to face what Scout descriped as "that homocidal yellow furball." Said Scout was looking a little concerned about staying in the forest any longer than he had to.

"Concerned you'll hit a tree?" I smirked, especially as he ruffled his feathers, which really removed any intimitation that his evil glare could ever have over me.

"I could get my talons around your throat and squeeze." He threatened, while I just shrugged.

"I could set your feathers on fire."

"Tear you limb from limb."

"Rip that beak out and stab you with it!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Then I'll make sure to let you keep your ey-" I paused, glancing across at Fervo. He was shaking like crazy, arms limp at his side, staring off ahead without any care of where he was going.

In fact, he was so out of it, that he practically shot up a tree when Squirt prodded him on the shoulder. I was really fighting back the urge to laugh at that point, although I was only doing that because Sarah was threatening me with the most painful headache in existance... which I took to mean her refusing to shut up. Still, something was severely up with him, and Scout had said that he was back to normal, so I doubted it could be explained away as something the Center pumped in him.

Of course, then I remembered that I didn't give a crap about whatever retarded thoughts happened to be going through his head. So instead I occupied myself by munching on these pink berries that were growing all over the place. Squirt was staring at me, with a stupid grin on his face, I stared back, tempted to punch one of his teeth out.

"What?" I practically growled, crushing a berry as I clenched my fists.

"I've heard that if you eat too many of those, you turn pink..." He managed to blurt out before breaking out into laughter at what I can only assume was the mental image of me being pink. Me, being me, did not find such a thing funny, so I reacted in a very calm and well thought out manner.

I hit him. Hard.

Throwing the last of the berries away, deciding I didn't feel like eating anymore, I strolled off ahead, Scout gliding above me while Fervo stopped to help the almost-unconscious turtle. I could sense the dissapproving glare from the Pidgeotto, but I just shrugged it off, focusing on where we were going. Back to the glade. Back to Scyther. Infact, as we reached the end of the dirt trail, entering the grassy clearing, I glanced around.

"Scyther?" I couldn't see him anywhere. I even checked the tree branches, he wasn't there.

"He was here when we left," Scout landed on a rock, folding his brown wings back into their resting position before looking around as well. "Huh... what the?"

He was staring at the stream. I followed his gaze. There, right beside the blue water, was a small pile of these weird stones. There were around seven of them, each one a light blue, and I was sure I could see air bubbles moving inside them, almost as though the clear stone was a shell, shielding liquid inside.

"Water Stones," Squirt muttered as he caught up, staring at the pile with even more interest than the rest of us, "natural Water Stones... the water'd need to be very clear for them to form."

Just as he looked like he was about to elaborate, the stream started to ripple slightly for a moment, just before something burst onto the surface, landing on solid ground, water running from his armor, another few stones clutched to his chest. Scyther let them fall to join the others in the pile, before finally looking across at us.

"If they are left underwater for too long, then the stream might flood when the rains come."

"...that is one deep stream." Squirt stared.

"It only came up to Scyther's waist last Scyther was here..." the bug paused slightly, "Lily used to sit by the stream, watching the water flow through the pebbles, letting it run around her blades..."

We all paused, silent, for what could you possibly say in a situation like that? How could we ever hope to comfort him, when we had not gone through the same ourselves. Sure, I had lost Nina... but it was more final, I knew she was gone, it was slightly more bareble than Scyther having to go through each day not knowing his family's fate. Never, ever, knowing if he'd even get the chance to see them again. I couldn't even imagine what that was like. He turned away. I was pretty sure that, if he possessed fists, they would be clenched as he fought back his emotions.

"...Those are fairly decent-grade waterstones, we could probably sell them for a fair bit of cash," Fervo finally broke the silence, "we won't be challanging the gym today, what with all the fighting last night, so why not just split the money and go enjoy ourselves?"

"Scyther has no use for the stones, go ahead and take them," the bug's voice was flat, hollow and he still refused to look at us. In fact, he only looked up at all when we all spotted a faint glowing thing flying through the trees. The tiny golden slight waving through the forest, sticking to the shadows. It was a firefly.

"That is not the same one from last night..." Squirt asked.

"It is." Scyther sounded just as shocked as the rest of us as the insect flew straight for him, looping around the mantis a few times before landing on his head.

I cocked an eyescale, deciding it was best not to ask, while Squirt and Fervo gathered the stones, pawning a few off to me as we turned away once more.

"Scyther, you'll find them," I found myself calling over my shoulder as we left, Scout going on ahead, "_I promise._"


	247. Meeting Again

You know, for an arc that I said would be more lighthearted... it's not really doing too well on that regard. Unless you count mass Fervo-abuse as lighthearted.

And, I know I said I'd get this done over the weekend, but apparently I am a liar, possibly also a cheat. And definitely a bastard.

Anyway, you can read, hopefully enjoy, and (although this is a vain hope) go do your reviewing stuff. Preferably here.

**Episode 247: Meeting Again**

Squirt, after I'd pocketed a notebook from a store, had managed to get us a fair price for the Water Stones in a pawn shop. It was rather amusing, watching this shopkeeper haggling with a turtle, especially when said turtle was using the pad of paper in order to communicate. But that little difficulty proved to be a blessing, as other Humans in the area heard about the events, they crowded to the store and all that publicity meant that the storekeeper actually gave us a fair bit more than the stones were worth. To much applause from the onlookers.

He'd already sold three of the elemental stones before we had even left with our bag of money. Well, we'd bought a bag from the store so we could actually carry all the bundles of money, it saved wandering around the city with them in our arms like we had the Stones. Mainly because we'd been followed by a couple of greedy looking Humans. We'd already agreed that returning the glade was a bad idea, we didn't want to lead any of them to the Water Stone deposit, they'd wreck the place, and Scyther would probably kill them all if they did that. Okay, Flame had jokingly suggested that we did lead them to Scyther's place, for that same reason, but he had apolagised straight afterwards, his eyes doing that weird slit thing they did when he started acting strange. Of course, he immediatly returned to normal at the sight of an apple tree and started clambering up it.

"Three. Two. One." I counted, before there was a crack, then a rather loud curse, then an equally loud crunch as he hit the floor, than even louder cursing directed at everything from trees, me, gravity and other assorted innocents.

While we waited for Flame to calm down, and wondered where Scout had buggered off to, I decided to ask Squirt something that was bugging me.

"Where did you get the pencil?"

"What?" He stared, looking rather confused. So me, being curious, and not willing to wait three hours for him to figure out what I mean, elaborated.

"The pencil you used to write when you were haggling. I didn't nick one, you don't have the ability to swipe one without being caught... so where did you get it?"

He blinked a few times before pulling his arm inside his shell, rummaging around for a few seconds and coming out with the pencil. I stared, not quite believing it.

"...You keep it there?!"

"What's so weird? It's just a pencil," he held it out, I took a step back.

"I don't want the freaky thing." It was at this point that his expression went from confused to weirded out.

"...No! Ew. I don't keep it there... I have a pocket! Glued a bit of fabric to the inside of my shell and made a pocket! The pencil goes there."

"Oh thank Mew..." I sighed, a pocket, while still weird, was much better than the alternative.

"You have a freaky mind."

"I'm from Hoenn," I shrugged, "and I thought Water Stones speeded up evolution for water types."

"No, all they do is prevent us normal water types from halting our evolution if it starts. Nothing in hell, or here, could cause me to start evolving, so the stones couldn't to a damn thing to me."

"Makes sense..." Ish. But I felt that asking anything else would just make me sound dumb. Although, seeing as Flame had finished ranting and was wandering over, at least I wouldn't be the stupidist thing around.

Of course, then all three of us froze as a familiar sound reached our ears. The vivid, unmistakable sound of sparking electricity and cursing, getting closer and closer... Squirt ran for the bushes, Flame shot up the apple tree again and I couldn't follow for risk of the bastard falling on me. Plus, with the bandages, I couldn't move my arms enough to climb, which drastically limited my options for hiding. Still, there was an open window low to the ground, attached to a nearby house, so I shot off for that, eager to escape the homocidal yellow rat's wrath.

Taking a running jump, I soared through the air, before slamming into the wall. That had hurt, like hell, especially considering that my arms weren't exactly back completely to normal. But, I'd managed to grab a hold of the windowsill and, scrambling for grip with my feet, was able to pull myself up, closer to escaping Pika and the inevitable mauling.

And found myself looking that demonic phantom straight in the eye as he floated just the other side of the opening. I froze up at that grin, that spiteful, cocky, bloodthirsty grin as the undead Charmander landed on the sill, straight in front of me. And, as luck would have it, the others' hiding places wouldn't allow them to see just what was happening. His claws flexed, regaining that elongated dark aura from before as he leant down, great wings spread out behind him. He was close now, much closer than before, I could even make out the faint mark on his face of Flame's scar, I could make out tiny ridges of scales, each spark thrown off from that flickering blue fire on his tail, reflected in those damned eyes.

"So, Treecko," he leant down, speaking barely louder than a whisper. I would have let go of the windowsill and fell but he was too close, he could just grab me before I got out of his grasp. Besides, my claws had slid out when he had startled me, digging into the wood and making it difficult to pry myself free. I was an easy target. "if it was anyone else, I'd smash your face in." Oh, that was a good sign. "But, for you, I think I'll kill you bit by bit." Crap.

I opened my mouth to protest, but that was soon silenced as his paw shot down, those glowing claws meeting my left paw and sending agony that went beyond that of anything else. If felt like my entire limb was being incinerated from the inside, every nerve burning. I'm not entirely sure what happened next, I was too busy screaming, but the next thing to get past that agony was him leaning in even closer and speaking straight into my ears.

"Your tail is next, Treecko."

Then, even as I stared in stunned stupour, momentarilly forgetting the fact that my arm was practically frying on the inside, he laughed, reaching down and taking ahold of my uninjured paw. Now this made my other arm lance up again, worse than before, as pure fire competed with the icy ghostly touch. He pulled my paw free of its grip, my other didn't stand a chance. I fell, screaming the whole while, before hitting the dirt, catching one last glimpse of him waving before he faded away.

On the plus side, whoever owned the house hadn't cut the lawn in a while, so at least the landing was reletively soft. That was about the only good thing about this situation that I could think of. The pain in my arm faded to nothing, and I mean nothing, no sensation at all, not even numbness... it just wasn't there. I know, I jabbed my claws into it, causing small trails of blood to run from the wounds and didn't feel a thing. I could barely even move it at all...

"My arm is practically dead..." I muttered, now realising what the undead lizard meant by killing me bit by bit. And what he had meant by my tail being next...

"Fervo! What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" I heard that crackling, peircing yell, reminding me just why I'd climbed to my doom in the first place. And I was going to have to stick near her?

"...Shit."


	248. Walking Timebomb

Okay, it's official, I threw 'being lighthearted' straight out of the window the moment Ryuu (or the Treechu, I'm not sure on that regard) showed up.

Anyway, getting sidetracked for a moment; The reason this Episode took so long is because of, you guessed it, yet another little side project that's popped up, this one totally not my fault. And, besides, I know a fair few of your would enjoy this. Long story short, ToF might soon have an Audio Drama version. Of course, we still need a full cast, or at least ones relevent to the earlier chapters. So if you fancy giving a bit of voice acting a shot, make sure you head over to the ANI site in my profile and check out the audio page. Of course, if you don't think you could pull off those characters then you're quite welcome to give me a belt at the listed email address, see if we can't get you a part somewhere else, maybe as a secondary or background character.

See, so it's not a total loss. And, to make it work, we really do need a fair few more people to try out for (at least) the Flame, Squirt and Moron roles. We can't have ToF without the title character, the turtle sidekick and that oh-so-silly Human who gets dragged along for the ride despite being the 'leader'.

So, quite simply, if you have the means to record, and can actually speak clearly, then give it a shot, see if you can't give these characters that you obviously love (you have to love them, to have survived through 248 episodes of this crap) a new voice.

Don't worry, I won't tear your head off, not even if you haven't reviewed before. And, to be fair, if I did, chances are you'd come back to life in a later arc because, Mew-forbid, I ever kill anyone the first time. (Yes, I'm poking fun at myself, I poke fun at everything.)

Anyhoo, that's my rambling done, Episode time now.

**Episode 248: Walking Timebomb**

Blinking tear-filled eyes against the light, he didn't have the time or chance to reach to the solid punch to the muzzle that sent him sprawling, his head colliding with the floor and making it even harder to focus as a second blow came crashing down. His confused, addled mind struggling to make ends meet just left him even more vunerable as a third came, this time a boot to his stomach. A hand grabbed ahold of the scruff of his neck, forcing his head up as the blows stopped.

His red-eyed gaze finally managed to focus, despite the pain in his head, on the face of the women beating him. Dione's eyes narrowed at the familiar black uniform, even more so at her face. Those plain brown eyes, matches with innocent brown curls... She looked nice, but the Absol knew that it nothing but a facade.

"Admin Lucita..." he growled, his voice slightly slurred and distorted by the leather muzzle that restricted his jaws. There were also bindings on his legs, attached to small metal stakes in the floor, keeping him anchored in one place.

"A little birdy tells me that you've been causing us a whole mess of trouble," she grinned, pulling back a leather-gloved fist as she watched him struggle to stand, before dropping him back to the floor with a blow to the side of his face.

"Orion survived then?" Dione spat. "I figured as much when I couldn't find the corpse."

She kicked him again, still not getting anything bar a grunt out of him in the way of reaction. He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction, turning the beating into a game, although the lack of crying or show of pain just started to anger the Rocket, all pretence of innocence thrown out of the window as she grabbed the buckles of his muzzle and hauled his head up to meet her furious gaze.

"You betrayed your trainer!"

"Jianna was never my trainer. She taught me nothing but contempt.

"You turned on Team Rocket," the Human hissed, gloved fists clenched, almost shaking in her rage.

"My previous answer still applies. You and your '_organization_'," he drew the word out in a snarl, "never held any power of me. I could have walked away whenever I wanted."

"But you waited until Sevii." The Admin would know about that little secret, she was a close aquaintence of the Absol's former _tamer_. "Why?"

"I'd fufilled a promise to a friend, I had no reason to further help your group's stupid little ideals."

There was another kick, his left side was really starting to hurt now, even breathing was becoming painful. Then she went for his leg, he was really having to stuggle not to cry out, to whimper, not to show her any sign of his weakness. Instead his mind focused on other things, fighting the pain back to the corner of his mind. With the muzzle and shackles, he couldn't blast his way free. He could feel a rubber sheathe attached to his horn, stopping him using thunderbolt... Two guards were watching from the doorway, so he was still in trouble even if he did manage to disable Lucita. Team Rocket were not taking any chances.

But, in regards to escaping, Dione didn't plan on taking any either. There was always a way out, always, he just had to find it before Lucita caused any real damage to him.

---

Alice sat herself down in the base's Break Room, setting a mug of coffee on the table in front of her. Some of the off-duty Rockets were staring, more at the fact her drink was stirring itself than at the fact a psychic was wandering around the place. Humans, she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, so easily taken in with small tricks that they were totally oblivious to the greater picture. The fact was, with the bounty money in her jacket's pocket, a rather large sum for a single Absol, she no longer needed to be in the base at all. In fact, she would gladly walk away and get out of the city before the police and Magma were after her.

But she couldn't leave, just yet. She smirked, telekinetically removing the teaspoon from her cup and setting it down on the table beside her, she would wait just a little longer. After all, there was a fair chance she would still get her revenge. And, if she did it right, she'd even get paid for it too. And, as a bounty hunter, she wasn't going to turn down the chance for some easy money. She could wait. She still had time, time that her target was losing rapidly. The creature she had hypnotised before he could escape, before handing him over to Team Rocket. And, if she had her way, she'd be handing his corpse into them a little later on.

"_Come on Dione, we're all ready for you._" She thought, her slender hand taking ahold of her cup and raising it to her lips, while her blood red eyes locked onto those of a staring Human, forcing the poor girl to gulp and flee the room.

If she hadn't been swallowing a sip of very hot coffee, the Gardevoir would have laughed. Humans were fun.

---

"Where are they?!" Lucita practically screamed down his ears, hauling his head back up by those buckles. Dione snuck a glance at them out of the corner of his eye, rapidly figuring out how they worked, now he knew how to get out, it was just a simple matter of getting her to play along.

"Who?" He asked, his tone of voice giving away the smirk hidden behind brown leather. She clutched the buckles tighter, snarling and tugging on them harshly, making him wince slightly.

"Those bastards that hurt Ji!"

"That's quite a list." Dione knew exactly who Lucita meant, but there was no way he was giving her that information any time soon.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She yanked harder, pulling back her free fist, "where are those mutant freaks!?"

"Not a clue. I didn't need to know, I didn't care about what they'd do after escaping Sevii. All I know is, you don't have a chance in hell of finding them."

She punched him, hard. If it wasn't for the muzzle, chances are she would have broken his jaw. But she did not, and that was all that mattered. He knew her, he knew how she reacted when she lost her temper. He knew just what she'd do before beating him to a bloody pulp. And that was just what he wanted. She stared him right in the eye, not taking her hands off of those muzzle buckles. She liked it, staring into defiant eyes of someone who couldn't resist. Liked the idea that soon that blazing fire would be pummeled out of her victim. However, there was one flaw to her twisted game.

Dione's eyes were not defiant. They were just deep pools of crimson, seeming to suck her in, deeper and deeper. Dark swirls catching her attention, holding it, that strange beauty taking a firm grip on her mind. She had the sense that she was supposed to be angry, murderous, but she couldn't remember why, or even what. It didn't matter, there was only those red orbs. Gemstones set against black and white.

The Absol smiled, especially as the Human's eyes glazed over. Once she was under the spell, that potent hypnosis, he looked away. The guards were not looking, not wanting to witness her brutal assault, just like he was hoping. So Dione just grinned before giving the order to the Human, keeping his voice blunt and low, the only way to get it to sink in to her addled mind.

"Release me."

Her hands tensed, the buckles snapping open. The Shadowball impacted with her chest before the muzzle had even fallen away completely, sending her crashing to the ground. The distracted guards got one each before they had time to react, another few tore though the chains attached to his shackles and he soon shook that rubber sheath from his head-blade. Stepping around the unconscious, dazed Admin, Dione smirked. He was free, and was going to cause a hell of a lot of damage on his way out.

Payback was fun.


	249. The Fatal Psychic

Yay, update day again. Yeah, this took a lot longer than it should, because I'm a lazy bastard and kept goofing off mainly. Doesn't help that I keep thinking "oh shit, it's been nearly 150 chapters since the last badge and I'm still miles away from Celedon Gym..." Ah well. Anyway, this is going to get violent... very, very violent.

And, seeing as how this Episode ends, I'm allowed to say this... So let's go!

Nope... Still can't say it with a straight face.

**Episode 249: The Fatal Psychic**

Okay, Dione was three seconds into his escape and he already had a problem. The door. The handle was a knob, something impossible for a quadruped such as himself to turn. He could try jumping up and latching onto it with his teeth but it was risky with his injuries, not to mention very undignified. His other option was not much better, but he took it. A stream of fire weakened the metal of the lock, before a Shadow Ball blew it to pieces, leaving a rather large hole in the doorway.

And, even without taking that into consideration, he would be unable to close the door behind him, so any patrolling Rocket would spot the unconscious guards and Admin. And, if his experience as a Rocket Pokemon was any indication, at best that gave him ten minutes. And his experience as a mercenary told him that the best case scenario never, ever happened. So he had to get out of there as quickly as possible, get as close to escape as he could... luckily, Rocket bases usually had a fair few shadows, and Dione was an expert in hiding in the shadows.

He shot off down the corridor, keeping all his senses attuned for any sign of life, or attack. Keeping close to the walls, his paws making naught a sound even as he darted from shadow to shadow, pausing occasionally to let his 'supernatural' senses reach out and search for any incoming threats. There was nothing, yet. Until he heard groaning coming from back in the interrogation room, one of the guards was already waking up. And there had be an emergency-alarm next to that doorway. One that was activated, a loud siren sounding out throughout the base.

"...Crap."

---

Alice smiled to herself as she heard the blaring alarm, glancing over at the clock on the wall as she stood. An hour from his being caught to the break out.

"You're slipping, Di," she mused as she picked up her still-hot mug of coffee, heading for the door. The Humans had already left, so no one noticed as she slipped the teaspoon up her sleeve. In the hallway, Rockets were running everywhere. The vast majority were heading away from the interrogation room where Dione had been kept, either to guard the exits of the base, or to get to their quarters and retrieve any pokemon/weapons they had left laying around. Fools, she frowned, Human fools. They had no damn clue how to deal with things, stalling for even a second just have Dione a greater chance to escape.

With that in mind, she picked up the pace slightly, having to psychically stop her drink spilling as she did so. She did not need a burnt hand, not now. The siren was starting to get annoying now, blaring out loudly and making it hard to focus on her surroundings, the shadows in particular. The damn noise would make tracking Dione that much more difficult, Alice decided to stop up to the computer mainframe on the way in and disarm the pesky device...

But then a black-gloved hand came down from behind and grabbed a hold of her shoulder, a Human voice growling in her ear.

"Who the hell are you to be wandering around alone during an alert?"

Humans sure picked a fine time to start paying attention, Alice sighed to herself, well there was no time to explain. She blocked out the annoying alarm as she shifted her psychic hold on her coffee, the surface of it starting to ripple and lift free of the glass as the rest followed. There was a momentary gasp before Alice fired the piping hot liquid over her shoulder and straight into the Human's face. The hand on her shoulder let go as the Rocket cursed and yelled, clutching at scolded flesh. He didn't have long to suffer as the psychic spun, this time slamming the glass mug into the burnt skin, dropping him to the floor. The glass shattered, and she psychically fired them for the Human's throat, turning back without a second glance.

There had been another Human with him, another grunt, this one a girl. She fell to the teaspoon lodged in her throat, barely a sound escaping her before she collapsed, Alice continuing on her way with naught even a slack in her stride. Another pair of Humans further up the hallway had heard the momentary commotion and were in the midst of turning to look as she walked between them, raising her hands and placing her palms on the sides of their heads. The Psybeams tore through the flesh and bone, adding two more casualties to the days event.

"Sleet," Alice spoke into the earpiece hidden under her hair as she kept walking, the twin bodies slumping against the wall and sliding to the ground, leaving a trail of crimson down the white plaster, "keep an eye on the back door, things might get messy."

"On it Maiden," the Glaceon's voice echoed through the radio, "Argil's already covering the front."

"If you two have to barge in, don't bother playing nice with the guards."

"We never do. You be careful, we don't need a second Team after our blood."

"Right. I'll make sure I don't leave any witnesses." Alice smirked, clicking the earpiece off for the moment as she reached into her jacket pocket with her free hand. The break room had a deck of cards. One she had borrowed. With her half-empty deck already, that gave her more than enough to kill anything that got in her way.

---

"_Where's the Absol!?_" a telepathic cry called out, causing the doorguard of the northern wing to blink for a moment, turning to look at the Espeon standing in the doorway, her forked tail flicking through the air with a slight crack. He stared, recognizing the Espeon as the one belonging to that Tamer... but she had been posted somewhere, and there was a rumour going around that she'd been killed... he made a mental note to point out otherwise when he saw his friend later that night in the pub.

"I don't know."

The tail whipped through the air again, even as those purple eyes glinted for a moment, before the psychic feline's body glowed white and started to shift. The twin tails merged into one, the tip a larger bulb compaired to the rest, her front legs shrinking as she took on a biped stance, her hind paws seeming oversized compaired to the tiny front paws. Her body continued to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller until it looked more like a kitten than anything else, a floating, psychic kitten. The Rocket blinked, shocked and confused as the white glow faded, he didn't know Espeon could do that.

"What are you?"

The Human stopped, a small gasp escaping him, as that tail suddenly shot forward with an unnatural speed. The pink feline's baby blue eyes met his own, void of all emotion bar one. A burning, seething hatred, as it spoke.

"Mew." He barely heard it, everything was going faint...

She pulled her tail out of the Human's chest, letting him fall to the ground. Flicking her tail behind her, psychically cleaning it of the blood, a small fanged smile escaping her as she floated further into the base, her ears more than capable of hearing the almost-silent clicks of black claws meeting the concrete floor. He was here, and he was coming. She smiled, it wasn't often targets came to her. Well, it just made things easier.

Her form shifted again, falling to the floor. Pink fur changed to brown, feline becoming rodent, the tip of her tail turning into a lightning bolt. Crescent grinned, cheeks and paws both throwing off massive amounts of sparks as she focused on that corner, taking careful aim...

**-To Be Continued-**


	250. Converging Brawls

Well, here we are, ToF 250. And we're still not at Celedon gym... yeesh, the rate I'm going, we won't be hitting the story's finale until around 600 or so. Ah well, unlike our last milestone, there is no catfight, that's 300 (anyone makes a sparta reference dies)

Anyhoo, read on, enjoy, do reviewer stuff, and I'm gonna go pass out now.

**Episode 250: Converging Brawls**

The massive bolts of lightning blasted their way down the narrow hallway, burning and blackening the plaster and concrete as they tore towards the Absol that walked around the corner. And, yet, Dione allowed himself a small smirk, watching the incoming attack for the last half-second before they struck, the crackling energy hitting his swirling barrier of dust and dirt, unable to get beyond. Dione's fur started to spike up from the static, but the bolts themselves did not pierce his Razor Wind.

That said, he was very glad Team Rocket never bothered to dust the place, it made dealing with electric attacks a lot easier. The Raichu, and he had a pretty strong hunch as to who it was after seeing the insanely strong lightning, and the dead body behind the rodent, was snarling, looking about ready to try something else. However, Dione just locked eyes with the maddened creature, let the tempest around him focus, before he fired the attack. It, having had so long to charge up, raced down the hallway even faster than the electrical bolts had, the Raichu didn't even have a chance to blink before the blast hit.

The rodent went flying back, a massive vertical gash running straight down her middle. She rolled to a halt, almost out of the doorway, crimson almost pouring out of her. And yet she couldn't recover, because the Absol had a familiar white glow shining out from between his teeth. Crescent pushed herself up with a snarl as Dione fired, the ice beam almost filling the entire hallway.

---

The siren finally, after one last boot through a computer screen, shut off, giving Alice some blessed silence. The Gardevoir paused for a second, that wasn't right, the base was on alert, there couldn't be pure silence.

"Argil." She flipped back on the radio, keeping a careful eye on the door to the room.

"What can I do you for, boss-lady?" His reply sounded out, Alice could imagine Sleet rolling her eyes at the words.

"Are they evacuating?"

"Nah, no one's come out the front," the Leafeon answered, "nor gone in, neither."

"One of the rear doors is open," Sleet piped up, before pausing, Alice could hear the faint sound of an energy attack blasting through the air, "...I think we just found Dione... that is one big ice beam."

"Which door?" It wasn't a question.

"On the base plans, R4."

"Stop him leaving, if a Rocket interferres, kill them," Alice growled, shutting off the radio again, booting the computer mainframe's door down as she shot into the hallway.

She ran over the base plans she'd memorised beforehand, the door in question wasn't too far away from her current position. Sleet could stall the Absol long enough for her to make it, no problem. Then, as she shot around the corner, she ran into a problem. The silence was because the Rocket's had stopped panicking, they had their Pokemon now, and were silently patrolling the hallways, and she ran straight into one. Two Humans, a Poochyena... and a Scyther. The Humans were stunned for a second, the Pokemon were not.

The bug's wings unfurled as it raced forwards, blades glinting in the electric lights, the Poochyena right behind it. Alice growled under her breath as the green blur shot for her, a deuce slicing through the air, forcing it to slow down and evade as the card shot past its throat with mere inches to spare. But the Human it belonged to was not so lucky, his partner fainting at the sudden spray of blood. Now that the Pokemon were on their own, Alice could focuse much easier, letting energy swirl around her forearms, solidifying and forming round shields out of barriers, ones that were more that strong enough to stop a blade that went for her own throat.

---

Dione let the Ice Beam fade, panting for air, his weakened body had struggled to maintain such a massive attack for such a length of time. Then he stared at what looked to be a thick wall of ice, just before where the Raichu had been. That meant... "She used protect." Then there was that familiar purple psychic glow managing to show through the thick ice block, which was starting to crack. "Oh bugger."

He didn't have a chance against Mew, not in his state, he needed a way out, fast. Glancing around, he noticed that none of the electric lightbulbs had survived the mightly electric attack earlier, throwing much of the hallway into shadow. Perfect. He shot down the hallway, straight towards the glowing, the ice cracking and groaning against the psychic power. His injured leg was practically screaming against the treatment, but he kept going, as the cracks spread further and deepened, the glowing getting stronger and stronger.

There was an almighty crash, the ice shattering, shards floating in the air as the Raichu stood there, tail and fur waving in the psychic breeze, eyes giving off that cold purple aura. Dione kept going, keeping a careful watch on his target out of the corner of his eye. Only a few more paces... The Raichu threw her arms forward, psychically firing the massive wave of razor sharp icicles straight down the hallway, straight for him. Dione suddenly angled left, almost slamming into the wall as he let the dark energies swirl around him, clutching, taking root, before there was a tug, a piercing sensation at the base of his horn, before all turned to shadow.

---

Two guards on an intersection of the base were having a quiet discussion of the alert. Seeing as the alarm had been shut off, one maintained that it was merely a drill, but the other pointed out the fact that they would have been called back off duty if such a thing were true. They were too busy debating they never noticed two creatures sneaking closer and closer, hidden in the shadows, making naught a sound as they stepped closer to their targets. The first Human fell to a club to the rear of the head.

"Steve!" The other cried out as his partner fell, too slow to react as the second Pokemon stepped out of the shadows, fist incased in ice as he swung. The Human fell to his knees, before a jab from the Hitmonchan put him down properly.

"...I thought you weren't allowed to hit below the belt," the Marowak beside him pointed out, having winced at the blow from the fighting type.

"He wasn't wearing a belt."

"Excuses, excuses. Now, let's get a move on, that Absol's here somewhere, Alpha wants a word about why three bounty hunters are after it, and are working with Team Rocket to do so."

"Surely he won't mind if we cause a little," Hitmonchan paused for thought, wondering how to word it, "_damage_ along the way?"

"He wouldn't have sent in the heavy hitters if he didn't want damage." Marowak shouldered his bone club, heading off down the hallway with the fighting type following behind.


	251. Defying Death

We're nearing the end of the Dione/Alice sideplot. Just another Episode or two before we return to Celedon. So just be patient a little longer. And I have plenty of time next week to work on this stuff, so no worries about having too wait forever for another update.

Anyhoo, this was fun to write, mainly because of that middle fight scene... I think Hitmonchan gets more awesome each Episode...

Anyway, enjoy you ToF fix.

**Episode 251: Defying Death**

Dione hit the floor with a muffled curse, his entire body burning. He knew why, he hadn't focused on a target, or even at all, when he unleashed his ability to phase into shadows... he'd essentially teleported at random, appearing in an empty corridoor well away from any sounds of fighting. The trick was a rather unstable process, if he wasn't so used to using shadows to ambush people, chances are it would have ripped him apart.. The burning started to fade as the dark energy fizzled away, allowing him to stand, his legs a little unsteady but otherwise fine. In fact...

"Would you look at that..." the half-healed bullet wound above his hind leg was gone, the transportation has sped up the healing process. Still a little sore, but no moreso than the rest of him was. He could put his full weight on it again. Which meant he could actually run. Which made escaping a lot easier. Assuming, of course, he didn't run into Mew again... he didn't know why the legendary was after him, hell, Dione had blown up that Magma base in Saffron as a favour to the psychic... was that it? Was there some sort of backlash from that, had he screwed up and put everyone in danger? Or was this a case of that rare psychic illness, where their own abilities backfired and twisted the user's mind, often resulting in psychotic and sadistic behavoir?

Dione didn't know, and Dione did not like situations where he was left in the dark. The unknown was lethal, he knew that lesson well, having seen more than a few good mercenaries and bounty hunters fall prey to it over the years. He just hoped it wouldn't prove the place here, there would be some horrible irony in having investing so much time in helping Scyther escape Team Rocket, to fall in their own base. Of course, there was another problem with the unknown, namely, he didn't know where the hell he was. He couldn't have shadow-shifted far from where he had escaped just before being skewered, but the move had disoriented him.

It was entirely possible that he would end up wandering straight into a patrol, or Mew... and he had the feeling that Alice was still lurking around for him. Of course she was, he scowled to himself, she wouldn't pass up the chance to kill him, not after all the chances she'd already missed. Ah well, too late to worry about it now, time to get a move on and get the hell out of this base, and Viridian. He had a promise to keep. And Dione did not plan on letting Scyther down, not now. Not ever.

"_This is simple, I've gotten through these kind of places before, easy... sure, those times I didn't have a Higher Power after my blood, but I'll deal with that hurdle if I come to it. I know Mew, chances are I'll hear hi-her coming. I did last time. Electrical attacks are not exactly subtle._" He thought to himself as he looked up and down the corridoor, trying to figure out which way to go. "_My intincts say go left. But, with my luck lately, that's likely to be the most dangerous... but I haven't been killed yet,_" he mused, setting off left, before hearing what had to be a large explosion coming from somewhere down the other corridoor. "Definitely left."

---

The bug was proving a rather dangerous threat, able to keep the Gardevoir on the defensive despite the fact that its trainers, and the dog that had been partnered with it, were all down. In two cases, perminantly. The Scyther's blades, combined with the narrow hallway, meant that Alice couldn't lower her guard long enough to counter attack. Even a crude psychic pulse would take at least half a second to charge up, a half-second the insect was not going to give her without one hell of a fight. Which, without that half second, she couldn't give.

So, instead, she was slowly forced to back up the hallway, fending off blow after blow from the insanely fast bug. She was fortunate that most people neglected to teach these things Fury Cutter because of the initial weak blows, otherwise it would have ripped through her shield. As it was, she was starting to feel the strain of keeping a barrier, even a small re-inforced one, up against such a pounding. But, just beside her as she backed up, open doorway. Perfect. The Scyther swung, razor-sharp blade aiming for her throat, while she just managed to use the doorway to sidestep clear, the bug sailing past.

There was that half-second. The bug knew it too, flinging itself further down the hallway just intime to avoid the psychic beam that would have torn through its chest if it had not. Skidding to a halt, it spun back, blades managing to deflect a second Psybeam as Alice took aim. Cards were no good, it's carapice would limit their ability to slice through flesh, she had to win through her other abilities. And, now she had time to think, she knew just how to use the lack of maneuverability to her advantage. The bugs wings were firing up, prepering to launch it straight for her, a stubborn, disgusting green missile, and she doubted her barrier would hold much longer.

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play this inane game," she muttered to herself. Psybeam was too unreliable with those metal blades, she needed something a bit less focused, something a bit more brutal. And she knew just the thing. A single spark flickered into life, hovering over her finger, rapidly growing into a small flame, barely larger than that from a candle, as the bug launched himself forward. She focused, the air around her shifting, oxygen moving for the fire, making it larger and larger...

Then, as it was the size of her fist, the bug half way between its starting point and her throat, she moved the air around her again, pushing it forward, through the 'candle' and towards the target; the fireball become a stream of blazing heat, engulfing the hallway before her in searing flames. The bug was moving too fast, it couldn't stop it time, it ran straight into the stream of fire. Alice smirked, hearing it screech as it started to burn, but her smirk vanished when it launched itself into the air, over the firestorm, armor smoking but otherwise intact, both blades glowing red hot and aiming to cut her in half.

She couldn't shift her aim fast enough, reaching for a card would take too long. All she could to was fling herself back and hope she moved fast enough. Back of the defensive again...

---

The blades came down, the psychic's eyes actually closed, she was too slow, it would land its blow, she didn't have the concentration nor time to raise a barrier or teleport clear... but the blow never landed, there was a dull crash, like steel against bone, but it was not hers. She opened her eyes, staring at the sight, a ground type had come around from behind her, must have raced up while she was launching the fire attack to make it in time, and its bone club was almost touching her forehead, held before her and with two blades straining against it.

The Marowak placed his other paw on the handle of his club, as the Gardevoir managed to scramble back a little further, allowing him to let the bug finish its swing, leaving it vunerable to one of his own. The Scyther, however, saw it coming and propelled itself backwards with those wings, just avoiding having to take a club to the torso. However, what it missed was the Hitmonchan right behind it, Thunderpunch ready and waiting. And, unlike the insect, the fighting type did not miss. There was a loud, sickening crunch as the back of its head met fist, a cracking sound as its armor gave way, then a screeching cry as it felt the elecricity racing through its system. It staggered slightly, fighting to keep standing.

A Ice Punch then made sure it lost that fight. Alice took a step back, away from the newcomers, red eyes narrowed as she focused on a Psybeam, she could blast the Marowak and then the fighting type before they got in striking distance, once she got answers.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter? We have no intention of fighting you." Marowak shouldered his bone club, staring the psychic straight back.

"I don't care, if you're going to get in my way-"

"Nice way to talk to people who saved you from a lethal haircut," the Hitmonchan piped up.

"Fine, I'll let you live." She growled, turning away, "go your way, I'll go mine. You'd better pray to the higher powers that I don't meet you again."

As she walked off, past the downed Humans and back on track, she was aware of the fighting type muttering under his breath, and Argil yapping over the radio.

"Shut up."

"Sorry boss lady, not oft' you need saving though." He chuckled, the psychic type wondering if it was possible to give him a migrain over the device.

"That Absol brings about the worst luck. I plan on fixing that."

"Uh... boss... you know that Medicham from earlier," Sleet piped up, sounding nearvous all of a sudden, "I can see it in the doorway were Dione was. Its looking around for something..."

"Dione must have shadow-shifted clear then. He's probably still in the base," damnit, she growled under her breath, all she needed. Not only was could the dark type be anywhere, but that thing was around as well.

"...I think it can see me."

There was a loud explosion over the radio, making Alice flinch, the sound of an ice barrage in reply, before the roar of wind... then static. Static and Argil's frantic cursing.

This was not good.


	252. In The Shadows

Update time again, and we're really on the final few Episodes of this little Viridian mess. I'll try and get the finale done tomorrow and then it'll be back to Celedon.

And it will be awesome.

So, enjoy, and go do reviewer stuff this time, 'kay?

**Episode 252: In The Shadows**

"You think it was wise to let that Gardevoir go like that?" Marowak muttered as the two wandered through the corridoors, "Alpha did tell us to take her down if we had the chance."

"She'd have ripped us apart. The only reason she was struggling with that Scyther was its speed. Besides, she's killing Rockets, which works in our favour."

"She's also after that Absol."

"And, this is a pretty big place, chances of either of us finding one dark type are slim to no-" Hitmonchan paused, stopping in mid step, before he turned and put a fist through a door, the wooden barrier shattering under the blow, as did the Human on the other side of it, "you'd think Team Rocket would learn about me being able to do that by now."

As he did the same thing to the following door, instead of splintering wood, there was a dull clang as fist struck metal. Hitmonchan flinched back, cursing.

"I think they did learn." Marowak piped up, before bringing his bone club down on the hinges, bashing them open, then just booting the door down. "Although making re-inforced doors open outwards just reeks of Human stupidity." Ay least there was no one inside. Hitmanchan would have given them advance warning, after all, and Marowak did not fancy a bullet to the face.

"Standing around yapping instead of paying attention to what's coming towards you just reeks of yours," another voice piped up, a startlingly familiar tone. They both shot around, glaring at the newcomer.

"Porygon, what the hell are you doing here?" Hitmonchan growled, "Alpha think we can't handle this?

"He just felt like sending me to make sure you stick to our objectives."

"And when did you get snarky?" It wasn't like the 'creature' to develop an attitude, although the monotone voice sorta ruined the effect.

"I felt it was the best way to get your attention. Nothing more." Porygon's eyes glinted, his armored plates still buckled from the earlier battling, "I am tracking high level dark-type energy nearby. Follow me." And, with that, he set off down the corridoor, hovering just above the floor with the two hard-hitters following behind. There was no arguing with a living computer, after all.

---

Where ever in the base Dione was, the lighting system was faulty, which was one stroke of good luck. About time too, he was overdue from a reprieve from the living hell he'd been thrown into. His body, still sore from his escape earlier, burnt slightly as he let the shadows warp and conceal him. But that was nothing, he'd withstood a lot worse, so he let himself move fowards, navigating more through a sixth sense than through actual sight. In fact, as he let the concealment grow thicker and thicker, the world around him seemed to invert.

Instead of shadow, he stood in light. And, likewise, the bulbs that weren't flickering or faded put out not illuminating brightness, but a thick shadow. It was a little offputting, but Dione had used the technique often enough not to feel too jarred by the switch, recovering after a moment and continuing on his way. Any Human, psychic, or hopefully even Mew, wouldn't even pick up a trace of him as long as he didn't step into the shadows again. If he stayed in what was, to him, the light, then he was totally invisible to everything that wasn't a machine.

It had proved more than useful in Sevii, and in many other situations over the years, and it would do so again. Dione didn't really have any other option. His satchel had been confiscated, so he couldn't just lay bombs and blow his way out. As for fighting his way out, that was foolish and suicidal, especially with Alice and Mew on the prowl. Although, he mused, if he had started wrecking havok, then slipped away before the two arrived, chances are they would fight, taking out one and severely delaying whoever survived...

No, that was a stupid plan. That would give up his advantage, namely, they didn't have a clue where he was. If he gave them any clues, he was risking his life. And, considering the way his luck had been going lately, taking an unnecessary gamble was not the best idea. Better to just keep moving, hope he was heading for an exit, and take it from there. Alice knew how to track him through shadows, so he'd have to strike first if she found him. In Mew's case, it was better to just flee again. He didn't have a chance, not without a lot of explosives.

And, as he walked past one of the few doors with a sign, he crocked an eyebrow. The Armory... hmm, now that could come in handy. Worth risking a few minutes, at the very least.

---

"Pitiful," Crescent allowed herself to mutter as the newfound Lucario pressed herself against the wall of the hallway, reaching out with almost supernatural senses. Around the corner, three rather spooked Humans. Of course they were spooked, they'd stumbled upon some corpses, looked like the Gardevoir's handywork. Still, they were at the other end of the hallway, scared, and armed. Still no problem, the only question was how she took them down. Quickly and quietly, or really give them something to be scared of first. The latter sounded more fun. So she closed her eyes and let the transform begin anew.

The Rockets noticed the faint glow from around the corner, all going for their guns and taking aim. Now, if they had been professionals, and not as spooked, they would have realised that their hanguns had little to no chance of hitting whatever came around that corner, let alone hit anything vital, even if they were aiming right and with a steady hand. But that never crossed their minds. Instead they just pointed their guns in the right direction, as something appeared, and started blasting.

The Scizor didn't even flinch at the blasts, not even when a tracer round glanced off of her shoulder armor, leaving a pretty pathetic dent in it. In fact, out of all three of them firing with full clips, only four rounds hit. The rest going wide, either around her or into the plaster of the walls before they even made it that far. Two of the hanging lightbulbs were struck, exploding in a shower of glistening glass, hiding her in shadow, as the Humans ran out of bullets. Staring, wondering if it was dead. Then they saw red armor, purple eyes staring straight at them from within the darkness, almost glowing.

"Sorry, kiddies, you'd need a rifle to even put a hole in my armor, much less me." Crescent grinned, raising a pincer, pointing it straight at the central human. "My turn."

The pinser opened, the Rocket's frozen in fear, as what appeared to be a focused ball of white light formed, growing and swirling, throwing up shadows that moved and illuminated the bug as she grinned, letting the orb grow and grow until it almost filled the open claw. "One of my favorites, this," taking aim at the center Human, who was actually quaking in his boots, frozen in place through sheer fear, "Flash Cannon!"

The entire corridoor was illuminated in one massive flash as the cannon of light fired itself down the hallway, tendrils of energy scorching the walls as it raced for the target. Only one Human was wise enough to run, managing to get around the corner far enough before the orb struck. There was a second flash of light, barely rivalling the first, with dust and smoke being kicked up by the blast. There wasn't even corpses, in fact, there was just one big hole in the wall, leading into the next room, and the one after that...

"Oopsie, overdid it slightly." She shrugged, before transforming back into her usual form, the pink kitten tracking down the runaway Rocket.

He had fallen in his haste to escape the blast and was scrambling to his feet, not daring to look back, when a weight landed on his back, two rather large paws. But that was the last thing that worried him, compaired to the long, thick, and decidedly strong tail that looped around his neck, slightly squeezing his throat. He couldn't get his fingers around them to pry them off, even if he had the strength. But, there was a knife at his belt, that'd work... he went for the sharp steel, the cat on his back tilting her head as she watched the movement. As she did so, her tail tensed, and tightened.

There was a crack, although it was more a crunch, before the Human slumped to the ground, neck broken as she unraveled her tail and took to the air again.

"I'll level this whole base if I have to, in order to find him..."


	253. Aura Destruction

And we're updating again... yay. Unfortunatly, there's not much I can say for this episode without spoiling anything. So you don't get a funny rant from me today. (Do you ever get funny rants?)

**Episode 253: Aura Destruction**

Well, that little detour was paying off so far, Dione thought to himself as he snuck through the dark corridoors. Not only had he found his satchel, and all its contents were still in place, but the Rocket that had been inside had been so helpful about giving him a way out, after a little persuasion. Amazing how it easy Rocket's scared when faced with an Absol appearing from the shadows, pinning them to the floor and pointing out that they haven't eaten all day, while adopting a rather toothy grin.

Still, at least the Human hadn't fainted, or worse, it got annoying when that happened. But, hey, Dione had what he wanted, and had hypnotised the Rocket to make sure the information was valid. Said Human was now on his way to to control center to hit the "evacuate" button so the remaining Humans would get clear. With Alice and Mew around, it was too dangerous for them to hang around. Especially with Dione's back up plan hidden between his fangs.

"_Come and get me, Mew, Alice, I'm ready for you._"

---

Mew's ears pricked up at the whirring sound as the speakers started to turn on once more. Then, a second alarm rang out throughout the entire north wing... much louder and more piercing than the last. The emergancy evacuate. There were only two reasons they would have activated that, either Mew had left a Rocket alive and able to warn the other Humans, or...

"Dione's finally making his move," Mew smirked, "about time too."

The kitten floated higher into the air, hearing the Humans coming. Of course they would come down this corridoor, it lead the closest exit. Although, they were gonna regret that one decision when they found all the corpses and devestation laying down that route. Of course, Mew was going easy on them, her abilities rendering her invisible to the Human's gaze as they stampeded underneath her. It would be a simple manner of obliterating the whole lot, but she let them past. There was no point in killing people running away, well, when they didn't know what they were running from, anyway. If a Rocket saw her, they had to die. Giovanni could not, would not, discover just what was wrecking havok inside his prized base.

So she let the Humans pass, although she did have to fight the urge to spit on a few of their heads, some of those hairstyles were plain rediculous. Still, they passed unharmed, Mew waiting for the sound of the stampede to fade before dropping her invisibility and heading back to the ground. Now that the base was emptying, it would be a simple manner of just blowing up the place until she either found Dione, or brought the place down on his head. She would prefer the former, after all, he had information she wanted. She was going to save the massive explosions for after she got her prize catch.

Carrying on her way, she flew through the now abandoned corridoors, psychic senses reaching out for any sign of the dark type. Or, at least, the sensual abyss that signalled a dark type's presence. She paused, hovering in midair, there it was, that cool touch on her mind. Dark type. Letting a small toothy smirk to escape, she landed on the ground, letting her power flow fully, form shifting until she was a Lucario again. The Aura Shere was lethal to dark types, the perfect thing for pinning down something as tricky to pin down as an Absol. All she had to do was blast him before he had a chance to use that shadow-shifting technique again. No problem, the hallway was practically fully lit, the only shadows were behind her.

The abyss reached the corner, the Lucario spreading its stance, pulling its paws to its left side, focusing the aura energy into a ball of bright blue power. Ready to fly at a second's notice, ready to send Dione spawling. The sound of the abyss' claws, it was definitely an Absol, their claws were very distinctive... odd, they were light pawsteps, but it didn't sound like the owner was trying to sneak along, hell, Dione could move silently... he would be moving silently... then the Absol stepped around the corner, red eyes widening at the sight of the creature standing in the middle of the corridoor, staring right back.

What the hell was a kit doing in a Rocket Base? It was about the same size as your average Eevee, a great white bundle of fluff. The horn on its head was not yet fully developed, barely even visible amonst the furball, and it was most certainly blunt. That was not Dione. Unless he managed to rapidly age backwards in the last half hour, which was impossible. Plus the kit was a girl.

"...This place just keeps on getting weirder," Mew muttered, still keeping an eye on the Absol, who was frozen to the spot, "wait... Dione loves kits, he wouldn't put one in danger, much less one of his own kind... I could capture it-" now Mew let the aura sphere fade away, clutching her head for a moment, "no, that's too far... I couldn't. Why did I even think that?"

She pulled her paws away, lowering them to her side. The Absol kit was still still staring, although now she looked more confused than scared. Of course she was, she was probably owned by a Rocket and was seperated in the evacuation... kits were rarely kept inside a Pokeball for any real length of time, so that explaination did make sense. Although such an event couldn't have happened at a worse time.

"_...I can't leave her, she'll get killed. But if I point her to where the Rockets went, she'll see the mess I made and will be scarred for life... not to mention that they'd probably either fight over her for Absol's rarity, or kill her for that curse supersition._" Quite the conundrum...

One she did not have the patience, nor time, to solve. She should just kill it quickly, just move across, get close, grab its neck and twist... but she couldn't, wouldn't hurt a kit...

"I cannot end a life that has barely even begun." She closed her eyes, trying to find a solution to the whole damn problem. Sure, she could grab the kit, teleport to some place where she could leave it safely, maybe a breeder's or a playschool, but that risked letting Dione slip away. But, if she didn't, she was handing the tiny little Absol a death warrent. Ugh, what to do...

Then, something coming from behind. Mew's eyes shot open as the crackle of a charged attack filled the air. It had manage to sneak up on her while she was distracted, damnit! It was too close to turn and see what she was dealing with. She focused, let her body's abilities guide her. The aura sensing the great missile launching itself at her back. She turned, pressed herself against the wall as the green rocket fired past with mere inches to spare. It hit the floor, skidding a meter or so, the green glow fading as the Leafeon came to a half, facing her down with a snarl upon his face.

"You killed Sleet, you shapeshifting bastard."

This was the other of that Gardevoir's cronies, Mew realised, evidently they were dumber than she had previously thought. They should know by now that they couldn't kill her, yet they just kept on coming. Fine, as with the Glaceon, Mew was going to give the grass type a brutal lesson. Her paws held out, palms pointed at Argil, she focused her energy once more. The familiar bright light formed, Flash Cannon would finish this upstart off nicely.

"Your Glaceon might have slipped away down a service tunnel, but you won't be so lucky," the Lucario growled, fur almost rippling with the aura being given off by the charged attack, "I cast Magic Missile!"

She threw her palms forwards, the Leafeon's eyes widening in shock, and fear, as he tried to back up, tripped over his own paws and fell to the ground. Perfect. All she had to do was release the attack and it was over. The great energy cannon was primed, the target was locked, the taunting was done, all she had to do was fire.

So Mew did. Releasing her hold over the attack, just as the Absol kit ran towards the fallen grass type with a tiny cry. Mew's eyes widened as the creature moved, damnit! It was in the firing line, she'd be killed... and Mew'd released too much of the energy to stop the attack now. There was only one option left, other than attacking the kit. She used the Lucario's mastery over the aura to manipulate the Flash Cannon, but it was too unstable, arcs of focused energy flying off and scorching the walls, her body, everything they touched.

"_You got lucky, Leafeon._" She closed her eyes, tighting her hold. It was too late now... it was over.

The attack detonated, clouding the entire hallway in a thick veil of dust. And, when it faded, Mew was gone.


	254. The Final Play

And this subplot is done! Finally, Aeris can stop bitching at me, I can go back to Celedon (and script writing, which I really need to do)

Anyhoo, lots of fun stuff this Episode. Some cute, some explosions and some just-plain-awesome.

I'd spoof Aeris' catchphrase again, but she'd yell at me again... But since when did that ever stop me?

So let's go!

**Episode 254: The Final Play**

Argil couldn't quite believe what had just happened... had that thing blown itself up? No, that wasn't true, if it had survived a combined attack from them before, then that blast was nothing... but, it had still detonated its own attack, in its own paws. It would have been easy to kill him, yet it had stopped. All because of... an Absol?!

"What the hell?"

"...?" The kit tilted her head, staring up at him with crimson eyes, puzzled.

"Why is there a kit in the middle of this slaughterhouse?! It makes no sense." Still, without that kit, he would have been blasted, so he couldn't really complain too much, even if it didn't make any sense.

"_Argil!_" The radio strapped to his side barked, the kit actually shooting back a few paces, fur puffing up in her surprise as Alice continued. "_What the hell is going on?_"

"I found the thing that attacked Sleet... it said she got away. She must have just dropped her radio in the process."

"_This is why I told you not to leave your post!_"

"I know, I screwed up. Look, I've picked up a passenger," he glanced at the kit, who was slowly moving forward again, "I'm getting the hell out of this base before it gets leveled."

"_Probably a good idea. With the Rocket's gone, Dione isn't going to hold back from laying bombs all over the place. Okay, you retreat, head to our planned fallback point._"

"On it, boss lady, Sleet'll probably be there already." Things were finally starting to look up, it seemed.

"_I'll want a full report on what the hell you did when I get there,_" Alice ordered, before the radio died. 

The Absol had bravened up enough to step even closer, sniffing at the device cautiously. Argil had to fight the urge to laugh, he had to focus on other matters. Namely, getting out of Rocket central before Dione decided to press that red button. And, doing so with another Pokemon tagging along too. He wasn't even sure why he'd said that he would take a 'passenger', especially one as useless to him as a kit... but, she did save his life, even if she wasn't even aware of what was going on, so he should at least repay the favour. And it'd stop that thing coming back for a second shot, too.

"Kid?" He asked, the Absol blinking up at him, "you got a name?"

She shook her head, causing the Leafeon to sigh to himself, "figures. Well, you're coming with me, okay? We're jetting this place before we get fried." He turned and headed down the hallway, taking a few steps before stopping and looking back at her, she was looking rather confused. "Look, are you coming with me or not?" He beckoned with a paw, the kit finally seeming to get it.

"'Kay!" She ran up, at least the fluff had settled back down, she no longer looked like a great white furball.

"Oh, you can talk after all, here was me thinking you were mute." He was also hoping she was mute, he did not need endless questions, not in this place. Not ever. He was not the Q&A type of Eon. "Just follow me, I'll have us out of here in minutes."

Bingo, Dione grinned, he knew where he was now, this hallway was very familiar to him. In fact, it was the same hallway he had been in a months before, when news first came in of the base in Mt Moons' fall, and Scyther's escape. The look on Esteria's face, that had been priceless. Shame that he had been forced to maintain that facade of his, he really wanted to laugh at her hissy fit. And then kill her. That sadistic Espeon deserved it, toying with people like that. He growled at the thought of what he would do next time they met, and there would definitely be a next time. What with her lust for him, and her want to hunt down and reclaim Scyther.

She could be anyway, planning her next move at that very moment, Dione realised, snapping back to reality. It was no time to think about things like that, he had to stay focused and get back to Celedon, without making the trip in a bodybag. Still, it would be a simple manner to get out now. No more wandering, he could go straight for the exit. And, the place outside that door would be deserted by now, the Rocket's long gone, moving for their hidden fallback point. So, naturally, that meant only one thing.

"You!" That yell from the other end of the hallway, right behind him. He figured that Alice would find him. After all, things were never easy enough to let him just walk away. But, he had planned ahead, and had a good lead on the Gardevoir as he flung himself around the corner, a deuce card imbedding itself in the wall right behind him as the psychic gave chase. She wasn't familiar with the layout of the place, teleportation was too risky, especially with his ability to throw lightning around. She would not risk appearing in front of a Thunderbolt, so she could only follow him. Which was fine by the Absol; seeing as he now could, and would, stop and pick the fight when he wanted.

Which, as he blasted down a door with Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball, was not too long away. The vehicle bay would be perfect, he knew even as he threw himself down the small staircase. Most of the cars and trucks were missing, both because of the time of day and the evacuation order, but there was still a large pickup-truck just by the entrance, in the perfect place for him to sling off his satchel, the throw propelling it underneath. Then it was just a simple manner of legging it into the center of the garage, skid to a halt as a seven of hearts went wizzing past his head, nearly slicing open the side of his ear, and then slowly turn as Alice entered.

"Got you," the psychic had a card in one hand, a floating plume of fire in the other. She wasn't taking any chances with Dione, he could pull tricks seemingly out of no where. "You've got no where to run." The only way to get out would be to hit the access panel, still several meters away, to raise the steel gate. The only other exit was a door even further away to his right, and the one behind Alice. "And, Argil just told me that the shapeshifter has legged it. You're all mine!"

He just raised an eyebrow at that, still not replying. Alice didn't know what she was doing, psychics were logical creatures by nature, it was easy to fool them if you know what you were doing. And Dione knew, all too well, what he was doing. As she glared at him, pulling back her throwing arm, preparing to blast him, all he had to do was grin, showing her just what he had clenched between his teeth. A remote detonator switch. She froze, realising that if he wanted, he could trigger that. Now came the part that would stall her, she would look for the bomb.

Now, the natural hiding place was under the only pickup-truck in the place, so she naturally looked there first, spotting the brown satchel's straps as they dangled out from behind the front tyre. Now, she would realise that, sure, a blast at that place would cause enough shrapnel to rip through her specilised barrier technique, while his Razor Wind would keep him safe, so she would stall slightly. What she didn't realise that, inside the satchel, was not a bomb. It was a transmitter that would give out a signal once Dione activated the detonator, triggering the real bomb, hidden in a much better location, where the garage wouldn't even be touched by the blast.

But, of course, being a Dark type, he was immune to any attempts to read his mind, so there was no way Alice would know that. Now, as she turned back to snarl her threat and curse at him, he took advantage of the fact that she'd lowered her guard slightly to fire off a Thunderbolt, causing her to drop her card and lose the fire in her haste to raise a protective shield. Also, while the lightning pounded her defence, she was unable to use her psychic abilities to stop him as he spat out the detonator, letting it land button first just as the lightning blast stopped.

She'd teleported away before the transmitter had even given out its signal. And, to add further insult to injury, she had neglected to re-attune the Teleport Gem she had used to summon him to Viridian, it just fell out of her pocket as she vanished, the blue stone hitting the floor, bouncing away as, in the Armory, the bomb detonated. What better place to lay an explosive, after all, but in a room full of more explosives. The blast was massive, the floor shaking under the mighty shockwave, the loud roar of the explosion sounding out through the Viridian sky. Rubble, fire and smoke flew everywhere, blasting the entire north wing of the base apart. All bar the place right on the edge of the boom's radius.

The garage walls and floors cracked, but held steady, Dione was spared. And, as he collected his satchel from under the truck, watching dust and dirt almost pouring out of the doorway, the steel gate behind him shattering to the floor as he picked up the Teleport Gem in his jaws, feeding it his own dark energy, activating it and vanishing in a flash of bright blue light even as the Marowak, Hitmonchan and Porygon skidded into the room.

"...Why are we always too late?" Porygon piped up, "we always seem to just miss targets like this."

"Because _someone_ forgot to get directions," Marowak replied, "ah well, part of a Rocket base blew up, that's good enough for me. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed."


	255. New Plan

Wow, this one is very, very conversation heavy. So much so, that I'm rather pissed that this stupid site hates my paragraphs so it'll seem like one big mess.

Of course, I'm always pissed at this site for something. But, there you go.

Anyhoo, enjoy our return to Celedon's crazy hijinks.

**Episode 255: New Plan**

Ugh, it felt like I'd been standing around, watching and listening to Pika yell at Fervo for weeks... although it had only been around a quarter of an hour. Ish. Actually, it could have been weeks, the hell if I knew.

"_It's barely been ten minutes._" Sarah sighed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm bored. She isn't mauling him in an entertaining way like she usually does." She'd only slapped him the once, although the look on the Treecko's face had been priceless.

"...Flame," Squirt was staring at me with a funny look. Weird funny, not 'haha' funny, "why are you talking to yourself?"

"Because I'm bored! I can't even take a nap because of her shrieking, and wandering to find something to eat is probably out of the question."

"So you're talking to yourself."

"Pretty much. Not a very interesting conversation though. I think I'll go back to ignoring myself."

"_Hey!_" Was the indignant reply, causing me to smirk. Good to know that I could push her buttons, maybe that'd get her to shut up for a while, "_Meanie!_"

Okay, if she started crying, I was going to beat myself unconscious, in the hope that I'd end back up in that mental world, where I could then smack some sense into her. She had a lower pain tolerence to me, after all, so I could do that.

"I'm sorry..." Fervo was saying, snapping my attention back to reality. In fact, it seemed to catch everyone off guard. Pika just froze up, gaping, Squirt just stared. As did I.

"What?" Pika actually asked, now I had to fight the urge to laugh at the stunned look on her face.

"The cake?" Squirt added, now I was staring at him.

"...Oh great, now you're saying it!"

"Sorry." Now the turtle was blushing, which was rather odd looking. I wanted to hit him.

"Don't you start apolagising, Pika looks like she's about to faint with just him doing it."

Okay, maybe I should have been more serious. I mean, the Treecko was acting really weird. He was just sitting there, clutching at his arm as though it was completely dead or something. Well, there were always was of testing that, when Pika wasn't looking. I grinned at the thought. Mainly the part about if his arm wasn't dead. That'd teach him to get the derenged yellow rat on our cases about some imaginary wrong.

"You're sorry!? Sorry!" Okay, she was still pissed. Yeesh, what wouldn't tick that electric rodent off.

"Aye..." Fervo was looking slightly pale too. Which, for a lizard, is never a good sign.

"You had me worried sick!" She grabbed his shoulders, ramming him up against the wall, "you said you were fine, and then Scout shows up and says you're still hurt!"

"He crashed me into a tree!" Fervo snapped, brushing off her paws, turning away with a growl, so much for being sorry.

"That's not the point!" Her cheeks were sparking, ish, there wasn't nearly the usual volume, I guessed she was running on empty. Which probably explained what happened next.

"And what is the point; Pika?" He spun back, "what fickle point have you come up with this time? What possible excuse have you come up with to lash out and rip _my_ head off for no damn reason?!"

She stared, shocked. Squirt looked ready to bolt. And I was having to really struggle not to laugh. And Sarah was silent, for once. Which really did not help the urge to chuckle and gloat. Still, I felt the need to difuse the situation, and I might as well ask a question that had been bugging me for a while.

"So, what do we do with this money, anyway?" It wasn't like I had any experience with the stuff. I knew you traded it for food, the one useful thing I'd actually picked up from watching TV with Blacky and Spiral when they were little pups, but how and what all the symbols on the note meant was beyond me.

"You have money?" Now Pika was staring at me. Still, it wasn't angry staring, like she was about to rip out my kidneys, so I wasn't that weirded out by it.

"We do. Scyther gave us a load of water stones from his stream. Squirt sold for this money stuff."

"He owns a stream?" Okay, now she was looking really confused, her left ear actually drooped slightly. It was a weird look for her.

"Well, a clearing, with a stream. A bloody deep one too," I glanced across as Squirt, "turtle-boy here actually fell in it last night."

"I slipped!" The turtle in question snapped back, blushing again.

"You were screaming and everything... " I countered, folding my arms and staring him right in the eye, before grinning, "And you're supposed to be a water type!" Now even Fervo was smirking. Pika actually laughed.

Now that, I must add, was weird. Still, no time to dwell on the issue. After all, Squirt was evading the embarrassing moment by actually explaining the money thing.

"Well, I was thinking that we take a look around the city and buy some souvenirs."

"You mean '_buy something for Karen_', don't you," Fervo asked.

"...And what is wrong with that?" Squirt asked, Pika echoing the question, both with evil glares.

"Nothing. I just wanted to clarify that one." Fervo shrugged, with one arm, the other limp at his side still, "seeing as Scout's left, why not give Pika his share of the money."

"What?" Okay, now even I thought he was crazy.

"Well, he's gone. Besides, how can a bird buy things? Most stores won't let him in. You'd get more use out of them," the Treecko said to the stunned Pikachu, "besides... I, uh," now he went red slightly, "I want to repay you for taking care of me last night..."

Squirt cocked an eye scale, I did too. Sarah was laughing, which was rather distracting. Although it was tough to be distracted from the look on Fervo's and the electric rat's faces. He was looking rather embarrassed, and she looked like she wasn't sure whether to blush or throw a hissy fit. Personally, I was hoping for a combination of the two.

"O-okay, sure..." she nodded, eventually, the Treecko grinning in reply.

"We have a plan! So, let's go spend all day looking for something worth buying in this place."

So we set off, Squirt still carrying the bag of money. I had to wonder if we should have gone given Scyther some, seeing as it was his stuff that we sold and all. But, he was probably best left alone, who knew what that bug was going through. I sure didn't fancy witnessing anymore angsty Scyther, no way in hell I was going back there without a fight. We were in the middle of crossing a road, a fair few humans staring at us as we did so, about to head towards the part of the city where we could trade in the money for pointless crap, when we were suddenly stopped short. A familiar voice sounded out from behind us.

"Well, well, fancy running into you lot here."

Fervo and Pika both froze, the former almost jumping out of his scales while the Pikachu clenched her fists at the unexpected new arrival. I'll admit, my tail flame did flare up a little in surprise too. Although that was more because those words usually came just before a punch up. But Squirt just turned, the rest of us following his lead, looking over at who was leaning up against a wall, dangling sunglasses from a claw.

"Grovyle?" The guy looked stupid, with his green T-shirt and the glasses, and the jeans.

"What? It's my day off. I was heading over to the garden center to see if I could find some new plants to fix up the garden after Team Rocket trashed it," if Team Rocket trashed it, then why did he glare at me, as he put on his black sunglasses again.

"I'll come with!" Squirt offered, great... as usual, I'd be forced to tag along with some stupid errand. All I needed.

"_Oh cheer up, you grumpy git,_" was that mental giggle...

Sarah was not helping.


	256. Compromise

Yay, update time again. And this one isn't entirely dialogue.

Just mostly dialogue.

Still, I had more fun writing it than I did the last one, because this one isn't quite as serious. So hopefully it'll go down a little better.

Anyhoo, enjoy. And do reviewer stuff afterwards, 'kay? (Because me bugging the readers is fun, it seems only fair that you get to return the favour by flooding my email inbox with review alerts)

**Episode 256: Compromise **

We'd been walking for quite a while, I'm not entirely sure on the specifics. Flame was sulking, pointedly ignoring any attempts of conversation. Grovyle, however, seemed to be enjoying the Charmander's unwillingness to respond, and just kept on yapping. The guy was practically talking to himself, to the point that even I was contemplating smacking him one. However, considering the company I had, I decided not to push my luck.

"So... Grovyle, why are you in Celedon again?" Considering he was in charge of looking after a mansion, one that had recently been turned into a battlefield, the fact he was just randomly in Celedon struck me as odd.

"It's my day off." The grass type shrugged, finally looking away from Flame, who let out a puff of black smoke and a rude guesture the moment Grovyle's back was turned. "I need one, after what happened with you lot in Saffron." He stared at me, an eye-scale raised.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," I felt inclined to pipe up, trying to fold my arms before remembering that one was being rather unresponsive, so I had to settle for a scowl, "so... is Karen with you?"

Squirt's face actually reddened a few shades, although he adamantly kept his gaze ahead, not even shooting a glare at me.

"No," even Grovyle glanced across, and smirked, at the turtle, "she hadn't scheduled any days off for a while. Besides, I wanted her to stay home and keep an eye on Scarlet and Ash."

"Wouldn't want them to burn the place down in your absence."

"Exactly. And she's probably the only one in my staff who could stop them if they tried. Apart from myself, of course."

"Of course," now I really, really wanted to cross my arms. "Of course, it's less you and more the pointy sword you carry around."

"Well, I don't have it at the moment. Carrying a weapon around in the middle of Celedon isn't exactly the best idea around. You know, panicky tourists and all."

"At least _someone_ is mature enough to think things through," Pika growled, sneaking a glance at me.. and then Flame. Okay, him I could understand, but when was I immature? In that regard, anyway.

"Actually I just remember the last time I did that." Grovyle smirked, shrugging off her glare with a mere wave of his paw, "I was a lot younger back then. I tended to get a little careless."

"You let Scarlet, and us, into your house, I'd say that means you're still careless," I countered.

Grovyle just laughed at that, before putting on his sunglasses again before slipping his paws into his pockets, looking down at me over the rims of the black glasses.

"Says the person with the bum arm."

"I just landed on it funny when I fell off a windowsill, tha's all." I lied. After all, if I told them that it was an undead Flame that was stalking and trying to murder me, the hell they'd believe me. They'd lock me in isolation, which'd make me a sitting Psyduck for that flying bastard. Which I didn't exactly fancy happening. However, there was one good thing about this, I knew Flame. He couldn't focus on anything like that for longer than a day, tops, so it was just a simple case of holding out until the phantom got bored of stalking me.

It was a challange that I didn't really have much of a choice to accept. But accept it I did. Infact, Pika, my lifeline, who'd been walking beside me, actually reached across and grabbed my arm. Of course, it was my dead one, so I only noticed when she actually gave it a tug and nearly threw me off balance in the process.

"Surely it should hurt if you've landed on it," she looked it over.

"It doesn't."

"Sure?" She twisted it, harshly. Squirt recoiled slightly, Flame just stared. And I didn't even flinch. Sure, it looked painful, but I had gotten used to not feeling anything in my arm by that point so even seeing it didn't bother me.

"Nope, not a thing." Which, in hindsight, was probably not the smartest thing to say. Especially not to my lifeline.

"How 'bout now?" She didn't do anything. I couldn't see her doing anything. Infact, I was too busy trying to figure out what she was doing that I didn't notice her other paw.

I noticed it after it smacked me around the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow!" Okay, before we go any further, I just have to point out that, before any of you start docking my manliness points, that one did sting. A lot. I'm not a Human, I don't have hair to cushion the impact from head-smacks.

"Drop the tough guy act, you jerk!" She hissed, Flame seeming to choke up at the last part for some reason. One I probably did not want to know.

"I'm not acting. I can't feel a thing in this arm." I managed to reply, rubbing at the sore spot on my head with my not-dead paw.

"Then you should go back to the Center and get it looked at!"

"No!" I paused, realising that I was very, very close to having her snap and either kill me or leave, effectively handing me to the phantom. I had to handle this tactifully, which, luckily, I could do when the need arised.

I just lowered my voice, keeping it as steady as possible, and kept my gaze low, "Pika, please, I don't want to go back there. I know I'm injured but we have a day off, who knows when we'll get this chance again?"

"He has a point," good old Squirt, actually coming to my rescue, "we aren't being attacked by some raving psychotic-" well, he wasn't, anyway, "-so we have to make the best of this. Besides, if he's just fallen on it, it'll probably heal on its own in an hour or so anyway."

"Pika, please, I hate those Centers." Can you blame me, after the whole thing the night before...

"Well..." She wasn't looking convinced. Crap. Crap. Crap!

"Do you even know the way back to the Pokemon Center from here?" Grovyle asked, fiddling with his sunglasses.

"No..." She fidgeted. While I had to fight the urge to cheer, or grin, or anything. Just stay looking meek, keep staring at feet. I had to shift my gaze down further, staring at her feet would probably go down wrong.

"Well, tell you what, we'll pick up what I want at the Garden Store, then I'll lead you back to the Pokemon Center if Fervo's arm hasn't started healing by then."

"I guess that would work," she nodded slowly, "but I'm keeping an eye on him, incase it gets any worse."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, can we go already?" Flame grumbled, "I want to get this whole shopping thing over with."

"In that case, we could pop into that store over there. They deal with Pokemon clothing," Grovyle nodded.

"Oh, great, clothes shopping..." Pika grumbled.

I was really having to fight the urge to laugh.


	257. The Store

Yes, we're back, again. Unfortunately, looks like I'll be cutting a lot of this plot point short, seeing as if I did all the ideas I've come up with, we'd be here all damn day. Still, what I'm gonna go with oughta work well, and what doesn't get used will probably show up somewhere along the line anyway.

There are quite a few references in this Episode, three main ones come to mind straight away.

And I'm expecting most of you to get at least two.

**Episode 257: The Store**

Well, the wooden floor was a nice change from the usual tiled crap that Humans put down in stores. But, it was a Pokemon centric store, so it made sense that the flooring was there so us with out shoes would actually be comfortable, and able to grip without having to pull out the claws. The place was pretty large too, although most of the stuff on sale were merely accessories for contest goers, or weird little girls who thought dressing their pets up was cute. Naturally, we avoided the ribbon isle like the plague, although I will admit I was tempted to drag Squirt in there and see what we ended up with.

Unfortunately, he and Grovyle were yapping, and Pika was watching me out of the corner of her eye. I knew she was, and I'm pretty sure that she knew that I knew. Which was probably why she kept doing it, knowing that I knew that she knew that I... wait, what? Sorry, I don't know where I'm going with that. Still, her watching me proved a deterrent. Normally, I wouldn't give a damn; after all, having an audience just made humiliating people all the more fun. But, seeing as I was relying on her to stay alive, I couldn't risk doing anything that'd really tick her off.

So instead I just took a look around the store. Who knows, something useful might turn up. Flame was just looking bored, not even bothering to check out what was on offer. But, that was okay, he was a pure wild-born, clothing wasn't really his thing. Me, while I was still wild, I saw the usefulness of it in certain situations. Plus I did feel rather comfortable in that suit I'd picked up in Saffron. Had to wonder if Jasmine had found her uniform as comfortable. I sure hoped so, I could use something else to tease the poor turtle about.

But, I'd have to survive my current predicament before I could risk another one, so I decided to just make a show of looking over various costumes, raising an eyescale at the sight of a wooden sword, as I slowly moved closer to Squirt and Grovyle, trying to make out what they were saying. Neither of them were looking, so it was easy to get close enough.

"-so she's okay?" Oh, good, he was discussing the girlfriend, perfect.

"Fine. Very cheerful and talkative. Which is odd, she's usually rather meek. Just what did you do to her?"

"N-nothing!" I'd never seen a blue turtle turn so red before.

"Uh huh." He crossed his arms and frowned, "why do I have trouble believing that."

"I'm serious. I-I'd never-"

"I know, I'm just teasing." The bastard was stealing my hobby, right in front of me! "I'm a good judge of character. I know you aren't like that. If you were, you'd have been skewered on my sabre by now. Twice. And cooked over my barbeque for good measure."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." Squirt muttered.

"Anytime." Grovyle grinned, all too cheerful after making threats. Reminded me of... just about every brother or father I'd ever come across. Not to say that sisters were any better. There was one girl once, while I was involved with a Houndoom, can't remember the girls' name name, it began with a B... but, she threatened to do things to my pancreas, whatever that was, that I was pretty sure was physically impossible. Psychically impossible too, I'd wager. Anyhoo, I'm getting sidetracked.

I picked up the wooden sword, just as they turned back, making a show of looking it over. It was clearly blunt, but if I swung hard enough, I could probably still do some damage.

"...Why are you looking at that?" Squirt stared, Grovyle just smirked. I could hear Pika laughing, well, at least she saw the funny side.

"I'm gonna be a pirate. I'll need a sword to be a pirate." Not like this place'll have a massive wrench like my last dabble in the arts of piracy. Or a psychic kitten to whack with it, for that matter. Jeez, never thought I'd end up missing Mew.

"And a ship." The bigger grass type pointed out.

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Not to mention the fighting involved in ship battles. And then hauling the loot around." Grovyle was listing them off on his claws now, while Squirt was just smirking along.

"The hell with that. Heroism sounds like less effort." And with the same rewards at the end; loot and free booze.

"Fervo, I don't see you as the hero type." Squirt rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with me, fluffy-butt?" Oh, that got an evil glare out of him.

"Well, for a start, you're an ass." Grovyle folded his arms, looking down at me over his glasses.

"It's part of my charm." It was, chicks dug the tail. I'd never figured out why but, hey, whatever works; am I right?

Pika then chose that moment to reach across, yank the wooden sword straight out of my paw, and the whack me around the head with it. Now, normally that was my cue for a snarky remark of some kind, driving her towards real violence. This time, however, I decided to just let it drop, rubbing my sore skull and just staying quiet as they took another look around the aisle.

"Doesn't seem to be much here." Squirt muttered, "looks more like kit stuff."

"The good stuff is on the other side of the store, but you can occasionally find some gems in this part. I know Karen used to have a couple of those ribbons and bows for her hair during her contest days."

"Really?"

"Well, she pretty much had to tie her hair back, seeing as it used to be longer. After all, you don't want to blind yourself when throwing around powerful electrical or fire attacks."

"Yeah..." Squirt was actually turning red again.

"Can we just move before I end up clobbering Squirt too?" Pika muttered, tapping the tip of the wooden sword against the floor as she stared at him

Now his cheeks turned pale, and I could actually see him fighting the urge to retreat into his shell. Of course, if it was any other situation, I would laugh, but I couldn't afford to piss off my lifeline too much, so I just nodded and walked off with the Pikachu following behind.

"You keeping the sword then?" I asked, over my shoulder, narrowly avoiding walking into a shelf in the process.

"Gives me something to keep you in line with." She swung it. I took a step back, just incase, before she asked, voice not quite as stren, "Arm feeling better yet?"

"Well, it's slightly more responsive." I wasn't exactly lying, either. It took some concentration, but I could clench my fist. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" She didn't look convinced.

"With you keeping an eye on me, I'm not going to end up making it worse," I countered, throwing in a chuckle for good measure, "don't worry about me, just focus on having a good time, 'kay?"

Why was she blushing? I wasn't even flirting with her. Although, that was an idea... we had money, what was stopping us getting a nice meal together and- wait, what was I thinking? That was insane, and would just backfire horribly. Which would make the tension between us even worse, and more awkward. Better to just keep the occasionally-friends thing going. Besides, that could lead to... that nightmare... ugh. No way in hell was I risking that. So, instead, I just looked around this different aisle, seeing if there was anything in this store worth looking at.

There was a silky looking scarf, a light orange fabric, on one of the shelves. But, apart from that, this aisle looked like a dud too. Some of the hats looked good though, especially when Flame stepped around the corner, grumbling something about annoying Human kids, his tail knocking against one of the shelves and knocking one of the hats free. And, somehow, it landed on his head. The brown hat, I believed Humans called them Fedora's, looked surprisingly fetching on him.

But, I couldn't really focus on that, because the look on his face, a cross between confusion and rage, was just completely halarious. And, damnit, I'd been holding in a laugh for ages now.

Letting it out in front of the volitile lizard, and the Pikachu, probably was not the best idea I'd ever had, though...


	258. Idle Banter

Update time again. Sorry it took so long, but, what with Complications, and my attention span preventing me from working for longer than five minutes...

Well, whatever, it's done now and hopefully won't take so long next time.

Another conversation heavy Episode, the next probably will be too... and that should take us up to the end of the "goofing off around Celedon" plot-line, so we'll hopefully finally move onto the fifth gym badge.

Just don't count on that, you know what I'm like with making plot lines longer than I intended.

Anyway, that's beside the point. The Episode's below you anyway. Go read that.

Now.

**Episode 258: Idle Banter**

The ridge of scales above Flame's left eye twitched slightly... he was gonna blow, big time, the minute movements slowly spreading, the way his jaws clenched, claws flexed, tail flaring up slightly more. There was no denying it, he was due for one hell of a freak out. So, I decided to get the hell out of the firing line and ducked into a different stall, dragging Pika behind me. She went rather silently, for once, I was expecting at least a squeak of surprise, or a torrent of curses so potent that they'd probably cause the heavens themselves to quiver in fear.

The lack of the whole clouds wetting themselves thing was rather odd, although welcome, but not as odd as the fact that nothing exploded from the other aisle. Nothing, not even a measely little explosion, no black smoke, no crackling flames as he set fire to the entire aisle. Nothing. It was like he was stunned stupid, which, admittedly, isn't that much different from the normal Flame. But that wasn't the point. I felt rather cheated. And, just when I was giving up hope, there it was, a loud thump, something that sounded suspiciously like- like a punch to the face. And, yes, I know very well what that sounds like.

I could hear Squirt's pained whimpering, well, that explained just who the poor bastard was on the other end. Flame came coming around the corner, growling to himself. Something about a 'bastard Treecko', which caused me to cock an eyescale. Sure, that was true, but it was still polite not to say it. But, then again, Flame isn't exactly polite. The thought of him acting noble, using pleases and thank yous, was actually rather creepy. Still, at least he'd never hold open a door for a lady, he'd smash it in (the door, although I wouldn't put it past him to smash up the lady too), what with that whole rivalry with them thing. I tell you, having a duel with an inanimate obje-... do doors count as inanimate? They move.

...Where was I going with this again?

Ah, right, he'd smacked Squirt in the face, and stormed off. At least he'd dumped the hat in the process. I was about to go check up on Squirt, and probably poke fun at him, or just poke him, in the process, when I felt a tug on my paw, as I was in mid-step. Looking back, I spotted Pika staring at it, as it held hers... I hadn't let it go after fleeing around the corner. Well, good thing Pikachu have naturally red cheeks, it mostly hid the blush that I could just make out.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that." Okay, don't recoil, don't do anything to suggest I'm repulsed by it, that'd piss her off... and I need her to live. Wow, that last part sounded corny.

"I'm used to it..."

"Really?" I cocked an eyescale "Didn't think you were the pawsie type." She struck me as more the teeth and claw type, then again, she usually just struck me, in the face, so I suppose my ability to read her was somewhat skewered.

"You don't know anything about me," she accused.

"Not so."

"Okay then, what do you know about me."

"Well, you're a young adult Pikachu, who, despite a wound that should limit electrical abilties, is still able to make good use of them." Now it was a case of counting on my claws as I went along, "You are left-pawed," knew that one well, her left hooks hurt much worse than her right's, "and are also pretty attractive, even if I do view you as off limits."

Well, that last part definitely caught her off guard. Rather amusing actually, watching someone try to figure out if they should be confused, embarrassed, or violent. Pika, somehow, managed all three, deciding to swing that wooden sword at me, while her check-markings practically glowed red. Of course, naturally, I was ready for such a thing and ducked under the swing, which carried on, and cracked Squirt around the forehead.

"Holy Celebi!" The turtle grumbled, a second red mark matching the first on his face. "We're supposed to be on a day off and people are still beating me up..."

"I was aiming for lizard-breath over there." Pika growled.

"Oh, so it's my fault that I got out of the way now?!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I crossed my arms.

"Well... shut up." The growl got lower, to the point that it sounded less threatening than the earlier one.

"Why shou-" I paused, realising that she was dangerously close to losing it big time. Better stop pushing buttons. It would take all my self control... yes, I have self control, I know, it's a scary thought.

Wait a sec. They were both staring at me, and I'd just realised why, I looked down, I'd folded my arms. The dead one, while still dead, was working again!

"Woohoo, no Center for me!"

"Told you all it'd need was a little patience," Grovyle smirked, coming around the corner.

"You sure you're okay?" Pika asked, actually looking concerned. I swear, that girl was all over the place emotionally. Just pick an emotion and roll with it, don't bounce all over the show like that, jeez. Talk about mixed signals.

"Never felt better." I grinned, before I froze up, hearing a whisper coming from just over my shoulder.

_His_ whisper. Oh Mew no... not possible, there was no way in hell. The phantom was right behind me! And no one seemed to notice.

"I can fix that, Treecko." Had to be the phantom, Flame'd never call me Treecko, not in that tone anyway. Maybe if he was really pissed, but definitely not a cocky, determined, and all around scary, whisper like that. I snuck a glance in a mirror on the opposite wall, using it's reflection to look over my own shoulder. Nothing, the thing was invisible. Who knew how long it'd been there... waiting...

"Fervo? Earth to Fervo, come in Fervo, is anyone home in the spaceship doofus?" Squirt was asking, causing me to snap back to the real world for a moment, probably saving me from a panic attack. Who knew that he was useful, even without a dress.

"Yeah?"

"You just zoned out there. Went rather pale..."

"It's just... this place, I think I'd rather be outside." And to get away from the store, out in the open I'd have more directions to run if I needed too, I was less likely to get cornered. And, we all know what happens if I let myself get cornered by that thing.

"Me too," Pika sighed, "I hate clothes shopping..." Good, if she hated clothes, then there was no chance of that damned blue dress showing up.

"Then why don't you go wait outside, I'll find Flame and then we can go," Squirt sighed. Now, that was actually good idea. I'd be safer out there, plus I'd still have Pika so the phantom, no matter how close he was following me, couldn't actually make a move.

"Better than standing around in here." The yellow rodent muttered to herself, heading for the door.

Not wanting to be left behind, I practically ran to catch up, pointedly ignoring Grovyle's laughter, and how he called after us.

"Don't you two be doing anything inappropriate while you're out there."

"Perish the thought." I muttered to myself.

Of course, what I consider inappropriate is much different to everyone else.


	259. Chu Brutality

And we're back too, after having to write Anomaly for a very braindead and lazy Aeris, I dived straight back in. We're on the final stretch for this little plotline.

And it will be awesome!

**Episode 259: 'Chu Brutality **

It was nice to be back in the open air, away from that stuffy store, with no clothes or pissed Charmander in sight. It was bright, sunny and warm. Great, if only there wasn't the fact I had a derenged undead fire lizard after my tail. Still, I hadn't pissed off or gotten mauled by my lifeline yet, which was a good sign. Pika had wandered over to one of those benches that Humans put in utterly random places next to pavements. Anyhoo, I climbed up beside her, after all, any chance to sit down was welcome when it allowed me to save energy for legging it if I had to.

"I hate stores like that," she muttered, looking ahead, not even glancing across at me. I knew she knew I was there, I spotted her ear twitch slightly as I sat down, so I didn't take it too personally.

"You and me both. Too many cutsie pets." Now that got her to look over.

"I'd have thought that you'd go for the cutsie type." Did she just- oooh, she was in for it. I put on a mock-angry face.

"I'm a wild Pokemon, I don't do cute." Unless they are _that_ cute, but the hell I was telling that one to her.

She just turned away again, but this time she was hiding a smirk behind a paw. I smirked too.

"You are one of a kind, Fervo."

"And I'm thankful of that," didn't need any other me's trying to steal my spotlight, no thank you. "You know, you're a pretty rare breed yourself."

"Eh?" Now she stared, eyes widening. I really had to fight the urge to laugh, not often I got to catch her off guard.

"Most Pikachu either go the cutesie route, or just spend all their time trying to show off," I explained, "you, you don't do either of that. More the opposite. You're down to earth, level-headed, and strong willed enough to keep on going no matter how much you get hurt." I glanced down at the thin bandage that was still wrapped around her middle, hiding the scar that had been torn open in what I'd heard was quite the punch up while I was out cold.

She was giving me this funny look, a odd combination of bafflement, wonder and pure-blooded-'what the fuck is this guy thinking'. Sorry, couldn't think of any other way to put that last one. Anyway, as it looked like she was going to start blushing and launch into a torrent of denial before grumbling at me for a bit, we were interrupted by a rather sarcastic sounding slow clap coming from behind. How very cliche. Pika growled, about to turn and yell at whoever had the gall to evesdrop, when a bonemarang thudded into her forehead and knocked her backwards.

Straight off of the bench, landing on the concrete path. Head first. And she wasn't getting back up. My eyes widened at the sight, that was not a good sign. Having your guardian knocked out in one blow never is. Hell, having her knocked out perious is typically regarded as a very bad sign. I turned to look at the person who launched the attack, a Cubone, naturally. Still clapping, a Machop was right next to it. And a rather bruised Raichu was keeping an eye on the fallen Pika, before spitting on the pavement. They looked familiar, but it was hazy as to where from.

"Crazy bitch had it coming." He growled.

Okay, sod where they were from, they had jumped Pika and were gloating about it. I stood up, ontop of the bench, glaring down at them.

"I don't know who you are, but you can fuck the hell off, right now." I growled, clenching my fists, both of them. Now the Machop starting laughing.

"The Pikachu's little boytoy wants to play tough, after the pathetic preformance he gave back at the center!"

He just- that... oooh, that bastard was dead! How dare it call me pathetic. A Shadowball slammed into the wall just past his head. Unfortunatly my dead arm's aim was still a little off, or I'd have got him in the snout. Still, it got their attention away from their sick humour. All three of them were glaring at me, growling and clenching fists, the Cubone bringing it's club to bear as I observed the trio. Okay, three on one, not the best odds in the world, but not exactly the worst I've faced.

Yet they were still looking rather smug.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" The Cubone spoke up, sounding as though I really oughta know a bunch of random mooks.

"Don't really care. I'll kick your tails back to hell, names or no."

Apparently not caring about their identities hit a nerve, because all three charged. The Machop and Raichu going left and right, respectively, to circle around me while the Cubone took me straight on. Pincir attack, simple yet usually rather effective. Of course, what they'd forgotten was the one basic flaw of that little stunt. I turned and went straight after the electric rat, head on. And straight on over, he didn't seem to expect me using a wooden fence as a spring board, much less for me to grab ahold of his tail.

Of course, usually, that would result in electrocution. But, as the Cubone had lobbed his club after me when I'd vaulted over the Raichu, the rodent was focused on that instead. It tied to move, but I'd already cuffed it around the head by that point, taking out its balance and sending it stumbling forward, straight into the bone club. There was a whack, a crunch, and one more 'chu on the floor.

"Well, that was easy. If you aren't going to even try, might as well go home!" I yelled over.

Of course, the Cubone had caught the club by that point. And, in the name of pure-blooded stubborness, refused to listen to my solid reasoning and just kept on coming, the Machop not far behind. Fine, they wanted to learn the hard way, I'd gladly oblige. The Cubone was pretty much ontop of me by that point, even as I took a step back and braced myself. It swung its club with both paws, bringing the bone down-

There was a sickening crack. Now, if only it hadn't had a helmet, I would to have loved to see its full face at the sight of me stopping its swing with my blackened arm. The Machop stumbled slightly at the sight, giving me more than enough time to just gently pull the bone club out of the shocked ground type's paws, with the arm that hadn't just taken a blow that would have probably hurt like hell if it hadn't landed on a part that couldn't feel anything. It was a simple manner of just swinging the club myself, cracking the Cubone under the chin and dropping it straight to the floor to join its companion.

The Machop was standing again by this point, now looking rather worried as it's partners hit the deck. Hmm, this one looked like a girl. Still, looked bulkier than the one I was used to kicking the crap out of, not that I'd let that stop me any. I stepped forward, slowly, methodically, making a nice show of clenching and unclenching my black-stained paws, especially my dead one. She turned a slightly paler colour, especially as I got closer and closer. But she didn't run. Mistake. My dead paw soon pointed directly at her face.

"Now, seeing as I can't feel anything, I don't have to worry about doing this."

I took down the Machop the exact same way I took down the last one, a Shadow ball at point black range. I could actually see the blackened markings on my paw darken slightly something with the blast, almost feel the recoil shooting up my arm and into my shoulder. I know she felt it, she hit the dirt, hard.

Now, normally, I'd be pretty smug at having taken down three idiots single pawed.

Of course, normally, I don't have an undead fire lizard sitting on a bench, watching my every move with a very eager, very hungry grin.

"Oh... cake."


	260. Unlikely Protection

And we're back for yet another update. However, I could only use half the ideas I had for this episode, so I should have 261 done soon with the other half, wrapping up the loose ends, and setting up our next arc.

But, until then, you'll have to settle for this.

Which is pretty awesome on it's own.

Because, duh duh duh, he's baaaaack.

**Episode 260: Unlikely Protection**

"Oh, bravo," the phantom was grinning, wings flexed behind him, still applauding, "good show." His tone couldn't get more mocking if he had been my mother. Well, it probably could, but that's a story for another day.

Anyway, as you can rightly imagine, considering what had been going on, I was not in the mood for any of his crap. In fact, I was so pissed off that the fact that I was probably about to die never even crossed my mind. Something he soon realised too, when I sent a Shadowball ripping through his left wing, causing it to desintergrate. He stared at where the wing had been, even as another formed, before his stunned expression slowly turned to me. I smirked, fangs bared, as his eyes narrowed.

"That was a mistake." He snarled, tail igniting, giving his eyes that, still rather disturbing, blue flickering glow.

"Wouldn't be the first one I've made," I countered, taking aim a second time. Sure, it wouldn't actually hurt him and I was pretty much screwed but there was no way I was just going to take his crap anymore.

He stood up, wings spread wide, venting smoke, when we both froze at the sound of a groan. The undead bastard cursed, fading away again after one of Flame's token middle claw salutes. I just stuck my tounge out at where he'd been, for just a moment, before I ran over to where Pika was starting to stir. I couldn't really fault her timing on that one. I placed my un-deadified paw on her shoulder, stopping her from sitting up as she looked up at me with dazed, confused eyes.

"What happened?" She sounded just as tired as I felt.

"You took a blow to the head. I'll explain the rest in a bit," I knelt down, keeping her eyes on me as I held up my forepaws, two claws out on each paw, "how many claws am I holding up?"

"Four."

"Is that more than three?" Hell if I knew...

"Yeah..." she didn't sound too sure, but nodded anyway.

"Then I'll just take your word that it's four." Which really defeated the point of doing the whole claw count. I didn't even know why we did the claw count thing, all I knew was you always did that after someone got a real hard whack to the head.

Well, when they aren't Flame anyway, you could smack him upside the head all damn day before anything actually did anything. Before I could get sidetracked with my own thoughts, I was snapped back to reality by Pika grabbing my paws, using them to pull herself up. The only way to stop her standing would be to push her down, and I could not see that ending well for me, so I just let her be. She staggered slightly, unsteady on her feet, before almost collapsing forwards. Luckily, I happened to be in the way, and I'm very good at catching people.

What was also lucky was that none of the others chose that moment to walk out of that damned clothes store. Because, considering that her fall had caught me off guard, it would have looked rather suspiciously like we were hugging or being intimate to anyone who didn't know better. And, if you remember the fact that my companions were a bunch of idiots, the odds of them not knowing any better were pretty high.

"Take it easy. You took one hell of a blow to the head." I was honestly amazed she wasn't bleeding from that whack she took.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, trying to push herself away, but I held onto her shoulders, not wanting her to fall over backwards this time.

"You were unconscious, doesn't really scream '_fine_' to me."

"Aww, how sickening, came a voice from behind us. Oh, goodie, those lot were awake again. Being careful not to drop Pika, I turned to look as the speaker, the Machop, pushed herself up. She looked a lot less worse for wear than the other fighting type I had blasted in the face, barely even a mark on her. The Raichu still looked pretty out of it, much like Pika was. But the Cubone was shouldering its club again, looking perfectly fine.

"How many times do we have to kick your butts before you stay down, anyway?" Pika was growling, cheeks starting to spark. Which was worrying, considering how close said cheeks were to mine.

"We're fine, you're barely standing," the Cubone pointed out. And, as much as I hated to admit it, the thing had a point. I could dodge an attack, easy, but doing so would throw Pika in the firing line, so I was pretty much as trapped as she was...

So I didn't get out of the way as the Machop started charging a brown fluctuating ball of energy, one of those Focus Blast thingies, as the Cubone shielded her from any attack me or Pika might have thrown. Of course, Pika wasn't going to fire lightning at a ground type, and I was using my good arm to keep ahold of her, so neither of us wasted the energy. Instead I wasted it by looking around for a place to sling her that'd stop them from shooting her. There was a group of trash cans not to far away, but there was no chance in hell of me managing to get Pika behind them unless I suddenly turned into a living catapult.

So the best thing I could do was shield her as much as I could as the fighting type took aim, I couldn't let my lifeline get hit again. There was some irony in that, me protecting the one who was saving me from a phantom. Of course, she didn't see it, swearing and arguing all the way, trying to resist me but she was still too dazed and weak to use any real force. The Cubone smirked at my actions, obviously glad that the one who took them on would be the one who would take the worst of the impending beatdown. It stepped aside.

The Machop fired. The blast, given how much time it had to charge, was much larger than I'd expected. I closed my eyes, blanking out Pika's curses and threats, waiting for it. Waiting for the impact that would probably hurt like all hell. It was beyond stopping with my deadified arm, I knew that much... so all I could dow as close my eyes and wait.

And my eyes shot open again at the sound of a loud screech coming from the air above the streets, coming from something behind us. One I knew well, Scout. The bird shot overhead, stopping into a hover with a mightly flap of its wings. The resulting gust knocked the Focus Blast off course. A second gust knocked it off its new course, putting it back on its old one. In reverse. The Machop barely had time to react, caught as she was in the aftermath of the first aerial assault, before she was struck by her own attack and was bowled into the Raichu, dropping them both again.

The Cubone pulled back its club, preparing to knock the Pidgeotto out of the air before he could get too mobile again. I didn't fancy letting that happen and, while a Shadow ball at that range was out of the question, an Absorb definitely caught the ground type off guard. The green orbs of energy came racing towards me, although I redirected most to Pika, healing enough of her injury that she could stand unaided again, freeing up my good arm, with which I fired the remaining energy straight back as a good old Shadowball, taking down the stunned creature.

Scout crowed his victory, perching on the back of the bench, folding in his wings and looking down at the two of us with what I assumed was a cocky grin.

"Having fun on your date, Chief?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," I sighed...

Wait, did he say date?


	261. Back Attack

And we're back, after who knows how long. Blame one hell of a block for that one, but I've finally cracked it. I'd say something like "I'm back in business!" but that's too cheesy, it's something Aeris'd say before going "so let's go!" again...

Anyhoo hopefully this'll prove worth the wait.

**Episode 261: Back Attack**

Now, while I was gearing up to shout and deny everything to Scout, Pika seemed to skip that stage and go straight to the part where she decides to fry him with electricity. The bird prepped to take off, as though he expected to outrun a Thunderbolt, but it was not really needed. Pika never fired. The moment her electricity was ready to burst, she just stopped, discharging in a violent display of sparks as she collapsed. The sparks burnt, but the sting from them was nothing as I caught Pika.

With my dead arm, which had decided to no longer be dead. Scout flew back, landing before me while I held onto the Pikachu, who was still rather out of it.

"Chief, you've gone mighty pale." The bird looked confused at that little revelation. I could understand that, not often that us tree-raptors change colour. We're not Kelcon; we're not tacky.

"I can feel my arm..." I slowly, carefully, lowered Pika to the ground so I wouldn't drop her and make her head injury worse.

"That's typically a good thing." He was rolling his eyes as though I was stupid. Considering that he'd crashed into a tree and I hadn't- no, wait, I had, even if it was his fault... give me a moment to come up with something. Okay, maybe he got me on that one; but I definitely got him in reply.

Turns out that, if your arm is nothing but pain, punching a bird in the face with it is not a very good idea. In fact, it is a very bad idea. The act hurt him only slightly more than it hurt me, as proven by the fact he pretty much fell on his butt while I jumped around, clutching my arm and trying not to scream. And, for once, actually managing to succeed. And he had squawked, so I could claim that one as a win. Yay for me. Now, if only there wasn't the severe pain! Although... It wasn't as bad as the first time, not even close. I was still trying to decide whether or not that was a good thing or not when Pika started to stir again.

"What happened?" She grumbled, slowly pushing herself up, actually letting me help her.

"You collapsed. Maybe you should head back to the Center." Scout suggested, in-between grooming himself... I swear, the amount of time he spent preening those feathers, he'd never show up on time for a date.

"I don't really know the way..." she still sounded a little out of it, and she was leaning on me rather heavily, so walking her there was probably out of the question.

"Scout, could you fly us back?" I asked, it would be a lot faster than walking, plus he was pretty good at navigating when trees were not involved. Pika looked stunned by me show of sheer genius... or she was still out of it from the concussion, I can never tell those two looks apart. The one Scout was giving me, however, that one I recognized. It was a very flat look; which is amusing, considering the fact he had a beak...

"I can't carry two people, you know that." Which was true, he'd told me and Squirt that when he found us after a rather uneventful trip to a pub. But, no harm in trying, right?

"Why not?" Pika asked, obviously keen to get away from the trio of unconscious idiots just as fast as I was.

"Well, there's only really one stable handhold, it'd knacker me by the time I got to the next block," he gestured with a wing, "not to mention landing. Well; it'd involve crashing. Probably at a fairly high speed."

"And, which Pika's head bonk, we can't really risk giving her another one," I muttered, before realising where this was going, '_crap, crap, crap!'_

"So it's either one at a time, or not at all." And there was the ultimatum, or the death sentence, depending on how you looked at it.

This was, without a doubt, not good. If I let Pika go first, then I'd be a big blinking target for the phantom that was stalking me, and probably rather pissed... but, I couldn't exactly argue to go first myself. Mainly because, once we reached the Center, I'd still be a big target. Plus the fact that she had a head injury, all I had was a dodgy arm, so I couldn't go first without seeming like a giant asshole. Of course, again, with her head injury, neither was also out. She has the option to go back, refusing it would piss people off, ending with them beating me senseless, storming off anyway, and leaving me a big target.

So, I was screwed no matter what I did. Great. Well, no use moping over it.

"Let Pika go." I sighed, "I'll wait here."

"But what about the Raichu's gang?" She insisted, obviously not too keen on leaving me behind. Or just worried about what I'd do on my own. So, should I be touched, or insulted? I went with neither, because nothing annoys a female like taking the hidden third option.

"I took 'em down single-pawed, if need be I can always do it again." I folded my arms, fighting the near-overwhelming urge to wince and curse at the pain. '_Stupid arm, I think I preferred you when you were dead._'

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle." Now, clearly I was lying there, I was just hoping that she didn't know that. "Besides, Scout'll come pick me up once he's dropped you off." Sure, he's liable to be picking up a corpse, but I wasn't really lying on that part.

She sighed, defeated. Scout turned, while I helped Pika on, because I knew how easy it was to fall off a bird if you didn't know what you were doing. After I pointed out where the handholds were, and she seemed steadier, she turned to say something, but had to bite it back when Scout launched himself into the air. I gave a slight wave as the Pidgeotto rocketed off over the rooftops, Pika having to hang on for her life, even if he was flying high enough that he'd probably be able to catch her if she blacked out and fell.

"Aww, that was almost heroic," that voice, and its stupid edged tone, was really starting to get on my nerves. Although, admittedly, not as much as the sudden ice cold feeling that ran down my back at the feeling of those phantom claws. I practically launched into the air myself, away from the pointy things. Now he was laughing as I spun to face him, and he kept on going as a Shadow Ball raced past his cheek.

"You just don't get it, do you, I see it coming, and it goes straight on through." He chuckled, while I just stared at his tail flame. No, not his, it wasn't that ethereal blue, it was a vibrant orange. Which could mean only one thing...

The phantom hit the floor, knocked down by one hell of a Metal-Claw-boosted punch from his own counterpart. And, this one was on my side.

"Well, you're right, catching you off guard does work," Flame smirked, taking a step back as the ghost-him got up and took a swing himself, which Flame niftily dodged by stepping back, and he continued to do so to keep dodging the flurry of blows.

Wait a sec... The phantom was focusing on him, not on me. And Flame just showed me a weakness. As the two Charmander went past the bench, Flame now knocking the Shadow Claw away with his more metallic appendages, I spotted the wooden sword lying on there. I also realised that we hadn't paid for it. Ah well, too late for that now. I ran closer, thankful that my climbing claws were retractable, letting me move silently as I swept up the weapon, skidded to a halt behind the undead bastard, and swung with all the force I had in both arms.


	262. Counterparts

And we're back. And, even better, I actually fufilled my promise. After all this time, after saying it for Mew-knows how many Episodes... I've finally finished this bloody plotline.

Anyhoo, it's late and I'm knackered so I'm not in a long pre-Episode-ranty mood tonight, so I'll just tell you to get on with the reading.

Which you shall.

Or Blacky will cry. And then he'd probably kill you.

He does that sometimes.

**Episode 262: Counterparts **

Well, I definitely felt the blow land, especially as the recoil went straight up my arm. Which bloody hurt. Although, considering everything seemed to bloody hurt my arm, I'm not even sure why I keep on mentioning the bloody hurting. Anyway, back to the point, the sword cracked the phantom right on the back of the head. Then it just cracked. The entire 'blade' just fell off. Which, if I recall correctly, is typically bad thing. A very bad thing. Bad beyond bad. Not even the good, fun kind of bad. Just... bad. Yes, I know my anology there is rather sucky, cut me some slack here, I had a buggered up arm and a dead lizard after the rest of my limbs. We can safely say that the situation threw out my metaphorical abilities a little.

Anyway, moving on, there was me with a busted sword; holding onto the handle while everthing else went silent with sheer shock. Flame was staring, his undead countpart just standing there, looking down at the floor for a moment, still saying nothing. I honestly thought for a moment that the whack had done the trick, I'd gone and broken him too. No such luck.

"That was a mistake," he growled, before both wings suddenly swept out with force that you wouldn't suspect was possible from limbs that enable flight.

And yet they still knocked me back a fair way, onto my tail. Which was probably fortunate seeing as, had I not been sent flying, he would have gored me with his claws as he spun to face me. As it was, they missed by a slight margin, which was definitely better than the alternative. A rather pointy looking alternative too, as proved when I then nearly got hit by Flame's when he tried to get the phantom, only to go straight on through, trip over his own paws and fall into a heap on the floor.

"Yeah, like I'm going to fall for the '_get attacked from behind_' routine twice." He stared down at a rather dazed looking Flame, who only got more dazed after getting kicked in the head. Twice. The Charmander, the living one, was growling under his breath even as the dead one laughed. I growled along with Flame, that damn phantom was really getting on my wick. I stood, throwing the remains of the sword to the side, instead going with my more familiar option of a Shadow Ball aimed at the back of his head.

He only laughed harder as he spun around, tail knocking Flame around the head again, his claws glowing with that cursed ghostly aura as he effortlessly batted aside the incoming attack. The Shadowball went soaring off course, slamming into a wall instead of the undead bastard's face. Not a good sign. Never a good sign. That was my main attack, able to flatten most things, and he just swatted it away without any effort at all. '_Okay don't panic_'; the mantra looped itself in my head, '_you have other options, one of them has to work_'. It was a bit of a stretch, sure, I'm no Flame or Scyther, I don't have the knack of pulling the winning move out of my tail. So I was kinda screwed there...

"You people aren't even tryi-" he choked mid-word, almost freezing completely. And, thanks to his partial see-through-ness, I could see why.

Flame had grabbed a hold of his tail, getting to his feet, teeth bared in a snarl as a lick of fire filled the air. Wait, a hold of his tail, he was solid again! Before the phantom could knock Flame off with his wings, I had sucked in a breath, took aim, and let a volley of Bullet Seeds fly. They slammed straight into the space between the undead lizard's eyes, before Flame's Metal Claw thudded into the rear of his counterpart's head, dropping him. Now the head kicking was reverse, only Flame wasn't holding back any.

Good thing the phantom couldn't feel pain, assuming that earlier boast was true, the brutal pounding would have been agonizing otherwise. Still, the knowledge that it wasn't suffering too much from the attack did have the pleasent side attack of stopping my conscience interferring. Which it would have if there had been screaming and bleeding, even if the bastard had been trying to kill me for most of the day. Still, Flame's assault had to slow eventually, he couldn't keep lashing out with his foot without losing balance.

And the phantom had been waiting for that slight drop in the rate of the blows, that teensy little opening; practically flinging himself forward and tackling Flame, ramming him up against the clothe store's wall that had barely been a few paces behind the lizards. Both paws wrapped around Flame's throat, the living reptile actually lifted off the ground by his counterpart, trying to lash out with his legs, nothing. However, the phantom sure couldn't stop my fist from slamming into the side of its head. He dropped Flame, while I dodged back out of wing and claw distance.

Both Charmander caught the breath, even though only one needed too. Then I noticed that Flame had not exaled, he'd kept the breath in. I could see his tail flame flare up a little more, the way the muscles under his throat scales tensed, he was readying a blast. Which gave me the motivation to get even further back. Still, the phantom thought Flame's actions amusing. Laughing as he stood before his counterpart, his own tail flame flickering the ghostly blue.

"I'm fireproof, remember?"

The Shadowbreath caught him completely by surprise. The laughter stopped as purple and black plume completely engulfing the winged beast. After a few seconds, the blast waned, leaving a much darker and less-transparent looking phantom staring, shocked, straight at Flame. Who grinned, letting a whisp of smoke escape between his teeth in the process. The undead lizard flinched, actually showing a flicker of fear at the sight.

"Who said anything about using fire?" Flame chuckled, before pulling back a fist.

The phantom's wings spread out, preparing to fling him back out of striking range and give him time to recover from his shock. He launched, about an inch, before coming to a dead halt, letting out a rather amusing cry of alarm as he stopped, falling straight onto his rear. The reason, his foot was in the concrete pathway. And I mean in, like he'd gone through it, and got stuck half way. Needless to say, Flame didn't ignore the chance for a free shot, returning to pounding the hell out of his counterpart, speaking between the harsh blows.

"You" there was a sickening whack "will" another whack "fuck" now it was more of a crunch, the phantom's head snapping back from the blow, "off!"

Now, even if the damn thing was dead, I felt the urge to stop the beating. I responded to that urge by clenching the fist in my buggered up arm, letting my climbing claws dig into the palm of my paw for a second, the pain forcibly shutting my stupid brain up a little longer. It was at that point where I realised where the 'crunch' sound had really come from. Not from Flame's blows, but from the concrete holding the phantom's paws down staring to crack and rip apart. The git was pulling his leg free. Hell, he was probably using the force of Flame's blows to help him do it.

"Flame, incoming!" I yelled and; while I was expecting him to look around like an idiot, or stare at me like I was one, and end up getting whacked by a piece of concrete... he instead immediately dived back some, just in time for the phantom to bust free, sending said lump of concrete hurtling through the space where Flame's head had been. Let's face it, I am the master of timing. Even if the fact a blue fireball nearly took my own head off proved that the deceased lizard didn't seem to happy about that little fact.

The fact that he was bearing down on Flame again, who was starting to look a little worried that the phantom still seemed to possess his inability to stay down, didn't bode to well either. I was too far away for a physical assault, Shadowballs did bugger all, Bullet Seed didn't have nearly the stopping power I needed. Absorb wasn't nearly as powerful enough, and Mega Drain tended to fry me if I wasn't injured like hell at the time. Which, oddly enough, I wasn't.

Great, that really cut down my options of saving the day...

Until Flame did his freaky eye thing before suddenly diving though, and I wish I was making this up, his other half and back out of claw distance. He even whacked the phantom on the back with his tail as he passed, before skidding to a halt, panting slightly. He was running out of punch, but he'd given me enough time to get closer so I'd actually be able to do something. Unfortunately, it also let me get close enough that I could make out whimpering. From Flame, of all people!

The phantom laughed, although I wasn't sure if it was at Flame or my reaction. I couldn't figure out because my brain pretty much went into pure "_what the fuck?_" lockdown as he spoke.

"Sarah, shut up."

"What?" Flame's eyes were back to normal by this point, looked just as confused as me.

"Oh, yeah, I should point out that I don't have one. Something about a side-effect of the shadowstone that let me not die, or something, I started tuning Anti's bullshit psychobabble out by that point." He shrugged, both with shoulders and with his wings... while I was trying to figure out if he was stalling to gloat more, or if he was actually explaining stuff.

Wait. Anti. Bingo! That was a way out, a way where we might be able to get him to leave before we end up deadified, and I mean proper dead. Dead dead, not the half-assed dead all the villains seem to do.

"If you kill us, surely Mew and Anti will figure out what did!" I pointed out, "that's why you've been sneaking around, you don't want them to find out!"

"Really, I thought it was just more fun making you a paranoid wreck," he shrugged again.

"You did it because you thought it was funny?!" Now the living lizard piped up, looking just as confused and outraged as I felt.

"Or I was being nice and giving him and Pika a nice little set up, or because he's annoying, or just on a whim." He was counting on his claws by this point, "Or, hell, it might be the fact that he got me turned into a friggen girl, twice!"

"...What?!" Now Flame was staring at me. I shook my head, and shrugged, not quite getting how that would happen... Mew nonwithstanding. Although girlFlame would look- no, let's not continue on that train of thought, I'd like to keep my last sliver of sanity.

"Or maybe some other reason, take your pick. I don't care what you think anyway." He turned away, "oh, before I forget, I have a name. One you would do well to remember, Flame, Ryuu. Remember that, you'll need it later."

"Start making sense," Flame looked ready to start blasting again. I held him back, not quite fancying another deathmatch when I'm likely to lose it. I like living, it's rather fun, the sociopaths trying to kill me non-withstanding.

"I would but making you worry and think and ponder of stuff like that is entertaining. Hmm," he glanced over to the store door, where I could make out the others finally coming out, "well, I'm off. Fervo, we are not finished yet."

And then he was gone. Flame glanced across at me for a moment, his gaze unreadable, before he looked up, just as the familiar cry out Scout sounded out. My lift was here. And, for once, I wasn't too worried about the Pokemon Center and it's needles. Hell, after this mayhem, a little hallucinations and freaking out seemed like a pleasent break.

As long as there wasn't any Treechu's.


	263. Broken Rose: Dirt Nap

Oooooh, and we're back. Been a while. Miss me? Didn't think so.

Anyhoo; Blame computer problems, having to work things with Aeris (Who is actually still alive. So, Anomaly fans, you can stop worrying about that and get back to bugging her to work, because I'm bored of doing it myself) and general laziness. Anyway, now that this arc has started, I should be able to get more work out (yeah, where have we heard that before... but I actually mean it this time.)

Well, we hit Arc Twenty, that's like a mini milestone. Marking, quite frankly, bugger all. But still, it's a round number so we're all happy. Because round numbers are awesome.

Anyway, lot's of speech near the end. And probably the most plot an arc-starter has ever had. And the most plot this arc is likely to have. After all, it's gym time...

After my usual goof-off episodes.

I'll warn you in advance, the next one is going to be even weirder.

**Arc Twenty: Broken Rose**

**Episode 263: Dirt Nap **

The sun was being a smug bastard, all up in the sky, making the air around me flicker with the heat. Of course, what it didn't know was that it didn't really bother me too much. Mainly because I don't feel the heat, but also because I was much more annoyed by my actual surroundings, not some stupid disk in the sky. If it wasn't for the heat-induced haze in the air, I'd probably be able to see forever over the great sea of sand. Which would be endlessly annoying, seeing all that way and knowing there was nothing there.

"I really hate this place," I muttered, struggling to climb the largest sand-dune that could possibly exist. It was more a mountain, one that seemed determined to be as slippery and irritating as possible. Which, considering that I was trying to figure out a way to kill it, was definitely working.

Still, I was half way up, and there wasn't really any way back down short of riding down on my rear. Which would be disgusting, getting all that sand in my tail flame, I shuddered at the mere thought. Then, it twigged, why was I doing things the hard way when there was a perfectly usable short cut. There was only a brief moment of worry, wonding if how this had gone last time was just a one-shot thing, and it was going to hurt like hell. Then, taking another look at how much more sand I had left to scale, I thought _sod it_, closed my eyes, and concentrated.

It looked like I got lucky again, feeling none of the agonizing pain that I was half-expecting, flexing the wings for a moment, making sure they actually worked. Which, considering that I soon found myself airborne, seemed to be the case. Climbing was a lot easier when you could skim over the surface of that hateful dune instead of having to trudge through the bloody thing. I suspected that flying at such and angle would be trickier in the real world, but, luckily, it was simple here as I reached the crest of the sand dune.

In fact, I didn't bother to stop and look around, deciding to use my height and momentum to build up some speed, shooting above the desert, wind rushing past causing my tail flame to flicker. It was rather fun, I'll admit, being able to soar above the ground, able to swerve in the air, changing height almost at will. In fact, it was so enjoyable I was starting to see why Scout continued to fly even with his problems of stopping without crashing. I grinned at the thought, suddenly glad I was in a desert, there wouldn't be any trees-

My eyes widened, a yell escaping as I slammed on the breaks, wings spread wide to slow me down further. Finally, with mere inches to spare, I stopped just before crashing into the tree that had came out of no where. I hovered, looking around at the entire forest that seemed to have formed in front of me with no warning at all. If they were like that out in the real world, I could see how Scout kept hitting them... was still gonna tease him about it though.

"...If this hadn't happened the last time I was here," I sighed, remembering how we'd gone from forest to desert in the blink of an eye, "I'd say it did that on purpose."

Actually, knowing this place's tendancy to throw me into the worst place at the worst time, it wouldn't surprise me if it was just spiteful. Then I suddenly thought of something else, something rather odd that hadn't cropped up before. I was hovering, okay, but I wasn't beating my wings or doing anything to keep me aloft. I looked back at the spread wings, puzzled, asking the question in my head out loud.

"What happened to gravit-"

Next thing I know, I'd fallen through three reasonably thick branches, a bird's next, bounced off of two thick branches, (the latter headfirst) through several more medium ones before finally landing in a bush. That had thorns. I torched my way free, slumping to the floor with a groan, glad that my wings seemed to have faded away when gravity had kicked in. I got scratched up enough with my scales, I didn't exactly fancy seeing what the thorns would do to un-protected flesh.

"Really starting to hate this place," I muttered, slowly pulling a few of the broken thorns free, before punching that bloody tree.

I should probably note that punching a tree is a very, very stupid thing to do. Especially if it hates you and is just looking for an excuse to drop a branch on your head. Which it did. Twice. So, after I'd picked myself up from the floor, getting away from the demon tree and nursed my injured paw, I headed off down the trail... and launched a fireball over my shoulder, laughing as the bastard's bark ignited.

"You know, that wasn't nice," a familiar voice sounded out, but I couldn't pinpoint from where, looking all around, trying to spot the newcomer amongst the undergrowth.

"Yeah, well, it tried to kill me!" I decided that, if I couldn't see him, then talking would probably draw him out.

Then he popped into view, hanging upside-down from a tree branch, tapping me on the head with a pink furred paw as he smirked, "Flame, we both know how hard your head is. That thing didn't stand a chance in killing you."

I punched him in the face. It was rather funny, actually, seeing as gravity worked in my favor for once as Mew's tail slipped free from around the branch and he landed on his head... with a rather painful crunch. Didn't stop me laughing though.

"Looks like yours ain't as hard as mine."

"Oh ha ha, very witty," the feline pushed himself up, only for me to punch him straight back down again, all pretences of glee gone as I growled.

"Now where the fuck were you?! All that shit in Saffron; Hypno showing up again, _in here_, and then Fervo nearly getting killed by the pha- actually, scratch that last one."

"Well excuuuussseee me, princess," he retorted, teleporting back a couple meters just in time to avoid a kick to the head. And then put a barrier up to stop me fireballing his face. How rude.

Still, any further retorts and violence were brought to a halt as a squeal... yes, you heard that right, _a squeal_, sounded out... and then I was practically flattened in what can only be described as an airborne tackle hug. Mew was looking rather purplexed as I tried, rather unsucessfuly, to free myself.

"Sarah, get off of me!" I practically yelled at her, unable to push her off with her pinning my arms to the ground.

"You're back!" She was beaming, while I fought the urge to point out her ability to spot the obvious, in favor of trying to squirm free."

"I'n serious, let me up right now." I let a small wisp of smoke vent between my teeth to punctuate the threat.

"You wouldn't torch me. You'd feel it, fireproof or not," she smirked, playfully prodding at my chest with each word, "besides, what if I don't want to let you up?"

She had me there, if I felt her pain, and she was flammable, then I'd probably feel it if I did burn her. Well, that was that option out of the window. And I had to think of something, quickly, because I did not like the mischievous smirk on her face. One which didn't last too long as Mew coughed, Sarah looking up at him, freezing, eyes wide as her cheeks went red.

"Uh... hi." She stammered, finally getting off and letting me up.

"'yo," he gave a small wave with a flick of his tail, even as he looked her up and down, her blush deepening... and, admittedly, even I felt a little embarrassed at the way he was observing her.

"W-what are you looking at?" She backed up slighly, slowly moving behind me... wussing out again, what was it with her and freaking out at psychics. Well, as long as she didn't try to strangle me again.

"You, duh," he rolled his eyes, "what, do I look like I'm watching the clouds? Ooooh, I know, the weather!"

"Mew, get on with it," I snarled, already tired of his stupid remarks.

"Fine, fine, I'm just a little confused as to who this 'Sarah' is." He waved his tail dismissively, as though he didn't really care. I wasn't fooled, I knew that he was trying to figure it all out in his head.

"My subconscious, apprantly."

"Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense, what with the matching scar and all. But, personifications of your subconscious are supposed to be of the same species."

"That one's your fault, you turned me into a Treecko!" I really didn't want to specify which Treecko, I was pointedly trying to forget that detail.

"Ah, mental trauma. Makes sense," he blinked, looking over my shoulder at her, "she's a quiet one, isn't she?"

She was, actually; staring over my shoulder at the pink psychic. I nearly turned and socked her one when she slipped her paw into my own.. but, she was clearly afraid of Mew. Her unease was starting to affect me to. But, then again, I'm never too happy when the git's breaking into my mind for a chat.

"Is there any reason you're here, apart from being a bored fuckwit who deserves a good kicking?"

"Actually there is-" Mew started to say, until I cut him off.

"That's a first."

"Oi, watch it, I could turn you into a Pikachu this time." He frowned, eyes flashing purple for a moment, Sarah wimpering and clutching my paw harder.

"Turn me into a yellow rat, and I will shove that tail of yours so far up your ar-"

"Back to the subject!" Clearly that one had hit a nerve, "I need to find Dione."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to fold my arms but Sarah had stolen one, and it looked silly if you tried it one pawed.

"You care?" He sounded surprised, I growled.

"No."

"Then I'm not going to bother explaining. It doesn't directly involve you anyway. Let's just say he knows the location of something I want and, as a dark type, is proving rather difficult to track."

Sounded complicated, boring, and messed up. Standard Mew stuff then. I shrugged, or as much as I could with a wuss-Treecko clinging to me. "Haven't seen him since Saffron."

"Bollocks," Mew rubbed an ear with his tail, almost mimicking my head-scratch thing, "no clue as to where he'd go?"

"Not really. Didn't have much to do with him. Try Scyther, they seem to be mates." I wasn't toying with him or being sarcky, I just wanted the pink bastard to hurry up and leave so I could calm down Sarah before she made my arm go numb.

Mew considered it for a moment, before nodded, giving a grin. A rather creepy, toothy grin. Kinda like one I'd give someone who'd just given me a valid reason to hurt stuff. Except with more pink, which ruined the effect.

"I'll do that. Thank you, Flame."

"You're welcome?"

"You've just made my life a whole lot easier," his eyes glowed briefly, before there was a flash of light, and he was gone.

Sarah promptly let go of my arm, just before I decided to forgo playing fair and elbow her in the gut. She looked up at the sky through the holes in the trees, breathing starting to calm down.

"Something was wrong..."

"Whaddya mean?" She was going crazy. Not that I didn't think that before, but I just felt it needed to be said again.

"Mew. Something wasn't quite right about him."

"Small, pink, arrogant, fuckwit," I listed them off on my claws, "cat, psychic, fuckwit, deserving of a good punch to the face. No, he seemed normal to me."

"I know what I saw... there was something in his eyes."

"Uh huh," I finally got to fold my arms as I started walking off, "he's gone now anyway, so stop worrying about it."

"Okay..." she didn't sound convinced, until her eyes brightened as she caught up, grinning, "Hey, I know, how 'bout I show around the place proper?"

"Do I have a choice?" I didn't fancy a guided tour, I just wanted to go find someplace to sleep.

"Nope!" She grabbed my paw, again, and practically dragged me down the path, "there's this ice mountain on the other side of the forest, the view's awesome and romantic."

"Great..." My enthusiasm was practically nill. Actually, I lie, it was nill.

"There's an apple tree." She smirked, looking back.

"Well stop yapping and move it!"


	264. Confusing Conversations

And we're back. Bit quicker than the wait for the last Episode, hey. Okay, a lot quicker. Still, would have had it done earlier but I keep getting sidetracked with ideas popping up for an NQDS (which is next in the pipeline, by the way)

Anyway, can't say much about this that the title doesn't point out.

Oh, and, at the end, it's more awesome if you have evil laughter in the background. Just a heads up there.

**Episode 264: Confusing Conversations **

"Where's that lizard ran off too now?" I asked, looking around for any sign of our favorite orange maverick, even as Grovyle stepped out of the department store, carrying two bags full of seeds and stuff for his garden, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Well, I don't hear any fighting." He said, adjusting his new jacket slightly with his free paw. You heard that right, a free paw, he was carrying two rather heavy looking bags, with one arm. Crazy, I till you. Completely nuts.

"That's a first." It was too, I can't remember a single time where Flame has wandered off and not gotten involved in a brawl of some kind. Well, a brawl or being kidnapped, which then evolved into a brawl later.

"Aye, Saffron used to be such a peaceful place until he showed up." The raptor sighed, brushing down the black leather... He was getting some funny looks from the Humans for his attire, although the looks from the female Pokemon seemed to be of a different kind. Not that I was jealous. Never... Moving on.

"I have a hard time beliving that the biggest city in Kanto could ever be considered peaceful. Even if half the police force is psychic."

"Touché."

He was just starting to launch into a story about a bar fight he'd got into when he'd first gotten involved at the mansion, back when he was still a cleaner instead of head janitor. In fact he was starting to recite the utterly riveting tale of beating some offensive drunk even further senseless with a Pool Cue, enhanced by leaf blade naturally, when we finally stumbled across Flame. Almost literally in fact. As we'd turned away from the store, we'd aimed for the small park-cross-picnic-area nearby and nearly tripped over the Charmander as we walked around a tree.

Still, he didn't notice, mainly because he was asleep. And, I knew this for a fact, he was a very heavy sleeper. Unless Blacky started crying, or even Spiral back when we'd first found the two of them, then he was up like a rocke-bullet! Anyway, what with no Eons around, not counting the group of them that seemed to be napping and chatting under a different tree, one of them looking like that Espeon from last night, it was unlikely he'd be too easy to get up. Not that we needed to go in a hurry. Sure, even with his tendency to attract trouble, it was very unlikely that he'd fall asleep if he had come across some psychotic maniac and put us all in danger.

That thought sounded a lot more comforting in my head. After all, the odds were only _unlikely_, which never seemed to stop Flame.

"Maybe we should wake him and get the hell out of here."

"Better than hanging around waiting for him to wake up on his own, I guess, seeing as you are going to want directions back to the Center and I ain't carrying him too."

"Although I could go for a nap myself..." I yawned; I hadn't managed to get much sleep the night before. It was just a little unnerving, really, sleeping in Scyther's clearing, when he was sitting in that tree staring at the stars with quiet sadness. It was impossible to doze of thinking about that, thinking about the idea of what he'd gone through. Naturally, Flame hadn't seemed bothered in the slightest, falling asleep practically instantly.

I gave him a light kick in the side for his rudeness. And I do mean light, barely more than a tap. And, for once, he wasn't quite so heavy a sleeper and opened his eyes. I nearly had a heart attack. I mean, I did just wake up the volatile fire lizard who was not adverse to beating crap out of me. You can understand why I was worried.

"...When the hell did you get here?" He blinked up at me.

"'Bout five minutes ago," Grovyle just shugged, playing with his black leather jacket again.

"Well, you were just in time, that dream was about to turn into a nagfest. And, jeez, did I not want to sit through one of those. The climb up the freakin ice was bad enough, thank you very much."

"What?" Okay, now he was being weirder than usual. That was typically not a good sign. In fact, that was usually a very bad sign.

"Uh, long, boring and rather disturbing story. You don't want to know."

"I do," the tree-raptor piped up, getting a death glare from Flame. And not flinching. At all.

"Okay, no one that matters wants to know." And now it was Flame getting the glare, and not caring.

Instead he just walked off, towards the exit of the park. Grovyle looked about ready to throw something at him, eyeing a nearby stick way too much for comfort. Still, I managed to distract him by pulling out the case of a small disk.

"So, what do I do with this thing again?" I asked, pausing at the way he was staring at me like I'd just committed some grave sin, "what?"

"Where did you-" oh, Celebi, not that again...

"I have pockets!" I said a little louder than I intended too, but still not loud enough for any of the Eons in their little group away from us to hear. So no risk of being called a freak or crazy by a bunch of random strangers... that sounded less pathetic in my head.

"Uh huh... you aren't planning to keep your present for Karen in there are you?"

"I'm not now." Heck, considering how people were freaking out, I didn't fancy risking it with her. That would really ruin the moment, not to mention be awkward.

Of course, I had to find something decent to get her first. Flowers were out. Too clichéd, plus they would probably pale in comparison to the ones they have in the mansion. Oh, and the flowers probably would even survive long enough to make it to Saffron, what with Flame and Fervo and their colossal idiocy. Jewellery, again the cliché, plus it just seemed wrong. She wasn't the type for that kinda thing; she would want something more fulfilling than a lump of shiny rock.

"Are you two idiots coming or what?!" Flame was yelling from the park's gate.

"Someone's impatient today." Grovyle sighed, heading towards the testy fire lizard. I should probably note that he still hadn't put down the heavy bags he was carrying.

"Better impatient than bored. Flame being bored is not good," it really isn't, still, at least there was no Eevee kits to make matters even worse. Ugh, I'm surprised he hadn't been thrown out of the Center for that one... I shuddered at the though, that waffle iron still haunted my nightmares.

So, anyway, we headed off back into the city, Grovyle herding us towards the bus station, seeing as he had got what he'd come for, and didn't want to leave Karen alone with Scarlet and Ash too long. A motive I was more than agreeable too. The journey didn't take long, barely more than five minutes, time that shot past as Grovyle told me a bit more about Karen and her contest life... which, actually helped a little. Flame had spent the entire trip grumbling, mostly to himself, weirdly enough. Although, considering Flame, that was probably the most normal he'd been for years.

Anyhoo, we arrived on the street leading up to the bus station, going no further thanks to the crowd of humans coming and going. Now, I know I didn't fancy being trodden on, that'd ruin my fluff. And Flame, well, he'd end up killing any Human who had the misfortune to stand on his tail, so we stayed well away from them.

"Guess this is where we part. You'll be hitting the gym tomorrow, yes?"

"Barring the apocalypse, yeah," I nodded, while Flame just shrugged, giving a glare to a Human kid who was getting way too close for comfort, scaring him off. Which, I felt was a little overboard, even if the did look like a younger version of Frank... okay, maybe there was a little justification there.

"Watch out for Erika, she's not the pushover people expect her to be," the tree raptor called over his shoulder as he headed into the crowd, quickly vanishing inside. Which was rather impressive, actually, considering he was a green lizard with a black jacket and shades, in a crowd of sane looking Humans...

So, the plan was to head back to the center and leave Flame there, where he'd be slightly less likely to cause trouble. And, if he did, the poor sod on the other end wouldn't have to go far for treatment. And then I'd head out and hunt down Karen's present. It was a plan he agreed with, if only because I mentioned that most Centers had fruit bowls, which meant apples. Plus we wanted to make sure Fervo and Pika hadn't killed eachother. Well, I did, anyway. But I was swiftly distracted as a Kankeskahn walked past us, Flame stepping slightly out the way to give her some room.

The large Pokemon looked down only a moment, before she spoke even as she kept walking, "kit."

"Mom," he replied, as he kept going too. I, however, froze, a good few seconds before they both did too, slowly turning to stare at eachother, twin looks of amazement and surprise on their faces. And probably on my own, although mized with a healthy round of confusion too. So much so that only one thing came to mind. One word.

"What?"


	265. Lucky Escape

And we're back. Again. Not too much of a wait this time, eh.

Anyhoo, not much to say here... because it's two in the morning and I want to sleeeeeep...

**Episode 265: Lucky Escape **

There was something horribly wrong with my situation, and I had a fairly good idea what that was. It wasn't having to put up with that infernal Chansey and the arm bandages again, no, this was worse. I was sitting, at the end of the bed, and this is the real kicker... with a sleeping Pika using my non-screwy shoulder as a pillow. So, for all extents and purposes, I was pinned in place. By Pika. Jeez, why not just tie a lightning rod to me...

"And now I can't feel that arm either," I sighed, wishing I could doze off too. But unfortunately; after all the events that had gone on today, particually the near constant threat of being brutally ripped apart by a sociopathic undead lizard, meant that sleep was hard to come across.

That and it was only sunset, way too early for any non-concussed person to fall asleep. Why Nurse Joy had thought keeping the two of us together was a good idea, I still hadn't figured that one out... one of the nurses, this one a rather pleasant Bellossom compaired to the usual giant Giratinac pink things, had said it was to keep Pika calm. They clearly didn't know me very well. Or at all. There are no words that can properly describe how bad an idea that was, although batfuck bonkers comes pretty close.

Which is better than uncomfortably close, which is exactly was Pika was getting. Dear Mew, was there any way to keep this girl from moving in her sleep so much? Other than strapping her down, but that would probably end badly for me. Ah, who are we kidding, it would definitely end badly for me. In fact, the stunt me and Squirt pulled in Saffron was about the only thing that hadn't backfired in an incredibally violent manner. Sure, the night still turned pretty violent later, but not directly from my actions, or at me. Odd, being someone else had saved me from what would probably have turned into one hell of a beating.

I made a mental note to be someone else more often. The beatings were becoming such a chore so anything that let me avoid them was, by my definition, a perfect plan. Well, nearly perfect. There was one small problem; namely, the amount of beatings I tend to get means that I'd have to spend most of my time as someone else. Which would suck, I like being me. I'm fun, handsome, clever and, to be perfectly honest, completely awesome too. And that was the modest version.

"What are you smirking about?" Gah! I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice coming from my left, turning to stare at Pika. She still looked a little drowsy. But, then again, that had never stopped her from whacking me before. Okay, I could handle this tactfully...

"Uh, nothing!" Or not. Damnit, I was usually good at avoiding those kind of questions, and there I was practically nailing a '_punch me_' sign to my face.

"Uh-huh," she scowled. Still, I was pretty sure she didn't have any electricity, I remember hearing something about Center's draining electric types incase they discharge in their sleep and blow up any expensive stuff, or shock someone operating on them. Which would be bad. So, yeah, she had no long range attack. Which was rather irrelevent, considering she was pretty much holding onto my shoulder for support, which put me well within striking distance.

"What, don't you trust me?" Hah, maybe I could guilt trip her into not killing me. Yes, I am aware I was using a female-tactic back on them. But, hey, if it worked, who cares?

"Nope." She didn't even stop to think about it. Now she was smirking, and I was the one scowling.

"Gee, I love you too."

And then things turned veeery awkward. Pika just stared. Which, considering she was still pretty much leaning on me, was rather creepy and an invasion of my personal space.

"You... what?" Now she pulled back, finally! Although the fact she was now looking at everything other than me was confusing. Wait, was she blushing? Holy mother of... she was. She'd thought I'd-

"I was being sarcastic." Okay, sarky is good. Better than sounding nervous, or freaking out at her freaking out... which was fairly normal. Hang on a tic, Pika was normal when she freaked out, how did that work?!

"Oh..." She was even fidgeting. It was almost cute. Almost. If you squinted and were already half blind.

"You sound disappointed," I knew saying it was a bad idea, it was a big flashing red button that was screaming that I shouldn't press it. But, hey, I have a weak will when it comes to not pressing people's buttons. Or, in this case, her kill switch.

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor with a pounding headache, and I do mean a pounder. The kind where each one of your heartbeats is painful. Ontop of that; the bandages that had been around my arm were around my throat, fairly tightly too. They were ripped off pretty quickly too, letting me breathe, which did help with what felt like a concussion of my own. When my head had stopped spinning and imploding, I was able to look up at Pika, who was looking rather grim.

"Fervo, we need to talk." The words sent an automatic shiver through me, but name me one person who doesn't when they're said. Still, I didn't freak like some people do, which makes me better than everyone on a sit-com or a romance or soap or anything on the tellybox. Ever. Not that we didn't already know that I'm more awesome than TV. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked.

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?" Oh, this was an apsolutely riviting conversation. Blunt tones, no eye contact, tense and awkward. All we needed was telepathy and we'd be bloody Mewtwo. At least Scyther would look at you when he was talking.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding..."

Wait, was this the friend speech? It was the classic set up for it. I was almost disappointed, but, remember, I didn't want to score with her anyway. Honestly, I was geniunly pleased I was getting it, although reacting like that would be suicide, I knew how fast women were like to take something completely trivial as an insult. Not that blokes were much better, although they did tend to give a clearer warning before going ballistic. Now, this was another one of those red button scenarios. But, this time, I managed to avoid damning myself.

"Yeah, I guess so," sound a little upset but not too upset otherwise you lose manliness points, but don't shrug it off or she will kill you. "Sorry about that, guess I couldn't help it. Promise I won't flirt with you again, 'kay? Friends?"

And now she was staring like I was an idiot... a really, really stupid idiot. We're talking beyond Blacky here, into sock-on-snout retarded territory. And then I noticed that she was still blushing slightly, and it twigged.

"That wasn't the friendship speech was it?" I sighed.

"No..."

"So I've just made a complete prat out of myself?"

"Yup." Wow, we jumped straight back into the riviting conversing, didn't we? We were getting to be worse than Mewtwo- okay, no, I take that back, too far there.

"Well, that's the story of my life, isn't it? I swear, ever since I got to Kanto, it's been one thing after anoth-"

"Fervo, shut up and listen to me." Okay, we had an annoyed growl, a proper emotion! I could almost hear cheering at the back of my mind.

I was resiting the urge to make a mock salute, remembering that this was a sociopathic Pikachu who could, and would, hold grudges until she came across something sharp and pointy enough to extract revenge. And probably a fair bit of blood too. And I like having blood, it helps me stay alive.

"Look, I know I have a bit of a temper problem..."

"A bit?! Try a lot," I scoffed, before pausing as I caught her glare, "Crap, sorry."

"You'd better be," she grumbled, "bastard Treecko. Stay quiet this time, I wanna say this."

"Can I go open the window first?" I asked, "it's rather hot down here."

I didn't wait for the reply, heading straight for the window. It wasn't hot at all, I was just stalling for time. To get my head in order, and check for escape routes. The door had been closed by the nurses, after the incident the night before, so that was out. The vents were on the other side of the bed, I'd have to get past the electric rodent somehow. Which left the window. Which was also rather screwy, I noticed as I pushed it open. No vines or pipes nearby to use to climb, and it was one hell of a drop. Onto concrete. So jumping was out.

I sighed, defeated, about to head back and face my demise, when my paw slipped on the window's mantle. Naturally, with my crappy luck, straight out the window, where gravity was playing its sadistic little game. I barely even heard Pika yelling as I fell...

Just as Cray, Roco and Tate were wandering around underneath. I landed straight in the 'Rina's arms, the poison rabbit looking rather confused. Tate looked weirded out, and the Zigzagoon was practically comatose, so he didn't really react.

"This is, by far, the most unlikely thing that has ever happened to me." Cray muttered, while I was torn between hugging her for saving me from a brutal headbut with the ground, or threatening nasty things if she thought about dropping me.

"Fervo, you little bastard!" Came the very, very angry yelling from above, Pika having reached the window, glaring down at me, her sombre mood replaced with pure psychotic rage.

"And now it's time to go!" Cray put me down, made a rude guesture up at Pika before we all ran like all hell was after us.

Although, considering the stunt I'd just pulled, accidentaly, we probably had worse than hell after us.


	266. Parental Issues

Wooo, update time again... this would have been finished Friday but I made the mistake of picking up PMD2... biiiiiig mistake.

Girly pink Celebi sorta knocked my brain out for the weekend.

Still, after this I'm gonna go back to severe leveling (or reviver seed hoarding, which is proving more effective at the moment... escort missions are still hell, by the way) so monster houses aren't so lethal... dear Mew I hate those now. In PMD1 they were just momentary annoyences. Or free exp, depending on if I was in a hurry or not. (Not that being in a hurry stopped me slaughtering them all. Because, well, what else do you do with a room full of cannon fodder? Being in a hurry just meant I didn't tend to loot their corpses as much.)

Anyway, enough ranting about that. And onto ranting about this! Lots of texty text. Which, considering this is a fiction, is a good thing. What I meant to say was lots of dialogue. Lots and lots of dialogue.

Luckily I have figured out a way to avoid it as much in the next couple Episodes.

So much for getting the gym started quickly, eh? I swear, even the simplest plot gets all complicated with me. It all went downhill after Mew turned Chaotic Neutral...

I swear, I'm looking forward to clearing up that plotline so we can move on and beat up Fervo somemore.

Anyhoo, ranting again. So I'm gonna stop and let you read the episode now.

And I mean read it now. Why are you even clicking this page if you aren't gonna read it, that's just messed up.

**Episode 266: Parental Issues**

Squirt was looking incredibally confused. Admittedly, I wasn't much better off. The Kangaskahn was the last person I had ever expected to run into. Ever. After all, she and I didn't want to kill eachother, and Mew forbid I ever meet anyone who doesn't want to kill me. Naturally, the moment I was yanked into the air, I began to doubt that she didn't want to kill me. I'm pretty sure I heard something snap, she was hugging that hard. Course, not like I could protest, seeing as I couldn't breathe.

"Uh... before he passes out..." Squirt mumbled, making her stop squeezing.

"_About time he did something useful._" I thought with a slight growl.

"_Oh, be nice._" Yeah, like that was going to happen anytime soon. Next she'll be asking me to willingly take one of those demonic shower things.

"_Come out here and make me, crazy Treecko bitch..._" I rolled my eyes, seeing as I'm pretty sure she'd somehow see me do it. Or something... Considering I got a small growl out of her, I had to guess that she did see it.

"_Oooh, you are in for it when you next fall asleep._" Was she trying to threaten me?

"_And I'll just kick crap out of you like last time you picked a fight._"

"_I wasn't sane then!_" She insisted... yeah, like that's a valid excuse.

"_You're never bloody sane!_" I snapped back, just in time to, you guessed it, get dropped straight onto my tail courtesy of finally getting let go.

What is it with life and taking every chance it got to try and dislocate my tail. Or my shoulder, or my face, or just me in general. What did I do, other than exist... which is apparently some great sin in the eyes of certain arrogant, stuck up psychics. Mewtwo and Celebi if you couldn't guess. Although Mew has his moments, especially the undead one... eh, let's just call them all fuckwits and move on.

"Who are you?" Squirt was asking now, while I was seriously starting to wonder if I was some cosmic plaything.

"Anna." Well, that was informative... What? I'm allowed to be sarcastic, I already knew that. I just couldn't remember it until then.

"And you're Flame's mother?"

"I am right here you know!" I managed to pipe up, scrambling back to my feet and glaring at the Wartortle. Who had the decency to look embarressed at that little oversight, or scared witless by the fact I was venting smoke... I can never tell those two looks apart.

"...I swear, one day I'll meet a female that doesn't try to kill me, even if it is accidental." At least, I thought it was accidental, not like I could really tell with Mom...

"Sorry..." She knelt down in front of me, still towering over me quite a bit, even if it wasn't anywhere near as much as when I'd been a kit, "it's just been so long since I last saw you."

"Yeah... good couple years, I think." Hell if I know, Viridian didn't exactly have a calander. Not like I knew how to use one anyway.

"Six and a half, Kit." Well, apparently she did then. That was quite a while too, still, it was hard to focus on anything other than the stupid name.

"Flame. It's Flame-" I was about to continue and elaborate on how stupid a name it was but I was rudely interrupted. Why do people keep doing that, anyway?

"I'm calling you whatever the hell I want." She smirked slightly.

"You're not my mother." I countered, managing to sneak in a growl

"Your point?"

Squirt was looking even more confused by this point. Okay, he looked close to a complete breakdown... which, considering his last ones, probably was going to involve shouting at me until I get pissed off... (_And run off crying.)_ Oh sod off. (_Meanie._)

"So you aren't his mother?!"

"Well, yes and no." Okay, now she was just being awkward and deliberately teasing him. I'd approve of it if it wasn't for the whole him-shouting-at-me thing. I didn't fancy a headache, after all.

"That makes no sense!" We were literally moments from his freak out, one of us had to difuse the situation somehow... Problem is, he'd freak worse if we hit him, even if he was in striking distance.

"You're not the brightest Wartortle around, are you?"

"Jo was smarter." I felt the need to point out, causing Mom to smirk again.

"Taller too."

"I am not shor-" Squirt paused in mid-freak, turning to stare at me, "who?"

Okay, how do I explain this... there's the easy way, or there's the hard way. Or, my preferred option, punch him in the face. There, one severely dazed turtle who's no longer bugging me for stuff I don't fancy answering. Problem solved! At least, until I got hauled into the air again, this time by the back of the neck. The Kangaskahn did not look happy with me. At all. In fact, she looked positively livid.

"What the hell was that for?!" She growled, shaking me slightly. Now, if she hadn't been holding me by the neck, or I didn't know what she could do/break with those paws, I'd have responded with a fireball. Instead I had to stay calm.

"What's the problem with what I did?" It's not like he was bleeding, or unconscious. Just dazed.

"You don't go randomly beating people!" And now she was shouting. So much for avoiding that headache.

"I just did!" I shouted back. So much for staying calm too.

"What happened to you, you used to be quiet and meek..."

"I'd just seen my sister get ripped open by an Arbok, in front of me, I'm not exactly going to be in any normal frame of mind, you crazy bitch!" I yelled at her, actually managing to outdo the earlier shouting...

Although, considering she then proceeded to drop me, maybe surprising her with that one wasn't a good idea. Then, when her tail clocked me in the face, I got the feeling that calling her a bitch hadn't been one of my greatest moments ever, either. That was going to hurt like hell later... or, more likely, right then.


	267. First Storm

And we're back. Jeez, this was a bastard to write, because I've always hated flashbacks. But it took me a while to come up with a decent method of getting this part done, and I think it's come out rather well.

Course, we won't know for sure until I finish the next part.

And then the gym.

I hope.

...Because otherwise we'll never get this damn fic done.

**Episode 267: First Storm**

_It was a dark and... sorry, but it was rather stormy. As for whether it was actually night, well, it was hard to tell. What with being unable to see the sky and all, and having a sleep cycle so haphazard that even that wasn't a good clue. But, that is what you get if you're on a cargo ship. Especially when you're no more than a kit. A teensy, adorable little fire lizard, although the cuteness was rather ruined by the slice in our muzzle... well, his muzzle, seeing as I didn't really exist in that sense back then..._

_Maybe I should start over. Actually, let's go right back to the beginning, before the boat. It'd been a while since Flame'd left home, obeying what Nina'd told him before her sacrifice. He wasn't sure how many days had passed since then, he didn't know anything apart from that the mountain was a long way away now and that he was alone, tired and very, very hungry. He'd managed to find a trail that had led him to a nearby city, but the many humans, people he'd never encountered before, terrified him, so he stuck to the back alleys._

_The dark, abandoned, back alleys. That scared him too. After all, in any shadow, there could be that snake. It could be anywhere, still hunting him, so he had to keep going no matter how exausted he was. His feet hurt, his muzzle still stung from the poisoned wound, his stomach ached. It was only fear that kept him moving, the terror that it could be right behind him. He whimpered, having to fight back the tears at the thought of it, and what it'd done. The images were still fresh in his mind, the sounds just as vivid._

_Trying to wipe his eyes, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, his foot getting stuck in a large crack in the pavement and sending him crashing to the floor. The added jarring pain on his foot, ontop of what he already had, it proved too much and the little guy just curled into a ball, sobbing his heart out. He was there for what felt like hours, even as the tears ran out, too tired to get up again. He didn't want to get up again. Maybe if he stayed down, he'd fall asleep and get to see his sister again, in his dreams. And, maybe, she'd be able to help him._

_It was the only way he could hold onto her now, even as he struggled to understand that, he just knew that Nina was gone and those memories and dreams were all he had left of her. And, as exaustion finally caught him with him, he found out that the most vivid memories were not pleasent ones. Flashes of the attack, images of her; blood running down her back, facing down the giant, hideous, monster serpent. It's piercing, amused glare as it opened its maw and lunged, even as he screamed her name-_

_"Hey, kiddo, wake up!" Someone was nudging him, bringing him out of the nightmare. He slowly looked up, staring straight into the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen, his own widening as he flung himself back, letting out a cry as he backed against the wall, shaking like crazy. The creature sat before Flame, her red curls bouncing slightly as she tilted her head, six pure tails fanning out behind her. And yet still he was afraid, not sure what she was, what she wanted... he wanted Nina..._

_"You shouldn't be out in the open like this, you don't know what'll find you." The Vulpix spoke, smiling as his shivers slowly died down at the lack of hostility from her. "That's better. Look, if you head down that road there, you'll find a safe place. No snakes."_

_He was so tired, and so eager to escape the threat of the Arbok, that he moved to follow the path she had guestured to. He tried to thank the strange fox, but his voice wasn't working too well after all he'd been through, so he stayed silenct._

_"It's okay," she starting walking off as he passed, heading in the opposite direction. "Just take care of yourself; Ryuu." And then she was gone, like she'd never been there, while he kept going. He couldn't stop again, not anymore, the nightmares would come. He fought back the tears, coughing as his throat protested against the minor whimpers._

_It hurt, but he had to hold out. The chance of safety, even if he didn't know the person who'd pointed it out, it was something he couldn't pass up. It had been what Nina had wanted after all, for him to escape... he shook his head again, trying to fight back, he had to be strong now! She couldn't do it for him, he had to make it, he had to survive. Even alone, in the entire world, if he had to. He would not let himself falter. For her. Flame could not, would not, let his weakness hurt her memory, her wishes. Never then, never now._

_But his determination shattered as fast as it had formed as the heavens opened and rain came pouring down. He had never liked the rain, even if he had not grown enough to gain his tail flame yet. And this was a proper storm, something he had yet to witness, seeing as they had usually fizzled out by the time they reached the mountain he had once called home. The dark clouds in the sky lit up, illuminated by a great bolt of lightning, making the poor kit nearly jump out of his scales. The crash of thunder that followed, it was too much as he panicked._

_His earlier exaustion long gone, he shot down the path like- well, he could overtake a Rapidash at the pace he was going, let's just say that. Passing side alleys, back doors, confused looking Humans trying to take a shortcut home, he raced past them all. He didn't even care where he was, or where he was going, anything to get out of the storm. Splashing through rapidly forming puddles, he kept on going, finally escaping the backalleys and reaching open ground._

_It was a harbor, not that he knew what that was at the time. It was around lunch time; so there was, naturally, no one around. Flame looked around for somewhere to take shelter, hiding under an overhang of a building for a moment until the rising winds convinced him to find a better place. Running across the plain of concrete, towards a likely looking place. A large blue container's door had come open slightly thanks to the wind, leaving a slight gap._

_A gap that Flame was more than willing to squeeze through, his small statue proving a momentary blessing as he ducked inside. Out of the wind and the rain, although the sound of it against the container's metal roof was jarring. But, as his panic faded, tiredness started to kick in once more. He clambered over the contents, not even paying attention to what they were. There was a covering over some of the boxes at the back, he crawled underneath, curling up._

_Sleep was long in coming with the wailing storm, but he soon passed out. The nightmares didn't bother him, he was too far gone. So far, infact, he didn't even realise that the container was being moved. In fact, he didn't notice anything at all when he woke up much, much later. He got up, stretching a little, almost forgetting where he was, almost expecting a good morning from Nina. Until he fell off the boxes, landing on the metal floor with a rather undignified squeak._

_He was so cute. Is it any wonder why people can't help but fall in lo- ...Moving on! It was at that moment when he heard a voice from outside the giant door. Fear kicked in instantly, making him shrink back from the sound, backing up as far as he good, up against one of the boxes._

_"Hmm? Stupid storm must'a blown this thing open. I swear, the bolts on these are the worst made things in existance..." the voice didn't sound hostile, but he was too afraid to notice, "Ugh, I talk to myself too much, maybe Jo's right and I am crazy."_

_I'm not sure what made her open the door instead of locking it tight. Maybe curiousity, maybe just the sense that she shouldn't. But, either way, the door was swung open, light came pouring in. And a very large looking Kangeskahn was looking in, spotting the Charmander instantly thanks to the illumination. He tried to flee further into the box, scrambling for safety, but was instantly scooped up in those giant paws, forced to look into very confused looking eyes._

_"Uh, hello." She said, slowly, trying to keep a grip on the squirming, panicking lizard in her arms._

_And that's how we first met Mom!_


	268. Round One Mishaps

And we're back again. Now, yes, I know one or two of you are going to accuse this of being a cop out seeing as it's not another flashback.

Well, it is. I don't like large backstory dumps, I really don't. And, after four seperate attempts at making the 'middle' (read, what was supposed to start this Episode) part of the flashback work, I just gave up.

Don't worry, the end part'll still show up later.

Besides, about time we got around to this, right? Yup, you guessed it, the stalling is over. Gym Battle number four has finally begun.

That's really all I can say without spoiling it. So moving on.

A while back on the ANI/ToF forums, I made the mistake of bringing up an old idea we'd had a long while before even that.

A fanficlet contest. You read that right, there was, at one point, the idea to let you lot loose with the ToF/Anomaly/HC cast to right short 'ficlets/drabbles (or novels if you wanted, but we figured that you're all so lazy that this'd be the only way to get more than one entry)

After bringing it up, I got pressed into considering it. And just worked up the courage to bring it up proper. So, yes, we are going to let you loose with the ANI cast in the near future (sorta as an apolagy for the audio thing going belly up), I just need to go over with Aeris the details and ground rules and how to make it work and stuff.

And then we can look forward to spreading the chaos/trauma even further across the Pokemon section!

Anyway, I think I've stalled enough here, you can go read the Episode now.

**Episode 268: Round One Mishaps**

"Celedon Gym, about time too," Moron smirked as we stood before the doors, me wondering why the hell we had to get here so early. I swear, I'd had maybe half an hour's sleep since getting back to the Center after Mew-knows how long fleeing through Celedon before assuming that Pika'd gotten lost or died or something and it was safe to stop running. Still, Flame somehow managed to look even more cranky, having wandered into the place literally moments before Joanne was going to send Scout looking for him. Incidentaly, I had point blankly refused to go with the bird on that one. No, I'd learnt my lesson from yesterday, thank you very much.

He grumbled something about annoying parents, and Treecko. Which was weird, seeing as I hadn't even started bugging him yet. On the Plusle side, just about every Pokemon in the lobby had gone very quiet and neavous the moment he had stepped in. Even that Machop and Raichu from before, who were sporting several more bandages too. Their trainer wasn't much better off either, Scout had told me that Joanne had practically broken the girl's nose after she had claimed that Pika beating the crap out of her precious Pokemon had been uncalled for. Naturally, violence turned out to be the ideal answer to that argument. It's a wonder our group hasn't been thrown out of a Pokemon Center earlier.

I'm almost upset I missed it. But I'd spent most of the night with Cray, Tate and a very drunk Zigzagoon. You have not seen anything funnier than watching a drunken Zigzagoon; I'll only say that much because otherwise I'll be here all damn day with stories about the crazy stuff that had gone on and, somehow, resulted in no more injuries for me. Anyway, steering back to the point, or as close to a point as anything involving this lot will ever have, Flame was pissed off at something. In fact, he was still grumbling, while I was making a point of standing on the opposite side of Squirt. Just in case of, you know, berserk moments. Sure, I had taken Flame in a tustle before, stop giggling, but I was literally able to read his mind at that point, not to mention the fact he wasn't pissed off.

I couldn't use cheating-psychic tricks anymore. And, considering the fact that he was actually venting smoke, I had a hunch that I didn't want to even if I possessed the ability. Still Moron, as benefitting someone with his name and fashion sense, completely ignored that flashing danger sign and opened the Gym's doors. Slowly heading inside. Joanne followed, thankfully having left our favorite yellow rodent psychopath in her ball, looking rather smug as she fiddled with a small piece of flower-shaped, multi-coloured metal.

Flame grudgingly followed, with me and Squirt heading in last. Because there was no way I was walking in front of the fire breather, that was just asking for a stream of fire to the tail. And I like my tail. Squirt's was rather good too. Also Flame's had it's charms- I should stop now. Anyway, the place we'd walked into was less of a battle ground and more a giant greenhouse. I'm serious, there were grass and flowers everywhere. There were a fair few people there too, most of them tending to said plants.

This made Moron trying to figure out who was the gym leader rather amusing. After a couple minutes looking around; seeming like, well, a moron, he aimed for the girliest, most un-leader-like person he could find, thinking she was the gym leader. He turned out to be right. The fact she had been been waving him over may have had something to do with it, not to mention Joanne pointing her out. Still, for a Human, the leader was pretty. I won't go into the clothing, because I have no idea what the hell it was. Some weird flowing dress/thing with insanely dangly sleeves.

Anyway, moving on, Moron challanged her, she accepted. Blah blah blah, standard trainer crap. I was too busy looking around. The large open space of grass had to be the arena, especially considering the face there were panels of some plastic or glass seperating it from the rest of the plants, probably to stop fireballs. Along with the sprinklers, which seemed like a good idea considering the amount of flammable stuff.

"You okay with a four aside battle?" The gym leader was asking, which Moron was considering. Well, can't blame him, considering the fact that our fourth member wasn't much in a fight even without taking a grass-type weakness into it.

"It's your rules, why not?"

"Four Pokemon, no switches, last one standing wins."

Well, at least she seemed friendly, if professional. Which made her better than most Humans, although she was a Gym Leader, so no one was expecting an easy ride. Especially with grass types, we can be tricky buggers. It isn't pure power with us. We've got plenty of tricks to make battles much more complicated for mindless powerhouses. The Absorb moves were the obvious ones, draining an opponent of stamina to give us a boost, but you couldn't make gym leader with just that...

Anyway, we took our places at the arena, Squirt looking rather nervous. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, but there seemed to be a further edge on his, which was purplexing. Not like his girlfriend was around for him to humiliate himself in front of, and he'd already lost his dignity to the rest of us anyway, so it couldn't be that... I couldn't dwell on it for long, because the battle started with the Gym Leader asking Moron to summon his first fighter first. Predictably, that one turned out to be Flame.

Who looked rather amusing as he scrabbled over the barricade. Still Erika, I believe her name was, didn't seem that worried by the fact she had a fire breather. Although I wasn't sure if she had a plan, or was just spacing out, because she sure wasn't paying attention. In fact, she was fiddling with a couple Pokeballs, so I was trying to figure out if she was trying to decide on who to send out, or figure out which Pokeball was which... probably both, because there was no marking on them at all.

Still, after a couple moments during which Flame looked ready to start blasting her, she decided and threw one up into the air. The name made me wince. Lily. I mean, yeah, it's a fairly common name but, still, I was glad Scyther was in his ball because I did not want to see how he'd have reacted to that. I winced again when the Pokemon itself formed. Lombre.

"Crap!" I burst out, while Squirt, Flame and Moron didn't seem to realise. They wouldn't know, being more used to Kanto.

In fact, Moron proved he didn't know anything about them when he ordered Flame to unleash a burst of fire. Which did absolutely bugger all to the Pokemon who I'm not even going to attempt to describe, it's that messed up. Not even a burn mark. Both Moron and Flame did a double take, exclaiming, "What? Why didn't it burn?!" Only with more expletives in Flame's case. A lot more. In fact, it was practically all cursing. Which only got louder when Erika answered the question in the form of her own order.

"Water Pulse!"

He narrowly avoided the attack. And I mean narrowly. However, his tail flame was not so lucky, nearly getting completely knocked out by the pulsing jet. The Charmander took a moment to flare it back up to normal, clearly not willing to risk it spluttering it out on him. Can't really blame him, considering it could be potentially fatal and all. Still, that one moment was all the Lombre needed to get close in on him. It darted left, so Flame dodged right, straight into the real attack, a good whack to the side of the head.

"Fake out..." Squirt muttered, "oh, this isn't good."

Flame managed to roll away from the assault, his skull seeming to negate the worst of the blow. Although it definitely disorientated him a bit. Which only got worse when it followed up which several sweeps of its claws, forcing him back closer to the wall.

"Flame, don't let it pin you, you'll be a sitting Psyduck!" Moron was yelling oh-so-helpfully. " Try Metal Claw!"

Surprisingly, the Lombre didn't realise that the attack order meant it was about to be attacked, and neglected to get out of the way. However, that made little to no difference, seeing as the uppercut Flame launched seemed to do bugger all. In fact, all it did do was let it grab ahold of Flame's paw, leaving him with no where to run to avoid the blast of water that followed. It floored him, tail flame flickering back to next to nothing. Yet still he was conscious, even as Moron reached for the Pokeball, he took one last breath, his tail flaring up once more.

The Lombre made the same mistake Flame did at the start of the battle, only in a more defensive manner. It thought it was a desperation fireball. Not quite. It was a desperation stream of black and purple fire. Lombre's water type didn't let it shrug that off. Then Blaze wore off, Flame's tail died, and he collapsed along with his opponent. Moron forgoed the Pokeball, vaulting over the barriers to pick up Flame and carry him back, Joanne fetching something out his bag while he did so.

Erika didn't seem to mind, she was recalling her own Pokemon as the two Humans fiddled with what Squirt called a lighter. Which did exactly what it said on the tin, or casing... well, it might have done, I dunno, I can't read Human. Or at all. Anyway, managing to spark Flame's tail back to life, he went in the ball where he couldn't throw a hissy at losing to a grass type.

"Your Pokemon fainted first," Erika called out, although she looked more sincere and apolagetic then smug as she finished, "rules say you have to pick your next Pokemon first."

Moron sighed, mulling it over for a second. "Fervo."

Yeah... Saw that coming.

I was not looking forward to this.


	269. Turn Around, Sneak Attack!

And lookie here, a next-day update. I can't even remember the last time we had one of those. Still, that's the beauty of the Gym Battles, they pretty much write themselves. Although this is shorter than the last episode, that's more because I found a good place to stop and felt that padding out the middle just wasn't going to work well.

Also, yes, worst title ever. Call it a spoof of the japanese title'ing system. Or sheer lazy, either/or, I'm not really fussy.

Anyhoo, Enjoy. Or die.

Again, not fussy.

**Episode 269: Turn Around, Sneak Attack!**

Things were not good, Erika was not an idiot, she didn't let Flame cause any real damage, leaving us minus one of our best brawlers. Still, with Fervo up, at least things could be salvaged. Suicidal tendancies when it came to Pika nonwithstanding, he was a capable fighter. Much more capable than me, at least. The problem was simple; he was a Grass Type, Erika was the Grass-type Gym Leader. And, as Flame found out to his cost, she was not Moron. She knew what she was doing, and knew what her weaknesses where. Which, were also his weaknesses.

In other words, she knew the best ways to hurt a grass type.

"Go Parasect!" With a giant mushroom slash crab slash bug thing... wait; what? Yeah, I couldn't see the logic there, until I remembered they were known for bug and poison techniques. Not to mention looked damn creepy. And, with our fire type out of commision, we had no real way of taking care of it easily.

Of course, Fervo seemed to know this as well, as he looked about ready to freak out. Although, considering the insect had no pupils or even an iris, just pure white, for eyes, I can't blame him for being unnerved. It was creepy, very creepy, swaying there on oversized legs, staring at him (I guessed, considering who knew where it was looking without pupils) without blinking. Then it scurried off into the longer patches of grass near the edge of the arena.

"Don't go after it, those things'll spore you if you get close!" Moron was calling out, luckily we were much more at home with Kantonian Pokemon.

"Like I'm going near those claws anyway," Fervo yelled back, taking aim at the plantation that hid his opponent.

A Shadow Ball blasted its way into the clump of grass, colliding with something with a very solid crack, the detonation blowing the cluster of plants open and letting us see, quite clearly, that all we'd done was hit the barrier. And didn't even dent that. The Parasect then appeared out of another clump of grass, this one behind Fervo. The Treecko was looking around and blasting the other clusters, trying to pin down the thing that had managed to get around him, that he didn't know it's approach.

It prepared an attack of its own, just as we were about to shout out a warning. Then Fervo flung a Shadow Ball over his shoulder, managing to hit the upper part of the mushroom, making the insect cry out as it scurried back, it's focus gone as he turned, charging another volley. This ghostly orb was even bigger, crackling with dark energies, tiny arcs of power leaving its surface as Fervo threw it with all his might.

"Sal, Leech Life!" Erika ordered, the mushroom firing a series of small needles at the oncoming attack.

That was the problem with Shadow Balls, they detonated on contact with anything, so even the bug's snapshot attack was enough to stop Fervo short. And, the last of the volley had survived the detonation, going on to catch Fervo in the chest. He winced, along with Moron and me. The charring on the Parasect's 'armor' seemed to heal itself as the needle in Fervo glowed for a moment, him cringing as he tried to pull it out, before it desintergrated, leaving him looking rather pained... and the Parasect fully healed.

Back to square one. Still, neither Moron or Fervo was about to quit, although the latter looked rather tempted.

"So it's healed, big whoop, you've got it in the open!" The human yelled, Erika giving her Pokemon praise for the good job it was doing as it started to advance on Fervo. Who immediatly backed up, although I wasn't sure if he knew about the creature's many spore attacks or whether he was actually afraid of it.

Considering that he was just backing away in a straight line, not even blasting it or trying to get clear incase it started shooting again, I was aiming for afraid. But then again, who can blame him, it took his best attack with barely any real damage, not to mention the whole Leech Life thing. Even I didn't fancy facing it, and I at least had a shell to protect me from most of its attacks.

"Oh come on Fervo!" Cray was yelling from beside Joanne, where she was watching the scrap, "you did all this insane stuff in the tunnels and you're wussing out to that?!" She looked away with a sneer, "to think I used to actually respect you."

Within three seconds, that many Shadow Balls had pelted the Parasect in the face, dropping it to the floor. He turned to stare straight at the Nidorina for a moment, before grinning, giving a small wave. "Thanks, toots."

"Anytime hotshot." She countered, returning his guesture. "Blues stick together."

"Because if we don't, who will?" He replied, oblivious to the Parasect getting back up and sneaking closer, silent thanks to the soft earth underneath it's 'feet'

Pincers raised, glowing purple, while Fervo stared at Cray, wondering why she'd stopped talking. The attack came down, only to slam into the earth. Fervo'd darted back at the last second, avoiding the deadly Poison Cross, bringing himself right next to his opponent's face. One punch straight into it's head, the blank eyes actually flashing up a brief showing of pain as it brought its pincers in to grab him from behind. This time the Treecko went up, the insect's claws slamming into it's own face as Fervo vaulted over its mushroom.

He darted clear of the attack range as the Parasect staggered around to face him again, looking more than a little dazed from the repeated blows to the head. However, I noticed the 'shroom on it's back vibrating slightly, the air seeming to flicker with something. Fervo's composure wavered, his concentration flickering slightly as whatever it was struck, leaving him looking more than a little dazed. Then I realised what it was, I could smell it, the sickly Sweet Scent.

"Now, Parasect, X-Scissor!" Erika ordered, while Moron and Cray tried to get Fervo to focus on something other than the potent pollen that made me feel woozy, and we were at the arena's edge...

He was right in the middle of it. And the Parasect closed in for the kill.


	270. New Tricks

And we're back again. This part is really flying through. Not that I'm complaining...

Although waking up tomorrow is going to suck. Yay for only getting five hours sleep, not counting being woken up repeatedly by annoying cats.

Which is why the rant is short, you'll get a proper one next time.

Along with more about the ficlet thing...

**Episode 270: New Tricks**

I'm not sure how, but suddenly I was back outside the ball. Which was fine by me, seeing as that simulated prison had not been helping my mood, at all. It was a little tricky to stand, my legs ignoring whatever my brain was telling them to do for a couple moments, but I managed. No one even noticed, too busy looking at what was going on in the arena. Fervo was standing around like an idiot while some giant plant bug thing was about to bring an attack down on his head. Which it did. Glowing pincers came down hard, and he didn't manage to react at all.

Everyone winced as Fervo took the hit, getting flung back from the blow, which saved him from the second one which would have probably busted a rib otherwise. Still, he hit the ground, hard.

"Holy mother of Mew!" Cray was yelling, looking about ready to vault over the arena walls herself... and probably would have done had Tate not been summoned to hold her back. To be told, I would have gone over the walls too, if I wasn't leaning on Moron's bag just to stay upright.

"Your Treecko cannot take another blow, please pull him out before I have to hurt him further!" The gym leader was calling out, which seemed unecessary, seeing as Moron was already reaching for a Pokeball.

Problem was, Fervo didn't seem to take too kindly to that one. He'd clearly been around me too long, because that's the only explaination I could come up with for him getting back up after that. He seemed just as dazed as I was, barely able to stay up, but he did. Moron removed his hand from the ball he'd been about to yank off his belt, Squirt and Cray staring at the Treecko's display of raw stubborness. The former seemed to be red slightly...

"_Aww, told you Jasmine had a-_" The annoying voice in my head shut up as the bug thing opened it's paw and launched a ball of glowing green energy straight at Fervo.

Who caught it. I wish I was making that up but I'm not; he staggered back, nearly toppling over, but he caught it in his paws. The damned creature could have been surprised by that, I couldn't tell from the freaky eyes; but it did take a step back, especially when Fervo smirked, a weird flickering aura seeming to radiate from him for a second. I'd seen it before in Saffron.

"_Overgrow..._" Sarah muttered as Fervo flung the energy ball straight up into the air, the green glow around him growing even brighter as he closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment before letting out a very, very loud yell.

"Mega Drain!"

The energy ball in the air seemed to tear itself apart, the bug thing screeching as yet more whisps of vital life force were tugged free under Fervo's call, even the plants around him seemed to give up a little. All three Humans were staring, while Cray and Tate were cheering as the energy homed in on their buddy from the tunnels. It was so bright, I could barely see him. The Parasect, as Erika was calling it, tried to back up by the nigh-continuous stream of energy made it stumble.

A couple seconds later, the attack stop, the glowing faded. And Fervo was standing again, good as new. Mostly, anyway, he still looked a little tired, but at least he wasn't about to pass out again.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, which was when the Parasect stopped being terrified, managed to get a solid grip, and practically hurled itself at him. So, apparently, the answer was Fervo flinging himself to avoid getting rammed into by a hefty looking plant thing. He would probably had been better off had he not asked. Well, the pillock isn't known for his smarts.

It was oddly amusing, actually. After all, how often do you see someone get up from nearly being slaughtered, from sheer willpower alone, only to go straight back down? Sure, he wasn't actually hit, but it did come very close. Fervo quickly pushed himself up, darting back out of range from a slash from the creature's pincers. Cray and Tate were still goading the Treecko on, the Totodile trying to encourage him, while the Nidorina was just calling him a weak git if he let himself get beat up by that. Both seemed to have an effect, he completely ignored a small volley of Leech Life, while everyone else winced at the tiny needles imbedded in his arm, instead using the Parasect's immobility to get closer.

It was then that he yanked the needles free, before they could run off with his energy, flinging them straight back into the bug's face, followed by several Shadow Balls slamming into its shell. The bug screeched, rearing back at the sudden attack, while its Trainer called encouragement for it to be strong. And to use Spore. Squirt winced, Moron started yelling for Fervo to get the hell out of there, as a small cloud of yellowish poweder spread out from the giant mushroom.

Fervo managed to stop shot, backing up as it started to spread out. Clearly, whatever it was, breathing it was a bad idea.

"Just stay out of range of that and blast it!" Moron was ordering, "it can't take much more."

"Parasect, Bullet Seed!"

Fervo went to fire, only to have his Shadow Ball detonate from a volley of seeds that had been fired from inside the cloud. And the ones that survived, trailed a stream of golden powder. Unfortunately, Fervo's reaction times still seemed a little screwy, so he took the entire lot to the face, clutching at the stinging wounds, one of them had even managed to cut him, spreading its payload. And he was swearing, don't forget the swearing. Cray was cursing too, something about Erika being a cheap... and I sorta couldn't understand what the rest of it was as Tate started trying to hold her back from vaulting the fence again.

Anyway, the Treecko was looking rather unsteady now, staggering slightly as he tried to stay upright. The Parasect stayed hidden in the cloud of powder, happy to let it's weird mixture do its thing. Fervo was really struggling to stay standing, until his climbing claws slid free of their hiding place and he dug them into his leg. That definitely jolted him back to alertness, as he immediatly let loose a Shadow Ball. The bug tried to scuttle free, managing to get to the clouds edge when the attack hit.

It would have missed the Parasect, but it managed to ignite the spores, which then ignited the bug. And I mean ignited, I don't think I'd ever seen something go up so quickly. Erika quickly pulled it back into it's Pokeball, the fire fading out as the red beam hit. I could see why, it wouldn't have lasted another second of that.

"And that's why I didn't want to use Spore, it's too dangerous when energy attacks are involved," she sighed, reaching for another ball, "still, this is proving to be a good match. You and your Treecko are good." And what the hell about me?! Bastards, the lot of them.

"You're not so bad yourself, using Bullet Seed like that..." Where was my praise... stupid Moron, I made a point of jabbing him in the ankle with Metal Claw.

He shot me a glare, and looked like he was seriously considering trying to kick me in the head. I'd like to have seen him try, any excuse to light that hat on fire was fine by me. But our feud was halted as Erika's third Pokemon took the field, Fervo managing to keep standing as he turned to face the tall... big... thing.

"Breloom, go!"


	271. Perserverance

And we're back again, and I'm slightly more conscious tonight. Anyway, we're getting through this one pretty quickly. Well, actually, I think all the other gym battles were over by now, so this one is taking a while... but, hey, considering I've had over a hundred episodes to get better at writing/stalling since Vermillion, what did you expect?

Well, I'm betting it wasn't this.

_-Ficlet stuff, those who don't give a crap can continue onto reading the Episode-_

_Anyway, about the ficlet thing I was going on about. To reiterate, incase you weren't paying attention during 268/269/whenever-the-hell-I-brought-it-up. Essentially, me and Aeris are letting you all loose with the ANI cast (including the Hoenn Chronicles lot, if you wish to give that dead-fic a quick cattle-prod up the backside) to write whatever the hell you want. We don't really have prizes as of yet, but the best will definitely get something._

_Oh, and, by the ANI cast, that includes the NQDS/Legendary-War/whatever lot too, so you can play with Kit, Aodh, Artemis or whoever. Crossovers within the ANI, whatever you want._

_Anyway, how you do this is easy. First you open a word processor of some kind, then you wr- sorry, couldn't help that one. Essentially, once you have written the ficlet (it has to be at least five hundred words, so about a third of a usual ToF Episode. But if you want to write something over three-thousand words then you can too, as long as it's more than five hundred.) then you just upload it to this site. Then just drop me/Aeris a PM through our profiles, or mention it in a review, just so we know it exists. Remember, URLs don't work on here, so hotlinking in the PM/Review won't work, so just let us know the title and we'll dig it up using the search feature._

_We'll then slip it into the ANI c2 so that I don't lose it and, after about a month, month and a half, then we'll go through them all and pick our favorites, although I'll guarrenty that every entry'll get some pretty hefty praise/squeeing. And, hopefully, some sort of actual reward for being an awesome fan of our work instead of merely our gratitude/thanks and a rib crushing glomp from the soon-to-be Mrs Avalon._

_Anyway, that's how you do this thing._

* * *

_Now, naturally, there are ground rules._

_No hate/bashing fics - Self explainatory. Although it'd take a special brand of moron to sent a ficlet torturing/bashing a character to the authors of said characters..._

_Try not to go overboard on the OCs - Okay, I know that forbidding them completely is silly, seeing as I'm sure you all want to throw someone up against something to see what happens. This one just means try not to swarm the story with them in any other capacity other than cannon fodder._

_Keep it tasteful - Well, this is just there because I have to say it. Simply, stick within this site's rules for what you can/can't do and this is pretty much covered._

* * *

_But, apart from that, you get to go nuts. Just one more thing, we're gonna try and do several 'themes' for this, so as to make this last a little longer and let you guys stretch your writing muscles a little more. Although if you want to write something that doesn't fit the 'theme' then by all means do it anyway, it's more a suggestion than anything else.  
_

_The first one fluff/romance. So, if it's cute/whimsical/sappy or a shipping fic you have an idea for, here's your chance to write it. Any pairing at all, anything.  
_

_Three quid says we get several 'Treechu' entries...  
_

_Which reminds me, you can have multiple entries if you so wish, so don't panic if you have many ideas and don't want to choose one. _

_Whether you want to do them as seperate stories or different chapters in the same one, I don't mind, as long as either me or Aeris is told it exists somehow._

_Okay, I'm done now, let's unleash the insanity!_

_-Really, I'm done, go read the Episode now-_

**Episode 271: Perseverance**

Somehow we'd gone from Fervo being up against a freaky plant-bug thing; to facing a freaky plant-kangaskahn thing, only with bigger and nastier looking claws. Really, this Erika Human was not picking enemies that were easy on the eye. Oh, and Fervo still looked like he was about to pass out at any second, still not having completely shrugged off that powdery crap that the Parasect had got him with. Still, he woke up pretty fast, the Breloom thing shot forwards and dealt out a back-paw slap, straight across his face. Left a funny red mark too.

He didn't like that, leaping back out of striking range to attack. However, there was one pretty big problem, somehow the Brelooms arms got longer and caught him in midair. He didn't like that either, but his climbing claws couldn't do squat against it's bigger ones. And pelting it in the face with a volley of Bullet Seeds just seemed to piss it off. Which probably wasn't a good idea, especially not when its trainer was busy giving it orders.

"Seismic Toss!" She called out, the Breloom nodding as it's claws starting to glow a brilliant white.

"Ah crap," Squirt said; while everyone else was being a little more explicit, and loud, as the Breloom leapt up, pulled back its throwing arm, which still held an increasingly desperate Treecko.

And then it pelted Fervo straight down onto solid ground. Hard. Everyone winced as he hit the floor, I'm pretty sure he bounced a little too. Joanne actually had to recall Cray because Tate just couldn't hold her back any longer, probably because he got jabbed in the face with the spines on her back, repeatedly. Didn't seem to bother him much though, which I thought was a load of crap, having been on the recieving end of a dose of Nido-poison before. Anyway, back to the fight at paw. The Breloom landed a little way off from Fervo, looking rather smug as it turned to face the prone grass type again.

It's smug look vanished when it spotted the green aura as the Treecko pushed himself back up, the glowing focusing on his paws once again.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He smirked, the light getting brighter and brighter as he readied to absorb the crap out of everything.

"She's ready for it this time!" Moron yelled as Erika nodded to her Pokemon, who took off at a blinding pace, straight at Fervo.

"Mega dra-" his attack was cut off as it skidded to a halt right in front of him, transferring all that momentum into one solid uppercut that actually flung him off his feet. Even I yelled out at that one, although I was calling the Breloom every insult under the sun, while everyone else was calling out to Fervo. Both of them ignored us, the former too busy on flinging another shot at Fervo. This time, when it's palm connected, I could actually see the air ripple with the force of the blow as the Treecko went flying backwards.

He hit the ground again, skidding to a halt in a small cloud of dirt. And, this time, he didn't get back up. He tried to push himself up but just couldn't manage it, slipping unconscious even as Moron recalled him into one of those damned balls. He was looking rather upset, although I was willing to bet that was more because he wasn't winning anymore than that Fervo just got slaughtered. Humans are like that. Still, he had to send out another one of us to take down that Breloom. And, as much as I would have loved to torch the bloody git, I was probably not allowed to go back in.

Besides, I was still having a little trouble standing, and that thing was quick. Being a little slow had gotten Fervo beaten to hell and back again, so I was screwed. And Squirt wasn't the fasted thing going. So the only real option was Scyther, who could probably tear the grass type in half before it had a chance to blink. Moron reached for his Pokeball.

Or, at least, what I had thought was his Pokeball. He turned it on Squirt, recalling the turtle before flinging the ball over the barrier, letting him reappear on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Even Joanne seemed to notice the stupidity of sending the slow water type against that thing, "he's going to get slaughtered."

"Don't have a choice."

"What about Scyth-" She was cut off by a defeated sigh.

"Never showed up."

"You what!?" She looked ready to hit him. I, however, did. He quickly shifted out of the way in case I tried again. "You agreed to a four on four battle, with only three Pokemon!"

"I expected Flame to at least take out two."

Oh, so now he was claiming it was my fault that he was a stupid, idiotic, bastard of a Human. That did it, I was going to kill him, injuries be damned. Unfortunately, our attention was snapped back to the battle. Because Erika had called out for Moron to focus and then, once she had our attention back, for the Breloom to attack. Squirt did not look happy about this, in fact, he looked apsolutely terrified. Although, somehow, he managed to get out of the way of the punch, darting to the side. He didn't escape completely though, the thing's tail clocked him in the side. Not that it did much, what with the shell and all.

Although it did throw him off balance slightly, giving the grass-thing enough time to recover from it's own assault and try again. This time, Squirt decided not to try dodging and a green shield formed around him, the barrier stopping the blow in it's tracks with a nasty sounding crack. We were then treated to the amusing image of the Breloom hopping back and forth for a minute, shaking a now rather sore wrist, or just sizing up the barrier, as flurry of blows slammed into it, each one causing the protective bubble to ripple and warp slightly.

Squirt couldn't hold that for much longer, I could see him straining to keep theshield up as it was, and these were nothing more than jabs. Lightning quick volleys of them, sure, but there wasn't any real power... although Erika quickly saw to that as she called out to it.

"Force Palm!"

Keeping up the blows with one paw, forcing Squirt to keep the barrier up or risk getting slugged in the face, the Breloom pulled back it's free one, letting the very center of it glow as it lashed out with the same attack that had flattened Fervo. The Protect was practically blasted apart by the attack, the ripple of pressure continuing on and knocking Squirt on his rear. And, while the turtle was dazed, the Breloom stepped forward, this time letting it's fist give off a brown aura for a moment.

"Focus Punch!" Erika yelled, exactly as Moron called out an order of his own, proving he wasn't entirely useless. Just mostly useless. And stupid.

"Withdraw!"

The two Pokemon reacted instantly, the grass type slamming its fist-claws straight into Squirt's face. Or, at least, into the empty space where his face had been, the Wartortle having ducked into his shell at the last moment. The momentum carried it on a little, putting it right over the still standing, yet seemingly headless, Squirt. Now Moron grinned, calling out again while the Breloom tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Skull Bash."

Squirt essentially fired himself into the air, finally coming out of his shell as he delivered a nasty headbutt straight to the Breloom's muzzle. Now it was the one who found itself on it's arse, as Squirt stepped back out of striking distance, Moron cheering while the two female Humans actually looked slightly impressed. I will admit, I was a little impressed too, I was expecting Squirt to have died by now.

"_Wow... that was quite the turn around._" Oh, great, even she was stunned stupid, not like that was much of a difference from her usual state, so I just ignored her. That's sorta my default reaction to anything a Treecko or psychic says. That or violence, or both.

Anyway, back to the scrap, Squirt's water attacks had done bugger all at stopping the Breloom from getting back up, so he was right back on the defensive again. Moron was looking worried again, figuring that Squirt managing to hit it was largely a fluke, and Erika wasn't stupid enough to let her Pokemon fall for the same trick again, Fervo'd already found that out. So they needed a new plan. Although, they seemed to have one. Just as the creatured flung Squirt away, his shell helping to absorb the impact with the floor, Moron called out again.

"Come on Squirt, just like you practiced, blast this sucker!"

The Breloom seemed to take that as a challange, racing straight for the turtle as he sucked in a breath, hesitating for only a moment. The Breloom's charge came to a very sudden stop, thanks to having it's legs frozen to the floor. In fact, it actually fell forwards, having to catch itself with its paws before it knocked itself out, only to find those frozen too as Squirt fired again with Ice Beam.

...Where the hell did he get that?


	272. Squirt's Last Stand

And we're back again, at yet another stupid time in the morning. Still, nearly at the end of this gym battle, then it's back to confusing the crap out of you with a plot I'm pulling out of thin air (which is better than where else I could pull it from)

Anyhoo, reviews please, they keep me motivated to not goof off. And I need to not goof off, not counting all the ficlet-writers (of which there are about five that have started, I think), I'm the only one of the ANI who is actually working. (Sure, Mrs Avalon (seriously, call her that, it's fun.) says she is, but she's worse at focusing than I am.)

Anyway, that's enough parenthesis for one night. Good night, Everybody!

**Episode 272: Squirt's Last Stand**

The Breloom did not like ice, apparently, letting out a rather grating yell, mixed with a stream of curses that even I wouldn't have been able to come up with. Which, considering I'm _me_, says a lot about how much the Breloom did not like ice. Then again, I'm not too fond of it either. Yeah, frozen water being bunged at my head, just want I want to have to put up with. Erika, while looking concerned for her Pokemon's health, or sanity, still seemed pretty confident. Which was more than I can say for Moron, who seemed relieved that Squirt had managed to not freeze his mouth shut or something stupid like that.

"Breloom, Secret Power!" Came the Gym Leader's command, which seemed to reverse the panic attacks, as it looked like Squirt was about to start firing obsenities as the Breloom's arms started glowing white, along with the ice that sealed them.

"Get out of there!" Moron was yelling, even Joanne seemed worried as the glowing spread, the ice splintered as a bolt of white fired itself straight at the turtle. Who, being Squirt, was too slow to get out of the way and took the attack straight to the torso.

Sure, the shell meant that getting hit there didn't do much. Although, what it did do was more than enough. Because now it was him that was pinned to the floor, the Breloom's attack having freed it's arms from which it just ripped the ice off of it's legs. Squirt was not that flexible, so he was kinda buggered there. Especially considering that he had enough trouble surviving when he did move. The grass-thing just smirked, staying back so it could charge an energy ball without having to risk another Ice Beam that it couldn't dodge.

And, while Squirt was stuck, dodging was pretty much a non-issue. He got lucky with the first shot, it sailed just passed him, but the Breloom was taking careful aim as the second green orb formed. This one was evaded via Squirt pulling the hide-head-in-shell trick again, although it still clipped him, but the blow caused part of his ice prison to start to crack. It wouldn't be long before he bust out, something the Gym Leader and her minion seemed to know as the latter sneaked forward so there was less chance of missing, this time going straight for his shell where he couldn't weave out of the way. And it was not an energy ball.

"Solar Beam!"

This wasn't good. The sunlight filtering through the glass roof was more than enough to supercharge the attack while Squirt struggled like hell to pull himself free of the ice. It was cracking, splintering, letting him pull one leg free. But then the beam of bright green energy shot for him and left him with only one choice. He ducked inside his shell again as a barrier formed, holding out the blast for merely a second before it smashed through, colliding with him and tearing him free of the ice.

"Squirt!" Moron was calling, looking about ready to panic as the turtle vanished from view.

"_Oh no..._" I almost echoed Sarah's words there, that was insane, who the hell would fire that on a defenseless water type?! The urge to go back in there, and screw the rules, was getting awefully strong at that point.

"He'll be fine, the Gym Leader wouldn't have fired something if it would have done real damage." Tate stepped up beside me as the energy blast started to wane.

And then it detonated, the Totodile wincing as the massive cloud of dust and smoke hid any trace of Squirt. If there was anything left of him to hide, anyway... Then as the cloud started to thin, Moron already holding a Pokeball to return the body, we spotted another glow. This one a silvery, flickering, almost reflective one. And there he was, barely standing, but that didn't matter. And the reflective glow glinted for a moment, the Breloom actually backing up, now it looked afraid. And I remembered why, having seen that move in action before.

"Little gift from my mother's side of the family," Squirt growled, "and payback for singing my fluff!"

The Mirror Coat let out a bright flash as a single bolt of silver rocketed through what was left of the smoke, blasting it apart as it shot for the Breloom. It was moving too quick, the grass type didn't even have a chance to blink before there was a second almighty crash, blowing it off its feet, several feet, before it hit the ground. There was twitching but it was not getting back up, period.

"Alright, you won!" Moron was cheering now, while I had to wonder how the hell he bounced between happy and depressed like that without getting whiplash. I mean, he didn't even have a second being inside his head like Blacky. Or me, I suppose, only mine is less useful and more irritating.

Anyway, before I get sidetracked insulting Sarah further, even if she deserves it for being so damn loud and whiney, Joanne stopped Moron's party by pointing out two things. One; Squirt was barely standing after the Solar Beam. And, two; Erika still had another Pokemon left. A fresh grass type against a nearly down Wartortle.

"Wartortle," why did he flit between names all the time? He does it to Blacky too, and Fervo. Freak Human git, "you want to give up?"

"I'll manage," Squirt answered, facing the Gym Leader even as he staggered slightly just to keep his balance.

"...The guy's getting more and more suicidal by the day," I muttered.

"Must get it from you." Tate smirked, until I clobbered him around the head with Metal Claw. What? Uppity water types deserve it.

"Your Pokemon is determined," Erika smiled as she recalled the Breloom, switching for another Pokeball, "well, better not let him down, go Rose!"

What formed, well, okay, let's try to describe what has to be one of the most fucked-up looking things in existance. Which, considering Mewtwo, says a lot. First of all, what looked like a cape made out of a leaf, white 'hair' that looked like flower petals, and then flowers for hands. Come on! I thought Scyther was weird, but that is just taking the cake.

"Roserade, ready," it, I refuse to give something that rediculous a gender, smirked.

Squirt smirked too as a different aura from Fervo's formed, this one a vibrant blue. I assumed it was a similar kind of thing, seeing as small streams of water burst from the floor, circling around the turtle as they formed a veil around him. Inside, the water seemed to be healing him somehow, as he didn't look quite so unsteady anymore as it faded away again. Leaving a soggy, yet much better looking, Wartortle.

"Aqua Ring, that one's from my dad." He chuckled, before suddenly launching another beam of ice.

And missed, by quite the margin. Not because of a sucky accuracy, but because the grass type just launched itself into the air, flipping over as landing well to the left of the blast that froze a clump of grass solid.

"Don't mess around with this one," Erika ordered, "give him your all. Petal Dance!"

"What?!" Joanne gawped, while Moron just groaned.

"Aw crap." Well, judging by the Human's reactions, we were screwed.

As for Squirt, he found himself backing off as the Roserade started glowing. I was really starting to hate the glowing... Anyway, as it did so, cape fluttering in a breeze that seemed to appear out of no where, despite the fact we were bloody indoors, taking aim with one of it's 'arms' as flower petals started to flutter around it, then they fired. The first shot of what can only be described as a fuckload of flowers narrowly missed Squirt, yet somehow he still got hurt, yelling out as he hit the floor.

"Those things damage on a miss?!" Tate gawped, while I noticed the grass type readying another blast, aiming at the prone and very-stunned turtle.


	273. Focus

Well, this would have been done yesterday but I got distracted with video games again. FFTA2 and PMD2 is not a good combination if you want to get things done, by the way. Anyway, enough gamer-nerd stuff, let's go back to seeing Squirt get slaughtered.

Anyone honestly see this coming?

I mean, even I didn't until about ten minutes ago...

**Episode 273: Focus**

Well, this was turning in a sucky brawl. I didn't get to kill anything, Fervo was even more useless than usual, and Squirt was about to die. Oh, and Scyther had vanished off the face of the planet, but he does that all the time so I don't really count that as anything odd. Although the fact he hadn't shown up to save the day at the last second like he normally does was a little worrying. Okay, so, not counting that us losing is completely Moron's fault, Scyther not showing up was going to get Squirt killed and then we'd be another Pokemon down when it came to have a rematch. Great. Why not just kick me in the face and get it over with?

"_Don't tempt me._" Oh yay, I had to put up with her snark too. Joy of joys, how the hell could today get any better?

Well, that Aqua Ring thing could kick in again for Squirt, giving him another round of healing, even as he fired up one of those barriers. Then again, like all of his barriers bar , this one got blasted wide open. But, around half of the 'petals' in the blast had lost their focus, either falling apart or shooting off in another direction. One even came close to slicing Moron's hat in half, but unfortunately it seemed to have lost it's ability to hurt even when missing. Anyway, the blast still knocked Squirt flying backwards, again.

And he hit the ground, hard, again. Even with the healing and his protective shield having taken the worst of the blow, and the shell, he was not moving. Everyone was silent, dead silent, while Moron looked about ready to cry. The Roserade was the only thing that moved as it panted for breath. Then, I spotted something weird, laying on the ground near Squirt, nearly hidden in the torn up undergrowth. A black ribbon, the kind of thing those weirdo's back at the giant hellhole in Saffron would wear. As I was trying to figure out why the hell one of those was there, let alone where it came from, I spotted something else too.

Squirt's eyes were open. Very dazed, for sure, but they were open. They slowly focused on the bow before he, and I wish I was making this up, started to get back to his feet. Everyone else noticed him moving, all staring at the water type's sheer inability to go down as he slowly reached out for the ribbon, taking it in his paw as he pushed himself up. It took several very, very tense seconds, but he stood again.

"Holy mother of Jirachi..." Tate muttered, while I actually stayed silent for once, too stunned to speak. I mean, come on, Squirt got back up. Squirt! The weakest fighter in the group, the one who always goes down first, had gotten back up from something even I would probably have been flattened by.

"_Gifts from loved ones have that effect on people,_" Sarah murmered, still sounding shocked herself.

"What the hell?" And now the Tododile was staring at me... Well, one way to fix that.

And now Joanne was giving me an evil look after I floored her precious water type. You've got three guesses to figure out which kind of salute I gave in reply. Anyway, back to the fight, Erika and the plant thing finally snapped out of their shock, and proceeded to attempt a third shot. One problem, the Roserade was so knackered that it could barely fire, let alone aim, so the attack went wide. Way, way wide. If it went any higher, it'd have been vertical. Ontop of that, the Aqua Ring had kicked in again, healing some of the small cuts on Squirt's face and arms, and making it so he wasn't just hanging on to life quite so much.

"Now, while it's fatigued, Ice Beam!" Moron ordered, which was what Squirt was about to do before the prat yelled out a flippin' warning. The pillock got another jab to the leg for his trouble. If he did that again, I'd set him on fire. Twice. If he was lucky.

Anyhoo, Squirt fired the ice beam like a good little pet for his Human master, while Erika ordered her Pokemon to dodge. Yeah... that's kinda a dumb order, like the bloody thing doesn't know to get out of the way of attacks without having to be told. Then again, considering it's state, it was probably best to make sure that it knew that it was about to get blasted to hell. It went to leap away like it had the last time Squirt had tried to shoot it, with the flashy backflip and crap, only this time it tripped over it's own feet and collapsed to the floor.

So, yeah, it managed to dodge Squirt's attack still, just. Only more through dumb luck than being an irritating git. And, guess what, another Aqua Ring, which meant even less slices for Squirt. At this rate, he has going to be fully healed and just freeze the entire arena until he finally hit the bastard grass type. Of course, life was never, ever that easy. And Erika seemed to be getting a little pissed off that the plants in the arena were getting frozen, so she gave her Pokemon another order. And this one sounded rather bad as well.

"Weather Ball!"

Okay, I take that back, it sounded completely rediculous. Who the hell came up with that? Still, at least it looked vaguely threatening as a white energy ball formed in front of the grass type's paw...arm...flowery-stub things. Taking careful aim this time, it fired the attack. Then something weird happened as the clouds moved; sunlight flickered down through the glass roof and, as the attack passed through, it ignited. Now the grass type was throwing around fire? Still, Squirt didn't seem worried, his fluff had already been scorched by the Solar Beam the Breloom'd blasted with him, so there was little a fireball could do.

Well, one not fired by me, anyway. To prove my point further, Squirt's protective barrier was actually enough to keep this attack out, whereas it'd shatter under anything heavier than a breeze. Still, there was an almost decent detonation, the fireball actually exploding and coating the entire thing in heat and smoke. Squirt came shooting out of that, in the literal sense; shell rocketing through the air, propelled by a jet of water. And, again, the Roserade struggled to dodge.

And, this time, dumb luck was on our side. It failed to get out of the way, taking the flying shell straight to the face, hitting the floor hard as Squirt kept on going, skimming along the earth for a few meters before skidding to a halt. He popped back out from inside his shell, looking a little dazed for half a second, before turning on the very, very stunned grass type. I could see the Ice Beam forming, everyone could, and it prompted an unusual responce.

"Enough. I give." Erika sighed, "Rose has no chance of recovering in time, there is nothing to gain by keeping her in there just to get hurt by your attack."

"So I win?" Jeez, Moron, ask a dumber question next time, why don't you.

"Yeah."

"With three Pokemon, one of whom being a water type?"

"...Yeah." Now she seemed rather embarressed. Then again, losing to Moron would be rather humiliating.

He then proceeded to stick his toungue out at Joanne. Who kicked him in the shins in reply. Have I ever mentioned that she's my kind of Human?


	274. Recuperation

And we're back again. I think I'm finally getting the hang of the return to having a decent update speed.

'Course, this Episode was a tricky one because of the switch from fighty-fighty stuff to talky-talky stuff.

But, hey, we're getting ready for the move back to Saffron... and then the fun really starts.

**Episode 274: Recuperation **

It was nice to know that the Gym Battle hadn't been a total loss. We'd won, somehow. Although I expected the victory to feel a little more satisfying than, well, sore. Then again, I'd also expected to still be conscious at the end of it. But, with my track record, I should have seen that one coming. Anyway, I was being told to glorious tale of victory as we all rested back at the Center.

"So beating the Breloom was more dumb luck?" I asked, deadpan, before breaking my seriousness to itch at the bandages on my midriff. What? You try getting hit in chest by one of those bastards and see if you can shrug it off.

"I have no idea how it didn't take me out with that Solarbeam..." Squirt muttered, "but I finally managed to pull off Mirror Coat, I'd been trying to get that right for years..."

"A technique that involves you getting the crap kicked out of you doesn't seem like a good stratagy," I pointed out.

"You would know, mister _point-blank-Shadow-Ball_." Jeez, he'd really been getting sarky ever since Saffron Which wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been any good at it. I blamed that psychic chick for being a corrupting influence.

"Oh, someone's getting sassy in his victory."

"Well, I did beat two grass types." He looked wierd when he was being smug. 'Course, the fact he was covered in small slices from the fighting might have had something to do with it. Nothing says creepy like several small bleeding spots.

"Through dumb luck." I'm convinced that he cheated somehow too. Probably was hiding painkillers in that 'pocket' of his. As long as he didn't give me any, no way I was taking any more of those after last time.

"It still counts!" And now the smug had turned into whining. Now that was the Squirt I knew. Well, that and the one in a dress, but let's not go there right now.

Although you can bet I would have if, at that particular moment, Pika hadn't decided to appear. I swear, females do that on purpose. You get the perfect counter to wipe the smirk off of an annoying turtle's face, and suddenly you can't use it because the crazy yellow rodent's decided she wants to eat lunch next to you. Or eat you, I can never tell with her. I mean, she seemed calm, but everyone knew that didn't mean anything considering how quick she'd flip to a Treecko-massacreing wench. Just don't tell her I said that, okay. I'd only recently got all my limbs back to normal, I didn't exactly fancy having a repeat preformance.

Anyway, back to the point, or as close to one as we've got; Pika was munching away on a pear, probably because someone who shall not be named had eaten most of the apples. And everyone was afraid to go near the rest after what he'd done to the Clefairy that had taken a fancy to one. So, so surprised we didn't get thrown out of the Center for that one, and that the pink puffball was still alive. On the Plusle side, none of the other Pokemon or Humans in the place were going near us. Which was good, because I was not in the mood for any visitors right then. I swear, just once, I'd like to go somewhere and not end up beaten to within an inch of my life.

"Fervo, you sure you okay?" Did I mention that the nutjob Pikachu was sitting next to me, and was now engaging me in conversation. What in Kanto did I do to deserve this? Karma can't still be pissed about the wet leaf thing, can it?

"I've had worse. A lot worse." Yeah, like all of yesterday, and pretty much everything that happened after I met Flame... and that's before we go into what happened before I got caught up in this mess. By Mew, my life sucks...

"I'm fine too, by the way," Squirt piped up, only to back down from an angry glare from Pika. Hah, guess his cockiness is no match for the crazy Pikachu's doom stare.

It was at this point that several of the Nurses, two of them being Joy... how the hell you get two Nurse Joys in one place without reality imploding is beyond me but now I'm getting sidetracked. Anyway, yeah, they'd all came out, looking like they'd been working some insanely long shift. Half of them looked close to passing out from exaustion, the other half looked like they'd been injecting themself with caffine to stay awake.

"What the hell happened now?"

"Apparently the Game Corner burnt down, the fire spread and hit a supermarket before it got put out," Pika said inbetween mouthfulls of fruit. Green fruit, that she was enjoying way to much, and crunching, while staring at me...

"Game Corner?" I'd never heard that term before. It sounded like a dumb Human thing, you know, like calling a doom-machine something adorable so it doesn't scare the kiddies. Until it starts ripping apart the school bus, anyway.

"Glorified casino."

"Ah." I knew what one of those was, it's a long story. And, frankly, rather disturbing too, so we'll leave it well alone.

"Still, doesn't involve us for once." I could not believe she had the gall to say that, come on, that's like calling Flame cute to his face... although he does have his momen- moving on!

Cue it somehow involving us in three; two; one.

"Scyther is not having a good day;" our buggy friend finally decided to show up, from the direction of one of the wards that the Nurses had left from. Everyone started staring, after all, there were several bandages draped over his chest armor, and what wasn't covered was charred black.

"What the hell?! What happened to you?" Pika lobbed the nearly devoured pear away to gawp at the sight of Scyther just standing there, carapice cracked and blackened, yet still standing straight and tall. With that firefly thing following him again... which was weird, but that's just bugs in general for you. It's impossible to figure out how they work.

"Some Humans got cornered by the blaze, Scyther assisted in getting-"

"-them out..." She stared at him like he was insane. Whereas I was edging away from her because, well, she was, "you're flammable and you go into a burning building! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Scyther was well aware of that possibility." He was starting to sound stern, clearly not appreciating the bitching. Can't blame him.

"But-"

"Scyther saved innocent lives, that was worth the risk." Ooooh, now he was cutting her off in mid-rant too. "I would suggest you do not forget that my morality is different to yours."

Either he was suicidal, or very brave. I was leaning for both. Especially when he actually turned away without another word and walked off, out the door, back outside. Pika was looking stunned, clearly not expecting that kinda response. I took that chance to try and sneak away, only for, you guessed it; Pika to spot me and, in a flat tone, call out very loudly.

"Fervo!" Oh, come on, what the hell did I do now? And when did Squirt manage to escape. Lucky git...


	275. Family

And we're back again, I would have been done yesterday but I kept fiddling with this. Anyway, I figured this'd be a nice 'interlude' before we head off to Saffron to clean up the gym there (hopefully not taking over a hundred and fifty Episodes to do it this time)

And this is also the closest thing you can have to cute without encouraging the Treechu fans any further.

**Episode 275: Family**

"You look knackered," I pointed out, getting a blank stare in return. Which was a little creepy, but nothing I couldn't handle. Unfortunately, my usual tactic of punching the idiot doing it didn't work, considering the massive distance between us.

"So do you," Spiral replied through the video telephone thing, before wincing at the sound of a loud crash, "please tell me you're taking him back soon before he breaks anything else."

"Like what?" Okay, stupid question really.

"His spine if he knocks me into a dirty puddle again." She shuddered, fur frizzing slightly as she did so. I did notice it was a little darker and stained than usual, which was more a blessing than anything, bright pink just looks retarded on anything. Especially psychic cats.

"You are not killing him."

"He's going to kill himself if he keeps doing stupid stuff like th-" She cut off, snapping her head around to launch a deathglare to something offscreen, I had a fairly good idea at who it was, "Oh, for Mew's sake, the Pichu doesn't want to play so leave it the hell alone before I ground you!"

I was pretty sure that Blacky had never been that dumb, but I suppose he was still hyperactive after seeing his sister again after forever. Or just plain hyper, I can never tell with him. Anyway, whatever Spiral had been on about had worked, because I couldn't hear anything exploding. Or crying. I wondered if that threat would work on nutjob females... Probably not, nothing short of beating them senseless seems to work, and even that just encourages Scarlet.

"So, you win the gym thing then?" Spiral asked, actually looking like the curious kit I remembered from when I first found her. Which was a little scary.

"Well, yeah, kinda." How to explain this without losing any more faith in myself. There was silence for a moment as she just stared at me, thinking.

"You got your tail whupped, didn't you?" Well, she wasn't laughing, which made her better than the Clefairy... oh, just so you know, the window was not open this time.

"No, I just-"

"You got utterly slaughtered, just admit it." I was really having to fight the urge to punch her in the face as the smirk grew bigger. Because I was pretty sure these things didn't come with a Break Their Face button... not that I could read the keyboard to find out. And I doubt randomly mashing buttons would get anywhere. I don't have Fervo's ability to make things work when breaking them. They just break with me.

"I took it down too!" I grumbled, incase she got it into her head that it did actually beat me. No grass type can beat me. Fervo's moment in Sevii doesn't count, he was part psychic at the time, and that's cheating.

"Okay, so you came to a draw. With a grass type." Oh, she was having way too much fun with this.

"With water attacks!" I felt like pointing out, before she actually did start laughing.

"Big whoop, you beat crap out the gym here." Well, she definitely got the attitude from me. Being on the recieving end was not fun.

"I was expecting cheap shot water attacks there. This one just caught me off guard."

Now she was really, really looking smug. I knew that look, it was the typical psychic _I'm going to be a dick and rub your mistakes in your face_ look. Mew used it a lot. Mewtwo seemed to have it as his only expression, other than his default one. That... well, wasn't really an expression at all, seeing as it expressed a grand total of fuck all.

"Well, you should learn to always expect something like that then, then you won't ever be surprised." Well, there was the smug mocking. However, she forgot one thing. Three. Two. One.

"Hi!" Blacky popped up beside her, causing her fur to frizz even more than usual, tail(s) tensing as the Espeon immediatly backed up. Her startled state only got worse, and funnier, when she backed up off the end of the chair. And promptly fell off with a rather loud thump.

The Umbreon was looking well, although he looked too clean for my liking, too much water was bad for you. And soap, soap is just evil and those that weild it deserve everything they get. Anyway; he, oddly, ignored me in favour of looking down over the chair's edge at where Spiral had landed. Before he started giggling, tail going so fast it was a black and gold blur.

"You look funny!"

"You'll look bloody halarious when I'm done with you," she growled, pulling herself back onto the chair too, before noticing my smirk, "don't you dare."

"You should really learn to expect something like that," I stated, "I mean, even I saw it coming."

"I hate you." She muttered, ears drooping slightly, while Blacky just leaned over to her, giving her a lick on the cheek before atoning in his usual cheerful tone, loudly,

"You need a hug!"

"No hugs, no more hugs, remember the rule about hugging!" I wasn't going to ask what that was about...

"I'm not to do it to strangers? But you're not a stranger, you're Spiral!"

"You are, without a doubt, an idiot."

"No," he said, slowly, like he was explaining something, "I'm Blacky; not Idiot."

Spiral stared at him in silence for a moment, before slowly turning to me.

"When are you taking him back?" She practically pleaded, which finally caused Blacky to look at what she was talking to. His eyes lit up, and they were back to being fully black instead of having the red tint they'd adopted after Sevii, his tail started going even faster.

"Uncle Flame!"

It made a change, not actually being bowled over by a hyper dark type. Not that he didn't try, mind you. Which was rather funny actually, watching him hit the screen instead of me. Although it was kind of painful when he bounced off, missed the chair, and fell out of sight, presumably to the floor. Unless he knows something I don't and can actually beat gravity.

"You're still an idiot," Spiral called down.

"My name is still Blacky..." came the rather dazed sounding reply.

"Has he been like this all day?" I just had to ask, it was worrying if he was acting up that much, the Umbreon was normaly at least a little calmer.

"Unconscious? I wish. If anything, this is the most normal he's been since he arrived."

"I know the feeling well."

She looked doubtful at that statement, until there was a lot of shouting from behind me, Fervo vaulting over a sofa just in time to avoid a vase to his face. He rolled back to his feet, flinging himself forward and actually managing to catch the thing before it hit the floor.

"You nearly hurt the plants." The Treecko muttered, his paw glowing green as the flowers bloomed further.

"I'll hurt you in a minute!" Pika got ahold of the TV remote, and managed to clock him with that instead, then catching one of the batteries as that fell out on the impact, braining him again before he'd even hit the floor.

"I think Blacky's less likely to die at your Center than this one."

Her tail flicked slightly in annoyence, while a pair of black eyes watched the appendage's every move from behind her, nearly hidden below the seat. Blacky's eyes locked onto one of the prongs, ears stopping their twitching as he pounced- only to find the tail yanked away at the last second, leaving his jaws meeting nothing but air. Well, that made Spiral smarter than Mew. Then again, even Fervo's smarter than Mew. Sometimes. When he's not pressing Pika's Batfuck Berserk Button. Yes, that is the technical term for it. And, yes, the Pikachu was trying to kill him. Not like I cared, he deserved it for something, I'm sure.

"I highly doubt that he'd be any worse off there," Spiral countered as Blacky lunched for her tail again, only to get a hind paw to the muzzle and hit the floor again. The Espeon shrugged, "Whoops, slipped."

"Owie." Was the whimper, "that hurts..."

"You baby."  
"For the last time, it's Blacky!" He popped back up, eyes flashing red for a brief moment before returning to normal, he then spotted something offscreen and randomly ran off to go chase... whatever the hell it was.

"Was he this weird before he evolved?" Spiral sighed, looking rather exausted all of a sudden.

"You were just as bad," I smirked.

"Yeah, but at least I grew up. He's gotten worse dumber, and that's a pretty mean feat."

"You're a pretty mean person."

"I get it from you," she rolled her eyes, "so, anyway, back to the point, you heading back to Saffron soon?"

"No idea, Scyther's being wierd, and Fervo's liable to put himself in a coma." What made it that much worse was that I wasn't even kidding.

Spiral stared at me, blankly, "...Who?" She asked, actually tilting her head like Blacky did when he was confused, something I was tempted to point out.

"The Treecko." Well, I couldn't answer any more specific than that. There was only one Treecko around, and even then she couldn't not know the one I meant. The one getting the crap kicked out of him by the crazy yellow rat.

"Oh. I don't think I actually spoke to him." Yeah, what with Team Rocket causing trouble, she probably had missed him.

"Count yourself lucky."

"No one can be that ba-" she cut off, staring off to the right with wide eyes, "...he's climbing into the vents... who the hell is dumb enough to climb into the vents?!"

I decided to not tell her that I'd done it a couple times, letting her run off to go stop Blacky, letting the video thing shut down.

"_Well, your parenting could do with some work, but you did alright there._" Oh goodie, here was me thinking I'd actually escaped her for once.

"Sarah." I sighed, it was still only the early afternoon but it'd already been a long day...

"_Yeah?_"

"Shut up, and let me have a nap without doing the weird dream-world crap."

And, for once, she actually oblidged. That's never a good sign.


	276. Choosing Sides: Green and Blue

You know, I thought we were an Episode further ahead than we are. So we nearly skipped one there, good catch by me then.

Anyway, yeah, we're onto a new arc, where I finally get to showcase some of the B team.

...You know things are bad when the sub-characters are showing up more than the main, main character.

Still, don't worry, our good old fire lizard'll be back up to his old mischief, and causing property damage, when we hit Saffron again.

**Arc Twenty-One: Choosing Sides**

**Episode 276: Green and Blue**

"Fervo, get your sorry tail back down here right this instant!" If you can't guess who was yelling at me, you either have a crappy memory or... well, that's the only possible way you could not know it was Pika. Why she thought I was willingly about to go back down, where she was liable to remove my sorry tail. And that's if I was lucky; which, considering the last couple days or the rest of of my life, didn't seem likely. So I settled for staying well out of striking distance, using my climbing claws and my regained use of both arms to great effect. After all, if I could shoot up a tree faster than most people can cover the same distance on the ground, going up a drainpipe was easy.

Pika kept on yelling, cursing and making threats that I'm pretty sure are not physically possible, while I kept on ignoring her. After all, her own paws couldn't get grip on the thick plastic pipe, she couldn't follow me, and she still hadn't recharged her electricity so the yellow rodent was no threat while I was up top. It took all of three seconds for me to shimmy along the guttering at the top of the pipe, getting enough momentum to pull myself up, when a pair of blue paws reached down, grabbing mine before I could let go in shock and fall to my death. Whether said death would be by hitting solid concrete or by the Pikachu, I couldn't tell. I didn't fancy finding out either.

Still, Tate could have at least given me some warning before he pulled something like that. I, naturally, took it all in good grace as he helped pull me up onto the wide open roof. I didn't even punch him in the face like most of our group would have. Or anywhere else, either. There was no punching, kicking, blasting or maiming. Or throwing him off the roof. I was purely composed and nice.

"Kraka." See, perfect good grace, I even swore at him in a different language. I had to wonder whether a Human would hear my usual speech or a Scyther's for that one, maybe I'd try it out on Moron later.

"Do you even know what that means?" The Totodile asked, fixing me with a level stare as I got well away from the edge. A lesson learned from my kithood, standing at the edge of high things only results in headaches... and bleeding. Lots and lots of bleeding.

"Not a clue, but it sounds appropriate." I paused, staring at him right back, "wait, how'd you get up here? You suck at climbing."

Best not to ask how I knew that, let's just say it was a failed escape attempt from the tunnels... It was a good thing I had Absorb, because otherwise I'd still have the mark from that stunt. And it was not a pretty one. Tate, having proper scales, had come off better with naught but a stream of faint white lines across his back, and front... and all over. That Tangela had really pulled a number on him before I'd came back down our escape route to force it off. Yeah, I gave up my own escape to save him, no need to look shocked. Besides, I'd have been caught within three minutes anyway, so it's not like I'd have gained anything by leaving him. I wish I could say that I found the slave-driver bastard's eventual mass slaughter to be brutal and disgusting, but they did have it coming. If anything, they got off easy.

Hell, Flame had it lucky, he didn't have a clue what we were put through, but now I'm getting sidetracked. I'd asked Tate a question, which he answered by merely stepping aside and, quite a way away on the roof, there was a door leading into the building. Cray was lounging around against the concrete wall beside it, while Roco seemed to be sound unconscious beside her. Probably still trying to sleep of that hangover. Above them, on top of the door alcove-thing, preening himself was Scout. That guy spent way too long doing that, even Squirt didn't spent that much time looking after his fluff.

"Why are you all up here?" I decided to ask, which was a perfectly valid question.

"What, we don't deserve a day off like you slackers got yesterday?" Cray called over, opening an eye to glance at me. I'd ask how she heard me at that distance, but the rabbit ears kinda gave it away. Girl probably had better hearing than Blacky, and we all know what he's like.

"I never said that, I just meant why up here?" I headed over, not fancying shouting across a roof for much longer, besides, my hearing wasn't as excessive as hers, I needed to be closer to make out what the hell she was saying.

"Better than down there, the stroppy fire lizard'll end up starting another brawl and we don't want to get involved. And then there's the bitch-rat."

"Pika?" The name seemed a little harsh, even if it did fit. After all, she did have a nice side buried deep in her. The hard part is getting her to show it without getting bitten, like she had before I'd spotted the drainpipe, which hurt. A lot.

"Who else would I mean?" Cray countered, looking rather smug..

"That Raichu." I had the feeling he was going to be harbouring a grudge for a while. Ugh, what it is it with me and pissing off killer electrical mice? I swear, I must be cursed.

"Touché," the Nidorina yawned, stretching. "That guy was a right bastard. I'd have clobbered him if she hadn't got there first."

I was about to make a snarky comment went I froze. If the poison type knew about that then she also knew about the... oh no.

"Yeah, you made quite the scene," she was smirking, while even Tate looked about ready to laugh, "that was one hell of a freak out."

"I don't really remember it," which wasn't a total lie, it was mostly blurry bits. Unfortunately, one parts that weren't blurry but the bits that I wish were. Wonder how many more concussions I'll need to escape those memories.

"What the hell is a treechu anyway?" Scout piped up, having finished his grooming. Shame that ruffling his feathers did little to restate his masculinity. I honestly couldn't see any difference between post-grooming and before.

...Well, anyway, that was a question I did not want to answer. Ever. So I didn't, ignoring the way he was fixing me with a level stare, and the way Cray and Tate were giggling... the latter was a little disturbing; although it was mainly because the action gave me a good view of many, many sharp teeth. And, having seen what those could do to unprotected flesh, you can understand why I was worried.

"...Something from my nightmares," was all the answer Scout was going to get, he looked about ready to prod for more details, so I did the mature thing and walked off.

Only because Shadow Ball didn't do much to Pidgeotto, and none of my other range attacks had the punch to shut him up. But it still counts. Cray and Tate started laughing harder, while Roco somehow managed to keep on snoozing. I wandered off towards the edge of the roof, but not close enough to risk falling. I wasn't that stupid, thank you very much. I could see a far way, able to see over houses and everything, yet only one thing caught my eye. Up ahead, near one of Celadon's infamous fountains, surrounded by a certain red headed Human's swarm, an Absol. And, considering their rarity, plus our luck in general, meant I had a pretty good guess as to who it was.

"Oh that has to be trouble..."

"Hmm?" Tate and Scout appeared beside me, the latter perching right on the edge of the overhang, the bird quickly spotting the problem, "that kid again?"

"Fancy teaching him a quick lesson?"

"It looks like six on one down there, I'm always up for evening the odds." He flexed his wings, "get on."

"Uh..." I hesitated, remembering the last time, I did not fancy having my head taken off by a branch again. Or at all, for that matter.

"There are no trees anywhere near the direct route, and your Shadow Ball won't disrupt my flight like a Water Gun would."

Well, I couldn't really back down, it had been my idea in the first place. So, grudgingly, I climbed aboard the crazy Pidgeotto, hoping to hell I wasn't going to regret this. Hell, I was still a little sore from that Breloom, I didn't fancy my chances of surviving another crash.

"Hey, hotshot!" Cray called, causing me to nearly fall off my ride as I turned to look "catch."

It was a small cloth bag, now those were familiar. Also it was a little damp near the top too.

"Roco was chewing on it." Ew, "still, you know what he's like. Always something useful in those."

"Have fun," Tate added, "we'll be right behind you."

"After climbing down three flights of stairs," the Nidorina muttered, "joy of joys."

"Well, have fun with that." I waved... just as Scout launched himself off the roof.

And straight down towards the pavement. Let me tell ya', nothing gets you to grab on to something quick quite like a stunt like that.

I think I would have prefered the stairs.


	277. Evening The Odds

And we're back yet again. Jeez, I was hoping to be up to 280 by now but that seemed to go out the window when I got a cold that seems to bounce between nonexistant and brain-melting-migraine depending on whether I'm trying to get some work done.

Still, I managed to get this done. So it hasn't been an entirely worthless weekend.

**Episode 277: Evening The Odds**

"Hold on," Scout called out as the floor rapidly got ever closer. In fact, he seemed to be speeding up. Which would make hitting the concrete face first even more lethal.

"I am!" Luckily he seemed to have a vine looped around his chest this time, which was a bit more stable than holding onto feathers. Although I'm pretty sure there was a tooth or something attatched to said vine, because something large and pointy was jabbing me in the leg. Not that I cared, what with our impeding deaths and all.

Of course; life was too nice to let me die in a nice quick, if messy, manner and so let Scout pull up. At the last second, naturally. After the descent, he'd picked up a lot of speed, racing down the street and actually blowing Human's hats off as he shot overhead, fighting to gain some altitude.

"You are an ass." I muttered, shifting to get a little more comfortable. Which still wasn't much, seeing as Scout was all feathers and bone. And moving.

"Hey, you want us there quickly, that was the best way to gain speed without knackering myself." The Pidgeotto scoffed, "you don't see me complaining about the stunts you pull."

"You're never riding me at the time, or in immediate danger of slamming into concrete." I countered, as we clearing the rooftops, nearly half way to the target by now.

Scout seemed to be happy with our alititude too, going into a glide so I wasn't in quite so much danger of being thrown off. And it also let me get a decent view of the battle going on down below. Although battle wasn't really the word for it. Dione didn't seem as lethal as usual; I mean, here was a guy who froze a tank in place, after I hadn't been able to even slow it down after blowing it off a cliff. And he was getting slaughtered by Frank. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He seemed to be more looking for an escape route than anything, twisting and turning as he dodged blasts from that damned fire puppy thing, physical blows from the Electabuzz, Machop and Sableye and more of those focus blast things from the bloody psychic. The Spearow was just flapping around, more as an annoyance than any threat to the Absol as he somehow managed to dodge another flurry of blows.

Well, while I didn't have much of a shot at hitting anything, but I could break up the melee a little. Scout dropped into a dive, this one no where near as steep as the suicide run earlier, giving me the angle to start blasting without risking hitting him; and, you know, killing us both. Still, the floor was getting closer, quickly, so I didn't waste time or pick my shots and just started blasting. And, somehow, managed to crack that Kadabra in the face with the first shot. Because I am just that good.

On the downside, they knew we were around. And a bird with a Treecko on it's back isn't hard to miss. Which meant it was about three seconds before the Spearow decided to stop pestering Dione and come after us instead. And the damn thing was fast, I barely had time to grab ahold of the vine reigns before Scout veered left, hard. The bloody thing still nearly clipped us as it blasted past, screeching all the while. Loudly. I launched a Shadow Ball straight after it, just to vent some of my frustration. This time I didn't hit, which kinda sucked, but the attack did put the wind up it, which bought Scout a little more time.

The Electabuzz was gearing up to take a shot at us too, and I didn't fancy being on the bird when he got fried. But we had a plan for that too. This time Scout shot left, nearly throwing me off in the process, as the thunderbolt came way too close to taking his tailfeathers off for comfort. On the upside, it actually did get the Spearow, who'd looped round to come back for a second attack on us. It fell out of sight, hopefully crashing in the middle of a busy road or something

"Show off," I grumbled, the nutjob somehow managing to hear me over the wind and chaos below. And the crackle in the air as another thunderbolt came close to killing us.

"And this is coming from you?" He quipped in reply, "Where'd you want to land?"

"Somewhere where I'm not getting shot at would be nice."

"Considering the trouble we've caused them, and how often we've beat them up, that's not likely to happen," Scout replied.

He had a point too. We had humiliated them a fair few times by now, and it seemed that Frank and Moron didn't like eachother anyway so he was going to be extra eager to get one up on our favorite stupid-hatted Human. On the upside, with the Electabuzz taking potshots at Scout, and the Kadabra still on the floor, it had taken some of the pressure off of Dione, who was clearly not in any fit state to do battle proper. He was limping, bleeding from a couple spots, exausted looking. And dirty, but that doesn't mean anything if Flame is anything to go by.

Still, with three Pokemon still going after him, he wasn't in the clear yet. Scout shot off over the battle, narrowly avoiding getting struck by lightning way more times than could be healthy, as I slowly got ready to make my grand entrance. The Kadabra was getting up, and that was the most lethal thing to me, seeing as it had taken me out in the last two fights, so that was what I aimed for as my ride shot overhead, letting go of the reigns and leaping straight off. One problem, the psychic was quicker on the ball than I was hoping, as it started glowing just as I was about to land on its face.

Let me tell you, nothing is quite as worrying as being caught in midair by psychic powers, by something that you had been about to kick in the head. Especially when it did not like you to begin with. I did not like the look in it's eyes, the purple glowing never meant well for me. Which, as per usual, was right on the mark as I found myself catapulted through the air by psychokinesis, straight through the middle of the battle, past a confused looking Absol, to come to a halt when I hit a metal rubbishbin.

Luckily, it seems that it had been emptied earlier, so I didn't have to add being covered in garbage to today's humiliation. Still sore though, knocking over a trashcan'll do that to you. I'd been knocked into the entrance of an alleyway, all there was behind me was a wooden fence. And, in front of me with hackles raised and teeth bared, the Growlithe.

"Hit it with Flamethrower!" The redheaded git ordered, which his loyal puppy naturally decided to obey.

This wasn't good. I was in an alleyway, so I couldn't dive to the side to avoid being torched. Even if I was standing, there was no where for me to run to either. No drainpipe. All there was around was the fence, which was wooden and way too far back to be any good. Shadow Balling it in the face would only give me a half second, tops, before I got fried. So, I had only one option left. I raised my foot and slammed it down on the rim of the trashcan's lid that had landed in front of me, flipping it up and nearly giving myself a concussion.

However, it worked, the fire hit my makeshift shield, which redirected the blast away from me. So all I ended up with was a sore foot. And the Growlithe ended up with a pissed off Nidorina ramming into it from the side and slamming it into the floor.

"Miss me?" Cray remarked as she unceremonially threw the very unconscious fire puppy away.

"Always," I replied, throwing aside my now-uncomfortably-hot shield and heading out to join the fun.

Like just about everything involving us, it had turned into fully fledged mayhem. Scout and the Spearow were doing their usual aerial duel, feathers raining down as they attacked each other with beak and talon. While Tate annoyed the Kadabra by trying to take bites out of it's spoon arm. Dione was finally doing something useful and keeping the Electabuzz busy, by forcing it to evade Ice Beam after Ice Beam. There was no Roco, I presume he was still asleep on the Center's roof. Still, we were missing something.

"Hang on, where are the other two bastards?"

One of them then shot out from where he'd been hiding from around the corner. The bloody fighting type took a swing at Cray, making her step back, which left her wide open for a Low Kick that left her on her tail. I was about to do the natural thing and take my climbing claws to its face when I realised exactly what was about to happen and ducked, avoiding the claws of the Sableye that had appeared behind me. And then narrowly avoiding getting a knee to the face from the fighting type.

"Whoa, you two are not playing nice," I remarked, ducking back out in to the open as I fended off another blow from the Machop, buying Cray enough time to get back up.

That was; if she could stay up long enough, what with it kicking her in the head the moment she was standing again. Who's bright idea was it to get involved in this mess again? Whoever it is deserves to get hurt. Which, considering it was two on me, seemed pretty likely.


	278. Improvising

And we're back once more. Yeah, I know it took a while. But there was little I could do inbetween bouts of crazy fevers, being unconscious, and going through tissues so fast that I think I've caused a global shortage. On the other paw, I made this especially long to make up for it. And not at all because this damn fight took way longer than I thought and I wanted to get it other with this Episode so we could move on to more fun stuff with 279.

Which, hopefully, won't take too long so I can go back to dying in peace.

Typical, isn't it, Aeris gets engaged and I get a freakin' plague. (Hopefully when I shuck the bloody thing, I'll be able to start replying to reviews again. Which means you don't get excuses to skimp out on them anymore, hah!)

**Episode 278: Improvising**

Okay, to quickly sum up the past events. I had a stupid idea to go stop Dione getting his ass kicked, everyone was stupid enough to think it was actually a good idea. And, naturally, it'd taken all of three seconds for the plan to go completely bonkers and now I was going to die. So, just like any other day then. I wish I could say that sarcastically, but that wasn't even an exaggeration anymore. What the hell had I done in a past life to deserve this. Well, my philosophical musings were cut short, while my head came close to following, from a sweep of that bastard Sableye's claws.

And, as I dodged left, the Machop had came around to meet me. Of course, it did hesitate for a moment before throwing a punch, probably remembering what happened last time. Good reason too, that had hurt like hell for me and I'd only got it to the paws, he'd taken a blast to the face. Luckily the hesitation was all the time I needed to duck out of range of that attack too, because I didn't fancy a repeat performance of that anymore than he did. One problem though, the Sableye had come back around for another go.

I have no idea how I managed to keep dodging like that, but somehow I managed to keep ducking their attacks. Although, it kept me so busy that I couldn't keep an eye on the others, or even wonder what the hell was taking Cray so long to stop sleeping and come stop them kicking my tail! Not that I needed her help or anything, I just wasn't in the mood to deal with multiple foes that day. Especially one as annoying as that ghost type. At least I could force the Machop back with my claws and buy a couple seconds, that thing just kept on coming.

And, eventually, it got lucky. I'd somehow managed to avoid getting my face being taken off by a blow from the fighting type when it came in from the side. I launched myself away before those claws did any real damage, but they still managed to leave a nasty looking slice in my side. And it stung like hell too.

"...I was hoping to avoid bleeding today," I sighed, trying to figure out if it was smug or not. The damn thing had no eyes, and this creepy toothy grin, I couldn't tell what the hell it was thinking. Or how it could see.

Still, it was safe to say that things were not working out for me. I needed a way to break those two up, but they weren't being stupid enough to attack each other, so I'd have to find a way to take down one without letting the other one kill me. Good thing I had a plan then. And it was a brilliant one too, I just needed one thing.

"Cray, hurry the hell up!" I yelled, backing up as the two gits that were trying to kill me closed in to, well, kill me. Okay, that plan wasn't working too well. Time for the other one then.

Lucky, I'd somehow managed to maneuver around the carnage and didn't have to leg it straight through the middle of hell when I... well, legged it. With two nutjob Pokemon chasing me, and trying to kill me, to boot. One problem though, the Sableye headed off to the right, going left would get me tangled up with the Electabuzz and Dione's little scuffle; so that was out. Naturally, stopping was out and, just to screw me over even further, straight ahead was a brick wall with no way of easily climbing it.

I was really starting to hate that cursed city. But, I didn't have time to complain, the Machop happened to be putting those freakish leg muscles to good use and was gaining on me way too quickly for my liking. So I did the natural thing, out came the climbing claws, and I leapt for the wall anyway. I hit hard, almost knocking the wind out of me, but I somehow managed to keep grip on the shoddy bricks. So, while climbing would take too long, it meant I could still do something else.

I then vaulted backwards, just in time to witness the Machop sticking his fist through a brick that my butt had been occupying, which was rather worrying. But, hey, he punched a brick wall, and I went over his head so I came of better on that one. To finish off; I even managed a backflip before landing, just to add that little bit of class... And to crack him in the face with my tail in the process. Then I shot him in the back of the head, just because I could. Which had the handy side effect of making the bloody thing go down too.

I was in the middle of wondering whether a victory dance was appropriate, deciding that it was probably better to wait when the Sableye popped up to try and get revenge on its comrade. Or just maim me for the hell of it, I can't tell with these guys anymore. Even when they do have actuall eyes and can show more emotions than a brick. On the upside, it turns out that ghost types don't take well to having a trashcan lobbed at their head.

"I swear, you are utterly hopeless without me," Cray grumbled, looking like she had quite the headache.

"Excuse me, I'm hopeless even with your help," I countered, "which really says a lot about your help."

"I could throw that thing at you in a moment if you don't knock it off," jeez, someone'd been taking lessons from our favorite mentaly unstable Pikachu. Maybe it's just female rodents in general, who knows...

Anyway, my cunning reply to that statement was rudely cut off. Which, in hindsight, was probably a good thing. Back to the point, it was cut off by Dione going the way of the trash can and getting flung at stuff. In this case, us. I dodged, Cray didn't, and she soon found herself crushed under a very battered looking Absol. The Electabuzz looked more than ready to finish up and fry the both of them, electricity starting to crackle and arc in the air around it when I did the only thing that came to mind.

"Absorb!"

It should be noted that using a move that drains energy, when the target is prepping a crazy powerful electric attack, is something that should never be done by me. Surprisingly, there is a valid reason for that; which would be that it bloody hurts. Essentially all I did was stop it blasting them by yoinking all the built up electricity. And having that stored up in your paw is not fun, even if you are pretty resistant to being fried by lightning. In fact, I had the sneaking suspicion that the only reason I wasn't screaming was that I'd already fried just about all the pain sensors in my arms by that point.

And, what made it worse, was that I couldn't just discharge the energy like I normally could, not all at once. And trying a Shadow Ball with electricity in my system was just asking for it to self-desctruct in my face. Considering what having one blow up while I was holding it was like, I didn't exactly fancy having one detonate in my handsome face. So I needed a way to discharge myself. I'd happened to have landed next to the stunned Sableye when dodging Dione. So I difused the crackly energy in my fist, by almost knocking out one of its teeth. And people say that punching people never solves anything.

Of course, we still had the problem of the rabid electric type about to do the same to me. But that solved itself just as quickly when the Spearow crash landed on it. That seemed to be happening a lot. Still, I did make sure to pelt the stunned Pokemon with a couple Shadowballs, just to be sure they stayed down. Well, only the Electabuzz needed it, it'd accidentatly fried it's bird type partner so it was safe to say that wouldn't be going anywhere soon. That just left the Kadabra, who looked like it was finally getting one up on Tate.

Mainly because there was little the water type could do against being telekinetically slammed against the floor repeatedly. Not that there was much the psychic could do when I started taking potshots at it, either. Of course, I forgot one thing, psychics cheat in that they don't even have to look at you to shoot back. There was the sense of energy building in the air before a ripple came shooting for me, detonating my Shadow Balls before they could even get close to the psychic and still kept on coming, and I had a hunch that getting hit with that would hurt. Seeing as I'd been hit with that same trick several times, we can safely say that my hunch was pretty good on that one.

However, one thing was different from all my other dealings with psychics. This time I had decent cover, ducking behind the fallen steel trashcan. It didn't stop the attack completely, but the metal weakened the psychic wave to the point that it did very little. If anything, it tickled more than hurt.

"Was that it?" I taunted, before I was reminded of another cheating trick that psychics were known for.

The buggers can teleport, so now I now longer had steel between me and it. And it didn't seem too happy about me not being dead. Why does my existance spark that response from people, surely I can't have pissed everything I've ever met off. I'm not my cousin, I don't have that level of dedication in being a total arse. Although I'm told that I do have a nice botto- moving on! Angry psychic, I was going to die. Until one of Scout's glowey, blue clone-bird Aerial Ace things slammed into the back of its head. Followed by about three more.

So much for Kadabra being powerful psychics then. What made it worse was that it meant that Scout won. As in, he lasted a whole fight without crashing into anything. At all. I felt cheated. Apparently, so did Frank as he looked about ready to throw a hissy fit at losing yet another fight to our motley crew. Also because his target seemed to have snuck off, the Absol had somehow vanished amongst all the confusion. Which was great, really, not even a thank you for saving his fur. Come on, Dione owed us, the least he could do was stick around long enough to admit it.

It was at this point that the Humans finally showed up, Joanne already throwing a Pokeball to recall Tate. Or, at least, that's what she was saying. It just seems funny how, when you're trying to recall a Totodile to your left, the ball goes to your right and just happens to crack a certain redhead in the face. Then, when it rebounds off the guys' face and still manages to recall the Pokemon you wanted, it goes from being suspect to just showing off. Not that I minded, the only reason I didn't comment was that no one was close enough to comment too.

Moron had Flame and Squirt behind him, so Frank decided not to stick around for any further beatings and legged it. The Charmander looked pissed at having missing a punchup, or just plain upset over something, whereas Squirt was looking all too happy.

"Told you they'd be in a fight." Moron was telling the female Human, who was congratulating Scout on being awesome and not crashing.

"Bet you that your Treecko started it," she countered, playfully batting that annoying hat off of his hat.

"I have a name." I just had to interject.

"Probably." And suddenly I didn't like Moron anymore, he was supposed to defend my honour, even if it was technically my idea to get involved.

"I hate you all! I'm not speaking to any of you anymore."

"And suddenly today just got better," Flame actually smiled, while Squirt actually started laughing. "Makes having to go back to that damn psychic city all the better."


	279. Sulking

And we're back again. Sorry this took so long, I'm no longer ill so I've been enjoying myself and being generally lazy.

Speaking of lazy, 280'll be a while because I've decided to take a teensy break from ToF to go work on other projects.

It'll be a week at least before you get the next episode. But, hey, I'll be working on other ANI stuff so it's not all bad.

So, yeah, I'm fine now, you have an update, yadda yadda yadda; enjoy... Can I go to bed now?

**Episode 279: Sulking**

Saffron City, it didn't seem quite so impressive the second time around. Even if it was getting dark, treating me to the view of the sun setting behind the buildings, making a rather oddly alluring lightshow as it did so. Anyway, the walk back had been largely uneventful. Although Pika had tried to kill Fervo and chased him up a tree, but does anyone actually care about that anymore? Squirt was still being an excessively happy prick, which I made a point of telling him. Repeatedly, often with added threats of what I'd do if he didn't bugger off.

"_You're in a bad mood..._" Sarah was being happy too, and just as annoying as ever. Ugh, Hypno really was trying to make me suffer, forcing me to put up with her all the bloody time. I think I'd have prefered death, really.

"Shut up." I growled. Squirt glanced at me, looking puzzled. A plume of smoke quickly convinced him to not say anything.

"_See, you can't backtalk me without looking like an idiot. So you are going to be quiet and listen to me for once._" The urge to punch myself in face until I was unconscious, land in the dream world, and choke her was rising with each cheerful word the damned Treecko spoke.

Speaking of damned Treecko, Fervo was thankfully holding true to his vow of not talking to us, hanging out with Joanne's group. Which suited me fine, I didn't really want to deal with him ontop of my bad mood. Which I had a feeling was going to get worse, considering that Sarah was firing up a lecture.

"Flame?" holy mother of Mew, what would it take for the damn turtle to get the hint and leave me alone?

"What?" I grumbled, coming ever closer to the point were I would knock him out and damn the consequences.

"Why are you so angry today, you weren't this bad even when I met you." No, I was just actively plotting a way to kill him. Like I was right then too. "You've been weird ever since you ran into Anna... She didn't give me the impression that you left on bad terms."

"Why do you care?" I had to know, Squirt wasn't normally so pushy.

"Because you're my best friend." He paused for a moment, "that sounded less pathetic in my head."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. Nice to know I was appreciated...

"It worries me when you're cranky. I don't exactly want you going berzerk again. We had enough trouble calming you down the last time."

Okay, sod it, I was going to kill him.

"_No you are not._" Dear Mew, would anything stop her nagging? I think she was less annoying when she actually was trying to kill me.

"Yes I am, I'm going to rip his fluff off."

"...I'm going to go talk to Fervo now." Squirt stammered, and he actually did it.

"Took him long enough."

"_You are horrible..._"

This time I decided not to reply, mainly because I couldn't think of a way to link it into a way to threaten someone. Besides, I was running out of people to threaten. On the upside, we'd finally managed to trudge through the city and had somehow managed to stumble across that damned giant house again. There was one problem, the gates were locked. Now, normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but there was no hole big enough for me to squeeze through. And the walls were nearly twice Moron's height, with no easy handholds, so I didn't exactly fancy trying to climb.

Scyther, on the other paw, just leapt straight up there. Which wasn't bad for a guy that was still bandaged to hell, even if he wasn't so burnt looking anymore. He'd been silent for the entire walk back from Celedon, yet he'd also refused to go into the Pokeball. But, hey, at least he wasn't rushing himself to exaustion. And was, instead, leaping over a wall where, if he landed funny, he was liable to shatter his carapice. And his neck. 'Course, this being Scyther we are talking about, I wasn't too worried. He'd be fine doing that while on fire. In fact, I was tempted to test that theory.

Especially when the gates started to swing open. Which was weird, because nothing was pulling them... I hate it when Human crap moves on it's own. I made sure Squirt went first, just incase they tried to slam shut, but before Fervo, seeing as they'd probably hold out to kill him. Oddly enough, even he made it through unharmed, which did not help my joyful mood any. At least Scyther wasn't looking smug, probably because his face couldn't do smug. Either way, he'd somehow managed to work the black steel gateway, so I suppose I shouldn't complain.

Grovyle was sweeping the pathway up ahead, and barely even spoke to us as we wandered past. Well, he did chat with Squirt as we walked, but no one honestly cared about those two chumming it up.

"So you didn't freeze yourself then?" Oh, go figure he had something to do with Squirt pulling Ice Beam out of his shell.

"Nope, got a brainfreeze after the fight though." Stupid Squirt acting all smug and uppity.

Luckily, for them, we reached the main doors to the building before I could work up the energy to kill them. Grovyle did the honors, and everyone all headed inside. I was about to go in too, when I spotted something missing.

"Where's the dirt gone?" Stolen? Who'd run off with a pile of dirt anyway? Must be Team Rocket, they're the only one's who are clearly messed up enough to steal dirt.

"Used it to fill up all the craters your last visit brought with it. Good thing I'm a grass type or we'd never have got the lawn looking nice again," Grovyle shrugged, before hurrying off. As for why, that quickly became clear.

"So, you're back," the Charmandress said, actually looking rather happy, as she stepped out into the garden too.

"Hey, Scarlet," the strawberry smell was gone too, which was a good sign.

"Miss me?" She randomly asked.

"What?" Where the hell had that come from?

"Did you miss me, at all?" She repeated, slowly, as though I was a total idiot. Or Fervo. I was neither of those things.

Still, at least I didn't have to answer, seeing as she used my confusion to step closer. A lot closer.

Close enough to whisper, "I missed you."

"Huh?!"

And then she slugged me in the face. So she was still pissed about how I said goodbye then.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but it was dark when I managed to get up and stagger inside with one hell of a headache. Sarah was thankfully silent, although I still got the impression that she thought I'd deserved that.

"If you could not see that coming, you won't last long around the lady," Ash, the annoying turtle that hung out with Scarlet, was sitting on the staircase in the main hallway.

"Oh go fall in a ditch and die," I countered. Hey, at least I didn't set him on fire. Mainly because he was still a Squirtle, they didn't burn as well as Wartortle, not enough fluff.

Speaking of Wartortle, as I headed off down a corridoor in search of apples to raid, I happened to come across him standing infront of a door. In fact, he was staring at it like he was terrified of it. Guess the Demon Wall'd clocked him before or something, well, I was in a bad mood and what better way to let some of it loose than to antagonize the damned thing by banging on it as I walked past. Squirt nearly jumped out of his shell, not having expected that, while I kept on walking.

The door opened, inwards, which sucked. Then things got weird.

"H-Hey..." Squirt stammered, before getting hugged by some weird pschic thing.

"Jazzy!"

It's official, my life made no sense anymore. And where the hell did they keep apples in this place?


	280. Breakdown

Aaaaand we're back. Miss me?

Didn't think so. No one misses the author, all they miss is laughing at Fervo when he gets injured.

Or squeeing whenever he and a girl have a moment. Or him and a guy. Or him and a guy in a dress, in the case of the Roderick/Jasmine fans... who scare me sometimes, really.

On the upside, no Treechu there. Unless they adopt.

...Well, I ain't sleeping tonight...

Anyhoo, I know I have no place asking for reviews, but it would be nice to know of any readers are still around after the vanishing act ToF pulled.

For which there is a perfectly adequate reason, which I'll give later.

Anyway, lets see if I can get some momentum back so we don't have several months for 281.

**Episode 280: Breakdown**

Well, there seemed to be an upside to being in the stupid house this time around. Namely, this time I had a room all to myself. No nutjob female lizard. Who still wasn't talking to me. Which suited me just fine. Stupid Scarlet... my jaw still stung. I slumped back down on the bed, trying to figure out how I was going to get payback for that. It was something deserving of more than a simple beating. Unfortunately, that rather limited my options.

"Could always level the building on her," I mused, staring up at the ceiling.

"_Don't you think you're overreacting?_" Oh joy, she was still talking to me.

"I am not in the mood for your crap today."

"_You think I don't know that? I'm you, remember; you doofus. Still, dropping the roof on her is a little overboard; even for you._"

"I've done worse."

"_No you haven't. You've never intentionally tried to kill someone._"

"Asmodeus." Well, that was a simple one to counter. Honestly, does Sarah even try in these things?

"_Okay... he doesn't count._"

"Why not?" He was dead... right? I couldn't be sure anymore, he was even harder to kill than me... I came pretty close to dying from being impaled once. He'd been torn apart repeatedly, so incineration might just have ticked him off.

"_Uh... because he was evil?_"

"So's Scarlet." She was just slightly more subtle with it. Slightly. Her heart isn't black, just very very dark gray; if you want the way Squirt'd put it. Why would you, anyway? Never makes any damn sense to me...

"_And a giant jerk_"

"Still Scarlet." What was it with female lizards and that word anyway? If Scarlet ever says goofed, I'm killing myself, it's as simple as that. I am not putting up with two of 'em.

"_Oh, I know, he had it coming!_" As we have safely established by this point, Sarah sucks at arguments. Then again, I suppose being unable to punch the person you're arguing in the face does make things a bit more complicated.

"And Hypno..." Not that killing him had helped any. If anything, it made him worse...

"_Now he really had it coming. He forced everyone to attack you, kidnapped Blacky, was going to do... something to him. He really should have explained that part._"

"I'd have punched him in the face before he finished anyway." Believe me... if I hadn't broken his face when I had, I'd have kept on going all damn night until there was nothing but dust. Dust and a bad memory.

"_True, you aren't one for listening._" Her cheerfulness was starting to get annoying. Even Blacky wasn't that persistant when I was in a bad mood.

"Nope, so it fits perfectly with my nature to start ignoring you." Seriously, if she says something like that; how can she not see my reply coming.

"_Hey! Flame, you can't do that. I'm in your head, you can't just blank me out!_"

"I'll find a way, Sarah. Even if I have to throw myself out that window to do it."

"_You wouldn't!_" She paused, mulling it over, "_even you wouldn't do that..._"

"Guess you don't know me after all," yeah, with the even worse mood that conversation had put me in, it was looking rather tempting...

Then I realised something. After 'Fluffy' blasted the crap out of him; Hypno had said that he would come back... and he'd gone after Blacky before - Hell, just about everyone had gone after Blacky before. And he was in Celedon... with only Spiral and Vapor, and they'd have no chance against that undead freakshow. I couldn't rely on Mew, not anymore... There would be nothing stopping him this time.

"No!" I leapt off the bed and ran for the door, deciding to forgo the trial of trying to unlock the damn thing. It'd taken ten minutes to shut it, and I didn't know if I had the time to try and reverse the process. Not when there was a simpler and faster option.

Turns out that the wooden bastard couldn't stand repeated shots of fire, shadowbreath and Metal Claw. Shame I couldn't gloat in my victory over the wall demon, I had to find a way to contact Cerulean and fast. I knew they were okay yesterday, but there was no telling if that was still the case. Life seemed to take every chance it got to screw with me for it's own amusment, after all.

"Hey!" And right on cue, there was the planet's latest attempt right behind me, "where do you think you're going?"

"None of your business; Scarlet," I growled over my shoulder, giving the Charmanderess standing behind me the darkest glare I could summon. She didn't even flinch. In fact, she returned the guesture as she walked closer.

"Oh, I think it's my business alright," her teeth bared as her claws flexed, even as she kept her arms rigid at her sides. This was going to turn nasty. Damnit, the one time I have better things to do than get into fights to let off steam.

She stopped right behind me, so I figured I might as well turn to look at her. After all, she'd already hit in the face once today, what was another? I'd have more chance of dodging it than one to the back of my skull, that was for sure. The nutcase didn't look happy, which was nothing new; but she looked even more pissed off than usual.

"Who the fuck were you talking to!?" She snarled, which was just a fine hello. Really, is a normal greeting too much to ask for? Bloody females...

"What?" Where did that come from? That made no sense... Who would say something like that?

"You were talking to someone in there," she took a step closer, sounding very threatening all of a sudden, "who?" Wait, she was listening to that?

"Still don't see why it's any of your business what I do and who I talk to."

And suddenly I found myself pinned to the wall by my throat, with her free claws jabbing me in the ribs.

"Who the hell where you talking to?!" Each word punctuated with a stronger jab to the gut, and a plume of smoke. Of course, replying was tricky when she was coming very close to throttling me. So there was only one option left, well, if we didn't count letting her kill me. Which I wasn't planning to do, so I took that remaining option.

It turns out that Scarlet doesn't react well to getting kicked in the jaw. Who knew? Well, it was her fault for lifting me up by the throat, if I'd been lower then it'd have been a foot to the ribs instead. So I am not at fault for that one. Besides, she dropped me; so at least I could breathe again. So, I cut her off before she could resume killing me by answering the question. I know, very unlike me, but it was likely faster than a punch up would be, which meant I could get through to Spiral and Blacky quicker, so I had little choice in the matter.

Because there was no way in hell that I was letting Hypno anywhere near those two. He could have the power of every Legendary in every single reality and that wouldn't change. After all, even if he did manage to beat me down, doing so would piss Blacky off. And we all know what happens when the Umbreon goes berserk. Anyway, back to the point before I go on a Fervo tangent, and have to kill myself as a result due to the fact that I do have standards.

"I was just talking to myself." Okay, so I technically wasn't lying there.

"Uh huh," she growled, clearly not buying it, "why don't I believe that?"

"_Because you're a paranoid idiot with nothing better to do than fly off the handle at every stupid little thing._" Sarah grumbled... wait, since when did she know how to be grumpy... and I'm not little. Or stupid!

"I heard you say someone's name. Sarah"

"Scarlet must have misheard," Scyther piped up from behind as he came... out of my room? I'd ask how he got in there, but I'm honestly not surprised when he does stuff like that anymore.

"So he was talking to you."

"Flame was." Wait, he was covering for me? Why was he covering for me? Oh, right, the friends thing... I keep forgetting that all my friends aren't arseholes like a certain Treecko.

Of course, naturally, Scarlet refused to simply believe the answer in favour of throwing a pissy fit. Or she was about to, anyway, but decided against it when Scyther just glared at you. And when a tall, scorched-lookin' insect with blades for arms gives you a look that says '_do not even think about it if you wish to survive the next two seconds_' you bloody-well-listen. I'd have to learn to do that look, might come in handy one of these days, what with most of the planet out to kill me in one way or another. Or several ways, in a few cases where they had finally figured out that merely killing me once didn't work.

And then, the moment Scyther stopped with the creepy glare, Scarlet fired right back up into bitch-mode. Should have hit her while she was distracted, would have made things a lot simpler in the long run.

"Then why the hell did he say he was talking to himself?!" I did? Oh, yeah, so I did. Ugh, typical, the one time anyone pays attention to something I say and it's to freak out.

"Because the subject was not one Scyther wished to be spread amongst the others." ...Okay, I think that meant that it was a secret. Honestly, sometimes I was tempted to make Scyther angry just so he'd talk like a normal Pokemon.

"Oh, so you don't trust any of us, is that it?!" The Charmanderess growled, aplume of smoke escaping from between very sharp teeth. Sharp enough to pierce my scales at least, stupid cheating Scarlet... I had been winning that fight and she knew it.

Anyway, Scyther just fixed her with another glare. This one not quite so threatening, which made it all the more alarming when he replied.

"Not you, no." Yeah, he said _you_. I took that moment to take a step away from Scarlet, the hell was I getting caught in the crossfire of that one.

"Why not, you arrogant jerk!?" Okay, now her tail flame was flaring up, not to mention starting to give off those familiar blue sparks. Another step out of the firing line for me.

"I am not in the habit of trusting people who have tried to kill me in the past." Well; that must have been in Ver-

"...I never came across you in Vermillion." Damn; scratch that idea then.

"Before that. In Mt Moon. You were the one who started the fire during the escape attempt."

She didn't deny it, her only response came in the form of wide-eyed shock. The kind of look given by people who have just been caught red-pawed. She did it. The inferno that nearly killed us all, the one that caused the cave in that trapped me and Alpha, nearly killing us several times over, it was all her.

"That was your fault." I was barely even aware I was speaking, the growl barely even audible.

"_Flame, don't..._" I ignored Sarah in favour of doing something I should have done earlier. I grabbed Scarlet by the neck and hauled her up into the air. "_Stop it!_"

"If it wasn't for that fire, we'd have made it to Cerulean earlier, we could have saved Flareon. Blacky and Spiral would still have a mother if it wasn't for you!"

Scyther didn't stop me, even as my grip on her throat tightened.


	281. Bad Day

Well, a short one. Can you blame me? My computer's still acting up a little, slow as hell and glitching every time the fan fires up.

Not to mention the fact that this Episode is largly Flame in the middle of another of his infamous mental landslides, and those are hard at the best of times, without dragging them out to fill a couple extra hundred words.

Especially when there's sleep to be done.

**Episode 281: Bad Day **

"_Flame! I'm begging you, stop it!_" I could barely even hear Sarah screaming, focused completely on the selfish, squirming bitch that was trying to escape my claws. Not this time. Not after that, not after realising what she'd done. It wasn't the nearly killing me thing, no, that happened often enough that I'd stopped caring about it. No; what got my blood burning was the knowledge that it was her fault that two kits had lost the only family they had at the time. A sacrifice that shouldn't have needed to happen.

"If I'd reached Cerulean earlier, if you hadn't held us up with your stupid fire, Hypno would have focused on me. He'd have sent the Persian after me and not them!"

"_Flame..._" Well, Sarah seemed to realise that she couldn't stop me, took her long enough. "_Please, don't do this._"

"Well, I guess you succeeded in your little scheme. You killed someone then, even if it wasn't me or Alpha, you killed their mother! And do you even feel a little guilty? Do you care at all?" I slammed her against the wall again, forcing myself to not break her neck just yet, "Do you?!"

Scarlet didn't reply. Not that she could, considering that she was about to fall unconscious, her tail flame down to nothing but tiny embers.

"_Flame,_" this time it was a different voice, one from so long ago, "_I don't like her either. But still, this isn't right. So; just stop it._" So I let her go, dropping her to the ground where she collapsed, panting for air, clutching at the throat I'd came so close to crushing. It was a good ten or so seconds before Scarlet gathered the strength, or maybe gall is a better term, to look up at me. She looked puzzled; hurt; sad and, just for a moment, angry.

Then I punched her in the face, knocking her back to the ground. She didn't have the right to be pissed at me, not after what she'd caused. She barely even had the right to live.

"You know something, Scarlet?" I sighed, turning away, "Spiral witnessed it. She saw her own mother give her life for two tiny little Eevee. She probably still has nightmares about it. If anyone truely deserves to kill you, it's her."

"Flame..." that arrogant, unsufferable bitch manage to gasp out, until a plume of smoke got her to shut up again. Guess even she knew when not to push me any further.

"Get out, Scarlet. Out of this city, out of my life. If I ever see your face again, then even the memory of Nina won't stop me from killing you. And, I assure you," I let my claws take on that familiar metallic sheen before I took a viscious swipe at the wall, easily gouging large slashes in the barrier, "I won't make it quick."

She said nothing; just lying there, trying to catch her breath as I walked away. Past Scyther, who looked a little surprised himself, probably that I didn't rip her head off. Which was still pretty tempting, but I bit temptation back down with a snarl as I climbed down the stairs. I could hear Ash arriving above, evidently he'd witnessed the whole thing and had just been smart enough not to get in away. Good, the threat extended to him too. But I didn't have time to go and tell him that. Besides, I knew from experiance that Squirtle were tough ones to strangle.

Not that it wouldn't stop me from trying. Anyway, with that distraction taken care of, I could finally go find a phone, force someone to make it work and get Blacky and Spiral over here before Hypno got to-

"Hey, Flame!" Oh holy mother of Mew! Was the whole bloody planet trying to stop me making one fucking phonecall?!

"Pika... what do you want?" I said. Well, snarled, really; trying to show her a general idea of just how much a bad mood I was in. It failed, as usual. Because Mew forbid it ever work on anyone other than Squirt... who was about the only person who did seem to be avoiding me. So much so he'd vanished off the face of the planet. No big loss, really.

"Have you seen Fervo? I've been looking for him." He was missing too? Well, looks like today had an upside after all.

"Not since we got here. Why?" Wait, fuck, why did I ask that? I was in a hurry, I didn't had time for whatever stupid reason Pika had to want to kill Fervo this time. If she even had one, which I doubted she did.

Not that anyone needs a reason to slug that arrogant git in the face. Anyway, Pika was giving me a weird look, suspicious. I didn't like it.

"Since when have you cared?"

"I'm asking myself the same question." And I had a hunch Sarah was involved. If so, I was going to remind her that I have a higher pain tolerence than she does.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to him about something," and now she was fidgeting, looking embarrassed all of a sudden. And if it had a Pikachu nervous, then I did not want to know.

"_I do! It sound's like great gossip._" I think I prefered it when I didn't have voices in my head... especially weird, crazy ones like Sarah.

"Don't care." I replied. To Sarah. Out loud.

"Why the hell not?!" And there was Pika's freak out, cheeks sparking, fists clenched, looking about ready to bite my head off, the usual, "After all we've done for you, don't we deserve something instead of just being abandoned and forgotten whenever the hell you feel like it!?"

Okay, I could probably difuse the situation if I was calmer, or at least blame everything on Fervo and let him suffer instead. However, I was not calm in the slightest, so back comes the temper.

"Done, what have you done? Let's see, repeatedly tried to kill me, most of the time without being mind controlled into it... and that's about it! Thanks, real helpful."

"I got mauled by a Persian for you, you-" and now she looked ready to cry. Why did I get the feeling I was going to pay for this later? Then I got the feeling that I didn't care.

"Jeez, aren't you making a mess of things today. Nearly killed your girlfriend, now making Pika cry. I'm just waiting to see what you try on me," and now Cray joined the party, standing in a doorway to one of the many rooms that I couldn't give a crap out. "Although I should warn you first, I hit a lot harder than you do."

The blue rabbit then made a point of letting her claws and spines show in the light filtering through the aformentioned doorway, smirking as I glared at her.

"I hate poison types." Almost as bad as Psychics, Electrics, Water and Grass types. Oh, and the undead.

"I'm sure you do, but before you upset Pika any further, you should know that your darling little Espeon's on the phone for you."

And suddenly my urge to slug her in the face vanished just as quick as it had come.

"Where?" I asked, ignoring the fact Pika'd ran off into a side room, and that Sarah was nagging me about being mean.

"Say please." Cray grinned. I didn't see the funny side.

"Fuck you."

"Close enough. Follow me, and no staring at my backside, I get enough of that from Fervo."

Wouldn't dream of it. Setting it on fire, however...


	282. We Need To Talk

And we're back again. With something a little different. And, with all things a little different, it was a sod to write. Especially as I've found new stuff to watch and kinda keep getting distracted watching those during the time I usually spent writing. I know, I'm aweful. But there you go.

In my defence, some of it could prove to be good inspiration for later events this arc. So now I haven't been goofing, I've been researching for this! So I'm not lazy, I'm very dedicated.

Also, yeah, the ending there is a bit sudden. That's kinda the point, I'm gonna jump ahead a few minutes for 283 so we don't go into flashback mode.

But hey, it's a funny ending, so it's all good.

**Episode 282: We Need To Talk **

Now, if any of you have been paying attention to anything other than Flame's psychotic break during the last couple parts of our little tale, then you'll have spotted that some of us have vanished off the face of the earth. That was because I'd spent the last hour scrubbing windows. Not pleasent, by the way. Fine for you humans, you've got longer arms and stuff, I'm not so lucky. Not to mention I nearly fell in the bucket of water. Took me forever to mop up that mess too. My paws hurt and I was shattered. Really knackered, almost dead on my feet. But, for once, I don't mean that literally. Yay for me.

If you're wondering why I was doing manual labour instead of doing something fun like napping or casual flirting, it's because Grovyle requested me to be someone else. And, seeing as Pika seemed to be hunting for me, being someone else was looking like a good idea. Still; next time Grovyle told me to pretend to be on his staff again, I'd tell him to go shove his broom so far up- and now I'm starting to sound like Flame, and I didn't even have the excuse of being a psychotic, paranoid idiot. Anyone who says otherwise, especially that last one, is a lying git. And I'll never forgive them. Unless, maybe, if they have a cute tail.

And speaking of cute tails, Pika picked that moment to burst into the room. Normally, that kind of entrance would make me climb out the window like all hell was after me. But, after all the time I spent cleaning the bloody thing, there was no way that I was risking dirtying it up again. Also, she was a different kind of upset than usual. Instead of murderous rage that inspired assaults with gardening tools, she was crying.

Yeah, took me a few seconds to get my head around that one. Pika, crying. Something very wrong with that picture. Well, more than usual... you know what I mean.

Now, remember; at this point, I'm in disguise. It's one she hadn't seen through before, so she wouldn't suspect it was actually me. I could easily have gotten out of there, not looked back, and gone and hid in the basement until the whole thing blew over. But, for some odd reason, I couldn't obey my survival instincts. I think I really have been around Flame too long. Or all the head injuries are getting to me, or both, who knows?

"Miss Pika," I made the mistake of speaking as she threw herself onto the sofa and curled into a ball, "are you okay?"

"What do you think?!" She spat at me, guess some things never change. Okay, time to take the escape option and run for the hills, before she did recognize me. 'Cause I really didn't trust my ability to survive with her as unstable as that.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to inquire. I shall leave you alone." I managed to say, finding it easy to slip back into character. After all, unlike Blacky, I'm a good liar and at hiding things. I'm also good at reading people, but that's another story.

Anyway, I took the chance to head for the door. Calmly, trying as hard as I can not to give the impression that I was running for it. Although I was; but if she knew that then I'd have to run a hell of a lot quicker. Because Grovyle'd replaced the lawnmower, and had taken great delight in pointing out that the new one was faster. Git.

"Wait!" She sat up, just before I could get out the door. "Please don't go..." now she looked embarrassed, which was better than crying and going berserk, but still a pretty odd look. Adorable, but odd. "I kinda need to talk to someone at the moment."

"I'm sure one of your friends would be better than me." Jeez... even as someone else, life was still trying to screw with me for its own amusment.

"Them, friends with me? Hah!" she laughed! Sure, it was a kinda sad, depressed laugh but still. That's kinda messed up, even for one of our group, and we've gotta be the most screwed up Pokemon in existence. Even Mewtwo doesn't hold a candle to Flame and his Eons, easily the most screwed up family ever. Then there is Squirt; who lets himself get talked into wearing a dress way too easily, doubts himself with all his heart. And he's homesick; I can see it in his eyes. And you've got Scyther; a person who's spirit was broken into gazillions of pieces by a certain Espeon but still goes on, no matter what, in the minute hope that he'll find his reason to live again.

And then there's me, far away from home, no chance of ever finding my cousin, and with everything on the planet trying to kill me. Cray, who had taken some of the worst beatings those bastards in the caverns gave out just because she was poisonous. And yet she'd tried to stay cheerful, give us all the strength to go on even as they tried to punish her for something she had no control over... Tate, well, we already know about him but I suppose a retelling won't hurt for those that forgot. His trainer was hurt, badly, when he was caught by that Bayleef, and there had been nothing he could do about it. He still told stories about her, and we'd gone to the place Mew had told us about way back when we joined this little party. There had been nothing there. He'd built all his hopes around this one thing, and I was there when it all fell apart...

It's not fun, watching someone you care about break. It was horrible with the Totodile, it felt even worse with Pika. What made it worse was that I couldn't read her, I just couldn't make out what really tore her into pieces like I could everyone else. I looked at her and all I could see was an upset young Pikachu and it felt like I'd just been punched in the gut. I might have been, who knows, wouldn't put it past that phantom lizard to still try and take a cheap shot. Well, screw him, he could damn well wait until I was done fixing whatever had messed her up so badly.

Well, until Roderick was done fixing her, anyway, Fervo was absent after all and I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone even for the few moments it'd take me to ditch the clothes. Plus I doubt that she wouldn't figure out the disguise thing if I switched that quickly without a very good cover story, and that'd probably make her even worse. Best not to risk it. Besides, normal-me would probably just screw this up even further. Best to play it safe... which, recently, is not something I've been any good at but I'll give it a shot anyway.

"Miss Pika?" I climbed onto the sofa beside her, seeing as it's hard to do the comforty caring thing from the other side of a room.

"Why would I want friends like them anyway, they're all idiots who're going to get themselves killed one of these days!" Okay, now I was convinced she was talking about me, "Especially him." Yup, me, "stupid idiot thinks he's invulnerable." I don't think that, I just think life hates me and gets a sick pleasure out of repeatedly beating me senseless. Do people really think that I think that? ...I think. "But he's not! And he still doesn't care!" Yes I do, I care a lot when people are trying to kill me, "that stupid Persian would have torn him in half if I hadn't been there and he just doesn't care..."

Oh; well, guess it isn't me after all. Not sure if I should be relieved about that. On the upside, hey, not my fault, so there is no need for a guilt trip. Downside; she's crying again and the guilt trip's come anyway. Bloody guilt trip, shoo, go pester someone else. Anyway, now I really did know who she meant. After all, I was a mind reader in Sevii. That was fun.

"The Charmander." Wait, Roderick wasn't supposed to know this stuff. Crap. Crap. Crap! She's going to figure it out and flip out worse and then I'm going to find that bucket of soapy water shoved somewhere unpleasant.

"That arrogant jackass..." Oh, wait, she's distracted being angry at someone else. So I got away with that one, unbeaten. Yay me! Sorry, I know it's not appropriate for the mood but, come on, life didn't kill me for once. Isn't that worth celebrating? I should get a party. I like parties...

Luckily, I don't have the attention span of Blacky, and wasn't distracted by wondering if my party should have Orans (It should) in order to pay attention to what Pika was saying.

"I nearly got killed by that thing for him, it hurts if I use anything more potent than a Thunder Wave and he just doesn't care! Can't believe I ever had a crush on him..." Okay, I already knew she had developed a thing for him. Again, mind reader, not to mention he seems to attract females like shiny things attract Zigzagoon. Except he isn't shiny. Jeez; I suck at these smarty-comparison thingies.

"I mean... Until then he was something else." Well, Pika wasn't crying anymore, if anything she looked a little happier now she had someone to talk to, " Sure, he wasn't kind and he was suicidal even then but," she shuddered for a moment, "he got seperated for us, and we couldn't find any trace of him... back then he didn't want to be with Humans, or us, so we figured he'd ran off. But-"

"He came back." I knew this, I also knew what happened when he'd come back. His first encounter with the damned creature that I've had the misfortune of meeting once myself. Thankfully, only once. Although I doubt it'll stay that way. It never does. Ever.

"There was this Hypno," now she really was shaking, the memory wasn't pleasant for her. It hadn't been pleasant for Flame either, or me when I stumbled across it, "it got in our heads and- and..." and now she choked, clenching and unclenching her paws as she stared straight ahead, looking ready to shatter into pieces again.

Crap, good going Roderick, now you've gone an upset her more. Ugh, maybe I should have let Fervo handle it instead. Or Squirt, where had the bastard ran off too? He never used to vanish randomly like the rest of us... I knew that Kirlia was going to be trouble. Eh, my fault there I suppose; I was the one who'd asked her to go check up on him after the Aggron attack, which then led to them talking and stuff... it was the '_and stuff_' part that I was worried about: As far as I could tell, she wasn't around either.

Lucky bastard.

Anyway, back to Pika's breakdown. Luckily, she'd missed my momentary distraction, in favour of trying to calm her nerves with deep breaths and slowly strangling a cushion. I almost edged away from her when I spotted that, but then I remembered I was someone else who she isn't likely to strangle. Even she isn't crazy enough to assault one of Grovyle's staff... I hoped.

"It made us attack him. He'd just come back and we nearly killed him!" She muttered, ears starting to droop too. Not a good sign. "It made us say horrible things... just to make him suffer more."

"But he beat it." Not as excessively as Flame beat it in Cerulean, mind you.

"He did... we nearly killed him, it nearly finished him off, but he managed to beat it." Now I could see a wry smile grace her features. Much better than tears, I must say. "That's when I sorta developed a little crush on him..."

Hah, little?! She snogged the hell out of him the moment he got out of that cave in! He thought he was going to suffocate! Yes, I saw that memory too. What? Don't look at me like that. I'm not jealous, I could get a kiss like that in three seconds, easy. And I wouldn't have to get the crap kicked out of me either. So, hah, not jealous. Stop looking at me like that! ...Thank you.

So, anyway- I saw that!


	283. Turning Point

Wow, look, a next-day update. How long has it been since we've had one of those?

Anyone sad enough to know gets shot.

Twice. That includes you, Aeris.

Still, I'm actually kinda glad to be updating semi-regularly again, and that it doesn't look like I've lost too many readers during the downtime. Guess, after a while, I miss the characters. And the people that cheer them on. And Fervo too, I guess. So, yeah, happy to be back in action.

Anyway, still not done with Pika's mental breakdown after all, but we're most of the way through now. One more to go. I hope.

**Episode 283: Turning Point **

So... anyway, there I was, sitting on this sofa listening to Pika going on about how she'd picked up this crush because Flame was too idiotic to die and I realised something. Something important. I needed a drink, or two, or three, or whatever the hell came after three. When was Grovyle going to let me be Fervo again so I could go get hammered and forget this whole mess and stupid Flame and these stupid females and their stupid drama and I'm still not jealous!

"And he decided to look after them, just like that." Oh, joy, now we were onto Cerulean. Yip-freaking-ee, "it was weird at first, seeing him acting like a kit and playing with them but it was also kind of sweet." Why, life, why? Why can't you just kill me?

"Really?" Yeah, I know, if I hated it so much, why was I encouraging her to keep going. Because, well, it seemed to be cheering her up; or at least distracting her from whatever upset her. The things I do for... why was I doing this again?

"It was this different side of him," she continued, smiling proper now, ignorant to my current train of thought. "Before he was just this stubborn, arrogant jerk who had a noble streak... but then he became this cheerful, almost childish person who those two kits looked up too, especially when he joined in their complaining about how Squirt was too strict." And now she laughed, evidently enjoying that memory.

One of the ones I missed, I figured; my temporary stint as a mindreader didn't exactly come with much control, so it just tended to focus on the more vivid things in Flame's mind, like people trying to kill him, then these moments of calm. Although there was one calm moment where he had all these weird hallucinations when trapped in a cave in with a Vulpix. Now I couldn't help but smile there too, his sister was hot. What? I know calling a fire type that is a cliche'd line but; she was. Really. Sure, there's the dead thing but there's still no harm in looking, right? Not that I had much choice, again, no control over what memories I stumbled across. But that one I can't complain about...

The one with Scarlet in the alternate reality thing was decent too, I guess. Anyway, back to Pika fawning over Flame. Wait, we'd gone past that point while I was daydreaming, so now she was sighing and sad again. I was still trying to figure out if it was a good thing or not, when she started talking.

"It didn't last. Never does. It took a while but eventually trouble found us." Oh, so I wasn't the only one who noticed that pattern emerging then, "I'm not sure exactly what happened, he never talks about it but I remember Squirt busting into our room and waking everyone up saying the Persian that had killed the Flareon had come back and taken Blacky... he said it'd wounded Flame, but he'd still gone after it." He'd have gone after it no matter how much it ripped him apart. Even I knew that, if Blacky was in trouble, not even Mewtwo could stop Flame from getting to where he needed to be to save the day. And beat crap out of those responcible. Not necessarily in that order.

Honestly, I'd loved to have seen what would have happened if that tank in Sevii had shot at the kit. Flame's responce would have been awesome... and probably made Eve afraid of lizards as well as bugs. Well, bugs that aren't as tall as her, have blades for arms, speak funny and are called Scyther. Still say there was something between those two; I don't mean relationship wise! 'Cause that'd just be icky for all parties- although Eve was kinda- no, don't go there Fervo. What I'd meant was, like, I dunno... family? There was some kinship there, a common bond. What that bond was, I don't know. I could ask, but I can't say I feel comfortable prying into the private life of someone with sharp things for limbs. I'd like to keep my head for a little longer.

Jeez, I've been getting sidetracked a lot today. Back to Pika, again.

"Spiral says she doesn't remember what happened," yeah, being thrown against a tree'll do that to your memory, "and Blacky was hysterical when they came back without Flame... so we all ran after him and found him on the bridge, tore up even worse than he had been after we and Hypno had got him. And then..." she was choking up again, "he collapsed, and fell of the bridge... Squirt went after him but couldn't find any trace. Nothing, gone. I really thought he was dead this time and that if I'd been in the room with him when the kit got kidnapped then maybe I could have gone with him and he wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad!" Well, that was quite the guilt trip. And I thought mine were bad.

So, now she was crying again. Damnit, what the hell is wrong with this Pikachu? One minute she's angry and trying to kill people, the next minute she's blubbering like Blacky when he's been told that he can't fly. (Long story) But, I suppose, she's been through enough to justify this. Hell, that alone would be enough, and she hadn't even reached Vermillon yet, in her story... and there were no more happy parts in there, either. Well, not counting meeting me, that's always a precious occasion in anyone's life. Still, I had to do something before this got worse and worse and she broke down completely beyond even my talents.

And I had the perfect way to do it, skip the story. I had a pretty good idea exactly what part of it she'd gotten upset over anyway, and "Roderick's" cover story even had the perfect way to explain the knowledge.

"Miss Pika," I spoke up, placing a paw on her shoulder to draw her attention, "you don't have to continue if it will upset you further, I already know a lot of this."

"You do?" She blinked back the tears in her confusion. Good, I had an opening, a chance to steer this away from trouble, time to use it.

"You remember Jasmine? She is your friend, Squirt I believe you call him, well, she's your friend's cousin. He told her, much in the same way you are now telling me."

"Why would she tell you?" She wasn't suspicious, just trying to work things out. Trying to make all the pieces fit. I needed those pieces to fit for this to work.

"She is a sensitive soul. When I asked what was bothering her, she, well-" There was no need to continue, she'd finished the puzzle herself.

"Broke down crying and told you all about it." Was that a small smile I spotted? Why, yes, yes it was. Crying averted, crisis solved. Good job; me.

"Not quite the way I'd put it." I smiled back, "no one else knows, if it makes you feel any better."

"A little, I guess..." she muttered, wiping her eyes.

Now, I had some momentum. I had to keep it, which meant keep talking, keep her distracted from her sorrows until I stumbled on a way to cheer her up. Or, hell, I'll settle for normal, berserk Pika. But anything other than the crying, miserable Pikachu I had right then. It was painful to watch.

Hmm... I wondered, I had an idea.


	284. Relocation

Well, this one took a bit longer to do for the simple fact that I couldn't get the middle bit to sound right at first. But I managed in the end, hopefully it turned out well.

I know the ending'll get a good reaction, though.

Honestly now, who saw it coming?

**Episode 284: Relocation **

My plan was a simple one. Stop her being upset, via any means necessary. Okay, yeah, I'm missing the finer details but, come on, I didn't exactly have long to come up with it. I'm a spur-of-the-moment kind of lizard anyway, in-depth plans get boring. And tend to backfire, especially if I came up with them. Or Flame, for that matter. Or just any of our group in general. We're not the luckiest group in the world. If it weren't for Scyther and Blacky, we'd have been killed by now, several times over.

Still, I could make out the sounds of Flame yelling from another room, and my hearing probably wasn't as good as Pika's. So, first priority was to move her somewhere where she couldn't hear him anymore and get even more upset than she already was. Getting her away from where anyone else could walk in was a bonus, Scyther was smart, and Joanne's team weren't stupid either, they'd probably know it was me. And I was in too deep to be caught now, that revelation could destroy Pika completely. And was very likely to result in me getting killed. Painfully. Which would not be fun.

So, yeah, getting the both of us out of the area was a good idea. And I knew just the place to go, somewhere I'd stumbled on last time we were here. It'd be well out of earshot of whatever the hell Flame's pissy about now. That guy has issues, really. I lost my cousin and you don't see me flipping out over every stupid thing like him. Then again, my cousin wasn't exactly much of a looker like Ni- focus! Damnit, now is not the time to start daydreaming.

"Miss Pika, if you wouldn't mind following me." I decided to distract myself by doing something proactive, and getting to my feet, offering her my paw to help her up, because that was the polite thing to do, "we could both use some fresh air."

"S-sure," she seemed almost timid as she let me help her up... It was actually kind of scary. Pika, timid. Is the universe ending, is all of reality crumbling all around us and I'm just not aware of it? Wouldn't be the first time I've missed something important due to a badly timed nap.

Actually, the reason she was freaking out was most likely the aformentioned yelling from our fire-lizard friend. I couldn't make out what he was actually saying, but she probably could. Whatever it was, if it came out of Flame's mouth, chances were that it wasn't exactly easy on the ears. Anyhoo, I clambered down from the sofa, doing the polite thing again and helping her down as well, before leading her away from the shouting. She was quiet, lost in her own thoughts for the moment, which bought me a few precious seconds to remember where the hell the door was.

Let's see, take a left at the kitchen, second right from the loo, fourth door on the right... which was nice, if I knew which one was fourth. Luckily, I'd memorised what the door in question looked like, it had a slightly lighter shade of paint on it than the others. And had a window next to it showing the garden, that helped. I still muttered the directions to myself as I went. After all, if Pika thought 'Roderick' could count past three, then she'd never suspect he was actually Fervo. Also known as me, for those not paying attention. So, anyway, I'd found the door with no problems.

Well, there was one. Some git had gone and locked it. Admittedly, no big problem for me, out comes the climbing claws, slip one into the lock, give a couple of twists and problem solved! Door swings open and I can feel smug that I haven't gotten rusty.

"...Why do you know how to do that?" Ah, yes, forgot that your common maid doesn't know tricks like that. Well, time to start improvising. Luckily, as I mentioned earlier, I'm good at lying, and making things up as I go.

"Let's just say I did a few things I'm not proud of when I was young." Well, there were plenty more than a few, but she didn't have to know that.

"Really?" Well, I wasn't lying there, there are a couple things that I regret. Like getting caught by the evil doom-rock cult in Rock Tunnel. That was right up there with falling asleep in Celadon. Never going there again.

"As hard as it is to believe, I wasn't always the well adjusted person I am today."

"That is hard to believe." Well, she was smiling again, a rather teasing smirk, "you don't seem like the troublemaker type."

"I'm not. I wasn't very good at it." I smiled back, letting her go out first before following, making sure to shut the door behind me. Wouldn't do to have Grovyle moaning about me letting in a draft, would it?

It would certainly ruin the moment. The gardens were something else at night. Sure, a lot of the damage from our earlier visit had been fixed, but even so the moonlight turned it into a completely different place. Dew on the grass almost glowing in the silvery light, even as it waved in the breeze. The flowers weren't quite so bright, the colours seeming more subdued and peaceful than before. It certainly caught Pika off guard. She hadn't had time to look around much during our last visit, so she hadn't had a clue what to expect.

"Trust me, it gets better," I pointed out, managing to get her attention back from gawping at the surroundings, "if you would follow me just a little further."

Yeah, let's see her stay upset after what I was about to show her. I led her close to the walls surrounding the gardens, so she couldn't spot my surprise coming as she trudged along in silence, she looked like she was off in her own little world whenever I looked back to make sure she hadn't died or something. And when we arrived at our destination, she soon snapped back to reality. See, the walls only surrounded the grounds on three sides. The other side had no stone barracade, instead opening out onto the river that cut through Saffron City.

There were no boats anymore, no people fishing. Just the water, shining silver as it reflected the moon. Even I struggled not to stare, and I'd already seen it, from up above with Scout. Believe me, it's even better from the air.

"Oh wow..." Pika seemed stunned, "it's so pretty." ...Not something I ever imagined her saying, but I'll consider that a win for me.

"I find this place helps me think, to calm down when things get a little much." Or to hide when there's a crazy Pikachu chasing me with a lawnmower... who now knew about said hiding place, but there is always a catch to good ideas like this one. I just hoped it was worth it.

It certainly seemed to be. She didn't look upset anymore, instead looking around in wonder. It was odd, actually, the way the moonlight made her eyes shine like the river. She had been breaking into tears not even half an hour earlier, and now there was barely a trace of the broken girl that had asked for my help. I'm good, admit it. Who else could have pulled that off? Even Squirt couldn't, and he's the one in our group who is best at the touchy feely stuff.

"I didn't think places like this existed outside of picture books." She sat down on the ground, staring out at the silvery river.

"Or dreams." I added... why, I don't know, it just sorta came out.

"Or dreams," she nodded, "I can see why you like it here. Makes me feel better already."

Then things got weird. Pika looked up at me, giving a very weird smile that would have made my fur stand on end if I possessed any. Luckily, before I could ponder or panic over what that meant, we got a rather handy distraction in the form of voices from the path to the house.

"Aww, come on, I wanna hear about your boyfriend already," someone was talking. Didn't know who, the voice was new to me. I didn't care anyway, the moment the reply came.

"I just want to get some air first..." now that one I recognized... as did Pika, her ears flicking slightly towards the speaker as she broke away from the group.

And, where else did she go but towards us, muttering quietly to herself. Only to finally spot us barely seconds before she walked into me and come to a dead halt, staring, going very red in the face.

"Uh, h-hi," the wartortle stammered, brushing down 'her' uniform awkwardly, clearly embarrassed.

"You're Jasmine, right?" Pika said after a moment of thought, "we spoke a couple days ago when I was last here."

"Y-yes... we did." 'Jasmine' looked ready about ready to faint, obviously not having expected to be seen. Especially not be me or Pika.

I stayed silent, too busy trying my hardest not to start grinning like an idiot. Oh, was I going to have a field day with this, later.


	285. Problem Solving

Well, we're back again. And, sorry folks, I decided to give myself a break from the cute/disturbing setting of the last few episodes in favour of dealing with the fallout from the few before that. And giving some much needed character development to one of the most backgroundy (not a real word but who cares?) characters ever.

So, enjoy. And try not to freak out too much.

**Episode 285: Problem Solving**

It had been an awkward half hour, to say the least. It had passed in near total silence, broken only by coughing fits as Scarlet still struggled to breathe. She could walk unaided again, though, so her and Ash were making slightly faster progress than before. Neither of them wanted to talk, Scarlet fuming over how close she came to losing her life, and Ash was too wary of her temper to risk setting off a tirade. He'd learnt that lesson the hard way. Besides, what could he have said? Comforting her would result in Metal Claws being driven through his skull. She did not like being pitied.

So silence it was, which suited him fine. He wasn't much of a talker, not like his counterpart in the scarred lizard's group. The Wartortle, although he had been a Squirtle when they had first faced off against eachother, really needed to know when to shut up. The Treecko was, somehow, even worse in his inane rambling. No wonder Lady Pika was constantly on edge, around idiots like those. Unfortunately, their inability to stay dead probably hindered any attempts at discipline. If even a lawnmower didn't work, then what would?

Lady Scarlet's own fury could surpass even the Pikachu's; Ash knew that for a fact. Who else could stare down a Dragonair and have it retreat without even having to make a threat? Just the look in her eyes was enough to make those with any sense back down. So even that wasn't likely to work on those fools. Idiots with no survival instincts, no scrap of sense between them, it was a wonder they made it as far as Saffron. Or even Cerulean, if the things Flame had mentioned were true and he had been in Mt Moon.

Things went wrong in the base, the authorities were getting close, so the standard protocol was to burn the evidence. Scarlet had helped with the ignition, that much was true, but the exact details of what was being torched had never been mentioned. As far as she and Ash had been told, the Mt Moon outpost was part of a smuggling operation, elemental stones, TMs, all manner of illegal substances, the basic stuff... and, apparently, live creatures. Presumably to be sold on the black market for some sick Human's 'collection', or to into the underground battle network. Barbaric battles to the death, where there were no rules or merce, Flame would fit in fine in such a place.

Or; there was the third option for Team Rocket. To single out the most powerful and stubborn creatures, and turn them over to scientists or tamers to try and wrangle some use out of them. Few would manage to survive either and only the hardiest of creatures could survive both. Team Rocket's strongest, broken, warriors. Perfect for stopping any other Team from getting too large, a fact that Galactic had found out firsthand. According to various reports Ash had seen back in Goldenrod, it had only taken six months to completely destroy Galactic's powerbase beyond recovery.

And while Aqua and Magma were squabbling over their attempts to gain footholds both in Sinnoh and Kanto, Rocket was starting to close in on Hoenn too. None of Flame's party had any idea, at all, just what they were dealing with. Except, perhaps, the bug. Who had, for some strange reason, seemed to have picked up a pet firefly... that had vanished during the encounter in the corridoor, despite Ash having overheard Scyther specifically telling it not to wander off. Not to mention the change of bandages, which should have been impossible for someone with blades for arms. And then there was knowledge he shouldn't have, about the cause of the Mt Moon fire, and the fact he didn't even attempt to stop Flame.

"I know that look, that's the '_we're in deep shit now_' look." Scarlet sighed, "I am so not in the mood for one of your false alarms."

"Scarlet, how did Scyther know about us in Mt Moon?" Ash stopped walking near the entrance to an alleyway, using it as an excuse to make Scarlet rest. If he was right and, despite her remarks, he usualy was; then she'd need all the strength she could get.

"He escaped from Team Rocket there, if I remember that boring report we were given in Vermillion." The Charmanderess sighed, she'd never been one for the briefings and planning side of things. She didn't need to know all the boring details about people, especially when she planned to just Dragonbreath them into ashes the moment she ran across them.

"Yes, he escaped from the cages, no where near us. So, if he couldn't have seen us, how did he know? And, for that matter, why did he do nothing to stop Flame?"

"Why didn't you?" Scarlet stared, ignoring the matter at paw in favour of settling her own issues.

"The only ability I possess that could have stopped Flame instantly is Hydro Pump, and that could easily have caught you in the cross fire." Ash sighed, "Scyther possesses no such excuse."

If it were the male Charmander, it was likely that Ash would have had to spell out his point. Several times, in fact. Scarlet, even in her unstable mood, was much quicker on the uptake.

"He wanted me dead." She snarled, clenching her fists and letting a thick plume of smoke escape from between her teeth, "he wanted Flame to kill me and knew just the way to get him to do it."

"Yes, it certainly appears that way, but that still doesn't answer how he knew about us." Although, after putting together all the little differences, there was one reasonable conclusion to make.

"I knew something was weird with him! It wasn't Scyther at all, it was some bastard fake."

It was at this point that the two became aware of a quite chuckling. As one; they both looked up where, standing ontop of a streetlight, was the bug.

"Bravo, bravo indeed," he laughed, "I'd applaud your intelligence but the blades kinda make it difficult. Wouldn't want to lose a limb."

"You won't have a choice when I get a hold of you," Scarlet growled as she pulled herself to her feet, inhaling in preperation to start blasting, only for another coughing fit to start up.

"Try not to strain yourself too hard, princess. You're not in any fit state to pick a fight with anyone, much less me." The fake Scyther laughed again, as his wings burst out of their hiding places, ripping through the bandages and letting the cloth fall away.

They also gave him more than enough agility to avoid a great blast of water from Ash. The bug landed in the middle of the, unfortunately deserted, road; barely a five meters away from the turtle.

"Ah, I keep forgetting about you," he smirked, "no matter, not like your bog standard Squirtle could stop me either."

"I'm not your average Squirtle-" Ash was cut off.

"Ah yes, your remarkable ability to actually aim those Hydro Pump things despite your size. And the fact you can use them repeatedly in quick succession, something even a Blastoise struggles with. Not to mention the fact electrical equipment hates you and will blow up with little to no provocation. Still," he shrugged before guesturing to Scarlet with a blade, "you're less a priority to me than she is. Much less. Who knows, if you're good, I might just leave you alone."

He didn't hesitate, quickly replying to the insulting suggestion, "I'm not going to abandon Lady Scarlet. Not now, not ever, even if I am facing a shapeshifter."

"Oh, what makes you think I'm a shapeshifter?"

"Same height, voice, eye colour, wing pattern. All the physical things are exactly mimicking Scyther, which is impossible for anything other than a shapeshifter."

"You noticed?!" He looked pleased, it was an eerie look when it was done with Scyther's face, "I do love it when people spot the little details, really, makes all the extra effort worthwhile. Still, if you'll give me a moment, I'm gonna change into something a little more comfortable so I can finish killing you. Just be a jiffy!"

There was that familiar glow that signaled a Transformation, which was all the opening the two needed. Scarlet spat a fireball, while Ash went the more direct route and withdrew into his shell before firing himself straight at the creature with a jet of water. The fireball struck first, making the glow stop, revealing that the shapeshifter had decided to go with a Scizor's form instead. He deftly sidestepped Ash's assault, somehow managing to time it right to slam one of the metalic pincers straight down on the turtle's shell, causing him to hit the ground.

Hard. Ash's shell bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop when he hit a wall with a sickening crack.

"Youch, that had to hurt. Whiplash and a concussion..." the bug winced, before giving a dismissive shrug and turning back to Scarlet, grinning at the minute glimpe of fear in her eyes, "where were we?"

"...I hit you with fire... Scizors hate fire. You should be in pain!" That was the way it worked; or the way it was supposed to work, anyway.

"We already had this discussion," he rolled his eyes, "you're not strong enough to beat me, plain and simple."

"He's right," Ash groaned, slowly picking himself up from the floor, ignoring the large gash in his head as he stood. "A direct assault from you isn't going to work."

"Oh, you learn too!" The Shapeshifter sounded surprised, and way too cheerful for Scarlet's liking, "You'd be amazed at how many people are stupid enough to try that twice... well, actually, now that I think about it, very few. Most don't live past the first time."

"Wonder which group I'll come under," Ash pulled himself up, standing at his full height as he met the Charmander's eyes for a split second before all turned white.

Whatever the Scizor had expected, it wasn't for a blizzard to suddenly start raging, pelting the street with freezing snow. But it served it's purpose, it gave Scarlet the chance to escape. Ash saw her tail flame retreat down the back alley through the falling ice, smiling as he closed his eyes. His duty was done, and he knew what came next.

Over the wintery storm came a yell from the angry shapeshifter.

"Flash Cannon!"


	286. My Lady Scarlet

And we're back again. This was a real sod to write, but I think I pulled it off. Also, it's the first Episode in a while that I've done in one sitting, so I'm rather pleased with that too. My attention span's getting better folks, we might get a decent update speed this year!

Also, the ending was fun. Because, damnit, we were all waiting for that moment to happen.

**Episode 286: My Lady Scarlet**

"Oh I really, really fucking hate shapeshifters!" Scarlet cursed, which was actually the mildest thing she'd said in the last few minutes. Navigating Saffron's back streets was tough enough at the best of times, it was a heck of a lot harder when there was no time to stop and try to figure out where you were. It got even worse with stupid wooden fences blocking every other back alley. Sure, they were flimsy things, a quick plume of fire as she ran towards it at full tilt weakened it enough that she could practically run straight through it without slowing down.

Problem was that her persuer only needed to follow the holes she left behind, which rendered the whole idea of losing it in the alleys rather pointless.

"Oh Scarlet, I should probably warn you," there was the damn thing, somewhere behind her, calling out in it's sing-song voice, "I get bored really easy."

"You're not supposed to be having fun," she growled to herself, shooting around a corner, through other flimsy fence, before coming to a dead halt.

"And when I get bored, I get a little lazy. Teleportation sure makes chase scenes less tedious," the Scizor stood right in front of her, looking smug as ever. "Oh, that reminds me; here, I promised I'd pass this along."

She got ready to dive to the side as a pincer came up, only for her brain to stop completely as it threw something onto the ground in front of her. Illuminated by the moon and her own tail flame, it was easy to make out the tiny object. A bloodstained fragment of a Squirtle's shell. No... it wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, Ash could have gotten away, easily! There's no way this... this thing! There's no way it could bring him down. Not without a fight.

"Why?" Why was this thing after her, why did it have to kill him? And why the hell was she afraid of it when she could stare down a Dragonair and win!?

"Aww, is the poor little Charmander starting to realise that she's out of her depth? I'd laugh if it wasn't so pathetic." He paused for thought, "ah, what the hell, I'll laugh anyway!"

Scarlet tried to summon a blast of Dragonbreath, just to get the smug, psychotic bastard to stop with the laughing but it wouldn't come. All she got for her troubles was another coughing fit, thanks for Flame's idiocy in falling for the Shapeshifter's mindgames. If the Charmander hadn't lost his mind and tried to strangle her, she could still breath and would have been able to do something. Normal fire didn't seem to work, and what could would claws and teeth be against that armor.

Then she felt a sudden ice-cold sensation on her side, sending a shiver straight down her spine. She glanced back to make sure her tail flame hadn't gone out, yet it wasn't even flickering.

"Don't react, don't say anything. Just, pick up the shell," came a whisper, almost inaudible under the laughing Scizor, "I'm giving you a little strength back." So she did, slowly reaching down and picking up all that was left of her friend, as the strange sensation in her side faded. Along with her sore throat. It'd healed her somehow, she could breathe properly again!

She smiled to herself, a smile that showed way too many teeth for most people's liking. Dragonfire would stop the inane giggling, that was for certain.

"No. Not yet, he's expecting you to try something like that. For now, run, head for the warehouse you stayed in before the tournement, a friend of mine'll meet you there and we can catch up and make a plan." The whispering voice sounded familiar somehow. Although, she noted, it also sounded just as annoyed with the plan it suggested as she felt, evidently it didn't want to wait around before tearing the murdering git apart, one limb at a time, either. "I'll give you a head start."

She felt another cold touch, this one not as potent as it just brushed against her empty paw for the briefest of moments before pulling away. It'd given something to her, but she didn't dare look just yet.

"My Lady Scarlet, close your eyes for a moment, and good luck." The name almost had the opposite effect to what the order told her to do, almost making her eyes widen in shock until she managed to force them shut. Just in time to avoid looking into the blinding burst of light that materialised out of no where, right next to her.

The Flash had it's intended effect, catching the shapeshifter completely by surprise. And, this time, it couldn't get a blind shot off as a powerful blow slammed into his face, knocking him back and disorianting him even further.

"Run, now!" The invisible helper yelled, the voice sounding really, really familiar now. Yet she didn't stop to ponder, turning tail and racing back down the alleyways. Somehow, this time, finding her path was easier than before, she seemed to know instinctively which way to turn to take her in the right direction.

There weren't even any more of those annoying fences. It didn't take long for her to get out of the back streets and onto the larger roads. Still largely deserted, there was still the odd car driving around the place. Not that it made any difference to her, no Human would care about a random Charmander. Sure, if it had been Ash instead of her, maybe they would. Squirtle were cute, Humans were more likely to care about them then a firelizard. Especially one carrying a bloodied shell piece and...

She looked in her other paw at what her helper had left her with. Now she really did start to smile. A Cheri berry, able to give her fire a very potent boost. It worked on both normal fire, and Dragonfire. Not even a Shapeshifter could shrug off one of those. Hell, they'd be lucky if they weren't vaporised on the spot. She hoped they wouldn't be, the bastard deserved to die slowly. Still, there was no time to dwell on the specifics of what she was going do to, as she shot over another road and through the gateway that led into the warehouse depot.

As usual, it was deserted. The only things that would be around were Rattata, and she'd already scared all them off when she and Ash had arrived in Saffron to begin with. The perfect hiding place, she thought with a grim smirk, better than any stuffy old mansion. She headed for the third warehouse along, that was the one they'd broken into before, but something cut her short. Materialising just in front of the door, a Lucario.

"Yeah, Scizor was getting boring. Also, again, I can teleport!" The shapeshifter grinned, an Aura Sphere forming in it's paws. Before blinking out as the creature froze, suddenly going tense and letting out a pained gasp.

"Funnily enough, I've gained that ability myself," there was the voice again from behind the shapeshifter, "Scarlet, if you would."

She downed the Cheri, feeling the hyperfire building up. She held it in as long as she could, even as the pressure and heat built to near unbearable levels, trying to buy enough time for the fire to turn blue. She just managed it, a gigantic blast of bright blue flames racing towards the immobilised shapeshifter, ingulfing it. Scarlet felt a little better hearing it screaming, the form inside the flames starting to flicker and revert back to a small, feline shape.

The fire died down, letting her catch her breath. Which was a hard feat, considering that Mew hit the floor right in front of her, pink fur looking very scorched. And, even better, behind the legendary, she could finally see her saviour and figured out why the voice had been so familiar. Moonlight giving his transparent body an eerie glow, wings spread far behind him, the phantom lizard smiled at her look of shock.

"Hey, miss me?"


	287. No More Secrets

Can we have an 'aww' from the audience, please? Yeah, seeing as it is (or it was, when I started writing this) Valentines, I was tempted to have a more pairing-y episode. Probably involving Fervo/Roderick with either Pika or Jasmine. Or there was the option of doing that other Scyther one-shot I have planned. In the end, I decided to go a third route and show something a bit different. Something I've wanted to do for a while but never had the opening in the story to do so.

One of these days; I'll figure out just how I come up with ideas like this. But, until then, I guess I'll just keep coming up with 'em for you.

Anyway; I really hope I pulled it off. But you'll be the ones who judge that, not me. So please give me your views on this one.

**Episode 287: No More Secrets**

"I'll stop shouting when you explain to me who the hell this Eve person is and how the hell you got to the Sevii islands and back again in four days!" Spiral was, to put it lightly, in a bad mood. Probably because Blacky'd been an idiot and told her about, well, everything. If I was a lesser lizard, I would have some choice words for the Umbreon for that one. But I decided to settle with jackass and leave it at that. After all, you can't be mad at him for long.

"Spiral..." okay, try and calm her down before someone else hears her shouting. I did not want to have to try to explain this to someone like Pika. Or anyone, actually, Joanne's lot were liable to freak. Except Tate, who already knew about Mew anyway. And Bellsprout, who's too braindead to care. Assuming it ever had a brain in the first place.

"No! You are not getting off easy. I know when people are making things up, when they're lying, Blacky wasn't lying. He can't lie. This happened; and I demand to know how?! What have you gotten yourself caught up in, what have you got us involved in without telling anyone?!"

"_Well, she's got your temper._" Sarah muttered. At least she didn't sound smug like Fervo would, she did actually sound concerned. Not that it made the sarcasm any better. I fought back the urge to tell her to shut it, because I'd probably end up saying it out loud and Spiral would go berserk. And I didn't need that, not now. I needed her and Blacky to come back to Saffron, not to run off and sulk.

"I'll explain if you calm down a little." That was my only real way out, tell her enough to get her to calm down. Anything she can check with Blacky, no more. She didn't need to know things his other half knew. She shouldn't know that.

"Calm? You expect me to be calm when you promised me that, if anything ever happened, I'd know about it; and now I find out about this from my brother a good fortnight later?! We're supposed to be a family, not your pets!" She looked away with a growled, "damn you."

She cursed me. She actually cursed me... Wait, was she crying? I-I made her cry...

Fuck, why the hell did everything have to get so messed up recently. I think I prefered it when I was back in Viridian Forest, when life was simple. Wake up in morning, find food, beat up any stupid idiots that were going to pull some stunt, find more food, nap, more food and beatings then sleep again. _You forgot getting chased by a Beedrill swarm._ That only happened twice. _Hah, and the rest._ Guess where you can shove a Beedrill stinger if you don't shut up. _...I'll be good._

Okay, where was I? Ah, yes, Spiral was crying and I was trying to figure out what to do. Squirt was better at these things than me, he understood emotions and crap. I worked best with beatings and shouting. Which weren't likely to work, seeing as the first one was physically impossible and the second would just make things worse. The one time I want the bloody turtle for something and he goes and vanishes off the face of the planet. Well, that left me no choice but to try and fix this on my own. Didn't have much a choice, she wasn't likely to come to Saffron if she was pissed at me.

"Spiral..." I made the mistake of talking, making her snap even further. She was practically sobbing by this point.

"The spirit of my mother trusted you, and you're pulling crap like this?" She muttered, still not looking up at me. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it'd probably been one of Mew's hallucinations.

"_So, you're going to come clean... while hiding that?_" Sarah pointed out. But, yeah, that was the plan. If I told Spiral about that now, she'd probably lose it completely. "_True, hadn't thought of that. Later then?_" If this worked and I got her to calm down, sure, why not? "_I'll hold you to that. Remember, I'm your acting conscience, I'm allowed to nag!_" Life was also much simpler when I didn't have a voice in my head.

"I did let you down, Spiral. I should have said something." I sighed, best to try and get this over with. If it didn't work, then I was going to walk to Cerulean anyway. Sure, Spiral might end up hating me, but there was no way I was letting Hypno near either of them. I'm not abandoning them, not like my 'brother'.

"You think?!" Well, she was looking at me again, in between trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her paw. It wasn't the first time I'd seen her upset, both her and Blacky had occasionally woken up in the night crying when they'd been Eevee. But this was even more painful than having to comfort them after a nightmare. This was my fault. This disaster was my own doing.

"I betrayed your trust... I'm little better than Flametooth." I was a little better, I wasn't going to leave them to die like he did for me and Nina. But, right then, that was the only difference... we even shared the same bloody name.

"At least he had the dignity to leave afterwards."

If she hadn't been a kit, my niece, I would have gone berserk at that remark. I didn't deserve that, I didn't deserve having it thrown in my face.

"He never attempted to put things right." I muttered, trying as hard as I could not to snarl or get angry just at the memory of the hateful, traitorous bastard who I'd kill the moment I met.

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Spiral stared at me, I could almost see her trying to forgive me, trying to find some way to calm herself down. It was now or never.

"I guess I'll just have to tell you everything that happened, all I know. Everything I've hidden."

The Espeon just sat there, watching me in silence for a moment. I could see her mulling it over in her head before, finally, she nodded, "go on."

And so I did. Everything, the things I did in Vermilion, the Shadowstone cult in Rock Tunnel, Celebi's stunt in Lavender, Sevii... and all it's secrets. She already knew about Mew and Anti from Blacky, which made things a lot easier. Then came the hard part. I told her about the other Espeon, what she'd tried to do to Blacky, what she'd nearly done to me. And what she had done to Scyther. Spiral paled even further than she already had at that part, her fur actually frizzing in distress at the thought that one of her own kind could do that.

"No wonder you couldn't tell me..." she sighed, "How can you, Scyther and Blacky even look at me after that?"

"You aren't her." Was the only answer I could think of.

"Yeah! You're Spiral," and now Blacky appeared; out of nowhere as usual. He gave a yawn as he flopped down beside his sister, "you'll always be Spiral, silly."

She looked relieved. Guess hearing it from him removed that worry. She also saw me hesitate to tell anymore, I didn't want to say anything in front of Blacky, so she quickly shoo'd the Umbreon back to bed. He didn't protest much, evidently his hyperactivity had finally caught up and he had no energy to resist.

"I feel stupid for blowing up now, there's no way you could have told me something like that by choice." She said as she sat back down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I should have tried," yeah, and I'm making up for it now. Well, I'd already gone this far, might as well go all the way, "there's some stuff that's happened since you've been looking after him that you should know about too."

You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," she sighed, looking really guilty now, "I've forced you to say enough already."

"I want to say it now... it's part of the reason I wanted to speak to you now anyway."

So I told her about the trip to Celedon, how I'd been trapped in my own nightmares. About Sarah. And Hypno being free again. And how I was pretty sure he was going to go after them.

"He already knows about Cerulean, and I can't put the Center in any danger." She shivered before looking me right in the eye, "we'll be in Saffron by morning."

"Spiral, thank you." That was a huge relief, I'll say that much. At least if they were with me then I could protect them. Hypno wasn't going to get past me, or Scyther, or any of the others. He didn't stand a chance against all of us.

"Don't mention it, Uncle Flame," she smiled. A proper smile, the hopeful kind that I only ever really saw from Blacky, "or should I call you Aunt Sarah?"

"Oi, she had nothing to do with this." She'd actually been quiet the entire time, thankfully.

"If you say so." Spiral laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow. G'night."


	288. Counterpart

And we're back again. Yay for us. Also, you'll note, straight back into the mindfuckery center of this arc.

Scarlet's actually rather amusing to write when she's in shock. Semi-BSOD's are fun.

Not quite as much fun as Ryuu, who seems to be back on the good guy's side.

Or, at least, is just less evil/sociopathic than Mew. At the moment.

**Episode 288: Counterparts **

The warehouse door had ever been greased recently, or the phantom was a lot stronger then the Flame that Scarlet knew, because the door opened easily for him, where it had taken both her and Ash to shift it even an inch when they'd first 'borrowed' the place. It was also cleaner inside, there wasn't ten tonne of dust and many of the crates had been moved to make some space. Scarlet had a fair hunch that the cleaning wasn't done by the phantom Charmander who was casually dragging a superpsychic along behind him and 'accidently' banging it's head against a wall. Twice.

"Why don't you just kill it?" She grumbled. The ghostly lizard sure looked capable of it, something Scarlet was not. After all, a boosted Dragonbreath didn't work.

"Mew'd get bitchy if I kill it." He shrugged, dropping the ungodly long tail and giving the unconscious shapeshifter a quick kick to the head.

"...But that's Mew." She'd seen Mew before, she knew what Mew looked like. And even shapeshifters couldn't change their natural form, the one they instintively regressed back to when put through enough punishment.

"Yes and no," how very vague, "See, what I view as Mew and what you view as Mew are slightly different things." Even more vague. Well, nice to see that this Flame was just a big a jerk as the usual one.

"And how are they different?" she had a feeling that she was going to regret asking.

She did. After all, nothing had prepared her for the reply, or where it came from. Right behind her, which wouldn't have been so bad had she not been right up against a wall.

"Well, I'm dead, for a start." The phantom feline sighed as he floated through the concrete...

"T-there are two of you?!" This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Two Mew, there'd been nothing in Team Rocket's reports about a second one, and that had been one of the few subjects that Scarlet had actually checked the files on. It was hard enough going against the solid psychic without a ghost one too!

"Oh, right, I'm also not going to try to kill you." Oh thank... some other Legendary that didn't have Scarlet on its shitlist. Ho-Oh seemed like a good bet.

"Thank Ho-Oh for that." She sighed. Suddenly really hoping that Ho-Oh didn't show up and start flinging Sacred Fire at her... With her luck lately, she wouldn't be surprised if it happened.

"I'll pass it on during the next big Legendary meeting." The phantom Mew smirked, "by the way; you can ignore whatever Ryuu there calls me, he just calls me Mew to confuse people. I'm the antiMew. Or Anti; if you're too lazy to use my full title."

"Ryuu?" That was a new one. She didn't remember coming across anyone with that name. Sounded familiar though.

"Undead firelizard who-" Anti froze, staring over Scarlet's shoulder.

Scarlet definitely felt like she didn't want to look, but she spun around anyway at the sound of splintering wood. There was no sign of Ryuu, he'd vanished in the dust cloud kicked up be being thrown through a stack of wooden crates. Mew was back up on his feet again, panting for breath, eyes glowing white as his tail lashed, carving straight through another thick wooden crate.

"_I am going to kill all of you!_"

"Why the telepathy all of a sudden?" Anti asked, somehow not bothered by the fact that he was staring down someone who, if Team Rocket's estimates of his power were even half right, could easily level the entire district. And probably would, in his current mental state.

"I did punch a hole in a lung." The phantom Flame walked out of the dust cloud, looking completely unharmed. He shook himself down, trying to get some of the dust out of his wings.

"You what?!" Anti stared, as though not quite believing he'd heard right. Even Scarlet was surprised, more that it was possible to do that without leaving some kind of mark. Was that how he'd disabled Mew outside? And it still didn't work...

"Hey," Ryuu shrugged, dismissively, "you said you could go at longer than a day without needing to breathe when you were alive. It's not like I'd have killed him."

"You could have!"

"He's right there," the Charmander pointed with a wingtip, "perfectly fine."

"He can't talk, that doesn't sound _'fine'_ to me." It didn't sound at all, was something Ash would have pointed out, before he remembered that making bad jokes got him a punch to the face. Yet Scarlet wouldn't let herself cry.

"You're complaining that he's mute? That's an improvement in my books."

Mew was looking between the two, not quite sure if he should point out that he could hear them, or if he should just start blasting. What he didn't notice was that, everytime he turned to look at Anti, Ryuu shuffled that little closer to him, and vice versa when he was looking at the fire lizard. Still, it was only a matter of time before he noticed. Then Scarlet coughed, catching the psychic's attention for the split second that the two phantoms needed to pounce. The Charmander's claws vanished inside Mew's torso, while Anti settled for a much more orthadox flying kick to the head that sent his counterpart crashing to the ground and forcibly yanking Ryuu's claws free.

This time it looked like the pink feline would stay down for a while, so the two undead relaxed again, while Scarlet slowly edged to the door.

"He recovered a little quicker than I expected," the other Mew sighed, "we can't afford to take chances like that."

"No worries, I didn't. Now he's got holes in both lungs. And a busted kidney." Yeah, Scarlet suddenly decided that she prefered the living Flame. Sure, he tried to kill her out of raw stupidity, but at least it wasn't quite so depraved an assault. She liked having internal organs, they were useful.

Anti seemed to agree, "You have issues."

"Gee, undead mutant from another dimension," Ryuu guestured to himself, "I wonder how I could possibly be screwed up."

Okay, it's official, that made no sense. Mutant undead, yes, Scarlet could see that much. Normal Charmander didn't have wings, and weren't see through. But coming from another dimension? "What?!"

"Oh come on Scarlet, you didn't honestly think that it was normal for there to be phantoms of both Mew and Flame. You're smarter back home." There was another version of her too? Hopefully not dead.

"But not as cute." Ryuu commented, before noticing the way both Anti and Scarlet were staring. "What? She's not blind in her right eye here." Anti did nod agreement at that. Wait a sec, blind?

"What?" She seemed to be saying that a lot. The Charmanderess blamed the fact that nothing was making any damn sense and her usual method of forcing people to explain things in normal-speak wasn't likely to work.

"Well let's just say I took being told about you and the Mt Moon thing a lot worse than your Flame did." Ryuu scratched the back of his head, that absurd habit both he and Flame possessed that she vowed to kill the moment she got the chance. "Then again, the circumstances were a lot worse. Asmodeus really picked a bad time, I'll tell you. Right after the burial, when me and Spiral weren't exactly in the best of moods."

"What burial?" It didn't sound like it was hers, and she doubted Flame and his pet Espeon would care if it was Ash's... so whose was it? Someone important, considering the way the phantom's faces darkened.

"Not important," Anti quickly cut in before Ryuu could respond, "that won't be happening in this world. Already averted that, last week."

Considering the Charmander's tail had burst into life, flickering blue flames illuminating the dust in the air, Scarlet decided it was best to drop the subject. After all, she'd managed to survive so far, it was stupid to get killed now.

"Anyway, yeah, very bad mood combined with that news. Me and Spiral kinda slaughtered Asmodeus, perminantly this time," Ryuu managed a small smile, before grimincing, "then we happened to spot you. That didn't end well."

"Good thing Ash was there to break it up before Spiral blinded her in the other eye." Anti shuddered himself, "because I didn't fancy my chances against her."

"...Ash..." Well, no chance of him saving her from a crazy Espeon now. Damnit, she wouldn't cry. She'd promised herself never to cry in front of anyone. Not then, not now; never.

Both phantoms stopped chatting, staring at her and looking very uncomfortable. Ryuu especially, his wings drooped as his tail went out again. He slowly stepped forward, placing his paws on her shoulders. The icy touch forcing her to look up at him as he apologised "Scarlet, I'm sorry, I didn't make it in time to save him." He pulled her closer, wrapping both arms and wings around her in a ghostly embrace, "me and Anti don't count as people anymore, you won't break your promise if you cry."

The offer was tempting, very tempting. Scarlet was about to take him up on it when the other phantom piped up.

"Um, I hate to spoil the moment and all..." he paused, never a good sign, "but Mew's missing."

"That's it!" Ryuu growled, "this time I'm going for the heart, let's see if he gets up after that."

Scarlet didn't add anything, she was too busy watching the bright blue glow intensifiying in the sky outside of the window. It's wielder in the form of a Dragonair, the long serpentine body unmistakable. Scarlet couldn't mistake the technique either, the great mass of blue fire forming in a giant sphere.

Draco Meteor.

This was going to hurt.


	289. Stalling Mew

Oooooh, this was a toughy. Still, now I can start filling in the pieces as to what's causing Mew's sudden descent in villainry, so yay for that.

Also, I've missed writing Anti, so I'm glad I managed to steal him back from Aeris.

And she's not getting him back for a while!

* * *

-Slight spoiler for the Episode-

If you're confused as to the events near the end there, it'll make more sense if you've read Solitude by Wiseabsol.

It's in my favourite stories if you want to find it quickly.

**

* * *

Episode 289: Stalling Mew**

It didn't take long for Anti to rip out the grill that covered a small hole in the corner of the warehouse. He didn't bother unbolting it; just tearing it (along with some of the concrete it was attached to) away from the ground. Scarlet remembered Ash mentioning that there were old smuggler tunnels running under the district. He'd probably already planned an escape route just in case a scenario like this occurred. The phantoms just seemed to have made similar arrangement. Scarlet looked down the hole, unable to see the bottom. It was going to be quite the drop.

"You're going to want to run, very fast." The feline nodded to the lizards as he chucked the useless chunk of metal aside, "I'll try and stall Mew."

"But-" Ryuu was about to argue, but realised there was no time. Any longer and Mew'd vaporise the warehouse and everything alive in it.

Instead he just grabbed Scarlet and, before she could protest, leapt down the hole. A barrier appeared over the opening, it'd buy them a few extra seconds to get out of range of the blast. But, in order to keep it up, Anti had to remain solid and in the firing line. If he was good and timed the formation of another barrier, he could probably contain the attack completely. And he was a Mew, he was more than good. Problem was, the same could also be said for his opponent.

"I really hoped we wouldn't have to fight again. I should know better." It was hard for him not to become disillusioned when he was dead.

"_Mega Flare!_" Came the telepathic announcement from up above as the giant sphere of Dragonfire was launched with a bright blue flash of light.

"Though it is nice to see that habit will never change, no matter what you become," Anti sighed, mentally reinforcing the barrier as the roaring flames got closer, the air starting to shimmer, wood erupting into flames.

The explosion lit up the night sky even as a green shield tried to contain it and stop the blue fire from spreading, rapidly shattering under the massive shockwave and towering inferno. The blast was strong enough to be felt in the underground tunnels; Scarlet hitting the floor, the wind knocked out of her. Ryuu was unaffected physically, but he still looked back to where the warehouse had been, seeing only a bright blue light from further down the giant tunnel.

"Looks like Mew isn't taking any chances with us anymore," he sighed, reaching down to help Scarlet up. She refused his paw, pushing herself up and brushing away the dust.

"So, now what?" She enquired. The tunnel had no lighting system, the only reason she could see at all was her and Ryuu's tail flames... which Mew could probably spot from a mile away. So running would be tricky.

"Uh... I kinda stopped paying attention to Anti's back up plan around this point, so we're going to wing it."

Good thing she hadn't expected much, this was a Flame after all. Complexity wasn't one of his strong points. Not that she was much better herself, it was usually Ash who'd come up with plans and schemes and stuff. And now he was gone, she'd even dropped the shell fragment during the escape route. It'd probably been vaporised in that blast. Along with Anti, most likely. And they were still no closer to stopping the insane psychic, or even just getting away alive!

"We're screwed." What was the point in running, it wasn't getting anywhere.

"Oi," Ryuu piped up, starting to walk further down the tunnel, "I'll have none of that attitude. I've been in plenty of situations like this and I've only lost in one."

"_Yeah, and now you're an undead mutant freak in another dimension. I'll take obliteration anyday._" Scarlet thought to herself, even as she started to follow.

"Besides, I wouldn't count Anti out yet. He's beaten Celebi and Rayquaza at the same time in our world, one little bigass fireball won't even phase him."

It was a good thing that Anti couldn't feel pain, because he got the feeling that he'd be a lot of it otherwise. The Draco Meteor had left it's mark on the phantom; parts of his form were starting to fade and give way, tiny wisps of energy escaping him. The surroundings were even worse off. There wasn't a warehouse left, just superheated rubble hidden amongst thick plumes of smoke and the occasional still-burning blue fire. The other warehouses in the area were scorched and falling apart. The only possible upside was that Mew'd burned up so much of his strength in the blast that he'd need to catch his breath, which he couldn't do thanks to Ryuu. The only way he'd be able to recover properly would be if he concentrated solely on healing himself. And to do that without Ryuu sticking more holes in internal organs, he'd need to retreat.

So Anti just had to use what little energy that wasn't escaping him to exhaust his counterpart even further. It was a battle of stamina, one that could easily turn fatal if Mew didn't back down. Anti didn't have that weakness, he was already dead. And he already knew that, even if his body faded away in the living world, he'd just reappear in the afterlife. Sure, he'd be in hibernation for the best part of a week, but he'd be able to return to the mortal world, as good as new. No matter how many times Mew beat him, he could come back for another go.

Although, he wasn't to sure if that'd be the case if it was a Purification that took him down, a skill that Mew definitely possessed. Sure, it wasn't as powerful or refined as Celebi's version, but it was strong enough to destroy Anti if his body weakened any further. He forced his form's decay to slow as the 'Dragonair' landed, blowing away the smoke from the fires in a gust of wind even as his form shifted back into that of a small pink feline. Mew looked like he was fighting the instinct to pant, knowing that it would just result in him coughing up blood.

"_You can't slow me down any longer, brother._" The last word wasn't mocking, like Anti would have expected... he sounded serious... Maybe this wasn't Mew after all, despite the identical scent, the matching aura.

"Who are you?" Anti had to be sure. If it wasn't Mew, then there was no point trying to hold back, Ryuu wasn't the only one who could go for internal organs.

"_Mew._" The living psychic sounded upset that his identity was being doubted, "_Don't you remember me; Akiko?_"

If Anti still possessed a spine, he would have felt a chill run down it at the name. One he hadn't heard in so long, except in the occasional dream back when he had still been alive. The last casualty of the war with Deoxys. But, why would Mew suddenly mistake him for someone long dead? No clone would know a name that was several thousand years old. Sure; he had occasionally had visions, although hallucinations was probably a better term, of his true brother during the long years when he felt truly alone, but Mew wasn't alone anymore, there was Eve and Mewtwo now.

"_Get out of my way, brother,_" Mew spoke again, forcing Anti out of his thoughts, "_or I will have to destroy you._"

"You need to kill one Charmander that badly, you're willing to kill your elder brother?" Well, Anti decided, might as well play along and try and get some answers that way.

"_She's easier to track than my other targets. Now move!_" Mew floated a little higher, tail lashing, "_I'm in a hurry here._"

So much for the Q&A session, Anti realised. He shook his head, refusing to move, but still made no attempt to attack, focusing only on Mew's movement... and not disintegrating before the first punch was thrown. Stalling wasn't an option anymore, not now that Anti knew how delirious Mew had become. And Anti only had one ability that hadn't been taken away when he died, one chance to try and blast some sense back into his counterpart. He relaxed his guard, tail falling limp, even as he concentrated on every last scrap of energy he had.

Mew pounced, his paws being incased in fire as he swung with enough force to shatter concrete. Only Anti managed to duck under the punches, grabbing Mew around the stomach as the phantom's entire body glowed a bright white. He closed his eyes and prayed to Arceus, to his mother, to Akiko that his attack worked. For Scarlet, Ryuu and Eve's sakes. If it didn't, then there was nothing more he'd be able to do for a few days...

"Explosion!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he released all that built up power in the form of one massive detonation.

The blast was even bigger than the Draco Meteor.

And Mew wasn't immune to pain.


	290. Impulse and Logic

And we're back once more, and this was a toughy to do. It was hard picking which characters to focus on for this one, so I eventually went with both. Jeez, these chapters are getting longer and longer, which means I'm working later and later and am going to need a lot of caffeine tomorrow morning.

Still, hopefully I'll have another Episode done by Friday. That'll wrap up this half of the story arc.

So, enjoy. And, if this site's stopping being broken, feel free to comment on it. It's fun hearing your opinions on where I'm going with this.

**Episode 290: Inpulse and Logic **

Things had been progressing in an awkward silence as the two fire lizards wandered through the old smuggling tunnels, navigating purely by the light of their tails and pure guesswork. Scarlet was too busy trying to make sense of the situation, trying to find some reason for Mew's actions, to make conversation. And Ryuu was focused on listening back along the trail for any sign of a psychotic kitten catching up. So far, he couldn't make out anything, but there was an eerie feeling in the back of his mind that things were going wrong for Anti.

And, even without Sarah to spell it out for him, that meant he needed to try and figure out what Anti's plan was. Where was he supposed to take Scarlet? The second warehouse, the one they'd borrowed during the Celes incident, was not an option anymore. Without Anti to keep an eye on the psychic alarms Mew could easily sneak up and pick them off. Then where, where would she be safe. Saffron Gym was the obvious choice, even Mew would hesitate to pick a fight with a Gym leader, especially a fellow psychic. But Ryuu didn't like the idea of trusting any more psychics than he had too, experiance taught him that few could be counted on not to make things worse.

Spiral was one of them, and Mew probably wouldn't take a potshot at one of those he'd previously protected, especially considering the effect it would have on Flame. And what it would do to Ryuu, not to mention what it would make him do in retaliation. If he dared to consider it, then not even Arceus Himself would be able to stop the phantom from tearing Mew apart from the inside out, then finding some way to go to a different dimension and do the same to that Mew until all of reality was purged of the bastards. Still, even with that threat in mind, he couldn't risk putting Spiral in danger. He couldn't lose another kit to some sick Legendary's game.

The Pokemon Center? But they wouldn't let Scarlet stay forever, and Mew would probably be waiting... Eve and Mewtwo would be the perfect place, but there was no way to get Scarlet there. Ryuu could only follow teleportation, not use it himself, if Mew went there then the phantom could mimic that warp and end up in the same place. But that wasn't likely to happen. Not to mention that Mewtwo would probably object to Scarlet's background, anyway, and he would have no qualms about blasting the Charmanderess in front of Eve.

Then where? Where would Anti have wanted them to go? There had to be somewhere else, somewhere that Mew wouldn't blow up. There was only one place Ryuu could think of.

"You figured out where to go yet?" Scarlet sighed, perfect timing.

"I think I have just figured it out, yes." How to put this delicately... Ryuu wasn't good at delicate. Never had been. In that case, he had to not tell her. He wasn't a good liar either.

"Where?" Scarlet tried to think of a place fortified enough to withstand a Draco Meteor. She came up with nothing.

"Can't say, Mew might have the place wired." He shrugged.

"What? That's stupid-" She stopped, suddenly thinking it through. Could he? He was a superpsychic; was it truely impossible for him to have mentally bugged the place so he could hear everything they said?

"Okay, yeah, I made that up." Even if he could, he'd have a hard time concentrating enough to keep them working with holes in three internal organs. "Just humour me, okay?"

Scarlet was about to point out, quite bluntly, that she was not exactly in the mood to humour anyone or anything. However, she found herself cut short as Ryuu just stopped walking, suddenly going tense and looking almost like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"You're gonna want to run," he managed to gasp out, just in time for the sound of the great explosion to echo through the tunnels, quickly followed by a storm of dust. She didn't have time to react, covering her head against the massive roaring noise that seemed to be coming from every angle. It ended just as soon as it started, Scarlet eventually recovering enough to look up, straight into the phantom's pained eyes. He'd stood in front of her, his body and wings shielding her from the dust, and the debris. There was a large chuck of loose stone that had been kicked up in the shockwave, jagged from it's repeated collisions with walls, sticking through his chest.

The urge to faint on the spot was strong. It only got stronger as he, almost casually, pushed it back out of him as though it was nothing. Although he did only visibly relax until he'd picked up and thrown the rock spear as far away as he could. It was still completely insane, even a ghost type didn't like having a giant piece of debris being shoved through them. She knew that from experiance. That Gengar had it coming...

"How-"

"I'm undead," he cut her off before she could panic, "you could stick a bomb in me and it wouldn't do squat. Short of piss me off, which that definitely did, so try not to make me have to get impaled again, 'kay?"

"Uh... okay..." How could he be cheerful at a time like this? There was a killer superpsychic after them, a giant explosion had just gone off and he'd just pulled a giant rock out of his torso! Not to mention what'd already happened... All so Mew could get rid of one Charmander. Why? Scarlet wasn't connected to Team Rocket anymore, so it couldn't be a grudge against them. And it was absurd to think Mew was on Team Rocket's side...

Wait, she paused for thought ...Hadn't Ash mentioned a device they were building that would let them control even the most powerful psychics? But that would still be in the prototype stage, probably wouldn't work on a normal Pokemon, let alone a psychic like Mew. Flame might know, seeing as he and Mew were supposedly friends, but Ryuu was clueless and he was essentially a smarter, scarier Flame. Who was suddenly looking very, very angry.

"Ryuu?" He didn't even look up, just kept walking ahead, paws clenched at his side.

"Anti's gone. I can feel it." Damnit, Mew was going to suffer for that. Ryuu was going to hunt him down and tear him apart from the inside out, but it would have to wait. If he went back, he risked Mew killing Scarlet. He had to get her to safety; only then could he let loose and show the feline the same bloody rage that had cost Team Rocket a base full of scientists.

"Then Mew's coming after us." How had he not killed her by now? For that matter, how come he hadn't obliterated Team Rocket by this point. With that level of power, he'd have Giovanni cornered within an hour.

"Not for a while." Not after taking that kind of blast. Anti'd done his job and bought them time, more than enough time, but that didn't mean that the undead Charmander was going to go easy on Mew. "You'll get through this, Scarlet, trust me."

"It's hard to trust someone who tried to strangle me an hour ago."

"True," Just pretend to smile, he thought to himself, it was something he'd gotten quite good at back in his world. "Try not to let that spoil your opinions of me too much."

"Bit late for that." She hoped Mew'd go after Flame too, that'd teach the selfish jerk right for flying off the handle at her. If it wasn't for that, she'd never have left the mansion and Ash wouldn't have gotten hurt. Damnit... won't cry, couldn't cry. Wouldn't give that evil psychic the satisfaction. She wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

She wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as Ryuu was, but it was too risky to stop and let her vent some frustration. Mew'd proven surprisingly resiliant against organ shots, so Ryuu had no idea how long it would take for him to recover from whatever Anti had pulled. And, as the two lizards passed a piece of wall that had cracked and revealed a water pipe that leaked slightly, leaving a small puddle on the floor, Ryuu also realised a rather large flaw in their escape route. One long tunnel with little drainage...

"_Flood it, come on, one little Surf and buh-bye Charmander!_" The tiny Mew said, bouncing up and down on her paws as she stood on the real Mew's left shoulder. He was having to prop himself up with his tail, the ground was spinning a little much and he didn't fancy his chances if he was airborne.

"_That's a stupid idea,_" another hallucination, this one blue, spoke as she hovered to Mew's right, "_It's just a waste of energy._"

"_How?_" The impulsive one pouted at the rational one, "_How is killing Scarlet a bad idea all of a sudden?_"

"_I never said taking her out was bad,_" Logic sighed, "_but we're in no shape to be flinging attacks like that._"

"_But if we don't she might get away!_" This was, Mew decided, one of the weirdest concussions he'd ever had. He'd hate to have seen what would have happened had he not managed to switch to Vulpix form and avoid the burns.

"_If we flood it, we'll exaust a fair chunk of what little power we have left._" The blue one sighed again, like her counterpart was stupid, "_Not to mention the fact that we might not find the body, and I'm not going to be happy until I've seen a corpse._"

"_What's stopping us going down there and having a look?_"

"_The other phantom, I sincerely doubt a flood'll stop him, and we wouldn't stand a chance if we exaust ourselves further._"

"_True..._" Impulse grumbled, folding her arms and tilted her head in thought, "_and I suppose if we flood it now, leave to recover and come back later, we'd risk Humans coming along to fix the water outage and that'd make finding the body harder._"

"_Nice to see you do have some brains._"

"_Of course I do!_" Impulse paused, before grinning sheepishly, "_...So whaddya we do then?_"

"_I'd suggest we back off for now to regain our strength. Scarlet's not exactly the hardest Pokemon to track, especially now that Akiko can't cover her trail in his attempt to confuse us._"

Impulse seemed to agree as she looked up at Mew and just shrugged before vanishing along with Logic, leaving him alone again. Teleport was too exausting and risky at the moment, so he took the only option he had left. Focusing a lot of his remaining stamina on recovering the internal injuries, he used what little was left to shapeshift one more time, back into his Vulpix guise. He, now a she, slowly staggered away from the broken warehouse lot, planning to find a quiet alleyway to catch some sleep until she could recover fully.

She barely made it out to the street before she collapsed, tails falling limp, vision becoming increasingly blurred. In fact, it took a few seconds before she could even process the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Haunter? Can you give me a hand trying to figure out happened here?" Why was that woman's voice familiar? She couldn't remember, not even as the footsteps increased, whoever it was running over to the fallen 'Vulpix'. "She's wounded, badly... The Center's too far away and teleportation's too risky... We're gonna have to hope the medical supplies back home are enough."

The Human, who ever she was, slowly picked up the injured fox, careful not to jolt her and make the wounds worse. It looked like she was friendly enough, so Mew saw no reason to waste any more strength and let herself pass out.


	291. A Safe Place

Yeah, I know I said Friday. I'm bad with dates and planning and timekeeping and not getting sidetracked with everything under the sun. The killer migraine didn't help. But, hey, we're back again and we're still better than Aeris. Who has also updated too. I know, the stars must have aligned or something...

Anyhoo; I just know I'm going to hell for this one, really. I kill off one pairing and then seem to go encourage an even more fucked up one. And I can't even blame Aeris and Rizu for this one... well, logically I can't, but I'm gonna anyway.

On the other paw, if no one saw the ending coming, shame on you.

**Episode 291: A Safe Place **

Okay, it'd been five minutes and there'd been no tidal wave racing down the tunnel to kill Scarlet, so it looked like Anti had actually manage to stop Mew. Not enough to kill, though, most likely. Ryuu sighed to himself at that thought; his Mew had always tried to avoid it if he could. And against himself, it was very unlikely he went for lethal. But, then again, considering how much damage the psychotic feline had already taken by that point, it was entirely possible that the explosion was enough to finish him off.

Not that any of it mattered. If Mew was still alive, Ryuu would fix it. But first there was the Scarlet issue, that had to be taken care of while Mew was still out of it. They had to get above ground before another unwelcome surprise showed up, not to mention that it would make finding their destination a hell of a lot easier. Although, that idea raised two other questions. They hadn't seen any ways to get up to street level so far, so how the hell were they going to do that? Ryuu doubted he could both fly and phase through things while carrying her. Well, he could, probably, but the hard part was making the latter ability affect her too. If he couldn't do that and tried to fly through the ceiling, well, that wouldn't end well. Accidently killing the one you're trying to protect was right up there with trusting Fervo on his list of stupid things not to do.

Secondly, once they actually make it there, where would he go? What was the plan? Anti knew, Anti probably would have the whole thing solved by now, but no he had to go and blow himself up. Again! Then again, Ryuu couldn't really complain considering his own suicidal tendancies. The living Flame was barely half as bad as the phantom had been. He didn't know how lucky he was, he still had Blacky, he wasn't going to end up becoming an undead freak and he had Sc- Actually... Ryuu paused for thought, Flame certainly didn't have Scarlet anymore; Mew'd already seen to that.

By pretending to be Scyther and deliberately pressing the one button that was guarrentied to get him to react violently. One day; a Higher Power would do something that made sense.

"_Yeah right, and Mewtwo'll put on a dress and fairy wings and prance around singing that he's a magical princess._" He thought to himself, before wondering whether his Sarah was still around after all to come up with such a messed up mental image. "_Anyone in here?_" There was no answer, "_Okay, so I'm just crazy,_" well, he was talking to himself."_Good to know._"

Unfortunately, he'd been given explicit instructions from Anti not to go crazy, not after what happened last time. Not that Anti was around anymore to stop him if he did decide to go massacre an entire Rocket Base. Or go finish torching that Game Corner in Celedon, he'd left it burning quite nicely when Anti'd grabbed him and yelled at him to get moving to Saffron before Mew could cause trouble. Unfortunately, he'd arrived a little late to save everyone. Sure, Mew'd missed Ash with that Flash Cannon, even if it was only by a couple inches. But that hadn't meant that the turtle was lucky. If anything, it would have been luckier if he had been hit.

No, it just meant Mew had resorted to using his Scizor form's pincers instead. And he could punch through concrete, a Squirtle shell didn't have a chance in hell. That was when Mew had picked up the shell fragment, while Ash was trying as hard as he could just to keep breathing. Then came another Flash Cannon and, this time, he hadn't missed. Scarlet didn't know, she couldn't know. She'd taken enough shocks already, any more could destroy her. Or at least her will to survive. If she didn't have that, then there was no chance of stopping Mew from slaughtering her and who knew how many others.

She needed somewhere safe to rest and start to heal those emotional scars. The latter was easier said than done, Ryuu knew that from experiance. Not to mention that the place he had in mind wasn't exactly the best location for that sort of thing. But, again, first they had to get to street level. It didn't look like they'd stumble across a way out, which meant that Ryuu would just have to make one.

"Scarlet, you think you could wait here for a sec?"

"What?! Where're you going? What about Mew?!" Well, the sight of her panicking shouldn't have been so amusing to him.

"If Mew was going to catch up, he would have done it by now. It'll only be for a few seconds."

"But..." She didn't look convinced.

"Scarlet, trust me. I wouldn't do anything to harm you, nor will I let Mew hurt you." Or Celebi, or any other Legendary that decided to stick it's snout into this mess.

"Okay..."

There was something seriously wrong with seeing her all meek and worried. But she'd recover and turn back into her normal bitchy self eventually; he hoped as he turned away and launched into the air. The tunnel wasn't exactly tall, so it wasn't long before he reached the ceiling, before slowing to a hover. What had been out of sight from the floor but was wide open now, a manhole cover. All he'd need to do is yank that up and fly Scarlet up to the surface. But first, he had to check that it didn't come out in the middle of the street. It'd be stupid to fly her right in front of a truck.

It was getting pretty easy to turn intangible and just float through the concrete back up to Saffron streets. And, finally, some good news, the manhole cover was on the pavement, not the road. And, as it was so late at night, there was no one around so Ryuu didn't have to care about witnesses and he ripped the metal covering up, leaping back down the hole and gliding to the tunnel floor, aiming for Scarlet's tail flame.

She nearly blasted him when he landed beside her like that, so silently it was almost like he'd appeared out of thin air.

"Don't do that!" She practically shouted at the smirking phantom as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Sorry, but it's not like you could actually hurt me. Anyway, shall we go?"

"Huh?" She looked up, spotting the moonlight filtering down from the hole in the roof, "but there's no ladder, how am I going to get up t-" she practically jumped out of her scales again when the ice-lightning sensatation ran through her as Ryuu scooped her up and rocketed skyward.

Despite how he'd gotten them and how much pain they'd caused him, it was moments like this that made him glad he'd gotten wings; Ryuu decided as he shot through the manhole cover and above the rooftops. As he wasn't flesh and muscle anymore, it was easy for him to fly even with the added weight of Scarlet. Gliding above the rooftops, over street lights and the odd person that was still out at such a late hour, completely unnoticed by the rest of the world as he turned and headed straight for his destination.

Scarlet stayed quiet, even as she started to recognize streets and buildings and realised where they were going. She didn't want to risk making him drop her, or maybe she actually trusted him, even she didn't know by this point. It was hard to believe he was the same person as the Charmander that had nearly strangled her to death only a few hours previously. Guess he really did come from a different reality where things were different, perhaps she was different there. Scarlet had to wonder whether that version of her missed Ryuu. It was possible. Anything seemed to be possible at the moment. Including, as Ryuu set her down in Grovyle's gardens, witnissing something through the metal bars that was so utterly bizarre even by tonight's standards.

"What the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to get us both killed?" A Wartortle, the maid that Scarlet had seen when she'd first come to the mansion, was practically hissing at a Treecko, presumably her boyfriend, looking pretty livid.

"I had to do something, she was upset," Roderick folded his arms, "did you expect me to just leave her when she was crying like that?" He'd tried, but he wasn't going to mention that part. Still, it got 'her' to stop shouting, Jasmine suddenly looking rather awkward.

"N-no, I guess not..." she fidgeted with a bow attached to her ears, "I guess I kinda overreacted."

"I'm used to it." Females randomly having a go at him was nothing new, "Now, would you mind telling me why you're in a dress again, and wearing makeup too, Squirt?"

The Wartortle went bright red at that, as though he had been hoping that the grass type wouldn't ask that. Then the two of them nearly jumped out of their uniforms as Scarlet finally managed enough brainpower to react.

"Squirt?!" She practically screamed, "what the fuck is going on here?!"


	292. Questioning Jasmine

Well, we're back again for another thrilling instalment of the ungodly long Pokemon fanfic... jeez, can't believe we're nearly at 300 already. Also, look, no evil cliffhanger this time!

I'm not sure whether this episode should be considered cute or creepy. Then again, I'm sleep deprived, I can't even be sure which way is up at the moment

Anyway, enjoy, and try not to get too traumatised.

**Episode 292: Questioning Jasmine **

Okay, quick recap. I'd fixed Pika's little breakdown by making good use of my genius and charm and she'd gone back inside to get some sleep; Squirt was in a dress again for some reason... and Scarlet had appeared out of no where, like she'd been taking lessons from Blacky or something, and had just found out that Squirt was wearing a dress.

"What?! Why the bloody hell are you in drag!?" She wasn't taking it well. Luckily, seeing as I wasn't in drag like he was, she seemed to be ignoring me in favour of shouting at our turtle buddy. Who looked about ready to faint.

Can't say I blame her... him... whatever. The point is, Scarlet was freaking out, Squirt was paralyised and I was trying not to draw attention to myself. Apparently standing there in silence was too captivating for them, not that I blame them for that either seeing as I am me. Anyway, now I had an angry female Charmander glaring at me and demanding I explain why I was dressed as a maid. I decided not to argue about how I wasn't a maid due to the fact I had no frills on my clothes.

"Grovyle asked me to help out, in uniform." Which was the truth. "I'd imagine to make a good cover story for Jasmine here." It made sense, which was more than it did before.

"W-what? I have nothing to do with this!" '_She_' insisted when Scarlet turned back on her. I'm sorry about the gender confusion thing but he was still using the girl voice so it was kinda hard for me to view him as a guy right then.

"You're acting like a girl and I want to know why!" Well, Jasmine couldn't argue with that. Not unless she fancied a Dragonbreath to the face. Although, with the mood Scarlet seemed to be in, she was probably due to get that anyway.

"Well... um... y'see-" If the fidgeting and blushing was any indication; this was going to be a really awkward explaination. So I made sure I was paying attention, there was no way I was missing any of this.

"Now!" Scarlet didn't seem to take stalling well. Me either, I wanted answers too.

"Okay, just stop shouting at me!" Yes, because shouting back at the borderline-berserk Charmanderess is really going to get her to stop. Which it didn't. Going all sniffly and looking about ready to start crying, however, that got her to back up. Wonder if that worked on Pika too... might save me a couple beatings. Probably not, we know what my luck is when it comes to beatings. Maybe I should never go back to being Fervo, Roderick'd managed to survive pretty well so far. Oh, right, getting sidetracked already; let's go back to Jasmine's little tale. "You know Karen, right?" She asked, while I had to fight the urge to smirk. I knew that Kirlia was involved somehow. I can see 'em a mile off.

"Vividly." Oh yeah, apparently Karen had stopped her and Pika's catfight. Which I'd been conscious enough to see that.

"Well, um, a couple of old friends from her contest days were in town and wanted to throw a get-together and stuff but she didn't want to go alone and it was an all girls thing so Grovyle didn't come and she was getting upset about it and having to go out and leave me behind so I sorta..." she finally paused for breath. Hell, I felt out of puff just listening to that part, "sorta made a little comment about how I'd be able to come if I was a girl."

Scarlet stared, I could even see her brain trying to fit all that together. Me, I was trying not to laugh. I knew that I'd like Karen, able to use a stupid remark like that to get him in a skirt. Which definitely wasn't the same one as last time, it fit slightly better. Not to mention it was even frillier. And the original one was at the bottom of Moron's bag, only Squirt didn't know that. What? I hold onto things like that, never know when you're gonna need to dress as a girl. Or, more specifically, you never know when you're gonna need to force Squirt to dress as a girl. What? It didn't fit me, so I couldn't crossdress. Almost a shame, really, I knew for a fact that I'd make a very attractive female. Seriously, I did; remember Lavender? Or am I the only one who didn't repress the memory of that?

Heh, and Squirt thought he had it bad, at least he was still male under the girl's clothes. I hoped. Honestly, it was hard to tell, the longer he wore them then the more effeminate he looked. And acted, which was the weird part. Then again, I suppose if he's been pretending to be a girl all night, then I suppose it'd be hard to just turn that off instantly. Unless I pressed the right buttons, but why would I want to do that? It's more fun this way. Anyway, Jasmine was looking pretty pale right then, glancing between me and Scarlet as waiting to see who'd react first.

Well, I wasn't going to do anything to attract Scarlet's attention, so I left us in awkward silence until she finally reacted, giving an exasperated sigh. "...Ooookay, last time I ever ask you guys anything."

"Yeah..." The turtle fidgeted with the bow on 'her' ears again, "you mind not telling anyone else? It's bad enough as it is..."

"Sure, whatever, I've got bigger things on my mind than your gender issues." She brushed him off, storming past us without another word, heading for the building's garage, which is where I'm pretty sure Grovyle was hanging out.

"Well... that went well." I pointed out, while Squirt simply blushed even redder as he looked towards the house.

I pretty quickly spotted why. More newcomers, most of them unknown to me. But all of them fiendishly pretty ladies... By Jirachi, I love this city. Oh, right, I'm supposed to be Roderick, so I couldn't ogle them too much. Stupid politeness.

"There you are!" Karen piped up as she and her buddies came over to us. "You were taking so long that we were all getting worried."

"I'm sorry..." Jasmine mumbled, going an even brighter red than before, "I was just-"

"Ooooh, so this must be the boyfriend you were telling us about!" A very, very attractive Sneasel piped up as she pointed me out, before the entire group seemed to look me up and down while Jasmine looked about ready to duck inside her shell and pretend no one was home.

It took me a few seconds to react. Boyfriend? What the hell had she been telling them? Oh, wait, she probably just lied so they wouldn't try to set her up with any other bloke. That's very like her. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't play along; and try to abuse the situation for my own amusement?

"She called me her boyfriend?" Bear with me here, I knew what I was going to do and I needed to play ignorance at first.

"So you're not together?" Now the Sneasel was smirking slightly, while Jasmine was blushing deeper and deeper. Karen was showing concern for her 'friend', which was actually going to help my cover story out.

"Well, not officially. I'm sure you've noticed that she is very shy and timid; so I haven't wanted to rush things until I was sure she was ready."

It's around this point where they all started to figure out where I was about to go with this. Jasmine especially, if she blushed any harder she'd explode. Some of the females started giggling, one cheered and a couple went '_aww_' as I stepped past the Sneasel and place my paws on Jasmine's shoulders, making sure she was looking me right in the eye.

"I believe now is the time for me to stop hesitating," I took one of her paws in both my own, "Jasmine, would you give me the honour of a date?"

Okay, apparently I lied a few seconds ago. She managed to blush harder without exploding. Good thing too, it would have spoilt the moment. Still, all the other girls were waiting in complete silence, waiting for her reply. Or, in Karen's case, probably in shock. Still; with the set up, my charm and the audience, there was only one thing Jasmine could say to that.

"Um... O-okay." She stammered out eventually, giving the most awkward smile I have ever seen.

"Thank you," now, to finish, I gave her paw a quick kiss before letting her go and backing off before she got swarmed by all the girls congratulating her, a couple expressing envy.

While I was just trying not to spoil everything by breaking out into evil laughter. I was going to have so much fun with that one...


	293. Breakfast

Woo, we're back, after ten tonnes of goofing off.

Seriously, never let me get bored when I'm online, I can be considered clinically dead for days if I find a new timewaster.

Anyway, a calmer chapter for you, with no crossdressing turtles this time.

But we do have pancakes. Always a plus.

**Episode 293: Breakfast**

For once, I actually had a decent night's sleep. No psychic invading my dreams in an attempt to kill me, or take over my body, or whatever the fuck he'd been trying to do. No moody Squirt, no annoyingly smug Squirt. In fact, no Squirt at all, which is always a plus. So, between that, Blacky and Spiral finally coming back and the lack of psychotic females, I was having a surprisingly good morning. Even the fact it was raining outside didn't stop me. After all, I was inside, where the water was not. Up yours, nature!

I felt even better when I spotted a very grumpy looking Squirt wander past my room, muttering something about... I dunno, I wasn't paying attention. It was probably something stupid, it usually is if it involved Squirt.

"_Did you hear the word lipstick or was that just me?_" Even the fact I still had to put up with Sarah wasn't enough to dull my mood any.

"...Lipwhat?" Wasn't that one of those evil Human things? Like soap. And strawberries. And strawberry soap, definitely strawberry soap. I shuddered to think of the foul evilness that went into such a thing.

"_Nevermind. Let's just go get food._" Now that I thought about it, I was pretty hungry.

"I like that plan. That's the most sense you've ever made."

"_You really need to work on your compliments._"

"Shut up, there's food to be had!" Or there would be, after I'd threatened enough people. Or found an apple tree. Or both, both is always an option.

Obviously, there was no food in my room; I'd already looked, so my search had to lead me elsewhere. The dining room seemed like a good place to start, and I was pretty sure I could remember the way there from the last time. I was tempted to climb out the window like I had last time we were here, but it seemed like a stupid idea when I wasn't under siege from Pika this time. Which reminded me that I should probably apologise for being an arse during my grumpy phase. I mean, even I knew I'd gone a little too far when it came to blasting her. Still, I doubted there was any real harm done, it wasn't like she can do any more damage than she usually does.

"_I'm not sure if that's optimistic or creepy... Still, at least you're gonna say sorry._"

"I only said that I should apolagise, I never said that I would." I'm not good at that kind of thing. Besides, I was kinda joking there. 'Course, Sarah didn't seem to think so and just trailed off into awkward silence for a moment.

"_...Go. Apologise. Now._"

"But what about food!" I'd need a full stomach to put up with something like that.

"_Okay, food first, then you go say sorry or I'm letting Fluffy shoot the place up. That'll probably put you in a coma, painfully._"

Y'know, I think I almost prefered her when she was stupidly happy and girly and creepy. Almost. At least then I could get away with ignoring her easily, now I actually had to work at not paying attention. And if that didn't work, then I could just point out that my pain tolerance is higher than hers. See, I can threaten people too. Only I'm better at it, seeing as I actually sound threatening while Sarah sounds like she's about to have a coughing fit; which isn't exactly what I'd call scary. At all. It's closer to funny, actually.

"_Meanie._"

The look Grovyle gave me as I made my way downstairs, however, that definitely was terrifying. Guess he found out about the claw marks I put in the wall. Still, he didn't have that sword on him, and I was more than ready to torch him if he tried anything, so I just ignored him in favour of following the scent of food. By the looks of the finished plates and stuff, I'd actually missed most of breakfast, most of the others had already eaten and gone. Fine by me, there was more than enough left for little old me, and I'm not exactly fond of eating with others anyway. Especially when I'm not allowed to brain Fervo with the plate if he makes a move for any of my grub again. Seriously, where's the sense in that?! He touches my food, I should hurt him, that's how it works! Who the hell decided that 'manners' forbid me from beating him to death? Whoever it is, they were a bastard. And probably psychic, because it's always psychics. Psychics are all bastards, the two words are practically interchangeable. (Really, try it, find any text about any psychic and replace every instance of "psychic" with "bastard" (and vice versa) and it still makes perfect sense.)

"_Your niece is a psychic..._" She also booted her brother in the head. My point is proven. "_Aren't you supposed to, y'know, not insult her?_" Hey, I can insult her all I like, anyone else does and they die. That's how I was raised. "_I don't remember Nina, Anne or Kalevi ever calling you a bastard. Jo did, but she said that about everyone._" She also threatened to throw me overboard, repeatedly, Spiral's getting off easy. "_...I give up. You are a horrible person and should never have kits._" Damn straight.

Ooooh, there were still some pancakes left. Wouldn't be for long, after I'd finished with 'em. Now, the plan was to make sure Grovyle and Squirt weren't around to make snooty comments about how I wasn't using cutlery before devouring all the pancakes as quick as I could. Problem was, as I was looking around, I spotted a certain someone looking into the room.

"Oh, hey..." Pika said blankly as she stepped into the open, where was the blinding rage? The attempted murder, the shouting, the electrocution? It was actually kind of weird, the way her ears and tail were pretty much limp, she looked exhausted. I couldn't have upset her so much she didn't get any sleep, could I? No, that's crazy ...Wait, Pika's crazy, which makes that perfectly possible... Crap.

Better get this out the way then, I pushed the plate of pancakes away for a moment so I wouldn't be distracted as I tried to figure out how to say it. Apolagising with your mouth full typically doesn't end well.

"I was just looking for someone-" she piped up, looking around the place. Obviously, whoever it was wasn't here. Because it was just me and her.

"Who? I might have seen them." Yeah, if it was Grovyle, who she'd probably walked past to get in here. Still, can't say I didn't try to help.

"I doubt it." She frowned, folding her arms and staring at me. Okay, now she was going to turn psychotic at any moment, time to cut this off while I had the chance.

"Well, uh, I wanted to talk to you anyway." Damnit, I hate these conversations, they're impossible to start.

"Uh huh." She took a step forward. About five more and I'd be in striking distance.

"I- well, last night I was kinda in a bad mood." To put it lightly.

"I noticed." She took another step. Four more and I was dead.

"And I blew up and took it all out on you when you'd done nothing wrong..."

"Yes, you did." Three. If she got any closer I'd have to shoot first and that'd kinda undermine the whole sorry thing.

"I know I really upset you and that I was a complete dick and I'm really sorry." I was tempted to add a _please don't kill me_ on the end but I decided not to tempt fate, or give Pika any ideas.

Still, for a few seconds, she didn't react. She seemed stunned stupid by the fact I was actually saying that mostly sincerely. I know I was. Stupid sappy crap.

"You have my gratitude for apolagising, Sir Flame," another voice piped up and the two of us both spun to stare at the doorway where a Treecko was standing, brushing down his uniform.

"Roderick!" Oh, so this was the guy she wanted to talk to. Jeez, first she was chasing Fervo and now this Treecko... Good thing she didn't know about Sarah. "_Not funny._"

"Miss Pika," the grass type bowed, "Grovyle said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yeah, I-" she paused, sneaking a glance at me before going red, "maybe we should go elsewhere..."

"By all means, I know just the place. If you wouldn't mind," he gestured to the door, "ladies first."

"I'm no lady," Pika laughed as she headed out the door with the grass type following behind.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

...What just happened. I'd just managed to get her not to kill me and this Treecko just waltzes in and runs off with her like I didn't even exist. Jerk.

Then I nearly fell off my chair when a voice piped up from the other doorway, "You almost look jealous." I really shouldn't have been surprised. She had said she'd be here by morning.

"Spiral!" I paused, "when'd you get here?"

"Five minutes ago." She yawned, doing one of those weird feline stretches, "I am knackered."

"You look it." Not much worse than she had been on the phone but, yeah, she wasn't exactly in top form there. "Where's Blacky?"

Now she just smirked, tilting her head for a moment as she mulled it over, "eating breakfast."

"What?" I then noticed something, he'd actually somehow managed to get on the stool next to me without me noticing and was digging in to- well...

Into my bloody pancakes!


	294. New Arrivals

And we're back again. Jeez, this took forever to get it right. And it doesn't help when I've got three new video games, one of which being a mystery dungeon game. Those kind of things drop productivity down to near zero.

Seriously, thank Mew that the Sonic and the Black Knight game is short or you'd still be waiting for a new episode. Fun though.

Also, I've gotten involved in DnD.

Yes, I'm a nerd. You can't complain, you're reading a _Pokemon fanfiction._

Anyhoo, yay for being back, and this annoying set-up episode finally being done so I can write easier and more fun ones.

Which, surprisingly, won't involve crossdressing.

**Episode 294: New Arrivals **

It had been a challange to get my pancakes back from Blacky, to be honest. Okay, okay, it would have been impossible if it weren't for one thing; I can run and eat at the same time. And, as a fire type, I don't have to worry about stomach cramps from doing that either like other people. 'Course, there was still the problem that Blacky is faster than me so I only had time for one pancake before I was pinned to the floor. And was forced to suffer through one of his nearly-lethal hugs that go on way too long while you can't breathe.

Luckily Spiral intervened before I was forced to punt him off. Don't ask me how she managed it, I have no idea, seeing as I was busy trying not to suffocate. If I hadn't been a Charmander, and therefore able to hold my breath for ages, I'd probably have pegged it; that would have been embarrasing. Surviving impalement, falling off cliffs, maulings, being blasted repeated and psychic after psychic only to go down to a hug. Wouldn't have done my reputation any good.

"_Not that you'd be in a position to care, seeing as you'd be dead._" Sarah did have a point there. Still, Anti did prove there was some kind of afterlife, so it'd still be best if I didn't die an embarrasing death like that. So my best option was to avoid Blacky's hugs as much as possible.

Simple enough, seeing as he's easily distracted. It'd take all of three seconds to divert his target from me to someone else who I wouldn't mind seeing suffocating. And I can think of plenty of people that fit that description.

"Aren't you going to ask how we managed to get here so early?" Spiral piped up, while Blacky just sat there humming to himself happily... somethings I get the feeling he's not all there in the head. Reminds me of Alpha, actually.

"Never crossed my mind," which it hadn't. We'd managed to get to Saffron from Cerulean in a similar timeframe when we'd headed to Vermillion, after all.

"_In daylight, and it wasn't just you and Blacky._" Sarah had another good point. Wow, two in a row, that had to be a record.

And it was rather worrying. I knew from experience that travelling at night wasn't exactly safe, so moving quickly was out even before taking Blacky's tendency to wander off into consideration...

"And you wonder why people get the impression that you don't care," Spiral sighed, "you just don't notice these things."

"Never had need to before," I pointed out. For about six years; the only person I ever had to care for was myself.

"Are you gonna ask or am I going to have to let Blacky hug you again?" the Espeon said, with some weird combination of a sigh and a smirk.

"Okay, I give!" I couldn't survive another hug, "how'd you pull it off?"

"We got a lift from someone."

Seemed fair enough. Honestly, all that fuss other something as simple as that? She could have just said that from the beguinning and saved a couple minutes I could have used to scrounge more scraps from the dining room.

"This is where you ask who we got a lift from," she grumbled, evidently I failed at another test of my... something or other. I don't know, what the hell does she want from me!?

"Why? I figure you're smart enough not to do something stupid." She had to be a better judge of character than me, she hadn't been nearly killed by her friends on several occasions.

"It was Blacky's idea." She pointed out, guiltily. While Blacky just grinned and nodded, a lot.

"I figured wrong, then." I'd take brainwashed friends trying to kill me over one of Blacky's plans, any day. I still remember the plan he came up with so he could fly, and I know Scout's still sore over it. Word of advice; never ever tell a kit that he needs feathers to fly.

Spiral was just giving me this stern look that just radiated, "_you're being a dick and I hope you suffer some sort of painful injury._" I'm very familiar with that glare, as it's the kind of look that I give Fervo whenever he's around. Luckily, unlike whenever I did it to Fervo, there was no Pika around to randomly assault him/me. Still, best not to push my luck and put things right.

"Okay, I'll bite, who was it?"

"Some friends of yours." Seriously Spiral, if you want me to care, start giving direct answers. Holy mother of Mew, do all psychics have to do that.

"Uh huh." Is it really that hard just to give a name?

Apparently it is, seeing as she just grinned along with Blacky before tilting her head to look behind me. Figuring I should probably find out what was so interesting that Blacky's tail was practically breaking the sound barrier, I turned to look too. Well, I found out who she'd meant. Possibly one of the few friends I have who I don't want to maim. Much.

"You look well." The Ninetails smirked, tails waving in the breeze coming from the open window next to him... that he'd probably climbed in through, knowing him. Weirdo.

"Alpha, it's been a while."

"That it has." He laughed, "I'd visit more but work's kept us pretty busy."

"You're a bit late to the party, we dealt with Team Rocket last time we were here." They wouldn't be trying that stunt again for a while, not if they wanted another arsekicking.

"Yes, your niece filled me in on that incident." ...Was Spiral blushing when he said that? Nah, she's pink, the light just makes it look like she is. "We're going to look into that while we're in town."

So he wasn't here about that... Why was he here? It couldn't just be about escorting Blacky and Spiral, what else was going on? I deserved to know, because I'd get caught up in it somehow. I always get caught up in stuff like this, it seems to just seek me out. If I didn't already know, I'd ask what Legendary I'd pissed off to deserve that.

"Seeing as I've been up all night," Spiral piped up, yawning, "I think I'm going to leave you two to catch up and go take a nap."

"Fine by me, you can crash in my room if you want." Last time she'd crashed in Blacky's, and had vowed to never do that again.

"No offence but I'll sleep outside, I'm going to have to get used to it if I'm coming with you guys."

...Wait, what?


	295. Destinys Fall: Trail Of Confusion

Hey, look, we're back again. Yaaaay.

Hopfully now I'll be able to get my update speed back up to scratch again, now that I've finished with all the major distractions.

And look, Fervo's back! As Fervo!

I can hear the fangirls squealing already.

**Arc Twenty-Two: Destiny's Fall**

**Episode 295: Trail Of Confusion**

Okay, let me start by saying one thing: there is no better feeling than being me again. Nothing can possibly top it, ever. It helps that 'Roderick' actually managed to convince Pika not to maul me the next time she saw me. Well, not for the vanishing act she thinks I pulled, anyway; I daresay she'd still maul me for something else. I mean, it's Pika, she'll attack me for anything. Including just being there... Why did I stop being Roderick again? It was safer, by far. Hell; I'd manage to have several conversations with her without any attacks or nightmares.

That has to be some kind of record... One of these days, I'll have to find out what makes her so explosive. Even if I can't do anything about it, it'll give me some idea of what triggers her. Whereas at the moment that seems to be everything I do. Unless I'm Roderick, who she seems to be rather fond of... Gah, blue dress flashback! Go away nightmare, away I say! Although I do look rather fetching in a suit and she was cu- No! Bad Fervo! Ugh, this wouldn't happen if I was drunk but noooo, I had to go be sober all night while Squirt got to go get wasted. Sure; it was during a girl's night out but, come on, I've got more experiance at being a girl than he does. More literal experiance. And it wasn't as bad as he claims crossdressing is.

Seriously, maybe I oughta swipe one of those skirts and prove that he's just a wuss. Could be fun. Maybe after I'd gotten some time to be Fervo again for a while. And have a decent cover story, I don't really have any pre-planned ones for being female. It's not something you expect to need in the near future. Although; considering I was briefly a psychic due to a mythical creature being tortured and cloned, repeatedly, I should probably start to revise what I consider things not likely to happen.

My life might not have been an easy one before I got caught up with Flame's party, it sure was less weird, that much is certain. I swear there is a Legendary somewhere laughing their arse off at this, and I have a pretty good hunch I know which one it is, too. Jeez, you save a guy from horrible torture and being killed by evil clones and this is how he repays me? Okay, I don't believe that all psychics are jackasses, but all Legendaries seem to be. Hell, I've heard quite a few fables about some of the Hoenn legends that would have you weeping. Or going fetal in corner, in the case of that one involving Latias. Oooh boy, and you thought the females here had issues.

Well, they do. But don't tell them I said that, they don't need any more encouragement to assault me. Case in point, I just pass Cray in the hallway, manage to say good morning and I'm already yanked off my feet and dragged along behind her.

"Any reason you're kidnapping me?" It seemed a fair question to ask.

"Want your help with something." Gee, specific much?

"Are you going to tell me what this something is?" Because you really don't want me to guess, I'll assume something incredibally messed up and then get depressed because the real thing won't meet my expectations.

"Maybe." She smirked. Oh, by the way, she decided to forgo dragging, and went with full on carrying. Bridal style carrying. Don't ask how I know what that is; it's a long story.

"You're finding this funny aren't you?" As if the fact she was laughing didn't give it away. Then again, it was pretty funny. And I had been up most of the night, so giving my paws a rest was a welcome change, so it didn't bother me that much. Again, worse things have happened.

Cue worse thing number one.

"...What. The-" Flame was staring as we came around the corner. Not that I can blame him for saring, but he could have at least been staring at us instead of Spiral. Or who I assumed was Spiral anyway. How many small Espeon could there around here?

"Cake!" Oh look, Blacky's back. Yay, now I can play the "don't hurt me, the kit's watching" card again! That's always fun.

"Excuse me?" Hello! So this must be Alpha. Surprisingly, Flame's memories had proven spot on there, he certainly had a scruffy rogueish charm to him. Okay, Flame'd been missing the charm part of that description, but he wouldn't notice these things anyway.

"Don't ask, with those two; you don't want to know." Cray pointed out, finally grabbing everyone's attention so they actually realised we were there!

Yay for being noticed and attracting some of the most purplexed stares I have ever witnessed. Except from Blacky who probably would have done his infamous tackle-hug had his sister not 'accidently' put her paw out and tripped him before he could get any momentum. Which was fortunate, because otherwise I would have either been squashed between a Nidorina and a surprisingly hefty Umbreon, or dropped. Neither seemed pleasant, although the first was preferable for the second.

"Fervo, what the hell is going on?" Wow, Flame actually asked a question. That was a surprise, his standard reaction to anything is to start blasting. And I would have had to blast back and we all know what happened last time we fought. Remember, I won? Would have killed him too had reinforments not showed up; remember that? Fun times.

"I wish I knew, Cray wouldn't tell me." I'd have shrugged but then I'd have to move and I'd just gotten comfortable. In fact, I could easily have dozed off if it wasn't for the conversation thing, Nidorina are good pillows. Well, their fronts are, the back is kinda spiky and poisonous.

"Why's she carrying you?" Wow, two decent questions out of Flame and no violence. Someone was in a good mood.

"She is right here and perfectly capable of answering questions for herself," Cray grumbled, thankfully not deciding to go the Pika route and immediatly resort to punching Flame in the face. Because doing that would require dropping me, and we were awefully close to the stairs down to the basement, and we all know what my luck is like regarding stupid injuries.

So, awkward silence for a couple of seconds while the two groups stared eachother down for a bit. Flame was too stubborn to play Cray's game, Alpha and Spiral were staying out of it. Either because they didn't know us well enough or just because they didn't want or care to know. That left only one person dumb enough. Well, two, but one was currently distracted batting at one of Alpha's tails.

"...So, why are you carrying me?"

"Thought it'd be quicker and easier than dragging you."

"Can't argue with that." Maybe I could catch that nap now, I was pretty tired after last night. I wasn't going to get any more answers out of Cray without resorting to underpawed tactics, which I can't do to a fellow Blue. To Squirt; maybe, but not her.

Of course, any further attempts at conversation or naps was put on hold when Scarlet shot out of one of the siderooms, slugged Flame in the side of the head, grabbed him by the throat and hauled him bodily into the air.

And then threw him down the stairs to the basement, pausing only to listen to the wince-inducing sounds of him bouncing down the rather steep passageway on his face, before shooting down after him, yelling various things that I couldn't make out and should probably be grateful for that fact.

"...Okay, and I thought my group were weird." Alpha muttered.

"I am just going to love the explaination for this one," Spiral sighed, "I can tell."

As for me, well, guess I was going to have to put my nap on hold. Damnit, I'd just gotten comfortable too.


	296. Stand and Watch

And we're back again. Sorry for yet another delay, I've been working on a gift for a friend that's been keeping me pretty busy. I'm nearly done with it so hopefully we'll be able to get some updates a bit sooner.

So anyway; read ahoy and, if the whim strikes you, feel free to leave a comment.

Also, yay for making another crappy Pokemon move look useful. And painful. And I haven't even gotten started yet, just wait until you meet the HMs.

**Episode 296: Stand And Watch**

Okay, either I've missed something, or Scarlet and Flame take mutual abuse to the next level. Actually, knowing those two, scratch that; they go beyond levels. Into what; I don't know but I do know that even Pika never looked quite as pissed off as Scarlet did when she shot down the stairs after Flame, who I suspected wasn't too happy himself. Hopefully he hadn't broken anything, it would suck to have gone through all that effort to get him and Pika talking again just to have him get killed.

Ah, who am I kiddin', this is Flame we're talking about! He can't die, it seems to be physically impossible for him. You just can't kill him; believe me, I've tried. And I'm pretty sure that Scarlet's claws are no where near as sharp and pointy as mine. And the only thing that seems to even slow him down is being attacked with sharp and pointy things.

"Why am I getting the feeling it would probably have been safer for my sanity if I stayed in Cerulean?" Spiral mumbled to herself as she wandered over to the stair case, peering down it cautiously. And I mean cautiously, we're talking ready to jump back the moment a burst of fire shoots out of there.

Which was fortunate, considering that's what happened.

"I think it'd be safer if I go first, seeing as I can absorb fire," the Ninetails sighed, managing to pull one of said tails away from Blacky before we had a repeat of the tail-chomp incident. Which is probably a good thing, considering what I've heard about how Ninetails are about their tails. I sincerly doubt Flame would have appreciated Blacky being cursed. Not that Flame was capable of doing anything about it at the moment, if the shouting coming from the basement was any indication. It's really something considering how deep those stairs went, and the fact me and Cray weren't even that close to them, and we could still hear exactly what was being said... which I can't repeat. Pretty rude things, really, even by Flame's standards.

"What does that mean?" Blacky asked, being as adorably dumb as I remembered. Sometimes I wonder how he knows how to breathe on his own.

"You do not want to know." Spiral sighed. I'd ask how she knew but, if I recall correctly, she lived in a Center and probably has heard pretty much every curse and swear word in existance by now.

"Yes I do!" Blacky nodded, ears bouncing slightly as he did so. Unfortunately, I doubted cute was going to work on his sister.

"No you don't." The Espeon deadpanned, attempting to stare Blacky into submission. It didn't work. I doubt even the psychic glowy-eyes-of-doom would have worked.

"But I do!"

"Not."

"Do."

"Not." I was getting the feeling we were going to be here a while. Not that I should be surprised, Flame raised these two so them being stubborn was kinda a given.

"Do."

"You don't, and that is final!"

"But-"

"Ah-ah, I said it was final, you don't get to argue." She turned away, smug in her victory.

I'd have to try that some day, might get me out of an argument with Pika. Heh, yeah right, she'd just hit on me- I mean hit me! Ugh, sleep deprevation was starting to mess with my head. Must be pretty tired too, to come up with something that messed up. Pika flirting with me? Yeah, and Flame doesn't have suicidal tendancies. Speaking of which...

"The shouting has stopped," Cray muttered, deciding to finally put me down. Shame, she was rather comfy. "Is that a bad sign?"

"Well, in my experience; that means that either they've killed each other, or are too busy trying to that they can't waste energy yelling," the Ninetails sighed as he moved to the stairs, "I'm going to go find out which."

"I'm coming too," Spiral piped up, "I daresay my _dearest uncle_ is in need of medical attention by now and I'm the only one here with any training."

"I suppose I better come too," I shrugged, "Grasswhistle and Absorb might be useful at breaking them up." I'd just make sure to stand behind Alpha and Spiral, I didn't exactly fancy getting fried to a crisp.

So down we went, Cray staying behind with Blacky as we really didn't want him seeing dear old Uncle Flame getting beaten up by Aunt Scarlet, who knows what his Psycho-mode would do. I'm not sure whether to call her lucky or doomed. I mean, to get him not to follow us she'd actually asked him to tell her all about Cerulean. She was going to be stuck listening to him all day. Which meant I was never going to find out why she kidnapped me because she'll have commited suicide within ten minutes.

With that time limit in mind, we really had to stop the fight quickly... which seemed rather unlikely when we reached the basement and saw what was going on. Flame was bleeding in several places from what looked suspiciously like bite marks, while Scarlet looked like she'd been introduced to his Shadowbreath. Singed wasn't really a good look for her. Oh, and the basement itself wasn't looking too good either. The training equipment was knocked all other the place, most of it either scorched or broken, and there were burn marks covering the floors and walls.

"Grovyle is going to be pissed." And he had a sword, that was not going to be a good combination. Not that it bothered me, considering that I had nothing to do with this. Or, at least, I was pretty sure I had nothing to do with it. I couldn't remember doing anything that could cause those two to fall out.

Flame managed to dive away from a blast of blue fire, moving further into the center of the room and away from us, Scarlet straight behind him. And her fist proceeding to follow him right up until it hit him in the face. Followed by her other fist. Then the first one again, a few more times. Until he caught her in the stomach with his own, a headbutt forcing her back a step as his claws started to give off that metalic glint. Not that he had a chance to use them, having to avoid a fireball. Sure, it wouldn't burn, but the force behind one would slow him down and that would probably result in him being beaten to death. So he had to back off and put the two of them back at square one. Which seemed to be him dodging Dragonbreath after Dragonbreath.

"Okay, the direct approach is just going to get us caught in the crossfire," Alpha sighed, making sure that he was between them and Spiral just in case a fireball went wide. He wasn't protecting me, I noticed with a frown. What was I supposed to do, catch on fire and die? "Absorb would get their attention. Grasswhistle seems to be our best option here." Okay, so I'm the best chance to solve this and you aren't stopping me from getting blasted!

"Yeah, but I need a leaf or a blade of grass to do that," I pointed out.

"And you didn't think to get one before coming down here!?" Spiral glared, in a manner that she could only have learnt from Flame. It just radiated an unspoken death threat.

"There was a plant down here last time!" And there still was, over in the corner. I'd go and steal a leaf from it if it wasn't for the fact that it was on fire.

"So, what, we just sit here and watch?"

"Works for me." I was only there in the first place because I couldn't think of an excuse not to be.

"That does it, this'll slow you down you ignorant jerk!" Scarlet yelled as both paws took on a brownish aura before she slammed them into the ground with a powerful crack that sounded way louder than it should have. Alpha's eyes widened and he muttered something under his breath. I just barely managed to make out what he'd said. Rock Tomb. Spiral actually whimpered slightly as a second earthy crack sounded out, this time as a chunk of rock speared up from the floor and caught Flame solidly on his left leg.

It looked painful, which meant it was probably agonizing for him, especially when he then had to throw himself to the side to avoid being fried by Scarlet. He managed to stay standing, just, although I noticed he wasn't looking very steady and would definitely be limping for a while... which meant trouble when Scarlet charged forward and went to slug him in the head. He couldn't dodge and hit the ground, hard. And was definitely struggling to get up again. Until she grabbed him by the throat and hauled him into the air, anyway.

"Ash is gone because of you," she snarled, pulling back her free paw, "you deserve everything you get!"

The punch looked more painful than the Rock Tomb. Glad I'm over here on the sidelines.


	297. Fiery Temper

And we're back again. I'm out of excuses for being late, I'll be sure to come up with some more.

Seriously, this time I'm not going to promise a quicker update because then I won't tempt fate and might actually get something done.

It's a vain hope, but I'm willing to take the chance for you guys. Because I do actually feel bad for making you wait all the time. Especially when it's this plot-arc, where you're all eager to see what happens next and fit together all the puzzle. Really sorry about that, you think I'd wait for another Rock Tunnel arc to suddenly develop Blacky's attention span.

Anyway, enjoy and try to be patiant with me as I beat my head against a brick wall in an attempt to get my brain working, or get a migraine...whichever comes first.

- Bu

**Episode 297: Fiery Tempers**

Well, all things considered, things were going pretty well for me. For Flame; not so much, what with the being throttled to death and the repeated punches to the face and gut and...

"Okay, the Dragonbreath is just overkill." Whatever he did to piss her off, remind me to never ever do. Ever. I get beaten up enough as is, thank you very much.

"Would you just shut up and do something?!" Spiral decided to yell at me, guess she was a little touchy seeing her uncle getting the crap kicked out of him, obviously not aware that he gets slaughtered all the time. She also wasn't aware that angry glowing eyes don't really scare me. Now if it'd been Pika, that'd be different, seeing as she has a reputation for getting creative with her beatings. All Spiral really had was basic psychic tricks which, thanks to Sevii, I knew how they worked and the best way to not die from them. Who would have thought that briefly gaining psychic powers would come in handy even after they'd gone?

Of course, we were both distracted when a fireball came shooting straight at us. Good thing Alpha was there to take the hit, the flames seeming to actually get absorbed the moment they came in contact with him.

"Yelling is not a good idea when there is a fight going on, it just draws attention to yourself," he called back as he also started doing the purple glowing eyes thing, with much greater effect considering we're talking about a Ninetails here, who are known for being evil, nigh-unstoppable beings of revenge and misery if they were pissed off. The fact that he had just taken a shot to the face without flinching helped. Sure, he was immune to fire but I'm immune to Leech Seed and I still wouldn't like getting one to the face.

Still, we had a bit of a problem in that Scarlet knew we were there, was clearly going berserk and thrown Flame away in favour of glaring straight back at us. Which, in my experience, meant that we were now top of her list of things to kill.

"Maybe I should go see how Cray's doing with Blacky," I suggested, sneaking a glance for the stairs. I was fairly sure I could make it up them before getting blasted. After all, I can run pretty fast when fire is after me.

"You are going nowhere," Alpha ordered. "I've got very little I can use to hurt her, I'm going to need your assistance."

"But I'm pretty flammable, I'm not going up against a firebreather if I can help it." It'd be different if we had the element of surprise, which thanks to Spiral we no longer didn't. Was she trying to get me killed? Don't answer that.

Any further argument was cut short as Alpha had to launch himself aside to avoid one of those Rock Tombs, while me and Spiral had to move to dodge the burst of fire that followed. _Had_ being the main word there, one of us didn't move. And it sure was hell wasn't me, I was out of the blast zone like a bullet. Unfortunately my dive clear took me away from the stairs, which left me with no escape route. Much like Spiral, who appeared to have frozen in place as the fire hit. Or was about to, before I spotted a familiar greenish shield form just before she had hidden from view.

And, unlike our favourite turtle, Spiral's barrier didn't break at the slightest knock. In fact, it was barely splintered when the stream of fire died down. Spiral was untouched, although probably rather uncomfortably warm in there and panting a little. I mean, even I knew barriers were draining, which is why getting out of the way is usually a better option. However, most people don't have the benefit of having both a Ninetails and their uncle watching them nearly get fried, so they can't take advantage of the results.

Which were... impressive, to say the least. I knew Rollout well enough from watching Cray train with it, I knew it well enough that even without it gaining much momentum, taking a direct hit from one was still more than enough to leave a mark. Not to mention knock you back a couple meters, which happened to put her right in front of Flame. Who would probably have been doing the evil glowing eyes too if he was capable, as it was he just made do with a viscious right claw to the back of her head, followed by grabbing her around the middle, hauling her into the air...

And straight through one of the wooden benches. Youch, remind me to never blast Spiral in front of him. Or Blacky, for that matter... then again, it's a bad idea to shoot a youngster in front of anyone, even if they do have it coming. Anyway, just as Scarlet was managing to pull herself up from that, Alpha came back and caught her with Rollout again. How the hell anyone could steer, or not get so dizzy they end up puking, is beyound me but I do know that he hit her a lot harder than he did the first time.

It's as this point when things got really nasty. Flame came in to finish her off, only to get a hefty piece of the bench upside the skull, and another Rock Tomb for good measure. This one to the other ankle. Then the plank to the head again. He'd probably have got it a third time if Scarlet hadn't notice Alpha was coming around for a third pass and turned to take it head on. Throwing the planks to the side, she braced herself, and I could almost see the energy in the air as her entire body along with the ground around her took on a very faint glow.

Now, glowing was always bad news, and you would think that a faint glow isn't that bad. Especially when it's going up against a Rollout with plenty of punch behind it. Problem, I'd been up against a similar glow before, during my match with Sophia back when we first came to Saffron. And I lost that one, pretty sure I still have the mark too. It had a pretty self-explainatory name behind it: Strength.

"...We're in trouble," Spiral sighed, noticing my '_Oh Crap_' look, "aren't we?"

"Yup." Pretty simple answer to give, not that I had time for anything more complicated, as Alpha was either unable to turn, or just didn't know what he was up against, as he hit Scarlet.

There was a sickening crunch as he hit, and all that momentum stopped instantly. Scarlet hadn't even been pushed back when she caught him, somehow the technique managed to anchor her to the floor. Which just meant that Alpha had essentially ran straight into what can best be described as a brick shithouse. Who then decided to slam him against the floor, while still getting the strength boost.

"You forget something, Flame," she growled, throwing aside a very unconscious and concussed Ninetails, "in Vermillion, I was under orders to keep you alive, I couldn't go all out. Now there is nothing holding me back from just ripping your head off."

And then I did something stupid. I cut her off in mid-speech with a Shadowball to the back. So now I had a fire type who had beaten crap out of Flame, who is nigh-indestructable, and a Ninetails, who are stubborness-pokefied, glaring right at me. And, incase you missed it the first time, I'm not fireproof. Well, might as well try to look heroic before the hurting starts.

"Sorry, lady, but you forgot about me!" I really have to stop pissing off crazy females who are so much stronger than I am... I really, really do.


	298. Outmatched

See, I managed a quicker update this time. And I didn't even mispell Ninetales this time.

So, overall a good day for me. And you got something to read so it's hopefully a good one for you as well.

See you next time, folks!

Or when I hopefully get around to replying to reviews tomorrow. Either/or.

**Episode 298: Outmatched**

Charmander are supposed to be slower than me! Yet Scarlet obviously didn't know that as she got waaaay too close for my liking and nearly caught with a left claw to the face. Considering she knew Strength, I really didn't want to get into a melee brawl, that was just a one way ticket to her fist inside my face. Range wasn't much better, considering all I really had was Shadowball which loses to a stream of fire. And Bullet Seed, which loses even harder. There was Absorb, but that needed concentration to pull off properly, which would limit my ability not to avoid that stream of fire again. I was really going to hate fire at the end of this, I could just tell. Damnit, I'm not Scyther or Squirt, I can't just randomly decide to learn Razor Wind or Ice Beam! Wait... Hang on a sec.

No, I can't. All that got me was another close call with Metal Claw. Damnit, it looked like I was going to have to use my crappy range attacks and hope she trips up. Or let her get a glancing blow off, collapse and play dead so she'll go back to murdering Flame. But that involved getting hit, which was really not something I wanted to have happen. Ugh, why did my arm have to not be dead this time, that worked pretty well in Celadon. I supposed I could just try a point blank Shadowball, but that did hurt like hell...

And that thought happened to remind me that she didn't have that same flaw if she mixed her ranged attacks with close combat. I realised that just in time to get the hell out of the way of a blast of blue fire.

"Stay still!" Scarlet growled, moving to cut me off, which ended up with me backpeddling back so I didn't get gutted.

"Not gonna happen, lady," I piped up; my brain somehow deciding that, even if I was way over my head and about to die, now would be a good time for stupid remarks. And, me being me, I just had to say the one thing that made Scarlet even angrier.

"Stop calling me that!" Apparently she doesn't like being called a lady. If this was any other situation, I'd call her Sir instead just to be witty. But she was trying to kill me so I was a little more focused on not parting company with my limbs. Easier said than done.

In fact, it's bloody hard; especially when she grabbed me by the arm and started pulling. It was painful, although nothing close to the nerve-frying thing. Still painful enough that I tensed up enough to unwillingly deploy my climbing claws. She was staying still, hadn't pinned down my other arm, and I had very sharp claws. The outcome was pretty obvious. In hindsight, digging sharp things into the berserk lizard's gut is really just asking to get punched in the back of the head. Which hurt, and made me a little disorientated. Great, considering Scarlet wasn't done with one punch.

I managed to avoid the following attacks. Good thing I've had plenty of practice at moving around when not entirely steady, and dizzy, and with the room spinning, and with one hell of a headache. Who knew that'd ever come in handy in a fight, eh? Still, I did manage to spot her inhaling for a point blank fireblast to the face. Which I sincerly doubted I could just stagger out of the way of, considering I've seen Flame arc his firebreath before. I could always do what I did in Sevii and use my climbing claws on her throat, but I didn't really want to kill her.

But if I didn't, she was going to kill me. Which kind of took the moral dilemma out of it. So I ducked in close before she could fry me, and hit her with an uppercut, throwing off her aim and sending the fiery blast of death harmlessly overheard to scorch the ceiling. What? You expected me to actually kill her? I'm not Flame, murder isn't the default option to every problem for me. Winging it works much better for me. Except that I'd just punched an already pissy female, who activated strength again, and I'd neglected to get back out of range.

Needless to say, her uppercut hurt a hell of a lot more than mine probably did. And actually knocked me back, onto my butt. I had to take a second to make sure my jaw was still attached to my head, and another to make sure that my head was still attached to the rest of me. How I managed to not lose a tooth, I'll never know. Still, my neck was going to sting like hell later. Assuming I lived long enough for it to really kick in, which was unlikely, considering the angry Charmanderess standing over me.

Okay, dodging couldn't work forever, running away wouldn't work at all if she got me with one of those Rock Tombs, and I was outmatched both at range and melee. Flame and Alpha were still out of it, and I doubted there was anyone coming down the stairs who'd be fast enough to save me from another Strength-boosted punch that probably would take my head off this time; if I was lucky. That left only one option left. Other than praying for a swift death, that is. Although I put my faith in that too, y'know, just in case.

It wasn't needed, Scarlet seemed to lose her balance for a moment, knocked by an invisible force. Then the proper psychic pulse hit; knocking her clean off her feet and, more importantly, away from me.

"Spiral, nice timing!" Would have been nicer if you'd done that before she slugged me the first time. Or before she slaughtered everyone else in the first, I suppose, but definitely before she hit me. Still, it didn't take long to see why Spiral'd kept out of the brawl. She was panting, looking exhausted just from keeping the attack focused enough that it didn't hit me as well as Scarlet. Which, while I was grateful, meant that she wasn't going to be able to pull that off again.

Not that she had too. Scarlet had managed to get to her feet and had just started to charge straight at the Espeon when two vines wrapped around her middle and promptly dropped her to the floor again. I looked to the stairways, spotting just who had finally decided to come rescue all our tails. Bellsprout, oddly enough. Tate helping to anchor the plant and stop it getting yanked away as Scarlet started to struggle. And, on the step above them, two Pokeballs in hand, Joanne.

"Finish this quick;" she ordered as she enlarged the devices and threw them into the room, "Roco, Quick Attack! Scout, Steel Wing!"

This time, Scarlet stayed down. Having a metalic wing slamming into your forehead'll do that.

"Thank the heavens for that..." Spiral panted, flopping down to the ground, "I'm not built for fighting..."

"You and me both," I sighed as my friends ran other to check we were okay while Joanne checked on the unconscious fire trio.


	299. Realisation

Woo, we're on a roll again. Now if only I could get these done at a less stupid time of the night, then I might actually wake up on time to be semi-conscious for work...

One thing at a time, getting these things done is a prioity. And only one more to go before we hit the milestone. (Also, we broke 2500 reviews a while ago but I forgot to mention it till now. I say _we_ because it's you guys who did the work there. You lot are awesome, and occasionally a little creepy. And crazy, a whole boatload of crazy.)

Still, a slightly calmer and less mindfucky Episode for you tonight. Enjoy your crappy ungodly-long Pokemon fanfic and I'll see you when I've done Episode 300.

Oh, and before I forget. There won't be a catfight this milestone, put the popcorn, foam fingers and banners away.

**Episode 299: Realisation**

"Ow." I grumbled, being prodded in sore spots wasn't exactly my idea of fun.

"Oh stop complaining, you big baby," Spiral smirked as the bandage wound itself tighter around my arm.

"Says the one who was scared of the moon not that long ago," I countered, that had been an confusing one to defuse. How do you explain to a kit Eevee that the moon can't hurt them? I dunno, I got Squirt to deal with that one. I'm not good at calming people down, especially when it's not the middle of the night and I wanna go back to sleep.

The wrapping suddenly got quite a bit tighter, painfully so, for a moment. Not that it hurt that much, but still...

"Was that really necessary?" I had to ask.

"Hurting you? Yes." I already figured that. Female, psychic, what more needs to be said?

"I meant the bandages. Really, I'm not even bleeding." Much. Okay, there were a couple small scrapes from when I got clobbered with that piece of wood. Nothing dangerous. Yet here she was, treating me like I was mortally wounded. I wasn't. I know the difference between splinters and bleeding to death; I'm well aquainted with both after all.

"At the moment, no, but movement might open up any smaller wounds. I'm not taking any chances with you." Was that a small smile there, "besides, they limit movement so it might stop you doing stupid stuff."

"I doubt it, we're talking Flame here." Fervo piped up from his seat, where one of the maids was checking him over for any wounds. "Doing stupid stuff is in his blood."

Yeah, unfortunately Scarlet had neglected to rip his arm off. I'd fix it but Spiral was standing between me and him, probably on purpose, and I had a hunch she wasn't going to let me murder anyone. Mainly because she wouldn't, she'd objected quite strongly to when I wanted to finish Scarlet off before the bitch woke up. Why the hell shouldn't I be allowed too? She attacked me!

"_And you strangling her last night had nothing to do with it, then..._" Sarah sighed. And, as usual, she was wrong. Scarlet didn't even seem to care about that, all she tried to kill me for was for Ash being gone. Big whoop, so he finally saw sense and bailed on her, how the hell did that translate to trying to kill me?! "_She means dead, you unconsiderate, unappreciative, arrogant idiot! Ugh, I can't believe I ever liked you!_"

...Did she just yell at me? My own subconscious just yelled at me. And just said she hated me. Fine, like I care, I'd already dealt with self-loathing when Nina's death sunk in, what was a bit more?

"_You're impossible! Think for a moment, you nearly went berserk because you believe she resulted in Flareon's death._" Which she did, "_Shut up and listen for once! Now she's blaming you for the death of her friend._" Which I had nothing to do with, I didn't even threaten him last night...

"_They must have been attacked when they left. They'd have been fine if someone hadn't thrown them out of the mansion!_" Oh... crap.

She'd reacted like I had. Being on the other end of it, well, I realised something. I'd been wrong. I was so shocked that I let my temper take over... it had been like Cerulean again. The only difference between me and Scarlet was that her reason, assuming Sarah wasn't just making stuff up, had been much better then mine. Which left only one thing to do.

"Ow!" Fervo said when I slugged him in the sore arm. Serves him right for laughing and being a dick when I'd woken up. And being one in general. Actually, that was worth a second punch.

Now I was free to get on with that one thing. What? Hitting Fervo doesn't count as a thing, Fervo doesn't count as a thing! Fervo only barely counts as an it. Barely. On a good day. The same could be said for all Treecko. _Hey!_ You're part of me, you don't count as a Treecko, and therefore count as a thing. ..._I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted at that._ Eh, do whatever you want, I had more important matters to deal with than a annoying grass lizard. _Hey!_ Still talking about Fervo. _Oh... oopsie, my mistake._ Someone's getting a little touchy._ Aheh... I'm just gonna go away and die of embarrasment now._ You do that.

Okay, she's gone. I got to my feet, drawing a grumble from Spiral.

"You shouldn't be moving until I'm sure you're not-" she started to protest before I cut her off.

"I'm fine, I've survived a lot worse than a couple scrapes." Well, that made her wince. Yeah, I had gotten pretty beat up against that Persian, and then fell of a bridge... and I was fine then! Somehow. No idea how those two combined didn't kill me. Hell, I was probably in better shape after the bridge than I'd been before I fell off... Eh, Mew probably did something before Vapour found me, or Vapour did weird Eon trick. Who knows. I'm pretty sure I never will. Mew never tells me anything and apparently Spiral hadn't brought Vapour with her so I couldn't ask him.

"Where are you going anyway?" Fervo decided to pipe up, rubbing at the new sore spots on his arm.

"Going to see Scarlet."

"Whoa, no way," Spiral darted in front of me, blocking the way to the door, "we had enough trouble breaking up that fight without you going in there and killing her."

"I'm not going to kill her."

"Or hurt her." Jeez, the way she was speaking, it was like she thought that I responded to everything by punching it in the face. Which wasn't true. I only did that to Fervo. Occasionally Mew or Squirt. Moron's face is a little out of reach, so I tend to aim for the ankle.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Riiight, and Blacky's not a complete retard." I think I prefered it when she was small and playful and cute instead of stubborn and snarky... I can't believe I just said that. Eh, I'll just say Sarah said that part.

I knew better then to stand there and argue, she was impossible to beat head on, so I walked around her.

"Come with me if you don't believe me," I said over my shoulder, heading for the doorway.

"Yeah, because I could really stop you if you went berserk again." Maybe leaving her with Blacky had been a bad idea, she seemed to be incapable of anything other than sarcasm.

"Bring an apple, that worked last time." I shrugged, "now are you coming or not?"

"Fine." The Espeon finally trotted up beside me with a sigh, "Got nothing better to do."

"I'm staying put!" Fervo called back, "I've had enough excitement for one day."

Fine by me, I headed out the door with Spiral trailing behind. Both of us pointedly ignoring him starting to ask the maid what her name was. We headed past the stairs to the basement, also ignoring the glare we got from Grovyle as he headed down there with a bucket filled with that soapy crap and a mop. We headed towards one of the storage rooms, where Alpha was keeping guard over Scarlet.

"You sure you aren't going to attack her?" Spiral asked, actually sounding nervous, as we stood in front of the door.

"Pretty sure." I reached for the handle, just in time for the thing to swing open and clock me in the face.

Okay, I might not hurt Scarlet, but that Wall Demon was dead!


	300. Church Confessions

Wow, been a while. Again. I blame procrastination. I wasn't exactly in a hurry to hear the inevitable 300 references.

Still, I've finally stopped being lazy and managed to finish this. Hopefully it'll ease some of your worries over the fates of a couple of characters. And then make those fears worse with yet another making a surprise appearance.

Ladies and Gentlemen, and Pokenerds too, welcome to the mindfuck.

To the next hundred Episodes, hopefully they won't take so damn long.

- Buwaro

**Episode 300: Church Confessions **

As places to take rests went, a church clock tower was one of the safer ones. Well above street level, out of sight off anything below; the winds near the top making it difficult for normal fliers to get close enough to be any threat. And it was quiet too, hidden in one of Saffron's large parks and well away from the cars and ambient noise that Humans tended to surround themselves with. The perfect place to regain some strength after several long days searching, Scyther figured as he got to his feet. Standing at the top of the tower, looking out across the large field of green, mixed only with patches of white and yellow flowers.

"Almost identical to last time Scyther was here," he said to himself, the only difference in four years being the swing set by the west gate. And the lack of company.

Well, he smirked, that wasn't strictly true. Perched on his shoulder was the firefly from Celadon, using his body to hide from the winds that had almost blown it away when they'd scaled the tower. It was a little strange, having a silent little creature following him everywhere, but he couldn't deny that its presence did help. Searching Celadon and Saffron for signs of his family was a daunting task, almost impossible considering their sheer size, just having someone else around made the feat seem easier. It was almost funny, in a way, how much help a tiny creature's mere presence was at preventing Scyther from sinking into despair. A small reminder that there was hope, the chance that they could be here, that kept him looking.

"Even the smallest thing can make a difference," he smiled, recalling the phrase Lucrecia had been fond of repeating when they had been children.

"Agreed."

The smile vanished in an instant as Scyther spun, blade cleaving through the air only to come to a dead halt, blocked by the newcomer's own weapon. It had still managed to make it half way through Celebi's Miracle Leaf before coming to a halt; a fact that didn't even seem to faze the small legendary as he floated in mid-air, calmly staring down the blade that would have sliced him in two.

"What does Celebi want?" Scyther enquired, withdrawing his blades as he backed up from the psychic, wings ready to propel him away from any sneak attacks.

"Oh calm down, I'm not here to attack you." The fairy almost smirked as the Miracle Leaf faded into nothing, "I just came to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Scyther knew better than to be trusting, being sure to stay on his guard for any sneak attack; be it physical, mental or verbal in it's execution.

"Not everyone subscribes to the belief that violence solves every problem. I would prefer to solve my troubles without bloodshed if I can help it."

"That's not the way Scyther remembers it." It was hard to forget a skyscraper being blown up, a second being heavily damaged... and Celes.

"Unfortunately sometimes I find myself without any other options. Luckily the break from having to deal with that lizard has allowed me to focus my efforts elsewhere and regain some alternative possibilities."

"Like what?" Whatever it was, it could not be good for Flame. Nor, by extension, for any other of the group.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break that absurd agreement we made. I won't make my next move until Mew makes his, and he is currently in no state to be playing games with the world's fate."

Scyther wasn't sure whether he should be glad or worried from that statement. But getting a direct answer from the fairy was looking more unlikely by the minute, so he decided to just stay alert and let the Legendary have his say; even if he didn't like it. Things were too dangerous to risk attacking, especially as tired as the bug was after several nights with little sleep on top of recovering from the fire in Celadon.

"So you must be wondering why I've decided to show up if I don't want to attack you." Celebi grinned,

"The thought has crossed Scyther's mind."

"Well, our _agreement_," the tone turned bitter for a moment, "prevents me from having anything to do with anyone under Mew's inane definition of _protection,_ but there are always other things that require dealing with to maintain dimensional stability. Your daughter, for instance."

Celebi had teleported out of striking distance mere milliseconds before Scyther's blades would have severed an antenna. He wasn't so lucky when he'd reappeared on the other side of the roof, only to find Scyther'd managed to launch himself across the distance and brought his blades straight down on the Legendary's head.

"Stay away from Lily!" The bug growled as he stepped back, wings still buzzing as he kept himself ready to attack.

"If I were a lesser person then I would probably retaliate for that," Celebi grumbled as he flew slightly further back, off the edge of the roof; as the large, deep slice across his face started to vanish on it's own, "but seeing as I can see where you got the impression I meant that I had to kill her," he darted back another meter as Scyther took a step closer, "I suppose I can let this minor assault slide, just this once."

"If you even think about hurting her or Lucrecia, I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm well aware of what you're capable of when that button is pressed." Celebi shrugged, wiping the last of the blood away with the back of his paw, "Besides, if you'd calm down and listen then I might actually be able so say I have no intention of harming her or her mother."

Scyther's stare didn't change in its intensity, but his wings slowed, quieting the buzzing that his species used as a warning, "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I didn't expect you to believe me, you're too cautious to trust anyone like me." The psychic sighed, visibly relaxing a little.

"No, nothing to do with caution, I just don't trust you. One second you're trying to kill me, the next you're trying to help."

The urge to point out that the same could be said for Dione, and Flame, was almost unbearable but Celebi managed to resist as he looked up at the clouds passing overhead, "believe me, I'm not too happy with this either, but fate can be a whimsical thing sometimes. Lily has become tangled in its web, her life is vital."

"She's my daughter! She's always been important!" Scyther looked disgusted at the insinuation that Celebi had previously thought of her as anything else.

"Ugh, I apolagise, I really should have phrased that better."

"You should." The buzzing returned, even louder than before. "I suggest you say your piece and leave, I have things to do."

"As do I. Still, to put it simply, I am going to do everything in my power to keep your family safe until you catch up with them. Shouldn't be too hard, they're staying away from big cities."

Scyther stared. "You know where they are?"

"I know what you're going to ask and no, it's vital that I don't tell you. If you found them too early, all three of you would end up dead."

"I see." Scyther was doubtful of that, but he couldn't risk the chance that Celebi wasn't lying.

"All I can do is keep an eye on them while you continue what you're doing. You'll catch up eventually." The fairy laughed for a moment, "not that you'd want my help anyway. You'd be convinced I'd betray you."

"If it furthered your goals, you would." Scyther had no reason to question how far Celebi would be willing to go in such an event, planning to take out Blacky had been evidence enough.

"Unfortunately, yes," the superpsychic sighed, "I suppose I would. Luckily that isn't the case here, I'm the last one you have to worry about betrayal from."

"What does that mean?" Scyther asked, suspiciously.

"Can't tell you that either." He seemed almost proud of that fact, "But I will say this, beware the things in your past. And, if you see Mew before me, make sure you tell him to make his one free turn count."

And then he was gone, almost as suddenly as he appeared. Scyther staring at the space the fairy had been occupying only seconds before. Apart from the veiled threat at the end, Celebi had not given a straight answer about anything. Except that something was going to happen, probably nasty in nature.

"...Don't need to be able to see the future to be able to guess that. Everywhere Scyther goes is trouble," the insect muttered grimly to himself as he turned away, looking over the park once more, "still, just because Celebi said Lucrecia and Lily won't be here, doesn't mean Scyther can stop looking. If there is a trail, it will start here. And Dione's still missing too..."

The firefly flitted out from where it had been hiding behind him, the flickering light almost reassuring him that they'd find something.

"Scyther hopes so. Still, that's more than enough rest for now, ready to go?"

This time the reply seemed more hesitant. Almost as though it wasn't too sure going down the usual way was a good idea.

"It'll be fine, Scyther can survive a leap from this height even with a scorched carapice."

The firefly hesitated for another couple of seconds before settling on Scyther's shoulder, just as he stepped up to the edge of the building. Stopping right on the brink, he took a moment to look down, just to make sure there was no poor soul standing where he was aiming to land. Then, after a moment to judge the wind, his wings burst free, his legs tensed and he gave a momentary glance across at his tiny companion before leaping over the edge.


	301. Seeking Answers

Well, seeing as the universe didn't explode when we hit 300, I've dived right back in and got another Episode done for your amusement. There's lots of talky-talky, and no real action, but hopefully it'll prove entertaining enough for you.

Especially considering it dips into silliness nearer the end. And a little cute. Somehow.

I'm pretty sure I'll get beaten up for the cute. Simply because I'm probably not allowed to make that character have cute moments. Ever.

Well, damn the rules, there is cute and the fanboys/girls will just have to live with it!

Oh, I forgot to mention this last Episode, but I'm close to hitting the five-hundred-thousand word count. So if you get a shorter episode than usual in the near future, that'd probably because I'm going to do what I normally do and try to hit that milestone exactly. Because I am anal-retentive like that. Still, a couple more updates to go before that comes into play, just giving you a heads up now while I remember.

Also, ToF's close to hitting the 300 favourites too.

May seems to be the milestone month. I blame you readers for being awesome.

**Episode 301: Seeking Answers **

The Ninetales had to be feeling pretty sorry for himself, Scarlet thought to herself as she wandered alongside the river that ran through Saffron's west district. Foolishly believing that simply chaining her fists and a muzzle would be enough to hold her. Even if he'd made sure she'd been chained above the floor so she couldn't use Strength without breaking both her arms, he'd still forgotten that any solid surface could be used as a ground for abilities like that. Including the wall she'd been stuck against, all it took was slamming a footpaw into it to trigger a Rock Tomb to crack the foolish fox in the face, then she more than enough time to use Strength and simply rip her bindings apart.

"Honestly, only an idiot would let something like me even stay conscious if they wanted to keep me captive," the Charmanderess sighed to herself as she finally managed to crush the shackles on her wrists, wasting no time in throwing them into the river. Even Magma hadn't been that stupid; by the time she'd managed to escape, the amount of time she'd spent sedated had sapped almost all her strength. If it hadn't been for Ash finding her when he had, she would have been recaptured or killed.

"Damnit!" She punched a tree, as a second close by was impaled by a Rock Tomb, "this is getting no where! Ash is dead, Mew's still out there somewhere and I still have no idea what the fuck is going on?!"

There had to be some reason for all this, some reason that there was a superpsychic after her blood. But what? It couldn't simply be because she used to be with Team Rocket, otherwise Mew would never have offered to let Ash go. She didn't know anything that could be considered a threat to the psychic, short of how to punch people really hard, or anything it could use against her old masters. Sure, she'd spotted the feline during Vermillion, but she'd never mentioned it to anyone and if that had been a problem then Mew would have done something earlier, not wait months before making his move.

There was no reason to attack her for who she was or what she knew... that left only one option, what she was. Someone raised to battle Dragons, some of the most powerful creatures on the planet, and win. Someone capable of standing up to Lance, easily the strongest Trainer in Kanto, and walk away intact. Twice. Not to mention that Team Rocket hadn't exactly consented to her leaving and were sure to be trying to reclaim their prize reptile.

"Is that it? My strength and reputation is a threat to him?" It still didn't make much sense, but it was still slightly saner than any other explanation she could think of.

Still, even with that in mind, she still had no clue what to do next. Going back to the mansion was out of the question, and Mew was still out there somewhere. Ryuu was still gone trying to track down the psychic, so she was completely alone.

"I guess I just keep moving and hope for the best..." she sighed. Hope was really the only option she had, but if Mew did show up again then she wouldn't run. She'd follow Ash's example and face the Legendary head on with everything she had like she should have done before.

"We promised, a long time ago, that we'd look out for each other; that we'd follow each other 'till the end," she muttered to herself as she started walking down the stone path once more, looking back only for a moment, "this time I'll follow you. Don't wait up, you stupid turtle."

---

"Are you certain we couldn't attempt to try and get something out of her mind?" Officer Jenny asked, scowling at her glass of coffee that she was fighting the urge to throw at the annoying Joy sitting across the table.

"With injuries that severe, even the mental stress caused by reading minds could prove fatal." Said Nurse replied, flatly, before downing the remains of her half-cold tea.

"But that Vulpix is the only clue we have about what might have caused the giant explosion!" Jenny growled, "the blast took out an entire warehouse lot and I can't get to the only freakin' witness!"

"I doubt she saw anything," the third woman piped up from her own seat at the kitchen table, "I could not sense any energy pulse warning the explosion, it seemed to come out of nowhere."

Despite Jenny's annoyance at being unable to continue with her investigation, there was no way she could argue with the Saffron Gym Leader and win. Especially after Sabrina had given her free coffee.

"The chief isn't going to like this," the officer sighed, "An explosion in the middle of the city and we've got only one lead, who is probably no help according to you, in a coma."

"At least her condition is stable," Joy added, "she should recover enough in the next couple of days for you to be able to question her."

"The problem is the press want answers now, which means I'm going to get my behind kicked if I don't find something to appease the bastards."

"Tell them that I am assisting you in the case and that I guaranty that there won't be another explosion," Sabrina offered, taking Joy's empty glass and levitating it into the sink behind her.

Jenny mused it over for a moment, taking a swig of her third coffee of the hour, "your reputation alone ought to shut up the reporters, the news that you're helping will keep Chief Patton off my ass."

"Don't be too sure about that," Joy smirked, "Patton did seem rather fond of ogling it during High School."

"He wasn't so keen when I broke his nose." Jenny countered as she got to her feet, "still, I suppose there's nothing else that I can do here. Might as well go see if that Porygon and its crew have found anything at the blast zone."

"And I had better get back to the Center." The Nurse agreed, picking up her bag and coat as she stood too, "Could you try not to send me any more wounded today, Sab? We're still short on space thanks to that Pokerus outbreak last month." It had been a pretty bad outbreak too, the entire city was put under quarantine to stop it spreading outside of Saffron.

"I have taken the next few days off, the only people in the gym are my assistants, so there shouldn't be a problem with your request."

"Then I'll leave the Vulpix in your care. Thanks for the tea." The nurse gave a polite bow.

"It was the least I could do, you did come all this way." Voluntarily too, Jenny noted with a smirk as the Gym leader continued, "If you would like, I could teleport you back to the Center?"

"Um, no thank you, teleportation makes me queasy." Joy sighed, it tended to unnerve patients when their nurse was ill.

"Then I'll drive you back." Joy offered as she rummaged through her pockets for her keys... "I'm heading that way."

Joy paled slightly before turning back to Sabrina, who had the tiniest smirk on her face, "I've changed my mind... Can I take the teleport option?"

"Oh haha, I'll have you know I'm a perfectly safe driver now." Jenny grumbled.

"That would explain why I am missing a mailbox," Sabrina countered, flatly.

"No, I'm sure your pet ghost will explain that one. And I'm certain he can explain why I can't find my bloody keys."

"Check the breadbox." It was a favorite hiding place of Haunter's; Sabrina had long since given up on figuring out why.

"Arceus... is there any bread in here? Look at all this crap. A yoyo... a banana... my keys and," Jenny paused for a moment before slowly starting to grin, "Well Sab, I didn't know that you wore pink u-"

The breadbox slammed shut on its own, nearly catching the police officer's fingers as she jumped back. Jenny took that as her cue to make a quick retreat, almost stammering out her thanks for the only decent cups of coffee she'd had all week before fleeing out the door with Nurse Joy right behind her; who'd decided that she would take the lift back after all.

"Sometimes Haunter takes things a little too far," the Gym Leader sighed as she headed upstairs, telekinetically closing her front door as she went.

Heading into the side bedroom, she spotted the ghost in question leaning against a wardrobe, blowing a giant blue gum bubble that was nearly as big as he was. Curled up on the nearby bed, covered in bandages and still completely unconscious, was the tiny Vulpix that had survived the explosion. Sabrina ignored the fox for the moment, focusing instead on the ghost.

"Haunter?" She spoke, getting a small wave from the jolly ghost type as he focused on making the bubble even bigger, "you do remember what I said would happen if you messed around in my bedroom?"

The bubble popped, completely covering the ghost's face as he turned a slightly lighter colour than usual.

"I might just let it slide this once if you would return the things you 'borrowed', and put the mailbox back." Sabrina offered, "the right way up this time."

"Hau!" He saluted and shot for the doorway, completely negating the gum stuck to his face in his haste to escape punishment.

"Oh, and Haunter?" Sabrina called after him, smirking as he stuck his head back around the door as she pointed at her cheek, "you've got a little something on your face right here."

It was hard to stay mad at him, the Human smiled as he wiped the gum off as though it was never stuck to him at all, rolled it all up in the gum wrapper and managed to toss it into the bin across the room. The ghost certainly kept life entertaining, Sabrina mused as she sat on a chair near the desk, turning to keep watch over the injured vulpine. Reading her mind was out of the question, but Sabrina could still pick up a strong sense of sadness from the unconscious Pokemon, mixed in with a loneliness that had even the Gym Leader shuddering at its intensity.

"What happened to you?" She asked the Vulpix. She didn't expect a reply any time soon, so she would wait for the fire type to recover, however long that might take.

After all; Psychics were good at waiting.


	302. Hide and Seek

And we're back again. Yay for that. I'd apolagise for the delay but I was working on ANI related stuff (NQDS, for all those who don't have it on alert) this time so it wasn't pure procrastination... entirely.

Still, the plot'll get moving again pretty quickly after this Episode, so I'd enjoy the peace while you can.

Because soon there will be explosions, and awesome. Which are mainly the same thing.

**Episode 302: Hide and Seek**

Looks like I wasn't having a good day after all, Scarlet had managed to escape from Alpha, Grovyle had threatened to do horrible things to me if I ruined another door. And I got thrown out of the mansion for telling him where he could stick that sword of his. Probably not the best idea I'd ever had. But it certainly wasn't the worst. Oh no, the worst idea I'd ever had was deciding to track down Scarlet. Or, more specifically, letting Alpha take care of the tracking. Apparenly Ninetails have this sense that let's them follow peoples... I dunno, it some stupid psychic crap, it's impossible to figure out how it works, it just does. Except when it didn't. Like when Alpha had to stop every five minutes to check his bearings.

"We've been out here over two hours now, are we even any closer to catching up with her?" I asked, wondering if we should have gotten Scout or Scyther to look; they'd have found her in ten minutes. 'Course, we'd have to find Scout or Scyther first... which wasn't going to be any easier than finding Scarlet.

"No idea," Alpha growled, a couple of tails lashing as he sat in the middle of the road, eye's closed, fur giving off this freaky purple aura, "now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to concentrate so we don't end up following the wrong trail. Saffron's got a lot of psychic interferrence."

"Extrasensory, when used to track people's mental signiture, only shows if that someone has passed by in the last twelve hours. That's it. There's either a trail to follow, or there isn't." Spiral smirked as she glanced across at me, why she'd tagged along I have no idea. And Blacky too, but that was just because I wasn't leaving him alone with Fervo around. Ever. I'd have just killed the Treecko if Cray and Tate hadn't been around. I don't fancy my chances against three of them at once. Poison spikes, sharp teeth in a freaking powerful jaw (really; I've seen Tate bite into a Geodude and the rock came off worse) and shadowballs are a bad combination when they're mixed with my face.

Speaking of Blacky, he was off a little way behind us, being fawned over by a group of Human girls. I was making sure to keep an eye on them, just in case, but they weren't doing anything dangerous so there was no need to haul him away, or break out the fireballs. Almost a shame, really.

_"Behave_._"_ Make me, Sarah. _"I'll be incredibally cute and girly, there will be cooing and squeeing."_ I'll be good. _"Wait, I'm always cute..."_ I'd disagree, the big scar across our muzzles kind of ruins the cute. _"Mom didn't think so when she met us."_ Me. She met me, you didn't exist yet. _"Okay, you. Cute little baby you."_ I hate you. _"Aww, you love me really."_ No, I really don't. _"You do. If you hated me then I'd hate me, 'cause I'm you, but I love me; which means you must love me too."_ ...That is the most fucked up logic ever. _"I'm you."_ Point taken. _"So you admit that you lo-_" No. There are many things I'd admit to, but never that. _"So you do."_ I don't! And stop being so bloody smarmy about it! _"You love me!"_ I hate you! When I get in there, I'll prove it! _"Your love? I can't wait."_ I. Will. Murder you! _"It's a date, darling."_

"Oh joy, now you're spacing out too," Spiral grumbled, snapping me away from what was about to turn into a bout of self-mutilation. And probably still would, later.

"Sorry, my mind got away from me."

"Better rein it back in, I've had enough of brainless idiots to last me a lifetime." And I'd had enough to last several. Which, considering how long I tend to stay alive nowadays, pretty much evens out to a normal person's lifetime.

"You mean Blacky or Alpha?" I smirked, mainly at the fact Blacky'd decided to start attacking one of the Human girls' shoelaces and ran off with it. Teach them right. Stupid things.

"Sometimes I wonder."

"I can still hear you just fine, you know?" The Ninetales in question growled, opening his eyes. "Found the trail."

"And I wonder how much further ahead of us Scarlet's gotten while you were sitting around like a prat." There had to be a better way of tracking her...

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because she's an Ex-Rocket, she might know something that'll let you cause some damage."

"I've got a supercomputer as my second in command, I'm willing to bet that he knows more than she ever did."

"Not to mention the fact she managed to escape, easily by the look of things, while you were in there watching her," I countered, "not to good at keeping ahold of us Charmander, are you?"

"That reminds me, you never did say how you escaped in Vermillion." No, somehow I'd managed to avoid that question. Guess no one wanted to bring up the fact they had me in chains in case I really did turn evil and rip their heads off.

"I'd can't really remember," I said the first thing that came to mind, seeing as telling the truth wasn't going to happen. "Things were a bit of a daze then."

"Well, Hitmonchan was a bit disorientated after we cured his brainwashing, so I guess that makes sense." Alpha sighed.

Okay, we decided to stop chatting before we really did end up losing Scarlet. I turned to Spiral only to find she'd already gone to get her brother from the clutches of the squealing idiot Humans. Or had attempted too, but had gotten mobbed herself. She didn't seem to mind much, though, I'm pretty sure I heard purring when one of the girls scratched her behind the ear.

"...Flame, maybe she should travel with you." Alpha sighed, looking over at her, while Blacky just sat beside the Espeon, tail wagging like crazy.

"Eh?" Oh, yeah, she'd mentioned wanting to come with... "I dunno." With the trouble that tends to follow me, it probably wasn't that good an idea.

"She was living in the Pokemon Center, only really interacting with the nurses or the injured. Not exactly the ideal life for a young female."

"I'm forever being hunted by some psychopath, I wouldn't really call that the idea life either."

"But then she'd be with you and Blacky, her family. That's what she needs right now." What was that supposed to mean? "Trust me, Flame."

Trust the Ninetales that's screwy in the head, easier said then done. I mean, we were trusting him to navigate and look where that'd gotten us. Honestly, I'd rather trust Blacky to follow her scent than Alpha and his freaky magic senses... now that was an idea.

"Blacky, got a job for you!" I yelled, getting the Umbreon's attention pretty quick. It was kinda funny really, watching him suddenly run away from the Humans giving him treats and attention to come bounding over.

"What'cha got for me to do?!" He was just as excited as ever, eager to please. Hopefully this was do-able, otherwise he'd get depressed.

"Well, we're trying to find Scarlet. But Alpha's having trouble following her scent for long."

"I'm not following her sc-" I got him to shut up by waving a claw at him. You can guess which one.

"I need you to take over and track her down."

"Ooooh, like Hide and Seek?" Blacky asked, "I'm good at that!" Yeah. It does help when the person you were seeking most of the time happens to be an orange lizard with a fire on his tail... or her tail, in this case, so this should still work.

"Think you can do it?" I patted him on the head, ruffling his fur while giving a smile.

"I don't know until I try!" Typical Blacky, even when he's not sure he still manages to be positive about things whereas everyone else would have told me to fuck off. Politely. And then I would have had to punch them. Politely.

It took him all of about three seconds of sniffing before he froze, ears went bolt upright, which I knew from experiance meant he'd found a trail. And, seeing as he'd met Scarlet before, chances are it was the right one. I shot a grin at Alpha, who was scowling, just as Spiral caught up with us in time for Blacky to shoot off down a path, nose to the ground with all three of us right behind him.


	303. Other Players

And welcome back all. I somehow managed to squeeze some world building into this. So, there, if you ever wondered if I'd ever have Team Galaxy show up, there's your answer.

Also, yes, the first part came very close to turning into angst-central, until I got bored and decided to bring out the silly.

Ryuu's good at mood whiplash, apparently.

Anyhoo, have fun with the new chapter.

**Episode 303: Other Players **

"You know, you could have told me you were planning on running off," Ryuu glided over Saffron's rooftops, unnoticed by the evening traffic below.

"I didn't know if you were still around." Scarlet countered, trying to get used to the ice-cold sensation physical contact with the phantom caused.

"I was tracking down our favorite shapeshifter. So, no, I wasn't. You still could have left a note or something saying where you were going."

"You can read?" Was there any end to the surprises this Flame could conjour?

"You taught me enough to get by. Still, lucky I spotted you when I did."

"Really?" Scarlet muttered dryly, sneaking a glance down at the city streets below, "How's that?"

"Looks like my living self is quite keen on tracking you down." Ryuu would have pointed if he could have done so without dropping her, but she spotted the small group below on her own. The Charmander and Espeon having to yank back Blacky before he could walk blindly into a road, while that damned Ninetales seemed to be sulking. Probably had one hell of a headache too, although Scarlet couldn't say that he didn't deserve it.

Damnit, it looked like they'd managed to pick up her trail. Who knew how long it would have been before they would have caught up with her. Scarlet wouldn't have fancied a second fight, not with Blacky present. It would have been difficult to fight off Flame and the psychic without triggering his other personality.

"Actually," Ryuu piped up as he flew higher, away from the group below, "he can't hurt you. His other side can't touch anyone his usual personality likes."

"Oh..." Good to know.

"Lot of good that did him..." The phantoms voice darkened, Scarlet could barely hear him anymore, "You remember Esteria?"

"As much as I would like not too," she sighed, before pausing, realising where this is going.

"Yeah... after Lavender, while Fervo was recovering from having his legs messed up, Jianna showed up to recapture Scyther. We all went out to help him fight her off, while Blacky stayed behind with Fervo... We didn't want him in the battle, not if Jianna was as bad as Scyther implied."

Ryuu picked a quiet building and landed on the roof, letting Scarlet stand and he walked up to the edge, looking out at the busy city streets. The Charmanderess could only stare at his back, watching those wings tense as he replayed the memory in his head. His tail flame blazed up, shining a brilliant blue.

"Scyther figured it out before any of us did. He spotted that Esteria wasn't there, that he wasn't the main target. He, and myself, were just an optional bonus. Team Rocket wanted Blacky, they wanted my Umbreon just to figure out what made him strong so they could use him and turn others into weapons!" He clenched a fist and punched the stone he stood on, claws easily tearing through it as he fell to his knees, "and we fell for their little decoy... Fervo failed to stop Esteria and they got their prize. It took as a week to catch up with them..."

"Ryuu," Scarlet didn't know what to say or do, whether she should try to comfort him before he lost what little self-control he seemed to have left.

"What's done is done... he died in the end, Esteria followed a few years later. And I'm not going to let there be a repeat performance here. I'll burn Team Rocket to the ground, piece by piece."

"You wouldn't be the first that's tried." Scarlet sighed, there had been many over the years she'd been with them.

"I'll be the first who manages it, I swear on my own grave." He laughed, morbidly, before turning to give her a smile "But first, we've got a superpsychic to pay a visit too!"

Before she could figure out how to respond to that; Ryuu darted forwards, scooped her off her feet and took a running jump off of the roof.

---

Far on the other side of the city, in the backroom of a small office building hidden in an industrial estate, several Humans gathered around the conference table. All looked nervous, a few sneaking glances at the windows and doors to make sure there was no one looking in, until the curtains were drawn and the wooden barrier closed.

"Right, let's get this meeting overwith" the only woman amoungst the group spoke up first, seating herself at the end of the oval table, "things are starting to get a little hectic."

"A little hectic? I wouldn't call a giant explosion in the middle of the warehouse district a little hectic?" Piped up the man at the other end of the table, he looked almost identical to the woman, both were tall and wiry with short brown hair. The only difference what that he had gone with a plain t-shirt and jeans compaired to his twin's business attire.

"Well, you may have a point. However, as of yet there is no reason for us to believe that it has had any affect on our operations. If anything, the explosion has kept the Police force occupied."

"Y'know what I heard?" One of the grunts piped up, fidgeting with a bracelet adorned with a M-shaped red gemstone, "apparently they've got a Porygon looking into it and even that can't figure it out."

"Exactly." The woman, Sylvia, smiled, "Now, I've gotten off the phone with Lucita from Team Rocket. Apparently they're just as stumped on this as the police are."

"Unless they're bullshitting us." Her brother remarked, "Magma and Rocket are only allies when Aqua is concerned."

"True, Seth. But I've got a good rapport with Admin Lucita. And, from what I hear, they did lose quite a bit in that explosion. And the one in Viridian. I'm going to get someone to look into it but it's pretty safe to say that they're not involved in this one."

There was a brief pause as everyone tried to figure out what this could mean.

"Could it have been those Aqua pillocks?" Seth asked, leaning back in his chair and fixing his sister with a level stare.

"I doubt it, it doesn't fit their usual tactics, but I've already got HQ looking into that possibility." She waved a hand, dismissively.

"Galaxy? They're certainly loony enough to pull something like this."

"They don't have enough power in Kanto to pull something like this. Not after the beasting we and Rocket gave 'em on their own turf." A third grunt piped up, looking rather proud despite not having joined until after said beasting.

"True, but they were making a comeback in the Sevii and Orange Islands, a pretty short hop from here. And Vermillion's still screwed to hell, what's stopping them sneaking equipment and extra manpower into the Region like we did?" Seth countered. "Team Rocket were gearing up to pull something big, maybe they wanted to get payback by putting a stop to it," he shrugged, "Or they just wanted to blow shit up, you can never tell with those freaks."

"You might just have something there Seth," Sylvia interrupted, "HQ has been keeping an eye on Galaxy's movements in and out of the Islands. I'll put in a query and see if there's been any recent activity."

"Are we done here?" Seth smirked, pointedly ignoring his sister's praise, "I don't wanna miss the football."

"Well, there's nothing else that could affect our operations, so I suppose we could call it a night." Slyvia deadpanned, standing up, "Very well then, Gentlemen, good work and enjoy your even-"

No one expected her to be cut off in mid speech. Especially not by laughter.

"_Gentlemen... Magma aren't gentlemen._" The telepathy sounded out in all of their heads, the Humans looking around to see the cause. It didn't take long to spot, Alice not even bothering to hide herself as she stood beside the still-closed door. Before anyone could manage any other reaction than a stare, she reached beside her and flicked the lightswitch. With all the curtains and doors closed, there was no source of light and the room turned pitch black.


	304. Troubled Psychics

And we're back for more fun, yaaaay. Would have been up yesterday but this stupid site was acting up. It always seems to do that when I want to upload something...

On the upside, one of the scenes in this I've been dying to do for ages.

And this puts the plot back in full swing, so the slow chapters are now officially over, things can only get worse from here.

Yay!

**Episode 304: Troubled Psychics **

Argil yawned, not even bothering to pay any attention to the radio or the window he was supposed to blast through at a moment's notice. He had a sense for when he wasn't going to be needed to play backup, and it had been a tiring couple of days. They'd practically ran through Viridian Forest after Dione escaped them and they had the Ninetales and his group on their tails. If they hadn't gotten lucky and managed to hitch a ride in the back of an Aqua truck passing through the tunnel of Mt Moon, they would have had to flee through that too. Then it would have been running to Saffron with no rest at all, which would have been insane.

Or, more specifically, the Absol kit they'd brought with them would have driven them insane. A child wasn't exactly built for life on the run, needing to take rest stops while the police got ever closer. Drawing attention from Humans whenever they were passing by, and attention was the last thing a bounty hunter needed. Especially ones on Magma's bad side. Aqua wasn't well positioned to deal with Magma in Kanto, having only a small prescence in the southern parts of the reigon, while Magma had a sizable foothold through it's alliance with Team Rocket, and it's reputation as a force to be reckoned with. After almost completely wiping out Galaxy in Sinnoh, Argil would have believed that reputation was true if it wasn't for the fact that a large part of his job involved killing them.

"_All done here,_" Alice's voice came over the radio, not even sounding tired from wiping out ten Humans in under a minute, "_no problems outside?_"

"The only people around in this part of the city at this time of night are crackheads, boss-lady," Argil rolled his eyes, "nothing that's any threat to us."

"I remember the last time you said that," Alice countered as she swung open the door behind the Leafeon, having been waiting on the other side of it for the all clear, before stepping out into the cold night and zipping up her jacket, "nearly got yourself killed, Sleet came close to having a heart attack when she found you." Alice hadn't been much better off, the noises over the radio hadn't been pleasent in the least, seeing the results even less so. Argil was out of action for months afterwards.

"Hence why I'm going to blast any Human that gets in knife-distance." Still, it wasn't something he liked discussing, so it was time to change the subject, "Overhear anything interesting in there?"

"Nothing we didn't already know. Team Rocket is planning something, that giant explosion is keeping the Police busy. And Magma are idiots."

"And dead," Argil stared at the polystyrene cup in the Gardevoir's hands, "you steal that from the meeting room?" Murder scenes aren't exactly where most people go to get coffee, mainly for sanitary reasons.

"This was on a desk in one of the offices on the way out, I grabbed it along with a couple files." She nodded to the bag slung over a shoulder, "Sleet can look over them in the morning." Information on what Magma were up to would pay quite handsomely. And the less the Police would find about what was really going on in Kanto, the better.

Their business concluded, the two headed back to the hotel they were staying in. Alice staying back, shivering slightly, while the Leafeon practically skipped along, just ahead of his companion; yet both of them were paying careful attention to their surroundings. The ruse of a playful Leafeon and a nervous Gardevoir was an effective one, the few people out didn't pay the two much attention, usually too focused on getting home theirselves to even notice two Pokemon wandering the streets on their own. One Human, a girl who was clearly drunk, leaning against a wall beside a side alley, did watch the two a little longer than Alice felt comfortable but soon looked away when the Gardevoir's eyes flashed purple. People knew better than to mess with psychics in this city.

---

"_Really should have just knocked her out..._" Ryuu thought to himself as he glided through the night skies, having spent the best part of half an hour arguing with Scarlet over leaving her behind. She didn't seem to grasp the idea that busting into a psychic's house would be pretty tough if she came along. She'd be sensed from a mile off, whereas Ryuu was capable of turning completely undetectable. In the end it had taken a promise to bring Mew back, alive, to get her to agree to let him go alone. And even that had taken ten minutes. "_The longer this takes, the more time he has to recover, the worse this whole thing can get._"

The phantom vanished out of sight as he got closer to the house that held Mew, just in case, aiming for a closed window that still had curtains open. It seemed a good a place as any to start, seeing as Ryuu wasn't sure exactly where in the building the shapeshifter was wholed up. It was easy for him to phase though the glass, not making a sound as he hovered in the center of the room. It was a bedroom, a familiar Human sound asleep in a chair, a blanket wrapped around her as she dozed. And on the bed itself-

"_Bingo._"

Ryuu's invisibility flickered out as his tail flame ignited, blazing with that ghostly blue as he gazed down at the bandaged Vulpix. She was still unconscious, completely unaware of the glint in the phantom's glare as his claws flexed. He'd only promised Scarlet to bring Mew back alive, not what his health would be like. Wounded as the shapeshifter was, no one would notice a few more broken bones or any pulped organs. If anything, what Ryuu planned to do was pretty mild when he considered the things that Mew had done recently.

The undead Charmander smirked as he prepared to launch himself straight at the soon-to-be-beaten Vulpix, only to pause as something brushed against his shoulder. He reached up to brush away the offending curtain, only to have his paw meet another, causing him to look around just in time for Haunter's other fist to slam into his fist and send him crashing into the wall, and practically through it. There was a moment of frantic cursing before everything went silent, then Ryuu came bursting out of the hole in the plaster, claws ignited and ready to rip into the ghost type's face, just in time to spot movement out of the corner of his eye.

Crescent was awake, looking right at him as a massive fireball shot forth with unnatural speed and ferocity. He didn't have any chance to react before it caught him in the side, carrying him along as it blasted past a rather amused looking Haunter, through the window and into the house on the opposite side of the street. Then the Fire Blast detonated fully, the massive crash of light and noise more than enough to wake the entire street, much less Sabrina, who looked up in alarm as the Vulpix broke into a massive coughing fit, struggling to breathe for a moment before collapsing completely.

"Haunter, go get Joy," The gym leader ordered her companion, who looked rather reliefed he wasn't under suspicion. And then looked worried when he had to duck under the windowsill to avoid a volley of blue fireballs. "It's too dangerous here, get her to meet us at Jenny's." It was much closer than the Pokemon Center, and speed was probably going to be vital if they were against an opponent serious enough to break into Sabrina's house in the first place.

Sabrina scooped up the Vulpix who gladly slipped unconsious again, racing out of the room in time to hear what was left of the window get blasted apart by something that was pretty angry if the roaring was any indication. Once it realised they were escaping, it would probably not bother chasing them through the house, prefering to wait outside the door for them to come to it. So Sabrina simply aimed for the living room, teleporting her coat and shoes on for a little extra protection as a psychic pulse ripped through the room, and the glass doors leading into the back garden.

Almost flying over the shards of broken glass, she clutched the Vulpix a little closer as she vaulted over the fence into her neighbors backyard, a little telekinesis helping her clear the barricade as she repeated the process to get into the next house, and the next, finally landing on the pavement of the end of the street. Not even stopping to catch her breath, she shot off down the road, keeping all senses alert for any sign of pursuit. Useful, as they allowed her to detect a shift in the ground underneath her feet just in time to jump back and avoid a spike of rock blasting through the pavement.

"A second one." Sabrina muttered to herself, psychic senses reaching out to find the attacker.

She could sense a source of immence rage and sadness coming from atop a building further up the street, the sheer force of the emotions sending a shiver down her spine, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Much, much closer, there were several pockets in space where her senses couldn't pick anything up. Voids to her powers. Dark types. Lots of them. And, if the current pattern held up, which it did if the faint growling she heard start up from the shadows was any indication, they were not on her side.

"Well, so be it_._" Sabrina sighed, pokeballs materialising in the air around her and bursting open to reveal her entire squad of six just as what had to be an entire pack of Houndoom leapt from the alleyways, a flock of Murkrow right behind them. And even then, she could still sense some more voids hiding in reserve. Whoever was behind this was serious about bringing her down, assembling an entire army that could exploit a psychic's main weakness.

Unfortunately for them, Sabrina knew how to cover her weaknesses; and how to use them to her advantage.


	305. Ambush Escape

Yay for wordcount milestones. And updating.

**Episode 305: Ambush Escape**

Houndoom everywhere on the ground, Murkrow above. If it wasn't for the fact that the act of doing so could kill something as wounded as Vulpix, Sabrina would have considered Teleporting; even if it was just enough to clear the ambush zone and remove one of their opponents advantages. As it was, the best option was simply to blast their way through, doing as much damage as they could in the process, and keep on running. There was no reason to beat everything, especially when Vulpix seemed to have wounded herself further countering against the intruder that started this whole escapade and needed to get checked over by Nurse Joy as soon as possible.

Immediatedly Alakazam and Xatu had to summon a barrier, reinforced by Sabrina's own powers, to deflect Flamethrowers from each of the twenty-or-so Houndoom. At least the burst of fire forced the Murkrow to pull back or risk getting torched themselves, and the respite inside the Protect have her other Pokemon more than enough time to prepare their own assault. Kirlia taking a moment to mediate and concentrate its power, Golduck summoning a downpour of rain to give her water attacks an added punch. Butterfree took a moment to rest its wings. And the newest member of Sabrina's team, Medicham, deliberating which of the Houndoom would be closest when the inferno ended.

Sabrina herself was more focused on the enemies that were not immediately present. The hidden dark types, the broken soul on the rooftops and whatever had been chasing her in the first place, all could join the battle at any time. But it was the one on the rooftops that proved the more sudden threat. Rock Tomb was one of the few moves that could bypass barriers, and there was much less room to evade when inside the shield. Neither Sabrina or her Pokemon could afford a hit from one, so she kept her focus on the ground below, looking out for the tiny shifts in the earth that signalled an assault.

One never came. The firestorm died down and the barrier dropped, letting the psychics launch their own assault. Alakazam firing a Focus Blast into the canines, splitting up the pack enough for Medicham to single out a target. He leapt into the air, aiming for one of the braver Houndoom who were still advancing. The dark type couldn't react, barely managing to look up just in time for the psychic to land on it's head. The kick slammed it to the ground, cracking the armoured skill it wore, as Medicham used that momentum fling himself forwards. This time he skidded to a halt short of the target, the Houndoom lunging forward with teeth bared only to be deftly sidestepped. Medicham slammed a Force Palm into it's side, knocking the hound flying. One to his left prepared a Flamethrower, stopping when a blast of water crashed it into a wall, Golduck manipulating the growing pools of liquid to tear through the ones that Medicham and Alakazam left behind, helping create a path.

As that was going on, Butterfree shot into the swarm of Murkrow, charging the fastest. The bug ducked low at the last second before they collided, taking on a vibrant green glow as she suddenly shot back upwards, catching the bird from below and launching it back. As the attack landed, Kirlia took on that same green glow before vanishing, Butterfree appearing in his place beside Sabrina while the psychic appeared floating in the air infront of the entire swarm. Taking a moment to gather energy, it let loose a Shockwave at point blank range; straight into the flock. The electicity seeming to jump between fliers thanks to Golduck's rain, sending two thirds of the Murkrow crashing into concrete.

Kirlia didn't fire a second shot, Teleporting back out of combat. Not to avoid the dark type's counterattacks, but so he was not in the crossfire of Xatu's Swift. The star shaped bursts of energy ripping into the remaining birds, forcing those that managed to avoid crashing from the Shockwave to hit the ground. Hard. The few that survived even that had to veer away as Butterfree came racing back in, a gust of wind slamming into a slower Murkrow and leaving it vunerable. To a Shadowball from Sabrina. Even one handed, it was more than enough to take out the bird.

Kirlia had moved to backing up Medicham, who was still ripping through the ranks of Houndoom, the rest of the group having to run to prevent themselves from being left behind. Alakazam teleported in front of the entrance to each alleyway they came too, launching Focus Blasts down them to get any potential attackers hiding in the shadows. Butterfree scattering Stun Spore behind the group, discouraging followings. Golduck and Xatu keeping guard.

Turns out they were in the wrong place; as they ran through the streets Sabrina spotted odd wiring connecting to lamposts. A quick psychic pulse revealed that the almost-invisible wires were all connected to a device hidden on the rooftops. And it revealed the surge of electricity that meant it was activated, all of the lights in the road dying, plunging the street into shadow. Which was all the other ambushers needed to materialise, right next to the Gym Leader.

With several Sneasel and Mightyena bearing down on her, Sabrina felt worried for a moment. It was replaced with perplexment as she spotted a firefly darting through the air.

A bolt of blue came out of nowhere, slamming into a Sneasel's face and dropping it instantly. Then the lamposts relit, revealing a large green insect standing ontop of one, aiming his blades down at the ambushers.

Scyther spoke only four words, "let her go. Now."


	306. Cycle of Fury

And lookie, we're back again. I'd have an excuse for why this took so long but I think I've used all of the good ones already.

Except this one: I have actually been working on actual storyboards for Legendary War and The Forest Knight so I can get some updates for them soon, seeing as I actually want to finish them before I die of old age

Anyway, now that we're past five-hundred-thousand words, I can move onto the real gritty part of this arc.

And, I promise to actually update before a week passes this time. Authors Honour.

Okay, no one believes me... bleh.

Anyhoo, enjoy your crappy way-too-long pokemon fanfiction.

**Episode 306: Cycle Of Fury **

Sabrina couldn't sense any hostility in the Scyther; at least, none directed at her. The dark types, on the other hand, seemed to rile it up beyond all belief. Not that they took the appearence any better, suddenly seeming rather nervous. Still, no one moved for several seconds, not a single step. Except that some didn't need to physically move to change location, Kirlia and Alakazam teleporting in between different groups of the dark types, Mightyena and Sneasel crashing to the ground under point-blank Focus Blasts.

Several remained, startled into action. A hound pounced at Sabrina, only to bounce off her barrier, where Butterfree managed to intercept it in midair. Again, U-Turn triggered and the insect vanished, replaced with Medicham. Who proceeded to grab the winded dark type by the throat and slam it into the concrete with enough force to crack the stone, which made pulling it up with telekinesis much easier, allowing Xatu to take down a pair of Sneasel with flying debris. The unknown insect was doing well too, managing to hold off six Sneasel simultaneously despite them all attacking at once. Then there were five, one falling to a sudden strike across the face. Then four. The remaining three backed away from the blades, deciding that ranged attacks would work much better then letting his Fury Cutter gain another victim.

An Air Cutter brought their number down to two. Scyther wings fired into life before the dark types could launch their ice attacks, launching him skyward over the Icy Winds. It was easy enough to angle his flight, dropping him right between the Sneasel, managing to floor them both with the flats of his blades as he landed. Air Cutters to the back of their skulls made sure they stayed down, letting him focus on the ones gathering around the group of psychics. There were still many dark types, and it was only a matter of time before the Houndoom and Murkrow managed to recover and join in again. With the exceptions of Golduck and Medicham, the psychic Pokemon were starting to tire, a Mightyena managing to smash through Xatu's barrier; nearly managing to sink fangs into the bird before Scyther's Razor Wind launched it back with a large gash across its side.

It was clear that fighting them all was stupid, practically suicidal; but Sneasel were nearly impossible to outrun, and Mightyena could give chase all night if needed. Sabrina sighed, starting to struggle to maintain her own barrier. All of her Pokemon were forced on the defensive, and she could sense more of the voids that signalled dark types in hiding. They couldn't last much longer, even with a bug that was tearing through the ambushers faster than her Pokemon combined. Butterfree was the first to fall, a Mightyena managing to catch her in midair, putting its whole weight into slamming her into the ground. Xatu got hit next, having teleported in front of a Sneasel's Pursuit when it tried to attack as Sabrina recalled her Pokemon. But he did manage to pelt the offending creature with a lump of concrete as he collapsed too, preventing it from pulling the same stunt when he was returned too.

Kirlia was having to teleport rapidly to keep away from the relentless dark types, starting to pant at the strain it put on him. Golduck and Alakazam managed to shoot down those giving chase, only to nearly get caught themselves when an Absol leapt out of the shadows, using Thunderbolt and its claws to attack both psychics at once. Medicham intercepted it at the last second, using an unconscious Sneasel to take the electricity while he slammed a fist into the Absol's muzzle, cracking bone as it dropped.

Then Sabrina caught the bug standing out in the open, standing in the middle of the street in front of her, eyes locked on the melee as wind swirled around it. She spotted golden dust filtering into the whirlwind, instantly recalling her Pokemon and putting up a small barrier, reinforcing it with all the power she could muster as Scyther took aim, at her. Blades shot through the air, firing the Razor Wind straight and true. And mixed into the deadly blast, several doses of Sleep Powder.

It hit Sabrina's barrier, head on, forming a small sonic boom that launched its payload into the surroundings, which happened to be the entire army of dark types that had all decided to pounce on Sabrina at once. The Gym Leader's barrier held, barely, starting to splinter as the unconsious dark types slammed into it before crumpling to the ground. A psychic pulse as she dropped the shield blew away the spores, preventing her from falling into the same trap. It had certainly been an effective plan, taking out all of the dark types that had been spread further out, away from her, before finishing off all the ones that had been a threat to her in one fell swoop.

The bug just stood there, looking right at her, his stance not threatening but certainly not relaxed. His mind was shielded, not revealing anything of what could happen next. There were still some dark types hidden, she could sense them, but they appeared to be withdrawing. For about ten seconds no one moved, until Scyther lowered his blades, breathing what was clearly a sigh of relief as the Firefly raced over from where it had been hiding on the rooftops. Sabrina relaxed a little herself, although she kept her senses tuned for any sign of another assault, as she starting walking forward. Scyther stood aside, letting her pass.

"Thank you. I appreciate the help" Sabrina said as she passed, "I'll find some way to repay you once Vulpix is taken to safety."

Scyther didn't follow, not even watching as the Human briskly walked around the corner and vanished. Instead he simply walked towards the group of beaten dark types, ignoring the many Sneasel and Mightyena that littered the streets in favour of the one unique species amongst their numbers. With the nearby street lights damaged during the fighting, it made it hard to get a good look at the Absol from a distance. Scyther was cautious, it could quite easily try a sneak assault. With all the shadows around, Scyther wouldn't even see a Dark Pulse coming until it hit and by then he was as good as dead if it was...

No, it wasn't Dione after all, the poor creature lacked the muscle he possessed, barely nothing but fur and bone.

"Guess loyalty really is a Dark Type trait," another voice piped up, Scyther not even looking up from where he knelt in front of the Absol as Sophia walked out of an alley, her two bone clubs in her paws. "Even half starved, they'll go take on the queen of psychics at the word of their masters. Doesn't look that powerful even with that consideration, guess its trainer isn't too fond of it."

"Team Rocket never liked Absol." Scyther sighed, remembering the few times Dione had managed to speak with him inbetween Esteria and Jianna's little play sessions.

"Well, no one does at first, guess they grow on you after a while." The cubone sighed, prodding a Sneasel with a club, giving it a good whack when it looked like it was responding, "still, turns out she belongs to the guy in charge of this operation."

"And that is?"

"No idea, I'd guess he was a new promotion to TR's upper ranks, I know of most of the experienced Admins,"she pulled a Pokedex off of the belt she usually attached her second club too, flicking it open and going through the menu, "still, this is definitely the Absol mentioned in here." She looked up, "you got lucky I found the guy when I did. He was about to send in the third wave. And if that didn't finish you off, he has a Tyranitar."

"That would have made things difficult..."

"Most likely. but, it turns out that he still had it's Pokeball on him when I got the jump on him, so we don't have to worry about a T-Tar ripping our heads off. Luckily. I like my skulls where they are, thank you." Sophia smirked.

"Until he wakes up." Which, in Scyther's experiance, wouldn't be long. More of the dark types were starting to stir already, although those doused with Sleep Powder would probably be out for the rest of the night.

"Assuming he manages to break free of the handcuffs, and the five feet of rope I threw in for good measure. He ain't going anywhere in the ten minutes it'll take for the police to get here. Still, we're pretty much finished here."

"Aye." Scyther started walking, heading in the direction of Sophia's home with the Cubone following behind, "Scyther has been meaning to ask whether Sophia has heard from Dione."

"Not since he left for Celadon with you. Not that this is the first time he's gone into hiding without warning, at least this time he has good reason, I doubt he'll show up while Alice is in town."

"Alice?" The name was unfamiliar,

"Old friend of mine from my rookie years. None too friendly with Di, though, not anymore."

"Does Scyther want to know?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing myself. I never got told what went wrong from either of them. Eh, what can you do, in this business you don't tell anything more than you need to."

"Scyther can relate."

"We can swap stories over some coffee, I'm going to need it to keep going tomorrow, I think me and that Porygon made some progress with the explosion's cause."

A little later: Hidden in a building nearby, a Human woke up, finding himself handcuffed and tied very, very tightly. The computer system in front of him was blinking error messages, like it had moments before something had crashed through the window and hit him in the face. The system had been controlling the street lights, keeping track of the dark type and psychic movements, generally allowing him to observe the operation to capture Sabrina without leaving himself vunerable to a Psybeam to the face. It hadn't really done much to stop a Bonemarang, as the blinding headache he had proved.

Still, there was a problem, one of the screens that wasn't blocked by errors was showing a different kind of warning, the kind that meant the Police were alerted and well on their way. When that alert popped up, he was supposed to have about ten minutes to escape before the cops bust down the door, but he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious. Which meant he had no idea how much time was left. Not to mention the whole tied up thing-

There was a crunch as the metal handcuffs snapped under the power of someone behind him, followed by the ropes being torn free. Figuring it was one of the grunts coming to give him a hand, Admin Jeremy turned to thank him, only to freeze and go very, very pale. Humans tended to do that when they came face to face with Ryuu. Wings spread, eyes and claws glowing a ghostly purple, tail burning blue, he looked the human right in the eye.

"You ruined our ambush," the words, actually understandable to Jeremy, caused him to go even paler, rivalling the phantom in colour, "and I've got four minutes before anyone shows up to find you. What could I do to you in four minutes?"

It was a rhetorical question, Ryuu knew exactly what he was going to do. Even as the Human managed to summon his Tyranitar, the phantom only smirked as the behemoth busted open the building, roaring in rage as it swung at him, only to have its claws go racing through him with no affect. The dark type's roar was met with another, it spun to look just in time to see another Charmander fling herself from a rooftop, landing on its muzzle as she pulled back a fist.

"Dragonclaw!"


	307. It Got Worse

And we're back for yet more chaos. Yay.

Also, new excuse for late update! I got Brawl (yes, I'm a few years late, I've only just felt un-lazy enough to go buy the damn thing) and was taking great joy in having Lucario punch Mario really hard in the face. Repeatedly.

What? I'm easily amused.

Anyway, now that the worst of the gaming-spree is out of the way, hopefully I can keep a decent pace for more than three days this time.

Still, at least the Episode's finished. And now trouble is really kicking off. As are strange jokes that you really shouldn't think about too hard.

**Episode 307: It Got Worse **

"Argh, I do not fucking need this shit at four in the morning after I've been running around all day thanks to the sodding explosion! Those Team Rocket bastards would pick now to start causing trouble, my superiors are all wankers who don't give a Rattata's arse about anything other than their reputation, my car's brakes are bollocksed to hell and the pissing coffee machine isn't bloody working!" Jenny practically screamed in frustration, kicking at the offending machine, before returning back to pacing back and forth across the floor of her kitchen, shooting the odd glare out of the window at the officers that had been placed around the building as guards.

"I think you missed a couple curses," Sabrina sighed, not looking up from her untouched glass of water.

"It's been a rough night, you'll have to forgive me for skipping a couple swear words. I still can't believe some jackass decided it would be a good idea to pick a fight with you."

"It is the one who broke into my house that has me concerned. Even asleep, I would have sensed a normal intruder. Yet this got inside without my notice." It was certainly a worrying thought for the Gym Leader, knowing there was a hole in her defences. Best case scenario, she merely slipped up. Which was bad enough, but there was the possibility that that hole had always been there, she had been vunerable all this time without knowing. Sabrina wasn't one to scare easily, but that idea couldn't help but send a shiver through her.

"Yeah, well, we found nothing when we looked around the place. The Rocket computers we found with that near-dead goon didn't seem to have anything about it. Apparently it was supposed to be a Tyranitar who busted in through your window."

"And most of the front of my house." Gym wages didn't pay enough to completely rebuild half of a building; again. "I'd just had the living room repainted too."

"Yeah, so either they sent something else." Which was a possibilty, considering the Tyranitar was covered in gashes and burns that put it in no condition to do anything, much less bust down Sabrina's bedroom wall, "or we're dealing with a third party."

"Either way, things are certainly starting to get interesting."

"More like getting crazy: There's that giant explosion that we're still clueless about what caused it, some unknown thing busting into your place, Team Rocket starting to get a little cocky... I don't like this." Jenny was getting the feeling that things were going to get a lot crazier before they got better.

"We'll be fine. I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

"And Joy's got your Medicham keeping an eye on her. And me, well, there's always Arc." The Arcanine lying under the table looked up at the sound of his name, getting a sigh from his owner in responce "I'm not talking to you, you big idiot. If you weren't so useless we could let you guard Joy too."

Sabrina couldn't help but glance towards the hallway, towards the living room where Joy was checking over Vulpix again. She had insisted on only having Medicham stay guard because, apparently, having both Sabrina and Jenny in the same room would make it hard to focus on making sure that she didn't make the fire type's condition worse during the examination. Besides, it would only take a split second for them to arrive in case of an emergency; thanks to Sabrina's ability to teleport.

Still, it was difficult to not be nervous. In fact, the only thing that stopped her happened to be floating around just below the ceiling. Haunter was liable to panic if he saw her worried about anything, or start laughing and do something crazy. It was hard to tell with him. Either way, chances are the end result would be loud and distracting, something that none of them really needed right now. Luckily, the ghost was actually being serious about things and had been sketching out the creature he saw break into her house.

He chose that moment to finish, floating down until he was just above the table, holding up the drawing with a grin and a half-chewed pencil. Sabrina took back the thought about him being serious, while Jenny just stared.

"What... the... fuck... is that supposed to be?" She grabbed the notepad and took a closer look, even going so far as to turn it upside down to try and make some sense of it. "Some freakish Charmander-Zubat hybrid?!"

"Apparently so." Sabrina stared at Haunter, who merely shrugged and went back to making a paper plane.

"Maybe a Golbat..." Jenny held the drawing up to the light" Nah, Zubat, it's gotta be. But aren't hybrids supposed to be a physical impossibility?"

"Haunter wouldn't lie about this. So it was either a very, very well done illusion. Or we've got a physical impossibility running around."

"Either way, bad news. If something is that good at illusions, then guards are no good. And if it is a real hybrid, then there's some messed up Charmanderess around too. Zubat aren't exactly cute and... I don't like this train of thought."

"I'm not fond of it either." Sabrina leaned to the side to avoid Haunter's plane, taking a moment to wonder how he managed to make a working propeller for the crop-duster out of a second sheet of paper and an elastic band.

"But what do we call this?" Jenny placed the drawing on the table as she mused it over, "maybe a Zumander?"

"Please stop." This was going to end with a migraine, Sabrina could just tell.

"Charbat?"

"I'm going to have to hurt you."

Nurse Joy sighed as she got up from where she had been kneeling on the floor, the sofa was not the ideal place to give a wounded Vulpix a check over, but with all the excitement moving the Pokemon anymore could have been dangerous. As it was, some of cuts had reopened, three of the stitches along her left flank had come out and her breathing wasn't even close to steady. Luckily, it was nothing too serious, although it could easily become so if the poor fire type tried to move. Medicham barely spared her a glance from where he was keeping guard over the doors and windows, more than ready to attack any unfortunate soul that tried to break in.

"You're doing a good job," the nurse told the psychic, not wanting to seem rude to Sabrina's Pokemon, "I'm largely done here-" she paused, spotting something that made her freeze. Vulpix had her eyes open. "Hello-"

Medicham barely had time to turn around before there was a blinding flash of green, what was unmistakeably a scream, before the Giga Drain caught and every scrap of strength he had was stolen away in a moment. Sabrina and Jenny appeared as he was about to hit the floor, in time to catch the nurse who'd also fallen pray to the attack. But by then, the Vulpix was gone. Luckily the fighting/psychic type didn't have long to worry over his failure, unconsciousness came pretty swiftly, luckily just before Jenny could start swearing again.


	308. Trouble With Fervo

Wooo, this one took forever to write. Must have gone through about three versions of the middle before I was happy with it.

Still, the next one won't take so long. I've already got what I'm going to do with it all planned out.

That'll be fun. Still, for now, enjoy another trip into the crazy world that is ToF.

**Episode 308: Trouble With Fervo **

Well, hopefully today was going to go much better than the last one, although that was pretty good after Scarlet ran off. Pika'd been much less crazy, at least enough so that she would at least wait for me to do something before attacking. Unlike before, where I only had to be there to draw her ire. 'Course, there was the slight problem was that she kept making snarky remarks about how she met a good looking, polite and charming Treecko. And then she had the gall to say that it wasn't me.

Little did she know, eh? So, yeah, I had to use every bit of willpower I had not to point out that me and the Treecko she was thinking of happened to be the same Pokemon. Mainly because I was getting the suspicion that she was a litle smitten with 'him' and I really don't want to deal with that can of worms. Ever. Which Cray found rather funny. Oh, right, almost forgot about that. See, it turns out that when Flame had upset Pika, it seemed that Cray had gone to check up on our plucky electric friend, sisterhood and all that crap.

Anyway, she'd overheard Roderick managing to cheer Pika up, and happened to stay around just long enough for Jasmine to show up. And she pretty much saw straight through the disguises. She says it's because she's smart but I'm pretty sure it is because she stuck around long enough to hear Squirt give the game away. Mainly because she congratulated the turtle on 'her date' as we walked past him and Karen on their way out. Well, at least she had a sense of humour about the situation. Even promised not to tell anyone else, which was good. Because if she did then I would have to reveal a couple of things about her in return.

See, there's the upside of being enslaved for a while, you get to know the other slaves darkest secrets. And I wasn't there long enough for them to get any dirt on me. Other than the literal kind, that is, what with it being a cave and the digging and all... Where was I going with this again? Well, probably shouldn't go any further and reveal Cray's secret, what with her having deadly poison and all. So, what else was there? Ah, right, Blacky was back in town. He'd slowly worked his way around the entire gang and greeted them the only way he seemed to know how.

Which was funny when he tackle-hugged Scout while the poor guy was in mid-air. Funny and a little wince inducing, but mainly funny. What was weirder was that Blacky was doing this on very little sleep; according to Alpha they had been out until four in the morning trying to follow Scarlet's trail. So, yeah, we bouncing ball of black and gold fur who seems to be completely immune to sleep deprivation, or just jacked up on caffeine. On the downside, Flame and Spiral were neither of those things and were decidedly cranky. Even for them.

"You started it!" The Espeon was shouting, practically muzzle to muzzle with him, probably aware that she was one of the few people who could do that without getting slugged in the face.

"Did I hell, you're the one who called me an idiot!" We were all thinking it, Flame, she's just the only one suicidal enough to say it out loud. While you're in earshot, anyway.

"You are, you're also a violent, self centred dumbdumb!" Wow, that almost sounded insulting until that last one. Guess she really is the same age as Blacky.

Still, their argument was amusing for the first half hour, but it was getting old pretty fast. Time to defuse this the best way I know how, send in the stupid idiot with a deathwish. And no one fitted that better than, "Blacky." I knew he was around for the simple fact that he's always around. Always. I swear he can teleport when we aren't looking.

"Hi!" See! Right behind me.... how the hell does he do that? I would kill for that trick. Well, not literally, probably. I dunno, if I had to kill a psychopath for it, maybe. But not a normal person. I'm going to stop before I sound like a nutjob.

"Go be a distraction."

"'Kay!" So off he bounds, tail wagging, for about three seconds before turning around and coming back, looking very confused, "what's a distraction again?"

"Go talk to Flame and Spiral so they stop arguing." It was easier than trying to explain the fine arts to distractions, he was more likely to actually understand any of it.

"Okay!" If he turns around and asks who Flame and Spiral are, I am going to have to punch myself in the face. Or punch him. I can't be sure, I'm gonna play it by ear.

No, fortunately he wasn't that stupid today and managed to navigate his way over to them without getting distracted by something shiny or a butterfly.

"Hi Spiral!" He piped up, getting the Espeon to stare at him as though she was trying to figure out how the hell he could be so cheerful with no sleep. Or she was hoping he'd spontaneously combust. Probably both.

"Oh joy, it's Blacky. How thrilling." Wow, you could bake an egg with that amount of sarsasm, even Flame scowled at the comment, clearly upset at being outdone at being grumpy. I think that's what you people call irony. I call it funny. Not that Blacky paid any attention to that part, anyway, instantly perking up even further when she said his name in typical Blacky fashion. Which, if you haven't been paying attention, always involved hugs. Always.

"There was a rule about hugging!" Spiral grumbled, pinned under a bouncy black furball, "you were not allowed to hug people!"

"Too late!"

Well, one more argument stopped by me. It seems to be all I do around here now, stop people arguing with each other and royally mess with Squirt. Which Grovyle had actually told me to tone down a little, weirdly enough. Apparently my last stunt made him act very awkward around Karen, which was starting to upset her a little, which then pissed off Grovyle even more than trashing his basement yesterday had done. So, yeah, I decided to follow that request. Until we left Saffron, at least.

Huh, odd, right at that moment, my doom sense started going off... Yes, I developed an ability to sense impending doom, you kinda had to in order to survive the Rock Tunnel mine. Came in handy around Pika too. But she wasn't around at the moment, Flame was preoccupied with Blacky and Spiral. And I wasn't getting the shivers that usually meant a really big threat was right around the corner, this was just an uneasy feeling that meant a mild worry at the moment, so it probably wasn't the undead Flame. Fortunate, seeing as I'd gotten used to having all my limbs working again.

And then Grovyle walked in, broom in hand, although I did note that he was carrying his sword around again. Still, he didn't seem angry, scowling slightly when he saw Flame but getting on with sweeping without saying anything. Until the ringing noise started, coming from his shirt pocket. Then the shivers started, so I made sure to stay out of sword range, edging for the open window while the others stopped and stared as the lizard pulled one of those phone things out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He asked suspiciously, before suddenly looking worried, "Karen? What's happened? What's got you so flustered?" I knew what he was thinking, that Squirt had done something, mainly because he shot a nasty glare my way that wasn't helping the doom sense. It was getting hard to stop my climbing claws from coming out, like they normally did instinctively when trouble kicked off. "Someone's wounded?" Oh thank Mew for that... Squirt didn't do something stupid to upset her. I wasn't going to get murdered! "In Memorial Park." He seemed to be repeating what was being said, probably making sure he'd remember it, "on the bridge-"

Then things got really bad, my doom sense went into full on alert mode. Which meant that I probably looked as pale as Grovyle did when he froze for a moment, was probably shaking just as bad too.

"Karen? That sounded like screaming! What's going on over there? Karen?! Answer me!" She clearly didn't, as he pulled the phone away and stared at it in shock for a split second. His free hand gripped the hilt of his sword as he snapped the phone shut and threw it onto a table, turning and legging it out the door at full sprint.

I went out the open window, I knew better than to ignore something like this. Landing in the garden, it didn't take me long to spot Scout stretching his wings on a balcony. He seemed to sense the urgency, or had heard some of the yelling from his perch, as the Pidgeotto launched himself into the air, shooting across the grass to land in front of me, barely sparing a glance backwards as he stretched his wings, getting ready to take off again.

"Need a lift, Captain?"

Sure, I didn't know where this Memorial Park was, but we were soon way above the rooftops, and more than able to track Grovyle as he shot through the streets on his motorcycle, going around corners sideways, through oncoming traffic, gardens and back alleys. Anything that would get him to wherever he was going, with us following not too far behind. Although if he went any faster, then even Scout would have trouble catching up...


	309. Reunion

And we're back once more, and the badass levels are slowly rising.

Seriously, you guys thought that Scarlet was crazy when she slugged a T-Tar in the face, what's coming next is going to top that by miles.

Still, the plot's starting to come together now. Soon everything will make just enough sense that you don't get headaches trying to keep up.

In theory.

If not, there's always headache pills!

**Episode 309: Reunion**

It was actually a pretty nice day; warm, sunny, a little breezy. So I couldn't really say no when Karen suggested we take a walk. There was still some awkwardness between us from the whole crossdressing fiasco the night before last, but at least I was able to keep a conversation going for more than three minutes before the uncomfortable silence kicked in. So we managed to make idle chit chat as we went along. Discussing how her work was going on, what Celadon had been like, all that stuff.

Of course, it didn't take long for us to wind up talking about Flame and Scarlet's fights. I'd found out through when I'd ran into Alpha, and she'd heard from Grovyle. Both weren't too happy. Alpha because he took a rock to the face, Grovyle because he had to clean up the mess afterwards. Still, the main problem was that Scarlet had ran off, and Flame seemed hell bent on finding her. And no one was sure whether it was to make up with her, or kill her. So we weren't sure if we should help, or try and stop him somehow.

"How would anyone stop him though?" Karen asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes, "he's the type who will go no matter what people say."

"And chains wouldn't hold him for long," I sighed, we already knew that one from Vermillion. One of these days, I'd work up the courage to ask how he pulled that one off.

"His attitude reminds me of Grovyle's sometimes, actually." She mused, making what can only be described as the most adorable smirk in history ever.

"That's... a little frightning actually." Grovyle being like Flame? No thank you, I would like to survive a little longer. "I have enough trouble with one of them, without another."

"He's largely grown out of it now," Karen laughed.

"I still don't want to see what he's like when he loses his temper." Mainly because I'm pretty sure if he ever did, I'd be on the pointy end of his sword in the time it takes me to blink.

"You won't, don't worry so much." She put her hand on my shoulder, or the part of my shell that was the equivilent of my shoulder anyway.

Anyway, the conversation kinda cut off at that point. Partially because we'd managed to wander into a park. It was a pretty large park, grass and flowerbeds everywhere, surrounding a small lake in its center fed by a offshoot from Saffron's river. There weren't many humans around this early, and none were anywhere close to this part of the park, prefering to excercize their Growlithe or whatever further away from the river. But what really caught my attention happened to be one of the bridges connecting to a small island in the middle of the lake. Or, more specifically, what happened to be on that bridge.

"Crescent?" I blurted out, recognizing the Raichu even from a distance. She appeared to be leaning against the bridge's guardrail for some reason.

"Who?" Karen looked around, puzzled, before she spotted the electric rodent too and gasped, "she looks wounded!"

"Huh?" Actually, now that Karen mentioned it, the Raichu did seem to be haunched over as though in a lot of pain, and I could just make out some crimson stains on her fur.

I ended up being practically dragged behind the suddenly rather distressed Kirlia. While I thought it was good that Karen could get so concerned for a complete stranger, I couldn't help but wonder why it had to be Crescent. Why her, of all people? Really, if there is one scenario I would have loved to avoid, it would have been the 'missus and the ex' one; even if it was under these circumstances. Because I knew better then to try and deny that part of my past, like just about any character in a TV show or novel would, that would just end badly for me. Not that not denying it would end well, but it wouldn't destroy my relationship with Karen, or my face when Grovyle finds out. Although it was honestly the former that worried me more.

Just as we reached the wooden bridge, Crescent collapsed, luckily managing to hold onto the guardrail as she fell so we didn't have to worry about fishing her out of a river.

"Whoa, we got you," Karen spoke, gently as the two of us caught the Raichu by the shoulders, "how bad are you hurt?"

"I've been better," she muttered, in between gasping breaths. Now I was closer, I could see just how bad things were. Cuts and bruises were everywhere, there even appeared to be scorch marks across her stomach and throat.

"Jazzy, you help her onto solid ground and see if you can find out what happened, I'm gonna call for help." Karen ordered, while I was still floundering for something to say, "it shouldn't be too hard to find a phone."

"There's one just on the other side of the river," Crescent managed to say, looking up at Karen with a slight smile.

"Okay, thanks," the Kirlia turned away and ran across the bridge, "be back in a jiffy!"

Again, I had no idea what to say. I couldn't exactly protest, what Karen said was easily the right thing to do. But still, I didn't feel comfortable being alone with Crescent again. I wasn't sure why, it wasn't exactly like we'd parted on bad terms, I didn't hate her or anything. It was just... I don't know, something didn't feel right. Still, there was no helping it, so I let her lean against me as we slowly stumbled our way off the bridge, away from the island and onto much firmer soil.

"This is the second time we've met like this," I sighed, remembering how beaten up she'd been in Lavender.

"Is it?" She looked up, managing to give a small smile even with confused eyes, "My memory is a little fuzzy at the moment. Teleportation when wounded tends to screw your head up."

"Teleportation?" Raichu can't teleport, "someone attack you?"

"Quite a few someones, I'm quite the popular lady at the moment." Yeah, like I could call you a lady... "if you could even call me a lady." Okay that was just creepy.

Still, I didn't have time to dwell on it as she just suddenly tensed up, completely out of no where, going stock still for the briefest moment as her eyes shone with what was clearly agony.

"Crescent?!" I nearly let her drop as she suddenly clutched at the side of her throat and let out whimpered crys. That rapidly turned into fully fledged screams, while I tried to figure out what to do. I eventually reached down to take ahold of her paws, attempting to pull them away from her neck so I could see what was hurting her, when her tail suddenly whipped across and wrapped itself around my arm.

"What..." she panted, the agony seeming to have faded although she still seemed tense, as though expecting it to start again at any moment, "is happening to me?"

"I don-" I barely managed to say before I froze, unable to do anything as what was a strange combination of pain and tiredness raced through me, thanks to a green glow coming from her tail.

"Giga Drain!"

Even the grass around us felt the effects, I could just make out the plants turning brown and dying as my vision blurred. I nearly stumbled backwards, held up only by Crescent's tail.

"What..." Now it was me who could barely speak, it was hard enough to think. So tired, every scrap of strength having been sucked away, it was only the shock of everything keeping me conscious. While I originally meant that in the mental sense of the term, it soon turned into the electrical meaning.

Even if all my muscles hadn't locked up from having a thunderbolt shoot through them, I still didn't even have the energy to move so all I could do was take it. Why? Why was this happening, why had Crescent suddenly turned into a nutjob, why couldn't I do anything? I struggled to think of something when the elecricity stop, the tail holding me up letting me collapse to the ground as Crecent leapt back onto the bridge just in time to avoid several Shadowballs slamming into the ground where she'd been.

The Raichu turned away from me, looking over to the tiny island, just in time to get a Shadowball to the face. She barely even flinched, while I managed to notice that all the cuts and scrapes had vanished, staring down at the shooter with sparks shooting from her cheeks.

"Get away from him!" Karen practically growled, fists clenched, "get away from my boyfriend!"

"Or what?" Crescent, or Asmodeus or whatever the hell the creature before me was, smirked.

The smirk vanished when Karen teleported right in front of her, fist suddenly ingulfed in fire, and punched her in the face.

...I think I'm in love.


	310. Hidden Tricks

Well, this was harder than I expected to do. But I pulled through eventually.

You have no idea how tempted I was to call this Episode "Catfight, Round II" but that would be a little wrong for a serious confrontation.

Very serious. Do not piss Karen off, ever. For that matter, picking fights with a shapeshifter that's essentially a demigod probably isn't a good idea either.

Still, the result should speak for itself. And be awesome.

Oh yeah, a cookie for anyone who knows where the 'incantation' came from.

**Episode 310: Hidden Tricks **

Damnit, this was bad. And that was putting it nicely. I was strugging to find the energy to move, my ex-girlfriend (or what I assumed was my ex-girlfriend) had turned into a psychopath and was currently getting into a punch up with Karen. Quite literally, actually, Karen slinging Fire Punch after Fire Punch straight into the Raichu's face. Unfortunately; Kirlia aren't known for the physical strength, so it wasn't doing much more than blackening Crescent's fur. It certainly wasn't doing any real damage, the Raichu still more than capable of charging an electrical attack, sparks starting to fly from her cheeks.

While I could only watch as the electric type caught one of Karen's punches, smirking as she pulled my girlfriend in closer. Crescent smirked, about to unleash deadly volts and ampheres into Karen when the psychic teleported away at the last second. She reappeared on the other side of the wooden bridge, in front of the large tree on the island, expecting to have avoided the attack... Except that Crescent had somehow managed to teleport too, right behind her, and let loose the Thunderbolt while I was still too useless to move!

And when you can't move, you can't look away, so I had to watch as Karen was electrocuted. Eyes forced close, teeth gritted, somehow she was able to avoid screaming even as it forced her to her knees. Even as the electricity didn't stop, she kept enough focus to use telepathy. Only she wasn't using it to talk to me, or to what was attacking her... instead, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, it was what sounded suspiciously like an incantation.

"_Holy wind, which flows gently across the land..._" I could make out a faint glow coming from her hands, even as Crescent upped the voltage even further, probably asking Karen what she was doing while at it. "_Let all things be filled with your pure breath-_" I could make out a breeze starting to pick up by this point, one that sent a shiver through me and seemed to be causing the plants nearby to frost over as Karen pushed herself up, still being shocked, and unleashed hell. "_Icy Wind!_"

Okay, sure, it wasn't technically hell. But it worked, the focused shot of freezing air more then enough to blast Crescent backwards, crashing into the bark of the tree behind her, almost completely coated in frost. Not enough to do any real harm, unfortunately, but it would certainly make her a little less agile for a while. Karen turned to face the stunned Raichu, taking a moment to flick a tuft of hair back into place as she leveled a Shadowball at Crescent.

"Now, why are you doing this?" She asked, although it seemed more of an order than a question, "We were trying to help you!"

"I can't go to a Center, I'd be a sitting duck against those who want me dead!" Crescent snapped, using electricity to melt the ice binding her to the tree.

"Then you could go somewhere else, there was no need to attack us!"

"You don't know me do you?" I didn't like the smirk, I really didn't like the smirk the Raichu was wearing at all, "I've been turned into a monster but I still play by one rule." Then there was a bright white glow, fluctuating in size and intensity for about three seconds until it faded away, revealing something other than Crescent. In her place, a Hitmontop, who immediately shot forwards and launched a kick straight at Karen's head, "All who see my power have to die!"

A shapeshifter, I knew it! It wasn't Crescent at all, just some thing pretending. I wasn't sure why that was a relief, considering how much trouble we've had with Asmodeus in the past, but I did feel a little better. It helped that Karen had managed to teleport out of range of the shapeshifter's kick, reappearing in the centre of the bridge and pelting the Hitmontop with a volley of Shadowballs. Sure, they all missed as it leapt over them to try an assault from the air instead. This time it's foot struck a barrier, with enough force that I could see the green shield ripple and Karen flinch from the strain of keeping it stable. And she failed when it landed in front of her, flipping onto its hands and launching a flurry of spinning kicks against the barrier until it completely disintergrated.

Still I was too weak to move, but I had recovered enough by this point to use a trick of my own. It took every scrap of energy I had but I managed to create a veil of water, the Aqua Ring slowly revitalising me. Hopefully it would be faster than just catching my breath, because Karen was starting to tire, having to back away from the Hitmontop's onslaught. One kick seemed to miss her head by a hair's-breadth, the one after that even closer. A psychic pulse was enough to force it back for a second, buying her a little breathing room.

"You're quick, for a Kirlia." The Hitmontop grinned, actually flicking back onto its feet, "But you can't keep this up as long as I can."

"Don't underestimate me!" Karen countered, before shooting forwards herself, hands glowing a bright yellow.

Damnit, she was going to take on a Fighting Type at close range! I thought only Flame was that suicidal, but she went and did it anyway. The kick it launched at her grazed her cheek as she, and I wish I was making this up, headbutted it. Sure, there seemed to be some sort of Psychic shockwave as she hit it, but she still headbutted it. Which somehow managed to stun it just long enough for her to dart to the left, skidding to a halt against the bridge's guard rail as she spun to face it from the side. It shook off its daze as it turned to launch some viscious counter attack, onto to meet the attack Karen had prepared earlier.

"Charge Beam!" She yelled as there was a crash of thunder, actually managing to splinter some of the wooden planks making up the bridge's floor as a massive yellow beam shot from her hands.

The Hitmontop had just enough time to give a look that radiated '_aww, frig_' before it took the attack to the torso. Sure, the attack didn't seem to be doing much damage as I would expect from a giant energy beam, but it was certainly hurting it enough to make it cry out. As a bonus, it launched it backwards, knocking the metal guardrail off of it's supports as it went flying off of the bridge as the beam faded away. And Karen teleported, reappearing just above it in midair as it fell towards the river, as she fired a second Charge Beam. Straight down. Into its face, and sending it crashing into the river.

Then she pelted five Shadow Balls after it; the attacks detonating underwater and creating quite the violent splash as Karen landed on the river bank, right in front of me, panting heavily but otherwise okay. She even managed to smile as I managed to find the strength to stand, just. Then, naturally, before we could get the hell away from this mess, the shapeshifter burst clear of the river, naught but a blur as it launched itself at Karen, who barely managed to raise a Protect in time to stop a blade from cleaving her, and me, in two.

Now I felt terrified, it was hard not to be when the shapeshifter had gone from being my ex-girlfriend, to some ungodly fast fighting type, to Scyther. And I mean _the_ Scyther, fast and lethal in bug form. And it was putting Scyther's abilities to use too. While one blade was slammed into Karen's wavering barrier, which was barely holding even with my strength added on, the second was raised and seemed to be absorbing the light around it.

"Stop this, Psychic!" 'He' yelled as the blade's dark aura flashed and he prepared to slice clean though our cracking barrier. Damnit, how was it so weak, we were putting everything we had into keeping it up, so why was it starting to shatter so easily... unless...

I noticed that Karen had both hands glowing green, but only one was pressed up against our barrier to reinforce it, so that meant she was fasioning a second somewhere. Or already had, anyway, I spotted the barrier a little way off, behind the shapeshifter, only this wasn't a round barrier. It was a flat screen, angled up like a ramp. Which was just what it had been used as. The Scyther heard the roar of an engine in time to look up, and have the rear wheel of Grovyle's motorcycle slam into his head, ramming it against our suddenly studier barrier as the grass type skidded to a halt behind us.

There was a screech from above; a massive gust of wind forcing the very stunned, and bleeding from the forehead, insect away from us. Our Barrier dropped as Grovyle rushed past, sword in hand, while Scout and Fervo landed beside us.

"Your saviours have arrived!" The Treecko smirked, leaping from the bird's back, before grabbing both my and Karen's paws and dragging us away from the real battle that was about to start.


	311. A Knight's Duel

Well, this took way longer than it should have.

I blame laziness. And having about three different ideas on how I could have this chapter play out... and I ended up using none of them and just making it all up.

I do that.

Anyhoo, enjoy the results of many hours procrastination, and headaches.

**Episode 311: A Knight's Duel**

Grovyle was, rather understandably, not in a good mood. Not only was he forced to leave Flame unsupervised, every time that had happened before resulted in the mansion being damaged before, and race half way across the city, violating just about every traffic law in existance in the process, but he found that some psychopath was trying to dice Karen and Squirt in two. And, if that wasn't bad enough, he missed his landing after making use of the ramp Karen had thought to make; only managing to crack the bug in the forehead with his bike's rear wheel instead of crushing the git completely.

Still, either way, it had the intended effect and got it to stop attacking Karen and her 'boyfriend'. Fervo and Scout were covering their escape, letting Grovyle focus on the task at paw. He flipped off his cycle's ignition before climbing off of the bike and turning to face the, still rather dazed looking, Scyther. Certainly not _the_ Scyther, that bug wouldn't have been slow enough to take a motorcycle to the face, and the fact that Karen hadn't managed to do any real damage meant that he couldn't afford to take it lightly either.

But that was fine, he brought his sword with him for a reason. Luckily he managed to unsheath it in time to block a blade launched at his throat, the bug having managed to shake off the disorientation much quicker than Grovyle had hoped. Even still bleeding from the forehead, the Scyther managed to follow up his attack with a second, forcing Grovyle to leap back to try and get a little extra room to move.

"Well, seems you know what you're doing pretty well." Grovyle admitted, raising his blade to defend against any further assault.

"You think I'd take a form like this if I was liable to kill myself with these things," the bug countered, glancing down at his own blades as he stepped forward, Grovyle backing up further to get the battle further away from the direction Karen had taken. The fact it took the fight away from his precious motorcycle was a pleasant bonus. "Besides, you're the one on the defensive. This won't last five minutes."

"You sure about that?" Grovyle used his free paw to undo the top button of his shirt, "the last Scyther thought that too and I'm still here, ain't I?"

"For the moment." The insect countered, wings starting to fire into life.

Grovyle merely smirked, easily managing to duck under both blades as the bug launched for his throat again. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough room to make a decent slice with his sword, so he had to settle for ramming the hilt into the bug's stomach, forcing it to stagger back as he swung the blade up, leaving a deep slice up its chest. The bug jumped back out of range before it could take any real damage, deciding to try long range attacks instead as its blades started glowing blue. Grovyle merely sidestepped the first of the volley of Air Cutters, the second missing his cheek by inches as he swung at the third, the attack dissipating when it hit the steel blade.

Then he noticed that the bug's glow had changed to a vivid green, the bolt of focused wind kicking up a massive trail of dirt and dust as it shot forwards. Grovyle barely had time to evade, it moved a lot faster than the last attacks had, it even managed to graze his shoulder as he dived to the left. And then there was a massive boom as the bolt detonated, the shockwave sending the grass type crashing to the ground, sword impaling itself in the ground just ahead of him. Grovyle merely sighed as he launched himself backwards on all fours, away from the blade, as the bug's own blades slammed into the earth where his head had been only moments earlier.

"You sure aren't making this easy," Grovyle sighed as he stood up properly, loosening the cuffs on his shirt as he prepared to deal with the Scyther without his sword. The bug just smirked, swinging an arm back as a white light engulfed it for a moment, before revealing the green paw that took ahold of his sword's grip, pulling it from the earth and levelling it as his head as he stared into copies of his own eyes.

"What can I say, I like making things a challange." The shapeshifter smirked, while Grovyle growled at hearing his own voice twisted into a psychotic taunt. "Let's see if this sword can betray it's master," it laughed, before vanishing from view.

Grovyle dived forwards, figuring out the teleporter's intent quick enough to avoid having steel impaled through his skull, although it did come within an inch of slicing through the leaf on his head. The grass type spun around, weaving to the side to avoid another slash, and another, a third managing to leave a deep slice across his side as he slowed a second to focus his energy, the wound soon followed up by a kick to the stomach that forced him to his knees. He raised an arm as the blade came down, aiming straight at his head.

And stopping dead when it hit his wrist, the remains of the leaves that used to grow there glowing a bright green through his shirt sleeves as the Grovyle smirked; even as the shapeshifter was left stunned. While that Leaf Blade was doing the blocking, the one on his other arm was glowing even brighter, the grass around him darkening as he absorbed the energy to regrow the leaves back to their original size. The shapeshifter let go of the sword, but was unable to leap back intime to avoid Grovyle's uppercut, the Leaf Blade on his arm leaving a large slice straight up it's torso.

"Turning my sword against me was a stupid move," Grovyle stated, standing tall as he took ahold of his blade again, the steel soon glowing bright green as he launched for the shapeshifter before it could react properly.

He managed to add to the slices it already possessed, one diagonally across its chest and another straight into its hip before it managed to teleport back several meters, putting it well out blade range. The wounds seemed to be taking their toll, it was starting to hunch over, panting for breath even as it continued to glare at him.

"You can't keep this up much longer." Grovyle sighed, although he wasn't stupid enough to lower his guard. Teleporters were tricky, it could go on the attack the moment his blade lowered an inch, and to lose now would be very embarrassing.

"Wanna bet?" The shapeshifter panted, slamming both paws to the ground, Grovyle leaping back further to avoid what was coming. "Giga Drain!"

He didn't make it back far enough, the range of the shapeshifter's attack was easily double of what it should be, wiping out all of the nearby plants and managing to knock the wind out of Grovyle for a moment. Which was more than enough for it to make it's attack. There was another flash of white light as it teleported and transformed at the same time, Grovyle unable to react in time to avoid a solid punch straight to the rips, followed by another to his head. The newfound Lucario smirked as Grovyle staggered back, sword falling to the floor, as it's leg seemed to spontaneously catch fire just so it could launch a kick straight into his stomach.

He fell to his knees, winded and burned, but he still swung out with his Leaf Blade. It just bounced off the shapeshifter's steel-like flesh as it stepped past the defenceless grass type, ramming an elbow into the back of his head as it passed.

"Should have just stayed at your precious little mansion like a good caretaker," it sighed as Grovyle collapsed, barely conscious, while it leveled a paw at his head and focused his aura. The Aura Sphere would prove more than enough to shatter the raptor's skull, at this range.

Yet Mew paused. During the brief moment where he was drawing in the aura energy, his senses picked up a different kind of energy, racing straight towards him from above. He shifted his aim, the Aura Sphere collided with the Shadowball in midair and creating a small cloud of smoke.

"We nearly got him!" Fervo cursed before he was forced to hold on tight, Scout suddenly veering left to avoid a counterattack that shot through the smokescreen. A counterattack in the form of a Skarmory.

"This is going to be tricky, Captain!" Their attacks wouldn't do much damage, and if it got one good hit in with those steel wings then they were finished.

"Just don't crash and we'll be fine." Fervo remarked as he shot off a Shadowball, charging a second even as the first went wide.

Easier said then done, Scout sighed, as the Skarmory came back around for another pass, forcing the Pidgeotto away from the open grass and towards the trees.


	312. Brave Bird

Not only did I slack off all weekend but now I feel a little cruel now, really.

So cruel I can't even come up with a semi-witty remark for the pre-episode ranting.

**Episode 312: Brave Bird **

Skarmory had the advantage in speed, Scout knew from just how fast the thing was gaining on him, but it seemed to fall behind a little in its maneuverability, the Pidgeotto managing to veer up and over its Steel Wing while Fervo struggled to hang on. It got even more difficult when Scout dropped into a steep dive, practically vertical, to avoid what could only be discribed as a pair of blue-glowing missiles. That managed to curve and race after them, Fervo figuring out they were a focused version of Scout's Aerial Ace, as he hung on for dear life.

Scout pulled up, mere inches from the ground, skimming over the grass as he reached a patch of trees near the park's south entrance. He didn't hesitate, veering around a willow and into the undergrowth with the Aerial Aces in tow. And the Skarmory not that far behind. While Scout's agility surpassed that of the two wind missiles, allowing him to gain some ground over them as they raced around trees, Fervo having to keep ducking under branches, it didn't apply to the steel bird at all, who didn't even bother to fly around the trees. It prefered to make use of its wings razor sharp edges to take the shorter path and go straight though the obstacles instead.

"You have got to be kidding!" Fervo yelled as he glanced back in time to see it bust through a thick oak without even slowing down, splinters of wood harmlessly bouncing off of its hide. Still, the Treecko didn't let that distract him as he spat a volley of Bullet Seeds. While they proved just as useless as a tree against the Skarmory, the volley was enough to detonate the Aerial Ace missiles. But that didn't help much when a Steel Wing came within a leaf's breadth of taking his head clean off.

Unfortunately, while the Treecko managed to avoid that, Scout didn't prove so lucky as the steel type's talons raked across one of his wings, ripping out feathers and sending lancing pain through the sensitive limb. Not to mention the fact that it sent him hurtling towards the ground. It took everything the Pidgeotto had to avoid crashing, managing to drop into a glide even as his wing felt like it was burning. Luckily he managed to land before he could collide with a tree trunk, hitting the ground without suffering any further injuries.

Although Fervo did get a little bruising when he tumbled off of Scout's back, landing face first on a tree root. The bird didn't pay his friend any attention, focusing instead on giving his wing a look over. It still stung like crazy, but the wound didn't seem that bad. He could still fly, which was handy because a grounded bird was completely useless. And a sitting duck when that Skarmory came back for another shot. Fervo ducked into a space between two roots as Scout had to launch airborne without him, needing to avoid a volley of Air Cutter's that slammed into the ground where the Pidgeotto had been resting. They had been launched from somewhere above the trees, what few of them had survived the Skarmory's assault.

That settled it, Scout sighed, playing defensive wasn't working. So, despite common sense saying that he need no chance in a direct fight against something covered in metalic armor, he bust through the treetops. The Skarmory was heading straight for him, which suited him just fine. Letting loose his warcry, Scout picked up as much speed as he could, going head to head with the Skarmory. Then, with barely a second before they collided, he suddenly shot upwards, vertical, the steel type passing underneath harmlessly. But it wasn't cowardness that made Scout change direction, despite the screeching taunt from his opponent

Perfect, Scout thought as he gained as much altitude as he could before he slowed turn, turning to face the Skarmory. It would take it a few seconds before it could turn itself, giving him just enough time for one good attack. He dropped into a dive, racing after it, going to intercept it as it turned above the river. Still, it would need to be a powerful hit to take it down, he had to hit it with everything he had, every scrap of strength and speed he could muster. He was so focused on his target that he barely even noticed the white glow that seemed to engulf him.

Fervo, however, did notice, watching silently from the trees. As did the Skarmory, who managed to look back just in time to see a much larger bird than before heading for it on a collision course. The long red and yellow plummage on his head trailing behind him, his speed nearly doubled, the very air around the Pidgeot seeming to bend around him as he closed the distance before his opponent could turn. A simple Wing Attack or a swipe with his talons wouldn't be enough to take it down, even with his new size and speed, Scout knew. Even a Whirlwind had no guarantee. That left only one option. One that Scout didn't hesitate to take.

Scout let out another warcry as he slammed into the Skarmory in midair with enough force to leave great cracks in it's hide, knocking it clean out of the air and sending it crashing into the river at a speed that the impact with the water hurt as much as hitting concrete would. The Pidgeot barely managed to avoid crashing himself, skimming over the water as he tried to catch his breath. His entire being was sore after that collision, but he could still fly, just. He gained a little altitude before flying back over land, heading over to pick up Fervo, who was waving from his seat on a tree branch.

And then stopped waving, getting to his feet as he went deadly pale. Scout, if he was capable, would have gone a similar colour at the sound of the Skarmory's own warcry as it burst out from the river, water streaming out of the cracks in its armour. And, what was worse, the very same cracks that proved Scout had managed to damange it seemed to be healing. Although that was the least of Scout's concern when parts of its hide shifted and shards of metal seemed to rain down below it as it flew over head.

His bigger size proved a near fatal disadvantage, the spikes tearing into feather and flesh alike as he hit the floor in a barely unrecognizable heap of bloodsoaked plummage, screeching in agony before he finally fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was Fervo yelling his name, firing volley after volley of Shadowballs at the Skarmory that now raced towards him.


	313. Suicidal Self Sacrifice

And this took way longer than it should have done. I blame both procrastination and it being just painful to write.

Really, very, very painful to write.

More so than last time.

Still, on the upside, it's nearly twice as long as last episode... Actually, that might be a downside. Depends on your fangirl/boyness.

**Episode 313: Suicidal Self-Sacrifice **

What the hell was I thinking? Really? This thing came close to slaughtering Squirt and Karen, beat the ever loving crap out of Grovyle, and shot Scout out of the sky; and here I was standing next in line!

"And I thought Flame was suicidal," I sighed, not at all looking forward to seeing if I had the same ability to survive wounds as he did. Because I had no chance of winning this, at all. And running wasn't going to work, the damn thing could outfly Scout who was certainly a lot faster than I was. Well, when he was flying anyway, I daresay I could take him in a race if he was on the ground. Unless he's part Doduo, which I doubt somehow.

So, doomed no matter what... I never thought I would be in the situation where I'd prefer being back in Rock Tunnel, but there I was. I knew when to accept defeat, when fighting was pointless and it would be easier and less painful to just accept whatever fate was awaiting me. Except, as we've already established, this bastard had tried to kill Squirt, Karen and Grovyle, and looked like he might have actually killed Scout. So fuck it, the hell I was just going to let this git win without throwing everything I had at him.

Not that I was actually mulling all that over at the time, my only concern right then was aiming so I could actually hit the bastard. You would think it would be easy to hit something that was flying straight at you, but it is surprisingly difficult when it's that fast, weaving from side to side, and you've only got arm free as your other limbs are needed to cling onto the bark of a tree. Because apparently life figured I didn't have enough of a handicap already. Still, it took a couple attempts but eventually a Shadowball finally struck true, straight in the fucker's face. Booya!

Unfortunately it did bugger all and the damn thing just kept on flying straight at me. And, as we found out earlier, it didn't give a damn if it flew into a tree because they didn't slow it down either. In fact, I was running out of trees. There were just over three left standing, out of what had originally been a group of quite a few threes. And, to make things worse, the other two trees were not in jumping distance, so I was stuck with this one. Still, I had a feeling it was marginally less dangerous up a tree than near the ground, it would be harder to rain down sharp things on my head.

But it certainly seemed to be easier for it to just fly straight at me. Now, even as screwed as I was, I wasn't just going to let it beat me in one shot, so I did the only thing I could to get out of the way of a kamikaze Skarmory. I let go of the tree. For once gravity was on my side, yanking me down and away from it as it smashed through the bark that I'd been clinging to only three seconds earlier. Course, there was still a problem. I had been pretty high up the tree, so I had to stop otherwise hitting the ground would probably kill me. Or just break my legs, so the killer nutjob could finish me off. Yeah, no thank you, I like my legs. They're useful.

Needless to say, digging my climbing claws back into the tree as I was falling was painful. I'm pretty sure it nearly yanked both my arms off, but I stopped falling, although I nearly started again when my head banged into the side of the tree and I nearly lost my grip again. Which would have been awkward. And even after all that, I still wasn't in the clear. Because the Skarmory had just flown through the tree above, completely, and the top part of it had to fall down somewhere. Naturally, that somewhere translated to on my head.

Still, that was just a quick scoot around the tree to avoid, easy. Which also handily put me in a position to take potshots at the bastard before he could turn around for another go. One problem, I couldn't see it. And as most of the trees had fallen down by this point, it was essentially an open sky. Last I checked, there wasn't exactly many places to hide in an open sky. Which meant either two things. One, it could turn invisible. Which was very bad for me. Thankfully that wasn't the case, it was merely on the ground and able to get off a sneak attack.

That was still very bad for me. Especially when I'd forgotten I was dealing with a shapeshifter, and had neglected to keep an eye out for cheap tricks. Like, say for example, a Bulbasaur's vines wrapping around my torso just as I spotted the damn thing, and then yanking me, quite painfully, from the tree I was holding onto. And then slamming me into the ground. Which went beyond quite painful and into _'oh shit, I think I broke my legs!'_ level of painful.

"Ow..." I muttered, trying to get my vision to stop going all blurry and spinning and all that stuff it tends to do when you land flat on your face.

"Should have ran when I wasn't focused on you," the shapeshifter sighed, even as I slowly managed to push myself up.

"Well, little late now," I spat, raising my fists as I stared it down, ignoring the white glow that engulfed it, "so let's get this over with. Come on!"

Turns out it was still a lot faster than me, as I soon found out when a Riolu came bursting out of the white light, clearing the short distance between us in moments as it's fist came within inches of taking my head off. On the upside, I could do a little more damage with my attacks now that it had lost the steel plating. Assuming it would ever let me get an attack in, I was having to keep ducking and diving away from a flurry of punches. Still, even as it forced me to keep backing up, eventually one punch went a little too wide and left its stomach open. I had a shot, I took it.

And I missed. Because slugging it in the gut doesn't work when it teleports away the moment you throw your punch, which forces you to drop your guard. So I was unbalanced, and defenseless for when it reappeared behind me. I spun to try and do something, but the attack was so fast I didn't even see the punch as it collided with my face. I'm not sure whether the painful cracking noise was its fist, my face or me hitting the ground, what with the agonizing headache and the fact my vision was on the blink again.

And then it stomped on my back, repeatedly, hard. I'm pretty sure I heard something break, but I couldn't really tell over the fact that I was struggling to breath, which was handy considering I'd have just wasted the air screaming anyway. My claws were digging into the ground, trying to find the strength to pull me away from the onslaught. It was useless, the attack stopped only so it could grab me by the throat and haul me into the air. Still struggling to breathe, see and summon the strength to do anything but hang there limply, I couldn't do anything as there was another flash of teleportation.

This time it took me with it, warping the small distance needed to appear in front of the tree I had been up only minutes before, just so it could ram me into the bark, ripping out what little air I had managed to reclaim. My vision cleared enough to see the Riolu's face, the almost twisted smile as it held me helpless against the wood, pulling back his free fist that started glowing white.

"_This is going to hurt._" I thought as it swung the Mega Punch straight into my stomach with all the force it could muster.

Somehow, I did manage what sounded like some weird combination of a scream, a gasp and a whimper as I felt the bark behind me actually splinter under the force of that one blow. I could taste quite a lot of blood in my mouth, as the shapeshifter let go and I collapsed in a heap. My limbs wouldn't move, I couldn't breathe at all anymore, my stomach was now mush and through it all there was a searing pain in my entire torso that made me want to throw up, curl up in a ball and die.

"Pathetic," the shapeshifter forced me to look up, "I expected more of a fight from you."

"Sorry... to disappoint," I managed to spit out even as it's left foot started glowing bright red for half a second.

Then it caught fire. The Riolu dropped me, took a step back and prepared to crack what was left of my skull with a fiery kick. Until a Thunderbolt slammed into its back before it could begin its swing, forcing the flames to fade away as it yelled in surprise and, satisfyingly, pain. And then it slowly turned. I somehow managed to gather the strength to look up myself... Pika. A little way off I could make out Joanne running for where Scout had fallen, but the Pikachu had came to rescue me.

"No... you stupid..." I tried to tell her, to warn her what she was up against, but I just couldn't do anything more than gasp, and certainly not loud enough for even her hearing to pick up.

"That was a mistake," the Riolu growled, cracking its knuckles as it stepped towards Pika, who was just glaring at it with cheeks sparking.

"So was attacking my friends, jackass!" She yelled, another bolt of lightning racing towards the fighting type, crashing harmlessly into a barrier it summoned at the last second as it kept on walking towards her. Another Thunderbolt, another barrier. Still closer. Another, deflected again. I knew Pika couldn't generate much more electricity and, even if she could, it wouldn't work on this thing. It was just going to beat crap out of her like it did me.

Like hell it was! I, ignoring the inability to breathe and the fact my stomach was screaming in agony, slowly managed to reach up with one paw, climbing claws digging into the bark of the tree behind me. And, just as slowly, I pulled myself up. The Riolu was about to charge Pika now, I had one chance to stop it. I took it. I could almost sense the energy slowly focusing in it's legs to launch it those last few meters, it was that energy I focused on, raising my hand.

"Mega Drain."

It worked, the energy was yanked out of the Riolu, stunning it and stopping its advance even as it took the edge off of my own pain, letting me pull myself up to my full height as it spun to face me again.

"You aren't finished with me yet!" I managed to yell without sparking up a coughing fit, fighting back a smirk at the sight of both the shapeshifter and the Pikachu's eyes going wide.

"Fervo, what are you-" Pika's cry was cut off, a barrier forming between us.

Or, more specifically, between the Riolu and the outside world, leaving me trapped inside with it. Alone.

"You wish to die first, so be it. No more interruptions!" It growled, racing towards me again.

"Let's just get this other with," I sighed, raising my fists again, "come on!"


	314. Barrier Break

Whoo, mental block. Always fun, right? Well it is if you decide the best way to deal with a writing block is to go "sod it" and go buy video games. Platinum is fun, although kind of worrying when my powerhouse is a Ponyta.

So, just to reiterate... the thing I use to beat crap out of everything. Is a pony.

At least until Luxio evolves and I can sic an angry thunder lion on people, then I can claim a little masculinity back. Until Ponyta evolves too and I end up with a unicorn. Still, looking on the bright side, it'll be a unicorn of fiery death.

And everyone loves fiery death, except the poor wurmple on the other end. Teaches the bastards right for always poisoning me back in Saphire and Emerald.

So, yeah, procrastination helps writing. Who'da thought?

**Episode 314: Barrier Break**

Even after an Overgrow boosted Mega Drain, Fervo was still barely standing and the shapeshifter didn't seem to have weakened much. It's speed had definitely stayed the same, the 'Riolu' clearing the distance between the two of them in seconds, pulling back its fist as Fervo tried to mull over his options. There was no time for another Drain move, he'd lose in a fist fight, Shadowball was suicidal in close quarters and wasn't doing much better at range. All three options would end up with him being hurt somehow, but he had to do something to buy those outside the barrier time.

He ducked down, the Riolu's Mega Punch narrowly passing overhead as he swept its legs out from underneath it with his tail. The shapeshifter suddenly looked a lot less threatening after it fell on its backside, and even less so when Fervo started unloading Shadowball after Shadowball directly into its face. Every shot drained another sliver of what little strength Fervo had left, but it also weakened the shapeshifter. It bought those outside the barrier a few extra seconds to escape.

"_Pika probably wants to stay but Joanne will want to get Scout away, she'll have to go too._" The Treecko hoped, pointedly ignoring the nagging part of his mind that said that he was being too optimistic. He was taking on a powerful psychopath, one on one, even after it had already beat crap out of him before. That little shred of optimism was all he had left to hold on to.

"_Then allow me to snuff out that tiny spark of hope._" The telepathic voice, one that had to come from the shapeshifter, made Fervo freeze up. His eyes went wide, even as the creature teleported away.

There was one thing Fervo knew about shapeshifters; there was one thing that they could not change. No matter what form they took, no matter what voice said form had normally, their telepathy always had the same 'sound'. And, unfortunately, Fervo also knew that 'sound'. And to whom it belonged.

"Mew?" It seemed so wrong, Fervo hoped he was wrong even though he knew that he couldn't be. If he hadn't already been fighting with the expectation of losing, he certainly had no chance of victory now. He was going against with something that vaporised a Bayleef and blew up a giant metal behemoth that even Anti, Scyther and Mewtwo combined couldn't stop in one shot. "I am so dead."

"Yeah. You are." Fervo barely had time to react to the words, turning to face the Blaziken; only for the ground beneath his feet to be engulfed in fire, trapping him inside a scorching vortex.

"Of all the stupid-" the barrier rippled as Pika rammed into it, "suicidal-" she backed up a step, throwing a fist with all the power she could muster, "boneheaded moves!" She almost broke her paws, and the barrier still refused to weaken, "He had to go and pull this!" What made it worse was that, not only was the barrier solid, but it was completely impossible to see though it. The Pikachu had no idea what was going on inside the giant green dome, and that worried her. In fact, it out right terrified her. Scout was lying in a bloody heap, Joanne nearly in tears over it, and Fervo hadn't been much better off when he pulled this insane stunt.

"We were supposed to rescue you, you idiot!" Pika yelled, bolts of electricity slamming into that infernal barrier, "not let you get your dumb tail killed!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Tate spoke up as he stepped up beside her, the Totodile slashing at the shield with his claws even as Cray collided with it at full force beside him. Even the Rollout didn't work, although it did send a massive ripple through the forcefield, but the Nidorina refused to let that, or the blinding headache the collision cause stop her; joining Tate and Pika in pounding their way inside. The three barely even shot Roco a glance as the Zigzagoon rammed into the shield too.

And not far away, Moron was trying to comfort Joanne. The poor girl was in tears, while Moron himself wasn't much better off. Still, even as he tried to reassure the brunette that Scout'd be fine, he was watching as Squirt and a Kirlia tried to remove giant metallic needles from the bird's body. The turtle looked pale, almost the same colour he'd been before he evolved, while the psychic kept shooting glances towards the river that ran through the park. Moron, wondering what she was looking at, turned just in time to catch a shirt and some trousers as they were thrown at him from the Grovyle from the mansion.

"Here," the fact it could speak normally nearly caused the Human to drop the clothes, "use them as bandages, get him to the Pokemon Center," Grovyle sighed, even as he used what used to be his tie to wipe away the large gash on his own head.

Before either of the Humans could respond; he turned away, trying as hard as he could to ignore the sounds of Moron tearing his uniform into strips. He walked away, discarding his sword's scabbard even as the blade took on a comforting green glow. He could feel every inch of steel, every groove in the hilt, like it was a living part of him. Which, while he charged it with Leaf Blade, it kinda was.

"Grovyle..." came the soft voice from beside him, the raptor glancing down into the concerned red eyes of Karen.

"Karen, you can stop worrying about me. I'm fine." The splitting headache nonwithstanding, of course.

"No you're not." She sighed, before giving a tiny smile, "but there's no stopping you. All I can do is help."

"I'm going to need it," Grovyle admitted, "getting though that Protect is going to take some force." The fact it was withstanding a constant pounding from four Pokemon at once was testament to that fact.

"Right!" For someone who'd already fought, and whose hands were still stained in the blood of a massively wounded Pidgeot, she sounded calm. She looked it too, focused and ready.

Grovyle wasn't fooled. He knew her too well, she was a nervous wreck inside. Like she should be, she was innocent, she wasn't supposed to be involved in fights, much less ones where death was on the line. Grovyle, on the other paw, was more than used to battle. He observed the barrier as they got closer, determining how strong it was, what would be the best way to punch it open. They didn't want to go overboard, blasting a Solarbeam through it could kill Fervo. So they had to use the hard way.

Pika, Cray, Tate and Roco froze as a massive fireball slammed into the forcefield only ten meters or so away, the Fire Blast kicking up a mass of dust and smoke even as the barrier warped under the heat and pressure. And that left it, for that space of a few seconds, vulnerable. Grovyle charged into the smoke from Karen's blast, ignoring the punch of the blast's shock wave, focusing as much energy as he dare into his sword as he thrusted forwards, throwing all his momentum into the attack.

The sword sliced into the energy shield like it wasn't even there, the Protect lasting only long enough for Grovyle's shoulder to collide with it and stop his charge before it disintegrated. Finally, Pika and the others could see inside, all of them looking on in shock at the blackened, charred Treecko that lay collapsed on the floor, completely immobile. And, standing right in front of Fervo, a Scizor, a pincer leveled at Grovyle's head, a metal glow coming from it.

"I'm so glad you came to me, saves me looking for you," the shapeshifter smirked, aiming the Flash Cannon, completely unaware of what was right behind him.

A firefly.


	315. Motivation

Y'know, one of these days I'll actually do what I keep saying I'll do and get a decent update speed back. And then I'll part the red sea, take over the universe, give up goofing off and many other assorted things that are never going to happen. Except the taking over the universe one, that's pencilled in my schedule for next week.

In other news, I have a Unicorn of Fiery Death now. It's still my powerhouse, even with Luxray and Lucario too. Mainly for the humour value of beating up stuff with a unicorn. Specifically Galactic's stuff. Genocidal maniacs losing to a unicorn of fiery death, it's just had to be done. It actually led to me taking them less seriously than I already a lot of powerlevelling before I could slaughter all Mars' Pokemon with just Rapidash on its own, but I managed. And it was awesome.

**Episode 315: Motivation **

I don't know what was worse. The look of complete horror on Pika's face as she saw what was on the other side of that barrier, not that I probably looked any better, or the completely emotionless, cold reaction from Cray as they both stared at what had been a perfectly fine Treecko only ten minutes earlier. Although, if I had to pick the worst thing about the whole situation, it would probably have to be seeing what was essentially a laser cannon levelled at Grovyle's head. Because if Grovyle went down, we were as good as dead. He was, unfortunately, the only one of us who seemed to have a chance at lasting in a drawn out battle. Karen was still half-exhausted from her fight with it, there was no way she could last long. Tate, Roco and Cray wouldn't be able to do any real damage against a shapeshifter, not while it was coated in steel armour. Pika just didn't have the firepower anymore, barely a single spark left in her. And me... well, I'm hopeless. The best I've got is Water Pulse and Ice Beam, and I'm not good enough with either to do more than mildly annoy something as powerful as what we were up against. Not that I could do much better against anything else...

So, yeah, our hopes rested on Grovyle and his blade, so we really didn't want him to get blasted. Yet he seemed perfectly okay with the whole situation, despite the fact that even if he got out of the way, the blast would be heading straight for the Scout and our Trainers... Although I was just far back enough I might have a chance to get in front of it... There was a slim chance that my barrier and shell, and me, could hold out long enough before being vaporised that they could get out of the way.

"No fear?" The '_Scizor_' inquired as it steadied it's aim, dead centre of Grovyle's chest.

"More embarrassment really," Grovyle replied, lowering his sword as he smiled. Smiled! Who smiles when they're about to get shot?! "To think, I thought you were smarter."

"What?" The shapeshifter paused, it had to be thinking the same thing I was. Firstly, that Grovyle had completely lost it. Secondly, that the others were planning something... but no, none of us had even dared move.

"See, I only arrived here on time in the first place because Karen called me on this handy device called a mobile phone." Which he happened to pull out of his pocket...

Everyone realised where he was going with this at once. The shapeshifter even had a look on its face, a slow dawning apprehension; and fear.

"You really should have finished me off when you had the chance, because letting me make a phone call means that I've now got fresh backup. And they wouldn't take long to get here."

"Well, better remedy my mistake quickly then!" The steel insect roared, the Flash Cannon in it's pincer throwing off more and more sparks as it was about to shoot the death laser.

"Too late. I win-" Grovyle barely managed to get the words out before the Scizor opened fire with a blinding flash of light, a gigantic kaboom that drowned out everyone's reactions, be they gasps, whimpers, cries or curses.

There was a massive dust cloud kicked up, blinding nearly everyone. Now, even I'm pretty sure that a Flash Cannon can't kick up that much dirt, no matter how much firepower you have. Most beam attacks don't, they just don't have the recoil. In fact, there was only one reason I could think off that it could cause something like that at all. If it was fired at the ground. And that pincer had been levelled directly at Grovyle, there was no way it would have missed unless... I hoped to Celebi that I was right, because that meant we had a chance.

"Booya," Grovyle grinned, as the dust cloud was blown apart by a sudden gust. Now even I had to smile at the sight, the shapeshifter now looking almost terrified as it's arm had been forced off aim, held down by a bladed arm.

"N-no, not now..." The shapeshifter barely managed to stammer as Scyther shifted his weight slightly and swung his free blade, full force, straight at its throat.

Unfortunately, there was the whole armour thing so it didn't do anything but knock it completely off balance. But that was enough, as it staggered backwards, the ground behind it was torn open as that Cubone that Dione hangs out with, Sophia I think her name was, burst free and, while airborne, drove one of her hefty bone clubs right into the back of its head; dropping it to the floor. And then Scyther shot it in the face with Air Cutter. Twice. Sure, again there was the armour issue, but he still shot this thing in the face, giving the Cubone more than enough time to reclaim her club and get ready for the inevitable counter attack as the shapeshifter flipped back onto its feet, although it seemed quite content to just stand there for the moment, which was good, we really didn't need to see Scyther beaten up when he'd just got here. Or at all, really, but since when has our luck ever been that good?

"Get Fervo clear, quickly," Grovyle ordered, staring pointedly at Pika and Cray as he said it, before simply walking forwards, coming to a halt beside Scyther and nodding a greeting, "what took you?"

"Sophia had misplaced Sophia's helmet." Scyther replied, bluntly, the Cubone going a nice shade of red under it even as they all kept a careful eye on the shapeshifter.

Who, I should probably point out, was actually looking completely terrified. It was practically ignoring Grovyle and Sophia, staring straight at Scyther instead. And shivering. A lot. The thing's covered in armour, Scyther couldn't do any real damage to it; so why was it afraid of him? Actually, afraid is an understatement. It looked more like it was frozen in place, trying to fight the urge to bolt just at the sight of him. Scyther could see it too, a brief look of confusion crossing his face before it was replaced by the usual grim determined look he wore when trouble was trying to kill everyone. He waved a bladed arm, the Scizor flinching, as he give what looked like a signal to stay put to Grovyle; and took one step forward.

There was a bright burst of light before all of us were blasted by a massive pulse of psychic power. At least I assumed it was psychic, it was just an invisible ripple in the air that felt like someone had just hit me with a brick, and my shell did nothing. In fact, at the end of it all, only four of us were still on our feet. Me and Karen, being just far enough away for some of the pulse to dissipate, although Karen looked about ready to collapse any second, grabbing my arm to keep herself upright. Then there was Tate who, along with the rest of Joanne's group, had been actually listening to Grovyle and trying to move Fervo. The rest of them were floored. Pika was slowly pushing herself back onto her feet, Cray looked outright unconscious. On the upside, at least Fervo seemed to still be alive, his paw resting on Roco's back as he tried to use it as leverage to push himself up.

And as for the fourth one who was still standing, barely even phased by the assault. Scyther, his blades actually seeming to absorb the sunlight around them and giving out this dark aura that had to be what negated the worst of the blast for him. One of the blades was aimed right at the head of the fake-Scizor, whose wing's burst out of hiding as it launched itself back and away from Scyther. His own wings fired up, becoming almost invisible as he took one step forward; then vanished completely. The only thing that told me that he didn't somehow know how to teleport, although I still don't rule that out, was the dust trail he'd kicked up when he moved at near-impossible speed. One that showed he'd gone straight after the shapeshifter.

Except he'd veered wide at the last second, seeming to come within inches of a collision, almost skidding to a halt behind the thing that barely had any time to react before Scyther turned and shot for it again, this time with a blade poised and ready to strike. The Scizor had managed to turn only slightly before the attack hit, but it was just enough that Scyther's blade was slightly off it's intended target. Not that it was a total loss, the fake-bug screeching in pain and shock as one of its wings was completely dissected; falling to the ground bloody and useless.

"H-how..." It managed to stammer, falling to its knees as it stared up at Scyther, who quickly pulled back his own wings into his carapice. "How did you do that?"

"Scyther should be asking the questions," was the blunt reply, "why attack everyone?"

"I don't really have a choice in the matter..."

Now, I wanted to know what was going on too but was now really the time to be asking? After seeing what this thing could do, what it had done, giving it a chance to catch its breath seemed stupid. Surely we could worry about its motivations and who was wanting us dead this week after we'd taken it out of action, not while it was still capable of killing us all! Still, I guess Scyther has his own way of doing things, which certainly seemed to be more effective than the rest of us when it came to fighting it.

"You idiot, take it out quickly!" Grovyle yelled as he pulled his sword free of where it'd been stuck in the ground. "This thing cheats!" Not really the term I'd use, but sure...

Any further discussion or shouting at Scyther was halting when the shapeshifter suddenly tensed up completely, starting to scream in complete agony as it reached for its neck again... like it had when I'd thought it was Crescent... Scyther seemed stunned, actually taking a step back as the creature was engulfed in the familiar white light that meant it was shifting forms again. This time into a Lucario, which seemed to be specifically because now it could clutch at the side of its throat with proper paws. For a good ten seconds or so no one moved, not sure how to react to this thing crying out from some unbearable torture, before the screaming stopped.

The newfound Lucario almost collapsed completely, holding itself up on its paws and knees as it panted for breath, shaking under the strain of it all.

"I remember now..." it gasped out between pants, slowly managing to look up at Scyther with an accusing, hate-fueled glare, "you killed my brother!"

"What?" Now it was Scyther who had no time to react, the Lucario suddenly being engulfed in a red aura as it launched itself at the bug at a speed just as insane as Scyther's, managing to duck under his blades.

"Kaio-Ken!" It yelled as it launched a vicious backhand straight into Scyther's gut....And Lucario happen to have spikes coming out of the back of their paws.

We're dead...


	316. Approaching Limits

Wow, this took way too long to do.

And for once it wasn't laziness.

My old laptop had spent the last four months permanently overheating, so I had the bright idea to go get a new one. Cue over a week of trying to set everything up on it.

And, to make things even better, the keyboard on this thing is laid out slightly differently, so it's made writing a hell of a lot trickier. I think I got the worst of the typos, so there shouldn't be anymore than usual, but just a heads up for you grammar nazi types.

On the upside, yay for a long chapter with awesome stuff happening. And for ADHD medication that means I should be able on writing the next episode for longer than five minutes at a time!

So, in theory, see you in a couple days instead of a fortnight!

I believe, in honour of this, and the fact I haven't done it in a while, this calls for something a little special, and extra cheesy.

"_So let's go!_"

**Episode 316: Approaching Limits **

Things were not going so well for us. While most of us were still recovering from a psychic shock wave, the shapeshifter had gone completely berserk and rammed a spike into Scyther's lower abdomen. It was not a pretty sight, the way his entire body seemed to lock in place for a half-second, before the fake-Lucario twisted it's paw slightly, blood starting to pour out of the wound... damnit, I wasn't sure whether to be ill, run away or cry. All three were looking appealing.

"Isn't this ironic?" It hissed, looking Scyther straight in the eyes, twisting the spike again, taking great glee in the way the bug's limbs went tense then limp every time it did it, "every instinct I have, every single part of what I've been made because of you is telling me to destroy you. Completely and utterly, so that not even a speck of your rotten essence remains!" It spat in his face, before pausing with a frown, then another twist, "And yet I need to keep you alive."

It ripped the spike out of Scyther, the bug barely able to stand on his own power as the Lucario took a step back. Nobody dared move, although Karen clutched my arm tighter with a whimper. Then one of the shapeshifter's legs tensed up, the grass underneath it going brown as the air flickered with the heat wave before it's foot was engulfed in flames as it lashed out again. Scyther was still stunned from the impalement, he didn't have a chance to get out of the way, so he took the Blaze Kick full force, with enough power to knock him to the ground. And, to make it worse, where he was hit... right on the massive open wound now on his torso. Somehow he didn't scream, I wanted too just watching it... what made it worse was the maniacal laughter as the shapeshifter stood over the fallen bug, pointing a paw at the bleeding, and now burnt, insect.

"Although there is one good thing about today. Needing you alive doesn't mean I need you intact. Your memories are all I want, everything else is just a waste. And I do so hate leaving garbage laying around when I can just-" the tone of its voice darkened, becoming almost maniacal as a ball of focused aura formed it its paw, "-annihilate you!"

It was going to shoot a downed, and pretty much defenceless Scyther in that same spot, it was going to put our best fighter out of action... probably permanently, leaving it free to take care of the rest of us in any manner it so desired. And considering what happened to Scout and Fervo, and what was about to happen to Scyther, it was not going to be a pleasant death. Damnit, no one was close enough to stop it, and the only one with firepower at long range is Karen, who was still exhausted from blasting through the barrier before...

"_Celebi, please, there has to be something we can do to stop it,_" I prayed, but it honestly didn't look like anything could be done in time. Grovyle and Sophia were just too far away now to do any good.

So we couldn't stop it in time, which meant we had no choice but to do the next best thing and slow it down. Buy time for the others to recover. And, out of all of us, the one who is best at defence... I sighed to myself, so be it.

"Jazzy?!" Karen gasped as I pulled away from her, taking a step forward as I locked my gaze on the back of the Lucario's back. "What are you doing?!"

"_Something useful for once._" I thought, taking careful aim. I wasn't likely to get a second shot at this, I had to make this count. There was no time to hesitate, the shapeshifter could shoot any second.

There was an almost unbearable chill running through my veins, but I didn't let it stop me. I concentrated on it, harnesed it as my breath turned into a freezing mist. I focused the power as long as I dared, hoping that I could keep it under control as I sucked in a breath, gave a quick prayer that this worked, and fired.

I definitely managed to get it's attention, an Ice Beam firing across a good thirty meters at the back of your head tends to do that. It took pretty much all my concentration just to keep the beam stable, the slightest error and I'd end up freezing myself and everything but what I'm aiming at. Or it would explode, but the former's more likely when ice is involved. But I managed, just, the beam barely even wavering as it raced towards the shapeshifter...

And met an Aura Sphere the thing fired at it, just five meters away from hitting, the focused ball of energy managing to force its through the beam that had been weakened over the distance. It must have fired through half of the stream of ice energy before it finally froze, and exploded, throwing what was left of my attack way off course. And when the smoke, although steam is more appropriate, cleared, I was staring down a very annoyed looking Lucario.

"Mistake." It growled, eyes flashing as vines burst from the earth around Scyther and bound him in place, "you're first."

Well, I stopped it shooting Scyther, so the plan worked. Now I just needed to come with one to stop it shooting me. Quickly, if possible. Plans were not exactly my strong point but I was sure I could come up with something while I had the chance.

"_Uh.... um..._" Of all the times for my brain to shut down, it had to pick now-

"Think faster!" Whu? Gah!

Okay, the Lucario had gone from over there, to right in front of me. As it turns out, I managed to come up with an idea just in the nick of time. Shame it was just taking the coward, useless option of ducking into my shell just before he could take my head off with one punch, with had been spike first. Although it did open up another option, I used that slight moment the Lucario was off balance to launch myself upwards and drove my skull into it's stomach, just below the other spike growing out of its torso. Because impaling myself would have been too stupid, even for me.

Not that missing it was much better. It barely even recoiled from the Skull Bash, while I practically gave myself a concussion from headbutting what felt like a concrete wall. Hell, I could feel blood running down my face as I staggered back, trying to stop my vision from doing all that blurring and spinning and I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Lucario's skin is as tough as steel, even a normal one would barely even feel a pathetic stunt like that," the twisted shapeshifter gloated as it stepped closer, almost laughing as I tried to keep away from it by backing up despite having much shorter legs. And then actually laughing, "You put up less fight than the last turtle I killed."

It raced forwards while I was stunned by the works, not that I would have been able to dodge in time regardless of how mentally prepared I was. It moved so fast that I hadn't even snapped back to reality before it managed to land a kick straight into the side of my shell and sending me crashing to the dirt. I looked up, about to pull myself together and try to stall for a little more time for the others when I saw the Lucario had a follow up all ready for me. Although this time there was a smidgen more time to react, which was just enough for me to raise a barrier before the Aura Sphere hit. But there hadn't been enough time to reinforce it, the barrier practically disintegrating when the energy bomb hit, leaving me completely vulnerable to the follow up explosion which knocked me flying, again.

I wasn't sure what hurt more by this point, the skullsplitting feeling of having a shock wave slam into your face and send you tumbling, or the fact that I landed badly. Very badly, I could hear my arm snap under my own weight as it was crushed underneath my shell. And to top it off, the blast had left a crack in said shell, or the kick before it had and the Aura Sphere just made it bigger. I dunno, all I know is that my armour wasn't going to take another one of those, and the Lucario had another Aura Sphere all ready to shoot.

"_This has not been one of my better ideas..._" I sighed to myself, although there was a slight condolence in that the others had finally managed to get back to their feet. Grovyle was already charging towards the Lucario, blade ready, with Sophia, Cray and Tate right behind them. Roco seemed to be going to help Scyther, the Zigzagoon probably planning to just tear through those vines with teeth and claws. But none of that was going to help, I was going to get shot now and no one was close enough to intercept.

At least, not physically. A split second before the Lucario fired, a very odd thing shot by it and raced straight for me. It looked a lot like one of Sophia's bone clubs in size and shape, only it was more like a pole that was weighted on both ends, and made of the same projected energy that I used to create my barriers. Only instead of green it was a brilliant silver. And much like my barriers, despite being made of pure energy, it sure felt solid when it collided with my head, merely seconds ahead of the Aura Sphere that would finish me off. Surprisingly enough, despite it hitting a bleeding sore spot at speed, it didn't actually hurt. Instead of a proper collision, I felt something rather similar to that of a Pokeball's mechanism, a strange yank on my soul as I disappeared from where I was and found myself...

I found myself where Karen had been, where she no longer was. Which meant only one thing... that had been a Baton Pass. I was warped out of the firing line, but in my place-

"_Oh Celebi, no..._" I couldn't believe it, even as I saw her standing in front of the attack meant for me, her own barrier doing no better than mine. And she didn't even have a shell to take the worst of the Aura Sphere's detonation! Damnit! She hit the ground, battered, bleeding and coughing for air and that shapeshifter was about to shoot her again while I was too far away to do anything about it!

"Bastard!" Grovyle, however, was not too far away, yelling as loud as he could as he brought his sword down on the back of the Lucario's head as hard as he could.

Only to have the bloody thing just turn around as it reached up with one hand and caught the blade. It was smirking, amused by all this!

"Steel like skin, remember?" It gloated, while Grovyle just snarled, let go of his sword and pulled back a fist. The shapeshifter's grin only vanished when he heard the crackle of electricity and spotted the massive amount of sparks being given off from the grass type's fist as Grovyle slugged it in the face. Armour or not, taking a full-force Thunderpunch to the face leaves a mark, the creature actually crying out as it staggered back, dropping the sword to clutch at its face as Sophia shot around the two of them, skidding to a halt just behind it as she raised her bone club. And swung it right into the back of the Lucario's kneecaps, forcing it to the ground where Grovyle was free to pound it with impunity.

Even as the grass type's fists became bloody and bruised from punching what was essentially steel, he kept on going and going, until even the shapeshifter couldn't keep it together. It actually starting crying out, yelping as one blow managed to split his face open just above the right eye; the following punches focused on that spot to tear it even further, to send their electrical payload straight into the nerves hidden under the skin. Cray and Tate had latched onto its arms, preventing it from lashing out in return. Sophia giving her assistance to the Totodile, who used the chance to clamp his jaws around the arm and try and tear into the flesh underneath, while Cray was more content to try and just rip the arm she'd claimed clean off. Both seemed to be doing quite well, the flesh in Tate's jaws soon starting to warp and splinter despite its toughness, while the other arm's shoulder socket was clearly straining to resist the Nidorina's sheer force.

And it still wasn't enough. Eventually Grovyle couldn't keep the pace up anymore, the damage to his own paws getting so severe it forced him to slow down just half a second. Enough for the shapeshifter to use the electricity pummelled into it for its own purposes. Now its own arms starting throwing out sparks, which was bad news for those who were holding onto those arms. Tate and Cray were forced to let go, only Sophia being unaffected by the shocks, but she had no chance of holding on to the shapeshifter on her own and the three of them were swatted aside like they were nothing. And, to this thing, they probably were. Still, Grovyle didn't let any of that worry him, going to slug the freed Lucario again only to have it catch his fist with its own.

"It's a shame to kill you," the Lucario snarled as it got to its feet, completely ignoring the fact its face and right arm were bleeding rather heavily by this point. "You remind me so much of a fire lizard I used to watch over."

"I must have one of those faces!" Grovyle countered, also ignoring his own wounds and the fact his left fist was slowly getting crushed in the shapeshifter's grip; slamming his free hand into the Lucario's chest. "And it's going to be me that takes you out!"

"With a punch like that?" The shapeshifter sneered, I could practically hear Grovyle's trapped paw start to crack and splinter as the Lucario used even more force, "you didn't even run a current through it."

"I channelled something else instead," the grass type smirked, opening his fist which seemed to be pushed back by a rapidly forming orb of bright light.

"What good is a Sunny Da-" the shapeshifter suddenly froze in mid-word, mouth agape and eyes wide as all of the leaves on Grovyle's body started glowing a vibrant green, then it twigged just what was about to happen and there was a slight glimpse of fear "oh fuck!"

"Solar Beam!"

I couldn't believe it, Grovyle channelled an entire Solar Beam through one arm, which was crazy enough as it was when you consider just how much power gets put into an attack like that, the strain it would put on the body was probably more than the blast would do to the guy on the other end. But he also let the massive beam of pure radiant energy fire, quite literally, as close to the target as physically possible. There was only one way such a thing could end, the enormous beam of light slammed straight into the Lucario's torso, before the two of them were both engulfed in a massive detonation that must have sounded out for miles. I could see the shock wave, the wall of air and dust nearly managing to knock me back to the ground.

"Gawain!" I heard Karen yelling as the blast settled, as she half ran and half limped towards the fallen grass type, who had actually been flung back at least ten meters by the explosion and was now collapsed face down on the ground. "You gotta be okay, please be okay! You've gotta be!" She was crying, tears streaming down her face as she reached him and tried to roll him over. "Gawain, please wake up!"

She practically froze as Grovyle, or Gawain as I guessed he was supposed to be called, actually started to move. He groaned as he slowly managed to push himself onto his back, and we could finally see just what injuries he'd taken. The arm he'd used to fire the Solar Beam was completely immobile, covered is massive cuts and burns, not to mention bent at a completely wrong angle. So he had to reach across with the other, the half-crushed bleeding paw taking a hold of Karen's.

"I'm fine. Takes a little more than that to take me out," he smirked for a second, before grimancing as he tried to sit up, quickly falling back down.

"You shouldn't move, you're really hurt!" Karen insisted, still crying her eyes out.

"But..." he coughed, trying to move again and faring no better than last time, his expression having a strange combination of both anger and gloom about it, "if I survived... then he did too."

No way. No way was that possible. I didn't want to look, neither did Karen, but look we did. And, picking itself up from the ground, the shapeshifter. Blood was practically pouring from massive cracks in its armour, one of its arms limp and useless, it was barely managing to stand, but it was still up.

"_My ability to heal might be on its last legs, but I'm nowhere near finished with you bastards yet!_" It growled telepathically, raising its one working arm and forming an Aura Sphere, taking aim at the fallen Grovyle. Karen quickly put herself between the two, which the Lucario seemed to find funny, "_cute, but you know your barrier can't withstand one of these. So just accept defeat and die, exhausted and beaten!_" The Aura Sphere fired, straight and true. Karen didn't budge, eyes squeezed tight even as Grovyle begged her to go, concentrating as hard as she could on raising a Protect.

The shield was useless. But, and this is a big but, not because it was too weak. No, it was useless because the Aura Sphere never hit it, a barrage of tiny needles rocketed in and set it off before it reached Karen. Everyone was stunned for a second, turning to look at Roco. The Zigzagoon growled at the shapeshifter, as best as he good with a shredded vine in his mouth. And floating right beside him, a firefly, a tiny golden speck of light. And right beside them, still bleeding from his chest but certainly not out of the fight...

"We're not exhausted, nor are we beaten," Scyther's wings burst out of hiding, as the last vine came free, freeing his legs and letting him stand, "so none of my friends are going to die today!"

"I-I took you down... y-you can't!" The Lucario stammered, suddenly looking completely terrified again.

"You caught me off guard," Scyther growled, his blades suddenly engulfed in a light red glow, "it won't happen again."

No one even saw Scyther move, one second he was standing there glaring at the shapeshifter, the next he was right in front of its face and slamming a Fury Cutter right into its torso.


	317. Dynamic Entry

Hey, it's not quite a fortnight (just very, very close), so I have technically managed an improvement. Just.

Jeez, I must have the second most patient set of readers on the internet, the first being the Anomaly readers who still believe it isn't close to being declared legally dead.

Yeah, I'm out of excuses at the moment. I decided not to waste time thinking of any today. I know, I know, I should have several prepared for emergancies but I've used them all this week!

Ugh, work sucks sometimes. And there's still two weeks till payday...

Still, this is the worst of the arc over with (really, this time I mean it,) so no more dragging this out. Next time you'll start getting some answers as to just what the fuck has been going on.

Edit The Second: Blargh, after a couple days without crazy stress (and actually managing to get more than a half hour sleep for the first time in weeks. The giant bag of sweets I got from work for having to do the shittiest, most boring, aggravating job possible helps.) I've finally calmed down enough to realise that a lot of the pissy reviews, some of which I'd actually flipped out about big time, did have a valid point. And, honestly, I fucked up this fight biiiig time. It's too late now to go back to the earlier chapters, besides some of the minor plot points that they brought up weren't in the original idea for this arc and do help with the eventual explanation of why Mew is currently in the middle of a psychotic murder spree. (Yes, I do have a solid answer for that. I did have before he even showed up way back when and beat up Dione for the first time. Weird how plot points I don't make up as I go tend to backfire whereas the ones that are completely improv, Sarah and dream-Nina for example or the satellite dish stunt Scyther pulled in the Celes Arc, are all considered awesome.) So, after taking a good look at what I intended to do, and what I actually wrote while in the middle of stressy sleep-deprived madness, I've come to the conclusion of "hell with it" and rewrote pretty much most of the episode. Because this site is annoying, if you want to review on the new hopefully-less-sucky version, you're either going to have to wait until 318 and review two chapters at once, or do anon reviews. Assuming you haven't killed yourself because now I've sunk so low as to make you read a chapter three times now.

So yeah, sorry for going under Creator Breakdown and fucking up what should be a major milestone in the ANI Storyline. Hopefully this new version of the fight finale makes up for all that, for actually having awesome in it that isn't completely identical to the rest of the fight. And having a better title.

**Episode 317: Dynamic Entry**

Y'know something, I've always found Scyther a little creepy. And not because he was a giant bug with sharp things for arms that could kill me in half a second, although that certainly didn't help matters. It's hard to discribe, but I've always felt like there was something hidden behind the usually deadpan image he gave off. I'd keep telling myself it was silly, I was just being paranoid. Apart from the odd speech pattern, Scyther was perfectly normal, if a little distant and overly serious. But every now and then he'd do something that brought those feelings to the foreground again and, quite frankly, scare the crap out of me. There had previously been three such moments; oddly enough, all against a certain shapeshifter. Whether this was the same one, I couldn't be sure... Asmodeus was supposed to have been incinerated, right? And even if it hadn't worked properly and he hadn't died, it still didn't explain any of this. Why would Asmodeus have been in this park, and go after me? I'd never been any real threat to him in any of the encounters with him, more an annoyence. The same could be said for Fervo... and Asmodeus never even came up against Scout...

But then there was the comment this shapeshifter had made earlier... could Asmodeus have a brother who was now out for revenge? It honestly wouldn't surprise me, but this wasn't it. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I just did, this wasn't about that damn Ditto this time. Damnit, it was so frustrating not being able to figure this out! It was like trying to solve a hundred piece puzzle when you only have ten pieces, of a completely different puzzle and none of them connect either. And... I think that concussion might have just kicked in. Still compared to most of our little gang, I suppose I got off lightly with only a concussion and a rather bruised arm. At least I thought it was just bruised, it could be fractured and I wouldn't really know for sure until the adrenaline wore off and the screaming started. Yay, something to look forward too- Dear Celebi; I'm starting to sound like Fervo!

Anyway, it was hard to watch Scyther's little rematch with the shapeshifter after what had happened to Asmodeus, although this one was managing to keep hold of its limbs. Not through a lack of trying on Scyther's part, mind you, but the Lucario's armour was still just intact enough that the bug couldn't do any really nasty damage. Plus the fact that; even wounded and exhausted, the shapeshifter still wasn't exactly a pushover. Up close, it had brute strength and Scyther'd already felt the effects of those spikes and Blaze Kicks already. But staying back was even more dangerous, Aura Spheres pack just as big a punch and are ungodly accurate too. The bug had to keep darting in close before it could get a shot off, then back off after a single swipe to avoid the retaliation. Essentially a stalemate, one that seemed to be slowly going in our favour as each cut took away a little more strength from the shapeshifter, but it only need to get one hit in and we were back to square one. Which seemed to involve one of the few still standing getting beaten up to buy time for the big guns to recover. Which is not a very smart plan, really, very few plans based around their practictioner taking a horrible beating are. But it's all we had to work with.

There were no real terrain features to take advantage of, we were too far away from the river to make any use out of that, too far away from what was left of the large patch of trees near the north entrance. Even the grass, what little hadn't been incinerated or ruined during the fight, was cut short so we couldn't even work out some way to use that. Just a near perfectly flat field as an arena. Damnit, we were even too far away to make use of the flowerbeds and berry bushes near the central pathway- wait. Berries, that was it! If we could get a hold of some Cheri... wait, what good were they if we didn't have a fire type to use them... we needed Flame. Even without the berries, he had a knack of winning crazy fights like this; just. Assuming this thing didn't have a Lombre form, that is.

"Karen!" I darted over to were she was trying to patch up Gawain. I had an idea that could possibly give us an edge, or at least enough extra firepower to end this before one of us actually did get killed.

"Hmm, good timing!" She glanced across, managing a slight smile despite the chaos going on meters behind her, "can you give me a hand moving him away from this?"

"Sure thing," getting the wounded clear was a prioty, the last thing we needed was a shot to go wide and kill someone, hopefully Scyther could hold out an extra couple of seconds as I took ahold of Grovyle's not-broken arm and started dragging.

He was heavier than I was hoping, to say the least. Although at least he was trying to help, pushing backwards with his feet as much as his ribs would let him. And he didn't even whine, despite the fact it was clearly not painless. The fact he'd gone even paler proved that, but he just took it with a grim smirk as we eventually got him back to a fallen tree, leaning him against the bark to catch our breath.

"That was... unpleasent," Gawain finally spoke up, deadpan, probably because he was too knackered to use any real emotion, "I really don't fancy ever doing that again."

"You and me both," I panted, us turtles aren't built for dragging stuff at the best of times, so doing so when there's a battle to the death going on takes a little more effort than you'd think.

"You try holding this lump for ten minutes," Pika growled as she hauled Fervo over as well, then being surprisingly carefull as she put him down against the tree. She noticed the puzzled look and sighed, "I can't get him out of here, there's some weird barrier thing," now that I actually looked, there was a shimmer in the air, seeming to form a large dome around us, "whenever I got close my body just stopped working..." And it looked like Fervo's had already stopped, he barely even seemed to be breathing anymore.

"Figured as much..." Karen muttered, suddenly looking rather scared, "it won't let us escape, not again. We're trapped."

"But what about telepor-"

"Doesn't work." She looked close to crying as she cut me off, "I can't even teleport inside this place, let alone to the other side of the cage. You could get in from outside, but getting back out of this cage is impossible."

Cage... well, it certainly seemed to fit. And definitely put a dent in my plan to have her warp back to the mansion, get Flame, grab some Cheri's on the way back and just turn him loose on the shapeshifter. In fact, it didn't really leave us with any options at all. If we really were trapped inside, then I could only think of two possible ways out. Firstly, in a bodybag. Or, somehow, we manage to beat it. While the former seemed more likely, I was having to put all my hopes on the latter option. It wouldn't end with us all being turned into bloody smears on the grass, I told myself as I reached over and place my paw on Karen's shoulder, feeling just how much she was shaking as she glanced over at me. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, but she seemed to get the meaning behind the gesture as the fear in her eyes faded a little. We'd pull through, all of us, somehow.

It certainly helped that Scyther was still standing, which was good news for us even considering the fact he had an open stab wound to the gut. That's typically the kind of thing that would have most people staying out of life-or-death battles with psychotic shapeshifters hellbent on tearing them limb from limb. But, as with most of our little group, Scyther seemed to lack any survival instincts at all. And, unlike most of us, seemed to be making it work as he'd managed to get some momentum going and launched a flurry of slashes, each one leaving bigger and bigger cracks on the armour on the Lucario's arms, until a shockwave of psychic power blasted the bug back out of attack range.

"It appears that brute force isn't going to work on you," the Lucario growled, "and even if it did, I daresay one of your 'friends' would manage to intervene before I actually killed you."

"I'll concede both those points," Scyther countered, rising up to his full height as he leveled a blade at the shapeshifter's face, ready to charge in at any second, then he paused before speaking again, voice completely empty of all emotion, "now answer me this, did I actually kill your brother myself, or was I merely the lead up to it?"

See what I mean about Scyther being creepy. Although, right then, it was the shapeshifter that scared me more. Mainly because, when it's already beaten the crap out of all of us, Scyther'd just gone and pissed it off even more. It's never a good sign when a Lucario starts glowing blue and starts snarling. In fact, it's pretty much a bad sign when anything starts glowing and snarling, unless that thing happens to be Blacky. By Celebi, he would have been useful here, we could have wrapped this fight up ages ago with a little Demon-Umbreon power. Then again, Blacky hadn't done too well against the last shapeshifter we fought, this one could easily pull the same stunt...

"You don't remember what you did to us?!" It yelled, oblivious to the rising headache I was getting trying to figure out what we could do that would actually work, "You forgot what you did to him?" The urge to run away was getting larger by the second. Unfortunately I'm a turtle, so my running speed isn't much better than my walking speed. Plus it would be wrong to leave my friends behind to face this nutjob alone... even if I'd proven no use at all being here... and if I hadn't been so pathetic this mess wouldn't have started in the first place.

"I've been a lot of battles, and I'm assuming your brother is also a shapeshifter like you so it is pretty difficult to narrow down when I might have killed him." Who says stuff like that while smirking?! It isn't right... and when did Scyther start thinking that baiting the psychopath was smart? Well, whenever he turned crazy, it really didn't matter considering he kept running with it, looking rather smug as he relaxed, folding his arms while fixing the shapeshifter with a unblinking stare, "Unless it was very recently."

"You bastard!" Y'know, for something that took a point blank Solarbeam, you really wouldn't think it would be capable of yelling so loud that I'm pretty sure people could hear it back in Pallet Town. "I oughta tear you limb from limb!"

"A better person already tried that, and she had use of all hers." Scyther retorted, staring at the Shapechanger's dead arm and proving that he really seemed to have been taking lessons from Flame in stupid-things-to-say-to-the-psychopath. From the looks of the shapeshifter's reaction, the bug's got good grades in that class too.

"You compare me to that Espeon?!" Espeon? I don't remember Spiral ever attempting to dissect someone, although she might have threatened Blacky with it once or twice. Which is a bit harsh, really, even for sibling bickering.

"A souless, merciless psychic with an ego, someone who takes great delight in torturing and talks too much; who doesn't know when to quit, or when to lay down and die," Scyther spat, voice laced with just as much venom as the shapechanger, "it's hard not to notice the resemblance."

Well, if the Lucario wasn't going to kill us before, it certainly was now. The earth underneath its feet actually started to rumble and crack as the blue aura grew brighter and brighter, then just winked out. All the scary glowing and rumbling, gone. Honestly, that was probably even scarier than the imminent death of us all had been before. After all, Scyther had been pushing just about every button he could find to drive this thing berserk, and it just stopped. Not even growling anymore, just standing there and staring... and smirking.

"You win," it said. What?! Even Scyther looked shocked for a moment, before managing to bury his surprise back under his cold stare. Now, we all know for a fact that there was no way in hell that we were lucky enough for what the shapeshifter said to be true, the psychos we tended to attract never just gave up. There was a catch, or a trap, or something. And, knowing the pattern this thing had already set during the fighting, it was probably going to involve one of us getting hurt. A lot.

But no, after ten seconds of just standing there in silence, no spontaneous explosion, no sneak attack. Nothing but a very, very disturbing all-knowing smirk. No one moved for another ten seconds before it finally sighed, giving a little shrug.

"You look wary, almost like you don't believe I'm telling the truth?" It cocked an eyebrow, grinning at Scyther, "look at me, I'm clearly too injured and tired to win against you. And even if I did, one of your friends would jump in at the last second before I could kill you and then I'd have to fight them and when I beat them then another one jumps in to save the day and then I have to fight them and yadda yadda yadda, goes on all day, etcetera etcetera, you get the idea." It shrugged again, "I'm a little outmatched under these circumstances. So there's no point in continuing. I'm not stupid and, besides, I've wasted too much of my time playing with you all. Busy schedule and all. So I'm dreadfully sorry but I'm going to have to pull out of this delightful little tryst."

"You think I'll let you get away?" Scyther asked, raising his blades as his wings started to fire up to speed again.

"Well, honestly, I doubt you can stop me. See, that little Pursuit trick might actually work on a Teleport, but I'm currently in a form that gives me quite the resistance to that little stunt. Sure, I might be a little sore at the other end, but you won't take me down. And after that, well, I've got a free week and you'd have no way of tracking me down. Might as well have a vacation," okay, psychopaths being all happy and cheerfull are a lot more worrying than the angry murderous ones, "maybe somewhere sunny. Orre is nice this time of year. Then, when I've got my strength back, we can have our little duel. Although," now the smirk turned sinister, everyone tensing and waiting for the bombshell, "that still wouldn't be fair, would it?" Still waiting...

"What wouldn't?" How Scyther managed to keep up the stoic look is beyound me, everyone else was going paler and paler by the second.

"Well, the thing that started this whole mess, of course!" No, pretending to be my ex and stealing my energy was not fair. But it couldn't mean that, it didn't make any sense. Which only left... uh oh. Found that bombshell, or perhaps nuke was a better word, "You killed one of my family, so it's only fair that I get to show you what it's like by killing one of yours."

I never even saw Scyther's reaction. I doubt even a high-speed camera would be able to. One second he was standing there, listening to the Lucario and the next he was gone. How he moved so fast without breaking the sound barrier is beyond me, but it was literally instantaneous. The only thing that proved it wasn't teleportation was the massive trail of dust kicked up in his wake. And yet, despite all this, the Lucario was managed to block the bugs blades, inches away from cleaving its face in two. The way it did so, is even more insane. It had somehow formed a glowing bone out of aura, the damn thing had to be as long as the Lucario was tall. But what was really disturbing, it was holding onto that bone, holding back Scyther's strike, with both arms. The one we'd all assumed was broken after Gawain's Solarbeam was working just fine, and if it wasn't healing, then it had been faking. It had been toying with Scyther this entire time, leading him towards this.

"Now that got your attention, didn't it?!" It laughed maniacally, taking a step back so it's face wasn't quite so near a very, very pissed insect. "You aren't the only one who can push people's buttons."

"Oia Feym Golak Telgrakt!" Scyther yelled at the top of his lungs, his blades being engulfed in a radiant crimson glow, before cleaving right through the psuedo-bone thing like it wasn't even there.

Not that it made any difference, the blades came just short and, a split second before Scyther could shift his weight and finish this all off; there was a massive, blinding flash of light from the Lucario. It felt for a second like my eyes were going to melt, but they recovered rather quickly, I guess Wartortle's eyes are suited for rapid changes in light. Unfortunately, the others weren't so lucky, Karen was still covering her face and whimpering, while Pika seemed like she was about to try and claw her eyes out. And... well... Scyther had been a lot closer to the source than we had, he was effectively blind and had no chance of dodging the aura-bone that slammed into the side of his head. Still, while knocked unbalanced, he was somehow able to use his wings and launch himself backwards, just in time to avoid a spike of rock that speared out of the ground where his foot had been.

"Aww, you still managed to dodge Rock Tomb after that?" The shapeshifter sighed, "and I took away your ability to see too..."

"You think this is the first time Scyther's had to fight while blind?"

"You know, there are limits on how badass people are supposed to be," the Lucario chuckled, somehow managing to reattach the two halves of the aura-bone back together and giving the 'staff' an experimental twirl, "this is just starting to get silly."

"Well then I'm just a regular comedian," Scyther growled, launching himself forwards again, although the Lucario simply sidestepped the first swipe and batted aside the second with its staff. And the third. And the ten after that, constantly keeping the staff in motion, turning, spinning and swinging to keep Scyther from landing a hit. And it wasn't even trying anymore, easily darting to the side and waiting for Scyther to come after it instead of getting the sneak attack in while the bug was defenceless.

And then it started getting nasty. With the quick breather it had before Scyther figured out where it had gone, it took a look around. At us, the people on the sidelines. Cray and Sophia had started to recover from the Flash, only for a couple of Rock Tombs to slam into their ribs, keeping them down and out of the fight. Tate and Roco both found themselves telekinetically slammed into the dirt, before there was a massive roar from the skies above as the sun was blocked by dark clouds, rain started pouring... and the two of them found themselves hit with a thunderbolt. With that half of the arena taken care off, and Scyther even more disorientated from the crashing thunder, it then turned its attention to us.

"This is gonna hurt," I groaned, hoping my shell could withstand whatever was going to get thrown at us.

Which turned out to be a boulder.

Okay, that was a slight exaggeration, the lump of solid stone wasn't quite boulder sized but it was certainly not small, about the size of a Human's head, and probably weighed more than I did; and yet the shapeshifter had managed to blast it from the ground with just a stomp as it spun the bone-staff thing around until it was holding it like a baseball bat, just as the chunk of solid rock reached it apex of it's climb, right at head height. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next, the Lucario swung at the boulder, the was a vicious crash as it hit, the impact actually visible as a shockwave in the pouring rain. Not that anyone had time to marvel at that, when there was a rock flying through the air at terminal velocity, heading straight for Karen.

There was no time to get out of the way, or try and blast the boulder off course. I didn't even have a chance to move, it was lucky that Karen managed to form a barrier in time. But she didn't have enough time to actually reinforce it, make it stable. The boulder struck the protect head on, with a sickening crunch as the rock smashed into the barrier. Yet, somehow, the green shield managed to hold out. The rock practically disintegrated on impact, showering us all with small chips of stone as the barrier rippled under the force of the blast, cracked, then slowly splintered. Karen was panting for breath, barely standing, and she still managed to look across at me and smile. That was a mistake.

"I'm okay, Jaz-" She didn't see the second rock coming. Neither did I, so I couldn't do anything as the rock crashed into the side of her head. It had been going a lot less slower than the last one, and was much smaller too, but that didn't make any difference to me as my girlfriend crumpled to the muddy ground, bleeding and... and... she wasn't getting up.

"Karen?" I muttered, unable to move. No way, no, no, no, this was not happening. She was okay, she had to be, we were all going to be fine. Scout, Fervo, Grovle, Pika, Scyther, all of us. "Karen!" We were going to get out of this okay... T-this was not happening! "Get up... please..."

"You bastard!" Pika was yelling, not that I was looking or paying any attention at all. I was busy hoping that Karen would move or make a noise or _do something, anything_, that would let me know she wasn't...

"Yeah, that about sums me up!" The shapeshifter yelled over in reply, sounding like it was having to fight Scyther off again. "A stubborn, irritating, sadistic, insane bastard! And now it's your turn, Pain Split!"

Pika's screaming snapped me out of my stupor, I spun around just in time to see her collapse too. And she wasn't in much better shape that Karen was. Whatever the shapechanger had done, it had worked, she was covered all over by vicious gashes and cuts. Her left arm and chest were even worse, there was barely any yellow fur left. And, just to make it even worse, she was crying. Sobbing in between painful sounding coughs, even as she struggled to push herself back up. I turned to go help her, but stopped half way, staring at the shapeshifter. It was... healed. Most of the cracks and cuts where closed, some vanished completely. Now it was even more agile and durable, able to fend off Scyther even as the bug's eyesight returned and let him fight at full strength. And, even worse, the Lucario had closed its eyes and was fighting blind, even better than it had when able to see.

"Damnit..." Pika growled, reaching up with her good arm and grabbing ahold of my arm, "Squirt, you gotta find a way to stop that fucker." What could I do? I'm not fast, I'm not strong, I can't launch lightning bolts, fireballs or balls of explosive ghostly energy. I've got nothing. "Squirt! Look at me!" She didn't give me much of a choice, yanking on my arm. S-she looked... scared, "you and Scyther are the only one's still standing, and he won't last much longer without help. You won in Celedon, so stop thinking you're weak and go and fucking avenge your girlfriend before we all end up dead!"

S-she... she was right. I was being stupid and cowardly this whole time. I'd been standing on the sidelines while everyone else was throwing everything they had at this thing. Hell, I was better than that; I've thrown myself in front of Dragonite, Rhydon and Aggron before without a second thought, all to save my friends. I let them all down here. Well that's enough of that. No more stupid plans, no more letting everyone else get hurt. I'm the defence of this team, the guy who gives the others backup, so that's what I'm damn well going to go and do! Or was going to, when I noticed the Lucario waving a paw in my direction, there was a flash of light from the clouds above, a massive crash of noise... and I got a Thunderbolt dropped on my head.

It's difficult to describe just how painful that was, mainly because I blacked out before I could really get a handle on what being fried felt like. Although it did feel a little weird when I regained consciousness a second later, I didn't feel like I was burnt all over like last time, it seemed to be only my right side that was singed from the inside out. Maybe the electricity had taken a different path through me than last time, I dunno. Pika was out cold now, looks like she'd used all her strength to growl some sense into me.

"Owww..." I groaned, quickly testing all my limbs and making sure they all worked okay. Luckily, they were, although my right arm was killing me but I wasn't out of this yet. I took the chance to have a quick look around, while the Lucario thought I was down.

I wished I hadn't almost immediately. Where the shapeshifter and Scyther had been fighting was engulfed in a blizzard, yet I could still make out two silhouettes inside there, one on its knees while the other was partially obscured by the glow from the aura-bone-staff thing from inside the swirling snow. And it certainly looked like Scyther was getting repeatedly whacked in the face, unless he'd suddenly developed paws and had gotten a hold of the staff to beat up the shapeshifter. I nearly gave up hope, but then I spotted something else, just a little way away. I couldn't believe it, I had to look again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. But there it was, heading right this way, hope. And that was all I needed. I looked back at the Lucario's form inside the blizzard, taking careful aim as the silhouette of Scyther collapsed to the floor.

"_Celebi, please let this work,_" I prayed, knowing I had one chance at this. So it was time to do what I do best; I took a deep breath, ducked inside my shell, and launched myself like a rocket with a massive jet of water.

The Lucario never even saw me coming, thanks to that same Blizzard it had used to weaken Scyther. My Aqua Jet propelled shell hit it straight in the torso, knocking it to the ground and messing up whatever it had been planning to do to Scyther. I hit the ground too, skidding to a halt, winded, and seriously deciding to put a seatbelt in my shell, or at least some padding. The blizzard was freezing, but I ignored it, I'd come too far to back down because of a sudden chill.

"You stupid, pain-in-the-tail little turtle!" The Lucario roared, the snow around it seeming to melt under it's rage and letting me actually see it, instead of only about an inch in front of my face. And, well, if you give me a shot like that, I'm going to take it. An Ice Beam launched through the snow, freezing both of its legs and an arm to the ground before it could finish standing up.

"No one calls me short!" I yelled in reply, "especially not a stupid, pain-in-the-tail little shapeshifter."

Goading the Pokecidal maniac probably wasn't a good idea, especially not when it is capable of igniting its legs. The ice and snow practically evaporated instantaneously, freeing the Lucario's limbs and letting it launch itself straight at me. There was no time to inhale for a water attack, so I threw up a Protect. Surprisingly, it managed to withstand the Fire Punch, a massive ripple going through the green shield even as I struggled to keep the barrier intact. I failed when it threw the Blaze Kick at me, smashing through the barrier and catching me in the side. I'd managed to catch my breath while in the barrier, however, so I used a small blast of water to deliberately launch myself away, as though the kick had hit a lot harder than it hard. Which proved to be a good idea; as the Lucario had been about to slam its other leg, that was also on fire, into my face. So, escaping by the fluff on my tail, I skidded to a halt near the edge of the blizzard; winded, sore and with a crack in my shell but otherwise okay. And I had a couple of seconds to plan my next move.

"Your friends are out of this fight now, you're the last one," the shapeshifter growled from deep within the blinding snow. "And you just don't have the power needed to finish me off."

"No, I don't. Not like this." I agreed, the Lucario's words giving me an idea that I prayed worked, "but I can get a lot stronger than I am now." Moment of truth time.

I closed my eyes, gave another prayer for good measure, and concentrated as hard as I could. Focused everything I had on what was at stake here. My own life, those of my friends, Karen. Everything depended on me being able to pull this off. If I couldn't, I'd be torn apart, everything would have been for nothing. I needed to be strong and- I felt it, that sudden rush of energy that I'd only felt once before, pure power running through every single part of my body as I opened my eyes, seeing that I was engulfed in a bright white light. For three seconds, this electrifing energy coursed through my veins, reassuring me that I could pull this off. That we could win. And then the Lucario shot out of the Blizzard at bullet-speed, slamming its fist straight into my face and sending my flying backwards, the evolutionary light and power disintegrating as I hit the floor, tumbling head over tail out of the blizzard. Even as it felt like my skull was imploding, and that blacking out again would be a good idea, I took a moment to check behind me. Tail was fluffy, I was still a Wartortle.

"Did you really expect me to let you pull a stunt like that?" The Lucario was laughing, I could make out its form coming towards me from inside the snowstorm.

Until it stopped dead when I replied back. "Honestly, no. I was kinda hoping you would stop me," who wanted to be a Blastoise, really? They aren't fluffy and cute like a Wartortle like me.

"Then what was the point of all that?" It sounded confused, completely in awe at the lack of sense I was making. Good, I grinned, only needing a few more seconds

"Well," there was only one way to answer that; I adopted a peppy, cheerful tone as I used the immortal words of Blacky, "I'm being a distraction!"

It barely had time to raise a barrier in time as a Hyper Beam tore through the blizzard, the massive beam of white energy crashing into the green barrier, hiding it under the light and steam that was being thrown off. Until it decided that it didn't like the blizzard, or the barrier, and promptly blew them both up in a massive explosion. I looked across my shoulder, spotting the same figure I'd seen earlier, that had been heading straight for us and I'd been buying time for. Tails splayed out behind him, Alpha panted from the effort of launching a blast that powerful; even as he stared into the giant steam cloud, completely ignoring the pouring rain that was still coming down around us.

"You... pathetic... gits!" That familiar snarl came from within the fading steam cloud, the shapeshifter soon coming into view. It looked like it was in a worse condition than it had been after Grovyle's Solarbeam, and this time it was definitely not faking. Cracked and charred armoured flesh, its right arm clearly disabled and it was limping as it glared at the Ninetales, who just glared right back. "You will not take away my victory that easily, not with none of that save-the-day crap. I invented that stunt!"

"You clearly forgot to get it patented." Alpha dead-panned, tails still fanned out behind him. "Besides, I'm working with the Saffron City Police Department, saving people from nutjobs like you is my job."

"You're going to regret showing up in front of me; Bone Rush!" The Lucario roared, forming that aura-bone thing again in it's good arm as it shot towards Alpha, yelling at the top of its lungs, "This ends here, die!"

"No." The voice came from the Ninetales' direction, but it wasn't Alpha who had spoken. In fact, the fox just smirked as he leapt aside, revealing just who had been standing behind him, hidden from view by Alpha's tails. And who had just swallowed three Cheri Berries. "You first!"

The shapeshifter was too close and had too much momentum to stop or get out of the way, but it did have just enough time for the sight of Flame to register, the Lucario suddenly looking absolutely terrified as it was engulfed in a massive stream of Boom Berry boosted fire. I could feel the heat of it from several meters away, the rain was evaporating before it even got close to the inferno that maintained itself for a good eight seconds before finally stopping. Revealing nothing but an angry Charmander standing in front of where a Lucario had previously been before.

W-we won. We made it! After all that, we survived. I had to sit down, so relieved that my legs were in danger of no longer working. I was so out of it I barely realised that the fire types had walked over to me, only noticing when Flame patted me on the head.

"You did good, Squirt," he smiled, "you did very good."

"Thanks," I piped up, suddenly too exhausted to move, "that means a lot, coming from you."

"Well, no getting cocky," the Charmander countered, lightly punching me on the shoulder, "you're just lucky we didn't get lost on the way here, like we did last time Alpha was leading the way."

"Haha," Alpha sighed, "I'll have you know I had Porygon giving me directions over the radio. So we were in no danger of getting lost."

"Good, because we didn't bring Blacky along this time."

"Because he was oh so helpful last night." The Ninetales rolled his eyes before turning back to me, "the Center's Ambulance was right behind us, so help for the others will be here shortly."

"Oh good..." Oooh look, my vision was doing the blurry blurry thing again. And it had gotten rather cold all of a sudden.

"That bastard is gone," Flame piped up, crossing his arms and smirking at me, "you can pass out now."

"Don't mind if I do!"

I was out like a light.


	318. Mental Relations

Wow, this took a lot longer than it should have done. The main cause of delay is because I've spontaneously become so technologically incompetent that I managed to break Wordpad. Yeah.

I broke wordpad... how, I have no idea. But it broke and I had to redo about half of the chapter again from scratch.

Which wasn't too bad, considering I wasn't too happy with the original start of the chapter anyway. Too serious, and we'd had enough serious from the fight scene. (One day I'll probably go back and inject a little funny into the other parts of that fight so it isn't so dull and shitty and whatnot. Assuming I ever get around to finishing reduxing up too the end of the arc that introduced Blacky and Spiral. Because, damnit, that Persian needs to be made more scary and traumatising. And I'm a little disappointed that I didn't show enough of ParentalFlame. Not to mention the arcs before, General Ekans needed more screen time, Pika's original characterization needs to be shown and fleshed out a little more. And Scyther needs a more badass introduction scene.)

But yeah; having to redo all that work, especially when I'm already chronically lazy, kinda killed my motivation for a few days. Which was nice, as I got to play through PMD2 again, and I didn't end up with Meowth this time. So I haven't been Payday'ing everything to hoard money and actually had to think about elemental typing for once. Until I got Aqua Tail which is apparently so broken that you can one shot a Tropius with it, when you can't with Ice Fang...

Also, Dialga is pathetically easy if you/partner is a Torchic that knows Mirror Move. Bouncing back Roar Of Time is both hilarious and did more damage than anything else I had in my movelist.

So after ritually humiliating the Legendary of Time, I finally got around to working on this. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I imagine you will, seeing as anything has to be a step up from the fight scene. Which got almost as annoying as Mewtwo.

Almost.

Anyway, I've got bored of dragging out the pre-episode ranty thing now. Class dismissed. Your homework; to not freak out at the revelation about evilMew. I fully expect half of you to fail, such is the nature this mindfuck, so I will be giving marks back for truely epic freak outs and rants in the reviews.

**Episode 318: Mental Relations **

Saffron City was notoriously difficult to navigate if you were not familiar with where you were headed, but that didn't only apply to those on ground level. Half of the roads and alleys were completely invisible from the air, not to mention the endless shifting air currents around the taller buildings like the Silph Co building. And even the other shortcut that both Trainers and wild Pokemon could rely on, teleportation, was made much more difficult just by the large number of psychics in one place. The sheer number of active psychics, some considered amongst the most powerful in the world, had a nasty effect on the precise senses and concentration needed for someone to move from one place to another. A mental haze, of sorts, causing the normally sharp and precise flow of psychic power to become dazed and unwieldy over distance. While over short distances, from one side of a street to the other, it just took more energy and focus than usual. But over long distances, the psychic interferrence had a much larger effect, become potentially dangerous. It became impossible, after a city block, to reappear precisely where the teleporter had been aiming for; leaving more than one psychic to find themselves in the middle of a busy road. Add that to an expotential energy drain over distance, and it becomes almost impossible for them to summon the strength or focus to teleport to safety.

Mew had been forced to do a long range teleport, without being able to get proper focus and was injured on top of all of that. Anything could happen, but anything beat what would have happened if he'd stayed in the inferno Flame had fired. Anything at all was preferable to revealing himself in front of the fire lizard. Mew had more chance of surviving an oncoming articulated lorry than he did whatever Flame would have done. Even appearing thirty feet above the rooftops in a residential area on the other side of Saffron, only a few blocks away from Sabrina's house. Of course, none of that really mattered to the psychic feline at that moment, as he suddenly found himself too exhausted to do anything. Including staying airborne.

"Aww crap."

Luckily it was the middle of the day, most of the occupants of the street were either at their jobs, school or inside doing the housework. Leaving no one around to witness Mew succumbing to gravity and smashing face first into a roof. Clay tiles cracked under the impact as the feline tumbled down the sloping roof, before finally coming to a halt and falling limp.

"Ow..." Mew moaned, attempting to roll over onto his back, only to find that he'd originally come to a halt inches from the edge of the roof. So his movement led to yet another drop onto his head as he fell onto a steel trashcan, bounced off, finally landing onto concrete tiles. "Oww again..."

"_Karma's a bitch, ain't it?_" the blue miniture version of himself sighed as she leaned against the fence, looking up and down the empty alleyway with disdain, "_it's the only reason I can think of that you landed on this side of the fence instead of in the garden._"

"_Wow, you made quite the dent in the lid of this thing,_" the other hallucination, Impulse, cooed as she examined the trash can, "_we've got quite the hard head._"

"_Please don't make me test that theory and stop your inane comments for the moment,_" Logic snapped, "_it's thanks to your stupid idea that we're in this state in the first place._"

"_Hey!_" Impulse pouted, glancing across at her different coloured counterpart, before pausing, "_wait, do you mean me as in me, or me as in him?_" She guestured at Mew, who was deliberating passing out.

Logic stared as though Impulse was crazy. Well, moreso than usual for a tiny pink hallucination, "_what the hell are you on about?_"

"_Pronouns are hard when we're technically fragments of the same person._" She giggled.

"_...No one would blame me if I went Tsundere on your ass-_"

"_-Our ass._" Impulse interrupted, giving her backside a quick shake for emphasis, "_and what a gorgeous little behind we have too._"

"_You give a new meaning to narcissism._" Logic growled, looking disgusted before switching to disturbed, "_Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy!_"

"_But it's pretty. I wanna touch it._"

"_Stay on your side of the alley, stay the hell over there! I'm warning you, one move and I start blasting._"

"Death is looking more pleasant by the minute." Mew groaned, slowly sitting up and leaning against the trash can as he gave himself a quick one over.

His normally pink fur was looking rather singed, which was rather worrying considering it was fairly fire resistant normally. In fact, he had to lick his paw to put out a small fire on the tip of his tail. The upside was that the inferno had manage to cauterise most of the cuts and scrapes he'd suffered, so he wouldn't have to worry about losing anymore blood. He'd been running low over the last couple weeks, what with the wanton explosions and blood tests and damage to internal organs from mutant phantoms.

"It really hasn't been my week, has it?" He chuckled, managing to find some morbid humour in the situation, "one of the most powerful creatures on the planet, reduced to hiding in an alley, burned all over and hallucinating... oh Akiko, if only you could see me now."

"_If you start crying, I'm going to have to strangle you with your own tail._" Logic groaned, floating over to land on his shoulder, and looking rather serious about the threat as she scolded him, "_You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't followed Impulse's way of doing things and listened to the smart part of you for once. If we'd just Giga Drain'd the turtle and the Kirlia when they first found us, then cracked their heads together while they were weakened and threw their corpses into a river, we'd have been able to go on our merry way without any of this drama; find Scarlet, reduce her to a fine paste and then we could make a start on tracking down Dione and that Gardevoir and her cronies. I've got a present in mind for that bastard Leafeon._"

"_I love it when you go on those angry rants._" Impulse purred from behind Logic, reaching up to playfully bat at her blue counterpart's ears. "_So very 'inspiring'. Also, your bum is fluffier than mine..._"

Mew, finding himself rather disturbed at the way his hallucinations were interacting, did manage to find some solace in the look of complete horror that ran across Logic's face in the split second that it took for her to process what had just been said. She, naturally, had a perfectly logical and rational reaction; grabbing Impulse by the throat and throwing her clean through the flimsy wooden fence, skimming her across a pond and a gravel path on her face, only for the pink hallucination to crash into a the brick wall of the house.

"_You... weird... bitch..._" Logic stammered, glaring through the hole in the fence, her cheeks going from light blue to a very bright red.

"_Totally worth it._" Impulse replied, looking none the worse for wear even as she brushed splinters and pebbles out of her fur. "_You really need to relax more though, jeez, I've never seen an hallucination so tense before._"

"_What do you expect?! You were about to grope me!_"

"_Aha, pronouns remember? I was about to grope us!_"

"_That doesn't make it any better!_"

"_It wasn't supposed to. I'm the naughty one, remember?_" Impulse smirked, a rather toothy grin as Logic backed up in the air before moving to hide behind Mew.

"Not to be rude an' all," Mew interrupted, before things could get any weirder in what was proving to be a rather disturbing concussion, "but was I just hallucinating that part too or did you just break the fence?"

Hallucinations, by nature, couldn't do something like that. So unless he was hallucinating the fence, something he wasn't ruling out considering how messed up his subconscious was proving to be. Or his telekinetic power was going out of control and he should probably start worrying about the rest of the fence blowing up pretty soon. Things had a habit of doing that recently. _Just once,_ he thought to himself, _I'd like to go somewhere that doesn't involve an explosion._ Now, that train of thought had taken only a moment at most, so he wasn't too surprised when his earlier question got a reply. What did surprise him is what the reply was, and from whom it came from.

"Sorry, the fence wasn't me," came the eerily familiar snarl from the end of the alleyway, "but I do intend to break you if that helps!"

Mew, despite knowing exactly what he was about to see, still found himself leaning around the trash can and taking a look anyway. Illuminated by the sun streaming into the alley entrance from behind him, given a ghostly glow from the blue fire on his tail, phantom wings spread wide; Ryuu smiled.

"Hello, fuckwit. No ghost to save you this time." He walked fowards, rapidly closing the gap between the two, flexing his claws which soon started giving off a shadowy aura, "but, just to be on the safe side, I'm going to kill you nice and quick." the phantom lizard smiled, showing way too many sharp teeth for Mew's liking, "not clean though, I do so like making a mess!"

He was barely a meter away when something slammed into the concrete path between the two at speeds that a comet would be envious off, kicking up massive amounts of dust as the concrete slaps that made up the alley path desintergrated under the the impact. Ryuu flung himself backwards, away from the debris, only to have an intact concrete slab get telekinetically ripped out from underneath him and slam into his stomach.

"Sorry, I'm no ghost!" Came the yell from inside the dust cloud that shielded the newcomer from view, as a vivid yellow glow appeared from within it, shining with an intensity that matched the sheer volume of the speaker's words "but I'm a damn sight better! Zap Cannon!"

Ryuu barely had time to even widen his eyes before there was a massive crash of thunder, the shockwave splintering the wooden fences that made the alley walls along with all of the windows on the entire street, as an apsolutely enormous bolt of lightning tore down the alleyway. The phantom didn't have a chance before the bolt struck him right in the stomach, having more than enough punch to blast him clean across the road, through the side of a parked moving van, out the other and then through the brick wall of a house.

"I'm the greatest higher power the world has ever known!" The shooter yelled triumphantly as he stared down the trail of destruction, giving his defeated foe a mock salute with a long pink tail, before turning to the stunned psychic feline that was staring up at him in awe and shock. "But most call me Mew."

"_I think I'm in love..._" Impulse sighed, dreamily, "_such power and majesty. And so cute too!_"

"_You are twisted and wrong on so many levels._" Logic snapped back, "_and half of them are illegal._"

"M-Mew?" The injured Mew ignored his hallucinations, too stunned to focus on anything but what was in front of him. He couldn't believe this. There was another him? How? When? Was this another hallucination too?

"Hiya," the new arrival bowed, before grinning sheepishly, "pleased to meet me."

"Y-you're real. Another me." Haha, maybe he really had gone crazy being alone for so long after all.

"Well, yes and no. It's kinda complicated. Listen, I'd hate to cut the meet'n'greet short, especially when it involves me getting praised for being awesome but," the other Mew paused, sighing, "I know that phantom. That Zap Cannon won't have bought us much more time, and you aren't in any real state for a real punch up. So how about I fly you over to my place and get you fixed up, then we can talk."

"I've got nothing to lose, I guess." Mew laughed as he managed to pull himself up, limping into the other feline's arms, "so let's go!"

Meanwhile, sitting atop a telephone pole, another psychic watched the dust settled with a faint sense of amusement. After all, the Legendary of Fate had good reason to enjoy seeing a mockery of life and existance blown through a wall. The green fairy observed the pink felines shooting into the air, one carrying the other, with keen interest.

"So, Mew finally makes his move," Celebi smirked, "his free turn. And he used it for that! Hah, maybe there is hope left for him after all."

"_Master?_" A telepathic 'voice' questioned from afar.

"Shame he's already lost half of his cards already, and I've stopped playing nice." Celebi looked down at the small glowing orb he held in his paws, feeling the psychic connection it held to another, giving orders to the Pokemon on the other side, "This won't take long. Keep looking for Manaphy."

"_Will do._"

"And Uxie."

"_Yes?_"

"Be careful, Jirachi's getting a little more active. I'm not ready yet for a third player in this little game."

"_I'll make sure Azelf doesn't get too carried away and draw attention to us, master._"

"Good." Celebi grinned, things were starting to fall into place. Perfect.


	319. Standing Sentry

Blech, this should not have taken so long. I'm sorry for that, blame a combination of illness, work, laziness and taking a driving test. Which I passed, somehow.

Expect buses to be a lot busier around my neighborhood when that news gets out. And the cyclist/moped-riding population to rapidly decrease in direct correlation to the increasing number of dents on my car's front bumper.

In my defence, all the ones on my street are arses. Not that I'd aim for them deliberately. Of course not, that would make me a horrible person.... Ah.

Like the kind of guy who fucked up the last battle so bad that the end needed three rewrites, and would have gotten a fourth had I not finally given up on pleasing all of you and stopped giving a crap.

Yes, complete apathy is the path to contentment, who knew?

In other news, I eventually got bored of slacking off and got another chapter half done. Then I goofed off for another week before finally finishing it now. I think that has to be a ToF record in laziness. Which lets me claim that by slacking off, I was actually doing something productive by trying to beat my old record. Which means no complaining about update speeds, you lot, you've got a perfectly good episode to complain about instead.

You're welcome.

**Episode 319: Standing Sentry **

It had been about ten minutes since everyone that had been hurt during the battle in the park had been taken to the Pokemon Center by a couple of Ambulences. One had even managed to find Scout and two rather shook up Humans on their way here. Who proceeded to look even worse when they saw what had happened to everyone else. Joanne appeared to have just shut down mentally while Moron seemed to bounce between rage and crying as Fervo was gingerly moved into the vehicle, quickly followed by Scyther, Grovyle, Pika and that Kirlia Squirt had been hanging around with. The turtle had woken up by this point and was just sitting around, pale and shaking. Alpha, being better at dealing with stuff like that, had been talking to him and trying to keep him from turning into a complete traumatised wreck as our friends were being assessed by nurses and hauled onto stretchers, by protest in the case of one Nidorina, who ended up getting one of those sleepy-stabby-needle things that knocked her out cold just so she didn't end up poisoning someone. Still, eventally they were all loaded up and sent away, leaving us alone in the middle of a ruined field. For ten minutes, in complete silence.

I wasn't exactly taking the situation too well. I wasn't stupid, there was no in hell I'd managed to kill that fucking thing. They never die the first time. Ever. Alpha even confirmed it for me, managing to use his magic extra sense thing to figure out that it had managed to teleport away. So, not only was the bastard still alive, but I'd been in the room when Grovyle had phoned for backup, I knew it was a shapeshifter. A powerful one at that, who could now be anywhere, and had a grudge. Great. All we bloody needed, another maniac trying to kill us. How many is that now? Really, I've lost count. Maybe it'd been a bad idea to get Spiral and Blacky to come here after al- wait... no, I managed to calm myself before the panic could start; Alpha had asked Spiral to head to the Pokemon Center when we had left the mansion, just so there would be someone there to check over any wounded, she'd have arrived there now with Blacky; there's no way the fucker would be able to attack them in a pretty busy building like that... I think.

Wait, hang on, we're dealing with a Transform user. And I remember some of the crap Asmodeus pulled, specifically managing to trick people that he was me. Which meant only one thing.

"We've gotta go!" I ordered, making to grab one of the Ninetales' tails but he flicked it out of reach as he looked at me like I'd just gone insane. I hadn't, because if I had, he'd be dead. _Yay, memories of Cerulean, that's just what we needed to make this better!_ Shut up, your sarcasm sucks.

"You do realise we have to stay until someone from the police or my unit arrives and can look after the scene, incase someone shows up and starts fiddling with evidence and stuff we could use to track down the bad guy here?" Alpha clearly was still screwed up in the head, because that's the only possible reason I can see that would allow him to think that talking to me like I'm an idiot was smart.

"What if that bastard warped to the Pokemon Center!?" I practically yelled into his face, pointing out that the Center was where injured things did tend to go, "you sent Spiral and Blacky there! And it's where all the others are now going!"

"It's also full of trainers, many of whom will have at least one Pokemon in fighting condition. Something causes trouble in the Center, especially when kits are concerned, and just about everyone there will rip that something apart." Alpha looked at me, right in the eye, and he actually looked like he'd thought this through, "Flame, I wouldn't have sent anyone, much less those Eons, to somewhere I thought could be dangerous. I try to keep good people from getting hurt, that's my job, that's what I plan on spending the rest of my life doing. It's what I've made an oath to do, and my kind has a bit of a reputation for following oaths through until the very end."

Sure, he may be right but I couldn't help but worry. I mean, I was having to put Spiral and Blacky's safety in strangers' paws. And I'm not entirely fond of people I don't know; hell, I barely tolerate the bastards I do know. And to make it worse, these were trainers. I was having to put my faith in people like Scarf-boy. And there is no way in fucking hell that I am putting my kits' lives in the hands of that prick. I would sooner die than trust them to Frank. And considering I must have died, what, ten times now, that means that I really, really do not want Humans looking after them. Luckily, Alpha seemed to realise that I wasn't entirely convinced by his comments and piped up again.

"Flame, if it makes you feel any better, I intend on us heading to the Center as well the moment that we can get this place secured. The sooner we find out how severe the injuries are, and can talk to people, the sooner we can figure out exactly what happened here."

"I don't need to know what happened," I grumbled, "I need to know that Spiral and Blacky are safe, and I need to know where that fucker went so I can go kill it!" Repeatedly, because killing them once never seems to be enough. I'm guessing about four times should be enough, but I'll go for about seven to make sure the pointy bit gets across. Actually, fuck it, let's just keep on going until I run out of corpse.

"Ah, I think the others have arrived, unless my ears are lying," Alpha mused, either unaware of or ignoring the fact I was plotting to kill something he'd probably want to question or some stupid Human-law crap like that. "_Or he's looking the other way so he doesn't get in trouble."_ ...It's Alpha, he doesn't do stuff like that. "_Alpha can be smart."_ When? "_...uhh."_ Thought so. "_Hey! I'm trying to think here."_ Now I know you're lying. "_I hate you sometimes_." The feeling's mutual. "_Jerk."_ Damn straight. Anyhoo, any further internal bickering was cut off by the sound of screeching tyres as a very beat up looking car came skidding through one of the parks' gates, sideways. While I'm pretty sure that they aren't really supposed to do that, I was more worried about the fact that it had managed to turn itself around and was going fowards again, straight towards us, fast.

I swear to all that is holy, all that isn't, and anything else I missed, that if it's a sodding Human car that manages to kill me, I am not going to be impressed. So with that in mind, I got ready to get the hell out of the way, swallow the last Boom Berry I'd managed to save and blow the idiots up; but I didn't move. Mainly because Alpha was sitting there, right in the middle of it's path, not even looking slightly worried. Then I remembered he was insane and went to leave him behind. What? How the hell was I supposed to drag a fully grown Ninetales out from where it was willingly sitting infront of what could be described as a steel deathbox on wheels even when a Human isn't at the controls. If one is at the controls, heading straight for you and you're too stupid to get out of the way, then you deserve everything you get. Which probably involved being turned into a pancake. Which reminded me that I hadn't had food yet.

Honestly, if it wasn't for Blacky being a bit of an airhead, I would say that I'm probably the only Pokemon in existance who could wonder where the nearest apple tree was when faced with an oncoming steel deathbox. Except possibly a Gulpin, those things are just fucked up, plain and simple. Although I have found something they don't like eating; fire. Ahh, simpler times, before I met Moron and my life went horribly wrong. Times when I didn't have to deal with Humans, psychopaths, psychics, dicks and now I'm just repeating myself. "_The car."_ Oh right, yeah, steel deathbox about to flatten Alpha, terribly tragic.

Or it would have been had the fox's tails not fanned out behind him as the deathbox approached ever closer, seemingly not slowing down in the least. Around the entire area we'd been 'guarding', or standing around looking bored to you and me, Will-O-Wisps burst into existance. Seriously, the small orbs of blue fire formed a large ring around the battle zone, which finally seemed to get a reaction from the driver of the car as there was a horrible screeching noise that I could actually hear over the loud and increasingly annoying siren noise the machine was making. Luckily for it, just as I was considering trying to incinerate one of the wheels to get it to shut the hell up by exploding, it actually turned away from it's collision course with Alpha.

With the predictable result of it going sideways again as the tyres struggled to get grip, kicking up a spray of grass and dirt as the thing looked about ready to roll onto it's roof. Which would have been hilarious, and it would have killed the blue blinking light thing some idiot had stuck on its roof, but somehow it managed to stay right side up and came to a halt inches from one of Alpha's magic fire orb things. Which was a shame, really, I was looking forward to see what'd happen when it ran over a floating fireball. It would be interesting to know how cars reacted to that sort of thing, you know, so I knew what to try whenever I come up against one myself. Because I will, seeing as the entire universe seems to be out to kill me by this point. "_Focus, Flame, you're getting off track."_ I don't know why you sound so bloody annoyed, seeing as you're one of the people I like and even you've tried to off me. "_You like me?"_ Um... more like I'm willing to put up with you, mainly because I'm pretty sure killing you would end badly for me. "_Too late to change it now, you admitted you like me!"_ Why do you sound so happy? It's creepy._ "Flame likes me, Flame likes me!"_ Shut up! "_I like you too."_

...

What? "_Nothing."_ No, what the hell, Sarah? You've gone from sounding smug to all quiet and coy, and it's wierd. Still annoying, but now it's weird too. "_I-it's nothing, really. Let's just back on track."_ But- "_Moving on!"_ Ooookay. Anyway, even though I'd been standing around considering punching myself in the face so she'd start making some damn sense, Alpha didn't seem to have noticed. Mainly due to the fact that one of the back doors of the car swung open and a Marowak dived to the ground. I wish I was making this up, really, but the prat was literally hugging the earth and babbling on about he'd never leave it again. Who the hell does that? I mean, I could understand if there was an actual reason like trying to get rid of a strawberry scent or something, but not for no reason at all. A fact Alpha seemed to agree with as he wandered over, looking rather bored.

"You okay down there?" The Ninetales prodded the ground type's shoulder.

"We're alive! I can't believe we survived, Al, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes."

"Really? That bad?"

"The driving, yes. The flashback, no, I've figured out where I put that cheese and mayo sandwich last week."

"I believe that justifies all my comments about his bad taste." Hitmonchan commented, looking rather pale himself as he climbed out the door, "now if only I could figure out why he's so dumb, because getting dropped on his head as a kit couldn't have done anything with that skull."

"Oi, I have a lovely skull!" the Marowak countered, jumping up and waving his bone club thing around like a total prat, "it's a lot more reliable in a pinch than you."

"Well I'm sorry my kind aren't known for our ability to pinch. So if you think you're dreaming, I can't help. Want me to break your face, however, keep talking." I like this guy. A little. Maybe. Okay, no I don't. He tried to kill me once, that sorta puts it in the fuckoff and die section of people I know.

"I'd love to see you try, and I do like talking, so I think I'll take you up on that."

I had a feeling their bickering could go on a while, at least until I got fed up and broke both of their faces and then the rest of them, and probably would have done had the driver side door not opened and clobbered them both in the face. Even Alpha smirked at that one. Because sometimes there is justice in the world. Fittingly, the one who handed it out happened to be an Officer Jenny. This is what, the fourth one now? I swear to Mew, that if I ever find out that all Humans are like that and Joy, and that there are actually fourteen Franks, then I am going to kill everything. Because a world with fourteen Franks does not deserve to live. One of the idiots was more than enough, without more as well.

A fact I'm sure Alpha agreed with as he told off Marowak and Hitmonchan for making fools of themselves. While Jenny just wandered around to the back of the car, flipped a button somewhere and pulled open the back; revealing yet another compartment. Inside where three Pokemon, a rather bruised looking Bulbasaur, Porygon who looked as blank and emotionless as ever and an Arcanine who was fast asleep.

"I never want to do that again!" The grass type muttered as it got out of the car, rubbing at the largest bruise on it's head with a vine.

"It was a little excessive in parts, agreed," Porygon commented, "I am ninety percent certain that some laws of psychics were broken."

"Well, when traffic's in the way, sometimes you just gotta flip off Newton. And good thing I did too, or it'd have taken another twenty minutes to get here. You'd think they'd send someone closer to here but noooo, I've got the supercomputer and Sabrina, so I get to deal with all the shitty stuff."

"Where is Sabrina?" Alpha enquired, Porygon translating it into Human thanks to the stupid language barrier. And, natually, everyone ignored me. Oh, don't bother explaining anything to the fire lizard who wants to know what the hell is going on, it's okay, I don't mind having to beat it out of you.

"We got a second call five minutes ago, apparently there was a fight of some sort on Gullwise Street. Something got blown through a lorry and Sabrina decided she'd go teleport over there and check the scene out before I arrived. I'm surprised she could teleport at all, she looked rather ill when we drove over Oak Hill."

"Ten seconds of airtime in a car, heading towards a blind corner, tends to do that to people." Marowak muttered, while Hitmonchan got a shade paler.

"Glad I was in the boot and couldn't see any of this..." Bulbasaur piped up, "although I felt some of it. Porygon is rather sturdy."

Anyway, finally the inane babble came to an end before I had to start murdering people, Jenny took a quick glance around the scene and called it a shithole. Alpha went on to explain that there had been an encounter with a stupidly strong shapeshifter, probably related to some explosion, it teleported away and could very well be involved in this other incident Jenny was having to go check out. The Human was looking surprisingly not worried for someone who, if I'd caught the gist of their conversation correctly, had let someone head to the second incident on their own. Although she did scowl a little, but that seemed to have more to do with the fact she was looking over a park that had been practically torn apart.

"I'm ordering more officers here, you're going to need to check this whole place for stuff."

"That would be ideal, yes. I'm going to head to the Center now, hopefully get some answers on what exactly happened here from the wounded." Yay, Alpha actually remembered what we were supposed to be doing.

"A lot of wounded?"

"Quite a few."

"Shit. Saffron's gone to hell the last couple weeks. All the Police Force are working overtime, digging up every contact they've got to try and get this explosion thing sorted, not to mention the attack on our Gym Leader. We need to solve this quick before we get panics and riots and, worst of all, fucking reporters."

"None of those are pleasant," the Ninetales nodded, "still, best you go catch up with Sabrina, you are supposed to be her escort."

"Heh, yeah, because I can clearly handle so much more than she can on her own," Jenny rolled her eyes, slamming the car doors shut as she climbed in and fired up the deathmachine, "fancy a lift part of the way to the Center?"

"I think we'll walk, I have a couple of things I need to speak to debrief this lot about before I leave this place in their paws."

"Suit yourself. I'll come along and help out here when we're done up in snob town."

With that, and a screech of tyres, the car roared off out of the city, spraying us all with mud and grass at it did so. Lovely.

"Can we go now?" I grumbled, fed up of all the delays. Everyone except Alpha, and Porygon cause it's weird, jumped practically out of their skin and spun around to face me.

"Flame! When did you get here?" Bulbasaur remarked.

"And are you on our side this time?" Marowak added, grinning.

"I'm on your side, yes." I growled. "But that ain't gonna stop me."

I punched him, hard. Bastard.


	320. Lost and Pirates

What is it with me recently? This thing was supposed to be done last tuesday... Curse you internet and your incredibally distracting ways. I can't even manage something reletively practical like updating the ANI site, instead wasting my time with comedy panel shows on youtube and trying to double the size of my MP3 collection using only stuff my coworkers will never have heard of. Which, considering none of them are giant nerds, is surprisingly difficult. I refuse to believe that my manager knows the Samurai Pizza Cats theme tune... and will sing along to it.

In the office.

And then answer the phone while still singing.

But then I can't really complain about crazy, really, considering that I decided it would be a good idea to Caramell Dansen on the dance floor during work's christmas party. And I wasn't even that drunk...

Curse you internet and your corrupting influence on my nerdish psyche, curse yoooouuuu!

In other news, finally managed to focus long enough to get something done. Will probably aim for an NQDS update next, so don't expect a ToF for a while even if the internet has stopped "being a distraction!"

Wow, that line shows up twice more and it goes from being a running gag and straight into the meme catagory.

**Episode 320: Lost and Pirates **

Well, after only stopping beating the shit out of that bastard Marowak when pretty much everyone else there got ready to start blasting. Although, if I'm honest, the only one who I was actually worried about was Alpha because; let's face it, there's no way in hell that a Bulbasaur is going to last five seconds against me. And Hitmonchan? Sure, might have been a threat before, but I'm a lot stronger than I was back in Rock Tunnel, and I'm pretty sure he'd not be too fond of getting a face full of Shadowbreath. Even Porygon wouldn't see that one coming, and what's he got anyway? Tri-Beam. Wow. Three piddly little light beams; one of which is ice, which does a grand total of bugger all to a Charmander; one is fire, which does even less; and the last is electric. I've spent a while with Pika now, electricity isn't even going to slow me down. The only possible threat comes from Alpha, being immune to fire and if he gets Rollout going then punching him isn't going to work. And he can always fall back on that Hyper Beam, which is kinda impossible to dodge at close range and pretty powerful if I remember correctly, what with melting through a thick steel door once. Admittedly I had superheated it first, but the point being that Alpha is probably the only one who's a threat so I should probably listen to what he says. Until he let's his guard down. I can be very patient when I want to be, after all. And if Scarlet can get the jump on him, surely even I can pull it off.

So with that in mind, we finally left the idiot squad and spent the best part of an hour wandering Saffron City. Well, Alpha claims he was heading straight for the Pokemon Center, but I know for a fact that we were going around in circles for half an hour. I knew that because we were retracing the steps of the exact same circles we'd been going around in when we'd been trying to get to the park in the first place; only in reverse! Honestly, I'm pretty sure we'd have made it to the Center faster if I'd navigated by picking a random road everytime we came to a junction. Or, I dunno, finding a Trainer; beating crap out his Pokemon and tailing him as he went there. But no, apparently randomly assaulting people is bad; even when you're in a hurry and could do with blowing off some steam by blowing up some psychics. Even if they probably deserved it for something, all psychics do.

Probably didn't help when we were half expecting an attack at any moment, what with there being a psychotic shapeshifter on the loose and we'd both shot it in the face, chances are it was pissed. Personally I would have thought it being a shapeshifter would justify attacking everything we came across, because we can't tell if its the bastard or not and better safe than sorry; right? Ah, who am I kidding, I wanted the fucker to jump out of an alley and try something, I really did. After all, I still had a Boom Berry left, and I'm pretty sure I could find something creative to do with it. Or I could just set it on fire again, seeing as that worked pretty well last time.

"You got another Hyper Beam in you?" I asked Alpha as we wandered through the city, keeping a careful eye on anything that looked like it could be trouble. "You know, just in case?"

"I think I can handle another one, yeah, as long as I don't waste it."

"Right, so I'll shoot first and take care of that barrier it put up last time, then you hit it with that." And then we rip its head off and burn it until there's nothing left. And then burn it some more.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"You don't want to take the bastard down?!"

"Oh, I would love to take it on, I just don't want to do it in the middle of a city when it's now hitting lunch hour. Too many civilians around to get caught in the crossfire." Well he had a point, the last thing we needed was some idiot Human wandering into the battle in some misguided attempt to stop anyone from getting hurt. And knowing our luck, this idiot would probably do it just as we're winning and about to slaughter the shapeshifter but instead it gets a couple seconds to run away, or takes the Human hostage. In which case I'll burn both of them, because if you're stupid enough to run in the middle of a Pokemon brawl, you deserve to die.

"Right, so ideally, we lead it away from the worst of the crowd, then beat the shit out of it free of interruption." I sighed, it was easier said than done. Humans were everywhere... brilliant, while there's a life or death battle going on the place is deserted but they all come out of hiding when the fighting's done. Bastards.

"Ideally, yeah. It won't work like that in practice though, I assure you."

"Never does with me." Why do we bother with plans anyway? Things tend to work better, or at least hurt less, when we just make everything up as we go. I mean, if we're improvising from the beginning and something weird comes up in the middle of the fight, then we're already in the right mindset to come up with some way of dealing with whatever that problem may be. Also there's a chance we're up against a mind reader, and nothing creeps out a mind reader more than coming up against someone with no plan, they've got no way to predict what you're about to do. The look of fear is priceless, especially when it's followed with a look of '_holy mother of Mew, that hurt!_' when you ram their head into a wall. Repeatedly.

And if Alpha was right and this thing was as injured as it should be after I torched the bloody thing, then it's reaction times would have slowed a little and it probably wouldn't be able to abuse its shapeshifting like I'm betting it did during the fight. If we just kept the pressure on it wouldn't be able to adapt fast enough to come up with a counter. And if it did manage to turn fire proof to avoid damage from my last Boom Berry, then it'll have a rather nasty surprise. Because I'm pretty sure I could boost my shadowbreath with the berries too, and I'd like to see a fire type shrug one of those off. Heh, I guess that crazy crap that happened in Sevii wasn't a total waste after all, it always helped to have an attack people couldn't predict.

"You know something, that reminds me that we've got something to give you from Vermillion. Raichu asked us to pass it along after you left."

"If it's a punch to the face, you can keep it," I replied. Wouldn't put it past the electric rodent after the stunt I pulled. He probably was a little pissed that I beat him. Oh, and the switching sides thing...

"It isn't, but I'll keep that in mind though," Alpha chuckled, looking across at me as I frowned, "you really don't trust anyone, do you?"

"I trust some people, just on different levels."

"So what level am I on?" I didn't know it was possible to sound curious and wary at the same time, but somehow that Ninetales pulled it off.

"I trust you to back me up in a fight. And I trust your judgement on some things. Doing the right thing and all that, and to make sure I don't do anything too stupid." Which worked out ever-so-well last time. My wrists still sting from those chains... "But I don't trust you navigating."

"Hey!" Alpha's ears lowered as he pouted, staring at me with mock-annoyance. Or real annoyance, it was hard to tell. "Just because we're taking a little longer than expected to get there, doesn't mean my navigation sucks."

"Uh huh," I grinned, "prove it, how far away are we?" I asked as I folded my arms and waited for the reply to my challange. This would bound to be good.

"About five minutes that way." He pointed with a tail up the street. Although I did notice he didn't sound too confident

"Bollocks." I smirked, making sure to show a couple teeth as his fur bristled. Then I made a show of looking over my shoulder, down the road in the opposite direction he'd been pointing. Looking straight at a large, red-roofed building.

"Oh." His tails drooped slightly, as he actually looked a little depressed. Or just expected me to rub it in. Wise move.

"Funny how you missed that, completely, despite knowing exactly where we were going, isn't it?" I don't know why I was rubbing it in so much. Oh, right, it's because I'd gotten fed up with him getting us lost and nearly leading us straight past the place we wanted to go without noticing!

"Would you believe that I was going to loop around the block to make sure no one was following us?" Looks like Alpha'd taken after Squirt in the crappy excuses department. If you're gonna lie, at least make it sound like you believe it yourself. Really, how stupid do you think I am. _Well..._ Oi.

"No chance in hell," I smirked. Besides even if there was someone on our tails, I'm pretty sure they could figure out we were heading towards the Center even if we took a long route. Not to mention that I've had a bad couple of days, any idiot following us would get a very unpleasent surprise when they made their move. "Come on, I'll lead, wouldn't want you getting lost going in a straight line." I laughed at the frown on his face as I set off.

"I can't believe you're teasing me after what happened today..." Alpha sighed as he followed along.

"Let's just say that near death experiances get a little old after the fifth time." I shrugged, glancing back at him, "Besides, would you rather I stayed cranky?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure which one worries me more."

"Besides, gotta try and be cheerful now, I get the feeling it's going to be tough to even fake a smile when we get in there." And not just because it's the Pokemon Center, a hellhole filled with crazy nurses, sharp things and those fucked up Chansey which are amazinly unafraid of fireballs.

Suprisingly, none of those were waiting for us when we stepped inside. In fact, the place was oddly deserted. There were usually at least a couple trainers loitering about the front desk, usually trying to boast about how awesome they were and how strong their Pokemon could be. Which was bullshit, if their Pokemon where so damn tough, they wouldn't be in the sodding Center! A fact I'd spent a great deal of time expressing during the month we spend in Cerulean, usually via teeth to the ankles. Ugh, Humans, it's so difficult to find a decent one. Hell, I was having to settle for half-decent as it was. Speaking of which... I heard what sounded like Moron's voice coming from a side room. Seeing as we had nothing better to do, as I'd learnt a long time ago that wandering randomly around a hospital was a bad idea unless you liked having needles jabbed in you, I wandered over to have a listen.

"Damnit, this whole thing is insane!"

"Tell me about it..." I heard Joanne sigh from the other side of the door. I don't think I've ever heard someone sound so out of it, even Porygon's voice holds more emotion in it. "All of my Pokemon but one injured so badly. And we couldn't do anything."

"Honestly, Jo, I don't think there was anything we could have done. Bellsprout wouldn't have done any better than anyone else did. And if our Pokemon struggled to fight that thing, we wouldn't do any better ourselves. We'd just get hurt."

"You were there!" She snapped, sounding like she was both incredibally pissed off and about to burst into tears, "you saw Scout get shot down. You saw Fervo get hurt! And we couldn't do anything!"

"We were too far away, all we could do was hope our Pokemon could get there faster."

"And they're all injured!" ...She'd gone the crying route at the end, "we're the worst trainers ever, we couldn't save them..."

"Maybe you have a point, maybe we could have come up with some stratagy which could have prevented them getting hurt. But there was no time, we had to do the best we could. They're alive; they're tough and will get better. That's all that matters at the moment,"

There was a familiar groan from the other side of the door before Spiral walked through, wincing at what was probably some sappy crap going on behind her. In fact, she was paying so little attention to where she was going that she walked headfirst into Alpha's chest.

"Mph?" She actually squeeked, jumping back, going bright red in embarrassment. It was oddly hilarious.

"Hi," Alpha wasn't even phased, what with being the cool leader guy he thinks he is. "It appears they aren't taking things well."

"Few people are." Spiral sighed, glaring at the smirk I was giving her, "I was expecting things to be bad but I didn't quite expect injuries this severe." I didn't expect to be one of those unharmed, if I'm honest.

"The thing that did it got away, we're going to need as much information as we can get if we're to track it down before it can recover."

"You want to know who is in any state to talk to you?"

"Pretty much. The sooner we know exactly what it's capable of, the better we can be prepared to deal with it."

"I hope you weren't expecting answers straight away, just about everyone is still under observation or in surgery at the moment, so no one can really say anything."

"Well, then, do you think you can tell us how bad the injuries are and who will be able to give statements first?"

"Fine, but not here." Spiral turned away, heading past the reception desk and down a corridoor, "lets head to the off duty area, I'm need some coffee or something, it's been a tough day already."

A day that sounded like it was about to get tougher as there was a loud crashing sound from further up the corridoor. Instantly me and Alpha stepped forward, between the door the noise came from and Spiral. In my case, a fireball was already ready to go. In Alpha's, it looked like he was going to open with those Will-O-Wisp things, if the way he fanned out his tails was any indication. With that in mind, I extinquished the fireball and decided to go for the claw-to-claw method instead, just incase whatever we were up against was fireproof. Spiral just groaned as she walked between us.

"I'm going to need a lot more coffee..." she grumbled as she entered the room, both me and Alpha looking at eachother, confused, before darting after her.

The cause of the crash, sitting right ontop of a pile of toppled chairs that were all soaked, a teacup on his head, tail wagging like crazy even as the soggy fur sprayed water everywhere... Blacky.

"I found out how the sink works! But then I fell off... but I got a nice hat!"

"That's a teacup." Alpha mumbled, looking very confused by this. Me and Spiral, eh, this was nothing.

"I gots a teacup hat. See, it matches my pirate scarf."

"Bandanna," Spiral rolled her eyes, "you dumbface-" she paused, ears and fur spiking up a little as Blacky grinned and got to his feet, "don't you dare. I'm warning you, Blacky, don't you even think about i-" Too late, he pounced on her, still completely soaking wet.

"Rawr!"


	321. Bad News

Yeah, hi, me again. Just in time to avoid being declared legally dead. But this time I have a new excuse! Castle. I am probably the only nerd who doesn't watch that show just because the guy from Firefly is in it.

Still, hey, never know, might gimme some good ideas for the next-next story arc. Because anything is an improvement over this one. And the next, while it's certainly going to be a step up, is probably going to be nightmare fuel unleaded for some people. So, yeah, look forward to that. Hopefully I'll get that far before 2011, seeing as I've probably only got about five chapters before everything's pretty much wrapped up for this one. Well, I've only got three planned, but since when has things ever been as simple to do as I originally thought?

Although that usually brings with it awesome, I admit. If Sevii'd only been half as long, as was the original idea, we wouldn't have had Dione. Or the tank. But on the downside, we wouldn't have Esteria. But on the upside again, Esteria gave Scyther some character development. Downside; having to put up with Mewtwo for twice as long. Upside; being able to mock and humiliate him for twice as long.

I've completely lost track of whether my tendancy to write more than I planned is good or bad now...

Infact, I've made this pre-episode rant so long winded when it was originally supposed to be, what, five or six reletively short sentances.

So yeah, my author skills need some work. As does my timekeeping, general manners, nerd habits. And, occasionally, my actual work.

Because spending half of the day scanning pieces of paper in is incredibally exciting. And certainly never causes me to consider a Flame-esque rampage of fire and mayhem.

Hmm, maybe I do need a shrink after all. Nah, I'm a writer, being crazy is expected from us artsy types.

Anyhoo, yeah, blame the combination of new distractions, my natual slacker tendancies, the fact that this arc's next chapters and whatnot are pretty much all being planned out at once so we don't end up with a confusing mess (or continuing the confusing mess) as that kinda goes against the "explaination" thing I was going for. Not that there will be too much sitting around and talking, this is Flame we're dealing with here. Who needs rational discussion when fire and fists sort things out much, much faster. And is so much more fun!

**Episode 321: Bad News**

It was difficult rescuing Spiral from Blacky. If only because I couldn't exactly just grab a pawful of his fur or his ears and just brute force him off like I would if it was anyone else. Even I'm not a big enough bastard to hurt a kit under my care, even when I've had a bad day. Although it seemed to be a fairly good one compaired to everyone else's; as we soon found out after me and Alpha finally succeeded in prying the Umbreon from off of his sister and distracted him. It was actually pretty easy, actually, Alpha spun this little tale - _pun_ - shut up - about how wearing a teacup as a hat meant Blacky was now a guard and he should go stand by the door and alert us if anyone was going to come in. You can see why I think the Ninetales is a little weird, coming up with something like that. But it worked, so we had an eager sentry with good ears to warn us if anyone was coming our way. Which would come in handy, give us time to get out the window before anyone saw the mess that had been made during whatever Blacky'd gotten up to when he was left unsupervised in a Pokemon Center.

I made a mental note to have words with Spiral about that. Hell, she'd lived with him for a few days, she should have known what happens when Umbreon, alone, and stuff get mixed together. Although I suppose I should be thankful it was only a couple of chairs and plates instead of Blacky dumping Human 'medicine' crap all over him and being turned purple or something. _You mean navy blue._ I hate you, I really didn't need to be reminded of that. _I thought you looked cute..._ Hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate; Hate!

"So," Alpha interrupted my sorta-self-loathing, "where were we before that distraction?"

"Imma good distraction!" Blacky called over from near the door, "there was this one time where-"

"Guards don't talk, Blacky!" Spiral snapped, still irate. And soggy. Which probably had something to do with the irate part. "Just stay over there and don't talk until we tell you to."

"Can I hum?"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"But-"

"Definitely not." Both me and Alpha were completely lost by now.

"What if I-"

"You promised not to." What the hell had he gotten up to in Cerulean? Damnit, if Spiral gets to interrogate me over the crap I've been through, I'm gonna find out what all this was about. Even if there was a fair chance that I'd rather not know in the long run.

"Aww...Oh, oh!" The dark type bounced to his feet, clearly having had an idea, which had me gauging the distance to the nearest escape route out of reflex as I remembered some of his last ideas, "what if I talked using my mind like a psychic does?!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, though you probably haven't what with being a giant idiot, but you aren't telepathic."

"I know that, I'm not stupid." Blacky said, managing to almost sound sarcastic and patronising. Almost. Unfortunately, or maybe it is fortunately as I can't really be sure, it's impossible to be hyperactively cheerful and sarcastic at the same time. "I don't want to pick things up with my mind, I'm gonna use the magic talking!"

"You're confusing it with telekinesis," Spiral started to sigh, before pausing and adopting a smirk. I didn't like it, it was practically giant sign reading 'evil plan'. "you know what, never mind. Go for it."

I take it back, that was actually genius. Now if only there was a way to get a certain Treecko to fall for it. _Fervo's not in any state to do any talking..._ You know, for someone supposed to be my subconscious, you really suck at figuring out what I'm thinking. _ What do you- ...git._ You got there eventually. Jeez, and I thought Humans were dumb. Well, they are, massively, but somehow Sarah manages to beat them at their own game. _If I didn't know any better, I'd think you hated me from that torrent of abuse._ I do hate you... and why are you sounding cocky? _Because I know you, I am you, so I know you don't really mean half of the stuff you say about me._ Yes I do! _ Nope. You actually like having me around._ Lies. Horrible lies. _Come on, you can't hide things from your own mind, you like the idea that there's a part of you that isn't a bitter, cynical bastard. A part of your soul still capable of hope and even, dare I say it, love._ No I don't. I'm perfectly okay being a 'bitter, cynical bastard'. It suits me. It is me. _Oh, so there isn't a little part of you who would happily give everything to put things right with Scarlet?_

...

What are you implying? _Implying? Flame, darling, that would mean that I'm capable of being subtle. And we both know that nothing about you can manage even an ounce of subtlety._ Sarah... _I'm saying you care about her, you worry that that shapeshifter has done something to her._ Pfft, if she can kick the crap out of me, Alpha and Fervo at once, she can handle a shapeshifter. _One that fought Scyther and Grovyle, and won. Pretty easily by my guess._ She. Will. Be. Fine! Now shut the fuck up before I punch myself unconscious, come in there, and rip your bloody head off. _...That would probably kill you._ Heheha; since when has something being fatal ever stopped me before?

_You still care about her-_

"Flame?" Spiral was giving me a very puzzled, and actually concerned, look. Even Alpha was staring at me, only he was looking more worried. Blacky wasn't, having squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to be focusing really, really hard on being telepathic.

"What?" I asked, figuring there was no point hiding the fact that I hadn't been paying attention to whatever the hell they'd been saying or doing or whatever.

"Why were you growling to yourself?" Alpha piped up. Ah, that explained why he seemed more scared than anything, he probably figured me and growling meant bad things were about to happen. Smart guy.

"Got a headache." I shrugged, not technically lying. _Hey!_ Okay, okay, I'm kidding. _Thank yo-_ You're more a migraine. _I hate you._ Good, we finally agree on something.

"...And now you're smirking." I could see Alpha resisting the urge to edge away from me; knowing that me and smirking was an even more foreboding combination than me and growling. If I'd been grinning, he'd probably have legged it. Or shoot me in the face, if my usual luck is any indication.

"Feel better already. So what did I miss?" Spiral'd only bitch if I ignored this crap a second time.

"I was saying no one is in any state to give Alpha any real infomation on what happened out there. Not at the moment, anyway."

That made no sense at all. Spiral seemed to pick up on my and Alpha's blank stares and sighed, continuing, "everyone there took a pounding. Even the less injured on Joanne's group, the Totodile and whatnot, had to be put on painkillers so their brains'll be little loopy for an hour or so. It'd be like trying to interview guard-boy over there," she flicked her two-pronged tail in the direction of Blacky, who still was deep in concentration, "you'd end up being told that purple tastes like muffins or something inane like that rather than anything useful." Fair enough, I still remember the last time one of us got put on painkillers.

"Ah." Alpha muttered, "and if those are the better off..."

"Yeah. It gets a lot worse. Scout's completely covered in deep pinpoint stab wounds, ontop of a couple of fractured bones from what I assume was a crash landing, stitching him up is practically impossible so things are a bit touch and go."

"He should be okay, though?" I asked. Sure, me and him didn't exactly converse much but there was an understanding between us. So I couldn't help but feel a little concerned for him.

"Luckily he didn't lose too much blood, and the fact he evolved recently means that his body should recover faster than normal." I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I'd been holding as Spiral continued, "So the odds are good that he'll pull through and be flying again fairly quickly." Thank Mew for that... or not, where the fuck was he when all of this was going on? "And then we move onto Gawain."

...Um, "who?" I asked, confused. We didn't pick up anymore weirdos did we? Because we really have enough as it is. I really don't need more people that are going to nearly get me killed. I don't need more people at all; for that matter.

"Grovyle." Oh. Wow, and I thought Flame was a stupid name. "Broken one arm, three fractured ribs, heavy concussion and a lot of internal bruising. Got put through the wringer there. The nurses were still running tests to make sure there aren't any other injuries we missed, and he's going to be on really powerful painkillers for a while. Unfortunately the only ones that are that strong are the chemical ones, instead of the herbal mixtures. And grass types tend to react badly to those, so he'll be under observation for at least another day."

"Jeez." Alpha winced, "and he seemed in pretty good condition compared to some of them.

"Yeah." Spiral's voice quietened, her tone flat, almost devoid of emotion. But I could see the small shudders that ran through her, as much as she tried to fight them back. "Karen- Squirt's ladyfriend," she added as she glanced at me, "cracked skull from a head injury from what we assume was a boulder, if Squirt's panicked rambling was anything to go by. Still unconscious, which is a bad sign when head injuries are concerned. And she's a psychic ontop of that, so there's no knowing what damage was done. There's a nurse and a dark type keeping an eye on her at the moment, making sure her powers don't go haywire."

I wanted to ask how they'd stop that, but I had a feeling it was better not to ask.

"They can't get much worse than that," Alpha muttered, I noticed his tails and ears dropped slightly. And the fact he was talking through gritted teeth.

"Not much," Spiral sighed, giving a look that had my blood run cold. A powerless, scared look. "but still not good for anyone. Pika... she'd already had a severe internal injury that had healed a couple months back." The one that was my fault... damnit! _Calm down, not your fault the Persian mauled her._ Was. But what happed back then didn't matter, I knew where this was going already. "There are signs of internal bleeding." ...no. "And it looks like she got hit with a lot of electricity, more than she could handle after her electric sacks got injured before, so there's a chance that she could have been crippled even further... we're running tests to see how deep the damage but at the moment we can't even discharge the excess electricity incase the wounds feed it directly into her heart."

"Holy mother of-"

"Son of a bitch!" I cut off Alpha's quiet prayer by ramming my claws through the thick wooden leg of one of the chairs that Blacky had tobbled, smashing it into splinters and sending the entire pile crashing to the ground. "if we'd gotten there a little fucking faster then I could have killed that bastard!"

Damnit. Couldn't think. Could barely see anything other than red, blood red engulfing my vision as I ripped into the pile of wood and glass. I have no idea how long I continued in my mindless rage, it could have been hours or only a few seconds before I heard a yell in the back of my mind. "_Enough! F-Flame... please, stop._" For a moment I thought it was Sarah but it didn't quite feel the same. When Sarah spoke, it seemed to come directly from the back of my mind, it felt like it actually came from me. This was a voice from outside. And then I regained enough sense to recognize it, dropping the fragmented piece of wood in my paws as I slowly turned to stare. Spiral blinked at me from between Alpha's tails, the Ninetales having placed himself between us the moment I flipped out, her eyes filled with worry and the slightest hint of tears.

"S-sorry," I muttered, arms dropping to my side as Alpha slowly relaxed. Blacky hadn't moved from his place by the door, but I saw the hint of crimson as he opened one eye a crack. "I'm okay now."

"Maybe you shouldn't hear the rest of this..." Spiral stammered slightly as she stepped out from behind Alpha.

Oh no, there was more? No. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes a moment before looking right at her, "Spiral, please. I need to know what this thing did."

She paused, clearly nervous. She actually jumped a little as Alpha moved, the fire fox sitting himself down beside me and nodding to her.

"In your own time. We can wait if need be." He said, adopting an authoritive tone I'd never heard him use before. And yet, at the same time, there was an odd gentleness about it. It seemed to calm her though.

"N-no, you wanted me to find this out." She shook her head, "I can't let you down after you helped me get here."

"Okay, then please continue. How is Scyther?"

There was about five seconds of silence before the Espeon sighed again, her eyes hardening as she spoke up again. "His carapice took the worst of the damage, and probably saved his life. He took a pretty nasty stab wound, but it is pretty shallow. His armour seems to have prevented it going any deeper and causing any real damage. Which is a bit of a blessing, really, considering..." she stopped again, taking a deep breath and shuddering, "under that armour... it's practically all scar tissue."

"What?" Alpha spluttered, while I reacted a little better.

"He's been injured, a lot. I'm amazed he's even alive from the look of the scans. Surgeons actually removed a shard of glass that looks like its been in his stomach a while."

"Team Rocket. They tortured him." I explained. Trying to fight back the red as it tried to take over my vision and temper again, "pretty much constantly for years."

"...Oh." Alpha muttered, the tone sounding like someone who has just put several pieces of information together, "I don't believe it... The rumors were real. The Tamer's secret project, the one who would never break."

"It gets worse. As its clear someone had been abusing him for a long while, the Pokemon Center is required to let the authorities know-" deep silence hung over us for a moment before Spiral continued, "Moron and Joanne are now under suspicion of mass Pokemon abuse."

And considering that everyone else is badly wounded too... not to mention our last run in with authority was after I went crazy and involved Moron hitting one with a chair... this was going to end badly for us.

"I'll get Porygon and Sophia working on sorting that for you." Alpha piped up out of no where, "we've got a bit of pull, see if we can't stop this before your trainers lose their licenses. If needbe we call in Lt Surge to help testify that they're good kids who wouldn't mistreat any Pokemon."

"Nurse Joy in Cerulean would help there too," Spiral sighed in relief, looking glad that at least one crisis had been averted before it got nasty, "plus all of us ourselves..."

"Exactly. Now then, I believe that just leaves-"

"Fervo." I piped up, voice quiet, remembering what state he'd been in when we'd found him... Treecko were not supposed to be charred black.

Spiral's face dropped. And I saw red.


	322. Parlor Tricks

And we're back again. I blame website overhauls for the delay this time, somehow I managed to break wordpad along the way and had to redo this entire chapter.

But in other news, I also decided that, if I'm going to waste time, I was going to do it in grand internet fashion. Which, for those of you who aren't perverts, translates to Tales of Flame now having a TV Tropes page.

(If you don't know what that is, google it. Just make sure you aren't needed anywhere in the next week or so)

I'd link to it, but this site hates links so no show there I'm afraid. Most of you are smart enough to find it in one way or another, I guess. Still, the page is fairly small at the moment, but who knows how big it can get when it isn't just me casually troping?

In other news, yay for humour. That makes little sense. My favorite kind.

**Episode 322: Parlor Tricks **

The police line that had been set up across the street proved easy to cross, Jenny didn't even need to show her badge for the rookie officers to let her pass. One upside to being instantly recognizable, she mused to herself as she ducked under the line of blue tape. Many times had her family's famous idendical looks and occupation proved useful, especially when drunken brawls were concerned. Much easier to disfuse a punch up when there was no need to try and convice the alchies that she was a cop, even the most intoxicated wretch going could remember that. Well, except that one who seemed to believe she had a much more demeaning and less legal occupation.

Turns out asking a Jenny if she is a prostitute is a bad idea, especially if you happen to have spilt your last pint over your coat, and she had seen fit to bring her Arcanine with her. She looked back at the fire type in question, Arc shooting the other police officers suspicious glances as he moved to follow his mistress.

"They are on our side, dumbass." Jenny rolled her eyes as her Pokemon stopped by her side, he seemed to give a casual shrug; although it was probably more him having a bit of a stretch having been in her car for the best part of an hour solid. The Arcanine was more than used to Jenny's spirited driving style by this point, having spent over eight years with the officer, so he was one of the few who was capable of relaxing when she was at the wheel. More than once had she been forced to wake him after he'd decided to take a nap in mid-transit, which had left more than one purse snatcher confused and awed, while most were more concerned with trying to convince their hands to release the death grip they'd adopted during the ride.

And there had been that guy who'd mugged an old lady, on Jenny's home street, breaking the victim's arm in the process. The convict had barely been able to walk after the drive to the station, legs too unsteady and stomach devouring itself in sheer terror after the excessively spirited ride that had broken more than a couple of traffic laws, and had resulted in the formation of a few new ones. Arc, however, had only been a little shaken from the fact Jenny had managed to take a blind corner, backwards, at forty miles an hour, on only two wheels; courtesy of having a step-dad in the stunt driving business _and_ an uncle who's a ralley driver. Sure, she'd taken quite the scolding for that stunt, as well as a pretty severe pay reduction, but she still thought that it had been worth it. You do not pick on innocent people when Officer Jenny is on patrol. Ever. And yet, despite all that, there was still one other person with a better reputation of scaring the crap out of troublemakers.

"Where is Sabrina anyway?"

There was the truck that had supposedly been involved in this, the back doors had been opened and Jenny could see the warped metal from where _something_ had been blasted through it. There was the house with the hole in the wall, fairly modest looking for being in one of the fancier parts of town. But, more importantly, the door was shut. Sabrina knew Jenny well enough from previous incidents, none of which had ever involved unexplained explosions or vanishing Vulpix, that if she was scoping out the inside of a building that she left the door open so Jenny knew where to go. Put an officer on watch outside it, if a proper cordon hadn't been made, but at least do something. And Sabrina wasn't the type to ignore protocol, even if a door is irrelivent what with a large hole in the hole, that had also trashed the window of what had to be a kitchen. Unless the people living here were fancy enough to have a blender in every room of the house to be knocked into the front garden when an unknown thing is catapulted through their wall. Or just have a really messed up idea of garden ornaments.

Arc yawned, clearly not paying much attention in his mistress' musings. Jenny shot him a look of mock disdain, he replied with blank indifference.

"...Sometimes I think you've got a little feline in you. Aren't dogs supposed to be expressive and, y'know, useful? You've got the nose for tracking, find where Sabrina ran off to. And see if you can find any coffee while you're at it."

"Anine..." the canine replied in what sounded suspiciously like a sigh, as he started moving before Jenny could call him on it. Oddly enough, she noticed as she followed the Arcanine, he seemed to be gravitating towards the alleyway opposite the- ah. Where this whole thing probably started, which is the first place Sabrina would che-

Ah. "I'm not seeing any Sab here, buddy," Jenny remarked, cocking an eyebrow at the fire type who just looked up at her with a blank expression. "And if you think I'm drinking any coffe that's in that trashcan, you have got another thing coming."

Maybe it was being with the fire type for eight years, pretty much ever since he was a Growlithe with a basic understanding of the phrases: "no," "pee on the carpet again and I shoot you," and, "Take Down, that guy," but Jenny was pretty sure that the look she got from him translated into "_and could anything in the trash be worse than the stuff at the station_" he then wrinkled his noise in disgust, something she'd only seen him do when Joy's cooking was involved. "_If it is as bad tasting as it smells, I fear for your sanity. What little of it remains, anyway._"

"You suck." It was a poor counter, really, but it was kinda hard to come up with something witty when your opponent didn't actually say anything; at least not without proving his comment about her sanity corre- **What the fuck was that?!**

The ungodly sound, an insanely loud, deep blast that could probably have been heard on the other side of the city just blasted out of no where. Or seemed to, it took both Officer Jenny and her Arcanine only a moment to figure out it came from above, the Human going for her handgun while the fire type went for the flamethrower, both instantly taking a step back as they looked up and took aim, preparing to blast their attacker befor-

"...I should have bloody known." Haunter. That- that sodding ghost. With a friggen air-horn, giggling like crazy, completely oblivious that a lesser cop would have put a bullet through him. And Jenny knew for a fact that a lump of red hot lead would do some damage even to a ghost type. To say nothing for what Arc would have done had he not seen Jenny pause, managing to rope in the blast of fire as his mistress slowly lowered her firearm.

"Hau!" Haunter waved with his free hand, still laughing his merry head off at the sight of the poor fire type's hackles raised like that, while Jenny's cheeks flushed with embarrasment. He only laughed harder when the two officers on watch came running to the alley, Pokeballs in hand.

"Don't bother," Jenny ordered the two rookies, despite being very tempted to let them. "False alarm. Just some idiot trying to give everyone a heart attack." And himself shot. Repeatedly.

"I'll say," came the other familar voice as Sabrina wandered over to the roof's edge, completely not bothered by the fact she could call onto solid concrete if she so much as slipped. "I turn my back for one second and he decides to pull this."

The rookie officers quickly retreated, as usual for people who weren't used to the psychic gym leader. And for most people who were. Typically; sticking around when she was scowling was a bad move. Of course, Jenny's job meant she had to stick around, she had a gun and you didn't spend the last fifteen years in Saffron City without learning a thing or two about how to take a psychic in a fight. It helped that she knew the scowl wasn't directed at her, rather at the giggling ghost who was gleefully waving at the retreating police; completely unaware of the way Sabrina's arm inched closer and closer to the object he had grasped in his free hand.

If Jenny hadn't been watching, she wouldn't have noticed the slight twitch in the psychic's fingers before the attack; and even then it was nearly invisible. She was watching and still almost missed it, Haunter didn't have a chance; only aware of the momentary pressure on his outstretched hand for a half second. He turned, puzzled, only to find himself staring right into the nozzle of his now-stolen air horn, Sabrina's finger firmly on the trigger. He only had time for his eyes to widen before a second shot of ungodly loud sound blasted through the streets; quickly followed by the sound of Jenny laughing until she ran out of air.

By the time she's sitfled the laughter of the sight of that flighty thieving _prick_ getting blasted by his own prank, and was able to take a few gulps of precious oxygen; Sabrina had already made her way back down to ground level and was making a show of throwing the air horn in one of the trash cans.

"If this isn't still here when we're leaving," she said, in her usual calm voice that somehow still managed to sound threatening enough to have journalists running for the hills. "you are not getting any cake tonight."

"Wait, what?" Jenny gawped, "how is that a threat? Come on, nomally you just glare for ten seconds and people run away crying for mommy; and now you threaten no cake?"

"Yes." Sabrina answered, flatly.

"I'm tempted to ask who you are and what you've done with the real Sabrina."

And all Jenny got in reply was what was known as the Sab-Glare. It wasn't even a glare, all she did was look at someone; right in the eyes, expression completely unreadable, and it scared the crap out of everyone. No one knew why, there was regular talk at the Police station that she had very alluring eyes under normal circumstances. The rest of her wasn't exactly bad too look at either, but the fact remained that everyone remembered the eyes. And how, somehow, they could just change and suddenly looking Giratina; the Pokemon of Death incarnate, right in the face seemed preferable.

"Y-you're definitely 'Rina," Jenny winced at the way she suddenly started stammering, "n-no one else can d-do that."

"Glad to see my identity is no longer under suspicion." Sabrina's tone or expression hadn't changed any, but Jenny no longer felt the shivers as she looked into the psychics eyes.

"We have a confirmed shapeshifter running around." The officer bounced back much quicker than most did, there had been one lawyer a year ago that had needed to sit down for five minutes with a cup of really strong tea to calm down after a Sab-Glare, "anything on the roof?"

"Haunter spotted it. Something hit the tiles from the sky, ended in the alley."

"No idea what?"

"Small, fairly light. Hurt bad, there's blood up there. And-"

"Something's in the air," Jenny finished, looking up at the rooftop, "even I can feel it."

"Pain up there, terror down here." Sabrina confirmed.

"Doesn't tell us much." Jenny sighed.

"It tells use whatever landed in this alley isn't the one who fired a Zap Cannon." Sabrina walked fowards and pointed at the alley wall, at where the bricks had been charred by an off-shoot of something, probably electricity if she was right, "needs too much focus to fire one. Couldn't be done if wounded and terrified. Not without blowing yourself up in the process."

Jenny paused for a moment, adding this to what she already knew about the scene. "So we've got three players. The thing from the roof, the shooter, and whatever got pelted through a van and didn't leave a corpse."

"Not much further than when we started." Sabrina added, showing the slightest hint of frustration about the last couple days. "But: The emotions I felt in the air; they feel familiar to me."

"Huh?" Jenny was confused, not so much by what was said, but by the sudden image of Sabrina being scared of something. It just seemed so wrong, even if she pictured Sabrina as a little girl. Afraid of spiders when she could launch them into orbit with a thought? Crazy. Completely insane.

"Vulpix. The echo here, it feels a lot like-"

"Oh... so there's a chance your Vulpix was here, something spooked it, something else showed up and saved the day?"

"Possibly." Now the hint of frustration was replaced by that of worry.

"Then we had better find out what happened here, quickly," Jenny let herself stop being the Police Officer for a moment as she put her hand on Sabrina's shoulder, "so we can work out what happened to the poor thing."

It was at this point where Haunter decided to join in, floating in front of Sabrina and took a hold of her hand. Both humans looked at him as he smirked, reaching up with his other hand to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking confused for a moment as he pulled back his hand, staring at the coin he was holding before he gave a quick, "ter," as, with a florish and a smile, he placed the coin in her palm and closed her fingers over it. There was a few seconds of complete silence, as he looked Sabrina right in the eyes, until she finally let out a sigh and managed a tiny smile.

"Thank you... you can have some cake."

"Hau!" Cue hugging; naturally the ghost decided to include a very confused Jenny in this increasingly weird moment; which eventually turned into just plain crazy when he let them go and bounded out of the alley, having somehow gained a party hat and maracas and humming what sounded suspiciously like the conga.

"That," Jenny paused for thought, then decided that her brain was clearly not going to make any sense of that one, "was odd."

"He gave me his lucky penny." Sabrina stared at the shiny coin in her palm in something close to shock.

"Yes, the penny is clearly the part that was weird." Ah good, sarcasm, that meant whatever Haunter had done to her brain wasn't going to be permanant. "Nothing to do with the conga when," the last part was yelled at full volume, "_he doesn't have any feet!_"

"He found this the day we met, he's kept it for all these years..."

"And don't think I don't know you haven't made off with my keys again! Stupid levitating ghost bas-"

"Heads or tails?"

That cut Jenny's tirade short, having coming the hell out of nowhere. From Sabrina. Who just looking at her with what would normally be called a wry little smile; but the only thing Jenny could think of was that it looked weird. Sabrina and mischievous didn't compute. Error four-oh-four, sense not found. Still, rather than debating the finer points of where that had come from, Jenny took the slightly more cautious route and decided to play along. "Uh... tails."

It seemed sufficient for Sabrina, whose smile got ever-so-slightly larger, as she took a step back, leaving a meter between them as she flipped the coin into the air. The two women watched the coin rise, hit it's peak and start to fall again, only for Sabrina to clap it between her hands, Jenny flinching slightly at the sudden movement. Sabrina smiled proper now as she slid her palms apart revealing: no coin.

"Sorry, it appears that tails wasn't correct." Jenny had never heard the psychic gym leader sound so pleased at something, even as Sabrina took a quick bow before turning and practically skipped out of the alleyway to Haunter's applause.

"...Did I fall down a rabbit hole or something?" The Police Officer managed to murmer after a good ten seconds, Arc giving the canine equivilent of a shrug as the fire type moved to follow the others as they headed towards the van. "The ghost has taught her slieght of hand..." She gave a shudder at the brief mental image that one produced, although it did prove enough to shake her out of her shock and let her hurry to catch up.

"Court Jester?" Sabrina didn't even look up from where she'd been kneeling in front of the hole in the side of the truck, voice back to her normal deadpan.

"My brain was pretty much broadcasting that one, wasn't it?" Jenny sighed.

"Halloween is coming up soon." The gym leader leant back slightly, sizing up the hole. "I'll keep it in mind. No one would expect that."

"You are really starting to scare me now."

"I have that effect on people." Sabrina remarked, completely offhand about the whole thing, as though she'd had the conversation a hundred times. Knowing her, she probably had.

"Yeah well can you tone it down while we're workin-" Jenny paused, staring at the hole for a moment. From the outside, where the metal had buckled inwards, the hole was about four feet upwards, and about three across. But it was the proportions that rang an alarm bell, she turned and ran around to the back of the truck, practically vaulting her way inside as she slid to a halt in front of the hole, able to make the shape out more clearly.

She barely even registered Sabrina appearing behind her; rummaging in her pockets as she weighed up the shape. No mistaking it, a small Pokemon. There was a large dent in the buckled steel where a lizard's tail had hit, but the part that jolted her memory most of all, was the fact that the hole was mostly fairly thin across, only suddenly widening out at the height what she guessed was around the Pokemon's shoulders. Jenny unfurled a piece of paper from her pockets, squinting at what was held on it as she took quick glances at the hole, sizing it up. Sabrina stood there in silence, guessing where this was going, especially when Jenny finally nodded and held out the piece of paper to her.

"Guess this proves your Vulpix was involved," the police officer added as Sabrina looked over the familiar drawing again. Haunter's sketch from the attack on her own house, the hybrid. "The Zumander."

"We still have no concrete proof." Sabrina sighed, trying as hard as she could to ignore the sight of Haunter juggling on the other side of the hole, "and stop calling it that."

"I suppose not, nor do we have a clue what the third player is. But we'll find it, somehow." Jenny pocketed the piece of paper again, before giving a smirk. "And why, may I ask, do you not want to call it that?"

"It sounds inane." And had nothing to do with the fact that Haunter seemed to believe it was a superhero name, which had led to an entire series of increasingly bizarre and headache inducing sketches. Teaching the ghost to draw had been a bad idea, she mused silently.

"So you prefer Charbat?" Jenny's tone and smirk wouldn't have looked out of place on Erika, who was the only one who'd ever tease Sabrina like that.

"I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Personally I think it's a little cutesy, but if that's what you wa-" Jenny paused, feeling a shift in the air and the small light of teleportation, before she found herself staring right down the barrel of the air horn.

Arc raised his head from where he'd been laying in a garden at the blast of noise, seeming even louder than before as it echoed from the truck. Even Haunter had been startled, his three juggling balls bouncing of his head as he turned to stare as Sabrina strolled non-chalantely from the inside of the vehicle and headed for the damaged house to continue her investigation; followed eventually by a very dazed looking Officer Jenny. Arc, judging that nothing serious or dangerous had happened, except possibly to his mistress' hearing, simply lay his head back on his paws and returned to a pleasant doze in the afternoon sun.

Something that everyone in the Pokemon Center would have killed to be doing right then, rather than stare; dumbfounded, into rage filled eyes that practically shone blood red.

"Enough!" Blacky growled, everyone flinching as though they only just remembered he'd been in the room, he locked his gaze on Flame and slowly walked towards the stunned Charmander, "another one of your temper tantrums isn't going to help anyone."

"B-Blacky? Why did yo-" Flame was cut off by the Umbreon suddenly breaking out into laughter, crimson eyes switching from anger to amusement. Spiral was looking mighty pale all of a sudden, taking a step away from her brother while Alpha just looked unnerved, but didn't otherwise react.

"I told you before, whenever Blacky gets emotionally worked up, I come out. It doesn't have to be fear or anger when people are trying to kill us, anything will do. You didn't believe that discussing our friends being hospitalized wasn't going to upset him? Or that you beating up a chair might make it worse?"

"I wasn't really thinking about stuff like that." Flame admitted eventually, not looking up from his feet as Blacky trotted past.

"No, I imagine not." The dark type cocked his head, sizing up the pile of upturned chairs and tables before a moment before leaping up it, scurrying over wooden limbs as he climbed the heap, "assuming the worst and freaking out-" a leap onto the countertop with the sink, footpaws scrabbling for purchase on the counter as he pulled himself up, looking down at the three on the ground, "just because Fervo's worse off than everyone at the moment, doesn't mean he's as good as dead."

"He's got severe burns!" Spiral countered. "Not to mention the billion fractured bones."

"If he was Human, yes, that could put him out of action for years." Blacky countered, sounding strangely well versed on the subject as he vanished out of sight, rummaging for something as he kept talking, "Pokemon heal quickly, Grass types more so. The burns will be nothing to worry about by the end of tomorrow. The bones are all fractures, not complete breaks, so that shouldn't take more than a week."

"He might not have a week! He's in a coma! Some psychic thing, no one knows how to bring him out of i-" she paused, tail flicking as she mused for a few seconds, suddenly sounding hopeful, "wait... you couldn't."

"Healing isn't a dark type's specialty, I'm afraid," Blacky shot back, "all I know is he's stable. It won't get worse, so it won't kill him." A apple came soaring through the air from the counter top followed by a box full of sandwiches, Flame catching the fruit and leaving Alpha to duck out of the way out of the plastic tub, "so all we do is sit around, eat lunch, and wait." The Umbreon reappeared at the counter-edge, let out a small smile as he sniffed at the piece of food that he'd claimed, "There's no need to panic, so how about you let me enjoy my cookie?"

Everyone blinked, not quite sure what to make of everything, especially not the sight of PsychoMode Blacky happily munching on a chocolate chip cookie, that they nearly failed to react in time when his rings stopped giving off a golden glow, his eyes started to darken back to their usual colour, and he proceeded to topple off the counter.

"You are way too heavy," Spiral grumbled, from somewhere under the pile that had ensured after everyone dived to try and catch the idiot.

"Somehow Flame has managed to avoid hurting his apple," Alpha noted, dryly, from somewhere underneath, ignoring the pink feline's paws that rested on his head as she looked down at him.

"I'm hungry," was all Flame had to say on the matter, buried completely under various colours of fur, "and you're all bloody heavy. Why am I always at the bottom of the pile?"

"Hugs and cookies for everyone..." Blacky mumbled sleepily, happily pawing at one of Alpha's tails.

"Blacky!" Spiral warned, almost growling, "don't you dare fall asleep, pinning us like this. Blacky! Wake up, damn you!"

"I'm glad I brought my apple, if we're going to be here a while," Flame's voice piped up from somewhere near Alpha's torso, "...now, how to eat it without getting a mouthful of fur."

"And I thought my group were weird." The Ninetails mused, trying to get himself a little more comfortable, while also hoping none of the Nurses came off duty for a while and walked in on this. It would be... awkward... to explain.


	323. The Three Mew

Well lookie here, after all this time, I'm finally throwing all of you a bone and letting you find out what the hell was going on. Not that it stopped me throwing a few curveballs your way. Because I'm nice like that.

Still, a cookie for anyone who actually stayed with the right idea about what was wrong with Mew up until the end.

And in case you're wondering, yes, this was the explaination I had from the start of this plot. And the ending I had planned for it too. Because you were wondering what had happened to him, too.

**Episode 323: The Three Mew**

Scarlet was not, in any way, shape or form, a happy bunny. In fact, she was a very, very pissed off fire lizard who regually went claw to claw with dragons and won; so even Ryuu felt a little apprehensive about facing her with the knowledge that Mew had gotten away again; and there was now two of them to worry about. Maybe it was the memories of when he was still alive, of what she'd been capable of when he could feel pain, but he was certainly not looking forward to that conversation. If it could even be called a conversation when he knew for a fact it would just be him saying Mew escaped and ten minutes of her trying to rip his face off. And that was never pleasant, regardless of how solid he was.

So he was, unusually for him, avoiding the problem instead of facing it head on; taking a slower longer flight back to the church basement they'd been using as a hideout. The second (alive) Mew certainly provoked a change of stratagy. Trying to take one by surprise was proving nigh impossible as it was, every chance Ryuu had managed to gain had been snatched away by one thing or another. First that stupid ghost _thing_ the Gym Leader hung around with, then he was nearly caught by Nurse Joy after Sabrina had relocated thanks to the Rocket Attack (he made a mental note to find out who had the bright idea to start attacking right then and go and re-introduce the bastard to their spleen via their nostril) and then Squirt and the Kirlia showed up at the park and Ryuu had to hang back while that whole disaster had panned out in front of him. If he didn't know any better, he was sure Anti would be having a merry giggle at his expence for this one. Ryuu was willing to bet that Scarlet was not going to be so forthcoming.

She'd never been happy about being left behind in the first place, even if it made it easier to keep up with a completely insane psychic kitten. He couldn't blame her, he'd never have willingly stood on the sidelines either, even without the whole 'killing turtle buddy' thing. He certainly hadn't enjoyed seeing everyone get their tails whooped during the fight in the park and being unable to intervene, too many bad memories of battles in his world springing to mind. Although he admitted to himself that he had got a small kick of watching his other half catch Mew completely off guard, Alpha had always had a knack for coming up with little tricks like that. But he hadn't been able to enjoy the moment for long as that _second sodding Mew_ showed up!

He hovered outside the church, glad that at least there wasn't a wedding or anything going on, so whatever rampage Scarlet went on wasn't going to attract too much attention. He had no idea what to say to her, what to do, nothing. Not even in his reality had there ever been anything resembling this particular situation. And if there had been; chances are it would have re-inforced the idea that what he was about to do was stupid, crazy and was going to end up very, very painful. Luckily, while the first two definitely applied to him, the last was not much of an issue. The problem was still Scarlet, if she left and went off on her own, then she'd become a wildcard in whatever scheme Anti had come up with. And another wildcard was the last thing anyone wanted when a Higher Power was involved; there was no telling when Flame would finally figure out what was going on as it was. At least Ryuu could predict him, Scarlet had always been a different matter.

Even his Scarlet, the one he would never see again, even she would completely blindside him time after time after time. Even when he thought he had her figured out, what she'd do, she still managed to surprise him. She'd fought through an army of water types just to keep Team Aqua distracted long enough for him to escape, when she really would have been better off not bothering. A fact only proven when he'd had to break back in after busting out to fetch her before she died from losing her tail flame. And how had she thanked him for doing this, for slogging his way back into hell while exhausted and wounded, she'd called him various crude words that even he hadn't known before, slugged him in the face. And then, after knocking him to the ground and with her claws pressed up against his throat she had...

The thought was cut off as he got closer to the church, having decided to bite the bullet before he spent the entire day outside reminicing and glad that phantoms couldn't blush, there was something in the air. Something _wrong._ Being made of pure energy now, although he didn't know exactly how that worked, Ryuu had developed a sense for noticing things in his surroundings. Disturbances in the force, Anti called them, places where the energy in the air had been displaced somehow. And this, this displacement he felt that sent a shiver running through what used to be veins, this one he recognized quite clearly. Teleportation. Something had warped inside that church. Something powerful.

So Ryuu thew the introspection and thinking in general completely to the wind as he flung himself into the church, not even able to feel glad that phasing through walls had become second nature to him by now, all his focus on getting to the basement, to _her_, as quickly as possible and ripping whatever else was there in half! The problem was; he completely neglected the idea that maybe, whatever it was, knew of him. Knew he was coming, and that he didn't use doors. The thought did cross his mind as he shot out of the basement's walls, only to be blasted back into the old stone, pinned by a large and very sharp looking leaf through where his stomach used to be.

"Took you long enough," Celebi mused from where he was sitting ontop of a small wooden barrel, almost casually keeping a second Miracle Leaf leveled at Scarlet as she glared at him from across the room, "so good of you to finally join our friendly little chat."

One advantage of being undead was that being impaled didn't in any way affect Ryuu's ability to talk, so he found himself piping up in the most condencing and sarcastic tone he could, "yeah, looks very friendly to me."

"Eh, you can't blame me for taking precautions when you lizards are concerned. I'm not too fond of being set on fire." The fairy said, dismissively, but Ryuu noticed the way he tightened his grip on the Miracle Leaf.

"I'll keep it in mind," Ryuu countered, "so what the hell do you want?"

"Ah, I see we aren't needing the pleasantries today. Very well, then. What I'm doing here in simple, I want her-" he guestured to Scarlet with his free arm, the Charmanderess growling and venting smoke as she glared at him.

"Fuck you." Ryuu had interrupted, about to yank the leaf in his torso free when Celebi cut him short with a pulse of that damned purificating light that tore wisps of his body free.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted," he continued as though nothing had happened, like the phantom wasn't suddenly a lot paler and transparent, "all I wish is for her to remain away from you. And the living you. Forever."

Obviously they hadn't gotten to that part of the conversation when Ryuu had arrived, if the shocked look on Scarlet's face was any indication. The phantom could have sworn that her scales got a shade lighter in colour as the words sank in, then her flame flared up as she clenched her fists and glared at him with enough raw fury that even a Porygon would have been unnerved. Unfortunately, Celebi was no Porygon and didn't even flinch; seeming content as he sat on the barrel just watching her with an impassive smirk.

"Why the fuck should I do anything you tell me to?!" Scarlet snarled, the air around her starting to shimmer from the heat she was giving off.

"Because it's in your best interest." Celebi stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, before guesturing to Ryuu, "These _things_ are dangerous. They have the potential to unravel this world, tear it apart at the seams. If you were to remain close to either him or Flame, then you are putting yourself in the middle of a temporal collapse."

"Maybe I don't give a shit. Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"The one person protecting Time itself!" Celebi's stoic poker face broke, revealing the arrogant annoyance at being talked like that by a lowly fire lizard, "I have to kill these things, permanently and-" the anger vanished as he let out of a sigh, looking down at his free hand, "I don't want to hurt innocents. Your fate isn't tied up with his yet, you don't have to die as long as you stay away from them. I don't want to kill you when you can go and live however you want. What exactly the problem with that?"

"It's bullshit; for a start."

Scarlet hadn't said it, she was still growling and trying to resist the urge to ignore the sharp thing pointed at her and start blasting regardless. Ryuu was pre-occupied trying to pry himself free of the leaf without Celebi noticing, so it hadn't been him either. There was no one else in the small room, the door leading out of the side chamber and into the main basement was still shut. Celebi barely had time to realise all of this before two paws grabbed ahold of his antenna and yanked his head backwards, slamming his skull into the solid stone wall his barrel had been placed against. Scarlet was stunned, Ryuu only smirked, as the dazed fairy's antenna were released by the attacker, who quickly phased the rest of the way through the wall; above Celebi and procceded to kick him downwards with enough force that the wooden barrel was reduced to splinters.

"Honey, I'm home!" Anti exclaimed, giving a theatrical bow in return to Scarlet's look of total surprise, which only got larger when she spotted the large bottle he had his tail wrapped around. Or, more specifically, she spotted the label. Ethanol. Anti merely grinned.

Celebi was starting to push himself up when the glass bottle smashed over his head, drenching the fairy in the colourless fluid as Anti hurled the broken glass away and, with a cry of, "all yours," the undead Mew dived aside to avoid the large plume of fire from a very irate Charmanderess. He spared only a glance back as the ethanol ignited, Celebi completely engulfed in flames even as Scarlet ran forwards and slugged him.

"What took you?" Ryuu asked as the feline phantom floated up to him, yanking the leaf free from the stone as though it was butter.

"Oh, stopped for lunch. There's a resturant on Fifth Lexington Street that does the most wonderful things with pasta that simply defy belief. I'll tell you all about it later!"

"Yay..." Ryuu muttered in the most bored monotone he could summon when Celebi was burning not to far away. He ended up sounding like Blacky at Christmas.

"Still, best not overstay our welcome here," Anti's tail looped around Ryuu and dragged him behind as they raced for Scarlet, who'd just been sent tumbling by a pulse of psychic power as Celebi started to recover, "time to go, methinks."

The antiMew took ahold of Scarlet's paw and shot Celebi the cockiest smile he had ever seen before the three vanished, mere milliseconds before a Miracle Leaf carved through the space that his head had occupied and buried itself almost completely in the opposite wall.

"I hate that abomination," the still burning sprite growled under his breath, deciding not to waste time trying to track the phantoms. They were completely untraceable when they wanted to be, so his time was better spent trying to focus on a mental picture of the river running through Saffron, so he could teleport there and put this stubborn fire out without any further dela-

"Smile!"

Celebi's eyes snapped open just in time to catch a glimpse of Anti before he got a faceful of foam from the fire extinquisher the phantom was holding. The phantoms sudden return, and the fact he had foam in his eyes, kept Celebi disoriented long enough to get a thorough coating of foam; removing all traces of the fire. The phantom merely grinned at the white blod that hovered in the air, before he hefted the large red fire extinquisher and rammed it into the side of Celebi's head, sending the fairy crashing through the thick wooden door and collapsing in a heap.

"And I hate you too, assjack." Anti growled, hurling the half empty extinquisher at the prone fairy. "Don't you forget it." And then he was gone, again, leaving a very, very humiliated Higher Power behind.

---

It was an odd feeling, waking up in a warm bed instead on the cold ground like before. But Mew would have appreciated it more if it hadn't been accompnied with an aching soreness in every bone and muscle he possessed.

"Whoa, easy, try not to move too much." There was a voice coming from somewhere, his vision was too blurry to make anything out against the bright light that just made the pain in his head worse. "Looks like the adreneline rush had definitely worn off. Your eyes should adjust in a sec."

"W-who?" his voice was dry, amost inaudible as he managed to turn his head towards the noise; staring at a pink shape that slowly became clearer and clearer. He paused in shock, not quite believing it when he was eventually looking into his own face.

"Mew, the most handsome and awe-inspiring Legendary in the multiverse, at your service," the second him took a bow as he stood upon a chair next to the bed, "glad to meet me."

"B-but... how?" this couldn't- two of him? Not possible. He was the last survivor of his kind, there was no one else, certainly not someone with his name. So how?

"I'll get to that in a minute," the second Mew smiled, "first maybe you can answer a question of mine." His tail reached down to the ground and pulled a large glass jar up to eye level, "how do you keep this under control?"

Inside the jar, arms folded, sulking, was Impulse. Logic floated in the air beside the jar, looking quite pleased with the turn of events as she sat down on the bed's thick quilt. Mew was rendered speechless for a moment, unable to do anything but stare.

"You can see them?"

"See them? You have any idea how hard it was to catch her? Flightly little miss, I can tell you. 'Till I put some foil in the jar and lured her in that way, thanks to your better behaved one over there."

"Glad to help," Logic waved a paw gracefully, giving a smirk as Impulse muttered something inside the jar that was most likely very crude.

"But I thought they were only hallucinations!" Mew stammered, trying to sit upright but a sudden jarring pain in his chest protested against that idea.

"Possible they are. Your psychic abilities going haywire in the face of pain and stress. Or they might be real, to a degree, our kind are known as the Pokemon of Life for a reason." The other Mew have the jar a theatrical shake, getting a rude guesture from Impulse, "it's hard to tell for sure."

"But no one else could see them... only me." Was this Mew another hallucination? It was possible, there had certainly been a lot more pain and stress over the last day.

"Don't worry, I'm as real as they come. As for why I can see them," the second Mew leant forwards on his chair and took ahold of his counterparts paw, "it's going to be difficult for you to understand, but what I'm going to say is the honest truth."

There wasn't really anything Mew could say in reply to that, faced with bright blue eyes so full of concern. So he just nodded.

"Well. I suppose the best place to start is the beginning, even if it is going to be the hardest part for you." otherMew sighed, looking suddenly very uncomfortable, "your memories lie. You aren't Mew. I am." The feline winced as Mew pulled his arms free, glaring at the uninjured Mew with fire in his eyes. "Don't. I know it's hard to believe. Not when you remember so much, places, people... feelings."

"Abigail." It was a challange, plain and simple.

"Princess Abigail, always called me 'fairy'," there was a sad smile, "I could tell you everything about her, how she asked me and her sister not to cry as she lay dying from poison, how her hair was like sunshine... how she made me wish I was Human instead of this."

"..." There was nothing Mew could say. No one knew about her, no one had ever been told, there was no way someone could stumble on the idea that he'd wed a Human, much less recollect how he'd felt. But the pain was in his counterparts eyes was real.

"It's unnerving, I know. I wouldn't believe it myself if the roles were reversed. And it hurts, doesn't it, remembering these faces." the Mew's eyes hardened as he leaned back in his chair. "But I've proven that we definitely have the same memories. You want to know how that happened?"

Again, no words. Mew, or whatever he was, just nodded. "Team Rocket, up to a new trick this time. They had a new secret weapon and wanted to try something different. The first one was filled with raw power and they tried to keep him in check with machinery. They failed. The second one they made weaker, trying to teach her fear and obedience from the start. They failed there. So, round three, they programmed obediance into you before you were even born, using technology they invented to control things against their will. Then to make sure you were strong enough to repell their previous failures, they linked your psyche with mine. What better way to make sure you knew the true power of your abilities, then to be mentally connected to someone with several thousand years of experiance with them."

"Mewthree..." the name- no, the designation- sprang into his mind with a chilling familiarity that had his stomach twisting and his head aching.

"No, that isn't you, that's just what they wanted you to be. A weapon they could unleash on whoever they wanted but, slowly, over that mental link that's been connected all this time... you got my memories. Family, friends, loves, things Team Rocket would never give you. It interferred with their programming, it stopped you being a weapon."

"I remember needles and-" he felt ill, a sudden rage flaring up in his chest colliding with a foreign sadness. "a collar... in my neck." He could almost feel it, under the skin and fur, cold steel that shouldn't be there.

"Their Coup de Grâce. If the constant mental programming failed, if you ever became able to disobey their orders, they could shock you. Anything from a little jolt to remind you who is in charge, all the way up to a lethal charge. Don't worry, I took care of that while I was trying to track you down. They can't hurt you anymore."

Mewthree, or whatever he was now, looked up the real Mew; taking a moment to realise the sudden blurriness in his vision was due to tears. "Why?"

"'Cause they're dicks, mainly." Mew shrugged.

"No... why help me."

"'Cause I'm not quite so much of a dick." Mew smiled, "you should know me by now. I don't leave people to die, no matter what they were born as. You have a soul now, you can live your own life, you deserve the chance."

"But I tried to kill you."

"Most of my current family has at one time or another; I've learnt not to take it personally. At least you feel sorry about it."

"I went crazy! I hurt a lot of people..." all of these people Mew considered friends, or liked... he'd gone gunning for them like some enraged monster.

"What they did to you was fighting with my memories, you didn't have control over yourself." Mew took ahold of his paw again, "it isn't your fault."

"Moping over it gets you nowhere," Logic piped up, adding her paws ontop of Mew's, "neither does blaming yourself. You just have to focus on recovering, then we can try and make ammends."

"We could make a biiiig cake!" Impulse appeared, tossing aside the jam jar lid as she added her own paws to the mix, "everyone'll forgive and forget after chocolate!"

Mewthree stared in silence, not quite sure what to make of everything. Then he managed a small smile. "How can I argue with my own hallucinations?"

"You can't!" Impulse cheered, darting forward and hugging his snout, "that way madness lies."

"Madness?" Mew grinned, before catching the glare Logic was giving him. "...I'm going to get hurt if I finish that joke, aren't I?"

"I found where you keep the knives."

"Okay then. Guess I'll just go get you a glass of milk, seeing as I doubt you've had anything to drink in ages."

"_It would be much appreciated,_" Mewthree piped up as he tried to pry Impulse from his face, "_damnit, let go, I need to breathe!_"

Mew simply laughed as he floated out of the bedroom, into the main room of his apartment in Celadon. He was pretty sure the milk in the fridge was still good, but he paused mid way to the kitchen, spotting the flashing screen on his answering machine. Apparently he'd gained a message over the last few days. It was probably just advertising or something, but Mew didn't feel comfortable ignoring it. Mewthree could hold his breath for at least another twenty minutes if his lung capacity was like Mews, so there was no harm in putting his curiousity to rest.

"You have one new message," the answering machine's monotone voice piped up.

"I can see that on the screen," Mew muttered as he always had, "who is stupid enough not to be able to recognize the number one?"

"Message one:" and then the voice shifted to a cold, familiar tone that had Mew's fur stand on end, "Mew." It knew who he was, never a good sign, "Word of advice, Absol are very good trackers. And you really should look into getting a better lock on your door, anyone can break in."

"Wha-" then Mew spotted the extra wires leading from the back of the answering machine, "uh oh."

Dione watched impassively as an explosion ripped through the block of flats, the Absol barely shifting from his place on a nearby rooftop as concrete rained down from inside the fireball. He could hear the panic starting in the streets below, he could see smoke pouring out of the giant hole in the side of the building, but he just watched as the last rumbling ceased, as the black smog began to fade.

"There. Now we are even," he said to the air as he stood and turned to the shadows, "one attempt on my life, one on yours. My debt repaid."

No one noticed as he faded into darkness.


	324. Recovery: Breakdown

..Wow, twenty three arcs already. Good thing I went back and double checked, 'cause I thought we were only on around sixteen. Prolly has something to do with the whole evilMew plot line that was running in the back ground for a while until the excrement hit the ceiling oxygen-mobilising rotational device. Unfortunately it was kinda hard to keep a the matter of TR having a surviving Mew clone running around as a short simple arc. Sure, you say, I could have not let one escape back in Lavender. But, really, something like that should have repercussions. There should have been a fallout.

And we certainly got that. Random explosions across three cities, the entire cast caught up in this insanity. Most beaten to a pulp. And the ones that aren't... well, they didn't exactly come out okay either.

Not to mention some of you lot slowly turning rabid trying to figure out what was going on. And no one got it right (or at least stuck with the right answer, anyway. Most of you arrived at Mewthree at one point or another, for about a week. Then apparently decided that was too stupid. Nuh-uh! Never underestimate how well I can harness the power of stupid.)

So, let's see what mayhem happens while the gang are getting better. And then how much stuff gets trashed on the way to Fuchsia! And then they get to ruin another city. I think Pewter has to be the only one where nothing's died or blown up. Yet.

I'm almost hoping I don't get around to getting SoulSilver (whenever that comes out in europe. I've stopped caring about Nintendo's release dates considering we always lose at least a year. Can't really complain, as the europe versions are usually less buggy as a result. Thank you Odin Sphere!) as then I would have to trash Johto too. Which means more work. To which I can say only one thing: pfft.

**Arc Twenty-Three - Recovery**

**Episode 324: Breakdown**

Two guards. One trying to light a smoke with a very uncooperative lighter, the other wearing sunglasses. While the latter could be considered more dangerous to someone trying to stay hidden, the dark glass made it impossible to tell where he was looking and how closely; anyone with an eye for detail would notice the exhausted way he leant against the wall. The glasses weren't to make things difficult for observers, it was to hide the fact the guy was barely awake from the security camera focused on the entrance to what was supposed to be a simple electronics components proccessing plant. The government contracts the place dealt with meant that it had the perfect excuse for a few cameras and a couple guards watching the gate. But even the existance of expensive submarine equipment didn't quite explain the extra cameras hidden on the roofs overhang, covering the entire car park and delivery gate, as well as sensors that were most-likely keyed to detect concentrations of psychic, ghost or dark energies that meant a Pokemon was trying to sneak in and break a few heads.

Luckily for them, while Argil was none of the three types that could be spotted via sensor, he wasn't there for head breaking. Not today. He lay just outside the gate, hidden in one of the many bushes that ran alongside the roads in this part of Saffron. He smirked to himself, noting that being on the border closest to Celedon had its advantages. On the other side of the city it would be nothing but concrete, which was much less comfortable than a nice bed of leaves and grass, not to mention much harder to stay inconspicuous.

"_Leaf Green, you still awake?_" Sleet's voice trickled over the tiny radio attached to his ear, barely louder than a whisper in a hurricane. Why Alice insisted on using different names on recon jobs was a puzzle Argil had never been able to solve, it wasn't like there were many Leafeon capable of taking on twenty Houndoom and ultimately winning, if not completely unscathed.

"Barely." Argil replied, a little louder to let her know they weren't in any danger of being overheard. "But I'm definitely more alert than the guys guarding this place."

"_They aren't expecting any trouble, they get sloppy. Unprofessional and stupid, but it makes sense from a Humans point of view._"

"Yeah, but one has been smoking on and off since I got here and the other is dozing off as we speak. It's the slacker shift."

"_Means much, coming from you._" Came the snide, almost playful comment.

"Oi, I'm working hard." Or as hard as someone can while lying in a very comfortable bed of foliage. The urge to take a nap was immence.

"_On what?_" From anyone else, that would have sounded condencing and rude, but Sleet instead came across as curious.

"How many ways I can get into this place. So far, seven." Eight- no, wait, nine - if he was willing to hang to the bottom of a truck. Which, considering the road outside the facility had speed bumps, was not something he really wanted to do.

"_Only seven in two hours? You're not making a good argument against not slacking off._"

"Hey, while the actual guards are crap, the camera arrangement is pretty decent. And way overkill for your usual tech facility. I've seen military bases and prisons with less hardware. Looks like Magma's intel was right on the money from where I'm standing- well, laying. There's definitely something going on in there."

There was silence on the other side of the radio. Sleet most likely having gone to a diffferent radio to inform Alice, who was off keeping watch on a chemical lab thirty minutes down the road. It was a protocol they'd adopted a long time ago, keeping the two on stake out on different radio frequencies so anyone who managed to intercept one wouldn't be able to trace the other. There only thing that could be broadcast over both radios at once was the panic button Sleet possessed, just in case she came under attack. The need for both of those failsafes had been aquired the hard way, Argil sighed to himself, as he tried to work out whether, as Eons are an odd hybrid of canine and feline traits, he had a few extra lives. But how many? And how many had he already used?

"I hate stake outs..."

"_Well, good news for you then. Alice agrees with your concensus. Too much security at the chemical lab for your normal facility._"

"So we're going in for more detail?" A quick mental plotting of the cameras, the shadows and any other hiding places, and Argil smirked. The smoker was going down first, glasses guy was practically unconscious by this point so he wasn't much of a threat. When he was inside, he could improvise. Then he'd see what needed so many cameras.

"_'Fraid not. We're calling the observation off for now. I've just got news that another incident's happened._" Argil knew better to ask if she found this out through legal sources or had used slightly less morally sound means.

"Another explosion? I didn't hear anything, and we certainly heard the first boom okay." They'd felt it too, a bit of debris had landed a little too close to Sleet for comfort. The only reason they hadn't checked that place out was Alice suspected Sabrina had been in the area. Not worth the risk.

"_No. It looks like a brawl, a nasty one. Still, the police seem to believe it's linked to the 'boom'. Although I'm not getting any specifics._"

"So I'm assuming Boss Lady wants to scout the place out, see if she can leech any info."

"_Not the phrase she used, but yes. She's heading over to Memorial Park now._"

"Want me to go back her up, just in case?" Argil was already scanning the area, making sure no one was looking his way so he could get out of his hiding place and sneak away without causing an uproar.

"_She assured me she would be fine on her own._" Sleet's voice wavered for a moment, causing the Leafeon to frown. He knew her well, she liked having solid intel or at least some idea of what they were up against before making a move, something more solid than a punch up in a park.

Argil carefully got to his feet, making sure not to disturb the bush from the outside and give his position away, "Pearl, did she order me not to go after her or not?"

"_She did._"

Ah. Well, so much for that idea, Argil sighed to himself. "If Boss Lady willed it, that's that then. I'll be back at base in twenty."

"_Twenty... It only took you ten minutes to get there._"

"I'm doing a little extra recon on my own;" he paused for a moment, before cutting off her protest before she could even say it, "sorry Pearls, I'm not telling until I get back. And, believe me, if I get killed doing this, you can put the phrase '_intolerably stupid_' on my headstone."

No responce, until a defeated sigh trasmitted over the link "..._You're going to want radio silence then?_"

"It'd be nice. Hate to give civilians the impression that I'm crazy." They'd be right, but it still wasn't something Argil fancied people knowing. It was much easier to blend in when everyone assumed he was just a normal Leafeon, not some assassin caught in the middle of a gang war. Or a nutjob talking to himself

"_Green_," Sleet started, pausing for a moment, "_you are insufferable..._"

"Half of the fun, Pearl, half of the fun." He grinned, hearing the tiny click as the radio connection died, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more. Only now, instead of being occupied solely with thoughts of boredom and a little breaking and entering, he had something a bit more cheerful to focus on. "Twenty minutes, starting now." The guards weren't looking, there was little traffic, it was easy to slip away, "easiest mission ever." Well, apart for one little detail. How was he supposed to get some Cherry ice cream if he hadn't brought money?

Well, a mercenary didn't last very long if they didn't have a knack for improvising. And Argil had been around for quite a few years before he'd joined up with Alice and Sleet. He'd think of something. He had to. Sleet had been run ragged over the last few weeks, ever since they had started tracking down Dione. Being the groups information gatherer, she'd been going constantly even after the chaos in Viridian, sorting through the documents Alice had stolen from Magma, trying to keep tabs on Dione, ontop on helping out with the Absol kit that Argil had effectively adopted; much to Alice's displeasure.

"Now that I think about it, Boss Lady's not been looking too good either." He muttered to himself, even as he darted through side streets, "hopefully we get some time off after we're done here. I couldn't handle it if both of them went crazy."

---

Somehow Spiral had managed to wake her brother in time for the group to escape the kitchen before the mess was spotted, Flame closing the window behind him and leaping to the ground just as the door was being opened. The Umbreon, thankfully, was still half asleep and had practically collapsed in a flower bed as the group hid near the side of the building, Spiral deciding to leave him for the time being as she trotted off, claiming to need to stretch her legs after being pinned "under that lugnut for half an hour."

"It had only been around five minutes." Flame countered, "I'd barely finished my apple." And had come precariously close to taking a chunk out of one of Alpha's tails.

"Felt like an eternity to me." The Espeon remarked, tail lashing as she vanished around the corner, Alpha glancing across at her uncle, who merely shrugged.

"Evil toast..." Blacky mumbled from his place on the ground, getting another shrug from Flame, then a glare as Alpha smirked.

"What?" Came the familiar suspicious, almost venomous remark that everyone expected from the grumpy fire lizard.

"Nothing," the Ninetales thought it wise to back up a little, spotting the way Flame's claws flexed, almost glinting metalically in the sunlight, "it's just a relief to hear something amusing and cheerful considering the last couple of days."

"Tell me about it." Flame's demenour completely changed in moments, going from agressive to a passive, defeated sigh as he glanced around the surroundings. Saffron was still very quiet after the last few days, leaving the group in total silence for several seconds, until the Charmander suddenly choked back what sounded suspiciously like a "holy mother-" remark as he suddenly tensed, focusing intently on one point over Alpha's shoulder, completely ignoring the puzzled glance from the Ninetales and the questioning remark as Blacky seemed to wake up, too focused on what he saw; like the rest of the world no longer existed.

Both of the quadrepeds turned to see what had caught his attention, Blacky's eyes widening as his tail launched into high gear, while the grey furred Ninetales only sighed; before taking the unspoken cue from Flame and herding Blacky away, appealing for help to find Spiral in order to coax the hyperactive dark type into leaving the fire lizards alone. Even after they had gone, Flame didn't speak, he didn't know what to say, even Sarah was stunned into silence. Despite everything, he still didn't know how to face those angry and yet sad eyes that glared at him from the pathway.

"...Scarlet." He managed to mumble out eventually.

"Jerk." The word had nearly no inflection or tone to it, yet it still made him flinch. Until his brain caught up with what she'd actually said, then he winced for a totally different reason.

"Jer-" he stammered, taken back for a moment, before deciding that thinking of what to say wasn't working and that he should just wing it, "is that it? Not prick? Asshat? Fiendish hellspawn bastard who deserves to die in the most painful manner possible? But jerk? Really Scarl-"

"Shut up!" She growled, clearing the space between them with a speed that seemed completely impossible, ramming him backwards against the stone wall of the Pokemon Center, pinned by the throat. "Give me one good reason not to kill you!"

"I-" he paused, aware that she wasn't actually choking him, that she was panting for breath, that she seemed more confused than anything. It would have been easy to fight her off, to knock her arms free from his neck and blast her at point blank range. "I don't have any... I fucked up, got played by a fool and everyone's suffered for it."

"Everyone!?" she spat, "Ash is dead! Because of you!" Now her grip tightened, but still not enough to choke him.

"And the same thing that did it just took out everyone else..." she dropped him, eyes wide, "I was stupid a-and an idiot and fucking useless!" the last words were yelled at full volume as he spun around and punched the wall he'd been pinned against with enough force to imbed his claws in the stone as his voice dropped to a near whisper, "just like Nina... I fucked everything up again and people got hurt."

"Flame?" This wasn't what Scarlet had expected, not at all. She'd expected rage, or cocky sarcasm or that condencing smugness or something that would make her want to rip him apart even more! Not this.

"I'm so bloody stupid." He refused to look at her, staring at the wall he'd just punched a hole in, but she noticed the way his shoulders shook and the way his tail flame flickered and spluttered, barely more than an ember, "I'm sorry. Scarlet, Nina, everyone. I'm sorry."

He pulled his claws free from the concrete and stood up straight, eyes closed and tail still as he remained facing the other direction, before speaking in the same broken whisper, "do whatever you want to me. I won't fight it."

The problem was, Scarlet now wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore either.


	325. Class Dismissed

Hey, look, I'm back again.

Blame me being told SoulSilver was out. I can't exactly ignore the chance to set Quilava on people. And beat the unicorn of fiery death in embarassing powerhouses with my new sheep of mass zapping. Also, Furret are almost as awesome as Zigzagoon. If only they got Pickup...

In other news, yay for flashback number two. And probably launching another ship. And making a character adorable when they really, really shouldn't be. I blame Suicine. Or Mewthree. Or Celebi. One of the three.

**Episode 325: Class Dismissed**

_Route 39 - Just outside Olivine City_

_Things were bad. Very bad. Being alone in the middle of a massive storm was bad enough, without two days of little food or sleep on top of that. The Kirlia had reached her limit, the unending thunder and rain that seemed to sap every bit of heat from her was rapidly becoming unbearable. She peered out of the undergrowth, looking up and down the path that Humans used, trying to see through the downpour. She couldn't gather enough concentration from the constant noise and light show from the heavens to make any use of her powers, but even her eyes weren't much use. There was no telling if someone was coming, no telling if something would see her. And she had to stay hidden, invisible, a ghost..._

_But the storm was too much! Every bolt of lightning that crashed down from the clouds caused her entire body to tense, the crashing thunder drawing out whimpers completely drowned out by the pouring rain. Staying in the trees and grasses wasn't possible anymore, she couldn't take it. The small psychic tried taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves and brushing her hair out of her eyes, both guestures useless against the evergrowing storm, before she darted across the path as fast as her legs would carry her; trying in vain to keep her footing on the impossibly muddy ground. Every time she fell the Kirlia just picked herself back up and kept on running for the trail that led towards a Shrine for the legendary beast Suicine. There would be no Humans there, not with the weather this bad, she told herself over and over, trying to block out the noise of the storm overhead. There would be shelter, a place where she could finally get some rest, even if just for a little while._

_She was focused so much on her goal, on fighting the lancing fear that shot through her with every roar of thunder, that she didn't notice the figure coming through the downpour from down the road; even as it stopped walking and watched her vanish up the trail. It stood there for twenty seconds, completely ignoring the howling wind and bitter rain as it stopped in thought. Eventually it reached a decision and, after clenching the small gemstone tied around its neck, it turned to follow her up the trail, making sure to stay far enough behind her to avoid detection._

_The trail eventually led the Kirlia into a fairly wide clearing, stone tiles spreading out from the center and giving her much more solid footing than the almost-swamp-like undergrowth. Taking another moment to look around, flinching as the black clouds above were lit up by another bolt of lightning, the psychic slowly moved forwards towards the wooden structure in the middle of the clearing. The shrine didn't have a door, being meant to be used by travellers, making it easy for any visitor to climb the small wooden steps and give their respects to what lay inside. The Kirlia hesitated as she approached the hut, finally catching the glimpse of the bronze statue that rested inside. Lit up by the lightning, partially hidden in shadow, the beast would tower over her. Sure, it wasn't supposed to be real, but she was still afraid. Would Suicine tolerate someone seeking shelter at this shrine?_

_Apparently not. Just as she reached the first wooden step; there was a flash of lightning that, just for a second, cast the shadow of a figure standing right behind her. Even in the half second the shadow was visible, she realised the figure was definitely bigger than she was. Like Human sized..._

_"What have we here?" The confirmation that she had been seen caused her entire body to freeze up, her eyes squeezed tight shut. "A Kirlia in Johto? How rare." _

_It took a second for her to work up the courage to look, to see with her own eyes. The was the faint sound of splashing as she turned, a cry escaping her as the creature raced towards her, a fist coming crashing down. She tried a barrier, managing to raise one even with the terror that seemed to freeze her blood, but it couldn't withstand the blow, splintering in a second and unable to throw off the figure's aim, leaving her completely defenseless._

_The blow felt like nothing she'd been through before, knocking her clean off her feet and crashing into the wooden steps of the shrine. Her head felt like it was on fire, her vision blurring from a combination of pain, tears and the storm; even as she struggled to pull herself back onto her feet, fingers barely able to grip the soaked handrail._

_"Oh, you're not out yet?" The creature was still there! Walking ever closer now, definitely human like in shape, towering over the Kirlia as it cracked its knuckles, "Good, you might be worth something to Master. Nice to know that waiting here in a storm didn't turn out a waste-"_

_The thing was forced back a step as the Kirlia launched a blast of psychic power right at it, the ripple of force racing through the rain and colliding with it head on. But it didn't fall down, it didn't even seem winded._

_"L-leave me alone!" She cried, taking a step back to put a little more distance between them, aware that she was now trapped on the stairs and had no where to run... if she could even outrun this thing that- that was laughing!_

_"Haha! Why would I wanna let such a valuble catch get away?" It exclaimed, as though the notion was absurd, like she'd suggested that the moon didn't exist, "Not everyone can take one of my punches and get up again, and very few would dare attack me afterwards! Shame really that you'd need a lot more than a puny Confusion to hurt a Medicham."_

_No, not good, not good at all! She tried to back up further but, being too afraid to take her eyes off the Medicham, had neglected to look where she was going and slipped, falling backwards as the attacker came even closer, three dots above its eyes starting to glow as it pulled back its fist, along with an odd green glow coming from the end of the trai...what? She managed to look away from the thing closing in on her for half a second, glancing around it and confirming there was definitely a second figure standing at the end of the trail she'd come up herself. This one didn't seem as humanlike but she could barely make it out any detail through the storm, she could only see it at all thanks to the glow that seemed to be focused on its legs-_

_A psychic blast splintered the wood right beside her, drawing another frightened cry from the smaller psychic as she tried to crawl backwards, away from her attacker, who merely laughed as it raised a palm and leveled it at her. "Brace yourself, now you'll see real power!" Its eyes shone a viscious purple for a split second, before the light cut out, the Medicham having heard a splashing sound that hadn't been from the torrential rainfall, turning just in time to witness a large _thing_ dropping into a slide and knocking the psychic's legs out from underneath it. Somehow it managed to catch itself, launching itself back a meter out of striking distance, letting it observe the newcomer who was so helpfully lit up by another bolt of lightning._

_A raptor, the Kirlia was barely in any state to realise. Pushing himself up to full height, which still only put him at half that of the Medicham, there appeared to be a leaf growing out of the back of his head like a ponytail along with another two forming his tail. Oddly enough, she didn't feel afraid of it, there seemed to be a strange gentleness coming from the creature, even as he stared down the Medicham, who was snarling with as much visciousness and spite it could muster._

_"Where the hell did you come from?!" It demanded of the raptor, who merely shrugged before finally giving a responce.._

_"Agility combined with Quick Attack, let me cover thirty meters in two seconds. Now, my turn, why are you attacking what is definitely an innocent girl!?" He swept an arm out to guesture to the Kirlia, who shrank back a little when she noticed the claws._

_"It's no business of yours!" The Medicham growled, barely audible over the raging storm._

_"I've just made it my business. But, if you won't tell me, I'll just take an educated guess. A Kirlia, in Johto, practically unheard of. You'd get good money on the black market for her. Or you'd take her back to your trainer to make use of her power when she gets older. So, which is it, money or power?"_

_"They're the same damn thing! And that's what we want: power!"_

_The Medicham fired the Confusion attack it'd been holding, the psychic rippled slamming into the raptor. Who didn't even flinch, taking its full force head on so the attack wouldn't strike the girl behind him. She merely whimpered, flinching as the remains of the psychic ripple passed either side of the staircase._

_"I hate people like you." The raptor growled, after a couple of seconds where the only sound was the pouring rain, "people who believe money equals power and power equals money. Attacking an innocent, in the middle of one of the worst storms in this region, that isn't power. You know nothing of what power is."_

_"Shut up! Who are you to lecture me?!" The Medicham yelled, launching itself forwards and throwing a viscious punch at the raptor's head, only for the reptile to duck underneath before stepping back to avoid the fighting type's followthrough uppercut._

_"Me? Just a Grovyle who's going to kick your ass." Came his deadpan reply, before he glanced over his shoulder at the Kirlia, "stay there, this won't take long."_

_The Medicham had paused after being dodged, now looked the raptor up and down, paying careful attention to his arms. "You intend to fight me without your Leaf Blades."_

_"Nice job avoiding the '_why is a Grovyle in Johto'_ question." Grovyle shrugged, then just smiled, "and, yes, yes I do. I also intend to teach you what power is, so listen close because I'll only say this once."_

_"Shut it!" The Medicham charged again, this time aiming for the raptor's stomach with a fist incased in ice, only to have his punch swept off course by the grass type, who responded with a punch of his own that forced the fighting type back a step, taking the two further away from the Kirlia, who was too shocked to run away while they were distracted, or even move at all._

_The Medicham was throwing punch after punch straight at the raptor, who just batted each blow aside like it wasn't even there. "Power isn't about raw strength or being rich." Grovyle casually tilted his head to the side, letting another Ice Punch narrowly miss his skull before he grabbed ahold of the outstretched arm, shifting his weight and throwning the enraged fighting type over his shoulder, stepping back as it rolled back onto its feet. "While your kind are known for the former, and I daresay your master is the latter; neither will help if you don't have the skill to deal with dangers that can come out of no where."_

_"I am not weak!" The Medicham threw itself at the grass type again, this time attempting to ram its palm into the Grovyle's face, only for a large ripple of force to tear through space only occupied by rain drops. Then it spotted the shadow behind him, illuminated by both the storm and a green glow centred on it's legs again._

_"It's also the speed to keep one step ahead of stronger and smarter foes." Grovyle merely continued his lecture, now behind the astonished Medicham as he let his Agility fade away before slamming his shoulder into its back._

_The Medicham lost its footing on the rain slicked stone and fell to its knees as the raptor simply turned back towards the shrine and took a few steps away, ignoring the fighting type getting back up again, raising his arms to look at the palms of his paws. The Medicham was clearly apprehensive about taking another enraged rush, deciding to charge a stronger attack. A Focus Punch would finish off the upstart lizard nicely, stop that stupid little speech._

_"Oh, and it's the smarts not to take on a grass type wearing a Sun Stone around his neck." Grovyle finished, before said stone started shining a brilliant yellow, as the leaf on his head and the remains of them on his arms became a vibrant green. The Medicham didn't have a chance to respond or dodge as Grovyle spun around, throwing both arms forwards and unleashing the biggest Solar Beam he could handle._

_Kirlia whimpered at the sight of the beam, it was bigger than she was, tearing across the stone clearing and completely engulfing the Medicham for several seconds. The crackling energy, the bright light, all of it upstaged the raging storm for those five seconds before the beam faded away. The raptor turned back to the shrine, sparing the scorched and unconscious Medicham collapsing to the floor only a glance and a grim "class dismissed", before he slowly walked to the wooden steps, stopping when he saw the tiny psychic backing up from him, shivering yet managing to keep her eyes on his unblinking, even as rain poured down around them and thunder roared overhead._

_He slowly dropped into a crouch, putting him at eye level with her as he seemed to radiate that strange gentleness. Then, just as slowly, he reached out his hand, palm up, to her before smiling up at the terrified Kirlia._

"Hey there."

Alice opened her eyes at the familiar words, looking across from her position leaning against the wall next to the door of the recovery ward, looking across at the battered and bruised grass type who struggled to sit up in his bed, nearly covered completely in bandages, one arm in a sling. And she still managed a wry smile as she said something that would have been impossible all those years ago.

"Gawain, it's been a while."

"Yeah, well, been keeping myself pretty busy," the grass type shrugged, wincing as his arms and rips protested the action, although he still managed an apolagetic smile as the Gardevoir took a seat next to his bed.

"So I see." She folded her arms, looking over his wounds with stern eyes, "we need to talk."

"Good things never follow those words."


	326. Counter Plan

Well, a little later than I intended to get this done by. But this time it was due to re-writes instead of general laziness and having the attention span of, well, Blacky.

In other news, I'm still highly amused at how everyone took the flashback last episode. Because apparently everyone was under the assumption that Alice was born as a badass capable of killing everything in the room in under five seconds instead of merely becoming badass later in life. Or you thought Karen was having a dream while unconscious. Which she might be. But she's Karen, come on, if she is then it's probably something cute and happy like her flower garden or a date with Squirt that doesn't end with a nigh-unstoppable behemoth trying to kill them. Whether Squirt would be in a dress or not is still up there though. (Why can't I have normal running gags?)

...Why is it that I have more fun with the backstories of the side characters than I do the main ones. I mean, come on, Di and Alice have some sort of epic rivalry/murder-pact thing going on which Grovyle and Sophia fit into somewhere. Scyther, back when he was a side character, had got his whole exile/married/torture thing. And don't get me started on the Mew and Celebi thing.

As for the main three, well, we know that Fervo witnessed his cousin getting caught, tried to follow and somehow ended up in Kanto and that's all he's telling. Squirt is a complete blank, mainly because there isn't much chance to bring up a normal background with the story as is. I dunno, I could probably include references or mentions to things I guess, but he'd need to be talking to someone other than Flame or Fervo, who would actually care about any of this stuff. And, as for Flame, if it wasn't for the fact that he regularly fights psychics (and Asmodeus, who may or may not still be dead) who seem to enjoy bringing up Nina's death, you'd know bugger all.

Still, the advantage of having most of the cast out of fighting condition, I get to have a more characterization focused arc rather than the usual "bad guy shows up, does _EVIL_ stuff; Flame objects, using fire."

The downside is more wangst. And me being so far out of my comfort zone I have no idea what to do with these guys. And when that happens, zany hijinks occur, which can cause whiplash when combined with the earlier wangst. You have been warned.

One last thing, this episode contains a higher than normal level of mindfuck. Not as high as the evilMew arc's level that had everyone shouting "_what the fuck is going on?!?_" at me, but still enough to cause long lasting bafflement and trauma. So if you're prone to bursting out laughing or yelling WTF at your computer screen, probably shouldn't read this in a public place.

**Episode 326: Counter Plan**

Route 8, joining Saffron and Lavender. What with the steadily building media blitz and ever increasing public paranoia surrounding the strange explosion in the psychic city, the path leading to the ghost town was even quieter than usual. No one going to pay their respects to the dead, no tourists, even trainers were preferring to travel via Route 12 rather then face the police checkpoints in Saffron. It was like a second outbreak of PokeRus had hit the city, practically cutting it off from the outside world for the second time in a year. But, Celebi mused to himself as he flew out over the silent paths, it did certainly make things a lot easier. No Humans with cameras to avoid, no trained Pidgey to watch out for, very little danger that the wrong people would learn of his presense in Kanto.

In fact, the lack of Human interferrence meant he could afford to spend a little more of his power to focus on the strange field of shadowy energy that had cropped up out of no where. While, normally, a powerful wave of that dark power that sent chills down even his spine would be considered a crisis, where he'd immediately call for any other Legendary in the area to give him some back up in case it turned out to be an outbreak of the nigh-unstoppable mutated killing machines known as Shadow Pokemon; this time he didn't feel so uneased. Sure, the fairy was still racing towards the power source of the strange energy, but he didn't do so out of fear that Hell itself had awoken and unleashed its soulless demons on the unsuspecting world; no. With the timing of its appearence, combined with what had transpired earlier, this wasn't connected with them. This was simply a summons, a summons from someone made of that same shadowy force. And there was only one of _them_ who would go to such measures just to get his attention.

"AntiMew." The fairy spoke up as he flew over a field of overgrown grass, dropping into a hover over a large circular imprint that the phantom had blasted into the tall grass, probably just to mess with conspiricy theorists.

"You're late," the undead legendary called in reply, as he rose from where he had been sitting in the center of the crop circle, "worried I was going to sock you with another fire extinquisher?"

"I'm confident that you won't pull that on me a second time." Celebi folded his arms and scowled, dropping into the circle and away from any prying eyes. He noticed that the phantom had his tail coiled around something wrapped in cloth but decided not to comment. Anti was a Mew, after all, eventually he'd tell. And, if not, then Celebi would make him tell.

"True, pulling the same trick twice is a bit predictable-" Anti mused, floating back to the opposide side of the circle, keeping plenty of room between them both. Celebi gave a small smirk at that, noting that the phantom seemed just as on edge and wary as the time fairy was. Wise move, after all, Celebi was one of the most powerful when it came to purifying the corrupted essence that the phantom needed to exist, only Cresselia could claim greater skill. It would be foolish if the undead kitten sparked an encounter. Which begged the question, if this wasn't a challange or a fight, what did the antiMew want? "Next time, I'll hit you with a train."

"Eh?" The baffled remark came out before Celebi could stop it, having completely lost track of the conversation while in his own thoughts.

"Well, I'm thinking even your regeneration is going to take a while if you take a massive hunk of metal to the face, not to mention being bloody painful." Anti gave a wry grin as he spotted Celebi's eyes flit downwards to make sure there were no tracks on the ground, "I recall my Celebi once commenting on how much steam trains hurt, and that was a long time ago, they're a lot faster now. Plus: I'd get bonus points if I manage to blow the whistle on impact!" The phantom mimed pulling a pull cord with way too much glee for Celebi's liking.

"...I'm not quite sure if that is just stupid or completely insane." The living higher power muttered, mentally filing away the remark about his counterpart, being unable to remember making a similar remark himself. Another difference in the two realities, possibly even the point where the two split apart in the first place. Still, there was no time to reflect on the comment, it had no practical use and Celebi had more important things to deal with than simply sating his own curiosity about 'the world next door'.

"Still-" Anti was talking again, clearly no longer needing to stop for breath, "to business; as I'm sure you're just _dying_ to know why I've called this little rendezvous. As I would be too; if the situation was reversed and I was still, y'know, alive. In fact, if it were me, an ambush or trap of some kind would be the first suspicion. But, as I believe I proved earlier, I don't need to lure you out here to get the jump on you; if I wanna beat you up then I'd go to you." He paused for a moment, smirking at the scowl crossing the fairy's face, which only deepened when he continued, "Ryuu's in no state to fight you either, he'd been run ragged over this mess. If you got even one shot off, he's a goner, so I've made sure he's well out of the way. You can thank me if you want."

"I'll pass." Was the phantom doing this as a joke? If Celebi didn't know any better, he'd have assumed the undead kitten was on a sugar high or something and just rambling for the hell of it.

"Eh, worth a shot. So, yeah, it's not an ambush. And, let's face it, you're not going to be caught by any conventional trap. You're too cautious for that. And you're way too clever for even an unconvential trick, you can see them coming so fast that you're actually completely brilliant!"

"Thank you?" This... was definitely not what Celebi had expected. Scathing remarks and insults were the norm for his encounters with his Mew, why was this one complementing him?

"Horray, some civility, now we're making progress." Was the phantom trying to befriend him? No, impossible, Anti couldn't be so delusional as to think that could happen. "So, then, if it isn't an ambush and can't be a trap, then the next suspicion is that this is a date!"

What.

_What?!_ To say that Celebi didn't know how to react would be a severe understatement. His entire brain seized up, refusing to process what he'd just heard. That- that wasn't possible. It couldn't be true. He had to have misheard, the wind having twisted the phantom's actual words somehow... but that would mean that he had subconsciously chosen, voluntarily, to interperate things in that manner and that _just was not possible!_

"Yeah, I know, the thought creeped me out too," Anti have a theatrical shudder, "even back in my world when it was my Celebi who's, by the way, much less of a dick. But still, no way in hell, and I live in hell so I'd know! He didn't take the suggestion better either, actually. Good thing Manaphy reincarnates... And Jirachi found the whole thing hilarious, would you believe it?" And there went any desire Celebi possessed into finding out about the other reality. Along with that went the desire to eat, he felt ill for the first time in millennia.

"So yeah, it's not that rather disturbing possibility either." The phantom shrugged, looking apolagetic. Why, Celebi had no idea, because that _completely_ _insane_ scenario was_ physically impossible_ and anyone who ever suggested such a thing was going to find out that Celebi was considered a Higher Power amongst Legendaries for a reason! "So if I'm not trying to kill you, or sleep with you; then the only reason to call you here is-"

"You want to know what's been going on." Celebi spoke up himself, eager to move away from the last subject, throw it into the void between realities and deny it ever existed. Ever.

"Bingo." How someone could be so cheerful when they're dead, Celebi had no idea, but Anti still seemed rather pleased with himself "as the encounter is definitely over for the time being, might as well trade information and make sure I've got the full picture."

"And what makes you think I want you to know what's going on?"

"Well, I've figured out most of it myself, all I'm missing are the little details and personal touches that you've slipped in." Impossible. There was no way that the phantom knew that much, to do so would have required at least a day's investigating, assuming he was capable of flying at similar speeds to the real Mew and had a good idea what he'd been looking for in the process. And that was impossible as he blew himself up two days ago and Celebi had witnessed the mutant Charmander telling Scarlet that he'd have to take at least a week to regenera-

"Ah, you finally noticed." The antiMew smirked, "so how 'bout it Cel, I tell you what you're missing about my part in this, and you answer a couple questions, simple trade; deal?"

There was only one real answer that the fairy could give, he'd been caught off guard by the phantom's excentrics that he'd let himself be outmanouvered again, and he couldn't afford to let that happen any more, "very well then."

"Good boy-"

"Dispense with the jokes, or I'll find out if you come back so quickly when I'm the one who vaporises you."

"Ah, of course," Anti gave a polite and completely unnecessary cough due to not needing to breathe, managing to avoid smirking at Celebi's scowl, adopting a stern poker face instead, "time to get down to business then. Very well."

"I believe the best place to start is the topic that has already been raised. How I came back so early. And, well, that's an easy one. Ryuu was telling the truth to Scarlet, which I'm guessing is where you got the asumption you were rid of me for a while; normally it would take about a week for my '_body,_' as it were, to regain enough energy and become stable enough for me to manifest back here. However, seeing as I'm not stupid, I'd come to the conclusion that I might one day have to use Explosion or just let myself decay to the point where I'm forced to cross over back to the afterlife; and if things are bad enough that I'm forced to go to those extremes, then it is safe to say that me being gone for a week is not a good idea."

"A reasonable assumption to make," Celebi nodded his agreement, recognizing the cautious foresight that he had attempted to teach his Mew many times in the past.

"So, me and Ryuu got to thinking, was there a way to shorten the week-long wait? Because I wasn't going to sit around in Giratina's domain, twiddling my paws while everything goes to hell. And, the answer Ryuu came out with, was brilliantly simple. If we want to stop being dead, then we just use what allowed us to come back as phantoms the first time." Anti grinned, showing transparant teeth, as his tail flicked fowards and released the cloth wrapped package, dropping it to the ground in front of the phantom and revealing it to the world.

Celebi didn't even need to look, having worked out what had happened as soon as the antiMew had said it, but he still flicked his eyes down to the purple crystal to confirm it. Somehow the phantom had been able to mask the eerie, evil, soul-warping aura that the Shadowstone gave off; preventing him from having sensed it sooner. Anti didn't even flinch when a Miracle Leaf cleaved into the earth, having sliced through the stone like it wasn't there, the dark power in the rock dispelling and leaving it a useless crystal. Using those _things_ as batteries, as a power source, it went beyond lunacy!

"Yeah. I'm not fond of them either," the phantom sighed, ignoring the second Miracle Leaf leveled at him, "but, morals take a back seat in emergancies. Still, we tested the theory during a quiet time, and found that it was possible for one of us to revive the other using them. 'Course, there were risks. I can handle being near, even touching, these things and only getting really cranky. But Ryuu struggles, a lot, not to decend back into madness and bloodlust during the 'ritual'. He practically demolished the room we used and I had to pin him down for an hour before the effects wore off. If anyone had been nearby, he'd have tore them apart, no matter who. So it was pretty much a last resort only; and when we had to deal with what we thought was a crazy Mew, it's safe to say that it was time to prepare that option if we needed it, even with the risk."

"So you found one of those, and hid it." Celebi kept the Miracle Leaf aimed straight at the phantom, ready to start shooting the moment it moved an inch.

"Pretty much the first thing I did after Viridian's base blew up. 'Course, it wasn't so simple as that. See, if Mew is going on a rampage against his allies, then the main question raised is why? That we didn't know but the second question was this, who would benefit? Who would be quite happy if Flame's group was taken apart?" Anti's gaze hardened as he stared the Johto Legendary in the eye, "that was an easy one: You."

"So you believed I had a part in this." A lesser person would have started shooting right then and there, but Celebi held back a little longer, waiting to see just where the antiMew was going with this.

"Not directly: but it was pretty obvious that you'd be, at least, keeping an eye on the situation. You'd be pulling the strings behind the scenes somehow, manipulating this to suit your ends. So, me and Ryuu couldn't afford to charge in like a Tauros in a china shop. Well," Anti smirked, "I couldn't, in any case. Ryuu went in first, kept Scarlet alive, while I stayed out of the way and observed until I confirmed it."

It? What did he mean by it? Celebi hadn't physically entered Saffron until Anti had blown up, there was no way he could have been spotte-

"See, here's the thing, us phantoms go by differents rules than living creatures, so we can tell when there is an illusion around, even when it's one of your masterpieces that could fool Mew. Scarlet thought there were no people around, she just couldn't see them! And they couldn't see her, or the Scizor that had started launching Flash Cannons at her. No witnesses, no help. So, that confirmed it, you were in town, making things that much more difficult to deal with. So I whispered that to Ryuu before revealing myself, which meant we both had to be very careful what we said aloud considering who might be listening. If anything, we had to engage in a little misleading because it was a sure thing that you were listening."

"When the mutant told Scarlet that he didn't have a plan, he was making it up as he went, and took her back to the mansion with the theory that Mew wouldn't attack there... he was lying." Celebi growled, starting to see where Anti was going with the conversation, and that he'd been played for a fool.

"You're getting it." Anti smirked, "actually, he took her back there to split your focus even more. After all, ontop of keeping track of her, you had to keep an eye on a wounded Mew being cared for by the second most powerful Human psychic on the planet who was on the other side of the city. And you also had to use your illusions so that the police couldn't get any real results from analysing the explosion site, even when Porygon showed up. It was easy for Ryuu to slip away for an hour and bring me back without you noticing."

Played for a fool indeed. They had managed to get an extra piece on the board when Celebi had no idea it was there. Still, not much damage had been done, but Celebi had a hunch that the phantom hadn't finished dismantling his scheme just yet. It was time to find out exactly what antiMew knew about the situation.

"'Course, I couldn't afford to make my move until I knew what exactly was happening. So, knowing 'Mew' was out of play for a while, I decided to go off and do a little investigating. As it so happens, Mew happens to have a laptop full of stuff he's yoinked from Team Rocket's servers, so I figured that was a good place to start." The phantom grinned, although it seemed more bitter than pleased, "oh, did I hit the jackpot there. Mew'd left the thing on when I broke into his flat, open to a certain series of documents detailing the Triform Project. A Mewthree survived in this world. A clone identical to Mew in every way and, according to TR's notes that Mew'd managed to find, mentally linked with our feline friend. That would explain why he knew Akiko but not me, and it certainly explained his willingness to kill Scarlet and Dione, who are pretty high on Team Rocket's shit list. Except, according to the documents Mew'd managed to aquire, the _clone,_" Anti spat the last word with as much venom as he could muster, "was supposed to be active in Shinnoh, trying to obliterate the remaining members of Team Galactic before Cyrus can make a comeback."

Setting one abomination against another, that was certainly something Celebi could see the logic behind. But, as he was sure Anti was aware of, things were not that simple.

"Mew had gone to Shinnoh to try and catch up with that _thing_," the phantom growled, "and if he was there, then it certainly couldn't be him in Sabrina's spare room. Of course, I couldn't go up to Mew and tell him that he was looking in the wrong place, no, he wants to make that thing better, see if he can add another member to his family. I want it dead."

And that simple fact was probably the only reason Celebi was only dealing with one of the psychic kittens instead of both. "So you came back to Kanto."

"I came back to Kanto, but by then it had already managed to get away from Sabrina and, unfortunately, your illusions happened to be all over the place and making him very difficult to track. And when he showed up again, we couldn't jump in. Too many witnesses. All I could do was try and keep people alive; transferring them a little of my energy here, taking some of the force from a Thunderbolt there, stopping that bastard from tearing Fervo's mind in two! And, on top of all of that, you were making life difficult again."

"What ever do you mean?" Now Celebi was smirking.

"The one person even that clone wouldn't dare attack is Flame. The psychic link connecting him to Mew would trigger, he'd give his position away in an instant. His friends, free game, but the lizard is untouchable. The moment Flame shows up, he'd have to retreat or he'd end up with the real Mew bearing down on him." Anti glared, while Celebi tried to resist the urge to point out that the clone also thought he was the real Mew, adding yet another reason to avoid fighting Flame, "but, 'lo and behold, Flame and Alpha wind up lost and taking forever to get there. Why? Because you were fucking with the street signs! Directions say to turn down Elm Avenue, you change which sign points to Elm Avenue! Ryuu had to find them and go around removing your illusions so they could make it there at all! And don't get me started on the fact that you were giving it your energy so they couldn't even wear it down!"

Celebi let ten seconds pass in complete silence, just observing the phantom after the last outburst. The undead feline's tail lashed through the air, occasionly passing through grass or the earth like it didn't exist. If he had any need to breathe, Anti would probably have been panting, but as it was he just hovered in the air, glaring back at the fairy, his paws clenching tight when Celebi finally spoke. "Can you blame me for wishing to extend the battle, it is to my benefit if they all killed each other."

"No." Anti admitted, his voice dropping from a yell to a quiet murmer, "I can't blame you for that. Wouldn't be the first time either of us have pitted two enemies against each other," and then the yelling came back, "what really pisses me off is what you did to Scarlet!"

"Wanting to get her out of the way without killing her, that is offensive to you?" Celebi folded his arms, slowly regaining control of the situation as Anti's outbursts continued.

"It's the way you went about it! The underhanded deception you were about to reveal when I stepped in that took all pretence of a choice away from her."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Had Anti figured this out too? It was possible, especially considering what the phantom had already achieved.

It certainly seemed likely, the antiMew's eyes flashed as the air around his left paw seemed to shimmer and warp. Celebi, after a moment's startlement, recognized the technique and smirked as a small object seemed to materialise in the phantom's paw. Seemed being the main word, the object seemed to flicker faintly in the sunlight, briefly becoming as translucent as its wielder, proving it to be a illusion. Still, while Celebi was powerful enough to see through the spell, he could tell that a normal person wouldn't see the fragment flicker, or the odd way it caught the light, as far as your average person was concerned, the shell fragment Anti threw to the ground in front of the fairy was perfectly real.

"Your illusions were all over that first attack. And then you start trying to manipulate Scarlet. I'm not stupid," the phantom snarled, "where is he?"

"I'm assuming this is the information that you wanted to know so badly?" The legendary of fate asked, ignoring the death glare he got in reply, "so I jumped in at the last second before he got vaporised, yes. I've kept her dear old friend alive. You're welcome."

"Where? Now!"

"You are going to have to ask Dione." That cut the phantom short, his illusion shattering in his shock. "I released the turtle into his care. After I stabilised his injuries, I didn't really need to keep hold of him, just telling Scarlet he was alive would have assured her co-operation."

"B-but... Di?" Anti backed up a little, almost phasing into the tall grass as he went even paler than usual, "why would Di help you?"

"Mercenaries are practical folk. Who is on which side, right or wrong, doesn't really apply. I had something I wanted, I had information I offered to give in reply."

Anti's shock vanished, replaced by the an icy fury as he glared straight at the smirking fairy, determined not to succumb to the feeling of doom that steadily rising.

"Oh," Celebi adopted a gleeful innocence as he spoke, "you haven't heard the news? Apparently something awful happened in Celadon, someone's apartment exploded!"

"What." The cold anger vanished as quick as it had come. He couldn't have, he wouldn't dare... he wouldn't have...

"I was just about to go and check it out when you called me," the smirking fairy glanced at his wrist, "oh dear, is it that late already? I'm running behind schedule, such a busy week. Still, _lovely_ to see you again!"

The phantom couldn't shake himself from his shock in time to stop Celebi rocketing off into the sky. He could only watch as the green figure headed off eastward. He'd been outmanouvered. Despite everything, he'd lost. This Celebi was definitely much more ruthless than his one had ever been. Certainly someone Anti couldn't afford to make a mistake against again. In fact, the only reason the encounter ended without him being blasted was because Celebi didn't view him as a threat. He could do no real damage to the fairy's scheme this time, no after letting it go as far as it had. Despite everything, despite setting him on fire and hitting him with a fire extinquisher, Celebi still won.

"Damn him," Anti muttered, all his frustration finally reaching breaking point as his voice rose until he was shouting as loud as he could, "damn him, that bastard!"

"Son of a bitch!" The pink feline winced at the yelling that cut through the air, glad that she had managed to remain hidden around the corner. She winced again as the cursing continued, mixed in with what sounded suspiciously like someone's skull meeting concrete. For some reason Alpha and Blacky had decided to leave those two alone together, even advising her to do the same. Spiral wasn't stupid. She was the only one of the group with any medical knowledge, she should stay nearby for when it would be needed. As a result, she'd been in earshot just in time to witness Flame apologize, something that seemed to catch the other fire lizard completely off guard. At least for a moment.

Even Spiral had been shocked, nearly tripping over her own paws, but she had managed to get an apology from him herself not that long ago. What had stunned her into silence had been the mention of his sister, Nina. In all the time he'd been her uncle, he had only ever mentioned Nina a few times when they had been kits; whenever she had a nightmare about their mother's death, Flame would always stay up with her and tell her stories of his strong and kind big sister until she felt calm enough to try and go back to sleep. How she'd climb the tallest trees around just to make sure they'd have apples to eat, how she'd fought off a Spearow who tried to invade their home, how she'd comfort him during thunderstorms, how she'd always looked after him like Spiral's mother would have done for her... he had always spoken so warmly of her, and now he'd just admitted that he'd always blamed himself for her death.

He'd been hurting every time he'd told her those stories when she was an Eevee, and she'd never known.

"...Now I feel like a prick." Spiral muttered to herself, before realising she couldn't hear cursing anymore. She shook herself out of her thoughts and peeked around the corner of the Pokemon Center, actually tripping over her own paws this time in shock. Instead of being greeted by the sight of a mangled lump of meat that used to be uncle, she found herself watching as Scarlet held out her paw to help Flame to his feet.

The lizard was battered, that much was certain, several gashes ran across his face and torso but apart from that, he was fine. A little dazed from having his head rammed into the wall several times, but nothing was broken, she hadn't blasted him with her Dragonbreath... nothing.

"Why?" He asked, looking up at her in a stunned stupor.

"'Cause I don't feel like killing you yet." Scarlet replied with a scowl before she reached down and grabbed ahold of his arm, ignoring his yelp of pain, hauling him upright. She nearly fell when the dazed Charmander stumbled fowards but she somehow managed to catch him, having to hold hm against her chest to keep him standing. She gave him another whack to a shoulder, growling, "you still have to tell me what the fuck happened; you stupid, idiotic git"

Flame couldn't see the tiny smirk that crossed her face that had Spiral slinking away, deciding that Alpha had the right idea all along.


	327. The Nice Pika

Hey, look, I'm still not dead! ...Yeah, I know, I'm disappointed too. The afterlife has great barbeques. Or so Anti says. I think he might be lying, but I can't tell for sure. And, damnit, now I'm curious. I want ghost bacon!

Anyway, yeah, this was supposed to be done... what, six (nearly seven) Sundays ago now? Somehow I managed to stall over a month and a half. And that isn't even a new record.

Ironically, this is after telling someone that my update speed wasn't that bad anymore. Actually, that's not ironic, that's pathetic.

In my defence though, this episode was a pain in the arse to write. Originally it was first person (you'll figure out whose pretty quickly) but I just couldn't get it to read right. And it was bloody depressing. So, several re-writes later and here we are. Third person, slightly less mind-fucky, and with the occasional bizarre moment of silly thrown in for good measure; because I am apparently physically incapable of having an entirely serious chapter when there isn't a massive punch up going on. (And occasionally not even then, see every Frank encounter ever, and when Hypno got blown up by a tank. Named _Fluffy._ No one saw that one coming, did they?) Throw in gaining a PS3 and, for some reason, deciding to start a new game on PMD: Sky and the last six weeks have apparently fallen into a black hole. Along with half of my socks. And my keys. And Kit. We should probably be thankful for that last one.

So. Yeah. Stupidly long delay due to the fact I don't need a Blacky to be distracted. And it doesn't help when, for some reason, I decided it would be a good idea to write up some potential scenes for the next couple of story arcs (that won't be in Saffron or involve clones. Honest.) because they were awesome/hilarious ideas and I didn't want to forget them in the year or so it'll probably be before I actually get around to that point in the story. Some will be pleased to know that Moron and Joanne actually start getting character development. And others will be even more pleased to know I've found a potential ship even more disturbing than Flame/Sarah. Also Zubat - not really! I just wanted those of you who lurk on the forums to start squeeing over the idea of finally getting to see what happens when Scarlet and a Zubat are in the same room. The answer is illegal in several countries. Really, it is, I checked.

**Episode 327: The Nice Pika **

Different people had different reactions to what had happened. Flame had gone with directing every ounce of rage he possessed at the _bastard_ who hurt everyone and played him for a fool. Alpha and Grovyle were focused on trying to make sense of everything, burying themselves in various parts of the mystery in the hope they could find the answers somewhere before anyone else got hurt. Joanne had been brought to tears at the sight of her Pokemon bleeding and hurt, while Moron focused his energies on trying to cheer her up somehow, trying to keep himself from shattering under the pressure until his friend had recovered at least a little. Spiral took on a similar approach, going over medical charts and every piece of information she'd picked up from her months at the Cerulean Center, determined to make sure everyone made it through okay even if she had to go and blast death itself in the face. Blacky settled for helping Moron keep Joanne from breaking into pieces, trying his hardest to make the girl stop crying and smile again; prepared to go to any length, even if he had to steal an entire box-load of cookies and not eat any of them! It took him three attempts, but he made it. Just.

Squirt, however, didn't go with any of those options. He couldn't. He was just numb, mutely sitting on a chair outside Karen's hospital room, staring at the bandages on his arm. He didn't even blink when Blacky ran past, dragging a pillow case; not looking up when Scarlet practically carried a semi-conscious Flame past; he didn't notice when a Gardevoir wandered past carrying a tray with a few cups of coffee and what looked suspiciously like sword wrapped inside a blue jacket. He didn't respond at all when another Pokemon approched him, covered in bandages, and leaned against the wall beside him. The odd silence continued uninterrupted for a good twenty seconds before it was finally broken.

"You look like shit," the yellow rodent sighed.

Nothing. The turtle gave no sign he even heard. His companion waited another ten seconds in silence, her left ear twitching in time with her mental countdown; until she reached zero, reached across to touch his arm, and gave him a quick jolt of electricity. That got his attention, the turtle jurking away from her with a yelp, clutching at his arm.

"Pika? What the hell?" Squirt whimpered, despite the fact the shock hadn't been severe enough to do anything more than sting.

"Oh good, you are still alive," she managed a small smirk, voice all sweetness and sugar, "maybe now you'll stop ignoring a lady when she's trying to talk to you."

"Wasn't very ladylike..." Squirt muttered in reply.

"Wow. Almost insulting enough to have come from Ferv-" both Pokemon paled. One shivered at the thought of the Treecko's condition, while the other sinked even further into the crushing guilt as he dwelled on one simple fact. None of them, Karen, Scout, Fervo, anyone, would have been in the park if it hadn't been for him. That one fact stood stonefast, refusing to budge from his thoughts as he couldn't help but mentally replay the sights of his friends laying in that park, battered and _broken_, just because he'd wanted to go on a walk in the park with Karen...

This time Pika slapped him, giving his cheek another quick belt of electricity as well for good measure. "Okay, you snap the hell out of this right now!"

"Wha-? I'm no-"

"Don't bullshit me!" She managed to hook her paw into the neckline of his shell and haul him fowards until they were practically nose to nose. "I'm not some idiot lizard who can't see you're being a complete dumbass and feeling guilty over this whole mess. You saved everyone's hides back there!"

"Because that makes everything better, does it?" Squirt snapped back, reaching up and pulling her paw away, not recoiling as the Pikachu's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't count as saving the day when I'm the one who put them in danger in the first place."

There was a brief pause, the two glaring at each other; before Pika finally took a step back and sighed, "holy mother of me, you really are a idiot if you can't grasp the simple fact that you are not; I repeat, _not_, the psychopath who attacked the fuck out of nowhere in the guise of your ex-girlfriend. You are not the sick bastard who shot Scout of the sky. You didn't stab Scyther or anything! None of us will blame you, I promise, so stop being such a stup-"

She stopped in mid-speech at the sight of his fists clenched so tightly that his arms were shaking, Squirt turned to look towards Karen's door, which only made the shuddering running through him even worse as he spoke in a hoarse whisper. "I took her there. I'm the one who took her to that park. Moron was going to fight Sabrina tomorrow and he'd probably want to leave Saffron as soon as possible, and we wouldn't be back for a long while. I just wanted to talk to her away from everyone else, figure out what _we_ were going to do..." his tone darkened, filled with more and more self-loathing with every syllable. "I thought maybe I'd stay here or maybe even asking her to come with us. And then that _thing_ shows up and does that-" his entire body shuddered once, "- to her and everyone else is fighting for their lives while I stand around and _do nothing!_" The last two words were almost shouted, the sudden outburst startling Pika and she instinctively took a step away as the turtle sank to the ground and stared at his paws with a mixture of dispair and venom. "Some boyfriend I am."

The Pikachu didn't know how to react to that, shouting and violence were clearly not options, no matter how tempted she was to clout him one over the head. Unfortunately relationships were not an area she was very familiar with, leaving them to stay in silence as Squirt slowly reached into his shell and drew out a black ribbon. The one that had given him resolve back in Celadon against Erika, the one Karen had given to him when they'd left Saffron as a good luck charm. The turtle looked at the slightly-frayed cloth with a cold sadness, seeming to fight back tears as he ran his paw over the silky fabric. "How can I face her now? How can I tell her-" he gulped, trying to force back the sobs that threatened to wrack his body until he could no longer breathe, "that I'm sorry for everything and t-that I really don't deserve to be with her? How can I ever possibly make it up to her after this? I stood there and let her get hurt... I failed to protect her e-even though I love her!"

He failed to fight the tears back any longer, mentaly replaying all the nice things she'd ever done for him, all the times she'd saved his shell. And the image of her laying on the grass, broken, while he'd been close enough that he should have been able to do something. She's only been a few steps away, it would have been easy for him to step in and save her. He was the one with the shell, he should have taken that hi-

"Sonuva-!" A third bolt of electricity lanced through him as Pika grabbed ahold of an ear and hauled him face to face.

"I will zap some sense into you even if I have to charge myself with a defibrillator to do it. And believe me, that's going to hurt me a lot, so imagine what it'll do to you." She spoke with the same sweet and angelic tone from earlier, a tiny smile on her face. "So you're going to stop your whining before I do some really crazy and hospitalize you too."

"I deser-" Another bolt cut him off at the pass, and this one didn't merely sting.

"Going to shut up and listen now?" Pika leaned forwards, making sure the twitching turtle had no choice but to look her in the eye, "because I really hate repeating myself and I think your fluff'll start burning if I have to ramp up the volts any higher."

Squirt didn't reply, scowling right back at the electric type; an effect ruined by the occasional wince that ran through him thanks to her tugging on his ear to keep his attention.

"Good boy. Now putting aside the whole girls need protecting thing you mentioned, seeing as I don't think you meant that as an insult, allow me to shine a different light on your little guilt trip. And, Squirt, I really want you to listen to this, this is important. How you end up making it up to her; doesn't matter right now. Facing Grovyle when he finds out, nope, don't care. Saying sorry and that you-" her cheeks darkened a shade for a moment, "-love her, sweet but it can wait. Because you can't start thinking about any of those until you face her. And Squirt?" Pika released her hold on his ear, stepping back and looking down the hallway to the door that lead to the room Karen was in, "it'll be much easier on the other side of that."

He was crying again, this time the tears freely streaming down his face as he followed her gaze, focusing on the doorway like it was the only thing that exists, barely aware of Pika's oddly soft voice continuing to speak.

"Squirt, trust me, you need to be in there; with her. When she wakes up, you should be the first thing she sees, because I guaranty that she'll worry about you otherwise. Once she's awake, once she knows what's happened and that you and everyone else are alive; then you can worry about everything else. But right now, you have to be in there, for her sake if not your own..."

Silence. They didn't even seem to be breathing The turtle only stared at the door while the Pikachu closed her eyes and prayed to Arceus that this worked.

"You-you're right..." Squirt muttered eventually, managing a tiny smile as he wiped away his tears with one paw and fondly clutched at the black ribbon with the other, "I've been hiding out here like a coward this whole time... I have to be brave so I don't cause her anymore trouble."

"Saying it is one thing, doing it is another." Pika pointed out, although she did let go of his ear and step back, "anyone can claim they'll do something that scares them. I believe Humans had a phrase for this. Hows it go? Ah, yes: Are you a man, or are you a mouse?"

"...I'm a turtle." Squirt said, blankly, before finally adopting an actual smirk, "you're the mouse here."

"I know. It's a stupid phrase. Humans, eh? Remind me to hurt whoever came up with that crap and forgot that not all Pikachu are cowards, and we're capable of hurling thunderbolts when insulted."

"I'll keep it in mind for later," Squirt laughed, climbing off the chair he'd been on ever since arriving at the Center and heading for the door to Karen's room.

He froze for a moment, paw reaching for the handle, his guilt and sadness reflecting on his face before he fought it back down after a moment's hesitation, took a deep breath and finally clasped ahold of the doorknob. Again he paused, only this time it was to look back down the corridor, at the Pikachu'd who'd finally managed to talk some sense to him; somehow without the use of gratuitous violence. Which was amazing, considering who it was.

"Thanks," Squirt managed to say, getting an embarrassed smile from the rodent.

"Least I could do, now go, shoo!" She fought the temptation to add '_before I start blasting_' onto the end, simply smiling sweetly and making a shooing motion with her paws until Squirt finally opened the door and went inside. She waited until the door had closed behind him and he'd managed to stay in there for ten seconds before she stopped smirking and sighed, rubbing one of her cheeks and wincing as she rested against the wall, "damn, those electric shocks stung. Guess I really should be careful not to overdo it..."

"I still say it would have been faster to just punch him out and drag him in there." Impulse sighed, the tiny Mew balancing on one paw at the edge of the chair.

"Faster, yes, probably," her blue counterpart remarked from where she lay ontop of the Pikachu's head, "less trouble? No. There's a Human and a Dark type in there with Karen to make sure her powers don't go haywire while she's out, remember? We drag Squirt in there unconscious, they'd probably have to tell someone. And sods law dictates that someone'd realise the real Pika's still out from the anesthesia and then we'd have to start killing people again."

"Mew did tell us to try and cut down on the psychopathic behaviour," Mewthree added, noticing that Impulse hadn't been entirely convinced by Logic's point, mainly due to the fact she'd started balancing on her head. "And that'd be much more impressive if you weren't capable of levitating."

"You're the one standing on the ceiling from my point of view!" Impulse countered, "I'm the only one not screwing around with gravity."

"You're just pissed he actually listened to me for once," Logic smirked, "because I'm the one who knows how to solve problems without the use of lasers."

"Nope!" The singsong tone from Impulse stopped the blue hallucination cold, a sudden feeling of dread overcoming Logic as Impulse flipped herself back onto her feet and continued, "I'm not upset about that at all. He can't side with me all the time, that wouldn't be fair on you, would it?"

"N-no..." the dread got deeper and deeper as Logic futilely tried to work out where her counterpart was going with this. Mewthree just sighed and tuned out whatever was about to come next, feeling it was better for her sanity that way.

"After all, compromise is a vital part in relationships like ours, wouldn't you agree?"

"I..." damn her and her stupid jokes, "really, really hate you."

"I'm taking that as a ye~es! I knew you'd see things my way eventually!"

"No! I don't! Our 'relationship' is strictly professional!"

"Aww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Stay on that side of the hall, I'm warning you!"

Mewthree began to wonder where Impulse found a camera her size, as the lively hallucination gave chase to Logic down the corridor. The temporary-Pikachu turned to watch them go, glad for the momentary peace and quiet.

"You're supposed to be resting." Alpha's voice came from right behind her, causing her fur to fritz as she spun around and narrowly avoided slugging the firefox in the face, and that was only because she noticed the bandages, scrapes and burns he sported.

"Mew!" She whimpered, "don't do that to me! Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Because me appearing like this is so much more surprising than my answering machine exploding and blowing up my flat," the faux-fox sighed, "I see you've started on damage control here."

"And I haven't killed anyone." She felt a little weird being proud of that...

"Good job, see how long you can keep it up. Go for the high score. Anyway, Di won't follow us here with a certain Gardevoir in town, so we should be okay to rest up until the rest of our powers come back..."

"Where'd you go anyway?" The question had been bugging Mewthree for a while now.

"Fairy check."

Ooookay then. And Mewthree had thought that Impulse was crazy. Well, she was. Just a different kind of crazy... Not that Logic and the clone were paragons of sanity themselves...

"Life sure got complicated this last couple of weeks." Things had been a lot simpler when it had been just: go here; kill this; profit.

"Tell Scyther about it." Wait, what?

Both the real Mew and the duplicute spun to face the bug that was leaning against the wall beside the Pikachu. He was apsolutely covered in bandages, bits of his carapice appeared to be stapled together, one arm was in a sling... and the other was calmly leveled at Mewthree's head.

"...I hate it when people do that." Mew muttered, "I don't know what's worse, the fact he appeared the fuck out of nowhere, or the fact he'd probably still have pulled it off even if I had been at full power-"

"Crud," was all that came to Mewthree's mind, as the psychic remembered the last conversation she'd had with the bug.

"-this is why I prefer pirates." Mew continued, grumbling, seemingly nonplussed by having a sharp implement pointed at him, "You never see a pirate pull that kind of stunt. No, they bust in through the front door yelling '_Yarr, Honey, I'm home!_'"

"Sorry, Scyther forgot the flag and cannon," the bug remarked dryly, "now explain. Quickly. Before Scyther decides to let Scarlet know that both Mew are here."

"Double crud..." Safe from Dione, yay; surrounded by other people who topped Team Rocket's list of dangerous elements that needed to _dissappear_, not so yay. This was not going to end well, Mewthree sighed.


	328. A Quiet Moment

Wonder if I can claim a world record for longest period of managing to get distracted from doing something constructive. Seriously now, I've spent the entire last month (or two) firing up the laptop with the intention of writing this thing. And ADHD is supposed to go away as you get older, it's seemed to have gotten worse for me. Because Arceus forbid anything be simple when it comes to me.

'Course, that might have something to do with the fact I've lost touch with both Aeris and Rizu over the last year, who were very, very good at bringing about bursts of inspiration and actually keeping me focused on working instead of, y'know, getting amused by some silly animation on youtube or going on awesome music trawls and whatnot. On the upside, that also means you'll probably have saner plots to deal with, considering Aeris had a massive part to play in the whole "let's fuck with everyone's heads and make them think Mew's gone crazy and evil and shit." And Rizu... well, pretty much most of NQDS can be attributed to her. Except Kit, that was Aeris again (if you aren't familiar with who Kit is, let's just say Demonic Hellspawn Of The Apocalypse and leave it at that)

So yeah, shit attention span plus hermit status equals no work. Or at least no work I feel the need to mention here, I've written a lot of weird random stuff that I might find a use for or post one day. Apparently Charizard Tank, at least when Erika's involved and said Charizard belongs to Lance. Yeah... It made sense in context. Sorta.

In other news, the last scene was supposed to be whacky comic relief. I have no idea how we ended up with what we got instead, it just happened. Ah, well, I like it. Hopefully I'll get to follow up on it before Christmas!

Anyway, enough rambling, as I'm flying solo from now on I guess I better get started on the next par- ooh that looks interesting... [_Transmission Lost_]

**Episode 328: A Quiet Moment**

The various Pokemon that were inside Saffron's Pokemon Center were not the only ones who were having a very bad day. With most of the staff there still on leave after having been massively overworked during the Pokerus oubreak, the Center was effectively running on a skeleton crew. The sudden influx of badly hurt patients strained their already stretched capabilities almost to breaking point. And then the press had gotten word of the incident in the park. Nurse Joy had never really possessed any love for the press, at all, her dislike of them had intensified greatly after Team Rocket's assault on Vermillion. When word had gotten out that the Joy there had switched sides, suddenly every other Joy in Kanto had found herself watched night and day. Of course, seeing as her job meant she was relatively well liked by the community at large, the spying didn't last long. Especially when Sabrina got involved, who was no real stranger to bad press herself and certainly didn't mind reminding all the reporters in the city that she was the third most powerful human psychic on the planet for a reason. But the experience shared by Joy and her extended family still stung; meaning it took every once of self control she possessed to prevent herself from loudly and angrily venting her frustration at the group of reporters who had gathered in the center's lobby.

Admittedly, she realised, the only reason she had managed so far was the fact that the two kids whose Pokemon had been hurt had happened to be in the lobby when the army had arrived. And, unfortunately, one of the journalists had noticed the two and had an unfortunate hunch that every other bottom feeder there had rapidly picked up on. The end result being two, rather traumatised, kids being bombarded with question after uncaring question about they had a connection to the brawl, and if it was connected to the warehouse explosion. And, worst of all, what their Pokemon were here for. The girl, Joanne, who had already been on the verge of tears, looked ready to shatter under the barrage. Being interrogated about her Pokemon's condition wouldn't have been pleasant under any circumstances, much less the current ones. And the boy, whose name Joy couldn't quite recall, seemed torn between looking after his friend and trying to punch twenty grown adults in the face. A similar internal debate seemed to be occuring in the tiny Umbreon that was with them, who kept looking back at the clearly distressed Joanne and growling at the group of adults causing said distress. Unfortunately, he was not exactly intimidating, although one or two of the female reporters had been distracted cooing over him.

Joy been a nurse for more than enough time to know that if she didn't handle this tactfully, things could get even more out of hand; and potentially make things even worse for the poor kids. If she went in heavy handed, it would actually encourage the journalists. Nothing implied a scoop better than an authority figure getting flustered, and the last thing she wanted to do was give the less respectable members of the pack a reason to go digging into two innocent kids lives. Especially considering the fact the circumstances with the Scyther had forced someone to call in the Pokemon Control Unit to do an investigation on the two, for suspected Pokemon abuse. It had gone against Joy's judgement but, despite her family being essentially synomous with Pokemon Centers across the glode, she didn't actually run the place. Her boss had, quite literally, placed that call. And she knew she had to try and keep the journalists away from that knowledge too, otherwise there was no hope of peace for the kids.

So, instead of loudly and angrily telling the reporters where they could stick all their questions, the nurse merely quietly interspaced herself between the the horde and the two children, smiled sweetly and politely asked the loudly protesting group if they could please stop hassling visitors and leave the premises. Naturally, this worked about as well to actually deter them as punching an Urserang. Namely, it did apsolutely nothing to stop them, but it did cause them to focus all their attention on her; complaining quite loudly about interferring with a journalistic investigation, the public having a right to know; and various others that she was certain she'd seen in various cliche'd movies in the past. Not that it really mattered, while their attention was on her, it was quite easy for her to discreetly slip a hand behind her back and point the kids in the direction of the reception desk and the small office behind it, the boy managing to spot the sign and lead Joanne away.

Still keeping the sweetest, sugar and honey'd smile she could; Joy slipped that same hand into her pocket and clasped a hold of her mobile phone. Fortunately, she realised, she hadn't gone for one of the flip models, sticking with an older fashioned simple design that made it easy to use without taking it out of her pocket. And many years at being a Nurse had given her quite the talent for typing or writing with one hand while doing something completely different altogether, so it was quite easy to debuff the ever increasingly rude protests of the reporters as she operated her speed dial from memory, her smile growing ever so slightly at the nearly-inaudible clicking sound that signalled someone had answered; just in time for one of the fools in front of her to cry out, "this violates our journalistic rights!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept that," Joy replied, still keeping the cheerful bedside manner her family was famous for, despite recognizing the journalist in question from the period of unpleasant prying into her private life, "after all, we are required by law to keep information about all Pokemon and Trainers that use our facilities strictly confidential. There are only two circumstances that trump that, if the police are requesting information, or we have been given permission to disclose it by the Trainers in question." Her smile widened slightly, becoming a little mischivous, "and it's safe to say that neither apply here."

Joy fought the urge to laugh when the journalists all realised at once that the Trainers they'd been interrogating had snuck away, the boy having discreetly ducked into the office behind the reception desk and shut the door behind them. The muffled confusion, mixed with the occasional curse, was almost hilarious as the Pokemon Nurse stepped behind the reception desk herself, sat down on one of the chairs and swiveled to face the dismayed group, her smile now containing traces of venom as she folded her arms on the desk in front of her and, with the sweetest voice she could muster, added, "and regarding the police thing-"

"Right then!" Standing right in the Center's doorway, hands on hips, Jenny scowled at the suddenly meek group of reporters, "what's this I hear about harrassment of a couple'a kids and attempting to break the information embargo on a highly confidential police investigation!"

No response, everyone bar Joy still stunned by the policewoman's sudden arrival to even come up with a word of protest or defence. The fact she had a fully grown Arcanine right beside her, watching the group with apsolute disdain, was not helping matters. Many of the reporters were well aware of both of their reputations, their track record for stopping crime both petty and violent was immense, starting from when Jenny had been a rookie back during the Rocket Occupation several years ago. And where she, in the middle of a city that was rapidly going out of control between panicking civilians, looters and the crime syndicate, was the one officer who so much as dared go near the original Silph Co Tower when Rocket had taken the place and many of the workers hostage. Or, to be more specific, was the one officer brave enough to follow when Sabrina had found out about the invasion and came back from abroad to deal with the fools who had attacked _her city_. And this had been only a month or so after Haunter had arrived, before he had really changed things, before the _nice_ Sabrina. According to rumour, the rookie officer had even managed to talk the very, very angry psychic out of dropping the Rocket's in charge of the attack off of the roof.

"Also," a third voice piped up from the second chair behind the reception desk, slowly swiveling to reveal the gym leader herself; even Joy looking surprised at her appearence, "I believe that all of you have parked your vehicles in the Center's lot. If there was an emergancy, such as a car crash or a fire, or even another outbreak of Pokerus, then the people transporting sick or injured Pokemon would be unable to find space and have to park further away from the building. This would waste time that those Pokemon might not have to spare. And if something were to be crippled or die from something so stupid then," the temperature in the room suddenly plummeted, "_I will not be very happy._"

The reporters fled, some even stammering frenzied apolagies to both Sabrina and Joy as they hurried out the door. Within a minute, the lobby was empty again, a strange silence overtaking the place as Jenny took a moment to glance outside the door before she burst out laughing. Arc gave his mistress's guffaws only the slightest glance as he yawned, stretching slightly before trotting off to the corner and laying down.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when we showed up?" Jenny almost had tears streaming down her face, "that was priceless!"

"There was a degree of humour in the situation, I admit," Sabrina nodded, idly adjusting the chair she still sat in as she turned to face Nurse Joy, "I'm sorry that you had to deal with them. We should have expected this and cut it off sooner."

"It's okay, really," Joy smiled, this one genuine, "I'm just glad they didn't get to those kids. And that I remembered to put your number on speed dial."

"Oh my god!" Jenny started laughing even harder, "the poor bastards won't figure out you called us, they'll think Sabrina just knew they were there! They'll be paranoid for months!"

Joy couldn't surpress a giggle at that thought, even Sabrina giving a tiny smile. One that only widened when Haunter flew into the room from a corridoor, carrying a tray with several steaming cups on it.

"Hau!" He offered a cup of coffee to the still-laughing Jenny, who actually stopped cold and stared as though she was witnessing a miracle.

"You're doing something useful?" The Policewoman asked, stunned, "who are you and what did you do to the real pain-in-the-ass ghost?"

"Ha-ha. Ter." The ghost deadpanned, seemingly debating pouring the piping hot coffee over her head, which spurred her to take the cup with a muttered thanks.

"Oh, and I'll have my keys back when I've finished this," Jenny piped up as the ghost floated off to the reception desk, "and my godamn handcuffs. And I'm willing to bet my badge is missing too."

"Haauuu." Haunter sighed, passing Joy and Sabrina a cup of tea each, turning a shade of red at the smiles and thanks he got in return.

It was at this point that Joy realised that there were still two cups on the tray, when Sabrina stood up and turned to the office door, knocking politely on it for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside. Inside the small room was nothing special; a desk, a phone, a couple of filing cabinets, a few piles of paperwork. It was simply just a back room to keep the reception desk clear of clutter. Still, at the desk sat Joanne, the poor girl shivering and in tears, while the other boy knelt at her side, trying to comfort her as best he could. He barely looked up as Sabrina entered, Joy and Jenny following, only to do a double take when he recognized the gym leader. At his feet, the Umbreon stepped forward and growled at the new arrivals, baring his teeth as Sabrina approached his owners.

"The reporters are taken care off," she spoke, her soft voice carrying an odd warmth to it as she stopped before the dark type, slowly kneeling and holding out her hand for him to inspect. He took a few inquisitive sniffs, before deciding she passed the inspection, letting the gym leader ruffle him behind the ears as she spoke to the two teenagers. "You have my word that they will not bother you again. Now, I'm really very sorry but I'm afraid I must ask if you can tell us what happened?"

"And that is why you shouldn't shoot us both in the face!" Mew concluded, still very much aware of the icy cold glare Scyther had focused on him; even if the bug had stopped pointing a blade at them. The trio had vacated to Scyther's room, reasoning they'd be less likely to be overheard; letting both psychics return to their usual forms. The bug had listened throughout the entire presentation without saying a word, only occasionally glancing at Mewthree or the firefly that had landed on his shoulder, he finally adopted a pensive expression as he mused over what he'd just been told. The clone whose life and mental condition was being discussed, however, had a look of complete horror on his face.

"You had a slideshow... why the hell did you have a slideshow?"

"Had to do something while I was waiting for you to wake up." Mew shrugged, flipping the lid of the laptop closed with his tail, "figured having something to help explain to people might come in handy. I'm just glad I managed to save it when the flat blew up."

"You had a graph!"

"I like pie charts." Mew shrugged, as though that was a perfectly normal response.

"When did I become the sane one here?" Oh irony, thee were a funny, spiteful thing.

"You're not, you're freaking out over a graph. You'd suck in a business meeting."

"I- you- but- what the hell?" Mewthree stammered, "you don't make a chart about my mental state!"

"I do. And apparently should have included a section about an irrational fear of graphs. I'll have to remember to include it in version two," the original superpsychic started tapping his feet and humming as he added, "I'll make a note here: huge success!"

Paw met face. Then there was some muffled cursing because facepalming when wounded was not the smartest move Mewthree could make. But it did prevent Mew from breaking into song, so there was no denying that the pain had been worth it.

"Very well." Scyther spoke up suddenly, "I won't take action against you."

"You?" Mew sighed, "I hate it when you say you. Personal pronouns always mean bad things."

"-Provided," the bug continued, shooting a glare at Mew that somehow managed to shut him up, "you go and explain all this to Flame," and then a tiny smirk crossed the bug's face, "and Blacky."

"Oh yaaaaay," Mew grumbled, while Mewthree dispaired at the obvious death sentance they'd just been given, "they won't appreciate my graphs either. Well, let's go get this over with..." and with that, he looped Mewthree with his tail and dragged the protesting clone out the door.

"I don't wanna die!" came the wailing cry that slowly vanished down the corridoor as Scyther shut the door behind them.

The bug looked at the firefly that rested on his shoulder and, with a resigned sigh, merely shrugged. The firefly took to the air, moving to land on the bedpost as Scyther sat down, staring out of the window at Saffron City. He could make out a bridge crossing the river, bustling with the everyday traffic, but the sound didn't travel all the way to the other side of the window; leaving the heavily bandaged insect in silence.

"Did I make the right choice there?" Scyther spoke to no one in particular, wondering if it had been wise to let them go, "can I trust Mew to keep this from happening again?" He laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with the same thoughtful look he'd worn during Mew's explaination. "The clone threatened my family, but it was during a moment of madness... Is it right to hold a grudge, or would it be best to simply forgive it and move on?"

He raised a blade, looking at it like a Human studying their own palm, watching the metalic limb glimmer in the sunlight filtering through the window, "can I let something like that go?" To over look a threat against the people he held dearest above everything, those he valued over his own life... "Lucrecia, what would you have me do?" She had always been a great voice of reason, having preventing him from making many stupid mistakes in his youth, while also inspiring the two of them to do wonderful things. Scale the cliffs of the Indigo Plateu, run with the Rapidash, have a beautiful child. Scyther sighed again, a saddened one this time, laying his arm across his chest as the weary bug closed his eyes.

Thinking could wait for another day, for the moment getting his strength back was more important. There was much he had to do during the coming days, things he had put off for far too long. But it was more important that he take advantage of the temporary peace. Sleep wasn't long in coming to the tired, battle-scarred insect; who didn't even stir when his door clicked open and Spiral glanced inside. The Espeon smiled to herself as she looked over the figure she'd known practically since she was born. The tall insect who, while not talking and playing like Flame and Squirt had been with the kits, had still kept watch over them all the same.

"_Sleep well, Uncle Scyther._" She whispered, turning away and letting the door shut silently behind her, "_you deserve that much._"


	329. Reconnected

Okay, even counting the NQDS episode I did, this still took way too long to do. Even counting the latest flu outbreak, plus Sonic Colours being surprisingly entertaining and killing what little not-easily-distracted time I can manage. Throw in coming up with some worldbuilding ideas, which probably will never become important at all but I'm just OCD like that... (Unless the fact there is technology to make artifical Thunderstones, and use them as car batteries; ever becomes a plot point. You never know, considering some of the other things that became plot points.) But, hey, we got here in the end, just shy of England getting nuked. Which is nice, wouldn't want to cause world war three just by being lazy, would I? The answer to that is no, why are you even considering otherwise? Even I'm not that much of a dick... I think.

Believe me, if I do spark a world war, I am going to have a damn good reason for doing so.

In other news, Semi-BSOD'd Flame is a pain to write. But we got there, and hopefully you'll appreciate the little character development that's happened along the way.

**Episode 329: Reconnected **

I had no idea what the fuck was going on. And I'm not referring to the whole "crazy shapeshifter shows up and beats the shit out of practically everyone I hang out with who I will grudgingly refer to as friends when they aren't being complete pricks, which isn't often." No, while that was certainly still as confusing and frustrating as ever, it wasn't currently what had my mind reeling. Scarlet hadn't killed me. Despite eveything that had happened after I'd been a complete bastard of an idiot, despite giving her more than enough reason to want to rip me limb from limb, I was still here. Sure, she'd rammed my head into a brick wall a couple times; but that wasn't exactly likely to cause any lasting damage; hell even the wall hadn't even cracked that badly so I'd be fine. Oh, and a couple punches here and there, but they didn't have that much force in them compared to the ones she'd thrown when we'd first met. Or when we fought back in the mansion...

A couple of whacks like that was nothing. I mean, come on, considering the kind of abuse I've taken before; being dropped off cliffs into the sea by a rampaging Tentacruel, had a building explode ontop of me, got impaled, cave ins, poison, giant rock snakes, smaller snakes... not to mention the usual punches and explosions caused by what ever psychotic bastard happened to be stupid enough to pick a fight with me that week. If there is one thing I'm good at, it is being annoyingly hard to put down no matter what is thrown at me. However if there is one person who could take me down permenantly, dead dead, none of that phantom back from the grave shit the other me pulled; it's Scarlet. And I'd gone and given her a damn good reason to do it. And yet she hadn't, which just left one big question floating around my head, begging for an answer.

"Why?" I asked quietly, looking around the small deserted waiting room she'd hauled me off too after the whole concussion thing.

"It's out of the way, I'm not a people kinda lizard." Scarlet shrugged; certainly a sentiment I could agree with, sure, but she was answering the wrong why. And, I realised, I had another one; why the hell had she sat herself down next to me instead of, y'know, glaring at me from across the room like what usually happens when I piss someone off and they kick crap out of me (although I am kinda grateful there wasn't any chains with her like there had been a few times before. Call me crazy but being strung up on the wall just isn't my idea of fun. It gets old really fast.)

"No, not this," I guestured at the room, "why aren't I missing my tail right now?" Along with my other limbs, lungs and various other bits and pieces that I need to survive. And my spleen too, for that matter, whatever that's for.

"Because I haven't figured out the best way to get it up your arse yet." She shrugged again, "give me a minute, would you? Been a long couple of days."

"Fair enough," I suppose that made sense... somehow. If there was anything that'd make my brain focus on things other than mutilating people beyond all recognition, it's this whole twisted scenario, "let me know when you're ready."

"Now why would I do that?" She gave a coy grin, leaning closer with a very toothy grin, "not giving you any warning is much more satisfying and fun."

...Females confuse me. How the hell was she being sarky and jokey with all this? Fuck, even Fervo wouldn't be saying weird shit at a time like this. Admittedly that's only because he decided to get himself put in a coma, but that's Fervo for you, it takes being hospitalised to shut him up for more than five seconds; and I'm sure he'll be right back to being an irritating git the moment he wakes up anyway. But Scarlet was not Fervo, she was nothing like Fervo, thankfully. She had no reason to be smiling, least of all with me.

"Oh cheer up; you miserable bugger," she clouted me in the snout, with more than enough force to knock me off the seat and onto the very-solid feeling floor. Which stung; but admittedly so did the vast majority of me face after the whole headbutt-a-concrete-wall thing, so it wasn't exactly hard to ignore it.

"Ow." Just because it wasn't hard didn't mean I managed to do it, however... um... I think that's right... Ah, sod it, who cares if that sentence doesn't make much sense; nothing around these parts has in a long while.

"Suck it up. You've had worse."

"I landed on my tail." That seems to happen a lot. It's always either the tail or the face.

"Ouch," she winced, "that does hurt no matter how thick-headed you are."

"Well, unfortunately it doesn't look like you managed to get it up my arse." I muttered, hauling myself up and managing the first smile I'd had in what felt like months.

She chuckled at the odd humour for a moment before dryly adding, "almost a shame that I'm gonna have to ruin it, I've grown quite fond of it in the time we've known each other."

...And we're straight back to making no freakin' sense, typical female, "My tail?"

"Close enough."

Awkward silence. More awkward silence. Even more awkward silence.

It was almost suffocating, standing around mute like this, not looking at each other; I had to come up with something. "I'm hungry." I really, really, really suck at this conversation crap.

"Typical Flame." Scarlet did what sounded suspiciously close too a giggle; nah, gotta be imagining it.

"Hey, I ran across half the sodding city not that long ago." Admittedly it wouldn't have been quite so far if a certain someone hadn't gotten us both completely lost. Again. Twice! So, effectively, I just ran the entire city, with no breakfast!

"Ah, yes, I heard about that. The bastard got away?"

"He won't do it twice, I can promise you that." I still have a boom berry, and I certainly look forward to using it.

"Nope. Not while I'm hanging around you, he won't."

...Wait, was that why she hadn't ripped my head off? She was counting on whatever this thing was showing up again, around me? Well, I suppose it made sense, me and Alpha did one shot it; I'd want payback too. Not to mention it might come back and attempt to finish the job on everyone else, probably Squirt and Scyther first as they certainly seemed to have done the most towards actually stopping the thing. So if it was going to come and have a shot at us, and Scarlet wanted one at it more than anything, being here was the certainly the smart thing to do. It certainly beat trying to hunt it down, considering the whole shapeshifter thing would make it tricky to spot. And, to be honest, I'd be a lot happier with her as backup if it did show up here. After all, I'd felt how strong she was firsthand; if there was anyone I could count on to help take that Magicarp-fucker down hard, fast and painful, it was the dark-scaled lizard infront of me.

But still, even if being around me seemed smart, it still seemed weird how she was being almost friendly. I mean, if the situation was reversed, I'd probably be hanging around her until the shapeshifter showed up; but I would certainly make it very clear that I was still really pissed off with her, and that the moment the shapeshifter was incinerated, she could expect one hell of a beatdown. That's what I would do, that's what I would expect her to do. So why isn't that happening? This wasn't like Scarlet, not the one I knew. "_So assume it isn't the Scarlet we know._" What, like she's an imposter or someth-

...Son of a 'yena. We're dealing with a fucking shapeshifter, and Scarlet just happens to show up after me and Alpha blast it... "_And she's not being herself, she could very well-_" No. No no no. I refuse to believe that, there is no fucking way that she is that bastard in disguise! She is Scarlet, she has to be. Sure she's acting weird at the moment, but she is the real Scarlet! I know she is! And don't you ever fucking suggest to me otherwise again, Sarah, or I will come in there and beat your head in with the Arceus-damn moon. I don't care if that's not supposed to be possible, I will **make** it possible!

"_Flame, you truly believe that?"_ Do you believe I'd bluff about this stuff? You're supposed to be me, you should know exactly how serious I am about this! "_I do._" I could almost hear her smiling,"_The hard part is getting you to realise it yourself._"

What.

"_You've spent how long sitting here puzzling over how she isn't beating you to a pulp? There was a tiny little part of you doubting it was really her and was thinking you might have to fight her; we just crushed it into a million pieces. You're sure it's her, I'm sure too, and that is all that matters right now. Who cares that she isn't beating us up? It's not bloody important, when the fact that she's here is!_" ...Holy fuck, Sarah had a point. "_I have my moments. So, get rid of all the doubt and worrying, it doesn't suit you; does it?_" No, you're right, sitting around like a gormless berk like this is more Squirt's thing. And as there is no way in hell I'm like Squirt, I threw all the worry and crap out the window; I'm going to handle this my way.

"Scarlet," I stood up, flexing my claws and letting my tail flare up a notch, "when this fucker shows up; I'll hold him down; you rip his head off."

"Now you're talking," she laughed, seeming to relax a little, leaning against the backrest of the chair as she looked up at the lights hanging overhead, "was almost worried you weren't going to snap out of that on your own."

"You, worried?" I smirked, glad that at least something seemed to be back to normal.

"Yeah; you're bitchy enough as is," oh, look, she still had that charming sense of humour, "if you had anymore, I think you'd cause reality to melt or something."

"I have been told I might do that anyway," I shrugged, "although I daresay you'd beat some sense into me before it happened anyway."

"I'd try, though it doesn't seem to have worked so far." Nope, horrible beatings don't tend to work very well on me. Mainly due to my tendancy to give them right back.

"I'm stubborn," I shrugged again, as though it wasn't obvious enough that stubborn is a massive understatement when I'm concerned.

"I've noticed. It's one of the very few things I like about you."

...And things turned awkward again. Why do females always feel a need to do that? We'd just got back to making wisecracks and she goes and ruins it by saying something weird. How the hell am I supposed to reply to that? "_Don't look at me, I don't have any more of an idea than you do._" Oh, of course, Mew-forbid you turn out to be useful twice. "_Hey, no need to get snippy. Just treat this like a fight, you can't always answer it head on._" ...I do have that Boom Berry left, "_Try changing the conversation or something, before resorting to making things explode._" You're no fun. "_I'm a Treecko, remember? Thank Fervo and Mew for that one._" That's a good plan. I need to whack 'em both anyway, Fervo for being stupid enough to get put in a coma by some crazy psychic shapeshifter and Mew for not showing up in the fir-

Wait. Psychic, shapeshifter... You have got to be fucking kidding me.

"It's Mew, isn't it?" I growled, "the one who did all this."

"Oh, you get there in the end," Scarlet sighed, giving me a faint half-smile, "nice to know you finally caught up with the rest of us. Yeah, the bastard who killed Ash and buggered everyone else to hell was that little psychic bitch."

"...Or it's that clone from Lavender." I pointed out, suddenly, not quite sure where that burst of insight came from, considering I tended to try and repress every memory of that damn city whenever I could. _You're welcome._

"...Eh?" She blinked, while I tried not to laugh, the surprised noise she'd made was priceless!

"They looked exactly the same, could do all the same shit. Wouldn't surprise me if it claimed to be Mew just to fuck with us." Hell, it almost worked for Asmodeus, twice; it's not that far off to assume another idiot shapeshifter would have the same idea.

"There's another clone?" She seemed baffled by this, as though she wasn't aware Team Rocket are a bunch of nutjobs in dire need of a good arse-torching.

"Two, but we took one down," I pointed out, before pausing as what she'd said sank in, "...another clone? You know about Mewtwo and Eve?" And here I had the impression Team Rocket tried to keep those two a secret.

"Mewtwo, yeah... It's thanks to the data they got from the cloning process and the bioengineering they did on him that I'm still alive." I had a funny feeling it was a good idea not to ask further about that, it didn't sound like it was a pleasent story, "so who the hell is Eve?"

"And here was me thinking this was going to be easy to explain," Mew piped up, materialising out of thin air between the two of us carrying a couple of drinks cans, "coke, anyone?"

He ducked under Scarlet's frenzied tackle, only to find my fist waiting for him. Metal Claw knocked the pink prat right on his arse and, as promise, I promptly pinned him down.

"...Okay, clearly you two prefer Fanta," he muttered, only to go a very satisfying shade of pale when he saw Scarlet pick up the boom berry I'd dropped in the attack, "um, any chance I could finish explaining this hilarious misunderstanding before things get horribly violent?"

"My best friend died, so, no." Scarlet's voice somehow managed to simultaneously be a fiery inferno and as cold as ice as she looked down at the pinned cat, "unless you can give me one good reason in time it takes me to dragonbreath your face off."

"I didn't do it?" Mew tried.

"Bad answer."

"I say we let him speak," another voice piped up from the doorway, one I recognized enough to look up despite knowing that Mew could easily get free if I wasn't paying attention. Luckily, he was just as paralysed by the appearence of Blacky in full blood-red-eye demon mode... or, at least, by the sight of the Human that had walked in behind the Umbreon, shutting the door behind her.

Now Humans don't exactly intimidate, well, anything. Especially not me, but this one, she seemed... I don't know, something about her just felt... kinda scary. _I like her, she seems nice._ Mew looked terrified. _That too._ Touche.

"Now then," the Human I now know as Sabrina spoke, taking a seat and looking straight at the wide-eyed legendary, "you are going to tell us exactly what happened the last few days, or I will make you tell us."

"Yes ma'am..." Mew whimpered.


	330. Polite Questioning

Hey, looks like my inability to keep things dead applies to ToF itself. Well, at least certain people won't moan about this one. Ah, who'm I kidding, people moan. Or freak out and think that me getting sidetracked by videogames for over four months is new. Hey, if you gained Fallout New Vagas, Mass Effect 2 (I know, I know, I'm behind. Hand in my nerd card. I'm lazy, for Bahamut's sake and it's only recently I actually could be bothered to buy them as well as what I was in there to buy. Doctor Who DVDs if you're curious, yay for more weeping angels for my nightmares) and Pokemon Black one after the other, ontop of gleefully using the insanely overpowered PS3 hardware to play FFVII (Polygons, in HD!) and Grandia again. Those two were very important, considering my actual PS1 copies died on me a couple years ago and no longer work on my PS2 (or my original machine when I dug it out of the loft) but work fine on my sister's for some odd reason. And hell I'm going in a room with a twilight poster to play vidjamagames. I'd burn the place down before I'd even managed to gain two levels or sic Choco/Mog & Puffy on things. And I like setting Choco/Mog and Puffy on various things.

So yes. Videogames ate all my writing time that's left after work and general internet stuff. Y'know, emails, webcomics, tropes, avoiding my IMing things, day-to-day stuff.

But eventually even I can only put off the inevitable so long. So I sat down, dusted off the old thinking cap. Decided it looked like crap, threw it out the window, put on my "it's my day off and I can't be arsed to wash my hair & this way people can't bitch about it looking messy" hat and got to work. I need to shorten that name, or come up with a snappy amusing acronym... Oh, well, I got another four months to come up with one in between everything else and giving ToF's TV Tropes a characters page! See you in August!

And, yes, I did just avoid talking about Black. (Which I picked just to avoid the White Supremacist joke that I'm sure has been making the rounds by now. And if it hasn't the internet has failed in its goal to be populated by bigger arseholes than the people I work with) (Lots of parentheses tonight.) I'm still level grinding for the elite four so I'll reserve judgement until I actually finish the plot. I will say that, somehow, N has managed to do the previously impossible and become more annoying than both the generation I and II rivals combined. And I have a hunch he would be renamed Dumbass if this thing gave me the option like it did back then.

At least Cyrus had a decent name. And style.

**Episode 330: "Polite Questioning"**

This was taking forever... One second me and Scarlet were about to take some good old fashioned vengeance on Mew and the next Blacky and some Human shows up and says we should hear the prick's side of the story. Why Blacky was in his psycho-mode, and hanging around with a strange Human, that I have a hunch I'll never find out. But the two of them did mention that I could let Mew up from where I had him pinned, as he wouldn't dare try to run with the four of us all ready to tear him into little pieces at a seconds notice. Amazingly, it was the Human woman who said that; and I got the impression she could back that claim up. So at least I didn't have to crouch down holding a squirming pink psychic arsewipe as he went on explaining exactly what the hell happened.

Which was good because Mew's explanation felt like it was taking months and would have gotten uncomfortable after about two minutes. Sweet mother of... wait... Damnit! _Um... How about Jirachi? She was nice and hasn't tried to kill us._ That'll do. Sweet mother of Jirachi, Mew had taken forever explaining to the Human he called Sabrina about Team Rocket and their whole retarded clone scheme, he hadn't even started talking about what the fuck happened here over the past few days. Y'know, the part we were waiting for the explanation for, the fucking important bit! Who gives a crap about some Rocket building in Viridian, or this Galactic nonsense in some place I've never even heard of? That's not what we were fucking here for! It had nothing to do with my friends in damn hospital beds, Scarlet's friend being dead, and whatever the hell caused this Sabrina to get involved - and yet Mew was insisting on wasting time explaining it. When he wasn't stammering like an idiot and having to be 'coaxed' by this Human.

"It puts everything in context," he explained (read: making shit up while sounding like a condensing prick) after I shouted at him about it after about half an hour of that crap. Needless to say, he picked the wrong day to try being a clever dick, as I was well in the mood to slug him. _You'd do that normally too._ Slug him even harder than I usually would, and repeatedly, untill his face was a red pulp and completely incapable of looking smug ever again.

And I was about to. I'd grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and was pulling back for the first of many, many Metal Claws to the snout when Scarlet of all people told me to back off. Scarlet, miss hellfire and rage, wanting me not to punch Mew in the face. Naturally, that seemed pretty odd, so I promptly turned to her and asked, "Why the hell are you telling me not to hit this bastard?"

"Because he's hasn't told us where the bastard who actually did this is yet. Save your strength for that cu-"

"Who was technically completely insane during all of that and who I mana-" Mew tried to interrupt, only to be interrupted himself by my fist repeatedly slamming into his snout until it was nice and bleeding. If he thought he was going to magically make everyone better, then he'd better stop making stupid excuses and actually get on with magically making my friends not hospitalised and Scarlet's not dead!

I let him drop to the ground, which was odd because I certainly didn't want to drop the git. I wanted to keep on punching until he stopped stalling, or I broke every bone in his face. Which ever came first. So why I dropped him, I have absolutely no idea! _Don't look at me, I was all for hitting him. And setting him on fire._

"If you could refrain from beating up someone I intend to question, else I will have to remove you from the premises," the human woman spoke up, and I spotted her eyes were glowing slightly. Psychic. Another damn psychic who wants to get in my head and tell me what I can and can not do. Well she better learn to back off or she'll find out what happened to last psychic who tried that Rapidash-shit with me.

"Don't bother, Flame," Scarlet growled, clearly just as displeased with the Human as I was, "the only of us who can take her is your Umbreon there." What. Even if she's psychic, she's a human. "-And he's on her side."

"I like her. She has a kind scent and gives good scratchies," Blacky chuckled at my look of complete bafflement, "besides, if you two calmed down for a second you'd realise there's no need to hit Mew anyway."

And now Scarlet joined in looking confused. As did the Human, I noticed with a small note of amusement. Not so smug now, are you, psychic? As for Mew, he suddenly looked completely terrified as the Umbreon stood up and looked down at the prone legendary with a predatory grin. "It's easy, really, if you don't focus so hard on the details of what he's saying and end up flying off the handle; just on what is actually said." ...That makes no sense at all. "Listen, and watch very carefully how he moves when certain words come up. A little body language will '_put everything in context,'_" Blacky smirked, adopting an uncanny impression of Mew's voice for a moment as the feline in question gulped and somehow looking even more scared by the second. "If you're paying attention then you'll be able to see the one little detail here that everyone seems to have missed."

After shooting the downed kitten a playful grin that looked more at home on his usual personality than this one, Blacky slowly turned and looked up at the empty space where the wall met the ceiling as his smile warped into a mischevious smirk. "Ain't that right, _clone?_"

There was a half second silence as we all realised what Blacky meant, that the bastard was here the entire time, me and Scarlet already sucking in breaths to start blasting while Mew tried to protest and got a kick to the face for being a prick trying to protect that thing. Of course, before we could make with the fire and burn the invisible shapeshifter, the Human raised her hand and - I wish I was making this up - one of those metal bins launched itself though the air and there was a very, very glorious crunch as it hit our invisible evesdropper. The metal can actually crumpled under the force, while the clone Mew snapped into view and crashed to the ground. And then the bin bounced off of its head when Sabrina stopped the weird psychic stuff and let gravity take over. _I really like her. You think we can trade Moron in for her?_ Firstly, I'm fairly certain you can't trade Humans, or I would have by now. Second; she's still a psychic and those are always trouble. _And there's the pot calling the kettle black._ I'm orange. _Not the point._ And she's whatever colour you wanna call Human skin. _Still not the point._ And just in case you haven't realised; Blacky's black, but Scarlet isn't actually Scarlet. _Now you are just taking the piss._ And you are green. _I can be whatever colour I want to be. Navy blue, for instance._

...I hate you.

_I know._ And then she went and bloody giggled..._ And Anti, if I recall correctly. I don't think he even has a spleen you can beat him to death anymore._

Anyway! Ignoring the bitch living in my head and who (or is it whom? Ah, bugger it, only Humans care about this kinda crap) I would gladly have removed from my head if I wasn't pretty sure that would involve weird psychic crap and, considering that was why I was stuck with her in the first place- _Okay, I'm beginning to think you weren't being sarcastic when you said you hated me._ The last thing I needed was another psychic rooting around in there and making things worse. _And you weren't kidding about ignoring me... Hey, I'm your subconcious, you can't just choose to ignore me!_ Watch me... or watch Scarlet pick up those drink cans Mew dropped and start smashing the clone's face in with them.

It didn't take long for the cans to give up under the sheer force Scarlet can throw around when she's pissed, so she promptly hurled them over her shoulder and floored Mew with them about a half second before they exploded and got the sugary drink right in his eyes. Then she picked up the bin the psychic had hurled at it and went straight back to the beating. The fake-Mew hadn't been looking in good condition when it appeared in the first place, covered in bandages that were quickly being stained red as Scarlet made a point to reopen as many wounds as she could before its tail lashed out and launched the metal bin crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

Scarlet looked back at the object that didn't resemble it's old shape at all, having been smashed and torn in several places and practically bent back on itself against the clone's skull. Whose tail attempted to lash out at her head while she distracted, only for her to catch it; her arms and legs glowing white as the Strength prevented the bastard from throwing her off. And, as luck would have it, making her punches hit even harder when she returned the favor and broke its nose. I had a hard time believing this thing was the same one that had managed to beat everyone. But then I knew better than anyone that, if you exhaust one enough, a Mew loses pretty much every ability it has. Hell, I found that out when we first ran into this prick back in Lavender.

I glanced at Mew, who had managed to get the worst of the drinks out of his eyes. I made a point of dwelling on what happened in Lavender, where Team Rocket caught him; stuck him in a cage - weak and helpless to stop them doing whatever the hell they wanted. Which was making the bastard on the floor and it's damn twin, who would have torn Mew into pieces for practice had me, Fervo and Scyther not bust in. That Lavender. That nutjob clone. Who wanted to kill us. Who Mew was apparently trying to look after for some stupid reason, instead of stopping it from beating shit out of two of the people who went and saved his Arceus-damned life! What the fuck are you thinking, you mind-reading wa-

"I get it," Mew grumbled, "you have every right being angry. I'd hoped to stop him before he could do this much damage and talk some sense-"

"Talk! What part of killing people do you not understand?"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"It certainly was him that hospitalised everyone, so I'm fairly certain that makes it his fucking fau-" Ow. Owwwwwww- damnit that hurt. Apparently Mew could still throw a punch. And one strong enough to knock me flat on my face too. Horray, another concussion!

"When you shut up for a moment - Team Rocket were using a combination of fake memories, _my_ memories and a prototype goddamn control collar. He barely knew who he was, let alone what he was doing. His psyche had practically torn itself in two by the time I found him! They forced him to be nothing more than a weapon. Point him in the right direction; let him off the leash and watch the fireworks. If you want to go after anyone it's the people who decided they wanted Scarlet and everyone else dead, not him!"

I had no idea how to respond to that. Even Scarlet had stopped pounding at Mew's little outburst. At which point Blacky stepped over to the two, the Charmanderess dropping the clone and backing away from him. I couldn't exactly blame her, his rings were glowing and the shadow under his feet seemed to be warping erratically.

"Powerful creature; mind is tearing itself in two; only purpose in life is to kill," he growled, staring down at the wide-eyed clone, "where does that sound familiar, eh Uncle?" He looked back at me, eyes flashing red for a moment as I stared... he was comparing himself to that... that thing?

"Last I checked, you've only killed things that were going to kill us. You've never started the fight, and you certainly would never fuck with Scarlet the way that arsehole did."

"The only difference between me and this," he countered, "is that my powers and actions are driven by rage and hate. His by madness. It would only take a little for me to do exactly what he did today."

"No. You are nothing like that son of a-"

"I am exactly like him. A genetic freak of nature. A weapon-"

"No you're not." The quiet words stopped Blacky in mid-speech, the Umbreon turning to look as the clone slowy pulled himself upright; leaning against the wall as his tail wiped away blood coming from a gash on his forehead. "You're nothing like me. You aren't just a powerful weapon. You're also a playful little Eevee kit with a caring sister and uncle. You have a name and a mother looking after you from whereever the dead go. You have a life beyond Team Rocket and killing that I can only have in memories I've inherited from someone else. Pretty much just a dream that I'll never have."

"But-" Mew tried to protest, only to have both Blacky and the clone glare him into submission.

"Mew, quiet. You've helped me too much for one day. This is my sin and I'll pay the consequences," he paused and chuckled to himself, "this is the most lucid I've felt since I was created; I guess one of those punches did me some good."

"I've done horrible things over the last few days. I'm sorry for them and regret I did them now, but I'm not still delusional enough to believe that'll make it better."

"Damn fucking straight..." Scarlet growled, loudly, venting blue fire from between her teeth as she glared between the clone and the original Mew. But she didn't make a move to attack again, although that was probably because Blacky made a point to stand between her and the psychics.

"I hurt people, I damanged this city. I brought danger to your home," he turned to the human for the last one, who merely nodded and maintained her almost emotionless observing, "and nothing I can say or do will ever make it all go away. But I want to try. Between what little I can remember clearly and what Mew dug up chasing me, I have names and last known locations on over forty higher ups in Team Rocket. Scientists, Admins, a couple of Executives... one of which was the one who wanted you and, if neccessary, your friend killed," this last part he directed at Scarlet. "This is all I can do right now, but when I recover some of my strength then I will do everything I can to help out everyone..." He paused for thought, glancing at something over his shoulder for a moment, "one month. One months is all I ask, thirty days after I'm healed to try and do some good for once. If anyone here still wants me dead then fine, I'll accept that. At least I'll be able to say I at least tried to redeem myself."

He finally finished, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before he looked across at me; evidentaly waiting for my reaction. I stared right back, then turned to look at Scarlet. She still looked really, really pissed off; and was certainly still glaring straight at him. But, I dunno, it just didn't seem quite so much like the psychotic rage was actually targetted just at him this time.

"You know who ordered us killed?" She growled, making it quite clear from the tone of her voice that it wasn't actually a question. He _was_ going to tell her, or she would do far, far worse than just kicking the crap out of him.

"Excecutive Proton."

"Where."

"Viridian City. West side, 4th Luxio street. Top floor. At least, that's where he was a week ago."

"Close enough."

Wait, what? We going after them now? We're not pissed at Mew and this bastard anymore? What the fuck is going on! This is making less sense then it did before I knew it was a Rocket Mew clone thing. Which, holy mother of Jirachi (I noticed Mew frown as I deliberately thought that part as loud as I could. Haha, up yours, assjack) that's quite a feat considering how damn confusing that mess was.

"I should probably object to you openly planning to attack, and possibly kill, a high-ranking member of Team Rocket..." the human Sabrina piped up at last, leaning forward on her chair and resting her chin in her hands as she looked down Scarlet, before suddenly turning to the clone, "you said you had information on over fourty?"

"Give or take a few. Mew has a laptop with a load of data on what they've been up to that he's swiped from their computers too."

"I'm sure thirty-nine Rocket's being arrested and pressed for information will still cause them quite the headache." The human leaned back again, giving what was simultaneously a sweet and possibly the scariest smile ever, "I share no love for them or their organization, so one going missing isn't going to make me lose any sleep."

"Like I'd give a crap if I had your permission or not." Scarlet grumbled, turning and spinning around for the door, "like I'd let a friggin' psychic stop me avenging Ash."

"This laptop," the human had turned to Mew, ignoring the Charmanderess grumbling, "you have it on you?"

"I left it in the storage room we were hiding in. I also have a couple graphs to help make sense of all this."

"Not them agai-"

I stopped caring what they were saying or doing. I didn't care about graphs or whatever the hell a laptop is, all that mattered was that Scarlet had stormed off. And someone had to go after her. Someone had to make sure she was okay and not about to do something stupid... or at least not do something stupid alone. And... I guess I wanted to be that someone. I- no- she deserves that much.


	331. Bringing Silly Back

Hey look, I'm back earlier than everyone was expecting! I know, I'm dissappointed too. And here I was hoping I could stall until September... Alas, even Assassins Creed: Brotherhood and Borderlands couldn't stop my brain deciding it wanted to write stuff again. Instead of gleefully running around shanking and shooting everything that moves... (Especially in Brotherhood where you can actually be lazy and staff out the murder; which is possibly the best gameplay element ever. I almost felt sorry for that group of thieves, until I remembered they had good loot and spent five minutes robbing their corpses. Yay irony!)

In other news, got around to finishing Black. Yep, N is a moron and deserved the horrible, horrible beating I inflicted upon his entire team (Only lost one to all of his, and that was Liepard who is pretty much the expendable one (aka; the Fervo) of my team). And I have to question how the hell Plasma managed to build their base around the Elite Four without anyone noticing the weird noises happening underground? Aaaand how none of them twigged that their great leader was plotting world domination, when I spotted it literally the moment he showed up. Maybe it's the nostalgia filter but I do prefer the older generations where they didn't bother trying to tie in this complicated plot. Take your pokemon, go travel the worlds & if you happen to see any evil group then feel free to kick some ass? No stupid lectures about releasing pokemon from blatently obvious hypocrites with evil overlord stamped on their forehead... and actually getting to beat crap out of the really arrogant pricks before the end of the game. Multiple times.

So, yeah, all we can hope is that the inevitable third game includes less talking and more asskicking. Oh, and before I forget, I had way too much fun importing my Rapidash from Platinum and having two ponies of (fiery/bolty) death. All we need is an ice one in the next generation and we'll have the holy trinity of video game elements. In pony form.

Also I kinda ran out of steam with the characters page for ToF's Tv Tropes entry (attention span of a gnat, seriously I'm like a marginly less retarded Blacky sometimes) so if any tropers amongst you feel like lending a hand it'd be much appreciated. We've also got the crowning moments of funny/awesome/heartwarming still to do; but I really should leave that one entirely to you guys. Especially with my habit of thinking chapters or plot points suck that turn out to be major fan favourites. Seriously, the Scarlet/Flame thing in Lavender was done more on a whim than anything else and I didn't think it was done that well and it practically kickstarted the shipping side of the story... as it turns out I apparently have a talent for writing romancey stuff, I'm not entire sure how to feel about that. At least I have a backup career option if I lose my job, I guess. There's always call for hilariously bad romance novels... no, that's a bad plan. Let's save that one for just incase selling my soul doesn't work... Although I would love to pull one of my almost patented mindscrew-cliffhangers at the end of said novel. No, sorry girls, the hot boy the "_heroine_"/reader-substitute has been drooling over the entire story is just her subconsious who happens to be a different gender because she has issues/it's funnier. (Bonus points if I get super lazy and just call the heroine Sarah or Jasmine) And because I would actually hate my readers there, instead of merely pretending too in some weird Tsundere fasion like I do to you lot.

Hah, and to think I've got the guys at work thinking I'm the smart, sane one in the office. I've had them fooled three years and counting.

Before I start rambling even more, hey look there's an episode down there maybe you should goandreadthatbeforeIforget_howtousespacesandohcrapbye!_

**Episode 331: Bringing Silly Back **

Thankfully, after the hectic morning, things seemed to have finally settled down; Joy sighed to herself as she manned the reception desk. Idly flicking through the files of the two trainer's Pokemon that had been brought in, she kept sneaking glances at the main door incase there was any sign of those journalists returning. The odds were pretty slim, being faced with both Sabrina and Jenny was more than enough to scare obedience into just about anyone. But Joy knew better than to just assume the problem was gone, things were never that easy when the press were concerned. She smuck a glance behind her to make sure the office door was still shut, Jenny still in the midst of interviewing the poor trainers, before pulling her phone out of her pocket and quickly checking the websites of the major newspapers.

Good, so far nothing had been leaked to any of them, although there was a report of a strange motorcycle causing chaos on the roads around the time the attack happened... She made a mental note to mention that to Jenny or Sabrina when she got the chance, or even the Ninetails that had taken to patrolling the halls. Joy, having been a nurse for quite a few years, was possibly one of few humans who didn't bat an eye at the thought of a Pokemon being a valuble member of the investigation or a potential confident. After all, she herself worked with Chansey nurses practically every day, she was more than used to seeing Pokemon as people with their own jobs and responsibilities. One being a member of the police and directly involved with the investigation was just as qualified as a Human, as far as she was concerned.

She smiled at the mental image of Jenny frowning at that thought, the illusionary policewoman glancing down at the large Arcanine who was laying beside Joy's desk. Joy almost heard the faux-Jenny grumble about the "_useless lazy mutt,_" who, for all appearences, appeared to be taking a nap. Although his ears did flick slightly everytime someone walked past the Center's doors, or at any slightest sound coming from the office behind them. Joy knew from experience that Arc was a lot more alert than he let on, he was a fully trained police dog with several awards and more than a few medals for a reason. Very few could claim to have tackled a Rocket through a window on their first day. Even fewer could claim to have done it from a second floor window, on a Rocket Executive attempting to flee over a garden fence. And, so far, none at all had managed to replicate all that after taking a Thunderwave and Sonicboom in quick succession.

And all that was before he evolved and grew even stronger, faster and (although Jenny would probably argue this point) smarter. Joy certainly felt better having the big orange furball nearby, if only because Haunter tended to behave around the fire type. The ghost, wisely deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to hang around Jenny while she was dealing with the trainers, was keeping himself amused with a deck of cards he had aquired from somewhere. After building a large tower, and taking great glee in knocking it over with a tennis ball; while making sure Arc saw said ball as it bounced across the floor; who merely yawned in response. Cue Haunter repeating the feat with a squeaky rubber bone, a ham sandwich and a remote control monster truck. Joy had no idea where the ghost had gotten those either, she made a mental note to ask Sabrina if she had any ideas.

Haunter, meanwhile, found that a cheese sandwich fared no better than the ham in getting a reaction from the Arcanine. Squirting him with a waterpistol, however... nope, Arc just took a deep breath and his fur seemed to dry almost instantly as Joy edged away from the heat he was suddenly putting off. And from whatever Haunter was going to try next. The ghost seemed to be mulling over his options, putting on a fake moustache that looked like it came from the 1890s just so he could stroke it while he mused; adding a monocle and bubble-pipe after a few seconds and getting a smile and muted giggle from the normally implacable Nurse Joy.

Thankfully Sabrina returned before Haunter could come up with any further escalation, cutting him off before the inevitable cream pies started flying. Like Joy, the psychic cracked a smile at the ghost's appearence (now including a deerskin hat), turning and giving him a slight bow before adopting a noblewoman's accent, "good afternoon, Mr Holmes."

"Hau-ter." The ghost replied, somehow replicating both the posh accent and the bow despite both the language barrier and lack of any lower body.

"Word of advise," 'Rina added, switching back to her normal accent, "lose the mustache; it doesn't suit you."

"Haun." The ghost frowned, pulling off his costume and tucking it back into whatever hideaway he had pulled it from in the first place.

"Where'd you go, anyway?" Joy asked. Sabrina had wandered off within five minutes of Jenny starting her investigation, carrying the Umbreon kit in her arms as she passed the reception desk without even a word. Said Umbreon kit also reappeared, sniffing at the ham and cheese sandwiches on the floor; completely ignoring the mayo one.

"Had to see how bad the injuries were with my own eyes." The gym leader replied, placing a laptop on the counter and leaning back against it, looking straight through the Center's glass doors to the outside world, "plus Jenny will have better luck calming Joanne down without the infamous Sabrina lurking over her shoulder."

"'Rina..."

"The last thing that girl needs right now is to be reminded of my reputation. She needs a friendly face, not one who scares her more."

"Haun-Ter!"

Haunter, not liking where that conversation was headed, had floated over to mere inches away from Sabrina so he could cut it off the only way he knew how.

Nurse Joy, Arc and Blacky all looked up in shock as Sabrina blinked, slowly wiping cream pie off of her face. Haunter floated back from the gym leader, hiding the pie dish behind his back as though he didn't realise he was translucent. Joy slipped her hand back in her pocket, already searching for her phone to discreetly let Jenny know she would be needed to try to stop a bloodbath. Arc wasn't sure how to react, choosing to merely get to his feet and keep a close eye on whatever direction the situation took. Blacky, meanwhile, padded over and licked up some of the cream that had fallen on the floor.

"Umbreon!" He seemed quite pleased with the taste, standing on his hind legs as he tried to get at the food that had spilled on Sabrina's clothing, "reon!"

Sabrina glanced down at the tiny dark type barking up at her for a moment, quickly returning her piercing glare at Haunter. The ghost gave his best innocent look, before he lost his internal battle and broke down laughing. Joy, who by this point was thumbing her speed dial with all the urgency she could muster, was almost struck dumb as Sabrina gave a quiet laugh herself. Shaking her head slightly at the ghost's sheer audacity, the gym leader licked pie from her fingers in between giggles; the image in turn setting off Joy. All three of them only laughed harder when the office door burst open and Jenny stepped out only to gawp at the sight of the Saffron City Gym Leader covered in pie.

"What the hell happened?" The policewoman asked, meekly, while both of the Trainers she had been interviewing peeking around her and looking almost as confused.

"Haunter!" Both Sabrina and the ghost in question answered simulatenously, the way the ghost held his hand up as though he was at school almost putting Joy in complete hysterics. He looked so proud.

"...That ghost of yours makes less and less sense the more time I spend with it," Jenny deadpanned a few minutes later as she closed the office door once more. Sabrina shrugged from her chair, tilting her face away from the Umbreon sitting on her lap and eagerly trying to lap up the remainder of the pie. Joanne giggled at the adorable sight, the male trainer smiling at his friend finally being cheered up after all that happened. While he knew Blacky would manage it eventually, he never expected it to be because one of the most powerful psychics on the planet got a pie to the face.

"It's alright, I won't get mad if you laugh." Sabrina piped up, looking him right in the eye and smirking when he blushed bright red, "it's why Haunter did it in the first place. Sometimes you just need a little silliness to take the edge off and put things in perspective."

The male, who Jenny realised she had never asked the name of and had been refering to as Christmas Tree in the notes she'd taken during the questioning, nodded and finally let himself chuckle while Joanne was almost giggling uncontrollably. She reached over from her own chair and ruffled the fur behind Blacky's ears, making the Umbreon look over to her with a large blob of cream on his nose that set her off again.

"I will never, ever understand why you and Haunter live together." Jenny sighed, taking the opportunity to flip through the notes, "I'd have shot him years ago."

"He makes me laugh; and he's a good friend."

"And he's stolen my keys again."

"If he was living with you, he'd probably have stolen your bullets too."

"I'm glad Arc just sleeps all the time. Never thought I'd say this but he's less of a pain in the backside."

"I remember when he was this small," Sabrina added, guesturing to the Umbreon who was leaning into Joanne's petting and making a sound that was suspiciously like a purr, "you used to have him on your lap like this."

"Lies. Filthy lies. We have never been cute. Ever."

"I have a picture your mother gave me to prove it," the psychic paused, her phone materialising in her hands as she turned to the two trainers, "want to see? She had freckles. And Joy had a ponytail."

"Hate you so much sometimes... By Arceus, that ponytail was awful..."

While Jenny merely have an exasperated sigh, and muttered something about hating her even more than her pet ghost, Sabrina knew her banter was having its intended effect. By coming across as friendly and teasing, she'd managed to distract both of the kids from their worries, even if only for a moment. Sometimes that one moment's freedom was all that was needed to stop yourself buckling under the pressure, a fact Sabrina herself had learnt the hard way. In fact she made a mental note to buy Haunter some of his favorite mint chocolate ice cream that night, for if he hadn't been there then her temper over this mess may have gotten loose... and the last thing anyone wanted was for that little girl to appear again. Especially angry.

Jenny had no idea that Haunter's pie to the face had probably saved the entire Pokemon Center being demolished. Sabrina was almost tempted to tell her, just to see the look on her face, before deciding against it. Best not to give Jenny any hint that she knew more then she was going to let on. As far as everyone was concerned the laptop she was carrying around was one she'd teleported from home to keep track of her own notes and research into the case; not something given to her by a Legendary kitten and containing information on Team Rocket's schemes and movements... It annoyed her no end that she was duping her friends, but the Mew had made a good point in that if they were revealed then Jenny would eventually be forced to in turn reveal something to her superiors... From there word would get out to all the wrong people, Rocket had ears pretty much everywhere. And then there would be even more fallout that would make their previous raids look like childsplay.

And if any other of the criminal organizations got wind of it, who could tell what would happen? The last thing Saffron needed was to be caught in an Aqua/Magma war... not to mention the rumours that Galactic were starting to re-appear in Shinnoh. As powerful as she and her Pokemon were, there was no way Sabrina would be able to protect the entire city if any of them got serious... and she wouldn't do anything that would bring danger to her city. So she had no choice but to keep things quiet for the time being, let the case proceed at its own pace while she read through the Rocket's files. And when the time was right, she would crush them. All of them. She would bide her time until she could utterly destroy Team Rocket to the point that none of the other Teams would even dare try anything in Saffron. Ever.

She gave Joanne a warm smile, ruffled Blacky's ears one last time before passing him off the the young trainer. Quickly glancing over at Jenny, she gave a sigh before turning back to the trainers. "I'm sorry, if you could please continue with what happened? Anything you can tell us will help and I give you my word that I'll do everything in my power to ensure that the people ultimately behind what happened to your Pokemon are dragged out into the open and given justice."

"R-right..." Joanne's smile was gone again, but she no longer had tears in her eyes.

"And until then, if there is anything I can do to help you two, you only have to ask." Sabrina leant back in her seat, determined not to let these two kids or their Pokemon suffer because of her agenda.

"Sounds like you have had a bad day," Alice, crossing her legs as she sipped at the cup of tea she'd gotten from a vending machine. "Not just anything could give you a hard time in a fight."

"I dunno, you popped in to say hi, I'd say that's worth a few broken bones." Grovyle chuckled, before wincing as his ribs protested. "Ow."

"I'd have stopped in even if you hadn't gotten yourself hospitalized," the Gardevoir frowned; Grovyle frowned back and caused her to protest, "I would, I promised you I'd visit if I were ever in town."

"Oh, you do remember. I was worried for a moment there."

"You really think I'd forget you?" Alice smirked around her tea.

"Nah, I wouldn't let you forget me that easy," the raptor chuckled again, biting back another wince as he reached over for his own polystyrene cup of tea, "still, I'm glad you're okay."

"Says the guy in the Pokemon Center. I'm the one who should be worrying over you, remember."

"I worry. I can't help it, I'm a worrier. It doesn't help when I'm ninety-nine percent certain my sword was left behind when I was taken here..." He trailed off as both Pokemon glanced at the sheathed blade leaning against the side of the bed. "Which makes me worry how it's right here."

"...I heard the police report and wanted to be sure if it was you, so I went to the park and had a look," Alice almost mumbled, suddenly feeling very awkward as Grovyle shifted his piercing eyes to her, "and I couldn't just leave your sword behind to be shoved in an evidence bag and forgotten about."

"And I'm guessing the motorcycle noise I thought I was imagining while the walls were melting," those chemical based painkillers were nasty to grass types, "weren't an hallucination after all; you went and got that too didn't you?"

"Yes. I know it was stupid! But I wasn't sure if you were.." Alice trailed off, "I wasn't exactly thinking things through. I'll make sure to drop it off at your place on my way out!"

"It'll be fine. If anyone notices it's missing I'll just say I got a friend of mine to sneak off with it. They'll sulk but I doubt they can charge me with anything..."

"Sorry."

"Alice, the last thing you need to do is apolagise to me about anything." Grovyle smiled warmly, "thank you for getting my sword and bike back, shame it'll be a while before I can use eithe-"

Grovyle fell silent as Alice's own smile vanished, the Gardevoir glancing towards the door to the room as she reached for the sword. She silently drew the blade, nodding as Grovyle shifted the covers on the bed so he could jump out in a hurry if neccessary. Dropping the sheath onto the bed, giving the raptor something to use as a weapon, Alice slipped a card up her jacket's sleeve just incase whoever was on the other side of the door was out of sword range. Unfortunately there was metal in the doorframe which, combined with the background presence of an entire city of psychics, prevented her from sensing just what was waiting for her. Whatever it was didn't seem to be trying to open the door just yet, which suited Alice just fine.

She stepped to the side, grabbed the handle and flung the door open; raising the sword even as the card from her sleeve into her free hand.

"...H-hello?" Squirt stammered, looking about to faint as he stared down the blade that was mere millimeters from his head into the cold eyes of Alice. The only thing preventing him from jumping back in abject terror was the Kirlia leaning on him for balance, the Kirlia blinking in confusion.

"Grovyle, why are you wearing a dress?" she queried, her voice was still somewhat faint and slurred as though she hadn't quite woken up completely yet.

"That's not me!" Grovyle called out from where he was climbing back into bed, having half-leapt out when Alice had made her move. "You can let them in, Alice, Squirt's harmless."

"I'm not!" Argil poked his head around the doorframe, Alice darting back a step in shock, "'yo, Boss Lady."

"Sorry for intruding." Sleet added, "he was in one of his moods, wouldn't back down when I said he should wait at base."

"He brought ice cream for us!" Lyra, the Absol kit, piped up last of all before going back to trying to pick up a shopping back with her teeth, "'ish heavy."

"Which is why I was carrying it instead of you." Sleet deadpanned, Argil just grinning up at the Gardevoir.

Alice glared as she shut the door behind the new arrivals. The Wartortle, thankful he hadn't lost any fluff when she had swung the sword at him, helping the still quite dazed Karen onto Grovyle's bed. And occasionally sneaking glances back towards the upset looking Gardevoir who still hadn't put the decidedly sharp sword down. Grovyle was pointedly ignoring the situation, busy checking Karen for any further injuries despite her protests. Sleet kept herself and the Absol busy hauling the box of ice cream and the bowls Argil had bought out of the shopping bag. And the Leafeon himself just grinned up at Alice.

"I ordered you guys not to follow me."

"To the park. Which we didn't. I went shopping first and then deduced your probable location using what information we had available."

"Training exercise." Lyra nodded. "I helped."

"So technically there was no following involved at all. We just happened to know where you were and also just happened to be in the area."

"Uh huh," Alice was not impressed, shifting her grip on the hilt of Grovyle's blade as she glared down into the Leafeon's brown eyes.

"Also the ice cream is mint chocolate chip," Agril added.

"You're forgiven." She even put the sword away in face of that peace offering.

"Do I get any?" Grovyle piped up, "I'm wounded, so I think I should get some." Argil just laughed, muttering about having gotten a couple extra bowls and spoons just in case.

"Me too," Karen piped up, "Jazzy can share mine."

"No, that's fine, I can't take food from others. It's rude." It's something Flame or Fervo would do, so Squirt tried to avoid it if he could.

"Jazzy, you are having some of this delicious mint chocolate chip ice cream so you can smile again and that is final."

"No I couldn-"

"Alice, as I'm too wounded to be threatening at the moment, make him take the damn ice cream," Grovle cut off Squirt's protests, who wisely shut up as the Gardevoir reached for the sword again.

And so everyone eventually had a bowl of ice cream in front of them... there was only one problem.

"Apparently I forgot to get spoons," Argil sighed. It was easily done, it wasn't exactly like he used cutlery so he never even thought that Alice and the others would need the-

Alice reached into the inside pocket of her jacket, pulled out a spoon and started eating without a word. She only looked up after the first mouthful, smiling at the looks directed at her from Grovyle and Karen.

"Yes?" She asked eventually, after savouring the mouthful of ice cream for longer than strickly neccessary.

"Why am I not surprised?" The raptor sighed, before Karen passed him his Jacket from where Alice had folded it over the back of a chair, pulling out two more spoons from a pocket and handing one off to her, "no idea where you got that from."

"Mystery to me too." Alice shrugged.


	332. Not Quite Right

And now for something completely different. Very, very different. A good old fashioned mindfuck chapter just because we haven't had a proper one for a while. The evilMew thing doesn't count as that was more mean spirited trolling on my part rather than the whacky nonsensical humour that gives ToF some of its charm and humour. So yeah, try not to think too hard while reading this one, you'll just end up hurting yourself. And then I'll laugh at you. 'Cause I'm an arse like that. And 'cause it's funny.

But, yeah, consider yourself warned.

You know (_yes, __**you**__. You know who you are. If you don't, you may have amnesia, in which case run headfirst into a wall as TV has taught me a concussion is the best cure for that kind of thing (PS, don't actually do that, that would be beyond retarded)_) I ended up redoing this episode entirely after having the whole thing done in third person then thinking, "ah fuck it." and re-did it all in first person just because I could. Hell, it's not like people expect me to update quickly anymore, so it's not like there was any big rush. (_I probably shouldn't be proud of having lowered your expectations this much. Ah well._) Besides it was fun having the events all written down and then getting to go back and get inside a certain someone's head. It's a nice change being able to actually show their thought process instead of relaying it via other characters assumptions and horrible violence. Although the violence will happen anyway. Because this is ToF, I think we have a quota to fill. And boy are we going to make up for lost time. (_Insert dramatic noise of your choice here, I recommend thunder_) Bwhahahaha!

Aaaaaanyway - You'll also all be glad to know that I've recently managed to get back in touch with both Rizu and Aeris. While I wouldn't get your hopes up on Anomaly and HC coming back anytime soon, you can at least be happy that they're helping getting me writing again. So who knows, this time I might actually manage to get a decent run of updates going. If only because they'll threaten me with yaoi if I don't. And bad things happen when they do that.

Unless I ignore them and go play Minecraft instead. Again. That sandcastle isn't going to expand itself.

Or I could put even more brackets in this thing. (_Horray brackets!_)

**Episode 332: Not Quite Right**

To say I was confused was a vast, vast understatement. I blinked a couple times just to make sure I wasn't imagining things as I looked around the empty room in the Pokemon Center; almost identical to the one I'd woken up in myself barely twenty minutes earlier. Which had been, while annoying as hell whenever it happened, wasn't what had me confused. After all, just about every Pokemon with a trainer got used to that kinda thing sooner or later. Especially if they were on the gym challenge, or as prone to being attacked by psychopaths everywhere they go like we are. So waking up, sore and with only a vague recollection of how you got injured in the first place wasn't really anything new to me. Hell, it's practically routine for me at this point. So that was fine, what wasn't fine was the fact this room was supposed to be occupied and quite clearly wasn't. How that was possible... I don't know. It made no sense what so ever...

I'll go back a bit just to put everything in context and maybe make some sense of this... I wouldn't get your hopes up though, nothing about that dumbass ever makes sense. Ever. Frustrating git.

So anyway, back twenty minutes to where I wake up wondering just what the hell I got hit by to make pretty much everything from ears to tail ache so much. The last thing that I could remember clearly was the Lucario-shapeshifter-thing having royally pissed Scyther off; then there had been a bright flash of light that probably hurt my eyes more than having knives stabbed into them would have. After that things started getting fuzzy. I think it started picking all us on the sidelines off... I vaguely remember a boulder hitting someone but I couldn't say who it was or if they were okay.

"Hey there, nice to see you're back with us." I heard a familiar voice chuckle from beside me. I groaned as the aches and pains fired up again when I glanced across, getting a sympathetic wince from the Totodile sitting beside the bed. His scales looked scorched and his eyes were glassy from what I guessed were a lot of painkillers. If the strange, bitter tang in my mouth was anything to go by then I was probably dosed with some myself. Yuck.

"Please tell me you come with a snooze button," I grumbled, managing to sit up despite the many, many bandages that seemed to be wrapped around my chest, arm and tail. There were a couple of wires attached to my cheeks that were attached to some machine that Tate was sat infront of, summoning some rather unpleasant memories from Cerulean that sent a chill down my spine.

"Don't worry, you're in pretty good shape considering," Tate spoke up, probably seeing the look of worry that was undoubtably on my face. "The nurses already checked everything out and your electrical sacs are fine."

"Sure don't feel it." I grumbled, still breathing a sigh of relief at knowing that injury wasn't any worse. Not being able to charge myself naturally and hurting from putting out anything more than a small jolt was bad enough thank you. If I lost my power completely... I- I just don't want to think about that.

"Pain Split'll do that," the Totodile spoke with the air of someone more than aware of what he was talking about, "got hit with one back in Rock Tunnel way back when. Took a few days before I felt somewhat normal again. Although hopefully it'll be somewhat faster for you, you got medicine and don't have to worry about hauling rocks with those wounds."

"Hooray for me." I grumbled, not exactly feeling lucky right then.

"We all got off pretty lucky. Squirt managed to stall that bastard long enough for Flame and Alpha to ambush it." Heh, Flame seems to have a knack for saving us like that...

Huh. I suddenly had the feeling I may have had something to do with Squirt's last stand... I don't remember but I'm positive I said something to him before I blacked out. And if I did have something to do with Squirt's standing up against that thing, then at least I did something beside haul Fervo's carcas-

"Wait!" I glanced around the room once more, spotting Roco sleeping on the bed next to mine and Cray giving me a wave from the bed next to that; but no sign of the Treecko. Of course he wouldn't be in the same place as us, I realised, he'd taken a horrific beating (and that was just the part I'd been able to see... I have a feeling the part I missed was worse) and was completely covered in burns when I'd managed to get to him... And...and. Oh Mew, some of that beating would have been for me if he hadn't got the sociopath's attention... On purpose. For me. "Fervo."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about him," Tate piped up... shit, I'd said that out loud. Damnit! What is it about that Treecko that makes me do things like that? Infuriating bastard.

"I had bet it'd be the first thing out of your mouth," Cray called, wincing as the Zigzagoon on the bed between us stirred. And at the glare I leveled at the dumbass bitch. What the hell was she saying, she was the one who had a thing for the flirtatious prick, not me.

"Head hurts..." Roco grumbled at the noise, burying his head under the pillow and adding a muffled, "stop being loud."

"Oops," the Nidorina mouthed at Tate, who chuckled. Although it was more a weary, not-entirely-there-in-the-head-anymore kinda laugh, the kind of one I tend to have after dealing with these idiots for too long.

"Thankfully he's a grass type," he turned to me, leaning his back against the wall and closing his eyes, "they're pretty durable and heal quick, so the burns won't take long to heal."

"He was covered in them, there's no way in hell you can expect me to believe he'll just magically get better like they were nothing!"

"I was told they looked a lot worse than they are, between the medicine in this place and his own body, he'll be back to his usual colour in no time, although he's going to be sore as hell and won't be battling for a while."

"Bullshit." They saw the pounding he took just as I did, they saw the same thing I did when Grovyle punched through that barrier and revealed him beaten and charred completely black. "They're lying."

"That's what Cray said too," Tate chuckled again, "but Spiral backed it up. And I ain't going to call Flame's kit a liar. 'Specially when I believe her. I know that Treecko, I've fought with him at my back."

"He'll pull through," the Nidorina added, while I just stared at the water type like he was completely mental. Which he was. "That idiot will be up and about in no time, eating Orans and making wisecracks like nothing ever happened."

"Yeah!" Even Roco seemed to have shrugged off his migraine with the raw stupidity that seemed to be infecting my companions, the racoon practically leaping out of bed with sudden enthusiasm, "we believe in him, he'll be okay!"

All insane. The lot of them are completely fucking nuts. Belief has nothing to do with shrugging off broken bones and full body burns! It doesn't matter who you are or how tough your friends think you are; you can't just shrug that kinda of abuse off! Believe me, I'm well aware that there are some wounds you don't fucking bounce back from! I told them as much, and they had the sheer audacity to look at me like _I_ was the _crazy_ one. Tate probably should have waited until he was out of arms reach before he did that.

Still, I felt a little better once I'd gotten out of that stupid hospital bed, having attached all the machinery wires and whatnot to Tate as an improvised muzzle to stop him saying more stupid shit and pissing me off even further. He'll thank me for it later; when he gets over the concussion I gave him and digs himself out from the cocoon of bedsheets... Probably... Yeaaaaah, maybe I might have over-reacted there a tad. Maybe. A little. Ah, well, worry about it later; first thing was finding where the hell everybody was and seeing how they were doing with my own eyes- Oh? Scratch that, first thing was finding something to eat as I hadn't had breakfast and I was starving. Can't do anything with my stomach growling, can I? It'd be unladylike, and I'm nothing if not a lady.

Yeah, I don't believe it either. Where's the kitchen in this place? Damnit, you'd think every Pokemon Center would have the same layout but noo, they have to mix things up occasionally just to confuse us poor hungry Pokemon... was that an Absol kit dragging a bag full of ice cream down the hall? Nah, must still be a little loopy from that Pain Split thing or the painkillers. Or - Hey, here we are!

...What. The. Fuck.

What happened in here? Why is there a pile of chairs randomly in the middle of the room, why is there a teacup on the floor by the doorway and why the fucking hell is everything soaking wet?

"Blacky," Spiral sighed as she peered around the doorway, having overheard the sounds of me trying to figure out what disaster had hit this one room. It even looked like someone had made a token effort at trying to clear some of the mess before just giving up. Couldn't blame them, a tornado would have done less damage.

"Oh." That kinda explained that. That kit seems to share his uncle's knack for causing destruction, although Flame's isn't always quite so... what's the word I'm looking for here? Wierd? Random? No, those aren't it... It'll come to me later.

"Your turn, why are you not resting?" The Espeon piped

"Eh?" That came out of the blue. Or pink... Do you have to change the phrase for different fur colours? These human phrases make no sense sometimes.

"You wanted to know what trashed the place, I answered. I want to know why you aren't still in your room resting those injuries like you're supposed to, your turn to answer."

Spiral, on the other paw, seems to have inherited Flame's smartass tendencies. The only reason I didn't whack her one for her attitude is because she was still a kit, and that I was around when Flame was attempting to raise them at that. It's hard to be angry when I can still picture her as a tiny ball of fur, hiding behind Flame's back because she thought Scyther was scary. I also remember Flame's look of complete confusion as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do, it was hilarious and a little adorable. Thankfully Blacky had came to the rescue, he wasn't afraid of the bug and was able to show his sister that Scyther wasn't as dangerous as he looked. Hell, within a week Scyther was practically babysitting them whenever Flame was out trying to track down that Persian... That fucking Persian... And Hypno.

I don't like that memory anymore. It's stopped being cute_._

Anyway, I was able to bite my tongue and not give Spiral a well deserved talking too, although I did make a note to speak to Flame and Squirt about it later. They were her guardians; they were the ones responsible for teaching her manners. In hindsight, giving Flame that responsibility was just asking for trouble, but we couldn't really say no to him at the time. I probably should have thought of that way back then but I was a little, uh, _distracted_ at the time. Speaking of distracting, I realised Spiral was seriously expecting an answer and had fixed me with a flat stare that I'd practically perfected. You know the one. The "stop being an idiot right now, I don't have the patience for this shit" look that no one ever, ever paid any attention too. Which was annoying.

Being on the receiving end of it was no less annoying. But if I just ignored her, I'd be no better than the rest of those morons, so I didn't really have a choice... Why was I up and about anyway? I felt okay, sure, but I'd felt pretty fine back in Cerulean until the painkillers had worn off and my body remembered there was a massive gash fucking torn into it. Staying in the ward would have been smart, so why the hell was I being so unbelievebly stupid all of a sudden?

"Tate pissed me off?" I tried, wincing as I said it. Stupid. Stupid.

"You got hit with a Pain Split, which means we can only assume how serious your injuries really are and can have a variety of potentially crippling side effects ontop of those; being a little pissed off isn't really a good reason to run away from all the damn equipment that's meant to save your life!" I don't think I've ever seen Spiral snap like that before... Yeah, she'd been cranky and annoyed with Blacky but she'd never gotten right up in his face practically snarling. The sudden ferocity was unnerving. Yet another thing she picked up from Flame, I guess.

Yet unlike her uncle, who probably would have smashed me over the head and hauled me back to my room, Spiral managed to rein in her temper. Which was nice as then, unlike her uncle, she hadn't given me a valid reason to smash her teeth in. It also helped that she had a valid point.

"Look," she sighed, taking a few steps back so she wasn't literally nose to nose with me anymore, "I get that you're hungry but you aren't doi-"

"What?" I blurted out, before realising where I was and what this whole situation must look like to her, "no, no! I'm not in here for food; I just want to check up on the others but as I have no idea where they are I'm trying doors at random and ended up here!" There, that makes me sound much less stupid... or not, because my stomach picked that exact moment to start grumbling. I have never had the urge to throttle my own organs before that moment. "Fuck."

"Well, there goes that argument, want to try for third time lucky at lying to a psychic?" Spiral deadpanned. At this point she'd gone beyond rude and into massively irritating and the only reason I wasn't about to pull her whiskers off and stuff them down her throat is that there was a Ninetales standing in the doorway behind her giving us both a very disapproving look.

"Alpha," I spoke up suddenly, trying to distract myself from Spiral's rudeness before I punched her and ended up in even more trouble... The Espeon in question nearly jumping out of her fur, spinning around to stare at the firefox and going beet red as she stared at her paws like she'd just been scolded or caught doing something wrong. Interesting... but not really the time to muse over her reaction, "I hear you're to thank for coming to the rescue."

"No need to thank me; just wish we could have gotten there earlier."

"Alpha, I..." Spiral started to say, suddenly all meek and completely different from the authoritive bitch of a minute ago, "you got there as soon as you could..."

"I suppose," he gave a weary sigh, "but I'm not going to feel any better until we hunt down what did this."

"Whip out the old Ninetales curse, thousand years of hell and all that?" I asked, being quite eager to see that shapeshifting bastard get what was coming to him.

"Exactly. No one gets away with attempted murder." his tails fanned out behind him, blue flames bursting into life as he gave one of the most chilling smirks I have ever seen, "I'll make it wish it could die, you have my word on that."

I glanced down at Spiral, wanting to see if she thought that display was just as creepy as I thought it was. Oddly, while she still seemed unusually meek and shy, she seemed completely unphased by Alpha's uncharacteristically disturbing remark. Which is really weird, considering I've heard her chew Blacky, Squirt and Flame out over anything absurd or creepy they come out with, she wouldn't just let this kind of thing slide. I looked up at Alpha, wondering if he had noticed that _she_ was acting weird, only to freeze when I noticed he was back to normal. No fanned out tails, no creepy blue flames floating about, no unnerving grin that I'm sure would haunt my nightmares. Like it'd never happened. Had I imagined all of that? No, I've never been one for daydreams, much less about weird shit like that. And about Alpha, he's probably the one of the few sane Pokemon I know, if not the sanest... which is kinda depressing now that I think about it.

"What's going on?" ...I just said that out loud, didn't I? Crap.

"Eh?" Alpha cocked his head.

"Never mind," I quickly brushed it off, wouldn't do to let them think I was going crazy. Mew knows we have enough trouble with those idiot lizards, without me as well. If Fervo ever found out he'd never-

...let me live it down...

Fuck.

"How is everyone doing?" I asked, figuring Alpha and Spiral would probably know better then those morons I'd woken up with. I decided, sod it, might as well get this over with, I'm not going to be able to stop worrying about it until I know for sure.

"They finished patching Scout up half an hour ago, it shouldn't be too long before he comes around." Alpha sighed, looking about as happy with this whole mess as I did.

"Although he'll probably wish he hadn't when he sees the state his plummage is in. It'll be a while before he can fly again." Spiral grumbled. Although, considering the state Scout had been in, I thought the Espeon was being a bit optimistic. How he could ever fly again after all that...

"Lucky he evolved, that accelerates healing quite a bit. I can vouch for that," Alpha countered, smirking a little. I suppose he would know, he did manage to walk off a broken foot when he evolved; feels like forever ago now.

"Only bit of good news about this whole mess."

"I wouldn't say that, Karen woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Yes, and she _also_ seems to have decided to _ignore common sense and go for a walk-about _despite being badly injured!" Oh gee, Spiral, could you be any more subtle there. Your barbed remark at me went completely over my head there. Really going to have to speak with Flame about that girl.

"Squirt's with her, she'll be fine."

"Of course, because Squirt's had training and knows how to deal with psychics with head injuries." Spiral practically snarled pure sarcasm.

"Spiral, have a bit more faith in him, he won't let her get hurt any further." Alpha countered, placing his paw on the Espeon's head as he added, "I'll even wager one of my tails on that."

As he was quite a bit taller than Spiral was, and she was suddenly quite focused on the ground, he had no idea that she had suddenly turned beet red. Interesting... But, more interesting still, a Ninetales willing to wager one of their tails on Squirt? Pretty trusting, and Alpha doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would trust someone without knowing they were worthy of it. Whatever he did after I was knocked out must have been impressive. Not that I'm that surprised, that turtle will always pull through when it counts. Sometimes he needs a bit of a push first but he's never let us down before, and I doubt he ever will... So that psychic he seems to be smitten with better watch herself, or she will be dealing with me. And I could probably get Flame to help too, he doesn't share any love for psychics (except the one in front of me, no matter how bitchy she could be at times) and he seemed quite upset by the whole mess with Squirt's last '_girlfriend_'. The bitch. Can go die in a fire for all I care.

But that wasn't important right now, I shoved the thought to the side. Alpha and Spiral had drifted into silence, although the latter seemed to be out of pure embarrassment; it didn't take a genius to notice the fox was stalling. And it certainly didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"How's Fervo doing?" I asked, not willing to wait any further. They would tell me, and if asking didn't work then I would make them tell me. "And no lying, give me the honest truth. None of this magically getting better crap that the rest of his tunnel gang were spewing out."

"Um," Alpha flinched as I glared at him, realising I was very, very serious and that if he didn't play ball then I would hurt him even if most of my electricity had been drained. I took a step towards the big pile of chairs and managed to use what static electricity I'd generated since escaping my bed to throw a couple sparks off of my cheeks. The threat was pretty clear. "You aren't going to like it."

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't already know I wouldn't like it."

"The burns are bad, but survivable. Thankfully he's a grass type and we do have plenty of ways to treat that kind of injury." Spiral piped up, having switched back from girl with childish crush to the smart kit who was quite literally raised in a Pokemon Center, "there's a specialist coming down from Cinnabar overnight who'll be able to give us a actual idea of how long it'll take for him to recover." See, I knew Tate was a fucking idiot. Belief making injuries go away, haha. Biggest load of bollocks ever. It's not that simple, I can vouch for that. "There were quite a few broken bones, but not much internal damage so with any luck they'll heal pretty quick." Okay, not as bad as I was expecting. And not anywhere near as bad as I was afraid of. Words can't describe how I'm glad for tha- "but..."

But. There had to be a but. The moment I start to hope there just had to be a but. Why is there always a sodding but? Once, just once, in my life I would like to have something actually go right without stupid complications, psychopaths or annoying lizards trying everything they can to piss me off! I stopped before my temper got the better of me and took a deep breath. Quirked an ear at Alpha pushing Spiral behind him but ignored it and, quite calmly, waved for them to continue. I glared when the Ninetales flinched at the motion, until he finally got the Arceus-damn message and got on with it.

The news was about as bad as I'd figured it'd be after that damn _but_. Apparently, ontop of the physical beatings and being set on fire, he'd been hit with something (yeah, that was very informative. Thanks for being so fucking specific) that had pretty much made him completely unresponsive. As far as even psychics could tell, he was off in coma land. Even more braindead than usual. The lights were on, barely, but no one was home. Completely and utterly unconscious... I blinked, trying to make sense of this. It- it just couldn't be possible... right?

"His heart and everything else seems to be functioning normally, so that's ruled out a Dark attack. Unfortunately it's proving difficult to tell if what was done to him was Psychic or Ghost in nature," Alpha sighed.

"But he seemed to be awake when we got to him..." I'm sure- no. I _know_ he moved when I was trying to get him to safety. I'm positive he was trying to talk too; it was difficult to hear in the confusion and fighting but I'm certain he muttered something when we came for him.

"Well he isn't now, we even asked Sabrina to take a look when she arrived and she couldn't figure anything out."

"Without knowing what was done to him, all we can do is hope that time will make it-" Spiral started before I cut her off.

"Shut up." I didn't care, I'd heard enough. They were wrong. He was awake when we saved him, he cannot be in a coma now. He can't be. I refuse to believe that crap.

I thought for a second that I heard Alpha growl at me as Spiral flinched away, so I decided the hell with it and growled back. Stupid fucking fire type thinks he can say bullshit like that and growl at me... and to think I actually thought he was one of the good guys instead of a complete prat. I stepped forwards and grabbed him by the fur around his collarbone, hauling him until we were face to face.

"Where is he?" I snarled. "Now."

What followed was a stand off. I glared at Alpha, he merely fixed a level stare back and sighed. "You are in no condition to be picking fights, Pika." He warned. No shit, sherlock; no wonder the police force scooped you up with detective skills like that. Yeah, I got no real electricity beyond a few sparks, I'm covered in bandages and feel like crap; of course I'm in no condition to pick a fight! But that never seems to stop anyone else, so why the hell should I let it stop me from doing what I needed to do? "Watch me," I replied just with the toothiest grin I could manage which, combined with the bandages and everything, probably made me look like a complete psychopath. It's what I was counting on.

"You sure?" Alpha enquired again, still seemingly non-plussed, "you can't really bluff a Ninetales, you know?"

"Who's bluffing? _Where is he?_"

"You are. And why?"

"Because I want to see him with my own eyes! If you want to stop me then so be-"

"Very well." He interrupted me, shrugging his shoulders, "if that's all then I can oblige you that much."

"Eh?"

"Couldn't have you trying to shock him awake or something that could make his condition worse, could I?" Alpha shook himself free of my grip in my confusion. "Considering the circumstances, I see no reason to deny your request as long as it is only to see him."

...I may have forgotten that this guy wasn't an idiot like the retard starter lizard trio and could be reasoned with normally... I felt my cheeks burning red from embarrassment. Was probably redder than Spiral at this point but, again, Alpha seemed entirely nonplussed; he merely smiled and turned to head out the door, guesturing for me to follow with one of his tails. Spiral was frowning but she didn't protest as I walked past her, after the Ninetales as he headed down the hallway. I heard the Espeon following along behind us, but I ignored her for the time being... too busy in my own thoughts. I-If he was really in a coma, what was I going to do? How would the others take it? His tunnel gang had believed he'd be fine... and Roco practically worshipped the guy for some reason. How would they react when their delusion gets shattered and they find out their friend is in a coma?

What about our Trainers? I know Flame and the others probably wouldn't believe this, but they do care about us so much... I remember the look on Joanne's face when I woke up after Cerulean, the tears running down her face as she fought the urge to wrap her arms around me in sheer relief. And then there was Moron, trying to put on a brave face but still giving a teary grin when he saw I was okay... I also remember the pale, wide-eyed shock they both had when we arrived at the park and saw what had happened to Scout. How would they react? Flame, Squirt and Scyther? They may all struggle to get along at times but there is no way they wouldn't be upset about this... and how the hell are we going to tell Blacky that Fervo's unconscious and no one knows if he'll ever wake up...

There was a part of me well aware I was just trying to distract myself from my own reaction. The rest of me didn't care, focusing on the thoughts of everyone else as I silently followed Alpha through the hallways, forcing myself to ignore the rising dread that was welling up with every step we took closer to his room. We passed a couple of nurses in the hallways, each and every one of them stopping and staring at me... I could feel Spiral glaring into my back too, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking. Even they thought I shouldn't be walking about, doing this... I should just forget about him, turn around and go back to my room and get some rest.

Hah. Hell with that. I am a Pikachu and we don't fucking run away from our decisions and responsibilities. I said I would go, then I was going to damn well go; opinions be damned. Thankfully none of the humans dared stop me, although I have a sneaking suspicion it was only because Alpha was there; not because they were smart. I smirked to myself when I heard Spiral give out a grumpy tch behind me, obviously annoyed that I was being allowed to continue. I know it's petty to be happy that I've ticked someone off, especially when they do kinda have a point, but she had been a bitch about it so I didn't care. As I couldn't punch her in the face then I'd take my victories where I could get them and if that made me petty then so be it. I'm not being outsmarted by someone nearly six months old... give or take. (Unfortunately we couldn't exactly work out exactly how old she and Blacky were when Flame found them, Joy guesstimated they were about three to four weeks and we've just ran on that assumption ever since. Hope Blacky never wants to know a specific birthday...)

Unfortunately, before I could take any more solace in being a petty bitch, Alpha came to a stop in front of a door. He glanced back at me and guestured towards the door with his tails. Guess we'd arrived... You know, Flame has always complained that doors were some kind of evil demon out to get him. I've always thought he was being a retard but, right then, I did suddenly feel some malevolence coming from it. Brilliant, now I was the idiot afraid of a fucking door... or what could be on the other side. If I went in there and he truely was in a coma, then I don't think I'd be able to avoid reacting this time. There's no way I'd be able to distract myself worrying about the others if his body was right there in front of me and his mind wasn't.

I spotted Alpha giving me a concerned look, snapping me back to reality. I was the one who demanded to see him, I threatened one of the few decent people I know to do it, there was no way in hell that I was going to back down just because I'd been given some bad news that I was really, really hoping wasn't true. I gritted my teeth, took a step forward and swung the door open with a bit more force than strictly necessary and stepped inside, dreading what I was about to find.

Which is why I was so confused, way back in that first paragraph, when I found apsolutely nothing. There was machinery, similar to the scanners and things I'd been hooked up too, by the bedside... all still turned on and their wires strewn over the covers that appeared to have been thrown off. How? He was supposed to be here. He was supposed to be here and in a fucking coma! How could he have gone? I spun back to the doorway, about to give Alpha an earfull about sending me to the wrong room, when the look of shock on his and Spiral's faces stopped me in my tracks.

"Impossible," the small Espeon murmered, "all the tests were already finished, no one would move him until the burn specialist arrives tomorrow..." But that... then why was Fervo not here? Where could he have gone?

"Maybe they spotted something in the results and are running another test," Alpha said, although the tone of his voice suggested he didn't quite believe it himself, "Spiral; go and check the examination and operating rooms; I'll go speak with Nurse Joy and the others... he was definitely here an hour ago."

Spiral nodded and shot off down the hallway at a speed I doubt even Blacky could match. Alpha watched her race out of sight before turning back to me, still standing in the middle of what was supposed to be _his_ room in shock.

"What do I do?" I asked, needing something so I could start making sense of everything again...

"I'd tell you to go back to your room, but I don't think that will do you any good right now," the Ninetales gave a warm smile, fur practically shining in the light streaming in through the windows, "finding him quickly is top priority, so where do you think he'll be?"

"Eh?" What? Are we assuming that he walked out of here himself now?

"I don't think that a nurse who was moving him would leave the machines on and tangle the wires like that." But that was impossible... "Pika, you know him better than me. If, somehow, he has gone for a walk, you have a much better chance at finding him."

That was true, I guess... but, "what if he was taken? What if it was that thing that attacked us?"

"Then me and Flame will go teach it a lesson it will never forget. But I doubt that's the case. Pika, trust me, we'll find him."

I didn't have a choice. I trusted Alpha. He ran off towards the lobby, to raise the alarm with Nurse Joy, while I headed off in the complete opposite direction. If, by some miracle, that idiot was up and walking; there was only one place he'd go. I raced through the halls as fast as I could on two legs, the bandages preventing me from going at full speed on all fours. Not that it mattered much, I had to slow down anyway as I flung open a door and started shooting up the stairways behind it. Through the large windows on each landing I could see the sun setting over Saffron city, lighting up the sky and making the whole place seem to glow. Forcing myself away from the sight, I kept on going, ignoring the growing pain in my side as I went to the one place I believed he would be.

The roof door wasn't designed to be easily opened by a Pokemon shorter than a Human and I didn't have the time or the patience to bother trying to work the handle, hitting it full force and slamming the thing wide open. Nearly tripping over my own feet; I skidded to a halt on the red roof, gawping. I- I couldn't believe it... backed by the Saffron sunset, bandages covering his torso, arms and the base of his tail but the rest of him back to its usual green instead of that horrible ashen black... Fervo. He turned away from looking out over the city at the sound of the door slamming open, looking back at me and just as baffled as I was.

"Pika?" He asked, dumbfounded, reaching up to scratch at the bandages around his neck, "what are you doing here?"

I- I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be in a coma! He was supposed to be unconscious and burned and instead he's up on the roof and okay and- okay, I need to breathe before I pass out. I forced myself to stop staring in complete shock, took a deep breath, pulled myself to my full height; and charged that stubborn, insufferable, arrogant _bastard!_ Suprisingly, he didn't do the usual and run away while making stupid excuses; even as I grabbed ahold of the bandages over his chest and glared at him straight in the eyes, trying as hard as I could to the resist the urge to punch his teeth out.

"This is new," he remarked, still looking more confused by the situation than anything, "haven't had you show up yet."

I lost to that urge; although I admit I pulled my punch and only staggered him a little. Considering we were both bandaged to hell and back, it would be stupid if I over-exterted myself and put us back in the hospital beds. Not when, somehow, he seemed to be up and standing despite- _How_? How the hell could he be here? Nothing could heal that fast from the kind of abuse he'd taken, nothing... and yet here he was, rubbing at his cheek and actually smiling at me! How could he be smiling? huh? Now I was closer, I could see small patches of his skin were charred black. And on the floor behind them there was what looked to be what used to be a white bedsheet, stained black... it couldn't be. I reached forward, brushing one of the marks off of his cheek and staring at the black powder left on my paw.

"It just comes off?" No way. This was getting beyond crazy. There was no way that was possible.

"I know!" He seemed just as amazed by it as I am, "I'm fairly certain being set on fire is supposed to do more than that but, so far, it just seems to just wipe off. Feels really itchy though." He scratched at another patch, near the bandages on his neck, "and I don't feel half as sore as I should. But, more importantly right now," what the hell is more important than you having been brutalis- "how are you doing?"

Eh?

What? Now the Treecko had somehow managed to confuse me even further, something he can be infuriatinly good at sometimes. The sudden question caught me so off guard it took me a couple of seconds to notice him crouching down in front of me, looking over my bandages. It took me a couple more to notice him frowning as he noticed the marks on my cheeks from where the hospital machine's wires were attached as he also ran a claw along the bandages on my side over the old injury from Cerulea- I finally managed to get my brain working again, darting back a couple steps and covering the place he'd been inspecting with an arm. I could feel my cheeks practically burning red... was I embarrassed? Why?

"Why do you care?" I heard myself ask, my voice shaking with _something_... although I'm not sure quite what it was.

"You were fine when I last saw you. Now you're not," he shrugged, casually, like nothing weird was going on, which it was! "Of course I'm going to be concerned... give me some credit."

He gave that dry smirk that usually only royally pissed me off. It always had this hint of claiming to know something, that he was better than me. But here, I don't know, it seemed to be less cocky and more, "I'm not quite as big an arse as you make me out to be." I dunno how to put it. I also didn't know how to react to it. This whole situation was wrong, nothing was making sense and- and as usual _he_ wasn't doing anything to help matters. But instead of getting angry with him and demanding answers like I normally do, like I should, I just bit back the momentary irritation and decided to just stop thinking about it. Maybe going along with the flow would make more sense.

I had a funny feeling I'd look back on that decision later and call myself a naive idiot for ever considering it, but I brushed off that doubt along with the strange feeling of what I think was embarrassment and replied back to the Treecko still looking up at me with that dry smirk on his face, "I've been better. Shouldn't be too serious." Not compared to, you know, multiple broken bones, being _set on fire_ and a fucking coma.

"That's good," he smiled, standing up again while I bit down another wave of that strange feeling from before, "I'd feel pretty crappy if it had been serious."

"Still don't get why you care."

"What; you're the only one who gets to worry about us?" he chuckled, "still, if it'll make you feel any better, next time around I won't care."

"There won't be a next time." No way I'm allowing anyone to get into that kind of situation again. No one is being hospitalised like this ever again; I won't let them.

"Heh, if only," he laughed, a surprisingly warm and cheerful laugh for someone who'd had the morning he had, "but I'm not stupid enough to believe I've got out of this loop that easily, even if you have shown up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I had to ask, starting to lose that weird feeling in place of the much more familiar annoyance he tends to invoke.

"I barely know myself," really getting irritated with him now, especially when he turned his back and went back to looking out over the city, "If I could figure that out, I'd be home free. You showing up is new but I doubt anything else will have changed. Suppose we'll find out in a few minutes."

I decided going with the flow was stupid and the only way to make him start explaining thing was to _make him_. I closed the space between us and grabbed him by the arm, having to fight back a wince as he flinched as it obviously hurt, pulled him around to face me again and was about to launch into the tirade of a lifetime when I saw his eyes go wide. Next thing I know, his paw is against my chest as he shoved me to the side, the Treecko stepping in the opposite direction as a Shadowball passed through the space we'd just been occupying and detonating at the chain-link fence at the roof's edge. I spun to see where the fuck that had come from only to be caught off guard _again_ by the new arrivals... Probably the last people I expected to see. With smoking claws, clearly the one who had shot at us, a Sableye. And with it was a Machop, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Kadabra and a Spearow. It didn't take a genius to work out just who these belonged too. Frank's entire squad.

Although it probably required one to work out how the fuck they'd managed to get up here without us noticing. Fervo had been facing the stair's doorway for most of our conversation, there was no way all six of them would have managed to sneak through it and spread themselves out over the roof to surround us that quickly. Even Fervo isn't blind enough not to see them, not to mention the fact I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was the Kadabra's teleport, although I'm fairly certain that would have generated some light... we would have noticed before they'd have had a chance to take a shot at us. Why the hell were they picking a fight with us anyway? Who the hell attacks someone on the roof of the fucking Pokemon Center?

I shook my head, clearly now wasn't the time to be worrying about this as that red-headed bastard's Pokemon looked ready to attack again. This was bad, neither me or Fervo were in any real condition for a fight, especially not outnumbered six to two. And I know what Flame says, but Frank's Pokemon were not exactly weaklings ever. Sure, we haven't lost to them yet; but it's never been an easy fight. No sign of the ginger prick himself though, although that didn't exactly mean much considering the whole outnumbered and probably going to end up hospitalised again even if we do win thing. To make things even more unfair, I was running on empty; no electricity and the bandages around my injuries stopped me from being anywhere near as agile as I was normally, so literally the only option I had was turning this into a close range brawl... not exactly a Pikachu's strong point.

"No worries, Pika," Fervo smirked, dropping into his fighting stance, "I already know how this'll end."

Really, Fervo? Because I'm fairly certain I can work it out too, we're about to get the crap kicked out of us while you're looking so goddamn happy with yourself. Yipp-sodding-ee. Ah well, I sighed, no use worrying about it now; let's get this crap over with. Maybe they could do what I couldn't and punch some sense into him, although I wasn't holding my breath.

The Growlithe let loose a howl, the signal of everything going to hell as the Sableye fired again, along with a psychic blast from the Kadabra and one of those Focus Blast things from the Machop; forcing me and Fervo even further apart. The three attacks collided in the space between us, kicking up some smoke and forcing me even further away just so I could see what the hell was coming next. It wasn't good, the Growlithe and Machop charging towards Fervo, while I had the Electabuzz and Spearow (guess they somehow knew I was out of amps, otherwise that bird wouldn't have dared move from it's perch) I had to duck under the flying type, well aware of how close its talons were from tearing a chunk out of my tail as I decided hell with it and charged the other electric type.

While I may not be nearly as fast as normal, I was still faster than it was, darting into it's guard and ramming into its stomach with all the force I could muster; ignoring the sudden pain that lanced through my side in the process. Knocking it off balance, I darted around behind it and swept it's feet out from under it with my tail, moving further back as it dropped to the ground. I still had a couple of seconds before the Spearow could come around for another shot at me, so I snuck a glance to see how Fervo was holding up. He'd done something similar to me, managing to shove the Machop in the path of a plume of fire from the Growlithe and darting behind them in the confusion.

Okay, this was actually going pretty well. We could reach the stairway and head back into the Center, even they wouldn't be stupid to keep fighting in the hallways; Alpha'd show up in moments and in a space that narrow they wouldn't be able to avoid his Hyper Beam. But then I remembered the Kadabra and Sableye still between us and the door. How the fuck were we going to get past a ghost and a psychic if we were stuck with our bare hands? And there went my few seconds, I had to dive away from the Spearow again, again being way too close for comfort in avoiding having a chunk torn out of me, only to collide with something.

It wasn't the Electabuzz, that clumsy idiot had still been getting to its feet again, although I soon worked it out when I felt claws digging into my arm as I was spun around to face the Sableye. Must have snuck up on me, again, only this time Fervo was too far away to do anything as I looked right into its fanged grin as it pulled back its other hand, claws staring to take on that familiar ghostly aura that never meant well. I took a last ditch swing at it, only for my fist to pass straight through it, and its grin to get even wider and pointier... I was going to take a Shadow Claw to the face and there was nothing I could do about it... And then a fireball slammed into the side of its face and knocked it flying away from me.

"Right on cue!" I heard Fervo cheering as I blinked, stepping away from the fallen ghost type and glancing towards the stairway; not quite believing it. The Kadabra didn't seem to believe it either, barely managing to throw up a barrier in time to protect itself from a punch, the Metal Claw managing to cause the Protect to crack and shatter as- as he pulled back his arm and headbutted the psychic straight to the ground. Flame gave the unconscious Kadabra a kick for good measure, looking up to me and giving me a quick smirk that I have to admit sent waves of relief through me. The Charmander stepped further onto the roof, his smirk replaced with a fanged growl as he looked over at the rest of Frank's squad, who were all looking at him in complete shock.

"You have two choices," he yelled a warning, loud and clear, "either back the hell away from those two and go through this door off of this roof now, or you're all going over the fucking edge." The smirk came back as he added, voice dropping to a quieter growl, "your call."

Fervo had managed to break away while everyone was stunned, skidding to a halt beside me with a smile on his face. "Told you there was nothing to worry about. Figured if they were early, he would be too."

What the hell did he mean by that? Because that sounded an awful lot like he knew this was going to happen, and that Flame would show up to stop it. When the fuck did he become precognitive? Ah well, worry about that later, even if Fervo seemed confident I was going to give the fight my full attention; it could still get ugly quite easily even with Flame. Or because of Flame, maybe I should be saying, he doesn't exactly have a good track record when it comes to keeping things simple.

Although he seemed to be doing quite well on his own so far, batting aside another one of the Machop's Focus Blasts and launching a fireball in retaliation, forcing it to scramble away. He just strolled through the Growlithe's wave of fire, punching it straight to the ground when it tried to pounce on him; before grabbing it by the scruff of the neck and literally throwing it at the door to the stairway. Unfortunately the door happened to be shut and, as it opened outwards, the Growlithe ended up with one hell of a concussion. Flame spun back to the Machop, who was backing away towards the chain-link fence at the roof's edge and suddenly looking rather worried for itself.

Even the Spearow couldn't do anything, attempting to claw and peck at Flame from behind only for the Charmander to grab it by the throat in mid-swoop, flip it over his shoulder and slam it headfirst into the ground. I was actually amazed... he was completely slaughtering them like they were nothing. Then again, Flame was the only one of us to consistantly still be standing at the end of a fight with Frank. Then I spotted Fervo chuckling about something and shot the idiot a glare, one that only deepened when he said what he found so amusing.

"He flipped the bird."

What followed was possibly the most justified punch to the face I have ever given him. Stupid asshole, this was not the time for retarded jokes like that. Turning back to the fight, if you could call it a fight anymore, I suddenly spotted that it wasn't going so well after all. While Flame was trading punches with the Machop, the Electabuzz seemed to be charging a Thunderbolt and I could spot the glint of the gemstone eyes of the Sableye sneaking up on him through the shadows. No time for a warning, he wouldn't be able to get away from the Machop in time, but I couldn't just let him get shocked from behind and attacked while he was stunned.

I didn't even think, reaching up and snatching a tight grip on Fervo's wrist, ignoring his almost-comical squeak of alarm. Fun fact, if you grab the right spot of a Treecko's arm with enough pressure, you trip a nerve or something and they have no choice put to pop out those razor sharp climbing claws they keep retracted in their paws. I raked his claws down the bandages on my side, tearing through them like they were nothing and letting me drop to all fours. I could feel a trickle of blood running down my side where I'd sliced myself open, but I ignored that as I tensed up my legs and made use of my full speed to launch across the rooftop, tail keeping me balanced as I skidded to a halt as the Electabuzz fired.

I'd put myself in the crossfire, I could hear Fervo calling out my name over the roaring thunder and sizzling electricity as the bolt hit me full in the chest. I almost collapsed, feeling that all too familiar burning on the inside of my chest as all those volts coursed through my system. I bit back the tears as the burning went up my throat, making it hard to breathe; focusing on redirecting the current to where I wanted it to go. I pushed myself up from the ground, taking aim and letting loose a Thunderbolt of my own at the Sableye about to carve into Flame's back. It burned. It burned even more than usual, but the pain didn't throw my aim off any and I hit it right between the eyes.

Flame, who had been looking over at me when I got hit, heard the thing screech and spun around before it could recover, pulling back a fist and slugging it full in the face. And, with my electricity running through its system, it couldn't phase though the punch; taking the full force of the blow that knocked several of those pointed, jagged teeth out and slammed its head back against one of the metal vents that were dotted around the roof. The ambush had failed; Flame suddenly blasting out black smoke, making the Machop think twice about trying to charge him. That second delay was all Flame needed to come charging out of the smokescreen, towards the Electabuzz that was already trying to charge another Thunderbolt.

"Get the hell away from Pika; you bastard!"

Whether it was going to aim it at me or him, it was irrelevent as Flame was able to move surprisingly quickly, forcing it to redirect the charge and attempt a Thunderpunch on him instead. Again Flame blew a Smokescreen, the Thunderpunch tearing through the centre of the black cloud, finding nothing there. That was when a blast of grey fire shot up from the ground, catching the electric type full in the face and blasting away the cloud. Flame had dropped onto his stomach to dodge, quickly pushing himself back up and launching forwards as the Electabuzz staggered back, clutching at its scorched face.

An uppercut to the chin knocked it on its backside, while Flame used the momentum to leap into the air and headbutt it right between the eyes. That seemed to do the trick, the bastard collapsing at last. I couldn't help but smile, even as Fervo ran up beside me again, offering his paw to pull me up right as the three of us turned to face the Machop. Who, I noticed with immense satisfaction, looking outright terrified.

"Did you arrogant bastards think I'd let you hurt my friends and get away with it?" Flame growled, venting small bursts of fire between his teeth as he skulked towards the Machop, who was backing away twice as fast. "I gave you a chance to run, and you went and hurt Pika!"

I don't know why but I suddenly felt really embarrassed all of a sudden. It was strange but the sight of him getting so angry that I got hurt, even if I did kinda do it to myself, had me blushing again. Which only got worse when Fervo noticed and gave me a quiet "oi, don't go getting too excited now." I rammed my elbow into his stomach. Stupid idiot, it wasn't like that at all.

"Ow," Fervo winced, "okay, I probably had that one coming-" he suddenly stopped, turning to look towards the doorway as he piped up, "the psychic's awake again!"

"Don't care," Flame growled. Although I couldn't see his face, he sounded angrier than I'd ever seen him before. And not the shouty kind of angry like he usually does when he's been wound up too much, he was sounding surprisingly calm despite the pure menace in his voice as he kept glaring at the increasingly terrified looking Machop, "need I remind the two of you what happened last time you made the mistake of pissing me off this much? Because I am a hell of a lot stronger than I was back in Cerulean." He paused, turning to fix the Kadabra near the stairway a glare of its own, before giving a toothy smile that made the Sableyes look downright friendly. "If you two want to stay and fight, be my guest," and then he laughed as his tail flame flared up to twice its usual size, almost burning white. "I'll tear you in half this time."

I peered around Fervo at the Kadabra, curious as to how it was reacting, just in time to see the flash of teleportation as five Pokeballs materialised in the air around it. The red beams shot out all at once, recalling all of the other Pokemon before they and the Kadabra warped away in another blink of light. Flame stayed where he was for a few seconds, glaring at the empty space the psychic had been, before finally relaxing and turning back to us. This time it was a warm, friendly smile on his face as he gave an almost casual wave.

"Think they're gone," he grinned, "psychics are cowards if you know how to threaten them."

"The fact you are genuinely a psychopath doesn't have anything at all to do with it," Fervo muttered sarcastically before adding sincerely, "you made it look so easy."

"They're Frank's Pokemon, Blacky could beat crap out of them." Flame shrugged as he walked over, "you two could probably have handled it on your own if you weren't already injured."

And then, as the Charmander came to a stop in front of me, I found myself caught off guard for the second time today with the question I had never imagined he would ever ask me. "You okay there, Pika?"

"Eh?" Nice to see my response was just as stupid as before too. It didn't help when, like Fervo, he crouched down and seemed to be examining my injuries.

"I could have handled a Thunderbolt, you didn't have to slice youself up and get electrocuted for me."

"All the times you tell us not to do stupid things," Fervo added with a wry smile.

"Doesn't look too bad to me, just a scratch, I'll get Spiral to look at it properly later," Flame nodded, making the blush on my cheeks get even deeper. Although in this case it was more because Spiral was going to get super-bitchy about me getting hurt, I could tell, nothing to do with the Charmander caring about me.

I managed to brush the feeling off again, giving Fervo another jab to the stomach for his wise crack that had Flame chuckling again. "Glad to see you two are up and about. Don't know what I'd tell her if you two were still unconscious. Which reminds me!"

What? Who'd he mean? I blinked in confusion as he turned away and trotted over to another one of those large metal box vent things next to the stairway door. Fervo was groaning, causing me to glance up at him in alarm, only getting a dry smile and a muttered, "brace for impact," in response as he headed after Flame with me right behind.

The Charmander had crouched down beside the vent, looking down at something behind it as we came over. With Fervo in the way, I couldn't see what it was that he was speaking too, "don't worry kiddo, I managed to scare 'em off before Fervo or Pika could get beaten up."

"Yep, we're all fine and dandy," Fervo piped up, sneaking a glance back at me and giving an apolagetic smile as Flame reached down and scooped up a little bundle of fur. Now I could see it, I could only stare in amazement. Covered in green fur apart from the purple on it's cheeks, stomachs and the base of a leaf-like tail... what looked like a Pikachu kit looking up at me with her bright yellow eyes and giving a warm smile and a shy wave at the two of us.

Fervo leaned across and whispered, so neither the kit or Flame could hear, "meet the Treechu; our daughter."

...

What.


	333. Eh?

This took quite a bit longer than I was hoping. Can't think of a good excuse this time. Oh wait, I decided to get a Tumblr bloggy thing for both my own rambling musings (to try and stop them creeping into these pre-chapter things like they do) and to serve as a Ask the ToF cast forum thing. Because I'd been bouncing that idea around for a while, I'd gotten a few messages here and there about what certain characters thought about things, so why not just skip the middle man and let you guys ask them directly? Could be amusing. Or a complete waste of time. Ideally both! ( dotcom for anyone interested/bored)

Also I've been taken off my ADHD pills, so my already shoddy attention span has naturally plummeted to Blacky levels. So if my eyes ever change colour; _run_. Or get murdered horrifically. Your call, I'm not really fussed either way.

Anyway, enough of being unnecessarily (how the hell I managed to spell that right first time I don't know...) creepy. Got good feedback for finally giving Pika a PoV episode, even if most people's comments tended to revolve mainly on the "WTF Treechu?" or the thing with Fervo. Much evil glee was had at managing to pull off a good old fashioned ToF mindfuck that didn't have people shouting at me like evilMew did. And, if this all goes as planned, much more hilarity will ensure as we continue the rampant mayhem and even-more-rampant confusion. I'm sure Pika's already regretting getting promoted to main character. If she isn't now; she will be by the time this storyline's finished. Mwhahaha.

Oh, before I forget, a few people have already spotted this but you may have noticed a certain picture has popped up as my avatar on this particular site, which is where I got the description of a certain hellspawn from last episode. Nitta drew it waaaaaay back, must be coming on two years now, on the first generation ANI forums, back when the Treechu gag first popped up. I have a funny feeling it was actually before we actually had it referenced in Fervo's crazy dream back in Celedon too, but my memory is horrible so I might be mistaken (I think I've got a Charbat somewhere on my old laptop too, one of these days I'll have to delve into the unsorted mess that is my hard drive and see what else I've got in there. And finally actually do something with the ANI's fanart page. Urgh, too much to doooooooo~) But anyway, big thankies to her for being awesome enough to actually draw the bastard hellspawn so I could actually come up with a half-decent description and finally traumatise Fervo and Pika with her.

Although Fervo seems to be taking it rather well... let's fix that, shall we?

Also, best episode title ever. Of all time. Except possibly Lawnmower, that was a good one too. I need to use more one word titles, they're amusing.

**Episode 333: Eh?**

What. The. Fuck.

I..

...Wait. No.

Hang on.

Treechu, our daughter... the hell? How did- no, _when?_ That never happened, I'd remember something like that! Not to mention that it would **never ever** happen in the first place! Especially with Fervo!

"Excuse us a second." I was so busy trying to figure out just what the hell was going on that I didn't notice Fervo taking me by the paw and pulling me around to the other side of the rooftop entrance way, out of sight of Flame. The fact the fire lizard sounded concerned for me did little to help, thankfully Fervo managed to convince him to let the Treecko handle this alone, while Flame kept that _thing _safely out of sight before my brain exploded. I don't think he explained it quite like that, but I'm sure I can be forgiven for not remembering the details what with the apparently becoming a mother! It's that kinda thing tha-huh?

Whack.

I blinked, tilting my head back to check that I hadn't lost my mind completely and that hadn't actually happened. But no; there was Fervo's outstretched paw, thankfully with the claws still retracted, from where he'd gone and slapped me across the face. I rubbed my stinging cheeck for a moment, still not entirely sure that had just happened, until I looked the Treecko straight in the eye and caught the guilt on his face. Guilt mixed with a healthy dose of realising that was a big, _big_ mistake. Because that bastard Electabuzz of Frank's had given me a recharge and I was damn well going to make use of it. If Fervo thought he had the balls to just up and backhand me across the face, well, I was just going to have to go and make sure to remove them! And then reinsert them somewhere unpleasent.

"Before you murder me, can I just say that my other choice to snap you out of that was to snog you. Considering the circumstances," he nodded towards the corner, back towards Flame and... nevermind, "I decided a light slap was smarter."

"You're remarkably calm." I noted, trying to restrain the urge I had to throttle him until I knew what the hell he was up to. Once I had the whole picture, then he'll find out that pissing me off in a place with scalples and needles was a bad idea.

"Could say the same about you, I expected a lot worse when he rolled out the demonspawn. I certainly freaked the fuck out when I first saw it... her... whatever. Anyway, me freaking out then made her cry, and you can guess how Flame reacted to that," he winced, unconsciously rubbing at a few of the burn marks still on him, "as if I hadn't got set on fire enough for one day. Good thing injuries reset."

Okay, so much for figuring out where he was going with this. Back to plan B then. I grabbed him by the throat, spun him around and slammed him against the wall. If he wanted to play it that way, fine, out come the sparks and threatening growl as I glare him in the eye. "Start making sense. Now."

"Little hard when being strangled." He managed to point out, so I loosened my grip slightly but not enough that he could squirm free. I wasn't that stupid. "Well, I think that proves you're definitely the real Pika and not part of this weirdness like Flame."

"What the hell is that supposed to fucking mean?"

"No idea how you stumbled into this..."

"Start making sense!"

"Yeah, because that's going to happen now we have apparently had a kit and Flame's turned nice! I'm just as lost as you are, Pika. One second I'm stopping a homicidal maniac from tearing you in half, you're welcome by the way, and the next thing I know I'm up on this rooftop wiping this charcoal crap off of me. Then Frank's lot show up and beat crap out of me, because twice wasn't enough for one day, when Flame shows up and I end up face to face with that thing!" At some point during this he'd managed to escape my grip and stepped forward, the two of us practically nose to nose. "And as if all that wasn't bad and fucked up enough, in about half and hour everything seems to reset and I appear back up here covered in soot again! And then it all happens again and again, so many times now that I've lost count several fucking times, the only thing that's changed in the last several hours is you showing up!"

He'd said that entire rant in whispers, yet they felt like he was yelling at the top of his lungs in pure frustration. In fact, I'm fairly certain the only reason he wasn't actually screaming was because Flame would hear it. Me, I was too busy being stunned by what he'd said to really give any reaction. A time loop, really? That was something in the crappy movies and bad TV shows that Squirt watches whenever we're stuck in a Pokemon Center for any length of time (usually because Flame's been picking fights again) There was no way that he was really trapped in one of them... but he certainly seemed to know Flame was going to show up during the fight, and he had warned me about the... yeah. Can I really not believe a time loop considering everything else that's happened today? It's certainly not the oddest thing that's happened in the last few months.

"I'm dreaming," I grumbled, taking a step back and idly rubbing at my forehead as though a nasty headache was brewing, "Tate and Spiral were right and that Pain Split crap made me pass out and hallucinate all this bullshit."

"Pretty much the same explaination I got, 'specially after Celadon," Fervo sighed, looking exhausted all of a sudden, "there's one more odd thing though. While the same things keep happening over and over, the sun's setting like normal."

"Huh?"

"It was around midday when I had the first loop," the Treecko shrugged, both of us glancing up at the bright red sky as the sun started to dip below the horizon before he shrugged and continued, "I'm guessing this is because time's still passing back in the real world; I dunno. Maybe it's some clue how to break the loop. Or maybe the loop is already broken."

"What do you mean?" It was kind of scary now, how he seemed to be musing about this entirely messed up situation like it was no big deal. Then again, I suppose if he has been stuck like this as long as he claimed, he'd be so fed up and tired to waste any energy freaking out anymore.

"You. You never appeared in any of the earlier ones. Even if I went back down into the Center, couldn't find you or any of the others, place was literally deserted." Creepy... and I'm one of those people who don't mind the Center that much, but the idea of one completely deserted just sent a shiver down my spine.

Fervo must have noticed, because he nodded in understanding, "anyway, you calmed down yet? Flame'll get suspicious if we make them wait much longer."

"Wait," he couldn't be suggesting what I thought he was suggesting, "we're going out there like everything's normal?"

"It's a lot less painful that way, trust me. You know what Flame's like around kits, making that thing cry ends up with me being punched through that chain link fence and off the roof." I really, really hope he was exaggerating there but, knowing Flame... "Really glad injuries seem to go away each loop too. That one hurt."

"But..." Yeah, you can tell me to pretend that a Arceus-damned Treechu is normal but it's another thing entirely to go out there and actually do so convincingly.

"Just follow my lead, Pika, you can freak out later when they're gone."

He didn't give me a chance to reply, argue or anything; just giving me that same grin he usually had when he was doing something stupid before waltzing back around the corner - back towards Flame and that _thing_ that shouldn't exist like it was nothing big. In fact, this entire conversation seemed to have been him asking what all the fuss was about... I really didn't know what to think about that. I mean, he'd ran away crying back in Celadon at, apparently, just the idea that such a thing could happen. (Something I quickly proved to be untrue the moment I found out. Creepy bastard) So how the hell was he just rolling with it now? And how the hell did he expect me to do the same?

"You coming or what?" He poked his head back around the corner, waving me over, "the kit's getting impatient, wouldn't want anyone to throw a tantrum."

"Doesn't seem bothered to me." I heard Flame pipe up as I worked up the courage to go out there and face this entire fucked up scenario.

"I wasn't talking about her." Fervo called over his shoulder in that annoying childish tone he adopted whenever he was gleefully winding people up and deliberately pushing their buttons.

"Fuck you." Flame; ever tactful and as eloquent as always. One of these days I'd have to remind him not to swear quite so casually; before Blacky started picking up on it. Although I have heard him sprouting the word cake whenever he was around Flame when he swore... Mew knows why.

"There are so many things I could say to that I don't know where to star-" my fist cut him off. Call it a hunch but I had a feeling whatever he'd been about to say would have been rude, perverted and probably really, really pissed me off. So I punched him in the face before he could say it and forced me to do anything worse. I'm merciful like that.

"And she's back to normal!" Fervo managed to chuckle as he picked himself back up from the floor, "that really stung."

"Then she ain't normal, normal Pika would have done more than just stung. She'd have splattered your head like a tomato," Flame added, ducking under a small Thundershock I threw at him. Asshole. Okay so I have a bit of a temper, fine, but I've never split someone's head open like a tomato. Besides, Fervo's green, wouldn't something like a watermelon be more appropriate?

"Oh, speaking of watermelons," Flame piped up again, pointed behind him. Wait, what, I know for a fact I didn't say that out loud, simply because Fervo didn't run away whining or screaming like usual... in fact, even he looked puzzled, especially when we both spotted that Treechu thing that was sitting against the wall nearby munching on a bit of watermelon. Where had that come from... you know what, I'm not even going to try and work that out.

You know, now that I'm not freaking out, it is actually kinda cute- no, nevermind, still creepy as fuck and want to kill it with fire. Lots of fire. I spotted Fervo giving a look I'm guessing matched mine while Flame was looking the other way. It was almost comical really, the way the look vanished the moment Flame turned back, only to reappear when the Charmander was distracted by me chuckling at the sheer absurdity of it. I don't even know why I found it so funny. Everything about this situation was so messed up, and yet somehow I managed to find some humour in what was definitely a very, very Fervo thing to do. And while Flame was giving me a puzzled look, he had a Treecko that was standing right behind him and now most-certainly-deliberately making stupid faces and waving his arms about. Flame was completely clueless at the completely juvenile and downright stupid act going on right behind him and I have no idea why that made it funnier but it did and I found myself struggling to breathe more and more.

I guess my brain can only handle so much weird shit before it just gives up. I had a quick moment where I wondered if this is what Blacky felt like, at least when he was in his red eyed not-a-retard state. I decided no, if only because I did not want to be like Blacky. Either of him. Don't get me wrong, the kit's the sweetest little guy I know (when he isn't being the scariest bastard on the planet. I've stared down Flame in the middle of an angry rampage, psychotic Team Rocket members and that horrible, hateful _thing_ of a Hypno. And only that last one can send a shiver down my spine quite the way Blacky can when he does that personality switch thing) but there is no way I could act like him for any period of time without completely losing it.

Not that I haven't lost it already. Maybe that's what happened, I hung around these idiots too long and they finally drove me crazy. That makes sense... which means it's probably wrong; just because nothing at the moment makes any fucking sense. I'm waiting for up to become down and the sky to turn fucking purple or something. Huh, amazingly the world didn't immediately use that as an excuse to mess with me further; up was still up and the sky was still red as the sun kept on setting like normal.

"You two are acting really weird today," Flame piped up, having sat down next to the Treechu and munching on a slice of watermelon... completely unaware that he was the one that was acting completely differently from normal.

"We got attacked by a homicidal psychopath," Fervo countered, "it gets old. And makes me weird."

"I'd have thought you'd have been used to it by now. Never bothers me anymore."

"Right, like you didn't get grumpier than usual after that run in with Team Rocket."

"Grumpy after dealing with a group of crazy bastards, sure, but you don't see me spacing out on rooftops."

"He has a point." Fervo turned to me, as though I wanted anything to do with this conversation. Seriously, Fervo? What the bloody hell is wrong with him that he can just go along with this? I really need to keep a better eye on him, because clearly something has happened to him when he's wandered off somewhere that lets him treat this as nothing special. Although what that could possibly be... I don't really want to think about that. So I suppose the best thing to do is play along?

"Having a daughter'll do that to you," I managed to deadpan, somehow not choking on the word _daughter_, even as said supposed-daughter looked up from her food and smiled when she realised we were talking about her.

...I don't want to, but I will admit there was a little part of me that almost melted at the childlike happiness that kit radiated. Like those two Eevee kits all those months ago, playing with tennis balls and rough housing with each other. Of course, with Blacky and Spiral, I don't also have a much bigger part of me that wants to grab them by the throat, haul them into the air and start shaking until they explained what they were, how they came to be and how the hell I could end all this and make everything go back to normal again. Now, I know I'm not the best at self-restraint but somehow I managed to avoid going that route. Somehow. Might have had something to do with the Charmander ruffling the kit's fur, who would have had something to say if I'd snapped. And, unfortunately, he tends to let fireballs and Metal Claw do all the talking. I've gotten hospitalized once today, not going to let it happen again if I could help it.

Still cute though, as much as I hate it. And Fervo better not think I hadn't noticed that he had pointedly placed himself out of her line of sight. Sneaky bastard was trying to hide. Typical. He can face down a psychopath without blinking (although he will bitch about it, a lot. By Mew, if I bitched half has much as he did; I wouldn't get get anything done) but he cowers away from a child. Come on, even I could tell she was pretty harmless. Fucked up and not supposed to exist, yes. Dangerous, no... unless she was like Blacky. Although I do recall him mentioning at one point that was just a dark type thing, so we should be fine. In theory. Assuming I'm not confusing that with something else. Which I might be, it's kinda hard to remember specifically with a Treechu gazing up at you-

"Mama?"

Eh?

Did it just?

I...

Gimme a minute here.

How the fuck am I supposed to not freak out at this? Damn you Fervo and your bright ideas and your stupid time loop bullshit and your sodding hellspawn! Fuck you for forcing me to pretend like this is completely normal. I don't know how you can manage it; but I just can't. It's wrong, messed up and completely and utterly insane! No, no more. So what if this bizarro Flame tries anything, I've beaten the real one shitless before, I'll gladly do it again!

"I think you broke her," said fire lizard deadpanned.

"I think she was already broken," Fervo added, also putting himself on the list for a beating. Not that he wasn't on it already. He just upgraded his beating from merely painful to severe. I guess it's like Human's getting bumped up to first class on plane flights, only with maimings. That metaphor may have gotten away from me there. Anyway, the best part is, if Fervo _was_ right and injuries reset with this loop thing, I'd get to hurt him again! "I think she's gonna snap and kill us." No shit; Sherlock, that's the plan!

"Again? Ugh, Scarlet's bad enough, I don't need two of them."

"Hey, you don't have a kid here making things worse. I almost had her sane before you two showed up."

"'Don't believe you, she's always nuts. And, no, why would I bring mine too? Keeping track of one is hard enough. Squirt's playing with her while I was looking for you."

"...what."

And there goes my homicidal rage before I could actually use it, replaced with numb shock again... Arceus damn it, there are two of them? How much more fucking insane can today get? And that is not a challange, for any smart-ass deities evesdropping; because if you take it as one then I will hunt you down and murder you! Do I make myself clea-

"Teeth! Ahhhh, why Celebi, why Teeth?" Oh what now? Who the fuck was shouting from the stairway and piss me off even further?

If I'd been in any state to, y'know, think things through right then, I might have either recognized Squirt's voice, or figured it out from Flame's comment two seconds earlier. Either way, the turtle chose this moment to crash through the door in a panic, flailing his arms like a moron, before tripping up and falling flat on his face. We all stared, even the Treechu. Largely because of the tiny little Charmander that was sat on his back, gnawing on his shell (and, if the teeth marks were any indication, she'd taken a few bites out of his head too) and... and who am I kidding here? There was another kit. There were two of them.

"Now that's new..." Fervo, finally, seemed to have been pushed too far and also thought that the idea of Flame breeding was completely incomprehensible and something to be feared. We did not need another one, he was a big enough pain as it was. Although, thank heaven, this one seemed to be full Charmander. No bastard hybrid, which meant that I wasn't somehow the mother of this one... Wait, that meant it was Scarlet! That insufferable Rocket bitch is here? I know she's the reason Flame went crazy in Vermillion in the first place (and I'm convinced that whatever she did to him was behind his freak out in Cerulean too) and now she's gone and- and... I don't even want to finish that train of thought.

Still, before I could dwell on that too much, or what I was going to do to that arrogant lizard bitch when I found her; I was treated to the sight of Flame wandering over and scooping up the tiny little bundle of scales from where she'd been fiddling with the fluff on Squirt's tail. And I'm not kidding when I say tiny, she can't have been any bigger than Blacky and Spiral were when we first found them. And barely half the size of the hellspawn that was supposedly mine (like hell it was) that was waving at what I guessed was its friend.

"Don't chew on Squirt," Flame admonished his daughter (I'm guessing daughter anyway; kinda hard to tell at a distance. And their voice isn't a reliable giveaway when they're that young) who just giggled and hugged herself to his chest. Do not find the hellspawn cute; I do not find the hellspawn cute... "You'll get sick."

"Yes, the water type is the one who goes around covered in a layer of dirt," Squirt grumbled from the floor.

"Squirt, you're still conscious?" Flame looked shocked, dropping to a crouch in front of the turtle and dropping his voice to an icy growl, "because I figured you'd been really hurt, enough to pass out even, to be able to forget that Kit could have gotten hurt if she'd fallen off with you running around like that."

"Um. I just now woke up?"

"You are lucky I have my arms full, because you know very well what I'd like to do to you right now. That was your only warning. Do _not_ let it happen again, or I will destroy you, get it?"

"Yes," the turtle whimpered. I felt sorry for him, how the hell was it fair to hold Squirt responsible for the actions of that... thing.

Still, I was glad he was here. Squirt may have a tendency to get dragged along with Flame and Fervo's stupidity but he was still relatively sane. A bastion of normalacy in this messed up situation was just what I needed right then. Well... assuming this Squirt was anything remotely like the Squirt I know. For all I knew, this was another bizzaro-person and he was just as bonkers as the rest of this situation. But I had to stay optimistic, it was the only thing stopping me from trying to kill everyone... which would be difficult considering my physical condition. So, please, Squirt, please still be normal.

"Up you go," Fervo was pulling said turtle up as I trotted over, giving Flame and the two hellspawn a wide berth incase they were infectious, "what'd you do to get attacked like that anyway?"

"It was just a little rough housing," he grumbled, fussing over his ears and tail like he always does. I'm still not sure if that's a flaw or a plus of his. I mean, it's kinda annoying how he makes such a big deal over some stupid fluff, but it's certainly not a bad thing that he cares about his appearence instead of the idiot over there who seems to think dirt is a fashion accessory. And Fervo, who is just weird.

"I think she won." I managed to comment, cutting Fervo off before he could say the same thing. Okay, I admit it, I only said it because he was going to. I'm being petty again, so what? If I can't murder him then I should at least annoy him a little. Payback's a bitch.

"I just got beat up by a kit. Again." Yeah, Squirt had sucked at rough-housing with Blacky and Spiral too. They didn't even need to use teeth, whenever he managed to get one pinned the other would jump off of a chair or table somewhere and tackle him in the head. Didn't work so well against Flame, he learnt to catch with one paw. Which was quite funny actually, now that I think about it. They thought they were so clever with that ambush from above thing only to get snatched out of the air. Or, when they got a bit bigger and harder to catch, he'd just sidestep and let them land on each other. Every single time.

Huh, maybe that's why Spiral doesn't like her brother hugging her - she keeps flashing back to all the times he accidentally landed on her. Or she's just bitchy, suppose I can't rule that out.

Yes, I know I'm getting distracted from the point. I'm doing it on purpose, I want nothing to do with whatever the hell Fervo's got himself caught up in. In fact, I could quite happily leave him up here and go for a nap somewhere; I could feel that one hell of a headache was on the way and staying around this lot would only make it worse.

"Mama?" Ahh! What the hell! Where the fuck did that _thing_ come from? Five seconds ago it was over there with Flame and the other hellspawn, now it was clutching onto my paw and looking up at me with what I guess was probably affection but it certainly looked more like soul-consuming hunger to me.

"I think she likes you." Fervo, I hate you so much right now. More so than usual.

"Someone has to," Flame piped up. I threw a rock at him. There was a very satisfying thwack as it bounced off of his face. Git.

"Mama?"

"Are you going to keep on ignoring her?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you suck at this, even Scarlet's better than you," that Charmander has a death wish today, he should know that you don't ever compare me to that cow/lizard/whatever if you wish to see tomorrow. I threw a brick this time, as hard as he could. Unfortunately this time he swiped it away, stupid cheap Metal Claw... Well let's see if he can do that, with two bricks, and dodge a thunderbol-

Oh no; it started crying. Shit. Um. Er... I'm running out of swear words. Um...

"And that's why ignoring her doesn't work," Fervo sighed.

"Shut up and help me!" Urge to throttle useless lizards approaching critical.

"She's upset you're refusing to acknowledge she exists. Stop ignoring her, she stops crying. Easy."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Hate Fervo so, so much. Ugh, can't believe I'm even considering this, "up we come."

She was surprisingly light, which I suppose is only a good thing considering I was still wounded and all. Still didn't stop the fact this was completely insane. Didn't help that the fur felt real, almost identical to mine, so much for the hope that it was just a small Treecko in makeup... "There, better? I'm not ignoring you," not for lack of trying, "so stop the crying before you make my headache worse."

"You really suck at this!"

"Flame, shut up before I murder you." I wasn't kidding, even Fervo got that. Flame, though, let it go completely over his head. I swear, he is the biggest social retard I have ever met.

"Seriously, she's your daughter, stop holding her like she's a bomb about to go off."

Yeah, see, here's the thing, I don't have an Arceus-damned daughter! But noooo, apparently I can't say that, I have to play along with this stupid- I don't even know what this is? Because this is far beyond nightmare now. Hell's sounding about right, let's go with that. Clearly I've died and have to suffer this for all eternity... yeah, I don't like that idea either. At least I get to wake up from a nightmare, and then go see a therapist so I never ever have another one like this. Or, and I know this is a Fervo thing to say, a hell of a lot of Orans. Getting so plastered I don't remember this is looking pretty good right now.

"Hey look, she stopped crying." Fervo sounded amazed, "although now I'm worried she'll start ticking."

"If she beeps, run," Squirt added, "that means the timer's ran down and she's gonna explode."

"Don't joke about that!" Seriously, the way things have been going, I wouldn't be surprised if that actually happen- "gah, stop hugging me! Get off!"

"And that is why I let you pick her up," the _father_ sounded all smug, "she's rather grabby, isn't she?"

He got a Treechu to the face; handily solving both of my problems at once. No kit clinging to me, no Fervo being a bitch. I call that a win-win... Now all we need is a missile to drop from the sky and vaporise them and I'll be all set. Yeah; I may have snapped a little and started laughing, and it may have sounded a little crazy to everyone else (Squirt was backing off, and he's usually pretty good at spotting when I'm about to snap. Shame no one else ever learnt to follow his lead) but considering the day so far I'd say I was justified a release of the pressure before I was the one who blew up. Of course, Flame decided to see it diferently and I was brought back to what was unfortunately my current reality by a fireball searing through the air beside my head. I could feel the fur on my cheek and ear start to burn, which is bad as Pikachu fur is usually pretty heat resistant what with the channelling lightning and all, so that had been a pretty close call. There was a moments silence as everyone tried to figure out what had just happened. Squirt had gone from dark blue to almost ghostly white, Fervo was holding a squirming Treechu away from his face and staring in shock... and Flame was charging straight at me.

Fine. He wants to get pissy over this hellspawn thing; I'll oblidge. He seems to think he's hard to kill, I'm quite happy to prove the fucker wrong.

Or I would have had he not blown up.

I blinked, which was an unusual reaction when an explosion happens two feet away from your face. He'd been about to start breathing fire again, or that weird greyish-black fire he's started using and refuses to explain, when there'd been this wooshing noise and - well - kaboom. It was almost like... I hadn't been serious when I'd asked for a missile to drop from the sky. Okay, I guess I was serious, but not serious enough to actually want it to happen. I have no idea what I'm saying anymore. Anyway, the smoke cleared from the whole explosion and, tadaa, one big hole in the roof and no Flame. I blinked again, having half expected him to be standing there completely unphazed, just dust himself down and we get back to killing each other. Nope, to borrow a phrase Tate seemed fond of, just a whole lotta nothin'.

I also noticed that his hellspawn seemed to have vanished into thin air too. I turned back to the others to ask them, quite reasonably, what the fuck just happened, only to find that Fervo was the only one still there. And he looked just as confused as me.

"Never had that happen before." Oh, thanks, very helpful. And he wonders why I have to beat some sense into him every five minutes.

"Really? No random explosions while you were '_just playing along_'?"

"No, really! The loop should have started again by now. We should have only had to deal with the..." he made a guesture which was really just a non-verbal way to say 'thing', "for about a minute before everything goes white and I'm back over there covered in soo-" he drew to a halt, looking over to where he was pointing. Or specifically, past the chain-link fence at the edge of the roof, towards Saffron City. Where several objects were hurtling through the sky towards us, white streaks behind them clearly visible against the red sky. Almost pretty, if I wasn't pretty damn sure those were the same missile that blew Flame up. "That's new too. I think I prefered the time loop."

"Fervo, shut up!" If I was right, and I probably was, then standing around whining wasn't exactly the most productive of things to do with our time. The roof was a death trap, there was really no place to use as shelter, so getting off of it was our only chance. I grabbed his paw (shut it, I didn't have time to waste explaining, remember) and legged it for the stairs back down into the Center. It wasn't ideal but we're less likely to be killed instantly in there, hopefully we'd be able to escape from there, I don't know, I was kinda improvising. Missile attacks aren't really something I've ever thought I'd need to plan for. Anyway, thankfully the door was wide open, barely ten steps away, when the whooshing noise got unbearably loud and it blew up.

I hit the ground, yanking Fervo down with me, which was fortunate as the flying concrete and metal door flew through the the air our heads had been occupying. Obviously that missile was a bit more powerful than the first one. My ears were ringing and my wounds were stinging like crazy, not to say anything about the heat searing my back and tail; but through it all I was well aware of another woosh, almost a whistling noise, getting louder and louder. Okay, Pika, think, they(?) blew up the door, so what, they made a hole in the floor we can use to get down instead. They haven't trapped us up here like they seem to be trying to.

I scrambled to my feet, making for the smoking hole in the ground as fast as I could, well aware we had maybe seconds before it was too late. I'd let go of Fervo in the chaos, thankfully he seemed smart enough to follow, I heard him running behind me as the whistling reached fever pitch. I didn't dare look up, all that mattered was the escape route inches away, when Fervo's claws dug into my back and he hauled me back and away, screaming something that I couldn't make out over the noise of a missile rocketing through the smoke and straight through the hole I'd just been about to leap down. If there was one thing that could have made me ignore the several punctures torn into my back and forget all about the torrent of abuse I'd been about to throw, it was that explosion. There was a pillar of fire rising from the hole and the ground under us shook and start to crack from the blast. My hearing was completely gone this time, all I could hear was the loud ringing as I couldn't help but stare at the flames and smoke billowing from where I would have been.

I probably wouldn't have moved or reacted at all, just sat there in shock, had Fervo not grabbed my paw again and hauled me to my feet again. He glanced back at me, covered in grit and looking just as shook up as I felt but somehow managing to smirk. I couldn't help but feel a little better, a little more awake, that smirk made it seem like he had a plan. I really should have known better.


	334. Crossover

Good grief this took forever. Didn't help when I got sidetracked writing most of an NQDS, plus starting typing up an original thing I've been working on.

Anyway, now I got that tumblr (the url was in the last chapter, or just google buwaro-tof and you'll probably find it) I can probably avoid getting quite so ranty in these. Horray, it'll look a little more professional.

Huh, professional fanfic. Now thats an oxymoron.

Anyway, beware the trippy as hell episode. Do not drive or operate heavy machinery after reading this. It's also kinda talky.

Although you do get answers. Kinda. And then we get to a bit I've been itching to do since Celadon.

**Episode 334: Crossover**

Remember when I said Fervo looked like he had a plan? I take it back. I take it all back. He had no plan, he had no idea what the hell he was doing. What he had, however, was a really, really stupid way of killing himself. And me too. Unfortunately my brains were still a little scrambled from the whole missile attack two feet infront of my face, so I didn't quite pick up on that until too late. About two seconds before hand, I realised where he was running and what he was about to do. See, some of the chain-link panels around the edge of the roof had been blown down by the explosions, and he was running full tilt for one of those empty patches, dragging me along behind.

You don't need to be a genius to figure out what he was about to do. And you certainly don't have to be a genius to know that _jumping off a roof_ is a stupid idea! Seriously... a fall from this height might just break our legs, if we were lucky, which would make running away from the freaking missiles even harder. But no, there was no way I could scream that at him in the two seconds I had before he, still dragging me behind him, jumped off of the fucking roof without even slowing down or looking. Or letting go of my paw, which meant I had to go too. Because, hey, just killing himself clearly wasn't going to cut it, he had to try and off me too! Hate. All of my hate.

I forget exactly what swear word I used, but I'm sure it was quite explicit. Not that anyone would have heard it over another explosion on the rooftop anyway. Still yelled all the way down, even when I realised he'd somehow aimed us towards a tree. Big tree too, not that it made me feel any better when we actually hit the bloody thing. Although, amazingly, we didn't really hit anything. Just fell straight through the upper foliage when Fervo managed to hook himself onto a rather flexible branch. Thing was bending like crazy but somehow didn't snap in two, helping bleed off his momentum from the fall. 'Course, there was still my momentum to deal with, I had a sudden flash of the branch snapping under both of our weight, but he'd managed to hook those climbing claws of his into the branch and effectively used himself as a pivot to swing me sideways and throw me to an adjecent branch.

Which I barely managed to catch, simply because I couldn't believe that actually worked. I had to scramble a bit to keep my grip, but thankfully my kind are natural climbers too so I managed to bumble my way through it on instinct. The arm he'd swung me by like a damn pendelum stung like hell, but it didn't feel like he'd dislocated it... It was certainly still usable. Quite an improvement over what I'd been expecting to happen. The was a very, very brief moment where I was almost impressed with him. Then I remembered he had just jumped off of a fucking building and was completely insane. A fact only backed up when he started laughing.

"Who'd have thought that time loop crap would come in handy? I got thrown off the roof and find out where this tree is for when we needed it!" He was cackling, sounding more and more like a madman with every passing moment, "haha Flame, you dumb bastard, you tried to kill me and it just saved my life!"

"Why are you so happy? We could have been killed." It was a valid complaint. He looked almost as giddy and cheerful as Blacky does, which isn't really something I think is appropriate considering the situation we were in. Or the one we were in before... or really anything that'd happened today.

"But we didn't." There are so many things wrong with him that I'm not even going to try listing them. Instead I'll just say he's the stupidest guy around and leave it at that. "You nearly got us both blown up, whereas I got us off of the roof with only a sore arm-"

Another explosion sounded out from above us and drowned out the smug bastard's remarks, those missiles seem to have amazing timing. Unfortunately they also reminded me that there was still something trying to kill us, so I had to put off murdering Fervo for that stunt for later. However, it would appear that karma does work sometimes, a bit of debris from the explosion fell through the treetops and clonked him right on the head. Straight out of the tree and into the flower garden below it. There was a little part of me that took great joy in that moment, and was going to enjoy replaying that memory whenever he annoyed me in the future, but the rest of me was a little more concerned with making sure we still had a future. I managed to leap down out of the tree, landing on my feet instead of my face, and promptly hauled the dazed Treecko to his feet.

"I hate this place," was all he had to say for himself. "That really hurt."

"Good." Idiot deserved it, "now we run for it."

"Horray, something I'm good at!" Yeah, we certainly seem to get a lot of practice, what with me having to chase him around every five minute- by Mew, that didn't sound so stalkerish in my head. What I meant was... nevermind, not important.

Still I dragged him across the street, not entirely trusting him to be able to run around after taking a hunk of concrete to the head just yet. There didn't seem to be any traffic, which was weird. It was about five in the evening, roughly, there's usually Humans everywhere around that time. But with the hellspawn, time loops and missile attacks, I had more than enough weird to worry about without adding why there was no one about. Hell, they seemed to have the right idea, going into hiding and avoiding all this crap. Pretty much the same plan I had. Find somewhere that wasn't exploding, hole up for a couple hours, get some shuteye and hopefully when I wake up everything'll be back to normal. Not really a plan, I know, but cut me some slack; it's been a long and very confusing day. Anyway, I managed to haul his protesting tail across the street. He was whining about the friction burns... because those are so much worse than being blown up. I ignored him, like anyone with any sense would. Ungrateful prick wanted to try running around with a concussion, fine, I dropped him and let him get on with it.

He promptly staggered into a lamp post. Apparently karma was finally trying to make it up to me for all of the shit I'd just gone through. Still had a long way to go, but it was a start. I was tempted to laugh but the sight of a Pokemon Center being blown apart kind of killed the mood. Sure, we've had bad times in Center's during our adventures but I still thought of the place as a kind of safe haven. A sort of temporary home away from home, if that makes sense... so seeing that comforting red roof come crashing in as smoke and charred rubble fell everywhere was... disturbing. The fact there should have been people in there made it worse, although I managed to bite that back by remembering Fervo saying the thing had been deserted whenever he'd gone inside during the time loops. And Squirt and the others had just vanished, it's possible Alpha, Spiral and everyone else had too.

Oh holy mother of Mew. Joanne. She had to have been in there. There's no way she wouldn't have been in there, she wouldn't have left us alone after we all got injured. What if she hadn't just vanished like my brain was trying to tell me. The building was collapsing, if she was still in there then it'd come down on her head! What the hell am I doing out here with Fervo, worrying about myself like a fucking coward when she could be in trouble! Damnit I have to go-

"Pika!" There Fervo was again, grabbing onto my arm again and refusing to let go when I tried to take off for the smoking, crumbling building. "Don't you dare!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, turning around and slugging him, forcing him to let go, taking off for the Center. I don't know quite what I was going to do, or even what I could do, really the only thing going through my mind was that my Trainer could be in danger and I had to do _something_. I'm not like Flame with Moron, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her get hurt- "Stop!"

Something tackled me from behind, causing me to crash to the ground in the middle of the street. Something green and reptilian. I threw my head back and slammed it into the Treecho bastard's face, forcing him off of me enough that I could roll over and give him a real belt in the face. Both fist an lightning this time, maybe then he'll get the fucking picture... Only I stopped in mid-punch. For the simple reason that I spotted Fervo in the corner of my eye, still leaning against that lamp post looking baffled. Which meant the Treecko who'd tackled me was someone completely different. And a she.

And not a bad puncher either. My vision swam as she used the chance to get off and out of headbutt and punching distance, although she did make a point of standing between me and the Pokemon Center. And, more importantly, where every instinct was telling me Joanne would be. I didn't bother with warnings or threats. Even with the wounds I had, I was still a Pikachu and we are fast when we want to be. Fast enough to close the distance before you would have time to blink. And fast enough to not see the uppercut coming, let alone avoid being hit by it. Vision swam again and again I had to pick myself up off of the ground as the Treecko took another few steps back. Okay, looks like Quick Attack wasn't going to work. Fine then.

"Please just listen to me," she insisted. Or perhaps pleaded would be a better term. Not that it matters any, like hell I was gonna listen. I threw a Thunderbolt at her. Every drop of electricity I had, practically fried my damaged electrical sacs in the process. Hurt like hell, but I barely felt it over the need to get her _out of my damn way_. I didn't care if she was a grass type, she'd still feel about half of that and that would be more than enough for me to finish her off.

Until she caught it.

I wish I was making that up. But she caught it. Just raised a paw and snatched it out of the air like it was a ball being thrown at her rather than a fucking lightning. That... that actually made me stop. There was still a part of my head screaming that I had to go but the rest of me just stood in stunned silence as she looked down at this ball of lightning she'd got clutched in her paw.

"Huh. Can't believe that worked," she mumbled to herself, before looking back up at me and giving me one of those cutsey friendly smiles... which did little to stop me wanting to maim her. "You going to listen now or do I have to throw this back at'cha?"

Okay, that worked a little better. It hurt enough when I got hit with the sodding thing the first time by that Electabuzz, without a second helping. Still going to punch her in the face if she gives me half a chance. Repeatedly. Enough that it'll make what I do to Fervo look harmless.

"...Seriously, you're going to glare at me?" Oh look, she's still talking, "I can apparently catch lightning, how on earth do you think you can intimidate me now?"

Well the Shadowball that rocketed over my shoulder and came within inches of smacking her right between the eyes seemed to do that trick. Except apparently she hadn't been bluffing when she'd threatened to throw the Thunderbolt back at me, managing to somehow disperce it in front of her to blow up the Shadowball early and completely ineffectually. "Look, I don't want to fight you two!" The bitch insisted, which would have sounded so much more sincere if she didn't sound so smug. "I'm a friend, honest!"

"Fuck you!" Okay, a little rude, I'll admit. It'd been a bad day... which has to be the understatement of the year.

"Pika, stop panicking. Joanne's not in there. Trust me." Oh like I'm going to trust a complete stranger I've never met- who somehow knows my name... and Joanne's.

"Why should we?" Fervo trotted up beside me, a pair a Shadowballs charged and ready to shoot at a moments notice.

"Two reasons. One, I'm a grass type, so I can feel if there's life and there is nothing in that building-"

"Hang on," Fervo interrupted, "I'm a grass type too and I can't 'sense life' or anything like that."

"You're Fervo, you not being able to do something isn't really a surprise." ...I probably shouldn't be agreeing with her but she had a point, Fervo doesn't exactly have a good track record when it comes to being competent. "Second reason, unlike you two, I'm actually a part of this world. I know how it works. As long as you are out here, no one is in there. Pick whichever explaination you like and let's go before we get blown up!"

...I didn't really have a chance to think about that, to decide if I was going to believe that oddly confident sounding Treecko or not, because she just strolled forwards, right between the two of us, grabbed us by the paws (casually swatting one of Fervo's Shadowballs away in the process) and hauled us off.

"You still haven't explained how you know us!"

"This is your two's dream, of course I'm gonna know you."

"Dream?" Seriously, this is just a nightmare after all? Thank the heavens for that... although it's pretty long for a nightmare, and aren't you not supposed to feel pain when you are asleep?

"Well, not exactly, it's complicated. Not really the time to explain!" She sang, backed up by that familiar whistling from above before the remains of the Pokemon Center was completely obliterated. "Okay, now he's going to figure out you got away, so we should go!"

"Who?"

"Him!"

The Treecko let go of our paws and pointed back at the ruined building. Or the silhouette coming out of the smoke. The very, very big silhouette. Then a massive metal leg came crashing down, spintering the concrete under it, followed by another. And another. And another. Eight in all, as I found myself staring up at what could only be a giant spider crossed with a tank. And it was looking right at us... There was big red lights on its head that seemed to be staring straight at me.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Fervo yelled out, "I prefered the hellspawn!" ...I hate to agree with him, especially about that but, when faced down with a Arceus-damned tank, the Treechu did sound like the lesser of two evils. Just.

"Time to go!" The other Treecko added, stamping her foot and somehow blasting part of the road between us and it up, shielding us from it's view. And the many, many cannons it seemed to have on it, no doubt the source of all those missiles. "Come along, you two."

And then she took of running. So for the second time in the space of five minutes I found myself being dragged along by a Treecko with no idea what was going on, what they were planning, or what I was going to do to them when I got the chance when we got out of this mess. If we got out of this mess. I don't know about you, but I'm not really sure how the hell I'm supposed to fight a tank. I mean, even if I was fully charged the thing'd probably have its wiring insulated or something, right? Be a pretty stupid tank if a bit of electricity took it down. So, yeah, I don't really have anything that'll make a dent. And somehow I doubt Fervo's Shadowball trick is going to do anything. So I guess I don't have a choice but to trust this other Treecko that I've never met before knows what she's doing.

I cannot believe I said that or am actually even considering it. Still, little late to try and come up with my own plan now that I've got caught up in the flow of this one, whatever the hell this one is- oh no. She is not going where I think she's going. This could almost be as bad as jumping off of a building. I mean, if we jump off of a building at least there odds are pretty good we'll hit solid ground. But, well, she looked to be dragging us towards the middle of the street. Now, there isn't exactly a lot of cover from missiles in the middle of streets, but there was a manhole cover. Now call me crazy, but I'm not exactly keen on sewers. Unfortunately my kind happen to be cursed with a fairy strong sense of smell. And fur, which tends to be a bit staticy (probably not a real word, don't care) and a sod to clean. So, yeah, not happy with the idea of jumping into a sewer.

Unfortunately I do also happen to have a survival instinct. And that was telling me that not going into the sewer would get me killed, either by a missile or just being stood on, so I wasn't really going to have a choice in the matter. Horray. The moment we get out of this and things go back to normal, I am taking a nice long bath and repressing every single memory of today. Or maybe the entire last month. Ugh, things used to be so much simpler before we ran into Flame, his tendancy to get into these situations seems to be fucking contagious.

"Love you too," the Treecko muttered under her breath as she finally let go of me and Fervo, by throwing us both to the ground and ducking as missiles went soaring over our heads, crashed through a small cornerstore's window and pretty much obliterated the entire building. "Okay, really starting to dislike that thing."

"Dislike it?" Fervo shouted from where he was laying on the ground, paws over his head as though he expected that to actually protect him, "how the fuck are we going to kill it?"

"Survival first, worry about killing it later," how the hell was she being so calm about this, just doing that stompy make-the-ground-pop-up-as-a-shield thing again, with the bonus of launching the manhole cover sky high. "Come on, before it sees where we're going!"

Oh yes, because the tank is going to be just as keen to go into a sewer. "It'd crash the street down ontop of us." Oh... okay, that makes sense. Wait, is she reading my mind or something? "You worry too much Pika, you're easy to read." That didn't answer the question, just made want to punch her in the fa- whoa! She... she pushed me down the hole! That bitc- ow!

Apparently she'd pushed Fervo down too. Really should have seen that coming. Well, on the upside, looked like this was less a sewer and more one of the maintainence tunnels. Nothing but solid concrete, and no horrible smell. Well, the lizard sitting on my back, but he's got that earthy wood smell, which is certainly still a step up from what I was expecting. Not that I was pleased to have that idiot lumping around on my spine, I practically threw him off and pulled myself up as the other Treecko dropped down beside us, just as the manhole cover landed back to block the hole up, sealing us in. Or, more specifically, sealing her in with me.

Okay, now I'm convinced she's a mindreader, because she caught the punch. Which is odd, because she shouldn't have been able to see it coming as there weren't any lights or anything- wait, so how was I able to see if there was no light sources? Seriously, the place seemed dimly lit, but it came from nowhere. I don't know why my brain focused on that detail, compared to every thing else wrong with this situation, but that's the first thing I noticed. The second was that the Treecko'd caught my other fist too, and she only had two arms. And it appeared that Fervo was just as annoyed with her as I was because he slugged her one right in the side of the head. I nearly got dragged down with her when she hit the deck but I was able to stay upright, until I decided the hell with it and made a point of landing on her. Being petty again, I know, but I had to do something! And pinning her down seemed like the only was I was ever going to get any answers.

"That stung. And this is really uncomfortable." She mumbled.

"Now you know how we feel," I grumbled in return, making a point of grinding my foot into her spine, "now who the hell are you?"

"Really, not going to question the scar?"

"What fucking scar?" Even if I hadn't really gotten a good look at her up topside, what with the explosions and throwing lightning at her, I hadn't seen any scarring. Like scarring gave people away anywa- oh. Oh. "Fervo, check her neck. Now."

"I don't think she's Asmodeus. Not really the type to save us from a tank."

"Don't argue with me!" I still remember him pretending to be Flame, I'm not risking it. I also snuck a glance behind us, just in case he brought a friend like that time too. I am not going through that again. No way in hell.

"I don't mind. If you could hurry, Pika's kinda heavy." I ground my foot harder into her spine. I ain't that heavy. "You do know that I could do that stompy thing and throw you off if I wanted?"

"Shut up." Not my most elequent answer, sure. Cut me some slack, it's been a long day, there's apparently a tank trying to kill us and I'm distracted trying to see into the shadows further down our tunnel to see if we had company that was going to try and rip my throat out. Again. Not exactly fun the first time, thank you.

"No scar, not Asmodeus."

"You're sure?" Always worth clarifying. Especially with how messed up today is. Besides, Fervo can be lazy, I wanted to be certain he'd actually looked.

"I don't think brick dust comes in green. And, if it did, she isn't wearing any. Unless she's got a scar on her stomach, pretty much spotless as far as I can see." ...Was he staring at her... If I wasn't standing precariously on her right now, I'd kick him in the head. Again, tank trying to kill us, not the time to ogle people!

"No scar anywhere?" Even she sounded baffled by Fervo's remarks.

"Unless you're laying on it, nope."

"Should be on my face."

"Not really where I've been looking." Is he flirting? Please tell me he isn't flirting. "Hmm. No, not anything I can see spoiling that pretty face." Almost want that tank to come through the roof and kill them both right now. Unfortunately it'd kill me too, so I had to put that it the bad idea pile. Until I was out of range, anyway.

Anyhoo our mystery Treecko, amazingly, seemed just as creeped out by Fervo as I was. I could feel her shudder and, well, I guess that sold me on the 'not-Asmodeus' thing. I dunno why but I guess I can't dislike anyone sensible enough to find that disturbing.

"Also you look weirded out by that," the idiot in question shrugged, "I figure someone trying too hard to con us would have just gone along with me there." Wait... he was faking being a smarmy git? "Why, Pika, you look surprised. Did you actually think I'm that warped?" Yeah, kinda. "I'm hurt." You will be if you keep being a cocky bastard like that.

"So am I off the hook now?" the other Treecko piped up, evidently bored of me glaring at Fervo and wishing he'd drop dead. Or at least stub his foot or something. I'm also open to something in the middle ground there. Anything at all.

Still, I guess with that cleared up, there was no reason to be crazy paranoid. Y'know, apart from the tank trying to kill us. Where was that, anyway? It was awfully quiet up above. And everywhere, actually. Kinda unnerving. I mean, even the little bit of Mt Moon and Rock Tunnel I was actually underground there was a fair bit of echoes and whatnot, I don't see how a man-made tunnel could be any different. There was no noise at all. In the middle of a city. After a tank attack.

"Has it gone away or something?" I mean, come on, if there's a giant metal spider clunking around above our heads we would be able to hear it, right? Tanks aren't exactly subtle.

"Nah, it's just not moving until it figures out what to do next. Can I get up now?"

"Still haven't told us who you are," Fervo pointed out, doing that tired deadpan thing that me and Squirt tend to adopt after five minutes with, well, him. "And what the scar thing was about."

"My name is Sarah. As for the scar, I have one that's similar to a friend of yours. Or had one, anyway. Was expecting you to mention it but it appears to have gone away."

"Gone away?" I asked, finally letting the oddly cheerful Treecko stand, watching as she brushed herself down while I mused over her comment, "scars don't just vanish." I've got the proof under my fur.

"Things work different here, at least for me. Physical appearences can change in the blink of an eye," ...what. "Well, mine can anyway. You two are pretty safe from that, your memories from the real world help keep you constant."

What.

Seriously, what the hell? How is it that when I finally think things have gotten as insane as they could possibly get, somehow something even more confusing comes along? How? I swear, there is some higher power up there laughing at my misfortune right now. And I will hunt that fucker down and punch it in the face. And then rip said face off and beat it to death with it!

"I'm going to stand over here now," Fervo piped up, moving away from us both, "Pika's looking like she's gonna snap again."

"I've seen angrier." Sarah shrugged, while I glared at Fervo, trying to will him to catch fire again solely with the power of my hate. All of my hate.

"You gonna be okay over there? You are a Treecko too, we're like punching bags to her." Somehow I've gained more hate! Horray. Come on, you bastard, burn.

"I can see why she beats crap out of you." ...Is it weird that I actually kinda like her now, she's actually sodding normal when she's making sense. "Anyway, I'm sorry I can't really explain anything very well. I don't really know what's going on myself."

"Oh, no worries, Mew-forbid anything make any fucking sense today." I grumbled, still glaring at Fervo. He hadn't caught fire yet, but he was looking awfully uncomfortable. Close enough.

"Please don't use that phrase," she piped up again, suddenly sounding a lot less cheery. I had no idea what phrase she was referring too, but it certainly seemed to upset her. "Makes me want to punch something."

And then she turned to look at Fervo. Now he had two of us glaring at him, and even he can't shrug that off. You know, all the bitching I've done about her, I take it all back, all of it. Can we keep her? Anyone who'll help me keep this lot in line is worth a thousand idiots like Flame.

"Hahaha," she started chuckling out of no where. Which was a bit weird, but if it creeps Fervo out then I am perfectly okay with it, "let's not stand around in a sewer, I'd much rather try and explain things on ground level."

"Finally something I can agree with..."

"I really don't like tunnels," Sarah shuddered, "bad experiences." Something else I could agree with. Sure, I had never been in any real trouble myself but I'd been there during Mt Moon and Rock Tunnel, seeing what had happened from the outside wasn't anymore fun.

"There is still that tank up there, though," Fervo pointed out, glancing up at the ceiling, "so I'm perfectly happy hiding down here."

Actually, I couldn't hear it moving. And, believe me, a thing that big couldn't just sneak up on someone, let alone someone with a Pikachu's hearing. So either it was just standing up there, not doing anything but waiting... or it had left while we were all bickering like idiots. Knowing our luck, probably the former, so I was not stupid enough to go back up the ladder. So how the hell were we going to get up on the surface, because I am not travelling through a sewer system either. No way in hell.

"I've come up against that thing before, so I do know how to run away from it," the female Treecko was smiling, "one of the few upsides to that day."

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, while being here has left me with little of my power, I should have just enough to get us out of here."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I'll need you to close your eyes and wish really hard. Please just believe I can do this, that'll help." I dunno, kinda asking a lot, expecting me to believe she can escape a tank with no proof, even if she did claim to have done it before.

"Nothing to lose in a little blind faith," Fervo shrugged, "you think you can pull it off, go for it."

"Already did." She grinned pointing to the left. Me and Fervo both turned and stared at a door that most certainly hadn't been there before, it seemed to have materialised in place of the ladder. And the door was certainly out of place for a maintainance tunnel, I don't think they come with many glass sliding doors. I could be wrong. I try to avoid sewers and anything that might be a sewer.

Just when I think things can't get weirder... I sighed to myself, following along behind Sarah as she happily trotted through the door. There was something a little creepy about a Treecko capable of manipulating reality like that, but as long as it was only Sarah, and Fervo couldn't do it too, then I guess I'll get used to it. I seem to be rapidly becoming desensitised to this kind of weirdness. Even the tunnel was completely different from the one we were just in, going from concrete to what felt like steel. Was cold and kinda uncomfortable to walk on but if it got us away from the missile shooting tank then I wasn't going to complain. Out loud. Still not entirely sure how we were all able to see, there was still no actual light source. Creepy as hell.

"so, you want me to try and explain what's happened to you while we're walking?" Sarah called back over her shoulder, "I don't know much but it might help a little."

"Please, trying to figure it out on my own is just giving me a headache." How the hell that's possible when she claimed this is a dream, Mew only knows...

"I gave up ages ago," Fervo piped up from behind the two of us, until I reached back and physically hauled him in front of me where I could keep an eye on him. Or at least make sure he wasn't keeping too close an eye on us, bloody pervert.

"Probably for the best, your mind is the one causing all this. If you worried about all this, you'd just make things worse."

"What." Surprisingly, it was him who came up with that first, although I did echo it a half-second later. Of course, mine had a bit more malice in it, and was more directed at him than her.

"Or you'd start looping time again. Although Pika's arrival is probably going to prevent that. Can't be sure what'd happen to me though."

"I thought you were supposed to be explaining, because now I'm even more confused!" Fervo blurted out, darting in front of the other Treecko and stopping us all in our tracks. Whether that was to force her to give us a straight answer, or because I was glaring at him for the implication that all this was _his_ fault is something I can only guess at. Probably both.

Sarah reached up and scratched the back of her head for a moment, which gave me an uncanny sense of familiarity I can't quite describe, having seen Flame make the exact same guesture whenever he's put on the spot. Then she moved to lean against the wall, folding her arms and frowning, which gave me that weird feeling again... I wondered for a moment what was up with her, but decided it was best to let that slide for now. Let's not risk not getting answers over a sense of dejavu... or whatever the hell it was I was feeling.

"I guess I could have put that better. Sorry, dealing with people is kinda new to me," she mumbled before continuing, "anyway, Fervo, you've had quite a shock today, right? Out in the real world, I mean, not counting all this?"

"That's one way to put it," he grumbled, "being set on fire is kinda new to me."

"Not what I meant, but whatever. Anyway, your head is trying to wrap itself around that... ontop of your injuries keeping you from waking up... when your dream became lucid, you got stuck."

"Meaning time loop."

"Yeah. Your subconscious couldn't come up with anything, it's too distracted with everything else, so you just get the same dream over and over."

"I got stuck in that fucking loop because my head is lazy?" And now he'd gone from grumbling to outright angry.

"Not lazy, no. Believe me, your subconscious is not lazy in the slightest. Too much the other way, if I'm honest, way too active," do I want to know what she means there? "The problem is you've been traumatised, your head's struggling to wrap itself around what happened. I know of someone having the same dream for years after something like this. The only difference with you is that you couldn't wake up between them."

"So if I wasn't in a coma, I'd just be having the same dream every time I tried to take a nap?"

"Exactly. But as you're stuck asleep, time loop."

"So how does Pika fit in? I'm pretty certain I'm not dreaming her."

Yeah, I'm fairly certain I'm real too. And if he ever implies I'm not, I will beat him half to death. What I'll do with his other half, I'll decide later. Still, I kept quiet, if only because Sarah was looking at me, seeming to be musing it over.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. It's certainly the real Pika, but how she got herself in your dream is beyond me," you and me both, not like I chose to be here either, "I know it's possible," she shuddered for a moment before continuing, "but I don't think Pikachu can learn Dream Eater."

"I don't know it." I added, just to preempt any freaking out on Fervo's part.

"So I can't answer why... but by being here you've gained some influence over the dream," I really doubt we can call it a dream, what with the hellspawn and the walking missile-launching tank, "enough to break the loop anyway. Pretty much anything that's happened since is more you than him, which reminds me, have you run into one of those Ariados Tanks before, or seen it on a TV show or something?"

"No. Thank Me-"

"Okay," she cut me off, bit rude but I guess I'll let it slide for now, especially seeing as she's one of the few people I've met ever that's been helpful instead of a giant ass, "so that means Fervo's still got some influence."

"Please don't make her blame the tank on me. Besides, you seemed to know it, how do we know it isn't your fault?"

"I'm not connected to either of you."

"Which makes you more suspicious!"

"Haven't we already had this conversion?" Sarah grumbled, "wanna check my neck for scars again?"

"I'm good." He decided, after weathering her glare for a few seconds, longer than he lasted against one of mine... heh, "still, some explaining on who and what you are would be nice."

"Oh, ain't that a loaded question," she chuckled at some unknown joke, "allow me to put it this way; you all live out in the conscious world, only dreaming to recharge your batteries-" she paused, winced and glanced over at me, "sorry."

"It's okay." While I did wonder how she knew about my, uh, condition, I knew she didn't mean anything nasty with that metaphor, "continue."

"Anyway, this sort of dream world doesn't just go away when your awake."

"So it's sort of another world that we visit whenever we're asleep?" Fervo mused, "other side of the mirror and all that."

"That's a good way to put it. You could say I'm a native here... well, not here here but another here... I think I goofed," she sighed, "it's not something that's easily explained. Point is, everyone sort of has their own little dreamworld and they overlap here and there, at least with people you spend a lot of time with, friends and family and all that. Yours is currently freaking out and had got you trapped, and then Pika somehow managed to crossover and... well, I'm not sure but I'm guessing your subconscious isn't too happy with someone else wandering around in your head."

"Cue the missiles." I deadpanned. Figures.

"It's just a guess but it's what I figure," Sarah shrugged, "anyway, I noticed something weird was happening and manage to get in too-"

"Do you dream people do that, just wander into our heads?" Fervo interrupted, looking a little creeped out. Thinking about the implications, I was kinda creeped out too. People just letting themselves into my head, into my dreams, with me having no control over what they're doing or seeing... no thanks. This I can handle, barely, but that is just wrong. Gives me the shakes just thinking about it.

"We usually ask first." Sarah smiled slightly, "just breaking in is normally impossible. I'm not even sure how I managed it this time, doubt I could do it again even if I wanted too. I've had psychics break in to my home... it's not nice," I'm convinced she actually turned a shade paler there for a moment, her eyes did suddenly seem to have a haunted look to them too... "I wouldn't even think about doing it to someone else."

"I see." Fervo, being an idiot, ignored Sarah's sudden change in emotion, "So there aren't usually people in my head."

"Apart from the ones you dream up, no. Or, again, anyone you let in."

"Well, you seemed to know me, so I'm guessing I've let you in before?"

"Something like that, yes. Your dream self has talked to me before, as has yours Pika."

Still a little weird, the idea that there's a dream me that has a social life completely seperate from my own. But whatever, dream me is still me and I trust my judgement, if my dreamself trusts this Sarah as a friend then I can do the same... and even apart from that, this whole idea that people's dreams can merge like she was implying seemed a little farfetched. But, then again, I remembered plenty of folk tales and whatnot about people sharing dreams, and they were usually family or really close, so I guess it is possible... although I can't really call me and Fervo close, considering he's a giant retard most of the time and I'm running myself ragged trying to keep him in line. But, hey, if the native who knows what she's talking about seems to believe it's possible, I can't really argue on something as flimsy as that. We do spent a lot of time together, even if it is just me chasing after him while hurling abuse. And other things. Usually heavy things.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Fervo asked.

"No reason." I answered, as sweetly as I could, just to unnerve him that little bit more, "so that's what happened then, Sarah, what are we doing now?"

"Well I could blow up the tank, but as that's part of Fervo's brain that is just trying to defend itself, I don't really want to break anything... but it won't stop chasing you while you're here, so we're escaping."

"From Fervo's dream?" I'd ask how but somehow I doubt I'd be able to understand it.

"Yeah."

"To?"

"Haven't thought that far yet." ...Yup, she's definitely a Treecko.

"...You are not putting that idiot in my head. No way, no how." I am not having that bastard wandering around in my dreams. No. No way in hell. Those are personal and they will stay that way or, so help me, I will kill everyone.

"No, I guess that would be a bad idea. Hmm..." she looked down at the floor, eyes half closed, puzzling it over, before suddenly bounding away from the wall and down the tunnel, "ah, fuck it, come on!"

I glanced and Fervo, he glanced at me. Neither of us were entirely sure of what to make of the whole situation, but we ran after her anyway. Didn't really have much of a choice, it was her or the psychotic tank trying to blow us up. She seems less dangerous, even if she can catch lightning and bat Shadowballs aside like they're nothi- ...I should probably think about things a little more. And I would, except all this thinking and worrying and this whole fucked up situation is just making my head hurt. I know I usually complain about when the idiot lizard trio do it, but I'm just going to wing it for the moment. Until I can come up with something better. Ugh, I hate my life sometimes. Joanne, why did we start travelling with these idiots? If we'd gone on our seperate ways way back in Pewter, I wouldn't be in this mess. Not that I can do anything about it now, I don't believe in a time travelling pixie like Squirt does. And somehow I doubt one'd help me even if it did exist.

So instead I try and catch up with Sarah and Fervo. It was a little difficult, my side was really starting to play up whenever I tried to run, guess I'd banged it or something when we'd fallen down into this sewer. How long was this tunnel away? Not that it looked much like a tunnel, it was starting to look more and more like those large steel containers you see on cargo ships or on big lorries. That kinda corregated folds in the steel walls, plus I could swear I could make out bolts and whatnot holding it together.

"Do I want to know where we're going?" I called after the Treecko, who had slowed down to let me catch up. If only because I swore at them a little. (Which was weird. Normally I do that and Fervo speeds up. Guess Sarah managed to stop him bolting somehow... have to ask her how she pulled that off if I get the chance)

"My place should be fine, there was no dreaming when I left," Sarah called back, before suddenly skidding to a halt, "oh no, I thought this was kinda familiar. This could be bad."

"Bad?" Fervo groaned, "how bad?"

"Well, not tank trying to kill us bad. But if we don't leave fast we might end up caught in-" she paused, having turned to go back the way we came, only to find a steel wall, "I hate it when that happens."

"...I miss being awake," Fervo deadpanned as we both stared at the wall too, "at least things like that didn't happen."

"Most sensible thing you've ever said," I added, turning back with a sigh, "well, might as well keep goi-" and walked straight into a door. "Ow. The fuck did this come from?"

"...and to think I used to laugh at Flame when he bitched about doors trying to kill him," Fervo sighed, running a paw along the door. It was one of those steel double doors they use on those cargo containers. "Well, fuck it, no use standing around in the dark. Shall we?"

"Let's just get it over with."

We forced open the container door and stumbled out onto... the middle of a cargo ship. Okay, strange enough. They aren't exactly common to Saffron City. Except we were most definitely not in Saffron city. In fact, looking around, I couldn't be sure where we were apart from in the middle of an ocean somewhere. It was... well, a surprise and a half. Even knowing this wasn't real, it was uncanny. The cloudless sky, salty breeze, even the slight rocking of the boat... it was all there. I glanced at Fervo, who seemed just as awestruck as me, having wandered over to the railings at the side and peering down into the blue waters below. Was a little tempted to shove him overboard, but I decided not to. It's be petty and besides, Sarah'd followed us out and she didn't seem nearly as impressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning at the almost resigned look on her face. I don't know why but it just seemed wrong on her.

"How did we get here? This isn't somewhere I should have been able to take you... I was just skirting the edges of Fervo's dreams, ending up here should have been impossible."

"You know where this is?"

"I know exactly where this is," she sighed, before pointing behind us towards a passage between a couple of the containers up ahead and to our left, "watch, and whatever happens, don't interfere. If you do, things'll get a lot worse."

I didn't know what she meant, or why the hell I should agree to something like that with no reason, but the sudden sound of voices stopped my thoughts in my tracks, me and Fervo both spinning to look as two Pokemon walked down the passageway, deep in conversation.

"You sure you did it properly, Kentucky?" The smaller of the two, a female Wartortle I didn't recognize asked her companion, a Blaziken.

"I'm sure. And, for the last time, my name isn't Kentucky!" He countered, feathers bristling as he glared at the Wartortle, "would it kill you to use Kalevi like everyone else, Jo?"

"What, and miss seeing you get your tailfeathers in a twist, not a chance besides, I'm hungry." I don't know how but it looked like the two couldn't see us, I could have sworn they looked right through us when they turned to continue arguing with each other.

"If that's how you want to play it, fine," Kent- I mean Kalevi announced, miming a human rolling up their sleeves as he took a few steps forward, stopped and stood right infront of the turtle and, complete with sweeping arm guestures, annoucned the world, "Josephine."

...I was kinda expecting more than that. Kinda lame. And yet the Wartortle bristled, expression suddenly going from teasing to livid.

"I hate that name."

"I know, funny that. So how's this, you use my name properly and I'll use your nickname. Deal?"

"Fine. Killjoy."

"Kalevi, Jo, it's not that hard. Anne can manage it." Anne, where did that name ring a bell? "Where'd she go anyway?"

"Checking all the locks on the containers, seeing as you probably goofed off on doing it before we loaded 'em and set off."

"Hey, I was working," the Blaziken insisted.

"You were dancing." I could almost taste the scorn from where I was standing, "again."

"There's always a song on the wind, Jo, I can't just ignore it. And I'll have you know I can check locks and dance at the same time."

"No you can't," a third voice added from the other direction, this one calm and soft, "Container D4 near the crane was open."

Jo laughed, getting a disgrunted look from Kalevi as they both turned to face the Kangeskahn that just stepped out of the passageway from the right, towering over the two as both of their expressions switching to surprise.

"Yeah. I found this little one inside," the Kangeskahn, I'm guessing she was Anne, spoke so gently. I'm guessing for the benefit of the little one she was holding. As we seemed to be practically invisable to them all, I snuck forward a little to get a view at what they were talking about.

Talk about the shock of my life. For a moment, I thought it was that Kit from the Center's roof again... but the still fresh wound across the tiny lizard's muzzle made it pretty obvious just who I was looking at. Terrified looking blue eyes darting between Kalevi, Jo, and looking up at the Kangeskahn holding him so gently in her arms, the child Flame seemed so tiny and frail. Nothing at all like the stubborn, grumpy fire lizard I know. I heard Fervo spluttering something nearby, sounding just as shocked as I was.

"What the hell?" Jo managed to speak eventually, the tiny Charmander flinching away from her voice and squirming to try and escape Anne.

"I am in so much trouble when the captain finds out," the Blaziken added, reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

I... but... what.

Where the hell are we?

When the hell are we?

What was that sound from over the- gah?

There was a sudden crunch from over the side and the ship suddenly lurched enough to make me lose all balance. Once more today I found myself flat on my face, wincing at the pain in my side as I heard Fervo cursing somewhere behind, mixed in with some cursing from the Wartortle in front of me.

"What the fuck was that?" The Wartortle growled as she pushed herself back to her feet, Kalevi and Anne having saved themselves from falling by propping themselves up against container walls.

"Jo, the is a kit present," said Kalevi piped up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Could someone _please_ tell me what the fuck was that?" Jo practically screamed in reply, not appreciating the humour. Can't say I disagreed with that outlook, especially when there was another crunch from over the side, before there was a blast of water rising up and something exploded out from the ocean, roaring loud enough that it had to have been heard for miles.

A very large, very angry Gyarados glared at us from over the side, almost everyone staring up at it in stunned silence. Or fear. In fact, the only one who wasn't was Sarah, who was instead looking straight at Flame. I, despite every insinct I had saying to keep an eye on the very, very dangerous sea serpent, turned to look as well. That's when it hit me, looking at him staring up at the behemoth with something that went beyond terror. He hadn't got his scar yet, the wound was still open from the attack from the Arbok. It had to only be a day old. Day and a half tops. A day and a half ago he'd just escaped from Arbok that killed his sister... and now he was looking up at a far bigger snake, with nowhere left to run.

I...

I didn't know what to do, looking at someone that seemed to have shattered into a million pieces just like that. He wasn't shivering or anything, having gone completely still, just staring up at this roaring dragon. I only knew he was even alive when I heard him whimper as he started to cry.

Somehow, seeing that, it felt worse than the Treechu and the tank combined. And I was just supposed to stand and watch?


	335. Prying Eyes

Can I apolagise in advance for this and the next episode? Huh, you want to know why? No reason, just curious. Heh.

Anyway, yet another part of Pika and Fervo's shenanigans in the dream world. Yet more mayhem, let's see how well Pika manages to hold onto her sanity this time. And if Sarah can hide just what/who she is. And (last one, promise) if Fervo can avoid getting himself maimed. That last one might be tricky. For a certain definition of 'might'

Anyhoo, on with the show!

**Episode 335: Prying Eyes**

I... damnit. How the hell am I supposed to take down a Gyarados when I'm out of lightning? Fighting the bloody thing was pretty much our only option, we can't exactly run away considering we're on a ship in the middle of a fucking ocean... everyone has heard the horror stories of those things blowing holes in much bigger ships than this one, and it certainly looked about ready to start rampaging any second now. Besides, even if there was an escape route, I don't think I could have taken it, seeing the look on the child Flame's face when he saw the giant snake looming overhead. It was like his entire world had just been destroyed right in front of him. Even the terror seemed to take a backseat to this horrible, horrible hopeless emptiness in his eyes. How the hell could I just ignore that. There was no question mark there because it wasn't a question, by the way. I was going to-

"Come on!" Sarah or Fervo, I couldn't tell, grabbed my arm and physically hurled me to the side and into the corridor between the giant containers as the giant dragon roared louder than before, spitting a blast of blue fire onto the deck right in front of us, the thing detonating and blasting dragonfire everywhere.

"I actually prefered the tank," Fervo grumbled as he pressed up against the metal wall beside me, ducking as a lick of blue flames passed overhead. "I don't think jumping down things is going to work on this." Don't think I've forgotten, or forgave, jumping off of a building; even if it did work.

"No." Sarah growled, standing out in the middle of the corridoor almost heedless of the flames licking at her tail, "but we are not fighting that thing."

"Why not?" I blurted out.

"Because we are not getting involved."

"Why not?" I repeated the question, amazed that this Treecko could seriously suggest we just do nothing.

"Because this isn't a nightmare, it's a memory!" She shouted, glaring at me with what looked almost like fire in her eyes, "_his_ memory!"

She guestured back over her shoulder, just as the smoke and haze from the explosion cleared. From our place in cover we couldn't see much, but we could still clearly make out the giant Kangaskahn crouched down, holding the tiny Charmander against her chest. She'd turned away from the blast, I could see scorch marks all across her back. Sure the attack had landed in front of her, but she'd still taken most of the brunt of that blast.

"Ow," was all she had to say in the matter, somehow managing to keep the gentle motherly tone in her voice despite what had to be excruiating pain. "You okay, Kit?"

"Don't name the thing," the Wartortle grumbled, appearing from the Kangeskahn's side, her shell charred (I winced at the word the moment I thought it) just as bad as Anne's hide, "we might not have time to get attached."

"Which is why I'm doing it now," Anne managed to chuckle, rising to her full height without even wincing as she gently patted the whimpering fire lizard she held on the head, "it'll be fine, no need to be scared," then she glanced over her shoulder, towards where I could make out the Gyarados' roaring, ice replacing the previous warmth in her tones, "because I'm going to punch that bastard's lights out."

"If you can get the fucker close enough, he seems to be quite happy up in the air and ranged attacks aren't exactly your forte," Jo pointed out, idly brushing at the scorch marks on her shell, before suddenly stopping in her tracks, as though her brain had just noticed something and gone into lock down, "where's Kalevi gone?"

It didn't take long to figure that one out, the maniacal laughter coming up from above us, ontop of the stack of massive steel containers. Evidentaly the Blaziken had avoided the attack by going up, I can only guess by jumping up there, because there wasn't any ladder or anything that I could see that'd let him climb any other way.

"He isn't doing what I think he is..." Jo sighed.

"Come on, you big angry git, y'missed me! Weren't even close!"

"And he is... Oh that idiot. Stop taunting the rage dragon!"

"Not even a real dragon, even if you could aim worth a damn!"

"Anne, throw me at him. Hard. Before he gets us all killed."

"No..." the larger Pokemon frowned, before shooting her companion a smirk, "he's given me an idea. While he's playing decoy-"

"And don't even get me started on your looks, I'd be angry too if I had that face staring back at me in my reflection!" Kalevi's taunts drowned out Anne's muted whispering, which was really annoying. I still had no idea what the hell was going on, or why we had to stay out of it, so I would kinda have liked to know what kind of plan was being hatched. Y'know, just in case I need to get a head start on praying... I should probably be freaking out more about this, but Fervo seemed to be almost completely calm and I guess that was keeping my, uh, nature in check. The glare the other Treecko was still giving me was certainly helping too. I had a funny impulse to check that I wasn't turning to stone, the way she was looking at me. It was pretty clear that she wouldn't let me do anything, even if there was anything I _could_ do. Without any electricity I've got nothing. Stupid injury keeping me on the sidelines _again_ and stuck watching others fight battles for me.

I can't do that. I can't do that again. Everytime I get sidelined it hurts more and more. I could barely take it during the Joanne's gym battle in Celadon, where Tate ended up being her fourth choice over me because of this stupid wound! And after what happened today... No. I am not doing it again, fuck what some strange Treecko says. There has to be something I can do-

"Fine. You want to go that badly," Sarah grumbled... how did she? I'm beginning to think she can read minds... or my expressions, anyway, "but, again, this is not a dream, it's a memory. It can only pan out one way, we aren't involved so no one even sees us. If you change that, then it _becomes_ a dream and all bets are off! And remember the tank? That was because you were messing in someone's head, what the hell do you think is going to happen if you do it in here? I'm willing to bet it'll involve that Gyarados giving you worse burns than Fervo's!" I... uh... "And, just in case that hasn't convinced you, remember this." She leaned in real close, practically nose to nose, eyes narrowed and practically snarling, "if you do this, Flame will remember it when he wakes up. And I won't be able to save you from that."

I- um. Well. Ah! What am I supposed to do! Ow!

I was completely umprepared for Sarah to suddenly grab both me and Fervo and practically ram us against the wall, pressing us all against it as Anne and Jo came barrelling past us, the Wartortle muttering, "I hope this works," under her breath as they passed. Sarah held onto us for another second, before letting us go and stepping back, looking after the two (three if you counted the kit-Flame) with a very strange expression on her face. I had wanted to slug her for ramming me into a wall, all the abuse I'd taken since arriving in these 'dreams' was starting to really hurt, but the sight of it made me pause. There was this remorseful sadness to it. It was a haunting look, one I'd only ever seen once before, on Scyther when he'd been asked by Spiral what his mother had been like when he'd been kitsitting them back in Cerulean... Seeing that look again just, just made me want to give her a hug instead of smash her head in like I'd planned.

Although any warm and fuzzies were soon done away with by another explosion rocking the entire ship, all three of us dropping to the ground as a shadow passed over our heads, just seconds before blue fire filled the air and forced me to close my eyes from the sheer brightness of it. This whole thing felt way too real to still be a dream, I could feel the air scorching us. I could smell the heated metal, and hear it creaking and groaning as the flames died down again. I could feel someone's paw where it shouldn't be. Don't know which one but one of the Treecko's got a kick to the head and removed said paw in short order.

"Oh, getting a little closer! You might actually hit me sometime today if you keep trying," I heard Kalevi continue taunting from somewhere above me. I found myself starting to agree with Jo, he certainly seemed to be trying very hard to get us all killed. Didn't he know what Gyarados can do if you rile them up? One showing up can send a coastal city like Fuschia into complete lockdown, evacuation shelters and everything, so what possible purpose could pissing it off worse serve? I couldn't help but sneak a glance behind me at Fervo, who was helping up a dazed looking Sarah. It was the kind of stupid thing I could see him doing but, but, there had to be some train of logic behind it. No one on the planet is stupid enough to taunt a sailor's worst nightmare without a plan of some kind. No one.

Except Kalevi, apparently. Probably explains where Flame gets it from, now that I think about it, he's got a habit of running his mouth around things he shouldn't too. I sighed to myself, all this reflection was unlike me, especially considering the circumstances... I was so caught up in my thoughts, I almost jumped out of my skin when Sarah grabbed my paw and hauled me and Fervo after Anne and Jo. We came to a stop literally moments after exiting the corridoor between containers, it had opened up into another clear section. Anne and Jo where crouched near some kind of machine in the middle of it, jutting out of the deck. It looked like a giant reel of chain that they were slowly unravelling, metal links starting to pile up around them.

"You are kidding," the Wartortle sighed, "you've gone just as mad as he has."

"Probably," Anne agreed, before we all winced as more explosions rocked the ship, although none of them seemed to hit if the continuing taunting was any indication, "but we don't really have a better plan."

"No, unfortunately. Why the hell didn't the alarm go off? And why is there a fucking Gyarados here anyway, way out of season for them to be in this area."

"Something's got it riled, that's for sure."

"And I bet I know what," Sarah muttered under her breath, probably didn't realise my hearing was a lot better than hers and Fervo's. Although maybe she did, because I couldn't quite catch what she muttered next. Started with an 's' sound, that's all I got.

I would have turned around and quizzed her further when the next blast of dragonfire slammed into the corridor we'd vacated, the sudden wave of heat and smoke cutting off the question. Along with the shadow of the Gyarados as it hovered overhead, it's roaring pounding through my head.

"You need a mute button!" I heard Kalevi yelling over it, echoing the thought that I imagine was running through everyone's heads right then. I looked up and spotted him standing ontop of a stack of containers, at the edge of the corridor that was now scarred black by the blue flames that were only now fading. "Or at least a different song. That one's getting kinda old. If you wanna dance that badly, you really need a better tune."

"**YOU DARE?**"

"Oh goodie, it talks, just my luck," the Blaziken deadpanned, folding his arms and levelling a stare at it, "lovely baritone, by the way. Have you thought about opera?"

"**DIE!**" the dragon roared, loud enough that I reached up to cover my ears. Although I couldn't look away, not as another blast of that blue fire launched straight at the fire type, close enough that he had no time to jump aside.

I couldn't help it, I cried out as the bolt fired. I heard Fervo do the same, along with Jo and Anne behind us. Although any further sound was drowned under the yell from Kalevi, a burst of orange flames visible just before the dragonfire struck. Only it didn't hit, there was a sweep of that orange light, a roar of fire and the bolt sailed to the left, out into the ocean. It exploded even more violently than the rest had, a massive spray of water followed by a pillar of steam rising into the sky. It took me a moment but I eventually managed to turn my eyes away from the already-vanishing cloud to look back up onto the containers. Kalevi stood there, smirking, balancing on one leg with the other raised and engulfed by bright orange flames.

"Goal," he chuckled, "one-nil to me."

He... wait. He kicked it? He kicked a shot from a Gyarados! I- I have no idea what to say to that. I don't think Fervo did either, if the stammering from him was any indication. There was a smug chuckle coming from Sarah but I ignored her in favor of gawking at the unharmed Blaziken, who kept on staring down a creature renowned for being able to tear through ships like they were made of paper.

"Word of advice, fake-dragon," his smirk was gone, as he shuffled from one leg to the other, still keeping his right ignited, "never mess with a fire type, it doesn't work," his other leg ignited as he dropped into a half-crouch, the white plummage that his kind had instead of hair fanning out and starting to glow red hot. His smirk got bigger, his eyes flicking down to his friends by the chains, "In fact, you just end up with burns of your own!"

He slammed a fist into the steel container, the metal clang drowned out by the roaring flames that burst into life behind him, seemingly forming from those from his legs and plummage. I almost had to shield my eyes, the fire was massive, seeming to grow higher and higher. The only reason I didn't was because the flames seemed to be making a shape, a flickering mirror image of the Gyarados. One that had the real one back up a little as it seemed to have a roar of its own before a blast of dragonfire launched from the replica and struck the real one right in the face. The orange flames died out as an explosion easily as big as the last rocked through the air, driving us all to the ground again to avoid being caught in it.

"Mwahahaha! Mirror Move, Mulkku!" Kalevi yelled. I frowned, not finding the alliteration quite as amusing as I daresay he did.

Well, that and I could see that the Gyarados was still there, hidden by the massive smoke cloud. It was pretty obvious it was, it would have crashed ontop of our heads otherwise. Of course, with Kalevi and the others unable to see us, he wouldn't have cared for that little detail but still. Any further grumbling I had was cut shot as said dragon shot out of the cloud and crash tackled Kalevi. And it just kept on going, off up over the side of the ship and over the ocean. Carrying Kalevi with it.

"Oh that idiot!" I heard Jo yelling from somewhere behind, while I could only watch as the Blaziken struggled to avoid getting caught in the serpent's jaws. "And that's why you move after blinding them, you dumbass! Are we ready yet?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Anne sighed as I turned back, blinking in confusion at the sight of the Wartortle attaching a giant steel hook at the end of the chain to her shell.

"I want it noted I never agreed to this," she sighed, as Anne placed Flame on the ground away from the massive pile of loose chain... they weren't going to do what I- oh Arceus they are.

Anne scooped up the Wartortle and took off running for the edge of the ship, Sarah having to pull Fervo back before he got trampled, pulling back her arm and hurtled the turtle out into the open air. Jo vanished into her shell a half second before a massive jet of water propelled her out even further, aiming straight for the Gyarados. There was a small explosion, Kalevi managing to free himself from its jaws, leaping up onto its head in time to catch her. I couldn't quite hear it but I could plainly see he was doing the crazy laugh again as he pitched his friend to the side and below, another Aqua Jet sending her up and around the Gyarados. From there the chain did the rest, letting her swing around three or four times before running out of links, dropping to a halt on it's back and clicking the hook into place. The two of them grabbed on as I heard a lever crunch behind us and the chained Gyarados was reeled in.

It struggled something fierce, I could feel the ship shuddering and hear the machinery groaning under the pressure. Anne chuckled to herself, stepping away from the machine and heading back towards the side of the ship, watching the sea serpent get closer and closer.

"Who needs a Super Rod to go fishing?" I heard Kalevi laughing, only to get a clip around the head from a very unamused looking turtle.

"Typical 'Vi," Anne glanced back over her shoulder at the tiny fire lizard that was propping himself up against the machine, "hope you're paying attention, Kit. This is how I deal with things that scare me and my friends," she propped a leg up on the ship's railing, somehow using her massive tail to stop herself losing her balance as she looked up at the rapidly approaching Gyarados, "stand up, look it right in the eye and-"

The Gyarados was very close now, almost roaring right in her face. She didn't flinch, clenching a fist and yelling the last part at the top of her lungs, "punch it's fucking skull in!"

I don't know what move she used, I wish I did but unfortunately not, but there was a resounding crunch as she struck it right between the eyes. I could see the scales shatter under the blow, the chains preventing it from recoiling away and allowing her to land a second shot to the jaw, smashing one of its massive teeth in the process. I was so busy staring I barely noticed Jo jumping off of it's side, having unhooked the chain which was rapidly unravelling from the very, very dazed Gyarados. As they fell away, Anne slugged it one final time, blood pouring out of the wound on its head and I could almost see the stars dancing around in its vision as it lost the ability to fly and crashed into the drink. She turned back to the tiny Charmander and merely smiled, "they're much less scary when they're missing a few teeth."

"Phew," Kalevi whistled, landing next to the Kangeskahn, "remind me to never tick you off."

"We do," Jo deadpanned, rising into view from over the side, standing on the steel hook as the chain continued reeling in, "you never listen."

"Point. Whoa," everyone staggered slightly as the ship seemed to shake, a loud droning coming from below as it seemed to pick up speed, "looks like we're doubletiming it out of here."

"Well, yeah, I only stunned it." Anne sighed, going and yanking a lever on the reel of chain to turn it back off, "we are not going to want to still be here when it wakes up."

"I'm still count that as a win, and you know what that means?"

"Oh no," both Jo and Anne groaned.

"Victory dance!"

I... um. Okay. Now I was completely baffled, watching the Blaziken break out into a dance number. And then into song. Not exactly something you see everyday, unless you have a thing for childrens shows or musicals, which is more Squirt's cup of tea. Flame looked just as baffled, actually squeaking when he got scooped up by a clearly insane fire type that bounded around, singing and dancing like his life depended on it. It was simultaneously the most adorable and weirdest thing I have ever seen... which was going to make it really difficult to look the real Flame in the eye when/if we ever got out of this now that I think about it. I glanced to the side and spotted Fervo, who had a look that said he was thinking the exact same thing... and Sarah, who seemed to be smiling and humming to herself, the exact same song that Kalevi was singing. She spotted me looking, stopping and actually blushing. Was kinda cute, really... not sure why, I've never found Treecko cute before. More like giant pains in the tail, if I'm honest. Hope it's just a one time thing, or things could get really awkward.

Anyway, she coughed, awkwardly scratching at the back of her head like Flame does. Or was it like this Kalevi does? Hmm, food for thought. Speaking of which, when was the last time I ate? I think the first thing I do when I finally wake up is go get something to eat, and then I'll find some way to make sure I'll never need to sleep again.

"Oh finally!" Sarah exclaimed, bouncing from foot to foot in what I can only describe as glee, "my powers are working again."

"So we can get out of here before the rest of them break into song too?" Fervo asked, "because I don't want to catch whatever he's got."

"Aww, but you have such a nice singing voice," the other treecko giggled. Which just seemed wrong for some reason.

"I- how do you know that?"

"A little birdy sang to me."

"That's not an answer! Scout's never heard me sing! And he ain't exactly little anymore either."

"Is he always this dense?" Sarah turned to me.

"Pretty much," I sighed, not understanding what she'd meant either but there was no way I was going to tell them that, "he has a point though, we should probably go."

"Right! Maybe I'll actually get us to my cabin this time." How is it she's gone from an angry bitch to someone so cheerful? Are all dreamworld people this weird?

I was about to ask, only to see her drag Fervo into one of the containers. I'm fairly certain that one hadn't been open earlier, guess it was another one of her magic door things, so I just sighed and followed along behind again. The sound of the Blaziken's singing, and Jo's grumbling about it, almost immediatly winked out. I glanced back only to find nothing but darkness, the way back had completely vanished again.

"Oh no, no, _no!_" I heard Sarah yell, causing me to speed up and race forward, barrelling through the bright opening in the shadows and skidding to a halt in... what?

"Are we in a forest?" This was getting silly now. Tunnel in a sewer, to a boat in the middle of the ocean, to a forest. I glanced back and, again, there was no sign of the way we'd came, just an ordinary looking apple tree, "and did we really just come through a tree?" It was worrying how little this kinda stuff bothered me anymore.

"How are we here? Why are you letting them see this? What's wrong with you?" Sarah seemed to be practically in tears, Fervo glancing between her and me, looking lost, before sighing and taking the other Treecko in a hug.

"Where is here, anyway?" I asked, just to do something to ease the sudden discomfort I was feeling, sniffing the air. The scent was familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"Viridian," Sarah managed to choke out, pushing Fervo away as she looked around. "Another memory."

"Oh, so this is the clearing Flame lived in before he got caught?" I'd heard Squirt describe the encounter, but he'd never really gone into detail. But it did have an apple tree, so I could certainly see Flame living here. He's a simple one to please.

"Not yet," she choked, Fervo stepping back in alarm as her climbing claws came out, digging into her sides as she looked up at the large apple tree. I stepped closer, seeing her arms shaking as she didn't even flinch as her claws pierced her side. What could possibly have her so distress-

There was a cry as something small and orange came crashing through the undergrowth and slammed into the dirt. Although crashing was probably the wrong word. Thrown was more accurate. Me and Fervo could only stare at the tiny lizard, looking only a few months older than he had been back on the boat. He'd gained his tail flame, but in the process seemed to be covered in scratches and cuts and what looked suspiciously like scorch marks... The young Flame lay face down on the ground, clenching the grass in his paws as I heard him sobbing.

"This memory isn't quite as happy as the last one." Sarah growled from beside me, her voice nothing but icy and barely-contained rage. "Same as before, no matter what, don't interfere."

I didn't even have time to ask what before the answer came waltzing right into the clearing and turned my blood cold. Two Pikachu. The sound of their approach made the child lizard whimper even louder. The larger of the two smirking slightly as she stopped beside the prone Charmander.

"What were you expecting, runt, wandering into our territory like that," she laughed, while I could only stare and look her up and down. She looked, and sounded, an awful lot like I did. Although I would shoot myself before I ever, ever, talk with such a horrible sneer to anyone, much less a kit. The second Pikachu, a male, probably a year or so younger than the other, wasn't laughing.

"I think he's got the point," he spoke up, putting a paw on the other's shoulder, only for her to shake it off and give Flame a kick. I felt a growl rising in my throat at the sight, clenching my fists and trying to hold back the urge to throttle that bitch until her head popped off.

"Really? I'm not convinced. That's our food you were eating, lizard!" Said bitch in question growled, kicking him again and again, "not even the Beedrill are stupid enough to eat our foo- Ow!"

Flame had apparently had enough of being kicked, rolling onto his side and sinking his teeth straight into the bitch's leg. It's something I've seen him do to Moron on many occassions but never have I been quite so satisfied at watching someone prance around trying to pry him off. Unfortunately, though, this one had something that Moron didn't. Electrical sacs. Any wry satisfaction I felt was cut short when the sparks shot from her cheeks and the buzz in the air signalled what was coming. It wasn't an especially powerful Thundershock, but that didn't matter considering this wasn't the Flame I knew, this was just a child. A scared, battered child who found himself being shocked with electricity until he had no choice but to let go, screaming before being hauled up into the air and slammed back to the ground.

"You little fucker!" The Pikachu snarled, rubbing at her bleeding leg before charging up to give Flame another blast.

"That's enough," the other grabbed her shoulder, absorbing the discharge and stopping the bolt before she could fire, "you'll kill him."

"Do I look like I care? He bit me! You don't want to help, fine, go do something else!"

"But sis-"

"Go!" She yelled, right in his face before physically spinning him around and shoving him away, "before I knock some sense into you too!"

"Fine. Maybe he'll knock some sense into you instead."

I couldn't believe it. Who could? The younger Pikachu seemed to realise just how fucked up this was, and he just upped and walked away like it wasn't any of his concern. How? How could anyone just ignore this? If it wasn't for Fervo holding onto my shoulder, quite tightly, I'd have charged over there and beaten the shit out of both of them myself. People like that just... just. Ugh! They are not the same species as me, no way, no how. I refuse to believe my kind could ever be capable of- stop electrocuting him, you bitch! Stop it! H-how the hell is anyone supposed to just watch this? He couldn't even scream anymore as the bolts burned more and more of his scales black. If only I could kill with a look, because I was glaring at the other Pikachu hard enough she should have distintergrated or melted into a bloody heap or _something_. But, of course, as far as she was concerned, I didn't exist, so she wasn't even phased.

"How's that, kit? Feel better for biting me?"

"P-please," Flame whimpered, his voice hoarse and weak,

"What, you want another? Okay!"

I went to charge her, fuck not interferring. Fuck the consequences. So what if we end up being chased by a tank again, so what if Flame remembers this when he wakes up, I couldn't stand by and watch. Only Fervo physically hauled me back, claws digging into my shoulder as he practically lifted me into the air to do it. I would have swore at him, punched him and carried on regardless but he stepped in front of me and leveled a paw at the other Pikachu, a Shadowball forming as he snarled something under his breath.

"This is gonna hurt a lot fucking more than him biting you."

The Shadowball fired, straight up into the air, bursting through the treetops and harmlessly fizzling out in the sky instead of blasting that hateful bitch in the face and knocking out a few of her teeth! Both Fervo and me turned to Sarah, who'd grabbed ahold of his arm and physically yanked it so he couldn't shoot her. Even Fervo had seen enough, both of us about to tear into her for not letting us step in and stop all this... but the sight of her stopped us both. When we first met her, she'd seemed to be wholely confident, standing tall even when there was a tank shooting at her, or when I was grilling her for answers... even on the boat, where she'd clearly been on edge, there was still that confidence that she could handle this. Now it was gone. The Treecko holding onto Fervo's arm looked nothing like that one, she seemed smaller and weaker, panting and straining as though she was fighting her entire body. There were the gashes in her side from her own claws, and tears in her eyes as she looked up at Fervo and me.

"Please don't..." she practically begged, "please don't. It'll be worse."

"But I can't jus-" Fervo started to say, before she cut him off

"Please!" she practically collapsed against him, almost choking around her tears, "it'll break him. I don't want to see that again..."

This time Fervo didn't look back at me, just lowering his arms and hugging the other Treecko. He didn't say anything, just looking up at me and shaking his head. The message was clear, we weren't doing anything. I wasn't happy with it, but I figured it wouldn't tear her up so much if there wasn't a very good reason behind it.

"Do we have to be here to watch it?" he asked, somehow managing to slip back to his usual calm voice over the growl he'd had only moments before, wincing as there was another crackle of electricity from behind us.

"I don't think so..."

"Good. That'll make it easier for all of us." Wait what? I couldn't believe it as he pulled the other Treecko to her feet, taking her paw and leading her out of the clearing.

"How the hell are you capable of walking away from this?" I yelled after him. The heartless bastard! I'd thought better of him too.

"It's a memory, Pika," he sighed, looking back with the same expression he'd had back when we'd talked in Celadon, when he'd broken down about his cousin, the sight of it silencing any retorts I had, "we already know how it ends. Come on, Sarah, I think I hear a brook this way."

Just like that, he left. Part of me wanted to go, to get out of here and not see something I knew I wasn't supposed too. But I just couldn't walk away from the kit crying behind me. Not knowing it was one of my own kind doing it. I- I had to stay. I had to see this. I can't explain it, but I believed that Flame needed to have someone there rooting for him; even if he didn't know it. I turned back, knowing it was going to take every scrap of willpower I had to stop myself ripping the other Pikachu into pieces. I very nearly failed, the sight of Flame trying to crawl back to his feet, only for another Thundershock to drop him back to the ground.

"Aww, lookit that, I'm out of juice," the Pikachu sighed, looking way too pleased with herself even as I wished for every horrible thing in the universe to happen to her, "and you aren't dead yet." Every horrible thing, at once. "You're a durable little guy, ain'tcha? 'Spose you must be, to be walking around with a scar like that on your face."

Flame didn't respond. If it wasn't for his chest moving, and the small flickering fire on his tail, I'd have thought he was dead. Then I saw his eyes open, the brightest blue I think I've ever seen. I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding as he started trying to push himself up again; only for it to come out in a snarl as the sick bitch stomped down on his back. She shifted her weight, putting almost all of it on the tiny lizard's spine... I almost lost my resolve to stay put. I would have done, had Flame not sucked in a breath and blasted out a plume of thick black smoke. It floated up and forced the Pikachu back, the bitch coughing and rubbing at stinging eyes from the vapor. I couldn't help but smirk a little, I'd been on the receiving end of a smokescreen myself to know that it wasn't pleasant. That and, unlike the bitch, I could see what was about to happen next. Now, I know I've done or thought about things in my narrations that make me seem petty, but I'm sure everyone can understand that I found myself taking a very, very perverse pleasure in seeing Flame ram into the blinded Pikachu's stomach, knocking her to the ground only to jump on her head and, for lack of a better phrase, go nuts.

It didn't matter that he didn't seem to know how to spit actual fire yet, the claws and teeth were doing more than enough damage on their own. Sure each blow might have been weak, being from a child that's been battered to hell and back, but the sheer ferocity backing them up meant that they were still plenty painful. I think I even heard the bitch whimper at one point as Flame just kept on going. Ten seconds. Twenty. I was actually smiling, which was a welcome change after the rest of today, watching some good old fashioned karma at work. Except it wasn't quite that easy. Of course it wasn't, it never is. No matter how much adrenaline or panic is running through them, a kit just can't keep up that kind of attack for very long. His blows slowed down, and that was enough. Sparks flew from her cheeks and I practically screamed obsenities as he got electrocuted _again_.

Sure it wasn't a strong bolt, not even compared to the Thundershock's she'd been throwing before. But it was enough to stop him from moving long enough for her to recover, her fist slamming into the side of his head and sending the tiny lizard flying again.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she snarled, pushing herself back to her feet. Pretty much the entirety of her face was covered in gashes and cuts, and I daresay what was left was going to swell up and bruise something fierce. Not that it made me feel any better as she spat out a tooth and shot one of the most hateful glares I'd ever seen at Flame, who even now was trying to push himself back to his feet.

I almost missed it, I blinked and almost missed her launch across the space between them, the Quick Attack ramming the kit just as he stood up. She kept on going, hauling him into the air and ramming him straight into the bark of the apple tree with a horrific crunch. I flashed back to what I'd seen the shapeshifter do to Fervo for a moment, Flame trying to cry out around the paw wrapped around his neck as she lifted him, glaring him right in the eye.

"You, little fucker, are going to learn just why no one messes with Pikachu," she snarled, "much less me!" ...and now I'm really hoping I don't come of as such a rabid bitch when I lose my temper. I have a funny feeling I do, and that's okay, because I was about half a second away from showing this other rat just what an angry Pikachu is really capable of, give her a beatdown much, much worse than the one she'd been handing out. Only Flame wasn't done yet.

His eyes, closed from what was undoubtably a lot of pain, suddenly snapped open and locked straight onto the bitch's own. She sneered, pulling back her fist to continue the beating, only for him to spit sparks of his own right into her face. It wasn't a proper fireball, although I doubt he had the air for that anyway, but it still had a far, far better effect than the smokescreen did. The rat screeched, letting him drop as she recoiled, clutching at her eyes and the open wounds he'd gone and burned. He landed, all of his weight coming down right on one of her footpaws, took a swipe at the other and took off around the tree as she screeched again, kicking out blindly and achieving nothing but hurting a perfectly innocent tree. And her foot. Boohoo.

It was almost comical, actually, watching her hopping around on one foot as she tried to blink away the embers in her eyes. Even her tail wasn't enough to keep her balance and she fell flat on her face. How about some dirt on those cuts and burns, hey, bet that hurt's like hell. She quickly recovered, shoving herself back to her feet and looking around for the escaped Charmander.

"Where are you, you bastard? You think you'll get away with that?" She yelled, sounding more and more unhinged with each passing second. She ran up to the apple tree, peering around it to see where he'd ran. Now, maybe it's because I knew Flame better, or I just have better peripheral vision, but I could see where he was clear as day. Y'know, I might come out with a lot of bad stuff about him sometimes but I can say one thing: he is one hell of a climber.

"Hey!" I almost cheered as I heard him yell from up in the branches, the rat looking up just intime for an overripe apple to collide with her face.

Haha. Just thinking about it makes me smirk, the sight of this tiny little lizard balancing on a branch, promptly blinding a much bigger opponent for the third time in quick succession. Looking up at him, I could almost see the Flame he'd become, as he looked down at the cursing Pikachu that staggered around trying to clear her eyes from gunk that seemed to sting even more than the embers had. I saw him glance up at another apple, weighing it over for a second before he decided against it in favour of something that's just so very, very Flame. He jumped. The tiny, scared lizard jumped out of a tree without a second thought and landed both feet first straight on the Pikachu's head. It dropped her like a sack of potatoes, Flame tumbling off of her and taking only a second to push himself back to his feet.

The bitch was barely conscious, the blow to the head combined with the previous punishment seemed to have done the trick. Her eyes were dazed, unfocused as she mumbled incoherantly. Flame flinched when her tail moved but then he straightened up, I could almost hear Anne's earlier words echoing as he walked over to the dazed Pikachu, looked her dead in the eyes (even if they were both looking in different directions) pulled back his arm and slammed his fist straight into her skull with all the force he could muster. Compared to the panicked flailing from earlier, the punch sounded out for what I hope was miles. The rat's eyes were finally closed as the kit knocked her out cold.

I admit it, I did actually cheer this time. Even letting out a kinda pathetic sounding giggle when he gave her a quick kick for good measure, which seemed to dislodge one of her teeth for extra karma payback. Of course any warm and fuzzies I was feeling soon vanished when he staggered past her body, biting back a whimper as he cluched at his sides from where she'd been kicking him. He managed to carry himself over to the apple tree before his strength gave out and he collapsed against it. I glanced back at the rat, making sure she wasn't moving again, before slowly walking towards Flame. I know I couldn't actually do anything, but I told myself that I'd be doing something if I was just nearby.

It took every ounce of willpower I had not to do something when I heard him humming. The kit leant his head back against the tree's trunk, looking up at the clouds as he hummed the same song I'd heard Kalevi singing only minutes before. And then I realised I'd heard it before even then. I'd heard my Flame, the real one, hum it before. It had sounded so different from the jovial celebratory tune Kalevi'd had that I hadn't noticed, but he'd used it as a lullaby. A quiet, sombre tune he'd used back in Cerulean to help Spiral and Blacky sleep back when he'd first found them. I even remember Squirt asking him about it once, the only thing he'd say was that it made him think of being home and safe. I... how had he gone from on that boat to fighting for his life here? How much else was I missing about the people I'd been travelling with for months?

"Nina... mom... help me," I heard the younger Flame murmer, curling into a ball and closing his eyes as he cried to himself in the middle of the woods.

I stayed with him until he finally fell asleep. He might not have known I was there, and he probably never will, but I couldn't just leave him. I sat there by the side of the tree until his breathing settled, just watching over him. When I was certain he was out, I hauled myself back upright despite one of my legs going to sleep on me. I glanced back at the bitch, only to blink when I spotted the smaller Pikachu was back, unceramoniously dragging his sister away.

"Told you to leave 'em," I heard him mutter, "now you've gone and lost us some territory to a kit. Just wait until I explain this to the others." Again. Karma. Bet none of the other Pikachu ever lets her live that down. Still too good for her, though, if you ask me. Still breathing is too good for her.

I looked around as the two rats left, looking around what was now _his_ clearing. What would apparently stay his until Moron comes along in several years time. I looked back at the battered lizard under the apple tree. How the hell was taking that kind of abuse worth a single fucking clearing? Is that really how it worked out in the wild? I sighed, suddenly having a rotten taste in my mouth, as I turned and left the clearing after Fervo and Sarah. Thinking about it, it was no wonder Flame was so cagey with me when we met... Huh, I hate my own kind. I hate them with a passion. Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do. When I finally wake up and get out of this nightmare, I'm gonna have to find some way to redeem my entire species to him. And Sarah too, I guess, she certainly seemed like she'd seen this before.

I wondered what else was up with that strange Treecko, especially with the way she broke down like that, but I finally stumbled on the brook.

"See, it's easy," I heard Fervo exclaim from somewhere. What the hell was he up to now? "You're a natural."

"Sure doesn't feel it," Sarah sighed... that was starting to ring alarm bells.

"Bit of practice'll make perfect. And if you want extra lessons you can always ask next time I'm asleep! I'm not going to turn down a pretty face." And we've gone from alarm bells to air raid sirens. Where the hell are those two?

"Pika's here."

"Knew she would be the moment I said it," Fervo sighed, finally coming out from the undergrowth, chucking a pawful of dead grass to the side as he went and smiled at me, "all finished?"

"What have you two been doing?" I growled, "while I've been watching someone get the crap kicked out of them."

"Wait, no! No no no!" Sarah burst out of the undergrowth too, waving her arms and practically tripping over her own feet, "it's not what you're thinking! He's been teaching me the drain moves!"

What.

Apparently that is what they'd been up to. Fervo'd been coy and danced around my questions until I thumped him one, then he backed up Sarah's story. It still seemed unbelievable but apparently she had just blurted out that she had no idea how to use Absorb or anything and Fervo, eager to do something to try and stop her crying again and take his own mind off what was happening back in the clearing, offered to teach her. How a Treecko could go so long without knowing at least Absorb was beyound me, it was like me not knowing how to use electricity, but Sarah was a native to this whole dream world thing... who knows how it works up here? She does seem to have some kind of power, what with the magic doors and catching lightning and whatnot, it's possible she's gotten by with just that and just never needed the basics. I couldn't begrudge them that, could I? Could I?

"Ow," Fervo bitched as I helped him back up out of the brook I'd punched him into.

"Consider yourself lucky I don't do worse." I muttered under my breath, sneaking a glance at Sarah. She seemed to be doing better, no longer any trace of tears in her eyes or the gashes in her sides as she smiled at me. It wasn't quite the same smile she'd had before but, hey, better than tears.

"So, where now?" Fervo asked her, brushing some of the dirt off of himself, before turning and placing a paw on my chest and shoving me straight into the brook too.

To say I swore at him would be a vast understatement. It was a good thing I had no electricity because it was probably the only thing that saved him. Not that it stopped me beaning a rock off of his skull. Prick.

"Worth it!" he laughed, rubbing at the red mark the rock had made on his head, before nodding towards the giggling Treecko behind us. Now, somehow, I find it hard to believe he did that just to cheer her up. So I bounced another rock off of his head. It was the only thing that came to mind that wasn't going too far and make me look the same as that psychotic rat. I am not an evil bitch like that. I won't ever do that to anyone.

Which was about the point when I heard the psychotic laughter coming from behind us. Laughter that sent a chill down my back and had my fur stand on end. Because it was my voice.

"Would you much rather he controlled you?" I heard my own voice. I heard Sarah cry out, I heard Fervo curse... but really the only thing that I was paying attention to was the sudden chill that had settled in my stomach.

"You cannot win this battle," now it was Squirt's voice, his old one from when he was still a Squirtle. And yet it was still warped, mocking, evil. I... no. This can't be happening, this can't be what I think it is.

"You are useless," Scout too, the voice turning the chill in my stomach to liquid nitrogen levels of cold as it confirmed my worst nightmare, "you always were."

I turned around. Gone was the brook. Gone was Viridian Forest. Right in front of me was something that turned my blood to ice. Flame, the one I knew, surrounded by the three of us. I stood right in front of him, the old me. Not that there was any trace of me left in her. Her eyes looked dead, but I knew she was screaming inside her own head, trying as hard as she could to stop as she and the others slowly closed in on the fire lizard.

"Shut up," Flame muttered, looking between the other me and the Squirtle, who's eyes were just as dead and his expression nothing but scorn. I-I... I didn't want to look, but I just couldn't stop myself. I turned my head and found the culprit, the one behind all this, the one who haunted my nightmares even now. Hypno.

And he was looking right at me. Not at the me he was controlling, not at the lizard he was attacking, me. Those empty, horrible pools of black locked straight onto me. My blood went cold as every instinct I had yelled at me to run, run and never ever look back before he got in my head again and started twisting and turning my thoughts against me and-

"I thought you said we were invisible as far as they were concerned?" Fervo growled, stepping between me and the evil, evil bastard who was still alive and we have to run! Fervo, you're a grass type, you don't stand a chance against him. No one does! We have to run! Please. I can't- not again. I don't want too, but it won't matter if we don't run from him now...

"We are." I heard Sarah snarling, the sudden hatred and aggression in her voice almost enough to snap me out of visions of what that, that _thing_ was capable of. "It's just Pika's nightmare's are affecting the memory." See, he's doing it already! Just being here he's using me to get stronger... to hurt people. I- I just want-

Sarah grabbed ahold of my shoulders, yelling something before there was a flash of white, before everything went black. It was just like before, when we'd first ran into that psychic and he'd tore his way into my mind and made me do all those horrible things. I panicked. I panicked big time, only for someone to hold my arms down and- and... And it doesn't matter what they did! I stopped panicking, that was the important part. Right. I blinked, suddenly very, very aware of the two Treecko muttereing from somewhere nearby, before there was the sound of a Shadowball detonating and a door swung open in the darkness. The three off us practically fell through it, landing on familiar pavement. Saffron City, right out side of the Pokemon Center. I would have complained about being the one on the bottom of the pile but, well, I was so glad to be out of that... place, that I didn't really care that two Treecko were sitting on me.

"That was a rough landing," Sarah grumbled, rolling off and helping the two of us both up. "Sorry, had to brute force it to get us out of there."

"T-thanks," I stammered, well aware that my cheeks were probably glowing red by this point. At least it was better than the alternative.

"Dare I ask what you did?" Fervo frowned, "I closed my eyes when you yelled at me."

"Got her to close her eyes," Sarah shrugged, looking up and down the street, "right, I think I've managed to bypass the whole stupid nightmare crap."

"You sure? Because I'm not looking forward to any more of those, 'specially the one me and Tate were there for."

"No worries," Sarah grinned, looking between me and Fervo, "I should be able to wake you two up now."

"Oh, finally!" I sighed, "no offence but I just want to go back to normal."

"None taken. Not exactly been fun for me either," Sarah did the annoying head scratch again, "just, can you do me a favour? You see that alleyway?"

She pointed a little way down the street. There, beside a lamp-post, was a gap between two buildings, looked like stores of some kind. We couldn't see what was down it from here, but I guessed it just lead to the shop's back doors and whatnot. Me and Fervo both turned back to her, he was looking just as baffled as I daresay I did.

"When you wake up, send Spiral and Alpha to check it out. Please."

"Why?" What possible reason would you need to send those two to a random alleywa- there was a loud crunch from the alleyway in question, sounding like someone tearing up masonry and whacking someone with it. It almost drowned out the equally horrific crunch that came from Sarah's ribs as she suddenly collapsed to her knees.

"Because that," she managed to gasp out as we ran forwards to see what had happened. Nothing had hit her as far as I could see, but she'd gone down like she'd been physically struck.

There were more crashes and bashes sounding out through the alley, Sarah practically curling into a ball as bruises and gashes opened up on her body out of nowhere. What the hell was going on?

"Scarlet!" The voice made me turn away from the Treecko, it was Flame crying out. Sounding just as winded as Sarah had. There was a final crash, what sounded like a small explosion that did little to hide the cry of pain from the Treecko behind me as the fire lizard was hurled out of the alleyway and slammed spine first into the lamp-post. There was a sickening crack from Sarah's own back... what the hell. Was she getting the injuries Flame was? She didn't seem to have that happen when we were in Viridian...

"Scarlet, stop..." Flame gasped out, reaching up and using the lamp to pull himself up right, before a rock speared out of the ground and slammed into his leg. Somehow he managed to stay standing, although Fervo nearly fell over from where he'd been trying to help Sarah up when her leg gave out. "Stop it! I want to help you!"

"You want to help me?" her voice, just the sound of it made me growl under my breath. The bitch. I should have known. "How can you possibly help me?"

"You can't fight them alone." He staggered away from the lamp post and towards the alleyway, almost stumbling every time he had to put weight on his wounded leg.

"I'll do better alone than I will with _you_!" another Rock Tomb speared into his other leg, dropping him to the ground this time. He didn't cry out, spitting out smoke as he used the jagged boulder to prop himself up and push himself onwards.

"Please let m-" a third spear of rock launched an entire slab of the pavement up and into his forehead. I heard Fervo swear from behind me, heard the crunch as Sarah took the blow too, but I didn't dare turn to look away from the fire lizard.

How he did it, I don't know, but he pushed himself up again. Despite blood pouring from his head, looks like she'd torn open his scar, he managed to prop himself up and keep on going. Why? What the hell was he up to that he had taken such a pounding? Why was he trying to help the crazy Rocket bitch anyway? I thought they hated each other (I was quite happy to find out they hated each other) so why was he trying to get involved in her kind of trouble again?

"If you came with me, you'll just get yourself killed!" I heard her cry as he somehow managed to stagger back into the alleyway. "You'll just-"

"Scarlet, please."

"No!" I wasn't sure what happened. There were about three different crashes, a blast of dragonfire shot out of the alleyway and practically melted the pavement, and Sarah pretty much broke down screaming behind me.

"Pika, we have to get her out of here, now!" Fervo yelled, "a helping paw would be nice!" I couldn't really ignore that, despite every urge I had to charge in there and beat Scarlet to death with her own jaw, so I forced myself away and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her. The sight of a burned Treecko flashed me back to what had happened to Fervo, but I managed to force that memory down as I took ahold of her arm, helping Fervo lift her and carry the barely conscious gecko away from the alleyway. It was hard work, having to keep moving even as her body kept trying to roll with blows we couldn't see. Blood was practically pouring from a gash on her face, across her muzzle, it almost looked li-

"Hey! Don't drop her!" Fervo swore as I stopped and stared. The scar. She had a scar just like his.

"So it finally showed up, huh," I heard her groan, dazed eyes blinking up at me before almost crossing as she tried to look at her muzzle, "kinda glad. Felt weird without it."

"How?" Now that I could see it, it was the exact same scar. Even had the slight hook at the end where it didn't quite follow her muzzle and curved towards her eye. How is that possible? What is she?

"Do we really have time for this?" Fervo cursed, "and you're supposed to be the focused one."

We'd come back to the door we'd burst out of, only to find it had shut itself. Fervo cursed again as Sarah continued suffering these strange phantom injuries. If they really did match what was happening to Flame, what the hell was Scarlet trying to do to him? I glanced back, spotting black smoke pouring out of the alleyway, only for an explosion to sound out and another patch of burnt flesh to appear on Sarah's chest.

"Oh, look, it's fucking locked." Fervo grumbled, dug his claws in and climbed up so he could reach the door's handle, "just my luck. Hold on you two, won't be a jiffy!" He shimmied up further, sitting himself down on the door knob and practically curling over double, flicking out his climbing claws and going to work on the lock... where did _he_ learn how to pick locks? "Don't ask, Pika, you don't wanna know," he muttered through gritted teeth, "jeez, this is a pain to do upside down. I'm really out of practice."

"Weren't many locks in Rock Tunnel," Sarah managed to chuckle, before a crack sounded from her ribs and I had to take her entire weight to stop her collapsing, "really starting to hurt now."

"This is a memory, right?" I had to do something while Fervo was busy, just something so I didn't feel completely useless, "so when did this happen?"

"'Bout ten minutes before I found you two." What.

I... uh. What? How the fuck did he go from saving us from some unholy abomination to getting the crap kicked out of him by someone I'm fairly certain he was no longer on speaking terms with? What the hell have I missed?

"And done!" Fervo dropped to the ground as the door finally swung open, taking Sarah's other side again as we both helped her inside. Still pitch black, but the horrible cracking noises seemed to stop as we crossed the threshold. Her wounds didn't go away (don't know why I expected them to, I've been in this dream world so long it's affecting my judgement) but at least she wasn't getting any more. Me and Fervo set her down by a wall, or a cabinet or something solid anyway. "So what the hell was all that?"

"Can't say," she groaned, "ow. Been a while since I took a beating like this, and that one was kinda self-inflicted."

"You're not making sense." Fervo shook his head, kneeling down in front of her and checking over her injuries.

"I get that a lot. Even I don't know what's going on anymore, which is not a good thing."

"No?" How could he be so calm about this? He seemed to be piling on the charming bedside manner thing, and it's not really the time for that dumbass!

"No. He's falling apart, that's why we had to see all those memories," she coughed, spitting out something that I really hoped wasn't blood, "not important."

"No, this involves my friend, it's damn well fucking important!" I piped up, having had enough of all this. I want answers.

"Good," she smiled up at me, which was very disconcerting what with the bleeding face and all, "he's going to need a friend. More than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't... don't have the energy to waste anymore," she certainly looked like she was going to black out any minute. Damnit! I glanced at Fervo who just looked at me and shrugged.

"I should be able to do one last thing for you two," she managed to choke out around wheezing breaths, holding up a paw. Her arm shook from the effort it was taking her to manage even that, "look closely." I glanced at Fervo, he glanced back at me, shrugging again as we both leaned in to see what the hell was so important. With the room being almost completely pitch black, the last thing we were ready for was a sudden plume of flame to shoot up from her arm. It was massively bright, the two of us recoiling and covering our eyes. I realised what was going to happen the moment I did it, but by then it was too late to do anything as a rush went through me and everything went white.

I blinked, rubbing at the soreness in my back from where I'd been sitting funny, propped up beside a bed. I remember this place. It was the room from the Pokemon Center. Fervo's room. Only the bed really was occupied, he wasn't up on the roof stuck in some stupid time-loop. I could feel all the bandages and aches from before. I glanced out of the window on the other side of the room, couldn't see the alleyway but I could see that the sun had nearly completely set, the sky finally turning black.

"Guess it's over," I sighed, nearly falling out of my chair when I got a response from someone who I had thought was still in a coma.

"Yeah," his voice was dry and cracked, his body almost completely covered in bandages and gauze and what little wasn't was charred black. Fervo managed to wiggle himself free of the bed's blankets, somehow managing a smile as he looked down at me, "glad to be back. Ow. Or not."

"I'll go let someone know you're up at last," I sighed, climbing down from the chair and heading for the door, "see if I can scrounge up some water for you too."

"Thanks, Pika," it was probably the first time I'd ever gotten a sincere thanks from him, although he frowned and added a kinda patronizing, "don't forg-"

"I haven't." I cut him off, wondering where I'd be most likely to track down Spiral and Alpha.

What was up with that Sarah? Was she okay? And what had happened to Flame in that alleyway? I wasn't looking forward to finding out.


	336. Breaking Beatdown

And we're back. And, look, plot happens! Actual goddamn plot, things getting done, foreshadowing is made. And I start tying up some loose ends and we start clearing those other side plots I'm sure everyone's forgotten about and never expected to be actually important to the main cast. Mwhahaha.

Also, yes, this was a painful one to do. And the next few episodes probably aren't going to be much better. Because Arceus-forbid I make things easy for myself. Or you. Or Flame. Or anyone. Except Haunter, Haunter's cool. He gets a free pass just for the breadbox and mailbox gags. (I seriously have no idea where those came from but they were hilarious so I don't really care)

**Episode 336: Breaking Beatdown**

Ow.

That's really all that ran through my head. Just ow. Just laying there, where ever the hell there was, and trying to work up the strength to get up with apsolutely everything hurting. If it wasn't for the crackle of my tail flame, I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if I was dead. It certainly felt like I should be. Just breathing was painful enough to make me shudder and grit my teeth, and doing that just seemed to make it hurt more. My head was so damn fuzzy, I had no idea what the hell had happened, where I was or what I'd done to deserve this. Guess that was the concussion, or several. I could feel blood running down my face so it was pretty safe to assume I'd taken at least a few blows to the head. Most likely several. Probably tore my scar open too. Again. No wonder the damn thing's never healed, it's not the poison from the original wound, it just gets ripped open again pretty much every week.

I couldn't hear any other noise apart from my tail flame and my breathing so I assumed I was alone. Part of me felt alarm at that but most of me was too sore and fuzzy to really give a damn, or even figure out why I should care. Alone was good, alone meant there wasn't a psychopath still beating crap out of me and that I had to get up and move now before I end up maimed more. Alone meant I didn't have to rush anything, try and figure out how much I've been broken this time and try to slowly get back up on my feet without my ribs caving in. And anything that involves not being hurt more is good in my book. Not that I can read so books are kinda useless, I thought to myself, which somehow seemed incredibly funny. Yep, that's definitely a concussion. I only ever sound this much like Fervo after a lot of head injuries.

Ugh, suppose I couldn't really put this off any further. Concussion or no, I'm not getting anywhere laying on the ground. Time to get this over with. Even if I know this is going to hurt like hell. I opened my eyes.

Huh. That was a surprise. Rather than the blinding sunlight I usually end up waking up to spearing into my eyes and making my brain bleed, I was in the shade. And it looked like the sun was on the way down anyway. Horray, no eye burns. Now there is a part of me that doesn't hurt! Okay, so it's sundown and I'm somewhere shaded. That doesn't really help me much, although it getting dark does explain why things were so quiet. It's summer and all, most humans bugger off home long before it turns night. Suppose I should be grateful, really. As sore as I am, I really wasn't in the mood for a human 'helping' and making me feel a thousand times worse. Mew-forbid those idiots actually be useful... huh. That phrase left a bitter taste in my mouth, and I'm fairly certain that wasn't just the blood.

Oh. Oh! I remember now. Mew's a giant bastard who can go die in a fire, preferably one I started. His stupid clone thing had been fucking with everyone and somehow managed to get off scott-fucking-free by pointing at Team Rocket and claiming it was all their fault. And Scarlet seemed to fall for- Ah. Scarlet!

Scarlet...

There went the fog in my head, the sudden clarity bringing just how battered I was into very real focus. I ignored the pain, barely even felt it, too busy remembering exactly why I was laying beaten to hell and back in a Jirachi-damned alley. Scarlet was going after one of the big shots of Team Rocket, on her own. No way in hell I was letting that happen. Sure, she's good, but she can't exactly storm a Rocket base alone. So I was going to help (because there was no way in hell I was going to stop her) and... well. Hah. Hahaha.

Heh. Guess she didn't like that idea. But, you know me, stubborn as a Tauros, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Apparently I can take bricks as an answer though! Haha. Why am I laughing? It isn't funny and laughing really, really hurts. Which just makes me laugh more. Just how hard did she hit me? Oh, wait, I know the answer to that one. Very fucking hard! Well, not the first punch. The first one hadn't been that bad, barely even stunned me. Kinda helped that I was expecting it. I mean, she was storming off, all fire and smoke, to go running off to Viridian (which, and bear in mind I'm no expert on whatever the technical term for directions are, but I'm certain it's one hell of a distance away. Kinda made that trip before, I know how long winded it is.) when I grab her by the shoulder to try and talk some sense into her. Yeah, of course she's going to punch me in the face. I'd do the exact same thing.

Except that _I_ would at least pause after the first one, give them at least a chance to back off. Scarlet, nope! Just planted her feet and did that weird Strength crap that made her hit twice as hard. Shrugging off the first punch had been easy. The second nearly took my head off. The third I managed to block, somehow. Nearly broke my left arm doing it but better my arm than my skull, right? Haha, my headache told me just how well that had worked. Oh hindsight, where the fuck were you when I needed you? The sudden irritation I felt managed to sweep away the last of the fog in my head, letting me actually think clearly.

I, slowly, sat myself upright. Almost choked on what I really hope was just smoke as my ribs protested the movement. Actually standing was out of the question for a while, that much I knew, so I just managed to push myself backwards until my back was against the rough brick wall. My arms and legs weren't too happy with me either but I bit back the curse as I finally actually took a look around the alley I was in. Looked like it had been a pretty ordinary alleyway, backdoors for the stores on either side, couple of metal bins. Even one of those huge dumpster things. And rubble. An awful lot of rubble. Bricks, bits of pavement... what looked like a couple of roof tiles and some guttering. All littered the floor around me, some looking rather scorched, others looked like they'd been smashed to pieces. It didn't take a genius to figure out what those were from.

Me actually blocking the punch had thrown her off a little. And, well, you punch me three times and you're going to get one back, no matter who you are. Fuck playing nice, I was going to _make_ her see some sense. And, hey, her Strength crap did have the drawback that she had to anchor her feet to use it, she couldn't move to dodge. I ducked under a fouth punch and dove forward, about to drive a Metal Claw into her stomach when I spotted the glow around her legs wink out. She'd turned the Strength off. I knew this wasn't going to be good, but I was already moving, it was too late to stop now.

She swiveled to the side, my claws barely grazing her chest. Got a quick backpaw to the head too, nothing with any power in it but it was enough to force me past her an extra couple of paces before I could skid to a stop and turn back. Just in time to bring both arms up to shield my face from the Dragonbreath. Being fireproof had one drawback, I was not used to burning. Couldn't even feel it from normal flames. Dragon fire, on the other paw, I was not immune too. Sure my scales certainly gave me better protection then, say, Squirt or Fervo, but it still hurt like hell. Even felt like there was a bit of lightning mixed in with the blue fire that my arms were directing around my head, but thankfully I'm more than used to that kinda crap.

I did curse under my breath though, as my already injured arm got a scorching, although it wouldn't have mattered how quiet I was. It certainly seemed to me that I'd have to have been yelling really loud to have been heard over the fire. Thankfully Scarlet hadn't had time to suck up a lot of air, so the blast wasn't as big or as long-lasting as it could have been, blinking out after two seconds or so. Although those two seconds certainly felt a lot longer when I had no choice but to stand there and take it. And, with my arms in front of my face, I had no chance to see what she was going to do the moment the blast stopped.

She stole my tactic, Metal Claw slamming straight into my stomach and leaving me haunched over and struggling to breathe. Another shot to the back of the head dropped me to the floor, vision swimming. I blinked the blurriness away, even as she strolled away from the Pokemon Center, away from me. Towards Viridian and her little suicide mission against Team Rocket. If I just lay there and let her go, I'd never see her again. And we had just started getting back on our feet after the last fucking fight!

"No. You aren't beating me that easy," I growled, ignoring the wave of dizziness as I shoved myself back to my feet and tore off after her.

"_Come on, you can do this._" I barely heard Sarah's voice echoing in my head, too focused on the back of the Charmander walking towards an alleyway.

"Stubborn bastard," I heard Scarlet call out, not looking back at me as she kept on walking. Didn't let the fact she knew I was coming even slow me down, too caught up with the need to try and reason with her. Or just beat crap out of her and reason with her later. That was looking the better option, but then it always does. So I kept on charging, not noticing or remembering that she had an attack she could use as she was walking. I was only two steps from her when she slammed her leg down, there was that suddenly-familiar thump that resounded far louder than it should. And then part of the concrete slab blasted up and crashed into my leg.

It was so sudden that I barely even felt the pain as my foot twisted. And I'd been running full tilt when she pulled the Rock Tomb, there was no way in hell that I was going to keep my balance with my ankle taken out like that. I fell forward, just as she turned around, clenched a fist and swung. Gravity, that bastard, pulled me right into it. Her fist slammed straight into my muzzle and yet again I found myself on the floor with my vision swimming. And I'm a fire type, I don't like anything involving anything swimming! Sarah, now would be a good time for an idea!

"_I got nothing._" Oh, charming. Just as fucking useful as ever then. Okay then, as we seem to not have an actual plan, guess we are just going to have to keep on winging it. Because that had worked oh-so-well for us so far.

So I bit back the nausia and dizziness again and started to push myself back to my feet, well aware of the dark red shape I could only assume was Scarlet still standing right in front of me.

"You aren't going to give up and let me go, are you?" She sighed, a strange resigned tiredness to her voice.

"When have I ever just given up on anything?" I growled, managing to fake one of my crazy toothy grins as I certainly didn't feel in the mood for a real one but I had to at least try to throw her off somehow, and Squirt never failed to point out how creepy I looked when I did it. What did I have to lose?

Teeth, apparently. The punch came within an inch of slamming straight into my already battered jaw. I felt her claws nick a scale on my cheek as I darted back and out of range of her other fist before I got suckerpunched again. My leg wasn't too keen on the sudden movement, but I ignored the sudden lancing pain from my ankle as I blasted smoke. The arid, horrible taste in my mouth was just as bad as it always was whenever I was desperate enough to resort to Smokescreen, but if it gave me even the slightest edge then I had to take it. I immediately moved left, not stupid enough to stay where she knew I'd been standing. There was that now-familiar thump and I jumped over the jagged lump of concrete that blasted up from the floor as a blast of Dragonfire dispersed the smoke. I landed on the other side of the Rock Tomb, ignoring my protesting leg as I spun around to face Scarlet and went to try something new.

Did you know that I could use Metal Claw with any of my limbs, not just my arms? I didn't either, but it turns out I could. Which was fortunate, because otherwise I'd have broken my foot when I kicked the Rock Tomb with all the force I could muster. Thankfully it was my good leg. The Metal Claw managing to smash through the concrete connecting it to the ground and letting me launch it up and straight at her head. And she was only a few paces away, no time to react. Which made it doubly surprising when she caught it, with one paw. She tilted her head slightly, fixing me with the most dispondant look I'd seen off of someone not called Spiral.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes, while I just found myself staring in shock. How the fuck did she catch that, that easily? Then I spotted the white light around her legs that explained it. Strength, again.

And she was still holding the lump of concrete. This was going to be fun.

Well, on the upside, at least that one was my ribs and not my skull for once! Probably the only reason I'm stuck in an alleyway unable to work up the nerve to move rather than just having my brain splattered all over the pavement. Not that I have much brain to lose, considering how fucking stupid I'd been the last few days. And, hey, why stop there? Just got a broken rib, clearly got no chance in hell of winning anymore against someone you don't really want to fight... let's just keep on going anyway, that's a good plan! Sarah, you're supposed to be the survival instinct, aren't you supposed to stop me doing stupid crap like this?

Sarah? You there?

Oh, look, she's actually shut up. Nice to see today does have one upside to counteract the giant pile of crap it's thrown at us. Except it doesn't change the fact Scarlet's gone! What the hell was the point in doing all this if she's gone, huh? Answer me! Because I sure fucking don't know! I just don't know anymore... I leaned my head back against the brick wall, wincing as I pressed down on yet another wound. Looks like the back of my skull hadn't fared any better than the front.

"Well, I sure fucked this up..." I sighed, trying as hard as I could to try and remember exactly what had happened next.

"You're a durable son of a bitch, I'll give you that much, the head shot would have floored anyone else," Scarlet had said, turning away from me as I lay on the ground still stunned from the shot to the ribs, and heading into the alleyway without a care in the fucking world.

"Scarlet. Don't." I managed to find the air to choke out.

"Being tough is all well and good Flame, you made a good sparring partner, but you haven't really gotten any stronger than you were in Vermillion. Team Rocket'd batter you just as easily as I have."

"Don't care. Not letting you jus-" she stamped the ground and another Rock Tomb slammed into my gut.

"You can't even hit me once when I'm fighting seriously, you'd just slow me down if I took you." She stopped at the entrance to the alley, turning back to look at me at what she obviously intended as a goodbye. "I want to hurt them, I'm not taking a handicap that just needs saving all the time."

She really, really sucks at goodbyes. Come on, that wasn't a goodbye at all. All that said to me was that she thought I was a weakling and, well, there was only one way to prove her wrong! By being stupid, horray!

Turns out that big lump of concrete she'd slammed into my stomach made a great launching pad. Whatever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't me shrugging off head, rib and leg shots and catapulting myself at her. I managed to leap over another Rock Tomb that speared out of the ground, throwing a punch with everything I had right at her face. She batted it aside like it was nothing. So I headbutted her while she was rearing back to punch me back. Haha, didn't see that fucker coming, did you? So much for that crap about me not being able to hurt you! She staggered back a step and into the alleyway proper, momentarily stunned and that fist she'd knocked wide opened up and came swinging back in as a Metal Claw.

Don't ask me how, I honestly have no idea... but somehow she managed to recover much quicker than she should have been able to. She caught my arm before I could land the second hit and instead of me finally getting to give her a beatdown, she just resumed the one on me. Didn't bother with the Strength trick, didn't bother with anything fancy, just kept on punching me again and again while she had my arm caught so I couldn't back away. Blows to my already battered ribs, one or two to the gut, even a few to the shoulder of the aim she had trapped. The only way I could roll with the blows and try to make them hurt less was to go sideways, which just led to me being slammed into the brick wall at the side of the alley. And that's when things got ugly.

See, it turns out that the floor isn't the only place she can launch Rock Tomb from, and I now had my back to something made of stone. Even I knew it was coming, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it, right? Well, apart from the fact she had to stomp the ground to use it, and she did still have ahold of my arm. The moment she raised her foot, I threw myself to the side, hoping to pull her down with me. I'd have a much better chance in a brawl in the dirt, especially with the element of surprise for once. Except she let go of my arm, she'd seen it coming just as I'd predicted the Rock Tomb that blasted a brick out into the space my spine had been occupying. And if she'd guessed that I was going to move, that could mean only one thing...

Surprisingly there wasn't a second Rock Tomb waiting for me as I scrambled back to my feet and spun back to face her. What happened instead was she tore up that loose brick, came after me and smashed it into my chest with enough force to make the masonry crumble. As I doubled over from the blow, I managed to put a little extra force into the motion and clocked her with another surprise headbutt. Except it was far too little, too late by this point. She barely even flinched, her other paw came up and caught me by the throat as she stared me right in the eyes. They were cold, almost dead. None of the fire in them that I'd come to expect from her.

"You just don't learn," she growled, throwing aside the remains of the brick and... do I really have to say it? I was a punching bag. A scratching post. And I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop her.

But I had to try. With the beating I was taking and her claws around my neck, I couldn't really get enough air for anything damaging, but I managed to spit a few sparks. And it doesn't matter how fireproof her scales were, her eyes certainly weren't. She turned her head away to avoid being blinded, giving me a chance to lash out and kick her in the stomach, forcing her to let me go. Practically collapsed on my knees the moment she did, sucking in air for one last try.

"Scarlet!" I started. She let me get no further. Should have gone with Shadowbreath instead.

I don't even know what she did. Literally the only thing I remember is a rush of blue fire and no longer feeling the ground. Whether that was due to the fact that an explosion had just gone off in my face and I was too busy being sore at that or that I was actually flying, who knew? I figured it out about the time I stopped flying. By slamming into a lamp-post. ...Probably would have hurt less if I'd have let her slam that brick into my spine, because pretty much my entire back from tail-tip to my skull felt that one. I'm certain I blacked out for a second. My vision was playing up even worse, and it wasn't going away anymore. The entire alleyway in front of me was going in and out of focus, there were three Scarlets as far as I could tell. I think that there was some movement from up the street but everything up there was one big blur and I sure as hell wasn't going to turn and look. I had more important things to do.

Despite the fact my body had had more than enough and wanted nothing more than to collapse for a few days, I pulled myself up. My legs felt like they were stone, I had to haul myself up using the lamp-post. For a moment, probably thanks to the concussion, I had the image of the first time I met Scarlet flash through my mind. A lamp-post had been involved too. And I won that one. And I was not going to lose this one. I couldn't. The three Scarlet's were finally blurring together into one, her tail flame flickering being pretty much the only thing I could see clearly as she turned away.

"Scarlet, stop..." I pleaded. Pleaded. I haven't pleaded for anything in a long time, and I don't think I've ever done it with quite as much desperation. It was pointless. Of course it was pointless. She was just as stubborn as I was, it'd take a lot more than a little begging to even slow her down, let alone stop her from leaving.

But my head was too far gone, too fuzzy and sore to come up with anything better. I pulled myself up a little straighter, ignoring the way my back, ribs and legs protested and my vision swam again. I ignored the bitter taste on my tongue and went to try again. I should have but with my vision playing up, I didn't see it coming and my ears were ringing so much that I couldn't even hear it. But she must have stomped the ground again as another Rock Tomb speared into my already battered leg. It was only my deathgrip on the lamp-post that kept me standing as my body tried to collapse again. I didn't let it. "Stop it!" I managed to call out to the dark-orange figure that was walking away, "I want to help you!"

"You want to help me?" I heard her voice over the ringing in my ears and the sound of my shallow breathing. It sounded so deadpan and callous, no more of the calm warmth or raging fury that I would expect from her. She laughed, "how can you possibly help me?"

"You can't fight them alone." Although it was started to look like she could, I bit back the doubt. I bit back the pain, the dizziness, the fog in my head, all of it and pushed myself away from the lamp-post. My legs still didn't want to move, I made them anyway. I walked- no, staggered- towards her. To do what, I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine.

"I'll do better alone than I will with _you!_" I'm not sure if it was malice or sadness in her voice as she spun around to face me. I couldn't make out her expression anymore to be able to tell. Whatever emotion it was, I wasn't going to let that stop me. The Rock Tomb taking out my good leg and forcing all my weight on my injured one, however. The only reason I didn't cry out was that I didn't even realise it had happened until I landed, right on top of the jagged lump of stone. And that forced all the air out of me so I couldn't make a sound then either. I spat out smoke I didn't know I had been making, fighting the urge to just stay down. I had to do this. Now even my arms were fighting me but I forced them to move, gripping the rock underneath me and using that to force myself up again.

My vision had cleared enough that I was able to see the look of surprise, and almost horror, on Scarlet's face as she watched me start to get up again. I also saw her raise her foot again. I had no chance, way too battered to even think about dodging. All I could to was wait for one of my limbs to get taken out again. Probably my right arm this time, it was pretty much the only limb that hadn't been brutalised by this point. Which was really odd, I thought with a detached sense of amusement, normally people loved wailing on that shoulder. But not Scarlet, no, she was different from everyone else. She had the perfect shot on the one thing everyone else seems to aim for. Like I was going to let that stop me, sucking in another breath and asking one more time, "please let m-" I saw her foot slam into the ground, I heard the familiar thwump... from in front of me as an entire slab of concrete was tore up and launched at my head.

Wait what? That can't be right, I thought, unable to move. She was supposed to go for my shoulder.

And that's when it hit me right between the eyes. Everything went black as my arms and legs gave out under me and I slammed back into the rock underneath me again. Didn't even feel it anymore. It was blanked out by the exruciating pain lancing through my head. I still couldn't see, my hearing was gone again. I don't think I could have moved a muscle even if I wanted to. All I wanted was to pass out, that was all I could think about. For about a second. Then I remembered what I was getting destroyed for, who I was getting beaten for. Don't ask me how but my vision came rushing back, although my left eye was shut thanks to the blood running down my face. The ringing in my ears dulled a little, the feeling of lead in my limbs faded and I managed to move.

She was right, I thought to myself, not having the strength to look up at her, focused entirely on pushing myself back to my feet despite everything. Scarlet was right. I am a durable son of a bitch. I felt like I was dying, but I've done that before. It's never worked, I've always found a way to keep going. I've done it before, I'd do it again. It probably only took ten seconds but it felt like hours before I was upright again. There was dizziness but I didn't even stagger. My legs and feet protested but I planted them firmly. I'm a Charmander, it'll take a lot more than a couple of fucking rocks to do me in.

If I hadn't been so focused just trying to stay standing, I probably would have found the look on Scarlet's face hilarious. But as I was, I didn't even register her expression, I just focused on her eyes and forced myself to move back towards that alleyway and the Charmanderess I was determined to stop. She could have done anything at that point, I doubt I'd have noticed, but she just stood there and stared. It looked like she finally realised that I wasn't going to give up on her that easily. The only move she made as I entered the alley was to take a single step back. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes but I didn't register them. Didn't have the energy anymore to pay attention to anything other than her.

"If you come with me you'll just get yourself killed!" She managed to choke out as I came to a stop in front of her. For I moment I wondered what I looked like to her, beaten as I was, I probably looked like I was dead. "You'll just..."

"Scarlet, please," I found my voice, forced that to work too. Had to try. My arm came up and slowly reached for her shoulder and, for a moment, I saw her waver. For one split second I had hope.

Yeah, right. The moment the second passed she flinched away from me, yelling out a no before she batted my arm away. What happened next was pretty obvious, I should have seen it coming and tried to dodge but I was too far gone from being _so_ close to getting through to her to care as her fists were suddenly engulfed in blue flames. I only noticed when one slammed into my gut, forcing me to double over and allowing the second to crack me straight between the eyes. Straight into the wound from the last Rock Tomb. It was a hard punch, I almost blacked out again as I staggered backwards. My tail and the sheer shock were probably the only things keeping me standing, the burning running across my scar from when the blue flames met open wounds was doing wonders to keep me awake.

I saw her sucking in the breath. I knew exactly what was coming but I was still too out of it to react as she hit me with a Dragonbreath at full power. I didn't even have the strength left to scream as the burning lanced through my scales and it felt like lightning ran through every vein. It knocked me off of my feet, not that I noticed. The burning and the electricity made it hard to tell when the blast stopped but eventually the sound of roaring fire faded back behind the ringing in my ears and I dared open my eyes. For someone who had only taken one headbutt this entire fight, Scarlet looked like hell. She was panting, looking more exhausted than I'd ever seen anyone before. And I'd seen Scyther run himself practically into the ground only a few days ago.

If I wasn't certain before, I was now, she was in no condition to pick a fight with Team Rocket on their home turf. She's just end as beat up as I was, and somehow I doubt Team Rocket are the type to just leave her once she's out... I remembered Esteria, I remembered Scyther and Dione telling me about her. If I let Scarlet walk away, that was what I was condemning her to. Between the feeling of lightning running through my limbs and the now-familiar weight they seemed to carry, standing was a sheer physical impossibility. I did it anyway. I dug my claws into the brick wall and pulled myself up until I was upright once more. The sudden dizziness was joined by nausea but I fought it back, focused on standing and waiting for my vision to stop spinning before I dared try speaking again.

Scarlet was shocked enough by the fact I was still going that I had the time to wait. She took another step back, looking at me like I'd suddenly sprouted wings. Maybe I had, would certainly explain some of the pain.

"H-how?" She stammered, "how do you keep getting up?"

Hell if I knew, but I didn't have the energy for smart-arse remarks like usual, so I went with just a simple, "you."

"Me? You're crazy."

"Yup." Real chatty, too. Then again, I couldn't really go with anything longer, every time I spoke I felt my head pound and another wave of nausea threatened to floor me again. I fought it down, hoping I was finally getting through to her. "I can't let you go this easily."

"You don't have a choice. Look at you! You can barely stand anymore, let alone chase me if I ran for it."

"I have to try."

"Why? Why do this to yourself?"

I... I didn't know. There was no answer for that. She was determined to go do something stupid, she was beating the crap out of me, so why did I care about stopping her? She was loud, she didn't let me nap the last time we were in Saffron, and don't think I've forgotten the bloody shower. Then I'd been convinced she was the reason Blacky and Spiral had lost their parents and I'd certainly had no problem with throwing her out alone then. She'd come back and tried to kill me... and then she had vanished and I'd suddenly felt terrified for her for a reason even Sarah couldn't explain. I couldn't face that fear again. I didn't want her to go, I didn't want her to die.

"Because I want to."

"Well I don't want you to!" Gee, really, I hadn't fucking noticed. Thanks for pointing that out because I'd completely missed it.

"Don't care. Doing it anyway."

"Stubborn bastard," there was a hint of amusement in her voice, a momentary flash of the Scarlet I remembered.

She stepped forward until we were practically nose to nose. I didn't move, well aware that I had no chance of blocking or dodging whatever she threw at me and I had even less chance on actually landing a good hit on her. Just stay still, save my strength and wait.

"Say I backed down and let you tag along," she asked. Hello, are we finally getting somewhere? No, I'd been caught once with false hope, I'm not falling for it twice. Not until I know where she's going with this. "Viridian City is a big Team Rocket stronghold, they have stuff that makes Vermillion and Sevii look like a cakewalk."

"They got a tank?"

"...No?" She seemed puzzled. Evidentally whatever she knew about Sevii had left out that bit. How'd she know about Sevii anyway?

"Then I'll be fine."

"Oh really?" Uh oh, now there was a hint of agression back in her voice, "they'll have dragons. Last I checked, you couldn't beat one of those on your own." Must be talking about that Dragonite from Vermillion. Jeez, that felt like years ago now.

"I'll manage."

"You'll get yourself killed."

"No I won't. Durable bastard, remember?" I interrupted, even threw in a smile, although the blood and everything probably made it look a little more offputting than I'd like.

"Shut up," she growled. Yes ma'am. "They went easy on you in Vermillion, they told _me_ to go easy on you. That's the only reason you survived. The only reason you're alive now is because I'm trying to just put you down."

"Not working." Okay, apparently I had enough energy for being a sarcastic git after all! Yay me.

"Shut up before I break your jaw," wouldn't be surprised if she already had but whatever, I'll play along, "they would destroy you, Flame. I don't want that to happen. I don't want anyone else to die for me."

Oh... right. She was going for payback for Ash after all, she wouldn't want to lose anyone else. Wait, she cares? About me? Okay, sure, she hadn't killed me for my involvement in this whole mess, but actually giving a shit about if I lived or died... the hell? Okay then, guess there's only one thing I can do.

"Tough. Not letting you die either." Yeah, like I was ever going to just give up.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"The same reason you do."

"I just don't want to lose anyone else!"

"I just don't want to lose you." I wasn't not sure if the nausea was from what I had just said or because I'd been standing for so long and my body really just wanted to go sleep now.

What I'd said was stupid, easily one of the stupidest things I'd ever come out with. Right up there with insulting Hypno and Asmodeus whenever they reared their ugly heads (not so much in Asmodeus' case, doesn't really have a head being goo and all) and they were about to kick the crap out of me. But it seemed to work, somehow. Scarlet deflated slightly and took a step back. She stammered repeatedly, eventually just giving up and taking a deep breath before trying again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me. It's not just me."

"What do you mean?" Why did I suddenly have a sense of foreboding. Fervo'd call it his doom sense if he were here. Fervo's also an idiot so I'm glad he wasn't.

"What would your kits do if you got killed?"

I... Oh. Spiral and Blacky. They hadn't even crossed my mind. I'd be running off and leaving them after promising to protect the-

While I was stunned, Scarlet sucker punched me. I couldn't brace myself, I couldn't do anything. Everything went black. And this time I didn't get up.

"Fuck!" I growled to myself, sitting in that Jirachi-forsaken alleyway who-knows how long later. All that, I'd shrugged off all that and she got me with a sodding sucker punch. I thought I was getting somewhere, I thought I could make her see reason. I could have found a way around the Spiral and Blacky thing! We know Alpha, he's an expert on Team Rocket, he'd have helped. We could have done something... I could have done something... And instead I'm sitting, alone, in some dumb alley while Scarlet runs off to get herself killed. And with no more adreniline or anything to focus on, all of the pain I'd been able to ignore before came rushing back.

Oh, and it turns out I wasn't quite alone after all.

"She sure pulled a number on you, didn't she?" I heard a voice laughing. Despite the pain in my chest, hearing it brought a growl to my lips and I started hauling myself up once more. I knew that voice, I knew that voice very well, I'd heard it for years. I turned towards the large, green dumpster, glaring at the eyes looking back at me. Glaring at the scar on his face. The wings on his back.

"You." This fucker was involved too? Why does that not surprise me.

"Hello!" My phantom self grinned, looking me up and down and obviously enjoying the sight, "just wanted to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything stupid until Scarlet's out of town."

I spat a fireball at him. It hurt, a lot. But her name coming out of that bastard's mouth was not something I could just ignore. Whatever he wanted with her, it wasn't good. I still remember Lavender, I still remember having to kill him, I still remember what he did to Fervo and Pika in Celedon. I couldn't let him anywhere near her, or anyone. He batted the fireball aside like it was nothing. It practically was, it was tiny compared to my usual ones. Didn't let that stop me.

"Whoa there, ain't here to fight you this time," he sat down on the edge of the dumpster, swinging his legs as he looked down at me, "just wanted a talk."

"I doubt that." Three times I'd fought him, I'm not stupid enough to think he'd give up after that.

"Okay, fine, I'd like nothing more than to bounce your skull off of every single brick in this alleyway. But talking to you is more important right now."

"Uh huh."

"About Scarlet."

I shot him again. This time wiith Shadowbreath. Whatever he was after, I wanted no fucking part of it. He just flapped those cursed wings of his and launched up and over the stream of grey fire. Didn't go up far though, the moment he cleared it he dove straight back down, landed right in front of me. I tried to backpeddle but my legs still weren't working properly and I felt that ice-cold sensation as he grabbed ahold of my arm.

"You want to fight that badly?" Myself grinned right at me, "with a broken rib? Okay!"

He slammed a fist straight into my chest, letting my arm go as I dropped to my knees. I'd felt the crack, I'd _heard_ the crack.

"Now you have two!" He leaned in real close, "wanna go for three?"

"Fuck off," I smirked. I knew something he didn't. After all, he was see through, I knew what was coming.

And equally transparent tail wrapped around my alternate's throat and yanked him back. Anti released his tail as the dead-Charmander flew straight at him, somersaulted backwards and kick my other self right in the chin with both feet. I didn't see how high the faux-lizard flew, but he was certainly launched quite the distance.

"Right then, maybe now the bugger will behave and do what he's told," Anti sighed, looking up in the sky for a moment before turning back to be, "you look like shit."

"You're dead."

"Point. Anyway, we need to talk."

Why did I know I wasn't going to like this.


	337. A Falling Opinion

Well we're back. Sorry about the delay, folks. Got caught up with a completely different project on a completely different dark, dank corner of the internet. Really need to come up with an actual schedule and stick to it one of these days...

Although, hey, at least you've got Episode 337. Some people are still waiting for a certain Episode 3.

Yes, I went there.

Lots and lots of dialogue for this site to fuck up the paragraphs of. Horray. I actually feel really bad about having to write this plotline and its consequences on the cast but it has to be done. Put right the mistakes of the last arcs and build on some of the character development from it and give some much needed drive and focus to Flame's character arc. Which is good, for the title character he hadn't really done anything significant since the Asmodeus showed up in the first Saffron arc. If he's supposed to be the hero of the story, he's going to have to put the hours in and work for it.

Also, before I let you go read this jarbled mess of a story, one last thing. Lately I've been really curious about how people view the characters and where they think they'll/the-story will go. Normally I hate asking for reviews (not that it's stopped me from doing it occasionally before) but I feel it could really benifit to know just what you guys think of both our main cast (Moron and Joanne's teams + Spiral (Yes, I'm counting Joanne's group as main characters now, they'll start doing things more from now on)) and the secondary cast. (Everyone else)

Might count the villains seperately, actually, I do love hearing what people think about the bad guys. Even if I know that everyone seems to love Asmodeus, view Hypno as nightmare fuel and want to punch Esteria in the face.

So, yeah, if you feel like dropping a review, I'd much appreciate if you let me know which cast members you like/dislike. I'm not going to ask about pairings, I know that's an iffy subject especially considering I just torpedoed the main ship of the story.

Thanks if you take the time for it. If you don't, well, you've still sat through 337 episodes of my crap, so I'll thank you to.

Don't get used to it, i-it's not like I like you guys or anything.

God that was painful to type. Cliche tsundere lines hurt my brain. Non-cliche ones hurt too. Ow.

**Episode 337: A Falling Opinion**

Ow.

Get used to me saying that. Because it was pretty much the only think I could think of right then. I'd barely been standing as it was, without my _better self_ adding to my already impressive list of injuries. How the fuck I was still alive, much less conscious and moving, still escapes me. Thankfully Anti seemed to realise that, y'know, I wasn't really in much of a condition for whatever crap he wanted to dump on me. Think it was possibly when my legs gave out again, my ribs made that awful cracking noise and I split my head open. More blood, horray! The phantom, to his credit, helped me back up and decided to postpone the chat until he had patched me up a little. While I would normally complain about letting a psychic anywhere near me, I was way too battered to argue with help. And I had a feeling he was trying to delay whatever he was here to say, so it certainly wasn't good news (when is it ever good news...) So why not oblige him.

"Oh come on, I survived worse." Oh yeah, that undead prick was back from being punted into the stratosphere too. Lurking about on the rooftops while Anti floated around behind me doing... something. No idea what, but my spine and tail weren't protesting every little movement anymore so I wasn't going to stop him.

"And yet I'm the one still capable of breathing," I snapped at my other self, "funny how that works, isn't it?"

"It took you and two higher powers to stop me, briefly. You got beat by one Scarlet."

"You want me to point out the number of times she kicked your teeth in back in our world?" Anti piped up, floating over head and turning back to me with a wry grin, "because it was a pretty regular thing. Once a week I got that little psychic signal that meant he was getting the shit kicked out of him and could die and it was invariably her doing the beating."

I don't know what was better, the smirk on Anti's face or the pissed off look of disgust on my doppleganger. Shame I wasn't in the mood to enjoy not being on the receiving end of a Mew's sass.

"Did she ever beat him and leave him unconscious in an alley to go on a suicide run into Rocket HQ?"

"Once or twice." He nodded sympathetically

"Liar. If we went Rocket hunting, we went together." My other self didn't look like he was lying, and the sudden look the faux-Mew shot at him only seemed to prove it... haha. Should have known.

"Thank you, Ryuu, you can shut up now."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because you won't _be_ on earth anymore if you don't shut up in the next ten seconds. I hear Mars is looking nice this time of year."

My double promptly filled the next ten seconds with a string of abuse aimed at me, most of which I'd never even heard of. But I certainly got the five or so repetitions of weakling he threw in there. And, to be honest, those stung more than the rest of it put together. The phantom fell silent at the ten second mark, shooting down a grin at the two of us.

"You done?" Anti just glared, about as amused with it as I was, although I doubt he was wishing to do quite the things I was hoping I'd get to do later. Wonder if I could gouge a phantom's eyes out with their own wings. Food for thought. Anyway, '_Ryuu'_ merely thought to himself a moment before nodding, sitting himself down on the roof's edge so he was looking right at me, and flipped the middle claw salute.

"...Trust you to follow the letter of my instructions and not the spirit," Anti sighed, getting a salute of his own for his trouble. "Bring back a rock for me, would you, they'll be worth tonnes to the Mossdeep Space Center."

"What the fuck are you on ab-"

Turns out Anti wasn't kidding when he threatened to launch the other phantom into orbit. There was the flash of teleportation as he warped right over to the bastard, pulled back a fist and just uppercutted him. There was an almighty crack, which couldn't have come from bones due to the whole not-solid thing, so I had to assume it was a small sonic boom or something. Made sense considering how high the fucker launched. Anti'd managed to heal me enough that I was able to look up without going dizzy and blurry-eyed again and I was just in time to see a hole mysteriously appear in the cloud layer as though something only semi-visible just got launched through it.

"Remind me to never piss you off." I chuckled, for about a moment, then I remembered my ribs weren't too keen on that idea. Ow.

"I doubt it'd stop you."

"Glad Scarlet can't hit that hard." Being knocked on my tail was bad enough, without being punched into space. No air up there, my tail flame would go out. Plus the whole 'it would take my head off' thing.

"I don't have muscles or bones to worry about damaging, like she does, so I can hit harder than Regigigas when I want to."

The name didn't ring a bell, not to mention sounding completely fucking retarded. "Who?"

"Legendary." Oh, gee, not like I hadn't guessed that bit. As a rule, you get a Legendary dropping a random name like that, chances are it's another one of their special little club. "Big one. Think a mountain with fists."

"Is he a big an asshole as the rest of them?" Because I really don't like the idea of a walking mountain prone to pissy rampages. Especially with my track record with Legendaries (_and their fucking clones_) trying to take my head off.

"No, not really, kinda keeps to himself really. Doesn't talk much."

"Like him already." I'm easily pleased. Someone not likely to try and kill me on sight, why that's a nice change...

"Thought you would."

We both managed another chuckle, despite the fact I could tell he wasn't any cheerier than I was. My ribs protested again, so Anti's paws started glowing a wierd grey light as he knelt down in front of me and went back to the healing. When he'd been doing my back, legs and neck, he'd been behind me so I hadn't been able to see just what he was doing. Not that I had any idea what the fuck he was doing now. All I know was there was glowing and things were hurting slightly less. Also I was having that annoying icy-cold shiver feeling pretty much constantly because apparently whatever he was doing required contact.

"Yeah, sorry," oh good, he actually noticed my discomfort, "apparently the only way I can fix busted ribs is by touching them, who knew?"

"Wha-" Oh holy mother of whatever-fucking-Legendary-I-swear-to-now that hurt.

"Ah. Forgot to mention that moving or talking while I'm doing this bit is going to hurt." Prick. Ow ow ow. Felt like I was up to three busted ribs now, I think that has to be a record. "Not my fault. I can't feel pain anymore, so I kinda forget others do."

I looked down, making sure he had pulled his paw out of my chest before slugging him in the face. Didn't work, fist just went straight through, but I had to do something. Even if it just made my ribs hurt more.

"Feeling better?" Anti deadpanned, pushing my arm away and out of his eye. Felt really odd saying that... how did my life get this weird again?

"No. You were supposed to be doing that, not making it worse." Ow. Just talking felt like driving nails into my chest. And don't ask how I know what that feels like. It's a long, painful story that ends up with me blinding a Pikachu in one eye. She had it coming.

"You big baby."

"I will find a way to hurt you." I growled.

"Join the queue. But, word of warning, I ain't going to make it easy for you. Can't pass on just yet, way too much to do."

"Like what?" Now that I thought about it, Anti had never really said what he was up to since being dragged into our reality. I'd always assumed he was tagging along with, y'know, _him,_ but apparently he was doing his own thing. Making his own choices. It was the only reason I was actually willing to talk to him after the shit his other self had pulled.

Anti just smirked up at me, "right now, I'm trying to get you fixed up as best I can with what power I've got left." He held up his paws, which were almost completely invisible now. I guess when you are made of energy, running low is a dangerous prospect. "I can't really afford to waste anymore, so d'ya mind staying still while I patch up your ribs?"

"I promise nothing."

"Typical Flame, always contrary."

"Someone has to be." I waved him off before he could go back to whatever the hell he'd been up to in my chest, "what did you come here for in the first place?"

"...I'd rather not say until you're fixed up."

"That bad?" I figured as much.

"Kinda, yeah. You are going to be shouting and screaming, not good on a buggered rib or three. This kind of news will ruin your whole day."

"Look around, my day has already gone to shit." If having everyone I know maimed and then being beaten unconscious and left in an alley by Scarlet ever becomes normal, I'm jumping off a building.

"I suppose you have a point. I'd leave it for a better time but there really is no good time for stuff like this. Let's just get you fixed up and get this over with."

"Best thing someone's said to me all day." Annoyingly, that was perfectly true.

So with that out of the way, I let Anti get on with it. Which was a bit tricky, because I did kind of have to hold my breath for a while too. Sure, it was only ten seconds or so but that's a loooong time when you're banged up, have no idea how long this is going to take and are trying to concentrate on something else apart from the fact an undead psychic cat has his paws in your chest. Which is surprisingly easy, actually, when you have an equally-undead copy of yourself that finally decides to reappear. So I passed the time trying to make him die again just by glaring at him. No such luck. Good to know, I won't waste time trying it next time Hypno shows up and just go straight to the face punching.

"There, now you'll be able to move at least." Chest was still sore as hell, but at least I was biting back a curse every time I breathed, "just got to fix your legs."

"And my arm."

"Don't have the power to waste, unless you want Ryuu to try? He's got more juice than me and I know he could use it to heal."

"No way in fucking hell."

"Didn't think you would, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him." Anti shot a smug look back at the phantom, who merely flipped the middle claw salute at him, "which isn't quite as far as I'd hoped, it would seem. Do you want me to fix both legs or your arm and leave you limping for the next week?"

"Legs." What good is being able to punch people if I can't get close enough. I can make do with one arm anyway, that's what teeth are for. And my head, I suppose, but that's taken more than enough abuse for one day. I've been knocked out enough without doing it to myself.

Things drifted back into silence as Anti went back to work. Was still uncomfortable, if anything the ice-cold feeling was even worse now it was in my legs. The feeling made me want to move them, try and get some life back in them, but I wasn't going to make that mistake again. No way. Especially with Anti looking as drained as he did. Just how much power was he wasting trying to fix the worst of my injuries, anyway? He was much paler and transparent than he had been when he'd first arrived. and I saw a tiny wisp break off of his tail and fade away into nothing. Ryuu, surprisingly, seemed to finally realise neither of us wanted to deal with his bullshit and stayed quiet. Although I kept an eye on him anyway. Anti seems to not be worried about him, but I'm not stupid enough to trust that fucker. I'm keeping him where I can see him, which proved tricky when he hopped into the rooftop.

"I hate ghosts doing that crap." I grumbled as he stepped out of the wall beside Anti and waved. Do I look like such an arse when I smile, because the look on his face made me want to punch him so bad.

"He'll behave himself, don't worry."

"How can you be sure? He's me, and I ain't exactly good at behaving myself at the best of times." Especially when conniving psychics are involved. Ryuu, to his credit, nodded agreement.

"Because if he doesn't then I can send him back to the afterlife and conviently forget to share what I want to tell you with him." Haha, that wiped the smug look off of his face.

See what I mean about psychics? Scheming bastards, the lot of them. At least this one is on my side... I think. I hope he is, anyway. I still have no idea how I'm supposed to hurt him, and he has just proved he can reach in and snap ribs like it was nothing... so I wouldn't have a hope in hell if this turned ugly. I mean... well, I fought my phantom twice now and managed to win but neither of those were one-on-one. And I was in a much better condition for those fights, not pre-beaten up. Even now really all that Anti had fixed were the debilitating injuries. Sure I could move again but I was still battered and sore all over. It wouldn't take much to take me down again, there was no chance in hell I'd be able to pull what I did against Scarlet twice. And what difference would it make if I could? Look where it got me. She's still gone...

"Finished." Anti gave a small smile, which vanished the moment he looked up at me. Even if he wasn't reading my mind, and the odds were pretty good that he was, then the look on my face would probably be enough to show what I was thinking. "Guess we better get started then."

"Yeah."

I shifted from one leg to the other, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable pins-and-needles that Anti's caused. Everything seemed to be working, they weren't trying to give up on me anymore. Wasn't going to be sprinting or climbing anything anytime soon, but at least I could walk over to the the wall and sit myself down without feeling like I could end up flat on my face any second. There was no point trying to get comfortable, but I made an attempt at it anyway, just because Anti looked like he was trying to work himself up to whatever it was he had come to say. Figured I'd give him a few seconds. Least I could do after he fixed me up, and practically disintergrated himself in the process. I don't know how little power he had left, but it couldn't have been much. His tail was pretty much all gone now and every flick of his ears was followed by a tiny wisp of gray light taking to the air and fading away. He was in just as bad a state as I was in before, and he was trying to put this off... If I wasn't sure before, I knew now, I was not going to like this. Ryuu seemed to share the opinion, frowning as he plonked himself down ontop of one of the dumpters.

Anti took a couple deep breaths. Which was just for nerves, seeing as I know he doesn't need to breathe anymore. But it seemed to do the trick. He stopped floating in the air and settled down on the ground, looking straight at me with a grim determination. I think it was the first time I realised just how small he was, usually he and Mew floated around around head hight, or higher when they were being pricks... but now he was on the ground, he still didn't meet my eye level when I was sitting down. The feline was tiny, and he certainly look like he felt it too as I saw doubt flash in his eyes before he fought it down.

"How much do you know about what happened to Scarlet?" He asked me... oh, please, no. Don't involve her. Not now. Isn't what's already happened... isn't this enough?

"Not much..." I sighed, dreading every second but I couldn't turn back now, "the clone-thing tricked me, attacked her and killed Ash."

"It was much worse than that. The _thing_," wow, he somehow managed to inject more hate and venom into that word than I thought possible, "rubbed it in her face afterwards. It would have killed her if Ryuu and me hadn't been keeping an eye on her."

"See, I'm not all bad, not when compared to you."

"Shut up Ryuu, not the time." Anti snapped, glaring my other self into complience before turning back to me, somehow looking even smaller, "it was my fault, I didn't think one of those _things_ was still alive in this world. I should have hunted it down before it could hurt anyone."

"Not your fault. I'm the one it tricked..."

"That's the thing. It shouldn't have."

"...and it did it, easily," knowing just what buttons to push to make me lose control and pretty much hand her over straight into its fucking clutches...

"No, it shouldn't have cared about tricking you or going for Scarlet in the first place!"

Huh. I looked up, Ryuu looking just as baffled by this as I daresay I did while Anti paced back and forth. Watching a Mew actually walk instead of fly was, uh, different. Was really more like hopping, really, looked kind of ridiculous. But I couldn't take any amusement in it. Ryuu did, chuckling like a moron, until Anti waved a paw and one of the many loose bricks from the mess with Scarlet just happened to launch itself at his head and knock him off the dumpster. Now that I managed to smirk at. The look on his face was priceless.

"Now if you'll let me finish." Anti turned away from the other phantom, who flipped another salute. And the brick launched itself at the back of his head and floored him again. I shouldn't laugh, especially not after having been beaten to shit by masonry already, but I did anyway.

"I hate you both." The undead lizard growled.

"The feeling is mutual," Anti snapped, turning back to me. "Anyway. There was no need for the _thing_ to do all of that. Its original orders had nothing to do with Scarlet or any of the others."

I knew where this was going. "Just me."

"Bingo. It could have killed you there and then." Was certainly close enough. I've seen how much damage can be done with Scyther's blades at that range, "but it didn't."

"Why?"

"Because someone told it to ignore you for now, which bumped everyone else up on the priority list."

"Who?"

"...Mew."

What.

**What.**

Mew... did that? He turned that thing on everyone else! Why the fuck would he do that?!

"He got into Team Rocket's systems while trying to track this thing now. Looks like he saw your name on their hitlist and bumped you down a few places. Put a big 'do not engage' note on it too."

"That son of a- a- I..." I trusted him. Me. Trusting a psychic. I'd even grudgingly have called us friends. The fact he took that clone bastard's side was bad enough... but to find out he was actually involved in the attack on Scarlet. I... I'm going to kill him. Nothing fancy or elaborate, he doesn't deserve the effort, I'm just going to smash his face against something solid until there is nothing but mush. And then I'm going to torch it. All of it. Until there is nothing left but a black mark on the fucking floor!

"Yeah. He got so caught up trying to save the fucking clone... he tried to make sure they'd leave you alone so he wouldn't have to keep an eye on you."

"While it was right here."

"And Mew neglected to take Scarlet off of Team Rocket's shitlist."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he bumped her up a few places. Kind of bullshit I'd expect from him." Ryuu growled. His entire body seemed darker now, eyes flashing as his wings flared and claws flexed as though choking an imaginary cat.

"I'll assume you aren't making a jab at me too there, because I certainly am not that Arceus-damn crazy. Not even at my worst would I sacrifice someone else." The only reason I hadn't snapped at Anti for, well, being Mew, was because he was looking pissed off too. "But Ryuu is half right. Someone put Scarlet right at the top of that list. High enough that the _clone_ was willing to get around someone it was ordered to avoid just to get a shot at. Celebi."

Celebi. The bastard fairy from Lavender Tower. The one who threw me into different world after world. Trying to get rid of me anyway he could, even forcing me to fight myself and another Mew. Ever since then I hadn't seen any sign of him... why did I think he'd given up? When do any of these fuckers with grudges against me just give up? Especially Legendary fucking psychics and their stupid fucking games with my life!

"He's playing everyone." Anti growled, tail lashing. A little part of me noticed he seemed to be solid-looking again, being able to gain energy from negative emotions must come in handy considering how livid I was feeling. Must be the emotional equivilent of Pika getting a recharge from a lightning strike. "Using Team Rocket to pick apart everything you value, one by one."

"Didn't he fucking learn after going after Blacky?" Ryuu growled, immediatly snapping my attention away from whatever Anti was trying to get at.

"What."

"The Scyther attack last time you were here," Anti sighed, "Celebi set it up to take your Scyther and Blacky out. We tipped Scyther off so it didn't go as planned."

"He went after Blacky." He went after my kit?! And no one fucking told me!?

"Would have killed him if we've given them half a chance." The phantom feline growled.

"He did, back in my world." Ryuu added, with surprisingly little anger in his voice. He just sounded tired. A massive change from that cocky prick who bust one of my ribs just because he could.

Not that I cared about him. The only thing I was concerned was the fact that no one ever thought to fucking tell me that- why? Why didn't Scyther tell me. He knew about Mew and the others, he fought with us in Sevii... why wouldn't he tell me?

"...And to think I haven't even got to the main bit yet," Anti sighed.

"Get it over with. I need to have words with a bug." And, if he doesn't give me a very good answer, rip his head off.

"I wouldn't. Ryuu found out he's had contact with Celebi since then. And, rule of thumb, don't trust anyone that Celebi's spoke to for more than five minutes. They're getting manipulated somehow, even if they don't realise it."

"That'd include you, boss," Ryuu piped up.

"True. But I know what I'm getting into, years of dealing with my Celebi, and that he's going to try and mess with my head. Scyther has no idea what he's let himself in for."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked, managing to keep my voice low and flat despite just wanting to scream obscenities.

"Just be careful around him. Celebi won't be able to get him to attack you or anyone, he isn't that good, but he'll be up to something. Something subtle."

So that's another person I can't trust anymore. Lovely. What's next? Squirt's working with Team Rocket? Pika's been faking that injury just so she can shoot me in the back? Moron going to put me in one of those Pokeballs and drop it down a well?! **What fucking next?!**

"Celebi should hate the clone as much as we all do, but he's not above using it to weaken you. Why take out something if it can be useful first?"

"Probably the reason he hasn't tried to kill us yet." Ryuu mused, "I'm not exactly friendly with your group and Anti..." He turned to the other phantom, "actually why would he keep you around again?"

"Because this clone business means I'm not going to trust Mew. He thinks that _thing_ can be saved. I know better."

"Get to the point." I growled. I don't care about any of that anymore. Just tell me what you came here to say and be done with it.

"Right. I went to have words with our little fairy friend. Can't really fight him, however much I want to, but I could at least tell him to his face that I knew he had his paws all over this mess."

"Still say it was a stupid idea." Ryuu grumbled, "why warn him?"

"Because it was the best way to try and squirrel some answers out of him. I couldn't know for sure that it was him until I threw some bait and made him confirm it."

"And?" I growled. I was failing to see why Anti felt the need to come tell me this, considering none of the other bastards I know seems to think keeping me in the loop is a good fucking idea, or why he was so edgy about it.

Anti sighed to himself, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Dealing with Celebi in my world taught me one thing, never ever show that you've figured everything out. Throw in a little bullshit when you confront him. Make him think you're seeing plots that aren't there and he'd get over confident and end up giving information he normally wouldn't."

"So?" Rapidly losing patience here.

"The lie I threw at him was that he saved Ash from being vaporised." Oh... I'm really hoping this doesn't go where I think it's going. "I made it up, something completely rediculous. I threw an illusionary shell fragment at him, for Arceus' sake... and he managed to roll with it, had an explaination ready and everything. My Celebi couldn't lie worth a damn... yours, I just don't know."

"Meaning..."

"Either he's a much better liar than mine was, to come up with that cover story on the spot. Or he was telling the truth and Ash is still alive."

What... I-I don't... Why does this involve me?

"So, the reason I came to see you. What do we tell Scarlet?"

"Huh?" I... I didn't expect that. Between that and everything else... I could barely keep up anymore, wrap my head around anything. I barely heard the rest of the conversation.

"Do we tell her that Celebi says he's still alive or assume he's lying and risk him being able to use that later."

"He's tried to manipulate her once," Ryuu added, "this is just him trying again."

"It's working." Anti grumbled, "if we don't tell her and it turns out to be true, he'll just point out we knew about it. She'll never trust us again."

"But telling her is just going to have her play into whatever he wants her to do!"

"Exactly. I tried to throw him a curveball, and instead he's backed us into a corner with this choice." Anti turned back to me, "this is not a decision for me to make. This isn't my reality, this isn't Ryuu's Scarlet. She is yours. So, what do we do?"

Mine? How the fuck was Scarlet mine? She just beat crap out of me, repeatedly. I wanted nothing more than to help her- help her avenge her friend. Ah. Well, that made this decision easy.

"Tell her."

"You're sure?" Anti asked.

"Yes! She's going on a suicide run against Team Rocket because her friend is dead. If there is a chance he's alive..."

"Then she'll chase that hope instead." Anti nodded, "and if it turns out to be Celebi lying?"

"Then she'll hate me for it. I don't care."

"She'd never forgive you for giving her false hope."

"What part of not caring do you not understand?!" I snapped, climbing to my feet and walking straight past the phantom, "even if she hates me, even if she ends up helping Celebi try to destroy me... at least she won't die fighting alone."

"You are sure?"

"More than I've been sure of anything. Tell her. And keep her safe. Please."

I didn't give him the chance to argue with me, walking towards the end of the alleyway and back out onto the street. Except the other phantom flew overhead and dropped to the ground in front of me. I stopped, practically nose to nose with myself. What was he up to now?

"You know I never liked you." Ryuu crossed his arms. I would have done the same if I had both of them working, so I settled for taking a step back. "But you just proved me wrong."

"...Huh?"

"In my world, a lot of bad stuff happened, and that is putting it lightly. I lost some of the most important people in the world to me. But my Scarlet was always there for me, and me for her. If you want to save yours that badly, you can't be all bad." He held out his paw, "I'll put aside my grudge with you and Fervo until she is safe and out of all this Legendary conspiricy bullshit. You have my word."

"On Nina's memory," I asked, before I held out my own paw.

"On Nina's memory." He nodded, agreeing to the most sacred thing I could think off as we shook on it. I ignored the icy feeling racing up my arm, managing what had to be the first true smile I'd managed to have all day. I don't know why but I trusted the phantom. I just knew that I could trust him to do what I couldn't, what I was too weak to be able to do. Whatever Celebi or Team Rocket were planning, they'd have to get past the undead Charmander before they could even touch her.

"Thank you." Not something I say very often. Even rarer was the fact I wasn't being sarcastic.

.With that he just nodded and let me go, stepping aside as I continued on my way. I heard him and Anti start talking, but I wasn't paying attention as I stepped out onto the street. I looked around, lights were going on as darkness fell. All the streetlights were lit, bathing the road to the Pokemon Center in a yellow glow. All bar one, anyway. I looked up at the buckled lamp post that I'd been thrown into, managing a small smile at that. I was blasted into and took out a light, and managed to pick myself up afterwards. I snuck a glance back behind me, my tail flame lighting up the shadows as it always had, managing to burn brightly again after all that had happened. The alley was empty now, the phantoms must have gone after Scarlet already.

"Good. One less thing to worry about."

Now the more pressing concern. Just because Anti had shocked me with the thing about Scarlet and her friend, doesn't mean I forgot what he said earlier. I believe I have to have words with Scyther and a certain pink cat. While we promised not to kill the bastard clone, I never said anything about the original, so Mew had better have a good bloody explaination or I'll tear his head off. I clenched my fists, even the already battered one. Didn't even flinch at the cracking noise from it as I started back for the Center. I made it about half way before the doors burst open and Spiral and Alpha came rocketing out into the street. Didn't take a genius to work out they were looking for me. Didn't take them long, my tail flame means I don't exactly blend in, so they spotted me in seconds.

"This isn't going to be fun." I grumbled to myself, knowing how Spiral was going to react at my condition. I was expecting a remark of somekind from Sarah, something along the lines of '_what did you expect_' but there was still nothing... That probably should have worried me, but I had other things to think about so I pushed it away as a very angry looking Espeon stormed up the road towards me.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

It was kind of adorable really. She was smaller than me still, not close to fully grown, so the idea she could scare me with a glare was just laughable. No matter how mature she seemed or acted, she was still a kit to me. Alpha, being an adult, I paid a bit more attention to. He seemed concerned, rather than angry. Good old Alpha, at least I can trust him to be rational. People I can trust seem to be in short supply right now, so it was good to see friendly faces. Even if they did turn to looks of shock when they got close enough to see just how badly battered I was.

"W-what happened?" Spiral sprinted the last few meters, practically pushing me under a streetlight so she could look over my injuries. It was weird, watching her size up my wounds. While she still looked shocked, I could see her fight it down to focus on making sure I wasn't too badly hurt. Guess living in a Pokemon Center all this time comes in handy.

"No Scarlet," Alpha noted. Hah. Trust him to figure it out.

"She's gone."

"She did this?" Spiral looked up from examining my arm. The look on her face made me really glad Anti'd fixed up the worst of my injuries. She'd have gone postal if I'd shown up with a busted skull, ribs and legs too.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her alo-"

"Spiral, it wasn't her fault. She's had a worse day than we had. I said the wrong thing, I paid for it."

"But-"

"It's fine. Really. I've survived worse, remember." I tussled her fur a little, managed another small smile. "Don't hate her."

"She hurt you." Spiral wasn't convinced, voice practically dripping venom. If she'd been an Umbreon like Blacky, I'd probably have seen her eyes turning blood red right then.

"So did Alpha back in Vermillion. I had it coming then too. Are you going to hate him for it?"

"No..." Spiral mumbled, glancing up at the Ninetales for a second before staring down at the ground.

Huh. Didn't expect that to work that easily. Maybe I should try this diplomacy thing more often? ..Nah. Sure it might work on Spiral, but it certainly won't help against the bastards I normally have to deal with. Speaking of which, I was going to have to find some way to get away from Spiral and Alpha if I was going to get Mew and Scyther to talk. Sure, Spiral knew about Mew now so there was no real reason to send her away... and I did promise not to hide any more secrets from her. But I didn't want her to know just how low the other pink feline had sunk, or what I was going to do. Alpha was looking me over, as though he knew there was something I wasn't saying. I just shrugged again, looking down at Spiral. Surely he didn't expect me to tell the full story in front of a kit? He bought the unspoken excuse. Hopefully that'd buy me enough time to come up with a better one... although, now that I think about it, why do I care if he finds out about Mew. The bastard screwed me over, why should I keep his secrets anymore?

No. If I told Alpha, out of spite, he'd want to question Mew. All nicey-nice. No face-pulping allowed. If it came up later, sure, I'd tell him. But not until after I've finished with Mew. I looked towards the Center, noticing several lights were on in the various rooms. If I wanted to distract Spiral and Alpha, there was an easy way to do it.

"Any of the others better?" I asked. It had been at least a couple hours since we'd arrived. It was a long shot but I just might-

"Fervo woke up from his coma." Huh. How about that. The Treecko actually helped me out. I managed a not-entirely-fake smile at the news as Alpha continued, "Pika's up and about too, she was with him."

"She was the one who came up to us and said she'd thought something had happened to you..." Spiral looked up at me. I recoiled at the sight of tears in her eyes, "I thought she was crazy or having a nightmare or something from the painkillers. But it actually happened. And I wasted ten minutes arguing with her." Kind of glad she did, but I felt bad for thinking that, especially with how guilty she looked.

Now that I think about it, actually, how the fuck did Pika know something had happened to me? I bit back the nagging fear that she was involved in this whole Celebi/Mew mess. Some part of me insisting that wasn't the case.

"I didn't believe her either at first," Alpha came to my rescue, "it was my call to make, not yours."

"He's my uncle! He got hurt and I could have been there ten minutes ago!" And walked right into the middle of the worst conversation I've ever had to have. Not something anyone would want to happen, believe me.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" I smiled at her, crouching down and ruffling her fur between her ears again.

"You know I hate that..." She mumbled.

"Really?" I laughed, "I remember different." How many times had we spent the afternoon in Cerulean just watching the sunset, her dozing off as I ruffled her fur like that. "Spiral, I promise I'm fine."

"You're sure?" She looked up at me, the innocence and hope in her eyes reminding me of when she was just an Eevee.

"You're good enough to know if any of this is actually crippling. You haven't freaked out and dragged me in there yet so I must be fine." I wiped the damp fur under her eyes, "I trust you to stop me being too stupid. Okay?"

Don't ask me where any of that came from. I just said it without thinking, the words just came to me. And they seemed to work. She managed to smile back, the doubt fading away and letting the Spiral I knew shine again.

"So Pika's up and about too." I changed the subject, knowing better than to bring up what had just happened again,"anyone else?"

"Karen and Squirt are about somewhere. Think they went to talk to that Grovyle character," Alpha shrugged. "Joanne's team are recovering as well as we expected. Scout's awake, but he's not moving anytime soon."

"And Scyther?" That was the important one.

"Was sleeping last I checked."

"What room?" Subtlety isn't my strong point. Not that I needed to be subtle. It wasn't like Mew, everyone knew Scyther. It wasn't weird for me to want to talk to him. Alone.

Spiral pointed me in the right direction, although it had taken a few minutes for me to convince her that I wanted to speak to him alone. Alpha looked a little suspicious at that but he let me go. Apparently he had to go meet up with Porygon and the others anyway so I lucked out there. I spotted Pika in the corridor. She looked like she wanted to talk to me but Spiral cut her off and launched into a big lecture about how she was injured and supposed to be resting instead of wandering around like an imbicile and was she trying to hurt herself further? The look on the Pikachu's face as she was chewed out and herded into a room was priceless. And it handily distracted Spiral so I was able to slip away.

Part of me was tempted to take advantage of being alone to track down Mew, but as I was already pretty much right next to Scyther's door... might as well get that one out of the way. Thankfully the wall demon wasn't shut and just swung open, instead of slamming me in the face like they normally do, so I stepped inside. The bug was sitting in bed, staring out the window, that weird firefly was floating around his head. I slammed the door shut, a little disappointed he didn't even jump, just turned to look down at me.

"Flame's had a bad day," he noted.

"So have you." I replied, eyeing the multiple bandages wrapped around him.

"Scyther's survived worse."

"So have I." Well, this was certainly a thrilling conversation.

"Mew has spoken to Flame, Scyther assumes."

"What." He knew. He knew the bastard was here?!

"Scyther told Mew to. Else Scyther wouldn't let the clone live."

"You knew?"

"Scyther figured it out during the battle. Then saw a Pika in the hallways while Pika was supposed to still be unconscious. Wasn't hard to figure out."

"Why make them tell me?"

He mused it over for a second, before fixing me with a level stare, "you trusted him. You deserved to hear, from him, what was going on."

I looked up at him, sorely tempted to throw those words back in his face. I trusted him too, then to find out about this Celebi thing. But the earnest, honest look on his face... So he hadn't told me about something he'd apparently dealt with, could I really hold a grudge over that? Spiral'd yelled at me for doing the same thing after all. No matter what Anti or Ryuu said, did I really believe I couldn't trust Scyther anymore? One way to find out...

"What about Celebi?" I asked. Might as well get it over with.

"Celebi?"

"You've talked to him."

"Scy- No. I stopped his plans once or twice." He didn't question how I knew, instead just answering me as openly as he could. Even dropping the speech thing, which I know he struggles to do on purpose when he isn't worked up over something.

"He hasn't tried to play mindgames with you?"

"He has. I'm not biting. You saved my life, I haven't repaid that debt yet. And even if I had, I have no intention of betraying anyone."

And that was that. I could still trust Scyther, end of story. Maybe I was being naive, or I was deluding myself in sheer desperation at wanting to believe him, but I didn't care. I wanted to trust him.

"Thanks." I managed to say, eventually. "One less thing to worry about."

"No problem. Scyther knows a thing or two being careful with who to trust."

"I suppose so," guess that was that. Onto the next part of my agenda. And, well, Scyther knowing about Mew being here could come in handy. "You seen Mew anywhere?"

"Ah." Oh that can't be good. "Mew and the clone left."

I blinked. Was pretty much the only reaction I could manage. Scyther frowned, looking displeased with the news too.

"They went about an hour ago. Said they didn't want to push their luck any further and they'd find another safehouse."

"You have got to be fucking joking."

"I wish I was," he spat, "it's cowardly to leave like that. I'd just woken up, wasn't able to stop them before they teleported away."

"That bastard. He's not getting away that easy!" I turned and left the room. Door tried to give me trouble, so I just smashed the fucker down.

That arrogant, conniving, psychic bastard! He hid here after being the reason this whole mess even happened and now he runs away before I can call him on it?! No. He is not getting away. But how am I going to find... oh. Oh. Hah. Hahaha. It didn't matter where Mew'd done, I don't have to find him. _I can make him come to me_. What did Anti say when he was arguing with Ryuu back when they first turned up? That little psychic signal he got whenever Ryuu was in danger? I've got that too. I remember Mew mentioning it. Haha.

"Uncle!" I heard Spiral calling from behind me, guess she'd finished with Pika. I ignored her, too busy trying to remember my way around the place. Every Pokemon Center was pretty much identical, and all the time in Cerulean and having to break into one in Vermillion meant I knew my way around. So it literally only took minutes for me to find my way to the roof.

I'd made a point of slamming the door to the rooftop shut behind me. Spiral had been following me, trying to get me to talk to her about what had got me so worked up I had to smash Scyther's door down, and I didn't want her trying to stop me. Fireballs shot across the open roof, slamming into the chain link fencing at the edges as I walked towards it. Part of me expected Sarah to pop up, try and convince me this was stupid. No sign of her, so onwards I went. And then I heard the door hit the floor behind me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who could knock them off their hinges when in a hurry.

"Uncle, what are yo-" she saw the damaged chain link fences, she saw me walking towards them... she was a smart kit, she knew what I was planning. "No. What's going on? What are you doing? Why?"

"I want answers from Mew." I'd managed to nap a boom berry from one of the plants on the way to Scyther's room, so I downed it while she was behind me and couldn't see.

"That doesn't explain anyth-" anything Spiral said was drowned out by the roaring fire that melted already weakened fence, causing part of it to clatter to the ground and giving me a large open section. "No. Don't. Please, uncle, don't."

The sound of desperation and horror in her voice made me want to turn back. Every instinct in my body screamed that I should turn around and at least look at her. I daren't. I knew that if I did then I'd never be able to do this.

"Don't worry," I managed to call out, sounding oddly cheerful and confident even if I felt none of those things, "I said I'd be fine, remember?"

"Uncle Flame... please." She was crying now. I could hear it. Even if I couldn't, I just knew.

"Sorry."

I needed to deal with Mew. I needed those answers... so I did the worst thing I could ever do, I ignored one of my kits crying and took a running jump off of the roof.


	338. Fire and Ice

Well this didn't take quite as long as I expected it too. Still took far longer than it should have but, hey, progress is progress.

Also, I'm really, really surprised no one figured out this solution to the cliffhanger.

See, Tanon, I told you that a certain someone would actually do things!

**Episode 338: Fire and Ice**

To say that I was uncomfortable would be a vast, vast understatement. Imagine a scenario where you are locked in a room with a group of complete strangers and you know that one of them is a murderer who could kill again at any moment, but you have no idea which one. As it turns out, that level of paranoia and awkwardness is remarkably similar to being in a room with Grovyle, who I already know has a big brother complex thing going on. And he was staying awfully close to that sword of his... The fact there were also a load of people I didn't know was not helping matters. I'm not sure Karen knew either, she'd made polite conversation with the two Eons and the ball of fluff that I think was supposed to be an Absol kit but nothing that implied she actually knew them. Not that I was really paying much attention, I don't exactly try to evesdrop on people's conversations. Unless it's Fervo, anyway, I try and make sure I know what he's planning. Helps to be prepared.

So as for what I was doing, I just sat there and ate my ice cream in awkward silence. It was pretty obvious I was in the way, the Gardevoir (who I think might be a relation of Karen's but after the sword thing earlier I wasn't feeling stupid enough to ask) kept shooting me cautious looks. I pretended not to notice, the same way I pretended not to notice Grovyle repeatedly waving off her concern or the way Karen kept sneaking rather unsubtle glances at the two of them. It was pretty obvious that this was going to be some big, awkward personal thing between the lot of them, so I decided it was best to just leave. Thankfully I'd heard a perfectly good excuse, a few minutes earlier I had heard Pika and Spiral having an argument of some kind. Which, followed with the loud bang that came from a couple of rooms down, along with more yelling, gave me the perfect excuse to escape.

I climbed down from the bed, placed the bowl I'd been holding on the floor and pretended not to notice the way the Absol kit immediately wandered over to see if there was any ice cream left in it, and headed for the door.

"Well, thanks for the ice cream, I'm gonna leave you lot. Gotta go see how everyone else is doing, make sure Pika's not going to ki-" I stopped in mid-sentence, hearing something very, very odd and out of place. Especially in a hospital. My hearing isn't exactly brilliant compared to, say, Pika's, but even I could make out the telltale crackle of flames. A lot of them. From above?

"Was that fire?" The... um, Leafeon I think, spoke up. Suppose those big ears Eons had weren't for show. "Big ol' blast by the sound of it."

It didn't take a genius to figure out just who was behind that one. There were only two fire types I knew were definitely around, and I don't see Alpha torching things in a Pokemon Center. What on earth was that Charmander up to this time? And do I hear screami- **what the hell was that!?**

I spun around at the sudden crash from outside, everyone looking towards the window as we all saw something we certainly never expected. Outside the window of Grovyle room there happened to be a large tree. And something had just slammed into the branches. Something orange. Other branches and leaves flew everywhere as the lizard hung, dazed, from a rather sturdy looking branch.

"Flame?" I asked myself, somehow managing to race over to the window in question despite my shell. It certainly looked like him, and the swearing was a good giveaway. I hope that Absol kit isn't too impressionable. I hadn't even heard a few of those before, which was worrying considering how long I've known Flame now. You would have thought I'd have heard just about every curse he knew by now, but apparently not. So what on earth had him busting out the new ones? And, for that matter, how did he get in a tree?

Probably should work those out the other way around, priorities and all. Ignoring the sudden attention just about everyone else was giving me, I swung open the window. It was a big tree but, thankfully Flame was on one of the lower branches so we were about the same height. Still had no idea how he got in there in the first place, I'd been looking out that window for about ten minutes, I'd have seen him climb up. Not to mention the crash- No. Nooooooo. He wouldn't have. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I leant out the window a little further and looked up. I could just make out the fence around the roof, and the gap that was in it that certainly hadn't been there before.

"You jumped off of the roof?!" I blurted out, Flame jumping in surprise and falling out of the tree. "Ah. Oops. Sorry!"

"Ow. Fucking gravity." He slowly pushed himself up. It was getting dark and everything so it was hard to tell but he didn't look right, the way he was standing was all wrong and he only seemed to use one arm when he pulled himself up. "What idiot put a fucking tree there?!"

I blinked, letting that sink in. He jumped off of a roof, at least I'm almost certain he did, and he wasn't even aiming for the tree. He wasn't aiming for the one landing that didn't involve slamming into concrete and, at best, shattering his legs if it didn't outright kill him... What the hell was going on? Yeah, he could go crazy and stupid sometimes, but never that downright suicidal. I sighed to myself, knowing I was going to have to get down there and ask if I wanted any hope at figuring out what caused all this. I was about to turn and run for the door when I saw Flame turn away from the Center and look like he was going to head off up the street. There was no way I'd make it to the front entrance of the Pokemon Center before he could get away, I'm a turtle, I'm not exactly built for sprinting... I sighed again, that only really left me with one option. I glanced back at Karen, who was looking at me with concern. Everyone else was staring at me too, but I ignored them and their barely concealed interest.

"I'll be fine," I tried to reassure Karen, hoping I sounded confident because I sure didn't feel it, "taking a shortcut."

And then I climbed out the window and dropped down to ground floor.

Legs weren't too happy with me, and my back and shoulders slammed into the inside of my shell when I hit the ground. Not for the first time, I found myself vowing to get some padding or seatbelts before I really injured myself. Assuming Flame didn't injure me first. I wasn't stupid, I knew there was a pretty good chance this was going to turn into a fight. I just hoped it wasn't as bad as Vermillion or Cerulean had been and that I'd be able to talk him down... the last thing anyone needed was him to go on a rampage now. Especially when I was the only one in any condition to try and knock him out.

"Flame!" I called after the Charmander who was walkin- no, limping away.

"Back off, this is none of your fucking business."

"You just jumped off of a building!" I decided not to point out I just had too, although admittedly I had been a damn sight closer to the ground, "something's clearly going on."

"No shit. I salute your powers of observation!" He spun around and did just that. I'll give you one guess to work out which salute he gave me. And, again, he was only using his right arm. His left hanging by his side... I got a little closer, careful not to make it look like I was going to try and charge him, until I could finally make out what state he was in under the dim light of the street lamps and his own flickering tail. The sight nearly had my jaw hit my shell and I couldn't help but wince.

There's no easy way to put it. He looked like hell. Battered beyond all belief, his scales covered in scorch marks and what I really hoped was just grime but I was fairly certain was dried blood. His breathing was unsteady and he constantly clenched and unclenched his right fist as though trying to keep himself calm... or, more likely, he was imagining strangling something. But apart from all that, it was his eyes. Don't ask me how but they almost look dead. Normally, even at his worst, there always seemed to be a light behind those blue eyes. One that had appeared when we took on looking after Blacky and Spiral, now they just seemed empty. Well, all bar one tiny little spark, buried deep inside. And it wasn't warm or friendly, I could just tell that this was white hot rage. Whatever was going on with him, it had pushed him to breaking point.

A little part of me worried it was that shapeshifter again, attacking him up on the roof or something, but if that had been the case Flame certainly wouldn't have turned away from the Pokemon Center. Knowing him, and I like to think I do, he'd have turned around and gone straight back in there. Not headed off up the street and leave. Plus his injuries looked old. The only place he was actually bleeding was a small gash on his stomach, which I imagine comes with slamming into a tree, it certainly didn't match up with all the dried blood. So if he had been attacked, all logic pointed to it having been a while ago...

So why did he jump off the roof? I turned back, now that I was actually outside I could look up and see the hole in the chain link fence. And, more importantly, I could see the small pink feline peering over the edge. Now, it was getting dark and everything but I knew it was Spiral. I just did. The same way I also knew she was crying, even if I couldn't see or hear it. She'd seen him do it. She had seen him jump off of the roof, and she probably hadn't known the tree was there... Spiral had just seen her Uncle Flame jump to what, to her, was his death...

"What the hell?" I found myself saying, looking up at the seemingly miniscule Eon up on the Pokemon Center's roof before finally managing to tear my eyes away and glare down the Charmander. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"None of your business!" Flame snapped, right fist clenched tight as he shifted his weight into what was obviously a fighting stance. I didn't care, just the sight of Spiral and the sheer wrongness of it all made my blood boil.

"The hell it isn't!" I yelled, pointing back up at the roof, "look at her! She's my kit too... she lost her mother, Flame, and now you made her see you try and kill yourself! Why?"

He didn't look at her, just glaring at me instead. "Because it's the only way I can get some fucking answers!"

"**Bullshit.**" I spat, barely even aware that I was using language I normally avoided, "what can possibly be worth doing that to a kit you promised to look after!?"

"I said it was none of your business! Leave it, Squirt." His voice dropped into a growl, last warning. I ignored it. This was far, _far_ more important.

"She was crying and you want me to leave it alone and let you walk away? What kind of uncle are you?"

A fireball launched itself right at my head. Unfortunately for Flame, I had kinda gone into this expecting it would eventually decend into violence so I was more than ready for it. Even after all that had happened this morning, I'd manage to recover enough to be able to pop up a Protect for a half second, let it harmlessly detonate on that, and then immediately ducked when I let the shield drop. Flame's punch met empty air, as apparently he had assumed I wouldn't guess he'd come charging in. So I launched myself back upwards and slammed my skull right into his snout. It stung a little, but not nearly as much as it did to him.

And, well, while he was off balance and right in front of me. Water Pulse, pushing him back out of punching range. I dodged one shot, I'm not stupid enough to think that means I can dodge more if I give him the chance. His stupid moments aside, Flame is pretty good at learning in fights, he isn't going to fall for a Skull Bash again. He staggered slightly and was pretty much completely soaking wet, although I had made sure to keep the water jet focused on his front so I didn't put out his tail. He reached up and rubbed at his muzzle where I'd clocked him, still only using that right arm. Didn't mean I could forget about his left though, I know what Flame's like. Get him angry enough and I could dislocate both his arms and he'd still try to punch my lights out, pain be damned.

"That was a mistake..." he growled, dropping back into his fighting stance.

"Not as much as making Spiral cry," I countered.

"And making her see this is going to make her feel _so_ much better," he rolled his eyes and- and... He had a point. Seeing the two of us fighting cannot have been- holy crap!

I barely darted around the blast of grey fire, the stream licking my shell for a moment as I scurried to the side. Hadn't even had time to throw up another Protect... he'd thrown me off guard and I was willing to bet my water typing wouldn't have helped me against whatever the hell that fire was. Actually, hellfire was probably a good name for it. I'm fairly certain I could smell brimstone. Either that or almost-cooked Wartortle. They might smell very similar for all I know. I sidestepped a bit further than I needed too, mentally getting another Protect ready incase he tried a second blast. None came. I turned to look at the lizard who was suddenly coughing, clutching at his chest and wincing in pain.

"Ow... fucking tree. Just had those fixed."

Well, as good as it was to know he couldn't fling too much fire around without hurting himself, I was slightly more concerned with getting him to stop hurting himself. And to stop trying to hurt me, ideally. "Flame, you're clearly not in any condition for this."

"Shut up." Nice to see his conversational skills were the same as ever. At least he had stopped shooting for a moment, so I decided to make the most of it.

"Flame, please, what is going on?" Time to try diplomacy again, hopefully this time I can avoid snapping at him.

"I said it was none of your fucking business!" He snapped, venting smoke.

"One of my friends just jumped off a roof and is beaten to hell and back," I countered, calmly and quietly as I slowly moved closer, "of course it's my business."

"Nosy bastard." Was that a smirk I spy, along with that little flash of his sense of humour?

"Someone has to try and look out for yo-" the expression on his face darkened, "and that was exactly the wrong thing to say, wasn't it?" Well, he hadn't shot at me again, so I could still save this. Probably. I hope.

"People '_looking out for me_' got me in this mess to begin with." That doesn't really answer anything... and I think the look on my face told him as much as he continued, "I don't want anymore people fucking around with my life."

I caught the implication, "someone stabbed you in the back?"

"Understatement of the fucking year."

"And that leads to jumping off a roof?"

"Trying to lure the bastard out." There is a flaw in that logic somewhere, but I had a funny feeling it wasn't the one I was thinking of.

"So you can hurt whoever it was?" I asked, trying to work out who it could be. I doubted it was anyone of our group. I trusted them all, even Fervo, with my life. I couldn't see anyone of us doing something that could drive Flame to this. Not to mention he knows where we all are, he wouldn't need to lure us out... I'm really uncomfortable with having to come up with that conclusion.

"So I can _kill_ them." There was no hesitation, no bluster. Just a calm statement that I could tell he meant. Now I was really, really hoping it wasn't one of us.

Which begged the question of who was it, if it wasn't one of us? Flame wasn't exactly a social butterfly, frankly I'm amazed he gets along with as many of us as he does, so who could possibly rile him up this much? He made it pretty clear on multiple occasions he lived alone back in Viridian Forest, so it had to be someone he ran into since we met? Alpha? No, I banished the thought as soon as it appeared, he was practically part of the gang. I couldn't see the Ninetales doing anything that drive Flame this crazy. Scarlet? Possible, she was definitely around somewhere, and I do know those two had a argument of some kind. But I find it hard to believe he'd go this mental over her, he doesn't exactly strike me as the type to form emotional attachments to people... and I really hope it wasn't her, considering the part I played in setting the two of them up in the first place... There had to be someone else. Someone else he knows that isn't part of our gr- oh it couldn't be.

"Is it Crescent?" I'd had a funny him and the Raichu were a lot more familiar with each other than they let on, but I'd never really wanted to ask after the whole Cerulean incident.

The sudden flash in Flame's eyes and the way he snarled when I mentioned her name gave me all the comfirmation I needed. Okay, so quickly go over what I can figure out via what he's already said: She was looking out for him but apparently betrayed him, which I can only assume involved beating the crap out of him from all his injuries. And now he really, really wants to murder her. Still not sure where jumping off of a roof fits into all this, but there had to be some logic to it. Even if it was Flame-logic. And sometimes all it took was someone pointing out that normal person logic works too.

"Flame, I want to help you." I prefaced, about to go into trying to come up with a rational solution, when he cut me off.

"You want to help me kill someone?" It was almost funny how, even as furious as he was, he was still able to give that skeptical sarcastic look. Just wish he'd done it with less teeth.

"Okay, maybe not that bit," I admitted. I mean... he was a friend and all, I could even go so far as to saying he was one of my best friends (which sounds bad now that I think about it. Ah! Don't tell him I said that!) but I certainly wasn't going to kill anyone. "But there has to be a better way to do this than jumping off of rooftops."

"Well, there's a river running through the city center. No bastard'll be able to put a tree in the way there."

"...Not what I meant." Really starting to doubt that there was any logic in Flame's actions now, it really sounded like he was trying to get himself killed. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"There's a thing. In my head," no comment, not really the time for the entire laundry list of remarks I could say to that. "_Crescent_ knows when I'm in mortal danger."

"So you're trying to set this off?" I don't recall Raichu having that power... but I'm not exactly an expert on electric types. I'd have to ask Pika.

"That's the plan!" He grinned. A very, very psychotic grin. I'd be seeing it in my nightmares from now on.

"That is completely insane." If I didn't remember how bad he was with human technology, like doors, I'd have suggested that maybe a phone would work better.

"Well it's a good thing I'm dealing with someone completely fucking mental then!" I almost think I prefered it when he was angry over being a raving lunatic. Do they make straightjackets for Charmander, because we might just need one.

Okay, okay, think Squirt. There has to be a way to do this that doesn't involve Flame trying to kill himself, and then murdering my ex... how on earth did my life go so wrong that I actually end up in these situations? And to think I thought crossdressing was bad. Well, it is, but at least that didn't involve killing anyone. Ugh, where's Fervo when you need him? As much as I hate to admit it, he had a knack for reading people. He never seemed to use it much but it could certainly come in handy when we've got Flame about three seconds away from going completely psychotic on us.

"Are we done?"

"No! No we are not done." I tried not to sound like I was about to launch into a scolding session or a lecture. The look of disapproval I got in return told me that I failed dismally. Fine, then, might as well roll with it and bring up the very, very important thing he seemed to be forgetting. "Does any of this excuse what you just did to Spiral?"

"I'll make it up to her lat-"

"Flame! She was crying." I glanced up at the roof, only to find that she had vanished. Was probably on her way down... Not sure if that was a good thing or not, her presence could help calm him down just as easily as it could make him try and run again.

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy here, either."

No, Flame, you're jumping for utterly insane reasons. But I'm not stupid enough to say that out loud, biting back the flash of anger I felt as Flame kept on insisting on ignoring the fact he'd probably just traumatised a kit he'd had a damn good part in raising. I bit all that back and managed to force a calm smile on my face as I stepped over to the Charmander. I stopped for only a moment when he flinched back when I got close, before making a point of rolling my eyes and stepping closer.

"Flame, please, just calm down." I put a paw on his good shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes, "let's go inside and try and make things up to Spiral. We can come up with something that doesn't involve you trying to kill yourself. All of us. Okay?"

He had the good grace to actually look downcast, glancing down at his right arm and slowly relaxing his fist before looking back up at me. "...Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Eventually, sure." Ring-a-ding-ding, we have a winner. Where's my medal? "You're her best Uncle Flame, remember? I'll help calm her down, promise."

"Fine."

"No more crazy suicide stunts?"

"I'll try." He let out a small smile again.

"Well, thank Celebi for tha-"

My pleased expression vanished the moment the words left my mouth. Simply because the way he reacted. There wasn't even a notable change in expression, just a tiny flash in his eyes... but the sudden roar as his tail flame practically tripled in size, taking on the colour of that weird hellfire for a second. I barely had time to let that sink in before his left fist collided with my snout with a bone-cracking crunch. I tried to fall back, dazed and trying to work out if the crunch had been from my face or his arm, when his good paw grabbed ahold of the neck opening of my shell. His damaged one hooked an arm hole and this sudden pure rage did the rest.

Oddly enough, despite being a turtle, I was more than used to the sensation of hurtling through the air with little to no control. Of course, usually I'm propelling myself with an Aqua Jet, not being thrown around by a murderous looking Charmander. Even in my dazed state I could make out the sheer rage that had appeared in his eyes, an almost feral snarl on his face as I hurtled backwards. I managed to get just enough focus to try for a Protect, which is probably the only thing that saved me when I smashed through the glass of the Pokemon Center's front entranceway. If it wasn't for the green shield and my shell, I'd probably have been sliced to ribbons.

As it was, I still had the uncomfortable sensation of hitting the ground on my back, bouncing and tumbling all the way across the lobby until I slammed into the front desk. Really, _really_ need to get seatbelts. To say that stung was an understatement, but it didn't sting nearly as much as seeing Flame standing outside, staring back at me. Like with Spiral on the rooftop, the dim light and the distance didn't prevent me from noticing the hurt look on his face. The emotional kind of hurt. I stayed, propped up against the front desk of the Pokemon Center, oblivious to Nurse Joy looking over it, oblivious to Officer Jenny and some other human woman appearing out of a back office... Oblivious to Moron and Joanne, even to Karen as she appeared beside me and looked out at the fire lizard that just stood there, unmoving.

I only realised she was there when she raised an arm, glaring out at Flame as her eyes started to glow. I reached up and pulled her arm down, throwing her arm off and flinching away as a wave of psychic force cracked the floor tiles beside me and wrenched chairs out of their fittings.

"Don't." I looked up at the puzzled expression of my girlfriend, "he doesn't like psychics. It'd make him worse." Whatever had set him off again, I had to fix it. I fought myself back to my feet, ignoring the waves of dizziness.

"Jazzy, you can't-"

"Karen, please," I pleaded with her, "he's my friend. I need to go help him."

She didn't look convinced but slowly nodded. She waved her hand and all the glass covering the ground in the entrance way shifted out of the way. I muttered a quick thanks, which turned into a curse as the sight of the purple glow on the glass shards shook Flame out of his paralysis. He turned away, spitting out as massive plume of smoke and vanishing into it.

"No, you don't." I growled to myself, racing outside a lot faster than a turtle had any right to be. I darted through the smoke cloud, eyes and throat stinging from the arid black smoke, skidding to a halt on the other side. I'd expected a hail of fireballs, maybe another punch to the face. What I saw instead was the Charmander leaping up off of a dumpster, grabbing onto a drainpipe and pulling himself up onto the rooftops before vanishing out of sight.

I blinked, not sure what the hell to do now, as I certainly had no hope of chasing anyone onto rooftops, when a small bundle of pink raced past me. I did a double take at the sight, wincing as the Espeon kit leapt up onto the dumpster, jumping off and somehow balancing herself on one of those thin wooden dividing fences.

"Wait, Spiral!" I raced towards her, knowing exactly what she was planning to do. I wasn't fast enough, or she didn't hear, or she just didn't care. There was a fiery determination in her eyes as she coiled like a spring and used the extra height from the fence to launch straight up onto the rooftop and off after her uncle.

Leaving me standing alone in the middle of the street, wondering just what the hell had just happened... and what I could do to put it right.

"Of all the times for Scout to be out of comission," I grumbled, taking off down the street. I might not be able to climb or jump, but I could at least try and follow from the ground. Whatever this was, I was damn well going to get to the bottom of it.


	339. Stubborness Runs in the Family

And we're back, again! With more surprises.

Seriously, who saw this one coming?

If anyone did then I am going to be very disappointed. In myself.

Anyway, moving on, there's not much else I can say that the title doesn't do for me.

Just consider this a taste of life with Spiral in the group. Endless fun for all the family.

Except Squirt.

**Episode 339: Stubborness Runs in the Family**

"Wait, Spiral!" I barely even heard Uncle Squirt yelling, too focused on keeping my balance on the fence. Thankfully between my feline-ish build, long tail and a little cheating with psychic powers, I managed to avoid falling off long enough to coil my legs and launch myself up onto the rooftops. Nearly slipped on the tiles, but I managed to catch myself and shot off after Uncle Flame. He'd cleared several rooftops already, clearly not planning on sticking around, so I didn't waste time looking back for Uncle Squirt. He'd tried to calm things down, I could tell that much, and I have no doubt that he would gladly have kept on trying... but he's a turtle. There was no way he'd be able to catch up to a Charmander in a full sprint, especially not when climbing and jumping is concerned.

I was the only one left. Everyone else was still injured, if they tried they were likely to do even more damage to themselves even before they caught up and had to manuvere around Uncle Flame's temper. From a purely rational standpoint, I was probably the only one able to catch up, not get shot at and have a hope in hell at calming him down. Of course, I wasn't exactly being entirely rational at the time what with the whole 'Uncle jumping off a roof' thing. Hence why I thought it was a good idea to go charging across a tile roof, skid and nearly fall off the end into an alleyway. There was a brief moment of vertigo when my front paw met empty air but I managed to save it and scramble back.

For the briefest moment I realised how stupid and crazy I was being. As much as I like to think otherwise, I'm still just a kit and here I was running around on rooftops. If I'd fell off, I'd probably get myself killed. I bit back the sudden lance of fear, ignored the pounding of my heart. No time to waste, every second I wasted was a second he got further ahead and there was no way in hell I was letting this- whatever it was continue. No way. No how. Never. I locked eyes on the tail flame in the distance, a nice light in the rapidly approaching night. At least he'd be easy to follow, I mused as I geared up and jumped the alley. Between the big flashing light and my feline vision, not to mention a lot of practice at hide and seek when I was just an Eevee, I didn't exactly have to worry about losing him.

For a second there was the horrible, horrible sensation of being in empty air with gravity setting in and I was about to fall. Then I hit the roof on the other side and replaced it with the equally horrible sensation of scrambling for grip. Why the hell were there so many slanted roofs in Saffron? Cerulean was all flat, at least around the Pokemon Center. If we'd been back home this would have been easy. Or at least leveled the playing field. Charmander tend to live in mountain reigions, running around on rocky uneven terrain is nothing for them. While that did give him an advantage, I still had one of my own. In a race, four legs always beat two. Sure, Charmander could switch to running on all fours, but they were much less comfortable and agile doing it compared to, well, me.

I might not be as fast as a Rapidash, a Manectric or a Jolteon. But if I could run rings around both my uncles before I evolved, then Uncle Flame had no chance of outrunning me now. I dug in my claws, managing to force some forward momentum as I tore off after him again. I didn't even think about the next jump, only losing my grip for a split second when I landed it. He was getting closer now. I don't know where he was going, what he was planning to do or what the hell was going on, but I wasn't going to let him get away with any of it.

"Uncle!" I managed to yell in between panting for breath, my lungs and legs were not happy from sprinting all the way from the roof of the Pokemon Center to... well, I had no idea how far we'd gone, I was too focused on catching up with Uncle Flame that I daren't slow down enough to look back. Oh well, not going back now. "Stop!"

He barely even slowed down, even when I caught up enough that I was only a rooftop behind. I hadn't entirely figured out how I was going to slow him down when I caught up, I was kind of hoping he'd give up and see some sense on his own. If not, well, I'd have to play it by ear. Still, before I could get to that point I'd actually have to catch up first. We'd left the string of stores near the Pokemon Center, running over houses now judging by the fact we were vaulting gardens instead of alleyways. At least if I did fall the landing would be slightly softer. Slightly. Still probably break at least one leg though.

"Uncle!" I tried again. Lungs were really starting to burn now, but I couldn't stop now. Not now I'd gained so much. And had so much to lose.

He flinched at my voice, I saw it as clear as if it were day. He still looked like complete hell, like he should keel over any second, but he obviously didn't fancy stopping anymore than I did. He managed to put on a burst of speed, stopping me from getting close enough to try and pounce, veered slightly so I had to slow down to keep behind him. I heard him take a gasp of air before he hit another gap. I skidded to a halt as a massive plume of smoke completely covered the open space, he'd thrown a smokescreen as he'd jumped it. Evidently he hoped that I'd wait for it to clear, giving him enough time to gain ground or get away. One problem with that little plan.

"I'm psychic!" I felt the power building behind my eyes before I blasted a psychic pulse straight through it, clearing an open section straight in the middle of the black cloud. Managed to crack a couple of roof tiles on the other side too. But, more importantly, I could see the jump again, and my uncle on the other side, booking it as fast as he could. It wasn't going to be fast enough.

Cleared the gap easily, was starting to get the hang of it, and the chase continued.

"You aren't getting away from me, Uncle! Talk to me, please!" I pleaded. _Pleaded_. I wanted nothing more than for this, whatever it was, to stop and him to just talk to me. One second he's beat up to hell but smiling away and calling me a kit like nothing is wrong, the next he's smashing down the door to Scyther's room and jumping off of a _fucking_ roof! And I didn't stop to ask Scyther what the hell was going on when I ran all the way down from the rooftops, I daren't stop after I'd seen Uncle Squirt trying to calm things down... and then the shooting started and I can't just let this happen. Not like in Cerulean, not again.

I'm going to be honest, seeing him like this... so unspeakably upset at something that he loses all reason and turns into this berserk _thing_... it scares me. A lot. Maybe the others don't see it much but he does have a calm, nice and happy side to him, even if he does bury it under layers upon layers of bitterness and sarcasm. But it's there clear as day, at least to me. Maybe it's because I'm an Espeon, we're called the Empathy Pokemon for a reason, or because we're family. But I can see him for who he is, and then something like this happens and that part just vanishes. The uncle who'd sit back and laugh whenever Blacky started a playfight with Pika or Scyther, or even join in on occasion, he's just gone like he never even existed and leaving this psychopathic thing in his place. And I'm terrified that my uncle won't come back. I've had nightmares, okay. Ever since they left for Celadon and Blacky told me everything, about how much trouble he gets into, and then when I panicked and yelled at him about it he told me even more... including when he nearly died... I've had nightmares where I lose him and I can never get him back.

Those I can handle. I hate them, I hate waking up cold, shaking and in a blind panic, but I can deal with them. I can tell myself they aren't real. But there is no way in hell that I can deal with actually losing him. I already lost my mom, I can't lose anyone else! It won't happen, I won't let it! A combination of anger and terror fueled me, letting me ignore the burning in my legs and lungs as I tore across the rooftops. Uncle Flame threw out another couple of smokescreens but I just blasted straight through them without slowing down. Didn't take me long to catch up again, skidding to a halt when he stopped after a jump. Nearly fell flat on my face from the lack of grip but somehow I managed to keep my balance, if only because I was staring at my uncle's back, trying to work out what was going to happen.

Part of me was hoping, hey, that rational sane side of him had come back and he wasn't going crazy any more. The more realistic part of my brain laughed at that naivety. Uncle Flame's never given up this easy on anything in his life. If it was this easy to talk him down then Uncle Squirt could have pulled it off, so the fact that he didn't was proof enough that this couldn't be over yet.

"You aren't going to let me do this, are you?" He said eventually, still not looking back at me.

"No! Why would I?" How did he even have to ask that?

"Then I don't have much of a choice." His right fist clenched hard enough I heard the knuckles crack as his voice dropped to a threatening growl and a small wisp of smoke escaped into the air.

I didn't react. How could I? There's no way he'd ever attack me, no matter how far he's gone. I believed that with pretty much everything I had, he was my uncle and would never, ever do anything like that to me or Blacky. Ever. Not even mind control would work. So I took his words as they were, just an empty threat made by someone desperately grasping at straws. He knew he couldn't outrun me, so he was going to try and scare me away. Hah, Sorry, uncle, not going to work. Nothing could ever make me afraid of you. Afraid for you, yes, this entire situation had me terrified, but nothing you could ever possibly say or do would ever make me afraid of you.

"What's going on?" I asked, simply and politely, hoping against hope itself that I could get through to him. Or at very least work out what set him off this badly. Because, frankly, I wanted to know what the hell caused him to decide to jump off a roof so I could find the person responcable and make them regret ever being born.

"I told you, I want answers." He still didn't look back. This time his left fist closed, I had to wince at the very painful crunch that came from the clearly battered limb. Every instinct I'd gained from living in a Pokemon Center was yelling I had to go get that fixed up, now, but I daren't move and set him off again just yet. Saving all of him was much more important than just an arm, as stupid as that sounds.

I didn't respond to what he'd said, letting the silence do all the talking. He had to know I wasn't happy with that answer, any idiot could tell that much, simply because no one would be happy with that answer. It wasn't even an answer! So I just idly tapped a paw against a roof tile, letting my claws make a quiet clicking noise to let him know I was still waiting. I also knew that the noise was pretty good at driving people insane to the point they'll do whatever I want to get it to stop, even if that includes calming down, stopping being stupid and actually talking to me like a sane person instead of being a giant dumbdumb. Those few days with my brother had been very, very good practice. And Uncle Flame had no more willpower than he did.

There was a part of me wanting to count the seconds it took, see if he actually gave in before Blacky would have, but it was neither the time or the place. There would be plenty of time for silly little jokes and needling him about stupid things later, I kept telling myself. Some would probably call that thought delusional, others would say hopelessly optimistic... but I had to hold onto that blind hope just to keep myself from breaking into tears. Again, like back on the roof. How do people do that? How do the Jennys and Joys or Pokemon like Alpha manage to stay calm during moments like this. Oh well, not like I had much of a choice in the matter. One of us had to be calm and rational, and it clearly wasn't going to be him.

Typical Uncle Flame, really. He never was the calm and rational type. Wore his heart on his sleeve, I believe is the human term for it. If he was annoyed, you knew it. If he was upset, you knew it. If he was happy, some people might miss it but I'd see it clear as day. And if he was pissed off to the point where he didn't think twice about jumping off of a roof in front of me, well, that one was a no brainer. All I had to do now was wait for him to finally tell me what the hell set him off.

"Mew. It's Mew. It's always been Mew." He said, finally. There was no emotion in his voice but I could see his shoulders shaking and the way his tail flame flared up whenever he said the name.

"Mew?" The demigod Mew? The one on our side? The one he, Blacky and Scyther seemed quite chummy with if I remembered the story correctly, that Mew?

He paused again. I stopped tapping, sensing he'd answer on his own this time if I was patient. And, with my uncle, I'd wait as long as I needed. It didn't take long. "He's behind everything. What happened to the others, what happened to Scarlet... what happened to me." Emotion was back, only it was not one of the good ones. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, seemingly not caring about the crunches coming from his left one, not even flinching at what had to hurt a lot. It took a lot of anger to be able to do that, trust me on this one.

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for him messing in my life... none of the others would have gotten hurt today. Scarlet wouldn't believe her friend was killed. It wouldn't have happened. Everyone would be fine if it wasn't for him."

"He did this?" I found it hard to believe but... Uncle Flame wouldn't have snapped this badly if he didn't believe it.

"Not personally. But his fucking around in my life, it got the people I care about _hurt_."

"Uncle..." he was starting to lose it again, I could hear the berserk growl starting to creep back into his voice.

"And then he goes and runs off and leaves us to pick up the pieces! Typical fucking psychic fucking up my life and there's not a thing I can do about it, right? _Not this time._"

"Uncle, calm down-"

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that, Spiral?!" He yelled and turned to face me, black smoke escaping between gaps in his teeth doing little to hide the sheer rage in his eyes that almost, almost, made me want to back away.

"How can I be calm when someone I trusted fucked up pretty much everything I liked about my life because he thought it was okay to fucking meddle in it?! He's always meddled in it, my whole life. Just some stupid game he's playing with Celebi that nearly got your brother killed last time we were here, and no one even told me until today! _How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm about that!?_"

"I... I..." I have no idea what I'm doing or what to say. Why did I think this was a good idea?

"It's just some stupid game to them, Spiral. My entire life and everyone in it." And all of a sudden all that fury just vanished, leaving an exhausted Charmander standing in front of me. "And I'm done with it. I'm done with them fucking with the people I care about."

"Then why jump off of a roof? That's hurting us too." I managed to stay calm, somehow, despite the fact my paws were shaking and all I could think about was him jumping off of that roof in front of me. He couldn't actually be trying to kill himself, right? This is my uncle we're talking about, death doesn't work on him so there'd be no point. Right? Please tell me I'm right. Please let me be right.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground, shame filling his tone. "But this is the only way to finish everything."

"You don't have to jump to your death!" I tried one last time to get through to him, to get him to calm down and come back with me.

"No, I don't." Oh thank heavens for tha- oh no. He looked up again, a flash of that horrible madness appearing in his eyes, "there's a river nearby. That'll work."

Before I could react, before I could even process the sudden change in him or the cold pit that had materialised in my stomach at those words, he vaulted over me. For that brief moment his paw was on my head like he was going to ruffle my fur like I was an Eevee again. And then I felt his weight, my weak grip on the roof tiles nearly causing me to collapse as he passed overhead. And my back had been to open air. There was no way he'd be able to clear that gap without a run up, the only way he could go was down, off of another building.

"Uncle!" I managed to scramble back around, fighting back panic as I saw him start to fall.

Imagine my surprise when he managed enough forward momentum to slam into a bit of guttering, the pipe leading down the wall opposite us. Even in as bad shape as he was, he managed to keep his grip despite hitting it hard enough to slam face first into the brick wall it was attached to. I was still in shock, I could barely process what was happening let alone try and talk to or stop him when he... he punched clean through the bracket connecting the pipe to the wall itself. Just pulled back his left arm, the one that he really, really shouldn't have been putting under any strain, and Metal Clawed straight through it. Gravity did the rest. The pipe came away from the wall, Flame riding it down as it fell left, only to jump clear and land on one of the metal bins to break his fall. He toppled that too, only to roll to his feet and vanish into another plume of smoke.

"Uncle, come back!" I tried, despite knowing it had zero chance of actually working.

This could not be happening, I tried to convince myself, despite knowing that had zero chance of being true either. This was certainly happening, there was no denying it. My uncle was trying to get himself killed and I was in way over my head. I had no idea how to calm him down, even now that I knew at least partially why, how to possibly make this right. I'm just a kit. A kit in a strange city stuck in even stranger circumstances. But, I thought to myself as the smoke below me cleared, he was my uncle. He was family. And family is very, very important to us Eons. It's why you'll never find one on its own. We stick by each other, keep an eye out, do crazy things or even die if we have to in order to save those we care about.

That's our nature. And mine more than most, I'm willing to bet. So what if I was out of my league and had no idea what I was doing? I've heard his stories, every single one of Uncle Flame's little misadventures. And in them all he was out gunned, had no idea what he was doing and he went and did it anyway. And he found a way to make it work. They weren't all Mew, most of those were purely him. I'd learnt a lot of things in the months I'd been living in Cerulean's Pokemon Center but I focused on one little tidbit. Some traits are inherited, and not just by blood. So what if I had no plan, so what if Uncle Flame was out of sight and completely out of his mind... he's my family and I am damn well going to find a way to save him.

But first things first, how to get off of the roof and back down to street level? Jumping was out, whatever human lived in this house was not a fan of gardening, whole thing was paving tiles and gravel. The only thing nearby to break the fall was the trash can, which Uncle Flame had already knocked over. A detached part of me wondered if he'd planned it that way, making it harder for me to go after him. The rest of me took it as a challange. While it was most likely one of his usual spur-of-the-moment crazy schemes, he certainly didn't seem to be thinking things through much anymore, if he did plan it to slow me down then he already knew I was planning on going after him and desperately buying time. All I had to do was make sure he didn't manage to buy enough. Simple.

After all, it wasn't like the house immediately next to the one I was one had a nice full garden of grass, flowerbeds. Oh, and a deep looking swimming pool which would be ideal for breaking a fall. It wasn't exactly an elegant dive, and it certainly wasn't elegant when I scrambled out of it soaking wet. Thankfully being psychic does mean I can dry my fur pretty much instantly, just pull the water straight off of me and dump it back in the pool, so I didn't need to worry about getting hypothermia. Because that'd just be the perfect topping for the giant pile of crap that'd been thrown at me over the day.

Not that I had any time to waste musing about that or about how my quick-dry had left my fur going ridiculously fluffy, it was like being an Eevee again. Only pink. So it was safe to say that, however this was going to go down, it was not going to be very dignified. But then any plan that starts with diving off of a rooftop is guaranteed to be somewhat messy. A lesson I had to go remind Uncle Flame of before he could get away, so off I went. Vaulted a fence and the upended bin as I headed to where he'd blown the smokescreen. He'd headed back up the street the way we'd came, judging from the fact that I hadn't been able to see him from the rooftop when the smoke had cleared. But he certainly still wasn't on this street, he's smart enough to change directions the moment he was sure I'd moved and couldn't see him anymore. Even knowing he was heading for the river didn't help much, the thing was huge and pretty much bisected the entire city. So it wasn't like I knew exactly where to go to cut him off, actually following him was my only option.

Unfortunately for Uncle Flame, he had again forgotten a very important thing about me. Just because I couldn't see him or his trail with my eyes didn't mean I couldn't see him at all. After all, it's not like I was around when we were trying to track down Scarlet when she'd run off. And it's not like I haven't had time to talk to Alpha about the trick he was using to do it. Sure, I hadn't had a chance to try it for myself and it was probably going to tax my powers to the limit but, considering the alternative, I didn't exactly have a choice but to pull it off.

'_One Extrasensory, coming up._' I thought to myself, before closing my eyes and focusing.

It's difficult to explain but Extrasensory is usually used on someone else as an attack. The name is somewhat misleading as it tends to just be a massive sensory overload, making them see, hear, taste and smell things that they normally can't. The effect only lasts a few seconds, tops, but it's enough that the target's brain goes into complete lockdown with trying to keep up. Using it on myself was, hopefully, going to cause a similar effect. Only instead of those senses, it was going to affect my sixth one. Assuming I did it right, I would be able to see exactly where Uncle Flame had gone. And if I didn't pull it off then I'd probably give myself a migraine and completely blow my powers out of whack, if I was lucky. If I wasn't then there was no telling what would happen. So, yeah, this was a stupid and crazy idea. I really was channelling my uncle.

Still, I had a slight advantage over his kind of crazy spur-of-the-moment schemes in that I knew someone who had actually pulled it off before. So I knew exactly how to focus the Extrasensory so it wouldn't, for lack of a better phrase, blow my mind. All it needed was to focus on the person I was trying to find, at the exclusion of everything else. Pretty easy under the circumstances. Actually knowing the target well helps a lot, which went a long way to explaining Alpha's difficulty at tracking Scarlet. If he wasn't a Ninetales, who are renowned for their uncanny ability to read and understand people almost as much as they are for their ability to chase those that wrong them to the end of the earth, then it probably wouldn't have worked at all. Not that it really mattered. As I'm sure I've thoroughly established by now, Uncle Flame was family, it was a pretty safe bet I could check the '_know him well_' box.

So I concentrated. On him. Not just the cold and broken lizard I was chasing. All of him. The warm, optimistic part of him who had raised me. The white hot fury that had torn everything that had ever threatened me in two. Everything he was and had ever been. I blocked out the rest of the city and all it's myriad distractions and left myself with just him. Just my uncle and the slow burning in my mind as I let my power build and charge. And then I triggered the Extrasensory and opened my eyes.

To say what I saw was a shock to the system was a vast understatement. Alpha had said that it was a completely different way of seeing and he was not kidding. Everything seemed to shine with a strange bluish-red aura. I recalled Alpha saying it was supposed to be just blue but, this being Saffron, the sheer number of psychics in the city left their mark. Things being different colours, okay, that was easy. Probably would have been more disorientating during the daytime when I'd have noticed it more but with night falling it was pretty easy to adjust to. The difficult bit was that the streets had suddenly gone from empty to thriving.

Well, not really, there weren't actually any more people walking around than there had been ten seconds earlier, which is to say hardly any. But it certainly looked otherwise, the pathways literally swarming with blue afterimages of people and Pokemon that had been here over the last day or so. There were what seemed like hundreds, everywhere. I had to resist the urge to back up and out of the way as they all moved around and through me. Mixed in with the sea of blue were the oranges and reds of psychics, their afterimages leaving trails of light behind them and footprints and marks on anything they touched. There was one, almost blood red, that pretty much rendered anything on it's path completely invisible as it passed by. I assumed it was the Gym Leader, she was supposed to be powerful enough to beat some of the best psychic Pokemon in a straight fight, so it figured she'd leave one hell of an afterimage if you were sensitive to it. But I couldn't be sure of that, none of the images had a real outline or features to them that wasn't masked by the glow they were putting off so I couldn't tell anything other than size. It was about human height and build, that's all I could work out for certain. If I'd met the psychic in question then I'd probably recognize them but they were a complete blank to me.

Then again, I didn't need to know who it was to curse them out as they made finding the one person I was looking for a thousand times more difficult. Their trail literally blanketed everything around them in this dark red mess. I couldn't see through it. Just looking at it made my eyes, and my head, hurt. So I looked away, scouting everything not masked by it and hoping I'd get lucky. And, as it turned out, I did. After all, Uncle Flame had been staying near the houses so I wouldn't spot him from the roof, while our mystery psychic had been sticking near the road. And unlike all the other afterimages running around, his was a gold. As I'd been focusing on him so much, his aura stood out clear as day. Which was fortunate, because if it'd been the same blue as everything else then I'd probably never have spotted it.

But found it I had, so I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I watched the ghost of his past retrace his steps for me. And, yup, he'd evidently either guessed or heard when I'd left the roof because he'd suddenly raced over the road. Had a brief moment of panic when he vanished into that damn red trail from that psychic, but thankfully his trail picked up on the other side after I walked through it. Straight over a road and into an alleyway on the other side before vanishing into the red haze. I was about to follow when I realised that said road was surprisingly clear of afterimages from people passing by. The pathways on both sides, completely swarmed. The road, totally empty.

But then I realised why. Cars are metal boxes, metal weakens and interferes with psychic powers, of course someone in one wouldn't show up during Extrasensory. Which gave me a good reason to pause. Because if I couldn't see any that had passed, then it was safe to say that any that were coming were just as invisible to me. And with most of my energy going on preventing myself from losing control of Extrasensory and blowing every one of my senses up, there was no guarantee that I'd hear them coming at all. I certainly didn't seem to be hearing any of the usual background noises you'd expect in any city, let alone one as big as Saffron. Crossing with my powers active was suicidally risky, I was going to have to turn them off.

Only... well, I'm a kit. Doing it the first time had been hard enough, I could feel a burning pressure behind my eyes as I tried to keep my psychic power under control. I was nearly at my limit as it was, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off a second time. I growled to myself under my breath, cursing at how Uncle Flame had, yet again, somehow managed to thwart any means I had to following him completely by accident. I looked around, trying to see if there was a telephone line or something nearby I could use to cross instead. Because that was much less dangerous. If there was, I didn't see it. Instead I was distracted by the black void that had popped up behind me.

Everything else still at that bluish-red glow like before, but there was just this seemingly empty patch of air that I couldn't see through that was complete void of anything. No light, nothing. Even the crazy-powerful red psychic's trail simply vanished inside it. It was a little unnerving to look at, as I glanced it up and down, but it didn't make me dizzy the way the psychic had. Instead of being overwhelming it was just, well, _there._ And I had no way of knowing what it was with Extrasensory active, although it was a pretty safe bet it was a dark type of some kind. So I resigned myself to the facts, closed my eyes and let the power fade. And, when I opened them with my vision back to normal, found that there was a certain black-and-red-eyed Umbreon sitting practically nose to nose with me.

"Hi!" Blacky, as stupidly cheerful as ever.

I may have screamed a little. I mean- well... sure, I'd known _something_ was there and I'd known that there was a chance it was my brother but I didn't expect him to be that close. I mean we were literally almost touching. So I'm sure no one can blame me if I was a little startled.

"Don't do that!" How? How in all the universe does he manage to do that, every _single_ time, without me noticing? For someone who never seems to shut up, he's able to sneak up on me disturbingly often. "What are you doing here?!"

"Following you." He chirped, as though that answered everything. It did not, so I pushed him back a step in order to point out I wasn't happy. And to get him out of my face. He has no sense of boundries, at all.

"Why would yo-" I stopped in mid-thought, deciding there was a much better question, "how'd you find me?"

"Really?" And now he was looking at me like I was stupid, which was really annoying considering that _I'm_ the smart one here. "I'm an Umbreon, silly."

He reached up and tapped his snout with his paw. For a second I thought he was trying to mimic the human guesture, only I remembered this is my brother and it's pretty much physically impossible for him to be that much of a smarmy git. Annoying, yes, unbelievably so. But not smarmy. So that left one other explaination, and a disturbingly obvious one once I thought about it.

"Your nose." I sighed. The whole crazy Uncle Flame situation had me over-analysing everything, it seemed.

"Yup. You're easy to track." He sounded so proud... wait a minute, did he just imply that I smell? No matter, more important things to worry about than starting a sibling argument. Save that for later when everyone was home and happy again.

"How about Uncle Flame? I asked, "he easy to track?"

"Hmm..." he sat back, mulling it over for a few seconds. Which was annoyingly long considering I knew I was on a time limit here. Why is his brain so slow? "Yup. Went that'a way."

He pointed over the road, exactly where my Extasensory had pointed me. Well, it looks like Uncle Flame had been onto something when he'd ask Blacky to take over on the last search party. And here I'd thought he was useless after leading us to an empty spot, claiming the trail just went up into the air. And then immediately getting distracted by a burger van a little further up the road, leading me to the obvious conclusion that he'd gone all this way just to try and scrounge free food. Didn't help that he went and did exactly that, pulling the adorable puppy card. I don't know what's worse, the fact that it always works or the fact he doesn't even seem to realise he's doing it. Not that I couldn't do it too, it's just that one of us has to be the mature one. With dignity. And standards. And the ability to telekinetically swipe some food off of him before he could devour it all like some all consuming black hole. I swear, if I inherited my uncle's stubborness then Blacky got his stomach.

And speaking of Blacky, I had to stamp down on his tail as he bounced past me in order to stop him from wandering out into the road after Uncle Flame's trail without a glance or a listen. A truck roared past, one that probably would have turned him into paste had I let him bounce out in front of it. He did jump backwards with a startled little yipe, satifyingly. Doubly so when me holding down his tail caused him to trip and fall flat on his face.

"You are such an idiot," I grumbled, checking to make sure there wasn't anything else coming before letting him go again, "now, lead on."

"Okay!" He said, as though nothing had happened.

'_Desperate times call for desperate measures,_' I told myself as we crossed over and headed after the trail, trying to convince myself this was actually going to work.

Unfortunately my own sense of smell is nothing compared to his, so I honestly had no idea if we were on the right trail as we ran through alleyways and pathways, weaving through Humans and Pokemon on their way home, briefly ducked through a park and headed across a footbridge over Saffron's Magnet Train rail. Blacky certainly seemed to be following something, weaving through the maze of city streets without even stopping to think about directions... but the pace he set meant I didn't even have a chance to attempt another Extrasensory to check. I was going to have to trust him. And, if you've met my brother, you'll know that isn't an easy thing to do. Under normal circumstances, anyway. When Uncle Flame is concerned, however, I could easily trust him to lead us to the ends of the Earth if that's what it took.

Thankfully we weren't going to have to go quite that far. I don't know how Blacky manages to run around all day, but I was really starting to feel exhaustion setting in. All four legs were starting to burn as I ran to try and keep up with my brother but I didn't let it slow me down. If anything, it drove me even further. After all, I had been in pretty damn good condition when we'd started this, Uncle Flame most certainly was not. He'd been beat up before he'd jumped off of the roof and hit a tree, all this running and roof hopping could have only exasperated the issue. I had to find him and calm him down, fast, or he wouldn't need a river to off himself. Or at least that was what I kept telling myself as I hurtled after the black and gold tail of my brother, holding onto some hope that this was possible.

And then I heard the river. I nearly tripped the moment I heard the water, and what it implied. We'd been too slow... No. No, I refused to believe it. After all, I'd lived in a Pokemon Center for quite a while and had found more than a couple of books about fire types and their relation to water. Even if he'd made it to the river, it was still late summer and the sun had only just set, the water should be warm enough that it would take a while before the lack of a tail flame would cause shock and hypothermia would set in. I knew Blacky was a hell of a swimmer, strong enough to drag someone close to shore and while I wasn't used to using my telekinesis on anything bigger than a clipboard, I was certainly willing to try if it helped get them out of the water. Then all we'd need to do is relight his tail flame... which would be the tricky bit but I'd think of something.

Blacky, naturally, was oblivious too all of this, still quite happily hurtling along the pathway. We passed the last of the houses and stores, the cobblestone now leading us along the top of a rocky embankment overlooking the suddenly terrifying body of water. I tried to keep one eye on my bother and the second on the water below us, trying to spot even the slightest glimpse of orange scales. The distraction nearly caused me to trip over Blacky when he skidded to a halt, the umbreon suddenly turning and leaping down the embankment. That didn't bode well, that didn't bode well at all. I sighed to myself, trying to force back the rising panic as I tumbled after him. Unfortunately it didn't seem to quite work, as my feline grace failed to kick in and I bowled Blacky over.

We tumbled down the rest of the embankment, crashing into a heap at the bottom. As per usual, I was pinned under him but I didn't feel up to getting annoyed about it, shoving the black furred lump off of me and looking around. There were bushes and plants dotted around in a token attempt to keep the place looking nice but the majority of the river side was either paved over or plain grass. In the embankment itself there were several rusted over gratings leading to what I can only presume were tunnels of some kind from the cursory glance I gave them before turning to the slightly more important feature. The river was on the other side of a simple iron railing, designed for Humans so it wouldn't have taken a second for Uncle Flame to go under it. I ran over and stuck my head out over the river, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see any movement in the blue.

Again I had to bite back the rising panic, trying to be optimistic as I glanced back to my brother, who was staggering around in a daze. Wimp, I hadn't landed on him that hard.

"Are you sure Uncle Flame's trail leads here?" I asked, trying to ignore the multitude of whispers in my mind. What if he'd found a way to weigh himself down or wedge himself under the surface of the water so we wouldn't find him?

"I think so." Blacky's reply was... not reassuring.

"You think so?!" I snapped, "Blacky, this is important. Does it lead here or not?"

"I don't know!" He whined, ears and tail drooping as he shook his head again as though trying to clear it... "there's something else..."

Any frustration I had with my brother vanished, something was clearly up. His eyes were still focused so it didn't seem to be a concussion but the way he was acting was way off. He was panting through his mouth despite having been totally fine only moments before, although each breath caused him to shudder as though it made him physically ill. I stepped away from the river, towards him, only to dart the last few meters when he practically collapsed and started retching.

"Blacky!" I knelt down beside my brother, trying to gauge his symptoms and figure out what was causing it when the answer, quite literally, hit me.

The air. By the river it'd been as clear as anything but the wave that washed over me was the most putrid, horrible stench imaginable. I recoiled from it, feeling like retching myself... and Blacky's sense of smell is a lot better than mine. He'd pretty much fallen unconscious from it, leaving me to have to grab him by the scruff of his neck and unceremonally drag him towards the fresher air by the river. Didn't quite work, even the air around there suddenly smelt foul, although it wasn't nearly as bad. Still bad enough to make the grass and plants around wilt though... Something had to be causing this, I figured, looking around. And that's when I noticed what I'd missed before.

The gratings in the embankment. They weren't rusted, that was corrosion. Something acidic had been eating away at the metal. Something that was in those tunnels and was keen on finishing the job. I shook my head, trying to clear it as metal bars snapped and buckled and several of the foulest smelling creatures I have ever ran into came sliding out into the open. They looked like piles of sludge, although the eyes glarind straight at me and Blacky and the horrible groaning coming from them told me they were most definitely alive. Seven smaller ones fanned out around me and Blacky, while one that had to be at least triple the size of the rest stayed in front of the tunnel entrance.

Backed up against the railing for the river, we had no escape route. Sure, I could have grabbed Blacky and dived into the river. But in his state that was a death sentance, there was no way I could swim for two and I sure as hell wasn't just leaving him. So I stood over him, trying to look brave and threatening as the small army of sludge moved in around me. The big one grinned, hands seeming to form in the grime and the gunk as it reached down, tore up a chunk of stone from the embankment that had to be bigger than my head and hurling it straight at me. I steadied myself as best I could, fighting back the dizziness that wasn't just from the horrible stench anymore as the boulder stopped in the air in front of us, glowing faintly.

It was close enough to my head that I could see the solid stone sizzle and warp as acid ate into it, there was no way I wanted to let any of those _things_ get close. And my catch had caused the smaller ones to pause, which was all the chance I needed. Pick the closest and fire the rock straight into it. There was a squelch that was somehow both immensely satisfying and disusting at the same time as the ooze creature was hurled back, slammed into the embankment and didn't move anymore.

So, one down. Only I didn't have the rock any more... and I'd just gone and royally ticked off of the others, who were all swarming in from all directions.

...I may have taken this '_follow Uncle Flame's example_' thing too far.

"Help."


	340. Big Sister

And we're back again. This early?

I know, I'm scared too.

Oh well, Spiral was fun to write and I've kinda got back into it again after a long time kind of bored with the whole writing thing in general. So we're back in business, call it my Christmas present to you all. Or Holiday present.

Or early New Years gift. Or just a chapter of a rather insane Pokemon fanfic if you're a weirdo who doesn't celebrate anything or believe in presents.

Either/or.

**Episode 340: Big Sister**

This... was not going to end well. Even if I'd taken down one of the disgusting sludge monsters, there were still another six closing in and the bigger one staying clear of it. And I'd lost the rock to chuck at them, which left me with very few options as the others started swarming. Their bodies seemed to be acidic so I certainly didn't want to bring this into a melee fight unless I wanted chemical burns. But I couldn't really turn it into a ranged battle either, my ability to move and dodge attacks was pretty much crippled by the simple fact I had to stay put and shield my brother. Typical really, just when I start thinking his sense of smell is going to come in handy, we have to run into the toxic waste Pokemon that knock him out cold just by staying upwind.

And worst of all, I didn't have much power left. The shockwaves I'd used to disperse Uncle Flame's smokescreens and the brief Extrasensory had seriously taxed my reserves, it felt like there was a dull burning behind my eyes that was liable to turn into a full fledged migraine if I started flinging anything too strainuous. But it seemed increasinly certain that I wasn't going to have much of a choice. Running wasn't an option and somehow I doubted the angry mob were stupid enough to throw more rocks for me to fire back. There was one, and only one, upside to this entire thing. I'm a psychic, my brother's a dark type, I didn't have to worry about hitting him in the crossfire. Which left me with an option when the six slimeballs moved in for the kill from every direction, I just had to hope it didn't take me out in the process.

Despite common sense telling me to keep my eye on the swarm as they closed in and having to fight back the almost overwhelming nausea from the horrid smell that made the air itself burn as I tried to breathe, I squeezed my eyes shut tight and turned my power inward. While I might not be able to throw around anything too powerful with my exhaustion, I was literally backed into a corner, so I built up what little I had, focused and packed it in ontop of itself over and over until it felt like my head was about to burst. I heard the sludge monsters moving, they were close now. Very close. I could hear the pavement under them sizzle and melt from the acid as they all piled in.

Which was when I let loose with everything I'd been charging. Didn't bother aiming, just let the blast free. It was clumsy and undirected, certainly, but that was largely the point of what I was doing. There was a time for finese and picking shots wisely and there was a time for a point blank psychic shockwave. Being surrounded by toxic sludge that was clearly out for blood, well, that was definitely indicating the latter scenario. The pavement around me cracked under the sheer concussive force and, while my brother might be immune to even feeling the psychic pulse, the slimeballs certainly were not. Again there were pained screeches that were both horrifying and immensely satisfying as they were all catapulted back several meters, toxic ooze splattering everywhere outside of the shockwave's reach as six Pokemon hit the ground with a squelch.

Leaving me standing over my brother in the center of a circle of destruction, completely unharmed. I hadn't expected to knock them back as far as I did but then adrenaline does funny things to people, lets them do things physically that they ordinarialy shouldn't be able to do. I guess that applies to psychically doing things too, although I had no doubt I was going to pay for it later with one hell of a migraine. The fact that these things were obviously poison types helped too. Due to, well, being poisonous leaving them pretty much suicide to fight physically, most poison types tended to have rather fragile mental defences. Or in layman's terms, they were a lot more susceptible to psychic attacks than most.

Which was good, at least I had a slim chance of getting me and Blacky out of this alive. Still no idea how exactly I was supposed to manage it, but at least I had some hope, right? Always the optimist, me.

"Blacky, if you're going to wake up, can you make it quick?" I muttered at the Umbreon I was standing over, who was still completely unresponsive and as unhelpful as usual. Okay, looks like making a break for it was out of the question. Fighting it is then, as it was pretty safe to say talking was out of the question. These things came out shooting and I shot back, it was far too late to even contemplate talking my way out. Although I did wonder why these things were gunning for us in the first place, I wasn't stupid enough to waste time asking a question I wasn't likely to get an answer for.

After all, weak against psychics or not, the six I blasted were not out of the picture yet. Blown back and stunned, yes, but they were recovering quick. And pissed off. 'Course, they probably weren't going to try rushing me again, fine by me as I sure as hell didn't want them up close. They weren't stupid enough to risk another shockwave. Not that I had another one in me, but I wasn't going to let them know that. One advantage of fighting horrible smelling slimeballs, looking unsteady and kinda ill seems perfectly normal, there was no way for them to tell what was caused by their smell and what was exhaustion. Which was good, they had no idea what I was still capable of, all I had to do was try and convince them I was more trouble I was worth. With little to no power left at all and my head still feeling like it was about to burst.

"_Piece of cake_." I thought to myself, dryly. I was using the literal meaning of the word but Blacky's variation seemed just as fitting.

Still, back to a river and surrounded by six poison types. Even if they weren't going to get close, I sure as hell didn't want to have to try blocking all of them. With my head still reeling from the shockwave, I didn't dare try anything too strenuous. Thankfully all my time in Cerulean had gotten me a lot of practice with telekinesis. While throwing one of them around was certainly beyond me, psychic weakness or not, I could certainly pick up something smaller. Like, I dunno, a lump of pavement that cracked when I fired that shockwave. I tore up the biggest piece I could see, fighting back another wave of nausea as I glanced around at the six slimeballs turning to face me. Picked the one who was recovering fastest and beaned it right between the eyes.

Toxic sludge or not, these things really didn't seem to like being hit with a high velocity rock. Even if this one was smaller than the first one I'd fired back, by far, my target was already hurt by my shockwave, so down it went. That was two for two. The others paused, looking across as their comrade collapsed. They seemed surprised, evidentaly they hadn't been expecting quite this much of a fight. Not that I daresay anyone could call what I was doing fighting, I was grasping at every straw I could find to keep these things off balance and catch them by surprise. And that was my last card. And I think the big one by the embankment knew it. It didn't move from where it was waiting but it seemed to be smirking before a giant maw appearing in the ooze as it spoke. I don't know what it was saying, it's speech was just garbles and gurbles, the kind of noise water makes when going down a plug in a sink, so I had no chance of understanding it. But what ever language it was using, it couldn't bode well for me as the remaining fix sludge fiends turned back with fire in their eyes.

I tensed myself, but they started backing up again. Evidently I was right and they weren't going to Tauros Rush me. Suited me just fine, I thought for a moment, before that thought turned to a curse when they started spreading out. They were keeping me flanked... When they were closer I could keep an eye on all of them pretty easily, or at least catch movement out of the corner of my eye if one of them tried something... but they were moving back, out of my line of sight. At best I'd be able to keep watch on three, leaving two able to do whatever the hell they wanted. And the last thing I needed was two poison types able to catch me off guard.

I shot a glare at the big slimeball, the ringleader. Whatever caused these things to attack me, they were definitely going to back down. By my mother... I'd just flattened two of them and knocked the rest flying. They should have hesitated, they should have backed off a little! I know I would have if a kit pulled something like that but no, these things were not going to stop until they took me down. And I did not want to find out what they wanted to do to me and Blacky once that happened, so I gritted my teeth and tore up another section of pavement. It had worked twice already and the third time's supposed to be the charm, right?

Turns out it was. Just not for me. I was taking aim at the one furthest to the left, it seemed antsy and eager to take a pot shot at me, only to hear a strange spitting-squelch come from behind. I spun back, levitating the lump of concrete with me. It turned out to be the only thing that saved me as it intercepted a large ball of slime aimed for my face. I recoiled as the ball burst, spattering around me. A drop hit my left forepaw and I bit back a hiss as I felt it burn through fur and skin. That was acid, very strong acid. If I had taken that to the face... I don't even want to think about what that would have done. There was another of those sounds, coming from behind me again, the one I'd been aiming at originally.

They were going to pinball my attention. I turn to defend against that and the one to the right shoots again, rince and repeat. Presumably to give the other three a shot at getting me off guard. I couldn't let that happen. And unfortunately for them, I picked up another little trick while living in the Cerulean Pokemon Center. I'd gained a bit of an eye for detail, and the ability to memorise it. I knew exactly where the one behind me was, after all I had just been aiming at him. And once again, I'm psychic, I don't need my eyes to attack. I kept looking at the sludge on the right, flinging the sizzling lump of concrete over my head at the one behind me.

Had to bite back a wince as a few more acid droplets hit my back as it went overhead, but I made sure I was standing over Blacky so none of them got him. There was that spattering sound again as my projectile met theirs in midair, only mine was a bit more solid and kept on going afterwards. I hit, I knew that much, but the sound was different than the last two. Before was a loud squelch, this was softer and mixed with what sounded like pebbles bouncing of the pavement. The acid shots must have weakened the concrete enough that it started to break up, the thing was still up and moving. I could hear it groaning and cursing in whatever the hell it was they used as speech.

And then I heard the bigger one, the ringleader. And it was laughing. Damnit, they realised they were getting close.

"_Blacky, now would be a really good time._" I thought, scrambling my brain for something else. As much as it creeps me out, I would have been esctatic to see even his red-eyed crazy personality come out to play. Or even his normal, useless one, because we could at least run for it then. But no, the horrible air still had him down for the count. And with him down, my paws were tied.

I barely managed to block three acid balls from the center slimeballs, frantically tearing up an entire slab of concrete and managing to haul it into the air just in time to block the shots before a wave of nausea and dizziness broke my focus. I let the slab drop and shatter into useless melting pebbles. The burning in my eyes was a full-fledged inferno now, if I didn't find a way out and fast then I was going to either cripple myself with a killer migraine to end all migraines, burn my powers out into uselessness or... if I was lucky, just black out. And when the best case scenario involves passing out at the mercy of psychotic toxic ooze, I knew I'd hit a real low point.

Bottom of the hole now. The only way was up, I just had to find a way... and I think I spotted one. I was still facing the rightmost attacker, the one who'd first tried the sneak attack... and behind him was a large bridge allowing the road ontop of the embankment to run across the river. No good as an escape attempt, to cross it would mean getting up on the embankment and that would mean having to get past literally all of my poisonous friends here. Including the big one, who I really doubted I could make flinch even when I was at full power. Going over it was out, but there was a little footpath leading under it. Narrow, surrounded by stone... if I could get in there then they couldn't surround me and my odds of survival pretty much double. Sure, it was only going from five percent to ten but I was willing to take anything I could get.

And the best thing was; after they had all backed up and spread out to try and stay out of my sight, that left only one standing directly between me and the bridge. This was stupid, downright crazy even, but it was the best shot I had. And if following my Uncle Flame's playbook was what got me and Blacky into this mess, then just maybe his brand of crazy and stupidity would also be what got us out. And, I don't know about these things surrounding me, but I know my uncle. It doesn't matter how tired he is, he'll keep on going until the very end. Time to see just how much of that I inherited.

The burning in my head seemed to fade, along with the sense of desperation, as I stepped aside. Off of my brother. I kept my body low and my ears peeled for any sign of another acid shot but the other Pokemon seemed to pause, waiting to see what I was up to. Guess my stunt with the shockwave had them paranoid. Good, because they sure as hell weren't going to see what I was doing coming. I grinned. A big grin, lots of teeth, the kind of thing they could see from a distance. The kind of smile Uncle Flame would have just before tearing someone in half. Just to keep 'em guessing, hopefully it would keep them off balance for a few extra seconds as I focused my power on something I had never, ever tried before.

I threw up a Protect. Now that doesn't sound impressive but this wasn't an ordinary Protect. See, normally the shield is a sphere that protects the user on all sides. Only that's just a pleasent bonus, the reason everyone does that is simply because that's the easiest way to do it, the power just naturally flows into a sphere around you. The hardest thing you could do with it would be a flat surface but I wasn't quite that crazy, no. What I did was a little simpler. Instead of a green dome completely incasing me and Blacky, I severed it half way. The hemisphere only materialised between me, Blacky and the sludge monsters. It was opened to the river.

There was another feature of Protect that pretty much every Pokemon knew of but never really came up. While keeping the shield active for long is exhausting, not to mention almost impossible if someone happens to be wailing on it at the time, the reason it tends to be used only in short bursts is much simpler. It blocks everything, air included. The things attacking us had made the air smell putrid enough to knock Blacky out cold, but I was now blocking that. All it took was a little, tiny burst of telekinesis to push some wind from the river into our protective zone and for the first time since we'd been attacked, I could actually breathe without feeling ill.

It wasn't perfect, there was still a rather putrid stench around but it was not overpowering anymore. I took quick gulp of clean air, knowing that I had only a few seconds before the sludge worked out what to do, so I had to get on with it. Now. Which meant no time to be nice and gentle, I reared back and cuffed my brother around the head as hard as I dare. May have scratched him a little too, not that I was too concerned with that over getting him awake. Didn't seem to work. Typical Blacky, really. Goes hyper for hours at a time but when he's out, he's out. No matter how much of a pain in the tail he's being at the time. Well, tough luck, brother, no lie in for you this evening.

"Blacky, if you don't get the hell up right this second," I hissed in his air, making a point to make the annoying tapping noise with my claws against the pavement again as I continued, "I _will_ tell Uncle Flame what really happened to my little Torchic doll."

Long story, not important. What is important is that it worked, he opened his eyes. Still black, unfortunately, no red-eyed psycho-mode coming to the rescue. But it was good enough. I bit into the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet, hearing the sounds of that disgusting slime language thing our attackers were using coming from the other side of my barrier. The big one was giving orders, clock was ticking down faster by the second.

"Take a deep breath, hold it as long as you can and run for the path under that bridge the moment I say go." I ordered, using the same tone of voice I'd use on unrulely patients back in Cerulean, or my uncle when he needed someone to reel him back in. It worked, Blacky nodded understanding. He wobbled unsteadily for a moment but he still dropped into a running stance, ready to bolt the moment I gave the word.

So, Blacky was up and we had an escape route, or at least somewhere to make a last stand. Time to go on the offensive!

I dropped the barrier, practically barking out the order to run as I did so. The five slime Pokemon had closed their circle slightly but not enough for any of the other four to be close enough to intercept Blacky as he shot towards the rightmost one. Without them attacking my barrier and me having to fight to maintain it, I'd been able to keep some power in reserve, built up and ready. I locked eyes with it as it scrambled to face my brother, no doubt about to try and tackle the speeding Umbreon. It didn't get a chance. I hit it with an Extrasensory. And unlike my controlled, internalised version that I'd used to track Uncle Flame, this was the way it was supposed to be. Pure, uncontrolled sensory overload.

It recoiled back, covering its eyes and screeching from the way they suddenly became a hundred times more sensitive to light. Despite how dark it was getting, it must have felt like looking into the sun. So it had no chance of stopping Blacky, or me as I tore after him. Neither of us were doing well, Blacky was still half out of it from his own sensory overload and I was staggering from the dizziness that came with overclocking my powers like that. But I still found enough power for one last burst of telekinesis when the blinded slimeball managed to grab at me. All the fragments from the concrete slab I'd blocked the three acid balls, all those little pebbles were launched straight at it. Normally, yeah, they'd sting a little but they wouldn't have stopped anything. But on something with every sense boosted a hundred fold, including that of touch and pain, every pebble must have felt like a bullet. And I battered it all over with dozens upon dozens.

It screeched in pain again, recoiling for the half a second it took before its brain just gave up and it joined the other two slimeballs I'd dropped in unconsciousness. Part of me was tempted to throw a hearty, "sleep right, you bastard," over my shoulder as I passed but I daren't waste the energy. Sure, I'd taken out three, that still left four and the big one after me. I was not going to slow down just to taunt them. I might be taking out my uncle's playbook but I wasn't quite that crazy. For a tiny moment I realised that, with the minutes I'd lost fighting these things, Uncle Flame had just gotten further away and I'd probably lost my chance at stopping him... That sudden clarity, that burst of rage gave my legs strength as I powered after Blacky.

Oh I was pissed with these things, no doubt about it. They had cost me my hope at catching up with and saving my uncle, I wanted nothing more than to turn around and show them what I was really capable of. Teach them that Blacky wasn't the only one of us kits that you didn't want to tick off. But I wasn't stupid. Angry or not, I couldn't beat them all, I'd be dead in minutes. And so would Blacky. I couldn't have that, I'm his big sister. I'm his Nina, I have to look after him first. So I kept running, yelling at him to keep going when I saw him start to flag at the bridge underpass. The air was putrid again, he couldn't hold his breath anymore, it was only a matter of moment before he went down again.

So I crash tackled him straight into that narrow tunnel. He was mumbling, incoherent... I could see him fading on me. Damnit, so close! I tried to throw up another barrier, try and get some clean air again, but I nearly passed out myself when I tried. My head was pounding something fierce, adreneline was probably the only thing keeping me upright. I was about to try and get him by the scruff of the neck and start dragging him when I saw the little toxic ooze Pokemon closing in on the tunnel entrance. They were faster than I thought, no way was I going to beat them dragging Blacky. No choice but to go for that last stand after all.

"So be it," I muttered to myself, straighting up and stepping over Blacky, towards them.

They want to hurt him, they're going through me first. And I've already proved that, exhausted kit with weak powers or no, I am not going to make it easy for them. They seemed pleased, confident even, gurgling to each other in their language as I stepped up to the tunnel entrance and glared at them. They knew I was on empty, I think just about anyone could have seen it. If it wasn't for the foul air I probably would have been panting for breath. But I held my ground, looking between three of the _things_ that attacked me. We were only meters apart. I had no power left, no escape plan. Nothing but the thought that I was going to do my damnest to keep these things away from my brother as long as I could, even if I had to charge them head on to do it. I dropped into a half crouch, ready to do it too. Coiled up, about to pounce on the eager one pulling ahead of the rest.

Then fireballs rained from the sky. Or ontop of the bridge I was under, at least.

"Get away from them, you bitch!" I heard as the barrage slammed into the ground between me and it, stopping them in their tracks.

Looks like it wasn't too late to find Uncle Flame after all, it seems he'd come and found me. And boy was he pissed. The ooze Pokemon barely had a chance to do whatever it was these things did in surprise before the ground that had only seconds ago been covered in fire cracked as a Charmander dropped onto it. Somehow, possibly just from sheer rage, Uncle Flame managed to stick the landing. He staggering back slightly but used it to pull back his right arm and drive a Metal Claw right between its eyes. Venting smoke, he lifted it just by the arm lodged in it's face and hurled it bodily at the other two of its buddies.

Then he opened his left paw, which I saw was full of very familiar berries, threw one into his mouth... and roasted all three in one blast of what had to be the most powerfull Flamethrower I had ever seen. Almost drowned out the putrid rotting smell with that of burning, which wasn't much of a step up but at least I didn't feel quite so ill about it. Five seconds later, the blast ended and three very, very well done slimebuckets were out of the picture. Unconscious or dead, I couldn't be sure and, to be honest, didn't really care. They had just tried to kill me and Blacky after all.

"Now then," Uncle Flame spoke, suddenly sounding rather dangerously calm. He still was not looking back at me, instead stepping around the three disabled enemies to focus on their bigger boss that slithered up. He held up his left paw, still full of berries. "You're getting the rest of these. For attacking my kits."

The giant toxic monster looked down at my uncle, as though sizing him up, before letting out a roar. Very loud, but that wasn't the worst bit. The worst bit was the smell. I thought the little ones had been bad, this thing's breath was at least double as nasty. No wonder Blacky was conked out, I felt like joining him. My uncle, however, not impressed. He stood, unmoving, throughout the whole thing. I don't think even his tail flame flickered until the beast was done and shut its mouth.

"You done?" He asked it, voice dropping into the venomous growl he'd had back on the roof, "because you don't fucking scare me."

His tail flared up, the flames turning grey for a second as he went to down what had to be ten Boom Berries at once. Only to pause before he could, both me and him looking down at his paw. At the berries that had suddenly gone from red and unbelievably potent to shrivled and wilted. The thing's breath had killed the berries. All of them.

"Ah. Bugger-" Uncle Flame managed to say before a giant fist slammed into his side and knocked him flying towards the river before I could warn him.

"Uncle!"


	341. Dirty Brawling

And we're back again.

Sorry 'bout the delay. Had some computer issues.

Combined with chronic insomnia playing havok on my sleep cycle and you don't have a very productive Buwaro, even by Buwaro standards.

And I'm going to stop talking in the third person, only a certain insect is cool enough to pull that off without coming across like an arse.

Anyway, should have a little surprise up for you all soon. Hopefully over the weekend but I've said that before, so we'll just be vague and stick with soon.

**Episode 341: Dirty Brawling**

Things were not supposed to happen like this. Getting ambushed by some weirdo foul-smelling slime Pokemon was bad enough but that was supposed to be the end of it! Uncle Flame had shown up to rescue, like he always does. That was supposed to be the end of it! He shows up, saves me and Blacky and sets whatever's attacking us on fire. That's how things are supposed to go.

"Uncle!" I yelled, trying to bite back waves of panic as I could do nothing but watch as he got launched flying. The giant mound of ooze that had suckerpunched him had managed to get some lift on the blow, he was airborne and headed straight for a river. I tried to grab him with telekinesis, I really did, but between how fast it had happened and the fact I was running well beyond empty by this point, there was nothing I could do to stop him.

It certainly wasn't helped by the fact that, in attacking Uncle Flame, the giant ooze thing had put itself very, very close to me. To say it stank is possibly the understatement to end all understatements, which was doing little to help my ability to concentrate on trying to find even a single spark of power left in me. Not to mention the fact it was pretty clear it had similar intentions for me... and I no longer had an uncle between me and it. It grinned, I could swear I almost saw yellowed teeth in the giant dripping maw as it lumbered closer and reached out with the same arm it had swatted my uncle away like a fly with, only to stop when we both heard a rather loud thud and some choice vocabulary someone my age really shouldn't have had to witness.

Amazingly, apparently we still had a little bit of luck left after all. When Uncle Flame had been knocked flying, the ooze had managed to put enough lift that it would have put him well over the edge, where he wouldn't have been able to pull himself up quickly enough to stop it from getting at least one shot in on me and Blacky, more than enough. What that lift had also done had meant that, rather than go under the railings placed at a Human's chest height, Flame hit them dead on. It's a bad day when I consider my uncle slamming into an iron bar spine-first to be a good thing. His bad arm took another battering as he landed on it when he fell, being the source of the disturbingly creative cursing. But, while the tiny part of my brain still hung up on medical reasoning was wincing, the rest of me was more focused on the simple fact he was still on dry land and not out of the fight.

And he wasted no time at all before getting right back to work, sucking in a breath and sending three fireballs slamming into the ooze's outstretched arm and forcing it to recoil from me slightly as he scrambled to his feet and launched straight at it. The _thing_, evidently deciding I was less of a threat, turned to face the charging lizard and threw another of those powerful punches right at his head. Uncle Flame dropped into a skid and went underneath the swing, digging his claws into the ground to spring back up and land a solid punch of his own straight between its eyes. Unlike the smaller Pokemon, there was a worryingly solid thud sound underneath the initial squelch as his claws tore through the outer slime. Flame pulled back, taking another quick swipe with his claws and sending more slime spattering to the ground before diving away in time to narrowly avoid getting crushed in a bearhug.

He rolled back onto his feet and cautiously stepped backwards until he was just in front of me. I peered up at him, until my attention was caught to the slime that had been knocked loose during his attack. It seemed to be eating into the ground... It was acidic. Of course it was acidic... the thing was literally made up of toxic slime. My eyes darted back up, locking straight onto Uncle Flame's right arm and the exact same acid coating him from when he'd punched it.

"Uncle?" He had to be aware of what that stuff would do, he glanced down at his claws and gave it a quick shake to dislodge the worst of the slime.

"I'm fine. It'll have to eat through my scales first." Thank heaven for small mercies, I thought, watching as he spat a fireball at the remaining ooze and frying it into nothing before he glanced back to me. "You aren't going to run, are you?"

"Nope." No way, no how. There was no amount of arguing or persuading that could convince me to turn tail and run, leaving him here alone. Not after going through all this just to find him in the first place.

"Figured as much," he grumbled, not looking pleased with my statement. Tough luck, uncle. "Just keep your head down."

"I'm not stupid," I pointed out. I would have made a jibe about being the smart one out of me and Blacky but this wasn't really the time.

We didn't have time, either. Me and Uncle Flame having to scramble out of the way as a massive glob of toxic slime was hurled at us from the decidedly pissed-off ooze monster. I ducked back into the tunnel under the bridge, wincing as I heard the acid starting to melt stone just around the corner. That had been close, very close. My paw still stung a little from the acid droplets from one of the little, weaker slimebuckets, I didn't want to even consider what a direct hit from the big one would do. Thankfully, and I feel kind of bad for thinking this, Uncle Flame had dove the other way and had taken off running with the psychotic Pokemon in tow. Freshened up the air a little and meant I could drag my (unfortunately still comatose and useless) brother out of the way and into cover in case it did decide to take a potshot at us.

Didn't seem likely to happen though, not with the verbal abuse Uncle Flame was hurling at it as he dodged and weaved around acid shot after acid shot. Up against a giant toxic, foul-smelling pile of slime, he had no shortage to insults and slurs to keep its attention on him and away from us. I knew that was what he was doing, luring it further and further away so he could fight it without worrying about me getting caught in the crossfire. Although, I have to admit, he'd probably still be insulting it even if we weren't around and he didn't need to distract it. Probably wouldn't be quite so, uh, 'sweary' about it though.

"Your aim's worse than your smell, you slimy bastard!" He taunted, ducking under another ball of acid. "I could do this all fucking evening!"

I doubted that somehow. The acid shots were slowly getting more and more accurate. He was having to really work to not get caught by the spray when they hit the ground at his feet. If he had a plan then now would be a really, really good time. Although, I was having a hard time trying to guess what the hell this plan could possibly be. Fireballs didn't seem to be making it through the slime layer, and punching it in the face did pretty much nothing bar tick it off. That's Plans A and B out before we've even started. I hope he wasn't banking on me being able to do anything, because frankly all I could do was shout at it, and he seemed to have that covered already.

"Whoa, someone's getting a little testy!" He called, weaving around more acid shots as the slime monster slowly closed in on him.

By this point he was practically back where I'd been standing where this whole thing first kicked off, he even hurled one of the smaller ones that I'd knocked out into the path of the big one. Which pretty much just smashed it aside and kept on going.

"Wow, loyal fucker, ain'tcha?" Uncle Flame spun back to face it, grinning that cocky half-smile of his. The crazy looking one with all the teeth. "Typical Muk." It took me a moment to realise that wasn't an insult, as it wasn't nearly crude enough for what my Uncle seemed to be going for, and was instead what the sludge Pokemon was called. Which was a blessing in disguise really, I was getting really tired of trying to come up with things to call it.

So, yeah, Uncle Flame was taunting this Muk thing. Even broke out the middle-claw salute. While standing still, pretty much exactly where I'd been shielding Blacky when fighting off the smaller Muk-things that I still didn't know the name of. The Muk, naturally, decided to forego the acid throwing that hadn't seemed to work very well in favour of trying to punch crap out of him, which certainly had come perilously close to succeeding earlier. Only this time Uncle Flame knew it was coming. The crazed smirk of his only got bigger as the thing approached, his tail flame flaring slightly as the thing pulled back a big slimy fist, and suddenly ran straight into a thick black cloud of smoke that Flame had vanished inside.

I blinked. Twice. I honestly hadn't expected that, possibly because it hadn't worked very well on me when he'd tried it on the rooftops. I could literally wave the Smokescreen away with a thought, this Muk thing could not. It bellowed in rage from somewhere in the cloud, although thanks to it's wierd gurgle drain-language it sounded more like some horrible pulping squelch noise that would probably haunt my nightmares forevermore. Uncle Flame didn't seem to be intimidated. I could hear him laughing from somewhere inside the smoke, a real crazed cackling, before the Muk's cries changed pitch from bellows of rage to a slightly higher and somehow more disgusting one of pain.

"Ain't immune to that, are you?!" Uncle Flame taunted as he dove out of the dispersing cloud of black smoke, shaking off some more noxious slime.

I couldn't help but wince at the amount he was covered in, it was all over his torso and arms. Now, even ignoring the whole acidic thing, he was covered in scrapes and gashes from whatever the hell Scarlet did to him and his little stunt with the tree. It is a really good thing that fire types are pretty much immune to infections thanks to their ability to rapidly increase their internal body temperature or we'd have to pump him full of so many antibiotics that there'd probably be a shortage across all of Kanto. Although if I have my way then we'll do that anyway, open wounds and acidic ooze cannot be a painless combination and he was going to have to get them all cleaned and properly seen to, whether he liked it or not. There was most likely going to be a lot of whining involved. Something to look forward to.

But before I could worry about that, we had to survive the Muk first. And the screeching was more than enough to tell me that, even if Uncle Flame had found a way to hurt it, he hadn't taken it down. A fact soon proven as the it came storming out of the cloud. Thankfully Uncle Flame is smart enough to have moved since leaving the cloud, so it didn't bowl him over like it was probably intending to. It actually took me a second to spot what Uncle Flame had done to injure it, it turns out that the Muk had purple blood that was practically indistinguishable from its slime, so it wasn't until I noticed a small bit of semi-dissolved concrete fall from its left arm that I noticed the puncture wound at all. I guess Uncle Flame had tore up a piece of rubble I'd cracked with that shockwave and used that as a makeshift nail to hammer through the thing's acid-coated hide.

"Well, fuck, I got your shoulder?" Uncle Flame said, still grinning that psychotic grin, "I was hoping to get it through your eye."

The Muk bellowed at him, loud enough that I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle Vapor heard it back in Cerulean. Uncle Flame, however, was just as unphased as he was the first time. If anything his grin got even wider.

"Yeah, you're definitely getting a little testy."

He had to jump backwards to avoid the Muk charging at him again, narrowly avoiding a downwards blow that hit hard enough to smash the pavement below it. I didn't even want to consider what that would have done to his skull if it'd connected. Either way, I couldn't help but tense up as I saw him stumble slightly, his left leg almost giving out under him for a second. He tried to hide it by dropping back into his fighting stance but it was far too late. If I was quite a distance away and could see it for what it really was, the Muk definitely could. If Uncle Flame could pull off a worrying psychotic laugh, the Muk's was downright terrifying as it turned on him and pulled its fist up from the ground, tearing up a massive chunk of pavement of its own in the process.

No guesses needed to work out what it was planning to do with that. The rubble was larger than my uncle's head, and that was precisely where the Muk aimed it. The thing's punch had proved those arms had a lot of power in them and its throw was no different, one second it was holding a hefty lump of stone and the next it was... shattered into pieces as Uncle Flame swung a metal claw at it... He'd barely even moved, just punched the rock as it came straight at him and let the pieces whiz right on past. I gawped, not quite sure how he'd managed that. Then I remembered. Acid. The little ones had managed to weaken rubble with their acidic slime when I was fighting them, the big one was doing pretty much the same thing just by holding some. Meaning that it didn't take much force for Uncle Flame to shatter it, smirking all the while.

"You aren't the first bitch to try that on me today." He laughed, dropping his paw to his side as he beamed up at the furious Muk. "But I can keep this up all evening, so maybe you should piss off before I rip your eyes out."

Which was when I noticed another little detail. The arm he'd used. It had been his right one, the one that hadn't been quite so battered. Only now it was looking pretty limp, and I noticed the way his tail flame flared up slightly when he moved it, the Charmander equivalent of a flinch. Ugh, I'm so stupid! Even if the outer layer of rock had been weakened by the acid, the middle would still have been just as solid. And he'd gone and punched it. While it was launched at his head hard enough I'm surprised it didn't break the sound battier. My uncle now had both arms severely battered, if not already broken, ontop of a clearly damaged leg. And he was trying to bluff this thing into backing off.

And it wasn't working. I couldn't help but cry out, to try and warn him, as I saw the Muk forming another ball of slime in its hand. I didn't react fast enough. The acid ball launched with just as much force as the rubble had, and Uncle Flame's injuries had slowed him down enough that he wasn't able to shield his face in time. I couldn't help but flinch away, having to fight just to open my eyes again and look as the sound of him crying in pain reached me... I couldn't help but back up a step, further into the cover of the bridge, practically pressed up against the wall as I saw my guardian clawing at his eyes, screaming and cursing.

Ever since he'd shown up on that bridge; I hadn't really been afraid. For him, me or my brother. We were in trouble, he'd come to save us. No matter what. Somehow I'd managed to delude myself into thinking that everything would be fine now. He'd beat this thing and we'd finally be able to go back to the Pokemon Center with all this insanity behind us... It was starting to look like that wasn't going to happen and we weren't going to get any kind of good ending. The acid he'd been hit with wasn't like the stuff he'd brushed off earlier. This wasn't the half-dried ooze the Muk had for skin, this was proper acid. The kind they'd used to melt through iron bars just to attack me and Blacky in the first place, his scales were not going to help. Not for long.

And while he was reeling and blinded, the Muk just closed in and hit him with another of those brutal punches. I cried out again, eyes blurring and head burning as I tried desperately to find even a scrap of power to try and help or _do something_! It didn't work, I had nothing left. I was stuck completely powerless as my uncle crashed into the pavement. The Muk had knocked him towards the river again, only this time he'd dropped short of the barricade. For a moment I thought that was a good thing, if the Muk didn't try to launch him over the railing then maybe knocking him towards the river was just a coincidence.

No. Just me clutching at some hopelessly optimistic delusions. Uncle Flame was trying to push himself up on one battered arm, still clawing at his face with the other to try and get some of the acid off. He took too long, the Muk closed in again and this time it just picked him up... and turned to look straight at the river.

"No. No, no, **NO!**" I found myself screaming, every worst case scenario I'd been thinking of while me and Blacky had been trying to track him down suddenly flashing back into my mind. I took off running, out of the tunnel and towards the Muk. I had no power, no plan, nothing... but I had to try _something_ as it carried my uncle towards cold, unforgiving water.

Unfortunately... even with adrenaline and fear powering me, I just simply wasn't fast enough. The Muk reached the railing before I'd even made it half way. I screamed at it, I honestly don't know what. I doubt there were actual words in it, just a desperate attempt to get its attention away from my uncle. That didn't work either. I heard it laughing in that horrible, hateful language it had as it rammed my uncle into one of the wooden posts holding the railings. Uncle Flame, his ribs being crushed in the Muk's grip, couldn't even react as his spine was slammed into the post with enough force to tear it out of the ground, knocking the iron bars to the ground and leaving apsolutely no barrier between the Muk and the river.

My legs burned, my lungs practically bursting and my head swimming as I tried to go faster, to do something... only to skid to a halt as the massive mound of slime pitched my Uncle straight into the dark waters. I nearly collapsed on my paws, legs trying to give out as I watched those orange scales and bright tail flame vanish in a splash. Just like that, my Uncle was gone. And the Muk turned back to me. And it looked happy. It had just beat the hell out of my uncle and thrown him into a river and it had the gall to look _pleased_ with itself.

"Oh, you _bastard_." I glared at it, willing with all my might for it to drop dead on the spot. Or at least catch fire. Or something. Preferably something very, very painful.

It just laughed. My legs shook, either from sheer rage or the effort it was taking to keep standing in the face of the smell. But I stood my ground, the hell I was giving this thing the decency of seeing me afraid... until it started closing in on me again and I decided that I really, really didn't want that thing in my face. I managed to keep the death glare up even as I was backing away. Somehow I doubt I looked as intimidating as I was hoping I did, what with being small, exhausted and being a pink feline and all. This thing had size and power over me and, in my current state, it was probably faster too. However, there was one thing it didn't have.

Eyes in the back of its head.

After all, there is one thing I knew that it didn't. Uncle Flame can swim. And while the Muk was gleefully closing in on me, obviously having fun thinking it had one, it never noticed the orange lizard climbing up the river bank. At this point I was having to fight not to drop the death glare, not through fear but with a slightly disturbing level of glee at knowing something it didn't. Even better was that the water, if anything, had helped Uncle Flame out. It may have extinguished his tail flame but it'd also washed off the acid that had blinded him. I couldn't see what he was up to when he pulled himself back onto solid ground, the Muk was in the way and I didn't want to give it away that it hadn't won just yet.

So I had just as little warning as it did when, just as it got bored of toying with me and went to close in for the kill, there was a sudden crackle of fire. It wasn't aimed at the Muk, Uncle Flame just relighting his tail flame before his body temperature dropped enough that he'd lose his ability to breathe fire. But it did make the Muk stop in mid-reach and turn around. Just in time for one of the iron railings to get rammed straight into the side of its head. I jumped back, avoiding a spray of slime as it recoiled and bellowed in pain. A bellow that only got louder as Uncle Flame let loose with more fire, raking the metal jammed into the thing's skull with plume after plume of flames until the thing glowed red hot. Again, while still stuck in the Muk's new wound.

"I fucking warned you!" Uncle Flame yelled at it, all pretence of calm scheming replaced with much more familiar rage as he stepped forward, grabbed ahold of the iron bar, twisted it free of the wound. And, as the Muk was screaming about that and the sudden open wound on the side of its head that was pouring out the weird purple gunk it had for blood, he promptly jammed the pole straight into its open mouth. Knocked out a couple of its teeth but, more importantly, the metal was still quite heated. I kept backing away as the Muk was flailing and pretty much straight up panicking now, I did not want to get caught up in that. Uncle Flame took a couple of steps away from it too, looking round to glance towards me.

I stared. The acid had eaten into his scales enough to bleach them, leaving him with a blotchy patch around his left eye that was almost completely white. It almost completely masked his scar too. Thankfully it looked like it didn't manage to actually do much damage beyound that. While his eye was bloodshot, it seemed to focus on me just fine and I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. He nodded back towards the tunnel, clearly wanting me out of the way. A stubborn part of me wanted to ignore it, but frankly I'd probably just done the only useful thing I could have done against that Muk. And it most likely wasn't going to work twice, so sticking around was just asking to get caught in the crossfire.

Besides, as I looked back I could see that Blacky had finally decided to join the land of the living. Shakily pushing himself back upright, leaning his weight up against the tunnel as he looked around with blank, unfocused eyes. I started to head over when I heard the clatter of metal hitting the floor. The Muk had stopped panicking, throwing the cooling iron bar to the ground in front of it and giving Uncle Flame one of the most hateful glares imaginable. He returned it. With interest. And then switched back to his psychotic grin as he beamed up at this heavily wounded monster.

"Aww, did I miss your eye again? Oh well, third time's the charm!"

Okay, remember how I said that nothing he could possibly do would ever make me afraid of him. It was still true, just, as I certainly felt concerned at just how much malicious joy he'd managed to inject into that line. It shouldn't have been possible for him to pull that kind of threat off, looking as beat up as he did. But somehow that just made it worse. Here was a lizard much smaller than this Muk, beaten to hell and back and with a large chemical burn bleaching his face... and he was grinning up at the thing that had done it to him as though it was all part of the plan. The Muk actually backed off a second, I saw the momentary flash of fear and hesitation cross its face when Uncle Flame took a step towards it.

It was soon replaced by rage as the giant mound of slime spat out a mouthful of its blood and scooped up the dented iron bar. Uncle Flame ducked under the first swing, the cheer on his face fading into a look of determined concentration as he sidestepped the second. I saw a strange shift in his eyes as he dodged and weaved, the slow wounded gait of earlier seemingly gone into thin air as the Muk tried in vain to bludgeon him again and again. That was when I started to feel it. Something weird in the air, a charge building that was making my fur stand on end. Uncle Flame noticed it too, his attention shifting elsewhere for a split second before he dived back out of the Muk's range, leaving only a small smokescreen behind.

The Muk bellowed in rage as it's target vanished into the black smoke, raising the railing as it prepared to pitch it straight into the cloud like it had the rubble and acid. Only the moment the iron rod pointed the sky, there was an almighty flash that seemed to sear itself into my eyes as it met the biggest lightning bolt imaginable. Then there was the boom that left my ears ringing and the rotten stench of before changed into an almost equally foul scent of fried slime. To say that bolt had been enough would be a vast understatement. I'm fairly certain that every window and lightbulb for a mile around had probably shattered from that, so there was no way in hell the Muk was still going after taking the full force of that thing thanks to the make shift lightning rod it'd picked up.

Which turned out to be true, thankfully. As the smoke cleared there was no doubt that thing was unconscious at last, if not dead. Hard to tell without getting close, and I was not that stupid. Uncle Flame stepped out of his Smokescreen, his hate filled glare at the Muk seeming to intensify as a pink glow seemed in overtake it. Even with my powers drained as they were, I could feel the psychic energy in the air around us as the formerly-unstoppable behemoth was casually hauled into the air along with its six smaller cronies and prompty fired straight back into the undergrown tunnel from whence they came.

"Alright, not the way I wanted this to go," Uncle Flame said, "but I'll take it."

I almost turned to ask him just what the hell that was supposed to mean when several Shadowballs rained from the sky and collapsed the tunnel ontop of the Muk and co. I looked up, following their origin point and found myself staring at another pink feline. Only, unlike me, this one was a demigod. And smaller. Just.

"Mew." My uncle growled under his breath, the hint of that berserk madness in his voice rekindling the fear in me that had led to me chasing him across the city in the first place.

"Flame." The legendary cat floated down to our level, no hint of cheer or playfulness in his tone or posture. "What the hell have you been pulling now?"

"Wanted to get your attention." He shrugged.

Mew didn't seem impressed, tail lashing through the air fast enough to make a whip-crack. I found myself frozen, looking between my uncle and a demigod as the temperature in the air suddenly seemed to plummet. The two of them just glared at each other, sizing each other up. The look Uncle Flame had on his face was different from that he'd given the Muk, this was a colder, slower anger in his eyes compared to the vicious fury from earlier. Somehow I got the feeling this was worse. Mew, however, wasn't phased at all, hmphing to himself before floating towards the Charmander.

"Well, you got my attention," he sighed as he got closer and closer, "now what was so important that I had to drop what I was doing and come runn-"

The voice stopped in mid-word as Mew got into punching distance. One second the two of them were looking each other in the eye, the second there was a crack as Uncle Flame's claws slammed into a translucent pink shield that had materialised an inch from Mew's snout.

"_Really?_" I heard Mew's voice continue in my head as I saw an eyebrow raise inside the barrier. And this wasn't a normal Protect either, even discounting the unusual colour. Even with my powers as weak as they are, I can usually feel something on the inside of the shield. I might not be able to do anything to whatever's inside, but I can at least feel that they were there. This Protect? Nothing. It was like the difference between a bubble and a nuclear bunker. And if that was the case with my sixth sense, then it was safe to say it was a similar story with its physical state too. Mew certainly seemed to think so, visibly rolling his eyes at the suddenly furious looking fire lizard on the other side of the shield. "_Did you honestly expect me not to see that coming?_"

Uncle Flame didn't react at first, just glaring at Mew. And then his eyes did that weird flash again. I don't know what it was but, all of a sudden, there was a horrible feeling in the back of my mind. Just this sense that something was very, very _wrong_. My stomach lurched and the air in my lungs seemed to freeze. And I knew without knowing, if that makes sense, that the source of this unease was coming from my uncle. He'd pulled back his right fist again, going for a second punch. Mew almost looked amused as he swung. And busted straight through a demigod's Protect. Just shattered it like it didn't even exist. A barrier that felt sturdier than anything else I'd ever seen just completely disintegrated.

Mew didn't have a chance to react as Uncle Flame rolled with his momentum, taking half a step forward to power that same punch straight into the Legendary's snout. There was a bone-shattering crunch as Mew hit the ground, my uncle standing over the prone feline with a strange smile that combined rage with glee. I tried to process this. The sight of a Charmander downing a demigod that had, barely a minute earlier, dropped the power equivalent of Saffron City's entire electrical grid on a Muk's head. The horrible sense of wrongness was still hanging over me as my uncle leaned in to the dazed psychic.

"Now then, Mew. You are going to shut the fuck up. Because I'm the one talking here and you are going to listen for once. Do I make myself _clear_?" Every word punctuated with a growl and small wisp of smoke.

And there was me, standing off to the side, wondering what the hell was going on. I just- this all seemed so messed up. Maybe I should go check on Blacky. Yeah, that sounds good. Get away from this... _whatever_ it is.


End file.
